Notre adieu
by Dazzled-C
Summary: Dis Bella, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles dans cette foutue banque, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te mettes devant cette femme enceinte et que tu prennes la balle à sa place ? Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit, mais je t'aimais à en crever
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**_ Slipknot - Snuff _**

Je regardais par la fenêtre, le cœur battant à toute allure. Quand Edward m'a dit que nous devions parler, je savais que cette discussion changerait le cours de ma vie. C'était une intuition. Il prit le chemin du parc avant de couper le moteur et de me tendre la main. Sans un mot, je le suivis lorsqu'il m'emmena sur la plus haute colline. De là haut, nous pouvions embrasser du regard la ville qui nous connaissait le mieux, lui et moi ; Seattle. Je sentais que ses yeux émeraude me fixaient avec insistance mais curieusement, je voulais retarder l'échéance. Je savais que le groupe voulait partir d'ici pour prendre la route de New York ou peut-être celle de Los Angeles. En fait, tout endroit éloigné d'ici était bon à prendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne bouclent leurs valises et nous disent au revoir. Pourquoi avais-je la douloureuse sensation que la sentence était finalement tombée et que l'heure du départ avait sonné ?

« Quand ? murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte.  
_ Dans une semaine, répondit-il, prenant ma main et la caressant avec tendresse. On part pour Boston, souffla Edward avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille et coller son torse à mon dos. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes comme si elles reflétaient ce que je ressentais. Je n'étais pas surprise. En réalité, je m'y attendais, même. Je savais que dès qu'il monterait à bord de l'avion, notre couple volerait en éclat, ne restant plus qu'un vague souvenir en nos mémoires. Ce que nous vivions était pourtant hors norme et méritait tous les sacrifices, mais apparemment, ça n'était pas suffisant. La musique avait grignoté la place que j'occupais en son cœur. Peut-être même que je n'avais jamais vraiment rivalisé avec elle, je n'en avais aucune idée. Edward n'était pas de ceux qui disaient ce qu'ils ressentaient. Je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Alors, c'était la fin, ou plutôt _notre_ fin.  
Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon cou, déposant un sillon de baisers furtifs.

« Viens avec moi, Bella, finit par chuchoter mon adonis tout contre mes cheveux. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un filet de voix pour formuler une phrase cohérente. Mon cœur me faisait bien trop mal pour que je ne pense à autre chose. Edward continua d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible, si bien que ses lèvres recouvrirent bientôt les miennes, les savourant avec tendresse. Lorsque je me détachais de lui, haletante, je le serrais contre moi aussi fortement que mes bras me le permettaient. Le soupir qu'il lâcha me montra qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais été question que je le suive. Même si j'étais au courant de son départ, ma place n'était pas avec lui à Boston, ni dans une quelconque ville. Elle était ici, à Seattle. Tout ce que je possédais se trouvait là. La musique, c'était sa vie et même si ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, je le comprenais. Le groupe et lui avaient la chance inespérée d'être lancés par une grande maison de disques alors ils auraient été bien fous de refuser. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison que je devais le laisser partir.

Lorsque nous passâmes le seuil de notre appartement, ses mains agrippèrent mon manteau et l'envoyèrent au loin tandis que ses lèvres attaquaient les miennes avec force. Je ne résistais pas à son étreinte et lui rendais son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'il n'en mettait. Je savais que nous étions tous les deux désespérés, urgents et avides du toucher de l'autre. Il ne nous restait que sept maudits jours ensemble, et il me fallait me rendre à l'évidence ; ces étreintes seraient les dernières que nous aurions. Je refusais catégoriquement de le suivre parce que mon indépendance m'était aussi vitale qu'Edward. J'étais bien trop fière et orgueilleuse pour accepter de vivre à son crochet. Et puis, j'avais aussi des rêves que je voulais réaliser. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire une croix sur tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, par amour pour lui. Non seulement ça serait trop dur à supporter, mais quelque part, je finirais par le lui reprocher. En fait, si je le suivais, notre couple finirait par se détruire de lui-même et je préférais le laisser partir en gardant en mémoire la passion presque obsessionnelle qui nous unissait, que de nous voir dépérir au fil du temps. En y réfléchissant, quel que soit mon choix, il nous briserait tous les deux.

Edward quitta mes lèvres pour me serrer contre lui à m'en étouffer. Nous étions tout deux hors d'haleine et j'entendais sans mal son cœur battre à tout rompre contre mon oreille. D'un geste vif, j'attrapai les pans de sa veste en cuir et la fis tomber de ses épaules, dévoilant un marcel blanc cassé. Son torse, musclé par je ne sais quel moyen, se soulevait rapidement tandis que j'y faisais courir mes doigts. Ses yeux me fixaient avec désir et passion, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus ; un voile de tristesse presque opaque masquant son si beau regard. Lorsque je commençais à relever le bord de son marcel, il leva instantanément les bras afin de m'aider. Je parcourus du regard ce torse devant lequel je ne cessais de m'émerveiller, bien que j'en connaissais chaque parcelle. Déposant une pluie de baisers dessus, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler fermement autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, il me laissait faire, grognant doucement mon prénom. Ma bouche trouva un de ses tétons, que je mordillais doucement. Ma main trouva son autre téton que je pinçais. Edward gémit, m'emprisonnant davantage dans ses bras et avançant jusqu'à ce que je sois coincée entre la porte d'entrée et lui. Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

« Bella, commença-t-il d'une voix faible, comme brisée.  
_ S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, le priai-je, l'embrassant tendrement. Je veux juste profiter de nous. Juste toi et moi. »

Il acquiesça et je le vis déglutir avec peine. Je savais que je comptais pour lui et que notre rupture ne le laisserait pas indifférent, mais j'avais toujours la curieuse impression que de nous deux, c'était moi l'amoureux transis, lui, ne se contentait que de recevoir mon affection.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, je vis la détermination briller dans son regard, mais aussi l'habituelle flamme synonyme d'un désir ardent. Il captura farouchement mes lèvres, se pressant brutalement contre moi. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux alors que sa langue attaquait la mienne avec fougue. La passion qui nous unissait était si forte que parfois, nos étreintes étaient des plus bestiales. Et c'était cette même passion qui nous emportait en cet instant et qui nous rendait frénétiques dans nos caresses. Ses mains empoignèrent fermement mes fesses et j'eus à peine le temps de m'accrocher à lui, qu'il me décollait du sol et nous emmenait en direction de la chambre à coucher.

Nous heurtions assez durement la porte, qui pour une fois, était fermée et je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur. Edward se contenta de grogner de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de se diriger rapidement vers le lit. Me déposant toutefois avec douceur, il vint se nicher entre mes cuisses, ses lèvres couvrant à nouveau les miennes. L'urgence était de plus en plus palpable entre nous et je cassais rapidement le baiser. Attrapant les pans de mon T-shirt élimé, je l'ôtai prestement et l'envoyai valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les mains expertes d'Edward en profitèrent pour détacher l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, qui suivit la même trajectoire que mon haut. Sa bouche fondit sur mon sein gauche, aspirant et mordillant mon mamelon durci par le désir. Mon entrejambe me torturait, totalement enflammée par ses caresses. Son autre main malaxait mon sein droit, en pinçant durement la pointe. J'émis un râle de plaisir. J'aimais ces petits moments où Edward se montrait encore plus viril qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il devenait plus bestial et j'avouais adorer ça.

Ses grandes mains finirent par quitter ma poitrine pour glisser jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il pétrit avec force, se frottant vigoureusement contre moi. Une décharge de plaisir me parcourut et j'haletais bruyamment. Ma petite culotte était littéralement trempée, noyée par mon désir et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'Edward pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de mon entrejambe malgré l'épaisseur de nos jeans respectifs. Ses lèvres impérieuses reprirent les miennes pour nous entraîner dans un baiser vertigineux. Mes hanches semblaient onduler d'elles-mêmes contre sa virilité érigée pour moi, avides de cette friction si particulière dont nous avions tous les deux désespérément besoin. Nous nous frottions tant l'un contre l'autre que j'en vins à éprouver une frustration d'une intensité inégalée. J'avais besoin de lui en moi. _Maintenant_.

Comme s'il avait senti ma soudaine urgence, Edward fit sauter rapidement le bouton de mon jean et me l'enleva, ôtant par la même occasion mon dernier sous-vêtement. Ma main en fit de même avec son propre pantalon et lorsque sa braguette fut entrouverte, j'effleurai du bout des doigts l'objet de tous mes désirs. Un grognement guttural sortit de sa gorge en réponse à ma caresse légère. Souriante, je baissais son pantalon de manière à pouvoir attraper pleinement sa verge tendue. Enroulant mes doigts autour de sa longueur, je me baissais pour recueillir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'en échappait.

« Merde, Bella, jura-t-il, ses hanches se poussant d'elle-même dans ma direction.  
_ Relève-toi, ordonnai-je brusquement, emplie d'une assurance encore inconnue il y avait peu. »

D'abord surpris, Edward eut un sourire carnassier face à mon ton autoritaire. Il s'exécuta et je me dépêchais de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements, impatiente de le sentir nu contre moi. Je me rallongeai sur le lit et levai mon doigt dans sa direction, lui ordonnant muettement de me rejoindre. Excité par ma soudaine prise de confiance en moi, il grogna fortement avant de me recouvrir de son corps brûlant. Et lorsque son sexe frôla mon entrée luisante, par inadvertance, nous poussâmes tous deux un long râle de plaisir.

« Edward, suppliai-je, à bout de patience. »

A peine avais-je murmuré son prénom qu'il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Un cri de plaisir m'échappa lorsqu'il fut pleinement entré en moi. Il entama de vigoureux va et vient, nouant fermement ses doigts aux miens et collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il allait et venait en moi à un rythme allègre, me fixant de son regard sombre parce que noirci par le désir. Cet état de symbiose dans lequel nous nous trouvions était sans conteste le plus bel aspect de notre relation. Lorsque nous faisions l'amour, il n'y avait pas plus parfait, enfin à mon sens. Une sorte de connexion s'établissait entre nous, si intense que mon désir pour lui s'en retrouvait décuplé.

Alors qu'il me pénétrait par un nouveau coup de rein, je nous fis brusquement rouler sur le lit pour m'empaler sur son membre gonflé. Un nouveau cri de plaisir s'échappa de ma bouche. Edward empoigna mes hanches pour m'imposer un rythme plus soutenu, grognant puissamment à chacun de nos mouvements. La chambre à coucher était emplie de nos gémissements et grondements, notre libération plus proche à chaque pénétration.

« C'est ça bébé ... continue, haletait-il alors que j'accélérais encore nos mouvements.  
_ Ed ... Edward ... j'ai besoin »

Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase, le souffle coupé. Pourtant, il n'eut guère besoin que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit puisque sa main gauche quitta ma hanche pour venir triturer férocement mon petit paquet de nerfs. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je criais son nom alors que l'orgasme me submergea, me tordant de plaisir sur sa longueur. Quelques coups reins après, Edward me rejoignit dans la jouissance en hurlant mon nom à son tour. Affalée sur lui, la respiration laborieuse, il m'attrapa et m'allongea à ses côtés, dégageant quelques mèches collantes de mon front. Sa respiration saccadée se répercutait sur ma poitrine nue et mes mains cherchaient son visage, l'amenant vers le mien avant que je ne l'embrasse avec tendresse. Les yeux clos, je le sentis se déplacer et à peine une seconde plus tard, il se positionnait à nouveau entre mes cuisses. Ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, nous nous observâmes un long moment, nos cœurs reprenant lentement un rythme régulier. Ses longs doigts de guitariste jouaient avec mes cheveux alors que je me contentais de graver chacun de ses traits odieusement parfaits au fin fond de ma mémoire.

« Tu m'accompagneras, le jour du départ ? demanda-t-il, comme indifférent à ce que je pouvais répondre.  
_ Tu veux que je sois là ? répondis-je de manière presque inaudible, caressant tendrement son visage.  
_ J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il, toujours autant absorbé par le nid d'oiseaux qui me servait de chevelure.  
_ Alors mieux vaut pour nous deux que je ne vienne pas, soufflai-je avant de me relever légèrement et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. »

Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot après ça, nous contentant de nous câliner. De toute manière, que dire de plus ?

Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes l'amour une nouvelle fois mais avec lenteur, nous transmettant notre désespoir et notre tristesse. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'étais enfermée dans une étreinte possessive. Chose qu'Edward ne faisait jamais.

La semaine qui s'écoula fut sans aucun doute la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie. Plus les jours passaient et plus proche était le départ. _Son_ départ. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant déchirée de toute ma vie. Evidemment, je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que finalement, je le suivrais à Boston, mais à chaque fois que je me trouvais face à lui, mon orgueil et ma fierté étouffaient ces nouvelles résolutions. Et lorsque l'aube du jour fatidique se leva, une larme solitaire m'échappa alors que je le regardais boucler son sac. J'avais réussi jusque là à contenir mes pleurs et à faire bonne figure, mais maintenant qu'il faisait ses valises, la réalité me sautait au visage et ça faisait mal. _Affreusement mal_. Mon cœur aurait été transpercé de mille lames que je n'aurais ressenti autant de douleur et de souffrance.

« Je vais devoir y aller, lança-t-il soudainement. »

Mon regard se posa sur son unique sac de voyage posé à côté de son étui à guitare.

« Tu ne prends que ça ? m'étonnai-je, ma voix déraillant légèrement.  
_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ; ma guitare et mes clopes, fit-il tout en tapotant la poche de sa veste en cuir. Les fringues sont superflues, tu le sais bien. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, sourit-il faiblement alors qu'il m'ouvrait ses bras. »

Je m'y réfugiais et combattais aussi ardemment que je ne le pouvais, mes larmes. Il me serra contre lui à m'en étouffer avant de relever mon menton et de capturer férocement mes lèvres. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour respirer et Edward en profita pour enfouir son nez dans mon cou, respirant avidement mon odeur. Je serrai son T-shirt avec force, verrouillant par la même occasion ma mâchoire, mais je devinais sans mal mes yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Je finis par me détacher et reculer d'un pas. Sa tête baissée me dissimulait son magnifique regard. Il s'empara de sa guitare et de son unique sac avant de se tourner vers la porte et de l'ouvrir.

« Eh, Edward, l'interpelai-je au dernier moment. »

Il fit volte face et me montra pour la dernière fois son visage d'ange. Et quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, la vérité m'éclata en pleine face, sans que je ne m'y attende. Son regard me hurlait ces mots qui n'avaient pourtant jamais franchis la barrière de ses lèvres ; _je t'aime_. Mon cœur lâcha sous cet aveu muet. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait ? Que je comptais plus qu'une simple fille avec qui il couchait ? Et c'était aujourd'hui, précisément le jour de notre rupture, qu'il me montrait ce qu'il ressentait. Ça n'en était que plus douloureux.

A bout de force et cessant tout combat contre moi-même, je courus me jeter dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à mes pleurs trop longtemps retenus.

« Gloire aux _Spunk Ransom_, chuchotai-je à son oreille avec le filet de voix qu'il me restait. »

Le visage strié de larmes, je le vis s'éloigner. Pas assez rapidement, en revanche, pour que ne m'échappe la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Les portes de l'ascenseur n'étaient pas encore fermées que je m'effondrais dans un bruit sourd. Bruit que j'étais certaine qu'Edward avait perçu.

* * *

**Réactions ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**_Pixies - Where is my mind_**

_Deux ans plus tard_

Absorbée dans la contemplation de la mer déchaînée, je finis néanmoins par me détourner, distraite par les gesticulations incessantes d'Alice à mes côtés. Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, elle dansait au rythme de la musique. _Tout du moins, elle essayait_, songeai-je, amusée. A vrai dire, allongée sur sa serviette, la seule chose qu'elle réussissait à faire était de se dandiner d'une drôle de manière. Ses pieds tapaient contre le sable chaud tandis qu'elle fredonnait doucement. Les yeux clos, couvert par de superbes lunettes de soleil probablement griffées d'une grande marque, elle avait tout de la styliste qu'elle était ; de son maillot de bain tendance à sa coupe de cheveux, en passant par les manucures parfaites qu'elle avait aux mains et aux pieds. Oui, Alice était l'icône même de la mode. Cette constatation me fit ricaner. Qui aurait cru que moi, Bella Swan, deviendrait amie avec cette fille ? Et encore, le fossé était d'autant plus grand avec Rosalie.

Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un an et demi que j'avais fait leur connaissance. Lorsqu'Edward et son groupe avaient quitté Seattle pour Boston, je n'avais plus eu le cœur à occuper notre appartement. A mes yeux, il était la concrétisation de notre amour et j'estimais souffrir assez pour ne pas intensifier mon chagrin en restant là-bas. Alors, j'étais partie en quête d'un nouveau foyer qui aurait marqué ma reconstruction après l'_Ouragan Edward_. Mes recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses les premiers temps et j'avais été forcée de dormir à l'hôtel, refusant catégoriquement de retourner chez nous. Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais tombée sur une annonce plus qu'alléchante ; deux jeunes femmes recherchaient une troisième colocataire, de sexe féminin s'entendait. Le loyer n'était pas exorbitant et je m'étais même étonnée que l'annonce ne fût pas encore barrée, signe qu'elle n'était plus d'actualité. Un coup de téléphone plus tard et j'avais rendez-vous avec les deux propriétaires dans les jours qui suivaient.

La mince description de l'appartement, contenue dans l'annonce, n'avait pas rendu justice au duplex qu'occupaient Alice et Rosalie. L'endroit était immense, dans les 100 m² environ, et tout était finement décoré. Quand j'avais franchi la seuil du duplex pour la première fois, j'avais immédiatement été happée par la beauté de l'endroit, pourtant radicalement différent de l'appartement que j'occupais avec Edward. Le pire avait sans doute été lorsque j'avais dévisagé mes futurs colocataires ; deux beautés époustouflantes. Rosalie était une de ces blondes que vous ne voyiez que dans les magasines bourrés de mannequins plus splendides les uns que les autres. J'étais certaine qu'avec sa chevelure d'or, son regard d'un magnifique cobalt et ses formes plantureuses, elle pourrait conquérir le monde. Un battement de cils suffirait à mettre n'importe quel homme à ses pieds. Alice, elle, était aussi fantastique à sa manière. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura qui nous attirait inexplicablement vers elle. De petite taille, des cheveux d'un noir corbeau peu répandu, elle transpirait la joie et l'excitation. Les traits fins de son visage lui conféraient un air mutin, presque joueur ou taquin. Ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement, mais pas d'une façon repoussante. Ses yeux étaient tel un puit sans fond ; profonds et insondables. Son regard était sans conteste la touche finale du superbe tableau qu'elle formait.

Par une heureuse chance, le contact s'était facilement établi et à peine une semaine plus tard, j'emménageais avec elles. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je fus convenablement installée que je me suis laissée penser à Edward. Son absence avait été un supplice de tous les jours, mais maintenant, après deux années passées sans lui, y repenser n'était plus aussi douloureux. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours ce petit pincement au cœur, parce qu'il me fallait l'avouer ; il avait été la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'avais franchi toutes les étapes avec lui, allant du chaste baiser aux étreintes passionnées et rien que pour cela, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Il m'arrivait parfois de me demander si j'étais encore amoureuse d'Edward et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas y répondre. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec lui, mais le tatouage que je portais sur l'aine me rappelait combien j'avais été dépendante de lui. Ce qui était contraire à tous mes principes. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'avoir été si amoureuse de lui que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais été prête à tout laisser tomber pour le suivre à Boston. Je n'étais pas la parfaite petite femme qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il rentrerait du studio, harassé. Je n'étais pas non plus celle qui le cajolerait durant des heures, lui murmurant de douces paroles, parce que ce n'était pas mon genre. Les seuls moments où je laissais s'exprimer ouvertement mes sentiments pour lui, était lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Je voulais tracer mon propre chemin, réaliser mes rêves et ne rien devoir à quiconque. J'avais tant soif d'indépendance que je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça causerait ma perte. _Ça_, c'était ma personnalité.

Et aujourd'hui, contre toute attente, je chantais. Oui, _moi_, je chantais. Comment c'était arrivé ? Moi-même, en y repensant, je ne savais pas vraiment, parce que tout était allé bien trop vite pour que je ne puisse analyser clairement la situation. Nous étions dans ce bar sympa, au croisement d'Eastlake Avenue et de Thomas Street, à la fameuse soirée karaoké où Alice avait réussi à nous traîner. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que j'habitais avec Rosalie et Alice. Moi qui avais toujours été entourée de garçons, j'avais eu du mal à m'ouvrir à elles. Mais leur gentillesse et leur patience avaient eu raison de mes dernières barrières. Elles m'avaient soutenu dans ma détresse, et encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elles ne savaient strictement rien de toute mon histoire avec Edward. Je voulais garder ça secret. Je voulais que seuls lui et moi soyons au courant de ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Et bien que je les adore, cette histoire me touchait bien trop profondément pour que je ne leur en parle. Ce fameux soir, j'étais montée sur scène contre mon gré – Alice avait tout manigancé – et ce que j'avais ressenti une fois perchée sur l'estrade, était indescriptible. Jamais je ne m'étais plus sentie chez moi qu'à cet instant-là. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais pas de peur, non, d'anticipation, d'excitation. Chanter devant un public, c'était quelque chose de tellement fort que je m'étais cramponnée à mon micro, les premières secondes, pour ne pas m'écrouler. Et j'avais adoré ça. Lorsque les premiers accords de _Zero_ avaient retenti, je m'étais redressée de toute ma hauteur, surplombant la salle de là où je me trouvais. Quand les premières paroles s'étaient échappées de ma bouche, j'avais ressenti une assurance profonde couler de mon chant. Assurance dont je ne m'étais d'ailleurs jamais aperçue. J'avais mis toute mon âme dans cette chanson, parce que ce titre était le reflet profond de toutes mes convictions. Mon propre reflet, en somme. Les paroles sonnaient si justes à mon oreille que j'avais essayé de transmettre mes émotions à travers mon chant. Et à en voir les yeux écarquillés de mes amies, j'avais brillamment réussi mon coup.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, c'était ..., avait commencé Alice, encore sous le choc de ma prestation. Moi-même, sur le moment, j'étais restée euphorique, encore trop troublée par ce que j'avais vécu sur scène.  
_ Incroyable, avait soufflé Rosalie.  
_ Epoustouflant, avait renchérit le petit lutin.  
_ Phénoménal, m'avait complimenté à nouveau Rose.  
_ Stop, les filles, les avais-je priées gentiment. Merci beaucoup pour vos louanges, avais-je dit, horriblement gênée, mais je ne les mérite pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple chanson à un karaoké, vous savez. Rien de plus.  
_ Mademoiselle ? m'avait-on interpelé. Monsieur, là-bas, m'a donné ça pour vous, avait-il fait, désignant du doigt un homme de grande carrure. »

C'était le serveur et il m'avait tendu ce minuscule bout de papier, qui en fin de compte, avait bouleversé ma vie.

_Nous avons été impressionnés par votre prestation.  
Serait-il possible que nous parlions au cours de la soirée ?  
Démétri._

J'avais serré la petite note dans ma main, ma curiosité piquée au vif. Par la suite, j'avais finis par rejoindre Démétri, qui en fait, est notre actuel guitariste. Félix occupait la place de batteur et Alec, celle de bassiste. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient automatiquement greffées à nous, ce soir-là. Finalement, cette fameuse soirée de Décembre avait été un cap décisif dans ma vie. Cela faisait déjà six mois que le groupe et moi répétions. Six mois où les liens entre nous s'étaient créés, puis resserrés. Six mois durant lesquels j'avais totalement guéri mes blessures du passé. Dans les premiers temps, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à sortir une seule note juste parce qu'Edward avait hanté tous mes souvenirs. La musique, c'était lui. Il l'avait dans la peau et quand on me parlait rock, je ne jurais que par lui. Et j'avais fini par changer, indubitablement. Les gars du groupe m'avaient aidé à passer outre son souvenir et à me cramponner au présent. Aujourd'hui, j'allais mieux. Bien mieux. Nous avions quelques chansons à notre actif, mais il nous manquait encore la popularité. On avait passé tant de temps à répéter, à faire des morceaux qui nous correspondaient vraiment, que l'on ne s'était pas vraiment penchés sur l'éventualité de faire une sorte de concert. Tout le monde passait par là lorsque l'on voulait passer musicien professionnel. Les _Spunk Ransom _y étaient passés, eux aussi.

Ce qui nous ramenait à aujourd'hui et à la journée de pure détente que nous nous étions tous accordés. Alice et Rosalie en avaient, bien évidemment, profité pour nous emmener en Californie. Pestant encore intérieurement pour cet argent jeté par les fenêtres, je me devais pourtant d'avouer que cela me faisait un bien fou. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas sentie aussi bien ? J'avais des amis sur qui compter, un appartement douillet, des tonnes de projets d'avenir devant moi. Petit à petit, nous en étions venus à former une famille, tous ; Rosalie, Alice, Démétri, Alec, Félix et moi. Les filles m'avaient tant apporté que je ne savais même pas par où commencer dans mes remerciements. Alors je me pliais à chacune de leurs volontés, même lorsque cela était synonyme d'heures entières passées à dévaliser les magasins. A ce petit jeu là, elles étaient irrécupérables. J'étais même certaine que si elles avaient le pouvoir de dormir dans un centre commercial, elles le feraient. C'était pour dire.

Grâce aux mains expertes d'Alice, j'avais changé de look. Ma longue chevelure d'un brun terne avait été troquée contre un carré constamment ébouriffé d'un somptueux noir aux reflets bleutés. J'avais eu peur que ça ne fasse ressortir la pâleur de mon teint, mais ça avait plutôt eu pour effet de sublimer ma peau diaphane. Rosalie s'était longtemps extasiée sur mon grain de peau exceptionnel – selon ses dires – et je m'en étais vite lassée d'ailleurs. Une fois que l'on parlait maquillage ou chiffons avec ces filles-là, impossible de clore le sujet avant de longues heures. Enfin, je leur pardonnais puisque cela faisait partie intégrante de leur travail. En tant que mannequin, Rosalie se devait de connaître son corps dans son intégralité, savoir quelles couleurs lui allaient le mieux, quelles coiffures ... Quant à Alice, son boulot de styliste ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix quant à savoir ce qui était à la mode ou non. Toujours est-il qu'elles avaient fini par me persuader de troquer mes jeans confortables et mes T-shirt élimés contre des vêtements correspondant davantage à mon nouveau statut de rockeuse. Ça me faisait encore rire quand j'y pensais. Bella Swan, rockeuse.

« Eh, Bella, tu viens te baigner ? hurla Félix de loin.  
_ Sans façon, répondis-je sur le même ton, frissonnante. »

Je n'osais même pas imaginer la température de l'eau, même s'ils m'assuraient tous qu'elle était extrêmement chaude. Nous étions en Juin, autrement dit, au début de l'été. Mon premier été passé à leurs côtés. J'eus un sourire.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Alice, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'elle avait enlevé ses écouteurs.  
_ A nous. C'est le premier été que l'on passe ensemble.  
_ Vrai, sourit-elle, joyeuse. Mais la ride sur ton front m'indique que tu as pensé à quelque chose de triste, souffla-t-elle, se redressant pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, Bella.  
_ Tout va bien, la rassurai-je, donnant une petite tape sur son front. Tout va bien. »

Elle n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que j'étais plus muette qu'une tombe lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon passé. Ou plus précisément lorsque ça concernait Edward. D'une manière inexplicable, Rosalie comme Alice respectaient mon silence à ce sujet alors qu'elles étaient d'une curiosité sans limites. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je les aimais tant, par ailleurs.

La journée s'acheva rapidement et c'était apaisée que j'avais franchi le seuil du duplex. Lorsque je passais devant le répondeur, je vis que le bouton lumineux clignotait, mais je laissais aux filles le soin d'écouter le message. J'étais certaine que c'était encore un de leurs collègues ou quelqu'un du genre, qui les appelait. C'était si fréquent que parfois, je ne prenais même plus la peine de répondre au téléphone et les laissais déblatérer leurs babillages au répondeur. De mon côté, je déballais mes affaires sans grand empressement.

« Bella ! déboula soudainement Alice, me faisant pousser un cri de terreur par la même occasion. Nom d'un chien, inutile d'hurler à la mort ! Ce n'est que moi. Viens plutôt écouter le message que l'on a laissé sur le répondeur ! cria-t-elle brusquement, follement excitée. »

Perplexe, je l'observais quelques secondes avant de la suivre jusqu'au salon. Rosalie nous y attendait également, et semblait nettement plus calme. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais avant qu'elle ne balance son magazine à l'autre bout de la pièce, une fois que je fus entrée dans son champ de vision. J'étais tellement choquée par son geste que j'écarquillais involontairement les yeux. Ça avait l'air d'être une sacrée bonne nouvelle pour que Rose jette, tel un chiffon, un de ses précieux magazines de mode ou je ne sais quoi d'autres trucs du genre. Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois agglutinées autour du répondeur, mes deux amies excitées comme des puces. Alice enclencha la cassette audio et instantanément, une voix masculine se mit à parler.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, ici Jacob Black, le patron du _New Moon's Pub_. Ecoutez, je vais être franc avec vous. On a bien reçu votre démo et on organise une sorte de concert pour tous les groupes émergents. Même si vous ne serez pas automatiquement connus du grand public, ça sera peut-être le tremplin de votre vie, qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez votre place parmi eux. Alors on se dit à Vendredi soir, 21h30, d'accord ? Bonne soirée. »

Il raccrocha sans plus de préambules. Mon pauvre petit cœur battait la chamade, complètement soufflé par la nouvelle. Je levais les yeux, encore sous le choc. Elles ricanèrent devant mon air ahuri avant de crier dans tout le duplex, m'entraînant dans une folle danse. _Nous avions une date. Nous avions une date_, ne cessai-je de me répéter. Peut-être que si je le disais assez de fois, mentalement s'entendait, la situation me paraîtrait plus réelle. _Merde, nous avions vraiment une date !_ réalisai-je soudainement. Un intense sentiment de joie s'épanouit en moi, me donnant la force de danser et de sautiller en tout sens avec mes amies, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elles et les gars que j'avais envie de partager une telle nouvelle. _Je dois appeler le groupe pour partager ça_, pensai-je presque aussitôt.

« Les filles, haletai-je, essoufflée, je dois appeler le groupe pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle.  
_ Oh oui, tu as raison, lança Alice, tapant dans ses mains. Je la regardais, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'était bien trop d'excitation pour une fille de son gabarit. Elle allait en mourir d'un instant à l'autre.  
_ Dieu du ciel, Bella, appelle-les vite que l'on puisse fêter ça ! s'exclama Rosalie, se précipitant déjà vers la cuisine. »

Je pris néanmoins le temps de souffler quelques secondes. Je n'avais jamais été bonne en sport et les paquets de cigarettes que je fumais ne m'aidaient sûrement pas à avoir un souffle digne de ce nom. Et pourtant, lorsque mon cœur fut partiellement calmé, je décrochai le combiné et composai le numéro de Démétri. Nous avions une date.

* * *

**Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser leur avis. Sachez que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir que ça compte pour moi. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**_The Fray - Little house_**

« A nous, décréta Alec, levant sa flûte de champagne.  
_ Aux _Ribson Keane_, renchéris-je, les battements de mon cœur étant désordonnés au possible.  
_ A nous, nous répétâmes en cœur, portant nos coupes à nos lèvres. »

Nous étions tous réunis au duplex, savourant joyeusement la nouvelle que Jacob Black nous avait apporté. Lorsque j'avais dit aux autres que nous avions une date, ils avaient ri aux éclats en disant que ça n'était pas très fairplay de ma part, de plaisanter à ce sujet. J'avais donc rembobiné la cassette audio et collé le téléphone tout contre le répondeur, alors que la voix chaude du gérant du _New Moon's Pub_ retentissait dans le salon. Alice et Rosalie, pendant ce temps, s'étaient activées à organiser une petite soirée afin de fêter notre futur concert et une fois de plus, je m'étais trouvée à court de mot. Je ne leur avais jamais rien demandé, et naturellement, elles s'étaient tournées vers moi, m'enveloppant dans ce cocon d'amitié profonde. Malgré les difficultés qu'engendraient leurs métiers respectifs, notamment à cause de la notoriété, le lien qui les unissait n'en avait pas pâti, les rendant même plus soudées que jamais. J'étais en totale admiration devant elles, parce que par le passé, je n'avais su trouver ma place parmi mes semblables. A l'école, j'étais la fille bizarre que personne n'osait approcher. Au lycée, on m'avait traîné dans la boue, salie, en m'accusant de prostitution. Propos totalement infondés mais qui avaient eu raison du peu d'estime que quelques uns me portaient. Et puis, il y avait eu Edward. Tressautant à cette pensée, je fronçais les sourcils et fermais mon esprit à son souvenir.

« Oh fait, demanda soudainement Alice, pétillante de joie, pourquoi _Ribson Keane_ ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

Un silence tendu accueillit sa question. Perplexe, j'observais successivement les membres de notre groupe. Sa question était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anodin, alors pourquoi l'atmosphère de la pièce était-elle devenue si étouffante, brusquement ? Félix semblait être le plus touché par les propos d'Alice, comme s'il était attaqué personnellement. Ses traits habituellement si doux, s'étaient fermés, ne laissant qu'une masque indéchiffrable.

« Ce n'était pas une critique, se rattrapa-t-elle subitement, craignant d'avoir froissé les gars. C'est juste que ça sort de l'ordinaire.  
_ Ouais hmm ... désolé Alice, s'excusa Démétri après s'être raclé la gorge. C'est juste que personne ne nous avait encore posé la question et on y était pas préparé. »

Il lança un regard discret en direction de Félix, un air contrit sur le visage. Ils cachaient quelque chose de lourd. Quelque chose qui leur pesait sur le cœur, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Je ne voulais pas les forcer à se livrer, parce que ce n'était pas mon genre. J'attendrais sagement qu'ils viennent se confier à moi, quand ils seront prêts. Ils avaient été si compréhensifs avec moi, lorsqu'Edward avait hanté chacun de mes souvenirs à nos débuts, que quel que soit ce qu'ils nous dissimulaient, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. C'étaient leurs affaires, pas les miennes.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, reprit Alec après un long silence. Je reprendrais bien un verre de champagne, Rosalie, sourit-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Les discussions reprirent doucement leur cours, mais rien n'était plus pareil. Il y avait cet abcès encore non percé et qui nous oppressait, sans que l'on ne puisse réellement s'en rendre compte. Félix n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de la soirée, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire de temps à autre, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui l'emmenaient à des lieux de notre appartement. Je m'inquiétais pour eux. Ils étaient si joyeux, habituellement. Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils cachaient un lourd passé dans leur sillage ? Personne, et moi encore moins. Durant ces derniers mois, j'avais cru les avoir cernés, peut-être même anticiper certaines de leurs réactions. A croire que je m'étais lourdement trompée. Pourtant, ils n'en restaient pas moins mes amis, pour qui je serais là, quel que soit l'heure, le jour, le mois ou même l'année. Nous étions une famille et en tant que telle, nous nous devions de nous soutenir mutuellement.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Félix, nous murmura Démétri alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. Il a vécu des choses particulièrement difficiles et même des années après, ça le hante encore.  
_ Prenez soin de lui, leur conseilla Rosalie, presque maternelle.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, Rose, rit-il soudainement. Il ne va pas tenter de se suicider ou un truc du genre, tu sais ! C'est juste qu'y repenser est douloureux.  
_ Oui, je sais ce que c'est, acquiesçai-je, compréhensive. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous connaissez le numéro, hein ? m'assurai-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.  
_ Merde, les filles, je me croirais presque revenu chez moi ! plaisanta-t-il, rieur. »

Et sans crier gare, il attrapa Alice par les épaules et l'attira contre lui. Même s'il elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, je la connaissais assez pour dire qu'elle se fustigeait mentalement pour avoir osé poser cette question. Ce petit bout de femme haïssait toute forme de conflits, alors en être l'auteur, ça la terrorisait. Elle enlaça la taille de notre ami avant de se laisser totalement aller avant d'être secouée par de légers sanglots. Démétri resserra son étreinte et nous lança un pauvre sourire. Je pressais brièvement l'épaule d'Alice et m'éloignais en compagnie de Rosalie. Félix et Alec étaient déjà en bas de l'immeuble, n'attendant plus que leur chauffeur.

« C'était une drôle de soirée, commenta Rose, débarrassant la table. J'avais espéré fêter la bonne nouvelle dignement et ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu, soupira-t-elle, déposant les verres vides dans l'évier.  
_ Ouais, ça c'est sûr. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour eux, que ça soit Alice ou bien les gars. Ils sont grands et savent parfaitement se gérer seuls. Ça s'arrangera, tu verras.  
_ Comment peux-tu être aussi confiante ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, comme sidérée. Tu n'as pas senti ce ... truc – à défaut de pouvoir le qualifier autrement – qui nous gênait tous ? Même moi je me sentais gênée et pourtant tu sais bien qu'en étant mannequin, on perd toute sensation de gêne, bon sang !  
_ Si, je m'en suis aussi aperçue, répondis-je calmement, faisant couler doucement l'eau dans l'évier. Mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que l'on a tous des secrets, Rose. J'ai les miens, vous avez les vôtres et ils ne font pas exception à la règle. On ne doit pas les forcer à nous révéler ça. Ils viendront d'eux-mêmes quand ils seront prêts, c'est tout.  
_ Bella, sourit-elle, visiblement rassérénée. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules et colla sa tête contre la mienne. Tu sais que des fois, je me demande vraiment si tu n'as _que_ vingt-deux ans.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas ma Rosie, éclatai-je de rire, lui lançant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, je suis bien cette gamine écervelée de vingt-deux ans.  
_ Gamine écervelée ? répéta-t-elle avant de ricaner bruyamment. Dieu du ciel, Bella, je ne suis même pas certaine que tu aies été une enfant un jour ! »

Je lui balançai le torchon au visage, amusée. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas combien elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'être une enfant insouciante, de jouer avec les autres ou bien même de raconter des mensonges idiots à mon entourage. Je pouvais sans conteste remercier mes parents pour cette enfance gâchée. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père et ma mère m'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat miteux alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. On m'avait enseigné la rigueur, les bonnes manières, la soumission à l'autorité. Dans cet endroit où j'avais passé douze ans de ma vie, on ne m'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir à quoi je pensais, ce dont j'avais envie ou bien même ce que j'aimais. Bella Swan n'avait plus existé durant cette période et c'est sans doute à ce moment-là que mon égoïsme s'était développé, ainsi que mon orgueil et ma fierté. Et pis encore, mon désir ardent d'indépendance. J'avais été privée de tout, si longtemps que peut-être mes sens me trompaient-ils parfois et que tout était démesuré à mes yeux. Je contestais toute personne tentant de régir ma vie, agissant comme bon me semblait, n'ayant besoin de personne pour tracer mon propre chemin.

Et puis, il y avait eu Edward. Mon sourire se fana à ce souvenir. La première fois que je l'avais vu, sur cette scène, je n'avais pas su décrire ce que j'avais ressenti, tellement ça avait été intense. Je me souviens de mon cœur qui avait menacé de sortir de ma poitrine, totalement enivré par leur musique et leur prestance. Ma respiration était erratique, ce soir-là et mes mains tremblaient. Ça avait été aussi la toute première fois où j'avais pu sortir comme bon me le semblait. J'avais déjà dix-huit ans et à force de batailles, j'avais réussi à m'extirper des griffes de l'orphelinat. Moi qui avait été forcée à porter constamment du noir, je m'étais dégoté cette robe splendide, d'un doré éblouissant. Pourtant, je l'avais cachée sous mon long manteau et avais couru dans diverses rues avant d'arriver dans ce pub de Seattle. L'emprise que l'orphelinat avait sur moi était belle et bien finie maintenant, mais à l'époque, ça n'était pas le cas et j'avais eu honte de me pavaner dans une telle tenue. Mais quand j'avais passé le seuil de ce bar, mes angoisses s'étaient évanouies, comme éventrées. J'avais pris place au comptoir et avais attendu que les musiciens montent sur scène. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec l'extérieur et bien qu'intimidée, j'étais mue par cet instinct qui me poussait à aller de l'avant. A oublier ce qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je me souvenais de cette soirée comme si c'était hier.

Lorsque le silence s'était fait dans l'assemblée, mon cœur s'était mis à cogner plus fort, anticipant ce qui allait arriver. _Mon tout premier concert_, avais-je songé, souriante. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Les projecteurs avaient été délibérément éteints tandis qu'une paire de talons avaient claqué contre le parquet de l'estrade, suivie d'autres pas moins distincts. Les formes des musiciens m'étaient apparues dans la pénombre et j'avais ressenti de l'anticipation. Si violemment que j'en avais tressailli. Et encore, le pire avait sans doute été lorsque les premiers accords avaient retenti. La scène avait brusquement été éclairée et je l'avais vu. _Edward_. Durant tout leur concert, je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour lui, grisée par sa manière de jouer, transportée par son charisme, terrassée par sa beauté renversante. Avec le recul, je parvenais à identifier ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir-là ; un désir presque animal, tant il était profond, mais aussi de l'envie et de la jalousie parce qu'il semblait mener la vie qu'il aimait. Chose dont j'avais été privée si longtemps. Et ce mélange d'émotions fortes avait donné un cocktail explosif, réagissant démesurément sur mon organisme. Lorsque leur concert s'était terminé et qu'ils étaient restés boire un verre, il ne m'avait même pas remarquée bien que je me tenais à ses côtés. Il discutait joyeusement avec ses amis et collègues. D'ailleurs, qui se serait soucié d'une fille telle que moi ? Alors j'avais quitté ce bar et laissé derrière moi ce mec, sortit d'on ne sait où, mais qui avait su m'emprisonner dans ses filets comme personne.

« Bella, ouh-ou ! s'exclama Alice, claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux. »

Je sursautais, réalisant ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux. Visiblement, je m'étais figée puisque le verre que j'étais sensée nettoyer se trouvait toujours dans mes mains, sale. Rosalie m'observait, inquiète par mon manque de réaction et Alice gesticulait devant moi, tentant de me faire réagir par tous les moyens.

« Euhm, désolée les filles, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, souris-je, contrite.  
_ Si tu crois qu'on va avaler tes salades, chérie, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, me réprimanda sévèrement Rose.  
_ Je vous assure, tout va bien. Et toi, Alice, tu es remise ? changeai-je brusquement de sujet.  
_ Bella, n'essaie pas de détourner mon attention, tu veux ? gronda le petit lutin, tapant impatiemment du pied. Pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, comme abattue.  
_ Si, bien sûr que si ! m'écriai-je aussitôt, horrifiée qu'elles puissent penser qu'elles n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. C'est juste que ... c'est en rapport avec mon passé. Je ... je ne peux pas ... je suis désolée. C'est trop dur d'en parler. »

Je pestais intérieurement. Pourquoi mes souvenirs avaient-ils choisis ce moment-là pour remonter à la surface, nom d'un chien ? Comme si la soirée n'avait pas été déjà assez chargée comme ça, il fallait qu'Edward vienne à nouveau me tarauder et se glisser dans mes pensées ! Peut-être qu'au fond que je me voilais la face ? réalisai-je subitement. Peut-être que je n'avais jamais vraiment pu l'oublier, malgré mes dires ? Peut-être que mon cœur le rappelait à moi, malgré notre séparation. Tout simplement. Soupirant, épuisée par cette journée, je rejetais une de mes mèches en arrière et levais à nouveau les yeux vers mes amies. Elles m'observaient, compatissantes. Curieusement, je sentis une onde de colère me traverser. J'en avais assez de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas de compassion ; je n'en avais pas besoin. Après tout, c'était du passé tout ça. Edward était mon passé et mon présent se résumait aux _Ribson Keane_. Alors pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Surtout après tout ce temps ? Cela remontait à plus de deux ans maintenant, merde ! Serrant les poings, je pris une grande inspiration.

« J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour. Je reviendrais plus tard. »

Et je les laissais en plan, attrapant mes clefs avant de fuir, comme toujours. J'étais comme ça. J'avais besoin de contrôler mon environnement, de savoir où je mettais les pieds parce qu'autrement, je me sentais vulnérable. Je _devais _savoir à quoi m'attendre, parce qu'être dans l'incertitude me terrifiait. Moi qui avait pensé que l'orphelinat n'avait pas laissé de séquelles, je me rendais compte à quel point je pouvais être stupide. J'étais toute une contradiction. Lorsqu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, je lui en voulais parfois parce que j'avais _besoin _qu'il soit dépendant de moi alors que ça tendait plutôt vers le contraire. D'un autre côté, je voulais qu'il soit autonome et libre de faire ses propres choix. Deux volontés totalement opposées. Idem avec les filles. Alice et Rosalie étaient mes amies et je les aimais. Je voulais qu'elles me comprennent, non pas qu'elles s'apitoient sur mon sort. J'étais bien trop fière pour ça. J'avais la perpétuelle impression d'être incomprise et ça me rendait furieuse. Cette sensation de ne trouver sa place nulle part, je l'avais trop éprouvée par le passé pour retomber dans cet enfer. _Edward te comprenait, lui_, me souffla ma conscience d'une voix pernicieuse. Et c'était sans doute ça, le plus ironique ; lui seul savait comment je fonctionnais. Malgré nos différents, il avait toujours trouvé les mots, toujours eu les attitudes que j'attendais. Shootant violemment dans une cannette vide qui traînait dans le parc, je l'envoyai s'encastrer dans un arbre. Je n'étais pas mieux que cette vulgaire cannette, au fond. Moi aussi, je fonçais droit dans le mur sans même m'en apercevoir. Il était encore temps pour moi de me reprendre et de ne pas sombrer comme je l'avais déjà fait une fois. _Une fois de trop_.

Le cœur meurtri, les larmes aux yeux, je passais à nouveau le seuil de notre appartement. Le silence régnait, percé par mes sanglots étouffés. Je me dirigeais en direction de ma chambre mais fis brusquement demi-tour. Je ne voulais pas être seule ce soir, alors j'entrais sans frapper dans la chambre de Rosalie, parce que je me doutais qu'elle et Alice s'y trouveraient. Et c'était le cas. Elles étaient là, chuchotant avant de se figer, une fois qu'elles m'avaient aperçue. Laissant couler mes larmes, je me précipitais entre elles. Aussitôt, elles m'entourèrent de leurs bras, me réconfortant chacune à leur manière.

« Je suis désolée, bredouillai-je, entre deux sanglots. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre vous.  
_ Chut, Bella, chut, murmura Rosalie d'une voix douce. Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien.  
_ Rose a raison, il n'y a pas de mal, ma chérie. Mais il faudra que tu nous en parles, tôt ou tard. Je ne supporte pas de te voir te détruire sans rien pouvoir y faire.  
_ Je sais, hoquetai-je, je vous en parlerais. Quand je serais prête. Je vous le promets. »

Elles acquiescèrent, silencieuses, se contentant de me cajoler alors que je n'eus de cesse de pleurer. Cette nuit-là, je fus bercée tendrement, comme si une présence maternelle m'entourait. Et même lorsque je me réveillais en sueur, happée par un nouveau rêve dont Edward était le héro, on m'épongea le front, on prit soin de moi. C'est sans doute à ce moment que j'avais tout laissé tomber à mes pieds, épuisée de ce combat sans fin. Mais je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seraient là, et ça suffisait à me mettre du baume au cœur.

* * *

**Comme certaines d'entre vous l'ont deviné, cette histoire est inspirée du manga "Nana", mais tout comme je l'ai dit aussi, je n'ai pas l'intention de plagier, que ce soit clair. Bien sûr, il y aura parfois quelques similitudes, mais ça s'arrêtera là.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

**C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**Anna Tsuchiya - I'm addicted to you**_

« Belly Jean ? m'interpela Alice d'une toute petite voix. Je me tournai vers elle, surprise.  
_ Oui ? répondis-je, les sourcils haussés. Un problème ?  
_ Hmm ... non, pas de problème, hésita-t-elle soudainement. A mes côtés, Rosalie pouffa, mais au vu du regard noir que lui lança notre amie, elle dissimula ses rires derrière une quinte de toux.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ? souris-je, amusée. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?  
_ En quelques sortes, lança-t-elle, tordant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.  
_ Et si tu lâchais le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot, hum ? proposai-je, prête à éclater de rire devant sa mine partagée. Alice n'était, ô grand jamais, hésitante à ce point. Ce qu'elle avait à me demander était donc si terrible que ça ?  
_ Défile pour moi, balança-t-elle, tout à trac. »

Je m'étouffai brusquement avec mon café, toussant violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de _dire_ ? Bon dieu, elle n'était tout de même pas en train de me demander _ça_ ? Je ne sais pas quel air j'arborais, mais Rosalie ne put retenir longtemps son hilarité et éclata de rire. Pour ma part, je me contentais de fixer Alice, interdite. M'avait-elle bien regardée ? Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! J'étais chanteuse, pas mannequin, bon sang ! Pourquoi ne demandait-elle pas à Rose ?

« Dois-je te rappeler que de nous trois, c'est Rosie le mannequin ? rétorquai-je, dubitative. Alice était obligatoirement tombée sur la tête pour me demander une telle chose. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'avoir pensé une seule seconde à cette idée grotesque ?  
_ Je suis au courant, répliqua-t-elle, agacée que je la prenne pour une idiote. D'ailleurs, Rosalie déjà fait partie de ma troupe de mannequins, Bella, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tapant impatiemment du pied.  
_ Et tu n'en as pas assez ? Bon dieu, Alice, fais jouer tes relations, fis-je, ahurie. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.  
_ Belly Jean, dit-elle doucement, me lançant son regard de chien battu. _Oh non, pas ce regard !_ soupirai-je intérieurement. Cette nouvelle collection est très spéciale à mes yeux. Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
_ Si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, ça changera quelque chose ?  
_ C'est toi qui me l'as inspiré, reprit-elle, faisant fi de mes paroles. J'ai repris le look old-school pour l'actualiser et lui donner un air un peu punk. Exactement ton style. Bella, je ne vois personne d'autre dans ces vêtements, mis à part toi. Et Rose, bien sûr. Mais je _veux_ que tu défiles pour moi, insista-t-elle, pleurnichant comme une gamine capricieuse. C'est toi qui clôtureras le défilé avec une tenue grunge si sublimissime que personne ne songera à regarder quelqu'un d'autre que toi.  
_ Alice, la réprimandai-je, sentant déjà ma volonté fondre comme neige devant sa mine passionnée.  
_ Je t'en supplie. Au nom de notre amitié ... ? lança-t-elle, les yeux brillants.  
_ Putain, grognai-je et cédant à son caprice, cette fille aura ma mort. »

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'elle bondit dans mes bras, me serrant contre elle à m'en étouffer, ne cessant de me remercier. Puis elle se détacha abruptement, me faisant chanceler par la même occasion. Alice sautillait dans tout le duplex, pépiant sa joie à tout va. Je l'observais, médusée. Nom de dieu, qui avait crée cette _chose _? Alice chantait, riait, sautait en tout sens, et bien évidemment, elle faisait le tout en même temps. Et le pire était sans doute qu'elle ne semblait pas reprendre son souffle. _Oh mon dieu_, soupirai-je intérieurement. Dans quoi est-ce que je venais _encore _de m'embarquer ? Consternée d'avoir céder si facilement, je me réfugiai sur le balcon, loin de toute cette agitation. J'entendais encore Rosalie rire aux éclats devant ma mine atterrée. Sortant une cigarette, je m'empressai de l'allumer et de tirer une longue taffe. L'effet fut quasi-immédiat ; mes muscles se détendirent et j'exhalai un long soupir. Ça fait foutrement du bien.

« _Arrête cette merde, avait grondé Emmett, me fixant, clairement désapprobateur.  
_ Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, avais-je rétorqué, un doux sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, je suis libre de décider si je veux bousiller ma santé ou non. Sur ce, j'avais aspiré une nouvelle bouffée de tabac, recrachant la fumée dans sa direction.  
_ Laisse tomber, Bella, avait ri Edward, posant un bref baiser sur mon épaule dénudée. C'est juste parce qu'il ne peut plus toucher à cette soi-disant merde. Sa nana l'en empêche, avait-il ricané alors que j'avais souris à nouveau.  
_ Ferme-là, le rouquin. A ta place, je ferais pas le malin, avait repris le colosse, jouant faussement des muscles. Si tu tiens à ta belle petite gueule, tiens-toi tranquille.  
_ Les gars, avait dit Tanya, rieuse. Vous n'avez pas fini vos trucs de macho ?  
_ Laisse-les, avait lancé Jasper, entrant dans le studio, les mains pleines de papiers. Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux, maintenant._ »

J'eus un sourire à ce souvenir. Le bon vieux temps. Celui où ma vie avait eu un semblant de sens. Cette époque où j'avais pensé trouver ma place parmi eux. _Foutaises !_ Tirant une nouvelle taffe, je pensais à Tanya, la chanteuse du groupe. J'eus un rictus amer. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Trop aveuglée par Edward, je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'elle l'aimait. Merde, elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps que ça me tordait les tripes rien que d'y penser. Je n'avais pas su voir les signes ; les petits regards en coin qu'elle lui jetait fréquemment, l'attitude presque jalouse, qu'elle avait avec les femmes rôdant autour de lui, sa sympathie à mon égard qui, finalement, n'était que factice. Je n'avais rien vu de tout ça. J'étais pathétique. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait certainement eu ce qu'elle voulait ; lui. Tanya était de la tempe de Rosalie ; une femme contre laquelle je ne pouvais même pas imaginer rivaliser un jour. Blonde sculpturale, deux iris d'un gris acier, une bouche pulpeuse à souhait et une voix divine. Ce fameux soir, je n'avais pas prêté attention à elle, trop obnubilée par Edward pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais lorsque je l'avais entendue chanter à une de leurs répétitions où Edward m'avait traîné, je me souviens avoir frissonné comme jamais. Son charisme m'avait étouffé tout en m'envoûtant et je m'étais sentie misérable face à elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien tenté, jamais rien dit. Sans doute avait-elle espéré qu'Edward s'aperçoive de lui-même combien elle était amoureuse de lui ? Peut-être s'en était-il finalement aperçu, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Cette idée me broya l'estomac, me donnant brusquement la nausée.

« Bella ? m'interpela soudainement Rosalie. Je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle apparaisse à mes côtés.  
_ Hmm ? me contentai-je de répondre, jetant ma cigarette consumée par-dessus le balcon.  
_ C'est Démétri, fit-elle tout en me tendant le téléphone.  
_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel, lançai-je gaiement, collant le combiné contre mon oreille.  
_ Tu viens répéter ? Le concert est à peine dans deux jours.  
_ Ouais. Ça me permettra d'échapper à Alice, soufflai-je, observant le duplex à travers la baie vitrée. Visiblement, elle avait arrêté de sauter dans tous les sens. Je craignais vraiment qu'elle ne soit montée sur un ressort.  
_ Lui échapper ? répéta mon ami, moqueur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?  
_ Notre chère styliste s'est mise en tête que j'allais défiler pour elle, grinçai-je, encore agacée par son caprice.  
_ Et ... ?  
_ J'ai accepté. A contre cœur, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Contente de constater que je t'amuse, dis-je, maussade.  
_ Belly Jean, très chère Belly Jean. Sois là dans trente minutes. »

Et il raccrocha. C'était typique de Démétri, alors je ne m'en formalisais plus. La première fois qu'il m'avait fait ça, je me souviens l'avoir rappelé en lui crachant que la politesse était accessible à tous. Il avait ri à nouveau. Soupirant, je quittai le balcon pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Je troquais mon débardeur et mon short pour un T-shirt élimé ainsi qu'un jean confortable. Attrapant ma vieille veste en cuir, je l'enfilai tout en quittant la pièce. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas dans le salon qu'Alice me foudroya du regard.

« Alice, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages, lui dis-je avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Je dois aller répéter avec les gars, ok ? Alors aucune réflexion sur ma tenue. Je la fixai et voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas, je souris. Bien.  
_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne boude pas, cria-t-elle alors que je fermais la porte du duplex. »

Je ricanai avant de prendre les escaliers. C'était le seul exercice physique que je me forçais à faire chaque jour ; monter et descendre ces sept étages. Il me fallait un minimum de souffle et mon addiction au tabac ne m'aidait pas franchement dans cette affaire. Fouillant dans mes poches, j'en sortis les clefs de Rosalie. Elle consentait à me prêter une de ses précieuses voitures pour que je me déplace. Je souris. Ça avait été une rude bataille. _Rosalie_. Féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle avait pourtant des passions que ne collaient pas du tout avec son image de mannequin. Me l'imaginer dans une combinaison de mécanicienne me fit éclater de rire. Qui aurait cru que l'égérie de Chanel ou je ne sais quelle autre grande marque de mode, aimait avoir du cambouis plein les mains ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle pouvait bricoler une Cadillac durant des heures, enfermée dans sa petite bulle ? Certainement pas moi.

Il me fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre notre petit studio. Ça n'était pas une vaste pièce, mais ça faisait amplement l'affaire pour l'instant. Démétri, Alec et Félix étaient déjà là, n'attendant plus que moi. Jetant ma veste sur la table qui trônait dans le coin, je m'approchais, me plaçant devant le micro. J'avais eu le temps d'échauffer ma voix dans la voiture et j'étais déjà prête à chanter. J'acquiesçai alors que Démétri gratta sa guitare, les notes emplissant soudainement le studio. Mon pied tapant la mesure, j'entendis Félix entrer dans la danse, suivi d'Alec, et je sus que c'était bientôt à moi. Fermant les yeux, j'ouvris la bouche et les premières paroles sortirent. Fortes. Claires. Horriblement justes.

**Step back !**_ (Reste en arrière !)_  
**I'm the Queen of the night** _(C'est moi la reine de la nuit)_  
**Everybody gets down on me** _(Tout le monde doit s'abaisser devant moi)_  
**It feels so good to be a bad girls.** _(C'est tellement bon d'être une Bad Girl)_

Emportée par la musique, j'attrapai le micro à pleines mains et continuai de débiter mes paroles, m'enivrant de ce plaisir si particulier que me procurait le chant. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien que lorsque je chantais. Jamais. Y compris avec Edward.

**Here comes my prince. He is so hot ! **(_Voilà que mon prince arrive. Il est tellement chaud !_)  
**Your skin, your lips, your body **_(Ta peau, tes lèvres, ton corps)_  
**I am so crazy about you **_(Je suis complètement folle de toi)_

**My gush you seduce me **_(Oh oui, tu m'as séduite)_  
**Baby, hold on to my precious body **_(Bébé, reste sur mon corps précieux)_  
**Darlin' please satisfy my filthy desire** _(Chéri, s'il te plait, viens satisfaire mes désirs répugnants)_

Je souriais. J'étais en train de voler, à mille lieues d'ici. Je planai, comme droguée. Les paroles sonnaient si juste à mon oreille, ne me rappelant que trop bien Edward. Pourquoi fallait-il que le texte se calque parfaitement à cet apollon ? Je chantais encore plus fort, plus passionnée à chaque mot qui s'échappait de ma bouche. Parce que cette chanson c'était moi. C'était mon histoire.

**Burn my eyes, Burn my blood** (_Brûle mes yeux, brûle mon sang_)  
**Burn it, everything you want** (_Brûle-les, tout ce que tu desires_)  
**Break my heart, break my love **(_Brise mon cœur, brise mon amour_)  
**Baby stab me with your knife** (_Bébé poignarde moi avec ton couteau_)  
**Kiss me, feel me** (_Embrasse-moi, ressens-moi_)  
**Oh I don't want you to stop** (_Oh je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes_)  
**Watch me, Taste me **(_Regarde-moi, goûte-moi_)  
**Guy, I'm addicted to you** (_Je suis accro à toi, mon gars_)

Hargneuse, je continuais. Je savais que les similitudes entre cette chanson et mon histoire avec Edward, étaient voulues. Félix écrivait nos textes et c'était avec lui que j'avais épanché ma douleur, la plupart du temps. Alors qu'il se soit inspiré de ma vie et des épreuves que j'avais vécu pour écrire notre toute première chanson me paraissait presque naturel. Et je devais me l'avouer ; donner tout ce que j'avais dans ce petit studio me faisait oublier mes doutes. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Edward était venu tarauder à nouveau mes pensées, mais j'en ignorais la raison. Chanter notre histoire était comme une libération. Je pouvais hurler au monde entier mes sentiments sans que personne ne sache si cela m'était vraiment arrivé ou non.

**More deeper, more harder **(_Plus profond, plus fort_)  
**Your heart is pounding on me** (_Ton coeur bat à tout rompre sur moi_)  
**I feel so good to be a girl** (_C'est tellement bon d'être une fille_)

**Tell me is this a dream **(_Dis-moi si c'est un rêve_)  
**Don't wake me up forever **(_Ne me réveille jamais si c'est le cas_)  
**Take away pain with your gentle kiss** (_Prends la douleur avec tes doux baisers_)

**My gush you seduce me **_(Oh oui, tu m'as séduite)_  
**Baby, hold on to my precious body **_(Bébé, reste sur mon corps précieux)_  
**Darlin' please satisfy my filthy desire** _(Chéri, s'il te plait, viens satisfaire mes désirs répugnants)_

**Burn my eyes, Burn my blood** (_Brûle mes yeux, brûle mon sang_)  
**Burn it, everything you want** (_Brûle-les, tout ce que tu desires_)  
**Break my heart, break my love **(_Brise mon cœur, brise mon amour_)  
**Baby stab me with your knife** (_Bébé poignarde moi avec ton couteau_)  
**Kiss me, feel me** (_Embrasse-moi, ressens-moi_)  
**Oh I don't want you to stop** (_Oh je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes_)  
**Watch me, Taste me **(_Regarde-moi, goûte-moi_)  
**Guy, I'm addicted to you** (_Je suis accro à toi, mon gars_)

**Burn my eyes, Burn my blood** (_Brûle mes yeux, brûle mon sang_)  
**Burn it, everything you want** (_Brûle-les, tout ce que tu desires_)  
**Break my heart, break my love **(_Brise mon cœur, brise mon amour_)  
**Baby stab me with your knife** (_Bébé poignarde moi avec ton couteau_)  
**Kiss me, feel me** (_Embrasse-moi, ressens-moi_)  
**Oh I don't want you to stop** (_Oh je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes_)  
**Watch me, Taste me **(_Regarde-moi, goûte-moi_)  
**Guy, I'm addicted to you*** (_Je suis accro à toi, mon gars_)

J'écoutais les gars finir le morceau, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration sifflante. Notre future carrière semblait étrangement prendre vie et j'en étais toute chamboulée. Jusqu'à maintenant, dans la mesure où rien n'avait vraiment été concret, j'avais du mal à réaliser clairement les choses. Et là, à deux jours de notre premier concert, la réalité me sautait au visage, me faisant doucement frissonner. L'anxiété que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis de notre première date ne me semblait plus aussi grande, soudainement, alors que cela aurait dû être le contraire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien aller, que tout serait parfait.

« Wou-ouh ! cria soudainement Alec, fou de joie. Putain, Bella, tu nous fais un truc comme ça au concert et bientôt, ils nous mangeront tous dans la main sans même que l'on ait à lever le petit doigt ! Félix ricana avant de se lever et de m'attraper par l'épaule.  
_ On a fait du bon boulot, sourit-il, visiblement serein. La lueur de tristesse présente dans son regard, la veille, avait disparu pour laisser place à son habituelle joie de vivre.  
_ C'est vrai, mais on a encore pas mal de pain sur la planche, nous rappela Démétri. On ne peut pas reposer sur nos lauriers, il nous faut aller au dessus de ça.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? rétorquai-je, amusée.  
_ J'adore cette fille, rit Alec avant d'empoigner à nouveau sa basse et de passer la sangle autour de son cou. »

Lorsque je quittai le studio, dans la soirée, j'étais épuisée. Nous avions travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la journée pour être correctement préparés pour le concert. Démétri avait poussé mon chant à ses limites et j'avais bien cru qu'à force d'aller toujours plus haut, ma voix allait finir par se briser en mille morceaux, ayant atteint le point de rupture. Bien sûr, j'avais failli suffoquer parce que mes poumons n'avaient pu accepter plus d'air et c'était aussi à ce moment que je m'étais dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête de fumer. Histoire d'avoir un souffle digne de ce nom. J'étais certaine que Tanya n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Merde, voilà que je repensais encore à elle. Pourquoi est-ce que mon esprit se tournait à nouveau vers les _Spunk Ransom _? Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours les affiches dans les rues qui me hurlaient au visage qu'ils avaient réussi. Qu'ils avaient atteint leur but. Mais depuis ce fameux jour où Edward est parti, nos chemins ne s'étaient plus croisés ; d'ailleurs, est-ce ce que je voulais ? Pour des raisons qui me dépassaient certainement, Edward venait à nouveau hanter mes rêves, comme durant les premiers mois après notre rupture. Soupirant, je finis par ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Et à cet instant, je me mis à maudire toutes les divinités dont je connaissais le nom. Alice était là, et sautillait dans tous les sens, hurlant à nouveau de joie. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était encore arrivé ? Avec Rosalie, elles formaient un parfait petit duo de gamines pré-pubères, criant comme c'était pas permis. Elles se tenaient les mains et sautaient ensemble. Excédée, je ne pris même pas la peine de les saluer et allait directement poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Lorsque je les rejoignis dans le salon, elles avaient arrêté de geindre et s'étaient tournées dans ma direction, rayonnantes. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon, ça.

« Belly Jean ! s'exclama Alice, s'asseyant avec grâce à côté de moi.  
_ Alice, fis-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle est donc cette si bonne nouvelle qui vous a fait grimper au rideau ?  
_ Arrête d'être aussi sarcastique, tu veux ? s'agaça-t-elle, frappant légèrement mon bras.  
_ Vrai, acquiesça Rosalie. Devine plutôt qui nous allons voir en concert dans à peine un mois ? demanda-t-elle, très excitée.  
_ C'est cool pour vous si vous allez voir votre groupe préféré en concert, répondis-je, guère plus intéressée.  
_ Bella ! gronda la superbe blonde, réprobatrice. On ne va pas simplement voir un pauvre groupe, trésor. On va voir les _Spunk Ransom_ ! cria-t-elle à nouveau, riant comme une hystérique. Et le pire était sans doute qu'Alice était dans le même état. »

Quant à moi, je m'étais figée. Qu'est qu'elle venait de _dire _? _Putain de merde_.

« Félicitations, dis-je, un tantinet crispée. Mon cœur s'était fait bien trop douloureux dans ma poitrine pour que je ne sois capable de dire autre chose.  
_ Et bien sûr, tu viens avec nous, pépia le petit lutin, totalement extatique. Oh mon dieu, tu te rends compte ? enchaîna-t-elle sans me laisser en place une. Je vais pouvoir voir ce mes propres yeux ce sexy en diable de Jasper. Oh putain, s'extasia-t-elle à nouveau, des étoiles plein les yeux. »

J'étais certaine d'être livide, mais les filles étaient bien trop dans la lune pour s'en apercevoir. Comme une automate, je me dirigeai vers notre bar, sortant un verre propre et me versant une longue rasade de scotch. J'avalai le liquide ambré aussi sec. Deux autres verres subirent le même sort avant que je ne me stoppe moi-même ; il était hors de question que je perde le contrôle à cause d'Edward. De toute manière, je n'irais pas à ce foutu concert. Je ne pouvais pas y aller. C'était comme faire le premier pas dans sa direction, et il en était hors de question. Ma fierté en dépendait. _Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas le voir dans les bras de Tanya_, me souffla une voix pernicieuse, mettant à mal mes émotions. Esquissant un rictus amer, je me servis finalement un nouveau verre que je portais à mes lèvres avant qu'une main parfaitement manucurée ne s'interpose entre ma bouche et ce verre libérateur. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'Alice et Rosalie me scrutaient avec inquiétude. Alice me retira le verre des mains pour le poser sur le bar. _Et merde_.

* * *

*** Les paroles sont exclusivement la propriété de la chanteuse Anna Tsuchiya, avec son tube ; **_**I'm addicted to you**_**.**

**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. Je sais bien qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses ; pas d'action où de trucs du genre, mais j'essaie de vraiment planter le décor et le reste avant la fameuse rencontre entre Edward et Bella.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. Merci à toutes !**

**C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**Red – Pieces**_

Un silence tendu régnait dans l'appartement, seulement troublé par le bruit de nos respirations. Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, m'observant toutes deux avec curiosité et inquiétude. Je les fuyais du regard, encore sous le choc. Bon dieu ! Dans un foutu mois, Edward serait à nouveau entre les murs de Seattle. Mon cœur tressauta à cette pensée. Il était temps que je tourne la page, que je laisse cette partie de ma vie derrière moi pour mieux avancer. Cependant, je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir la force. L'amour inconditionnel que je lui avais voué, m'avait presque tuée lorsqu'il était parti et je ne pouvais certifier de sa totale disparition à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait toujours ce vide en mon cœur, impossible à combler. Au départ, j'avais cru que chanter panserait mes blessures, parce qu'à mes yeux, il n'y avait rien d'aussi bon et d'aussi doux. Mais ce sentiment de plénitude que j'éprouvais à chaque fois qu'une note sortait de ma bouche, s'était estompé au fil du temps, laissant à nouveau le néant s'emparer de moi. Je soupirai. Pourquoi continuer à leur mentir, à leur cacher ce qui me blessait si profondément que j'avais presque honte d'être autant affectée ?

« Je ..., bredouillai-je, le cœur battant la chamade. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que j'esquissai un sourire amer. Je jetai une œillade au verre encore plein qu'Alice m'avait ôté des mains mais un claquement de langue me dissuada de m'en emparer. Rosalie m'adressa un regard courroucé. Leur tournant le dos, je traversai le salon pour m'asseoir dans un de nos canapés, brusquement épuisée. J'avais la désagréable impression que l'on m'ôtait mes forces, que l'on me forçait à rendre les armes. Et ça m'irritait. Personne n'avait le droit de me dicter ma conduite, ni ce que j'avais à faire. _Personne. Elles sont tes meilleures amies_, me rappela ma conscience. _Si tu ne leur parles pas à elles, à qui diras-tu tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ? _Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, j'expirai lentement. C'était un des tics d'Edward et je l'avais adopté contre mon gré. _Encore et toujours Edward_, songeai-je, meurtrie.

J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que Rose et Alice m'avaient rejoint. Alice s'était agenouillée devant moi et ses mains fines agrippaient les miennes avec force, comme si elle tentait de me montrer qu'elle me soutenait à travers ce geste. Rosalie, elle, était assise à côté de moi, repoussant les cheveux qui me cachaient la vue. Elle jouait avec, les caressant comme une mère pourrait le faire avec sa fille. Elles étaient là, fidèles à leurs postes. J'en fus si touchée que je manquais de m'étrangler d'émotion. Elles me soutenaient et à cet instant, je sentis une puissante bouffée d'amour me traverser, inondant mes veines. Elles méritaient de savoir. Elles en avaient le droit. J'aspirai une grande goulée d'air avant de me jeter à l'eau. Déballer la vérité pourrait me soulager. Momentanément, du moins.

« Je ne peux pas aller à ce concert, commençai-je, vulnérable. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
_ Pourquoi ? questionna Alice dans un murmure.  
_ Je refuse de faire le premier pas, dis-je, catégorique. C'est Edward qui est parti. Moi, je suis restée.  
_ Edward ? répéta Rose, les yeux écarquillés. Edward, genre, Edward le guitariste des _Spunk Ransom _?  
_ Ouais, cet Edward là, acquiesçai-je avec amertume.  
_ Oh bordel, jura ma sulfureuse amie, abasourdie.  
_ Tu l'as dit, souris-je mollement.  
_ Raconte-nous, me pria le lutin agenouillé devant moi. A cet instant, elle n'était plus la fille enjouée, ni celle qui frisait l'hyperactivité. Elle était l'amie qui prenait soin de moi et qui m'entourait de tout le calme et la douceur dont j'avais besoin. Ça me faisait un bien fou.  
_ Les _Spunk Ransom _existent depuis plus de quatre ans, mais ça ne fait que deux ans qu'ils sont connus du grand public. La première fois que je les ai vu se produire, poursuivis-je, c'était dans un bar miteux, en banlieue. Ici, à Seattle. Je sortais à peine de l'orphelinat où ma mère m'avait abandonné des années plus tôt et j'avais soif de liberté. Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux que de me rendre dans un pub, ironisai-je, le cœur serré. Quand Edward est apparu sur scène, il m'a hypnotisé. Je n'ai pas su détacher mes yeux de lui durant tout le concert. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir entendu Tanya chanter tant j'étais absorbée par lui. J'avais le cœur qui palpitait quand ils se sont approchés du bar où j'étais accoudée. Mais il ne m'a même pas remarquée. Pas un seul coup d'œil dans ma direction. Ça, c'était notre première rencontre.  
_ Vous vous êtes revus, après ? me demanda Rosie, visiblement captivée par ce que je pouvais raconter.  
_ Ouais, nos chemins se sont croisés à nouveau, deux mois plus tard. »

Et je leur racontais. Deux mois après notre toute première rencontre, j'étais retournée dans ce bar de banlieue, incapable d'oublier Edward. Il m'avait obsédé durant des semaines. Chaque nuit, il peuplait mes rêves, toujours différent, mais toujours présent. Et mes vœux avaient été exaucés. Le groupe était à nouveau monté sur scène ce soir-là, arrivant avec de nouveaux morceaux que Tanya avait interprété à merveille. Et une fois de plus, je l'avais dévoré des yeux durant leur demi-heure de prestation. Tout comme la fois précédente, ils s'étaient ensuite réunis au comptoir, célébrant ce concert époustouflant. Parce que c'était ça ; j'étais époustouflée par leur talent et ce qu'ils dégageaient, une fois sur scène. Edward était face à moi, et pourtant, j'étais invisible à ses yeux. Il était trop affairé à parler avec leur splendide chanteuse. Le cœur battant, leur musique emplissant encore ma tête, j'avais finalement abandonné le comptoir pour me diriger vers la sortie quand le barmaid m'avait interpelé.

« _Hey, attends ! avait-il dit, secouant la main dans ma direction._ »

Et lorsque je m'étais retournée pour voir ce qu'il me voulait, j'étais tombée sur les prunelles émeraude d'Edward. Je m'y étais littéralement noyée, totalement envoûtée et surtout, incapable de me détourner. Peut-être étions nous restés fixés l'un sur l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, qu'en savais-je ? Pourtant, j'avais finis par me détourner pour observer le barmaid, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« _Approche, m'avait-il prié et je m'étais exécutée. C'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici, pas vrai ?__  
___ Non. Ça pose un problème ? avais-je demandé, méfiante.__  
___ Grands dieux, non ! s'était-il exclamé, ricanant bruyamment. C'est juste qu'une jolie frimousse comme la tienne ne s'oublie pas.__  
___ Je ne vois pas le rapport, avais-je rétorqué sèchement, lui jetant un regard froid. S'il était encore un de ces idiots qui tentaient de m'approcher dans l'espoir que je couche avec eux, j'allais vite refroidir ses ardeurs.__  
___ Je te propose un job ici, petite tigresse, avait-il lancé, souriant et se moquant de ma méfiance à son égard. Je ne sais pas si tu travailles déjà, mais j'aimerais bien avoir une fille comme toi au bar, pour m'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? m'avait-il demandé après un court silence._ »

Je me souviens m'être tue, histoire de réfléchir. A cette époque, j'avais déjà un boulot en tant que serveuse. Même si j'étais payée correctement, ce qui m'aida grandement dans ma décision fût le souvenir des mains baladeuses des clients. Le pire était sans doute que nous ne pouvions pas protester puisque le client était roi. _Foutu bordel_. Au moins, être derrière un comptoir me permettrait de me tenir à l'écart des clients et de ne pas subir leurs assauts. Alors, j'avais fait la meilleure chose de toute ma vie ; j'avais accepté.

« _Quel serait le contrat ? avais-je demandé, intéressée, tout en prenant à nouveau place au comptoir.__  
___ Tu bosserais tous les soirs, de 22h à 4h, avait-il dit, préparant dans le même temps une commande pour un client. Je suis débordé, ici. Depuis que j'ai ouvert cette espèce de scénette pour amateurs, avait-il fait, montrant d'un geste de la main l'estrade plus loin, le bar ne se désemplit plus. Je ne peux pas tout gérer seul.__  
___ Pourquoi moi ? avais-je questionné, curieuse. Je suis serveuse dans un restaurant. Je n'ai aucune qualification pour tenir un bar.__  
___ Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de sentir certaines choses, rien qu'en observant les gens ? m'avait-il répondu, mystérieux. Je me souviens de toi, vois-tu. Tu es venue il y a peut-être deux ou trois mois.__  
___ Deux, l'avais-je corrigé, surprise.__  
___ Tu dégages quelque chose de spécial, petite, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu bosses pour moi. Mais si tu as déjà un emploi ailleurs, je comprends.__  
___ Si vous me garantissez d'écarter les éventuels dragueurs invétérés de ma petite personne, ironisai-je, je marche.__  
___ Sérieusement ? s'était-il étonné.__  
___ Si votre proposition est honnête, je vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, m'étais-je amusée, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. A moins que vous ne m'ayez raconté des cracks ? avais-je sous-entendu, plissant le nez. Le barmaid avait tout simplement éclaté de rire.__  
___ Viens me voir demain à 16h. Je me chargerais de parfaire ton éducation, petite insolente, avait-il plaisanté avant de sortir deux shooter et de les remplir de téquila. A notre future collaboration ... ?__  
___ Bella. Je m'appelle Bella Swan.__  
___ A la nôtre, Bella Swan ! s'était-il exclamé, faisant tinter son shooter contre le mien._ »

Même après tout ce temps, il me semblait avoir encore le goût de la téquila sur la langue. J'eus un sourire nostalgique. Ce soir-là, Edward m'avait remarquée. En fait, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux à partir du moment où Embry, le barmaid, m'avait interpelé. Il y avait cette lueur dans son regard, certes, indéfinissable, mais à ce moment-là, j'y avais vu quelque chose de spécial. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'elle signifiait, et pourtant, lorsque nous étions ensemble, elle avait toujours été présente dans ses prunelles. Uniquement lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Lorsqu'il observait les autres, il était différent. Autrefois, j'y voyais une marque d'amour, de tendresse, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre du genre, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en étais plus aussi sûre. Peut-être était-ce du désir ? Qui savait vraiment, au fond ? Et alors que j'avais été sur le point de quitter le bar, je l'avais senti s'approcher de moi. Même si je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il me parle, j'en crevais d'envie. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là, mais c'était si fort que je n'avais eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à mes envies, mes pulsions. Je m'étais arrêtée, comme statufiée. J'avais attendu qu'il fasse les derniers pas qui le conduiraient à moi. En vain. Il n'avait pas comblé ce vide entre nous, alors une fois de plus, j'étais partie. Par la suite, Edward m'avait appris que s'il ne m'avait pas abordée ce soir-là, c'était parce que Tanya l'avait retenu, prétextant je ne sais quoi. A mon avis, elle avait fait diversion pour qu'il évite de me parler. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir ; Tanya l'aimait à en crever. Edward n'avait jamais été capable de voir ce qui était pourtant une évidence à mes yeux. _Fais chier_.

« Et après ? s'enquit Alice, toujours aussi calme. C'était si peu elle que j'eus du mal à la prendre au sérieux, l'espace d'un instant.  
_ Il a tenu à ce que je le serve, le lendemain. Il a même insisté en disant « S'il te plaît, _Bella_ ». Dire qu'il m'intimidait était un euphémisme. Edward était à la fois un mélange de sensualité, de rudesse, de bestialité, et de douceur.  
_ Tu te rends compte que tu te contredis totalement ? sourit Rose, amusée. Il ne peut pas être tout cela à la fois.  
_ Et pourtant, c'était la manière dont je le percevais, répondis-je, contrite. Quelques semaines plus tard, il m'invitait à m'asseoir avec le groupe, pour que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance. »

Je vis Alice changer brutalement de couleur, ses mains serrant si fortement les miennes que je sifflai de douleur. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que _ça_ ?

« Tu connais Jasper, le bassiste ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
_ Ouais. Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec lui ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt, au vu de son comportement.  
_ Ça, y a pas de risques, rigola soudainement Rosalie. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention, perplexe. Jasper est _le_ fantasme par excellence. Enfin, aux yeux d'Alice, rit-elle à nouveau. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de mon amie, et écarquillai les yeux. Alice rougissait. _Bordel de merde_.  
_ Est-ce que ... bafouilla-t-elle, tapotant ses joues comme pour se redonner contenance. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà touché ?  
_ Touché ? répétai-je, ahurie.  
_ Mais oui, Bella ! s'exclama le petit lutin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu sais, le prendre dans tes bras, ou des trucs du genre.  
_ Dois-je te rappeler qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais à peine sensée être en couple avec Edward, répliquai-je, agacée qu'elle me prenne pour une imbécile. Ça aurait été mal vu. Rosie pouffa. Mais sinon, oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé d'être dans les bras de Jasper. Occasionnellement, bien sûr, ajoutai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû. Alice se figea subitement pour ensuite ... tomber dans les pommes. Dieu du ciel, pourquoi cette fille ne réagissait-elle pas comme le commun des mortels ? Je jetai un regard à Rosalie, interdite. Elle me répondit par un puissant éclat de rire.

« Va chercher un verre d'eau. Je suis sûre que de l'eau fraîche lui fera le plus grand bien, pouffa-t-elle à nouveau, se tenant l'estomac. »

Je m'exécutai. Il me fallut à peine une minute pour revenir avec un verre empli d'eau. Je le donnai à Rose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? demandai-je, haussant un sourcil. Rosalie me lança un regard équivoque. Tu sais qu'elle va t'en vouloir à mort si tu fais ça, lui fis-je remarquer. Je sentais déjà l'hilarité me prendre.  
_ Ça sera une maigre compensation, répliqua la blonde, complice. Je lui adressai une œillade confuse. Alice est très explicite durant ses rêves, m'apprit-elle, grimaçant. Tu as de la chance ; ta chambre est à l'autre bout du duplex. C'est moi qui me coltine les gémissements de plaisir d'Alice quand elle fantasme sur ce foutu Jasper. »

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise avant de ricaner bruyamment. Cela fut pire encore lorsque Rose aspergea la pauvre Alice. Elle poussa un cri aigu avant de se redresser, raide comme un piquet. Son expression à la fois ahurie et furieuse était sans prix. Sans même nous jeter un regard, Rose et moi partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je me tenais à mon amie, incapable de me calmer. Mon estomac me faisait souffrir et l'air dans mes poumons avait tendance à se raréfier, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. J'avais grandement besoin de ce genre de moments. J'avais besoin de relâcher la tension, d'oublier le sujet épineux sur lequel je m'étais étendue plus tôt. Parce que penser à Edward était toujours douloureux, quoi que je puisse dire.

« C'est ça, riez ! fulmina Alice, se levant et inspectant les dégâts sur sa tenue. Je vous jure que ..., nous menaça-t-elle, nous pointant du doigt méchamment. Gaaaah ! cria-t-elle au vu de nos expressions hilares, avant de partir dans sa chambre, telle une furie. »

Elle claqua la porte bruyamment et je m'écroulais de rire. Ses réactions étaient si disproportionnées que ça n'en était que plus drôle. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas bien longtemps et que dans peu, elle nous rejoindra. Bien sûr, elle bouderait, mais c'était une des facettes du caractère d'Alice, et cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

« Et si tu finissais ton histoire ? me pria Rosalie, une fois que nous fûmes calmées.  
_ J'ai appris à connaître les membres du groupe, mais aussi Edward. On était pas vraiment amis, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre nous qui faisait qu'une amitié était impossible, mais on s'entendait bien. On parlait de tout et de rien. Il est le premier à qui je me suis vraiment dévoilée. A qui j'ai tout dit.  
_ Sur ton passé ? questionna-t-elle, jouant à nouveau avec mes cheveux.  
_ Ouais. J'ai pas eu la meilleure enfance qui soit et ça a énormément influencé la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, mais il arrivait à me comprendre, à trouver les mots, tu sais, avouai-je avec un pâle sourire. Et le jour de mes dix-neuf ans, il m'a emmené chez lui en prétextant qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Je me souviens avoir ronchonné mais je l'avais suivi tout de même. Ce soir-là, il m'a embrassé et de fil en aiguille, on a fait l'amour. C'était une grande première pour moi.  
_ Tu étais vierge, avant ? s'enquit Rose, visiblement surprise.  
_ J'étais dans un orphelinat religieux, alors traîner avec des garçons était plutôt mal vu, tu vois.  
_ J'imagine, ricana-t-elle, amusée. Ça a pas dû être facile tous les jours. Je songeais brièvement à mon mal-être là-bas. Rosalie ne savait pas combien elle avait raison.  
_ Non, ça l'a pas été, soupirai-je, attrapant sa main et la serrant avec force. »

Lorsque je m'étais dirigée vers ma chambre, je m'étais sentie plus légère, moins oppressée. J'étais certaine que leur avoir dévoilé le gros de mon histoire avec Edward était une bonne chose. Je ne m'étais pas attardée sur les détails, mais cela ne les regardait pas. Perchée sur le bord de ma fenêtre, clope au bec, pour la première fois, je me demandais comment allait Edward. Les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient connus à travers tout le pays, maintenant. Le groupe avait enfin trouvé la reconnaissance dont ils avaient eu désespérément besoin. L'idée que Tanya puisse partager son lit me fit affreusement mal, mais je devais m'attendre à ce que ça soit la réalité. De toute manière, nous n'étions pas destinés à nous revoir. Je ne pensais pas aller à ce concert, bien que je fusse certaine que maintenant qu'elles savaient pour nous, Alice et Rosalie m'y traîneraient de force. Tout mon être criait que c'était une mauvaise idée et que cela me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Pourtant, mon cœur palpitait à l'idée de le voir en chair et en os, à une poignée de mètres de moi. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. _Qui crois-tu duper comme ça ?_ me questionna ma conscience. Bonne question ...

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il est posté à peine quelques jours après le précédent, mais il était déjà écrit à l'avance, alors bon. Je suis très contente de voir que vous aimez cette fiction, car j'ai vraiment eu des doutes avant de la publier.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour les reviews que vous me laissez. J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde :).**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**Lostprophets – Burn burn**_

« Ne bouge pas, me réprimanda Alice, penchée au-dessus de mon visage, armée d'un de ses outils de travail. »

Nous y étions enfin ; le grand soir. Ma styliste d'amie s'était mise en tête de m'habiller et de me coiffer pour que je sois rayonnante sur scène. Sauf que nous ne donnions qu'un petit concert d'une demi-heure dans un bar. Rien de bien extravagant, même si pour l'instant, c'était amplement suffisant à mes yeux. Nous devions nous faire connaître avant de viser plus haut.

Mes fesses étaient douloureuses parce qu'il me semblait qu'il s'était écoulé des heures depuis qu'Alice m'avait assise devant sa coiffeuse. Evidemment, un drap avait été coincé de manière à ce que je ne puisse me voir avant que tout ça ne soit terminé. Elle s'affairait à me maquiller correctement tandis que moi, je patientais.

Jetant un léger coup d'œil à mes habits, j'eus un sourire. Cette fille connaissait son métier sur le bout des doigts. Bien sûr, au vu du succès que chacun de ses défilés avait, son talent était incontestable, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle testait sa science sur moi et je devais reconnaître que le résultat était stupéfiant. Elle avait su me dégoter une tenue digne de ce nom, sans que je ne passe pour une idiote ou une sorte de fausse diva du rock.

J'avais un T-shirt rouge pétant assez large, de manière à ce qu'il couvre mes fesses mais aussi à ce qu'il glisse légèrement de mes épaules. Rosalie m'avait assuré que ça me donnait un petit air négligé qui m'allait à merveille. J'étais encore dubitative à propos de ça, d'ailleurs. Je portais un pantalon de cuir noir, épousant parfaitement mes formes, ce dont je m'étais grandement étonnée. Mes jambes me paraissaient bien plus fines et plus longues que ce que j'étais habituée à voir et j'avais eu une espèce de choc ; je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais flattée.

Le seul petit bémol était ces horribles chaussures à talons que Rose m'avait enfilé de force. Oh pour sûr, elles étaient accordées avec mon T-shirt, mais bon sang, des talons !

Soupirant, je passais rapidement cette partie de ma tenue pour finir ma course sur cette superbe veste en cuir qu'Alice m'avait offert. Elle était tout simplement divine. C'était le genre de veste que jamais je n'aurais pensé porter un jour parce que trop belle et excessivement chère. J'étais incroyablement gâtée par mes deux amies et je me promettais mentalement de leur concocter quelque chose de spécial en guise de remerciement.

« J'ai terminé ! s'exclama Rose avec une moue satisfaite. Elle avait raison ; mes ongles rouges étaient impeccables.  
_ Dieu du ciel, s'il faut autant de préparation pour un simple petit concert, lorsque nous seront célèbres, je crois bien que je me pointerais nue sur la scène, ça ira plus vite ! gémis-je, excédée par toute cette préparation. »

Pour toute réponse, Alice émit un sifflement rageur. J'adorais la taquiner, mais là, c'était vraiment plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Evidemment, je voulais paraître bien pour ce tout premier concert, mais les filles en avaient fait toute une montagne, comme si nous partions en tournée. C'était beaucoup trop.

« Arrête tes sottises, Bella, gronda le lutin à mes côtés. C'est justement parce que c'est votre premier concert que vous devez être irréprochables. La première impression oriente beaucoup l'attitude des gens face à leurs interlocuteurs. Si vous paraissez bizarres ou débraillés, peut-être que le public ne vous prendra pas au sérieux et se fichera totalement de votre prestation. Tu dois les envoûter physiquement pour qu'il prête attention à ton chant. Et là, tu les auras à tes pieds. »

Je la regardai, éberluée. Depuis quand Alice tenait-elle des discours de ce genre ? Elle était plutôt la fille spontanée, qui faisait les choses au feeling. Elle était peut-être plus calculatrice que je ne me l'étais imaginé.

« Alice a parfaitement raison, poursuivit Rosalie, interrompant mes cogitations internes. C'est parce que j'avais un bon look que j'ai décroché mon premier contrat.  
_ Ah oui ? m'étonnai-je, surprise. J'avais toujours pensé qu'avec sa beauté extravagante, elle n'avait qu'à battre des cils pour qu'on lui accorde tout ce qu'elle désirait.  
_ Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. A l'époque, j'étais inscrite dans une petite boîte de mannequinat. Un jour, mon manager m'a appelé en disant qu'ils cherchaient des filles pour faire des prises dans la forêt. Elle avait directement pensé à moi. Quand il avait fallu me préparer pour y aller, je me souviens avoir mis des heures à trouver ce que j'allais porter simplement pour me rendre là-bas. Ils cherchaient quatre filles et on avait été cinq à être retenues. Une autre blonde était là, et j'avais compris qu'ils délibéraient pour savoir laquelle d'entre nous deux ils prendraient. J'ai finalement été choisie et quand le shooting a été fini, je me suis payée le culot d'aller demander ce qui les avait poussés à me choisir moi et pas elle. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle m'a dit ; _T'avais un look pro_. »

Je méditais là-dessus.

Peut-être qu'elles avaient raison, au fond ? Je ne voulais pas discréditer le groupe aux yeux de tous en y allant habillée simplement. C'était notre carrière que nous jouions ce soir et il ne fallait vraiment pas se louper. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas comme si des recruteurs à la recherche de nouveaux talents seraient là, mais je devais mettre toute mon âme dans ce concert pour que l'on nous prenne au sérieux, que l'on sache qui étaient les _Ribson Keane_, et surtout, montrer ce que l'on avait dans le ventre.

Rosalie savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible au vu du regard qu'elle me lançait et c'est sans piper mot que je me laissais faire. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un pantin dans les mains d'Alice, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Enfin, c'était ce que je me répétais, tel un mantra. Cependant, après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, je me décidais à presser la femme aux doigts de fée.

« Alice, il est presque 21h, dis-je avec impatience. J'espère pour toi que c'est bientôt fini parce que sinon, je ferais sans.  
_ Encore une petite seconde, répondit-elle, concentrée. Je sentais quelque chose de léger, tapoter au niveau de mes paupières. Je supposais donc qu'elle m'appliquait un de ses fards à paupières super-je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle me parlait si souvent maquillage qu'il m'était impossible de me rappeler tous les produits auxquels elle faisait constamment allusion. Tends tes lèvres, ordonna-t-elle avant d'y appliquer du gloss. Ça va rendre tes lèvres pulpeuses, s'exclama Alice, frappant dans ses mains comme une gamine. Bon dieu, je suis une déesse ! Quand je disais qu'ils allaient ramper à tes pieds, j'étais loin de la vérité, Belly Jean. C'est bien pire que ça ! ricana-t-elle à nouveau, comme extatique. Ils vont se jeter sur toi, pauvre petite créature ! rit-elle de plus belle.  
_ Je peux me regarder maintenant ? demandai-je, peu sûre de vouloir vraiment voir ce à quoi je ressemblais.  
_ Bella, fais-lui un peu confiance, me sermonna gentiment Rosalie, amusée. Tu es époustouflante. Je vais même finir par être jalouse. »

Je ne répondis pas et tirai le drap d'un coup sec. Ce que je vis me figea.

_Nom d'un chien, cette fille ne pouvait pas être moi !_

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, je fixais avec insistance la beauté dans le miroir, incapable de croire que c'était bel et bien mon reflet.

Derrière moi, j'entendis plus que je ne vis mes deux amies ricaner et se taper dans les mains.

Mes yeux d'un chocolat assez terne, me semblaient charbonneux, comme allumés d'une flamme inconnue. Un dégradé de noir subtilement teinté de rouge se trouvait sur chacune de mes paupières tandis que mes cils étaient allongés, m'affublant d'un regard de biche. _Incroyable_.

« Ça te plaît ? s'enquit le lutin, fière.  
_ Bordel de merde, jurai-je, encore sous le choc. Alice, c'est juste ... merveilleux, trouvai-je, bien que c'était à des lieues de la réalité. Putain, j'en venais vraiment à me trouver belle !  
_ Allez Joan Jett, lança soudainement Rose, rieuse. Il faut filer sinon nous serons en retard.  
_ Attends ! cria soudainement la petite brune. Bella, regarde dans ma direction ! »

J'eus à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard qu'elle me mitraillait de photos à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Immortalisée ! rit-elle avant d'attraper son sac à main et de courir à la porte d'entrée. Je la regardais faire, me contentant de la suivre des yeux. Cette fille ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Bella, t'attends le déluge ou quoi ? T'as entendu Rose, il est l'heure ! me pressa-t-elle, jouant avec les clefs dans sa main. »

Il me fallut une bonne seconde pour réaliser pleinement la situation et c'est avec empressement que je les suivis. Rose nous entraîna rapidement au garage, agrippant le drap qui recouvrait sa voiture et le jetant négligemment par terre. Elle fit vrombir le moteur et à peine une minute plus tard, nous étions déjà sur la route.

Alice ne cessait de pépier que cette soirée allait être géniale et qu'elle avait hâte de m'entendre à nouveau chanter. Ni Rose, ni Alice n'avaient entendu nos nouveaux morceaux et j'avouais craindre légèrement leurs avis. C'était une partie de mon âme et je me sentais mise à nue, alors oui, j'avais peur de leurs réactions.

« Eh, Alice, que dirais-tu d'un petit pari ? lança Rosalie alors que nous sortions de la voiture. Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite pendant que j'observais le bar. Il semblait y avoir foule au vu de la file d'attente à l'extérieur. Mon pou s'accéléra.  
_ Un pari, tu dis ? rigola mon amie.  
_ Combien de mecs vont offrir un verre à Bella, ce soir ? Je la fusillai du regard.  
_ Rose, je ne crois pas que-  
_ Treize, me coupa la brune, comme fière du chiffre annoncé.  
_ Dix-huit, renchérit Rosalie alors que je roulai des yeux. »

Je les laissais à leurs spéculations pour me diriger à l'entrée. Un gars massif barrait le passage et je présumais qu'il s'agissait là du videur. Bordel, ce mec était un mastodonte à lui tout seul. Il m'adressa une œillade brûlante lorsque je m'approchais de lui, les filles débattant toujours sur le nombre de gars qui succomberait à mon charme, ce soir. Ridicule !

« Votre nom ? s'enquit-il d'une voix chaude. Il se dégageait de lui une aura presque animale qui me fit frissonner. Je me sentais bizarre.  
_ Bella Swan.  
_ Vos collègues n'attendent que vous, sourit-il tout en me tendant la main. Je suis Jacob Black, le gérant du _New Moon's Pub_.  
_ Enchantée, souris-je poliment. Il me renvoya un sourire radieux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de nous laisser passer.  
_ J'attends votre performance avec grande impatience ! fit-il tout en me reluquant de haut en bas. »

Je ne répondis rien et m'enfonçai dans le pub, la tête haute. Bon sang, sa mère ne lui avait donc pas appris qu'on ne déshabillait pas les filles du regard ? Ce mec n'avait aucune foutue gêne !

« Et de un, entendis-je dans mon dos. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de gronder Rosalie et partis plutôt en quête des coulisses, pressée de retrouver les gars. Il était bientôt l'heure et je devais encore chauffer ma voix avant d'entrer sur scène. Les filles m'avaient abandonné pour aller se dénicher une table. De toute manière, je doutais fort qu'elles auraient pu me suivre dans les loges.

Je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais et après avoir scanné la foule d'artistes du regard, je repérais la silhouette musclée de Félix. Me faufilant à travers l'amas de personnes, je rejoignis les gars. Démétri et Alec discutaient de la manière dont nous allions entrer en scène.

« Les projecteurs seront éteints et ils ne s'allumeront qu'au moment où Bella commencera à chanter, ok ? s'enquit Démétri. Vous avez bien compris ?  
_ Bella ? se figea soudainement Félix, les yeux écarquillés. Oh putain, quelle bombe ! siffla-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. A ces mots, mes deux autres collègues se tournèrent.  
_ Merde ! Où nous avais-tu caché ce corps de déesse ? questionna Alec, me tournant autour, visiblement très appréciateur. T'es carrément bandan-  
_ Tu es splendide, le coupa Démétri, lui jetant un regard assassin. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner si la majorité de notre public est de sexe masculin, plaisanta-t-il, moqueur. »

Je ne prêtais guère attention à leurs compliments, me contentant de leur sourire et de m'isoler pour mes échauffements vocaux. Il ne me restait que peu de temps avant que nous ne montions sur scène et j'eus un brusque coup de pression. Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Je savais que les gars allaient assurer, mais et moi, dans tout ça ? Si à cause de moi, tout foirait ?

Commençant à échauffer ma voix, je faisais les cent pas, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je sentais que mes mains tremblaient et ma voix allait un peu trop dans les aigus, prenant même parfois des accents hystériques. Prenant appui contre un mur, je soufflai. Il fallait que je reprenne correctement mon souffle, que je calme les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, et tout ira pour le mieux.

Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, me massant doucement. Un parfum épicé vint chatouiller mes narines et je reconnus sans mal l'homme derrière moi ; _Démétri_. Je souris, me laissant aller à son étreinte.

Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, mais il arrivait à me détendre. Sa présence était rassurante et j'aimais l'avoir à mes côtés. Démétri n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'imposait et j'appréciais ça à sa juste valeur.

« Détends-toi, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Il faut que tu ressentes la musique, qu'elle te pénètre pour te toucher en profondeur. Tout ira bien, Bella.  
_ J'ai peur de tout faire capoter, pleurnichai-je, anxieuse.  
_ Si ça ne marche pas ce soir, on réessayera une autre fois, c'est pas le problème, me tranquillisa-t-il. Donne tout ce que tu as dans tes tripes et éclate-toi. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.  
_ Merci, soupirai-je, l'enlaçant brièvement. »

Il nous reconduisit auprès d'Alec et Félix qui discutaient joyeusement. De là où nous nous trouvions, je parvenais à entendre la prestation du groupe sur scène et ils étaient assez bons bien que leur style était très différent du nôtre. Et lorsque leur dernière chanson fut terminée, ils furent fortement applaudis.

Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il en soit de même pour nous. Sans nous surestimer, je pensais que nous méritions d'être connus. Néanmoins, si nous venions à échouer totalement ce soir, il me faudrait sérieusement revoir ma perception des choses.

« Bien, bien, bien, lança soudainement le gérant – Jacob Black – avant de grimper sur scène, le micro à la main. On remercie le groupe _Trapnest*** **_pour sa prestation, s'il vous plaît. Des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le géant ricana. Je vois que vous êtes en forme ce soir et c'est tant mieux ! Nous allons tout de suite accueillir un nouveau groupe appelé les _Ribson Keane_. Je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! hurla-t-il dans son micro avant de quitter l'estrade. »

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent brutalement alors que Démétri me poussait légèrement vers la scène.

« Monte sur scène quand je te ferais signe. N'oublie pas de respirer, me conseilla-t-il, pressant doucement mon bras. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, je pliais et dépliais mes doigts, attendant son fameux signe.

Je savais que la nervosité prenait le pas sur le reste de mes sentiments, mais j'étais incapable de me calmer. Je les entendais accorder leur guitare et basse, Félix tapotant légèrement sur la batterie.

Et soudain, Démétri releva brusquement la tête et la secoua à mon intention. Je sus qu'il me fallait entrer dans la danse. Mes talons claquèrent contre le parquet et j'eus brusquement un flash du premier concert des _Spunk Ransom _auquel j'avais assisté. J'avais entendu Tanya arriver, tout comme le public devait m'entendre. Une fois que je fus placée devant le micro, j'avisais rapidement la salle. Bordel, elle était pleine à craquer !

Brisant le silence, Démétri gratta les premiers accords d'un de nos morceaux, signe que le concert pouvait commencer. Inspirant profondément, je fermais les yeux, m'isolant dans ma bulle. Je ne voyais plus la foule avec ses yeux rivés sur nous, non. Nous étions au studio où j'avais donné les plus belles performances que j'avais pu. Oui, c'était ça. _Nous étions au studio_, arrivai-je à me persuader. Il n'y avait personne devant moi pour me critiquer. _Personne_. Et j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, rassérénée.

Lorsque Félix commença à frapper sa batterie en rythme, les projecteurs s'allumèrent. Mon stress retomba d'un seul coup et bien que surprise, je me repris rapidement. Il était temps de nous présenter.

« Salut tout le monde, on est les _Ribson Keane _! lançai-je à la foule. »

Et le concert commença. Les paroles sortaient toutes seules de ma bouche, comme mues d'une volonté qui leur était propre. Mon cœur cognait si fortement dans ma poitrine que je crus bien qu'il allait exploser. Mais ce n'était pas de la nervosité ni de l'anxiété, non, c'était de l'euphorie. Je me sentais tellement bien, ici, perchée sur la scène et chantant ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Attrapant le micro à deux mains, j'essayais de bouger comme pouvaient le faire les _Sex Pistols _ou encore les _Red Hot_, et d'occuper l'espace. Et ça avait l'air de marcher. La foule était en délire devant moi ; la plupart d'entre eux étaient debout, les verres levés ou bien tout simplement les mains en l'air, comme voulant suivre le rythme de notre musique. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur et je m'accrochais à la chanson, mettant toutes mes émotions dedans.

J'étais à nouveau entière, à nouveau chez moi.

Nous enchainâmes les chansons sans que je ne voie le temps défiler. Le trac que j'avais ressenti avant de monter sur scène me semblait bien loin maintenant. J'en vins même à me trouver stupide d'avoir eu peur à ce point, parce que tout se déroulait à merveille. Le public était en liesse.

J'étais transportée par leur réaction parce que jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'aurais cru que nous serions si bien accepté du public. Je repérai Alice et Rosalie qui étaient debout et hurlaient comme des midinettes, les mains en l'air et bougeant en rythme. Je retins un fou rire puis me détournai, me concentrant sur la chanson.

Notre toute dernière chanson de la soirée. Et c'est extatique que je terminais, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Ouuuh-ouh ! hurlai-je dans le micro, une fois que les gars eurent fini de jouer les derniers accords. On tenait à vous remercier de votre attention et on vous dit à bientôt ! Bonne soirée ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ponctua mes paroles. Des sifflements venaient de part et d'autre de la salle et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de fierté. Nous l'avions fait. Bordel de dieu, nous venions de faire notre tout premier concert !

Félix m'attrapa par les épaules et nous dirigea vers les coulisses. Il souriait franchement et ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça. Il semblait si sombre parfois, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je fis mentalement le lien avec la question d'Alice au sujet du pseudonyme des _Ribson Keane_. Depuis, personne n'y avait fait de nouveau allusion, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à en parler, mais il faudrait bien qu'ils le fassent un jour ou l'autre.

_Mais en attendant, réjouis-toi de ce putain de concert_, me souffla ma conscience,_ et arrête de te tracasser pour ça. L'heure est à la fête et non aux cogitations. _J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, nous nous trouvions sur scène. Mon souffle était court et j'avais l'impression d'hyperventiler. Je devais être écarlate. Nous regagnâmes notre loge, riant et sifflant de bonheur.

« Oh merde, on a été génial ! s'écria Alec, levant les mains au ciel. Je le savais ! Je le savais !  
_ C'est du beau boulot, sourit Démétri, donnant une accolade virile aux deux autres membres du groupe. Il se contenta de me pincer gentiment la joue. Je lui adressai un regard noir qui le fit ricaner.  
_ T'as été fantastique, me félicita Félix ébouriffant mes cheveux. Tu étais déchaînée et t'as pris ton pied sur cette scène. C'est le plus important.  
_ Vous avez vu la réaction du public ? questionnai-je avec excitation. Merde, j'avais encore jamais ressenti un truc pareil. C'était si intense que j'ai le cœur qui bat encore la chamade.  
_ Je propose qu'on aille fêter ça ! lança gaiement Alec. Rose et Alice nous attendent. »

Une fois que les gars furent prêts, nous quittâmes la loge pour traverser les coulisses et enfin regagner la salle. Ayant repéré les filles durant le concert, je me faufilais entre les tables, le reste du groupe suivant mes pas.

Lorsqu'elles nous virent, elles se mirent à crier, telles des groupies avant de nous sauter dans les bras et de nous féliciter. Je me sentais tellement bien avec eux, comme protégée par notre bulle à nous six. Nous commandâmes des bières avant de trinquer à notre réussite, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

J'étais foutrement fière de moi, fière de nous pour en être arrivés là où on en était. Evidemment, il ne me fallait pas monter sur mes grands chevaux puisque ce n'était qu'un premier concert, mais ça me laissait de l'espoir quand à l'avenir. Beaucoup d'espoir.

Je m'étais découvert un nombre incalculable de prétendants qui faisaient envoyer des bières à ma table. Du coup, l'alcool avait coulé à flot sans que nous n'ayons à payer quoi que ce soit. J'avais vu Alice et Rosalie ricaner dans leur coin, griffonnant sur leur calepin à chaque fois qu'un gars me payait un verre. Au début, j'avais bougonné, mais au final, je m'en étais amusée.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant de gars à mes pieds, et bien que je me fiche de qui ils étaient, c'était très plaisant d'être courtisée ainsi. Ça me faisait me sentir belle et désirable. Personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir poser les yeux sur moi depuis Edward et bien que je n'aie nullement l'intention de me trouver un nouveau mec, mon égo était flatté.

Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit à discuter et nous amuser au _New Moon's Pub_. C'était vraiment sympa comme endroit et puis ça nous avait permis de découvrir un peu les différents groupes. On avait eu le droit à du métal, du rock industriel, un peu de grunge aussi. Rarement du punk, à ma plus grand surprise.

Cette idée de scène ouverte marchait du tonnerre et je ne doutais pas que Black devait s'amasser un sacré paquet de fric avec tout ça. Mais il avait raison. Ça nous permettait aussi à nous, groupes émergents, de sensibiliser le public à notre son, à nous faire nos premiers fans.

C'est en titubant que nous regagnâmes le duplex, les filles et moi. J'avais mis un temps fou à ouvrir la porte, incapable de trouver le trou de la serrure. Alice et Rosalie avaient pouffé derrière moi, mais j'étais certaine qu'elles n'auraient fait guère mieux ; nous avions bien trop bu pour avoir les idées claires.

Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois dans ma chambre et nous allongeâmes, soudées les unes aux autres. Je les avais embrassées sur chaque joue avant de sombrer dans un sommeil mérité.

* * *

*** Petit clin d'oeil au manga _Nana_, base de cette FanFiction.**

**Voilà le tout premier concert des _Ribson Keane_. J'attends vos impressions vis-à-vis de ça.**

**Bien évidemment, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des Reviews en fin de chapitre. Vous êtes vraiment géniales !**

**C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

**__****Nickelback - Burn it to the ground**

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce stupide défilé ? ronchonnai-je alors que nous quittions l'aéroport JFK. Une fois que nous aurions passé les baies vitrées, nous serions lâchées dans la vaste ville de New York. _Rien que ça_, songeai-je avec un humour noir.

_ Un moment de faiblesse, ricana mon amie tandis que je la fusillai du regard. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. Bella, reprit Rose après un soupir, ne fais pas cette tête. Demain soir nous serons de nouveau en route pour Seattle. On retrouvera le duplex plus rapidement que tu ne le penses.

_ Si je ne rends pas mon dernier souffle avant, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Alice veut que je participe à ce … _truc_, expliquai-je, secouant les bras dans tous les sens. Les passants s'écartaient de nous, de peur que je ne les frappe par inadvertance. C'est si peu moi tout ça, Rosalie, soufflai-je, excédée. Elle ne me répondit pas et porta ses deux index à sa bouche. Un sifflement sonore en sortit et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un taxi s'arrêta devant nous. J'étais complètement soufflée. Où diable avait-elle appris à faire ça ?

_ Comment … ? balbutiai-je, ahurie.

_ C'est important pour Alice, continua Rose, ignorant ma mine stupéfaite. Et nous l'aimons, n'est-ce pas ? J'acquiesçai de mauvaise grâce. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme si tu donnais un concert en son honneur, proposa-t-elle, enfournant ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Ça sera peut-être plus facile si tu vois les choses sous cet angle.

_ C'est ça, ironisai-je, mon sac rejoignant les valises de Rose. C'est pas comme si les paparazzis ou je ne sais quelle autre merde du genre seront là. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur parce que c'est justement important pour Alice. J'ai peur de tout faire capoter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti sur scène, au _New Moon's Pub_ ? s'enquit Rose, changeant brutalement de sujet. Je ne voyais pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

_ De l'euphorie, susurrai-je, radieuse. C'était extraordinaire. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Pas même quand Edward et moi faisions l'amour, plaisantai-je alors que mon amie arrêta tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se tourna dans ma direction avant d'éclater de rire. _Bruyamment_. Il fallait la comprendre je ne parlais que rarement de mon passé, alors pousser la chose jusqu'à plaisanter à ce sujet était nouveau pour moi. Mais j'avais envie d'avancer et de laisser Edward derrière moi.

_ Alors fais en sorte de retrouver cette sensation quand tu défileras et tout ira pour le mieux, fit-elle une fois calmée. »

La conversation à propos du défilé de ce soir fut terminée et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Rosalie avait profité du chauffeur en lui demandant de faire un tour de la ville par la même occasion. Je n'avais jamais quitté Seattle et je devais dire que New York était … grandiose. Cette ville semblait dotée d'une âme particulière avec ses buildings à perte de vue et sa foule incroyable sur les trottoirs. Les rues étaient parfois dans l'ombre de ces gigantesques bâtiments, mais le ciel bleu mettait une touche de couleur dans ce tableau obscur. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

La tête en l'air la plupart du temps, je ne cessais de m'extasier devant la splendeur de l'endroit. A mes côtés, Rose riait de mon ébahissement. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable, pourtant dieu savait que j'avais déjà expérimenté une sacrée palette d'émotions. Bien sûr, l'émerveillement était là, mais il y a avait quelque chose de plus, que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. J'avais l'étrange pressentiment qu'il se passerait quelque chose, ici, à New York. Quelque chose de spécial, qui aurait un impact important sur ma vie future. C'était très étrange.

Nous finîmes par gagner l'hôtel et Rosalie ricana de ma mine dépitée c'était un hôtel de luxe, aux prix sans doute exorbitants. Alice avait réservé le meilleur pour nous – selon ses dires – et évidemment, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'extravagance. Pourquoi diable avais-je cru qu'elle ferait dans la simplicité pour mon tout premier séjour à New York ? _Cette fille est une cause perdue_, soupirai-je mentalement._ Je n'arriverais jamais à la raisonner._

J'avais marmonné, ronchonné et grogné la plupart du temps. Rose n'avait eu de cesse de se moquer de moi et de mon aversion pour un hôtel cinq ou six étoiles, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Elles ne comprenaient pas mon malaise face à tout ça ; le luxe faisait parti de leur environnement quotidien. Pour moi, c'était beaucoup trop. Pourquoi m'encombrer de froufrous ou de babioles excessivement chères alors que je n'en avais pas besoin ? Je n'avais aucun attachement particulier pour les objets ni les vêtements alors qu'en ce qui concernait mes amies, c'était tout à fait le contraire. Je soupirais, dépitée.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant la salle où je défilerais plus tard dans la soirée, les mots me manquèrent à nouveau. Tout avait été savamment décoré, l'endroit ayant revêtu sa veste en cuir et son allure punk. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge, le blanc et le noir. Des instruments de musique – basses, guitares et je remarquai également une batterie – avaient été disséminés aux quatre coins de la salle. Je vis avec émotion que le groupe des _Sex Pistols_ avaient été grossièrement peints sur un des murs, mais que l'on ne pouvait manquer de les identifier malgré les traits imprécis. Cette salle reflétait un univers bien particulier ; _mon_ univers.

Je sentais les regards scrutateurs de mes amies mais j'étais incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit son. J'étais trop soufflée et émue pour ça. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout de femme avait su me cerner et décrypter ma personnalité au point de pouvoir l'étaler aux yeux de tous ? Bien sûr, je me sentais vulnérable, mais la joie supplantait de loin cet aspect parce que bon dieu, elle me comprenait. J'avais imaginé que les fossés nous séparant ne pouvaient être comblés et Alice m'avait fait une remarquable démonstration du contraire. J'étais confondue, perturbée par cette découverte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? finit par demander cette dernière, sautillant d'excitation. Ça te plaît ?

_ Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire le boulot que tu as abattu, Alice, déclarai-je, la gorge nouée. Merde, c'est tout simplement incroyable. Je tournai sur moi-même, admirant à nouveau la salle. Elle avait fait quelque chose de titanesque. Comment as-tu su ? questionnai-je une fois remise de mes émotions.

_ Pour la décoration ? sourit-elle, comme attendrie.

_ Ouais. Cette salle, c'est moi tout craché. Quiconque me connaissant un tant soit peu pourrait le dire.

_ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'as inspiré cette nouvelle collection : un mélange entre le look old-school et le punk. C'est exactement la manière dont tu t'habilles maintenant, pépia-t-elle, heureuse que je suive enfin ses conseils en matière de fringues. Pour les _Sex Pistols_, c'est ton groupe préféré alors ça tombait un peu sous le sens. Et puis, tu ne portes que du rouge, du noir ou du blanc alors je ne me suis pas vraiment cassé la tête dans le choix des couleurs, rit-elle, m'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, viens, fit-elle, me tirant par la main, je vais te montrer les loges.

_ On avait bien dit que je ne porterais qu'une tenue, n'est-ce pas ? lui rappelai-je d'un ton ferme.

_ Oh Bella, répondit-elle avec sa moue de chien battu, une seule seulement ? Mais-

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais », Alice, la coupai-je avec agacement. Il me semblait que l'on était tombées d'accord sur ce point. Je clôture ton défilé et c'est tout.

_ Même pas une autre petite tenue ? tenta le lutin avec un regard suppliant.

_ Alice, grognai-je, réprobatrice. Pas cette fois. Je participe déjà à ton défilé alors tu devrais être contente que je fasse un truc pareil pour toi.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle avant de nous entraîner Rose et moi dans les loges. »

Doux Jésus, il y avait des vêtements partout ! Les coiffeuses et maquilleuses étaient déjà là, s'activant pour préparer leurs produits. Dans à peine quelques heures, le défilé commencerait. J'imaginais bien que cet endroit regorgeant de fringues en tout genre, pouvait s'apparenter au paradis pour mes amies, au vu de leur comportement extatique. Rose et Alice courraient dans tous les sens, l'une montrant ses créations à l'autre. _Ça allait être une longue soirée_, soupirai-je intérieurement.

« Et la tenue que Bella va porter, où est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda Rose une fois qu'elles eurent fait le tour du propriétaire. Enfin, à mes yeux, c'était plutôt lorsqu'elles eurent fini de s'extasier sur la nouvelle collection d'Alice.

_ Ça, c'est une surprise, rétorqua Alice, mutine. Personne ne l'a vu mis à part moi, évidemment. Bella la découvrira ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions ! cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je lançai un regard blasé à Rose, qui pouffa discrètement. »

Nous finîmes par quitter toutes trois la salle pour nous rendre dans un _Starbucks_, et prendre un café dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Le voyage m'avait vraiment fatigué et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ce soir. Bien sûr, la réputation d'Alice n'était plus à faire et elle était comptée parmi les meilleurs dans sa branche, mais j'avais tout de même la trouille de faire tout capoter. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas parce que défiler n'est définitivement pas mon truc, mais elle serait triste. Et je ne supporterais pas que ça soit de ma faute.

Une fois que nous fûmes installées à une table, je ne savais pourquoi, mais mes pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à Edward. Je m'étais mise en tête qu'elles avaient oublié mes révélations le concernant. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que nous en avions parlé et elles ne l'avaient pas mentionné depuis. J'imagine qu'elles s'étaient faites une raison et qu'elles avaient compris que je ne les suivrais pas au concert. Et dire que dans une petite semaine, Edward serait à quelques pas de moi, à portée de main. Je me rembrunis.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps les _Spunk Ransom_ resteraient à Seattle, mais j'avais l'espoir qu'ils déguerpissent rapidement. Je ne me voyais pas les croiser dans la rue et discuter avec eux comme si deux années ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je me demandais brièvement comment je réagirais si au détour d'une rue, je tombais sur l'un d'eux. Le pire serait sans doute que je rencontre Edward par inadvertance. Ça serait ma fin. _Encore une fois_.

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour le bien collectif que je feigne de ne jamais les avoir rencontré, si jamais il devait y avoir confrontation. Après tout, qui s'en soucierait ? Ils m'avaient probablement tous oublié, Edward le premier. Je n'étais qu'une fille sans importance qui avait croisé leur chemin au détour d'un bar. _Pathétique_. Le pire dans tout ça était sans doute que ça avait été l'histoire de ma vie. Le truc pour lequel je me serais battue s'il l'avait fallu. Paradoxal, puisque j'avais laissé Edward me filer entre les doigts pour conquérir le monde avec sa musique.

« Bella, t'es avec nous ? m'interpela Rose, me faisant sursauter.

_ Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondis-je avec un sourire contrit.

_ Tu pensais encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Alice, caressant distraitement ma joue.

_ Comment est-ce que vous pouvez le savoir ? rétorquai-je, ahurie. Etais-je donc si transparente que cela ?

_ Cette ride sur ton front, me fit remarquer Rosalie, touchant ladite ride du bout des doigts. A chaque fois que tu penses à Edward, elle apparaît.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai, souris-je, désabusée.

_ Et alors … ? me pressa doucement le petit lutin.

_ Dans une semaine, le groupe sera à Seattle, dis-je pensivement, observant les passants déambuler sur les trottoirs. J'ai peur, je crois, de tomber sur l'un d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Est-ce que je dois les saluer ? Passer mon chemin ? Faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés pour moi ? Je me prends la tête pour des trucs ridicules et sans importance, parce je ne tomberais probablement jamais sur eux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y songer.

_ De toute manière, tu les verras quand tu viendras au concert avec nous, répliqua ma superbe amie avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ Il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit que je ne viendrais pas, grondai-je, agacée. Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je peux vous dire ou quoi ?

_ Bella, c'est la chance de ta vie, me rappela Alice. Pourquoi ne pas simplement y aller et voir ce que ça donne ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? Me briser le cœur inutilement ? Non merci, lançai-je avec amertume.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être bien qu'Edward te remarquera, vu que nous sommes au premier rang, et qu'il sautera de la scène pour venir te serrer dans ses bras ? Je ricanai. Elle avait de drôles d'idées parfois.

_ Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Edward est tout sauf démonstratif ! ris-je à nouveau. Déjà, il ne saura pas que je serais là, parce qu'il n'y verra rien avec les projecteurs et ensuite, il est sûrement avec Tanya, maintenant. Ça serait trop douloureux de les savoir ensemble.

_ N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Alice, comme persuadée de ce qu'elle disait.

_ Tu dis ça comme si tu le connaissais personnellement, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? sourcillai-je, intriguée. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque je vis la confusion emplir les prunelles d'Alice, l'espace d'une seconde.

_ Bien sûr que non, se reprit-elle, presque aussitôt. Mais vu la manière dont tu parles de vous deux et de ce que vous avez été, ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'ait oublié aussi facilement. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon amie ne me disait pas tout ? Je n'aimais pas du tout le chemin qu'empruntaient les choses.

_ Avant de sortir avec moi, Edward couchait avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Autrement dit, un sacré paquet de minettes, si tu veux tout savoir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions le concernant. Ça relève du miracle qu'il ne m'ait jamais trompé, tu sais.

_ Moi, en tout cas, je suis pressée de voir le batteur. Dieu, il est si sexy ! s'extasia mon mannequin d'amie, me faisant un discret clin d'œil. Elle venait de détourner la conversation car elle savait que ça me blessait de parler d'Edward aussi librement. Je la remerciais d'un sourire, reconnaissante.

_ Emmett ? Eurk ! grimaça Alice. Pas du tout mon style ! Par contre, Jasper, ça c'est une autre histoire ..., fit-elle, rêveuse.

_ Ça, figure-toi que je l'avais remarqué ! pouffa Rose, adressant un haussement de sourcils significatif à Alice. Elle rougit. Dieu, je ne m'habituerais jamais à voir mon amie rougir comme une collégienne pour un gars. C'était tellement irréel. Alice était un monstre d'assurance que personne n'était en mesure de déstabiliser. Ça la faisait descendre du piédestal sur laquelle je les mettais toutes deux. J'éclatai de rire.

_ Je ne sais pas si Emmett et toi vous entendriez bien, Rose. C'est un gars qui ne prend rien au sérieux et qui fait sans cesse des blagues vaseuses. Alors hormis son paquet de muscles, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver.

_ Trésor, ne t'ai-je jamais dit que je raffolais les hommes bien montés, hum ? J'écarquillai les yeux avant de rire à nouveau. Rose m'étonnera toujours par ses répliques. Alice sourit en secouant la tête. Visiblement, elle était habituée au comportement de Rosalie. Cela faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient et qu'elles habitaient ensemble, alors forcément, elles en savaient bien plus l'une sur l'autre que moi sur elles deux.

_ De toute manière, on ne les rencontrera jamais alors inutile de fantasmer pour rien, soupira le lutin avec une grimace.

_ Dit la fille qui gémit toutes les nuits en soupirant le prénom de Jasper, se moqua gentiment Rose. Pour toute réponse, Alice lui tira puérilement la langue.

_ Voilà qui est très mature, fis-je remarquer, amusée par leurs chamailleries. »

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse ahurissante et bientôt, nous dûmes rejoindre la salle où se tiendrait le défilé. Les mannequins allaient arriver sous peu et Alice commençait déjà à s'agiter dans tous les sens, donnant des conseils précis aux coiffeuses et maquilleuses, ne cessant de nous questionner pour savoir si tout allait être bien. Nous l'aidâmes aussi à disposer les tenues de manière à ce que les mannequins ne puissent se tromper quand il faudra qu'elles se changent en vitesse.

Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, je crus tout bonnement halluciner. Elles étaient toutes si sublimes que j'en eus presque la nausée. Pourquoi diable Alice voulait-elle que je défile pour elle alors qu'elle avait ces canons sous la main ? Dieu du ciel, j'allais être la risée de tous puisque je passerais après ces beautés sans nom. Alice perçut sans doute mon horreur car elle se tourna dans ma direction et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Je n'y répondis pas, la boule au ventre. Déjà que l'idée de me dresser devant une foule pour une marque de vêtements ne m'enchantait pas, mais là, j'étais carrément terrifiée de poser un fichu pied sur cette estrade. _Ouais, j'allais vraiment rendre mon dernier souffle à New York, et pas plus tard que ce soir._ Putain de merde.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, j'observais la foule de professionnels qui s'agitaient devant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je repérai Rosalie. Elle était bien plus que superbe. Sa chevelure d'or avait été frisée de manière à ressembler aux anciennes pin-up des années soixante. Ses cheveux étaient grossièrement attachés sur le côté gauche, mais j'étais certaine que ça avait mis un temps fou pour donner cet air négligé, presque frivole. Ses yeux cobalt avaient été rehaussés par un maquillage foncé, composé de noir et de rouge. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient aussi rouges, tout comme ses ongles et la majorité de sa tenue. Elle incarnait l'ancienne écolière dans toute sa splendeur, sauf que l'ensemble qu'elle portait comportait des éléments de cuir, là et là. Le résultat était surprenant, mais splendide. Cet air rebelle lui saillait à merveille et encore une fois, je me dis qu'Alice avait un talent fou.

Comme si elle avait senti mon regard peser sur elle, Rose s'est tournée dans ma direction alors que je levais mes deux pouces avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle ricana mais je vis qu'elle se fit rappeler rudement à l'ordre par la maquilleuse qui s'occupait d'elle. Alice, de son côté, courrait dans tous les sens et passait son temps à brailler des ordres. Ce défilé était spécial à ses yeux parce qu'il était en quelque sorte le symbole de notre amitié à toutes les trois et je savais qu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Quant à moi, j'attendais que l'on vienne me chercher pour enfiler cette foutue tenue que j'étais sensée porter.

Le défilé avait déjà commencé et un brouhaha incroyable provenait de la salle ; les bruits des discussions mêlés à la musique qui ponctuait les prestations des mannequins, sans oublier les applaudissements, créaient une cacophonie désagréable à l'oreille. Discrètement, j'entrebâillai le rideau pour pouvoir observer les gens présents. Il y avait une foule astronomique. Je m'étranglai quand j'identifiais quelques acteurs et actrices connus dans les premiers rangs. _Oh mon dieu_. Je quittai aussi sec mon poste d'observation pour aller me griller une cigarette à l'extérieur, déboussolée. Cette soirée allait être encore pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Des personnalités célèbres étaient là, nom d'un chien ! Je n'avais foutrement pas le droit à l'erreur ! Je pestais en silence, envoyant Alice au diable.

Alors que je tirais une longue taffe de ma cigarette, je sentis mes muscles se détendre. J'avais emprunté la sortie de service et bénéficier quelques minutes du silence me faisait un bien fou. L'effervescence à l'intérieur allait finir par avoir raison de mon calme et au bord de l'implosion, j'étais sortie. _Dis plutôt que tu es foutrement effrayée par le monde présent dans la salle ! _Oh ouais, il y a avait de ça aussi. Je soupirais. C'était bien la première et la dernière fois que je me laissais embarquer dans un truc du genre. La prochaine fois, je n'en démordrais pas et Alice aurait beau me faire ses yeux de cocker, je résisterais. Etre ici me coûtait trop pour que je ne renouvelle l'expérience.

Je m'apprêtais à écraser ma clope lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. _Alice_. Déjà découragée, je ne répondis pas. La musique finit par ne plus retentir et je profitai encore quelques secondes du calme de l'endroit. C'était sans compte l'entêtement de mon amie. Elle rappela une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Ce n'est qu'au quatrième appel que je me décidais à décrocher. J'éloignais le téléphone de mon oreille, certaine qu'elle allait m'exploser les tympans. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! rugit Alice, une fois que j'eus daigné décrocher. J'espère que tu as une sacrée bonne raison pour ne pas être devant la coiffeuse en cet instant même !

_ J'avais besoin de sortir m'aérer, me contentai-je de répondre, sereine.

_ Si tu n'es pas là dans la minute qui suit, menaça-t-elle froidement, je peux te promettre qu'il t'arrivera de graves bricoles. »

Elle raccrocha, visiblement furieuse. J'eus brusquement envie de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation parce que je n'avais jamais vu Alice si glaciale, si coupante. Mais je ne tenais pas spécialement à subir ses foudres. Etant donné qu'elle avait confectionné la tenue que j'allais porter ce soir, elle pourrait aussi bien la transformer pour que je paraisse ridicule, par simple vengeance. Je me hâtai et pénétrai à nouveau dans la folie des coulisses. Je ne savais pas du tout où nous en étions dans le défilé, mais la colère d'Alice n'augurait rien de bon. Je me sentis brusquement coupable d'avoir abandonné mon poste. J'étais sensée attendre sagement que l'on vienne me chercher et ne pas détaler en courant comme une gamine effrayée par la foule.

Alors que je me faufilais entre les mannequins, une petite main m'attrapa fermement le bras et me traîna jusqu'à une coiffeuse où je fus assise sans ménagement. Alice avait une expression sombre, son regard allant toutes les deux minutes à la montre sertie de diamants, qui trônait à son poignet.

« On commence par quoi ? questionna la maquilleuse, une palette dans les mains.

_ On fait comme on a dit, même si on risque de manquer de temps. Faites au plus vite.

_ Alice, je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je, consciente que je bousculais leur timing. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et de me griller une clope. J'étouffais ici.

_ Tu aurais dû me prévenir, rétorqua-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Une coiffeuse se précipita dans notre direction et commença aussitôt à s'occuper de moi, sans que ma styliste d'amie ne lui jette un seul regard.

_ Tu étais occupée à courir dans tous les sens, répliquai-je alors qu'on m'appliquait quelque chose sur la peau. Du font de teint ? m'exclamai-je brutalement, surprise.

_ Non, sourit brièvement la maquilleuse. C'est une crème qui va sublimer votre teint. J'opinai en guise d'assentiment.

_ Faîtes simplement en sorte que je ne paraisse pas ridicule, les suppliai-je alors qu'Alice fronçait les sourcils.

_ Personne n'est ridicule dans mes créations ! s'écria-t-elle, blessée.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me rattrapai-je aussitôt. C'est juste que ce sont des mannequins professionnels qui défilent pour toi, Alice. Elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Comment veux-tu que je rivalise, bon sang ? Tu as un talent incontestable, mais ne me dis pas que je ne vais pas paraître stupide aux yeux de tous, surtout après cette armée de femmes fatales !

_ Tu vaux tellement plus qu'elles, Bella, sourit tendrement mon amie, radoucie. Crois-moi, les gens présents ne se souviendront que de celle qui clôturera le défilé, tant tu seras somptueuse. Laisse ces femmes faire leur travail et tu verras.

_ C'est ça, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. »

Les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement et je me voyais me transformer progressivement à travers le miroir. Mes yeux d'un chocolat terne avaient été rehaussés par un maquillage doré, rendant mon regard profond et – je devais l'admettre – plutôt beau. Un léger blush avait été mis sur mes pommettes, affinant davantage les traits de mon visage. Mes lèvres étaient dénuées de tout gloss ou rouge à lèvre, ce dont je fus surprise. Mes cheveux avait été savamment ébouriffés, comme si j'avais été en victime d'un ouragan ou je ne sais quoi du genre. Je ne savais ce qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs produits, mais les reflets bleutés de ma coloration semblaient fortement accentués et j'avouais adorer ça.

« Crois-moi, chérie, s'exclama Alice tout en sautillant et tapant dans ses mains, personne n'osera se moquer de toi. Ils seront trop subjugués par ta beauté ! »

Elle m'entraîna rapidement dans une loge légèrement à l'écart du reste de la salle. La pièce était petite ; à peine neuf mètres carrés. Il y avait un grand miroir et une tenue rangée dans une housse plastifiée. Une grande boîte se trouvait à terre, juste à côté, et j'imaginais sans mal qu'il s'agissait là d'une paire de chaussures. Des bottes, certainement, au vu de la taille de la boîte.

« Ta robe est dans la housse. Enfile-la rapidement que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de retouches à faire. La fin du défilé approche. »

Elle sortit prestement de la petite loge, mais m'attendant de l'autre côté. Je l'entendais taper du pied à travers la fine cloison. Ouvrant précautionneusement la housse, je redoutais le pire._ Alice et ses frasques légendaires_ … Et pourtant, lorsque la robe m'apparut, ma mâchoire me sembla se décrocher.

La tenue était si belle que j'eus presque peur de la retirer de son emballage, parce que j'allais certainement l'abîmer. Mes doigts glissèrent dessus et je reconnus là du velours. Le haut de la robe était en fait une sorte de corsage noir, parsemé de rubans rouge vif. Mon regard descendit plus bas et c'est à ce moment que je remarquais que la robe était courte elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. On aurait dit une sorte de jupon noir, recouvert de tulle noir, elle aussi. Lorsque je passais la robe, je sentis combien elle était légère et facile à porter. J'eus un sourire de soulagement. Je voulais me sentir à l'aise dans ces vêtements, le défilé m'angoissait déjà assez.

Sourire qui se fana lorsque j'ouvris la boîte posée par terre. Ça n'était pas des bottes comme je m'y attendais, mais un porte-jarretelles accompagné de bas résille. Le porte-jarretelles était à l'image du ruban et du nœud papillon sur la robe d'un rouge éclatant, vif. J'enfilais ça rapidement, grognant contre Alice pour ces sous-vêtements bien trop extravagants. J'eus presque peur de m'observer dans le miroir. Je préférais détourner la tête de peur de voir l'horrible vérité : les vêtements ne m'allaient probablement pas et je ne rendrais pas hommage au talent de mon amie.

« Bella, ça y est ? s'impatienta la coupable de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Ouais, rétorquai-je dans un marmonnement. »

Elle ouvrit la porte avant d'esquisser une moue extatique. Visiblement, ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Je devais reconnaître que la robe semblait avoir été faite pour moi ; elle épousait chacune des courbes de mon corps, sans que ça ne penche dans le vulgaire. Je me sentais incroyablement sexy et désirable, habillée comme ça. Même si ça me semblait être beaucoup trop pour une simple fille comme moi. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi femme depuis si longtemps … Deux ans, en fait. _Deux putains de longues années_.

Il m'arrivait parfois de me plonger dans mes souvenirs pour revivre les longues nuits d'extase que j'avais passé avec Edward. Je n'avais jamais connu d'autre homme tout comme je n'avais jamais voulu d'un autre que lui non plus. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que la connexion s'établissait. Quand nous faisions l'amour, quelque chose de si puissant nous liait que je ne pensais pas retrouver ça chez quelqu'un, un jour. D'ailleurs, je ne m'envisageais même pas sans lui. _Pathétique_. Comment voulais-je me dégager de son emprise si je n'étais pas foutue de penser à un autre homme qu'Edward ?

_Peut-être qu'en le voyant une dernière fois au concert, le charme se rompra ?_ me souffla une voix pernicieuse. Faux ! J'étais pratiquement certaine que l'exact contraire se produirait. S'il n'était pas revenu vers moi ces deux dernières années, je ne serais pas celle qui ferait le premier pas. Et puis, je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une place dans son coeur. Par ailleurs, s'il se présentait à nouveau face à moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je le repousserais, évidemment, bien que cette idée me comprimait le cœur. Je ne voulais plus souffrir comme j'avais souffert. C'était terminé tout ça. Je ne m'en relèverais pas si tout venait à prendre fin à nouveau.

« Doux Jésus, finit par roucouler Alice, tournant autour de moi, tel un vautour encerclant sa proie. Tu es parfaite ! Aucune retouche de dernière minute. J'agitai un de mes pieds devant elle.

_ Hmm, enfin bon, il me manque toujours les chaussures, fis-je remarquer alors qu'elle rit brusquement. Je sentis mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras. Ce petit rire ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour mes pauvres petits pieds.

_ J'ai ce qu'il te faut. »

Et là, ce fût le drame. Elle me tendit une paire de bottes en cuir, d'un rouge pétant – elles étaient à l'image de ma tenue – et bien sûr, aux talons aiguilles. Ces derniers étaient vertigineux, pour ne rien omettre. J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur, certaine que je serais parfaitement incapable de marcher avec des engins pareils. Alice les secoua dans ma direction, mais je ne pris pas ces engins de la mort, sachant pertinemment que je ne les mettrais jamais. Elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Bella, s'agaça Alice, posant les chaussures devant mes pieds. Mets-les et vois un peu comment tu te sens avec.

_ Tu sais très bien que je vais m'étaler comme une crêpe sur l'estrade avec ces trucs !

_ S'il te plaît ! me supplia-t-elle brusquement. Ça va bientôt être l'heure pour toi d'entrer en scène. Bella … pleurnicha-t-elle, une moue torturée sur le visage. »

Je grommelai dans ma barbe, la vouant à tous les enfers qui pouvaient exister et enfilait ces maudites bottes. Pour sûr, elles complétaient la tenue d'une manière dont je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, mais j'étais mal à l'aise. Je me sentais bien trop haute, peu habituée à porter des talons aussi hauts. Je tanguais un peu les premiers pas et réussissais finalement à me stabiliser au bout de quelques minutes. Il fallait que je fasse les exercices que m'avait enseigné Rosalie. C'était le seul moyen pour que je parvienne à rester debout sur cette foutue scène. Je fusillai Alice du regard, mais celle-ci semblait bien trop aux anges pour remarquer mon air furibond.

« Entraîne-toi à marcher avec, me conseilla Alice, en adéquation avec mes pensées. Même si tu n'as que peu de temps, essaie tout de même. Plus tu seras préparée, plus à l'aise tu seras sur l'estrade.

_ Je vais essayer. Mais promets-moi une chose, s'il te plait, quémandai-je soudainement, déjà anxieuse par rapport à mon entrée sur scène.

_ Oui, quoi ?

_ Ne m'en veux pas si je n'y arrive pas, suppliai-je doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après moi si je trébuche ou perd mes moyens.

_ Bella chérie, sourit-elle tendrement, je ne pourrais jamais t'en tenir rigueur. Tu n'es pas mannequin, t'es une future super star du rock. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna au pas de course pour reprendre ses braillements et ses gesticulations en tout sens. Je la regardais faire, amusée. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir si la fin de son défilé ne se passait pas comme prévu. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, mais la peur était là, me nouant les entrailles. Par chance, les conseils de Rosalie me revinrent brusquement en tête et soufflant un bon coup, j'appuyai mon front contre un mur.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'imaginer que j'entrais sur scène et que je m'apprêtais à chanter. Je m'étais sentie si emplie d'assurance lorsque j'étais apparue devant le public au _New Moon's Pub_ que j'en avais été la première étonnée. Je devais retrouver cette assurance qui m'avait fait tenir le coup et disparaître mon stress. Je le devais pour mes amies. _Mes meilleures amies_.

J'inspirai lentement, calmant ma respiration et plongeai dans les souvenirs de notre tout premier concert. Je me rappelais le trac qui m'avait tordu l'estomac, les paroles réconfortantes de Démétri, le public en liesse lorsque nous avions clôturé notre prestation. Et par-dessus tout, je ressentais à nouveau ce bonheur, cette ivresse indescriptible et enivrante à souhait. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je revisitais ces moments passés, inoubliables. Black nous avait appelé le lendemain matin pour nous dire que notre prestation avait été époustouflante et qu'il voulait que nous nous produisions à nouveau dans son bar. Le groupe et moi avions été transportés de joie.

C'est détendue que j'entendis quelqu'un approcher doucement. Une femme, au vu du bruit que provoquaient ses talons contre le sol. Et lorsqu'un parfum capiteux finit par envahir mon espace personnel, je n'eus besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie.

« Tu es prête ? chuchota-t-elle, désireuse de préserver le silence qui nous entourait.

_ Oui, répondis-je sans l'once d'une hésitation. »

Non seulement j'allais monter sur cette scène, mais j'allais aussi défiler sans que mes jambes ne me lâchent et que je ne m'étale peu glorieusement sur le sol, un étage plus bas. Parce que j'étais Bella Swan et que j'étais une femme forte. J'allais y arriver.

Rose me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite, sans un mot. Je vis plusieurs mannequins loucher dangereusement sur ma tenue, comme émerveillées par ce que je portais. Je me sentis flattée et me redressai de toute ma hauteur, fière de représenter mon amie aux yeux de tous. J'allais lui faire honneur, j'en faisais le serment.

« Ça va être à toi dans quelques secondes, lança rapidement Rosalie après avoir écarté discrètement les pans du rideau. Garde un visage serein, expression indéchiffrable, me conseilla-t-elle tout en m'attrapant par les épaules et plantant son regard dans le mien. Pas de sourire. Balance doucement des hanches, mais pas trop pour ne pas te décrédibiliser ou paraître vulgaire. Va jusqu'au bout de l'estrade, arrête-toi cinq secondes tout en sondant la salle du regard et repars. Ne cligne pas des yeux lorsque tu t'arrêteras pour prendre la pose parce qu'on t'assaillira de flashs en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ensuite, tu fais demi-tour et tu reviens. C'est très simple, ok ?

_ Pas de sourire, je marche, je m'arrête, je regarde la salle, je reviens, résumai-je brièvement, le souffle un peu court.

_ Respire chérie, souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser ma tempe. C'est à toi. Allume-les tous, Bella ! m'encouragea-t-elle avant de me pousser vers la scène. »

Je retins un rire avant de poser mon pied gauche sur l'estrade. La lumière blanche avait été troquée contre un rouge tamisé qui faisait ressortir le rouge éclatant de ma tenue. J'entendis des exclamations de surprises et des soupirs de stupeur, mais comme Rosalie me l'avait indiqué, je ne portais pas un regard à la foule. J'avançai la tête haute, mes talons claquant contre le sol de l'estrade. Mes jambes ne tremblaient pas, parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs, notre concert encore en tête. Il fallait que je détourne mon attention de cette multitude d'yeux qui me scrutaient, ou plutôt qui scrutaient la tenue que je portais.

Mais tout bascula lorsque j'arrivais au bout de l'estrade. Alors que je m'appliquais à compter les secondes, je sondais distraitement la salle du regard. Et quand je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, mes yeux repérèrent une tignasse cuivrée, au loin, dans la pénombre. Mon sang se glaça instantanément et mon cœur fit une embardée. Je secouai discrètement la tête, éblouie par les flashs et braquai à nouveau mon regard dans la direction où j'avais cru voir cette perruque cuivrée. Mais rien. Personne.

Je me fustigeai mentalement tout en me détournant. J'étais tant obnubilée par Edward que j'en venais presque à croire qu'il serait là, dans cette salle. J'eus presque envie de rigoler devant l'absurdité de mes pensées. Edward à un défilé de mode ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Je regagnai les coulisses, morose. Rosalie et Alice me sautèrent dessus, me félicitant et se retenant de hurler et de pouffer de soulagement. Mais moi, j'étais complètement déconnectée, comme ailleurs.

Alice m'entraîna à sa suite, sous la lumière des projecteurs pour saluer le public. J'étais aux premières loges, ma main serrée dans celle d'Alice. Je sondais avec intensité la pénombre où j'avais cru voir la tignasse d'Edward, mais il n'y avait rien à part l'obscurité. Encore une fois. Alice s'abaissa pour saluer le public qui l'applaudit fortement. On entendit des sifflements venir de part et d'autre de la salle. J'adressai un sourire à mes deux amies. Elles semblaient si fières d'être là, que je ne voulais pas leur gâcher la soirée avec mon humeur morose. D'ailleurs, elles ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Nous finîmes par regagner les loges et Alice s'appliqua à remercier personnellement chaque mannequin d'être venue, mais aussi pour sa performance. Rosalie, elle, était occupée à discuter avec une splendide blonde. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais cette femme était d'une beauté saisissante. Je distinguais d'ici ses yeux caramel, sa peau légèrement hâlée et sa chevelure d'un or pâle, tel des épis de blé. Un autre mannequin. Dire que je me sentais insignifiante auprès de ces canons de beauté était peu dire. Je me sentais tant décalée que je préférais me mettre en retrait par rapport aux autres.

Mon regard se porta – pour changer – sur la salle qui ne se désemplissait pas. Un grand cocktail était organisé pour fêter cette nouvelle collection et personne ne partirait avant des heures. Les journalistes étaient là, attendant sagement qu'Alice ne pointe sa jolie frimousse. Mes yeux cherchaient à nouveau ce coin d'ombre où j'avais cru l'apercevoir, et sans surprise, je constatai que le renfoncement était vide. Pourquoi diable avais-je cru qu'Edward serait là, à m'observer, à m'attendre ? Il était certainement avec Tanya maintenant, cette femme contre qui je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser. Ils formeraient un couple parfait, tous les deux, si beaux qu'on ne pouvait que s'étrangler devant eux.

En vérité, je mourrais d'envie de suivre Alice et Rosalie au concert parce que je voulais le voir. Il me manquait beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. De toute manière, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait des gestes tendres envers Tanya durant le concert. Le groupe avait toujours été assez évasif quand on leur posait des questions sur leurs vies privées respectives et je pensais qu'ils désiraient que ça reste ainsi. Que personne ne sache. Ne pas les voir se toucher ou s'embrasser me donnerait l'espoir futile que j'avais marqué Edward de manière indélébile et que jamais il ne se laisserait approcher par une autre que moi. Doux mensonges qui faisaient pourtant un bien fou à mon pauvre cœur estropié.

« Bella, Rosalie, nous interpella Alice, surexcitée. Venez !

_ Doit-on se changer ? s'enquit Rosalie, abandonnant momentanément la fille avec qui elle parlait.

_ Non, restez comme ça. Nous allons donner une interview et en tant que mannequins fétiches de cette nouvelle collection, vous devez poser avec moi pour les magasines.

_ Sérieusement ? demandai-je, estomaquée. _Eurk !_ Me retrouver en première page d'un magasine de mode n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Alice frappa légèrement mon bras.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est important pour moi.

_ Ouais, je sais, soupirai-je, exaspérée. D'ailleurs, je trouve que je fais un peu trop de choses importantes pour toi, ces derniers temps, fis-je remarquer, lui jetant un regard suggestif. Pour toute réponse, Alice rit et me donna un léger coup de coude.

_ Allez les filles, allons montrer à ses paparazzis qui est Alice Brandon, accompagnée de ses superbes mannequins Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan. »

Je soupirai avant de me laisser entraîner. _Cette fille aura ma mort_ …

* * *

**Voilà un looong chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, je suis désolée.**

**La vérité est que je travaillais sur deux textes en même temps ; celui-là et un Outtake, du point de vue d'Edward. Je pense que vous avez relevé les coïncidences que Bella met en avant dans ce chapitre, et j'avais voulu les expliquer par un Edward's POV. **

**Alooors, petite question : _quel sera le prochain chapitre ?_**

**Tapez 1 si vous préférez que l'histoire reste du point de vue de Bella. Le prochain chapitre serait donc le concert des _Spunk Ransom_ (Edward rentrerait enfin pleinement dans l'histoire)**

**Tapez 2 si vous préférez un Edward's POV pour le prochain chapitre, ce qui vous en apprendrait un peu plus sur son état d'esprit, et sur les bizarreries dont Bella s'est aperçue.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ; je ne voulais pas me répéter dans les sentiments de Bella.**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'attends vos review !**

**C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Outtake : Edward's POV**

**__****Olivia Lufkin - A little pain**

« Et donc, vous finirez la tournée par deux concerts à Seattle, conclut Carlisle, refermant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après, vous serez tranquilles pour deux semaines. »

_Seattle_. Je frémis. Une partie de mon âme était restée dans cette ville, plus précisément aux côtés de Bella. Je me demandais si elle habitait toujours dans notre appartement, mais j'en doutais fortement. Je la connaissais par cœur et je savais qu'elle l'avait déserté depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. Mon poing se serra. Depuis que j'avais appris que nous passerions par Seattle, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais les autres comprenaient et accusaient mes sautes d'humeur sans broncher. _Putain_.

L'idée d'être si près d'elle me rendait tant euphorique qu'amer. Comment l'approcher de nouveau avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ? J'étais parti sans un regard un arrière, brisant ce _nous_ que j'avais cru indestructible. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me suive à Boston, mais elle était bien trop fière pour ça. Je soupirai. Je savais aussi que ça n'aurait pas été une vie pour elle non plus si elle était venue s'installer avec moi. Elle aurait même détesté ça et m'en aurait voulu de l'avoir traînée là-bas.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue, ne connaissant personne à Seattle qui aurait pu me renseigner sur son état. L'idée qu'elle ait reconstruit sa vie sans moi me broya tant la poitrine que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Chaque jour loin d'elle me tuait un peu plus mais je ne pouvais même pas dire de prendre l'avion et d'aller la retrouver ou bien même de lui téléphoner. Parce que c'était foutrement impossible. Pas après la manière dont nous nous étions séparés.

Parfois, je me réveillais en sursaut la nuit, mes rêves hantés de ses sanglots déchirants. Partir loin d'elle avait été la chose la plus difficile que j'eus jamais à faire et la célébrité n'était qu'une maigre compensation face à mon cœur perdu. Je savais que les autres ressentaient mon détachement par rapport à notre carrière mais même si la musique faisait partie intégrante de ma vie, elle m'avait coûté l'amour le plus pur qui eut jamais existé ; celui de Bella. Et ça, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

« Vous avez des questions ? nous demanda Carlisle tout en rassemblant ses papiers. »

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Carlisle était notre mentor depuis le tout début. Il nous avait guidés pas à pas et sans lui, nous n'en serions pas là où nous en étions aujourd'hui. Esmée, sa femme, était notre attachée-presse. Elle faisait un boulot remarquable. Les conférences de presse s'étaient toujours déroulées à merveille, grâce à elle, de même pour les shooting photo ou autres merdes du genre. Depuis que notre carrière avait décollé, nous devions faire de plus en plus souvent ces conneries et ça m'énervait. J'étais musicien, pas mannequin, bordel !

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et je me tournai vers Esmée qui passait sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Edward ? m'interpela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. Je la fais patienter ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'attendais personne pourtant et encore moins une femme.

_ Non, tu peux la faire entrer, dis-je, encore perplexe. Merci, ajoutai-je tout passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

Elle appela l'inconnue et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Une petite brune entra dans notre salle de réunion et gratifia notre attachée-presse d'un sourire radieux. Ses talons claquèrent contre le carrelage et je l'observais quelques secondes. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce que cette fille me voulait. Nous n'étions visiblement pas issus du même monde, elle et moi. Elle avait de l'allure, ça c'était certain, mais elle portait de ces fringues que seuls les gosses de riches avaient. _Merde, j'étais encore tombé sur une groupie_. _Pourquoi avais-je eu la merveilleuse idée de la faire entrer ?_ me fustigeai-je mentalement. Elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire et se figea légèrement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Jazz. Ses joues rosirent instantanément avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et s'avance résolument dans ma direction.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice Brandon, sourit-elle en me tendant la main. Je la serrai sans grande conviction. Encore une foutue gosse de riche qui voulait certainement me mettre le grappin dessus. Je me retenais de soupirer. C'était devenu fréquent ces derniers temps et j'en avais vraiment assez de toutes ces conneries.

_ Edward Cullen, me contentai-je de répondre.

_ Vous ne me connaissez pas tout comme je ne vous connais pas non plus, débita-t-elle à une vitesse ahurissante, mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous, ajouta-t-elle tout en farfouillant dans son sac à main. Nous avons une connaissance commune et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir ceci. Elle me tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft. Je la pris, haussant les sourcils. _Foutu bordel_. De quoi est-ce que cette fille parlait ?

_ J'ai laissé mes coordonnées à votre attachée-presse, continua-t-elle, imperturbable. Je suis à New York jusqu'à la fin de la semaine alors si jamais vous voulez me parler, n'hésitez pas. Bonne journée ! lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser aussi sec. Je me tournai vers les autres, encore ahuri de ce passage éclair.

_ Vous connaissez cette fille ? demandai-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Pas plus que toi, Eddie, fit Emmett, haussant négligemment les épaules. »

De toute évidence, il s'en fichait. Jasper et Tanya se contentèrent de secouer la tête pour me dire qu'eux non plus ne connaissaient pas cette femme. Je finis par décacheter l'enveloppe, curieux. Il y avait une photo à l'intérieur et quand je la sortis, mon cœur s'arrêta. Je cessai de respirer, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce que je tenais entre les mains. _C'était une putain de photo de Bella_.

La photo s'échappa de mes mains pour tomber sur le sol. J'étais comme brûlé par son toucher. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et aussitôt, je me précipitai sur la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée. Cette fille connaissait Bella, bon dieu de merde ! Il fallait à tout prix que je la retrouve. Je la vis s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du couloir et je lui courrai après, incapable de croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. L'ascenseur allait se fermer lorsque je passai ma main entre les portes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration sifflante. Elle m'observait tranquillement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle savait que j'allais la rattraper.

Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant à l'en étouffer. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je laissais mes épaules s'affaisser et la douleur m'envahir par vagues successives. Deux ans que j'avais fermé mon cœur pour éviter de me faire mal inutilement. Deux putains d'années que je mourrais de chagrin parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour partager mon quotidien. Elle tapota mon dos comme si elle comprenait ce que je ressentais, mais s'abstint de parler. Ce dont je lui fus gré.

Cette fille venait de me donner une photo de Bella. Elle savait donc qui j'étais et le rôle que j'avais joué dans sa vie. Mon cœur perdit pied. J'avais si mal à ressasser le passé sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit et cette minuscule femme venait de changer la donne. Elle connaissait Bella, elle était en contact avec elle. C'était suffisant pour me faire tourner la tête, une vague d'espoir inédite infiltrant mes veines.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier mais je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Ce qui était essentiel à mes yeux était que j'avais enfin un lien avec elle. Quelqu'un qui pourrait me parler d'elle et me dire comment elle allait, ce qu'elle était devenue sans moi. J'étouffai un sanglot contre son épaule et ses petits bras quittèrent mon dos pour se poser sur ma taille, la pressant doucement. Mes a priori minables vis-à-vis de cette fille s'étaient envolés à la seconde où j'avais vu le visage resplendissant de Bella. Ce bout de femme était ma sauveuse. Ma putain de sauveuse.

J'entendis le bip de l'ascenseur nous prévenant que nous étions arrivés à destination, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la lâcher. J'étais trop mal en point pour ça. Mon cœur et mon corps ne me répondaient plus, trop perturbés par les émotions fortes qui me tenaillaient. _Bella_. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans mon esprit, le hantant, comme toujours. Jamais elle ne m'avait quitté. Tous les matins, lorsque je voyais la lettre _B_ tatouée sur ma poitrine, je me souvenais ce à quoi j'avais tourné le dos, deux ans plus tôt. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Merci, murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Merci, répétai-je à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour moi.

_ Suivez-moi, me répondit-elle, me repoussant doucement et attrapant ma main. »

Elle me tira dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble, nous dirigeant entre les voitures. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles et je supposais qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Elle la déverrouilla à l'aide de sa télécommande et me lâcha pour ouvrir le coffre. Il y avait un carton dedans et ce que j'y lus m'acheva. _Bella_.

« Ce sont toutes les photos et les vidéos que j'ai réussi à faire à son insu, m'apprit-elle. Vous connaissez Bella et vous savez qu'elle a horreur de ça, sourit-elle avec tendresse. Elle l'aimait, ça se lisait sur son visage.

_ Je … je crois que l'on peut se tutoyer après ce qu'il vient de se passer, lui dis-je, la voix encore brisée.

_ Ça me va, sourit-elle, guillerette. Elle sortit le carton du coffre et me le confia. C'est pour toi. Prends en soin.

_ Pourquoi ? croassai-je, empli d'émotions. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

_ Bella est l'un de mes meilleures amies et même si elle ne nous le dit pas, je sais qu'elle souffre en silence. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de votre séparation. »

Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'assimiler les informations que cette Alice me donnait. Bella s'était donc trouvée des amies sur qui compter. Des amies filles, qui plus est. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec le contact féminin. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Tanya avait tenté de se faire accepter, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné. A croire que Bella n'était vraiment à l'aise que lorsqu'elle était entourée de mecs.

Une fois que cette idée eut fait son chemin dans mon esprit, une fureur noire me transperça de part et d'autre. Je n'étais plus là pour écarter les gars qui oseraient s'approcher d'elle. Mon estomac se tordit. Aussitôt, la vision d'elle dans les bras d'un autre gars que moi s'imprima clairement dans mon esprit et ça faisait mal. _Foutrement mal_. Serrant les dents, je l'occultai et me concentrai à nouveau sur Alice.

« Est-ce que … tu as un peu de temps devant toi ? espérai-je, le cœur battant. Je voulais en savoir plus. Bien plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et m'adressa un sourire contrit. Je sentai déjà la déception m'envahir.

_ Je suis désolée mais je dois préparer mon défilé. Je ne pourrais souffler qu'aux alentours de 22h.

_ Ça me va, répondis-je aussitôt. Tu veux bien me parler d'elle, ce soir ? Ton endroit sera le mien, suppliai-je à moitié, désespéré. Maintenant qu'elle m'avait trouvé, je ne la lâcherais plus.

_ J'ai une chambre au _Ritz-Carlton_. Si tu me rejoins là-bas, c'est ok ? demanda-t-elle tout en fermant le coffre.

_ Ouais, ça marche.

_ Chambre 1489, m'apprit-elle avant de monter dans sa voiture. Viens pour 22h30. Je préviendrais la réception pour qu'elle te laisse passer. »

Elle mit le contact et quitta le parking souterrain dans un bruit feutré. Je jetai un coup d'œil au carton dans mes bras. _Bella_. Cette Alice était une vraie bénédiction.

Rebroussant chemin, je me perdis dans mes pensées. J'allais voir ce à quoi ressemblait Bella, maintenant. Dire que la photo m'avait chamboulé était un putain d'euphémisme. Je la trouvais déjà magnifique à l'époque où nous étions encore ensemble, mais là, ça dépassait tout entendement. Il n'y avait même pas de mots pour décrire combien elle était belle. Et encore, je n'avais pas pris le temps de bien l'observer, trop obnubilé par le fait que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un en contact avec elle.

Je rejoignis lentement la salle de réunion, le carton dans les bras. Les autres avaient dû voir la photo et je savais qu'ils allaient me questionner à ce sujet. Mais moi, je ne voulais juste pas en parler. C'était foutrement égoïste de ma part parce que le groupe connaissait Bella et l'aimait à sa manière. Elle était un membre à part entière de notre petite troupe et même s'ils ne me le disaient pas clairement, je me doutais bien qu'ils avaient été affectés de son absence à nos côtés. Moi, je n'aspirais qu'à rentrer chez moi et étudier attentivement le contenu de ce carton, simplement pour rêver à nouveau d'elle et moi, réunis. _Foutu rêve utopique_.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle de réunion, je fus accueilli par un silence absolu. Emmett avait la photo dans ses mains, souriant doucement. C'était l'une des rares fois où je le voyais si calme, oubliant ses blagues vaseuses et son comportement pré-pubère. Tanya arborait un masque indéchiffrable et Jasper lui, me fixait, tentant sûrement de me sonder.

J'étais certain que dans une vie antérieure, ce mec avait été psychologue ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait fortement. Il savait toujours ce que je ressentais, quand je me sentais mal ou quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. Il était celui avec qui j'étais devenu le plus proche depuis notre départ de Seattle. Lui n'avait rien laissé là-bas puisqu'il avait rencontré Maria ici, à Boston, mais il comprenait et c'était suffisant à mes yeux. Il ne me posait jamais de questions, attendant que je sois prêt pour lui déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'appréciais ça.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda brusquement Emmett d'une voix calme. Je haussai les épaules, faussement indifférent. La vérité était que ça me rongeait de ne pas en avoir appris pour l'instant.

_ J'en sais rien. Alice n'avait pas le temps. Je vais la voir ce soir.

_ Tu l'as retrouvé, c'est le plus important, souffla Tanya d'une voix presque inaudible. Je fus surpris par sa réaction. Elle semblait triste. Peut-être était-ce parce que Bella lui manquait à elle aussi ? Je me promettais de faire en sorte qu'elles deviennent amies un jour, si tant est que Bella m'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie. Ce dont je doutais.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna à nouveau Emmett, se levant pour me rejoindre. Il se pencha au-dessus de carton et y lus la même chose que moi. Il se tourna dans ma direction, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Emmett me paraissait si différent du gamin que j'avais l'habitude de voir que ça me perturbait vraiment. _Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez_.

_ Alice a dit que c'était des photos et des vidéos de Bella.

_ La vache, elle a vraiment réussi à la prendre en photo ? ricana le colosse, surpris. Cette fille est un génie.

_ Ouais, souris-je, amusé. Bella a une sainte horreur des appareils photos ou des caméras alors que cette fille ait de quoi me faire un carton relève du miracle. »

Emmett me tendit la photo avec une bourrade amicale. C'était sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il était heureux pour moi. Je soulevai le couvercle pour la placer à l'intérieur lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une boîte de Cd. Il y a avait un post-it dessus ; _Concert Bella_. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un concert ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, Bella ne s'intéressait pas de trop près à la musique. Elle se contentait d'assister à nos répétitions et de nous complimenter sur notre musique. Rien de plus. _N'oublie pas que parfois, elle donnait des conseils sur votre manière de jouer ou sur les paroles des chansons_. Ouais, c'était vrai. Mais de là à s'immerger là dedans, c'était impossible. Bella n'était vraiment pas comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Jasper, me rejoignant à son tour. Un concert ? lut-il, visiblement surpris. Il me jeta un regard mais je haussai à nouveau les épaules, incapable de lui fournir une réponse. J'attrapai alors la boîte et refermai le carton. Nous avions un lecteur DVD ici et je ne voulais pas attendre pour découvrir le contenu du disque.

_ On va bientôt savoir, répondis-je, mon cœur tressautant à nouveau. »

J'allais la revoir. Via une vidéo, bien sûr, mais j'allais entendre à nouveau sa voix douce, et la voir bouger. Me pressant brusquement, je mis le Cd dans le lecteur et allait m'asseoir dans un de nos fauteuils, fébrile.

La première image fut une scène encore vide et éclairée. La caméra bougeait et il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha. L'image changea brusquement de direction et je reconnus là un pub, au vu du comptoir et du barmaid qui servait des clients.

« _Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna une voix que je ne connaissais pas._

__ Je filme la salle, histoire de montrer combien il y avait du monde._

__ Bella va te tuer, tu sais ? rigola l'inconnue. _

__ Oh non, rétorqua Alice, rieuse. Elle va me bénir pour avoir filmé leur tout premier concert. Cette vidéo vaudra de l'or dans quelques années._ »

La caméra obliqua brutalement pour montrer une blonde. Une très belle femme. J'entendis Emmett siffler à mes côtés.

« Merde, cette fille est-

_ La ferme Emmett, le coupai-je brutalement, d'un ton sans réplique. »

Je ne voulais entendre personne durant le film. Ce moment était bien trop important à mes yeux pour que je ne laisse quiconque me distraire de Bella. Dire que je brûlais d'impatience de la revoir était un foutu mensonge à la con. Mon rythme cardiaque était si rapide que je m'étonnais de ne pas être déjà tombé dans les pommes et mes mains, serrées autour des accoudoirs, tremblaient. Mes yeux me picotaient sous l'émotion, mais je n'y pris pas attention. J'étais entièrement concentré sur l'écran plat en face de moi.

« _Rose, quelque chose à dire ? plaisanta Alice, riant de son rire cristallin. N'oublie pas que ça va valoir une fortune ce truc. _

__ Ne sois pas bête, rit-elle à son tour. Moi, j'ai juste envie de voir les Ribson Keane jouer. Bella est une putain de déesse derrière un micro._ »

J'écarquillai les yeux, haletant bruyamment. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de _dire_ ? Bella chantait ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était impossible. La musique nous avait détruits alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'y serait mise ? _Peut-être qu'elle veut te faire souffrir autant que tu l'as fait souffrir en la laissant, abruti !_ La ferme ! répliquai-je aussitôt, la culpabilité me serrant le cœur. Je préférais me mentir que de voir les choses en face. C'était moins douloureux.

Les projecteurs de la scène s'éteignirent brutalement et des pas se firent entendre. J'entendais les membres du groupe accorder rapidement leurs instruments, que ça soit basse ou bien guitare. La caméra se remit à bouger, tanguant dangereusement. Elle fut ensuite placée en hauteur, comme perchée sur une étagère. La vue sur la scène était idéale et j'avais presque l'impression que nous étions plus près du groupe que l'instant précédent. _Sûrement un zoom_.

Et un bruit de talons se fit entendre. Mon souffle était désordonné et bruyant. Je savais que c'était elle. Que c'était Bella qui marchait sur cette putain de scène. Je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant ; de la peur, de l'excitation, de la douleur, de la joie et sûrement du désir. Bella était la plus belle femme sur qui j'avais eu le loisir de poser les yeux. Personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. _Personne_.

Et lorsque les projecteurs s'allumèrent, je crus défaillir. Ma respiration heurtée eut un loupé. Elle était là, devant mes yeux, si somptueuse que je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour qualifier sa magnificence.

« _Salut tout le monde, on est les Ribson Keane ! lança-t-elle à la foule, joyeuse._ »

Mon souffle se bloqua à nouveau dans ma gorge et quand je trouvais enfin le courage de respirer, je pris un grand bol d'air, au bord de l'asphyxie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je la regardais évoluer sur scène, projeté dans un autre monde. Dans son monde à _elle_. Leur première chanson me heurta de plein fouet, comme si les paroles nous concernaient, elle et moi. La blonde avait raison ; elle était une vraie déesse derrière un micro. Elle occupait la scène par sa présence et sa voix si différente que celles que l'on entendait habituellement. Elle m'éblouissait et me confondait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Sa chanson me touchait profondément, ses mots entamant mon cœur comme des poignards aiguisés. Comment avais-je pu partir sans elle ? me fustigeai-je pour la millionième fois. Comment avais-je pu croire que je survivrais sans elle ?

Je sentais le regard de mes amis posés sur moi, mais la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire était d'écouter Bella chanter, la mort dans l'âme. Jamais plus je ne pourrais l'approcher. J'étais certain que même si j'en avais le pouvoir, elle ne me laisserait pas faire. Elle était si têtue et si fière. Admettre qu'elle avait besoin de moi la tuerait.

Pourtant, je l'aimais à en crever. Elle était la seule que je voulais et que je voudrais jamais. Durant ces deux années passées loin d'elle, j'avais été pire qu'un moine, incapable de toucher une autre femme qu'elle. Parce que bordel, je l'avais dans la peau ! Toutes les nuits, je rêvais d'elle ; je n'étais pas parti pour Boston et nous serions restés ensemble. Parfois nous avions des enfants qui avaient hérité de toute la beauté de leur mère. Parfois nous étions seulement tous les deux et faisions l'amour continuellement, amoureux comme jamais. Et parfois, je me réveillais en sursaut, ses sanglots brûlant mes oreilles.

Lorsque le film s'arrêta, je ne réagis même pas, mes yeux restant fixés sur l'écran, mon esprit à des lieues d'ici. Je sentais les larmes dans mes yeux et je tentais de les refouler. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse aux autres, leur montrer combien elle me manquait. J'étais juste Edward, le gars taciturne qui se foutait de tout et qui ne s'attachait à personne. Ça m'allait parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache que mes actions passées me bouffaient de l'intérieur et m'empêchaient de goûter pleinement à notre succès. Personne n'avait à le savoir.

Jasper se leva, puisque j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, et retira le DVD pour le ranger dans sa boîte. Il referma le carton et s'empara de mon bras, le tirant pour que je le suive. Sans un mot, il nous dirigea dans le couloir et je pris à nouveau l'ascenseur. Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma voiture et me tendit la main. Lui donnant les clefs machinalement, je m'assis sur le siège passager, encore sonné par la vidéo. Le contenu de ce carton aurait raison de moi, ça, j'en étais certain.

« Tu vas aller voir cette fille, ce soir ? me demanda-t-il, une fois que nous fûmes installés dans mon appartement.

_ J'ai _besoin_ de la voir, Jazz. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie pour moi ? m'énervai-je, agacé qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que je pouvais ressentir. C'est une amie de Bella, putain ! criai-je, m'emportant violemment.

_ Je sais, mec, je sais, me calma-t-il, m'attrapant par les épaules et me poussant à m'asseoir. Ne t'énerve pas.

_ Maria … est-ce que tu l'aimes ? questionnai-je plus calmement, penchant la tête dans sa direction. La réponse fusa, ne laissant aucun doute quant à sa véracité.

_ Non. J'apprécie sa compagnie et j'ai une sorte d'affection pour elle. C'est une fille bien, sourit-il, attendri. Mais je n'en suis pas amoureux.

_ Alors tu ne peux savoir de quoi je parle, soupirai-je, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Elle me manque tellement, Jazz, avouai-je, la voix enrouée. Ça fait si longtemps …

_ Je sais, répéta-t-il, préparant deux tasses de café. Depuis qu'on a quitté Seattle, t'es plus vraiment le même. Emmett et Tanya l'ont remarqué aussi, même s'ils n'ont rien dit.

_ Une partie de moi est restée avec elle, murmurai-je doucement. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille me changerait à ce point ? ris-je d'un rire qui sonnait affreusement faux.

_ C'est parce que c'est la bonne, c'est tout.

_ Ouais. Et je ne peux même plus l'approcher, fis-je, la culpabilité m'enserrant le cœur. Toute cette merde est de ma faute. Si nous souffrons chacun dans notre coin, c'était parce que je suis parti sans elle. J'aurais dû insister, peut-être même la supplier pour qu'elle me suive à Boston.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour aller voir la fille ? me proposa Jazz tout en me tendant une tasse de café. Je me levai et fouillai dans le bar à la recherche d'un bouteille de whisky. Rien de mieux qu'un _Irish Coffee_ pour me requinquer.

_ Ouais. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à rentrer seul après ça. »

Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux, tout deux perdus dans nos pensées respectives. Posté à la fenêtre et le regard dans le vague, j'essayais d'imaginer comment la soirée se déroulerait. J'étais tant impatient qu'effrayé. Impatient parce que j'aurais l'occasion de parler de Bella avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait et effrayé par ce qu'Alice pourrait m'apprendre. Comme par exemple, la présence d'un homme dans sa vie. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Mal, ça coulait sous le sens. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec un autre que moi, même si elle avait parfaitement le droit de vivre sa vie. _Sans moi_.

Je n'avais jamais su lui dire les trois petits mots fatidiques et qui pourtant, a côté de ce que je ressentais pour elle, faisaient pâle figure. _Je t'aime_. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce qui m'avait retenu de les lui crier, tellement mon amour pour elle me bouffait de l'intérieur. Nous deux, c'était tellement plus que ça, tellement plus que trois petits mots à la con. Pourtant, ils auraient changé bon nombre de choses s'ils avaient été prononcés. Ça, je le savais.

Bella avait toujours eu du mal à me parler de son enfance à l'orphelinat et même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas certain de tout savoir. Bien qu'elle ait été logée, nourrie et blanchie, on l'avait ignorée, rejetée, détruite avant même que la fleur qu'elle est, n'éclose. C'était là qu'elle avait développé son caractère si emmerdant, mais je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. C'était une femme forte à sa manière mais si vulnérable quand ça concernait les personnes qui lui tenaient à coeur. Le fait que je lui dise que je l'aimais était d'une importance capitale pour elle, j'en étais conscient. Et c'est peut-être parce que c'était fondamental à ses yeux que j'avais pas eu les couilles de lui dire.

Le jour de mon départ restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. J'avais vraiment essayé de lui dire ce que je ressentais, de prononcer ce qu'elle attendait justement que je lui dise. Peut-être que si je lui avais déclaré mon amour pour elle, elle m'aurait suivi à Boston, même si avec le recul, j'en venais à douter. Le pire avait été ses larmes quand nous nous étions dit au revoir, et ses sanglots quand j'avais pénétré dans l'ascenseur. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ça, parce que je nous avais tué ce jour-là.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent sans que je ne voie le temps passer. Je n'avais cessé de ressasser le passé, ces moment si chers à mon cœur, tous aux côtés de Bella. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque nous étions ensemble, même si parfois notre couple était chaotique. Nous ne cessions de nous blesser inconsciemment, tant nos personnalités étaient complexes et les blessures antérieures nombreuses. Nous avions tout deux vécu des choses qu'on infligeait pas à des enfants, et ça nous avait touché en profondeur, orientant notre caractère dans une toute autre direction. On était devenus égoïstes, renfermés, possessifs, orgueilleux, fiers, et j'en passe. _D'innombrables qualités_, songeai-je avec ironie.

J'étais fébrile lorsque je toquai à la porte d'Alice. Le trajet jusqu'à _Ritz-Carlton_ avait été rapide et l'hôtesse d'accueil avait été prévenue de notre visite ; elle ne nous avait posé aucun ennui. Mon cœur allait si vite que j'étais presque certain de faire un arrêt cardiaque dans la minute qui suivait. J'entendis des pas près de la porte, puis le verrou fut enlevé. Alice nous ouvrit, souriante. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Jasper. Elle eut une expression bizarre l'espace d'un instant, avant de secouer la tête, les joues brusquement rouges. Je réprimais un ricanement, comprenant le comportement étrange de la minuscule femme devant moi ; elle craquait pour Jazz, ça me paraissait évident. Son regard furibond, en revanche, m'occulta toute envie de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de me mettre une amie de Bella à dos.

« Ponctuels, nous félicita-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque. Je vous en prie, entrez, lança-t-elle, désignant sa chambre d'un geste de la main. »

Je m'exécutai et entendis Jasper se présenter, dans mon dos. Observant ladite chambre, je constatai que l'hôtel était foutrement luxueux. Bien que nous étions maintenant des stars sur tout le continent américain, jamais nous n'allions dans des hôtels aussi réputés. C'était bien trop cher.

Me dirigeant vers la baie vitrée, mon regard fût attiré par des croquis, posés sur la table basse. Je m'en approchai et remarquai qu'il s'agissait de vêtements. J'eus un sourire lorsque je vis qu'il y avait du cuir sur presque toutes les tenues. Ça donnait un look rock'n'roll vraiment sympa. J'étais certain que ces fringues iraient à Bella comme un gant.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Alice, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

_ Non, c'est bon, déclinai-je, encore penché sur ses croquis.

_ Et vous ? l'entendis-je demander à Jazz.

_ Je ne refuserais pas un café. Alice s'éloigna dans l'espèce de kitchenette et nous laissa seuls.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? questionna mon ami, s'approchant doucement de moi. C'était visiblement sa question du jour, remarquai-je avec un semblant d'humour.

_ Alice est styliste, réalisai-je subitement. Tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle parlait de défilé. Maintenant je sais, souris-je, lui montrant du bout du doigt ses croquis.

_ Elle avait l'air plus excitée quand elle est venue cet après-midi. C'est comme si elle est tendue, fit remarquer mon ami.

_ Tu l'intimides, ricanai-je alors que la petite femme se matérialisait à nouveau à côté de nous, une tasse fumante dans les mains. Elle la donna à Jasper qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Un silence étrange s'était établi.

_ Très beaux dessins, même si je ne connais rien à la mode, tentai-je avec un sourire.

_ Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la robe de Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle, se dirigeant vers son sac à main. Sur cette pièce je me suis vraiment … Elle s'interrompit, se tourna brusquement vers nous, les yeux écarquillés. Oh mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle tout aussi subitement, sautillant dans la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jazz, qui, même s'il était médusé par cette fille et son comportement, riait doucement.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Alice ?

_ Bella va défiler pour moi, demain soir, annonça-t-elle, fière. Je m'étranglai.

_ Bella, défiler pour toi ? C'est une blague ?

_ Non, c'est vrai, pouffa-t-elle. Elle va clôturer mon défilé. En fait, c'est Bella qui m'a inspiré cette nouvelle collection. Alice sourit avec tendresse. Encore une fois, la puissance des liens qui semblait l'unir à Bella me frappa. Elle arrive demain à New York. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher à cette nouvelle. _Quoi ?_ Bordel de merde, Bella serait entre les murs de New York dans à peine vingt-quatre foutues heures ? Farfouillant dans mes poches, je cherchai mes clopes. J'avais besoin de m'en griller une, histoire de reprendre contenance. Bella serait là, putain. Dans la même ville que moi. Tirant une longue taffe, je me sentis déjà mieux. Alice et Jasper étaient silencieux, m'observant encaisser la nouvelle.

Je n'étais pas prêt, ça, c'était certain. Mais je mourrais d'envie de la voir, de pouvoir la respirer, goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Dieu, cette fille me retournait le cerveau. _Et ton cœur aussi_, ricana une voix dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé répondre à ça ? Comment j'étais sensé me comporter ? Lui lancer un regard suppliant pour qu'elle organise une rencontre entre nous ? Hors de question ! J'étais le seul à pouvoir régler cette situation parce que c'était moi qui nous avait mis dans cette putain de situation. Je n'avais pas besoin d'intermédiaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? demandai-je, faussement indifférent.

_ Tu vas venir au défilé, lança Alice, mine de rien. Et tu vas aller lui parler, histoire de réparer tout ce gâchis.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, contrai-je, les yeux dans le vague. C'est tellement compliqué entre nous. Ça l'a toujours été, et ça le sera toujours.

_ C'est sûr que si tu restes là à te morfondre, les choses ne vont pas avancer des masses, ironisa-t-elle, dardant un regard noir dans ma direction.

_ Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu crois, Alice ? m'emportai-je subitement, à bout de nerfs. Que je n'ai pas envie de la voir ? Qu'elle ne m'a pas manqué durant ces deux _putains _d'années ? Je ricanai, amer. Tu ne sais pas combien ça m'a coûté de partir à Boston et de la laisser derrière moi. Tu ne sais rien de nous. Bella et moi … Ma voix se cassa, ne restant qu'un murmure. Je sais très bien qu'on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble et c'est ça qui me tue.

_ Ça ne tient qu'à toi d'arranger ça.

_ Non, Alice. On ne bâtit pas un château tout seul, autrement il s'écroule. Et crois-moi, Bella ne m'aidera pas à construire ce putain de château. »

Il y eut un long silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de nos respirations. Bien que ce que je venais de dire me flinguait le cœur, c'était foutrement vrai. Bella était comme ça, avec son caractère à la con et ses idées bien arrêtées. Mais si elle n'avait pas été comme ça, je ne sais pas si je lui aurais jeté ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Je me sentais tellement coupable de l'avoir abandonné pour poursuivre mon rêve que j'en avais mal à chaque seconde. Le manque d'elle y était aussi pour quelque chose. En y réfléchissant, je ne comprenais pas ce qui faisait que je l'aimais à en crever. Après tout, un tas de filles étaient passées dans mon lit sans pour autant que je ne m'y attache. Mais Bella avait laissé comme une sorte d'empreinte indélébile sur mon cœur et je n'arrivais pas à l'effacer.

« Comment va-t-elle ? questionnai-je, un moment plus tard.

_ Bien, répondit Alice, songeuse. Le groupe commence doucement à se faire un nom dans la banlieue et ils travaillent beaucoup, retouchant sans cesse leurs morceaux .

_ Ouais, on a vu la vidéo du concert. Bella était indescriptible, souris-je faiblement.

_ Démétri et Alec n'en sont pas revenus de la soirée, pouffa Alice.

_ Démétri et Alec ? répétai-je, une foutue boule dans la gorge.

_ Démétri est le guitariste, Alec le bassiste et Félix, le batteur.

_ Impossible ! s'exclama soudainement Jazz, silencieux depuis que nous étions arrivés.

_ Quoi ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

_ Merde Edward, souviens-toi ! Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui portent des prénoms pareils ? Je le regardai quelques secondes sans vraiment comprendre, avant qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi se produise et que la lumière se fasse dans mon esprit.

_ Bordel, t'as raison ! Les _Black Stones_ !

_ _Black Stones_ ? sourcilla Alice, intriguée.

_ Quand on était à Boston, on a rencontré un autre groupe qui faisait lui aussi ses débuts. C'était les _Black Stones_. On avait la même maison de disques et entre nous, le courant est vite passé.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec les gars, me coupa le lutin en face de moi, curieuse.

_ Je vais y venir. Le groupe était composé de quatre mecs Démétri, Alec, Félix et Keane. Mais à la suite d'une soirée qui a beaucoup trop dérapé, Keane est mort. Après son décès, le groupe a été dissous et on a plus entendu parler des gars. Ils ont comme disparus de la circulation. Alice ferma les yeux quelques secondes, visiblement bouleversée.

_ C'est donc ça, l'entendis-je murmurer.

_ De quoi ? questionna Jazz, penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Le groupe s'appelle les _Ribson Keane_. Le _Keane_ ne doit pas être anodin.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je, pensif.

_ Bella s'entend vraiment bien avec eux, vous savez, reprit Alice après un silence. Il y a un truc qui les lie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais c'est perceptible quand on les voit ensemble.

_ Elle a toujours été à l'aise avec des gars autour d'elle, grognai-je, la mort dans l'âme.

_ N'aie aucune crainte de ce côté-là, me souffla doucement Alice. Bella ne laisse personne l'approcher. Je pense que le seul dont elle a vraiment besoin, c'est toi. C'est pour ça que tu vas venir à mon défilé, asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Vous devez parler. Je suis certaine que vous pourriez vous retrouver.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Alice, Bella et moi, c'est tellement compliqué que je ne sais même pas si une issue est possible pour nous. »

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit dans la suite d'Alice. Elle m'avait raconté des tas d'anecdotes à propos de Bella. Elle semblait avoir changé depuis mon départ et j'avouais en être effrayé. Peut-être ne voudrait-elle plus de moi, maintenant ? _Comme si tu avais encore une chance avec elle_, se moqua une voix interne. Mes poings se serrèrent à cette pensée. Je craignais qu'elle n'ait plus rien à voir avec la fille que j'avais connu et aimé. Parce que si c'était le cas, ça marquerait ma fin ; je n'aurais plus aucune raison de me battre pour rester hors de l'eau.

A quoi bon vivre une vie où l'on ne peut pas être avec celle que l'on aime désespérément ? _Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, crétin ! _Ouais, c'était foutrement vrai. Je le savais. Alice avait renouvelé maintes fois son offre pour le défilé, et j'allais accepter. Si je ne pouvais lui parler, je pourrais au moins la voir, l'admirer, l'aduler comme elle devait l'être. Après tout, ça ne serait que le reflet du fossé qui nous séparait, maintenant. _Quelle merde !_

* * *

_**Voilà le fameux Edward's POV. Alooors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

**_J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira parce que je ne fais pas vraiment des points de vue masculins alors ça me perturbe un peu. J'attends de voir vos avis._**

**_J'en profite pour vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos Reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. J'essaie de répondre à chacune d'entre vous ;)._**

**_Amicalement. _**

**_C._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 7**

_**Olivia Lufkin - Recorded butterflies**_

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé, je tirai une longue taffe sur ma clope. Adossée au mur de la salle de concert, j'étais déboussolée, ne savant foutrement pas si ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était bon ou mauvais pour moi. J'avais joué la désinvolte devant Alice et Rosalie, mais en vérité, tout ce à quoi je pensais était qu'il allait être là, à quelques mètres, perché sur sa scène. Si près de moi tout en étant trop loin. Hors de ma portée. _Foutrement inaccessible_. J'eus un sourire lassé.

Depuis le défilé d'Alice, une semaine plus tôt, je dormais mal, revoyant sans cesse cette tignasse cuivrée que j'étais pratiquement certaine d'avoir aperçue dans la salle. Je savais que c'était stupide de me convaincre qu'il avait été là, mais c'était comme si je l'avais senti. Je n'avais jamais compris le truc, mais dès qu'Edward se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, mes poils se hérissaient sur mes bras et mon cœur se mettait à galoper. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé durant le défilé. _C'est surtout ce dont tu te persuades_, me contra une voix interne.

Et aujourd'hui, malgré mes protestations, je me trouvais là où je n'aurais jamais dû être dans cette putain de salle où il allait donner un putain de concert. Etais-je prête à le revoir ? Bien sûr que non. Avais-je envie de le revoir ? J'en crevais d'envie. Mais j'étais consciente que frapper ainsi à la porte de mes émotions était terriblement dangereux pour moi, parce que si je n'arrivais pas à canaliser mes sentiments, je finirais par me détruire. Edward était le seul mec à avoir ce putain de pouvoir sur moi.

Je jetai ma cigarette consumée à terre, mais ne gagnais pas la salle pour autant. Alice et Rosalie seraient furieuses si je les plantais, ça, c'était une certitude. Elles ne comprendraient pas si je prenais la fuite. Edward et moi … Merde, c'est tellement compliqué. On s'aimait, enfin, _moi_ je l'aimais, mais on passait notre temps à se faire du mal. Ça sortait presque inconsciemment, comme si c'était plus fort que nous, que nous ne pouvions _pas_ nous en empêcher. Pourquoi vouloir tenter le diable pour qu'au final je ne sois encore blessée ? Ça me semblait si stupide, mais pourtant tellement bon.

Pataugeant dans mes pensées sombres, je n'avais pas pris garde au temps qui s'écoulait. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis leur musique sortir des hauts parleurs que je compris. Merde, le concert avait déjà commencé. Indécise quelques secondes, j'inspirai profondément avant de me diriger vers l'entrée de la salle, fébrile. Un vigile gardait la porte close. Putain, j'étais _vraiment_ en retard. Les filles allaient m'en vouloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petite ? me questionna le géant, suspicieux. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et l'agitai devant ses yeux.

_ J'étais sortie fumer.

_ Comment puis-je être sûr que tu n'essaies pas de rentrer clandestinement ? L'idée me parut tellement saugrenue que j'écarquillai les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Je tapotai mes poches avant de trouver mon billet dans l'une d'elles et de le brandir sous son nez.

_ Peut-être parce que j'ai un ticket ? ripostai-je, sarcastique. Il le prit et l'examina attentivement, comme si j'avais eu l'audace de faire un faux. C'était d'un ridicule !

_ C'est bon, grommela-t-il, me redonnant le ticket. Dépêche-toi, ça a déjà démarré. »

Je m'enfonçai dans la dédalle de couloirs sombres, attirée comme un aimant vers l'intérieur de l'endroit. Là où il se tenait. Arrivée en haut des marches, je me figeai, le regard verrouillé sur la scène, la respiration hachée. _Cette chanson_ … Je l'avais entendue tant de fois quand nous étions en studio que j'en connaissais les paroles sur le bout des doigts. Pis encore, c'est en écoutant cette chanson qu'Edward m'avait demandé d'emménager chez lui. Il m'avait avoué l'avoir écrite en pensant à moi, à la manière dont il allait tourner les choses pour que je vienne habiter avec lui. _Foutaises !_

Descendant rapidement les marches sans décoller mes yeux du sol, je vins m'installer aux côtés de mes amies. A la mine soulagée qu'elles eurent toutes deux, je me doutais bien qu'elles avaient pensé que j'avais pris la fuite. Idée bien trop tentante, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que j'étais arrivée tout devant, au premier rang précisément, je paniquai à l'idée de poser mes yeux sur la scène. Parce que c'était le putain d'endroit où Edward se tenait et jouait de la guitare comme un putain de dieu. _Pourquoi étais-je entrée ?_ me fustigeai-je mentalement. C'était de loin la pire décision que j'eus jamais prise.

« Bella, regarde-le, il est juste devant toi, me souffla Alice. »

Je lui jetai un regard incertain et quelque peu effrayé. Elle attrapa ma main et noua ses doigts aux miens, les pressant fortement. Lui rendant sa pression, je levai brusquement les yeux, le cœur cognant bien trop fortement contre ma cage thoracique.

_Il n'a pas changé_, fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit. Dieu, il était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'est plus. L'air manqua à mes poumons. _Edward_ … Il m'avait tellement manqué ces deux dernières années et le voir, là, face à moi, ça me semblait presque irréel. Il était en tout point identique à l'homme que j'avais laissé partir, vingt-quatre mois plus tôt. De sa chevelure de feu à sa dégaine désinvolte. Tout y était et ça me coupa littéralement le souffle. Son fidèle marcel blanc cassé collait son torse d'une manière qui devrait être interdite, parce que bien trop excitante. Il portait toujours sa vieille veste en cuir, bien plus élimée que dans mes souvenirs. Ça lui donnait un air rebelle qui lui saillait à merveille.

Ses longs doigts flattaient les cordes de la guitare, produisant cette mélodie si particulière qui avait su gagner mon cœur. Sa manière de jouer était exceptionnelle et unique en son genre je l'avais toujours pensé. Même les performances ahurissantes de Démétri faisaient pâle figure face à lui. Une fois encore, mon regard resta bloqué sur ses mains. Ces mêmes doigts qui avaient su me donner tant de plaisir par le passé …

_Edward resterait toujours Edward_, songeai-je avec un semblant de sourire. Il y avait toujours cette veine qui ressortait au niveau de sa tempe, lorsqu'il était concentré. De même que sa lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante, effet de sa concentration. Son pied battait la mesure et ils se jetaient des regards complices avec Jasper. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses traits angéliques. _Si beau_ … Ses prunelles émeraudes fixaient un point dans l'assistance et n'en bougeait pas. C'était assez étrange parce qu'Edward tournait toujours la tête dans tous les sens, durant ses concerts.

En fait, à y regarder de plus près, je vis qu'il était diablement tendu. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son expression, presque indéchiffrable. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, j'aurais dit que c'était le trac, mais moi, je pensais surtout qu'il avait peur de quelque chose. En revanche, je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. _Peut-être était-il perturbé parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Tanya ? _Cette pensée me fit un mal de chien.

Alice, à mes côtés, était à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie, hurlant à tout va, secouant les bras comme c'était pas permis. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne nous ferait pas repérer avec son attitude exubérante. Mais quelque part, ça me faisait rire. D'ailleurs, je remarquai que Rosalie était, elle aussi, hilare.

Durant tout le concert, soit un peu plus de deux heures, mes yeux ne le quittèrent pas une seconde. J'étais bien trop absorbée par celui qui avait su capturer mon cœur de glace, pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je savais qu'on pouvait voir l'adoration dans mes yeux, de même que l'émerveillement. Mais si on creusait un tant soit peu, on y verrait également de la douleur. _La douleur de l'avoir perdu_. J'avais tremblé comme une feuille durant toute leur prestation, mes émotions à fleur de peau. Alice avait été là, serrant ma main tandis que moi, je m'accrochais à elle comme une naufragée à sa bouée. Parce que j'étais perdue dans mes sentiments. Sentiments qui me revenaient à la figure avec force. On m'aurait giflé que ça n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet.

Je voulais me persuader que ça avait été une foutue mauvaise idée de venir ce soir, mais je savais que ça serait mentir. Me mentir à moi-même. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir revu, d'avoir pu imprégner ses traits parfaits à nouveau dans mon esprit. De savoir qu'il allait bien et que je n'avais pas de souci à me faire pour lui. _Bon dieu Bella, qui essaies-tu de convaincre comme ça ? _Ouais, tout ça, c'était un ramassis de conneries. J'aurais voulu qu'il me voie, qu'il sache que j'étais là et que je l'observais. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi troublé par ma présence que je ne pouvais l'être par la sienne. Je voulais qu'il crève d'amour pour moi à nouveau, que l'on se retrouve même si rien n'aurait été comme avant. Je voulais le toucher à nouveau, sentir son parfum boisé qui m'avait tant manqué. Je voulais tout de lui, encore une fois. Mais, je savais bien que c'était impossible. _Foutrement impossible_.

C'est le cœur lourd que je quittais la salle, une fois les deux rappels terminés. Je sentais les regards inquisiteurs de mes amies sur moi, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. J'étais trop écœurée pour ça. Il n'avait rien vu, son putain de regard braqué sur le mur du fond, comme verrouillé. Les rares coups d'œil qu'il avait décroché à la salle l'avaient presque fait sursauter et aussitôt, il s'était remis à fixer stupidement ce putain de mur. Au fond, pourquoi est-ce que je me prenais la tête pour ce mec ? _Parce que tu l'aimes_. Ouais, amour merdique et surtout, à sens unique. Quelle blague !

Je me rappelle tous ces gens qui ne jurent que par l'amour ou bien les âmes sœurs. C'était n'importe quoi. L'amour faisait mal. L'amour avait le pouvoir de nous briser, de nous laisser à genoux. L'amour pouvait nous vider de toute substance, ne restant qu'une sorte de zombie, trop blessé pour reprendre le fil de son existence. L'amour était une belle connerie.

J'avais trop donné de moi pour finalement tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Cette histoire me minait, me poursuivait dans mes pensées et mes rêves. Edward était encore bien trop encré en moi pour que je ne puisse tourner la page. Je retins un rire amer. En avais-je vraiment envie ? J'entendais par là de l'oublier, de passer l'éponge sur notre passé commun. Non, bien sûr que non. Je serais damnée si je désirais oublier.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Etais-je à ce point indigne de toute forme de sympathie pour qu'on m'inflige de pareils tourments ? Jamais Edward ne quittait mon esprit, même quand je chantais. Malgré moi, j'étais venue à l'associer à la musique, sans pouvoir casser ce lien idiot. Alors quand j'étais devant un micro à donner toutes mes tripes, je m'imaginais qu'il était là, devant moi, à analyser et critiquer tous mes faits et gestes. Etait-il comme ça, lui ? Pensait-il à moi, parfois ? Non. Il avait Tanya. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas ensemble, d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient dans le même groupe, avaient les mêmes amis, les mêmes ambitions et tout deux étaient deux beautés époustouflantes. Je ne connaissais pas assez Tanya pour juger de son caractère, mais le fait de taire son amour pour me laisser la place aux côtés d'Edward me forçait à l'estimer. Rares étaient les femmes de sa tempe, maintenant.

C'est sans doute pour ça que ça m'effrayait autant. En plus d'être une femme superbe, du peu que j'avais pu en apercevoir, elle était aussi une femme bien. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces starlettes qui prenaient la grosse tête sous prétexte qu'elles devenaient un tant soit peu célèbres. Les _Spunk Ranson_ étaient connus à travers tout le pays et pourtant, Tanya était toujours aussi simple qu'à leurs débuts. Et Edward adorait ça, la simplicité. Pas de prises de tête, pas de disputes, rien. Juste de la tranquillité et du plaisir. _Beaucoup de plaisir_.

Une boule coincée dans la gorge, je pénétrai dans la voiture de Rosalie, silencieuse. Les filles respectaient mon silence et je ne les en aimais que plus. Elles savaient que le concert m'avait perturbé plus que de raison et qu'il ne fallait pas me questionner à ce sujet. Elles me laissaient ruminer en paix, préférant s'extasier entre elles sur Jasper et Emmett. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que mes amies puissent être attirées par ces deux gars. Il fallait me comprendre les collègues d'Edward étaient aux antipodes d'Alice et Rosalie. Jasper était le mec calme, posé, réfléchi quant à Alice, elle était une foutue pile électrique sur pattes, spontanée et insouciante. Le décalage entre Rosalie et Emmett était aussi flagrant l'une étant adulte, autoritaire et sarcastique tandis que l'autre était joueur, irréfléchi, enfantin.

J'étais tant ancrée dans mes pensées que j'en vins à sursauter lorsque le téléphone d'Alice sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle portait le mobile argenté à son oreille.

« Salut Démétri ! s'exclama Alice, encore toute émoustillée par le concert. […] Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle pensivement. […] D'accord, je préviens les filles et on vous rejoint. Elle raccrocha avec un sourire que je ne sus interpréter, avant de se tourner vers Rose et moi. Les gars sont au _New Moon's Pub_, expliqua-t-elle, visiblement enchantée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son comportement était vraiment bizarre. Ils sont avec des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Démétri aimerait nous les présenter. Ça vous dit ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? m'entendis-je répondre d'une petite voix. C'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

_ Moi aussi ça me dit bien, répondit Rose avant de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressée par ce qu'elle dit, me gronda-t-elle discrètement, le regard lourd de reproches. Je lui grimaçai en retour.

_ Parfait ! pépia Alice, applaudissant comme une gamine. On y va ! s'écria-t-elle, toujours avec le même entrain. »

C'est de cette manière que je me retrouvais à pousser la porte du pub, une heure plus tard. Alice ayant tenu à ce que notre look soit irréprochable, nous avions dû faire un arrêt à la maison pour nous changer et nous pomponner. Dieu du ciel !

Je slalomai entre les clients, sachant pertinemment où se trouvaient le groupe dans le fond de la salle. Depuis notre tout premier concert ici, nous étions revenus de nombreuses fois et nous étions toujours assis à la même table. Maintenant, Jacob, le patron du pub, nous la réservait et faisait en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais occupée.

« Bella ! »

_En parlant du loup ..._, songeai-je en soupirant. Jacob était un gars gentil, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire, mais je ne supportais plus ses faux-semblants. Il essayait de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas dans l'unique but de pouvoir nous approcher. Enfin, selon Félix, c'était surtout mes seins qu'il voulait voir de plus près. Je fis volte face et me composai un masque neutre. Mon imperméabilité à ses avances finirait peut-être par lui faire comprendre que je n'étais foutrement pas intéressée par lui.

« Comment vas-tu, chérie ? s'enquit-il, prenant une voix rauque. Il s'approcha dangereusement près de moi et plaqua une bise sonore sur ma joue. Outrée, je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. _Non mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ?_

_ Ne dépasse pas les limites, Jacob, persiflai-je, lui jetant un regard assassin. Je ne suis pas une de tes pouliches alors fais en connaissance de cause.

_ Du calme Bella, répondit-il automatiquement, levant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que tu fais et je le sais, grognai-je, mécontente qu'il me prenne pour une idiote. Arrête ça, Jacob. Je ne serais jamais l'une de tes conquêtes, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, sembla-t-il important de faire remarquer. »

En plus d'être culotté, cet idiot se permettait de me lancer un sourire aguicheur. Il voulait jouer ? Je ricanai intérieurement. Eh bien jouons !

Je m'approchai lentement de lui si bien que ma poitrine touchait presque son torse. Il m'observait, comme hypnotisé. L'effet que j'avais sur lui était tout simplement incroyable et si je n'étais pas lassée de son attitude, je crois que j'aurais pu m'amuser un moment avec ça. Levant le ridicule talon aiguille dont Alice m'avait affublé, j'écrasai fortement son pied gauche. Un muscle tressauta sur sa mâchoire alors que son visage prit une expression douloureuse. J'enfonçai encore un peu plus le talon, souriant, moqueuse.

« Et maintenant, je veux que tu me foutes la paix, Black, crachai-je avec mépris. »

Je m'écartai de lui alors qu'il boitillait jusqu'au comptoir, sans même un regard en arrière. Hilare, j'oubliais momentanément cet incident et le concert qui m'avait donné le cafard, pour me concentrer sur cette soirée avec mes amis. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de m'en sortir faire comme si de rien était devant eux. Je pourrais toujours me morfondre dans ma chambre, une fois que nous serions rentrées.

Je me dirigeai alors vers notre table. Et ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivai devant eux que je crus mourir une seconde fois. Parce que, _bordel de dieu_, Edward était là, à cette _putain_ de table avec son _putain_ de groupe. Le maigre sourire que j'avais se fana instantanément. Ils étaient là, devant moi, à faire comme si de rien était alors que mon cœur menaçait de lâcher à chaque instant, tant il était maltraité. On me l'aurait arraché à main nue et tordu dans tous les sens que ça ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal.

« Oh Bella tu es là ! s'exclama Démétri, m'attrapant par l'épaule et me collant à lui. C'est à ce moment là que les _Spunk Ransom _se tournèrent vers moi. Je sus que j'étais perdue. Les amis, je vous présente Bella, notre superbe chanteuse, continua mon ami, imperturbable. Bella, voilà les _Spunk Ransom_. Là c'est Jasper, suivi de Tanya, Emmett et Edward, annonça-t-il, les désignant tous du doigt lorsqu'il les nommait. Ce sont d'anciens amis de Boston. J'eus un sourire teinté d'ironie.

_ Enchantée, répondis-je d'une voix étrangement rauque. »

Mes yeux s'égarèrent sur Edward, à peine à un foutu mètre de moi. Il me dévisageait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Ces prunelles émeraudes qui m'avaient tant hanté dans mes rêves … Mon amour pour lui, que je m'évertuais à chasser depuis maintenant deux ans, remontait dangereusement vite à la surface, me laissant haletante et confuse. Comme si le concert n'avait pas été assez difficile à supporter, il fallait qu'il me poursuive jusqu'ici, dans _notre_ bar. Mon cœur sombrait à nouveau pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ? Feindre de vouloir faire leur connaissance ? Agir comme si j'étais à l'aise alors que je mourrais d'envie de me casser d'ici et de m'isoler dans cette bulle bizarre de bonheur et de douleur ? Je voulais rentrer à la maison, là où c'était plus facile de vivre sans lui, de ne pas me faire d'illusions. Parce qu'au vu de la manière dont Edward m'observait, je savais qu'il ne me faudrait que peu de temps pour retomber dans ses filets. Mais il en était hors de question. J'en avais assez de souffrir pour lui, de crever d'amour dans mon coin alors qu'il s'envoyait certainement la superbe blonde qui se trouvait à un siège du sien.

Alors je fis ce qu'il me semblait être le mieux à faire : fuir. Je feignis de tapoter les poches de ma veste et en sortis mon paquet de clopes.

« Je vais m'en griller une, marmonnai-je, enfonçant une cigarette dans ma bouche. »

J'adressai un regard suppliant en direction de mes amies avant de me hâter vers la sortie du pub. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, que je m'aère l'esprit. Bordel, je n'en revenais toujours pas Edward était à nouveau là, à nouveau entré dans ma vie et tel un boulet de canon, il détruisait tout sur son passage. Je m'étais reconstruite sans lui, j'avais appris à vivre sans lui. Le savoir dans ce bar avec mes amis, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, pulvérisait les nouveaux repères que j'avais réussi à ériger, seule. Foutu mec à la con. _Tu l'aimes à en crever_, me contredit une voix intérieure. C'était bien ça le pire dans toute cette affaire.

Une fois dehors, je m'engouffrai dans la ruelle adjacente, au bord de l'implosion. C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule soirée. Je ne pouvais pas supporter tout ça. Adossée au mur, les yeux fermés, je sentais les larmes monter. La pression en moi était telle que je me retenais de hurler pour ne pas exprimer ce que je ressentais. J'en avais assez de tout ça, marre de vivre enfermée dans le passé parce que j'étais bien plus que follement amoureuse d'un mec qui avait préféré sacrifier notre couple plutôt que sa carrière. J'en avais assez de ressasser tout ça avec douleur parce que je l'aimais à en mourir. Marre parce que plus rien n'était possible entre nous.

La respiration hachée, je manquai de m'écrouler sur le mur. Edward était partout en moi, me tuant à petits feux par son absence, par son souvenir qui ne cessait de me tarauder. Aucune nuit ne passait sans que je me rappelle la saveur de ses lèvres, son parfum si particulier, ses mains douces, sa peau si chaude … Etouffant un sanglot, je levai la tête au ciel, respirant bruyamment par le nez. Les poings serrés, je me fustigeai et m'ordonnai mentalement de reprendre contenance, de ne pas me laisser abattre. Pas comme la dernière fois. _Foutaise !_ J'étais tout aussi incapable de me raisonner qu'auparavant. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

« Bella … »

Je me raidis. Il m'avait suivi hors du bar. Probablement pour me dire qu'entre nous, c'était déjà terminé depuis longtemps et qu'il était avec Tanya maintenant. Je lui fis face, les larmes aux yeux. Il était faiblement éclairé par la lumière du lampadaire quelques mètres plus loin et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer l'expression de son visage. Tout ce que j'entendais était sa voix rauque et basse ainsi que sa respiration. Il faisait bien trop sombre autour de nous pour que j'y voie quelque chose.

Lorsqu'Edward amorça un pas dans ma direction, j'avalai de travers. Reculant, je levai le doigt dans sa direction, menaçante.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! crachai-je, chevrotante. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

Mes pleurs m'obstruaient la gorge, conférant un timbre étrange à ma voix. Je savais qu'il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher, puisqu'il s'était statufié. _Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru_.

Edward parcourut rapidement la distance qui nous séparait, posant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de ma tête. Nos souffles heurtés se mêlaient et je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il avait senti qu'Edward était tout près, comme s'il l'avait reconnu._ A portée de main_. Il se rapprocha encore, son corps frôlant pratiquement le mien. Je n'avais qu'à tendre les lèvres pour qu'elles trouvent les siennes.

« Va t'en, lui dis-je à nouveau, brisée. »

Je poussai sur son torse mais ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets, me contrant sans mal. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre lui, ni contre mes sentiments. Ils ne faisaient que me consumer de l'intérieur, me rendre plus folle de lui que je ne l'étais déjà. Mais je savais aussi que nous irions droit au mur, encore une fois. Je n'arriverais pas à remonter la pente s'il venait à m'abandonner à nouveau. _Jamais_.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-il, sa voix emplie d'émotion. »

Ses prunelles vertes étaient incandescentes, me fixant avec une intensité encore jamais égalée. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes joues. Je devais le repousser, ne pas me laisser embarquer dans ce cirque parce que j'allais souffrir, indubitablement. Pourtant, j'en étais incapable. Je n'avais aucune foutue volonté face à Edward. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient avant de se pencher et de nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Je l'entendis inspirer fortement mon odeur, et le fait de ne toujours pas être dans ses bras me frustrait autant qu'il m'horrifiait. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister. _Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça_.

« Ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je à moitié.

_ Touche-moi, répondit-il sur le même ton, attrapant mes poings serrés pour les poser sur ses joues. Je t'en prie, Bella, souffla-t-il, la voix enrouée. »

Ses mains accompagnèrent les miennes lorsque j'amorçai un début de caresse sur sa pommette. Ses yeux se fermèrent, comme s'il savourait le contact. Nous respirions bruyamment, nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, exprimant mes peurs, mes doutes, ma douleur …

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis ma main s'humidifier doucement. Il pleurait. Bordel de dieu, Edward _pleurait_.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, chérie, répéta-t-il, approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

_ Tire-toi, Edward, tentai-je à nouveau, essayant d'être ferme. »

L'espace d'un instant, je crus que ma vaine tentative avait finalement fonctionné, mais j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat de fureur dans ses pupilles qu'il écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous gémîmes tout deux à ce contact.

Un de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque, dirigeant ma tête pour approfondir notre baiser et l'autre se glissa dans mon dos, me collant contre lui sans ménagement. J'essayais de le repousser une dernière fois mais il s'accrochait tant à moi que je finis par rendre les armes, les déposant à ses pieds, en signe de défaite. Ç'en était terminé de moi, il avait gagné. _Comme toujours_. Crochetant mes mains derrière sa nuque, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et répondit à son baiser avec toute la fougue qui m'habitait, me pressant fortement contre lui. Son étreinte se resserra autour de ma taille.

Il grogna férocement tandis que nos langues se cherchaient, bataillaient ensemble, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Je savais que nos gestes étaient l'expression de nos sentiments les plus profonds. Ce qui allait certainement se passer ce soir ne changerait rien au fait qu'Edward et moi nous trouvions dans un cul-de-sac, incapables de remédier à notre situation merdique. Mais nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, même l'espace d'une nuit.

Il finit par empaumer mes fesses, me soulevant sans mal. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille et me frottait honteusement à lui, mon intimité en feu. J'avais atrocement envie de lui, de ses caresses, de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je voulais tout de lui, encore une fois. Je gémis longuement lorsque mon entrejambe trempée de désir frôlait sa virilité érigée pour moi. _Rien que pour moi_. Edward, balança ses hanches dans ma direction, marmonnant dans mon cou.

J'étais agrippée à lui, mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, tirant dessus pour l'amener plus près de moi. Mes lèvres s'activaient à sucer et aspirer la peau sensible, juste derrière son oreille. Il ronronna presque, resserrant son emprise sur mes fesses. Je savais qu'il adorait ça.

« Putain, Bella, siffla-t-il, embrasé. »

Il me cogna contre le mur en voulant m'y adosser, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à la douleur. Accentuant ma succion sur sa peau, je le sentis basculer vigoureusement mes hanches contre les siennes, déclanchant des décharges électriques dans toutes les terminaisons nerveuses que mon corps abritait. J'eus un petit cri de plaisir. Mon désir pour lui enflammait tout sur son passage, me laissant brûlante, haletante, et surtout, _oh oui_, surtout fiévreuse. Et tout aussi brutalement, Edward me lâcha, me faisant presque tomber par terre. Ahurie, je lui jetai un coup d'œil confus, complètement hébétée par son revirement brutal. _Bordel, à quoi est-ce que ce mec jouait ?_

« Viens, m'intima-t-il de sa voix rauque. »

Il m'attrapa fermement par la main et nous fit quitter la ruelle avant de héler un taxi. Nous nous y engouffrâmes, plus frustrés que jamais, avides du toucher de l'autre dont nous avions été privés si longtemps. Dès qu'il eut donné une adresse au chauffeur, il enroula un de ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui. Ses prunelles émeraude avaient viré au noir et je le fixais avec un désir aussi puissant, si ce n'était plus. Il me rendit un regard langoureux avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. Mais il ne fut pas comme dans la ruelle. Non. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps.

Au départ, il se contenta d'appuyer fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes et je lui rendis en tout point ses pressions. Sa bouche finit par s'entrouvrir et ses dents virent capturer ma lèvre inférieure, la mordillant, la suçotant avec douceur. Ses mains étaient passées sous ma veste, caressant lentement mon dos, avant de remonter vers ma poitrine, au même rythme. Sa lenteur exagérée m'agaçait. Je voulais qu'il me touche, bien que nous fussions dans un taxi. Par ailleurs, le chauffeur semblait avoir un sacré penchant au voyeurisme, au vu du regard dont il nous affublait depuis quelques minutes.

Nous nous taquinâmes ainsi durant tout le trajet, ne poussant pas nos caresses plus loin. Une boule de frustration intense s'était formée au niveau de mon bas ventre et à chaque baiser d'Edward, je mourrais d'envie de me jeter sur lui et de le supplier de me faire sienne dans la seconde qui suivait. Le chauffeur nous jeta un regard entendu lorsque nous quittâmes le taxi. Il me tirait par la main, m'entraînant dans un hôtel luxueux. Il sortit un pass de sa poche et l'introduisit dans un espace spécial, déverrouillant un ascenseur privé. Sa main broyait pratiquement la mienne, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'échappe.

Et une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, il me jeta à l'intérieur, me plaquant durement contre la paroi. Ses lèvres agressèrent les miennes avec hargne, ses mains malaxant rudement mes seins à travers mon T-shirt. Je geignis de plaisir. Ondulant des hanches contre lui, nous grognâmes ensemble lorsque nos deux sexes s'effleurèrent. Il fit tomber ma veste, et déposa des baisers humides le long de mon cou pour descendre jusqu'à l'arrondi de mon épaule, là où mon haut ne couvrait pas ma peau.

« Edward, murmurai-je, galvanisée par ses caresses. »

Il se déroba à mon épaule pour relever la tête et me fixer de ses pupilles dilatées. Je caressai sa joue, geste en contraste total avec nos caresses brutales d'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Mon cœur s'envola dans ma cage thoracique lorsqu'il colla à nouveau son front au mien, ce détestable sourire en coin accroché à son visage. Nous y étions _notre bulle à nous_.

Il empoigna mon genou gauche pour l'amener à hauteur de ses hanches, frottant lentement son érection contre moi. Il picora mes lèvres, m'embrassant chastement. Mes hanches s'avancèrent vers lui, mon corps avide de cette friction. J'avais si terriblement envie de lui. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour comme autrefois, quand nous laissions tous nos différents de côté pour nous aimer de la plus belle des manières.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, l'amenant plus près de moi.

« Aime-moi, Edward. J'en ai besoin, soufflai-je avec un mince filet de voix.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, fut ce qu'il me répondit avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent à nouveau. »

Me tirant par le poignet, il courut dans les couloirs et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le rejoindre dans sa course. C'est à peine si j'eus le temps de ramasser ma veste, tombée par terre. Sa porte allait s'encastrer dans le mur et il m'attira dans sa chambre avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. C'était dingue combien je ne me lasserais jamais de goûter ses lèvres charnues, avec cet irrésistible goût de miel. Nos langues se trouvaient, jouaient et se mêlaient amoureusement, comme si ces deux années passées n'avaient jamais existées.

Edward m'entraîna vers la chambre à coucher alors que nos T-shirts s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Et lorsque mon soutien-gorge les rejoignit, je l'entendis reprendre son souffle. Il me détaillait d'une telle manière que je me sentais comme une putain de déesse à ses yeux. Nouant ses doigts aux miens, je posai ses mains sur ma poitrine rendue ferme au vu du désir intense que j'éprouvais. Il gémit à la sensation avant de se jeter sur moi. Edward nous emmena vers le lit avant de nous faire rouler dessus.

Se positionnant entre mes cuisses, il déboutonna mon pantalon à la vitesse éclair et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Bordel de merde, l'entendis-je murmurer avant que sa délicieuse bouche ne trouve l'un de mes tétons. »

Sa langue le lécha doucement, tournant autour de la pointe sensible. Mes mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes sa chevelure indomptable avant de tirer légèrement dessus. Un gémissement m'échappa. Une de ses mains malaxait mon autre sein, en pinçant rudement la pointe. Je geignis à nouveau de plaisir. Ses dents mordillèrent mon téton et je le rapprochai furieusement de moi, furieusement embrasée. J'avais besoin de lui. _Partout_.

Je crus flancher lorsqu'il passa deux de ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma petite culotte, longeant douloureusement ma fente trempée, sans jamais me pénétrer. Je poussai un cri de frustration. Il recueillit un peu de mon nectar avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche et de les lécher avec une délectation visible. Je sentis mes yeux s'élargir. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Aussi _débridé_. Et pourtant, ça me rendit encore plus humide. _Comme si c'était possible_, railla ma conscience. _Tu as ce mec dans la peau_.

Au bord de l'explosion, je l'empoignai par le jean et l'amenai brusquement à moi, dézippant sa braguette en un clin d'œil. Il retira ses chaussures en les balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mes doigts le touchèrent, avides de sa peau. Je traçais ses muscles et suivis la fine ligne de poils au niveau de son V si alléchant. Oh oui, _alléchant_ était bien le mot. Je me léchai les lèvres à l'idée de voir à nouveau sa virilité. Elle était à moi et rien qu'à moi, ce soir. Oublié Tanya et les autres. Seuls restaient à mon esprit, lui, moi, et surtout ce que nous allions faire dans peu de temps. _Très_ peu de temps.

Quand il fut nu, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. _Dieu que j'aimais avoir cet homme pour moi toute seule_. Ses doigts magiques retournèrent à mes seins dont les pointes sensibles étaient tendues à l'extrême pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Il les tritura un moment, m'envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. La chambre à coucher résonnait de nos gémissements et grognement j'étais incapable de taire les montées de plaisir qu'il suscitait en moi.

Et sans crier gare, il pénétra trois doigts en moi, me faisant me resserrer contre lui. Il entama de rapides va et vient avant de les recourber brusquement, butant ainsi contre mon point G.

« Oh putain, criai-je, au bord du gouffre. Bordel Edward, plus fort, suppliai-je, à bout de souffle. Va s'y plus fort. »

Et il le fit. Ses va et vient se firent plus brutaux, ses doigts touchant de plus en plus rapidement ce point si sensible qu'une déferlante de plaisir s'abattit en moi, me propulsant au septième ciel.

« Oh Edward ! hurlai-je, des étoiles dans les yeux. »

C'est précisément ce moment qu'il choisit pour s'insérer en moi. Je me remettais à peine de mon orgasme fulgurant qu'il me martela de ses coups de reins, secs et _bon dieu de merde_, terriblement plaisants. Il nous fit rouler sur le lit, m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Je m'empalai sur sa verge gorgée de désir et je penchai la tête en arrière, gémissant longuement. Mon corps tremblait encore de la déflagration de plaisir qui avait déferlé sur moi et ses pénétrations créaient à nouveau cette boule dans mon bas ventre, prête à éclater.

« Bella, fit Edward, haletant. Il attrapa mon visage avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre m'aidant dans mes mouvements sur son sexe. Je … je … bafouilla-t-il, les lèvres entrouvertes et yeux fermés. _Putain_, c'est trop bon, gémit-il, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. »

Je ne sais comment il s'y prit mais il nous fit basculer légèrement de manière à pouvoir s'enfouir plus profondément en moi. La sensation était galvanisante. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos sans y prendre garde. Ma délivrance n'était pas loin, je le savais. Je sentais aussi qu'Edward était proche, son pénis frétillant en moi.

« Je … je vais, balbutiai-je avant de renverser ma tête et de laisser éclater mon plaisir. »

Un long cri sortit de ma bouche tandis qu'Edward se déversa en moi, grondant et mordant durement la peau de mon cou. Et comme si c'était possible, la douleur prolongea mon euphorie, me faisant m'accrocher à lui comme si je nageais en plein courant sans savoir où donner de la tête. Ça ne lui sembla pas étrange parce qu'il m'imita, me serrant contre lui à m'en étouffer. Lorsqu'il se mit à ramollir, il sortit de moi et j'eus l'impression qu'il venait de creuser un vide profond que lui seul pourrait combler.

Installée sur ses jambes, je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de délicats baisers donnés. Tout ce que je voulais, moi, était rester dans cette bulle de bonheur pour l'éternité …

* * *

**Voilà donc le fameux chapitre "Retrouvailles" entre nos héros préférés. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, et je dois m'avouer assez satisfaite du résultat. C'est mon second lemon donc j'espère ne pas avoir été trop lamentable.**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de donner un Teaser à chaque personne qui prend le temps de me laisser une Review, alors à vos claviers ;).**

**Amicalement. C.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

_**Jonathan Rhys Meyers – This time**_

Sentant un corps chaud lové contre moi, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, surprise. La première chose que je vis fut ce plafond totalement inconnu au bataillon. Inspirant lentement, je fis un rapide tri dans mes pensées et c'est à cet instant précis que je réalisai. _Bon dieu de merde, ce corps chaud est celui d'Edward !_

Ses traits odieusement parfaits apparurent devant mes yeux et l'espace d'une seconde, je suffoquai devant autant de beauté et de sensualité. Il semblait si paisible, là, allongé contre moi. _Ou plutôt sur toi_, ricana ma conscience. Fronçant les sourcils, j'étudiai plus attentivement notre position avant de retenir mon souffle et d'écarquiller les yeux. Edward était enroulé autour de moi, comme une espèce de pieuvre essayant de m'engloutir, de m'attirer dans ses filets. Son bras droit reposait sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre était calé derrière ma nuque, sa main enfouie dans mes cheveux. Me recouvrant à moitié de son corps, sa jambe droite était étroitement liée aux miennes. Cette position n'avait rien de romantique ou je ne sais quelle autre merde du genre. _Ça_, c'était absolument et définitivement possessif.

J'eus une envie irrépressible de rire à cette pensée. Dieu, Edward, _possessif_ ? Quelle blague ! Ce mec n'était pas foutu de prêter un tant soit peu d'attention à la fille avec qui il couchait, alors devenir possessif ? Non, c'était totalement idiot de ma part d'imaginer un truc pareil. A moins que Tanya ne l'ait complètement changé.

Je me crispai à cette idée. _Tanya_. Aurait-il couché avec moi s'il était avec elle ? Je n'en savais rien. Emmett m'avait toujours dit que c'était une chance qu'Edward _ait daigné_ me rester fidèle et que j'étais l'une des rares – pour ne pas dire la seule – à être restée aussi longtemps avec lui. Autrefois, j'y avais vu une marque particulière d'attachement, un soupçon d'attention de sa part, mais aujourd'hui, après deux ans passés loin l'un de l'autre, j'avais peur de ne plus reconnaître le mec dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Hier soir, c'est pourtant ce que j'avais cru. J'avais retrouvé l'Edward que j'avais laissé filer, le putain de gars qui avait su me faire fondre.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer pour nous, hein ? Il m'avait dit lui avoir manqué, mais est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Pour moi, il était hors de question de recommencer à zéro, de laisser notre passé derrière nous. C'était bien trop capital à mes yeux pour l'oublier comme s'il était une vulgaire merde dont on veut se débarrasser. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, calmement. _Surtout sans avoir le corps d'Edward collé au tien_, railla ma conscience. Foutue voix à la con.

Me contorsionnant pour parvenir à m'extraire de ses bras, je l'entendis grogner puis enfouir sa tête dans mon oreiller. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se tenir à nouveau tranquille. Je soufflai, soulagée. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour l'affrontement, même si je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas aussi terrible que je ne l'imaginais.

Pénétrant dans la salle de bain, je sifflai d'admiration. Bon sang, ce truc était grandiose ! Tout en marbre, avec des robinets certainement en or, des babioles en porcelaine et des lotions qui coûtaient affreusement cher. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place parmi tout ce luxe auquel je n'aurais jamais accès. Je songeai un instant qu'Alice et Rosalie auraient déambulé dans la pièce comme si de rien était parce qu'elles étaient habituées à tout ce confort. Moi, ça me mettait simplement mal à l'aise.

Avisant la somptueuse baignoire d'angle, je tergiversais quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de faire couler l'eau. Je pris connaissance des différents flacons et versai une bonne rasade de bain moussant dans la baignoire. Jetant un coup d'œil à Edward, je vis qu'il était toujours profondément endormi, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Je laissai la porte ouverte et me déshabillai avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. Poussant un soupir de bien-être, je posai ma tête sur le rebord, en profitant pour me détendre.

La soirée de la veille me revint en tête et je grimaçai. Edward et moi nous étions éclipsés comme des voleurs juste après avoir sous-entendu que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Quelle blague ! Je ne voulais pas mentir aux gars, mais ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi ne les regardaient foutrement pas. Et puis, de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre nous, d'abord ? Nous n'avions parlé de rien cette nuit, trop occupés à nous retrouver. Bon dieu, cette incertitude me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'aimais contrôler les choses, savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Prévoir pour mieux m'armer face à ce que j'allais ressentir. Quand Edward m'avait annoncé son départ quasi-imminent pour Boston, j'y étais préparée, même si ça m'avait broyé le cœur de l'entendre de vive voix. Mais là … on s'était retrouvé en quelques sortes, mais sûr quoi est-ce que ça allait déboucher ? Il était trop tard pour réparer les pots cassés qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. _Bien trop tard_.

Je méditais là-dessus un moment, avant qu'un cri ne me fasse sursauter.

« Bella ! »

C'était Edward. Il venait certainement de se réveiller, trouvant le lit vide. Je ne répondis pas, subitement tendue. Nous y étions à cette foutue confrontation. C'était le grand moment de vérité. M'immergeant dans l'eau jusqu'à hauteur de ma bouche, j'essayai de calmer ma respiration déjà folle. La porte de la salle de bain étant restée ouverte, j'entendais tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Putain ! cria-t-il, son poing tapant sur ce que je pensais être la table de nuit. »

Les draps bougèrent mais je ne pus savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement. Il soupira longuement et lorsque la fumée d'une clope chatouilla mes narines, je sus qu'il fumait. Peut-être pour oublier … ? S'il venait à me dire que la nuit dernière était une putain d'erreur, je crois bien que j'en crèverais sur le coup. Mais avant, je lui ferais avaler ses tripes. Parce que pour moi, ça avait été quelque chose de merveilleux et d'inoubliable. _Nos putains de retrouvailles …_ Ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais prévu puisque je lui avais encore cédé, mais au fond, je ne le regrettais pas. J'aimais ce mec à en crever.

Il se leva du lit et fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de s'immobiliser. Et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je compris qu'il m'avait vu dans la salle de bain, alors au lieu de passer pour une idiote à essayer de me cacher, je me redressai dans la baignoire et m'emparant d'un flacon de savon, histoire d'occuper mes mains tremblantes. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, étreint par la peur. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Dieu, que je détestais être dans un état pareil. Je haïssais Edward pour me retourner le cerveau de la sorte. Personne n'avait le droit de me faire perdre le contrôle comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il fut silencieux lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain. Je m'étais positionnée de manière à tourner le dos à l'entrée. Mon côté froussarde était revenu à la surface en galopant. Sa main se posa sur ma nuque, légère comme une plume. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à ma gorge avant que je ne l'entende s'agenouiller au bord de la baignoire. Il finit par enrouler son bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer à lui. Me composant un masque indéchiffrable, je levai finalement la tête dans sa direction. Il me dévisageait avec une drôle d'expression, comme s'il hésitait à croire que j'étais vraiment avec lui, dans cette gigantesque salle de bain.

Et il m'embrassa. Tendrement, comme s'il venait saluer sa petite amie ou sa femme. Nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie, comme créées pour se mouler ensemble. Lorsque l'air nous manqua, il s'écarta avant de me coller à lui – autant qu'il ne le pouvait avec le rebord de la baignoire entre nous – et enfouit son adorable visage dans mon cou. Les larmes aux yeux, je sortis une main de l'eau et vint caresser ses cheveux avec douceur. J'étais tellement bien, là, dans ses bras. C'était l'endroit où je devais être. C'était ma putain de place dans le creux de ses bras.

Sans un mot, il finit par se lever et aussitôt, je ressentis cet espèce de vide en moi. J'avais foutrement _besoin_ de lui et je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Parce qu'avouer que je dépendais même physiquement d'Edward me rendait faible, vulnérable. Tout ce que j'avais été par le passé et qu'il était hors de question que je redevienne. J'en avais trop souffert. _Beaucoup trop souffert_.

Edward se releva pour faire tomber sur jean et son boxer au sol, le laissant nu. Mes yeux ne purent se détacher de son corps si somptueux. Dieu, j'avais encore envie de lui. Il était si beau … Ses biceps me semblaient plus développés qu'il y a deux ans, de même que ses abdominaux. Ses cuisses étaient plus musclées, aussi. Son visage anguleux, lui, était resté intact. _Ses putains de traits parfaits_. Il nous faisait toutes craquer avec sa belle gueule et sa voix de velours. Moi aussi, j'étais tombée dans le panneau. _Tout comme Tanya_. Merde, pourquoi pensais-je toujours à elle dans des moments intimes ? Je retins une grimace.

Il finit par entrer dans la baignoire et me placer sur ses genoux. Assise à califourchon sur lui, je sentais déjà son sexe durci contre mes cuisses. Je voulais bouger mes hanches, créer cette friction si essentielle dans ses moments là, mais je n'en fis rien. Nous avions besoin de parler. Edward le savait aussi, c'est pourquoi il ne tentait rien. Enfin, c'est ce que je me bornais à croire.

« Comment ça se fait ? demandai-je dans un murmure, mon front collé contre le sien. »

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être plus claire. Il avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Comment faisions-nous pour nous retrouver deux ans plus tard, avec la même passion qui nous unissait et malgré les douleurs que nous nous étions infligés mutuellement ?

« J'en sais rien, chuchota-t-il, ne troublant pas la quiétude qui nous avait envahi.

_ Je ne veux pas recommencer à zéro, Edward, fis-je, calmement. Ses mains, qui entouraient ma taille, se crispèrent. Je ne sus interpréter ce changement d'attitude.

_ Encore ta foutue fierté, siffla-t-il avant de lever les yeux et de les planter dans les miens. Ce que j'y lus me fit trembler. De la douleur_. De la putain de douleur_.

_ Peut-être que l'on pourrait se voir de temps en temps ? m'entendis-je proposer, bouleversée par son regard blessé. Quand tu passeras à Seattle ou quand je serais à Boston. Et … quand on sera plus vieux, ajoutai-je, caressant distraitement sa tempe, on retournera dans notre appartement. Quand toute ma fierté et mon orgueil auront disparus et que je serais lassée de chanter avec les gars. Quand il ne restera plus que ce que je ressens pour toi. Là et seulement là, on pourra se remettre ensemble. Pas avant.

_ Tu viendrais à Boston ? s'enquit Edward, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

_ Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules, faussement indifférente.

_ Ouais, quand on sera vieux alors, finit-il par sourire. Son sourire était apaisé et sincère. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais ça me remua le cœur, le retournant dans tous les sens. Et on se mariera, continua Edward, embrassant la base de mon cou. On aura des gosses qui te ressembleront. Je caressai sa joue, les yeux embués. Il me serra contre lui à m'en étouffer. Nouant mes bras autour de ses épaules, je lui rendis son étreinte avec autant de force. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella. Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait quand je t'ai vu dans la salle de concert, hier soir …

_ Je sais, soufflai-je difficilement, je sais. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tellement manqué. »

Lorsque ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes, je me laissais faire. Toutes ces petites choses m'avaient terriblement manqué … Edward bougeait jusqu'à ma clavicule, la parsemant de petits baisers mouillés. Ses mains restées sagement sur ma taille, s'activèrent, remontant jusqu'à mes seins durcis par le désir, l'envie de lui. Sa verge dure se frotta légèrement contre mes cuisses, recherchant cette friction dont nous étions tout deux avides.

Sentant la passion m'envahir par vagues, je me collai brusquement à lui, baissant mes hanches de manière à ce que mon sexe rentre en contact avec le sien. Je gémis fortement lorsque mon entrée frôla son gland. _C'était si bon_ …

Nous n'avions pas besoin de préliminaires pour allumer le feu dans nos veines, ça avait toujours été comme entre nous. Sa bouche se promena sur le haut de ma poitrine avant d'engloutir un mamelon, de le lécher, le mordiller tantôt rudement, tantôt doucement. Languissante et surtout gémissante, je me frottai contre lui, titillant sa longueur avec mon propre sexe luisant. Le fait que nous soyons encore dans l'eau provoquait de drôles de sensations dans mon bas ventre, alimentant cette boule de désir et de plaisir si familière.

Lorsque la pression de la bouche d'Edward sur mes seins se fit insupportable, je m'empalai sur lit, poussant un cri de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il grogna contre ma peau, remontant lentement pour fourrer sa langue dominatrice dans ma bouche. J'entamai un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière, faisant frotter étrangement son pénis contre mes parois hypersensibles. Grisée, je gémis dans sa bouche, bataillant avec sa langue pour prendre le dessus. Ses mains douces glissèrent jusqu'à mes hanches pour les saisir presque tendrement, laissant ses doigts traîner sur mes cuisses.

Cette étreinte était bizarre à mes yeux. Bien sûr, le désir brûlant et le plaisir étaient là, mais il y avait des sous-entendus qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Il y a avait cette tendresse si apparente à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée venant d'Edward. Au fond, c'était peut-être ça qui me dérangeait son comportement presque amoureux. Je ne voulais pas y croire parce que les illusions faisaient foutrement mal.

« Edward, j'ai … plus … plus fort, haletai-je, reprenant difficilement mon souffle. »

Et il le fit. Il accéléra ses mouvements tout en restant doux et aimant, nous amenant tout deux plus près du gouffre, à chaque pénétration. Je sentais presque son membre frétiller en moi, au bord de la délivrance. J'attrapai une de ses mains et la plaçai sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Il le tritura durement, ses lèvres engloutissant les miennes. Mon cri de jouissance mourut dans sa bouche tandis que son grognement en fit de même avec moi. Nous nous immobilisâmes, à bout de souffle, nous embrassant bien plus tendrement, la passion étant maintenant derrière nous. Lorsque je le sentis se ramollir, il s'extirpa de mon antre et je fus secouée par la sensation de manque que j'éprouvais aussitôt.

Edward dégagea les mèches collées à mon front avant de planter son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles émeraude qui avaient signé mon arrêt de mort. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais à nouveau dans ses bras, bien plus sereine que je ne l'avais été durant ces deux dernières années. Il était le remède à tous mes maux, bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer. Et puis soudain, l'envie de parler de mon enfance me vint à l'esprit et mes lèvres se mirent en mouvement sans que je ne pense une seconde à ce que j'allais dire.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des amies filles ? lui demandai-je, les yeux perdus dans le vague. »

Edward ne répondit pas mais je vis une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux. De la curiosité. Ça l'avait toujours intrigué et surtout énervé que je ne sois à l'aise qu'avec des gars. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de me faire fraterniser avec Tanya mais même si je l'estimais beaucoup, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais être ne serait-ce que copine avec elle. Elle était amoureuse du même mec que moi. J'en mettrais ma main à couper que c'était toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Certains regards ne trompaient pas.

« Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, commençai-je, sentant ses bras resserrer leur étreinte autour de moi, je traînais déjà derrière moi cette réputation d'asociale et de fille bizarre. »

Mon regard se faisait fuyant, je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. J'avais tellement honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, même si je n'étais en rien responsable. Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou et y déposa des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume. Sa douceur et son espèce de compréhension silencieuse me donnèrent le courage de continuer. De dévoiler quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais su réellement.

« Les filles m'évitaient comme la peste et les gars préféraient se moquer de mon look étrange que de m'approcher pour s'expliquer. J'étais tout le temps seule, bien que ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je préférais la solitude à une bande de traînées riches comme Crésus. Et puis, il y a eu James. »

Je fis une pause, la gorge nouée. Repenser à toute cette histoire me blessait parce qu'il avait été le premier à obtenir ma confiance et il m'avait cruellement trahi. C'était d'ailleurs suite à ça que l'on avait fait courir des bruits sur mon éventuelle prostitution. Quelle blague !

Edward se détacha légèrement pour attraper mon menton et m'amener à lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent passionnément les miennes, me détournant brusquement de mes sombres pensées. Nos langues entamaient un ballet follement érotique, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, se cherchant, se trouvant. Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle, je me retournais dans ses bras et collais mon dos contre son torse. Edward resserra sa prise sur mes épaules et me cala confortablement contre lui. Je me sentais étrangement en sécurité.

« Il était nouveau dans le quartier où j'habitais. Il avait un style bien particulier un mélange bizarre entre la tenue de rappeur et celle d'un punk. On s'est rencontré par hasard et puis on a fini par faire connaissance. Il est devenu mon tout premier ami. Edward grogna dans mon dos. J'eus un faible sourire. On est venu à sortir ensemble presque naturellement. Sauf que ça a dérapé quand il a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour. J'étais pas prête à sauter le pas avec lui.

_ Il t'a forcé ? se tendit brusquement Edward. Je ne lui avais jamais entendu une voix aussi rocailleuse. La manière dont il se tenait me criait qu'il retenait sa fureur avec grand mal.

_ Sois pas idiot, le contredis-je presque sèchement. Tu sais très bien que t'as été le premier alors non, il ne m'a pas violée. Il a juste fait croire à tout le monde que je me prostituais, crachai-je avec venin.

_ Je sais, souffla-t-il doucement.

_ Au début, personne ne le croyait. Tout le monde savait que j'étais une fille isolée, mais pas une pute. Certains me défendaient et contredisaient les rumeurs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des gars.

_ Mais … ? m'incita mon dieu de guitariste, caressant mon épaule nue.

_ Une bande de brebis galeuses a convaincu mes chers petits camarades que les rumeurs étaient vraies, ironisai-je, amère. Sauf que toute cette merde était foutrement fausse ! m'énervai-je subitement. Ces idiotes ont fait de ma vie un enfer. Tous les mecs du bahut venaient me voir pour me sauter en échange d'un peu de cash. Mes poings se serrèrent et Edward les prit dans ses mains, les dénouant pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Il se mit à tracer des arabesques sur ma peau à l'aide de ses pouces, certainement dans le but de me détendre. Foutue bande de petites connes ! pestai-je, soupirant longuement.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es pas énervée à l'époque ? Je le regardai, surprise. Comment savait-il que j'avais laissé couler ?

_ J'en ai entendu parler, fit-il avec un sourire contrit.

_ Ça faisait peu de temps que j'avais quitté l'orphelinat et j'avais besoin d'argent pour vivre alors j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Et puis, les études, ça a jamais été fait pour moi. Je savais très bien que j'allais pas passer davantage de temps là-bas alors que c'était inutile. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais me prendre la tête à démentir quelque chose dont je n'avais rien à foutre. Sauf que je n'avais pas présagé que ça me suivrait dans le futur. Maintenant, tout est ok, mais avant c'était pas le cas.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, remarqua-t-il. Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Edward ne dit rien. Je me retournai pour voir le dévisager et je vis son fameux sourire tordu, une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard. Reprenant place dans le creux de ses bras, je soupirai de bien-être.

Nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien, comme autrefois. La baignoire a toujours été un lieu que nous affectionnions particulièrement. Pas parce que nous y avions fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois, mais parce que c'était un endroit propice à l'intimité et qu'Edward et moi avions énormément discuté alors que nous prenions notre bain ensemble. Nous évitâmes le sujet des _Spunk Ransom_ et préférâmes nous remémorer des bons souvenirs, les moments où nous vivions ensemble. Nous n'avions pas parlé non plus de nous deux, de ce que l'on était, de ce que l'on deviendrait dans le futur. C'était plus simple d'agir au jour le jour, de ne pas prévoir chaque geste, parce que c'était quelque chose qui m'insupportait.

Le petit déjeuner avait été livré dans la suite et bon sang, je ne m'étais pas régalée comme ça depuis longtemps. Nous nous étions taquinés avec la nourriture, les allusions sexuelles coulant à flot. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, entre lui et moi. Mais sous notre badinage se cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond, qui nous bouffait les entrailles comme personne. C'était tant un bien qu'un mal, au fond. Capable de nous détruire autant que de nous plonger dans notre bulle de bonheur.

Et puis vint le moment fatidique où je dus rentrer au duplex. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Nous n'avions jamais été dans cette situation bizarre. Dès le début de notre relation, j'avais emménagé avec lui alors me retrouver là, les bras ballants et prête à partir, ça me faisait tout drôle. Nous nous trouvions à la porte, ou plutôt j'étais sortie de la suite et Edward était face à moi, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« Je suis à Seattle pour les trois prochaines semaines, m'apprit-il tout en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. On doit encore donner un ou deux concerts et ensuite, je suis libre pour deux semaines. Je hochai la tête.

_ Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. On pourra certainement se voir, répondis-je, comme si le fait de le savoir près de moi ne me remuait pas de l'intérieur. Où étaient passés nos moments complices dans la salle de bain ? C'était comme si on n'arrivait plus à se parler …

_ On fait comme ça, alors, sourit légèrement Edward, se penchant pour souder ses lèvres aux miennes. »

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois avant d'embrasser son torse à travers son T-shirt et de tourner les talons. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'ascenseur, je le vis, encore dans le cadre de la porte, à m'observer de son regard brûlant. J'essayais de faire passer à travers mon regard toutes les émotions qu'il suscitait en moi, mais je n'ai pas su si j'y étais arrivée, les portes se refermant entre nous.

Une fois seule avec moi-même, je soufflai. Dieu, où en étais-je dans tout ça ? Ces deux ans n'avaient strictement rien changé entre nous et comme la parfaite idiote que j'étais, je lui avais encore cédé. J'étais incapable de lui résister, pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'étais foutrement faible face à lui, bordel de dieu !

Je savais ce qui m'attendait quand je passerais le seuil du duplex : Alice et Rosalie seraient là, m'attendant le pied ferme en m'immergeant de questions. Je ne saurais plus où donner de la tête et finirais par les envoyer au diable. Comme pour retarder l'échéance, je pris mon temps pour rentrer à l'appartement, plus lente que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Prudente, je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement, prête à me voir déclarer la guerre à mes amies, mais curieusement, elles n'avaient pas encore planté leur tipi dans le vestibule. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, j'étais une de ces personnes qui attiraient la poisse comme un aimant. Pour sûr, il y avait anguille sous roche. Fronçant les sourcils, j'avançai à pas de loup, tentant de me faire aussi discrète que possible.

_Et merde !_ songeai-je lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge dans mon dos. Je me tournai alors, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Espérons que ça passe.

« Si tu crois pouvoir nous avoir avec ça, ricana Rose, tu te trompes lourdement ma petite ! Je soupirai. C'était le retour de l'Inquisition Espagnole.

_ Bonjour à vous aussi, ironisai-je, dissimulant mon malaise face à mes amies. Peine perdue puisque mon corps me trahit en se dandinant sur mes jambes. _Putain_.

_ Alors … ? attaqua Alice, un large sourire barrant son visage mutin. _Oh, oh. Ça_, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_ On s'est vu avec Edward, répondis-je, laconique. Leur donner le moins d'informations possible était ma première tactique pour me tirer de ce guet-apens le plus rapidement possible.

_ Et vous avez compté les moutons ensemble, je suppose ? s'agaça Rosalie, tournant autour de moi comme si elle allait me sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Dieu, elle pourrait presque passer pour un vautour autour de sa proie en agissant comme ça. _Hallucinant_.

_ Exactement, me moquai-je, les provoquant consciemment.

_ T'as intérêt à nous donner de quoi nous mettre sous la dent, me menaça Alice, parce qu'on a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à la perspective de cette conversation. Alors accouche, bon sang !

_ Edward et moi sommes ensemble, en quelques sortes, leur appris-je. Et là, ce fut la déferlante. Elles se mirent à hurler et à sauter dans tout l'appartement, tombant dans les bras l'une de l'autre en ne cessant de crier « _Je le savais ! Je le savais !_ ». Je les fixais, abasourdie. D'un côté, ça me touchait qu'elles se sentent autant concernées par mes relations amoureuses, mais d'un autre côté, ça me consternait. Depuis quand en étais-je arrivée à me confier à des filles ? _Depuis qu'elles sont tes meilleures amies. Idiote !_

_ Mon dieu, c'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama Alice, sautillant avec grâce.

_ Non, ça n'est _pas_ génial, Alice ! m'écriai-je, faible.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Rose, brusquement coupée dans son élan de bonne humeur. Ses sourcils impeccables s'arquèrent. Quel est le problème ?

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ? m'agaçai-je, secouant mes cheveux avec ma main gauche. Je lui ai encore cédé. Je n'ai aucune putain de volonté face à Edward !

_ C'est parce que c'est _Lui_, chérie. C'est le seul et l'unique pour toi.

_ Comme une putain d'âme sœur ? jurai-je, m'emportant brusquement. Arrête avec ces conneries, Rose ! J'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

_ C'est ce que ton cœur voulait, me contra doucement le lutin.

_ Je connais Edward mieux que quiconque. Il va me détruire. Je le sais. Il est nocif pour moi.

_ Mais tu ne jures que par lui. _Bordel, si elles savaient combien c'était vrai_.

_ J'ai peur, confessai-je brusquement, tombant sur les genoux. Il a tellement d'influence sur moi. Je ne suis qu'une vulgaire marionnette entre ses doigts.

_ Et tu ne crois pas qu'il en est de même de son côté ? répliqua la styliste, s'abaissant à ma hauteur. Elle paraissait foutrement persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait. Je tiquai. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Alice me faisait des réflexions à propos d'Edward, comme si elle le connaissait elle-même. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

_ Depuis quand tu prétends parler en son nom, Alice ? J'ai la sensation que tu le connais déjà. Je me trompe ? Elle se tut un long moment, m'observant comme si elle cherchait des réponses dans mes pupilles. Et elle finit par se jeter à l'eau.

_ Je suis allée lui rendre visite lorsque j'étais à New York pour le défilé.

_ Il était dans la salle, soufflai-je, des frissons me picotant l'échine.

_ Oui. Même si tu ne nous le disais pas, Rose et moi savions que tu étais malheureuse sans lui. Je n'ai fait que faire ce pas que tu refusais de faire. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de cette révélation. J'eus l'impression de me prendre une putain de gifle magistrale. Alice avait donc été voir Edward quelques jours ou peut-être même la veille de mon arrivée à New York. Je n'avais pas rêvé quand je l'avais imaginé dans la salle, lui et sa tignasse de feu. Pourquoi étais-je autant affectée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire ? Je ne devrais pas l'être. _Tu sais bien que sa présence à ce foutu défilé signifie quelque chose, mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Parce que ça voudrait dire que votre relation prend un tournant bien plus sérieux qu'un simple badinage. Et ça te flanque une putain de frousse_.

La pire était qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas abordé le sujet _Tanya_. Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient ensemble ou non. Ma conscience me souffla qu'il ne me ferait jamais ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. En fait, toutes les raisons de douter de lui étaient bonnes à mes yeux, parce que les relations officielles me filaient de l'urticaire. Complètement ironique, j'en convenais, puisqu'Edward et moi habitions ensemble on ne pouvait pas faire plus officiel que ça. Je savais aussi que mon fichu caractère mettait des barrières entre nous, mais j'étais incapable de changer, même pour lui.

La vérité, c'était que l'abandon de mes parents avait crée en moi cette aversion envers les couples, ou plutôt envers l'expression en elle-même. Les repères que l'on acquiert au sein d'une famille m'avait manqué durant mon enfance et me manquaient encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Le comportement des nonnes n'avait rien arrangé. On m'avait dit que mes parents étaient mariés, avaient une situation stable et qu'ils m'avaient tout de même abandonné. J'étais certaine que la haine sans nom que je ressentais vis-à-vis du fait d'être un couple à part entière, venait de là.

Pour autant, étais-je prêté à laisser tomber Edward et ce que je vivais avec lui à cause de mes ressentiments envers mes parents, tout compte fait ? J'en crèverais si je le faisais. Ce mec, c'était une partie de moi. Sans lui, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Nous deux, c'était vraiment particulier et unique en son genre. Quelque chose que l'on ne croisait pas à chaque coin de rue. Ça me plaisait de me dire qu'on était un duo qui détonnait dans son genre mais je n'arrivais foutrement pas à nous associer au mot _couple_.

« Bella, merde, dis quelque chose, me supplia Alice, à genoux face à moi. Je suis désolée. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi. Je ne l'ai fait que dans votre intérêt, tu sais.

_ Non, c'est bon Alice, répondis-je d'une voix que je qualifierais comme éteinte. C'est ok.

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est pas bon, me réprimanda Rose. Regarde-toi. T'es à des lieues d'ici. Dis-nous à quoi tu penses ?

_ Des vieux démons, souris-je faiblement. Je me relevai et ramassai mes clefs qui étaient tombées. Je vais aller faire un tour. Ne m'attendez pas.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa à nouveau Alice, les larmes aux yeux. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

_ C'est rien, je t'assure. Je la pris dans mes bras et plantai un baiser sur sa joue. J'y vais. On se voit plus tard. »

Quittant notre immeuble à grands pas, je laissais mes amies derrière moi. Je savais pertinemment qu'Alice n'avait pas fait ça dans le but de me faire du mal, mais je me sentais tout de même humiliée, rabaissée. Elle n'avait pas à faire ça, même par amitié.

Toute mon enfance, les nonnes m'avaient tanné en disant que jamais je ne saurais faire quoi que ce soit de moi-même. Que jamais je ne serais quelqu'un qui mériterait qu'on lui porte de l'attention, qu'on le choie, qu'on l'aime. A leurs yeux, je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. Longtemps j'en ai été persuadée moi-même. La preuve irréfutable à mes yeux avait été l'abandon de mes parents dans cet orphelinat pourri. Si j'avais eu une quelconque importance, ils m'auraient gardé avec eux.

Le fait qu'Alice ait agi en ma faveur me laissait un arrière goût amer. Pour moi, c'était comme si les nonnes étaient encore là, devant moi, à me dire que jamais je ne serais capable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien. Je savais qu'Edward était bien pour moi, sous certains aspects. J'étais consciente du fait que j'aurais dû faire le premier pas dans sa direction, le contacter, lui dire de venir me voir à Seattle. De me revenir, tout simplement. _Ouais, j'aurais dû faire tout ça, mais ma fierté et mon égo ne me le permettraient jamais._ Ça n'était pas à Alice d'agir à ma place. J'étais le seul maître à bord, le capitaine de mon âme, en quelques sortes.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Démétri. Il était le membre du groupe dont j'étais la plus proche. Il avait cet espèce de pouvoir sur moi, cette capacité à dompter mes peurs et mes doutes. Je savais qu'il était l'oreille attentive dont j'avais besoin. Je sonnai donc à l'interphone.

« Oui ? demanda sa voix grave, à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

_ C'est moi. Je peux monter ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il, surpris. Je t'ouvre. »

La porte émit un bip et je la poussai avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. J'attendis patiemment d'atteindre le troisième étage et lorsque je quittais la cabine de fer, je tombai sur Démétri. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et me collai contre son torse, nouant mes bras dans son dos. Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne me rende mon étreinte, une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et collant ma tête contre son torse, l'autre au niveau de mes épaules. Il me berça pendant un long moment et bien que je ne pleurais pas, j'étais dans un état similaire. Penser à mes parents me plongeait toujours dans un état morose.

« Viens, murmura-t-il, m'entraînant vers son appartement. »

Il nous installa sur son divan. Mes pieds reposaient sur ses genoux et il s'appliquait à les masser, me faisant le plus grand bien. Nous restâmes un certain temps sans parler et j'en profitais pour l'observer. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à Démétri, physiquement parlant. Edward avait bien trop occupé mes pensées pour que je ne songe à dévisager un autre que lui. Et pourtant, si je l'avais fait plus tôt, je me serais aperçue que Démétri était incroyablement beau. Bien sûr, il n'était pas de la tempe d'Edward, mais il pouvait réellement rivaliser.

Sa mâchoire était bien définie, lui donnant un aspect carré qui faisait très viril. Son visage était assez anguleux mais la fermeté de ses traits me plaisait. Ses cheveux de jais partaient dans tous les sens et l'espace d'un instant, il me fit penser à cet homme à la chevelure de feu dont j'étais éprise. Ses yeux étaient d'un incroyable gris acier. _Tout bonnement magnifiques_. Ses mains étaient douces et visiblement, il savait s'en servir. Son massage me relaxait à un point inimaginable.

Ouais, si je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil plus tôt, je me serais rendue compte que Démétri était un mec vraiment canon. Et soudain, il se tourna dans ma direction, me fixant de son regard acier. Incapable de détourner les yeux, je lui rendais ses regards, déstabilisée. _A quoi est-ce qu'on jouait, bon sang ?_

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit dans le bar ? questionna doucement Démétri. Je haussai les épaules, indifférente.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit ? « _Tiens Démétri, c'est ce mec qui m'a laissé pour aller faire carrière à Boston. _» ? Arrête ça, soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

_ J'aurais quand même aimé savoir, me reprocha-t-il avec calme.

_ Ça n'aurait rien changé que tu saches.

_ Fais comme tu veux, souffla-t-il, se levant brusquement. Je réprimai un soupir et le suivis dans la cuisine. Il me servit une tasse de café avant de s'en faire une et de s'appuyer contre le comptoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? finit-il par demander, m'observant tranquillement.

_ Parce que j'avais besoin de toi, m'entendis-je dire. Je fus étonnée de la véracité de ce que je venais de dire. J'avais _vraiment_ besoin de Démétri. J'avais l'impression qu'il était le seul à me comprendre réellement. Peut-être même davantage qu'Edward. Il me sourit avec douceur. Je pris ça comme un pas dans ma direction et m'avançai jusqu'à lui avant de grimper sur le comptoir et de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Je sais plus où j'en suis, Dem'. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied et ça me flanque la frousse.

_ Par rapport à Edward ?

_ Ouais, fis-je, lassée. Ce mec m'embrouille. Et puis, il y a … J'hésitai à parler de mon enfance traumatisante. Démétri me fit signe de continuer. Sa main droite se faufila jusqu'à mes cheveux qu'il se mit à caresser. Mon passé, lâchai-je avec mépris.

_ Ton passé ? Je comprends pas, répondit mon ami, secouant imperceptiblement la tête.

_ J'ai pas eu une enfance vraiment facile et l'abandon de mes parents m'a marqué bien plus que je ne le pensais.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward a en rapport avec … Il se tut et sembla comprendre quelque chose. _Oh_. Je vois, reprit-il après un court silence. Tu as du mal à te voir avec Edward parce que tes parents t'ont abandonné ? Ce mec lisait en moi comme si j'étais un putain de bouquin. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

_ Tu crois que c'est normal ? demandai-je, anxieuse. Je veux dire que je n'arrive pas à nous voir comme un … _couple_, grimaçai-je. On a une relation tellement compliquée nous deux …

_ Et pourquoi tu laisserais pas le temps faire son œuvre. Tu l'aimes, non ?

_ Ouais.

_ Alors profite des instants que tu as avec lui, conclut Démétri avec désinvolture. »

Quand je le regardais au fond des yeux, je voyais une blessure profondément enfouie. Quelque chose que lui seul ruminait dans son coin. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'en parle, qu'il s'ouvre à moi comme je le faisais avec lui, mais je savais aussi que ça prendrait du temps. Notre groupe avait son passé, ses mystères. Nous avions des tas de choses en commun et notamment le fait d'être estropiés, sentimentalement parlant. On avait tous vécu des trucs qui nous avaient marqué et que l'on ne parvenait pas à oublier.

Je me suis sentie foutrement égoïste sur le moment parce que leurs problèmes étaient peut-être bien plus graves que les miens. Jamais je ne leur demandais quoi que ce soit à propos d'eux. Je me contentais de leur parler, de leur dire ma façon de penser sans jamais prendre le soin de savoir comment eux allait, comment ça se passait pour eux. J'eus un coup au cœur à cette pensée. _Je n'étais qu'une putain d'égoïste_.

Pinçant les lèvres, je descendis du comptoir et pris Démétri dans mes bras. Encore une fois, il ne me posait pas de questions, se contentant de me suivre et de ne pas l'ouvrir. Mais même si ça me plaisait de contrôler la situation, je supportais mal cet atmosphère bizarre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie d'autre chose. Quelque chose d'inconnu et d'insaisissable à mes yeux …

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le lemon était vraiment très léger. Désolée mais je crois que je ne suis définitivement pas douée pour ça.**

**Edward et Bella tentent un nouveau départ, mais sur quoi est-ce que ça aboutira ? ^^**

**Je tenais à vous remercier parce que le dernier chapitre posté a été le chapitre le plus reviewé depuis la création de cette fiction alors merci beaucoup à celles qui laissent leurs avis à chaque fois.**

**N'oubliez pas : Review = Teaser.**

**Amicalement. C.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

_**Adelitas Way – Last stand**_

« Quinte flush ! s'exclama Alec, levant le bras en signe de victoire. Par ici la monnaie, ricana-t-il, amassant tous les jetons sur la table.

_ Tu triches ! protesta vigoureusement Emmett. C'est pas possible autrement !

_ C'est le jeu, mon grand, soupira l'heureux gagnant avec une pointe d'humour.

_ Je veux ma revanche, rugit le colosse. Il est hors de question que je quitte cette table sur une défaite !

_ C'est parti, pouffa mon ami, moqueur. »

Jasper s'empara du tas de cartes qu'il entreprit de soigneusement mélanger avant de les distribuer. J'allumai une clope et observai discrètement tout ce beau monde. Nous étions au duplex. Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas encore rentrées de leur rendez-vous. Le défilé de New York avait fait un véritable tabac et ma styliste d'amie étaient sollicitée dans tous les coins. Elle avait embarqué Rose pour avoir un avis objectif et surtout une personne de confiance avec elle. Dans ce business, on trouvait des requins partout, malheureusement.

Les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient là, ce soir. Enfin, tous sauf Tanya. Elle avait trouvé une excuse bidon pour ne pas se trouver là et je la comprenais. J'étais persuadée qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'Edward et le voir en ma compagnie lui ferait plus que mal que de bien. Le groupe nous avait aussi rejoint et Félix avait cru bon de ramener sa mallette de poker, histoire de « _se remémorer le bon vieux temps_ », avait-il dit. Personnellement, je m'amusais beaucoup. Alec et Emmett se chicanaient sans cesse parce qu'il semblerait que notre bassiste ait une chance inouïe ce soir et le colosse ne supportait pas très bien la défaite. Il se faisait progressivement dépouiller de tous ses jetons, à son plus grand damne.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse et j'y joignis la mienne avait de couler un regard dans la direction d'Edward. Il m'adressa un regard brûlant que je fis mine d'ignorer alors que ses doigts s'entrelaçaient aux miens. Il écrasa sa cigarette avant de se pencher dans ma direction. Je capturai ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser et me levai, attrapant le plateau avec nos bouteilles vides.

« Quelque chose à boire, les gars ? demandai-je à la cantonade.

_ Belly Bells, saoule-moi ce mec que je puisse gagner, grogna Emmett, légèrement boudeur. Je souris, amusée. Ce mec était pire qu'un gosse.

_ Alors … ? m'enquis-je à nouveau, plantée devant le bar.

_ Emmène tout ce que tu trouves, me suggéra Démétri. Ensuite, on avisera. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et ramenai tout ce que je pouvais, essayant de jongler avec ma maladresse. Depuis l'autre soir, c'était assez étrange entre Démétri et moi. Comme si nous étions passés à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus intime et de bien plus flippant à mes yeux. Notre complicité s'était renforcée et même les autres l'avaient remarqué. Quand nous avions eu notre répétition la veille, Alec n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir à ce sujet.

« _Dis donc, dites-le si on vous gêne, avait-il dit alors que Démétri et moi discutions de nos prochains morceaux, un peu plus loin dans la salle._

__ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? m'étais-je étonnée._

__ Regarde notre manière de nous tenir et tu comprendras de quoi il parle, m'avait répondu mon ami d'une voix basse._ »

Je nous avais alors observés et j'avais écarquillé les yeux. Nous étions diablement proches, physiquement parlant. Je savais que tout ça était dangereux, mais j'avais cette connexion avec Démétri que je ne voulais absolument pas perdre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça me semblait précieux. Alors, je ne m'étais pas écartée et un sourire malicieux était apparu sur ses lèvres.

Secouant la tête pour m'échapper de ces pensées bizarres, je déposai le plateau sur la table et regagnai ma place. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes cartes et à celle exposée sur la table. J'avais déjà une paire de rois. C'était assez bon pour moi, ça. Attrapant un jeton de cent dollar, je l'ajoutai à la mise. Emmett m'adressa un regard en coin, les sourcils froncés. J'étais assez mauvaise au poker et ne misais quasiment pas, alors me voir miser des jetons assez gros le laissait perplexe.

Edward m'observait amusé, sa clope au bec. Son bras gauche reposait négligemment sur ma chaise et sa main jouait avec mes cheveux. A croire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me toucher. C'était nouveau ça, et en fin de compte, ça me plaisait bien. Notre séparation avait peut-être eu du bon. Edward n'était plus vraiment le gars taciturne et renfermé que j'avais connu. Même s'il ne me disait pas ce qu'il ressentait par des mots, il le faisait par des gestes tendres, des regards intenses. _Et ses sourires. N'oublie pas ses putains de sourires_. Dieu, ses sourires en coin, tordant ses adorables lèvres charnues, me tuaient à petits feux.

Lorsque j'entendis une clef être insérée dans la serrure, je sus que mes amies rentraient. Je pressai doucement ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward avant de me diriger vers le vestibule, m'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte. Alice et Rose entrèrent dans le duplex, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Bella, tu es là ! s'exclama le petit lutin avec une joie non dissimulée. Il faut que je te raconte ! s'écria-t-elle presque aussitôt, survoltée.

_ Et ce rendez-vous ? demandai-je avec curiosité. Ça a été ?

_ J'ai reçu un prix, cria Alice, extatique. Sa voix grimpa de deux octaves, me transperçant brutalement les tympans. Je la vis sauter dans tous les sens, brandissant son trophée à qui voulait le voir. Tu te rends compte ? hurla-t-elle à nouveau. Dieu, je suis fantastique ! Je regardai Rose avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé, fis-je entre deux éclats de rire, observant mon amie embrasser son trophée comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

_ Elle crie maintenant parce que c'était un peu difficile pour elle de laisser éclater sa joie face à un conseil empli de professionnels, sourit Rose, amusée.

_ Un conseil, vraiment ? m'étonnai-je.

_ Ouais, nous non plus on n'était pas au courant. On croyait que c'était un rendez-vous pour racheter les droits de la collection ou quelque chose du genre. En fait, c'était juste pour récompenser Alice du succès énorme que son défilé a eu. Elle va te bénir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_ HMPF ! gémit fortement quelqu'un dans mon dos.

_ Oh merde ! s'excusa Alice, visiblement mortifiée. Je me retournai et la vis penchée au-dessus de Jasper. Son regard oscillait entre le mec de ses rêves et ce que je devinais être l'arme du crime ; son trophée. Jazz se massait la pommette alors qu'elle se confondait en excuses. Je suis terriblement désolée, pleurnicha-t-elle à moitié. Je ne t'avais vraiment pas vu. Je …

_ C'est pas tous les jours que je me fais assommer par une récompense, ironisa-t-il, se redressant du sofa où il était tombé.

_ Je suis vraiment …

_ C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il calmement. Tout va bien. J'aurais juste un petit bleu. Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, au bord des larmes.

_ On va aller te chercher de la glace, dis-je doucement, attrapant mon amie par le bras et l'entraînant dans la cuisine. Il était hors de question qu'elle fonde en larmes devant lui. Alice, tout est ok, d'accord, la rassurai-je, lui caressant la joue. C'est rien, c'est juste un petit coup de rien du tout. Jazz n'est pas en sucre.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! riposta-t-elle, sa voix rendue rauque par ses sanglots retenus. Comment veux-tu qu'il tombe amoureux de moi si je passe pour une parfaite idiote à ses yeux ? Oh dieu, toutes mes chances sont déjà fichues, se lamenta-t-elle, ses larmes coulant doucement sur son adorable visage.

_ Bon sang Alice, ressaisis-toi, la grondai-je tout en l'attrapant par les épaules et la secouant fermement. La Alice que je connais ne se laisserait jamais abattre, même quand la situation est au plus bas. Alors tu vas me sécher ses larmes, redresser la tête, bomber les seins et alors faire de l'œil à Jazz, ok ? Ce mec ne peut que te tomber dans les bras. Merde, tu es Alice Brandon oui ou non ? Elle rit légèrement tamponnant doucement ses yeux pour ne pas enlever son maquillage.

_ Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je t'aime aussi, chérie, souris-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant prends des glaçons, emballe-les dans un torchon et va soigner ce pauvre Jasper.

_ T'as raison, s'enthousiasma-t-elle à nouveau. Je veux ce mec dans mon lit et je l'aurais, coûte que coûte ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Elle avait retrouvé son entrain habituel, et c'était ce qu'il fallait. Je la laissais s'occuper de notre blessé et retournai jouer au poker. Rose s'était installée aux côtés d'Emmett et ils semblaient être en pleine conversation. _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça ?_ songeai-je. Visiblement, mes amies avaient jeté leurs dévolus sur les _Spunk Ransom_. Je savais que ça devait me réjouir pour elle, mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. Ce groupe me prenait tout ce que j'avais, petit à petit. En premier, ça avait été Edward et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Alice et Rosalie. Je craignais qu'au final, tous ne me délaissent pour poursuivre leurs vies. _Sans moi_. Dieu, rien qu'à cette pensée, mon estomac se retournait.

Une seconde carte fut retournée sur la table et je sourcillai. Un autre roi. C'était très bon pour moi, ça. Gardant une expression neutre, je misai à nouveau cent dollars et cette fois-ci, Emmett loucha pour de bon. Il me lança un regard calculateur avant de se frotter les mains. Rosalie, taquine, en profita pour jeter un œil à ses cartes et haussa les épaules à mon intention. J'eus un petit rire.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense que tu es en train de faire, fit soudainement le colosse d'une voix basse. De toute évidence, il s'adressait à Rose, même s'il ne décollait pas ses yeux du jeu.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, mutine. Jamais je n'oserais faire ça. Elle haussa les épaules de manière à ce que son décolleté qui à la base, était innocent, paraisse suggestif, presque à la limite de l'indécence. Malheureusement pour elle, Emmett n'y vit que du feu et resta concentré sur le poker. »

La partie continua et un autre roi était apparu, ce qui me garantissait presque la victoire avec un brelan de rois. Lorsque j'avais vu la carte apparaître, j'avais misé tous les jetons qu'il me restait. J'avais vu la mâchoire d'Emmett se décrocher.

« C'est bon, je me couche, grommela-t-il, mécontent. Y en a marre, ce soir, marmonna-t-il à nouveau.

_ Ne soit pas triste, Emmy, le provoqua Félix. T'auras d'autres occasions. Il lança un coup d'œil suggestif en direction de Rose qui s'agaçait d'être ignorée à ce point. Son haut était « accidentellement » descendu entre temps, si bien que de là où se trouvait Emmett, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Edward rit à gorge déployée à la vue de son petit manège.

_ Un problème, Eddy ? soupçonna l'ignorant, les yeux plissés.

_ Jazz est splendide avec son hématome, dévia Edward, mine de rien.

_ Pouah ! lança Emmett, sa masse de muscles se soulevant au rythme de ses rires. Elle t'a pas loupé la naine ! se moqua-t-il à nouveau. Alice le gratifia d'un regard cinglant.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la naine ? riposta-t-elle, glaciale.

_ J'adore cette fille ! lança l'intéressé, la pointant du doigt et se tournant vers nous. Il faut que l'on vienne plus souvent à Seattle.

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui, murmura Edward à mon oreille. »

J'eus un frisson qu'il remarqua, évidemment. Il eut un sourire en coin. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était approché de moi à ce point. Son souffle se répercutait sur ma nuque, électrisant toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses. Dieu, rien de le savoir aussi proche de moi, m'excitait. Je sentais la coulée de lave en moi, ce désir si puissant qui enflammait mon bas ventre. C'était presque insupportable tant j'avais envie de lui.

« On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, chérie, chuchota-t-il à nouveau avant de se pencher davantage dans ma direction. Son nez renifla longuement mes cheveux et il exhala un soupir de bonheur. Sa main, coquine, remonta le long de ma cuisse pour se diriger vers mon centre en feu.

_ Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ? pestai-je aussi faiblement que je le pouvais. Il ne fallait pas soulever les soupçons de nos amis.

_ Je te fais du bien, susurra-t-il, taquin. Il déboutonna mon jean d'une main experte avant de glisser sa main dans ma culotte. Ses doigts longèrent mes plis humides et je me mordis durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser un gémissement. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, une goutte de sang perla et il la lécha goulûment. Mes yeux observaient le monde autour de nous, paniquée, mais personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de notre petit manège.

_ Edward, soupirai-je, alors qu'il inséra un doigt en moi. Dieu, ne t'arrête pas, haletai-je, essayant d'être le plus discrète possible. Autour de nous, les conversations continuaient.

_ Au fait, Alice, commença Démétri, si tu nous parlais de ce fameux trophée ? Il lança un regard amusé en direction de Jazz. Il y eut quelques rires et c'est précisément cet instant qu'Edward choisit pour pénétrer un second doigt dans mon antre. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, avançant inconsciemment mes hanches à la rencontre de ses doigts. Je le vis sourire de ce sourire tordu que j'adorais tant.

_ C'est pour me récompenser du succès que ma nouvelle collection a eu. Edward buta contre mon poing G et je sursautai brutalement, retenant de justesse mon cri de plaisir. Je le fis passer pour une quinte de toux. Personne ne releva. _Dieu, ce mec allait me tuer_. J'avais besoin de plus. Que ça soit plus bestial. Je me penchai dans sa direction. Je vais aller aux toilettes. Elles sont à côté de la cuisine. Fais semblant d'aller te chercher une bière et rejoins-moi, dis-je avec empressement. Ses pupilles dilatées me répondirent par leur simple éclat. »

Il retira ses doigts et je soupirai de frustration avant qu'une nouvelle vague de désir ne m'emporte à l'idée de ce que nous allions faire dans peu de temps. Il réajusta mon jean et je me levai, mine de rien, me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

« Les bières sont dans le frigo ? entendis-je Edward demander à Rose.

_ Ouais. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher une ?

_ Non, c'est bon. J'y vais. Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix. »

Je pénétrai dans les toilettes et le tirai par le col lorsqu'il passait devant moi. Je nous enfermais dans les toilettes et enfournai ma langue dans sa bouche presque aussitôt. Je l'entendis grogner avant qu'il ne colle sa puissante érection contre mon centre en feu. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes sur les miennes lorsqu'il commença à se frotter contre moi sans vergogne. A bout de souffle, je me détachai presque abruptement et m'attaquai à la boucle de sa ceinture, l'enlevant à une vitesse ahurissante. Ses mains s'étaient emparées de mon T-shirt et l'avaient ôté. Edward arracha presque mon soutien gorge et pratiquait à ma poitrine mille et une tortures.

Mes hanches allaient au contact des siennes, mon humidité rencontra la tente qui avait élu domicile dans son pantalon. Je fis rapidement tomber son jean et son boxer à ses chevilles alors que sa langue et ses dents râpaient mes tétons sensibles. Je retins un cri.

« Edward, grognai-je. Si tu ne me prends pas dans la minute qui suit, je vais crever d'une combustion spontanée, ok ? Il ricana contre ma bouche.

_ Peut-être que je veux prendre mon temps … susurra-t-il contre ma peau.

_ Et je te tuerais si tu oses me faire ça, sifflai-je, déboutonna moi-même mon pantalon. Tu es _à moi_ alors tu fais ce que je te dis, hum ?

_ Dominatrice, ronronna-t-il. Ses doigts glissèrent de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon bas ventre avant de pincer durement mon clitoris. Mon corps s'arqua, provoquant un frôlement entre nos deux sexes. J'adore ça, murmura-t-il à nouveau, une flamme nouvelle dans les prunelles.

_ La ferme, marmonnai-je avant de l'attirer à moi. »

Je l'embrassais presque sauvagement alors que je le guidai à mon entrée. Cet enfoiré n'était pas décidé à apaiser le feu qui courait dans mes veines. Dieu, j'allais le tuer. Mes chaussures étaient déjà enlevées, je dégageai mon jean de mes pieds et pris appui sur ses épaules. Immédiatement, ses mains empaumèrent mes fesses, les malaxant, les pétrissant comme s'il voulait les mouler à sa façon. Et sans crier gare, il me pénétra brutalement. Je gémis contre sa bouche.

Comme pour me torturer, Edward entama de très lents va et vient. Ses lèvres parcouraient ma jugulaire avant de s'arrêter en-dessous de ma clavicule et de gratter avec ses dents. Etrangement, la douleur que ça me provoquait exacerbait mon plaisir. Mes hanches partaient d'elles-mêmes à sa rencontre, le rythme n'était pas assez rapide à mon goût.

« Dieu Edward, tu veux vraiment ma mort ! pestai-je, frustrée.

_ Non, chérie. L'attente a des bons côtés, sourit-il, ses dents égratignant à nouveau ma peau.

_ Vois-tu, trésor, murmurai-je à son oreille, donnant un violent coup de hanches qui nous fit gémir tous les deux, ce que j'ai besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est que tu me prennes sauvagement. Ma voix était sensuelle, rauque et mon corps tremblait sous ses mains. Je savais qu'il adorait ça. _Oh putain !_ gémis fortement alors qu'il s'enfonçait brutalement en moi, me cramponnant à ses épaules. Un grognement guttural sortit de sa gorge. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais entendre une femme jurer excitait Edward d'une manière dont je ne pouvais me l'expliquer.

_ Bestial, hum ? demanda-t-il, empoigna plus fermement mes fesses. Attends-toi à hurler et voir des étoiles, chérie.

_ Je ne demande que ça, le provoquai-je. Mais reste à savoir si tu en es capable. »

Je léchai son oreille, son lobe entre mes dents.

« Oh merde… »

Je savais qu'il était extrêmement sensible au niveau de ses oreilles et le provoquer verbalement ne faisait qu'attiser le feu entre nous.

« Tu … vas … voir … un peu … si tu … ne va pas … hurler … tellement je vais … te faire … du bien, articula-t-il, me pénétrant à un rythme énergique. »

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans les toilettes et mon dos claquait contre les murs sous ses assauts bestiaux. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes gémissements, tentant vainement de les étouffer contre son cou. Edward grognait à intervalles réguliers et lorsque je caressai ses abdos, je les sentis trembler sous mes doigts.

« Bella, gémit-il, mordant durement ma clavicule. »

Je criai de plaisir, resserrant l'étau de mes cuisses autour de sa taille. J'étais proche de ma libération, très proche. Au diable nos amis. Ils nous avaient obligatoirement entendus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que cette bulle de désir éclate. Qu'il éteigne l'incendie en moi. Putain, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Edward me souleva un peu plus et bien que je ne compris pas sur l'instant, lorsqu'il toucha mon point sensible, mes parois se contractèrent violemment autour de sa verge. Il me bâillonna de sa bouche, étouffant mon hurlement de plaisir. Il fit quelques va et vient supplémentaires avant de se déverser en moi, ses grognements faisant trembler ma peau.

Lorsque nos respirations sifflantes se calmèrent, il me fit descendre et me déposa au sol. Mes jambes étaient cotonneuses et je m'accrochai à lui presque désespérément. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Nous étions tous deux en sueur mais ça ne me gênait pas outre mesure. Parce que j'étais foutrement bien. Je déposai une myriade de baisers sur son torse alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux.

« Si belle, l'entendis-je murmurer d'une voix à peine audible. »

Je levai les yeux pour planter mon regard dans le sien et il s'approcha doucement de moi, m'embrassant avec une tendresse infinie. Je sentis mon cœur fondre dans ma poitrine.

« Reste avec moi, m'entendis-je lui demander d'une voix suppliante.

_ Je suis avec toi, me fit-il remarquer. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris ce que j'avais dit.

_ Non, je te parle de tes vacances à Seattle. Installe-toi ici pendant les deux semaines, soufflai-je difficilement. Dieu, s'il savait combien ça me coûtait de lui demander ça. Il parut surpris de ma demande puisqu'il se redressa brusquement, me sondant de son putain de regard pénétrant.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? questionna Edward, la tête légèrement penchée.

_ Ou tu peux très bien rentrer à ton hôtel, ripostai-je avec sècheresse.

_ La ferme, Bella, gronda-t-il, me serrant contre lui. Je serais là. »

Nous nous câlinâmes durant un moment. Simplement de la tendresse et peut-être de l'amour … ? Chacun de ses baisers me donnait l'impression que derrière ça se cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'il refusait d'avouer, soit à moi, soit à lui-même. Edward ramassa mes affaires et me rhabilla lentement, embrassant ma peau là et là. J'en fis de même avec lui, laissant trainer mes doigts sur les muscles de ses bras, son torse finement sculpté. Dieu, cet homme était une pure merveille.

Lorsque nous sortîmes des toilettes, j'allais m'éloigner mais Edward empoigna mon bras et me colla contre la porte, me donnant un baiser vertigineux. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la mienne, la suçotant, la léchant comme si c'était une putain de friandise alors qu'une de ses mains avant saisi ma tête pour la pencher légèrement, lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser. La tendresse était toujours là, avec cet arrière goût indéfinissable. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça. J'en étais bouleversée.

« Merci, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

_ A propos de quoi ? demandai-je, chavirée.

_ Pour m'avoir demandé de rester.

_ J'en avais envie, me contentai-je de répondre. »

Et c'était foutrement vrai. Je crevais d'envie de l'avoir avec moi, même si ça n'était que pour deux semaines. Nous avions tellement de choses à évoquer ensemble que je sentais un mal de crâne apparaître. Pourquoi est-ce que tout me semblait terriblement compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward et moi ?

Nous regagnâmes le séjour où tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler à notre entrée, des moues amusées ou dégoûtées sur leurs visages. Dieu, ils nous avaient entendu. _Pas étonnant vu le raffut que vous avez fait !_

« Je ne verrais plus jamais nos toilettes de la même manière, grimaça Rose. Emmett ricana.

_ Tu l'as dit Blondie ! Ces deux là n'ont jamais été capable de se contrôler de toute manière, pouffa-t-il à nouveau. Jazz, tu te souviens la fois où on les a surpris chez eux ? Jazz hocha de la tête, amusé. Oh non, ils n'allaient quand même pas oser ?

_ Raconte, je veux savoir ! s'enthousiasma Alice, tapant dans ses mains. Je lui jetai un regard de travers auquel elle répondit par le fait de me tirer puérilement la langue. Je haussai un sourcil, amusée. Le contact de Jasper n'était visiblement pas bon pour son métabolisme. Elle était encore plus excitée que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

_ On s'était donné rendez-vous à leur appartement pour je sais plus quoi d'ailleurs ... Le colosse se tourna vers son ami, en quête d'une réponse.

_ On devait mettre au point notre prochaine entrée de concert, répondit Jasper, souriant plus franchement à ce souvenir. Ils nous avaient surpris sur le divan, cette fois-là. _Et encore, si seulement ça avait été la seule fois où vous vous êtes faits attrapés ! _Ouais. Avec Edward, l'alchimie était si forte que nous profitions de chaque occasion pour nous isoler et faire l'amour. Bien sûr, cette intense attraction contre laquelle nous n'arrivions pas à lutter, se retournait toujours contre nous. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de situations embarrassantes auxquelles nous avions dû faire face. Surtout avec les autres membres des _Spunk Ransom_. J'eus soudainement un élan de compassion pour Tanya. Elle avait dû affronter ça à de multiples reprises.

_ Bref, continua Emmett, et on s'est pointés chez eux, fit-il, nous désignant du doigt, et on est rentrés sans frapper. Je crois que l'on aurait dû ! rit-il alors que je le fusillai du regard. Nos deux petits jouaient au papa et à la maman, crut bon de rajouter Emmett, rigolant puissamment.

_ Oh, il y a eu dans les coulisses aussi ! se rappela soudainement Jazz. La tête qu'a fait le gérant du bar était impayable ! »

Les deux complices éclatèrent de rire avec le reste de notre petite troupe. Edward et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil avant de sourire, amusés. Alice semblait être aux anges. Elle dévorait littéralement Jasper des yeux, comme s'il était une espèce de truc mystique, assis à côté d'elle. Rosalie, elle, avait renoncé à attirer l'attention d'Emmett et sirotait un cocktail dans son coin, boudeuse. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait en horreur, c'était le fait d'être ignorée. J'étais certaine qu'elle réfléchissait pour mettre un plan stupide en place pour pouvoir faire succomber la montagne de muscles. Elle va vouloir qu'il rampe à ses pieds. Ouais, parfois Rose faisait vraiment dans l'extravagance.

Je surprenais parfois Démétri lancer des regards dans ma direction, mais je n'y donnais pas suite. La situation entre nous était suffisamment bizarre comme ça. Ce qui était encore plus étrange était sans doute le fait que notre rapprochement ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. J'entendais par là notre rapprochement physique. Je réprimai un soupir. Tout devenait brutalement bien trop compliqué pour moi.

« J'y crois pas, explosa Rosalie une fois que tout le monde fût parti. Seul Edward était resté. Ce … ce mec, bafouilla-t-elle, rageuse, m'a complètement ignoré toute la soirée ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Alice pinça les lèvres mais je vis l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux. Elle se retenait de rire pour ne pas provoquer le courroux de Rosalie. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier quand elle s'énervait.

_ Emmett est du genre un peu lourdaud, tu sais, répondit calmement Edward. Il ne s'aperçoit jamais de rien.

_ Quand même ! ragea-t-elle. Je le veux, je le veux, JE LE VEUX ! cria-t-elle, rouge de colère. Et je l'aurais, nous prévint-elle, brandissant son index dans notre direction.

_ J'en doute pas, rétorquai-je avec amusement. Cette fille était incroyable. Il semblerait que le fait d'être ignorée ait attisé son intérêt pour le batteur d'une façon phénoménale. Ça promettait d'être drôle. »

Après quoi, elle se mit à marmonner dans son coin, déambulant dans l'appartement, furieuse. Edward et moi nous jetâmes un autre coup d'œil, hilares. Notre ancienne complicité revenait au galop. Nous n'avions besoin que d'un regard pour nous comprendre. _Tout redevenait comme avant_. Sauf que je ne voulais pas que ça le soit. Ce que nous étions aujourd'hui était différent, plus fragile, plus vulnérable. Quoi que je puisse penser ou bien dire, ces deux ans nous avait marqué tous les deux. Bien sûr, l'alchimie était toujours là, peut-être même plus puissante qu'auparavant, mais le fait qu'il soit parti m'avait vraiment brisée.

Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher. Je le vis inspecter silencieusement ma chambre avant de se déchausser et de s'installer sur le lit. Il sourit à la vue du cendrier sur ma table de chevet. Allumant une clope, il s'assit, dos au mur. Je troquai mes vêtements contre un short et un T-shirt bien trop larges pour moi avant de le rejoindre. Il me sourit avant d'attraper une de mes mèches de cheveux et de jouer avec.

« Tanya n'était pas là ce soir, fis-je remarquer, amenant subtilement le sujet fâcheux sur le tapis. Edward haussa les épaules.

_ Elle est bizarre depuis quelques jours, répondit-il, recrachant de la fumée dans ma direction. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a. _Moi, je le sais_, songeai-je avec une pointe de compassion.

_ Ça m'a toujours étonné de ne pas vous voir ensemble, lançai-je, mine de rien. Après tout, vous êtes un peu pareils, elle et toi. Il me dévisagea comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil. Sa main s'était figée dans mes cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Ça me paraît pourtant clair, rétorquai-je, le cœur contracté. Voilà le putain de sujet douloureux que je m'étais promis d'aborder ce soir. Pour toute réponse, Edward éclata de rire.

_ Merde Bella, t'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? Il rit à nouveau. Tanya est la chanteuse de notre groupe. Je la connais depuis que je suis gamin. Y a rien entre elle et moi. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'opiner. Je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas, mais ça me flanquait la frousse de savoir qu'elle était si souvent en sa présence. Dieu, voilà que je devenais possessive. _Imbécile ! Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu aimes savoir qu'Edward t'appartient. Tout comme tu lui appartiens, d'ailleurs._

_ Bella, reprit-il, soudainement sérieux. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts et tourna mon visage pour qu'il fasse face au sien. Ça me semblait pourtant clair. C'est toi que je veux. Tanya est plus comme une sœur pour moi. _Une putain de sœur qui t'aime comme une dingue_, eus-je envie de lui répondre. Il m'embrassa chastement, m'attirant dans le cercle de ses bras. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du tabac. J'eus un sourire. J'irais chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel, demain dans la journée, m'apprit Edward, changeant brutalement de sujet. Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ?

_ Avec les gars, on a une répétition. Demain soir, on fait un concert au _New Moon's Pub_.

_ Ah ouais ? J'acquiesçai. A la pensée de voir le putain de patron de ce pub, je me rembrunis. J'espérais que Jacob avait saisit le message. Un problème ? sourcilla-t-il, ayant sans doute perçu mon trouble.

_ Rien que je ne puisse régler par moi-même, murmurai-je contre son torse. Je me collai davantage à lui, entourant sa taille de mes bras. »

Après quoi, nous nous tûmes, profitant de l'instant présent. Le duplex était silencieux, à l'instar d'Edward et moi. Ces petits moments de tranquillité m'avaient foutrement manqué, il me fallait l'avouer. Edward écrasa sa clope consumée avant d'enlever son T-shirt et de s'allonger dans le lit, m'entraînant dans son étreinte. Il me cala confortablement sur lui, amenant une de mes jambes entre les siennes et caressa à nouveau mes cheveux. A croire que ça devenait son nouveau passe-temps.

« Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu chanter, lança-t-il avec douceur. Mes yeux clos, s'ouvrirent instantanément. Je me redressai sur un coude pour l'observer. Alice, répondit-il à ma question muette. Elle a filmé votre premier concert. J'opinai avant de reposer ma tête sur son torse.

_ Ce que j'ai ressenti sur scène … merde, c'était tellement fort que je ne sais même pas comment décrire ça. Je me sentais tellement bien, là-bas, perchée sur l'estrade à chanter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'ai donné toutes mes tripes pour ce premier concert. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place, soufflai-je avec émotion. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a fait du bien. »

Une larme solitaire roula le long de ma joue comme pour attester la véracité de mes paroles. Il l'aspira entre ses lèvres avant de bouger et de se caller entre mes cuisses, ses coudes posés de chaque côté de ma tête. Je le fixais sans vraiment le voir, luttant contre l'envie de fondre en larmes. Ma main se leva d'elle-même pour aller caresser sa joue couverte d'une barbe de deux jours. _Dieu, il était si sexy comme ça_ … Je l'attirai à moi, le laissant s'allonger sur moi. Il me serrant fortement dans ses bras et je lui rendis en tout point son étreinte.

« Tu sais, poursuivis-je de manière inaudible, même si ça me tue de l'avouer, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti. »

Je crus qu'il n'avait pas entendu et je m'en félicitai, mais il se redressa et me lorgna avec cette lueur scintillante dans son regard. _La lueur de l'amour_, me hurla ma conscience. L'instant était si propice pour lui dire que je l'aimais malgré ces deux putains d'années entre nous. De lui dire que j'espérais que l'on deviendrait plus forts et que nous serions plus solides que ce que nous étions avant. Ça me brûlait les lèvres, tant l'envie était pressante. Et pourtant, je ne l'ouvris pas, me contentant de le regarder avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je ne voulais pas faire ce putain de premier pas. C'était hors de question. Il devait être le premier.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine les miennes, légères comme une plume. Et enfin, il m'embrassa, avec tant de douceur que je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre sous l'émotion. Il nous fit rouler dans le lit et m'installa à nouveau sur lui, parsemant mon cou de petits baisers mouillés. Mes mains dans sa chevelure de feu, grattaient lentement son crâne. Edward était totalement fan de ce genre de petites attentions.

Le sommeil finit par le gagner, mais moi, je fus incapable de fermer l'œil. Il s'était passé quelque chose de crucial ce soir, j'en étais persuadée. Quelque chose qui nous conduisait à nous remettre ensemble, et ce, de manière définitive. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir, même si nous redevenions un _couple_ à part entière. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, son cœur battant lentement sous ma main. Je ne voulais être nulle part d'autre qu'ici, avec lui. Avec Edward.

Je restais quelques heures ainsi, à cogiter à propos de nous. Et soudain, j'eus envie de chanter. Une mélodie trottait dans ma tête, encore et encore, sans que je ne puisse m'en défaire. Ma guitare était là, dans un coin de ma chambre. C'était Edward qui m'avait appris à en jouer, bien que je ne sache gratter que quelques accords. A l'époque, je lui avais demandé cette faveur parce que jouer du même instrument que lui me faisait me sentir plus proche de lui, ce putain de fossé nous séparant, se rétrécissant. Même si ça n'était que de quelques centimètres.

Je me levai sans bruit et attrapait ma guitare sèche, me dirigeant discrètement jusqu'au balcon. Seattle n'était pas une ville de soleil comme Miami, mais les nuits étaient douces, sans brise. Ça me permettait de me pavaner en T-shirt et en short sans rien d'autre que ça. Je m'installai sur notre table, les pieds posés sur la chaise et essayai de retranscrire la mélodie qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

« Ta da da da da, chantonnai-je, grattant quelques cordes. Ta da da da da da. _It's easier than being loved. But I wanna be loved only by you_. Ta da da da da, continuai-je, ma tête se balançant au rythme de la chanson qui prenait vie sous mes doigts. _Only want you to wet my dry lips. Only want you to warm this dead body. Oh I need you, I'm' so crazy. To accept my real weakness_. Ta da da da da da da. _I know love is blind. I know this is the end. I love you. I swear that is true._ Ta da da da da da da, poursuivis-je, les yeux d ans le vague. Les paroles sortaient de ma bouche, comme si la chanson était déjà inscrite dans mon esprit. Mais lorsque deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes épaules, j'eus un violent sursaut et manquai de laisser tomber ma guitare. Rien qu'au toucher, je sus de qui il s'agissait. _Edward, qui d'autre ?_

_ Un nouveau morceau ? questionna-t-il, prenant une chaise et s'asseyant face à moi.

_ Tu ne dors plus ? demandai-je, avisant sa tignasse désordonnée à souhait. _Dieu, j'avais Apollon en personne devant moi_. Etait-il possible d'être plus beau qu'il ne l'était à l'instant ?

_ Tu n'étais pas avec moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ Ça pourrait être l'ébauche d'une chanson, répondis-je enfin, mais je n'arrive pas à reproduire la mélodie que j'ai en tête. Ça manque de quelque chose et puis comme je ne sais pas parfaitement jouer de la guitare, j'arrive encore moins au résultat souhaité.

_ Besoin d'un coup de main ? Je ne dis rien et rejouai le morceau que je me tuais à faire depuis un moment. Il m'écouta jouer avant de tendre la main. Je lui donnai la guitare, passant une main dans mes cheveux. On ne pourra avoir qu'un bref aperçu sur une guitare sèche. Il en faudrait une électrique. Edward ne dit rien mais me fixa de son regard si déstabilisant. La lune donnait à ses prunelles émeraude une teinte incroyable. J'étais littéralement subjuguée par cette vision.

_ Chante pour moi, Bella. _S'il te plaît_. »

Totalement hypnotisée, je le fis. Je fermai les yeux alors que ses doigts magiques grattaient ma guitare, la mélodie ressemblant déjà bien plus à ce que j'imaginais. Me balançant en rythme, je laissais mon esprit être englouti par la chanson, mon sang pulsant fortement à mes tempes.

**Ta da da da da**

**Ta da da da da **

**There's no need to hide, who cares ?** _(Pas besoin de se cacher, qui fait attention ?)_

**Ta da da da da**

**It's easier than be loved **_(C'est plus facile que d'être aimée) _**  
But I wanna be loved only by you **_(Mais je veux seulement être aimée de toi)_

**Ta da da da da**

**I don't mean to fall ta da da**

**Ta da da da**

**Vanish ta da da da **

**Only want you to wet my dry lips **_(Je veux que tu mouilles mes lèvres sèches)_

**Only want you to warm this dead body** _(Je veux que tu réchauffes ce cadavre)_

**Oh I need you, I'm so crazy **_(Oh j'ai besoin de toi, je suis si folle)_

**To accept my real weakness**_ (Pour accepter ma réelle faiblesse)_

**Ta da da da da**

**Ta da the tears ta da da da**

**Ta da da da da**

**Baby, baby I'm so cold** _(Bébé, bébé j'ai si froid)_

**I hunter you when we fought **_(Je te chassais quand nous nous battions)_

**Ta da da da da**

**My big bad mouth ta da da**

**And made you sad but truly**

**Ta da da da da**

**I don't mean to fall ta da da**

**Ta da da da**

**Vanish from ta da da da**

**Only want you to wet my dry lips **_(Je veux que tu mouilles mes lèvres sèches)_

**Only want you to warm this dead body** _(Je veux que tu réchauffes ce cadavre)_

**Oh I need you, I'm so crazy **_(Oh j'ai besoin de toi, je suis si folle)_

**To accept my real weakness**_ (Pour accepter ma réelle faiblesse)_

**We shared some memories**_ (Nous avons partagé certains souvenirs)_

**You don't remember me **_(Tu ne te souviens pas de moi)_

**But I remember you **_(Mais je me souviens de toi)_

**Ta da da da da**

**I know love is blind **_(Je sais que l'amour est aveugle)_

**I know this is the end **_(Je sais que c'est la fin)_

**I love you **_(Je t'aime)_

**I sweat that is true **_(Je jure que c'est vrai) _

**Only want you to wet my dry lips **_(Je veux que tu mouilles mes lèvres sèches)_

**Only want you to warm this dead body** _(Je veux que tu réchauffes ce cadavre)_

**Oh I need you, I'm so crazy **_(Oh j'ai besoin de toi, je suis si folle)_

**To accept my real weakness**_ (Pour accepter ma réelle faiblesse)_

**Only want you to wet my dry lips **_(Je veux que tu mouilles mes lèvres sèches)_

**Only want you to warm this dead body** _(Je veux que tu réchauffes ce cadavre)_

**Oh I need you, I'm so crazy **_(Oh j'ai besoin de toi, je suis si folle)_

**To accept my real weakness**_ (Pour accepter ma réelle faiblesse)_******

Durant toute la chanson, Edward avait improvisé, grattant sans doute la plus belle mélodie qu'il eut jamais fait. Et c'est seulement à l'instant précis où il fit les derniers accords que je réalisai la portée des paroles que j'avais gazouillé. Ces putains de paroles qui étaient une véritable déclaration d'amour. Tournant brusquement la tête pour observer les buildings au loin, je refusai de le regarder. Mon âme venait d'être mise à nue sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ce que je m'étais jurée de taire s'était déclaré à lui durant cette putain de chanson. _Fais chier !_

Je l'entendis poser la guitare plus que je ne le vis et soudain, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, me collant contre son corps brûlant. Il leva mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder.

« Bella … murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Penses-tu vraiment que ça soit différent pour moi ? Que je ne me souviens de rien ? Que j'ai tout oublié ? _Jamais_, tu m'entends ? Il prit ma main droite et la posa sur son cœur. Il battait la chamade. _Tout comme le mien_. Jamais je n'ai pu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Tu es la seule que je … Ses mains se crispèrent, formant deux poings nerveux. Merde, jura-t-il, soufflant fortement, pourquoi j'arrive pas à te le dire ? Il y eut un silence durant lequel seul le bruit de nos respirations était audible. Tu comptes bien plus que n'importe qui à mes yeux, je veux que tu le saches. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Dire que j'étais bouleversée était un putain d'euphémisme.

_ Edward, fut tout ce que je sus répondre d'un mince filet de voix. Ma voix tenait plus du couinement qu'autre chose. »

Mes lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes plus ne plus s'en séparer. Je l'entraînai vers ma chambre à coucher, touchant à tâtons les murs, incapable de me décoller de lui. Ce qu'il m'avait dit signifiait bien trop à mes yeux pour que je n'ose le lâcher. C'était à peine si je me retenais de me pincer pour me prouver que c'était vrai. Qu'Edward venait de me dire qu'il était _amoureux _de moi. _Bordel de dieu_ …

Une fois que nous fûmes dans la chambre, l'urgence laissa subitement place à la tendresse et à notre amour mutuel. Cette nuit là fut sans doute la plus belle de ma vie, Edward honorant mon corps comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Cette nuit là, putain, j'avais ressenti son amour dans chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers. Cette nuit là fut le commencement d'une nouvelle ère pour nous deux. Un avenir bien plus beau que ce à quoi j'avais déjà songé. Quelque chose de meilleur. Quelque chose de bien pour nous …

* * *

**** Ce sont les paroles de la chanson _Only want you_ d'Anna Tsuchiya. **

**Je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre avant d'aller me coucher. Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que les personnages des _Spunk Ransom_ étaient bien plus présents que ceux des _Ribson Keane_. Vous souhaitez que j'y change quelque chose ou je continue d'écrire au feeling ? Tanya ne tardera pas à entrer véritablement dans l'histoire.**

**Tout ça pour dire que comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. **

**Review = Teaser.**

**C.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

**Anna Tsuchiya - Only want you**

« Un, deux, trois, quatre, tapai-je en mesure, le micro en main. »

Démétri gratta les premiers accords de notre nouveau morceau. _Celui qui m'avait été inspiré par Edward_. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. J'avais enfin appris que nous deux étions bien plus qu'un misérable duo qui couchait ensemble quand bon lui semblait. Merde, nous étions devenus un couple à part entière. Ça me faisait frissonner rien que d'y penser.

Les choses n'étaient pas si différentes d'avant, en y regardant bien. Mais maintenant, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Je savais que cette lueur brillant dans ses prunelles était un putain de symbole de son amour. J'étais enfin consciente de tout ça. Bien sûr, nous n'en n'avions pas reparlé et peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. Ça me laissait le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, de moins être à fleur de peau et de ne pas pleurer comme une foutue midinette lorsqu'il murmurera les mots tant désirés. Un putain de _je t'aime_.

Une nuit blanche m'avait permis de finir cette chanson et maintenant, je me trouvais dans notre studio à chanter toutes mes tripes sur ce morceau parce qu'il avait une putain d'importance à mes yeux. Ce morceau était signe du renouveau, d'un changement radical dans ma vie. _Un putain de tournant_. Je ne savais pas si nous le jouerions ce soir parce que nous n'étions pas totalement prêts, mais je l'espérais. Tout ça parce qu'Edward viendrait probablement nous voir au _New Moon's Pub_.

« Tu devrais te poser cinq minutes, me conseilla Démétri, passant une main sur ma nuque. T'as l'air épuisée. Et pour cause, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop secouée par les événements passés. Alors j'en avais profité pour terminer la chanson, une fois Edward profondément endormi. Nous avions travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la journée pour en parvenir au résultat que j'avais en tête. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça va, je te jure, le rassurai-je vainement. Il me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise avant de m'apporter de quoi grignoter et de quoi boire. Pas besoin de me dorloter, tu sais, me moquai-je gentiment alors que Félix et Alec nous rejoignaient. Je sais m'occuper de moi.

_ J'en doute, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je feignis de ne rien avoir entendu et me tournai vers mes amis. Alors, ce morceau, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

_ Moi, je pense qu'on devrait le présenter ce soir, proposa Félix avec sérieux. Je le bénis intérieurement. On a suffisamment travaillé dessus pour assurer.

_ Tu crois ? douta Démétri, les sourcils froncés. Ça représente un risque quand même.

_ Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Alec, les bras croisés sur son torse. On va faire un tabac avec cette chanson ! J'en suis certain. D'ailleurs, je pense même que Bella devrait écrire nos chansons à l'avenir. T'as chargé tes paroles d'émotions que tu sais retranscrire quand tu chantes. Merde, ça secoue le cœur tout ça, minauda-t-il, posant sa main sur le coeur. Je ricanai avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil complice. Les gars me soutenaient.

_ Alors, Démétri ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Félix.

_ On répète encore un peu ce morceau et si tout est parfait, on le présentera ce soir, répondit le principal concerné, contrit. »

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Force m'était de constater que nous étions excellents et qu'il était bien plus que probable que nous présenterions ce morceau ce soir. Intérieurement, j'étais fière. Ça me prouvait que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose de bien par moi-même. Que ces foutues nonnes n'avaient pas totalement raison en ce qui me concernait. Que je valais bien quelque chose et que je n'étais pas une pitoyable merde comme elles l'avaient sous-entendu à de multiples reprises.

Nous finîmes par échouer sur la terasse d'un café, quelques rues plus loin, après que la répétition soit terminée. Nous étions prêts pour ce soir. Tout était cadré, vu, revu et sur-vu. _Parfait_.

Je ne vis par arriver le truc jusqu'à ce qu'Alec ne voit Tanya et l'interpelle pour qu'elle se joigne à nous. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement dans ma poitrine. Ma putain de rivale était là, plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle avait toujours eu un style décalé qui l'a mettait en valeur à un point inimaginable. Et elle était là, perchée sur ses talons hauts, dans une tenue d'écolière qui la sublimait. La plupart des gars présents dans le petit café ne se gênaient pas pour la déshabiller du regard. Ils avaient foutrement raison. Un saint se damnerait pour une beauté pareille.

« Salut les gars, leur sourit-elle chaleureusement. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient avec la légère brise, donnant l'illusion d'une putain de star dans un photo-shoot. Bonjour Bella, ajouta-t-elle avec la même expression. Je lui rendis son sourire, le mien étant un tantinet crispé. Elle prit place à côté de Démétri, posant son café sur la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle, une fois installée.

_ On se détend après le dur labeur, rit légèrement Alec. Elle lui jeta une œillade moqueuse. Dieu, elle était si belle comme ça, au naturel. Mes poings se serrèrent tant la jalousie me rongeait.

_ Alec veut toujours donner l'impression qu'il se défonce pendant les répétitions, mais son jeu est toujours aussi minable, fit Félix, mine de rien. Ses yeux étaient emplis de malice. L'intéressé eut une moue consternée.

_ Incapable d'admettre que je suis meilleur que lui, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Démétri rit de leur jeu enfantin. J'aurais pu rire, moi aussi, si je ne me sentais pas aussi minable à côté de Tanya. Alors je préférais me tasser sur ma chaise, écrasée par sa présence. Où était donc passé mon assurance et mon air je-m'en-foutisme ? _Dans la poubelle, chérie, avec tes illusions comme quoi tu pouvais la surpasser_. Bon dieu de merde.

_ On ne t'a pas vu, hier soir, lança Alec, la tête penchée.

_ J'avais des trucs à faire, rétorqua-t-elle, évasive. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

_ T'as manqué les démonstrations bruyantes d'Edward et Bella, ricana le petit plaisantin. Je me sentis soudainement pâlir. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, je décelai le voile de tristesse dans son regard, subtil. Quasi invisible pour qui ne serait pas au courant de ses sentiments. _Merde_.

_ Alec, le réprimandai-je sèchement.

_ Oooh Bella ! Ne joue pas ta timide ! Démétri le foudroya du regard et il comprit sans doute qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Par ailleurs, je sentis une main prendre la mienne et la presser doucement. Tournant la tête vers mon ami, il m'adressa un regard compréhensif. Lui aussi savait. Je lui rendis sa pression avec un léger sourire. J'étais foutrement mal à l'aise, là, assise avec eux et surtout _elle_. Démétri comprenait. Je savais que ça aurait dû me gêner de le voir prendre ma main, de le laisser me toucher, mais ça n'était pas le cas. En fait, je me sentais plutôt bien. _Dieu, Bella, où est-ce que tu vas ? Cette histoire sent la merde à plein nez. _

_ Tu viendras nous voir jouer, ce soir ? questionna Félix, déviant subtilement le sujet de conversation. Sans doute s'était-il aperçu de mon malaise. Ça m'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point nous étions connectés Démétri, Félix et moi. Seul Alec ne percevait pas ces choses et malheureusement pour moi, c'était le plus plaisantin de nous quatre.

_ Vous donnez un concert ? s'enquit-elle, visiblement intéressée. Où ça ?

_ Au _New Moon's Pub_. Ça serait vraiment sympa si tu venais. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être emmener les autres avec toi.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle, souriante. Je pourrais enfin voir Bella chanter de mes propres yeux, fit-elle se tournant dans ma direction. Même si sur la vidéo de votre premier concert tu étais épatante, me complimenta-t-elle, visiblement sincère. J'en étais estomaquée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu avais ce truc en toi. Mon cœur eut un sursaut. Edward lui avait-il montré la vidéo ?

_ Qui l'aurait cru ? rétorquai-je avec une ironie imperceptible. Avant le karaoké qui nous a fait tous permis de nous connaître, je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre les pieds sur une scène un jour. Maintenant, j'ai du mal à m'en passer.

_ Je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi. Quand je suis sur scène avec les gars, je me sens planer, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Ailleurs. C'est tellement grisant ce que tu ressens que ça devient vite une addiction.

_ Ouais, acquiesçai-je, en total accord avec elle. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de dire qu'entre nous, le terrain n'était pas totalement miné ? Que l'on pouvait donner l'illusion de s'entendre pour le bien collectif ? C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, oui.

_ Je vais essayer de venir, dans ce cas. J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre, sourit-elle à nouveau. »

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure dans ce café, à parler comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cette femme n'était pas amoureuse du même homme que moi. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'étouffais littéralement et que je fumais clope sur clope dans le vain espoir de me détendre. _Foutaises !_ J'étais foutrement tendue, incapable de me relaxer. Démétri n'avait cessé de me toucher, de me caresser la main pour que je me calme. Que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour des conneries telles que ça. Mais j'en étais incapable. Même après qu'Edward m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait – enfin, en quelques sortes – je craignais toujours qu'il ne tombe dans les filets de cette putain de créature splendide. Ça me rendait furieuse. Enfin, la colère cachait surtout la terreur que cette idée m'inspirait. Il fallait arrêter de me mentir à moi-même.

Je fis quelque chose de stupide, qui, sans doute, allait me rendre encore plus nerveuse que je l'étais, mais il fallait que je sache. Au moment où les gars partaient pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs, je retins Tanya, prétextant que je devais lui parler de choses que seules les femmes pouvaient évoquer entre elles. Démétri et Félix me jetèrent des regards incertains, presque anxieux, mais je n'en pris pas compte. Il fallait que je sache où elle en était avec Edward. Que je clarifie cette situation merdique dans laquelle nous étions tous les trois embourbés.

« Tu sais Bella, commença-t-elle une fois que les autres furent partis. Elle s'interrompit pour rire tristement. Même moi je perçus sa détresse. Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureuse d'Edward. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'était lui que je voulais. Mon cœur fut écorché, saignant, totalement à vif. Je déglutis bruyamment.

_ Quand nous étions gamins, on était complices, mais pas de la complicité dont je voulais, reprit-elle après un court silence. Plutôt du lien qui unit un frère et une sœur. Ça n'a pas changé avec le temps. Edward prend soin de moi, il me conseille, il m'aide, mais seulement comme un grand frère le ferait pour sa sœur et pas comme un putain d'amant. Je vis son menton trembler l'espace d'un instant. Elle détourna la tête pour que je ne voie pas sa tristesse mais je la ressentais dans tous les pores de ma peau. La vérité était que ça me tordait les tripes de l'entendre parler de lui comme ça. Pourtant, j'avais une curiosité presque morbide. Je voulais _tout_ savoir.

_ Je suis désolée, fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. J'appelais un serveur pour qu'il nous serve un autre café, au bord de l'asphyxie. Bien que nous fussions dehors, j'avais la cruelle impression de manquer d'air. Comme si l'air se raréfiait dans mes poumons. _Putain de clopes à la con_. Je devais vraiment arrêter de fumer.

_ Le premier soir, je t'avais vu le dévisager comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel. Tu ne pas savoir combien j'ai eu envie de t'étrangler pour avoir posé le même regard illuminé que moi, sur lui. Je t'ai haï dès la première seconde. Je ne grimaçai même pas. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Nous aimions le même homme. Mais quand il t'a vu, quelques mois après, j'ai su que c'était terminé pour moi. Que j'étais out. Tu m'avais coiffé au poteau avant même de lui avoir parlé, murmura tristement Tanya. J'eus envie de poser ma main sur son épaule comme pour soulager sa peine, mais ça aurait pu paraître ridicule puisque j'étais la cause de tous ses malheurs.

_ Ce soir-là, continua-t-elle à nouveau, il n'a pas décroché un seul mot, trop obnubilé par toi, complètement soufflé. Et la haine que j'éprouvais s'était transformée en envie presque dévorante. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'envie, Bella, même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Edward est à toi, littéralement. Quand on a quitté Seattle, il a progressivement changé. Sa musique n'était plus la même, plus mélancolique, plus triste. Et c'était parce que tu n'étais pas là qu'il était comme ça. Désintéressé de tout. Presque vide. Pour sûr, il continuait de jouer comme un dieu, mais la passion avait disparu de ses yeux. Quand il venait aux répétitions, on avait l'impression qu'il ne venait que parce qu'il y était obligé. J'ai détesté le voir comme ça. Ça me faisait mal. Moi, je ne trouvais rien à dire, complètement soufflée par ses paroles. Ainsi, Edward avait été dans le même état catatonique que moi, après son départ de Seattle. _Merde_. Pourquoi ne nous étions-nous rien dits ? Pourquoi nous sommes-nous laissés dépérir, loin l'un de l'autre ? Mais au fond, savoir qu'il était blessé lui aussi me mettait du baume au cœur. Ça me laissait espérer que ce que nous étions n'était pas une vulgaire amourette, mais quelque chose qui méritait d'être vécu pleinement. Que l'on parlait de l'amour avec un grand A. De ce putain d'amour que tout le monde rêve de connaître un jour.

_ Ça n'aurait rien changé que je vous suive là-bas, lui appris-je. Je ne supporte pas de dépendre de quelqu'un et ça aurait été le cas si j'étais venue à Boston.

_ Je sais. Même s'il l'on ne parlait pas beaucoup toi et moi, je peux anticiper certaines de tes réactions. »

Nous nous interrompîmes pour laisser le serveur déposer les tasses fumantes devant nous. Ça me permettait de penser à autre chose, l'espace de quelques secondes. Parce que là, j'étais au bord de l'implosion. Tanya provoquait des sentiments en moi, telle la jalousie ou la possessivité vis-à-vis d'Edward. Cette connerie de conversation me tuait à petits feux. Je savais que ça faisait partie de mes plus sombres côtés. De mon caractère si emmerdant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il était à moi. Edward était acquis. J'eus presque envie de rire cyniquement face à mes pensées. Merde, qui étais-je donc pour penser comme ça ? Pour croire que je pouvais garder dans le même jardin tout ceux qui me tenaient à cœur ? Parce que je savais que tôt ou tard, tous s'échapperaient, hors de ma portée. Un trou béant se creusa dans mon cœur.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne tenterais rien. A ces mots, je tournai brutalement la tête dans sa direction, me tordant à moitié le cou, pour la dévisager.

_ Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. C'était me faire du mal intentionnellement. J'étais vraiment dérangée comme fille.

_ Bella, soupira-t-elle, la douleur emplissant soudainement son somptueux visage. Même si vous veniez à ne plus être ensemble, je resterais une sœur à ses yeux. Il n'en sera jamais autrement, souffla-t-elle avec peine. Et si c'est le seul moyen pour rester dans sa vie, alors je préfère ne rien changer. Ne jamais rien lui dire de ce que je ressens. Tu le rends heureux, tu sais. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on est là, et il change déjà. Il redevient l'Edward que j'ai connu, passionné, vivant. Tu le refais vivre, Bella et rien que pour ça, je ne peux te haïr. Tanya me parlait à cœur ouvert, faisant fi de nos différents et ça me touchait. C'était une putain de femme bien. Elle en valait la peine. Rien que pour ça, elle était à mon plus haut niveau d'estime. Alors à mon tour, je me laissais aller et lui parlais avec mon cœur.

_ J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise quand tu étais dans les parages, avouai-je, la tête baissée. Au départ, je ne me suis pas aperçue que tu étais amoureuse d'Edward. En fait, j'étais trop absorbée par lui pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, ris-je, amère. La vérité, Tanya, c'est que moi aussi je t'envie. Elle écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. J'étais déjà trop loin dans mes révélations pour m'arrêter. Alors je continuais ma diarrhée verbale, déballant tout ce qui me hantait depuis longtemps. Toutes mes envies, toutes mes peines. Tout mes putains de sentiments qui me rongeaient jusqu'à la moelle.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Edward s'intéressait tant à moi, continuai-je, mon regard se faisant fuyant. Ce qui faisait qu'il tenait à _nous_, à ce que nous étions. J'ai un caractère merdique. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que l'on remarque non plus. Je ne suis pas toi, tout simplement. J'aurais aimé être de ces filles qui sont si belles que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner sur elle. Ce que tu es, _toi_. Mon enfance m'a profondément marqué et je suis devenue si caractérielle après ça que je me demande parfois comme j'ai pu faire pour avoir des amis. Je ne suis pas une fille qui en vaut le coup, en conclus-je, le cœur en lambeaux. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je l'essuyai prestement. _Maintenant, elle savait_. J'avais l'impression de me sentir mieux. Que le fait de m'être confiée à Tanya allégeait ma peine.

_ Tu te trompes, l'entendis-je murmurer. Ils t'adorent, tu sais. Emmett, comme Jasper. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett aussi sérieux que lorsqu'il a vu les photos de toi, dans le carton que ton amie Alice a donné à Edward. Il souriait, content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Content de voir que tu allais bien et que tu t'en étais sortie de ton côté. Jasper a accompagné Edward quand ils sont partis voir ton amie. Et puis, en ce qui concerne Démétri, Félix et Alec, ça ne fait aucun doute. Rosalie, je crois, hésita-t-elle une seconde, et Alice t'aiment. Tu ne dois pas douter de ça, parce que ça se voit. Peut-être as-tu l'impression d'être minable au fond de toi, mais ne crois pas que ça soit vrai. Edward ne t'aimerait pas comme un dingue si tu n'en valais pas le coup. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, profondément touchée. Qui aurait cru que Tanya en viendrait à me consoler, moi, la fille qui lui avait piqué le mec de ses rêves ? Alors, je me contentais d'acquiescer, reconnaissante. Elle me sourit faiblement avant de porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne me détestait pas. Que nous pouvions avoir une conversation sans que je n'ai envie de l'étrangler parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward. _Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?_ Je la vis consulter sa montre avant de reposer sa tasse vide sur la table.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, m'apprit-elle. Notre manager songe à me créer un nouveau style vestimentaire. Elle rit. Moi je trouve ça stupide mais c'est une de ses nouvelles lubies, alors. Elle haussa les épaules avant de déposer quelques pièces sur la table. Pièces que je lui rendis.

_ Je te l'offre. Elle opina avant de se lever et d'attraper son sac à main.

_ On se voit ce soir, alors, sous-entendit-elle et je lui répondis d'un signe de la tête. Bien. A tout à l'heure.

_ Tanya, attends ! la retins-je brusquement par le bras. Elle m'observa de ses prunelles acier, surprise.

_ Merci, murmurai-je. Merci pour _tout_. Je lui devais bien ça. Tanya se sacrifiait pour moi, me laissant la place aux côtés d'Edward. La remercier était la moindre des choses. Pour toute réponse, elle eut une sourire triste.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. J'espère juste que l'avenir sera plus clément avec moi. »

Elle quitta le café, ses talons claquant contre le carrelage. Mon bras retomba mollement sur l'accoudoir. Cette conversation m'avait perturbé plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. Je devais simplement savoir de quoi il en retournait, à la base, et voilà que nous nous étions confiées l'une à l'autre, sans tabous. Je savais qu'elle allait mal. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Je n'osais imaginer combien son cœur devait être meurtri avec toute cette histoire. J'aurais été détruite, anéantie, si jamais j'avais été à sa place. Mais Tanya, elle, était forte. Elle ne montrait rien à personne, souffrant dans son coin, en silence. Dieu, comment cette femme faisait-elle pour tenir le coup ? Pour taire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, chaque jour ?

Je jetai quelques billets sur la table avant de regagner le duplex, la mort dans l'âme. Cette conversation m'avait épuisé tant physiquement que moralement. Entendre la vérité était dur, mais nécessaire. Histoire de me remettre les idées en place. De m'apercevoir que la possessivité maladive était un défaut de plus à ajouter à la longue liste qui me caractérisait. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était sans doute de réaliser que j'étais égoïste au point de faire souffrir une fille qui valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. Et Tanya ne me haïssait même pas, comble de l'ironie.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'Edward n'était pas dans l'appartement, quand j'y pénétrai. Alice et Rosalie étaient là, elles, tournant autour d'un mannequin installé dans le salon, à retoucher une tenue tout en parlant chiffons. Elles ne m'avaient pas entendu rentrer.

« Légèrement plus froncé au niveau de la poitrine, suggéra Rose, l'air concentré. Alice s'exécuta, armée de sa machine à coudre et de tous ses instruments de travail. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de trifouiller au haut, elle le brandit devant Rose qui secoua la tête. Encore un peu plus, grimaça-t-elle. Nouvelle manipulation.

_ Et maintenant ? s'enquit Alice, les sourcils froncés.

_ Parfait ! Le lutin tapa dans ses mains, sautillante.

_ Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à décider pour la veste et Bella sera tout simplement PAR-FAI-TE ! Je haussai les sourcils à l'entente de mon prénom. De quoi diable parlaient-elles encore ? Alice s'éloigna du patron pour aller farfouiller dans une malle posée sur la table à manger. A ton avis, cravate ou nœud papillon ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Cette fois-ci, je louchai pour de bon. Ça allait beaucoup trop loin à mon goût. _Nœud papillon, sérieusement ?_ Où allaient-elles chercher leurs idées ? Je me manifestai par un raclement de gorge, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

_ Ah Bella, tu es là ! s'exclama Alice, visiblement contente de me voir. On parlait justement de la tenue que allait porter ce soir ! A chaque fois que nous donnions un concert, ma styliste d'amie se mettait en tête de me confectionner de nouveaux vêtements et de me créer des ensembles hors du commun. C'est vrai que ça me donnait un style très personnel et qui plaisait au public, mais à mes yeux, c'était se donner du mal pour rien. Enfin, j'aurais dit ça à Alice qu'elle aurait voulu m'arracher la tête. _Le professionnalisme_, disait-elle à chaque fois. _Pense au professionnalisme, bon sang ! _Elle était hilarante quand elle s'énervait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, cette fois ? pestai-je faussement, récoltant un de ses regards à vous glacer le sang.

_ Ne critique pas mon art, s'il te plaît ! me pria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Rosalie éclata de rire.

_ Moi je pense que tu vas adorer celle-là, fit remarquer Rose.

_ Ah ouais ? doutai-je, le nez froncé.

_ Oooh Bella, ne sois pas si septique ! s'emporta Alice, secouant les bras dans tous les sens. T'ai-je déjà prouvé que tu ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en moi ?

_ Non, soupirai-je, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que tu te laisses parfois « emporter », mimai-je avec mes doigts, et bien que tes fringues soient magnifiques, jamais je ne porterais tes trucs loufoques, créées dans un moment de pure folie artistique. Pour toute réponse, elle me lança une œillade meurtrière auquel je répondus par un froncement de sourcils quelque peu dédaigneux. Rosalie rigola devant notre bataille visuelle pour savoir qui de nous deux détournera le regard la première.

_ Et si vous vous penchiez sur la tenue de Bella au lieu de vous battre comme des gamines ? proposa notre amie. »

Alice grogna à mon intention avant de se détourner et de repartir farfouiller dans sa malle. Je me contentai de m'approcher de l'ensemble accroché sur le patron. Mes yeux s'élargirent de stupeur. C'était tout bonnement splendide. Tellement classe que je m'étranglais devant. Dieu, ces fringues relevaient de l'élégance à l'état pur, tout en gardant une bonne dose de ma personnalité. Mes remontrances pour les frasques stupides d'Alice me semblaient tellement fausses à cet instant que j'ouvris la bouche pour me faire pardonner, mais la refermai aussi sec. Je détestais demander pardon.

Le haut était un chemisier noir, froncé au niveau de la poitrine. Ça donnait un air ancien dont je tombais littéralement amoureuse. Le col était relevé, comme la plupart des gars voulant frimer le mettait. Alice y glissa une cravate en soie rouge et en noua le nœud pour que je vois l'effet final. Elle rajouta une veste qui complétait la tenue. Mais ça n'était pas n'importe quelle veste. C'était une putain de veste d'un rouge vif, si éclatant que j'en restai béate d'admiration, le souffle coupé. Pour une fois, je ne portais pas de pantalon mais une jupe noir, droite, arrivant à mi-cuisse. Une paire de bas résille était là, par terre, ainsi qu'une paire de Doc Martens, impeccablement cirées. Merde, j'étais totalement subjuguée par cette foutue tenue.

« Alice, murmurai-je doucement. Elle me jeta un regard victorieux auquel je ne répondis même pas. Je suis … je butai sur le dernier mot. _Encore un foutu défaut, bon sang !_ Je suis … répétai-je à nouveau. _Désolée_, hurlai-je intérieurement. Bordel, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'excuser ?

_ Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle passa sa main sur mon épaule avant de la presser. J'opinai pour toute réponse, reconnaissante.

_ Oh et regarde ce que je t'ai déniché ! s'exclama Rose, sortant une de ses boites à bijoux. Je l'observais, perplexe. J'avais suffisamment de boucles d'oreilles et de piercings pour qu'elle n'en rajoute une couche. Elle sortit une chaine reliant une boucle d'oreille et ce que je devinais être un piercing à la lèvre. Enfin, là, c'était plutôt un anneau. Je la regardais, abasourdie. Où était-elle partie cherche un truc pareil ?

_ Je pense que tu vas avoir un look d'enfer avec ça ! s'écria-t-elle, visiblement heureuse de sa trouvaille.

_ Sauf que je n'ai pas de piercing à la lèvre, me trouvai-je obligée de lui faire remarquer. Je trouvais pourtant que l'absence de piercing sur ma lèvre était assez visible.

_ Idiote ! gronda-t-elle, me fusillant du regard parce que je me moquais d'elle. C'est un faux. »

Je ris de son air pincé et elle attrapa un coussin pour me le lancer à la tête. Alice nous observait en souriant.

« Et maintenant, qui c'est les gamines ? nargua-t-elle Rosalie, de son petit sourire mutin. »

L'après-midi se finit dans le même climat de complicité et j'avouais adorer ça. Ça me permettait de ne plus penser à ma conversation avec Tanya et aux sentiments que ça suscitait en moi. L'heure de monter sur scène vint rapidement et nous gagnâmes le pub sans plus tarder. Dieu, quand je m'étais regardée dans la glace, mon cœur avait bondi hors de ma poitrine. Je m'étais sentie si élégante, si _belle_ que j'en avais été la première étonnée. J'avais insisté pour me maquiller seule, ce que je faisais avant de les connaître et qu'elles ne se mettent à jouer à Barbie Bella. Ça m'avait rendue un peu nostalgique d'ailleurs, comme si ces moments-là remontaient à il y a une éternité.

Ce soir était spécial à mes yeux. Pas seulement parce qu'Edward était là, mais parce que j'avais un putain de pressentiment. Quelque chose allait changer. Peut-être était-ce crucial ou au contraire, insignifiant, mais il allait se passer quelque chose. J'en étais certaine. Je me sentais si à l'aise dans cette tenue que les filles n'en étaient pas revenues. Bien sûr, j'aimais porter quelques créations d'Alice parce que j'étais foutrement fière de la représenter à travers ses vêtements, mais là, c'était différent. Un petit je-ne-sais-quoi sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom.

« Tu es superbe, me chuchota Démétri à l'oreille, lorsque nous fûmes dans notre loge. Je lui souris.

_ Belly Jean va encore faire des ravages ce soir, soupira Félix, presque théâtral.

_ Arrête de te plaindre, ricanai-je avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Surtout que ce sont mes prétendants qui te paient toutes tes bières, je te signale. Il se mit à rire.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, rieur.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la salle ce soir, souffla Alec, visiblement impressionné, mais elle est pleine à craquer. Merde, j'ai jamais vu autant de monde ! Je suis certain que l'on ne peut plus s'asseoir nulle part et encore moins marcher dans le pub !

_ Sérieusement ? demandai-je, étonnée. Il était vrai que le _New Moon's Pub _marchait bien, mais la salle n'était jamais remplie au point que l'on ne puisse plus se balader entre les tables. Ça me paraissait bizarre.

_ Pas étonnant, rétorqua soudainement Démétri. Souvenez vous de qui nous avons invité à venir, ce soir. Je me tapai le front avec la main. _Putain, bien sûr_. Les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient là. Il devait sûrement y avoir eu des fuites sur leur présence et tout le monde voulait absolument les voir. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que le groupe avant nous s'arrêta de jouer et qu'une grésillement m'apprit que Jacob allait prendre le micro. Je l'entendis grimper sur scène, avec ses grosses chaussures et sa voix rauque me parvint aux oreilles. _Dieu, je détestais ce mec !_

« Alors, vous êtes chauds ce soir ? lança-t-il fortement. La foule lui répondit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris, mêlés aux sifflements. Ça faisait un sacré boucan, nom d'un chien ! Le pire était sans doute que nous devions passer juste après. Mon cœur fit une embardée. C'est bien, rit-il, visiblement satisfait de la réponse du public. Le groupe qui va suivre, vous le connaissez. Ils ont fait leurs débuts dans ce bar, il y a environ un mois et demi._ Ça fait déjà aussi longtemps ? _me demandai-je, surprise. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer. Et là, il se passa un truc complètement incroyable. Un truc qui remua mon cœur au point que je ne puisse plus respirer, tant j'étais émue. Le public se mit à scander notre nom.

_ RIBSON KEANE ! hurlaient-ils. RIBSON KEANE ! RIBSON KEANE ! RIBSON KEANE ! Je jetai un regard complètement ahuri à mes amis. Ils eurent tous un sourire entendu.

_ Je crois que c'est à nous, plaisanta Alec, avec sa bouille de gamin fendue d'un sourire si large que je crus halluciner.

_ Vous les avez demandés, les voilà ! cria Jacob dans le micro. »

Démétri avait voulu innover, en matière d'entrée en scène. Même si j'avais été surprise au premier abord, j'avais adopté cette nouvelle manière de faire. L'idée était que je serais la toute première à entrer sur scène, les rideaux étant fermés derrière moi. Et là, je chanterais a cappella un de nos morceaux. Enfin, juste le premier couplet. Quand j'arriverais au refrain, les rideaux s'ouvriraient brusquement tandis que les gars se mettraient à jouer, m'accompagnant dans la chanson. Cette chanson était d'ailleurs différente de notre style habituel, mais je l'aimais tout autant à ma manière. Parce que je pouvais dire ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais et surtout à qui je le voulais. Et ça, Félix avait voulu le souligner dans ses paroles.

Les lumières et les projecteurs s'éteignirent brutalement alors que les rideaux retombaient pour cacher la moitié de la scène. Et là, le silence se fit dans la salle. Pas une personne ne parlait et ça me secouait les tripes plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Inspirant un bon coup, je grimpai sur scène et fit face au public qui m'observait. Dieu, Alec n'avait pas lésiné sur les mots ! La salle était véritablement pleine à craquer. La masse noire de foule était partout avec cette putain de multitude d'yeux posés sur moi. Alors je fis ce que j'avais à faire, le cœur battant à toute allure. J'attrapai le micro et me mis à chanter.

**Get up ****＆****ready **_(Lève-toi et sois prêt)_**  
Get up ****＆****ready** _(Lève-toi et sois prêt)_**  
Oh, I'm ready to leave this fuckin' town** _(Oh, je suis prête à quitter cette putain de ville)_**  
Get up ****＆****ready **_(Lève-toi et sois prêt)_**  
Get up ****＆****ready** _(Lève-toi et sois prêt)_**  
Run to where you'll not need to shield your eyes** _(Cours là où tu n'as pas besoin de protéger tes yeux)_**  
I'm getting sick of this ordinary day** _(Ce jour ordinaire me rend malade)_**  
Get up your courage**_ (Rassemble ton courage)_**  
Get up your courage **_(Rassemble ton courage)_**  
It's time to remove the fear from your eyes **_(Il est temps d'ôter la peur dans tes yeux)_

Et comme nous l'avions prévu, les gars se mirent brusquement à jouer, m'accompagnant dans cette nouvelle chanson. Démétri et Alec s'éclataient tandis que Félix secouait la tête dans tous les sens, suivant le rythme de la batterie. Le public hurla quand mes amis entrèrent en scène. _Finalement, il n'y avait pas que moi qui avait des admirateurs_, songeai-je avec amusement.

Je repérais Edward ainsi que le reste de _Spunk Ransom_ au loin, isolés dans une sorte d'alcôve ou peu de gens pouvaient vraiment les voir. Il souriait. Pas d'un sourire doux ou tendre, non. D'un putain de sourire fier qui me mettait du baume au cœur. Ses yeux pétillaient, mais même si je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi, le voir dans cet état fit battre mon cœur plus vite. L'ignorant délibérément et adressant des sourires aguicheurs à la foule, je continuai la chanson.

**Get a bad review **_(Avoir une mauvaise critique)_**  
Get a bad review**_ (Avoir une mauvaise critique)_**  
Oh, everybody is envious of your luck**_ (Oh, tout le monde envie ta chance)_**  
Get a bad review** _(Avoir une mauvaise critique)_**  
Get a bad review**_ (Avoir une mauvaise critique)_**  
Hell no. ****I'm just doing what I want**_ (Par l'enfer, non. Je fais ce que je veux)_**  
I'm getting sick of arcane realty** _(Ce mobilier mystérieux me rend malade)_

****

Get up**＆****ready **_(Lève-toi et sois prêt)_**  
Get up ****＆****ready** _(Lève-toi et sois prêt)_**  
Oh, I'm ready to be Queen of the rock. **_(Oh, je suis prête à être la reine du rock.)_

**Tortured by a guilty conscience**_ (Torturée par un esprit coupable)_**  
What is wrong** _(Qu'est ce qui ne va pas)_**  
What is wrong** _(Qu'est ce qui ne va pas)_**  
What is wrong** _(Qu'est ce qui ne va pas)_**  
You can't control me**_ (Tu ne peux pas me contrôler)_**  
HEY. I'm just doing what I wanna **_(HEY. Je fais ce que je veux)_

**Show your skin _(Montre ta peau)_  
Let's get drunk and _(Saoulons-nous et)_  
Beat them up_ (Bats-les … ?)_  
Lay your hands and_ (Tends tes mains)_  
Fight for free_ (Bats-toi pour la liberté)_  
Nasty girl, crazy girl _(Fille mauvaise, fille folle)_  
I'm queen of the rock **_(Je suis la reine du rock)_

**Break your mirror **_(Casse ton miroir)_**  
Die your hair pink and** _(Coupe tes cheveux rose)_**  
Shake your head **_(Secoue la tête)_**  
Let's get psycho**_ (Devenons psychopathes)_**  
Rock on with me **_(Rock avec moi)_**  
Nasty girl, crazy girl** _(Fille mauvaise, fille folle)_**  
I'm queen of the rock **_(Je suis la reine du rock)_

Démétri se déchaîna à la guitare, entamant un solo du diable. Je l'observais, éblouie par ses prouesses musicales. Ce mec avait vraiment la musique dans la peau. Le public était en délire, pour couronner le tout. L'ambiance était à son comble, le solo de guitare étant ponctué de cris et de sifflements. Mes yeux cherchèrent à nouveau Edward qui nous observait de l'alcôve où il se trouvait avec les autres. Enfin, il ne nous observait pas nous, mais Démétri, avec un putain de trouble dans le regard. Ce que je ne compris pas, d'ailleurs, car même si mon ami était un excellent guitariste, à mes yeux, il ne parviendrait jamais à la cheville d'Edward. Je finis par hausser une épaule et reprendre ma chanson.**  
**

**Why don't you like me**_ (Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas)_**  
Why don't you like me**_ (Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas)_**  
Tell me am I so different from you?**_ (Dis-moi en quoi je suis différente de toi ?)_**  
Why don't you like me**_ (Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas)_**  
Why don't you like me**_ (Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas)_**  
Please don't judge what you don't understand**_ (S'il te plait, ne juge pas ce que tu ne comprends pas)__(Dans ce mensonge vivant)_**  
I don't believe anything**_ (Je ne crois plus rien) _**  
Liberate your mind **_(Libère ton esprit)_**  
Liberate your mind **_(Libère ton esprit)_**  
Feel the light from your eyes ****＆****find the truth**_ (Sens la lumière et trouve la vérité)_

**So baby, tell me what am I supposed to be**_ (Alors bébé, dis-moi ce que je suis suppose être)_**  
Tortured by a guilty conscience**_ (Torturée par un esprit coupable)_**  
What is wrong** _(Qu'est ce qui ne va pas)_**  
What is wrong** _(Qu'est ce qui ne va pas)_**  
What is wrong** _(Qu'est ce qui ne va pas)_**  
You can't control me**_ (Tu ne peux pas me contrôler)_**  
HEY. I'm just doing what I wanna **_(HEY. Je fais ce que je veux)_

**Put on your dukes and **_(… tes ducs et)_**  
Bang your fist on**_ (Frappe ton poing dessus)_**  
Die your hair pink and** _(Coupe tes cheveux rose)_**  
Shake your head **_(Secoue la tête)_**  
Let's get psycho**_ (Devenons psychopathes)_**  
Rock on with me **_(Rock avec moi)_**  
Nasty girl, crazy girl** _(Fille mauvaise, fille folle)_**  
I'm queen of the rock **_(Je suis la reine du rock)_

**Show your skin **_(Montre ta peau)_**  
Let's get drunk and **_(Saoulons-nous et)_**  
Beat them up**_ (Bats-les … ?)_**  
Lay your hands and**_ (Tends tes mains)_**  
Fight for free**_ (Bats-toi pour la liberté)_**  
Nasty girl, crazy girl** _(Fille mauvaise, fille folle)_**  
I'm queen of the rock **_(Je suis la reine du rock)_

Notre prestation fut ponctuée d'applaudissements qui firent chavirer mon cœur. Alors nous ne nous arrêtions pas en si bon chemin et continuons le concert comme il se le devait. Les chansons se succédèrent et la salle ne se désemplit, toujours dans une folle ambiance. Mon cœur se soulevait de bonheur à chaque fois que j'entendais leurs cris. Nos fans. _Nos putains de fans_. Merde, ça me faisait bizarre de me dire que l'on commençait vraiment à se faire un nom dans le milieu. Ça me laissait rêveuse quant au fait de dépasser un jour les _Spunk Ransom_, ce qui était mon rêve ultime. C'était comme une sorte de poison qui me bouffait l'organisme, s'infiltrant dans l'ensemble de mon corps à travers mes veines. Je le devais. Rien que par amour propre. Parce que même si Edward et moi étions réconciliés, son départ m'affectait encore. Ça serait ma vengeance personnelle, en quelques sortes.

« Oh bordel, jura Alec alors que nous regagnions la loge qui nous était réservée. Vous avez vu ça ?

_ Ils étaient surexcités ce soir, commenta Félix, un sourire en coin. Ce sourire n'était pas aussi splendide que celui d'Edward, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer. Dieu, ce mec avait contaminé toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je ne pensais plus que par lui. J'en devenais carrément pathétique.

_ On commence à se faire quelques fans fidèles par ici, souligna Démétri, en écho avec mes pensées. C'est une bonne chose. »

J'attrapai une bouteille d'eau et la vidai presque aussitôt, étanchant ma soif. Nous étions tous posés là et là dans la loge, reprenant nos esprits. Merde, cette soirée avait été incroyable ! Mon coeur battait la chamade, l'euphorie encore dans mes veines.

Et soudain, on frappa à la porte. Jacob passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, nous observant à tour de rôle.

« J'ai ici quelqu'un qui voudrait vous rencontrer, sourit-il, m'adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je peux le faire entrer ?

_ Allez-ici, répondit Démétri un peu durement. Il le fusillait du regard. J'étouffai un ricanement. »

Black s'écarta pour laisser entrer un homme. Force m'était de reconnaître qu'il était charismatique ; je me sentais vraiment ridicule à côté de lui, fringuée avec ma tenue de scène. Il posa un regard critique sur nous avant de s'adoucir à vue d'œil. Son regard réfrigérant fondit pour devenir presque chaleureux. Je laissais mes poumons se vider de leur air.

« Bonsoir à vous, commença-t-il d'une voix virile. Je m'appelle Aro Volturi. Je travaille pour la maison de disques _Relentless Records_. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller. _Une maison de disques ?_ Dieu, j'allais tomber dans les pommes. J'étais présent, ce soir, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Et j'ai été très surpris par votre prestation. Vous êtes un groupe qui mérite d'être connu, à mes yeux. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous donner rendez-vous demain, au studio. Mes supérieurs pourront voir de quoi vous êtes capables. Et s'ils sont satisfaits, nous en rediscuterons, sourit-il, bien plus amicalement. Qu'en dites-vous ? Je me retenais pour ne pas laisser éclater ma joie et sauter dans les bras de ce pauvre homme.

_ Nous serons ravis de venir dans vos studios demain, répondit Démétri, calme. Mieux valait le laisser parler. Il a toujours été le plus professionnel d'entre nous.

_ Bien. Venez pour quinze heures. »

Il nous salua avant de quitter la pièce. Il eut à peine fermé la porte que je me mis à hurler, me jetant dans les bras de Démétri. Il me serra contre lui, riant à gorge déployée. Dieu, nous avions un putain de rendez vous dans une maison de disques. Je n'en revenais pas. Ça me paraissait si improbable qu'un homme de cette importance vienne dans un bar de banlieue que je doutais vraiment. Mais les lèvres de Démétri se posant sur mon front me sortirent de ma léthargie. Non, c'était bien réel. _C'était foutrement réel_.

« Ce soir, c'est tournée générale les amis ! s'exclama Alec, se frottant les mains. »

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre avec l'entrée de Tanya en la matière. D'ailleurs, je me tâte à savoir si le prochain chapitre sera un Tanya's POV ou bien la suite. Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Petite précision, les paroles données sont celles de la chanson _Queen of the rock_, d'Anna Tsuchiya.**

**J'attends vos avis, suggestions, critiques ... **

**Encore merci à toutes celles (Je n'ai pas encore détecté de garçons ^^) qui laissent des reviews. J'essaie de toutes vous répondre. Jamais je ne vous remercierais assez pour me lire.**

**N'oubliez pas ; Review = Teaser !**

**Bien à vous. C.**

**Réponses aux non-inscrit(e)s : **

**Cendrillon49 : Eh bien je suis contente de voir que _Notre adieu_ te plaise autant. J'espère qu'il en sera autant par la suite !**

**Soleil83 : Pour savoir si Tanya mettra son grain de sel dans l'histoire d'Edward et Bella, seules les suites te répondront ^^. Quant à savoir pour le nombre de chapitres de cette fiction, honnêtement, pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'écris au feeling, je ne peux pas te dire. Désolée.**

**Marion : Merci de me suivre depuis le début et de laisser une petite review à chaque fois :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

_**Nine Inch Nails - Every day is exactly the same**_

« A notre réussite, lança gaiement Alec, le verre levé.

_ Aux _Ribson Keane_, renchéris-je, un sourire radieux collé sur le visage.

_ A toi, chuchota Edward à mon oreille, mutin. Sa langue traça des arabesques sur ma peau, au niveau de ma clavicule. Frissonnante, je feignis de lui faire une pichenette sur le nez.

_ Sois sage, le réprimandai-je, faussement sévère. Il ricana avant de m'embrasser chastement.

_ Alors, peut-on savoir qui est ce cadeau du ciel ? s'enquit Emmett tout en s'empiffrant de pop corn. Bella avait l'air de dire que ce mec était dieu ! Sur ce, il pouffa comme un gamin. Je lui lançai un pop corn à la tête en guise de représailles.

_ La ferme, Emmett ! grognai-je mollement. J'étais encore trop engourdie par le bonheur d'avoir été repérée par une maison de disques pour protester avec virulence. Le colosse ne savait pas ce que je lui épargnais.

_ Très mature, me fit remarquer Démétri, moqueur. Je lui adressai une moue boudeuse auquel il répondit par un éclat de rire. Et sans que je ne voie le coup arriver, mon ami amorça un geste pour poser son bras sur le haut de ma chaise. Endroit où Edward avait lui-même mis le sien. Je le sentis se tendre avant d'adresser une œillade meurtrière à Démétri. _Première bourde. Bon dieu de merde_.

_ Aro Volturi, finit par dire Félix, détournant subtilement l'attention de notre petit groupe. Enfin, je ne pensais pas que ça ait servi à grand chose puisqu'il était évident que tous avaient relevé la tension entre Edward et Démétri.

_ Aro Volturi ? s'étonna Jasper, les sourcils froncés. Aro Volturi de _Relentless Records_ ?

_ Hum, hum, opina Alec, sirotant sa bière.

_ Etrange, se rembrunit le blondin.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Démétri, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Edward dardait toujours un regard noir dans sa direction. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise entre eux. Comme si les ondes meurtrières d'Edward me transperçaient. Merde, la soirée commençait vraiment mal.

_ Nous sommes aussi chez _Relentless Records_, marmonna Tanya. Il faut se méfier de Volturi. C'est un vrai fouille-merde.

_ Un fouille-merde ? répétai-je, la tête légèrement penchée, brusquement sortie de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_ Il a cherché des noises à chaque membre du groupe, à notre arrivée, m'expliqua Emmett, rembruni.

_ Ouais, il a vraiment cherché à trouver la petite bête, ajouta Edward, passant sa main dans sa chevelure indomptable. _C'était un putain de signe de nervosité_. Volturi le rendait donc si mal à l'aise ? Quand il a enfin compris qu'on ne lui dirait rien, il nous a laissé tranquilles, continua mon apollon, grimaçant à moitié. Encore heureux que l'on ne cache pas de cadavre dans nos placards ! Ce mec aurait été capable de les dénicher.

_ Réjouissant, commentai-je avec un soupir. Bon sang, nous n'allions pas être en paix avant un moment, alors. _Quelle merde_. Moi qui me félicitais d'avoir été repérée par _Relentless Records_, Edward venait d'éventrer mes belles illusions dans l'œuf.

_ Méfiez-vous de lui, nous prévint Jasper. S'il se penche trop sur votre cas, ça ne vous amènera que des ennuis. »

Je soupirai avant de m'adosser à ma chaise. La main d'Edward vint immédiatement trouver mes cheveux et se mit à les caresser doucement, peut-être dans l'espoir de m'apaiser. Je n'aimais pas ça. Nos vies ne gagnaient pas à être connues. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient trop sordides à mes yeux pour être exposées au grand public. Si cet Aro venait à enquêter sur nous, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau. Notre carrière prendrait sûrement fin avant même d'avoir véritablement commencée. _Tout simplement déprimant_.

La soirée s'était globalement bien déroulée si l'on omettait le petit incident avec Démétri. D'ailleurs, j'avais vu Edward sans cesse le surveiller du coin de l'œil. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait – quand bien même il n'amorçait aucun geste dans ma direction – Edward le fixait comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus pour le déchiqueter, le mettre en lambeaux. Si cette tension ne m'avait pas inquiétée, j'aurais vraiment pu en rire. Le voir jaloux était tout simplement inédit à mes yeux. C'était si peu lui que ç'en était vraiment drôle.

Lorsque nous étions sortis du _New Moon's Pub_, il m'avait entraîné dans la petite ruelle où nous nous étions retrouvés et m'avait collé sans ménagement contre le mur, soudant ses lèvres avides aux miennes. Et c'est seulement à cet instant que j'ai pris conscience de l'ampleur de sa jalousie. Son baiser n'avait rien de tendre ou de passionné. Oh non. C'était un putain de baiser qui signifiait clairement « _Tu es __**à moi**__ alors tiens ce connard à distance avant que je ne m'occupe personnellement de son cas_. » C'était vraiment étrange à mes yeux, puisque par le passé, Edward ne s'était jamais montré ni possessif, ni jaloux envers moi. En vérité, il se fichait bien des mecs qui m'approchaient puisqu'il savait que jamais je n'irais avec l'un d'eux. Pourquoi la donne avait-elle changée ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je lui avais pourtant avoué que je l'aimais et il m'avait retourné mes sentiments, alors qu'est-ce qui clochait dans l'histoire ?

Sans un mot, il s'était détaché de moi pour poser son front contre le mien, haletant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça, immobiles, collés l'un contre l'autre. Lui avait les yeux fermés, mais moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager, la surprise et l'inquiétude se mélangeant en moi. Cette promiscuité entre Démétri et moi commençait à prendre bien trop d'ampleur, c'était vrai. Pourtant, je ne voyais toujours pas où était le mal. Moi, j'aimais Edward et Démétri serait bien fou s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait aussi vu mon malaise face à Tanya, face à son amour pour le même homme que moi. Alors bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec le feu, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se brûler ?

Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer ma relation avec Démétri. Etait-ce de l'amour ? _Non, ça, j'en étais certaine_. C'était juste le gars qui avait été là pour m'aider à me relever quand j'avais sombré trop profondément. La chanson m'avait aidé d'une manière phénoménale lorsque le départ d'Edward m'avait trop pesé. Et Démétri avait été là, lui aussi, m'aidant comme il le pouvait. A mon avis, le fait que je sois proche de lui sans être mal à l'aise – au point que ça me paraisse presque normal d'ailleurs – venait de là. Je ne me l'expliquais pas autrement. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie parce qu'il en était devenu un putain de pilier, au même titre qu'Alice et Rosalie. _Au même titre qu'Edward, en fait_. _Merde_.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'Edward avait ouvert les yeux et me fixait, attendant visiblement que je reprenne pied dans la réalité. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, il me tira contre lui pour m'enfermer dans une étreinte foutrement possessive. Oh oui, quelque chose clochait vraiment.

« On va se balader ? proposa-t-il, déposant un chaste baiser sur mon front.

_ Maintenant ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Pour toute réponse, il haussa une épaule avant de se griller une clope.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Autant profiter de la douceur de la nuit avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Il désigna de la tête d'énormes nuages noirs au loin. En vérité, je me foutais de ces nuages qui promettaient une nuit entière de pluie. Ce que je voulais savoir était le pourquoi de son comportement aussi étrange. Ça n'était pas l'Edward que je connaissais.

_ Si tu veux, finis-je par répondre. »

Edward sortit alors un bonnet de sa poche et l'enfonça sur sa tête, cachant ainsi sa chevelure de feu si reconnaissable. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule avant de me coller contre son torse et de nous guider dans les rues de Seattle. Nous ne dîmes rien durant cette petite balade, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble. Moi, j'avais le cœur battant, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir, ne pas avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ce qui allait m'arriver. Le stress me rendait presque transpirante. C'était insupportable.  
Il me laissa dans le suspense un long moment alors que nous déambulions dans Seattle. L'orage était encore loin mais le ciel était maintenant d'un noir d'encre. Ses cheveux de feu n'étincelaient plus autant, prenant davantage une teinte auburn au lieu de cette couleur cuivre si particulière. Ses yeux verts me semblaient plus sombres, plus énigmatiques. Ça ne m'annonçait rien qui vaille. Mon pauvre petit coeur fit une embardée à cette idée.

**_OneRepublic - Missing persons 1 & 2_**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward prit appui sur une barrière en bois devant nous, que je reconnus l'endroit où il nous avait amené. Je reçus comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. C'était le putain d'endroit où il m'avait dit qu'il partait pour Boston, deux ans plus tôt. Je lui lançai un regard confus et incertain. J'étais même certaine d'avoir pâli considérablement. A quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Voulait-il me blesser parce que je laissais Démétri m'approcher ? Cherchait-il encore à fuir ? Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je me plantais face à lui, laissant un bon mètre entre nous.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ Tu te souviens quand je t'ai appris que nous partions pour Boston ? répondit-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je ne pipai mot, le cœur cognant comme un dingue dans ma poitrine.

_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? soufflai-je, à la limite de haleter.

_ Quand on est partis et que tu ne m'as pas suivi, je t'en ai voulu, tu sais. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je me tuais à croire, rit-il d'un rire sonnant affreusement faux. En vérité, je reportais ma colère et ma culpabilité sur toi. Ça me faisait me sentir moins mal.

_ Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? questionnai-je, complètement perdue. Mais lui continuait sa diatribe, imperturbable. _Comme si je n'existais plus_.

_ J'ai essayé de t'imaginer avec d'autres mecs que moi mais ça faisait trop mal. Je voulais me préparer à te voir toucher ou embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quand j'ai su que l'on passerait par Seattle pour terminer la tournée. Il eut un sourire ironique. Je n'en ai pas eu la force. _Jamais _je ne pourrais t'imaginer avec un autre que moi ... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose.

_ Et … ? Je ne supportais plus tout ce mystère. Pourquoi faisait-il ça, bon sang ? J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, prête à exploser.

_ Quand tu m'es revenue, j'en ai pas cru mes yeux, souffla-t-il, à des lieues de Seattle. Ça aurait été trop beau de voir la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé me retomber dans les bras, comme si je n'avais rien fait. Comme si je n'étais pas parti. »

Cette fois-ci, j'haletai pour de bon. _Bon dieu, vient-il vraiment de me dire qu'il m'aime ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir_. Mon sang bourdonnait à mes tempes, me procurant l'étrange sensation de tournis. J'agrippai la barrière aussi fort que je ne le pouvais mais mes jambes cotonneuses me retenaient à peine. Je chancelai alors qu'Edward ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de mon état de choc. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, à déballer tout ce qu'il retenait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps, sans doute, pour qu'il ne soit dans un état pareil.

Quant à moi, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, trop obnubilée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Dieu, les mots tant espérés étaient enfin sortis de sa bouche. Alors pourquoi avais-je toujours cette douloureuse sensation qui m'étreignait le cœur ? Pourquoi ressentais-je cette peur presque irrationnelle qui me donnait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait un peu plus de moi à chaque seconde qui passait ? Peut-être que le fossé nous séparant était encore plus grand que je ne l'imaginais. Je craignais vraiment que nous n'arrivions jamais à construire ce putain de pont reliant les deux falaises où nous nous trouvions l'un l'autre. Peut-être qu'au fond, rien n'était vraiment possible pour nous deux. Que nous étions une putain de cause perdue.

Rien qu'à cette idée, j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Non. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Nous étions Edward et Bella, merde ! Pas de vulgaires personnes qui se mettent en couple sur un coup de tête ou je ne sais quoi. Cette alchimie palpable entre nous était sans doute la preuve la plus flagrante que nous avions tout à faire ensemble. Je ne devais pas me diriger vers ce terrain glissant. J'y laisserais mon âme.

« Toi aussi tu penses que je suis un minable, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire. Je louchai dans sa direction, reprenant brusquement pied dans la réalité. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait, bon sang ?

_ Je ne perdrais certainement pas mon temps avec toi, si ça avait été le cas, déclarai-je presque froidement. D'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue ? Qui était ce putain de connard qui lui avait dit ça, d'ailleurs ? Edward eut un sourire que je qualifierais d'amer. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Comme si quelque chose le bouffait de l'intérieur, le poussnit à débiter ce ramassis de conneries. Il me faisait peur.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé t'approcher ce soir-là ? Il faisait obligatoirement référence au moment où il m'avait suivi dans la ruelle derrière le _New Moon's Pub_.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? m'énervai-je subitement, la peur prenant le pas sur mes nerfs. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je te veux autant que tu me veux ou quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide, Edward !

_ Alors pourquoi tu _le_ laisses envahir ton espace comme ça ? cracha-t-il, virulent. _Putain, bien sûr. Il voulait en venir à Démétri_.

_ On y est, fis-je remarquer, presque sarcastique. Tu te décides enfin à lâcher le morceau. Je ne dis rien pendant un moment, me concentrant uniquement sur l'explication que je pourrais lui fournir. Je ne vois pas en quoi Démétri est un problème, tu sais, commençai-je d'une voix posée. Il a été toujours été présent pour moi. A ces mots, il eut un petit rire.

_ Toujours, hein ? répéta-t-il, ricanant comme si c'était la meilleure blague du siècle. Ça fait combien de temps que tu connais ce pauvre mec ? Un an, tout au plus, et tu le considères déjà comme indispensable à ta vie ? ironisa-t-il, mauvais. Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait. Edward était bien trop agressif pour que la conversation ne dévie pas en dispute.

_ Le tenir à distance, ça serait comme renier tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ça, ç'en est hors de question, continuai-je, faisant fi de ses remarques. Il me regarda, comme s'il jugeait la véracité de mes propos. Immédiatement, je vis rouge. Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train d'évaluer ce que je viens de te dire, pour savoir si c'est vrai ou non ? m'enflammai-je, me retenant de lui hurler dessus.

_ Je me questionne, c'est tout ! riposta-t-il, haussant le ton à son tour. Mes poings se serrèrent, prêts à cogner sa stupide mâchoire parfaite. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas plus que votre pseudo amitié, hein ? Il renifla, dédaigneux. J'étais tant tendue que mes muscles en devenaient presque douloureux. Etions-nous vraiment en train de nous disputer pour un truc aussi idiot ? Etait-il vraiment en train de douter de moi avec ses putains de sous-entendus blessants ?

_ T'es qu'une pauvre connard, crachai-je, écœurée. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? Tu veux trouver la petite bête, c'est ça ? hurlai-je, laissant les vannes s'ouvrir. Ma colère s'infiltra dans mes veines, emplissant mon corps entier. Je tremblais, tant mes poings voulaient le cogner. Je savais aussi que la fureur cachait quelque chose de plus profond. _Une blessure._ C'était une putain de blessure. Ces mots entamaient mon cœur petit à petit, en faisant de la charpie. Je le haïssais pour me détruire à ce point. Je le détestais pour toucher là où ça faisait foutrement mal avec ses putains de paroles dénuées de sens. _Comme si je pouvais en aimer un autre que lui !_ Démétri ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un excellent ami pour moi alors ferme-la, tu veux. Moi aussi je pourrais te faire une putain de scène pour toutes les midinettes qui se jettent sur toi, le célèbre Edward Cullen, le putain de guitariste des _Spunk Ransom_, criai-je avec une ironie mordante. Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, parce que tu perdras, sois-en certain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? me provoqua-t-il, également en colère. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un long moment, aucun de nous deux ne voulant détourner le regard. Je ne devais pas perdre la face, cette fois-ci, parce que ma fierté était en jeu. Certes, les choses entre Démétri et moi étaient étranges, mais ce que je vivais avec Edward est tellement différent que jamais je ne me détournerais de lui. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Bon sang, quand comprendrait-il ça ? Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir dit l'aimer, merde !

J'eus un sourire triste avant de finalement me détourner et de revenir sur mes pas. Edward était une putain de forte tête. Il n'en démordra pas. Je passai devant la voiture et m'enfonçai dans la dédalle de chemins que je connaissais, pour ainsi dire, par cœur. J'aurais pu me diriger les yeux fermés dans ce putain de parc. Quand Edward était parti pour Boston, j'y étais venue un nombre incalculable de fois, revivant encore et encore cette scène d'adieu. Ce moment qui avait brisé ma vie à ses côtés. _Ce putain de jour maudit_.

Il ne m'appela pas, ne chercha pas non plus à me rattraper. Je n'entendis pas ses pas crisser sur le gravier, dans l'espoir de me retenir. Non. Il ne chercha même pas à se faire pardonner. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mon cœur saignait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, avec Edward. Quand tout allait bien, il fallait toujours que quelque chose vienne se mettre entre nous et nous pousse à nous disputer. Et là, c'était Démétri, qui inconsciemment, nous séparait.

J'enfonçai une clope dans ma bouche et l'allumai aussi sec. J'avais besoin de cette merde pour me calmer parce qu'autrement, j'allais craquer. Je ne voulais plus pleurer pour lui ; je l'avais trop fait par le passé. J'en avais assez de tout ça. Etais-je à ce point indigne pour ne pas bénéficier d'une vie paisible, faite d'amour et de musique ? Je me voyais déjà sous les projecteurs des salles gigantesques, à chanter tout ce que j'avais dans mes tripes. J'entendais presque le public se soulever et nous acclamer jusqu'à ce que mes tympans n'en puissent plus. Je voyais déjà Edward avec son putain de regard empli de fierté et son fameux sourire en coin. Je voyais nos enfants dans un futur plus ou moins loin. Loin, de préférence, mais ça, on en aurait décidé tous les deux. Ouais, c'était la vie que j'aurais aimé mené. Mais visiblement, ça n'était pas pour maintenant. J'eus un sourire teinté d'amertume.

Sans que je ne me rende compte de ce que je faisais, je me retrouvais devant l'immeuble de Félix, en larmes. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Démétri ça serait comme donner une raison de plus à Edward pour sa stupide crise de jalousie. Je tambourinais à sa porte autant que ne le permettaient mes bras. J'avais trouvé là un défouloir idéal. Le couloir était empli de mes sanglots bruyants, de mes pleurs pour un amour destructeur. _Mes larmes pour Edward, évidemment_.

« Bella ? m'interrogea mon ami, surpris de me trouver sur le seuil de son appartement.

_ J'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, avouai-je, la voix brisée. Tu veux bien me prêter la tienne ? sanglotai-je à nouveau, mes jambes s'affaissant dans le même mouvement. Félix me rattrapa in extremis, avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules comme s'il était une putain de bouée de sauvetage. Tout ce que je pouvais faire en cet instant était d'évacuer tout ce mal être en moi. Et la seule manière que j'avais de le faire était de pleurer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient complètement secs. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus une goutte d'eau en moi.

_ Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? grogna-t-il, me ramenant sur son divan. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans un état pareil ?

_ Edward, chuchotai-je avant de renifler. On s'est disputé.

_ A propos de Démétri, je suppose, devina Félix, m'observant avec des yeux compatissants. Personne n'avait été dupe, durant la soirée. Tout le monde avait senti la tension sous-jacente entre Edward et Démétri. _Evidemment, idiote ! Un éléphant rose sera passé inaperçu à côté de ça !_

_ Dans le mile mon pote, soupirai-je, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ce mec est plus têtu qu'une mule, marmonnai-je, mes pleurs cessant petit à petit. Il se monte la tête tout seul.

_ On protège toujours ce qui nous appartient. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tu saisis ? ricana notre batteur, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ton mec ressemblait à un putain de bull dog voulant pulvériser Démétri.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Félix ? Je me sens si mal par rapport à tout ça. C'est vrai, quoi, on ne fait rien de mal avec Démétri. Edward n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il est et sera à jamais le seul pour moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui. Et ce foutu mec s'entête à croire que je passe mon temps avec un autre ! Merde, à la fin !

_ Je le comprends, tu sais, fit Félix, un brin nostalgique. Je tournai brutalement la tête dans sa direction, surprise. De quoi diable parlait-il ?

_ J'ai été comme lui, à une époque. J'attendis que la suite vienne, mais en vain. Je lui adressai un regard confus auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

_ Tu ne peux pas couper maintenant ! protestai-je, retrouvant un peu de ma vivacité. Allez, raconte-moi.

_ Heidi et moi avons grandi ensemble, sourit-il, de l'amour plein les yeux. Mais il y avait aussi ce voile opaque de douleur, qui obscurcissait ses prunelles cobalt. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? Les sentiments que j'avais pour elle étant gamin, se sont transformés et sont devenus plus profonds en grandissant. Comme le type de sentiments que ressent un homme pour une femme.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionnai-je, entièrement focalisée sur ce que pouvait me raconter Félix. Mes déboires avec Edward me semblaient bien loin, maintenant, comme oubliés.

_ Quand on s'est enfin avoué nos sentiments, ça a été la période la plus heureuse de ma vie, confia-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Rares étaient les fois où Félix se laissait aller ainsi et s'ouvrait aux autres. Il avait toujours été le plus renfermé du groupe, le plus mystérieux vis-à-vis de son passé. Moi-même je dissimulais la souffrance que j'avais ressentie étant gosse, mais je ne savais pas, il y avait quelque chose de plus avec Félix. Quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt, mais qui, je le savais, le torturait constamment.

_ Mais … ? demandai-je, la tête légèrement penchée dans sa direction. Le voile de douleur s'intensifia pour rendre ses yeux bien plus sombres, hantés par le souvenir d'Heidi, certainement. Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il s'était obligatoirement passé quelque chose de mauvais pour qu'il porte ce masque de souffrance.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi notre groupe s'appelle les _Ribson Keane_ ? Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation, les sourcils froncés. Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Nous parlions de son Heidi et la seconde d'après, il me parlait de notre groupe. Tout était totalement décousu.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? m'enquis-je, perdue. Quel est le rapport avec Heidi ?

_ Elle s'appelait Heidi Ribson. Et mon frère s'appelait Keane. »

Mon souffle se coinça brusquement dans ma gorge. Les yeux écarquillés, j'observais Félix se battre contre sa tristesse. Contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Quant à moi, je sentis des gouttes salées longer mes joues pour aller se nicher dans mon cou. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes nerfs, eux, n'étaient plus à fleur de peau. Ils me lâchaient, tout simplement. Ainsi, ils étaient morts tous les deux ; je parlais ici d'Heidi et de Keane. L'emploi de l'imparfait ne trompe pas. Alors je fis la seule chose que j'avais à faire ; je pris Félix dans mes bras et le berçai, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

Pourquoi cette histoire me touchait-elle aussi profondément ? Je ne les avais pas connu après tout, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter avec Félix leur perte. J'imaginais un homme lui ressemblant, plus jeune de quelques années peut-être. Je les imaginais sans mal boire un verre autour d'une table, Félix avec son Heidi et Keane avec une autre femme qui serait la compagne du petit frère. Je voyais aussi Félix devant un autel, à jurer de chérir et d'aimer sa future femme jusqu'à ce que mort les sépare. Je voyais ça si facilement derrière mes paupières closes, engourdies pour avoir trop pleuré. Mes rêveries étaient vraiment stupides.

Tout ça me ramena à Edward. Au temps que nous passions à nous disputer, nous monter l'un contre l'autre pour des broutilles. La vie était bien trop courte pour que je ne perde du temps avec des stupidités pareilles. Il était incontestablement l'homme de ma vie. Celui avec qui je voulais passer le reste de mon existence, même si j'étais bien trop fière pour lui avouer. J'avais beau prétendre ne pas vouloir recommencer avec lui, toutes ces belles résolutions étaient parties à la poubelle au moment où ses yeux avaient à nouveau croisé les miens. La vérité, c'est que je n'étais rien sans lui. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Dans mon cœur aussi.

« Ils sont morts l'année dernière, m'apprit Félix dans un souffle, calé dans mes bras. Un accident de voiture. Nous revenions du restaurant où j'avais appris à Keane qu'Heidi et moi venions de nous fiancer. Ça avait été une soirée mémorable. Un chauffeur saoul a perdu le contrôle de son camion lorsque nous étions sur le chemin du retour et nous a percuté de plein fouet. Nous sommes tombés dans le ravin. Je suis le seul à en avoir réchappé. »

Je fermais les yeux, imaginant à peine combien sa peine devait être grande. Non seulement il avait perdu sa future femme, mais aussi son frère. Je n'osais songer au fait qu'Edward ne soit plus là, tant mon cœur fut comprimé dans ma poitrine. Je préfèrerais mourir que de vivre sans lui. _Je devais lui dire_. Il devait comprendre qu'il serait à jamais le seul pour moi. Que Démétri n'était qu'un ami pour moi. Certes, il comptait beaucoup, mais je savais parfaitement différencier l'amour de l'amitié.

« A travers le nom du groupe, tu les fais revivre, soufflai-je doucement.

_ Keane était notre chanteur, tu sais, avoua-t-il dans un rire sans joie. Une larme se déroba à nouveau de ses yeux, coulant sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais tendrement. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas la même voix que toi, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, mais il en voulait, lui aussi. Il en avait dans les tripes. Parfois, tu me le rappelles, dans ton comportement. Même dans tes mots. A croire que tu étais presque destinée à devenir notre chanteuse.

_ Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, murmurai-je, alors que Félix se redressait sur le divan. Il s'assit à côté de moi, son épaule collée à la mienne. J'entourai mes genoux de mes bras et les collai à mon buste, posant mon menton sur eux.

_ Moi non plus, mais certaines choses m'y ont fait croire, progressivement.

_ Quoi, par exemple ? questionnai-je, curieuse.

_ Heidi et moi. Nous étions les deux opposés, probablement même pas destinés à se rencontrer. Pourtant, je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour d'hiver où elle a frappé à la porte de chez moi. Elle avait vu un chien dehors et avait voulu le suivre. Elle avait fini par se perdre dans le quartier où j'habitais. Je me plais à croire que c'est le destin qui l'a poussé à venir cogner chez moi, ce soir-là.

_ Tu crois ? m'étonnai-je, pensive.

_ Et toi ? Ta rencontre avec Edward, tu n'appelles pas ça un coup du destin ? Le groupe savait que j'avais rencontré Edward lors de ma première sortie enfin défaite de l'emprise de l'orphelinat. Tu l'as rencontré sur un coup de chance, fit Félix, hochant la tête comme un vieux sage. C'était le cas de le dire. Je ne l'ai pas revu durant les deux mois qui avaient suivi cette première fois. Le lien qui vous unit est fort ; même moi je peux m'en apercevoir. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le fruit du hasard, vois-tu.

_ S'il existe bel et bien un destin, c'est une putain de connerie, alors, crachai-je à moitié.

_ Ne sois pas aussi amère, me reprocha-t-il, tapotant doucement ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

_ Regarde-moi, Démétri ! ripostai-je, agacée. Qu'est ce que ma vie a de particulier à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, hein ? Pour sûr, je chante. On a été repéré par une maison de disques, ce qui est aussi une bonne chose. Pour autant, cet Aro est un fouille-merde à ce qu'il paraît. Si nos petits secrets respectifs venaient à être mis à jour, nous en souffrirons tous, c'est obligatoire. Edward et moi, on a jamais eu la stabilité dont j'avais besoin. On passe notre temps à se bouffer parce que l'on est si différents qu'un putain de fossé nous sépare. J'ai l'impression que l'on est toujours au bord du gouffre, à nous détruire l'un l'autre. Peut-être que c'est ton foutu destin qui nous dicte que l'on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble, soufflai-je d'une voix brisée.

_ Et pourtant, tu l'aimes à en mourir, termina-t-il avec un sourire attendri.

_ Comment est-ce possible d'allier tant d'amour et de souffrance en même temps, Félix ? N'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur, moi aussi ? Je n'ai donc pas assez souffert étant gamine ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça, fit-il remarquer, pensif. Vous n'avez peut-être pas trouvé le juste équilibre entre vous.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? sourcillai-je, intriguée. Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Jamais je n'avais eu de conversation comme celle-là avec Félix. C'était vraiment nouveau pour moi. Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien du gars mystérieux et taciturne que je connaissais. Non. Il était comme le père que je n'avais jamais eu, à me conseiller, à me guider. Dieu, ça me mettait du baume au cœur.

_ Heidi et moi, on était vraiment différents, tu sais. Différents, dans le sens, carrément opposés. Et pourtant, notre couple a tenu bon durant des années, sans se faire ce mal avec lequel Edward et toi excellez. Tout ça parce qu'on avait trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Chacun de nous faisait des concessions, différentes selon les situations, mais nous y mettions tous les deux du nôtre. C'est ça que vous n'arrivez pas à faire.

_ Je ne sais pas si nous y arriverions un jour, soupirai-je, la mort dans l'âme. Nous avons tous les deux des caractères bien trop forts pour ça. Sans compter la fierté. Crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu'Edward et moi nous en sortirons un jour.

_ Laisse-le tomber, dans ce cas, me provoqua Félix, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

_ Jamais ! m'écriai-je aussitôt, le cœur en lambeaux rien qu'à cette idée. Il m'était impossible de l'abandonner ou de lui tourner le dos. Seul lui avait la force de faire ça. Je n'aurais pu le laisser derrière moi et partir pour Boston. D'un côté, je trouvais ses actes d'un égoïsme inouï, mais d'un autre, il m'avait proposé de le suivre. Ce que je n'avais pas fait, par fierté. Peut-être que notre situation était ma punition pour mon égoïste et ma fierté sans nom ? Si c'était le cas, les choses iraient de mal en pis, il ne fallait pas en douter.

_ Alors patiente autant de temps qu'il n'en faudra, me conseilla-t-il, ébouriffant mes cheveux comme l'aurait fait un père pour sa fille. Ça viendra.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? me lamentai-je, cachant les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux. Peine perdue puisqu'il essuya celle qui roula jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Comme si je nageais à contre sens et que j'étais tout bonnement incapable de regagner la rive. Je suis complètement perdue, Félix.

_ Que dit ton cœur ? chuchota-t-il, posant sa main sur ce dernier.

_ Il n'attend que lui. Il appartient à Edward, avouai-je, dépitée.

_ Alors tu as ta réponse. Va le rejoindre. Je suis certain que tu sauras où le trouver. »

Bien sûr que je savais où le trouver ; dans notre ancien appartement. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis son départ, deux ans plus tôt. La vérité était que repasser le seuil de cet endroit et fouler à nouveau son sol me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas que tout s'écroule à nouveau, à cause d'une vulgaire crise de jalousie. C'était stupide et puéril. J'avais connu un Edward plus mature que ça, et surtout moins concerné par ma petite personne. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pas montré les crocs parce que l'on s'approchait trop près de moi. C'était comme s'il avait été capable de discerner ma dépendance vis-à-vis de lui et que de ce fait, il ne se préoccupait plus de rien. Je lui étais acquise. _Enfin, plus maintenant._

Jamais, je ne le serais. Je n'étais pas un putain d'objet qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa poche et trimballer là où bon lui semblait. J'existais, nom d'un chien ! Peut-être qu'il s'en était enfin rendu compte. Parfois, Edward me parlait mais ses paroles restaient confuses à mes yeux. Ce qu'il disait n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Et quand ses marmonnements devenaient sérieux, il se reprenait et faisait comme si de rien n'était. La nuit aussi, il m'appelait dans son sommeil, me serrant contre lui à m'en étouffer. A croire que j'avais laissé sur lui une empreinte indélébile.

Et ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouvais à frapper à la porte de notre ancien appartement que je réalisais ce que je faisais. Edward m'ouvrit la porte, clope au bec, l'air désinvolte. C'était son putain de rôle. Sa putain de personnalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-il, comme indifférent à ce que j'allais répondre.

_ Tu comptes me laisser dehors ou bien je peux entrer ? répondis-je, agacée de son manque d'intérêt. Je voulais qu'il se batte pour moi. Qu'il me montre que je compte pour lui. Etait-ce vraiment trop demander ? Apparemment oui. Surtout en ce qui concerne Edward. Ma remarque sarcastique fit son effet puisqu'il se décala pour que je puisse pénétrer dans l'appartement. J'observais rapidement les lieux. Rien n'avait changé ; tout était comme je l'avais laissé à mon départ.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il remarquer, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte. Son attitude hautaine et lointaine me blessait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je savais que c'était sa manière de réagir. A chaque fois que quelque chose le touchait trop, il devenait le gars cynique et imbu de lui-même que j'avais en face de moi. Je le détestais lorsqu'il était comme ça.

_ J'étais venue discuter, rétorquai-je avec sècheresse, mais je vois que c'est inutile. Je ferais mieux de partir, fis-je entre mes dents, me hâtant vers la sortie. Et alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée, elle fut claquée avec force. Edward se tenait juste derrière moi, ses mains au-dessus de ma tête. La chaleur de son corps m'irradiait, faisant battre mon cœur à toute vitesse.

_ Tu ne veux plus me parler ? susurra-t-il avec douceur. Aussitôt, un frisson d'excitation me parcourut l'échine, secouant mon corps entier. Sa bouche, picorant mon cou, esquissa un sourire contre ma peau. J'aurais voulu lui arracher ce putain de sourire en coin !

_ Ne crois pas m'avoir avec tes belles paroles, _chéri_, ironisai-je, tentant de le repousser. La vérité était que j'étais enfermée dans ses bras, prisonnière de son étreinte bien trop attrayante à mes yeux. Lâche-moi ! persiflai-je, furieuse.

_ Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce que tu es venue chercher ici.

_ Que veux-tu que je vienne chercher à part toi, idiot ! finis-je par crier, sanglotant à nouveau. Ses yeux absorbèrent les miens l'espace d'un instant, et j'oubliais tout autour de nous, y compris la raison de mes pleurs. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward, moi et l'amour inconditionnel que j'éprouvais pour lui. Même s'il n'avait pas autant d'affection pour moi, je saurais me contenter du peu qu'il me donnerait. Ses bras autour de moi se firent plus doux, son étreinte plus tendre. Ses yeux verts furent illuminés de cette lueur particulière que je ne voyais que trop peu de fois dans son regard. De l'espoir. _Un putain d'espoir_.

_ Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il, tout à trac. Mes bras, posé sur son torse, tombèrent d'eux-mêmes contre mes flancs. J'étais certaine d'avoir les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Merde, pourquoi choisissait-il un moment aussi critique pour m'avouer son amour ? Ce mec ne fera-t-il donc jamais rien dans le bon ordre ? Je t'aime, Bella, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, ses sublimes yeux ancrés dans les miens. C'est la seule raison de mon comportement. Je fermais les yeux, transportée par le bonheur. J'étais à des lieues d'ici, dans un endroit où les mots _je t'aime_ gouvernaient tout. J'étais ailleurs, tout simplement, trop bouleversée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Trop abasourdie pour émettre le moindre son. Trop surprise pour pouvoir réagir.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, m'entendis-je néanmoins répondre avec un filet de voix. »

Dès que les mots franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres, Edward se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quant à moi, je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, de peur que ça ne soit encore une chimère de mon esprit dérangé. J'avais peur qu'à force d'avoir trop attendu ces putains de mots, je ne les ai imaginés et qu'en réalité, Edward n'ait strictement rien dit. Pourtant, ses mains pétrissant fermement mes fesses étaient bien réelles, de même que sa langue bataillant avec la mienne, ou encore son impressionnante érection collée contre ma cuisse. _Dieu, j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée_.

« Ne me … refais … plus jamais … ça, déclarai-je entre deux baisers. Je te l'interdis. »

Pour toute réponse, il grogna contre mes lèvres, bataillant de plus belle avec ma langue. A bout de souffle, nous finîmes par nous séparer. Edward me reposa brutalement au sol avant de s'emparer des rebords de mon haut et de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'avais entendu des coutures craquer sous son assaut._ Dieu, Alice allait m'assassiner_. _J'y songerais demain_, me persuadai-je alors que ma main droite s'attaquait à la braguette d'Edward.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de préliminaires, là, maintenant. Tout ce que nous avions besoin, c'était d'une foutue étreinte bestiale, reflet de nos sentiments. Ça serait notre bataille, notre corps à corps. Nous fûmes nus en un rien de temps et aussitôt, je m'empalai sur sa verge tendue à bloc, laissant échapper un long gémissement de plaisir une fois qu'il eut atteint le fond de mon antre. Edward était le seul à me remplir entièrement, me faisant ressentir tant de choses qu'à chaque fois que je jouissais, je manquais de mourir véritablement de plaisir.

Une danse du diable fut entamée, Edward me martelant de puissants coups de rein. Mes gémissements de plus en plus puissants se mêlaient gracieusement à ses grognements, tandis que nos corps se mouvaient à même le plancher, toujours plus vite. Toujours plus fort. Et lorsque nous atteignîmes ensemble l'extase, un long cri de plaisir m'échappa. J'avais hurlé son nom. _Le nom de celui que mon cœur avait choisi_.

Durant la majeure partie de la nuit, nous nous cajolâmes, nous susurrâmes des mots doux, totalement isolés dans notre bulle de bonheur. A ce moment-là, j'étais certaine que rien ne pourrait nous briser. Que nous étions vraiment indestructibles. Que pas même Tanya ne pourrait éclater ce lien puissant entre Edward et moi. J'avais eu tord.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée seule dans notre ancien appartement. Edward avait prit le temps de laisser une petite note sur l'oreiller – nous avions fini par bouger vers le lit au milieu de la nuit – m'apprenant que Jasper l'avait appelé en urgence et qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il avait néanmoins pris le temps d'aller m'acheter des croissants et de préparer le café. Encore ivre de bonheur, je m'étais levée comme si de rien était, sifflotant et dansant dans l'appartement. Je dégustais un de ces délicieux croissants lorsque mon téléphone avait sonné. _Démétri_.

« Bella ? demanda aussitôt mon ami, avec une voix que je pourrais qualifier d'alarmée. Bon sang, Bella, dis-moi où tu es que je vienne te chercher !

_ Démétri, calme-toi ! sourcillai-je, ahurie par son comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir où je me trouve ? questionnai-je, surprise.

_ Tu n'as pas vu ce qui passe à la télé ?

_ Non, répondis-je, de plus en plus suspicieuse. Attends, fis-je, me dirigeant vers la télé du salon, j'allume la télé. »

_Il paraît que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien que le moment était venu pour moi._ C'était le JT du matin. Tout le monde le regardait avant d'aller travailler. Les images défilaient à l'écran, s'imprimant lentement dans mon cerveau. Nos vidéos de concerts, mais aussi des photos. Des photos du groupe, de moi isolée. Le pire était sans doute celles d'Edward et moi. Nous étions dans le bar, ensemble, ou bien main dans la main, marchant dans les rues de Seattle. _Ces putains de photos dataient de la veille_. J'en laissais tomber mon téléphone et montait le son bien trop fort. Ce dernier résonna dans mes oreilles, fragilisant sûrement mes tympans par la même occasion.

_« Le groupe que vous venez d'apercevoir en vidéo et en photos n'est autre que le nouvel atout de Relentless Records et il porte le nom de Ribson Keane. Ce quatuor est composé de trois hommes et d'une femme ; Démétri Concanon, Félix Démétrios ainsi qu'Alec Sweeney. Il semblerait que la chanteuse, Isabella Swan, ou plus communément appelée Bella, se soit acoquinée avec le sublimissime Edward Cullen, guitariste des très célèbres Spunk Ransom._

_On peut se demander si cette soudaine relation entre eux n'est pas due au succès des Spunk Ransom. Isabella Swan n'y voit-elle pas là le tremplin rêvé pour son groupe ? Son ticket gagnant pour une grande carrière ?_

_Bien sûr, les Ribson Keane ont peut-être l'étoffe d'un grand groupe et les vidéos nous prouvent qu'ils ont leur propre style, mais ce n'est certainement pas en utilisant d'autres musiciens reconnus que les affaires marcheront pour eux. Seul l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il adviendra des deux groupes, mais aussi du couple de musiciens._

_C'était Jessica Stanley pour Seattle Weekly. »_

J'observais avec horreur cet écran de télé, abasourdie par une tel tissu de mensonges. Moi, utiliser les _Spunk Ransom_ ? J'eus presque envie de rire tant c'était ridicule. Alors pourquoi étais-je aussi choquée par ce que venait de dire cette journaliste à deux sous ? Pourquoi étais-je aussi blessée par ces attaques non fondées ? J'entendais Démétri s'égosiller dans le téléphoner, à hurler mon nom et me sommer de lui dire où je me trouvais. Le problème était que je n'étais pas en mesure de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée devant mon écran, les images et les commentaires se rejouant en boucle dans mon esprit, sans relâche.

Mais là encore, ce ne fut pas le pire. _Oh non_. Le pire fut lorsque l'on tambourina à la porte et que l'on se mit à hurler.

« Isabella Swan ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! s'exclamait une voix haut perchée. Une femme, de toute évidence. Ici Lauren Mallory de Seattle Weekly. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. »

Et c'est seulement à cet instant que j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de la merde dans laquelle nous étions tombés comme des bleus. A l'instant où cette femme à la voix nasillarde m'a demandé de sortir de l'appartement pour me faire ensevelir de questions, toutes ayant un prétendu rapport avec Edward. Je me doutais bien que quoi que je réponde, je me devais de tenir le mauvais rôle aux yeux du monde entier et il était bien mieux que je joue le rôle de la grippe-sous que de l'amoureuse transis.

_Relentless Records_ avait un rôle, là dedans. C'était certain. J'étais même sûre que ce mec que nous avions rencontré au pub hier soir y était pour quelque chose._ Foutu Aro Volturi_. J'aurais ta peau.

* * *

**Voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais pour ma défense, mon boulot me prenait tout mon temps. Surtout que j'ai repris mes cours à l'IUT hier, donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire les prochaines suites. C'est donc avec regret que je vous apprends que les nouveaux chapitres seront plus longs à venir. J'essaierais de faire le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne garantis rien. Pour autant, _Notre Adieu _ne s'arrête pas, hein ! **

**Ensuite, je tenais à vous dire un ENORME merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des Reviews parce que le chapitre précédent a été celui le plus reviewé depuis la création de cette fiction. Alors un grand merci à toutes (Je n'ai pas encore identifié de garçons ^^)**

**Et maintenant, parlons de cette suite ... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les ennuis ne font que commencer pour les deux groupes. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser construire tranquillement leurs vies. Il faut que tout ça bouge ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas.**

**Pour finir, les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anaelle : Désolée, mais cette suite n'est pas un Tanya's POV. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Je verrais si je peux le boucler prochainement, mais il faudra sûrement patienter. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**

**June-en-Juin : Wow, euhm, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touché ! J'espère que cette fiction continuera de te plaire.**

**Clara : A toi aussi un grand merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction pourrait susciter autant d'émotion et de stress en toi ^^. **

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas ; REVIEW = TEASER !**

**C.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Snow Patrol – Somewhere a clock is ticking**

**

* * *

**

« Nous ne partirons pas sans avoir pu vous poser quelques questions, sembla utile de rajouter ladite Lauren Mallory. _Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de ça_. Nous saurons nous montrer patients. »

Je sifflai de rage derrière la porte. Sa voix nasillarde me crevait déjà les tympans, mais ses paroles manquaient presque de m'achever. Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tout devenait aussi compliqué ? Spécialement aujourd'hui ? J'aurais dû traîner au lit avec Edward, à nous susurrer quelques mots d'amour, à contempler le lever du soleil ensemble et à faire l'amour toute la journée. Ça _aurait dû_ être le programme plus qu'alléchant de la journée. _On dirait que j'avais semé le vent pour mieux récolter la tempête_, songeai-je avec ironie. _Quelle blague_.

J'étais coincée dans notre ancien appartement, comme un putain de lion en cage. Je ne pouvais aller nulle part ; il n'y avait pas d'escalier de secours par lequel j'aurais pû m'échapper. Je n'avais tout simplement pas d'issue. Soupirant, je m'affalai sur le divan alors qu'un énième coup fût donné contre la porte. Je jetai une œillade meurtrière en direction de cette dernière. J'allais éliminer cette femme si elle donnait un nouveau coup contre cette putain de porte.

Allongée, les yeux clos, je réfléchissais à mes options. On se croirait presque dans les anciens temps où les ennemis tenaient un siège aux portes de la ville. Et en l'occurrence, ici, la ville était l'appartement. Me calmant, j'inspirais profondément, cherchant à me sortir de cette situation merdique le plus rapidement possible. Edward savait-il ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était parti avant que je ne me réveille ? Pour ne pas entacher sa carrière et sa réputation de célibataire endurci ? Je serrai les poings, ivre de rage à cette pensée.

_Bella, bon sang, arrête de penser ça ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il a dû partir. Alors ferme-la à ce sujet et débrouille-toi pour te tirer d'ici avant que cette bonne femme n'aie raison de ton calme_. Ouais, ma conscience avait parfaitement raison. Je n'avais pas le temps de me mettre en colère contre Edward pour m'avoir abandonné sur le champ de bataille. J'étais seule et je devais m'en sortir seule également. Parce que j'étais Bella Swan, merde ! Je n'étais pas la minable que les sœurs avaient laissé partir. J'étais devenue une femme forte et indépendante. J'étais _quelqu'un_.

Posant une main sur mon front, je mis mon cerveau en marche. Si ce n'est cet espèce de bourdonnement incessant qui m'empêchait de me concentrer. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment aperçue depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'était vraiment désagréable. Me redressant, les sourcils froncés, je cherchai des yeux la source de ce bruit emmerdant au possible. Et c'est là que je vis mon téléphone, par terre. _Merde_. J'étais en conversation avec Démétri lorsque j'avais allumé cette putain de télé qui avait tout changé. Je le ramassai prestement et le collai à mon oreille. J'entendis mon ami s'égosiller à l'autre bout du fil.

« SWAN ! J'ESPERE QUE TU VAS RAMASSER RAPIDEMENT TON PUTAIN DE PORTABLE QUE JE VIENNE TE SORTIR DE CETTE MERDE ! JE NE VAIS PAS PASSER MON TEMPS A HURLER DANS CE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE ALORS MAGNE-TOI LE CUL ! J'eus un sourire amusé. Démétri jurait rarement, hormis circonstances exceptionnelles. Apparemment, ç'en était une.

_ Je suis là, signalai-je d'une petite voix. Il se souciait de moi alors que je n'avais fait que pester contre cette Mallory de malheur et Edward. _Dieu, comment pouvais-je être aussi égocentrique ?_ me fustigeai-je, écœurée par mon comportement. Je ne méritais pas des gens comme eux. Des gens qui me portaient dans leurs cœurs et qui se démenaient pour moi sans que je ne leur aie rien demandé. Ils étaient bien trop bons et trop généreux pour une fille comme moi.

_ Dieu merci, l'entendis-je soupirer. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, inquiet. Une larme roula le long de ma joue sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Evidemment que Démétri comptait pour moi, mais jamais je ne pourrais lui rendre son affection. Jamais il ne deviendrait autre chose que mon ami. L'entendre s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, à vouloir prendre soin de moi, ça me faisait mal. Ça me blessait horriblement, en fait. Je gravitais sans cesse autour de lui, cherchant son opinion ou son approbation, l'écoutant dans ses moments où il se la jouait vieux sage. Et pis encore, je m'imposais complètement dans son existence sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il aurait très bien pu dire non et me recaler quand bon lui semblait. _Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait_. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je lui apportais, dans tout ça, si ce n'était la douleur d'un potentiel amour à sens unique ? J'aurais pu penser la même chose au sujet d'Edward et moi, au fond. Ce mec m'apportait tant dans ma vie que jamais je ne pourrais le remercier comme il se le devait. _Pas même avec l'amour inconditionnel que je lui vouais. Ça n'était tout simplement pas assez_. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Je me sentais pitoyable et inutile. _Comme une pauvre merde_.

_ Je vais bien, reniflai-je discrètement. Je suis simplement enfermée chez moi, avec des journalistes à mes trousses, ironisai-je, essayant de détendre la conversation. Rien ne peut m'arriver de pire.

_ Ne ris pas de choses aussi sérieuses, me réprimanda sévèrement Démétri. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour avoir autant d'informations sur toi, ou même sur ton couple avec Edward, mais je trouverais le putain d'enculé qui a fait ça et je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure ! s'énerva-t-il tout en haussant la voix. Je vais venir te chercher. Où est-ce que tu es ?

_ Dans l'ancien appartement que je partageais avec Edward, lui appris-je avec une grimace. Je ne savais pas comment Démétri prenait les renseignements que je lui donnais. Tout était si confus autour de moi, mais aussi _en_ moi. _J'étais perdue_. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des putains de charbons ardents, à ne plus savoir où poser les pieds puisqu'au final, je me brûlerais quand même. En y réfléchissant correctement, je devais me rendre à l'évidence ; j'étais dépendante de Démétri. Pas parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui, non, mais parce qu'il tenait un rôle important dans ma vie. _Quasi essentiel_. Un rôle où je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui. J'étais même effarée de penser que s'il fallait me prendre la tête avec Edward à son sujet, j'étais prête à le faire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ?_ La vérité était que j'avais réussi à m'en sortir même si Edward n'était pas à mes côtés. En revanche, si je venais à perdre Démétri, je savais que c'était foutu. _J'étais vraiment la pire personne qu'il puisse exister dans ce bas monde_.

_ Bella, tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta-t-il à nouveau. Réponds-m … Derrière moi, Mallory se manifesta encore une fois, et fit taire mon ami par la même occasion.

_ Sortez de cet appartement, s'il vous plaît, me pria-t-elle. Une fois que vous aurez répondu à nos questions, nous vous laisserons tranquille. Je réprimai un rire cynique. A l'autre bout du fil, je l'entendis jurer comme pas possible.

_ Je suis là dans dix minutes, trancha-t-il d'une voix dure. Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. Il en était presque effrayant par tant de froideur. _Glacial même_.

_ Tu sais où je me trouve ? demandai-je, étonnée. Mais la seconde suivante, je me tapai le front de la main. Evidemment que Démétri savait où était l'appartement. C'était lui qui était venu chercher mes affaires, un an et demi plus tôt, parce que j'avais tout bonnement refusé d'y remettre les pieds. Ironie du sort, c'était précisément à ce putain d'endroit que je me trouvais en ce moment, enfermée. Comme quoi je n'avais pas totalement tord ; cet appartement était maudit.

_ Dix minutes, me rappela-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Soupirant, je gagnai la fenêtre et observai la foule en contrebas. Des putains de journalistes armés de leurs caméras et de leurs appareils photos, sans compter leurs magnétos. _Ridicule_. Je ne savais pas comment le groupe allait gérer cette soudaine attention des médias. J'étais même certaine que ça nous porterait préjudice. Quant à ce Volturi, il était obligatoirement impliqué dans toute cette merde. Personne ne savait que les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient présents au _New Moon's Pub_ hier soir, à part lui puisqu'avant de quitter véritablement le bar, il était venu nous saluer. Son regard s'était arrêté quelques secondes sur Edward et moi avant de se poser sur les autres. J'avais vu cette putain de flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux. _De l'intérêt_. Un putain d'intérêt auquel je n'avais pas su prêter attention. _Pauvre idiote que j'étais_.

Je ne savais pas comment il s'y était pris pour obtenir tant d'informations à notre sujet, en si peu de temps, mais à mon avis, l'argent avait explosé toutes barrières se trouvant sur son chemin. Ce genre de mec – un businessman affranchi – était prêt à tout pour parvenir à leur but. _Y compris à piétiner les autres_. J'eus un rire amer. J'avais été dans ce genre d'optique, à ma sortie de l'orphelinat. J'en avais trop bavé pour perdre mon temps à me soucier des autres. Mais j'avais changé, non seulement au contact d'Alice et de Rosalie, mais aussi avec le groupe. Mes envies, mes ambitions n'étaient plus les mêmes. Je ne vivais plus seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour eux. Comment avais-je fait pour changer aussi diamétralement en si peu de temps ?

Je m'étonnais moi-même. Je m'étais attendrie, même si, sur certains aspects, j'étais devenue bien pire que ce que je pouvais être auparavant. Parfois, j'avais envie d'autre chose. Quelque chose de meilleur pour moi, qui comblerait ce trou en mon cœur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si mal par moment. J'avais pensé que l'absence d'Edward était l'origine de ce mal être, mais c'était faux. Il m'était revenu et pourtant, cette putain de douleur était toujours là. A croire que j'étais sensée la supporter sans jamais pouvoir la faire disparaître. C'était peut-être ma punition pour faire autant souffrir les gens autour de moi, qui sait ?

J'avais aussi envie de mieux, pour Edward et moi. Parce que ce mec était le putain de centre de ma vie, j'étais obligée de l'admettre. Je ne savais pas si c'était le cas pour lui, mais pour moi, c'était comme ça. Et je n'avais pas envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Le problème, c'est que j'étais tant amoureuse de lui qu'il m'arrivait de vouloir me l'approprier, au plus profond de mon être. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le mettre dans une de mes poches l'emmener partout avec moi. En faire ce que j'en voulais, en somme. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et que les _Spunk Ransom_ arrêtent de me prendre tous ceux que j'aime. En premier, il y avait eu Edward, mais maintenant, il y avait aussi Rose et Alice.

L'attraction d'Alice envers Jasper n'était pas un simple désir physique. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Alice. Ça cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qui m'effrayait parce qu'à partir du moment où le lien entre eux se concrétiserait, je savais pertinemment que je la perdrais. Et il en était de même pour Rose, bien qu'Emmett soit fondamentalement différent de Jazz. Les choses aboutiraient au même point ; j'aurais presque tout perdu. Quand j'avais fait part de ces inquiétudes à Démétri, il avait eu un sourire contrit que je n'avais pas compris.

« _Je pourrais en dire autant pour moi, m'avait-il appris, nouant ses doigts aux miens. Mon coeur avait tressauté face à ce geste bien trop intime pour deux amis. Alice et Rose sont des amies, continua-t-il, coupant le fil de mes pensées. Mais il y a toi aussi, qui sort avec le guitariste des Spunk Ransom. Il m'avait dit ça alors que nous nous trouvions dans un taxi, au plein cœur de Seattle. Démétri allait faire quelque chose en ville dont il n'avait pas voulu me parler et moi, j'allais rejoindre Edward._

__ C'est vrai, ça, avais-je réalisé, les yeux écarquillés. Merde ! Je vais moi-même à la concurrence ! Taxi, faites demi-tour, avais-je aussitôt braillé. Mon ami avait éclaté de rire avant de me contredire._

__ Continuez la route. Ne faites pas attention à elle, avait-il dit entre deux rires. Pour toute réponse, je l'avais fusillé du regard. Tu ne peux pas t'approprier les gens tout simplement parce que c'est impossible, avait-il continué avec son habituel air tranquille. Au son de sa voix, il me fit l'effet d'être un de ces putains de grands sages qui, lorsqu'ils daignaient ouvrir la bouche, sortaient des sermons que vous étiez incapables d'oublier. Vouloir s'approprier quelqu'un, Bella, c'est mal et je sais que tu en es consciente. Pour autant, ça fait partie de ton caractère ; tu aimes démesurément. C'est un bien comme un mal. J'avais détourné le regard, honteuse. _

__ J'aimerais être autrement, avais-je soupiré. Ressembler à quelqu'un de normal, tu sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à changer. Dès que l'on s'approche un peu trop des gens qui me sont chers, je me sens immédiatement en danger parce comme ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais que je risque de les perdre à un moment ou à un autre. Ça m'est insupportable. _

__ De quoi as-tu peur, au fond ? De la solitude ? avait questionné Démétri, la tête penchée dans ma direction._

__ Ouais. J'ai beau clamé que mon indépendance est la seule chose qui m'importe, maintenant que j'ai trouvé des amis sur qui compter, vous êtes tous devenus une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai. Si je devais me retrouver seule après avoir connu le bonheur d'être entourée, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas._ »

J'esquissai un faible sourire au souvenir de cette conversation. Démétri était toujours là pour moi et cette discussion n'était qu'un simple exemple du rôle qu'il jouait dans ma vie. Il était le seul auquel je pouvais me confier sans restriction. Sans avoir peur de montrer toutes mes facettes. Edward et lui étaient bien les seuls à me connaître totalement, d'ailleurs. Et ils m'acceptaient telle que j'étais, avec mes qualités et surtout mes putains de défauts. Je ne les en aimais que plus pour ça.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis du raffut, à l'extérieur. Me précipitant à la fenêtre, j'aperçus Démétri descendre d'un taxi et fendre rapidement la foule. Il était temps pour moi de revêtir ce masque, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ne pas montrer à la presse que leurs insinuations à propos d'Edward et moi m'avaient blessé plus que de raison. J'enfilai ma veste en cuir par-dessus mon T-shirt élimé et me grillai tranquillement une cigarette, me vidant la tête de toutes ces conneries.

« Monsieur Concanon ! entendis-je l'autre pingre s'exclamer à travers la porte. Ses talons claquèrent contre le carrelage du couloir et je devinais qu'elle se précipitait sur mon ami en compagnie de ses fouines de collègues. Je déverrouillai alors la serrure, les clefs dans la main, et sortis de mon antre. La journaliste – une foutue blonde platine – se tourna aussitôt dans ma direction avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Démétri. Elle ne savait visiblement plus où donner de la tête. Je réprimai un rire caustique.

_ Enfin, mademoiselle Swan ! Elle s'élança finalement dans ma direction, le micro tendu. Que pouvez-nous vous dire au sujet de votre relation avec Edward ? Pensez-vous vraiment que sa célébrité vous aidera à faire connaître votre groupe ? Quelles sont vos réactions face à de telles accusations ? J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répondre à cette garce mais Démétri fut plus rapide que moi.

_ Quel est votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? Il posa sa question d'une voix presque veloutée, charmeuse. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil intrigué. A quoi jouait-il ? Cette stupide bonne femme rougit et prit une moue qu'elle devait sans doute qualifier de sensuelle. Je trouvais ça tout simplement hilarant.

_ Lauren Mallory, répondit-elle, battant exagérément des cils.

_ Savez-vous que le harcèlement est puni par la loi, mademoiselle Mallory ? attaqua durement Démétri. Sa voix était ferme, quasi autoritaire. Il avait un charisme fou, là, devant moi. Je souris à cette pensée. Or, c'est exactement ce dont vous vous rendez coupable en patientant devant la porte de Bella, reprit-il de plus belle, inflexible. Si cela venait à se reproduire, nous serons dans l'obligation de déposer une plainte contre vous. Est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment clair ? La blonde acquiesça prestement, les yeux baissés. J'eus presque envie d'applaudir Démétri pour avoir cloué le bec de cette idiote.

_ Allons-y, Bella, fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse. »

J'acquiesçai et lui emboitai le pas sans un mot, fumant tranquillement. J'arborai un air impassible, mais je tremblais intérieurement. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de me retrouver entourée de paparazzis. Ces putains de requins avaient le pouvoir de vous pourrir la vie avec leurs foutues rumeurs et leurs photos truquées. C'était vraiment navrant de voir à quel point vous pouviez faire telle ou telle chose alors qu'en vérité, il n'en était rien.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans le hall, il m'adressa un regard, histoire de voir si j'étais prête à les affronter. Je lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête et nous sortîmes. Aussitôt, des dizaines de flashs nous assaillirent, alors que les questions fusaient. « _Aujourd'hui, Edward et vous êtes ensemble ? Est-ce que c'est pour vous servir de lui ?_ », « _Apparemment, Edward et vous étiez déjà ensemble par le passé. Est-ce là une véritable histoire d'amour ou y a-t-il une ruse derrière pour faire connaître les Ribson Keane ?_ », « _Etes-vous satisfaite de voir que votre plan pour devenir célèbre ait si bien marché ?_ » … Toutes les questions se suivaient et se ressemblaient. A croire que ces putains de journalistes n'étaient pas foutus de croire que l'amour entre deux personnes pouvait véritablement exister. Ils étaient tous aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres.

La main de Démétri autour de mes épaules se resserra, me faisant presque mal, mais au fond, je m'en fichais. J'essayais simplement de réfréner la fureur qui montait en moi. Je tentais de ne pas serrer les poings, ce qui serait un signe évident de ma colère. Je ne voulais pas que ces putains de requins voient que leurs mensonges et leurs accusations m'atteignaient. Edward n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir à quel point je l'aimais. D'ailleurs, la nuit dernière avait sans doute scellé notre destin à tous les deux et ce, de manière définitive.

« Dites quelque chose, bon sang ! Ne restez pas impassible alors que l'on vous accuse d'être une manipulatrice hors pair ! s'écria soudain l'un d'entre eux, brandissant son micro sous mon nez, comme s'il me menaçait. Je m'arrêtai alors de marcher pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il sembla déstabilisé par mon soudain revirement avant d'afficher un sourire ravi. Cet idiot se félicitait sans doute pour avoir attiré mon attention. J'attrapai alors vivement son micro, décidée à prendre la parole. Il sembla presque choqué par mon geste brusque. Démétri, lui, me jeta un regard incertain, peu sûr de ce que j'allais faire. Mais à vrai dire, la colère me semblait bien loin maintenant - ce qui était étrange, je vous l'accorde - de même que les blessures que leurs propos avaient provoqué. Il ne me restait plus que l'ironie devant leur ignorance et l'amusement face à la situation. Ces stupides paparazzis ne savaient rien de rien.

_ Vous voulez que je m'exprime, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je d'une voix amusée. Et bien soit. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et le crépitement des flashs cessa. Ils étaient tous aux aguets, enregistrant et filmant tout ce qui sortirait de ma bouche. _Parfait_. La vérité est que je n'ai rien à dire à des individus dans votre genre. _Je_ sais qui je suis, _je_ sais aussi quels sont mes actes et plus encore, _je_ sais ce que je ressens. Vos accusations ne m'atteignent pas parce que je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pouvez penser. Au fond de moi, je sais qui a raison et qui a tord. Je n'ai pas à vous prouver quoi que ce soit. J'eus ensuite un sourire entendu. Mon ami ricana, se détendant brusquement. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, fis-je, lui balançant à moitié son micro au visage. »

Le journaliste afficha un air scandalisé à mes paroles et pour toute réponse, je portai ma clope à mes lèvres et tirai tranquillement une taffe. Je lui adressai une moue ironique avant de me laisser entraîner vers le taxi. J'avais réussi. Ils étaient tous stupéfiés par mon petit discours qui n'avait fait que les rabaisser. _C'était parfait_. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'abri, dans le taxi, Démétri laissa libre court à son hilarité, crachant pratiquement ses poumons à force de rire.

« On peut dire que tu as l'art et la manière de rabattre le caquet de ces parasites, rit-il à nouveau.

_ J'ai des années de pratique derrière moi, frimai-je faussement, amusée.

_ Malheureusement, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher avant quelques temps, soupira-t-il. Volturi m'a contacté ce matin.

_ Ce connard a intérêt de nous fournir des explications pour toute cette merde, m'enflammai-je dès qu'il eut prononcé son nom. Parce que je suppose que la télévision n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ouais. Tous les journaux people et presse à scandales vont nous courir après, maintenant, avides de détails croustillants concernant ta « manipulation », mima-t-il avec ses doigts. Volturi m'a dit qu'en réalité, ça faisait un moment qu'il nous avait dans le collimateur et qu'il était venu plusieurs fois au _New Moon's Pub_ nous voir.

_ Hum, hum, opinai-je, allumant une nouvelle clope.

_ Ce soit-disant test à la maison de disques était bidon. Ils nous ont presque déjà engagés, à vrai dire. Nous n'avons plus qu'à signer le contrat pour que ça soit légal.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ce fils de, Démétri mit sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de terminer ma phrase. Je balayai sa main d'un geste, furieuse. Il a tout programmé depuis le début ?

_ Ouais, mais c'est pas le pire. Il avait aussi engagé quelqu'un pour te suivre, prendre des photos … Tout ça dans le but de nous faire découvrir en faisant ce reportage. Ma mâchoire claqua et mes dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit atroce. Mes poings étaient serrés et si j'avais pu avoir ce putain de mec en face de moi, je l'aurais frappé de toutes mes forces. De quel droit avait-il planifié ça dans notre dos ? Où se croyait-il, bordel ? Etait-il vraiment si arrogant qu'à ses yeux, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que nous signerons chez lui ? Quelle blague !

_ Le fric, toujours le fric, criai-je, faisant sursauter le chauffeur par la même occasion. Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas signer chez une maison de disques pareilles ! Qui sait combien de coups de ce genre ils pourraient nous faire !

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à rajouter une clause dans notre hypothétique contrat, stipulant que s'ils avaient de nouveau recours à des coups fourrés de ce genre, on serait en droit de les attaquer en justice.

_ Et … ? questionnai-je, plus calme. C'était une bonne nouvelle, ça.

_ Si nous signons chez eux, ils ajouteront cette clause. Il nous faudrait discuter avec Jazz qui est l'espèce de manager des _Spunk Ransom _pour voir si _Relentless Records_ est une bonne boîte, mis à part ce qui vient de se passer. Ensuite, nous en parlerons entre nous pour voir ce que l'on décide de faire.

_ Ouais, acquiesçai-je, de mauvaise fois. Le harcèlement de ce matin était encore trop présent à mon esprit pour que je n'adhère totalement à ce que Démétri disait. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

_ Chez Alec. Félix nous y attend déjà. »

Après quoi, nous ne dîmes plus rien du reste du trajet. Moi, je ruminais toujours ma haine contre ce foutu Volturi. Cette clause dans le contrat était bien plus que légitime. Sur un coup de tête, j'aurais certainement envoyé tout balader et ce n'était pas la bonne solution. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça que Démétri était le leader de notre groupe. Il était celui qui semblait avoir le plus de clairvoyance quant au business qui tournait autour de la musique et je savais que je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. Alors je laissais couler et attendais que nous arrivions chez Alec.

Notre guitariste nous ouvrit, complètement débraillé, les cheveux en bataille. Je ris à cette vision. Alec était le genre de gars, qui même s'il semblait désinvolte et plaisantin, était toujours propre sur lui et savamment habillé. Alors le voir dans cette tenue – un simple bas de jogging, troué qui plus est – avec cette bouille enfantine collée au visage, me causa un choc. Jamais plus je ne le verrais de la même manière !

« Est-ce que tout est ok, Bella ? s'enquit Félix une fois que nous fûmes attablés, tasses de café fumantes devant nous.

_ Ouais, c'est bon. J'ai pu dire ce que j'avais à dire à cette bande de crétins, souris-je, encore fière de mon maigre discours.

_ On a vu ça, rit Alec, redevenant le gamin que nous connaissions tous. La mine effarée de ce mec était impayable ! Sur ce coup, tu as assuré comme une bête, ma grande ! _Ma grande_ ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire _ça_ ? Je dus faire une tête étrange puisque les autres membres du groupe éclatèrent de rire.

_ Maintenant, trêve de plaisanteries, reprit plus sérieusement Démétri, lorsqu'ils se furent tous calmés. Nous devons prendre certaines décisions. Aro Volturi m'a appelé ce matin. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit d'allumer la télé pour voir le reportage. Nous acquiesçâmes de concert. Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il nous avait repérés depuis un moment maintenant. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en biais. Comment Félix et Alec pouvaient être au courant de ça alors qu'il était venu me chercher à l'appartement ?

_ Il nous a téléphoné quand il était en chemin pour aller te délivrer de ta prison temporaire, m'apprit Félix, au vu de mon air perplexe.

_ La proposition est alléchante, mais le petit scandale de ce matin a évidemment mis un bémol de notre côté, d'où la clause dont je vous ai parlé. Pour autant, on ne sait pas si c'est un bon plan d'aller chez eux. C'est pourquoi je vais en discuter avec Jazz et voir où ça va nous mener. Je vous rapporterais ma discussion et ensuite, on pourra décider ensemble de ce que l'on fait. Ça vous convient ?

_ Je suis pour, répondit sereinement Alec, ce qui m'étonna grandement. Le voir aussi calme me fit bizarre ; il fallait me comprendre, ce môme n'était pas fichu de se tenir tranquille.

_ C'est une bonne idée, approuva à son tour Félix. Et toi, Bella ? Je fixai Démétri, indécise.

_ J'ai peur des retombées que ça peut avoir sur nous. Regarde ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Je sais bien que tu as demandé à rajouter cette clause, mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que _Relentless Records_ n'essaiera pas de nous tendre un nouveau piège ? On n'en sait foutrement rien, m'énervai-je, tapant du poing sur la table. Je ne veux plus de merde comme ça.

_ Le problème, ça n'est pas _Relentless Records_ en particulier, commença Félix, pensif. C'est que maintenant, ça marche de la même façon presque partout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionnai-je, intriguée.

_ Toutes les maisons de disques cachent des entreprises plus ou moins influentes. Ici, on parle d'une firme internationale, donc automatiquement avec les bras longs. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, ce sont elles qui tirent les ficelles. Malgré le scandale de ce matin, avec cette clause, on pourra souffler un peu. Si l'on cherchait ailleurs, on tomberait peut-être sur pire et cette fois-ci, on pourrait vraiment dire adieu à notre vie privée.

_ On peut aussi prendre avantage de toute cette merde, ajouta Démétri, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Aro a engagé des professionnels pour prendre des photos de nous ou même recueillir des infos à notre sujet. Le travail n'a pas été bâclé et c'est une bonne chose. On fait parler de nous, même si ça n'est pas encore dans le bon sens. Tout le monde sait maintenant qui sont les _Ribson Keane_. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire nos preuves et le tour sera joué.

_ Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera ? s'enquit Alec, visiblement aussi dubitatif que moi. Même si je suis partant pour voir ce que ça donne, Bella n'a pas tout à fait tord. Et puis, notre image a pas mal été entachée avec tout ce remue-ménage. Bella est vue comme une manipulatrice et je suis certain qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que nous soyons nous-mêmes sujets à ragots. Je ne sais pas si l'on arrivera à casser cette mauvaise image que le public se fait de nous, maintenant.

_ La persévérance sera notre meilleure arme dans cette tâche, fit remarquer Félix. Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute manière. »

Je finis par acquiescer. Comme il venait de le dire, nous étions dans un putain de cul-de-sac. _Relentless Records_ semblait être la seule solution qu'il nous restait si nous voulions percer dans le milieu et garder un semblant de vie paisible à côté. Alors soit, ça serait cette maison de disques et pas une autre. Nous touchions peut-être du doigt notre rêve, mais la route était encore longue. Les émissions de télé ne seront pas les seules à casser du sucre sur notre dos sans même nous connaître. La presse et les magazines people y ajouteront leur grain de sel et je sentais que cette putain de situation deviendrait vite infernale si l'on ne stoppait pas ça rapidement. _Nous étions dans une foutue merde_.

Nous discutâmes toute la matinée de ce que nous allions faire dans un futur proche, et cela incluait évidemment de nous rendre dans les locaux de _Relentless Records_. Nous allions de nouveau faire face à Aro Volturi. Ainsi soit-il. Il ne me faisait pas peur, pour tout dire. J'étais juste écœurée par ses méthodes. Il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement pour nous dévoiler au grand public. Bien sûr, j'étais excitée de montrer au monde de quoi j'étais capable, mais cette affaire m'avait mis un sérieux frein. Je ne voulais pas être méprisée tout ça parce que ces rats de journalistes n'avaient que faire de ma vie et s'amusaient à mentir dans leurs torchons. _Et le pire était qu'ils appelaient ça des articles !_

Et puis, je me mis à penser à Edward. Où était-il ? Avait-il vu ces émissions où l'on parlait de nous ? Où l'on traînait mon nom dans la boue ? Je me rembrunis. Il savait parfaitement que ma fierté était trop grande et que s'il avait pris la parole pour me défendre devant les médias, je lui en aurais voulu. Je me trouvais là, assise autour d'un café avec les gars, et malgré ça, je me sentais abandonnée. Comme s'il n'était de nouveau plus à ma portée. _Relentless Records_ avait sans doute donné des instructions très claires au sujet de nos réactions vis-à-vis de ces commérages et le silence était très certainement imposé. Pour autant, j'aurais aimé qu'il aille contre ça et qu'il se manifeste. Ouais, j'aurais voulu qu'il se batte pour moi, tout comme je l'aurais fait pour lui, s'il l'avait fallu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas les épaules assez larges pour ça ? Ou peut-être s'en fichait-il, tout simplement ?

Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais que notre relation ne mènerait nulle part, bien qu'au plus profond de moi, je savais que c'était mon âme sœur. _Contradiction_ … J'étais une putain de contradiction à moi toute seule. Je voulais des choses si opposées que mon entourage ne savait plus où donner de la tête dans toutes mes frasques. Peut-être qu'au final, mon esprit de contradiction ne faisait que me montrer que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Que j'étais totalement perdue dans toute cette jungle que l'on appelait la vie. Que malgré mes vingt-deux ans passés, j'étais encore une enfant qui refusait de mûrir.

Le portable d'Alec me fit presque sursauter lorsqu'il se mit à sonner. J'étais si profondément perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que tous m'observaient avec inquiétude. Ils cherchaient sans doute à deviner ce à quoi je pouvais penser, à détecter la moindre trace de blessure après les attaques que j'avais subi dans la matinée. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui m'inquiétait. Non. Ce qui m'effrayait était la révélation que je venais d'avoir ; je n'avais pas mûri d'un poil depuis mon départ de l'orphelinat. Ça, c'était carrément terrifiant. A croire que mes belles histoires d'autonomie n'étaient que du vent que je brassais continuellement. _Merde_.

« Allô ? finit par répondre Alec. […] Oh Alice, c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement rasséréné. […] Ouais, Bella va bien. Elle est avec nous, là. On est à mon appartement et on discutait de cet amas de conneries qui nous était tombé dessus. […] Bien sûr, attends, je te la passe. Il me tendit le téléphone et je le pris avec un signe de la tête. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le balcon, cigarette à la main.

_ Alice, soupirai-je, heureuse d'entendre le son de sa voix.

_ Ne quitte pas, je mets le haut-parleur. Rose est avec moi. J'entendis qu'elle trifouillait à son téléphone et attendis qu'elle réengage la conversation.

_ Bella, ma chérie, comment tu te sens ? demanda Rosalie, une fois qu'Alice eut terminé ses manipulations.

_ J'ai connu mieux, ris-je d'un rire qui sonnait affreusement faux. J'étais encore bien trop chamboulée par la révélation que j'avais eue pour tenter de feindre quoi que ce soit. Je m'allongeai sur un transat et posai mon avant bras sur mon front. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tournait.

_ On aurait aimé vous rejoindre, fit Alice d'une petite voix, mais vous êtes sûrement cernés par les paparazzis. On ne voudrait pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà.

_ C'est vrai, soufflai-je, brusquement épuisée. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez là. J'ai besoin de vous, admis-je, une boule dans la gorge.

_ Oh Bella, renifla Rose à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Tu … tu pleures ? balbutiai-je d'une voix rauque. Celle qui devrait sangloter entre nous trois, c'est bien moi ! m'écriai-je, abasourdie.

_ C'est juste que ça me fait mal de savoir que l'une de mes meilleures amies est mal et que je ne peux pas la prendre dans mes bras, ni la réconforter. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu vis, ma chérie, mais j'essaie d'imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir. Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_ Je tiens le coup, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne sont pas des stupides journalistes qui vont avoir raison de moi, les rassurai-je tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Derrière mes paupières closes se dessinaient leurs bouilles inquiètes et pleines de sollicitude. Elles étaient si mignonnes à prendre soin de moi comme ça. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elles prenaient le plus d'importance à mes yeux. Elles n'étaient non pas mes meilleures amies, mais de véritables sœurs sur qui je pouvais compter, quelle que soit la situation. Et ça, ça me mettait du baume au cœur.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Alice, doucement. Elle parlait comme si elle avait peur de m'effrayer. Comment leur expliquer que tout allait de travers ? Que j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler de ma vie et que j'en étais terrifiée ? Comment leur dire que tous mes idéaux partaient en fumée un à un sans que je n'ai la moindre chance de les rattraper ?

_ Je sais plus où j'en suis, me lamentai-je, laissant couler mes larmes. L'image du groupe en a pris un sacré coup avec ce scandale et je suis la seule responsable dans cette affaire. J'ai peur que les gars m'en veuillent à propos de ça, même si au fond, ça n'est pas de ma faute. Je voyais déjà leurs mines interrogatrices. _Relentless Records _avait tout manigancé. C'est leur manière de faire notre coming-out, je suppose.

_ Oh, quelle bande de salauds ! s'exclama Rosalie d'une voix emplie de colère.

_ Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prennent ? s'énerva Alice à son tour. J'espère que vous n'allez pas signer chez une maison de disques pareille !

_ Démétri pense que l'on pourra les prendre à leur propre jeu et que l'on pourrait faire en sorte de leur renvoyer l'ascenseur. Discrètement bien sûr, mais ça se ferait quand même.

_ Absolument ! approuva mon mannequin d'amie. Il ne faut pas vous laisser marcher dessus par cette bande de prétentieux, arrogants et manipulateurs ! Je ris face à sa colère. On pourrait presque croire que c'était elle qui avait été personnellement attaquée. Pourtant, c'était bien moi la cible de tous ces journalistes.

_ Je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis à propos de ça, en fait, répondis-je, désinvolte. On verra bien ce que ça va donner, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas davantage. Félix et Démétri le font pour moi.

_ Malgré ça, tu as toujours ce soupçon de tristesse dans la voix, Bella, fit remarquer le lutin. A ces mots, j'écarquillai les yeux. Bon dieu, comment faisait-elle pour savoir ça ? _Elle est médium ou quoi ? _

_ Je … c'est compliqué à expliquer, confessai-je douloureusement.

_ Tu t'inquiètes à propos d'Edward ? demanda Rosalie. Si c'est le cas, ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. La presse l'a suivi jusqu'à l'aéroport.

_ L'aéroport ? répétai-je, étonnée. Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

_ Boston. La nouvelle me tomba dessus, tel un putain de coup de massue. Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir arriver parce qu'il était foutrement imprévisible. Il était reparti pour Boston. Etait-ce notre fin, une seconde fois ? M'abandonnait-il à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, se défilant au lieu d'oser me dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. La veille, il disait m'aimer et là, il fuyait ? _Idiote ! Peut-être que l'agence l'a obligé à s'éloigner le temps que l'affaire se tasse !_ C'était aussi une option plausible. Pour autant, j'avais toujours cette terreur qui m'enserrait le cœur à l'idée qu'il m'ait tourné le dos. Parce que s'il pouvait se passer de moi, maintenant, je n'en étais plus capable.

_ Bella ? firent les filles, angoissées. Tu es toujours là ?

_ Ouais, murmurai-je avec un mince filet de voix. Alors il s'est envolé pour Boston … Un sanglot obstrua ma gorge, me faisant hoqueter. C'est peut-être mieux, laissai-je échapper tristement.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'emporta Alice. Il reviendra, m'assura-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une petite fille que l'on doit sans cesse consoler ou rassurer ? m'énervai-je contre moi-même.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Bella ? questionna Rosalie, perdue.

_ Je me rends compte que depuis que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat, je n'ai pas grandi, pleurai-je, dévastée. Je suis comme une foutue gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, changeant d'avis tous les quatre matins. Je voulais devenir une femme indépendante et forte, avec des valeurs et des principes. J'ai été fière et orgueilleuse au point de laisser filer entre mes doigts l'homme de mes rêves. J'étais été égoïste au point de ne me soucier que de mes problèmes personnels et d'en négliger ceux des membres de mon groupe ou même de mes meilleures amies. Moi qui clamais haut et fort que j'étais autonome … Tout ça, c'était une perte de temps. Je brassais de l'air sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis même pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit par moi-même. J'ai toujours besoin que l'on m'aiguille dans mes décisions, parce qu'autrement, je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir seule. Je me sens si mal, les filles. Si mal … »

Laissant libre cours à ma tristesse, j'éclatai en sanglots. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles pensaient de mes dires, mais j'avais un poids de moins sur le cœur. A croire que reconnaître mes tords et mes erreurs allégeait ma peine. J'avais laissé les vannes s'ouvrir et maintenant, il m'était impossible de me calmer pour ne pas alerter mes amis. Parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à Edward et mon manque de maturité. Au téléphone, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Je crus même qu'elles avaient raccroché, irritées par mes propos. Mais lorsque je consultai le portable, je vis que nous étions toujours en ligne. Elles avaient la décence de me laisser terminer ma crise avant de m'adresser à nouveau la parole. Je leur en étais reconnaissante pour ça.

Lorsque je sentis une paire de bras chauds m'entourer et des ombres se dresser devant moi, je sus que j'étais démasquée. Félix s'empara doucement du téléphone entre mes doigts alors qu'Alec dégageait mes cheveux devant mes yeux, essuyant les larmes sur mes joues dans un geste tendre. Je voyais Félix parler avec les filles et hocher pensivement la tête tout en me dévisageant. Peut-être lui faisaient-elles par de mon espèce de crise. _De cette diarrhée verbale que j'avais été incapable d'arrêter_. Démétri, lui, me cajolait en me murmurant que tout irait bien. Qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils s'occupaient tous de moi.

Par la suite, je n'avais plus dit un mot, m'enfermant dans le mutisme pour le reste de la journée. Les filles avaient fini par nous rejoindre à l'appartement d'Alec. Peut-être que les gars avaient jugé que la situation était critique et qu'ils avaient besoin d'une aide extérieure, je n'en savais rien. Quand elles étaient arrivées, je m'étais enfermée avec elles dans la chambre d'Alec et même si je n'avais pipé mot, être avec elles m'avait fait du bien. Je m'étais détendue. Alice et Rose avaient joué le jeu, discutant de tout et de rien, comme si la presse n'avait pas encerclé l'immeuble d'Alec et qu'ils ne trainaient pas à nouveau mon nom dans la boue. Comme si tout allait bien et qu'Edward ne s'était pas envolé pour Boston. _Encore une fois_. Dieu, ce mec aurait ma peau, je pouvais l'en attester …

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre de "Notre Adieu" d'achevé. Je suis assez contente puisque je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à l'écrire. Bande de chanceuses ! ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir pleuré quand je l'ai écris (On ne se refait pas, je sais bien ;).) et j'espère qu'il saura vous toucher autant que moi.**

**L'histoire continue d'avancer doucement, bien que les choses vont finir par avancer un peu plus vite avec le groupe qui va enfin prendre son envol. Pas dans le bon sens, c'est vrai, mais leurs débuts en tant que groupe professionnel ne vont plus tarder ^^. **

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Didi : Finalement, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre ^^. Quand à ce que Bella dise à Edward de la laisser vivre sa vie, je laisse les suites t'en dire plus à ce sujet :).**

******Morgane :**** Que dire de ta review ? Evidemment, elle m'a beaucoup touchée et je te remercie vraiment pour les choses adorables que tu m'as dites. L'idée était, et tu l'as parfaitement compris, de créer des personnages à la personnalité si complexe que ç'en devenait marquant. Quand j'ai lu le manga Nana, dont je me suis inspirée pour cette histoire, j'ai été profondément marquée par les personnalités de Ren et de Nana. J'ai essayé de construire des personnages dans la même optique, mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à ce résultat un jour. Mais je peux toujours essayer d'aller de plus en plus près de ce but. Et bien sûr, j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue ;).**

**Encore un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me boostent à un point inimaginable. **

**C.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

_**Oasis – Wonderwall**_

**

* * *

**

BELLA

* * *

_Une semaine_. Ça faisait exactement une semaine que la presse avait envahi mon espace vital et étalait ma vie dans leurs torchons. Sept putains de jours que nous étions traqués avec le reste du groupe pour parler de telle ou telle rumeur courant à notre sujet. Cent soixante-huit heures que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward.

Nous avions finalement signé le contrat chez _Relentless Records_ et à partir de cet instant-là, mon quotidien avait pris un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés. On nous avait ordonné de quitter nos appartements respectifs pour quelques temps – parce que des putains de journalistes avaient décidé de planter leurs tipis devant chez nous – le temps que l'affaire se tasse et que l'on finisse par se désintéresser de ma relation avec Edward. Pourtant, je n'étais pas dupe. Ça avait bien trop fait parler de nous pour qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, tout soit oublié. L'agence nous avait alors installé dans un vieux pensionnat où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pour autant, l'endroit était douillet et ça me suffisait. Et c'est à cet instant précis que le vrai travail avait commencé.

La bicoque abritait un studio d'excellente qualité et c'est là que nous avions enregistré notre tout premier single, « _I'm addicted to you_ ». Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, on avait dû subir un entraînement physique intensif où j'avais bien cru que j'allais y laisser ma peau. _Et tes poumons, par la même occasion_. Oh ouais. Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été une épreuve pour moi.

Le pensionnat se trouvait dans les montagnes, entouré d'air pur et vivifiant. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que ce tuait à nous répéter Victoria, notre manager attitrée. Elle prétendait que pour nous qui étions constamment entouré de pollution à Seattle, être isolés loin de toute cette merde quelques jours ne pouvait que nous être bénéfique. J'étais un peu dubitative à propos de tout ça, mais je m'étais abstenue de dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle aurait bien été fichue de me faire un traitement de faveur et de m'achever à l'exercice.

Victoria était une chic fille et je devais avouer l'estimer beaucoup, parce qu'elle avait un fichu caractère trempé que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur. Autour d'un verre, un soir, elle m'avait confié qu'elle en avait vraiment bavé pour obtenir le poste qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire manager de notre groupe. Elle n'a jamais été dans les petits papiers de Volturi et c'était presque une aubaine pour elle d'avoir gardé son poste. Ici, il fallait être bien vu par le big boss, autrement, on te virait. J'admirais sa détermination et sa force de caractère. Elle en voulait et elle se défonçait pour parvenir à ses fins. J'avais donc décrété que c'était une femme bien.

Pendant cette semaine d'isolement, les liens entre les membres du groupe s'étaient davantage renforcés et s'étaient ajoutées à notre bande, Victoria ainsi qu'Angela, son assistante. Parfois, quand je nous avais tous observé lorsque nous étions rassemblés autour d'un bon repas, j'avais l'impression que nous formions une famille soudée et prête à se présenter face à monde. J'avais envie de croire que ce qui nous unissait était indestructible et que quelles que soient les épreuves que nous devrions affronter, nous vaincrons.

Mais, ça, c'était avant que les choses ne dérapent avec Démétri. Maintenant, je craignais que notre relation soit différente. _Plus fragile_. Il était parti se balader en forêt et j'avais fini par sortir à mon tour, les autres faisant une partie de poker endiablée. La journée avait été calme. Le single était enregistré et le lendemain, nous devions retourner à Seattle. C'était notre dernière soirée au pensionnat. J'étais sortie faire un tour, voulant graver dans ma mémoire cet endroit que j'avais fini par apprécier. Le paysage était splendide et le calme omniprésent m'avait fait un bien fou durant notre séjour. C'est là que j'étais tombée sur Démétri, à la lisière de la forêt. J'avais d'abord trouvé ça curieux de trouver une forêt alors que nous nous trouvions dans les montagnes, mais au fond, je m'en foutais complètement. J'avais rejoint mon ami et nous nous étions assis dans l'herbe, en silence.

« _Ça me fait drôle de dire ça, mais le pensionnat va me manquer, avais-je dit pour engager la conversation, m'allongeant dans la verdure par la même occasion. _

__ Ouais, à moi aussi, avait répondu Démétri, observant tranquillement les étoiles. Tu sais Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, avait-il soufflé après un long silence. Je m'étais brusquement raidie, effrayée à l'idée qu'il me déclare réellement sa flamme. Jusque là, j'avais fait comme si je n'étais au courant de rien, que je ne remarquais rien. Mais là, je m'étais trouvée au pied du mur. _Sans issue, encore une fois_. J'avais eu l'impression de faire un bond en arrière et d'être à nouveau dans l'appartement, coincée parce que les paparazzis encerclaient l'immeuble. Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas eu non plus de porte de secours. _

__ Inutile, avais-je haleté, la respiration laborieuse. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Il avait eu un sourire triste à ma réponse._

__ Ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher ce que je ressens, alors, avait-il soupiré, comme las. De toute manière, j'en avais marre de dissimuler tout ça._

__ Pourquoi moi, Démétri ? avais-je questionné, me sentant mal. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de le blesser parce qu'il était un être cher à mon cœur, malgré tout. Tu pourrais trouver des filles tellement mieux que moi. Bien plus simples et beaucoup moins encombrantes que je ne le suis._

__ Ces filles-là ne m'intéressent pas. A croire que je suis un peu maso, avait-il ri. Comment faisait-il pour rire alors que je venais de le repousser ? _Si j'avais été à sa place, je n'en aurais pas eu force_. Alors je n'avais rien dit, me contentant de garder le silence. Je n'avais pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le blesser davantage. _

__ Pardonne-moi, n'avais-je tout de même pu m'empêcher de dire avant de caresser sa joue rapidement et de me lever. J'avais commencé à m'éloigner lorsque le vent avait porté ses paroles jusqu'à mes oreilles._

__ Ce n'est pas à toi de demander pardon. C'est à moi. Jamais je n'aurais dû tomber amoureux d'une fille déjà engagée. Je suis désolé._ »

Ça s'était passé la veille et maintenant, nous étions de nouveau à Seattle. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis, mais il y avait cette gêne de mon côté, que je n'arrivais pas à occulter lorsque j'étais avec le groupe. J'étais si mal à l'aise que je m'étonnais encore que les autres n'aient rien remarqué. _A moins qu'ils n'en disent rien_. Je savais bien que ça n'était pas le moment de flancher, ni de me prendre la tête à propos de choses aussi futiles, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'analysais scrupuleusement chacun de ses gestes, à la recherche de la moindre trace de douleur en lui, mais pour l'instant, je n'avais rien détecté. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Allongée sur mon nouveau lit, je pensais à tout ça, retournant le problème dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution. L'agence avait à sa disposition de nombreuses chambres dans lesquelles nous nous étions installés provisoirement. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir retourner au duplex dans peu de temps, parce que les filles me manquaient. Leurs conseils avisés me manquaient. Même leur sale manie de jouer à Barbie Bella me manquait, c'était pour dire !

Pourtant, je savais bien qu'aux yeux de l'agence, il était hors de question que je réintègre le duplex maintenant. Un travail titanesque nous attendait durant les prochaines semaines mais l'excitation que ça provoquait en moi me donnait la force de ne pas me sentir épuisée d'avance et de la fermer quant au fait que je ne verrais pas mes amies pendant un moment. _Relentless Records_ avait lancé l'idée de concerts guérillas. J'avais trouvé l'idée marrante. Le truc était que nous ferions des concerts à des endroits stratégiques de Seattle ; parcs surpeuplés, places fréquentées etc. Les concerts seraient programmés pour nous, mais le public n'en saura rien. Nous nous mettrons à chanter comme ça, au milieu de tous. Je croisais les doigts pour que ça fonctionne et que lorsque notre single sortira dans les charts, ça soit un succès. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, le but était là.

« Bonjour Bella, me salua Angela avec un sourire timide. Cette fille me faisait beaucoup penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune et c'était assez bizarre. Dès qu'un des gars du groupe lui adressait la parole, elle rougissait et se mettait à bafouiller ou marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles. J'avais été comme ça aussi, par le passé. J'avais été cette fille avec si peu de confiance en elle que ç'en était parfois navrant. Mais au fond, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment perdu ces vieilles habitudes ? Je n'en savais rien. Bien sûr, j'avais gagné en assurance, ça, c'était certain, mais ma confiance non seulement en moi mais aussi en les autres, ne s'était pas réellement améliorée. Je cachais juste cette déficience derrière une assurance tranquille qui disait « _Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en tape._ ». Les apparences représentaient tout dans ce bas monde.

_ Salut, finis-je par répondre avec un sourire amical. J'aimais bien cette fille, même si elle me crachait inconsciemment au visage que je n'avais pas évolué d'un sou et que j'en étais au même niveau qu'elle. J'essayais juste de ne pas y penser quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi.

_ On m'a chargé de vous emmener faire les essayages, fit-elle, serrant tant son dossier dans sa main que ses jointures devenaient presque blanches.

_ Les essayages ? sourcillai-je, confuse. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Pour le concert de ce soir, me répondit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Oh ouais, réalisai-je soudainement, contrite. Ça n'était plus du ressort d'Alice de me créer de nouvelles tenues. Ça m'emmerdait vraiment de savoir que mon amie ne pourrait plus laisser libre cours à son talent artistique pour m'habiller. Elle était sans nul doute celle qui savait le mieux ce qui me correspondait en matière de chiffons. Allons-y, alors, soufflai-je avant de la suivre dans la maisonnée. »

Nous n'allâmes guère loin puisque la pièce était un étage plus bas. J'eus une pensée pour Alice et Rose lorsque je vis que l'endroit regorgeait de vêtements. _Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? _C'était plein à craquer, en fait. Un vrai petit paradis pour des accros de mode qu'elles étaient. Moi en vérité, je m'en contrefichais mais songer à mes meilleures amies me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Le manque d'elles commençait à être oppressant. _Dieu, j'étais encore devenue dépendante de quelqu'un_. Quand est-ce que cela cesserait ? Quand pourrais-je enfin grandir et devenir une adulte en bonne et due forme, autonome et indépendante ? Je ne connaissais malheureusement personne qui pourrait me donner le secret de la réussite. Je devais trouver le chemin par moi-même. Je devinais sans mal que c'était une sorte de long voyage, ponctué de périples. Ça me flanquait la chair de poule, pour être honnête.

« Trois tenues ont été préparées pour vous, m'annonça Angela, me guidant à travers la pièce. Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir l'une d'entre elles et ça sera parfait. J'acquiesçai avant de sourire méchamment. Le diable en moi se frottait les mains. J'avais envie de rire un peu avant que toute la pression ne nous engloutisse à partir du lendemain.

_ Où sont les tenues pour les gars ? demandai-je, plus impatiente de voir les fringues qu'ils porteraient que les miennes.

_ Juste là. Elle m'indiqua du doigt neuf tenues, toutes accrochées sur des mannequins.

_ Oh merde, c'est la classe ! m'écriai-je, ahurie, perdant tout désir de rire, soudainement. Force m'était de reconnaître que le boulot n'était pas fait à moitié. Ils auraient fière allure dans ces vêtements. Je m'approchai des mannequins et touchai leurs fringues du bout des doigts. Le tissu était agréable au toucher alors je ne doutais pas qu'il en serait autant à porter.

_ Vous serez aussi splendide, me fit remarquer Angela avec un sourire timide.

_ Ah ouais ? m'enquis-je, lui jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif. »

J'étais persuadée que seule Alice savait véritablement me mettre en valeur. _Et je m'étais lourdement trompée_. Lorsque je fus plantée devant ce que j'allais porter, j'écarquillai les yeux. Merde, ces fringues étaient sensationnelles. Ce qui me plaisait le plus était incontestablement cette casquette noire de marin, avec la bande rouge carmin. Evidemment, la jupe écossaise qui arrivait au-dessus de mes genoux ne me plaisait pas des masses, mais je ferais avec. Le haut me tapa aussi dans l'œil ; c'était une sorte de bustier qui n'en était pas véritablement un, auquel était accroché un nœud papillon là où ça s'échancrait légèrement, c'est-à-dire au niveau de ma poitrine. Ouais, je voulais absolument porter ça pour le commencement de ces concerts guérillas.

« Je prends celle-là ! m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

_ Elle vous ira à merveille, me complimenta l'assistante, toujours avec ce sourire timide. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remédie à ce manque de confiance en elle, parce que ça finissait par me déstabiliser. Avoir mon propre reflet en face de moi me perturbait comme jamais. Je voulais être forte et conquérir le monde, confiante. Ça n'était pas en me posant sans cesse des questions sur ce que mon entourage pensait de moi que j'avancerais. Parfois, j'enviais vraiment Edward pour cette attitude je-m'en-foutisme qui trahissait son assurance et sa confiance en lui. _Ouais, je le détestais pour être aussi à l'aise dans ses pompes et ne pas douter de lui constamment_.

_ Quel âge as-tu, Angela ? questionnai-je, l'observant tranquillement. C'était une fille vraiment mignonne avec ses cheveux châtains et son visage en cœur. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un faux air sérieux qui lui allait bien.

_ J'ai vingt-quatre ans, répondit-elle, comme confuse. Pourquoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu as vécu des trucs difficiles dans ton enfance, ou quelque chose comme ça ? poursuivis-je, imperturbable.

_ Non. Je tiquai. J'ai eu une enfance normale, avec des parents mariés, bien que mon père soit pasteur. Tout a été tranquille. En revanche, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir … ?

_ En fait, je me questionnais sur ton manque de confiance en toi, expliquai-je avec douceur. Il y eut brusquement du bruit dans la salle. Les gars venaient d'entrer, faisant un boucan d'enfer. Allons dehors, lui proposai-je, à la recherche de tranquillité. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Félix, nous quittâmes la pièce. Je tapotai mes poches à la recherche de mon paquet de clopes et me dirigeai vers la sortie la plus proche. Angela, elle, trottinait derrière moi sans piper mot. Une fois ma cigarette allumée, je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée. Tu me fais beaucoup penser à moi, à ma sortie de l'orphelinat, avouai-je, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. J'étais comme toi timide, rougissante et bafouillant lorsque quelqu'un m'impressionnait ou même m'adressait la parole. Elle m'observait comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à vous croire. Vous semblez si confiante que ça me paraît inconcevable.

_ C'est juste une impression, fis-je, recrachant la fumée. Edward m'a, en quelques sortes, donné le courage de croire en moi, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant. Tu sais, je doute constamment, confessai-je avec un sourire triste. Angela s'était assise en face de moi, visiblement absorbée par ce que je pouvais dire. Maintenant, c'est légèrement moins le cas, mais avant, je me posais toujours des questions avant d'agir ; qu'est-ce que l'on pensera de moi si je fais ça ? Que diront les autres ? Me critiqueront-ils pour ça ? … Ça m'a longtemps bouffé.

_ Et aujourd'hui ?

_ Je me fais l'impression d'être une de ces filles torturées que l'on ne trouve que dans des bouquins bizarres, infoutue de me retrouver dans l'océan qu'est ma vie. Dans toutes mes décisions, dans tous mes choix, je me complique toujours la vie, à vouloir des choses opposées. Contradictoires. J'aimerais changer pour devenir quelqu'un de plus simple, de moins me prendre la tête pour des trucs inutiles, mais c'est terriblement dur. Et toutes ces conneries me fragilisent. Mon manque de confiance en moi me conduit à devenir dépendante des personnes qui gravitent autour de moi. J'ai _besoin_ d'eux et c'est ce qui me tue. J'ai des rêves, des envies et la simple pensée de me dire que je n'y arriverais que parce que l'on m'aide, me rend malade. Je crois que j'ai toujours idéalisé ce qu'était l'autonomie et l'indépendance, en fait. Je me suis rendue compte qu'en croyant les avoir enfin atteint, j'en étais encore loin. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de mon manque de confiance en moi, si l'on prend la base de toute cette merde. Je ne veux pas que ça te bouffe la vie à toi aussi. »

Nous restâmes silencieuses un long moment. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant virevolter mes cheveux et me donnant quelques frissons. Pourtant, je restais plantée là à méditer ce que je venais de dire. Merde, je me faisais l'effet d'être une vieille dame qui avait tout vu, tout connu, à donner des conseils à mes pairs alors que je n'étais même pas foutue d'ordonner ma propre vie. J'eus un rire caustique à cette pensée. Qui étais-je donc pour donner des leçons de vie ou autres conneries du genre ? Après tout, je ne connaissais pas Angela et peut-être qu'elle gérait très bien sa vie seule. Peut-être que son manque de confiance en elle avait réveillé des souvenirs en moi et que je m'étais imaginé des trucs à son sujet qui n'avaient jamais existé. En outre, elle portait une petite pierre à son annulaire gauche – sûrement un diamant – ce qui me laissait penser qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« Je comprends ce que vous dites, finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, attentive. Je crains toujours que l'on me juge pour mes faits et gestes, mais à vrai dire, depuis que Ben est entré dans ma vie, j'en prends de moins en moins compte. Lui aussi m'a aidé, tout comme Edward l'a fait pour vous.

_ Ouais, soupirai-je, jetant mon mégot par-dessus le balcon où nous nous trouvions.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle, comme précautionneuse. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention.

_ Je t'en prie, va s'y.

_ Comment avez-vous vécu l'absence de parents durant votre enfance ? »

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de réfléchir. A vrai dire, c'était une excellente question. Et la réponse était « _Mal_ », sans aucun doute. Savoir que mes géniteurs avaient une situation et m'avaient tout de même abandonné était la base de ce trou en mon cœur, qui m'empêchait d'avancer correctement dans la vie. Une part de moi me criait que c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux qu'ils m'avaient laissé dans cet orphelinat pourri. D'un autre côté, je n'étais qu'un bébé à peine sorti de la maternité, alors comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? J'avais sans doute été un accident et mes parents ne m'avaient certainement pas désirée. J'avais alors échoué dans un orphelinat religieux où l'on m'avait traité comme si je n'étais qu'un corps vide de toute substance. Ça me faisait mal de me dire qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de moi comme d'un vulgaire chiffon inutile, mais c'était la vérité et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je savais aussi que ce rejet avait été le début de cette crise de confiance en moi qui s'était développée au fil des années.

Par la suite, j'avais développé cette haine à l'encontre des couples, parce qu'ils me rappelaient cruellement l'abandon dont j'avais fait preuve. Edward m'avait aidé à changer quelques peu cette vision, bien qu'elle soit toujours profondément ancrée en moi. C'était dingue combien il me faisait me sentir en sécurité avec lui. Comme si mes problèmes restaient à l'écart de cette bulle autour de nous, ne me taraudant que lorsque j'étais à nouveau seule. Les mois vécus ensemble, dans notre ancien appartement, étaient gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. _Inoubliables_. Parce que ça avait été la période de ma vie où je ne m'étais plus pris la tête à savoir si ce que je faisais était bien ou non. Je me contentais de le faire et de ne pas songer aux conséquences. J'avais vécu pour moi et pour nous, ça avait été suffisant. _Dieu, j'avais touché le véritable bonheur du bout des doigts_.

Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tout est différent. De lui dépendait le groupe et il en était de même de mon côté. Je n'étais plus seule et mes choix, quels qu'ils soient, pouvaient avoir de graves répercussions, non seulement sur ma vie, mais aussi sur celles de mes amis. Je n'en étais pas au point de dire que j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'altruiste, parce que ça serait mentir, mais je sentais que le monstre d'égoïsme que j'étais, s'effritait chaque jour pour se transformer en quelque chose de mieux et qui me convenait. J'avais envie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur pour mériter les amis que je m'étais fait.

Inévitablement, changer me ramenait à Edward et à ce _nous_ que nous formions. Si je changeais, m'aimerait-il autant ? Cette passion qui nous unissait, subsistera-t-elle à travers le temps ? La vérité était que je craignais aussi que notre couple ne s'essouffle avec le temps et ne finisse par dépérir. Viendrait certainement un moment où l'un de nous se lassera de l'autre. Pour ma part, je savais pertinemment que jamais je n'aurais envie d'un autre que lui, mais il y avait des femmes tellement mieux dans ce monde … Bien sûr, il était loin d'être l'homme parfait, mais il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait que l'on ne s'attardait pas sur ses défauts et que l'on ne retenait que ses qualités.

« Ah, je te cherchais ! s'exclama Alec, me faisant violemment sursauter. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne mords pas, rit-il, moqueur. Quoi que, ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt, me jetant une œillade coquine. Ce fut à mon tour de m'esclaffer. Pour toute réponse, je brandis mon majeur parfaitement manucuré dans sa direction. Il mima un violent coup au cœur et feignit de s'effondrer de chagrin. Je ris de plus belle. J'appréciais Alec pour ça il savait me changer les idées comme personne. Ses pitreries étaient un réconfort dont il n'était certainement pas conscient. _Dieu, j'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir dans ma vie_.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, gamin ? demandai-je, enfournant une nouvelle clope dans ma bouche.

_ _Gamin_ ? s'étrangla-t-il, comme estomaqué. Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment dit ça ?

_ Je crois bien, me moquai-je, recrachant la fumée dans sa direction. Alec s'approcha de moi avec une allure de prédateur tandis que je le regardais faire, pas effrayée pour un sou. Ce mec s'amusait d'un rien, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Il me faisait penser à ces gamins de cinq ans qui faisaient de leurs vies un jeu permanent. J'aurais aimé être dans cet état d'esprit insouciante et de liberté. _Heureuse_. Alec me fit une pichenette sur le bout du nez pour me ramener à la réalité. Je le fusillai du regard tout en portant une main à mon nez agressé. Ça faisait foutrement mal, bordel !

_ Tu penses trop, petite tête, dit-il calmement, brusquement sérieux. Détends-toi à propos de toute cette merde et sors-toi tout ça de l'esprit. Fais le vide pour l'instant et ne pense qu'à ce putain de concert où l'on va tout déchirer dans quelques heures, ok ? Je lui souris doucement. Comment ce gamin était-il capable de me cerner à ce point ? Au fond, ses enfantillages cachaient bien sa nature observatrice. Il était bien comme Démétri et Félix. _Sale petite fouine qui devinait tout_.

_ C'est la seule chose que je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à changer chez moi, soupirai-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je les secouais distraitement, perdue à nouveau dans mes pensées. Alec m'attrapa par l'épaule et me guida à l'intérieur, sifflotant gaiement dans les couloirs.

_ Il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, nous prévint Victoria alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. Immédiatement, je me ressaisis. L'heure n'était plus au babillage interne, ni aux doutes. L'heure était à l'action.

_ Aux _Ribson Keane_, murmurai-je avant de me diriger vers la cabine où il était prévu que je me change. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où notre carrière prendrait son envol. _J'en faisais le serment_. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Je jetai un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, planqué derrière un mur. _Personne_. Parfait. Je me faufilai jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle où je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas. Mais là-bas, il y avait un téléphone et c'était ce que je cherchais. Ça faisait maintenant une putain de semaine et demie que je n'avais pas parlé à Bella. L'agence me l'avait interdit. Même Carlisle et Esmée avaient accepté de jouer le jeu et de m'empêcher de lui passer un putain de coup de fil. Je savais qu'ils se devaient d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Volturi, mais je les avais détesté pour ça, tous autant qu'ils soient. Et alors que je passais devant notre salle de réunion, on m'interpela. Je me figeai, les poings serrés.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Edward ? questionna Jasper, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Je poussai un soupir de lassitude. J'en avais assez de toute cette merde. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était entendre le son de la voix de Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde en faisait une affaire ? Il n'y avait rien de compliqué là-dedans ; elle est ma nana et en tant que telle, j'ai le droit de lui parler quand bon me semble. Mais apparemment, ça, ils ne l'avaient pas compris. _Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, eux et leurs putains de règles à la con !_

_ Je n'ai même plus droit de me balader, maintenant ? demandai-je, mine de rien. J'affichai un air innocent qui marchait parfaitement sur Tanya ou bien Esmée. Mais Jazz était plus difficile à berner, apparemment. _Putain de merde_.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, me réprimanda-t-il avant d'aller se rasseoir. Je sais très bien ce que tu planifiais de faire et tu sais aussi ce que je suis obligé de te répondre. Ma mâchoire se crispa.

_ Merde, Jazz, pourquoi est-ce que l'agence en fait tout un plat ? m'énervai-je, lançant mon poing dans le mur. Une vive douleur me traversa aussitôt. Mes articulations me lançaient, mais je m'en foutais. J'en avais plus que marre d'être ici, enfermé parce que cette putain de presse de malheur était à mes trousses. Bella et moi, c'était comme ça. Ça devait se faire alors pourquoi ne nous lâchaient-ils pas avec ça ? De toute manière, qu'ils jasent sur nous, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

_ J'en sais pas plus que toi, en fait. Volturi a juste ordonné que l'on te tienne éloigné de toute forme de téléphone, portable ou autre merde du genre. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs avec cet isolement, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

J'avais envie de haïr Jasper pour ça, mais ça n'était pas sa faute. En fait, j'étais sûrement responsable de toute cette merde. C'était moi qui avais demandé à Bella pour que nous allions faire un tour. C'était aussi moi qui avais tenu à aller la voir dans ce putain de bar, dont le putain de patron n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Et j'avais été ébloui par elle ce soir-là. Merde, elle était fantastique. Cette chanson qu'elle avait improvisé sur son balcon, ça avait été quelque chose. Ça m'avait tellement secoué les tripes que je n'avais pu faire autrement que de lui montrer par des gestes ce que je n'étais pas encore arrivé à exprimer. Mais l'implication de Démétri dans la vie de Bella m'avait forcé à lui dire que je l'aimais. _Ce mec était foutrement dangereux à mes yeux_.

Je savais qu'elle était à moi, qu'elle m'aimait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le craindre, d'avoir peur qu'on en arrive à un tel point qu'elle ne finisse par se détourner de moi et aller vers lui. On était tellement compliqués tout les deux, à s'énerver pour un rien, que j'avais la trouille qu'elle ne choisisse la voie de la simplicité. Parce que c'était ce que Démétri représentait à mes yeux ; une relation simple et surtout stable. En plus, il appartenait au même groupe qu'elle, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cet élan de jalousie qui m'avait bouffé de l'intérieur, je l'avais regretté, évidemment. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient mises au clair et ça me laissait penser que je l'avais enfin mis K.O.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant que les rumeurs qui courent à leur sujet ne me parviennent aux oreilles. Apparemment, les _Ribson Keane_ avaient eux aussi subi un isolement forcé, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'ils enregistreraient leur premier single dans la foulée et que finalement, l'éloignement leur était profitable. Ça n'était pas ce que je pensais. Moi, ce que je voyais, c'était qu'en plus d'être loin de moi, Bella serait seule avec ce putain de mec qui était foutrement amoureux d'elle. _Dieu, la jalousie allait vraiment me rendre dingue_.

J'avais essayé d'en parler à Jazz et même à Esmée, histoire d'avoir un point de vue féminin – et plus mature aussi – mais je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer ces putains d'élan de possessivité et de jalousie. Ça ne me laissait jamais en paix, même quand je grattais sur ma guitare pour me changer les idées. J'étais carrément obnubilé par l'idée que Bella et Démétri étaient isolés ensemble et que ça me foutait les jetons. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été comme ça. Je veux dire, bien sûr, les filles qui avaient compté pour moi se faisaient vraiment rarissimes, mais ça ne me fournissait toujours pas d'explications. _Ton monde_ _tourne autour de cette fille, abruti, alors si on te l'enlevait, ton château de cartes s'écroulerait_.

Etait-ce ça ? Etais-je à ce point amoureux d'elle que je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans elle ? _Assurément_. Si elle partait avec lui, j'en mourrais. Même si un jour elle venait à mourir avant moi – rien que cette pensée me fit me sentir si mal que j'eus l'impression d'avoir la nausée – je savais que je ne tarderais pas à la rejoindre. Elle était mon putain de tout que je n'étais pas foutu d'aimer comme il fallait, ou bien même de la défendre. Et ça, ça me mettait la rage au ventre.

En mon for intérieur, je savais bien que Démétri était un mec sur qui l'on pouvait compter et ça m'emmerdait de l'admettre, mais il saurait bien mieux s'occuper de Bella que moi. J'étais devant ma télé quand elle était sortie de notre ancien appartement, entourée de ces bâtards de journalistes. J'avais vu à quel point il avait pris soin d'elle quand je n'avais pas été là. Le problème étant que l'agence avait été mise au courant du scandale quelques heures avant et dans l'urgence, on m'avait demandé de les rejoindre au plus tôt. J'étais parti sans savoir quelles merdes tomberaient sur Bella alors qu'elle était seule. Je ne m'imaginais même pas ce qu'elle a dû ressentir lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule dans le lit après la nuit chargée d'émotions que nous avions eu. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu les couilles de la défendre devant ces putains de requins de presse.

Tapant du poing sur la table, je pris une profonde inspiration. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ça. Je quittai la salle de réunion, rageur de ne pas avoir réussi à appeler Bella et me dirigeai vers le studio. Là-bas je trouverais ma guitare et un putain d'empli. Alors à défaut de parler à Bella, j'allais leur griller les oreilles jusqu'à temps qu'ils acceptent de me laisser passer un satané coup de téléphone. Histoire de lui expliquer que toute cette merde n'était pas de ma faute. _Et de lui dire qu'elle te manque, aussi_. Ouais, aussi. C'était dingue même physiquement, j'étais dépendant d'elle. Mon corps sentait son absence et l'appelait à lui. Dieu, quand nous partirons en tournée, je craignais vraiment le pire. _Je risque d'en faire une dépression_.

Quand j'arrivais au studio, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Tanya était là, elle aussi, assise sur le banc du piano à effleurer quelques touches sans vraiment appuyer dessus. J'eus un sourire attendri à cette vision. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. A vrai dire, je la connaissais depuis que j'étais môme, alors j'avais eu le temps de la prendre en affection. Emmett s'était toujours étonné du fait qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre Tanya et moi. Je veux dire, elle est vraiment superbe et tout homme serait fou de se refuser à une créature pareille, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas. Elle était une véritable sœur pour moi et coucher avec elle serait comme de l'inceste à mes yeux. _Ecoeurant_.

« Hey, murmurai-je, touchant doucement son épaule de ma main. Elle me retourna un sourire radieux en guise de réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

_ Je me trouve de l'occupation, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je me disais que l'on pourrait tenter une chanson avec quelques passages au piano, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas très bien en jouer, mais c'est un instrument que j'ai toujours adoré. Je pourrais apprendre.

_ Je me souviens que tes bourges de parents adulaient le piano à queue qui était chez toi comme s'il était la huitième putain de merveille du monde. Elle éclata de rire.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai. Elle secoua la tête, ricanant toujours. C'était vraiment un truc de dingue. Qu'ils s'extasient devant les pyramides en Egypte ou même la statue de la liberté, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là, j'avoue que ça m'échappe encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

_ Tu leur as parlé, récemment ? Je savais que même si elle n'en disait rien, être en froid avec ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde l'emmerdait.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Son sourire se fit plus fin pour finalement disparaître de son visage. J'eus un coup au cœur de la voir comme ça. Mon père interdit ma mère de répondre au téléphone quand il voit que c'est moi qui appelle.

_ Ton père mériterait que je lui donne une bonne correction pour son comportement, grognai-je, l'attirant contre moi. Tanya souffrait de ce vide laissé en son coeur. Ses parents refusaient tout contact depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle ne reprendrait pas les rennes de leur business, mais qu'elle se lançait dans la chanson. _Enfin, c'est plutôt son père qui a coupé les ponts avec elle_. Sa mère essayait de lui téléphoner quand elle le pouvait, mais travaillant avec son mari, c'était difficile de s'échapper pour parler à son unique fille. Le comportement du paternel me donnait envie de vomir. Tanya posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors qu'un profond soupir lui échappa. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien ça devait être dur pour elle d'être reniée par ses propres parents, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la soulager. Ça m'agaçait.

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu sais. Et puis, il te traînera sûrement devant la justice pour avoir osé pénétrer dans son espace vital, rit-elle sans joie. Tu sais bien comment il est.

_ Ouais. Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux, plongés dans nos pensées. Je caressais distraitement son épaule, ailleurs.

_ Bella ne te manque pas trop ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, troublant la quiétude qui nous entourait.

_ Beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien, déplorai-je, la tête baissée. Et ces rumeurs sur son compte avec Démétri ne veulent pas quitter mon esprit. Même quand je dors, je me les imagine ensemble. J'en ai marre, Tanya. Elle prit ma main et lia nos doigts ensemble. Je retrouvais cette complicité que j'avais avec elle. C'était un sentiment doux qui me réchauffait le cœur et me faisait me sentir moins rageur vis-à-vis de toute cette merde.

_ Ne te fais pas trop de soucis quant à ces potins, me rassura-t-elle, exerçant une légère pression sur nos mains entremêlées. Bella t'aime à en crever, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux, trop vite cependant pour que je ne sois certain d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Ces derniers temps, j'avais la vague impression qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même et qu'elle taisait pas mal de choses, les gardant pour elle. En vérité, ça m'inquiétait parce que c'était mon rôle de prendre soin d'elle, en tant que grand frère. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état.

_ La question n'est pas là, soupirai-je, mettant mes inquiétudes à son sujet, de côté. Démétri est amoureux d'elle et le fait qu'il soit aussi proche de Bella me rend furieux. Elle n'a l'air de se rendre compte de rien. Et puis, ce putain d'éloignement forcé complique les choses. Tanya me jeta un regard interrogateur. On s'est disputé la veille du scandale à propos de lui, justement, dis-je tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. _Cette dispute était ma putain de faute_.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle, resserrant son emprise sur ma main.

_ Il est trop proche d'elle, je veux dire, _physiquement_, insistai-je, la colère s'infiltrant à nouveau dans mes veines. Je ne le supporte pas. Elle est à moi, merde ! crachai-je avec haine. Le gars que j'avais su apprécier par le passé avait disparu pour laisser à mes yeux cette impression qu'à tout moment, il voulait me prendre ce que j'avais de plus cher. _Bella_. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé tous les deux, je m'étais dit que l'on aurait un peu la paix et voilà qu'il se met entre nous, soufflai-je, las.

_ Tu as fait une crise de jalousie ? s'étonna Tanya, relevant sa tête de mon épaule et me fixant de ses superbes yeux en amande.

_ J'ai craqué, répondis-je en guise d'explication.

_ Edward …

_ Je l'ai ensuite emmenée au putain de parc où je lui ai dit que je partais, il y a deux ans. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis allé là-bas. Et après, ça a dégénéré. Je l'entendis souffler quelque chose comme « _normal_ », tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, réprobatrice. J'ai laissé ma jalousie parler et j'en ai récolté les fruits Bella s'est tirée. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je me suis senti con quand je l'ai vu s'éloigner. Mais le pire a sans doute été son regard déçu et la souffrance dans ses yeux. Son petit sourire triste m'a carrément achevé.

_ Tu l'as rattrapé, j'espère ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme mécontente. Face à mon silence, elle fronça les sourcils. Tu es resté là, les bras ballants ? s'écria-t-elle, une expression étrange dansant sur son visage.

_ J'étais cloué sur place ! me défendis-je, m'écartant d'elle et me levant pour faire les cent pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, bordel ? J'étais déjà allé beaucoup trop loin et je l'aurais rattrapé qu'elle m'aurait giflé et ordonné de me tirer.

_ Et elle aurait eu raison, fit ma petite sœur, secouant la tête comme dépitée. Je ne connais pas très bien Bella, mais à mon avis, t'as sacrément merdé sur ce coup.

_ Elle n'est revenue que quelques heures plus tard. Mais même quand elle est venue pointer son cul devant moi, je n'ai fait que la provoquer et la blesser.

_ Dieu, tu es vraiment une cause perdue, déplora-t-elle, soupirant longuement. Bella est une forte tête, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour le savoir, laissa-t-elle entendre avec un regard entendu. Elle met sa fierté de côté pour toi et tu fais ton connard prétentieux et foutrement hautain ? Y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi !

_ Pas la peine de me le rappeler, je suis au courant, crachai-je méchamment. Je regrettais aussitôt le ton que j'avais employé. Tanya pinça les lèvres, comme lorsqu'elle était blessée. Jamais je ne lui avais encore parlé comme ça. Pardonne-moi.

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, sourit-elle doucement, me rejoignant. J'espère que vous vous êtes réconciliés.

_ Ouais. J'ai réussi à lui dire, tu sais. Ce putain de _je t'aime_ a enfin franchi mes lèvres. C'est fou comme ça m'a libéré. Tanya détourna brutalement le regard et inspira bruyamment. Tout va bien ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ses yeux brillaient bien trop. Quelque chose clochait.

_ Je suis fière de toi, me dit-elle avec un putain de sourire faux. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle mentait. Et elle savait que je savais. Pour autant, elle ne me fournissait pas d'explication et j'en étais encore plus déstabilisé. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour d'elle ? Tanya n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Tu vas pouvoir enfin avancer, ajouta-t-elle, cette lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? questionnai-je. Je n'avais pas besoin de précisions, elle avait très bien compris de quoi je parlais.

_ Parce que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, Edward, murmura-t-elle avant de caresser doucement ma joue. Et crois-moi, celle-là, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de la connaître. »

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant dans la confusion totale. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait, bon sang ? C'est une de ses putains d'habitudes de me parler par énigme, mais là, j'avouais être incapable de déchiffrer le message là-dessous. Tanya cachait quelque chose qui l'affectait beaucoup, et ça m'inquiétait. En tant que grand frère, c'était mon rôle de la protéger de toutes les souffrances du monde. De lui cacher l'aspect répugnant de l'espèce humaine et de ne lui montrer que les bons côtés de la vie. _J'avais lamentablement échoué_.

Je ne m'expliquais pas le fait de me sentir responsable d'elle à ce point. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de l'étouffer à papillonner sans cesse autour d'elle. Avec Jazz, c'était différent. Il passait pas mal de temps avec Maria, même si ça faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais je sais que lorsque nous retournerions à Boston, il irait le retrouver dans son lit douillet. L'idée de mon retour à Boston m'amena brutalement à Bella. Comment allions nous faire pour nous voir ? Il ne me restait que quelques jours avant de m'envoler à nouveau pour la côté Est et je n'aurais même pas le droit de la voir avant le départ. Mes poings se serrèrent à cette pensée. Il fallait que je la voie. Je ne supporterais pas de partir avant de l'avoir vue une dernière fois. Il fallait que je lui dise que toute cette merde autour de nous ne représentait rien à mes yeux et que si j'avais pu, je serais resté avec elle pour envoyer ses putains de journalistes se faire foutre. Et surtout, je devais lui dire que je l'aimais, encore et encore.

La seule solution pour ça, c'était de m'enfuir d'ici. Ce qui était infaisable, évidemment. Emmett était mon dernier recours. Je savais qu'il était en bon termes avec nos agents de sécurité et si je le persuadais de les distraire un peu, je pourrais me faufiler jusqu'à la sortie pour aller rejoindre Bella.

« Emmett, fis-je alors que je m'avachissais sur son canapé en cuir. Il haussa un sourcil à mon intention avant de reporter son attention sur le match de base-ball qui passait à la télé. Sa grosse paluche attrapa une poignée de chips qu'il porta à sa bouche. La moitié tombait au sol, mettant des miettes partout. Pas que j'étais un maniaque de la propreté, mais c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il, complètement désintéressé. Ça ressemblait plutôt à de la politesse qu'autre chose. J'eus un rire franc face à son attitude.

_ J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main et tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça. Sa main stoppa son mouvement et sa tête se tourna prestement dans ma direction. J'avais enfin toute son attention.

_ Oh, toi aussi tu en as marre d'être cloîtré ici, pas vrai ? sourit-il comme un gamin. Je le sentais déjà s'exciter à l'idée de faire tout un tas de conneries pour que l'agence finisse par nous lâcher. Ça allait s'avérer plus simple que je ne le pensais. Le caractère enfantin d'Emmett était vraiment une bonne chose ici, parce que si j'avais demandé ça à Jazz ou Tanya, non seulement ils auraient refusé, mais ils m'auraient aussi pisté pour savoir si je ne tentais pas de m'échapper.

_ Tu sais que l'on repart pour Boston dans quelques jours, sous-entendis-je, alors qu'il soupirait.

_ Ouais, j'ai entendu Carlisle dire que l'on s'envolait après-demain. _Après-demain ?_ Bon dieu de merde, il fallait absolument que mon plan fonctionne !

_ Je dois voir Bella avant de partir, lui expliquai-je avec gravité. J'en ai besoin, Emmett.

_ Si on se fait attraper, on va passer un sale quart d'heure, Eddy, me réprimanda-t-il, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

_ Je sais bien, mais je suis prêt à courir le risque.

_ Tu as raison, décida-t-il brusquement, retrouvant sa jovialité naturelle. Et puis, si tu es frustré, tu ne seras bon à rien, s'esclaffa-t-il, sa masse musculaire se secouant au rythme de ses rires. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais. Oh allez, fais pas cette tête, je suis certain que Bella doit être un bon coup.

_ Et mon poing sur ton nez sera un bon coup aussi, fulminai-je. Emmett rit de plus belle, manquant presque de s'étouffer.

_ Relax, je sais bien que c'est ta nana. D'ailleurs, Belly Bells n'est pas vraiment mon style. La blonde pulpeuse en revanche, m'intéresse déjà un peu plus, sourit-il, hochant la tête avec un air entendu. Je ricanai au souvenir des tentatives de Rosalie pour attirer le regard de mon ami sur son décolleté plongeant. Cet idiot n'avait rien remarqué. Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre.

_ Si tu m'aides à me tirer d'ici ce soir, je t'arrange une soirée en tête-à-tête avec la belle Rosalie. Après tout, un homme frustré est un bon à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

_ Je marche mon ami. Il me tendit la main pour sceller notre accord. Je la serrais avec force, essayant de réfréner la douleur alors qu'il me broyait littéralement la main.

_ Ce soir, je serais avec Bella, assurai-je, le cœur cognant un peu plus vite. _J'en faisais le serment_. »

* * *

**OMG, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre et à vous le poster. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.**

**J'ai aussi réussi à caser un petit Edward's POV, histoire que vous sachiez où il en est et que vous ne le blâmiez pas trop, tout de même ^^. **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle suite vous plaira, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas vraiment grand chose.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**June-en-Juin : J'essaie d'analyser les sentiments des personnages dans leur ensemble et aussi de les étudier, mais je ne suis pas certaine de véritablement y arriver. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu. **

**KM : Il semblerait que mon côté sadique ressorte fortement lorsqu'il s'agit de terminer les chapitres ^^, désolée. Je pense que cette suite répond à ta question quant à savoir ce qu'il allait advenir d'Edward et Bella ;). C'est vrai que Nana est l'un de mes mangas préférés, lol. Je crois bien que je suis démasquée sur ce coup-là. Ce qui m'a le plus plu dans ce manga, c'est l'atmosphère et évidemment, la relation entre Nana et Ren, qui sont mes personnages préférés. Ces aspects torturés, teintés de fierté et d'orgueil m'ont vraiment marqué, va savoir pourquoi. Leurs personnalités complexes et dures tout en étant fragiles est quelque chose que j'ai littéralement adoré aussi :). Quant à savoir si je compte publier une autre fiction, la réponse est oui, mais seulement lorsque celle-là sera achevée. J'ai un projet commencé à côté, et j'ai bien l'intention de le publier, si je pense qu'il en vaut le coup. Pour l'instant, je creuse encore ;). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments !**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve au prochain épisode ;)**

**N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont un véritable moteur pour les auteurs, alors ne lésinez pas dessus ^^.**

**Amicalement. C.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

_**Anna Tsuchiya – Rose **_

« Calme-toi, me pria Démétri alors que je ne cessais de gigoter sur mon siège, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ Facile à dire, raillai-je, résistant à l'idée m'allumer une clope. J'avais peur que ça n'entame sérieusement ma capacité respiratoire, d'autant plus que nous n'étions qu'à une quinzaine de minutes du concert. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à cause de toute cette adrénaline, me plaignis-je en faisant une moue que je voulais adorable. Les gars ricanèrent à cette remarque. Victoria, elle, me jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur du van dans lequel nous patientions depuis quelques minutes et sourit, amusée.

_ Prends ton mal en patience, me conseilla-t-elle, d'un calme presque alarmant. Ce concert est vraiment très important. Regarde un peu tout ce monde, Bella, me dit-elle, désignant d'un mouvement de la tête la masse noire au dehors. »

Nous nous trouvions non loin du _Seattle Center_, au nord de la ville. Rares étaient les fois où j'étais venue ici, mais l'endroit était vraiment beau à voir. Les bâtiments anciens donnaient un superbe contraste avec la musique punk qui sortirait de nos enceintes d'ici peu. Ça me fit presque éclater de rire.

La place où la scène avait été installée était encerclée par des bars, tous plus emplis les uns que les autres. Au départ, j'avais été étonnée devant cet amas de populace, mais j'avais vite réalisé qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça ; nous étions le 4 Juillet. Et qui dit 4 Juillet, dit fête nationale. Les bars étaient surpeuplés, les gens étaient enjoués et fêtaient dignement cette journée dédiée à l'indépendance des Etats-Unis. Ce qui, évidemment, était un énorme avantage pour nous. L'endroit était stratégique et nous attirerions sans doute pas mal de spectateurs. _Volturi avait bien prévu son coup._

J'avais vu quelques piétons tourner autour de la scène, sûrement intrigués par l'installation. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas courant que des groupes donnent des concerts, le jour de la fête nationale ? Ça pouvait être un excellent tremplin pour nous, et surtout, pour notre carrière. Il fallait que nous nous surpassions pour les éblouir et leur donner envie de nous suivre dans le temps. Les _Ribson Keane_ devaient tout simplement briller comme jamais, ce soir. Etonnamment, je ne ressentais pas cette pression qui faisait que Victoria jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les cinq secondes malgré son calme apparent ou bien qu'Angela ne ronge ses ongles. Moi, je ne tenais juste plus en place et étais excitée comme une puce. Je brûlais de me retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs à chanter ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je voulais emplir les oreilles de tous ceux qui daigneraient nous écouter et les charmer par nos chansons. _Oh ouais, je voulais tout ça en même temps_.

Volturi avait engagé des personnes qui se seraient infiltrées dans la foule et qui avaient pour rôle d'amener les gens à s'intéresser à nous en criant des trucs du style « _Oh, regardez ! C'est Isabella des Ribson Keane !_ ». J'ajoutai mentalement « _Vous savez, celle que vous accusez d'avoir utilisé Edward, le putain de guitariste des Spunk Ransom, pour se faire connaître !_ ». Je trouvais ça ridicule, mais on se fichait bien de ce que je pouvais penser à la direction. Seules comptaient les idées de ce fumier de Volturi. Les groupes ayant signé chez eux n'étaient là que pour ramener du fric dans leurs caisses, en fin de compte. Ça me donnait envie de vomir. L'univers de la musique n'était vraiment plus celui qu'il était. C'était bel et bien fini le temps où les musiciens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient. _Le_ _temps où ils étaient rois_. Maintenant, les labels étaient devenus des sociétés d'actionnaires avides de pouvoir et d'argent. Si un groupe, quel qu'il soit, ne vendait pas assez, on s'arrangeait pour le faire couler. Dans la discrétion, évidemment, mais c'était tout de même ce qui arrivait. C'était vraiment désolant, si l'on y réfléchissait et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se produise pour nous aussi.

« Il est temps d'y aller, signala Victoria, se tournant sur son siège de manière à nous faire face. Donnez tout ce que vous avez pour les éblouir, lança-t-elle avec cette lueur conquérante dans les yeux. J'aimais ça. Vous allez leur montrer qui sont les _Ribson Keane_ et surtout ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. Soyez sensationnels !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Alec, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Nous sommes toujours exceptionnels, ajouta-t-il avec une assurance tranquille. Je ris, lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtés.

_ Ça va l'ami, tu ne te prends pas pour de la merde, ricanai-je alors qu'il arborait une bouille enfantine. Allez, camarades, m'exclamai-je solennellement, entrons dans la danse ! »

Je sortis du van sans plus de cérémonie. Ma casquette en cuir solidement enfoncée sur ma tête, je me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers la scène. Mes talons aiguilles claquaient contre les pavés et je vis même quelques hommes se retourner sur mon passage. En fait, je devais assez détonner avec mes fringues. Tout le monde était habillé décontracté – souvent en jean avec un T-shirt – et moi j'étais là, avec ma veste en cuir qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ma jupe écossaise rouge et noir, ainsi que ce faux bustier où était accroché un nœud papillon. La maquilleuse, Renata, avait fait un boulot impeccable, faisant ressortir mes yeux chocolat, bien que l'on n'y verrait pas grand-chose dans la nuit. Il n'était que vingt heures mais le ciel était déjà très sombre, ce qui garantissait un feu d'artifice exceptionnel. Et alors que je passais devant une table où étaient regroupées six filles, l'une d'elles loucha sur moi, une expression surprise peinte sur le visage.

« Regardez les filles, c'est Bella ! Je réprimai une grimace. Seuls mes proches avaient gagné le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Cette fille ne me connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve et elle se permettait de donner mon diminutif à tout le monde. Je me retins de me retourner pour la corriger ; c'était peut-être une des personnes que Volturi avait engagé et la carrière du groupe au sein de _Relentless Records_ serait compromise si je venais à l'agresser. Verbalement ou physiquement, d'ailleurs.

_ Sérieusement ? Je continuai mon chemin alors que les gars me suivaient un peu en arrière. J'étais certaine qu'eux aussi avaient entendu ces midinettes. Oh c'est vrai que c'est elle ! finit par s'exclamer la fille d'une voix suraigüe. _Dieu, elle menaçait de me briser les tympans avec un timbre de voix pareil !_

_ Bella, on t'aime ! hurla une autre, à moitié levée. De ce fait, elle attira l'attention sur elle et accessoirement sur nous. Les clients en terrasse commençaient à m'observer et même si je n'entendais pas leurs chuchotements, savoir que l'on parlait de nous créa en moi un sentiment bizarre. Comme si mon estomac se retournait. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si j'avais peur d'être critiquée ; depuis le scandale avec Edward, on jasait continuellement sur moi et pas forcément dans le bon sens. C'était peut-être l'anticipation qui me faisait me sentir comme ça.

_ Vous êtes la meilleure ! entendis-je crier. _Dieu, étaient-elles vraiment les personnes engagées par Volturi ?_ Parce que si c'était le cas, elles en faisaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop. J'eus un sourire amusé à cette pensée. »

La scène n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et le bourdonnement des chuchotements c'était amplifié au point que je pouvais entre des trucs du type « _Voilà donc les fameux Ribson Keane_. », « _J'espère que la presse n'a pas eu raison sur leur compte, sinon ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine._ ». Savoir que dans l'assistance, certains d'entre eux doutaient des propos de ces putains de journalistes à la con me mit du baume au cœur. Je ne passais pas pour la garce manipulatrice aux yeux de tous.

Lorsque mon pied toucha la première marche du petit escalier qui me conduirait à la scène, le silence se fit. Démétri, Félix et Alec, qui étaient montés de l'autre côté, étaient en place et déjà les premiers accords d'une de nos chansons sortaient des enceintes. Je levai la tête, que j'avais gardé baissée depuis ma sortie du van, et scannai la foule du regard. Force m'était de constater que beaucoup de gens s'étaient agglutinés devant nous et ça me donnait la force de commencer le concert. Les clients des bars encerclant la place étaient pratiquement tous sortis et braquaient leurs regards sur nous. Tant mieux. Nous avions l'attention de la plupart des personnes présentes et c'était un stimulant incroyable. J'attrapai alors le micro et me mit à parler.

« Salut tout le monde ! lançai-je d'une voix que je voulais enjouée. Nous sommes les _Ribson Keane_ ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux 4 Juillet. Une salve de cris et de sifflements ponctua mes paroles et c'est là que le vrai travail commença. »

Nous débutâmes le concert avec notre titre « _I'm addicted to you_ » qui sortirait dans les charts courant semaine prochaine. Et ce qui se passa durant la chanson fit battre mon cœur si vite que je crus qu'il allait me lâcher. La masse noire de foule était si importante que je crus défaillir parce que mes jambes me portaient à peine. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Tous levaient les bras et suivaient notre musique, se balançant au rythme du son. Les flammes des briquets étaient secouées dans tous les sens, si bien que même si je craignais que l'un d'entre eux ne mette le feu aux cheveux de son ou sa voisine, je fus engloutie par une vague de bonheur à l'état brut.

Derrière moi, les gars s'éclataient, improvisant des solos là où il n'y en avait pas initialement. Toutes les midinettes agglutinées au devant de la scène, manquaient de s'évanouir dès que Démétri ou Alec les approchait un peu trop ; il aurait été difficile pour Félix de quitter la batterie pour venir frimer un peu au devant de la scène. Micro en main, je bougeai et occupai toute la scène, allant chanter à côté des gars, tournant autour d'eux ou bien même m'approchant au maximum du public. J'étais totalement déchaînée et bon dieu, je me sentais presque décoller tant je me sentais bien ici, perchée sur cette putain de scène. J'étais à ma place, là où précisément je devais être. Rien n'était plus bon que ce sentiment de plénitude indescriptible.

Lorsque le concert s'acheva, j'étais épuisée à gesticuler dans tous les sens pendant pratiquement une heure et demie. Et pourtant, malgré ça, tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser était que nous avions été bien meilleurs que d'habitude. Non seulement le public avait été réceptif à notre musique à un point inimaginable, mais nous nous étions aussi éclatés de notre côté. En somme, ça avait été une réussite au-delà de mes espérances. J'avais craint que nous soyons hués avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et c'était tant mieux. Finalement, toute cette merde avec Edward et moi nous avait été amplement profitable, si l'on y réfléchissait objectivement. _Exactement comme ce fumier de Volturi l'avait présagé, en fait_. Je détestais admettre que ce pauvre type avait raison.

Mais toutes ces pensées négatives me désertèrent lorsque mon regard capta une paire d'yeux cobalt que je ne connaissais trop bien. Nous étions à côté de la voiture et Victoria était en train de chanter nos louanges depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, s'extasiant sur combien nous avions été exceptionnels ce soir. Personnellement, je m'en étais désintéressée dès les premières secondes même si mon égo me criait qu'il fallait me vautrer dans cette avalanche de compliments et m'en repaitre jusqu'à saturation. Parce que de l'autre côté de la rue, sautillantes et rayonnantes se trouvaient Alice et Rosalie, me souriant comme si j'étais une putain de déesse_. Oh dieu, elles étaient venues nous voir_.

Larmoyante, je m'écartai du groupe et me mis à courir dans leur direction. Il fallait que je les serre dans mes bras parce qu'elles m'avaient foutrement manqué. Ça faisait maintenant une putain de semaine et demie que je ne les avais pas vues et ça m'avait bouffé de l'intérieur. Elles étaient mes meilleures amies, bon sang ! J'avais _besoin_ d'elles dans ma vie pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre et avancer. Elles m'étaient véritablement essentielles, force m'était de le constater. Et lorsque leurs bras se refermèrent autour de moi, j'eus l'impression de craquer. Mes bras entourèrent leurs nuques et les attirèrent à moi. Les larmes emplissant mes yeux manquaient de s'échapper et de couler le long de mes joues, mais je m'en foutais. Je savais aussi qu'on nous observait, mais tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser était que mes amies étaient enfin avec moi.

« Vous êtes venues, chuchotai-je tout en m'écartant doucement. Mais pas trop pour qu'elles puissent rester dans mes bras.

_ On allait pas manquer ça, enfin ! s'écria Alice, comme scandalisée. J'éclatai de rire. Ses mimiques et son exubérance m'avaient vraiment manqué. Du fait que nous vivions ensemble, cette dizaine de jours de séparation m'apparaissaient comme être une éternité.

_ Alice a raison, Bella. On ne pouvait pas rater votre tout premier concert, acquiesça Rose, un large sourire barrant son visage.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là. J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort, ris-je avec légèreté. J'étais certaine que rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée. _Si seulement Edward avait été là_ … Nous aurions fêté ça tous ensemble. _Comme au bon vieux temps_, eus-je presque envie d'ajouter. Mais je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de lui et même si j'essayais de me faire croire que je ne m'inquiétais pas, j'avais lamentablement échoué. _On ne se convainc pas soi-même_. C'était même stupide de ma part d'avoir tenté de refréner mon inquiétude en me disant que ça n'était rien. Ça n'était définitivement pas rien.

_ Les gars ont réussi à nous appeler pour nous prévenir et nous sommes venues aussi vite que l'on a pu. Le concert était vraiment énorme ! cria presque Alice, sautillant avec les sortes d'échasses qu'elle portait aux pieds. _Dieu, comment faisait-elle ?_ Vous allez devenir un des meilleurs groupes des Etats-Unis ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Rose lui mit une main sur la bouche pour empêcher de nouveaux braillements. Les gens autour de nous nous dévisageaient bien assez comme ça. J'eus un sourire face à la scène comique qui se déroulait devant moi.

_ Comme un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi énergique ? se plaignit mon amie alors que le lutin s'est défait de son emprise.

_ Désolée Rosie, mais je n'ai aucune explication à ce phénomène, ricanai-je tandis que l'intéressée nous foudroyait du regard.

_ Un ... un _phénomène_ ? s'égosilla Alice, rouge de colère.

_ Parle-lui de Jasper, me jeta Rose d'une voix étouffée. Ça désamorcera la bombe.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de Jazz ? m'empressai-je alors de demander. L'effet fut instantané. La mine rougeâtre d'Alice reprit sa teinte normale, c'est-à-dire ce teint porcelaine incroyable, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux. _Ouf_.

_ Oui, j'ai son numéro de téléphone ! pépia-t-elle, se mettant à danser autour de moi comme prise dans une sorte de transe. _Dieu, où était le bouton d'arrêt ?_ On nous jetait des coups d'œil curieux et bien sûr, le fait que l'on m'ait vu sur scène un peu plus tôt, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Les conversations se poursuivaient aux alentours, mais les regards restaient malheureusement fixés sur nous. _Volturi va m'achever. Putain de merde_.

_ Tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ? me demanda brusquement Rosalie. A ces mots, mon sourire se fana et je me rembrunis.

_ Non, toujours pas. Je ne voulais pas leur avouer que ça me tuait à petits feux de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, mais j'étais bien trop fière pour leur demander de se renseigner pour moi auprès de leurs cibles. _Enfin, entre Emmett et Rosalie, rien n'était encore joué_, pensai-je avec humour. Cet idiot avait été assez aveugle pou ne pas remarquer que Rose aurait pu se mettre nue devant lui, rien que pour attirer son attention. Si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit entre eux, ça promettait d'être comique.

_ Jazz m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient isolés pour enregistrer un nouveau single, mais ça me paraît louche, déclara Alice. Je veux dire par là qu'ils décident brusquement d'enregistrer un single au moment où un scandale éclate et vient entacher le nom des _Spunk Ransom_. A mon avis, il a simplement dit ça pour me donner de quoi me mettre sous la dent. Je ris de sa mine pensive. Son index parfaitement manucuré tapotait son menton, signe d'intense réflexion.

_ Certes, mais isolés ou non, ça n'empêche pas qu'Edward pourrait donner signe de vie, rétorquai-je un peu trop sèchement. Rosalie m'adressa un sourire désolée accompagné d'un regard compatissant. Je pris mon paquet de clopes dans une de mes poches et m'en grillai une. Ce silence radio jouait sur mes nerfs plus qu'il ne le faudrait et je ne supportais plus cette putain de tension qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui. De toute manière, repris-je une fois avoir tiré une longue taffe, ils sont à Boston maintenant et je ne compte pas prendre l'avion pour aller le rejoindre. S'il veut me voir, Edward viendra.

_ Ils ne sont pas à Boston, nia la styliste et surprise, je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

_ Ça n'est pas l'une de vous qui m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient envolés pour Boston ? m'enquis-je, confuse.

_ Si, c'est bien moi, acquiesça Alice, mais je n'avais fait que te répéter ce que les magazines ont dit. Jazz m'a certifié qu'ils étaient encore à Seattle.

_ Je vois, fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre. Dans ce cas, les choses sont encore

_ Excusez-moi, me coupa une voix penaude. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec une femme d'environ trente ans. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention et aussitôt, elle arbora une mine gênée. Je la trouvais tout simplement adorable.

_ Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mademoiselle, mais ma fille qui est là-bas, elle désigna de l'index une adolescente rougissante qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, aimerait avoir un autographe. Elle vous a littéralement adoré durant le concert mais n'a pas eu le courage de venir vous voir. Alors me voilà, rit-elle tout en haussant les épaules. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et j'esquissai un sourire radieux à son intention. _Nom de dieu, mon tout premier autographe._ Cette gamine ne savait foutrement pas ce que ça représentait pour moi. C'était tout simplement l'accomplissement de ce que j'avais voulu si fort, au point que je n'aurais pratiquement vécu que pour cela. C'était la lente montée en puissance des _Ribson Keane_. Certes, nous ne grignotions pas encore la côte des _Spunk Ransom_, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'un jour, nous arriverions à nous hisser à leur niveau. _Et puis, ce putain de scandale était sensé servir à ça, non ?_

_ Ah oui ? m'enthousiasmai-je, ma colère subitement retombée. Je tapotai mes poches à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier, mais je n'avais strictement rien sur moi à part mes cigarettes et mon téléphone. Je me tournai alors vers Alice et Rosalie. Vous n'auriez pas un papier et un crayon ?

_ Oh, ne vous embêtez pas ! lança la femme avant que mes amies ne puissent répondre. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Elle me tendit un calepin avec un stylo. Je les pris, fébrile. J'étais si excitée à l'idée de signer mon tout premier autographe que je tremblais comme ça n'était pas permis. La femme dût s'en apercevoir car elle me renvoya un sourire confiant.

_ Comment s'appelle votre fille ? questionnai-je d'une voix suraiguë_. Dieu, il fallait vraiment que je me calme, autrement, elle va me prendre pour une fille sacrément dérangée_.

_ Renée, me répondit-elle, le plus naturellement possible. Je reçus un coup de poing d'une force colossale, balayant ma subite bonne humeur. _Renée ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette gamine s'appelle comme ma putain de mère ?_ Je restai bloquée une seconde sur son visage avant de me reprendre brusquement et de griffonner le prénom maudit sur le calepin. Ça m'écorcha presque la main de l'écrire et je résistai à ne pas carrément enfoncer le crayon dans la feuille, tant la rage d'entendre à nouveau ce nom me fit mal. Je lui écrivis un rapide mot en dessous et signai avant de rendre le tout à sa propriétaire.

_ Merci beaucoup, fit la mère, enchantée. Je suis certaine que vous et votre groupe irez loin. Renée n'a cessé de me dire que vous n'étiez pas la femme que les médias décrivent et j'en suis à présent certaine.

_ C'est gentil, répondis-je distraitement. »

Mon esprit, lui, était ailleurs, se remémorant ce jour fatidique où j'avais entendu de la propre bouche de la direction de ce putain d'orphelinat que mes parents vivaient dans un pavillon à l'autre bout de Seattle. Qu'ils menaient une foutue vie paisible et qu'ils avaient même eu un enfant. _Une fille_. Alors que moi, ils m'avaient renié et abandonné. _Putain d'adultes irresponsables et cruels_.

« _Ainsi, vous désirez en apprendre plus sur vos parents ? s'était assurée Mme Cooper, la directrice de cet orphelinat pourri. C'était un jour d'Août, quelques semaines avant mon départ définitif de cet endroit maudit. J'avais pénétré dans ce ridicule bureau où tout était d'une propreté inouïe. Je m'étais assise sur cette putain de chaise qui grinçait à chaque mouvement que je faisais. Et je l'avais écouté déblatérer ce qui glaçait encore mon cœur actuellement._

__ Oui, fut ma réponse. Simple, clair et précis. _

__ Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de vous communiquer ces renseignements, Isabella, m'avait-elle dit, paisible. Je me souviens avait été prise d'une colère incroyable à ces mots. Comme si je n'avais pas été assez maltraitée ici, il avait fallu que cette nonne me donne le coup fatal._

__ Ecoutez-moi bien, avais-je rétorqué d'une voix glaciale, si vous ne me donnez pas les informations dont j'ai besoin, je trouverais un autre moyen pour les avoir, soyez-en assurée. J'ai pensé que peut-être, vous auriez préféré me les donner vous-mêmes. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de les rencontrer un jour. Je veux juste mettre un nom sur ceux qui ont osé me laisser derrière eux et faire comme si je n'étais pas née. J'avais presque été certaine qu'à ce moment-là, mes pupilles étaient dilatées par la fureur. Ça aurait presque pu être comme dans ces putains de dessins animés où de la fumée sort des oreilles des personnages parce qu'ils sont sur le point d'exploser. J'avais été dans ce même état._

__ Ceci restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix implacable m'avait rappelé la manière dont on s'adressait à moi ici, et l'espace d'un instant, je me rappelle avoir voulu lui balancer mon poing en plein visage. Mais je m'étais retenue parce que je touchais mon but du bout des doigts._

__ Evidemment, avais-je rétorqué sèchement. Elle s'était levée pour farfouiller dans ses dossiers et en avait sorti une simple feuille. Ouais, voilà tout ce à quoi se résumait mon cas ; un unique bout de papier._

__ Vos parents sont Charlie et Renée Swan, avait-elle lu, sans décoller ses prunelles du papier. Agés respectivement de trente sept et trente trois ans, ils vivent dans un pavillon, au nord de Seattle. Votre père est formateur dans une école de police et votre mère travaille dans une boutique de lingerie. Mariés depuis dix ans avec une fille répondant au nom de Carlie Elisabeth Swan. Je n'avais rien dit pendant un long moment, complètement dévastée. Je serais passée sous un rouleau compresseur que ça n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours su que c'était inhumain d'abandonner sa progéniture et que mes parents devaient être d'horribles personnes, mais entendre la vérité m'avait semblé encore plus cruel que tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Et ça m'avait achevé._

__ La fille, quel âge a-t-elle ? avais-je balbutié, désorientée._

__ Huit ans._ »

Ensuite, j'avais quitté précipitamment le bureau pour trouver le chemin des toilettes et vomir toutes mes tripes, effondrée et désillusionnée.

Je secouai la tête à ce souvenir et fixai à nouveau mon regard sur la mère de la petite Renée. Cette gamine ne mérite pas ma haine simplement parce qu'elle porte le même prénom que ma génitrice. Alors je me confectionnai rapidement un sourire affreusement faux et repris le fil de la conversation.

« Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que des gens ne croient pas à ces torchons. Tout ça est stupide.

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle comme si elle comprenait. C'est ce que Renée s'est escrimée à nous faire comprendre. J'eus un sourire.

_ Et bien elle sera sans doute heureuse d'apprendre que c'est le tout premier autographe que je signe. Ça vaudra sans doute de l'or, plus tard, ris-je, de plus en plus sereine.

_ Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua la femme d'un sourire authentique. En tout cas, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite. »

J'hochai la tête à son intention et la regardai partir, une pointe profondément enfoncée dans mon cœur. Je la vis tendre le calepin à sa fille et cette dernière se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Merde, c'était tout simplement incroyable de voir qu'une petite soit si touchée pour quelques malheureux mots griffonnés sur un vulgaire papier. Malgré moi, je fus émue. Et par la suite, tout se passa très vite. Ce premier autographe signé avait été comme le lancement de quelque chose. Comme un putain d'effet boule de neige, si l'on voulait résumer clairement la situation. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je m'étais retrouvée encerclée par un amas de gens, brandissant des stylos et des bouts de feuille dans tous les sens, réclamant tous un putain d'autographe. Bon sang, je m'étais retrouvée sans voix devant toute cette effervescence. Et tout ça rien que pour les _Ribson Keane_. L'euphorie avait coulé en moi, s'infiltrant dans mes veines pour m'emplir totalement et dieu, rien n'était aussi bon que cette sensation de reconnaissance dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Même le sexe – pourtant incroyable avec Edward – n'était pas aussi bon que ça.

Victoria ainsi que les autres membres du groupe avaient accouru dans ma direction lorsqu'ils m'avaient vu disparaître au sein de la foule en délire. Angela avait demandé au bar le plus proche de nous prêter des tables ainsi que des chaises pour que nous puissions organiser ce qui pouvait ressembler à une séance d'autographes ou de dédicaces, enfin bref, quelque chose qui semblait s'appeler comme ça. Moi, je m'étais juste trouvée idiote à rester plantée devant eux comme ça, complètement abasourdie, mais c'était comme si l'on m'avait privé de ma mobilité. On m'avait coupé les jambes et je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de rester immobile et de contempler tout ce monde qui se pressait pour nous approcher. Quelques coups de fil de Victoria plus tard, des gars balèzes à la _Men In Black_ s'étaient amenés pour empêcher que l'on nous saute dessus. Bon dieu, ça avait été tout simplement incroyable et bien que nous fussions maintenant dans le van pour retourner à nos chambres, je me sentais encore toute chose.

Démétri m'avait fait reprendre pied et attrapant mon épaule et me collant contre son torse. Et c'est à cet instant précis que je m'étais mis à sourire si largement que j'aurais pu m'écorcher le visage. Les flashs avaient crépité, les cris s'étaient succédés et moi, je m'étais laissée engloutir par cette vague de bonheur indescriptible. J'avais posé avec de nombreuses personnes, souri à tout le monde, écrit d'innombrables autographes et maintenant, j'étais éreintée par toute cette agitation. Contenter tout le monde nous avait pris des heures et dieu, je ne savais pas si je supporterais ça tout le temps. Ma main était douloureuse d'avoir trop écrit et un espèce de bourdonnement constant emplissait mes oreilles parce qu'on avait trop hurlé près de moi. Dieu, tout ça était épuisant. _Et encore, ce n'est que le début, ma grande_.

Pour un premier concert, le succès avait été bien plus que total. Il m'apparaissait comme titanesque en fait, et ça me laissait confiante pour les prochains. Si tout se déroulait de la même manière, nous aurions tôt fait de rattraper les _Spunk Ransom _et de les dégager de ce piédestal où on les avait placé. _Oui, bientôt, ce sera nous qui y seront._

« On va boire un coup pour fêter la réussite de cette campagne de concerts guérillas, me dit Démétri alors qu'il m'accompagnait à ma chambre. Tu te joins à nous ?

_ Désolée, répondis-je alors que je farfouillai dans mes poches à la recherche de ma clef. Nous étions déjà arrivés à destination. Ça sera sans moi ce soir, je suis épuisée. Il toucha mon front pour voir si je n'avais pas de fièvre. Ça me parut inutile en soi, mais je le laissais faire. Bien que je l'aie rejeté, je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié si précieuse à mes yeux. Tu devrais prendre quelque chose, tu as les traits tirés.

_ Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil est le meilleur remède, souris-je mollement. Il se recula d'un pas et me regarda avec le même regard que cette fameuse nuit où il s'était quasiment déclaré à moi. _Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer ... ?_

_ Démétri, soupirai-je, n'ayant aucune envie de m'engager sur ce terrain glissant. Pas ce soir.

_ Il faudra bien que l'on en parle un jour ou l'autre, Bella. Je peux sentir que tu as pris tes distances avec moi depuis que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments.

_ Ecoute, je »

Je fus coupée dans mon élan lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Mon cœur eut un loupé. Edward se tenait derrière moi et toisait durement mon ami qui serrait la mâchoire, probablement pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Et comment était-il entré dans ma chambre, d'abord ? _La ferme, Bella !_ me hurla ma conscience. _Bon sang, tu ne profites même pas de l'instant pour te réjouir qu'Edward soit là. Qu'il te soit enfin revenu. Non, toi tu préfères l'engueuler mentalement ! Pauvre idiote que tu es !_ Merde. C'était foutrement vrai. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue de ma respiration hachée et de ma main qui avait saisi la sienne, la serrant fortement. Mes doigts étaient étroitement liés aux siens, en fait, et ça me rassura. Comme quoi il n'était pas une chimère de mon esprit dérangé. _Dieu, Edward m'était revenu pour de bon._

Mais malheureusement, avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il me plaça derrière lui, à l'abri de Démétri sans doute. Sa prise sur mon poignet était de fer. J'avais presque peur qu'il finisse par me broyer les os à force de serrer comme ça. La jalousie est un putain de sentiment dévastateur, eus-je envie de lui dire. _Maintenant, il savait._ Il savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur en lambeaux, de ressentir cette rage incroyable envers une personne parce qu'elle est amoureuse de la même que vous. J'étais passée par ce stade avec Tanya, bien que maintenant, il me semblait que tout ça était loin derrière moi. Mais Edward, lui, rencontrait ce sentiment à l'état brut et je savais que ça faisait foutrement mal. J'avais tellement souffert de ma jalousie envers Tanya que ça m'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Comment faire ? Comment agir avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul ? J'avais tellement l'impression de me poser sans cesse les mêmes questions, de me répéter continuellement que ç'en était fatiguant. Comme si je ne savais faire autre chose que de tourner en rond.

« Bella, rentre dans la chambre, grogna Edward, presque méchamment. Je savais que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi, mais ça ne me plaisait tout de même pas. Et son emprise sur mon bras qui ne faiblissait pas …

_ Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ? cracha Démétri, virulent. Son regard était braqué sur mon poignet douloureux. J'allais avoir des marques, à coup sûr. J'étais malheureusement l'une de ces filles qui marquait si facilement que ç'en était vraiment affligeant. Demain, j'aurais un bel hématome.

_ Ferme la, tu veux ? ragea mon adonis, me collant davantage à son dos. Peut-être voulait-il que je me fonde en lui ? Son attitude d'homme de Cro-Magnon était vraiment étrange, bien que follement excitante. Pour autant, je ne voulais pas qu'ils en viennent aux mains avec Démétri. Ça me paraissait inconcevable que deux mecs se battent pour moi. _Cette situation est vraiment ridicule_.

_ Ça suffit, sifflai-je fermement. Démétri, va retrouver les autres et fêtez dignement ce premier concert. On se voit demain. »

Je me défis de l'emprise d'Edward d'un mouvement sec et l'attrapai avec mon autre main pour lui faire regagner ma chambre. Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Mon cœur se serra de le voir dans un état pareil. Lui qui ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de moi, lui qui pensait que je lui étais acquise … La donne avait bien changé maintenant, même si au fond, tout était resté identique ; j'étais prête à mourir pour lui, tant je l'aimais. Ses poings serrés donnaient l'impression qu'il allait cogner quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre. Mais le pire était sans doute ses yeux fous. Ce vert incroyable, allumé d'une lueur mauvaise, presque malsaine. Dieu, que lui arrivait-il ? Je me faisais l'effet d'être dans une merde comme _Mutant_ ou la personne en face de vous est contaminée par je ne sais quel virus et s'apprête à vous sauter dessus pour vous tuer. Secouant la tête pour me libérer de ces idioties, je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur sa joue.

« Edward, murmurai-je dans un souffle. »

Je n'eus besoin de rien d'autre. Il saisit prestement la main que je venais de poser sur sa joue et m'attira brutalement à lui, ses lèvres attaquant les miennes avec une force encore jamais connue. Sa fougue aurait été impressionnante si je n'avais pas ressenti la même chose. Nos dents se heurtaient à cause de notre empressement, mais pour moi, ça ne rendaient que plus belles nos retrouvailles. Mes mains s'étaient emparées de sa chevelure de feu et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tirailler dessus et de le coller encore et encore contre moi. _Comme si je pouvais me fondre en lui_. Edward me broyait pratiquement la taille tant il la serrait, mais je m'en fichais. Ça me prouvait qu'il était avec moi, qu'il voulait encore de moi. Qu'il était là pour moi, putain.

Il nous retourna pour me plaquer sans ménagement contre la porte, ce qui provoqua un long grincement de cette dernière. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à être maltraitée de la sorte, mais tant pis. Pour l'heure, plus rien ne m'importait. Seul Edward trouvait sens à mes yeux et je voulais me noyer avec lui. Je voulais tout faire et tout connaître avec lui. Parce qu'il était mon âme sœur, j'en étais certaine. Tout ce que nous avions vécu, tout ce temps où nous avons été séparés … Et pourtant, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous étions à nouveau ensemble. A nouveau réunis et pour un long moment, je l'espérais. Je savais aussi que la sphère où nous évoluons nous mettra pas mal de bâtons dans les roues parce qu'il est bien plus intéressant de lire les déboires d'une star sur les tabloïds que de s'entendre dire qu'elle est heureuse dans son couple. Je me faisais l'effet d'être de la viande fraiche balancée aux lions de ce putain de monde. _Affligeant_.

Je repris pied dans la réalité lorsqu'Edward m'arracha ma veste et se figea, contemplant mes fringues d'un œil foutrement lubrique. _Dieu, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être dans sa tête_ … Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge avant qu'il ne force le barrage de mes lèvres et attaque ma langue de la sienne. Ce baiser n'avait rien de ce que j'avais connu. Il était possessif et dominant à un point insoupçonné. Démétri l'avait visiblement poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère en lui. Et la meilleure manière était de me laisser faire, ou plutôt de répondre à son toucher à fougue égale. Je devais me montrer aussi passionnée et enflammée que lui.

Je saisis son T-shirt et manquai d'en déchirer les coutures lorsque je le fis passer au-dessus de sa tête. Ma bouche trouva son torse et glissa jusqu'à son téton gauche que je mordillai sans ménagement, veillant tout de même à le lécher plus tendrement, dans le but de faire passer ça pour une caresse. Edward attrapa mes cheveux et colla davantage mon visage contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de ressentir cette espèce de douleur que mes mordillements lui procuraient. Alors je m'exécutai. Je laissai mes ongles coulisser le long de son dos musclé pour y laisser des traces de griffures tandis que j'en faisais de même devant, suçotant et mordant sa peau un peu partout. Il soupira mon nom à intervalles fréquents et je sentais cette lave en fusion monter en moi, ravageant tout sur son passage. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me touche, en fait. Je n'avais pas non plus besoin qu'il soit tendre avec moi, qu'il prenne son temps pour me caresser et me faire jouir sous ses doigts. En revanche, j'étais dans l'urgence. _Dans l'urgence qu'il me fasse sienne_.

Je fus nue sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, à vrai dire, et lorsqu'il me souleva, je ne pus que lier mes jambes autour de sa taille et me cramponner à lui comme s'il était mon unique bouée de sauvetage. En un sens, c'était vrai. Il était le seul qui pouvait me sortir de toute cette merde. Le seul qui pouvait me montrer combien la vie n'était pas aussi cruelle que je l'avais pensé de prime abord et que l'on pouvait trouver un soupçon de bonheur dans tout ça. Le seul qui pouvait dissiper la noirceur emplissant mon cœur blessé.

Je n'entendis pas le déchirement caractéristique qui signifiait qu'il enfilait un préservatif et pourtant, je ne dis rien. Quand il me pénétra, je poussai un cri de satisfaction. La sensation de l'avoir en mon sein, sans aucune barrière, était stupéfiante. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais mourir de plaisir rien qu'avec un infime va et vient. Lorsque commença la danse endiablée entre nos deux corps, je fus perdue à jamais. Je n'eus de cesse de miauler de plaisir face aux grondements à chaque fois plus puissants d'Edward. Ses coups de butoir étaient secs et rapides. En somme, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était de loin la meilleure expérience sexuelle que je n'avais jamais eu. J'atteignis l'orgasme à peine quelques secondes avant lui et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, sous le coup de l'émotion. Il les aspira avant de poser son front contre le mien, la respiration désordonnée.

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans la chambre et mon dos commençait à me lancer du fait d'avoir trop tapé contre la porte. Quiconque passant par là aurait aisément deviné ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi. J'espérais simplement que Démétri n'était pas venu s'assurer que tout allait bien, autrement, il aurait assisté à un spectacle des plus déplaisants. Edward nous décolla de la porte et nous dirigea vers le lit où il me déposa en douceur, ses lèvres picorant la peau au-dessus de ma poitrine. Il était d'une tendresse infinie, comme s'il s'était aperçu que notre étreinte avait été des plus bestiales. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais je savais qu'il avait toujours été réticent à ce genre de rapport. Je lui caressais distraitement les cheveux alors qu'il s'étendait sur moi, veillant tout de même à ne pas m'écraser. Sa tête reposait sur le haut de ma poitrine et ses bras enserraient ma taille comme s'il tentait de me retenir. C'était ridicule puisque je ne comptais aller nulle part sans lui.

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? soufflai-je tranquillement. Son étreinte autour de ma taille se resserra.

_ _Relentless Records_ nous a caché dans un immeuble à la sortie de la ville. Volturi nous a ordonné de faire croire aux médias que nous prenions l'avion pour Boston et on a dû jouer le jeu. Je soupirai. Nous tournions autour du pot sans vraiment nous approcher des réponses que je convoitais. Edward était aussi conscient que ça n'était pas là ce que je cherchais à savoir.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir négligée, s'excusa-t-il, glissant sur mon corps pour que son visage se trouve à hauteur du mien. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez, mais je n'eus aucune réaction. Je me contentais de le fixer droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une infime trace de mensonge. Mais je ne la trouvais pas. _Bizarre_.

_ Négligée, hein ? répétai-je, peinée. Arrête ton baratin Edward. Je ne te savais pas aussi bon menteur, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais même pas su détecter le mensonge dans ses yeux, pourtant, je l'avais senti dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. C'était étrange, en fait. Je le poussai et sortis du lit, trouvant un vieux T-shirt et un jogging pour me couvrir. Si je ne portais pas un minimum de fringues, il reviendrait à la charge et je succomberais encore une fois. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire ; Edward a une soif presque inextinguible de sexe. J'étais même certaine qu'il pourrait faire l'amour chaque seconde d'une putain de journée. Et moi, toute idiote que je suis, j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Son emprise sur mon corps me semblait être totale.

_ Bella … Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner une contenance. Tu sais toujours quand je mens, n'est-ce pas ? Edward esquissa un sourire triste. L'agence ne voulait pas que l'on se parle. Je reçus un coup au cœur. _Quoi ?_ On m'a empêché de toutes les manières possibles, de te parler. Même Jazz s'y est mis, à contre coeur, néanmoins.

_ Volturi a fait ça ? crachai-je, haineuse. C'était définitif, je tuerais de mes propres mains ce vieillard et j'exterminerais sa putain de maison de disques. De quel droit faisait-il ça, bon sang ? Pour qui se prenait-il à vouloir interférer entre Edward et moi ?

_ Ouais, acquiesça-t-il, passant une main dans sa sublime chevelure. Ils veulent se faire un max de blé en jouant avec nous et ça passe en nous mettant des bâtons dans les roues. Il faut être réaliste ; plus la presse parle de nous et des soi-disant tensions entre nous ou autres merdes du genre et plus la maison de disques s'en met plein les poches. C'est le business. Il me semblait si résigné en cet instant que j'eus envie d'hurler. Personne n'était à même de nous dicter notre conduite, bon dieu ! _Pourtant, ça pourrait détruire ta carrière_. Quoi ? Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. _Rappelle-toi cette soirée et ce putain de bonheur que tu as ressenti. Edward doit être dans le même état quand il est sur scène. Il est assez intelligent pour se plier au bon vouloir de la société, surtout qu'il t'a dit avoir voulu t'appeler par tous les moyens. Il est temps de reconnaître que tu ne peux pas gagner toutes les batailles, Bella._ Foutaises ! _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi_, me réprimanda à nouveau ma conscience. _Serais-tu prête à sacrifier tous les efforts que le groupe et toi avez fournis pour Edward ?_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'étais pas égoïste à ce point là. _Alors laisse couler, dans ce cas. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire_.

_ Bella, tu es toujours avec moi ? m'interpella la beauté divine assise sur mon lit.

_ Je réfléchissais simplement, répondis-je tout en le rejoignant. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué, hein ? J'ai l'impression que l'on se mettra constamment en travers de notre chemin. J'en ai assez de toute cette merde autour de nous. Edward bougea pour mettre son bras derrière moi et me rapprocher de lui.

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va se marier. »

* * *

**Ta-dam ! Voilà enfin une suite, après quinze jours d'attente. Je suis désolée, mais je crois bien que je ne pourrais publier maintenant que toutes les deux semaines.**

**Ceci étant dit, j'espère que cette suite vous a tout de même plu. Je sais que je termine ce chapitre sur une annonce quelque peu colossale, mais il faut savoir se faire désirer, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, inscrites sur FF ou anonymes, évidemment. **

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Didi : Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Je suis désolée si je mets plus de temps à publier les suites, mais mes cours à l'IUT restent une priorité étant donné que je passe mon diplôme cette année ^^.**

**Axelle : Je suis contente de voir que Notre Adieu t'aie autant plu ^^. Tu voulais le chapitre 16, le voilà ;).**

**KM : Alors, pour répondre à ta question concernant le nombre de chapitre que comportera cette fiction, honnêtement, je ne le sais pas du tout. J'écris au feeling même si j'ai le schéma global de la fiction en tête. Je publie déjà le quinzième chapitre alors que l'histoire est encore loin d'être finie. Je pense aller dans les 25-30 mais bon, je n'en suis pas encore sûre.**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^. A la prochaine !**

**C.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

**Takanashi Yasuharu - Maisou**

Je ne dis rien durant un court instant avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il venait de dire. _Nous marier ?_ Avait-il vraiment perdu l'esprit ? _Non, bien sûr que non. Edward ne peut pas penser ce qu'il dit._ Mon cœur se mit à battre comme s'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Je crus même être sur le point d'hyperventiler. _Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?_ Edward était le gars le plus imprévisible que je connaisse, mais là, ça dépassait tout entendement. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

Le mariage était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours répugné, principalement parce que mes géniteurs étaient eux-mêmes mariés lorsqu'ils m'avaient délaissé. Je savais bien que le lien ténu entre un mariage potentiel – mon propre mariage, en fait – et mes parents était biscornu, mais c'était comme ça. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête cette idée. Et puis, je n'étais pas non plus du genre à rester chez moi pour prendre soin de mon mari. Je voulais vivre ma vie, vivre mes rêves et profiter de tout ça tant que je le pouvais. Parce qu'il fallait être réaliste ; la jeunesse n'est pas éternelle. Un jour viendra où je ne pourrais plus faire tout ce que je faisais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Oui, un jour viendra où il sera grand temps pour moi que je me range au bon vouloir de la société. En fin de compte, à mes yeux, le mariage s'apparentait à une espèce de prison de verre invisible mais pourtant là, à m'empêcher d'agir comme bon me semblait. C'était tout simplement malsain.

« Se marier ? m'étranglai-je devant son attitude sereine. Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que si, sourit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ça n'en était pas une pour moi, en tout cas. Edward perdait réellement la tête.

_ J'ai besoin d'une clope, marmonnai-je, subitement à bout. »

La soirée avait été assez chargée en émotions et si je ne me calmais pas rapidement, j'allais faire une crise de nerfs. Je retournai ma chambre exiguë à la recherche de ma veste et je m'en grillai une aussi sec lorsque j'eus le paquet dans les mains. Je fus silencieuse un bon moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il tenait un petit écrin dans le creux de la main où je doutais se trouver une bague de fiançailles ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur cette minuscule boite et la fixaient avec intensité, comme si ça renfermait la huitième merveille du monde. _Bon dieu, me voilà encore dans de beaux draps_. Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler violemment et je réalisai que j'étais vraiment sur le point de craquer et de m'écrouler sur le sol. Edward dût aussi le ressentir puisqu'il se leva et noua ses bras autour de ma taille, approchant dangereusement près son bijou de mon corps. J'étais certaine de faire une crise d'urticaire si ce truc échouait à mon annulaire.

« Epouse-moi, Bella, murmura mon aimé, collant son front contre le mien. »

Entendre sa voix suave prononcer ces paroles me fit frissonner tant de plaisir que d'horreur. Pourquoi diable étais-je autant terrifiée ? _Mes parents, évidemment_. Je me sentais si mal en cet instant que j'en eus presque la nausée. Chacun de nous avait ses propres démons, qu'il devait combattre parfois tout au long de sa vie si c'était nécessaire. Les miens avaient l'image de ceux qui m'avaient insufflé la vie. Je devrais peut-être consulter pour me débarrasser de ça et d'enfin pouvoir avancer avec Edward. Pour lui, je me sentais la force de déplacer des montagnes et de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur mon chemin. J'avais _envie_ d'être quelqu'un de meilleur pour celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je savais aussi que la bataille face à ma stupidité et ma terreur serait rude. Que je ne gagnerais pas facilement. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, en fait, c'était de temps. Et ces putains de médias ne nous en laissaient pas. Ils nous traquaient pour mieux étaler nos vies dans leurs foutus torchons. On était coincés, bon dieu de merde.

« Je ne peux pas, rétorquai-je lamentablement. Et c'était foutrement vrai ; l'épouser était véritablement au-dessus de mes forces. Ses bras qui enserraient ma taille retombèrent brusquement sur ses flans et il s'écarta de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour comprendre qu'il était furieux. En un sens, je le comprenais. Voir la personne que l'on aime aussi faible et incapable de tout faire pour s'en sortir me rendrait certainement ivre de colère, moi aussi. Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison et accuser le coup sans broncher.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? persifla-t-il, ses yeux étincelant de rage. Mes pupilles se fixèrent sur ses poings serrés et ses jointures blanchies. J'eus un coup au cœur ; le voir dans cet état me faisait physiquement mal. _Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour y remédier ? Accepte ! _Facile à dire, rétorquai-je à ma conscience. C'était peut-être un engagement pour lequel je n'étais pas prête.

_ Parce que je ne serais jamais une petite ménagère qui sera là quand tu rentreras du studio, Edward, répliquai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Là aussi, je m'étonnai de la véracité de mes paroles. Non pas que j'avais l'intention de lui mentir, mais plus Edward me poussait à accepter de l'épouser et plus les excuses me venaient en tête. Et le fait de me sacrifier pour lui et de devenir une femme au foyer n'était définitivement pas dans mes priorités. J'avais déjà refusé de le suivre à Boston pour ces mêmes raisons, bien que ma fierté entrait aussi en ligne de compte, mais dans une moindre mesure. Si je m'étais aperçue être encore une enfant, il y a quelques temps, ça n'est certainement pas en prenant des décisions à la légère que je parviendrais à corriger ce travers. L'union entre deux êtres devait être quelque chose de mûrement réfléchi du fait des conséquences lourdes que ça aurait sur notre avenir à tous les deux. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour ce genre de truc. Edward et moi étions bien trop fragiles pour nous permettre de nous marier parce que je savais qu'au moindre problème, notre couple volerait en éclat. Je voulais éviter ça à tout prix. _Avant de tomber enceinte et d'abandonner ton gosse, c'est ça ?_ Ouais, c'était absolument ça.

_ Je ne suis pas de celles qui seront là à préparer de bons petits plats en attendant que leur mari rentre du travail ! continuai-je sur ma lancée, agacée par son entêtement. Je ne le supporterais pas ! J'ai aussi mes rêves et tu n'as pas le droit de me les enlever, me mis-je à crier, le pointant du doigt. Mes yeux s'embuèrent sous l'émotion et bientôt, ma vision devint floue. Nous avons travaillé tellement dur avec le groupe que je ne peux _pas_ tout foutre en l'air parce que _tu _veux que l'on se marie, bordel ! jurai-je, réellement énervée maintenant.

_ Bon dieu, Bella, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'écria-t-il, confus. Quel est le rapport entre le groupe et nous ?

_ Qui voudrait d'un mariage où les conjoints ne se voient jamais, hein ? crachai-je, véritablement enflammée. C'est totalement stupide ! La tournée des _Spunk Ransom_ vient à peine de s'achever que tu dois déjà repartir pour Boston. Et ne dis pas le contraire, le menaçai-je, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, parce que je sais que c'est vrai. Quant à moi, je reste ici, à Seattle. Avec les _Ribson Keane_. Pourquoi veux-tu donc que l'on se marie ? Se marier, ça veut dire avoir des projets communs, des ambitions communes. Un putain d'avenir ensemble, Edward ! Et on est encore tellement loin de tout ça, bon sang ! Comment veux-tu que l'on construise quelque chose de sérieux tant que l'on aura nos carrières respectives ? Ce mariage serait une connerie qui nous détruirait tous les deux parce qu'aucun de nous ne sera prêt à faire de concessions pour l'autre. Tu en as autant conscience que moi. La musique, c'est une part de nous. Sans ça, on est plus les mêmes. Je t'aime tel que tu es et je sais que la réciproque est vraie. Je ne veux pas changer et je n'aurais pas non plus la force de tout abandonner pour toi. C'est un choix que je ne suis pas prête à faire pour l'instant, finis-je, comme vidée. J'avais mis toutes mes émotions dans ce petit discours et j'espérais qu'il comprendrait ma position. _Et encore, tu ne lui as pas parlé de tes peurs les plus profondes ..._

_ Alors tu refuses, c'est bien ça ? Sa voix avait cet accent de désespoir qui m'enserrait le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne abondamment. Pourquoi me faisait-il me sentir aussi coupable ? Il devait reconnaître que j'avançais des arguments de taille, bon dieu ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me renvoyer tout ça au visage, comme si ça ne pesait pas dans la balance.

_ Non, je ne veux pas t'épouser. Ma réponse me sembla résonner dans la chambre étroite, laissant planer ce putain de silence pesant.

_ Comment veux-tu que notre couple évolue, alors ? Edward s'était déplacé jusqu'à la porte et avait maintenant la main sur la poignée. Mes larmes trop longtemps contenues, débordèrent et se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Même s'il me tournait le dos, j'entendais sa respiration lourde, chargée d'émotions. Nous étions à nouveau dans un de ces moments où l'on ne savait rien faire d'autre que nous déchirer. Pourquoi l'amour pouvait-il être aussi douloureux, hein ? _Pourquoi ?_ Bella, me dit-il avec une froideur nouvelle, tu t'enlises dans ton passé et ça me tue. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu te caches derrière de fausses excuses ? Que je n'ai pas compris que tes putains de parents étaient encore à l'origine de ton refus ? Je sais bien qu'ils étaient mariés quand ils t'ont laissé, mais putain de merde, nous ne sommes _pas_ comme eux ! Tu sais, j'ai attendu, fit-il, tournant légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour que je ne voie entièrement son profil. Un sanglot silencieux me traversa. La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que je ne voudrais plus jamais d'une autre fille, reprit-il après un court silence. Que tu serais la seule nana qui pourrait me détruire à ce point. Après ça, j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'aimer parce que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui et que j'aurais été prêt à décrocher la lune pour toi. Lorsque je suis parti pour Boston, j'ai espéré que notre séparation t'aiderait à changer et à mûrir. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce laps de temps passé loin de moi te permette de comprendre que malgré l'abandon de tes géniteurs, la vie continuait et qu'il fallait avancer. Le passé forge le caractère, c'est vrai, mais on ne vit pas dedans, chose que _toi_, tu fais. Je me rends compte qu'en fait, rien n'a évolué. _Tu_ n'as foutrement pas changé. Ç'en est presque pathétique, conclut-il durement. »

A l'instant précis où il se tût, mon coeur cessa de battre. Je le regardai ouvrir la porte et la fermer doucement derrière lui, les bras ballants, amorphe. _Dévastée par ces mots si durs à mon oreille_. J'ouvris la bouche pour le supplier de rester, hurler après lui, mais aucun son ne voulut franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Alors je restais là, le laissant une fois de plus s'échapper hors de mes filets. Mes jambes qui étaient flageolantes, me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai dans un bruit sourd. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti autant de douleur. Si j'avais cru souffrir quand Edward m'avait quitté pour Boston, je m'étais lourdement trompée. La vraie souffrance était là, se propageant en moi pour atteindre mon âme et la torturer d'une manière inimaginable. Ma respiration était difficile, l'air se raréfiant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. C'était comme si je n'avais plus conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Comme si j'étais définitivement seule. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même dans le vain espoir de me protéger de la douleur. C'était totalement stupide. Ce mal qui me rongeait venait de l'intérieur. C'était profond et complètement insurmontable à mes yeux. Je n'étais pas de taille à lutter devant quelque chose d'aussi grand et qui m'avait déjà submergé alors que je n'avais pas encore esquissé le moindre geste pour le contrer. J'étais bien plus que dépassée par la situation.

Mes larmes tombèrent une à une sur le parquet, inaudibles. Allongée dans une position fœtale, les mains sur le cœur, je m'abandonnai dans mes sanglots, dans mon chagrin. Une fois de plus, j'avais tout gâché. Edward avait foutrement raison ; j'étais pathétique. Qui voudrait perdre son temps avec une fille qui était infoutue de tourner la page sur de vieux démons ? Il m'apparaissait si fort à cet instant, et moi si faible en comparaison, que j'eus à nouveau envie d'hurler. Existait-il une issue à cette situation merdique dans laquelle je nous avais fourrés ? Je l'espérais, parce que si c'était le contraire, ça signifiait la fin entre lui et moi. Chose que je ne pouvais accepter. _En_ _tout cas, plus maintenant_. Les choses avaient été trop loin, les abcès crevés un à un, et ne pas faire en sorte de sauvegarder ce lien entre nous, c'était m'enfoncer moi-même un couteau dans l'abdomen.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie - si l'on pouvait véritablement appeler ça un sommeil - lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut, nageant littéralement dans ma sueur. Un corps chaud était lové contre le mien et des bras visiblement masculins entouraient fermement ma taille. _Qui d'autre qu'Edward pouvait se permettre ce genre de choses ?_ Démétri n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de venir se glisser dans mon lit, surtout que je n'avais eu conscience de rien. Peut-être que ma souffrance avait eu raison de moi et que je m'étais évanouie, qui sait ? Peut-être que mon esprit était empli de chimères et qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment enroulé contre moi ? Je me tortillai pour me retourner lentement et sa tête, qui était callée dans mes cheveux, glissa pour se retrouver sur le haut de ma poitrine. _Ces chimères étaient foutrement réelles, bon sang_. J'eus un sourire triste avant de l'entourer de mes bras et de caresser tendrement ses cheveux soyeux. Le regard perdu dans le vague, je n'avais pas encore conscience de la bague qui se trouvait à ma main gauche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle scintilla faiblement à cause de la lune que je réalisai pleinement la situation. Mes yeux se figèrent sur mon annulaire gauche où trônait un putain de solitaire. _Il avait osé_. Le bijou paraissait si peu à sa place que j'en eus un frisson. Bon sang, il ne reculait vraiment devant rien ! Ce truc ne me ressemblait absolument pas trop gros, trop brillant. _Pas assez discret_. Je n'étais pas de ces filles qui voulaient une pierre avec un nombre incalculable de carats. Une merde trouvée dans une pochette-surprise aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire.

_Bon dieu, Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne voulais pas de cette putain de bague et maintenant, tu dis que même un anneau destiné aux gamins t'irait ? Sais-tu ce que tu veux, oui ou non ?_ Je soupirai longuement, épuisée. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me fassent mal n'était pas la meilleure chose que j'aie faite et maintenant, je me sentais juste vidée. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur insoutenable parce que j'avais laissé filer entre mes doigts l'amour de ma vie. _Ma putain d'âme sœur_. Je n'avais plus non plus la force de lutter contre Edward et sa foutue idée de mariage. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, alors soit, nous nous marierons. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la quantité de merdes qui nous tomberaient dessus une fois que l'on annoncerait ça à l'agence, mais au fond, je m'en foutais totalement. Le bonheur d'Edward primait sur tout le reste. Je le serrai davantage contre moi, forte de cette résolution. Bien sûr, je devais continuer à penser à moi, mais il était aussi grand temps que je m'investisse davantage dans notre relation à tous les deux. Mais avant ça, il me fallait extérioriser toute cette colère en moi, pour laisser place à la plus grande indifférence. C'était ça, la clef du succès ; l'indifférence face à ce que mes parents avaient pu me faire par le passé. Si je ne surmontais pas cette ancienne plaie, il était inutile de vouloir bâtir quelque chose de stable et surtout qui dure dans le temps.

« Tu m'en feras vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs, murmurai-je contre les cheveux d'Edward avant de déposer un baiser dessus. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Cet idiot ne dormait donc pas. Tu es fier de toi ? demandai-je, vaincue. Il bougea légèrement sa tête de manière à ce que ses yeux d'un émeraude grisant me transpercent.

_ Je peux l'être ? s'assura-t-il, le doute encore présent dans sa voix. J'acquiesçai doucement. Alors oui, je le suis, sourit-il, radieux. Il remonta lentement, comme voulant me faire patienter, avant que ses lèvres pleines ne rejoignent les miennes dans un baiser d'une tendresse infinie. Il se faufila entre mes jambes pour me surplomber et posa son front contre le mien.

_ On va se marier, fis-je après un long moment. Un frisson me traversa brusquement comme si mon corps était aussi révolté à cette idée. Edward rit devant ma réaction. Ses mains qui caressaient mes flans, remontèrent le long de mes bras pour finalement échouer sur mes joues.

_ Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il, serein. Tu verras.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? objectai-je, bien que ma décision fût déjà prise. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

_ Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il, haussant les épaules. Tout ce qui est important, c'est nous. Si on a envie de se marier, on emmerde le monde et on le fait. J'eus un sourire amusé.

_ Ça n'était pas toi qui me disais que l'on devait se plier au bon vouloir de l'agence sans broncher ? me moquai-je. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Les actionnaires finançant la maison de disques se fichaient pas mal de nous et de notre musique. Savoir que chaque chanson que nous écrivions, cachait un message leur importait peu. Tout ce qu'ils y voyaient était les dividendes qu'ils retireraient de leurs placements sur _Relentless_ _Records_. Si nos faits ou gestes ne leur convenaient pas, ils le communiqueraient à Volturi qui aurait tôt fait de faire plonger nos groupes à tous les deux. Annoncer notre mariage était vraiment risqué pour nous.

_ Si, reconnut-il, embrassant le bout de mon nez, mais j'ai un plan.

_ Un plan ? sourcillai-je, étonnée. Depuis quand Edward était-il planificateur à ce point ? Je savais parfaitement qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais jamais il ne montrait vraiment son potentiel. Pour sûr, c'était un dieu en ce qui concernait la guitare, mais il taisait le reste de ses autres qualités. C'était étrange.

_ Ouais. Volturi nous mangera dans la main. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil dubitatif. _Volturi, nous manger dans la main ? C'est une blague ?_

_ Ô grand chef, explique-moi quelle est ton idée, dis-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward eut un regard fier avant de remettre une de mes mèches derrière l'oreille.

_ Nous allons marchander l'exclusivité de notre mariage. Au regard que je lui lançai, il dût comprendre que je ne voyais absolument pas où il voulait en venir. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir de l'espèce de planque où il nous avait mis le temps que le scandale se tasse, expliqua-t-il, bougeant pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête alors que je me redressai et plantai mes prunelles dans les siennes.

_ Et alors ? questionnai-je, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer.

_ Alors si j'ai réussi à partir de là-bas, nous envoler pour Vegas et nous marier incognito aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Chose que nous n'avons pas fait. Je compris soudainement où il voulait en venir.

_ Tu vas lui vendre l'info, en quelques sortes, c'est ça ? m'assurai-je, trouvant son plan diablement astucieux. Nous lui livrerions une information en or et il ne pourrait pas nous refuser le mariage si nous lui laissions l'exclusivité à propos de ça. Bien sûr, ça incluait de se faire poursuivre par ces putains de journalistes pendant une durée indéterminée, mais ça en valait certainement le coup. Une chose était certaine ; ça prouverait à Volturi que son contrôle sur nous n'était pas total. Brusquement, cette idée m'apparut comme l'idée du siècle. _Ce vieillard allait en prendre pour son grade !_ pensai-je. Je visualisai presque mon for intérieur se frotter les mains, un putain de sourire diabolique scotché aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit-il, tapotant le bout de mon nez avec son index.

_ Dieu, je sens que ça va nous attirer un sacré paquet d'emmerdes, soupirai-je avant de lui sourire. Le seul point positif sera que je m'appellerais Cullen moi aussi.

_ Tu es enfin résignée à m'épouser ? rit-il, m'attirant sur son torse.

_ Disons qu'une certaine beauté fatale m'a forcé la main, ricanai-je, tapant gentiment ses mains baladeuses.

_ Beauté fatale, hum, souffla-t-il, sa langue traînant dans mon cou, taquine. Ça sonne bien.

_ Vantard ! »

Avant que je n'aie eu la moindre chance de m'extirper des bras de ce mec à l'égo surdimensionné, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, envoyant instantanément mes gamineries au placard. Je m'accrochai à lui comme s'il était ma putain de bouée et nous nous embrassâmes durant un long moment, ne voulant rien faire d'autre que d'être ensemble et profiter l'un de l'autre. J'aimais ces moments où l'on pouvait rester des heures à bavasser et ne rien faire d'autre que de se bécoter, comme deux ados pudiques. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être sentie aussi bien ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie.

La journée était passée à une vitesse ahurissante. Edward et moi avions traîné sans réellement faire quelque chose de concret. Nous nous étions cherchés, taquinés. _C'était nos putains de vraies retrouvailles_. J'avais devant moi le gars qui m'avait laissé derrière lui deux ans plus tôt. _Et il était de nouveau mien_. Sa main n'avait cessé de chercher la mienne pour nouer nos doigts ensemble, tout comme nos âmes s'étaient entremêlées à nouveau pour ne plus se séparer. J'avais sombré à nouveau pour Edward et cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas me raccrocher à quelque chose pour me sortir de cette relation. Je décidais d'y plonger tête la première parce qu'il fallait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même si je voulais un jour rivaliser avec ce mec. Je devais être assez bien pour lui.

« Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux de la journée, fis-je remarquer alors que j'interceptai un énième regard en direction du solitaire qui trônait désormais à mon annulaire gauche. Elle te plait tant que ça, cette bague ? Si tu veux, je te la donne, le taquinai-je doucement. Il me fusilla du regard à cette remarque. Je ne pus qu'en rire. Sa fascination pour ce bijou m'échappait totalement.

_ Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que l'on va officialiser notre relation. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention.

_ Tu ne veux plus te marier ? demandai-je, surprise_. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait, bon sang ? Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de me faire tout ce cirque si c'est pour se rétracter en fin de compte ?_

_ Non ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt, comme estomaqué à cette idée. Bien sûr que je veux toujours t'épouser. C'est juste que si l'on m'avait dit ça, il y a cinq ans, je me serais demandé si la personne n'avait pas des déficiences mentales. Je pouffai._ S'il savait combien j'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point _...

_ C'est vrai que c'est étrange de voir le coureur de ses dames se ranger des voitures, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu, plaisantai-je, caressant doucement sa joue. Il pencha légèrement sa tête pour que son visage repose sur ma main, me fixant de son regard envoûtant. Mon cœur fit une embardée, complètement submergé par le bonheur. Les choses paraissaient si simples, là, alors que nous étions isolés dans cette chambre. _Si simples_.

_ Et j'en suis fier, sourit Edward, un doux éclat dans le regard. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes pour échanger de chastes baisers, bien plus significatifs à mes yeux que de faire l'amour passionnément. J'avais besoin de ces moments-là, en fait, où la passion s'effaçait pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus profond. Quelque chose qui transportait mon coeur dans des contrées jusqu'alors inconnues ; là où l'on pouvait saisir le bonheur à pleines mains et en profiter un maximum.

_ Tu es fier ? m'étonnai-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais, dis-je, embrassant sa tempe avant de m'écarter légèrement. Et c'était foutrement vrai. Edward était un putain de mec incompréhensible. Il ne disait jamais ce que je m'attendais à entendre. J'avais beau essayer de déchiffrer son esprit, essayer d'anticiper ses paroles, je n'y arrivais jamais. A chaque fois, j'étais plus déstabilisée que la précédente.

_ Notre mariage, pour moi, ça représente l'aboutissement de quelque chose, expliqua-t-il, passant son bras autour de ma taille et me serrant contre lui. C'est sans doute d'être orphelin qui m'a donné ces idéaux là, mais j'ai toujours voulu fonder ma propre famille avec une tonne de gamins et une femme si belle que la plupart des mecs tueraient pour être à ma place.

_ Dans ce cas, tu t'es trompée de fiancée, grimaçai-je, appuyant davantage ma tête contre son torse. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, alors de là à attirer un putain d'essaim de mecs qui voudraient te tuer pour prendre ta place, on a un grand fossé. Et je ne compte pas non plus enfanter une équipe de rugby, alors des _tonnes_ de gamins, non merci.

_ Il y a déjà un putain de mec que je pourrais citer, grogna-t-il, mécontent. Je secouai la tête face à son comportement. Sa jalousie était si stupide que ça ne méritait même pas de commentaire.

_ Démétri finira par m'oublier. En tout cas, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il te tourne autour, souffla-t-il, posant son menton sur ma tête. Ça me rend malade.

_ Il fait parti de mon groupe et en est aussi le leader, donc ça risque d'être difficile de l'éviter, soulignai-je avec amusement. Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, Edward. Je suis avec toi, non ? Il acquiesça. Alors ne pense pas à ce qui aurait pu être si toi et moi n'avions pas été ensemble. »

Après quoi, nous ne dîmes plus rien, nous câlinant mutuellement. Mes pensées volaient loin hors de cette chambre, complètement ailleurs. J'essayais d'imaginer la réaction d'Alice et de Rosalie lorsque je leur apprendrais que je me mariais. Alice voudrait assurément s'occuper de ma robe et je ne m'y opposerais pas. En fait, ça me semblait tomber sous le sens que ce soit elle qui me confectionne la fameuse tenue dans laquelle on me photographierait un nombre incalculable de fois. _Et surtout la putain de robe qui ne tardera pas à paraître dans tous ces foutus torchons de magazines_. L'idée d'Edward était certes, ingénieuse, mais aussi risquée. Nous n'avions vu qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg lorsque le scandale avait éclaté, il y a deux semaines, et je craignais vraiment de devoir subir une putain de déferlante si nous rendions publiques nos fiançailles. _Dieu, dans quoi m'étais encore fourrée ?_

Je ne voulais pas faire une sorte de vieux remake à la Lady Diana où l'un de nous finirait encastré dans un mur parce qu'il fuyait ces putains de requins. Par ailleurs, je savais que si Edward venait à mourir prématurément, je mourrais avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative puisqu'il était le seul qui pourrait jamais me convenir. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre. _Jamais_. Comment allions nous faire pour gérer toute cette merde et surtout, les conséquences que le mariage entre deux personnalités pouvait engendrer ? Evidemment, je n'avais pas de business à tenir donc j'ignorais tout des procédures ou bien même des droits dont nous disposions, mais je savais qu'on allait en baver. Bien que le plan d'Edward semblait idéal, j'étais néanmoins certaine que sur du long terme, nous serions baisés. Volturi n'était pas le genre de gars à laisser passer de tels caprices. _On aurait un putain de retour du bâton, c'était foutrement certain._ Je n'irais pas jusque dire que j'avais peur du futur parce que c'était faux, mais j'appréhendais réellement.

« Tu devrais répondre, fis-je, agacée des sonneries de son putain de portable. Ça faisait près d'une demi-heure que quelqu'un appelait Edward sans relâche et cet idiot refusait catégoriquement de répondre. Sa sonnerie de téléphone m'insupportait.

_ Ça doit être Jazz, fit-il, désinvolte. Il va encore me faire la morale des heures pour finalement me dire que je dois ramener mon petit cul de merdeux là où Volturi nous a caché. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, souffla-t-il, attrapant ma tête pour m'attirer à lui.

_ Je dois aller voir Alice et Rosalie, changeai-je de sujet, caressant distraitement son torse. Elles vont devenir complètement folle lorsque je vais leur apprendre que toi et moi, on se marie. Dieu, ça va être une sacrée merde, souris-je, amusée à l'avance.

_ Ces filles sont marrantes. Moi, je les aime bien et puis, si elles sont tes amies, c'est encore mieux. Vous avez l'air très proches toutes les trois et je suis content de voir que tu es enfin entourée de quelques femelles, ricana-t-il, comme si c'était la blague du siècle. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Ce qu'il pouvait être crétin, parfois_.

_ Elles sont comme des sœurs pour moi, lui dis-je, fixant le plafond. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à elles. D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Alice soit venue te trouver à Boston pour te donner ce putain de carton ! m'exclamai-je, me redressant sur un coude. Il lui a fallu une bonne dose de courage.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Edward, surpris. Elle avait l'air plutôt à l'aise quand elle est venue me parler.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas toi qui l'intimide, ris-je, ébouriffant ses cheveux, c'est Jasper. Cette fille devient complètement dingue lorsque Jazz se trouve dans les parages. Qu'elle n'ait pas fait une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la salle de réunion relève du miracle. Il avisa ma tête hallucinée avant d'être secoué d'un grand rire.

_ Quoi, elle en pince pour Jazz ? demanda-t-il, vraiment surpris. _Dieu, était-ce possible d'être plus aveugle que ce mec ?_

_ Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? m'assurai-je, ahurie. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Edward ! m'écriai-je, désespérée. Bon sang, ça crève les yeux qu'Alice est raide dingue de Jasper !

_ J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était gênée quand il était dans les environs, mais rien de plus. Après tout, elle peut simplement être attirée et puis, Jazz est plutôt beau gosse quand il y met du sien, alors ça se tient. J'éclatai de rire.

_ Je rêve où tu avoues détailler ton collègue et ami ? Il haussa les épaules, ses adorables lèvres tordues en un sourire en coin comme je les aimais.

_ Je suis simplement réaliste et puis, lors des interviews, les journalistes ne lésinent jamais sur les compliments, en disant combien Jazz, Emmett et moi sommes beaux alors …

_ Alors vous finissez par prendre la grosse tête, c'est ça ? Une fois de plus, je pouffai. Bon sang, Edward, t'es vraiment pas croyable ! m'exclamai-je entre deux rires. J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque son portable sonna. _Une fois n'est pas coutume_, songeai-je avec agacement. Avec un soupir, je me levai du lit et allai fouiller dans ses poches, à la recherche de cet instrument de malheur. Je le trouvai rapidement et jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran ; _Tanya_. Je me rembrunis aussitôt et ne pris pas la peine de décrocher. Malgré notre discussion où elle m'avait certifié ne pas vouloir interférer dans notre relation, je gardais certains doutes. _N'oublie pas la peur_. Non, bien sûr que non. La peur de le perdre était toujours présente, elle aussi, bien que de plus en plus atténuée avec le temps.

_ Qui était-ce ? entendis-je demander Edward.

_ Tanya. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

_ Tanya, tu dis ? Merde, souffla-t-il, se grattant la tête. Il faut que je la rappelle tout de suite. »

Il tendit la main pour que je lui donne son téléphone et je le fis à contre cœur. Evidemment, quand il s'agissait de Jasper, il s'en foutait, mais dès que l'on touchait à Tanya, tout de suite les choses prenaient une importance autre. _Putain de bonne femme_. J'observai par-dessus son épaule le nombre d'appels manqués et je constatai douloureusement que la moitié d'entre eux provenaient de leur chanteuse. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Edward se pencha dans ma direction et après avoir brièvement appuyé ses lèvres contre mon front, il se leva, téléphone collé contre l'oreille. Il l'appelait, _elle_.

Décidant que j'en avais assez vu, j'attrapai mon paquet de clopes et quittai la chambre, le laissant tranquillement discuter avec Tanya. J'essayais de rester impassible, mais intérieurement, je bouillonnai. Putain, je n'étais même pas capable de réfréner ma jalousie et de me tenir correctement. J'avais été obligée de quitter la chambre sous peine d'exploser. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, bordel ? Pourquoi ce que je ressentais était toujours aussi extrême, aussi dévastateur ? Je pénétrai dans la salle commune où les autres se trouvaient et m'assis sur une chaise de libre sans grâce aucune. M'en grillant une dans la seconde qui suivait, je saluai les gars d'un sourire. Sourire qu'ils ne me rendirent pas. Surprise, j'arquai un sourcil et suivis leurs regards. _Merde. La bague de fiançailles_. Mes yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à Démétri qui arborait cette putain d'expression douloureuse. Il m'adressa un sourire triste avant de lever son verre à mon intention.

« Toutes mes félicitations, dit-il calmement, avalant le liquide ambré d'une traite.

_ Démétri, commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_ Si tu es heureuse avec lui, c'est ok, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien, me dit-il, certainement dans l'espoir de me rassurer sur son état. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions ; je savais qu'il était encore amoureux de moi. Les sentiments ne s'en allaient pas dans un claquement de doigts, malheureusement. J'en avais fait la douloureuse expérience, deux ans plus tôt. La salle était foutrement silencieuse, Alec et Félix nous observant avec des mines inquiètes.

_ Vous allez vous marier, alors ? s'enquit Alec après un court silence. _Même son engouement habituel avait disparu. Putain. Pourquoi chacune de mes décisions me semblait plus mauvaise que la précédente ? _J'étais terrifée à l'idée de blesser un membre de mon groupe. Ils étaient ma famille, nom d'un chien ! Je ne dis rien dans les secondes qui suivirent, observant Démétri se servir une nouvelle rasade de scotch. Je ne le laissai pas porter le verre à sa bouche et le bus à sa place. Son front se plissa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette à boire à cause de moi.

_ Ouais, Edward et moi, on va se marier. Ça me fait bizarre de dire un truc pareil, avouai-je, mon regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre. La ville était en pleine effervescence la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Seattle brillait de mille feux. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça me laissa étrangement songeuse.

_ Réjouis-toi, me réprimanda gentiment Félix, on parle quand même de ton mariage ! Il semblait vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée et je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ma gorge. Ouais, c'était sensé être une période heureuse dans ma vie où je devrais à peine me retenir de crier sur tous les toits que j'allais épouser le guitariste des _Spunk Ransom_. Quand j'étais avec Edward, oui, j'en étais foutrement fière, mais là, peut-être était-ce la présence de Démétri qui me faisait me sentir presque honteuse de cette décision. J'allais vraiment devoir parler avec lui. »

Fort heureusement pour moi, le sujet fut vite délaissé pour entamer de joyeuses discussions entre nous. _Comme avant_. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais besoin de ce retour à la normal, de cette stabilité que les autres membres du groupe m'apportaient. Ça me faisait l'effet d'être le putain d'élément perturbateur parce que de nous quatre, j'étais la plus instable, émotionnellement parlant. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour mes amis, ni même interférer trop dans leurs existences. Ça me détruirait si c'était le cas. Je voulais simplement être aimée autant que moi, je les aimais. Etait-ce quelque chose de trop grande envergure ? Quelque chose d'inaccessible pour une fille comme moi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Démétri, mais il parlait tranquillement avec Félix et Alec. Il ne semblait pas affecté par ce qui se passait, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne garde tout pour lui. Qu'il ne se renferme et en souffre dans son coin. Seul.

J'étais en train de fumer une énième cigarette, bavardant gaiement avec les autres lorsqu'Edward pénétra dans la salle, un air de gamin prit en faute sur le visage. _Il s'était fait choper et avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure au téléphone_, songeai-je avec un sourire amusé. Il vint saluer tout le monde avant de se glisser sur le siège à côté du mien et de m'embrasser furtivement.

« Alors ? m'enquis-je, écrasant le mégot dans le cendrier. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

_ Jazz était furieux, m'apprit-il avec une grimace. Il m'a ordonné de rentrer sur le champ. Félix ricana.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? fit-il, hilare. Edward se laissa aller à sourire.

_ Ouais, il m'a vraiment allumé au téléphone, ronchonna mon adonis, noua ses doigts chauds aux miens. »

Il reposa nos mains liées sur ma cuisse. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Démétri couler un regard dans notre direction. J'eus mal pour lui. Il se leva avec un sourire contrit pour aller sur le balcon, voulant sûrement s'éloigner d'Edward et moi. _C'était le moment ou jamais_. Doucement, je me détachai d'Edward qui fronça les sourcils à mon intention sans pour autant couper sa discussion avec les garçons, et rejoignis mon ami. Il observait les rues illuminées d'un air perdu. Je posai ma main sur son bras avant de m'accouder à mon tour à la balustrade. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment, nous contentant du bruit léger de la circulation en contrebas. Mais rapidement, ça ne fut pas assez pour moi. Je voulais le ménager et aller dans son sens, mais ça n'était pas vraiment du goût de mon cher fiancé qui ne cessait de lui rappeler combien il avait perdu la face contre lui. _Ouais, Edward était un foutu enculé sur ce coup_. J'avais besoin de savoir que Démétri allait bien, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour être avec un autre que lui. J'avais besoin que nos relations restent telles qu'elles étaient, parce qu'il était important dans ma vie.

« A quoi tu penses ? chuchotai-je pour ne pas troubler la quiétude qui nous entourait.

_ A tout et à rien en même temps, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je pense que je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi, par exemple. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux, Bella, et tu le sais. Pourtant, tu continues à jouer sur les deux tableaux et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. J'eus envie de lever la main et de caresser sa joue lisse dans un geste de réconfort, mais je m'abstins de le faire. Non seulement parce qu'Edward scrutait certainement chacun de nos gestes, mais aussi parce que ça ne lui ferait que plus mal.

_ Je sais bien que m'excuser ne voudrait pas dire grand-chose. Il acquiesça doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Démétri, et pourtant, je ne fais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

_ Je ne te blâme pas. Je veux juste que tu saches ce que tu fais. Son ton calme, à la limite du neutre, me perturbait. J'aurais voulu qu'il me montre ses émotions. J'aurais voulu sentir la tristesse dans sa voix, pour pouvoir la ressentir à mon tour et tenter de l'absorber. Je voulais qu'il me fasse me sentir coupable, parce que c'était effectivement le cas. Démétri _devrait_ me faire payer pour le mal que je lui faisais en permanence. J'étais même prête à accuser ses insultes sans broncher, pourvu qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais évidemment, il n'en faisait rien. Au fond, peut-être que cette apparente indifférence était encore plus douloureuse. Je me triturais les méninges sans cesse pour lui, à savoir si je ne disais ou ne faisais rien qui pouvait le blesser plus encore. Rester dans le doute et dans l'attente était douloureux en soi. _Ouais, ça devait être ma punition pour agir comme ça avec lui_.

_ J'aimerais tellement être moins égoïste, soupirai-je longuement. Je ne te ferais pas autant de mal.

_ Je ne dirais pas que c'est véritablement de l'égoïsme, contra-t-il, souriant faiblement, mais plutôt de la possessivité. Tu aimes savoir que les gens sont sous ton contrôle. Ainsi, tu peux prévoir ce qu'ils ont en tête et mieux te préparer à leurs réactions. J'écarquillai les yeux, braquant brutalement mon regard sur lui. _Comment avait-il deviné ?_ Tout dans ta manière de faire le crie, m'expliqua-t-il. Ça fait bien longtemps, maintenant, que j'ai compris comment tu fonctionnes, Bella. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à prétendre que tu n'as plus de mystères pour moi, mais je m'en approche. Et en ce sens, je sais que je compte pour toi mais qu'Edward est aussi un mec bien. J'ai beau être rongé par la jalousie quand je vous vois ensemble, je sais reconnaître une vérité quand j'en ai une sous le nez. C'était complètement idiot de ma part d'avoir cru que je pourrais te correspondre. Ça m'est très dur de l'admettre mais toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. J'aurais préféré m'en rendre compte avant de tomber amoureux. »

Je ne trouvais rien à rétorquer, les mots que j'aurais voulu lui dire s'étant complètement échappés de mon esprit. Alors je restais là, à côté de lui sans piper mot. Le silence n'était pas inconfortable, non. En fait, il sonnait jusque, comme si l'abcès qu'il y avait entre nous venait d'être crevé et que maintenant, il ne restait plus que les bons côtés de notre relation. Evidemment, c'était faux mais je voulais y croire parce que la perspective de l'éloignement de Démétri était trop douloureuse pour que je ne la prenne en compte. Durant les deux ans où Edward et moi avions rompu, les liens entre notre guitariste et moi s'étaient crées, puis renforcés. En fait, la relation que j'entretiens avec lui, en plus d'être particulière, est profonde. Il me connaissait sans restriction aucune. Je savais que je devrais m'affoler qu'une personne me connaisse aussi bien, mais pourtant, je ne ressentais pas de vague d'inquiétude à cette idée. Comme si ça m'était foutrement égal, en fait. _Parce que j'étais bien_ …

Lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa au cinquante-troisième étage, je jetai un regard incertain en direction d'Edward. Il me répondit par un sourire tranquille. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi assuré alors que nous étions sur le point de soumettre notre requête de mariage au grand manitou de _Relentless Records _? J'étais si nerveuse que mes mains en étaient moites et que je ne cessais de mâchouiller ma lèvre inférieure. Pour l'heure, Victoria m'avait conseillé de m'habiller sobrement, ce qui voulait clairement dire que je devais me plier à la règle et porter un tailleur. Les escarpins que j'avais aux pieds étaient diablement trop hauts, mais je n'en avais pas trouvé d'autres. J'étais certaine que si Alice me voyait dans cette tenue, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque. Jamais je ne portais de telles fringues ; c'était beaucoup trop classe pour une fille de mon genre. Angela avait fait appel à un coiffeur qui s'était occupé de rafraichir ma coupe ainsi que ma couleur de cheveux. Ils avaient tous mis leur grain de sel pour que je sois impeccable. Et Edward n'était pas en reste ; il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile noire, le tout, complété par un veston, noir lui aussi. _Dieu, il est sublime habillé comme ça !_

La secrétaire de Volturi nous demanda de nous asseoir et de patienter quelques instants, le temps qu'elle aille prévenir le grand patron de notre arrivée. Mon cœur battait la chamade, bon sang ! J'étais certaine de transpirer de stress par tous les pores de ma peau. Cette anxiété qui m'habitait était vraiment insoutenable. Je me tournai vers Edward et je vis avec agacement qu'il se portait comme un charme. Ce mec ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé par ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, c'est-à-dire marchander notre putain de mariage avec le patron de notre maison de disques. Nous marchandions l'immarchandables, en quelques sortes. Bon sang, nous étions vraiment tombés bien bas, si l'on s'attardait un peu sur notre situation. Il nous fallait pratiquement lécher le cul de ce fumier pour qu'il accepte notre union. C'était pathétique.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? nous demanda le big boss, ses mains croisés devant lui avec un putain de sourire affable jouant sur ses lèvres.

_ Nous voulons aborder un sujet particulièrement sensible avec vous, déclara poliment Edward et l'espace d'un instant, je louchai dans sa direction, abasourdie. Je ne lui connaissais pas un tel sens de la diplomatie. J'étais véritablement impressionnée par son tact et le soin qu'il accordait au choix de ses mots. C'était une nouvelle facette que je découvrais et ça me plaisait. Il était sexy comme l'enfer à jouer au parfait petit négociateur. _Bella, ça n'est certainement pas le moment d'avoir envie de lui_, soupira ma conscience.

_ Un sujet sensible ? répéta Volturi, les sourcils broussailleux légèrement arqués.

_ Notre relation à Bella et moi. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux d'Edward lorsque je vis le sourire du vieillard s'agrandir. _Que mijotait-il encore ?_

_ Je vous écoute. Son apparente tranquillité me rendait plus nerveuse à chaque seconde. Je savais qu'il était capable de foutre une sacrée merde autant dans ma vie que dans celle d'Edward et son attitude sereine m'agaçait vraiment. Peut-être devenais-je paranoïaque, peut-être étais-je dans le vrai ? Qui savait ?

_ Nous allons nous marier, annonça mon apollon sans plus de préambules. Nous sommes prêts à négocier certains points avec vous si vous nous laissez agir carte blanche entre nous. Volturi se redressa et nous observa d'un regard intéressé. Edward avait mit le doigt sur un point particulièrement épineux.

_ Vous marier, hein ? Il rit franchement. Pourquoi venir m'en parler ?

_ Parce que vous serez capable de faire éclater un nouveau scandale si nous n'étions pas venus en amont, répliquai-je avec sècheresse. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ? souris-je d'un sourire affreusement hypocrite. J'étais même certaine que le vieux l'avait remarqué.

_ Eh bien Bella, cachez votre antipathie, je vous en prie ! ricana-t-il, pas le moins du monde ébranlé. Néanmoins, vous êtes tout de même dans le vrai. La médiatisation de vos fiançailles ne peut être que bénéfique à _Relentless Records_, approuva-t-il, dans ses pensées.

_ C'est la raison même de notre présence, poursuivit mon aimé, toujours aussi calme. Nous sommes prêts à ce que la nouvelle de nos fiançailles soit divulguée à la presse, sous condition que vous nous laissiez agir comme bon nous semble. Vous ne nous empêcherez plus de nous voir. Le regard de Volturi passa successivement d'Edward à moi, avant de se poser sur nos mains entrelacées.

_ J'imagine que vous savez ce qu'une telle proposition inclut ? finit-il par dire après un court silence.

_ Ces rats vont nous poursuivre avec davantage d'assiduité, oui, soupirai-je, déjà lasse à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait.

_ C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il doucement, mais ça n'est pas tout. Vous serez aussi sollicités pour de nombreuses interviews où il faudra dévoiler un peu de votre personne. On vous reconnaîtra davantage pour vos histoires de cœur que pour votre musique. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Devenir de véritables _people_ ? Edward et moi nous jetâmes un regard. Nous n'avions pas songé à cet aspect de la proposition. Etais-je prête à ce que l'on me connaisse plus pour mes déboires amoureux que pour ma musique ? Définitivement, non. Avais-je le choix, si je voulais avoir un semblant d'influence sur ma vie ? Non plus. J'avais beau regarder de tous les côtés, je n'avais aucune issue à ce putain de problème. Nous n'avions qu'à nous plier à ce qu'engendrerait notre désir de nous marier, et d'en assumer les conséquences. C'était aussi simple que ça. _Simple, tu as bien dit simple ?_ Dieu, nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge !

_ Oui, c'est ce que nous nous engageons à faire si ça peut nous permettre d'avoir une marge de manœuvre assez conséquente sur nos vies respectives. Edward parlait fermement, comme s'il voulait bien clarifier la situation. Plus je découvrais ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité et plus il m'éblouissait. Ce type était un gars sur qui on pouvait se reposer ; il savait gérer une situation particulièrement délicate et je fus brusquement traversée par une vague d'admiration. Il ne cesserait donc jamais de m'étonner ?

_ Et bien soit, conclut Volturi, radieux. Mais, laissez-moi tout de même le plaisir de féliciter les futurs mariés. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, donnant une accolade virile à Edward et me prenant dans ses bras. Raide, je me laissai faire et résistai à l'envie de lui en coller une, rien que pour le fait de me toucher. Je détestais les mecs dans le genre de cet Aro. Je suis vraiment content pour vous, sourit-il et aussitôt, je réprimai un rire caustique. Ce mec était au moins aussi hypocrite que moi. Que diriez-vous d'organiser une conférence de presse pour marquer le coup, hum ? s'enquit-il, retournant à son bureau pour saisir le combiné. _Il ne perd pas le Nord, le vieux !_ songeai-je avec un humour noir. Irina, fit-il après avoir appuyé sur plusieurs boutons, contactez Caïus et dites-lui que nos petits protégés ont décidé de se marier. Il doit m'organiser une conférence de presse pour demain, à 18h. Merci, fit-il avant de raccrocher. Voilà qui est fait ! s'exclama-t-il, s'affalant dans son fauteuil en cuir. Et maintenant, discutons sérieusement de ce que vous direz demain, lança-t-il, les plaisanteries cessant brusquement. Asseyez-vous, nous avons à parler. »

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai enfin trouvé mon rythme de croisière et donc pour l'instant, un chapitre sera publié toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que ça vous conviendra, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous proposer mieux ;).**

**L'histoire avance tranquillement, les tensions entre Edward et Démétri étant à leur comble ^^. Je tiens à prévenir ; je ne m'y connais absolument pas dans le business qui tourne autour de la musique, donc si jamais vous relevez des fautes ou je ne sais quoi, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !**

**La bombe du mariage est enfin désarmorcée, et à votre plus grande surprise (j'en suis persuadée =P), Bella a accepté. Eh eh ! Vous verrez bien ce que les prochains chapitres vous réserve !**

**N'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER ! Alors, un petit tour par le bouton vert, ça ne prend que quelques secondes :).**

**Et maintenant, réponse aux anonymes :**

**KM : Merci aussi à toi de toujours laisser des reviews ;). C'est tout à fait légitime de ma part que de te répondre ^^. Pour le petit bémol dont tu m'avais parlé, j'ai essayé de faire mieux, alors dis-moi surtout si tu y vois du changement. Autrement, je bidouillerais ça à nouveau :). Pour répondre à une autre de tes questions, oui, dans le manga, Ren meurt dans un accident de voiture, mais je te rassure tout de suite, ici, ça ne sera pas le cas !**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ; grâce à vous, cette fiction a dépassé les 200 reviews !**

**A bientôt ! **

**Amicalement. C.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

_**Deftones – Change**_

* * *

**BELLA**

**

* * *

**

Installée confortablement dans la limousine qui était sensée nous emmener à cette putain de conférence de presse, je laissais mon regard errer au-dehors. J'étais si calme que je pouvais presque sentir Edward m'observer du coin de l'œil, se demandant probablement si quelque chose clochait encore entre nous. Nous étions sur le point d'officialiser notre relation devant une horde de journalistes et moi, je ne ressentais strictement rien. Pas de trac, pas d'angoisse. Pas d'énervement non plus de devoir étaler ma vie dans des magazines bidons ou même dans des journaux avides de scandales. J'étais comme vidée de tous sentiments et même si ça m'inquiétait légèrement, je laissais couler. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête pour ce genre de truc alors qu'Edward et moi allions faire une putain d'annonce capitale. _Notre mariage_.

En mon for intérieur, je pensais toujours que c'était une mauvaise chose, que ça finirait par nous nuire avec le temps, mais Edward avait cette foutue détermination à lier sa vie à lui mienne alors je ne disais rien et gardais mes objections pour moi. Nous avions officiellement annoncé à nos amis et collègues notre future union dans un restaurant chic où il avait ordonné que nous irions. Ça avait été une catastrophe. _Enfin, seulement à mes yeux_. Evidemment, ils étaient tous très heureux pour nous, mais notre annonce avait fait bien plus de mal que de bien. Si j'avais eu une discussion avec Démétri pour clarifier les choses entre nous, il était clair qu'Edward n'avait toujours rien compris en ce qui concernait Tanya. Son visage pétrifié, blanc comme un linge, m'apparaissait encore bien trop clairement pour que je n'aie l'esprit tranquille. _Rappelle-toi son regard hurlant de douleur. __**Ça**__, ça a été le pire._ Oh oui. Son regard s'était éteint progressivement, recouvert par un voile de tristesse opaque. Ses prunelles acier avaient perdu toute leur beauté pour devenir ternes. _Totalement vides_. Ce spectacle avait été dur à affronter, vraiment, parce que même si Tanya représentait toujours une menace à mes yeux, je ne la détestais pas pour autant. Je me haïssais pour lui faire subir une telle chose.

Alors nous voilà aujourd'hui, où dire à tout le monde que nous allions nous marier ne m'inspirait plus rien du tout. Presque comme si ça me passait au-dessus de la tête. _Indifférente_ était certainement l'adjectif qui me décrirait le mieux. Cette situation merdique amenait tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse. Pas seulement à propos d'Edward et moi, mais par rapport à l'homme en général. J'avais lu dans un bouquin que le bonheur était l'objectif ultime pour l'être humain et qu'il fallait être prêt à tout pour l'atteindre. Moi, je trouvais ça foutrement égoïste. Pourquoi se mettre en quête de bonheur, si c'était pour piétiner celui des autres ? A quoi ça rimait de vouloir détruire le rêve des autres pour simplement réaliser le sien ? Et plus important, encore ; étais-je prête à marcher sur ceux de mes amis pour être heureuse ? Bien sûr, la première personne qui me vint à l'esprit fut Tanya. Je ressentais de la pitié pour elle parce que tout ce que je faisais visait à la détruire, que je le veuille ou non. Jazz m'avait confié que Tanya refusait de chanter depuis ce fameux soir au restaurant. _Même ça, Edward ne s'en était pas aperçu._ Certain dirait que c'est un mal pour un bien, mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir souffrir le martyr – et le mot n'était pas trop fort lorsque l'on parlait d'un chagrin d'amour – parce qu'Edward et moi allions nous marier. C'était vraiment malsain.

_Tu vois Bella, __**ça**__, ça s'appelle grandir. Ne pas penser qu'à toi et essayer d'œuvrer pour que les autres aillent au mieux, c'est une preuve que tu finis par mûrir._ Alors, c'était donc ça. Mes poings se serrèrent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Grandir, mûrir, c'était prendre conscience que l'on n'était pas tout seul. C'était comprendre que si l'on voulait avancer dans la vie, il fallait s'armer, se constituer une famille, des amis. _Des personnes sur qui compter_. Mûrir, c'était aussi être capable de faire des choix corrects pour soi sans pour autant détruire son prochain. Je réprimai un rire amer à cette pensée. Sur cet aspect, je m'étais littéralement plantée. Je n'avais pas su préserver mes proches des conséquences de mes choix, et surtout de la souffrance que cela pourrait inspirer à certains d'entre eux. Irrémédiablement, mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Démétri. _Pardonne-moi pour tout ce mal que je t'inflige, mon ami_ … La maturité, c'était une belle connerie, en fin de compte parce que c'est un moment de sa vie où l'on prend conscience que l'homme génère une quantité énorme de chaos et que l'entourage proche en pâtissait aussi. Pathétique.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demanda soudainement Edward, troublant la quiétude dans laquelle nous étions enfermés. Je secouai la tête, le cœur encore trop pris par l'amertume. Je ne pouvais pas lui livrer le fond de ma pensée, autrement, il s'énerverait. Démétri était devenu un véritable sujet tabou et je doutais que mes réflexions philosophiques aient un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux.

_ Des tas de choses, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules, volontairement évasive.

_ Tu es inquiète pour la conférence de presse, c'est ça ? Sa main glissa sur le siège qui nous séparait et rejoignis la mienne, nouant nos doigts ensemble. Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais, reprit-il, embrassant tendrement ma tempe. Comme Volturi nous l'a dit, c'est juste une formalité. Après, on sera libre de nos mouvements.

_ Tu parles comme si tu étais d'accord avec ce qu'il nous a dit, fis-je remarquer, bougeant sur la banquette de manière à être face à lui. Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'être un de ces _people_, mimai-je avec mes mains, mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas être connue parce que je me marie avec toi, Edward. Je veux que l'on me reconnaisse comme Bella Swan, la chanteuse des _Ribson Keane_. Cette situation craint, soupirai-je lourdement.

_ Il faut relativiser, lança-t-il, visiblement indifférent à toute cette merde. C'est un cap à passer. Ensuite, tu pourras te tourner complètement vers ta carrière. Je tiquai sur sa manière de parler. Il disait ça comme si les _Ribson Keane_ n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux, alors qu'aux miens, ils étaient capitaux.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es en train de dénigrer mon groupe ? m'agaçai-je soudainement.

_ C'est pas ça, souffla-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. _Nerveux. Il était foutrement nerveux_. A quoi est-ce que cette conversation rimait, au juste ? songeai-je avec lassitude. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, dit-il dans un murmure. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionnai-je, confuse. Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

_ Jamais tu n'aurais dû monter ton propre groupe. Tu

_ Pardon ? le coupai-je, la colère ravageant mon système nerveux. Il m'avait laissé derrière lui pour son putain de groupe, bordel !

_ Je suis le seul pour qui tu devrais chanter, assena-t-il, serrant tant les poings que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Le _seul_, insista-t-il avec une rage encore inconnue. »

Ma fureur retomba d'un seul coup, éventrée. Je comprenais parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Bon sang, il voulait que je lui appartienne au même titre que _moi_, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne. Délicatement, je recouvris ses poings de mes mains et m'approchai de lui. L'avantage d'une putain de limousine était que vous n'étiez pas entravés par des ceintures de sécurité. Il m'adressa un regard torturé, teinté de remords. Ma main droite remonta lentement vers son visage, pour enfin caresser sa pommette avec tendresse. Aussitôt, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, je laissais mes doigts se faufiler dans sa chevelure de feu. Son souffle lourd rebondissait contre ma peau, me faisant frissonner. De bien être ? Je ne le savais pas. Tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser était le fait qu'Edward et moi étions réellement deux parties d'une même âme et que le fait d'être ensemble sonnait juste. Même si chacun de notre côté, nous blessions des proches parce que nous nous aimions, notre couple était quelque chose qui ne méritait pas d'être discuté. Oui, nous étions comme le Ying et le Yang ; indissociables l'un de l'autre.

« Un jour, je serais l'unique personne pour qui tu gratteras une guitare, et je te promets que je t'accompagnerais en chantant, murmurai-je, le serrant contre moi à l'en étouffer. Quand on sera plus vieux, qu'on aura des enfants et même des petits-enfants. Mais pour l'instant, on doit juste survivre à toute cette merde. Une lueur indéchiffrable se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

_ Ne crois surtout pas que toute cette attention sur notre couple soit plus facile pour moi que pour toi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne supporte pas ces journalistes parasitant sans cesse autour de nous. J'ai juste envie de les envoyer se faire foutre. J'eus un sourire amusé à ses dires. _S'il savait combien j'avais songé faire la même chose !_ »

La vitre séparant le côté passager du côté conducteur de la limousine se baissa doucement et je me détachai brusquement d'Edward, reprenant ma place initiale, à savoir sur un siège, à côté de lui. Le chauffeur nous adressa un vague sourire contrit avant de nous annoncer que nous serions arrivés dans quelques minutes. Edward et moi nous jetâmes des regards en biais, les lèvres pincées. La torture allait commencer dans très peu de temps, et bien que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis la veille, je n'avais toujours pas assimilé le concept. Une fois la bombe lancée, tous nos faits et gestes allaient être épiés, bon sang ! Où était donc passée la liberté de parole et autres ? Où était passé le temps où les artistes pouvaient emmerder le monde sans qu'on leur crapahute après pour les mitrailler de photos ? Dieu, toute cette merde craignait vraiment ! Et un seul coup d'œil dans la direction d'Edward me fit comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, mon cœur fit une brusque embardée. Bon sang, Volturi nous tuerait si l'on ne respectait pas scrupuleusement ses indications. Pour sûr, l'annonce de notre mariage allait être un putain de coup de pub pour _Relentless Records_ et les concerts guérillas que l'agence avait planifié pour le groupe ne feront que booster les ventes de notre single, mais quand même. En fin de compte, nous étions tombés bien bas, si on analysait un tant soit peu notre situation. Utiliser un mariage en guise marketing était tout simplement pathétique. Depuis quand mon but, mes rêves, avaient à ce point déviés ? Pourquoi m'étais-je encore embarquée dans quelque chose qui m'éloignerait de mon objectif ultime, à savoir dépasser les _Spunk Ransom_ ?_ Parce que tu grandis, Bella, et que tu fais ce qui est bien pour toi_. Peut-être, concédai-je sans grande conviction. Pour autant, était-ce une raison pour changer radicalement mes priorités ? _Tu te poses trop de questions. Edward est bien pour toi, et ton mariage avec lui est certainement la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. Ne renonce pas à tout ça par esprit de compétition ou autre merde du genre. Il est temps pour toi de te poser et de prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu._

« Il est l'heure d'entrer en scène, beauté, susurra Edward, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Je lui lançai un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de calmer le Dom Juan qui sommeillait en lui.

_ Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Cullen. Je t'ai à l'œil, le menaçai-je faussement. Il rigola, m'adressant une oeillade taquine. »

Il fut le premier à sortir de la limousine, me tendant galamment la main. Pour l'occasion, j'avais vu mettre une de ces robes que l'on ne voyait que dans les magasines de Rose. Victoria s'était personnellement occupée de mon cas, comme elle avait tant aimé le dire. Je portais une tenue signée Gucci ou Chanel – qu'en savais-je ? – qui, bien qu'elle descendait jusqu'à mes genoux, était fendue jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses. La rouquine m'avait assuré que ça me conférait un air provoquant qui m'allait à merveille. Foutaises ! Je savais simplement que j'étais mal à l'aise, habillée comme ça et que les putains d'échasses que je portais aux pieds, fragilisaient davantage mon équilibre déjà précaire à la base. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et je m'agrippai fermement à lui, dans l'espoir de ne pas trébucher devant tout le monde. Mon dieu, quelle honte ce serait, si ça venait à arriver !

« Bella, par ici ! hurlait une fan. Edward, on t'aime ! criait un groupe de midinettes à notre gauche. Un autographe, je vous en prie ! quémandait une autre à la voix foutrement perçante. »

_Dieu, quand est-ce qu'ils cesseraient de brailler nos noms comme ça ?_ Nous venions à peine de poser les pieds sur un de ces tapis rouges que l'on ne voyait qu'à la télé, et déjà, nous étions assaillis par des hordes de fans. Et franchement, j'étais modeste quand je parlais de hordes. Les rues étaient noires de monde, les flashs crépitant tout autour de nous. Les cris semblaient provenir de partout, me déstabilisant complètement. Pour le coup, je pris presque peur. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait bien trop fort. Bien sûr, je savais que notre couple en avait fait jaser plus d'un. Que ces mensonges publiés dans la presse à scandale n'avaient qu'accentués le phénomène, mais là, j'étais réellement dépassée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Ça me semblait presque irréel. Et bon sang, j'étais à deux doigts d'en être effrayée.

Edward raffermit son emprise sur ma taille comme s'il avait senti ma panique naissante et nous fit avancer en direction de la gigantesque salle où se tiendrait la conférence de presse. Mes pieds étaient devenus lourds, comme si on n'y avait attaché d'énormes boulets que je devais traîner. Ma belle assurance flanchait. J'essayais de demeurer impassible, de sourire naturellement, mais cette tâche me semblait vraiment ardue. Pourtant, lorsque nous avions eu cette fameuse séance de dédicaces après le concert à _Seattle Center_, je n'avais pas ressenti cette peur panique, paralysant tous mes membres. Je m'étais juste sentie à ma place, parce que là encore, ça sonnait juste. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, à la fin ?

Une fois que nous eûmes passés les portes d'entrée, la situation se calma, à l'instar de mon coeur. Victoria était là et nous attendait. Le soulagement se diffusa dans l'ensemble de mon corps, apaisant progressivement mes nerfs. Cela me fit le plus grand bien. Elle était accompagnée d'un très bel homme, quoi qu'un peu âgé pour moi. Il était relativement grand, armé d'une chevelure quasi platine et d'une somptueuse paire d'yeux saphir. Son visage était à se damner, lui aussi. En réalité, cet homme était une véritable beauté, je devais le reconnaître. Il se trouvait peut-être dans la quarantaine, mais il était encore dans la force de l'âge. En revanche, ce qui me parut le plus étrange fut qu'une fois que cet homme entra dans mon champ de vision, Edward arbora un sourire chaleureux tout en nous dirigeant vers lui.

« Carlisle ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. Je n'aurais pas su gérer cette merde tout seul.

_ Langage, Edward, le réprimanda ledit Carlisle, la mine joueuse. Vous devez être Bella, je suppose ? me demanda-t-il, tendant la main dans ma direction.

_ Tout à fait, répondis-je chaudement. Ce mec me faisait une excellente impression et instinctivement, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Enchantée, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. A ma plus grande surprise, il ne se contenta pas de me serrer la main, mais il y déposa furtivement ses lèvres. _Dieu, un baisemain. J'aurais vraiment tout vu !_ Il se tourna ensuite en direction de Victoria qui se moquait silencieusement des rougeurs qui avaient élu domicile sur mes joues. Edward n'était pas non plus en reste, sa moue narquoise le rendant toutefois adorable.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter ma collègue, Victoria Hamilton. Elle travaille elle aussi pour _Relentless Records_. J'eus un petit rire amusé. N'était-il donc pas au courant qu'elle était notre manager ?

_ J'ai pu constater que tu avais survécu aux paparazzis, plaisanta-t-elle, m'envoyant un clin d'œil suggestif tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel. Victoria est notre manager, appris-je à Edward et Carlisle. Cette femme est ma nouvelle tortionnaire, Alice n'étant plus là pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je soupirai théâtralement tandis qu'elle me gratifia d'un coup à l'épaule. Edward ricana à mes dires avant de se statufier. Surprise, je levai la tête et suivis son regard empli de haine ... ? Je gelai à mon tour, une fois la personne repérée. Bon dieu de merde. Tout, mais pas lui. _James_.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta la rouquine au vu de ma brusque pâleur. Je fis un vague signe de la main, voulant feindre la désinvolture. Ce qui était totalement faux, évidemment. La panique était revenue, dix fois plus intense que lorsque nous nous trouvions sur le tapis rouge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne compliquer davantage la situation ? _Avec un peu de chance, il ne se souviendra plus de toi_. Plutôt rêver ! Ce chien m'avait fait passer pour une pute aux yeux de tous. Il ne m'aura pas oubliée, c'était certain.

_ Je viens d'apercevoir une vieille connaissance, dis-je lorsque j'eus la force de me racler la gorge. Ma voix était à l'instar de mon visage, blanche. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma cage thoracique et je craignais vraiment que la peur ne me paralyse. Cette conférence de presse va virer au cauchemar s'il fait partie des journalistes qui pourront nous interroger, déplorai-je, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

_ A ce point ? s'enquit Carlisle, visiblement concerné par mon sort. Je ne m'en étonnai pas vraiment, en fait. Après tout, j'allais me marier avec l'un de ses poulains alors qu'il prenne aussi soin de moi tombait certainement sous le sens en ce qui le concernait. _Pas pour moi_. Mais Edward m'avait assuré que c'était dans sa nature, alors je ne pipai mot.

_ Ce fils de pute n'a pas intérêt à t'approcher, Bella, répondit Edward d'une voix si glaciale que j'en sursautai presque. S'il ne se tient pas à moins de cinquante mètres de toi, je me charge personnellement de son cas. »

Ce fut le moment précis où l'intéressé tourna sa tête dans notre direction, un putain de sourire diabolique collé sur le visage. Il m'offrit un clin d'œil empli de promesses. _Dieu, ça allait tourner au vinaigre_. Les promesses de James étaient _toujours_ de mauvais augures. C'était une foutue idée à la con de faire cette conférence de presse, je l'avais su au moment où Volturi nous l'avait annoncé. Mais le problème était que maintenant, nous n'étions plus en mesure de rebrousser chemin. Tous nous attendaient pour faire cette putain d'annonce et c'était notre rôle de le faire. Si l'on manquait à nos obligations, Volturi s'assurerait que tout un tas d'emmerdes nous retombent dessus ; il nous l'avait assuré lors de notre petit entretien.

La main d'Edward broyait pratiquement la mienne, tant il la serrait fort, mais je n'eus pas la force de lui dire d'y aller plus doucement. Je savais qu'il angoissait autant que moi à l'idée d'avoir James face à nous. _Ce putain de mec qui m'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre_. Je me souvenais encore comme si c'était hier la période de ma vie où tous me jetaient des regards en coin, emplis de mépris ou bien de concupiscence, tournant autour de moi comme si j'étais leur prochaine proie. Ils m'avaient trainé dans la boue, plutôt que d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis – pour ne pas dire aucun – mais certains m'estimaient un tant soit peu et cette merde avait tout gâché. _Et puis il y a eu cette bande de chiennes qui les a tous rallié à leur cause_. Au final, je m'étais retrouvée seule face à ce bordel. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une simple rumeur aurait eu autant d'impact sur moi, ni même sur mon faible entourage.

_Bella, tu es plus forte que ça_. Tu crois ? soufflai-je à ma conscience, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer._ Tu peux surmonter cette épreuve. Tu as déjà vu bien pire_. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Ce mec n'hésitera pas à me démonter devant les journalistes et la presse va s'en donner à cœur joie. Déjà que je n'étais pas beaucoup aimée des autres à cause de ces putains de ragots à propos d'Edward et moi, déplorai-je, mais si James me met en pièces devant cette horde de paparazzis en furie, c'est ma mort assurée. Je suis certaine que s'il me provoque ouvertement, on va me jeter des tomates à la figure_. Si tu frappes la première, ça limitera les dégâts_. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandai-je, surprise. _Va le voir et rappelle-lui quelques souvenirs de l'époque où vous étiez ensemble. Ça devrait le contenir durant la conférence_. Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_ Je ne vois que ça_.

« Bella ? m'interpella Victoria, inquiète à présent. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Hum ? fus tout ce que je pus dire. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais laissée entraîner par mon monologue intérieur et que j'étais restée silencieuse durant de longues minutes.

_ On annule la conférence, décréta notre manager, saisissant déjà son téléphone. Volturi va m'achever mais il est hors de question que je te laisse monter sur cette putain d'estrade dans un état pareil.

_ Je vais le faire, répondis-je d'une voix ferme, attrapant son portable et le replaçant dans son sac. J'ai simplement quelques petits détails à régler avant de commencer. Je me redressai, adoptant une attitude assurée. James avait toujours son regard de félin braqué dans ma direction et je lui adressai une œillade emplie de défi. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage._ Comme si c'était possible, putain_. Edward s'accrocha à ma main, m'empêchant de le lâcher. Il avait parfaitement compris mon petit manège.

_ Bella, me lança-t-il en guise d'avertissement. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de ce type. Il ne t'a pas encore fait assez de mal, bordel ? cracha-t-il d'une voix basse, de manière à ce que seuls Carlisle, Victoria et moi n'entendent. Il faut que tu lui en redemandes ? Nos managers respectifs étaient perplexes, nous observant tour à tour. Ils ne comprenaient absolument pas la gravité de la situation, ni même ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

_ Lâche-moi tout de suite, grondai-je d'une voix sourde. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_ Ça l'est devenu depuis que tu as accepté de m'épouser, grogna-t-il, agrippant encore plus fermement ma main. Et j'ai décidé que tu n'irais pas.

_ Edward, soufflai-je d'une voix plus douce, dans l'espoir de le convaincre, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer. Tu connais James, peut-être même davantage que moi étant donné que vous étiez amis, autrefois. Il va me traîner dans la boue une nouvelle fois si je n'attaque pas la première. Au vu de la situation actuelle, on ne peut pas se le permettre. »

Mes paroles firent apparemment leur effet puisqu'il me relâcha, sans pour autant ne plus être aux aguets. Je savais que si James n'aurait, ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé envers moi, Edward n'hésiterait pas à le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il baigne dans son propre sang. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement avant de me diriger vers mon bourreau d'antan d'un pas assuré. J'avais appris récemment qu'Edward et lui s'étaient fréquentés quand ils étaient plus jeunes et bordel, ça m'avait remué les tripes. Je n'en avais jamais rien su et c'était sûrement tant mieux ; jamais je n'aurais approché un des potes de ce putain de chien. A l'époque, Edward était encore au lycée mais passait davantage son temps dans les rues que dans une salle de classe. Il connaissait bien le quartier où j'avais emménagé une fois sortie de l'orphelinat, et par conséquent, il était tombé sur James à un moment ou à un autre. Edward m'avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient presque immédiatement entendus et qu'il l'avait présenté à Emmett et Jazz. Les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient déjà formés à ce moment là ; il ne leur manquait plus que Tanya au chant. J'avais tiqué lorsqu'Edward n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus, une fois que Tanya avait rejoint le groupe, parce que James faisant toujours partie de leurs amis à ce moment-là. Je me doutais bien qu'il était arrivé quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. _L'avait-il touché contre son gré ? Ça serait tellement son genre … _J'espérais tant me tromper pour elle ...

« Bella, roucoula James d'une voix rauque. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention, essayant de me montrer la plus ferme et la plus glaciale possible. Il en allait du bon déroulement de cette putain de conférence de presse. _Volturi, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ! _l'incendiai-je mentalement, furieuse. Ce vieillard finira par avoir ma peau, j'en étais presque certaine.

_ Ça sera Isabella pour toi, crachai-je avec venin. Tu n'as pas gagné le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Ses yeux lubriques se mirent à luire d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Comme s'il aimait la confrontation. En y réfléchissant un tant soit peu, ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner. On parlait de James, tout de même.

_ Très bien, _Isabella_, répéta-t-il avec insolence. Je suis heureux de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps.

_ Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis, ripostai-je avec froideur. Je me serais bien passée de ta présence, aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, se penchant dans ma direction. Sa bouche était maintenant collée à mon oreille. Ne te rappelles-tu pas du bon temps que nous avions ensemble ? murmura-t-il d'une voix que je ne saurais décrire. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'un putain de frisson me parcourut l'échine à ses paroles.

_ Du bon temps, hein ? Je ricanai avec amertume, l'écartant brusquement de moi. James, qui m'observait de ses pupilles dilatées, se détourna l'espace d'un instant pour regarder derrière moi. Un putain de sourire satisfait déforma ses lèvres fines. A mon tour, je me retournai et vis Edward, retenu à grand peine par Carlisle. Dieu, il était dans un tel état de fureur que ça le rendait presque méconnaissable. _Ce fils de pute n'a pas intérêt à t'approcher, Bella. S'il ne se tient pas à moins de cinquante mètres de toi, je me charge personnellement de son cas_. Ouais, c'était mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait dit et je voyais qu'il respectait ses paroles. Victoria, elle, s'avançait à grands pas dans ma direction. Elle m'agrippa fortement le bras une fois à mes côtés.

_ Bella, il est temps pour toi d'aller te préparer. Le regard qu'elle me lança ne me laissait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Je ne demandais que ça. Elle se tourna ensuite vers James, jouant et abusant de la politesse. Vous nous excuserez, Monsieur ... Hunter, lut-elle sur son badge, mais les questions sont réservées pour la conférence. Je vous enlève donc notre petite protégée. Son attitude puait l'hypocrisie à plein nez mais j'étais peut-être la seule à le détecter. James m'observait toujours de son regard empli de concupiscence, bizarrement empli de fierté. _Bon sang, ça sent vraiment la merde cette histoire !_

_ On se voit tout à l'heure, Bella, fit-il, goguenard. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, Edward me rejoignit en une fraction de seconde, me serrant contre lui à m'en étouffer. Mes os pourraient se broyer tant son emprise sur moi était forte.

_ Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille et j'acquiesçai, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet avec lui et ça me rendait réellement nerveuse quant à ce qu'il allait se passer dans très peu de temps. Ce mec était suffisamment misérable pour parler de cette vieille histoire devant tout le monde. _Et une fois la bombe lâchée, ça serait la fin pour notre groupe, avant même que nous ayons véritablement commencé_.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, déplorai-je, mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure. Cette conférence de presse va virer au cauchemar, Edward. Il restait stoïque face à mes dires. _Bon dieu, ne voyait-il pas que c'était un désastre ?_ Tu ne sembles pas le connaître comme moi, je le connais, soupirai-je, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

_ Détrompes-toi, dit-il avec haine. Je sais exactement de quoi ce déchet est capable et c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu lui parles. Son expression était si sombre en cet instant que j'en eus un coup au cœur. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il porte en lui cette rancœur ? _Rancœur ? Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? _C'était tellement plus fort que ça, tellement plus malsain. C'était de la haine. Edward haïssait James pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, mais que je comptais bien découvrir. Et la seule raison de ce brusque accès de rage m'apparut presque naturellement. Si naturellement que j'en eus la nausée, en fait.

_ Il s'est attaqué à Tanya. Mes paroles sonnaient comme si c'était une putain d'affirmation et en mon for intérieur, je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas nier. Son humeur s'assombrit davantage, bien que je ne pensais pas ça possible. Edward n'est pas de ces gars qui faisaient du mal intentionnellement. _Ouais, au fond, c'est un bon gars_. En revanche, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il était capable lorsque l'on poussait le bouchon trop loin. Etait-il violent ? _Ça lui ressemblerait si peu_. Il est le genre de mec qui n'a pas d'opinion, d'une manière générale. Evidemment, quand il se penche sur la question, il finit par se forger son propre avis, mais Edward n'a pas d'intérêt particulier pour les choses qui l'entourent. Il est si indifférent et taciturne que parfois, ça m'affolait.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, rétorqua-t-il avec tant de violence que j'en restais pétrifiée. _Evidemment_. Je voulais vraiment ne pas jalouser Tanya pour cette place qu'elle avait en son cœur, mais il m'arrivait de me demander si la mienne était au moins égale à la sienne. _Peut-être qu'un jour, ça sera effectivement le cas_ …

_ Que représente réellement Tanya à tes yeux, Edward ? questionnai-je, le souffle court. Ma respiration était bien trop rapide, de même que cette sensation d'étouffement. J'avais la nette impression que l'on comprimait mon cœur dans un étau de fer jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse tout simplement de battre. Cette douleur était insoutenable.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? fit-il, les sourcils froncés. Il ne daignait pas me regarder pour autant. _Je crois que c'est sans doute le pire dans tout ça_. Pantelante, je m'écartai de lui, le cœur à l'agonie. J'avais besoin de respirer parce que j'étais réellement sur le point de suffoquer. Bella, à quoi tu joues ? s'enquit-il, rattrapant ma main pour m'amener à nouveau à lui. Qu'est-ce que … ? Il se figea devant mon expression, certainement hantée ou torturée. En tout cas, n'importe quoi qui puisse refléter ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du mal que m'infligeaient ses paroles.

_ Je vais fumer une clope, dis-je d'une voix vide.

_ Bella, attends, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, mais je me dégageai rapidement de son étreinte, m'éloignant d'un pas mesuré. C'était à peine si je me retenais de courir vers la sortie pour pouvoir hurler ma haine et ma douleur. »

Evidemment, il m'était interdit de franchir les portes d'entrées alors je pris un chemin détourné et sortis par une issue de secours. Je bloquai la porte avec mon pied et portai une cigarette à ma bouche, tremblant comme une feuille. J'étais certaine qu'en ce moment même, on me porterait un coup quel qu'il soit que je me briserais en mille morceaux. J'étais lasse de tout ça. Toujours la même histoire, toujours la même rengaine. Les mêmes doutes, la même souffrance. Toujours les mêmes questions. Serais-je capable de vivre avec Edward, sachant qu'il aimait Tanya au moins autant que moi, si ce n'était plus ? Serais-je capable, à long terme, d'avoir des enfants avec lui, sachant qu'il en voudrait peut-être avec elle aussi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Aucune femme ne pourrait endurer une telle douleur, un tel sacrifice de soi pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence à mes côtés. Cette situation n'était tout simplement pas viable.

_Alors tu t'avoues vaincue aussi facilement ?_ Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse, jamais je n'arriverais à égaler Tanya. Comme si elle était hors de ma portée, elle et son attitude parfaite. Elle n'avait pas dû vivre des trucs faciles, elle non plus, mais je ne voulais pas compatir à son sort. Chacun avait ses problèmes, ses démons et on devait se démerder avec. Ça serait trop facile que de me laisser attendrir par cette fille, sachant qu'elle était aussi éperdument amoureuse d'Edward que moi. Elle m'avait pourtant dit ne rien vouloir tenter avec lui, parce qu'elle reconnaissait sa défaite face à moi. Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? _Peut-être que le problème ne vient tout simplement pas d'elle. Elle était sincère dans ce café, quand elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. _Alors quoi ? C'était donc Edward le problème ? _Vois les choses en face, Bella_. Je ne me battais sans doute pas contre le bon ennemi. Les sentiments d'Edward envers Tanya étaient mon véritable ennemi. Je soupirai, balançant mon mégot au sol. _Quelle merde, bon sang_.

« Bella, où tu étais ? s'écria Victoria, complètement paniquée. Sa perruque rousse m'était apparue alors que j'étais perdue dans le dédalle de couloirs du bâtiment. Elle venait inconsciemment de me sauver la mise. La conférence de presse va commencer d'une seconde à l'autre ! ajouta-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Sa main saisit vigoureusement la mienne tandis qu'elle me traînait à sa suite, courant à moitié. _Bon dieu, cette paire de talons aura ma mort ! _Suivant aussi rapidement que je ne le pouvais notre manager, je tentais de ne pas trébucher. Au moins, ça me tenait éloignée de mes sombres pensées.

_ Pas si vite, grognai-je, manquant de me tordre la cheville. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas me refiler des échasses pareilles !

_ Arrête de te plaindre, Swan, me réprimanda Victoria, me jetant une œillade assassine par la même occasion. C'est de ta faute si nous sommes en retard alors cesse de pleurnicher ! »

_Bon dieu, étais-je vraiment allée aussi loin ?_ me demandai-je tout en observant les couloirs que nous traversions. Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien ! Nous finîmes par arriver dans les coulisses, haletantes. Mes pieds étaient si douloureux que j'étais sur le point d'ôter ces chaussures ridicules. _Quand comprendra-t-on que les talons n'étaient définitivement pas pour moi ?_ Par chance, des rideaux nous cachaient ce qui me permettait de pouvoir cracher mes poumons sans être photographiée sous toutes mes coutures. Les mains sur les genoux, je reprenais difficilement ma respiration. _Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de fumer_, songeai-je. Je ne pouvais même plus faire le moindre petit effort physique sans haleter comme une vieille femme au bord du trépas. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, légèrement calmée, je vis Edward plus loin, discutant avec Carlisle. Clope au bec, adossé contre un pan du mur, il était diablement séduisant. Sa dégaine je-m'en-foutisme me fascinait toujours autant. Ses yeux fixaient un point au loin, comme s'il n'était foutrement pas intéressé par ce que son manager pouvait lui dire. A quoi pensait-il en ce moment ? Avait-il compris pourquoi j'étais tant bouleversée, tout à l'heure ? Lui arrivait-il de _me_ comprendre, parfois ? Comme s'il avait senti me regard planer sur lui, Edward tourna la tête dans ma direction avant de se relever quelques peu. Je tentai un faible sourire dans sa direction et les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent, comme s'il ne répondait pas à mon sourire par sa bouche, mais avec son regard. _Encore un de ces trucs bizarres qu'il lui arrive de faire de temps à autre_.

La salle, cachée par le rideau, fut soudainement emplie de brouhaha et je sus qu'il serait bientôt temps pour nous d'entrer en scène. Des chaises raclèrent le sol, des voix masculines portaient plus que d'autres et on entendait déjà quelques flashs crépiter. Victoria lissa une dernière fois ma tenue bien trop habillée pour l'occasion avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et de me pousser dans la direction d'Edward. Celui-ci m'attendait le pied ferme et la main tendue à l'endroit où les rideaux se sépareraient. Je liai mes doigts aux siens, serrant très fort.

« Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il, embrassant mes cheveux.

_ N'oublie pas que James est dans la salle, murmurai-je, sacrément emmerdée. Ce chien serait capable de tant de choses, Edward. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui.

_ Je te défendrais, fit-il, haussant négligemment les épaules. Je le regardai un instant, ébahie. Où étaient passées sa rage et sa colère de tout à l'heure ? Où était sa hargne ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie de se battre pour moi. Après tout, pourquoi s'emmerderait-il d'une nana comme moi, qui passait son temps à rassasser le passé et pleurnicher ? _Il t'a tout de même demandé en mariage, Bella_. Forcée serait le terme exact, répliquai-je intérieurement. C_'est du pareil au même_.

_ Ouais, soufflai-je, blessée. »

Et les rideaux s'ouvrirent, nous laissant à la merci de cette horde de journalistes à l'affût du moindre détail croustillant. Je plaquai un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et affichai une mine tranquille. Comme nous l'avait dit Volturi, ça ne serait qu'une représentation de plus. _Rien d'autre_. Le silence se fit parmi les paparazzis tandis qu'un médiateur nous présenta rapidement. Nous prîmes donc place, sa main venant trouver à nouveau la mienne et reposant ensuite sur ma cuisse. Le soulagement dû se lire sur mon visage lorsque je vis Victoria prendre place à mes côtés puisqu'elle ricana doucement. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se tenir droite et de fixer les requins en contrebas d'un air impassible. Carlisle l'avait imité puisqu'il siégeait à côté d'Edward et sirotait tranquillement une bouteille d'eau. _Ce gars était le calme incarné_, songeai-je, ébahie de la tranquillité qu'il arborait. _Pas croyable !_

« Je déclare cette conférence de presse ouverte, finit par lâcher le médiateur. Réprimant la grimace qui voulait incurver mes lèvres, je baissai les yeux vers la feuille qui était posée devant moi. _Volturi_. Il nous avait laissé des notes, visiblement. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward m'apprit qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué le bout de papier. Ce vieillard faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour me taper sur le système. _Peut-être avait-il rédigé nos réponses, aussi ?_ Première question accordée, entendis-je dire ledit médiateur d'une voix forte. Aussitôt, je me redressai et m'obligeai à rester concentrer sur la populace devant moi. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ Bonsoir, Carla Parker pour _Vanity Fair_. Des rumeurs parleraient de votre prochain mariage. Vous confirmez ? demanda-t-elle, armée d'un magnétophone. A côté d'elle, un caméraman enregistrait tous nos faits en gestes.

_ Absolument, répondit Edward d'une voix tout à fait naturelle. Je serrai sa main en guise de remerciement. Il avait fait le premier pas à ma place. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, continua-t-il, se plaçant face à son micro pour que toute la salle puisse entendre ce qu'il disait, mais c'est en projet. Il brandit ma main gauche en guise de preuve. Le solitaire se mit à briller avec les lumières au-dessus de nous. Des sifflements retentirent alors que je m'empressai de cacher ma main sous la table. Ce bijou était bien trop gros, je l'avais déjà dit à Edward. J'étais maintenant certaine que demain, à la première heure, ma putain de bague de fiançailles ferait la Une avec un titre du style : " Bella Swan, une croqueuse de diamant ? ". _Grotesque_.

_ Question suivante, poursuivit le médiateur, désignant un homme placé à côté de James. Je retins un frisson. L'intéressé m'adressa un sourire carnassier en guise de réponse.

_ Matthew Thompson pour le magazine _Elle_. Ma question est pour Bella, crut-il bon de signaler. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, prête à contrer leurs assauts. _Ces putains de journalistes n'auraient pas raison de moi, foi de Bella Swan !_ Il paraîtrait qu'Edward et vous, vous connaissiez depuis longtemps. De quelle manière vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

_ C'est exact, répondis-je d'une voix assurée. Edward et moi nous connaissons depuis des années. Les _Spunk Ransom_ ont fait quelques représentations dans le bar où je travaillais, à l'époque. C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. L'homme sembla satisfait de ma réponse puisqu'il me remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de se rasseoir. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et je me demandais même comment je faisais pour ne pas haleter tant il m'était difficile de respirer. Je n'avais jamais songé qu'il m'était si dur de parler de moi et de mon passé. Surtout en ce qui concerne Edward. Après tout, c'était personnel, bien que le fait que nous nous connaissions depuis plusieurs années n'ait rien d'extravagant en soi. C'est juste que c'est une des pièces du puzzle que nous formons et que j'aurais voulu garder ce genre de choses pour moi. _Pour nous_.

_ Callie Harrison pour _In Touch Weekly_. Bella, comment prenez vous le fait qu'Edward soit aussi proche de Tanya, la chanteuse des _Spunk Ransom_ ? Il faut aussi dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Ça pourrait prêter à confusion. _Sale conne_, eus-je envie de dire et ma main broyée par celle d'Edward me montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. J'eus un sourire amusé pour ne pas montrer que cette petite idiote avait su mettre à nu ce qui me blessait le plus. _Fais chier_. La relation entre ces deux-là me posait tant de problème qu'en parler en public m'apparaissait comme impossible. _Reprends-toi et mens à cette bande d'idiot. Ils n'y verront que du feu_.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire du souci à ce sujet, mentis-je effrontément. Tanya et Edward sont très proches, c'est vrai, mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Après tout, et vous l'avez dit à juste titre, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. S'il devait avoir quelque chose entre eux, ça aurait déjà eu lieu. La journaliste me jeta un regard goguenard auquel j'haussai un sourcil. _Merde_. S'était-elle vraiment aperçue de mon mensonge ou voulait-elle juste me tester ? »

Les questions me semblèrent durer une éternité et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus l'emprise d'Edward sur ma main se raffermissait. Dieu, d'ici la fin de la soirée, j'étais certaine qu'elle se détacherait de mon poignet et tomberait au sol, aplatie comme une crêpe. _S'il n'y avait que ça !_ Ouais. J'étais aussi foutrement tendue parce que James n'avait pas encore daigné lever la main pour poser une seule question. Tous les journalistes de la salle nous avaient au moins posé une de ces colles dont ils avaient le secret, et lui, pas une seule putain de question. Non. Il se contentait de me suivre du regard, de m'observer et sans doute d'anticiper mes réponses. Cet enfoiré était bien capable de tout mettre en œuvre pour me déstabiliser et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il se réservait pour me rabaisser au rang de pitoyable merde. La crédibilité que je m'efforçais de garder depuis maintenant quelques heures allait certainement voler en éclats lorsqu'il lèverait sa putain de main pour parler.

« La conférence est sur le point de s'achever, annonça le médiateur d'une voix forte et je me mis à le bénir de nous soustraire enfin à ce supplice. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais avant, l'un d'entre vous pourra poser une dernière question. Une fois que l'homme eut annoncé la fin de l'interview, un brouhaha intense investit la salle, les paparazzis se mettant à parler tous en même temps. Et là, parmi eux, la main de James se leva tranquillement. _Le putain de moment fatidique était arrivé_. Je serrai brutalement la main d'Edward qui s'était raidit lui aussi. Vous, là-bas, désigna le médiateur, pointant clairement James du doigt. Vous poserez la dernière question.

_ James Hunter pour _Seattle Weekly_, se présenta-t-il d'une voix grave. Son regard hurlait qu'il allait m'enfoncer si profondément dans le sol que je n'étais pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour. Ma question est pour Bella. Un sourire diabolique vint barrer son visage, ce qui était de mauvais augure. _Très, très mauvais pour moi_. J'ai appris de source diverses qu'une rumeur de prostitution courait sur vous à l'époque où vous étiez au lycée. Qu'avez-vous à répondre contre ça ? La tête de Victoria pivota si rapidement que je crus entendre un craquement, et elle se mit à me fixer avec insistance. Sans doute venait-elle de comprendre pourquoi Edward et moi redoutions que cet enfoiré soit présent ce soir. Quat à moi, j'étais juste plongée dans les prunelles dévastatrices de James. Des murmures avaient empli la salle et les regards des journalistes oscillaient entre le représentant de _Seattle Weekly_ et la pitoyable chanteuse des _Ribson Keane_, à savoir, _moi_.

_ Je serais curieuse de savoir quelles sont vos sources, monsieur Hunter, dis-je d'une voix claire et parfaitement calme. J'étais ébahie de mon propre contrôle parce qu'intérieurement, un combat à mort avait commencé entre savoir si je m'arrangeais pour lui faire vivre les pires souffrances ou si je le laissais quitter cette salle sans encombres. Et la première partie l'emportait largement sur la seconde.

_ Le secret professionnel m'oblige à les taire, répondit-il, naturel. Mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Il me cherchait et voulait me faire exploser.

_ Et bien, je vous conseille vivement de revoir vos sources si fiables, ris-je doucement. J'essayai de dissimuler au mieux ma nervosité, mais si cet échange s'éternisait, la tâche allait s'avérer difficile. Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de sornettes, ajoutai-je fermement. A nouveau, des chuchotements emplirent la salle. Ces putains de journalistes n'avaient-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que de jaser sur ces conneries ?

_ Vous en êtes bien certaine ? insista-t-il, comme si je mentais. Mais lui savait bien la vérité. Il voulait simplement me déstabiliser. _Réponds-lui avec autant de hargne, Bella. Tu en es capable. Prends-le à son propre jeu. _Facile à dire, répliquai-je à ma conscience, âpre. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure tactique à adopter. Alors, je me détachai d'Edward et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. J'allais le moucher comme il venait de le faire avec moi. Et il était hors de question que je perde la face devant tous ces requins, avides de scandales. Je pouvais le faire.

_ Qui mieux que moi-même saurait si je me suis prostituée ou non, monsieur Hunter ? Ne pensez-vous pas que si j'avais vraiment vendu mon corps contre de l'argent, je serais la première au courant ? J'avais dit ça sur un ton badin, amusé. Soit vos prétendues sources sont totalement dénuées d'intelligence, soit elles aiment vous induire dans l'erreur, poursuivis-je moqueuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous le répète, vous feriez mieux de trouver vos informations autre part. Ou si ce n'est pas possible, assurez-vous qu'elles aient un quelconque sens parce qu'en ce moment, vous frisez le ridicule. Mes paroles eurent sans doute l'effet escompté puisque des ricanements retentirent dans la salle. James se retourna presque férocement et fusilla du regard les coupables.

_ Bien, je déclare la conférence ter

_ Et vos parents ? contre-attaqua-t-il, rouge de colère. _James, ne fais pas ça_, le priai-je mentalement. _Ne m'oblige pas à parler de ça_. Quant au médiateur, il nous jeta un regard incertain, peu sûr de savoir quel comportement adopter. Est-il vrai que même s'ils avaient une situation parfaitement correcte, ils vous ont abandonné comme un vulgaire déchet ? balança James, fier de son effet. Je me rembrunis. Ce connard menait la danse, 2 à 1. Et j'avais bien peur qu'il ne remporte cette manche. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'Edward, ce qui me surprit au plus haut point. Il se leva avec brusquerie, tapant du point sur la table.

_ La conférence est terminée, Hunter, alors vos questions, vous les poserez pour une prochaine fois, tonna-t-il, ivre de rage.

_ Edward, murmurai-je, attrapant son bras pour qu'il s'asseye. C'est bon, je vais répondre.

_ Il essaie de te traîner dans la boue, Bella, s'insurgea-t-il et la petite lumière rouge que je détectais au fond de la salle me rappela douloureusement que nous étions filmés. Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

_ Je peux répondre, il n'y a pas de problème, dis-je d'une voix forte, de manière à ce que l'ensemble des reporters entendent. Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, chuchotai-je pour Edward. Je _dois _le faire. Il serra les poings mais se rassit, rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne de manière à ce que nos cuisses soient collées. On aurait dit un bull-dog prêt à défendre son os. La situation était vraiment risible.

_ Alors ? s'impatienta James, nous jetant un sourire méchant. J'aurais bien eu envie de lui brandir un superbe majeur et de lui dire de se le mettre où je pense, mais la bienséance m'en empêchait. _Putain_.

_ Il semblerait que vos sources miteuses ne se soient pas trompées sur ce point, répondis-je avec détachement. J'ai bel et bien été abandonnée par mes parents alors qu'ils auraient parfaitement pu assumer un enfant à charge, mais que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas ses géniteurs. J'haussai les épaules, essayant de paraître aussi désinvolte que possible. James parut déstabilisé par le ton que je venais d'utiliser. Jouer avec ce détail pour essayer de me blesser est une attitude vraiment puérile, monsieur Hunter, ajoutai-je, avec hauteur. Je voulais le ridiculiser autant qu'il en avait fait avec moi. Lorsque vous quitterez la petite école, vous pourrez prétendre à nouveau vous présenter devant moi et me poser des questions. Mais pas avant, conclus-je, fière de moi. »

Je ne pouvais pas rester assise après de telles paroles alors je fis comme dans les films ; je me levai avec grâce et effectuai une sortie digne de ce nom. Et, c'est seulement une fois que je fus à l'abri, dans les coulisses, que je me permis de flancher. J'étais assez éloignée pour pouvoir m'effondrer sans que quiconque présent dans la salle ne l'entende. Comment ce fumier avait-il pu m'attaquer sur ce sujet là, précisément ? Assise sur une caisse en bois, dans un coin sombre, je laissai échapper quelques larmes. Comment voulait-on que je fasse une croix sur toute cette merde si on me le crachait constamment à la figure ?

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

**

« Bella, murmurai-je avant de m'élancer vers elle et de la serrer dans mes bras. »

Elle me paraissait si vulnérable, là, dans le creux de mes bras à sangloter silencieusement que j'entendis presque mon cœur se briser. Rien qu'à la pensée de celui qui l'avait blessé, une puissante vague de rage m'envahit. Ce putain de James méritait de crever en enfer, bordel. J'étais certain qu'Emmett et Jazz seraient avec moi sur ce coup parce que ce putain de connard ne s'en était pas seulement pris à Bella, il avait aussi impliqué Tanya dans sa merde, par le passé. Et Tanya faisait partie intégrante de notre famille. Créer un groupe de musique, un band ou appelez ça comme vous voulez, c'était aussi fonder sa propre famille avec des membres sur lesquels vous pouviez compter, quelle que soit la situation. Et l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier la putain de nuit où Tanya était venue frapper à ma porte, effondrée. Au départ, je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur de la situation parce qu'une fois que je lui avais ouvert, elle s'était jetée dans mes bras en pleurs, mais lorsque nous nous étions assis dans le canapé, j'avais vu. J'avais vu que cet enculé l'avait mis en pièce. Ses vêtements étaient dans un état minable et des bleus apparaissaient sur son corps. _Tout du moins, sur les parties découvertes. Je ne doutais pas qu'il y en avait aussi sur le reste_. Il avait osé la cogner et on y avait vu que du feu. Bien sûr, je savais qu'ils fricotaient ensemble à l'époque, mais après tout, c'étaient leurs affaires. La vie sexuelle de Tanya n'était pas une chose sur laquelle je voulais me pencher. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que James était du type violent et qu'il se laisserait aller à porter la main sur une femme.

Je serrais davantage Bella contre moi, les idées sombres. J'avais parfaitement reconnu cette expression lubrique sur son visage. _Il la voulait_. Il voulait la femme à qui j'allais unir ma vie. Putain, ce mec voulait Bella. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Au tout début, lorsque James et moi avions fait connaissance, il sortait avec une fille, mais je n'avais aucune foutue idée de qui cette nana pouvait être. Et puis, ce mec était tellement jaloux qu'il s'était bien gardé de nous la présenter. _Bella par ci, Bella par là_. Etais-je idiot à ce point ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le lien entre sa Bella et la mienne ? _Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne remarques pas et qui pourtant, sont évidentes … Ç'en est presque affligeant_. Ouais, il était vraiment temps qu'Emmett, Jazz et moi nous occupions du cas de ce putain de fumier. J'en toucherais aussi quelques mots à Félix, Alec et … rien qu'à penser à lui, j'eus une grimace … _Démétri_. Ils nous aideront certainement à remettre James à sa place.

Démétri … toute une histoire, ce mec. Il avait réussi à se mettre Bella dans la poche sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien, là non plus. Avais-je autant de merde dans les yeux pour ne rien voir venir ? Bien sûr, j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient assez proches, notamment sur la vidéo de leur premier concert qu'Alice m'avait donné, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que les choses seraient allées si loin. Et puis, cette putain de semaine de séparation où l'on m'avait interdit de lui parler n'avait fait qu'accentuer les choses. C'est peut-être à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à le voir comme un ennemi. Apparemment, il se serait déclaré durant le temps où j'étais retenu au loin à cause de ce putain de scandale. Jamais je ne douterais de Bella et de sa sincérité, mais j'étais aussi douloureusement conscient que Démétri et elle partageaient une très forte amitié et qu'elle sera prête à faire beaucoup de choses pour la conserver. Beaucoup _trop _de choses, à mon avis.

« Tirons-nous d'ici, souffla Bella d'une voix si faible que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. »

Je la fis descendre doucement de la caisse avant de la prendre par la main et de la guider vers les étages inférieurs. Une voiture nous attendait sans l'ombre d'un putain de reporters autour. Certes, ma priorité était d'éclater la gueule de James, mais l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte. Tout en Bella criait sa détresse et en tant que futur mari, je me devais d'être là pour elle. J'avais conscience d'avoir été particulièrement dur au sujet de ses parents l'autre jour, et bien que j'éprouvais encore des remords, je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles. Parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout ça. Elle était hantée par toute cette merde et le seul moyen de la faire réagir était de la provoquer avec plus ou moins de méchanceté. Ce que j'avais fait. Evidemment, je n'avais pas mesuré la portée de mes propos et lorsque j'étais revenu sur mes pas pour m'excuser, je l'avais trouvée sur le plancher, en pleurs et surtout, à moitié comateuse. Depuis, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais la blesser. De la protéger contre le monde et leurs emmerdes. Et encore une fois, j'avais lamentablement échoué.

« Edward, m'interpela-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que nous pénétrions dans notre ancien appartement. Elle venait de fermer la porte et laissait glisser sa veste à terre, lentement. _Sensuellement_. Je suivais des yeux ses mouvements, hypnotisés.

_ Bella, je

_ Chuuut, me coupa-t-elle, posant son index sur ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit dont elle n'aurait pas envie. Elle passait bien avant moi. Aime-moi, Edward. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Elle se trouvait là, devant moi, sans doute plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa vulnérabilité était un de ses côtés qui me faisait littéralement fondre. Pourtant, elle considérait ça comme une tare et s'empressait d'afficher hauteur et arrogance, fierté et autre connerie du genre. A mes yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une femme au naturel. Bella n'avait pas ma conception des choses. Ma main droite alla directement à sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Elle avait besoin de tendresse avec tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce soir et c'était exactement ce que j'allais lui offrir. _Amour et tendresse_. Bella appuya sa joue contre ma main, me souriant faiblement.

Malgré moi, ma queue était déjà prête et n'attendait qu'elle. Je restais un homme, après tout, et lorsqu'une femme telle que Bella s'offrait à vous, vous ne pouviez décliner l'invitation. Posant mon front contre le sien, je réprimai ma putain d'envie d'elle et l'entrainai en direction de notre ancienne chambre à coucher. Tout était impeccable et je tiquai quelques secondes parce que cet appartement aurait dû être empli de poussière – résultat de deux ans d'inhabitation – mais rien. Décidant que je m'en foutais totalement pour l'instant, nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre et je la laissai au milieu de la pièce, balançant négligemment ma veste sur la chaise.

« Reste où tu es, dis-je d'une voix veloutée, tournant autour d'elle, plus que prêt à bondir sur ma proie. Ferme les yeux, Bella. Elle s'exécuta et mon sexe devint encore plus dur. _Comme si c'était possible, putain_. Cette soirée était entièrement consacrée à elle et à elle seule.

_ Est-ce que tu sais combien mon corps a besoin de toi, Bella ? demandai-je, posté derrière elle. »

Ma langue partit à l'assaut de son cou et un faible gémissement s'échappa de son adorable bouche. _Sais-tu combien tu es importante à mes yeux, Bella ?__ Le sens-tu, cet amour que j'ai pour toi et que je n'arrive pas à exprimer ? Entends-tu mon coeur battre la chamade à chaque fois que tu es dans la même pièce que moi ? Et toi, m'aimes-tu aussi fort ? Serais-tu prête à mourir avec moi ? _Ma main gauche glissa de son dos jusqu'à son ventre, remontant vers sa délicieuse poitrine encore couverte par sa robe. Malaxant lentement ses seins, je parsemai son cou de petits baisers mouillés qui visiblement, la firent chavirer. Ses mains se posèrent brutalement sur les miennes tandis qu'elle me suppliait à moitié. Mon sexe chavira, lui aussi, au contact de ses tétons durcis. _Bon dieu de merde_.

« Edward, plus … s'il te plaît. Fais-moi vibrer, lança-t-elle d'une voix foutrement sensuelle. »

Ma bite fit un bond dans mon pantalon, complètement excitée par les paroles de Bella. Bon dieu, jamais je ne serais rassasié de cette femme. Sa robe faisait obstacle aux délicieuses caresses que je voulais lui prodiguer alors je m'en débarrassai rapidement, la faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit de froissement. Et c'est à cet instant précis que je m'étranglai, mon désir pour elle explosant complètement. Bella avait un putain de porte-jarretelle qui donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient interminables. Quant à ses sous-vêtements, je ne préférais même pas y penser sous peine de perdre totalement le contrôle sur mes pulsions. J'émis une sorte de miaulement-couinement avant d'attraper sa nuque et d'introduire férocement ma langue dans sa bouche. Tentait-elle vraiment de m'achever avec ces froufrous ? Parce que, bordel, ça marchait diablement bien.

Nos langues avaient entamé un ballet foutrement sensuel et rapidement, il me fut _vraiment _difficile de lui résister. J'arrachai à moitié son soutien-gorge et suçotai son mamelon gauche, le mordillant quelques peu. Ma main droite, elle, pétrissait fermement son sein droit. Bella gémissait longuement, tirant sur mes cheveux pour me rapprocher plus près d'elle à chaque fois. J'avais envie de lui faire oublier toutes ces merdes qui lui tombaient dessus et je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé le remède miracle.

« Tu peux pas savoir l'effet que tu me fais dans cette tenue, chuchotai-je, m'accroupissant devant elle et repoussant son string en soie bleue. Bella se mit à haleter bruyamment tandis que je fixais son sexe luire de désir. J'adorais ça. Littéralement. Savoir qu'elle avait autant envie de moi, que je n'avais envie d'elle me rendait étrangement satisfait. Elle était vraiment la bonne.

_ Edward, tu … ? Sa question resta en suspens et je ne me dégonflais pas pour autant. Ça n'était pas le genre de trucs que je faisais habituellement, mais c'était le moyen que j'avais choisi pour montrer à Bella que je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir.

_ Tais-toi, soufflai-je, laissant ma langue traîner autour de son nombril. Ressens, juste. Tu peux le faire ?

_ Merde ! cria-t-elle tandis que je léchai sa fente humide. Ou … ouais, je … je peux le faire, balbutia-t-elle, collant mon visage contre son sexe détrempé. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je pénétrai sa petite chatte serrée de ma langue, titillant son clitoris de mes doigts. Bella n'était plus que sensations, je pouvais en attester. Elle ne cessait de se tortiller sous mes doigts, gémissant et se cambrant un peu plus à chaque fois. Lorsque je sentis qu'elle était à l'apogée de son excitation, j'inversai. Je pris entre mes dents son paquet de nerfs et effectuai de vigoureux va et vient avec mes doigts. Ses parois se resserrèrent rapidement autour d'eux et dans un long râle, elle explosa. Lapant chaque goutte de son nectar précieux, je sentis ses mains moites tenter de me redresser. La laissant faire, je me relevai et l'observai quelques secondes. Bon sang, elle était si belle après l'extase que mon estomac se tordit. Ses yeux chocolat étaient deux océans si profonds que je pourrais aisément me noyer dedans. Ses pommettes étaient délicieusement rosées, comme lorsqu'elle rougissait et son teint crémeux n'en était que plus beau. Cette femme était la putain d'incarnation de la perfection.

Je ris lorsqu'elle noua mollement ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attira à elle. Elle picorait mes lèvres, y déposant une multitude de chastes baisers. Et même si je brûlais d'envie de la renverser pour la faire mienne dans la seconde qui suivait, je ne fis rien, me contentant de la laisser faire. Bella avait vécu assez de trucs ce soir pour que je ne lui impose quoi que ce soit. Je prendrais ce qu'elle me donnerait.

« Dis-le, murmura-t-elle dans mon cou, simplement collée contre moi. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et les caressait tendrement.

_ Te dire quoi ? répondis-je doucement.

_ Que tu m'aimes. Je m'écartai doucement, la gorge serrée à la vue de ses yeux larmoyants. Je pris son visage en coupe, la forçant à me regarder.

_ Bella … »

J'essuyai délicatement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas prendre cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait constamment et la faire mienne ? Parce que même si j'étais aveugle, je n'étais pas tout à fait stupide. J'étais parfaitement conscient que quelque chose semblait la tracasser en permanence, comme si elle n'avait jamais de répit. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire était sans doute qu'inconsciemment, j'aggravais les choses. _Comme lorsque tu crois l'avoir entendu te demander ce que tu ressentais exactement pour Tanya_. Ouais. A ce moment-là, je ruminais ma haine contre James et je n'avais vraiment pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Et pourtant, cette douleur que j'avais lu dans son regard m'avait été insupportable. Doutait-elle réellement de mes sentiments à son égard ? Ne les lui avais-je pas assez prouvé ? Bon dieu, même après tout ce temps, Bella m'était toujours illisible. Toujours aussi torturée et indéchiffrable, bordel. _Il n'existe malheureusement pas de mode d'emploi pour femmes, mon pote_. Ouais, quelle merde.

« Dis-le, je t'en prie, Edward, sanglota-t-elle silencieusement. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'au moins une personne a besoin de moi, sur cette putain de planète. Que tu ne m'abandonneras pas toi non plus. _S'il te plaît_.

_ Bella, jamais, tu m'entends ? _Jamais plus_ je ne partirais loin de toi. Elle hocha doucement, le menton tremblant. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais. Je t'aime tellement fort Bella que je ne sais même pas comment gérer la chose parce que tu sais bien que j'ai une putain de tendance à tout faire de travers. A ces mots, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Lèvres que je m'empressai d'embrasser, trop heureux de ne plus voir ce masque de souffrance sur son visage. Oublie ce que la presse ou ce connard de James ont pu te dire, ok ? Il n'y a que toi et moi qui compte, tu te souviens ?

_ Ouais, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Juste nous deux. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'attira à elle pour un baiser qui à la base, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sage. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais pensé au départ, avec une pointe de regret. Mais ça m'était vite passé. Les petites mains de Bella étaient parties à l'assaut de mon corps, ôtant mes vêtements les uns après les autres._ Finalement, ça ne sera pas ce soir que je crèverais de frustration_, pensai-je avec bonheur._ La nuit s'annonçait longue_ …

* * *

**Waouh, désolée de ce retard, mais la vérité est que je suis débordée. Les vacances de Noël ne sont plus très loin, ce qui signifie ... partiels à gogo ! J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je suis déjà certaine d'avoir du retard dans la prochaine suite, mais pour me faire pardonner, vous avez certainement pu constater que le chapitre était plus long que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas avoir déjà écrit un chapitre aussi long. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, quelles sont vos impressions à propos de tout ça ? Surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé de la conférence de presse ? J'avoue ne pas avoir été vraiment à l'aise quand je l'ai écrit car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le milieu de la musique ne m'est pas du tout familier. Si vous avez des conseils ou remarques, je suis toute ouïe ! **

**Eh, eh, c'était aussi le grand retour de James. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je vais lui accorder un certain rôle dans l'histoire ou s'il ne sera que de passage pour ce chapitre. Ou peut-être le suivant, lorsque les garçons iront régler leurs comptes avec lui ^^.**

**Dans tous les cas, je tiens à remercier celles qui laissent des reviews à chaque fois, car même si vous êtes de moins en moins nombreuses, certaines d'entre vous me suivent depuis le début et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. **

**Comme toujours : REVIEW = TEASER alors n'hésitez pas ;). **

**Et bien sûr, réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**KM : Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire. J'aurais été sacrément emmerdée si j'avais tué Edward parce qu'il est légèrement sensé être un des personnages principaux ^^. Ca aurait été un très mauvais choix de ma part, lol. Comme tu l'as deviné, les conséquences de ce mariage vont être ... Je ne dis rien, tu sauras avec les suites XD. Encore merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien ! =D.**

**June-en-Juin : Un grand merci pour tous ces compliments que je ne suis pas certaine de mériter, mais que je prends quand même ^^. J'espère que _Notre Adieu_ continuera de te plaire jusqu'à son dernier chapitre ! :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

_**Paramore – Let the flames begin**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette conférence de presse infernale. Quatorze jours où j'avais pu voir Edward en toute liberté, sans que Volturi n'interfère en quoi que ce soit. Trois cent trente-six heures que nous étions épiés par ces rats de journalistes dès que nous nous retrouvions en dehors des endroits où nous étions confinés chacun de notre côté.

Mon tout nouveau statut de _people_ m'empêchait de faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'une horde de fans ne me saute dessus ou ne me hurle dans les oreilles. La première fois que ça m'était arrivé, j'en avais presque fait une crise d'hyperventilation, doublée de claustrophobie. J'avais cru mourir, étouffée par cet amas de populace qui s'était jeté sur moi dès qu'ils l'avaient pu. Notre manager m'avait alors interdit toute sortie publique pour l'instant, attendant que l'effet de masse se dissipe. Mais c'était sans compter la sortie de notre premier single, qui avait à nouveau remué les chaumières. La bonne nouvelle était que cet étouffement ne m'était plus uniquement réservé maintenant, le phénomène s'appliquait aussi aux autres membres du groupe, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été autant exposés que moi pour l'instant. Sans oublier les échos positifs de la conférence qui alimentaient aussi cette espèce de spirale sans fin dans laquelle nous étions tous pris.

A ma plus grande surprise, James avait été complètement discrédité aux yeux de tous ; son attaque vis-à-vis de mes parents – ou plutôt absence de parents – n'était pas passée inaperçue. En y repensant, il était vrai que la manœuvre était assez risquée ; me provoquer ouvertement dans une salle bondée de journalistes n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait garder son poste chez _Seattle Weekly_. Et de ce fait, j'étais passée de garce manipulatrice – limite croqueuse de diamant, il ne fallait pas l'oublier celle-là – à enfant chérie du public en un laps de temps record. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais pas certaine d'approuver toute cette effervescence autour de mon enfance bancale. Les journalistes ne se préoccupaient plus tellement de mon prochain mariage avec Edward, mais plutôt des conditions dans lesquelles j'avais été élevée ou autres merdes du genre. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à tout ça, alors je me contentais de la fermer et d'avancer aussi dignement que possible. Edward me soutenait, m'abrutissant en me répétant sans cesse que tout ça finirait par se tasser, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il n'avait pas de remède miracle face à ça, alors il tentait de me bercer d'illusions. En vain.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que la célébrité puisse être un tel fardeau. Quand je voyais tous ces acteurs connus sur le tapis rouge, prêts à recevoir je ne sais quelle récompense, ça me semblait presque enfantin de sourire aux journalistes, feindre de se sentir comme si chaque seconde de leur putain de vie n'était qu'extase. Evidemment, il fallait être capable de lire entre les lignes, ou plutôt d'aller au-delà des faux semblants dans le cas présent. Etre reconnu dans le monde, comme chanteur, écrivain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était terriblement difficile. Pour sûr, votre boulot était apprécié à sa juste valeur et on vous payait des millions pour le faire, ça, il fallait l'avouer. Tout le monde vous reconnaissait à chaque coin de rue et on serait presque prêt à se battre pour obtenir un de vos autographes. Si on ne prenait que ça en compte, être une star était vachement cool. _Mais il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille …_

Le phénomène de masse qui tournait autour des _Ribson Keane_ était proprement hallucinant et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si ça tenait plus du fait que le public aimait réellement notre musique ou bien si c'était parce que j'étais avec Edward. Et ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette putain de question. A cause de tout cet engouement, nous étions continuellement enfermés dans tel ou tel endroit, évitant les fans comme la peste. Parce qu'une fois que vous étiez englouti par la foule, vous pouvez être certain de ne pas en sortir indemne. J'en avais fait la cruelle expérience et je ne souhaitais à personne, pas même à James, d'affronter une telle situation.

Ça s'était passé la semaine dernière alors que j'étais partie faire quelques courses. Mes fringues un peu vieillottes commençaient à s'user sérieusement et remplir mon armoire de quelques nouveaux jeans aurait été bien. Ça serait actuellement le cas si une fille ne m'avait pas reconnue alors que j'errais dans une boutique de vêtements, dans le centre ville._ Monumentale erreur_. Elle s'était mise à hurler « _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est Bella des Ribson Keane !_ ». Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite, je l'aurais bâillonné avant même qu'elle ne geigne dans tous les sens. Et lorsque les gens autour de nous, alertés par la criarde qui se trouvait à côté de moi, s'étaient retournés, irrémédiablement, ils avaient fini par comprendre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite parce que la boutique où je me trouvais à la base, fut rapidement blindée de monde, tous appelant _Bella_ par-ci, _Bella_ par-là. Je m'étais retrouvée seule devant cette foule, et bon sang, si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait._ Dis plutôt que tu ne t'es pas tirée de cet endroit parce que tes jambes étaient paralysées ! _Ouais, c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais restée.

Les vendeuses avaient essayé de calmer tout le monde, et l'une d'elle m'avait clairement proposé de me retirer quelques secondes parce que visiblement, j'étais livide. J'avais alors appelé Edward en urgence, le souffle court, la voix tremblante et les yeux emplis de larmes contenues. A contre cœur, j'avais dû aller faire de nouveau face aux fans, et sourire à tout le monde, comme si je ne me sentais pas étouffée par ce monde autour de moi. Assise au comptoir, cernée par tous ces visages inconnus, j'avais suffoqué, non seulement parce qu'il faisait diablement chaud, mais aussi parce que c'était beaucoup trop pour une première fois. Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler si violemment que je n'avais pas pu continuer à signer d'autres autographes. Et fort heureusement, avant que je ne tourne de l'œil, Edward et Emmett étaient arrivés, me tirant de là in-extremis.

Evidemment, Volturi avait fini par apprendre cet incident et nous avait longuement sermonnés, Edward et moi, nous rappelant que nous devions nous comporter comme si l'on était parfait. Ne jamais montrer que les personnalités avaient des défauts. Ne jamais laisser transparaître ses putains de faiblesses face à une caméra, un flash ou même un regard. _Le vieillard avait-il perdu l'esprit ?_ C'était totalement et définitivement impossible. Je ne pouvais pas feindre d'être une fille complètement lisse en permanence, même si c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça. J'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que les paparazzis nous suivaient constamment, nous mitraillant de photos, analysant tous nos faits et gestes, mais ce coup-ci, c'était vraiment trop me demander. J'avais la véritable impression de ne plus savoir comment vivre et ça, je ne le supportais pas.

« Victoria, il est huit heures du matin, grognai-je, la tête littéralement plongée dans ma tasse de café. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as tous convoqué aussi tôt ? Mon esprit était encore trop embrumé pour que je ne me permette de faire dans la politesse. Le concert de la veille m'avait épuisée, d'autant plus qu'il était le dernier de cette campagne _guérillas_. Nous avions dû faire ça dans les règles de l'art et penser à quelque chose d'assez particulier pour clôturer ça, histoire que les gens présents en parlent encore dans un mois. J'étais tout simplement exténuée et je ne doutais pas qu'il en était de même pour les gars, au vu de leurs traits tirés.

_ Tais-toi et ouvre bien grand tes oreilles ! s'écria-t-elle avec un tel entrain que je me renfrognai. _Bon dieu, comment faisait-elle pour avoir une telle pêche à une heure pareille ? _Je me radoucis quelques peu alors que j'associai mentalement le diable à la chevelure de feu qui s'agitait devant moi à un certain lutin que je n'avais pas vu depuis des lustres. _N'exagère pas, ça fait une semaine, tout au plus_. Oui mais une semaine sans cette boule énergique, ça paraissait foutrement long. La vérité était qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de voir Rose et Alice, surtout avec les directives que je devais suivre, à savoir me montrer la plus discrète et mystérieuse possible. _Le revers de la médaille, très chère_. La ferme, répliquai-je aussi sec à ma conscience.

_ Quelle est cette, ô combien merveilleuse nouvelle ? railla Alec, adossé au plan de travail. Nous nous étions tous réunis chez Félix pour l'occasion et comme à son habitude, le plaisantin avait pris ses aises. Il fallait dire que nous avions passé tant de soirées ici que cet appartement était comme un second foyer pour nous tous. _Au plus grand damne de son propriétaire, d'ailleurs,_ ricanai-je intérieurement. _Si Félix voulait avoir la paix, il était très mal parti_. Je cessai de dévisager notre bassiste pour poser à nouveau les yeux sur Victoria. Elle venait de prendre une grande inspiration et un sourire large barrait son visage._ Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore nous sortir ?_

_ Votre single est classé premier dans les charts ! hurla-t-elle d'un seul coup, me faisant presque sursauter. La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence quasi religieux. _Enfin, ça c'était avant que nous ne prenions pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire_.

_ Oh merde, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée sous l'émotion. Tu ne déconnes pas, hein ? Elle secoua la tête si vivement que la réponse ne faisait aucun doute.

_ C'est excellent, relativisa Démétri, m'attrapant par l'épaule pour me caler contre son torse. _Peut-être qu'il avait senti que j'étais sur le point de vaciller ?_ Voilà qui devrait contenter Volturi pour quelques jours, tout du moins, ajouta-t-il, embrassant distraitement mes cheveux. Maintenant que la situation était clarifiée entre nous, je pouvais à nouveau vivre ces petits moments en toute sérénité. Je savais que jamais, il n'y aurait quoi que ce soit de plus. _La situation était revenue à la normale et c'était tant mieux_.

_ Oh bon sang, ça veut dire que je vais avoir un tas de filles super chaudes qui vont se jeter sur moi dans les rues ! jubila Alec, levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Je roulai exagérément des yeux. Nous ne pouvions plus rien pour un sale mioche dans son genre. S'il ne jurait que par le sexe et le nombre de filles qu'il aura réussi à mettre dans son lit, nous étions vraiment mal barrés.

_ Et les _Spunk Ransom_ ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de questionner. »

Il fallait que je sache. Je n'arrivais pas à étouffer cet esprit de compétition entre nos deux groupes ; _Spunk Ransom_ VS _Ribson Keane_. C'étaient les choses telles que je les voyais. Ma relation avec leur guitariste et cette bataille entre nous étaient deux éléments bien différents à mes yeux. Peut-être que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, après tout. Penser à leur groupe m'amena irrémédiablement à Tanya et à la conversation inachevée avec Edward à son sujet. _Ses putains de sentiments envers elle_ … Il n'y avait toujours pas répondu et je doutais qu'il ne le fasse un jour. Lorsqu'il avait donné une bonne correction à James, flanqué de l'ensemble des gars qui constituaient nos deux groupes, j'avais bien compris qu'il n'avait pas fait ça uniquement pour lui faire payer son attitude à la conférence de presse. Tanya était la seconde raison pour passer à tabac ce pauvre type. _Ou peut-être la première …_

Je repris brusquement pied dans la réalité au moment où Victoria me jeta le magazine qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Après un coup d'œil rapide au sommaire, je tournai les pages pour arriver au classement des meilleurs singles de la semaine. Et ce que j'y lus me fit frissonner de joie. C'était écrit là, noir sur blanc. Nous nous étions enfin hissés à la première place. Devant _eux_.

_1°__– __**Ribson Keane**__, I'm addicted to you_

_2° – __**Trapnest**__, Recorded butterflies_

_3° – __**Spunk Ransom**__, Wish_

_4° – __**Nico Touches The Wall**__, Diver_

_5° __**– Scooter**__, Stuck on replay_

_[…]_

Je fixai le classement d'un air hébété, complètement soufflée qu'en plus d'avoir détrôné les _Spunk Ransom_, nous les avions recalés à la troisième place. Et tout ça en l'espace d'une seule petite semaine. Finalement, Volturi avait réussi son coup. Les concerts avaient débuté avant la sortie du single et après, nous permettant d'en faire la promo sur une durée assez longue. Les manigances de ce vieillard avaient une fois de plus brillées par leurs résultats. Mais en cet instant précis, que notre succès soit le fruit de son esprit malsain et de ses machinations perverses, je m'en fichais totalement. Je savourais pleinement ce puissant sentiment de fierté et d'accomplissement qui m'avait envahi et le laissais même m'ensevelir toute entière. C'était comme si mon cœur dégoulinait de ce trop plein d'émotions et explosait en un feu d'artifice flamboyant. _J'étais dans une putain d'extase_.

Nous avions énormément travaillé pour obtenir ce résultat et nos efforts finissaient enfin par payer. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Evidemment, il nous restait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de nous hisser complètement au sommet, mais j'estimais que nous étions en très bonne voie. Un jour viendrait où plus personne n'ignorera qui sont les _Ribson Keane_ et on s'arrachera nos albums. Ouais, un jour, je vivrais dans un putain de rêve éveillé où personne ne contestera notre suprématie. Ça pouvait paraître foutrement arrogant, en plus d'être prétentieux, mais je savais que nous avions le potentiel pour le faire, et je n'en démordrais pas jusqu'à temps d'y arriver. Une de mes priorités était de supplanter les _Spunk Ransom_ dans les charts et cet objectif venait d'être atteint. Maintenant, il ne nous fallait plus seulement les reléguer au troisième rang, mais les expédier à la quinzième voir vingtième place. Ça, c'était mon nouveau but.

« Cette campagne de concerts guérillas a été une putain de réussite, siffla Félix, lisant le magazine par-dessus mon épaule. On a vraiment fait du bon boulot, sourit-il, portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

_ A-t-on quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Démétri, se grillant une clope.

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une, rétorqua Victoria, clairement amusée. Elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en extraire son agenda et se mit à le feuilleter avant de tomber à la date d'aujourd'hui. A onze heures, vous avez rendez-vous avec des animateurs radio. Ça sera une sorte d'interview à l'antenne. Ensuite, vous déjeunerez avec Volturi et ses collaborateurs afin de discuter du lancement d'une nouvelle campagne publicitaire. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi ça consiste parce qu'il ne m'en a pas touché un mot, dit-elle avant même que nous ne lui posions la question. A quinze heures, vous serez au studio. _Relentless Records_ va débloquer les fonds nécessaires pour vous faire un marketing d'enfer donc Volturi attend que votre album soit à la hauteur. Elle nous lança un regard assez significatif qui me fit soupirer. Ce vieillard serait prêt à mettre son veto sur une quelconque merde qui ne lui plairait pas. _Ça s'annonçait houleux_. Et enfin à vingt heures, poursuivit-elle, vous êtes invités sur un plateau de télé pour chanter _I'm addicted to you_. Je pense que vous resterez un peu pour discuter avec tout le monde. Vous voyez le genre.

_ Ouais, programme chargé, acquiesça Alec. Je me demande bien ce que Volturi va encore nous pondre comme idée à ce fameux déjeuner. Avec lui, on doit vraiment s'attendre à tout. Je pinçai les lèvres. J'étais extrêmement bien placée pour dire qu'il nous fallait nous méfier de lui. _Trop bien placée, peut-être_. »

Me grillant une clope, je réfléchissais à ce que Volturi pourrait inventer de nouveau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je pensais à cette foutue campagne publicitaire, j'avais un putain de mauvais pressentiment. _Allait-il être aussi intransigeant avec le groupe qu'il ne l'avait été avec Edward et moi ?_ Nous étions telle une étoile montante en sport ; notre premier single s'était déjà vendu à plus de cent mille exemplaires et j'étais certaine que ça allait continuer. Nous finissions enfin par briller et en un sens, c'était bien ça le problème. Actuellement, les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient le groupe far de _Relentless Records_, mais avec notre progression faramineuse, il nous porterait dorénavant plus d'attention. Nous n'avions plus le droit à l'erreur parce qu'il ne nous louperait pas. Je soupirais à cette constatation. Le déjeuner promettait d'être riche en rebondissements, songeai-je, ironique.

Comme prévu, à onze heures tapantes, nous nous trouvions dans les locaux de _Chom*****_, une radio basée sur le rock plutôt old-school mais qui touchait aussi aux nouvelles générations. C'était une station que j'écoutais énormément étant plus jeune et pour moi, c'était un honneur que de faire la connaissance de ses animateurs. Sharon Hyland serait la personne qui nous interviewera principalement mais je supposais qu'elle ne serait pas seule à nous accueillir. J'espérais que PJ serait là parce que je le trouvais assez cool dans son genre.

Une petite quinzaine de minutes après que nous soyons arrivés, on nous convia à rejoindre les animateurs et je constatai avec plaisir qu'ils n'étaient pas deux mais quatre à nous recevoir. Tous ceux qui étaient à l'antenne durant la matinée étaient regroupés pour nous interviewer. Un sentiment intense de satisfaction me traversa à cette idée. Ça prouvait bien que nous n'étions pas n'importe qui et qu'on nous accordait un minimum d'importance. Après les présentations, on se mit à nous questionner à propos du groupe, comment il s'était formé, les liens que nous entretenions entre nous. A ma plus grande surprise, personne ne pipa mot à propos de mon lien avec les _Spunk Ransom_, qui étaient nos concurrents les plus sévères. On ne me parla pas non plus de mon prochain mariage et j'en fus soulagée. Nous étions bel et bien ici parce que les animateurs de _Chom_ désiraient interviewer les _Ribson Keane_. Ils n'étaient pas des putains de rats avides de scandales. Victoria avait très bien fait en acceptant leur demande.

Nous étions restés plus que nécessaire dans leurs studios parce qu'ils étaient foutrement conviviaux et que j'avais adoré parler avec eux. J'en avais appris un peu plus sur l'animation d'une émission de radio et les difficultés que ça pouvait présenter. A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait un tel travail en amont, mais je supposais que ça devait être partout pareil. On ne voyait jamais ceux qui étaient dans les coulisses et pourtant, sans eux, tout capoterait. C'était aussi important que d'être sur le devant de la scène, voire même plus.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions internes lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Nous étions dans la voiture, en chemin vers nos quartiers où l'on devait se préparer pour ce putain de déjeuner avec Volturi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran. _Alice_. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était assez inhabituel. Rose et Alice préféraient m'appeler le soir car j'avais moins d'impératifs et nous pouvions rester plusieurs heures au téléphone sans que quiconque ne vienne nous déranger. _Bizarre_.

« Alice, souris-je, prête à entendre sa voix surexcitée. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que nous nous téléphonions. _Enfin, habituellement_. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que je n'entende un reniflement tout à fait disgracieux. Ça ne pouvait pas venir d'Alice ; cette fille ne connaissait que les bonnes manières. Alice ? répétai-je, l'inquiétude montant malgré moi.

_ Je … je suis là, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sanglots.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? m'alarmai-je aussitôt, serrant le portable si fort que mes jointures en blanchirent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rose était visiblement à côté d'elle parce que j'étais capable de l'entendre lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Alice, chérie, donne-moi le téléphone, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Il y eut un bruit avant que la voix de Rosalie ne me parvienne beaucoup plus clairement. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?_

_ Bella, je suis désolée de te déranger comme ça, mais est-ce que tu peux venir ? Au plus vite, crut-elle bon de rajouter. Derrière elle, Alice éclata en sanglots. Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie, me supplia à nouveau Rose. Ça n'était tellement pas son genre de prier quelqu'un que je devinais sans mal qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Alice me semblait être dans un piteux état et je ne savais pas même pas pourquoi.

_ Quelqu'un est mort ? questionnai-je, angoissée. Je détestais l'idée qu'une de mes meilleures amies soit blessée pour quoi que ce soit et le décès d'un proche fut la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit. Je voulais tellement les protéger, leur apporter autant d'amour qu'elles ne m'en avaient donné. Merde, je voulais leur rendre la pareille. Elles m'avaient tant aidé au début, alors que nous ne nous connaissions à peine.

_ Achète un exemplaire du _Seattle Weekly_ avant de venir. La _Une_ t'en dira assez sur l'état d'Alice. Le ton de Rose était sec, presque hargneux. Etait-elle en colère contre moi ? _Pourquoi t'aurait-elle demandé de venir en urgence, si c'était le cas ? Imbécile !_ Contre qui en avait-elle, alors ?

_ Je serais bientôt là, promis-je avant de raccrocher. Je restai quelques instants à fixer mon portable, la mort dans l'âme. Je ne supportais pas qu'Alice soit si mal. Je voulais partager sa souffrance, prendre sur moi pour en absorber au moins la moitié, la totalité si c'était possible. En fait, tout moyen serait bon pour la soulager de ce mal qui semblait la ronger. _Seattle Weekly_ … Putain, qu'avaient encore inventé ces maudits journalistes ?

_ C'était Alice ? me demanda Félix, les sourcils froncés.

_ Ouais, acquiesçai-je sombrement. Elle était en pleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Un soupir m'échappa. Rose m'a simplement dit d'acheter le nouveau _Seattle Weekly_ et alors, je comprendrais.

_ On tombera certainement sur un kiosque en chemin, tenta de me rassurer Démétri. Ça m'inquiète de savoir notre petit lutin malheureuse. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.

_ Moi non plus, en convint Alec, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. »

Après quoi, le van fut silencieux. Mon regard se perdit au dehors, les immeubles défilant devant mes yeux sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait mettre Alice dans un tel état, parce que ça m'échappait. Rose et moi étions en parfaite santé. Il ne nous était pas non plus arrivé de tuiles dernièrement. En fait, l'annonce de mon mariage et le fait que je leur ai confié son organisation les avait remplies de joie. J'avais si peu l'occasion de leur faire vraiment plaisir que dès que ça m'était permis, je m'y jetai presque corps et âme. Je savais que je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle en elles et que le mariage serait une réussite. Ce dernier était fixé pour dans trois mois, selon les ordres de Volturi. Délai assez court, j'en convenais, mais c'était tout de même réalisable.

Nous étions arrivés à un compromis, enfermés dans son bureau, durant ce qu'il m'avait semblé être des heures. Le truc était qu'il voulait décider de pas mal de choses en ce qui concernait notre union, si nous voulions vraiment avoir la paix. Volturi avait exigé déterminer lui-même la date, le nombre d'invités et qui se chargerait d'organiser tout ça. J'avais simplement suggéré que mes amies pourraient s'occuper de la robe et de la planification de tout ce merdier. J'avais dû batailler pour qu'il reconnaisse que Rose et Alice n'étaient pas des incompétentes sous prétexte qu'elles bossaient dans la mode. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces préjugés stupides, d'ailleurs ?_ Quoi qu'il en soit, et je ne savais par quel moyen, je l'avais emporté, mais le vieillard avait plié.

Et j'étais précisément en train de lister mentalement les choses qui pourraient bouleverser mon amie à ce point lorsque Victoria prit la parole, le fixant de ses prunelles émeraude à travers le rétroviseur. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle allait me dire de ne pas y aller ?

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle et je sus qu'elle disait vrai. Ses yeux me le prouvaient. Sauf que je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait me laisser faire ou non, parce que j'avais bel et bien l'intention d'aller retrouver Alice et Rose, quels que soient les moyens employés. Et même si je devais affronter une putain de foule, seule, je le ferais. Pas parce que j'étais masochiste ou autres merdes du genre, mais parce que ces deux filles représentaient tout ce en quoi j'avais le plus foi ; une amitié indestructible et inaltérable. Et je ne pouvais véritablement pas me permettre de manquer à mes devoirs envers elles. _Elles t'ont sauvé_. Ouais, elles m'avaient repêché quand je partais à la dérive, déprimant sur ma rupture brutale avec Edward. Je leur devais tout.

_ Ça n'était pas une question, Victoria, répondis-je un peu méchamment. Je m'en voulus instantanément. Mon but n'était pas de la blesser, ni de me mettre ma manager à dos. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'ampleur de ma dette envers elles. _Pas même Edward ne le pourrait_.

_ Volturi t'a dans le collimateur et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en étais pas conscience, contra-t-elle tranquillement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il s'apercevra que tu brilles par ton absence à ce déjeuner, hein ? continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, reportant son attention sur la route. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton groupe, à moins d'être une putain d'égoïste. »

Je baissai la tête, brusquement couverte de honte. Quelles que soient mes raisons, Victoria tapait dans le mille. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça aux gars sous prétexte que mes meilleures amies avaient besoin de moi. Je n'en avais pas le droit. On avait beaucoup trop donné de nous dans ce groupe pour que je fasse tout foirer à cause d'un de mes caprices. Evidemment, Rose et Alice étaient une de mes priorités, mais dans la hiérarchie, j'étais obligée de les releguer au second plan. _Pour le groupe._ Il était temps pour moi de faire un nouveau pas dans l'apprentissage de la vie. Penser aux autres en était un premier et le second serait de cesser mes caprices stupides. Je n'étais plus une enfant. _Enfin, je le pensais_. Je n'osais même pas relever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres parce que je ne voulais pas voir la déception dans leurs yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à mes yeux, ni que les _Ribson Keane_ n'étaient pas d'une importance capitale._ J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de tenir tête au diable roux_.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? questionnai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ Tu dois y aller, rétorqua, à ma plus grande surprise, Félix. Je tournai brutalement la tête dans sa direction, abasourdie. _Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Alec. Rose et Alice sont importantes à tes yeux et si tu viens à ce fichu déjeuner, tu auras la tête ailleurs. Volturi t'engueulera tout autant parce que tu n'écouteras pas un mot de ce qu'il pourra dire. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu ne sois tout simplement pas là, comme ça, ça t'éviter des réprimandes et tu seras au chevet d'Alice.

_ Elles comptent aussi pour nous, et j'avoue ne pas me sentir à l'aise à l'idée de savoir notre petit lutin triste, ajouta Démétri avec un sourire désolé pour Victoria. Ça ne me dérange pas non plus que Bella ne soit pas là, et puis, ça leur évitera une nouvelle confrontation. Bien que Volturi soit le P-DG de _Relentless Records_, il se permet des remarques tout à fait déplacées, sans compter ses manipulations dont on ne nous rend pas toujours compte. Tu devrais savoir bien mieux que nous de quoi je parle, Victoria, puisque tu as été une de ses victimes, autrefois. Sans compter que tu as presque dû lutter corps et âme pour devenir la manager de notre équipe, n'étant pas dans les petits papiers du grand patron. Alors si je peux éviter que ça ne dégénère réellement entre Bella et lui, je le ferais.

_ Vous êtes prêts à en assumer l'entière responsabilité ? soupira-t-elle, vaincue. Parce qu'il ne sera tendre avec aucun de vous, surtout si vous l'avez laissé filé. Victoria se gara devant le hall de l'immeuble où nous étions provisoirement installés. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ça va être un désastre ? murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même, posant sa tête contre le volant.

_ S'il te plaît, Victoria, quémandai-je. Elle soupira de plus belle avant de bouger sur son siège et nous faire face. Le dilemme se lisait sur son expression et si elle répondait tout de même par la négative, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. Le tout était de savoir qui avait la priorité ; Rose et Alice ou bien les _Ribson Keane_ ?_ Les Ribson Keane, quelle question !_

_ C'est bon, tu peux y aller, souffla-t-elle, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. On va bien voir ce que Volturi nous réservera, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je la pris dans mes bras, enfin, autant que je le pouvais, sachant que son siège nous séparait. _Mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, non ?_

_ Merci, lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille, reconnaissante. Nous avions vraiment une manager en or.

_ Sois là pour le reste, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je te demande, me sourit-elle faiblement. Je peux encore gérer ce vieillard mais soit impérativement au studio à quinze heures, ok ? Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas limiter la casse. Je pris le temps de l'observer quelques secondes. J'avais parfaitement conscience de la mettre dans une situation particulièrement merdique où elle risquait sa place si elle n'était pas en mesure de canaliser les membres du groupe, alors elle ne méritait pas son poste en tant que manager. J'étais persuadée que ce requin de P-DG aurait ce type de raisonnement.

_ Je serais là, promis-je presque solennellement.

_ Bien. Elle sortit son BlackBerry et tapota dessus durant quelques minutes avant de me le tendre. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe avant de m'emparer du portable. Elle surfait sur le net et avait réussi à télécharger une image de la _Une_ du dernier numéro de _Seattle Weekly_. Mes yeux louchèrent quelques secondes sur la photo avant que je ne réalise pleinement ce que ça impliquait.

_ Putain de merde, lâchai-je sans grâce aucune. »

Jasper était là, sous mes yeux, léchant sans vergogne les lèvres d'une petite brunette à une terrasse de café. Comme si de rien était. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, soufflant. Alice devait pourtant être au courant de l'existence de cette fille, elle qui était prête à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle parlait assez régulièrement avec le bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_. _Savoir n'empêche pas d'avoir mal, Bella_. Ouais, c'était vrai. Je n'osais imaginer l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver et bon dieu, je la comprenais. Alice ne vivait que pour lui. Il m'était si facile de comprendre la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle, même bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent pour de bon parce que je l'avais ressenti, moi aussi, lorsque j'avais aperçu Edward pour la toute première fois. _Sauf que dans son cas, la situation n'a pas évolué dans le bon sens_. Elle fantasmait déjà sur lui à l'époque alors qu'il était encore Jasper, l'intouchable musicien grattant une basse comme un putain de dieu. Son rêve avait prit réalité lorsque j'avais revu Edward après deux ans d'absence. Et maintenant, tout s'écroulait comme un vulgaire château de cartes. _Putain_.

Alec appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et du coin de l'œil, je le vis grimacer. Personne n'était sans ignorer l'amour fou qu'Alice vouait à Jazz, au sein du groupe. Il se redressa ensuite pour ébouriffer mes cheveux, me conseillant de partir maintenant si je voulais être auprès des filles rapidement. Je suivis son conseil et quittai le van pour faire quelques pas dans la rue avant de héler un taxi. Une fois arrêté à ma hauteur, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, murmurant l'adresse du duplex. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire à Alice dans le vain espoir de la consoler ? Un chagrin d'amour était toujours difficile à surmonter, particulièrement pour nous autres, les filles, étant bien plus sensibles que la majorité des garçons. J'en savais quelque chose.

Mes pieds semblèrent s'alourdir alors que j'introduisai ma clef dans la serrure. Une fois entrée, je tendis l'oreille. Les sanglots d'Alice résonnaient dans le duplex, amenant avec eux tristesse et désolation. Suivant les pleurs douloureux de mon amie, je les trouvai toutes les deux assises à même le sol, Alice, tête posée sur les genoux de Rosalie, qui elle-même était adossée au mur. Notre lutin versait toutes les larmes que son petit corps était en mesure de verser. Mon cœur se contracta dans ma poitrine, me faisant un mal de chien. Ça me tuait de la voir dans un état pareil. Alice faisait partie de ces personnes qui voyaient toujours la vie sous un angle optimiste. Elle nous communiquait constamment sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre. Les gens comme elle ne méritaient foutrement pas de souffrir. On devrait plutôt les aduler pour être de tels amoureux de la vie. Et ça me faisait mal de ne pas savoir quoi faire, ni trouver les mots pour atténuer sa douleur.

Une fois devant elles, je me laissai tomber sur les genoux avant de les prendre dans mes bras. Je savais intérieurement qu'il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant. Elle devait éponger sa tristesse avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors, nous nous tûmes et la laissâmes pleurer. Nous restâmes un moment, enlacées toutes les trois, avant que les larmes d'Alice ne se tarissent. Elle ne s'était pas redressée pour autant, se contentant de garder ses yeux rouges, clos. Au bout d'un certain moment, son souffle se fit plus profond, plus régulier et nous sûmes qu'elle s'était endormie, vidée de toutes émotions. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars. _Pas comme toi_. Durant les premiers temps, après qu'Edward ait quitté Seattle, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, mes rêves n'étant hantés que de lui. Je priais pour qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à Alice.

« J'ai cru que ces pleurs ne cesseraient jamais, murmura Rosalie, une fois que nous fûmes dans la cuisine. Nous avions, tant bien que mal, hissé Alice sur son lit avant de la laisser se reposer. Elle le méritait bien.

_ Ça me brise le cœur de la voir comme ça, soupirai-je avant de boire une longue gorgée de café. Je déteste cette sensation d'impuissance, de n'être que spectateur, sans pouvoir rien changer à ce qui se passe devant tes yeux. Mon mannequin d'amie acquiesça lourdement, comme si elle ressentait exactement la même chose.

_ Tu étais au courant pour Jasper ? questionna-t-elle, appuyée contre l'évier. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour moi. Il est si mystérieux dans sa manière d'être, comme s'il ne voulait que l'on découvre qui il est. C'est très étrange.

_ Jazz a toujours été comme ça, tu sais, répondis-je avant de m'avachir un peu plus sur ma chaise. A l'époque, il était peut-être encore pire parce qu'il était bien plus renfermé. Etre au contact des autres membres du groupe l'a vraiment aidé à sortir de sa coquille. Je ne les ai pourtant pas beaucoup côtoyé dans le passé parce que je passais la majorité de mon temps avec Edward, mais j'avais tout de même pu noter ces changements.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? rétorqua Rose de manière tout à fait rhétorique. »

Je ne dis rien durant quelques minutes, plongée dans mes souvenirs. Jasper était sans doute le gars le plus discret que je connaisse et cette histoire de photo me turlupinait, maintenant qu'Alice était endormie. Jamais il ne se serait affiché publiquement avec quelqu'un, certainement trop désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur la fille. Pour la protéger des médias, parce que _ça_, c'était tout à fait Jasper. Protéger les autres des merdes que ce monde pouvait abriter. Alors pourquoi faisait-il la _Une _de ce torchon, bon sang ? Pourquoi prenait-il le risque d'exposer sa vie privée au vu et au su de tous ? Comme s'il s'en fichait ? Quelque chose clochait, j'en étais sûre. Ne pas prendre garde à ces rats de reporters n'était pas le Jasper que je connaissais. Il y a avait vraiment un truc louche dans cette affaire.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Rose après un long silence.

_ A cette merde dans laquelle Jazz nous a fourré. Enfin, plutôt à ce maudit magazine, me corrigeai-je, rageant du fait que les journalistes de _Seattle Weekly_ semblaient s'acharner sur nos deux groupes. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de voir en première page quelqu'un comme lui, si prévoyant, si précautionneux ? l'interrogeai-je pensivement. Parce que moi, ça me fait tiquer. Elle haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en savait foutrement rien.

_ Ça n'est pas comme si je le connaissais personnellement, après tout. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je n'ai qu'impressions et a priori.

_ Ouais, acquiesçai-je, allumant une clope.

_ Mais tu devrais demander à Edward, il saura certainement quelque chose, proposa-t-elle, posant un cendrier devant moi. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'en dissuada.

_ Peut-être plus tard parce que je vais bientôt devoir aller au studio. Volturi va déjà m'achever pour ne pas être allée au déjeuner, alors si je continue à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, j'ai bien peur que l'avenir du groupe n'en pâtisse. Et c'était vrai. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais pris un énorme risque en venant au duplex plutôt que d'aller manger des mets horriblement chers dans un restaurant huppé. Jamais je n'aurais pris cette décision de mon propre chef, si les gars ne m'avaient pas donné leurs accords.

_ De quoi tu parles ? questionna Alice dans un murmure. Rose et moi sursautâmes au son de sa voix. On ne s'attendait pas à la voir de si tôt, ses pleurs déchirants l'ayant complètement vidée.

_ Le groupe et moi devions déjeuner avec Volturi et ses collaborateurs pour discuter du lancement d'une nouvelle campagne publicitaire. Les gars m'ont donné le feu vert pour venir ici. Son visage était livide. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice avec cet air maladif. Ses yeux bouffis ne faisaient que compléter ce tableau étrange.

_ Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû, me réprimanda le lutin d'une voix encore faible. Le groupe passe avant tout.

_ Les amies passent avant tout, rétorquai-je avec fermeté. _Enfin, presque_, me rappela ma conscience. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber, alors ne discute pas, s'il te plaît.

_ Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta Rosalie, lui donnant un verre d'eau.

_ Mal, mais ça, ça n'est un secret pour personne, sourit-elle ironiquement. Je me fis l'effet de copier Edward lorsque machinalement, je l'attrapai par la nuque et lui donnai un baiser sur le front. Il le faisait si souvent avec moi que ce genre de gestes finissaient par me rester.

_ La phrase tout à fait cliché serait _ne t'en fais ça, ça va aller_. Evidemment, ils ont tout faux. Je suis passée par là et je sais avec exactitude ce que tu ressens. Je me noyai littéralement dans ses yeux noirs, ses deux putains de puits où se lisait tristesse et désespoir. Alice, je te promets que je vais trouver qui est cette fille, annonçai-je soudainement avec détermination, et je l'amènerais sur un plateau d'argent, découpée en rondelles.

_ Inutile, souffla-t-elle, se dégageant mollement de mon étreinte. Rosalie me jeta une œillade alarmée. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas nous faire un remake hideux de la pauvre fille déçue en amour qui allait mettre fin à ses jours parce que jamais je ne lui permettrais de faire un truc pareil.

_ Alice, chérie, tenta la sulfureuse blonde, mais elle fut arrêtée par un geste de la main.

_ Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement temps pour moi de redescendre sur terre, déclara-t-elle avec un certain fatalisme. Je fermai les yeux, cette putain de phrase faisant bien trop écho en moi pour que je ne puisse le supporter. Combien de fois me l'étais-je dite, alors que je repensais à ma relation avec Edward ? Combien de fois avais-je cru à un miracle pour qu'un mec comme lui s'intéresse à moi ? Combien de fois, putain ?

_ Tais-toi ! dis-je avec plus de virulence que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve, Alice. Ne renonce pas à tes rêves de foyer ou je ne sais quoi avec Jasper. Tout peut encore arriver ! Ma voix était presque suppliante, pour je ne sais quelle raison. _Peut-être parce que tu as suivi le même chemin, à l'époque et qu'il t'arrive d'en souffrir encore aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais dû espérer, croire en cet avenir qu'Edward et toi aviez. Ça t'aurait épargné bien des souffrances, si tu veux mon avis_. Ouais, sûrement. Mais on pouvait étouffer son naturel qu'il revenait au triple galop. Et hurler au visage d'Edward que mes rêves étaient partis en fumée parce que je l'avais suivi, n'aurait pas non plus été une issue souhaitable.

_ La situation n'est pas la même, Bella et tu le sais. Jasper n'est pas Edward. Je ne sais même pas si je représente quelque chose à ses yeux à part une simple personne à qui il lui arrive de parler ! »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Pourquoi étais-je aussi touchée par un malheur qui n'était pas le mien, après tout ? Pourquoi avais-je aussi mal pour elle, alors qu'Alice supportait bien mieux la chose que moi, quelques années plus tôt ? _Peut-être parce qu'elle te fait trop penser à ce que tu as vécu._ Vrai. Ce fatalisme que j'avais entendu dans sa voix, moi aussi j'avais raisonné comme elle. Le problème, c'est qu'à cause de ça, j'avais beaucoup souffert des souvenirs de notre vie commune, ou bien même de notre tout premier flirt. _Alice a raison, les situations sont trop différentes, Bella. Ne le prends pas aussi personnellement parce que tu finiras par blesser celle que tu veux défendre, en fin de compte_.

Je m'arrêtai alors de cogiter, l'espace d'une seconde, et sondai à nouveau les pupilles sombres de mon amie. Ce que j'y vis confirma ce que ma conscience présumait ; mes paroles enfonçaient le couteau dans la plaie.

« Pardon, chuchotai-je piteusement. Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse toujours tout de travers ? Que je ne sache jamais vraiment comment réagir ? J'étais une fille et à ce titre, il ne devait pas être bien difficile d'interagir avec des personnes du même sexe que moi, bon sang ! Alors pourquoi étais-je si peu douée en ce qui concernait les relations entre les gens ? Existait-il un mode d'emploi où je ne sais quoi pour m'aider à y remédier ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je m'en remettrais, affirma-t-il avec un soupçon de fermeté. Alors même que je venais de la blesser, elle trouvait encore le moyen de me rassurer. Alice était une personne exceptionnelle. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te renseignes auprès d'Edward pour savoir qui est cette fille, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu. Je ris presque au vu de l'air qu'elle arborait.

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, je ne ferais rien, m'assurai-je, écrasant ma cigarette dans le cendrier en cristal.

_ Oui, c'est mon choix. J'acquiesçai en signe de reddition avant de me lever et d'enfiler rapidement ma veste en cuir. Il était temps pour moi de mettre les voiles si je voulais arriver à l'heure au studio.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Rose, se redressant brusquement.

_ Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai rendez-vous avec les gars au studio. _Relentless Records _va nous faire un marketing de dingue concernant notre premier album. On doit absolument être à la hauteur, souris-je avec optimisme. J'aurais voulu revenir dans la soirée, mais à vingt heures, je crois, Victoria nous a parlé d'une émission de télé. Je vous appellerais pour que vous la regardiez.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt ! me dit Rosalie avec un air faussement sévère. »

Elle m'étreignit, me chuchotant si faiblement un _merci_ que je crus bien avoir mal entendu, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour elle. Je souris en guise de réponse avant qu'Alice ne l'imite, à peine quelques secondes plus tard et ne m'encercle de ses petits bras. Et quelques minutes après ces embrassades, je hélai un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'au studio fut rapide et je me préparai mentalement à subir une déferlante de reproches de la part de Volturi, une fois que j'aurais mis les pieds dans les locaux. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'il n'en fut rien. Il n'était même pas là, pour tout dire. Je me l'étais presque imaginé, m'attendant le pied ferme, prêt à me rabaisser plus bas que terre en me montrant combien ma conduite était égoïste. Et dieu savait combien il aurait eu raison. Ce business tournant autour de la musique était bien trop cupide, avide – tout ce que vous voulez, en réalité – pour que l'on ne se permette le moindre faux pas. Parce qu'en plus de plonger en tant qu'artistes, _Relentless Records_ nous suivrait, perdant ainsi des milliers, peut-être des millions, de dollars d'investissement. Ça promettait un sacré paquet d'emmerdes, en somme. _Oh ouais_.

« Volturi n'est pas là ? questionnai-je, une fois enfermée dans la salle d'enregistrement avec les gars.

_ Il avait plus urgent à gérer, me répondit distraitement Démétri, grattant quelques accords.

_ Le scandale autour de Jazz et cette fille, sans doute, ajouta Félix, baguettes en main.

_ J'en ai discuté avec Rose, à propos de cet article et surtout de l'acharnement de _Seattle Weekly _sur nos deux groupes. Ça me paraît bizarre que deux scandales apparaissent coup sur coup, à la _Une _de ce putain de torchon. Surtout qu'ils semblent être les premiers à disposer de l'info. J'ai cogité un peu et il n'y a que deux options, à mes yeux ; soit ils disposent d'assez de journalistes pour nous espionner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, soit quelqu'un les renseigne, laissai-je supposer, accusant indirectement ce putain de P-DG de _Relentless Records_. A savoir Volturi.

_ Tu crois que Volturi serait derrière tout ça ? s'enquit Alec, reposant sa basse pour se rapprocher de nous.

_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, persiflai-je. Il a bien manigancé le merdier autour d'Edward et moi alors pourquoi pas au tour de Jasper ? Et puis, je suis certaine qu'au fond, il veut mettre nos deux groupes en concurrence, étant donné que l'on a la même maison de disques. »

Et c'était vrai. Si l'on y pensait en toute objectivité, ça me semblait être la solution idéale pour lui. Volturi n'avait qu'à faire en sorte de créer des scandales par-ci, par-là, faisant alternativement de la publicité pour les _Spunk Ransom_ et pour les _Ribson Keane_. Si je pouvais cautionner le fait que les actionnaires représentaient une source intense de stress, je haïssais ses manières de faire. Au lieu de choisir l'honnêteté et de décider ensemble de la stratégie à adopter, il manigançait dans notre dos et faisait ses petites affaires sans prendre le temps de nous en informer. Oh, pour sûr, il n'était pas sur le devant de la scène alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de gérer toutes les merdes engendrées par ses coups bas. _Quelle enflure, ce mec, bordel !_

« Bella n'a pas tout à fait tord, reconnut Démétri, lâchant lui aussi son instrument pour se joindre réellement à la conversation. Surtout que nous sommes liés aux _Spunk Ransom_ de par le fait que non seulement, Bella et Edward vont se marier, mais aussi parce que nous nous connaissions déjà avant de former les _Ribson Keane_. En fait, les choses se mettent plutôt mécaniquement en place. C'est une source presque infinie de gains pour lui d'un côté, les _Spunk Ransom_ lui rapportent des millions parce que leur célébrité n'est plus à faire et de l'autre, il y a nous, qui sommes – et on peut le dire sans craindre de se vanter – des stars montantes. »

Je soupirai. Démétri voyait les choses sous le même angle que moi et je craignais vraiment que ça ne soit l'état véritable des choses. Je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée de mettre nos deux groupes en concurrence, bien que sur le marché de la musique, ça soit effectivement le cas. Mais le fait de faire pression, surtout avec les moyens que Volturi utilisait, je ne le sentais définitivement pas. Les tensions se créaient déjà si facilement, alors c'était comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu. J'étais même certaine que Jazz devait être vert de rage à l'heure qu'il est, pestant contre Volturi et ses manipulations méprisables. Les _Spunk Ransom_ devaient être dans tous leurs états.

Pendant plus de trois heures, nous travaillâmes essentiellement sur deux morceaux _Only want_ you et _Queen of the rock_. Le premier étant la chanson que j'avais maladroitement mis sur pied avec Edward et une guitare sèche, tandis que l'autre était l'un des titres que nous avions déjà interprété au _New Moon's Pub_. Il se trouvait également que nous hésitions entre ces deux compositions en guise de prochain single. _Only want you_ était parfaitement dans la continuité de notre premier single, _I'm addicted to you,_ mais peut-être était-il préférable de montrer que nous pouvions changer d'un morceau à l'autre et dans ce cas, _Queen of the rock_ serait parfaitement adapté. Il fallait prouver que notre style n'était pas figé. Nous aurions sans doute besoin de l'aide de Victoria pour nous départager Félix et moi options pour _Only want you_, Alec et Démétri pour l'autre titre.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente, nous quittâmes le studio pour aller dans les coulisses du _John Buttler Show_******. S'en suivit une longue séance d'habillage, pomponage, et ainsi de suite. Ça me rappelait le temps où je me préparais au duplex avec Rose et Alice en guise de stylistes-habilleuses-coiffeuses. Même si cela remontait à quelques mois à peine, maintenant, j'avais la désagréable impression que ça faisait des lustres. Une fois prête, je pris le temps de téléphoner aux filles pour leur dire de se mettre devant la télé avec un bon plat de pop corn. Je n'étais pas certaine de l'heure à laquelle nous allions passer alors je n'avais pas pu leur donner plus de précisions que ça. Elles n'auront qu'à prendre leur mal en patience.

Après quoi, je rejoignis les gars dans la loge. Ils sirotaient tranquillement verres d'eau ou bien cafés, totalement détendus. Pour ma part, je ne ressentais pas encore les prémices du stress, mais j'étais certaine que ça ne tarderait pas. Ils étaient tous très beaux, habillés dans leurs fringues punk, clopes au bec et leurs dégaines désinvoltes à souhait. Pour ma part, je portais du _Vivienne Westwood_, ma marque préférée. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs le fait que Victoria ait touché un mot aux stylistes supposées s'occuper de moi et j'avouais être totalement satisfaite de leur choix. Je portai un chemisier en soie couleur chocolat, rehaussé par une veste à motifs écossais gris, blancs et noirs. On m'avait également affublée d'une jupe froissée – pour ne pas dire complètement chiffonnée – qui donnait un effet des plus saisissants, dans les tons gris. Lorsque j'avais passé ces fringues, bon sang, je m'étais longuement observée à travers le miroir et je m'étais trouvée foutrement classe. Evidemment, la tenue était complétée par une paire de Jimmy Choo. Alice craquerait totalement devant cette paire de chaussures. J'aurais pu la trouver très belle et sophistiquée si je n'avais tiqué sur la hauteur des talons ; une bonne dizaine de centimètres. J'admettais volontiers ne pas être très grande, mais il était inutile de me refiler des échasses pareilles !

« Bordel, Bella, je ne te reconnais pas, là ! jura Alec, tournant autour de moi tout en sifflant, appréciateur. Tu vas les faire tomber comme des mouches. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ricana-t-il alors que je lui lançai à la tête la première chose qui me vint sous la main, à savoir une boulette de papier.

_ Il ne faut pas croire, mais le sex-appeal d'une chanteuse est toujours important. Enfin, là-dessus, on a absolument pas de mouron à se faire, lança Félix, m'adressant une œillade taquine. Démétri, lui, ne dit rien mais la lueur que je discernai dans ses yeux me laissa comprendre combien je devais être belle à ses yeux. J'en rougis de plaisir.

_ Je peux vous retourner le compliment, souris-je, me grillant une cigarette. Les filles qui n'ont pas encore craqué pour vous seront définitivement sous le charme après vous avoir vus. Le fait d'être une star a déjà augmenté considérablement votre côté auprès des charmantes demoiselles, mais avec une telle beauté cachées, dieu, vous n'allez plus savoir où donner de la tête avec ces midinettes à vos trousses, ironisai-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Alec sembla enchanté par cette perspective.

_ Tu crois ? fit-il, mine de rien. En fait, il n'osait pas nous l'avouer, mais ce mec changeait plus souvent de filles que moi de sous-vêtements ! Incroyable !

_ Tu pourras mettre encore plus de minettes dans ton lit, soufflai-je tout en lui donnant un discret coup de coude. Il fut surpris l'espace d'un instant avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira à lui, riant à gorge déployée. Je te jure, Bella, que si tu n'existais pas, il aurait vraiment fallu t'inventer, dit-il entre deux rires. Je roulai exagérément des yeux à sa réplique.

_ Dites, les enfants, venez ici deux minutes, histoire que l'on fasse un topo, nous rassembla Victoria autour de la table. Bien, dit-elle une fois que nous fûmes tous assis. J'ai vu avec la prod' et ils ont bien pour objectif de vous faire une interview collective. Vous aurez droit aux questions habituelles ; comment le groupe s'est formé, où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés et ainsi de suite. Soyez le plus sincères possible sans en dévoiler de trop pour garder un semblant de mystère autour des _Ribson Keane_. Bella, on va sûrement te parler de ton futur mariage, mais dis que tu n'as pas encore fixé de date. Volturi veut faire un gros coup de pub avec tout ça, donc pas un mot pour l'instant. Je te ferais aussi un petit débriefing demain à propos de ce qu'il s'est dit au déjeuner. J'opinai. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses à me dire. Je ne pense pas que ça durera trop longtemps, mais il y a les collaboratrices de Butler sur le plateau, alors elles risquent de vous poser des questions, elles aussi, donc à vous de voir sur le moment présent. Sachez que si jamais il y a ne serait-ce qu'un problème, je suis dans les coulisses pour gérer ça, ok ?

_ C'est bien pour ça que l'on ne voudrait absolument pas d'une autre manager que toi, déclara Alec, enjôleur.

_ Garde tes répliques pour les pauvres filles que tu séduis, joli cœur, se moqua la rouquine. L'intéressé arbora une moue faussement vexée qui me fit pouffer dans mon coin. Tout le monde a bien compris ? s'enquit-elle. »

Nous acquiesçâmes et je la vis nettement se détendre. Je la plaignais vraiment, en fait. Etre manager d'un groupe montant ne devait vraiment pas être une tâche facile. Une fois que les choses étaient établies, que la réputation ou célébrité n'était plus à faire, tout était une question d'organisation. Non, ce qui était vraiment harassant était la quantité de boulot que Victoria abattait en amont. On ne s'en apercevait pas comme ça, mais elle gérait beaucoup de choses pour nous, sans même nous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Elle nous prémâchait toujours le travail et nous n'avions plus qu'à en retirer les fruits. Dans un sens, ce job n'était pas vraiment gratifiant si les gens dont on s'occupait étaient des connards finis. En ce qui nous concernait, je ne savais pas trop comment nous décrire. Bien sûr, nous lui étions reconnaissants, mais lui avait-on déjà prouvé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois combien on appréciait tout ce qu'elle faisait ? Qu'elle ne se décarcassait pas pour rien et que tous ses efforts étaient appréciés à leur juste valeur ? _Non, pas une fois_. Il faudrait que je parle de ça avec les gars, une fois seuls.

« Vous êtes au complet ? nous demanda le régisseur, casque sur les oreilles. J'avais fait mes échauffements vocaux dans la loge pendant le court laps de temps qu'il nous restait avant d'entrer sur scène. Victoria nous avait ensuite mené à l'homme en face de nous, qui s'occupait de la régie. Ce mec était comme notre manager ; dans les coulisses et pourtant, il était une indispensable à l'organisation d'un show. Ces personnes là étaient vraiment épatantes.

_ Oui, c'est bon, confirma Félix dans un souffle.

_ Dès que les rideaux se fermeront, on marquera une courte page de publicité. Le régisseur s'adressa ensuite aux garçons. Vous aurez le temps de vous échauffer, mais seulement en l'espace de quelques minutes. Une fois que l'émission reprendra, John Butler vous introduira rapidement avant que vous ne commenciez à jouer. Des questions ? Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Ses instructions étaient assez claires. Parfait, en conclut-il, retournant devant ses écrans. Soyez prêts pour le signal. »

Le stress, que je n'avais pas encore senti monter en moi, fit brusquement surface, dévastateur. Je me forçais à prendre de lentes inspirations, histoire de me calmer, mais c'était évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alec se déplaça pour se poster à côté de moi, m'attrapant la main et la serrant fortement. Je lui rendis sa pression et la moiteur de ses mains me prouvait que je n'étais pas la seule à angoisser à propos de ce tout premier TV-Show. C'était une étape importante dans notre carrière, parce que même si nous n'en étions pas à notre première apparition publique, les médias et notamment les shows télévisés, prenaient vraiment une grande importance dans le business musical. Surtout qu'il viendrait un moment où nous tournerions un clip ou quelque chose du genre, et les caméras ne nous quitteront plus d'une semelle à ce moment-là. Alors autant s'habituer dès à présent à ce genre de trucs.

« Ça va aller, nous rassurai-je, lui souriant faiblement. On en est arrivé là parce qu'on le mérite, pas vrai ? Alec dodelina de la tête. Alors rien de mauvais ne peut nous arriver ce soir, poursuivis-je d'une voix plus assurée. On est des battants.

_ Absolument, en convint Démétri, se plaçant derrière moi. Il n'y a aucune raison que les choses se passent mal et même si c'était le cas, Victoria est là.

_ C'est à vous, nous dit brusquement le régisseur, interrompant notre conversation. »

Sans plus réfléchir une seconde, nous nous dirigeâmes à l'arrière du plateau, derrière les rideaux. Les instruments des gars étaient déjà en place et n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Rapidement, ils s'en emparèrent et commencèrent à gratter basse, guitare ou bien tâter les percussions. Pour ma part, je me plaçai au micro, chantant intérieurement notre chanson. Bien sûr que tout allait se passer sans encombre. Comme je l'avais dit à Alec, nous n'avions pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer à une simple représentation télévisée. Se présenter devant un vrai public et faire nos concerts guérillas avait été autrement éprouvant que cette simple interprétation suivie d'une interview collective. _Oui, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant_. Forte de cette résolution et nouvellement déterminée, je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux, prête pour le moment où les rideaux s'écarteraient.

« Attention ! Et cinq … quatre … trois … deux … un ! entendis-je de l'autre côté de la scène.

_ Vous voilà de retour sur le plateau du _John Butler Show_, accompagné de Sheridan Obbs ainsi que de Tamara Collins. Le présentateur, le fameux John Butler, fit une courte pause durant laquelle je devinai qu'il se déplaçait. Nos prochains invités sont de jeunes adultes ayant fait une entrée plutôt fracassante sur les podiums, reprit-il, prenant une intonation bizarre. Leur musique, un mélange de punk et de rock old school, a su toucher les cœurs malgré un départ biaisé par les différentes rumeurs circulant à ce moment-là. Voyez-vous de qui je veux parler ?

_ Oh bien sûr, répondit une voix haut perchée. Elle me fit penser, l'espace d'un instant, à cette idiote de Mallory. Vous parlez de ce groupe qu'on peut lire sur toutes les lèvres, renchérit la fille. Je ne savais pas s'ils faisaient exprès de tourner autour du pot, mais ça commençait à sérieusement m'agacer. Leur public n'était pas des enfants de cinq ans mais composé majoritairement d'adultes, peut-être même plus vieux que moi. _Pathétique_.

_ Et si je vous dis _Ribson_, que comprenez-vous ? questionna à nouveau John Butler.

_ _RIBSON KEANE_ ! hurla le public et mon cœur fit un bond au son des cris et des sifflements qui fusèrent. »

Bien que l'idée que l'on ait du succès se soit frayée un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau depuis quelques semaines, j'avais toujours du mal à réaliser pleinement la chose. Le pire était sans doute lorsque l'on scandait notre nom ; à chaque fois, j'en étais bouleversée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, nous étions un groupe méconnu, seulement réputé dans les alentours du _New Moon's Pub_ ? Qui aurait pu croire que l'on irait aussi haut, aussi loin ? Et bordel, qui aurait pu croire que dans tout ce fouillis, j'aurais retrouvé Edward, avec qui j'étais sur le point de me marier ? Bon sang, si jamais on m'avait dit que tout ça m'arriverait un jour, j'en aurais certainement attrapé des crampes d'estomac à force de rire. C'était tout simplement impensable.

Félix tapa à quatre reprises de ses baguettes avant que Démétri ne se mette à gratter sa guitare, me ramenant par la même occasion, à la réalité. Les premiers accords d'_I'm addicted to you _résonnèrent sur le plateau et les cris se firent plus assourdissants, emplissant mon cœur d'un sentiment si doux que j'en aurais presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Et alors, je fis ce que je faisais le mieux ; je chantai. Au moment même où j'ouvris la bouche, les rideaux s'écartèrent devant nous, comme si nous étions parfaitement synchronisés. Mes yeux naviguèrent sur la foule en délire, avisant les briquets brandis au-dessus des têtes et donc s'échappaient de minuscules flammes. Bon sang, la chanson venait à peine de commencer et ils étaient déjà tout feu, tout flamme.

Mue d'une impulsion soudaine, je décrochai mon micro de son pied et m'avançai davantage sur l'estrade où étaient perchés le présentateur et ses acolytes. Je les contournai pour m'approcher encore et encore du public, chantant tout ce que j'avais, toutes ces paroles qui représentaient bien plus pour moi que pour n'importe qui. Des mains s'approchèrent de moi pour me toucher et bien que du coin de l'œil, je vis les visages crispés des gardes du corps, tout se déroulait à merveille. Je ne ressentais plus cette terreur quasi paralysante qui me causait cette sensation d'étouffement. Le souvenir de mon hyperventilation dans ce magasin de fringues me semblait si loin maintenant, tandis que je me laissais bercer par l'euphorie que me procurait cette impression d'être adulée par la foule. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Lorsque les derniers accords de notre chanson retentirent, j'étais de nouveau aux côtés des gars, radieuse.

« Veuillez saluer les _Ribson Keane_ ! tonna Butler avant de s'élancer d'un pas vif, dans notre direction. Les hurlements qui s'étaient calmés durant la chanson, reprirent du plus belle, me vrillant les tympans. Mais en vérité, je m'en foutais. Je vous en prie, venez donc vous asseoir avec nous, nous pria le présentateur, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

_ Merci à vous d'être là ce soir, commença Tamara Collins, une des collègues de Butler.

_ En fait, ça serait plutôt à nous de vous remercier pour nous accueillir, contra Démétri d'une voix douce. La pauvre femme devint écarlate. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire devant l'air béat qu'elle arborait. Et la manière dont il se tenait me prouvait que c'était également le cas pour lui.

_ Trêve de politesse, coupa court Butler. Parlons plutôt de la montée extraordinaire de votre groupe. En l'espace de quelques semaines, vous avez atteint des sommets. Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Comment vivez-vous cette toute nouvelle célébrité ?

_ Nous avons travaillé très dur pour être là où nous sommes actuellement, répondit en premier Félix. Nous ne sommes pas différents des autres groupes qui ont réussi à percer, vous savez ; on était en bas de l'échelle et on a gravi progressivement les échelons.

_ Et vous, Alec, qu'en pensez-vous ? enchaîna Collins.

_ Félix a entièrement raison, approuva notre petit plaisantin, un sourire charmeur scotché aux lèvres. Je luttai pour ne pas rouler des yeux. _Ce gamin ne saurait-il donc pas être sérieux, de temps à autre ?_ Avant de commencer à vendre des singles grâce à _Relentless Records_, on se produisait dans des bars et autres, comme tant d'autres avant nous. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une très belle récompense que notre travail ait porté ses fruits.

_ Pourtant, la manière dont on a commencé à entendre parler de votre groupe n'était pas la plus flatteuse possible. Qu'aurez-vous à dire à ceux qui croient aux rumeurs vous concernant plus particulièrement, Bella ? Mon regard se fixa quelques secondes sur Sheridan Obbs. A vrai dire, je m'étais demandé quand est-ce que ce sujet viendrait sur le tapis. _Ça n'avait pas manqué_.

_ La plupart des gens croient dur comme fer à ce que les journalistes peuvent raconter, amorçai-je, désinvolte. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont constamment dans les fabulations, mais bien souvent – et surtout en ce qui concerne les reporters centrés sur les people – il y a extrapolation ou tout simplement mensonge. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucun problème avec ma conscience puisque je ne suis coupable de rien du tout. Edward et moi nous connaissions bien avant la formation des _Ribson Keane_ alors toutes les rumeurs selon lesquelles j'aurais profité de sa célébrité pour faire parler de notre groupe, sont tout à fait fausses.

_ Je pense que ça a le mérite d'être clair, ricana Butler. J'hoquetais pour retenir mon fou rire naissant et m'éclaircis la gorge à la place, un sourire placardé sur les lèvres. Son rire, une espèce de son nasal tout à fait horrible à l'oreille, menaçait de me faire perdre le contrôle et de laisser place à mon hilarité. _Nom d'un chien, pourquoi fallait-il que je sois toujours dans des situations pareilles ? _Il y avait d'abord eu Démétri et cette fille, Tamara, qui rougissait comme une collégienne face à un sourire un tant soit peu charmeur, et maintenant, le présentateur avec son rire hideux. Pitié, arrêtez ça !

_ Vous faites bien d'évoquer la formation de votre groupe, en profita Collins, adressant un sourire aguicheur à Démétri. Comment sont nés les _Ribson Keane_ ? Et pourquoi ce pseudonyme, d'ailleurs ?

_ Alec, Démétri et moi sommes de vieux amis, expliqua Félix, étrangement calme. _Trop calme_. Je savais que le nom _Ribson Keane_ et son origine, était un sujet particulièrement sensible pour lui. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée quant à sa manière de gérer la chose.

_ Nous avons rencontré Bella dans une soirée karaoké, continua notre benjamin. Ses amies l'ont poussé à chanter et ça a été comme un déclic pour nous lorsque l'on a entendu le son de sa voix. Il nous la fallait absolument comme chanteuse.

_ Comment avez-vous pris contact avec elle, ce soir-là ? s'enquit Sheridan, comme fascinée par chaque mot sortant de la bouche d'Alec. Je ris sous ma cape, amusée par l'effet qu'un simple regard coquin pouvait avoir.

_ On a payé un serveur pour qu'il lui remette un minuscule bout de papier où on la conviait à se joindre à nous, s'esclaffa Démétri. Le fait d'y penser me rappelle à quel point notre rencontre était cliché.

_ Mais non, ne dites pas ça, s'empressa de rétorqua Tamara. Chaque rencontre est unique en son genre. »

J'étais à deux doigts de vomir tant ces mièvreries m'écœuraient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette émission de télé bidon ? Bon sang, pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement s'intéresser à notre musique plutôt que de fantasmer sur nos physiques, enfin, plutôt celui des garçons, en l'occurence ? Je n'étais pas jalouse de l'intérêt que portait cette fille à Démétri, mais le manque de professionnalisme dont ils faisaient tous preuve m'insupportait, tout simplement. _Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas la jalousie ?_ Non, j'en étais sûre. J'étais plutôt bien placée pour savoir ce qu'était vraiment la jalousie, et la dimension que ça pouvait prendre. Surtout avec Tanya. Combien de fois l'avais-je maudite, vouée aux enfers ou autres merdes tout simplement parce qu'elle était amoureuse du même homme que moi ? La jalousie était un putain de sentiment dévastateur et ça n'était absolument pas ce que je ressentais en ce moment. De l'exaspération, oui. De l'irritation ou bien même de l'énervement, c'était certain. Mais pas de la jalousie.

« Et en ce qui vous concerne, Bella, comment gérez-vous tout cela ? m'interpela Butler, comme s'il avait senti mon changement d'humeur. J'haussai un sourcil, confuse. Je veux parler de votre carrière et surtout de votre prochain mariage avec le guitariste des _Spunk Ransom_ ? précisa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_ Et bien, les choses suivent leur cours, pour l'instant et je fais simplement avec. Edward et moi n'avons pas encore fixé de date pour le mariage et puis nous sommes tous les deux très pris par nos carrières respectives, alors ça prendra certainement un peu de temps, répondis-je le plus évasivement possible. Je devais suivre les instructions de Volturi à la lettre déjà qu'il allait me botter le cul par rapport à mon absence de ce midi, alors mieux valait le caresser dans le sens du poil, pas vrai ?

_ Aurons-nous la chance de vous avoir tous les deux sur notre plateau, prochainement ? demanda Sheridan d'une voix mielleuse. _Plutôt crever_, eus-je envie de lui répondre, mais si je faisais preuve de trop de franchise, on trouverait le moyen de me le reprocher. _Surtout si tu lui dis ça_, se moqua ma conscience. Ouais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à dégainer mon sourire le plus hypocrite possible et lui dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. _Pour la bienséance, uniquement_.

_ Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je, collant sur mes lèvres un sourire affreusement faux. »

La pauvre fille sembla satisfaite de ma réponse puisqu'elle se désintéressa de ma petite personne pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Démétri. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment tout cela ressortirait sur l'écran, mais ça promettait d'être amusant à voir. Je savais aussi qu'Alice et Rose seraient devant la télé, dans notre salon, et ne cesseraient de critiquer tout le monde. Principalement à propos de leurs fringues ou bien concernant maquillage et autres merdes du genre. Les émissions de ce style n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt pour elles, n'étant pas impliquées dans l'univers musical comme je pouvais l'être, alors elles trouvaient un passe-temps qui leur convenait à toutes les deux ; cancaner. Ces filles étaient dingues et c'était sans doute pour ça que je les aimais autant.

Notre interview se poursuivit encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avec des questions toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Je n'avais rien demandé à propos de ces conneries. J'avais juste revêtu ce masque de faux semblants que Volturi adorait tant. Faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais enchantée de me trouver sur ce plateau de télévision pour répondre à ces bouffonneries. _Pitoyable_. Ce qui me dégoûtait avec ces émissions à la noix, était que l'on nous conviait en prétextant vouloir parler musique, et en fin de compte, les gens étaient davantage intéressés par notre statut de _people_ que nos chansons. Qu'était-on sensés penser de tout ça ? Que l'on pouvait vendre de parfaites daubes tout en étant célèbres ? Je n'avais pas cette conception des choses et c'était sans aucun doute ça le plus triste dans l'histoire.

J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je me trouvais dans un taxi, allant tout droit en direction du duplex. J'avais abandonné les gars à notre résidence pour rejoindre Alice et Rose. Je voulais m'assurer que notre lutin allait bien. Pour sûr, je devrais me lever tôt pour retrouver Victoria demain matin, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça me permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec mes amies, ce soir. Je sortis le portable de ma poche et eus un sourire en voyant que c'était Edward. Il me manquait.

« Salut Eddy, dis-je en décrochant. Le chauffeur me lança un regard en biais. Il était visiblement tout ouïe à ce que je pourrais dire. Bon sang, même si les conducteurs de taxis se mettaient à nous harceler, où allait le monde ?

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? me répondit Edward, précautionneux. J'éclatai de rire.

_ Mais non, le rassurai-je avec douceur, je te taquinai. Ça me fait du bien de t'entendre.

_ Dure journée ? s'enquit-il.

_ Ouais, longue aussi, soupirai-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Et de ton côté ? Je voulais qu'il me parle de Jasper et de cette fille, bien qu'Alice me l'ait formellement défendu. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi cette situation m'apparaissait aussi bancale.

_ Merdique, souffla-t-il longuement. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour Jazz et le fait qu'il fasse la _Une _du _Seattle Weekly_.

_ Hum, fis-je avec un demi-sourire. Nous étions arrivés là dans le cœur du sujet bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensé. Edward n'était pas du genre à parler des problèmes que rencontrait le groupe. Après tout, ça ne regardait que lui et les autres membres. Alors qu'il entame le sujet de lui-même me prouvait que cette merde le travaillait.

_ La fille qui est sur la photo, c'est Maria, m'apprit-il tranquillement. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà parlé d'elle.

_ Non, jamais. Mes réponses étaient plutôt courtes, de manière à ne pas trop en dévoiler sur notre sujet de conversation. Je ne voulais pas que n'importe qui apprenne ce qu'il se passait réellement au sein des _Spunk Ransom_ parce qu'un certain chauffeur de taxi avait la langue trop bien pendue. Je voulais une bataille loyale entre nos deux groupes, pas d'une « guerre » biaisée par une soudaine baisse de popularité. Ça serait trop idiot.

_ Jazz et elle se voient depuis quelques temps, sans qu'ils ne soient tous les deux en couple. Ça doit être une connerie de relation libre, je pense.

_ J'ai vraiment été surprise quand j'ai vu la photo, avouai-je. C'est pas son genre de se laisser surprendre comme ça.

_ Il a pas été pris en flagrant délit, si c'est ce que tu crois. Maria s'est prêtée au jeu parce que Jasper lui a demandé.

_ Comment ça ? sourcillai-je, confuse. Je comprends plus rien.

_ Jazz et Maria se sont arrangés pour paraître naturels sur la photo, mais en réalité, c'est Volturi qui a organisé ça. Il soupira. Ça a encore amené un sacré paquet de merdes dans l'équation, poursuivit Edward, comme blasé. Carlisle était à deux doigts de s'énerver et bon sang, je croyais que ce mec ne connait pas le mot _colère_. Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil et c'était carrément flippant.

_ J'arrive pas à le croire, rétorquai-je, sidérée. Volturi n'avait donc aucune limite à ses manigances ? Ce vieillard était à tuer. Il a osé, ajoutai-je, toujours aussi choquée.

_ Pour une fois, il n'est pas en tord, contra-t-il et à nouveau, je nageai en pleine confusion. Si Volturi n'était pas à l'origine de ce nouveau scandale, qui l'était ?

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça, alors ? questionnai-je, perdue. Ça ressemblait si peu à Jazz de faire ce genre de choses. Encore une fois, je trouvais ça foutrement louche.

_ Jazz a fait ça pour protéger Tanya, m'expliqua-t-il. Je l'entendis jouer avec son briquet à travers le téléphone. En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose, souffla Edward. Je me rembrunis à ces mots._ Et pour moi, aurait-il fait un truc pareil _? A 90%, je pouvais affirmer que oui. Mais il me restait ces 10%, emplis de doutes et d'incertitude. Ces putains de 10% me faisaient peur. Parce que s'il était prêt à faire certains sacrifices pour elle et pas pour moi, il était inutile de nous marier. Cette comédie ne rimerait à rien si ce n'est me blesser plus encore. Les journalistes avaient des photos de Tanya, ivre, et menaçaient de les publier dans leur prochain numéro si de notre côté, on ne leur donnait pas des détails croustillants concernant nos vies privées, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Evidemment, en ce qui me concerne, il n'y avait plus rien à savoir. Idem avec Emmett, qui est blanc comme neige. Jazz était notre dernier recours et il en a longuement discuté avec Maria. On ne pouvait pas laisser ces photos faire la _Une _du magazine, mais c'était aussi griller l'anonymat de Maria. Autant te dire que je ne crois plus que l'on fasse partie des petits papiers de Volturi, déplora-t-il dans un soupir. Il a dû laisser un bon paquet de pognon dans cette affaire.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne doit pas me tenir en très haute estime non plus, confessai-je avec une pointe d'ironie. Nous devions déjeuner avec lui, mais Alice était bouleversée par la photo alors j'ai laissé les gars écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et j'ai rejoins les filles au duplex. Victoria me fera un topo demain matin, mais je sais déjà que ma prochaine rencontre avec lui sera … houleuse, grimaçai-je tandis qu'Edward éclatait de rire. Tu trouves ça drôle ? feignis-je de m'énerver. Son rire n'en diminua pas pour autant.

_ Il a pourtant besoin de nous pour remplir son compte en banque, fit-il remarquer, se calmant … un peu.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire. Et soudain, j'entendis une voix féminine l'appeler au loin. Mon cœur se contracta instantanément.

_ Désolé, chérie, mais Jazz nous fait demander, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Je te rappelle demain, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Que dire d'autre, de toute manière ? Dans tous les cas, il partait rejoindre les autres, et _elle_ aussi.

_ Oh et Bella ? m'interpela-t-il alors que j'étais sur le point de raccrocher.

_ Quoi ?

_ Dis-le moi, ordonna-t-il faussement. Je percevais un sourire dans sa voix.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, m'amusai-je à le faire languir. Lui dire que je l'aimais ne me venait pas de manière naturelle parce qu'il m'apparaissait comme évident que c'était le cas. A mes yeux, je n'avais pas besoin de le lui dire pour le rassurer. Il devrait le savoir.

_ Dis-le moi, répéta-t-il avec un peu plus d'autorité et j'eus un frisson d'excitation. J'adorais lorsqu'il me dominait ou me donnait des ordres. Curieux paradoxe parce que je ne supportais pas que l'on dirige ma vie à ma place.

_ Je t'aime, cédai-je avant de raccrocher. »

* * *

*** C'est une radio qui existe réellement aux Etats-Unis (J'ai mené mes petites recherches). Je l'ai même écouté et franchement, pour les amateurs de rock old school, c'est une radio à ne pas louper !**

**** Le _John Butler Show _n'existe pas, en revanche. C'est une pure invention de ma part. Je voulais aussi rendre "hommage" (Bien que la personne concernée ne soit pas encore morte ^^) à l'incroyable musicien John Butler Trio. Cet homme est juste énormissime lorsqu'il se met à gratter une guitare. Je suis totalement fan de ses compositions !**

**Mon dieu, j'ai enfin réussi à publier un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai bien cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'ai beau être en ****vacances, comme je travaille, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai du temps pour moi ^^.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, également plus long que la normale, vous a plu. L'histoire continue d'avancer tranquillement, mais sûrement ;).**

**Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi toutes vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises. Les critiques constructives sont appréciées :).**

**On se retrouve au prochain épisode ;).**

**June en Juin : Merci pour tes reviews qui ont vraiment le don de me booster et de me motiver dans l'écriture des chapitres (Bien que la motivation soit déjà là ^^, c'esst souvent un problème de timing.) ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise à ce point et j'espère qu'il continuera d'en être ainsi ;). Merci encore pour tes compliments adorables !**

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**Bien à vous, C.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

_**Beat Crusaders – Moon on the water**_

« Alors, c'est quoi le deal ? m'enquis-je, me grillant tranquillement une clope. Nous étions toutes les deux assises au comptoir implanté au beau milieu de la cuisine, chez Victoria, un mug de café fumant à la main. Il était sept heures du matin passées et je tombais littéralement de fatigue. Évidemment, une journée de vingt-six heures sur vingt-quatre nous attendait certainement, et ça commençait par ce petit topo tant attendu sur Volturi et sa nouvelle campagne publicitaire._ Que nous avait donc pondu le vieillard ?_

_ Tu vas devoir jouer un rôle, me répondit tranquillement notre manager, sirotant son café avant de grimacer parce qu'elle venait probablement de se brûler. Elle croisa gracieusement les jambes avant de me fixer à nouveau, tout à fait sérieuse. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce qu'elle allait me dire ne me plairait pas du tout ? Je portai la cigarette à mes lèvres et tirai une longue taffe, me préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait m'apprendre. Le sérieux avec lequel elle abordait le sujet ne me laissait que peu d'espoir quand au _rôle_ certainement ingrat que j'aurais. _Putain de P-DG_.

_ Un rôle ? répétai-je, dubitative. Quel genre de rôle ? Ce vieux fou serait bien capable de me demander l'impossible, rien que pour me faire payer mon absence au déjeuner. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le condamner pour ça parce qu'il était notre boss et en ce sens, il devait me montrer là où je merdais. Et ne pas aller volontairement à un repas visant à faire évoluer notre groupe était tout à fait contre-productif. _Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour te punir à sa manière_, en conclut ma conscience. Je visualisais presque mon for intérieur croiser les bras avec un air entendu. _Tout dépend de la punition_, consentis-je à regret. Tout dépendait.

_ Tu devras jouer le rôle de _Bella, la beauté glacée_, m'apprit Victoria, tout à fait naturellement. Apparemment, l'idée de feindre encore et encore face à la foule ne posait aucun problème à Volturi. Dommage, parce qu'à moi, ça m'en posait un et de taille ; j'en avais assez de toutes ces conneries. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je donc pas être moi-même ? Était-ce une telle aberration que d'avoir un tant soit peu de personnalité, bon sang ? _Les actionnaires, idiote, et toutes les personnes qui travaillent à la réussite de ton groupe. On ne parle plus seulement d'une maison de disques qui fait un pari en lançant tel ou tel artiste il y a des sociétés derrière tout ça, qui investissent et parient aussi sur vous, pour espérer en retirer les bénéfices plus tard. Alors tu n'as pas le choix, Bella. Tu fais ce que l'on te demande, et tu te la boucles. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je t'apprenais quelque chose de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?_ Peut-être, mais accepter de faire ce que l'on me demande ne voulait certainement pas dire que j'étais d'accord sur le principe._ Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus. Pour autant, tu n'as malheureusement pas ton mot à dire. N'oublies pas tu n'es qu'un putain de pion dans toute cette affaire. _Ouais, le cash, me lamentai-je. Toujours le cash.

_ _La beauté glacée_ ? répétai-je avec agacement, recrachant un peu trop rapidement la fumée. J'eus une violente quinte de toux qui m'amena les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne me démontais pas pour autant. _Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire, bon sang ?_ Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ? demandai-je d'un ton sec.

_ Au moins, il ne te traite pas de vieille pie, ou je ne sais quoi, fit Victoria, tentant certainement de me faire voir le bon côté des choses. _Quel bon côté ?_ Une beauté glacée, sérieusement ? Je soupirais intérieurement. Comment voulait-il que je feigne d'être une putain de beauté glacée ? C'était juste impossible. Ce vieillard se payait vraiment ma tête.

_ Je ne suis pas une vieille pie ! m'entêtai-je, me levant brusquement du tabouret où j'étais assise pour faire les cent pas devant elle.

_ Mais tu aurais pu l'être, contra le diable roux avec un sourire moqueur. Je la fusillai du regard en guise de réponse. Son ricanement ne fit qu'accentuer ma soudaine mauvaise humeur. Et puis, on se fiche bien de savoir si tu es une vieille pie ou pas, reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. L'important, c'est que tu joues correctement ton rôle, et tout ira comme sur des roulettes, m'expliqua Victoria tout en se versant une seconde tasse de café. Tu sais très bien que le grand patron t'a dans le collimateur alors, _s'il te plaît_, Bella, et surtout pour le bien de ton groupe, plie-toi un peu à ses exigences sans broncher, me pria notre manager. Ce n'est pas parce que Volturi n'a pas fait de scène en voyant que tu n'étais pas là au déjeuner qu'il faut prendre tes aises et faire comme si tu pouvais saper son autorité. Parce que nous savons toutes les deux que c'est faux, me dit-elle avec un air entendu. Et laisse-moi te dire, mon petit chat, que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas droit dans le mur, entrainant dans ton sillage les autres membres des_ Ribson Keane_. Et je sais que ça n'est pas ce que tu veux. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel elle avala une gorgée de café fumant. Peut-être me laissait-elle aussi du temps pour assimiler correctement ce qu'elle venait de me dire ? Ce gars a besoin de lèche-bottes, c'est aussi simple que ça, ajouta-t-elle, secouant sa chevelure de feu. Le fait d'avoir des subalternes qui sont à la limite de se prosterner devant lui comme s'il était un dieu, ne fait qu'affirmer sa _suprématie_, mima-t-elle avec ses mains, et nous en faire baver pour pas un rond. »

J'eus un sourire amusé à ses dernières paroles. C'était ce que j'aimais tant chez Victoria sa franchise. Elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour me dire que telle ou telle chose n'allait pas dans mon comportement ; elle me le disait cash. Chez certaines personnes, ça pouvait s'avérer être une tare, mais si l'on faisait preuve de finesse, on pouvait se permettre d'être constamment franc sans jamais blesser qui que ce soit. Et c'était exactement la façon dont notre manager agissait. Elle me rappelait gentiment à l'ordre, me laissant aussi entrapercevoir les conséquences désastreuses que pourraient avoir mes actes. Me montrant que si je ne me rangeais pas des voitures, je pourrais briser notre carrière en un claquement de doigts. Bien évidemment, je le savais depuis le début, mais peut-être que je n'en avais pas encore pris pleinement conscience. Il y avait tant de choses dont j'étais douloureusement consciente et qui pourtant, ne s'inscrivaient pas encore dans mon cerveau tordu. _Peut-être qu'un jour, les choses fonctionneraient normalement_. Si on peut vraiment parler de normalité dans mon cas.

« Tu as sans doute raison, finis-je par dire, terminant mon mug de café.

_ J'ai toujours raison, mon cœur, se moqua-t-elle avant de me gratifier d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait faussement coquin. Je secouai la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était incroyable. Comment va Alice, au fait ? s'enquit-elle tranquillement. Je relevai les yeux avant de sourire. Je me corrigeai mentalement ; notre manager était bien plus qu'incroyable, bon sang, elle était altruiste en plus de ça. Victoria était une putain de fille parfaite. _Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle_, me suggéra ma conscience, ironique. Va te faire voir, répliquai-je en brandissant un superbe majeur. Mon for intérieur arbora une mine scandalisée.

_ Elle fait aller, soupirai-je en me remémorant ses pleurs déchirants de la veille. Elle idéalisait Jasper et le retour à la réalité a été difficile. Elle s'est pris une putain de gifle, déplorai-je avant de me griller une autre clope. Bien qu'elle a réussi à l'approcher sur un plan amical, ça n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Elle a cru voir des signes avant-coureurs là où il n'y avait rien. Victoria acquiesça à ces mots tandis que je recrachai une bouffée de fumée dans sa direction. Alice a mis la charrue avant les bœufs et ça lui a été fatal, grimaçai-je.

_ Carlisle m'a dit que la situation était tendue, hier, changea-t-elle de sujet mais ne m'apprenant pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de nouveau. Edward m'avait déjà raconté l'histoire. Ces photos de Jasper ne sont parues que parce que c'était leur dernier recours, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Tanya a été photographiée, ivre morte, à la sortie d'un bar. Volturi ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser paraître ça, autrement, ça aurait été le scandale assuré.

_ Les _Spunk Ransom_ ont dû se prendre une sacrée soufflante, ricanai-je dans mon coin, avant de me prendre une légère tape sur la tête.

_ Et ça sera pareil pour vous si vous ne suivez pas les indications de Volturi à la lettre, me rappela-t-elle avec un brin de sévérité. N'oublie pas qui tient les rênes de tout ce business.

_ Ça risque pas, soufflai-je avec agacement. Mais sérieusement, Victoria, une beauté glacée ? Je reniflai avec dédain avant de porter mon regard sur sa décoration, à défaut de m'énerver elle ; notre manager n'était pas responsable de cette idée complètement bidon. Son appartement lui ressemblait vraiment : la couleur dominante était clairement le rouge, mais je pouvais discerner quelques touches de noir et de gris, ça et là. Comment veux-tu que j'interprète ce _rôle_, bon sang ? ajoutai-je, entendant une pointe de colère dans ma voix.

_ Ça n'est pas quelque chose qui se mettra en place immédiatement c'est progressif, m'expliqua-t-elle avec calme. Volturi veut démarrer cette nouvelle campagne par un shooting photo … Je la regardai, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Notre manager arborait un air partagé, comme si ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer n'allait _vraiment_ pas me plaire.

_ Accouche, Victoria, la priai-je. De toute manière, je crois bien avoir déjà touché le fond. Je haussai une épaule, désinvolte. _Rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire … si ?_

_ Tu vas devoir jouer dans une autre catégorie pour ce shooting ; celle des poules de luxe, débita-t-elle d'un seul coup, et je restai à la fixer stupidement durant quelques instants, histoire de voir si j'avais réellement bien entendu.

_ Tu peux répéter ? ordonnai-je plus qu'autre chose, d'une voix tremblante parce que je retenais à grand mal ma fureur. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce cirque ?

_ J'imagine que c'est davantage une vengeance personnelle qu'autre chose, mais Volturi m'a envoyé un e-mail ce matin pour m'avertir de cette _idée_, grimaça-t-elle, comme si ce nouveau caprice la rebutait elle aussi. Tu poseras seule pour le magazine _Vanity Fair_, légèrement plus découverte que d'habitude. Je grognai.

_ Une fille peut être tout à fait suggestive _sexuellement_, insistai-je, sans pour autant se désaper !

_ Écoute Bella, me dit-elle avec un calme olympien, je pense que si tu fais ce shooting sans faire de vagues, Volturi te laissera en paix par la suite. Tu lui auras prouvé que tu sais te soumettre à sa volonté et on en parlera plus. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est …

_ Ôter mes fringues pour que le monde entier reluque mes seins ou mon cul, c'est bien ça ? lui coupai-je la parole avant de terminer par une pointe d'ironie mordante. _Elle en avait de bonnes, notre manager !_

_ Je comprends ta position, tu sais, confessa-t-elle avant de secouer à nouveau ses cheveux. Visiblement, elle n'était pas à l'aise en m'apprenant ce que j'étais sensée faire dans un futur extrêmement proche.

_ Alors pourquoi tu le laisses faire, bon sang ? m'écriai-je tout en faisant les cent pas. J'avais confiance en toi !

_ Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, me rappela-t-elle sévèrement. Dois-je te dire encore une fois que l'on a le même boss et qu'il me mène par le bout du nez au même titre que vous ? Son ton était plus ferme, plus mordant que d'ahbitude. _Merde_. Je l'avais blessé. _Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide, Bella ?_ Pour autant, vous êtes moins à plaindre que moi, dans toute cette histoire, poursuivit-elle, la voix teintée de reproches. Vous avez demandé la gloire, il vous l'a offert sur un plateau d'argent. Vous avez demandé la reconnaissance, et maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'une horde de fans ne vous courre après. Vous avez demandé à surpasser les _Spunk Ransom_ et c'est aussi chose faite. Son visage s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, de manière à cacher son ressentiment, sans doute. Qu'en savais-je, après tout ?

_ Victoria …

_ Volturi est certes, un connard de première doublé d'un fumier manipulateur et capricieux, mais il vous a donné tout ce que vous aviez exigé. Y-a-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose que vous aviez demandé et qu'il n'ait pas faite ? Je la fixai tristement, constatant combien elle avait raison. Ce vieillard était ce qu'il était, mais sans lui, jamais nous ne serions arrivés là où nous étions actuellement. Il avait honoré chacune de ses promesses. _Sans exception_.

_ Tu as raison, capitulai-je, tête baissée. Bon sang, il avait fallu que je la blesse pour qu'elle en vienne à me cracher toutes ces merdes au visage. _Toutes ces vérités que je refusais de voir_. Je détestai tellement ce putain de vieillard que je préférais nier le fait qu'il s'était mis en quatre pour que les _Ribson Keane_ percent dans le showbiz. On lui devait absolument tout, bordel, et ça me tuait littéralement de l'avouer.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répondit-elle avec suffisance. Pourtant, je ne percevais pas ce soupçon d'ironie si présent dans sa voix, normalement. Je relevai alors la tête et découvris son visage fermé et sombre. Putain, j'avais encore merdé.

_ Pardonne-moi, la suppliai-je presque. C'est juste que, bon sang, je n'ai jamais voulu de tous ces à-côtés. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était chanter avec les gars et que l'on reconnaisse que les _Ribson Keane_ n'étaient pas des bons à rien. Que l'on avait du talent. Peut-être que ce business tournant autour de la musique est trop rapide pour moi, confessai-je, passant une main sur mon visage, lassée. J'en suis encore à m'extasier sur le fait que l'on m'applaudisse à chaque fin de chanson alors quand je vois que l'on s'est hissé à la première place dans les charts, je fais une putain de crise d'apoplexie ! Je n'arrive pas à gérer tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. C'est juste trop pour moi.

_ Le problème, chaton, c'est que si ton image ne se vend pas, tu perds tout ce que tu as conquis à la sueur de ton front, déclara notre manager, comme amère. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde parce que je venais de réaliser brusquement quelque chose. _Victoria était passée par là, elle aussi_. Peut-être pas dans la musique, mais elle avait vécu une situation similaire à la nôtre. Elle remarqua mon air perturbé puisqu'elle me sourit tristement avant d'acquiescer. Ce monde va peut-être trop vite pour toi, chérie, mais tu te dois de rattraper rapidement le train avant d'être véritablement à la traîne, me dit-elle, comme contrite.

_ Tu chantais, toi aussi ? questionnai-je doucement.

_ Non, j'étais mannequin, à l'époque. Je m'étranglai avec la gorgée de café que je venais d'ingurgiter. _Mannequin ?_ Quand j'étais ado, mon rêve était de devenir mannequin professionnel, avoua-t-elle, le regard verrouillé sur sa tasse comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. J'avais déjà quelques défilés à mon actif et ça se passait plutôt bien.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? questionnai-je, confuse. Que Victoria ait été un mannequin ne m'étonnait pas tellement, au fond cette fille était tout simplement splendide avec sa chevelure de feu, son visage en cœur et ses grands yeux candides. J'étais plutôt intriguée sur le _pourquoi_ elle n'avait pas poursuivit sa carrière. Surtout si tout allait bien.

_ Un jour, ma mère est venue me rendre visite à la Maison, comme on appelait ça entre nous, m'apprit-elle, les lèvres pincées. Sauf que ma mère était une ivrogne de première classe et que mes patrons ont fini par me mettre dans le même lot qu'elle. Face à mon air perdu, notre manager précisa. Ils pensaient que j'allais devenir une épave, à son instar, expliqua-t-elle avec amertume. C'est vrai que pendant cette période de ma vie, je sortais beaucoup et l'alcool coulait à flot, mais ça n'était rien. On s'amusait, tout simplement. Le boulot était stressant et on avait tous besoin de se détendre, alors on fréquentait les soirées huppées, les boîtes VIP et les mecs les plus chauds des environs. Elle soupira, nostalgique. J'ai vu mon renvoi comme un échec insurmontable, à l'époque, parce que le mannequinat était la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais. Merde, j'avais ce job dans la peau et à cause de prévisions stupides, on me l'avait enlevé ! Je l'ai vraiment mal vécu, au départ.

_ Ils avaient le droit de faire ça ? m'étonnai-je. C'était une putain d'injustice, bon sang ! Était-ce vraiment de la faute de Victoria si sa mère buvait ? Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle suivrait les pas de sa génitrice !

_ Avec du recul et surtout les connaissances en droit que j'ai maintenant, ils n'auraient pas pu me virer. Enfin, pas pour un motif pareil. Evidemment, ils savaient que j'étais nouvelle et donc que je ne connaissais pas encore toutes les ficelles du métier. Du coup, ils ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient et mon renvoi n'a été qu'une formalité pour eux, conclut-elle par un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait désinvolte. Mais en fin de compte, ça a été plutôt une bonne chose pour moi.

_ Tu crois ? Je n'en étais pas aussi certaine. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle avait ce job dans les veines alors pourquoi avoir un tel point de vue ? Etait-ce vraiment un mal pour un bien ?

_ Si j'avais poursuivi ma carrière de mannequin, j'aurais sans doute vécu toute ma vie avec cette merde dans les yeux. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voyais mes patrons comme des saints qui œuvraient pour notre bien et notre réussite. Tout ça c'était des foutaises. Seuls leurs intérêts personnels comptent et j'ai vu l'histoire se répéter quand je suis entrée chez _Relentless Records_. Mais j'ai aussi eu le temps de mûrir et d'apprendre à regarder les choses sous un nouvel angle. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai pu constater les différences.

_ Quelles différences ? Je ne cessai de lui poser des questions, répétant presque bêtement chaque mot qu'elle pouvait dire mais je justifiais ça par le fait que j'allais de surprise en surprise. Victoria me paraissait si différente en cet instant, vieillie de bien des années. Je ne reconnaissais pas là notre manager à la crinière de feu, arborant un air qu'on pourrait qualifier de hautain et s'habillant avec des tenues plus excentriques les unes que les autres. La femme que j'avais devant moi – parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme – me faisait l'effet d'être une maman._ Ma maman_. Elle me racontait sa vie comme si ça datait des années cinquante et me donnait des leçons de morale, telle une mère avec sa propre fille, lui parlant de ses expériences, de son vécu. De ces déceptions pour que ça ne se reproduise pas avec moi. Merde, j'en étais vraiment bouleversée.

_ Entre Volturi et mes anciens patrons. »

Il y eut un silence étrange, mais pas inconfortable. Aucune de nous deux ne parla durant de longues minutes alors pour tuer le temps, je me grillai une nouvelle clope. _C'était déjà ma troisième en moins d'une heure_, notai-je intérieurement. Plus les choses allaient et plus je m'esquintais la santé à fumer ces merdes. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête._ En as-tu seulement le courage ou la motivation, Bella ?_ Si je me basais sur l'exemple de Tanya, elle avait des capacités respiratoires bien supérieures aux miennes et pouvait ainsi tenir les notes bien plus longtemps que moi. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne fumait pas. Au fond, qu'est-ce que le tabac m'apportait réellement, si ce n'est me détruire la santé à petits feux ? Rien, absolument rien. Et pourtant, j'en étais si dépendante que je devenais presque une bête enragée quand je n'en avais plus. Putain, c'était complètement dingue.

« Bella, tu es toujours avec moi ? m'interpela Victoria d'une voix douce.

_ Ouais, je t'écoute, fis-je, brusquement sortie de mes pensées. J'abandonnai momentanément mes divagations sur le tabac pour me recentrer sur notre manager et son histoire.

_ Volturi, à la différence des autres, vous protège d'une certaine manière avec toutes ces combines, déclara-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Evidemment, c'est pour faire fructifier le business tournant autour de votre groupe, mais c'est aussi une astuce pour vous tenir à l'écart de tout écueil dans votre carrière. Malgré ce qu'il est et les moyens qu'il emploie, son but est tout de même de vous faire réussir. Et écoute-moi bien, parce que je le dirais une seule fois dans toute ma vie, mais Volturi est bien pour vous, sérieusement. Il peut vous emmener jusqu'au sommet. Non, que dis-je ? Il _va _vous emmener jusqu'au sommet.

_ Tu es en train de revendiquer les bienfaits de ce shooting, pas vrai ? Je l'observai, amusée, alors qu'elle secouait pour la énième fois ses cheveux. Elle me rappelait Edward avec sa manie de toujours passer sa main dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Ou bien de pincer l'arrête de son nez lorsqu'il sentait l'agacement le gagner.

_ Ouais, peut-être bien, rit-elle. Mais tu sais aussi que j'ai raison et que tu dois le faire, même si tu n'es pas très emballée.

_ Et c'est pour quand, ce truc ?

_ Cet après-midi. Je grimaçai. Victoria me prévenait vraiment à la dernière minute. Je sais que c'est assez tardif, ricana-t-elle à nouveau, au vu de ma mine renfrognée, mais puisque tu n'étais pas là hier midi, Volturi n'a pas eu l'immense honneur de te l'apprendre directement, dit-elle avec humour. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention. Et puis, l'idée d'être plus découverte durant la séance photo est toute fraîche, plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

_ Les gars sont au courant ? m'enquis-je, écrasant mon mégot dans le cendrier en cristal qu'elle avait mis à ma disposition.

_ Tu imagines bien que non, fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Mais ce matin vous avez rendez vous avec un photographe célèbre, d'après ce que m'a dit Volturi, fit-elle tout en feuilletant son agenda. Un petit fascicule rempli de photos du groupe sera dans la pochette de l'album et c'est ces photos-là que vous allez faire ce matin. J'acquiesçai. Il y aura certainement une dizaine d'images, ce qui prendra toute la matinée, voir même le début d'après-midi. C'est physiquement épuisant, tu verras. Les gars auront le reste de la journée libre et quant à toi, tu resteras en studio pour faire le shoot de _Vanity Fair_.

_ Edward ne va pas aimer ça, soupirai-je. Il ne va vraiment pas aimer. »

Pour toute réponse, notre manager rit aux éclats.

**.o0o.**

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures lorsque je regagnais nos quartiers. J'entendais les gars discuter joyeusement dans la cuisine et j'eus un sourire. Ça me faisait du bien de les entendre rire, de voir que malgré toute la pression médiatique qui pesait sur nos épaules ces derniers temps, nous restions unis. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_. Sans grande surprise, j'avais appris que Démétri, Félix et Alec devrait jouer respectivement _l'homme intimidant parce que charismatique, le brun ténébreux_ et _le playboy_. Trois rôles qui leur collaient assez bien à la peau, si je voulais être honnête. Démétri était un homme qui en imposait de par sa prestance et de l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Bien sûr, mon point de vue n'était peut-être pas objectif, mais il n'empêche que lorsque vous vous trouviez dans la même pièce que lui, vous _sentiez_ véritablement sa présence. Il dégage quelque chose de spécial et de très personnel qui m'a toujours fait réagir.

Félix, lui, est l'incarnation même du beau brun ténébreux. Les membres des _Ribson Keane_ étaient les seuls à être en mesure de lever le voile opaque recouvrant les mystères de son passé et des tragédies qu'il a dû traverser, à savoir la mort de son frère et de sa fiancée, Heidi. En y réfléchissant, il est celui qui devrait être le plus brisé d'entre nous parce qu'il n'a pas vécu des choses faciles, loin de là. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une pitoyable merde à l'époque, à me lamenter d'un amour perdu alors que lui devait surmonter ses démons, ses souvenirs d'êtres chers disparus. Il m'avait appris à voir les choses autrement et c'est aussi à lui que je devais ma situation actuelle avec Edward ; il avait su m'aider dans mes choix quand j'allais au plus mal et que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Alec était de loin le plus intact, émotionnellement parlant, de notre groupe. Pas de décès douloureux à surmonter, pas de déceptions amoureuses marquantes, rien. Ce gamin profitait à fond de la vie et il avait bien raison. Il ne jurait que par l'alcool, la musique et le sexe. Jusqu'au jour où il trouvera chaussure à son pied, m'amusai-je intérieurement, et ses actions passées pourraient lui coûter cher. _Surtout en matière de femme_. J'eus un moue ironique à cette pensée. Le nombre de nos fans, surtout des femmes, augmentait de jour en jour et ce cher Alec se faisait une joie pour combler les attentes et fantasmes de toutes celles qui savaient atteindre son cœur d'artichaut. Ce gars était incroyable ! Sa bonne humeur et son optimisme étaient des sortes de piliers pour le groupe, parce que nous nous raccrochions tous à ça pour ne pas sombrer quand ça allait mal. J'étais aussi consciente que le jour où Alec perdrait sa joie de vivre, nous plongerons avec lui, irrémédiablement.

« Alors, Belly Jean, prête pour ce fameux shooting ? me demanda l'intéressé d'un ton badin. Visiblement, il se moquait de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_ Ouais, répondis-je, un sourcil haussé. Alec me fixa quelques minutes, comme si j'avais quelque chose de collé sur le visage. _Ce qui n'était pas le cas … pas vrai ?_

_ Tu me dois vingt dollars, entendis-je Félix murmurer et alors j'ouvris la bouche, scandalisée. Ces idiots avaient osé !

_ Vous avez fait un pari dans mon dos ? m'écriai-je, faussement choquée. C'était tellement eux de faire un truc pareil que je ne m'en étonnai plus, à force. Mais je pouvais au moins feindre d'être vexée ou quelque chose du genre. Ça restait dans mes cordes.

_ On avait tous des avis différents quant à l'humeur dans laquelle tu serais, une fois sortie de chez Victoria, m'apprit Démétri avec amusement. Félix était le plus optimiste et nous a simplement dit que tu relativiserais, que tu prendrais ça tranquillement.

_ Et toi ? questionnai-je, m'attendant au pire. Ce qui était étrange, avec Démétri, était qu'il me comprenait mieux que personne – peut-être même davantage qu'Edward, en fait – mais il était parfaitement incapable de prédire comme je réagirais face à telle ou telle situation. C'était vraiment risible.

_ J'ai parié que tu serais agacée parce que ce genre de trucs ne te plaît pas des masses, et que tu nous l'aurais fait savoir, ricana-t-il tandis que je lui donnai un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être, j'aurais pu avoir ce type de réaction. Mais pas après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Victoria. Je devais concentrer tous mes efforts sur le groupe et nos perspectives d'avenir. Nous _devions_ être numéro un.

_ Et je suppose qu'Alec est celui qui a fait les pires pronostics, je me trompe ? dis-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Le concerné arbora une moue enfantine absolument adorable et sa stratégie marcha l'espace de quelques secondes puisque je me sentis fondre. Mais seulement en l'espace de quelques secondes. La minute suivante, je lui attrapai la tête et grattai du poing son crâne, alors qu'il me suppliait de le lâcher.

_ Bella, s'il te plaît, arrête ! geignit-il tout en riant à moitié. Ça fait mal ! Allez, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi !

_ Tu pensais que j'allais rentrer furax, pas vrai ? Je frottai de plus belle, pouffant pour ses gémissements dignes d'un bambin. Ce gars était sacrément douillet, songeai-je, hilare.

_ Oui, oui, fit-il rapidement. Mais promis, Bella, je ne parierais plus sur tes sautes d'humeur. Promis ! Je le relâchai alors, un sourire foutrement satisfait sur les lèvres.

_ Tu vois quand tu veux, _playboy_, répliquai-je tout en lui envoyant un clin d'œil coquin.

_ Cette fille aura ma mort, lança-t-il à l'attention du ciel, les bras en l'air. J'éclatai de rire. _Comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, de la haut_.

_ Victoria t'a parlé du programme de la journée ? s'enquit Félix avec professionnalisme. Ce mec m'étonnera toujours ; il pouvait passer du coq à l'âne tout à fait naturellement. Même si j'y étais habituée, ça m'étonnait toujours.

_ Ouais, répondis-je avant de porter une cigarette à ma bouche, et je m'attendais à une journée aussi chargée que celle d'hier. En fait, nous avons simplement la séance photo pour le fascicule de l'album. Evidemment, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais c'est la seule chose qui figure au planning d'aujourd'hui. Ça sonne plutôt bien.

_ Exact, acquiesça Démétri avant de s'étirer sur sa chaise. Je pensais aller faire un tour au _New Moon's Pub_ ce soir. Ça me semble faire une éternité que l'on y est pas allés. N'oublions pas que c'est là-bas que tout a commencé, nous rappela-t-il tout en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

_ Moi je me souviens surtout de l'indien de proprio, hein, Bella ? fit Alec, remuant les sourcils d'une manière subjective. Je le frappai à l'arrière de la tête.

_ Idiot, tu veux m'attirer des ennuis ? le grondai-je tandis qu'il souriait, ravi de m'asticoter comme ça. Edward se montre particulièrement possessif depuis l'altercation avec James durant la conférence de presse, alors fais en sorte que ce petit intermède ne tombe pas à ses oreilles, hum ?

_ T'en fais pas, je serais muet comme une tombe, déclara-t-il solennellement, la main posée sur le cœur. Je ris.

_ J'y compte bien. »

Après quoi, nous discutâmes encore un peu avant qu'on vienne nous prévenir que Victoria nous attendait dans le van, dehors. Le trajet jusqu'au studio photo fut très rapide, notre manager conduisant dans les rues de Seattle comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses. J'imaginais sans mal Victoria pilote de F1 dans une vie antérieure, parce que son caractère volcanique et sa facilité à manier un véhicule faisaient d'elle une candidate idéale pour ce genre de job. Enfin bon, ça faisait partie de mes divagations quotidiennes, songeai-je avec humour.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un immense bâtiment qui me rappelait étrangement les maisons victoriennes de l'époque. Ce genre d'immeuble faisait tout simplement rêver de par sa grandeur et son raffinement. Je savais parfaitement que ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas de parler comme ça, mais je savais reconnaître de l'art quand j'en avais sous le nez, et l'architecture victorienne _était _un art à part entière. Notre manager investit le studio photo comme si c'était une seconde maison, prenant ses aises et parlant à toute personne présente comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient.

Sauf que c'était effectivement le cas ; Victoria connaissait chaque personne présente dans ce studio. Putain, existait-il seulement une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur cette planète ?

« Venez par ici, nous fit-elle signe, discutant avec ce qui semblait être un photographe. Les enfants, je vous présente Alejandro, le photographe officiel de _Relentless Records_. Tous les clichés visant aux promotions d'albums ou autres événements officiels sont réalisés par ses soins. Vous allez bosser ensemble pour les photos du fascicule de l'album, nous apprit-elle non sans gratifier l'adorable italien d'un sourire charmeur. Cette histoire sentait le sexe à plein nez. Les gars, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec Alejandro, quant à Bella, tu viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à Sally, ta maquilleuse, lança la rouquine, toujours aussi enjouée. Elle m'attrapa par l'épaule avant de me guider dans le studio.

_ Je suppose que c'est aussi cet Alejandro qui me photographiera pour le projet, mimai-je avec mes mains, de Volturi.

_ Mauvaise pioche, Sherlock, se moqua-t-elle avant de nous arrêter devant une coiffeuse où était accroupie une femme. Un gars de _Vanity Fair_ a été dépêché à cet effet. _Dépêché à cet effet, sérieusement ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce langage ? Et depuis quand, surtout, notre manager adoptait les manières de l'ancien temps ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à plaisanter sur sa manière de parler, je me figeai. La femme qui était auparavant accroupie à côté de la coiffeuse, se redressa et me coupa tout envie de rire. Parce que cette fille était d'une splendeur incomparable et qu'un milliers de cailloux semblèrent tomber au fond de mon estomac. Silhouette longiligne, hanches étroites et poitrine haute, elle avait un véritable corps de déesse. Pour tout dire, elle rivalisait réellement avec Rosalie, qui pourtant était une force de la nature. Mais cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial, de véritablement attirant. Ses pommettes hautes lui conféraient un air presque princier et ses yeux en amandes ne faisaient que compléter admirablement le tableau. Merde, elle était sublime.

_ Sally, la salua chaleureusement Victoria, comment vas-tu ?

_ Vicky, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aimable jouant sur ses lèvres charnues. Elles s'étreignirent, telles des amies de longue date. Quant à moi, je restais en retrait, songeuse. _Pourquoi cette femme était maquilleuse au lieu d'être un putain de mannequin ?_ Je n'y comprenais rien. Elle avait tout pour elle, alors pourquoi se limiter à un job aussi ingrat que celui de maquilleuse ? J'étais dépassée.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça notre manager, un soupçon de nostalgie présent dans sa voix. Sally était déjà maquilleuse à l'époque où j'étais mannequin, m'expliqua Vicky, et j'ai appris qu'elle avait rejoint très récemment l'équipe officielle de_ Relentless Records_. Habituellement, les maisons de disques ont recours à du personnel extérieur pour faire les shooting promotionnels et aux trucs du genre, mais Volturi a voulu changer la tendance en créant sa propre équipe, disponible à tout moment pour s'occuper de ses artistes. Tu vois le genre ?

_ Ouais, vous aussi, vous faites partie de la maison, m'amusai-je, tentant d'être la plus ouverte possible.

_ C'est ça, hocha-t-elle de la tête, glissant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ C'est aussi Sally qui s'occupera de toi lorsque tu devras faire ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin, m'apprit Victoria alors que j'acquiesçai. Nous évitions d'aborder clairement le sujet, si jamais les gars venaient à traîner dans les parages. Qu'ils apprennent ce que Volturi m'avait fortement _suggéré_ de faire n'était vraiment pas bon pour le business. »

Après quoi, le temps se mit à défiler si rapidement que je n'eus pas réellement le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Je me fis l'impression d'être comme dans ces feuilletons où les passages inintéressants étaient en vitesse accélérée, pour ne pas que l'on s'attarde dessus. Je me revoyais encore enfiler ces innombrables tenues, changeant de coiffures toutes les cinq minutes, maquillée, démaquillée puis remaquillée par les soins de Sally. Cette fille avait des doigts de fée ; ce qu'Alice était à la mode, et Rosalie au mannequinat, Sally l'était au maquillage et à la coiffure. Comme si elles avaient toutes leurs domaines de prédilection. Finalement, ça ne me paraissait plus si idiot, le fait qu'elle soit restée maquilleuse depuis tout ce temps. C'était peut-être le métier qui la passionnait. J'avais jugé trop vite la situation.

« Encore une dernière mise en scène et je vous libère, nous dit Alejandro, un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais cru que prendre des photos pouvait être aussi épuisant et il l'avait bien compris ; nous en avions assez. On va faire la première page du fascicule, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il chargeait son appareil d'une énième pellicule. Si le cliché plait au big boss, peut-être que ça sera la couverture de votre album, mais pour l'instant, on en sait encore rien. Il finit de charger son appareil High Tech avant de nous faire à nouveau face. Mais exceptionnellement, on va changer les règles du jeu, décréta-t-il, jovial. Un silence s'abattit entre nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

_ Ce qui veut dire … ? questionna Démétri, curieux. La manière dont mes pensées faisaient toujours écho à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire m'étonnait toujours, même après plus d'un an passé avec lui et les autres. Ce truc était juste étrange.

_ Cette photo, puisqu'elle est la première que vos fans verront, est sensée vous représenter le plus fidèlement possible et je ne pense pas qu'en vous faisant porter des vêtements choisis par les stylistes de votre maison de disques, on arrive à un résultat satisfaisant. C'est pourquoi je décide d'outrepasser les règles, déclara Alejandro, un air mutin sur le visage. Mais c'est exceptionnel, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt. Nous allons mettre à disposition tous les vêtements auxquels nos stylistes ont accès et c'est à vous de faire votre choix parmi ça. On fait comme ça ? s'assura-t-il, nous fixant tour à tour.

_ Ça marche, rétorqua Félix, ferme.

_ Parfait ! Suivez-moi, lança notre photographe, avant de se diriger vers la pièce où étaient entreposées toutes les fringues, probablement signées par de grands couturiers. Alice serait folle, dans cette pièce. Je suis aussi certaine que Rose et elle ne sauraient plus où donner de la tête dans cet espèce de sanctuaire de la mode. Prenez votre temps, suggéra-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_ J'ai envie de changer de style, nous apprit Alec d'un air sérieux. Il déambulait dans la salle, jetant un œil par-ci, par-là, aux fringues un peu partout. Mais d'un autre côté, Volturi nous a tous assigné des rôles que l'on se doit de respecter. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le tien, Bella ? On ne nous en a pas touché un mot.

_ La beauté glacée, crachai-je avec dédain, une grimace déformant mes lèvres encore pleines de gloss. Félix ricana dans son coin. Je me retournai alors pour le fusiller du regard. Tu te payes ma tête,_ le ténébreux_ ? questionnai-je, un sourcil haussé. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire à nouveau.

_ Je trouve que ça te correspond bien, m'étonna Démétri. Finalement, Volturi nous a assigné des rôles qui rentrent tout à fait dans nos cordes. Nous n'avons qu'à accentuer légèrement nos penchants naturels et le tour sera joué.

_ Tu trouves vraiment que je suis naturellement froide ? m'étranglai-je de stupeur. Je pensais pourtant être assez amicale de prime abord. Alec éclata de rire.

_ Il faut que tu revoies sérieusement la manière dont tu te conçois, se moqua ce dernier, farfouillant parmi les fringues entreposées sur les cintres. Tu n'as pas l'air amicale, Bella. Mais ça n'est pas comme si c'était voulu, fit-il tout en haussant les épaules. C'est un trait naturel chez toi, comme cette impression de fierté. Bien sûr, quand tu commences à connaître la personne, tu as un visage bien plus souriant, mais de prime abord, t'as pas vraiment l'air commode. »

Je restai immobile l'espace d'un instant, statufiée. Etait-ce vraiment là l'image que je renvoyais au public ou bien même à mes proches ? Etais-je vraiment de ces filles que l'on appelait des beautés froides, parce que dénuée de toute expression faciale ou encore trop indifférente à ce qui les entourait ? Pas que je me trouvais particulièrement belle, mais c'était bien la manière dont Edward me faisait me sentir, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire ce qu'Alec venait de dire._ Une beauté glacée_. Non, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je n'étais pas une de ces psychorigides, incapables de sourire ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il a forcément tord.

« Ne te formalise pas de ce que peut dire Alec, me souffla Démétri, comme s'il avait senti mon trouble. Ce gamin devrait parfois tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

_ Tu penses qu'il a raison, Dem' ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Que je suis quelqu'un de froid ?

_ Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas très objectif quand les choses te concernent, sourit-il avec amusement, passant sa main chaude derrière ma nuque. Ne te bile pas pour ça, Bella. Nous savons tous qui tu es, et c'est ce qui compte. Le reste, tu t'en fiches. »

J'acquiesçai, histoire de me donner une contenance, mais la vérité était que cette remarque anodine m'avait remué le cerveau. Enfin, je ne devais plus y penser, autrement, je serais incapable de faire le shooting que Volturi attendait. _Le shooting de Vanity Fair_. Je me demandais bien ce qu'entendait réellement Victoria par le fait de poser plus légèrement plus dévêtue que d'habitude. Il était tout simplement hors de question que je finisse comme toutes ces stars de R'N'B qui n'hésitaient pas à montrer leurs seins ou leurs fesses pour gagner en popularité. De plus, j'appréhendais aussi la réaction d'Edward vis-à-vis de toute cette merde parce que pour sûr, il n'allait vraiment pas être content.

Ces derniers temps, enfin, plutôt depuis l'attaque de James à la conférence de presse, Edward avait développé une espèce de possessivité démentielle. Il vivait de plus en plus mal ma relation avec Démétri, bien que les choses soient tirées au clair entre nous. Je ne reconnaissais plus là le gars que j'avais rencontré ; celui qui se foutait de savoir où je me trouvais, ni même avec qui. Celui qui ne se préoccupait pas tellement de moi. Peut-être que cet instinct de protection avait toujours été là, en lui, sommeillant, attendant de faire son _coming out_. Honnêtement, je n'en savais rien mais tout ce que je pouvais dire était qu'il me foutait la pression avec ça. Et que lorsque viendrait le moment où il apprendra pour le shooting, la pilule allait foutrement mal passer. Je voyais d'ici la crise que ça engendrerait.

Nous choisîmes tous nos vêtements selon nos goûts et surtout, par rapport à ce qui nous représentait le plus. J'avais décidé d'adopter une tenue rouge parce que c'était évidemment une de mes couleurs préférées, mais aussi parce que si je voulais jouer mon rôle à fond, le mieux était de commencer par ces clichés pour notre premier album. Ça nous permettrait de poser les bases de nos personnages. Je devais la jouer provocante, mais pas trop, histoire que ça ne nous fasse pas de tord.

J'avais louché quelques minutes sur un bustier en cuir avant de finalement me décider à le prendre. C'était un bustier extrêmement basique, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de basique avec de la haute couture. Sur les côtés, on pouvait voir des rayures blanches, mais ça restait discret. Par-dessus, j'avais enfilé une veste cintrée d'un rouge pétant. J'avais aussi pensé au tour de cou noir duquel pendait une fine chaine. Je l'attachai au col de la veste ça m'avait semblé bien et surtout, c'était quelque chose qui me ressemblait. Pour l'occasion, je ne voulais pas mettre de jupe comme je le faisais habituellement alors j'avais opté pour un short arrivant à mi-cuisse, un peu bouffant et en soie rouge. J'observai un instant mes jambes pâles comme de la craie avant de hausser les épaules. Ça n'était pas maintenant que je devais me plaindre de mon manque de bronzage. Et pour compléter ma tenue, j'avais enfilé une paire de boots signée Christian Louboutin, en souvenir de mes meilleures amies.

Je sortis de la loge que l'on m'avait attribuée les pieds en avant, ayant clairement du mal à marcher avec des talons aussi hauts. Je jetai un œil autour de moi, à la recherche des gars mais il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas encore prêts. Tant mieux, comme ça je pouvais laisser Sally me bichonner sans qu'ils ne me voient tout de suite. Péniblement, je traçai mon chemin jusque la coiffeuse devant laquelle je m'étais assise un nombre incalculable de fois ces dernières heures. Sally était dans un coin de la pièce, discutant avec Alejandro et Victoria. Probablement à propos de notre dernière photo de groupe, ou bien des photos à venir. Dieu, voilà que je remettais ça sur le tapis. Je devais arrêter de penser à ce putain de shooting, autrement, j'allais attraper des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

« Excellent choix, commenta Sally une fois qu'elle m'eut rejoint. Je suis plutôt impressionnée. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention. Victoria laissait sous-entendre que tes choix en matière de vêtements étaient assez mauvais, s'expliqua la maquilleuse, rieuse, mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien.

_ Ouais, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup, souris-je, détendue. Avant, c'était mes meilleures amies qui préparaient les fringues que j'allais porter sur scène, mais maintenant, on paie des gens pour faire ça. Et puis, Alice et Rosalie ont bien mieux à faire que de perdre leur temps à me confectionner des tenues.

_ Rosalie, hum, répéta-t-elle d'une voix pensive. Ce prénom me dit quelque chose. Elle tapota son menton d'un index parfaitement manucuré. Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part, insista-t-elle, une moue frustrée sur le visage.

_ C'est très probable puisque Rosalie est mannequin et Alice, styliste, déclarai-je, tranquille. Sally, qui était en train de m'appliquer du fard à paupière, stoppa net ses mouvements.

_ Attends une minute, haleta-t-elle, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'une de tes amies n'est autre qu'Alice Brandon, la directrice de _Brandon Cosmetics_, mais aussi styliste de renommée internationale ? Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle et même si je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux au risque de me faire enguirlander parce que Sally était en plein travail, j'eus la nette impression qu'elle frisait la crise d'apoplexie.

_ Euh … ouais, répondis-je maladroitement. Je l'entendais retenir sa respiration. _S'apprêtait-elle à crier ou quoi ?_

_ Oh bon sang, je n'en reviens pas ! cria-t-elle à moitié, complètement excitée maintenant. Bella, si tu savais combien ce petit bout de femme est un génie ! Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais la rencontrer ? Sally semblait si enthousiaste à cette idée que je ne puis m'empêcher de rire. Sa dernière collection dans les tons plus Rock'n'roll était tout simplement un chef d'œuvre !

_ Je suppose que c'est possible, mais je ne peux pas te le certifier. Il faudra que je voie ça avec notre manager.

_ Oh bordel, je vais rencontrer Alice Brandon, s'extasiait déjà ma maquilleuse, l'air d'être aux anges. _Si ça peut lui faire plaisir_, songeai-je, hilare. La réaction de Sally était inédite parce que digne d'une collégienne à qui on apprenait qu'elle allait rencontrer sa star préférée. Mais au moins, ça avait le mérite de me faire rire. »

Je fus maquillée en deux coups de pinceaux et c'est alors que les gars débarquèrent, eux aussi dûment habillés. Et force m'était de reconnaître que j'avais à faire avec trois splendides spécimens, dignes des acteurs les plus en vogues en ce moment. Parce qu'il se dégageait d'eux une classe incroyable, doublée d'un véritable sex appeal. Si je ne les considérais pas comme des membres de ma famille, j'aurais véritablement pu craquer pour chacun d'entre eux. Alec, parce que ce rôle de playboy lui collait à la peau et qu'habillé tel qu'il l'était, il était sexy comme l'enfer. Démétri parce qu'en plus d'avoir un charme particulier, son charisme vous prenait à la gorge et vous donnait envie d'aller vers lui. Et Félix parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant, jouant à la perfection le brun ténébreux entouré d'une aura mystérieuse.

« _Perfetto_ ! s'écria Alejandro une fois que nous fûmes tous les quatre devant lui, applaudissant. Vous êtes merveilleux ! On va pouvoir boucler ça plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, lança-t-il avant de s'élancer en direction de son appareil photo. Je jetai un regard aux autres avant d'hausser les épaules. Il semblerait que la plupart des photographes doués pour immortaliser les gens, aient tous un comportement bizarre. A croire que pour exceller dans cette branche, il fallait avoir une case en moins.

_ Quel genre de fond tu vas utiliser pour ça ? demanda soudainement Victoria. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée, mais elle était adossée au mur, tout près. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle patientait.

_ New York, trésor, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix impatiente. Visiblement, elle l'ennuyait avec ses questions. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'une fois qu'Alejandro avait son appareil en main, il était pris d'une espèce de frénésie quasi incontrôlable. Et si on avait le malheur de l'interrompre alors qu'il était au summum de son art, on en prenait pour notre grade. Ce gars pouvait s'avérer être aussi terrifiant qu'une Alice en pétard. _Flippant_. »

Après quoi, Alejandro fit étendre derrière nous un décor proche de celui que nous avions au duplex ; sobre tout en étant sophistiqué. Il avait aussi profité de la fenêtre du studio pour l'incorporer au décor. C'était d'ailleurs devant cette fenêtre que je devais me tenir pour la photo, me grillant tranquillement une clope. _Le regard perdu au loin comme si ton esprit volait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici_, avait-il dit. _Mouais_. Il avait aussi fait apporter un sofa dans les tons taupe et Alec était actuellement affalé dessus, un verre à la main. Démétri tenait un journal dans les mains, cigarette coincée derrière l'oreille, assis dans un fauteuil aux côtés d'Alec. Et quand à Félix, il était pour ainsi dire au premier plan puisqu'il était le plus proche de l'objectif. Il était sensé jeter un de ces regards profonds dont lui seul avait le secret et ainsi, Alejandro pourrait le capturer.

Le photographe avait voulu faire dans le naturel et pour tout dire, je pensais sincèrement qu'il avait réussi. C'était absolument une scène qui aurait pu avoir lieu dans notre quotidien parce que ça nous ressemblait. C'était impressionnant la manière dont il avait réussi à nous décrypter, à voir aussi les liens qui nous unissaient. Parce que dans une photo prise plus tôt dans la matinée, Démétri et moi étions main dans la main, comme si Alejandro avait senti que notre relation avait quelque chose d'atypique. J'aimais à le croire.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, nous annonça-t-il avec un sourire, alors qu'il terminait la série de clichés pour cette dernière pose. Vous pouvez rentrer.

_ Je commanderais bien chinois ! s'exclama Alec tout en reposant le verre sur la table basse. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

_ Ça me va, répliqua Démétri tout en frottant son ventre. Je commençais justement à avoir un creux.

_ Idem pour moi, renchérit Félix avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Et toi, Bella ?

_ J'ai encore deux ou trois détails à voir avec Victoria, mentis-je avec honte. On se verra plus tard, ok ?

_ Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, gamine, plaisanta Alec avant d'aller ce changer. Surtout que c'est Félix qui paie, l'entendis-je crier avant de rire face aux grognements de l'intéressé. »

Nous attendîmes que notre petite troupe soit partie pour engager une conversation plus sérieuse à savoir ce putain de shooting. D'après ce que Victoria m'apprit alors que nous déjeunions tranquillement des plats préparés, elle n'avait pas réellement de pouvoir sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle devait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien et que j'honorais bien ma part du « _contrat implicite_ » que nous avions passé. Volturi lui avait enlevé tout droit de critique sur les tenues que je devrais porter alors si j'avais espéré qu'elle mette son veto sur des ensembles un peu trop extravagants à mon goût, c'était loupé. _Merde_.

Le photographe du magazine _Vanity Fair_ arriva alors que je venais d'enfiler la toute première tenue. Il s'agissait là d'une espèce de robe qui semblait faire aussi pull over. C'était assez bizarre et surtout, extrêmement court ; à peine en dessous de mes fesses. Lorsqu'il avait fallu que je marche jusqu'à la coiffeuse, spartiate aux talons vertigineux aux pieds, je n'avais pas du tout apprécié cette sensation de vulnérabilité qui me remuait les entrailles. Les gars n'étaient plus là pour me défendre ou quoi que ce soit du genre. J'étais seule face à tous ces gens qui étaient là et œuvraient pour faire de ce shooting un succès. Ça me déstabilisait autant que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tous là pour moi.

« Pour la première pose, l'idée est que vous fixez l'objectif avec un air torturé, m'exposa le photographe, un dénommé Benjamin. Vous devez faire passer quelque chose dans votre regard qui sait toucher, vous comprenez ? J'acquiesçai. Rien de plus simple, songeai-je avec amertume. Il me suffisait de songer à Tanya et Edward, et surtout à ce putain de lien indéfinissable qui les liait, et mon expression changeait brutalement. »

On me fit m'allonger sur un lit, ma tête bien enfoncée dans l'oreiller, mon bras gauche replié sur mon cœur, comme une vaine tentative pour me protéger alors que mon autre bras agrippait le drap maintenant froissé. La _chose_ que je portais avait remonté, montrant mon nombril et le boxer noir que l'on m'avait demandé d'enfiler. J'avais lancé un regard alarmé à Victoria qui m'avait répondu par une grimace navrée. Alors j'avais compris que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que me plier à cette merde et dévoiler ce que j'avais déjà eu tant de mal à montrer à Edward mon corps. Poitrine trop menue, silhouette trop frêle qui me donnait presque un air maladif, doublée d'une peau albâtre qui accentuait cet aspect chétif.

Et pourtant, durant des heures, Benjamin ne cessa de s'extasier tant sur ma magnificence – comme il se plaisait à dire – que sur ma capacité à changer d'expression, à savoir mettre le doigt sur des sentiments bien précis et les exprimer avec autant de naturel. A mes yeux, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans je me servais simplement de mon propre vécu, de l'immense gamme d'émotions que j'avais déjà eu le déplaisir de tester. J'avais d'abord craint de finir nue sur certains clichés, comme tant d'autres l'ont fait avant moi, mais à mon plus grand soulagement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour tout avouer, l'épisode avec la robe-pull over étrange fut la chose la plus courte que j'eus à mettre et c'était tant mieux.

« Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut, finit enfin par dire Benjamin, lorsque le soleil se couchait. J'étais tout près de la fenêtre, entourée par un halo de lumière rougeâtre, donnant presque l'impression que j'étais moins pâle. J'étouffai un bâillement tandis que le photographe du _Vanity Fair_ rangeait ses affaires.

_ C'était du très bon boulot, me souffla à l'oreille notre manager. Je suis très fière de toi. Encore une fois, l'idée que Victoria agissait telle une mère avec moi, me traversa l'esprit. Je secouai la tête.

_ Ouais, je t'accorde que c'était nettement moins dur que je ne le pensais, cédai-je avec un gentil coup de coude. Mais hors de question que je fasse un second round. La rousse éclata de rire.

_ Je pense que pour l'instant, le grand patron te laissera en paix, sourit-elle, amusée. Alors profites-en bien ! J'allais rétorquer je comptais effectivement bien profiter de ce sursis mais Benjamin s'arrêta devant nous pour nous dire au revoir.

_ J'espère que vous reconsidèrerez mon offre, Bella, tenta-t-il une dernière fois de me faire plier. J'aimerais vraiment faire une session avec vous et d'autres de mes mannequins. Ce serait pour un book personnel, précisa-t-il comme si ça pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Je réprimai l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Je suis désolée, mais c'est non, déclinai-je patiemment. C'était sans doute la cinquième fois qu'il me demandait de participer à un shooting qu'il organisait avec certains de ses mannequins. Je ne voulais pas me sentir encore plus inférieure à ces femmes que ça ne l'était déjà. Je n'avais rien à l'encontre des mannequins, en soi, si ce n'est leur apparence parfaite, tant en contraste avec ce que _moi_ je représentais. Ça n'est vraiment pas pour moi ce genre de truc, argumentai-je maladroitement. Je préfère laisser ça aux professionnelles pour ce type de chose. Je suis chanteuse, pas mannequin.

_ Je suppose que c'est là votre dernier mot, soupira-t-il lourdement avant de me tendre la main. Tant pis pour moi. Je lui adressai un maigre sourire. J'ai été ravi de travailler avec vous, Bella.

_ Le plaisir était partagé, mentis-je, éhontée. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais adoré ce shooting j'avais simplement supporté de le faire. Mais dans ce monde, il fallait savoir s'armer de faux semblants et feindre sans arrêt. _Quelles conneries_.

_ Il va falloir retravailler ta manière de mentir, fit Vicky, caustique. Ça puait l'hypocrisie à plein nez ! Je ris.

_ Sans doute, sans doute, accordai-je avant de rire à nouveau, presque insouciante. »

_**.oOo.**_

_Qui aurait pu penser à ce moment là, que ce serait le début de la fin ? Qui aurait pu dire qu'à partir de cet instant précis, toute inso__uciance déserta mon quotidien, laissant place à la tension et l'incertitude ? Presque la peur. L'angoisse. La détresse. Et pire encore, la jalousie. _

_Qui aurait pu dire qu'à ce moment précis où je riais avec Victoria, les lèvres de Tanya touchèrent celles d'Edward pour les embringuer dans un baiser à la base chaste, mais qui finit passionné ?_

_Personne n'aurait pu le savoir, enfin, que dis-je ? __**Je**__ n'aurais pas pu le savoir, parce que j'avais confiance. Mais ça, malheureusement, je ne l'appris pas tout de suite ..._

**_.o0o._**

_

* * *

_

**Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, mais je dois avouer que j'en suis totalement insatisfaite. J'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir pondu une daube phénoménale alors faites vous plaisir dans les critiques, je suis toute ouïe.**

**L'histoire continue d'avancer péniblement, mais sûrement ^^. Quand à la situation entre Bella/Edward/Tanya, et bien ... ça va se compliquer. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est un secret !**

**Bien évidemment, un grand merci aux Revieweuses inscrites et non inscrites.**

**N'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER.**

**A bientôt.**

**C.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

**Pretty Reckless – Heart**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

**

* * *

**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit Alice d'un ton parfaitement calme. »

_Ça ne lui ressemble pas_, fut la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit. Je ne la connaissais pas, n'étais pas non plus son ami, mais j'étais intimement persuadé que quelque chose clochait sérieusement dans son comportement. Je me souvenais vaguement de son état lorsque Jazz et moi étions descendus à son hôtel, quelques mois plus tôt, et la fille gaie, surexcitée et surtout exubérante que j'avais vu là-bas n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la femme que j'avais devant moi. Et quand j'avais écouté Bella parler de ses amies, ça n'était pas non plus l'impression que j'avais eu d'Alice, à savoir une femme sérieuse, presque guindée. _Putain, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec elle_, me répétai-je à nouveau et la froideur avec laquelle elle traitait Jazz semblait être intimement liée à ce revirement brutal dans son comportement. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette merde ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? _Bella ne m'en avait pourtant rien dit_, songeai-je, perplexe.

« Edward ? m'interpela-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tapant légèrement du pied. Alors ? reprit-elle presque aussitôt. Elle s'impatientait.

_ Ouais, pardon, marmonnai-je avant de plonger mon regard … dans mes propres prunelles. »

Le groupe et moi étions dans l'atelier d'Alice afin de faire les dernières retouches sur nos costumes pour le mariage. Jasper étant celui dont j'étais le plus proche, il m'était apparu comme évident que c'était à lui que devait revenir le rôle de témoin. Mais puisque Bella avait deux demoiselles d'honneur, à savoir Alice et Rosalie, j'avais dû trouver un second témoin et mon choix s'était porté sur Emmett. Nous étions des amis d'enfance, après tout, alors ça me semblait bien qu'ils m'accompagnent dans cette nouvelle étape. Et c'est pourquoi je me trouvais là, devant ce miroir gigantesque, à me demander si la couleur de mon smoking avait une réelle importance dans toute cette affaire. Qu'il soit gris anthracite ou noir encre, franchement, je m'en foutais pas mal, le plus important à mes yeux étant l'issue de la cérémonie._ Le moment où Isabella Marie Swan deviendrait Isabella Marie Cullen_.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le mariage soit une finalité en soi beaucoup de gens vivaient ensemble, avaient des marmots et n'étaient pas mariés pour autant. Mais c'était un pas que je voulais absolument que nous franchissions ensemble, Bella et moi. _Et ce putain de pas, nous le ferions dans moins d'un mois_. Si elle vivait hantée par l'idée que ses parents l'avaient abandonné en toute connaissance de cause, ça n'était pas mon cas. Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que j'aimerais les remercier pour avoir grandi dans un orphelinat miteux, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas celui que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour penser que j'étais bourré de qualités mais je me sentais bien dans mes pompes, bien dans ma vie et à mes yeux, _ça_, c'était le principal.

« C'est parfait Alice, dis-je pour la forme, parce que je m'en fichais, au fond. Evidemment, je voulais être présentable pour mon mariage, mais une fois que Bella m'avait appris que sa styliste d'amie s'occuperait des tenues, je savais que tout irait bien. Que je n'avais même pas besoin de m'y intéresser.

_ Edward a raison, renchérit Jasper avec un sourire sincère les costumes sont impeccables. Pour toute réponse, elle le toisa froidement. Putain, ça me démangeait vraiment de savoir ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre eux. Même Jazz semblait surpris, ce qui me rendait encore plus perplexe vis-à-vis de tout ça. Etait-ce à cause de cette histoire avec Maria et des photos que Volturi avait fait paraître ? _N'oublie pas que le petit bout de femme semblait transie d'amour pour Jazz_. Merde, c'était donc ça ? En même temps, ça avait dû lui foutre un sacré coup que de voir le gars pour qui elle se languissait, lèvres collées à une autre. Je n'aurais sans doute pas réagi différemment si ça avait été Bella. _Quoi que j'aurais peut-être battu à mort le gars qui aurait osé la toucher_.

_ Euh, Alice ? demanda Emmett, d'un ton assez embarrassé. Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois vers lui et sa bouille de gamin prit en faute me fit ricaner. Il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

_ Hmm ? répondit-elle tout en plissant les yeux.

_ Et bien, je … Il se tût tandis que le lutin porta son regard incrédule sur le miroir juste derrière notre colosse, reflétant l'énorme déchirure présente dans son dos. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais pas pour hurler sur Emmett d'avoir ruiner son travail, à ma plus grande surprise. C'est affreusement calme qu'elle parla.

_ Je vois, fit-elle pensivement. Je n'avais pas fait assez large, c'est ça ? »

Notre ours d'ami acquiesça craintivement. Nous savions tous à quel point Alice pouvait être démesurée dans ses réactions lorsque l'on touchait aux fringues. Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau d'Emmett au vu du trou béant dans la veste, mais le lutin semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être avait-elle encore en tête des images de Jazz et Maria, faisant du bouche-à-bouche au vu et au su de tout le monde ? La situation craignait vraiment pour ce petit bout de femme. Après tout, je devais une fière chandelle à Alice. C'était grâce à elle si Bella et moi étions sur le point de marier, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lui rendre la pareille, mais ça s'annonçait serré. Jasper fréquentait Maria depuis quelques temps et même s'il n'en était pas amoureux, il avait de l'affection pour elle. Lui suggérer de rompre avec elle pour aller vers Alice ne me semblait pas vraiment jouable. _Du moins, pour l'instant_.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tanya esquisser un fin sourire amusé. Rares étaient les fois où on la voyait sourire ces derniers temps. Nous qui étions si proches avant, nous ne nous parlions plus que lorsque ça concernait le groupe. Où étaient passées ces années d'amitié qui nous liaient ? Pourquoi le dialogue entre nous me semblait maintenant impossible ? Il y avait comme une barrière qui m'empêchait d'aller vers elle, mais je ne savais ni pourquoi, ni comment cet obstacle était apparu. Ça s'était instauré comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de le voir venir ou même de m'y préparer. Ça me coûtait de m'éloigner de Tanya parce qu'elle était une véritable sœur à mes yeux et que j'aimais discuter avec elle. On ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions en symbiose comme je l'étais avec Bella, mais parfois, lorsque la pression était trop forte, sa voix douce était comme un réconfort, un apaisement à tous mes maux.

J'étais aussi douloureusement conscient que Bella suspectait quelque chose entre elle et moi, mais que dire de ça ? Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être amoureux de Tanya et l'idée même de l'aimer autrement qu'une sœur me paraissait totalement absurde, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle était importante pour moi. Il faut me comprendre nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, nous avons fréquenté les mêmes écoles et pour finir, nous faisons partie du même groupe. Tanya et moi avons passé la majeure partie de notre vie ensemble, alors évidemment, nous étions très proches. Quand elle allait mal, je m'inquiétais et vice-versa. Et lorsque James avait osé lui faire ces _choses_, j'aurais sérieusement pu commettre un meurtre. Cette envie avait ensuite explosé en moi durant la conférence de presse où il s'en était ouvertement pris à Bella. J'aurais dû tuer ce bâtard pour avoir osé faire ce qu'il avait fait aux deux seules femmes qui comptaient pour moi. _Foutu enculé_.

Mais maintenant, je voulais tout simplement tourner la page sur toute cette merde et aller de l'avant. Et notre mariage à Bella et moi me semblait être la meilleure manière de m'y prendre. Bien sûr, les choses se corsaient du côté des _Spunk Ransom_. Volturi semblait clairement s'éclater à nous mettre en rivalité avec les _Ribson Keane_, qui faisaient leur chemin à leur rythme. Carlisle nous mettait aussi la pression pour que nous sortions prochainement un nouvel album, mais je sentais bien que l'envie n'était plus là. L'ambiance au sein du groupe se transformait lentement, même si nous étions toujours cette bande de potes qui s'amusaient en faisant de la musique. _L'aspect commercial prenait le pas sur notre passion._ Et le fossé qui se creusait entre Tanya et moi n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Loin de là, en fait. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, comment faire pour arranger ça mais il fallait que je trouve, et vite. Je ne pouvais pas voir notre groupe, fruit de tant de rêves communs, partir en fumée parce que nous n'arrivions pas à crever un putain d'abcès. Parce qu'il fallait être réaliste une fois que quelque chose se rompait entre deux membres, c'était la cohésion du groupe qui était menacée, davantage encore dans le cas présent puisque Tanya était notre chanteuse. Et sans chanteuse, les _Spunk Ransom_ n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Je devais remédier à ce problème dans les plus brefs délais.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose merde quelque part ? Ne pouvait-on pas trouver un juste milieu, dans tout ça ? A croire que j'étais infoutu de trouver un équilibre entre le groupe et Bella. Ces derniers temps, je l'avais rarement vue et je savais que nos conversations téléphoniques finiraient par ne plus suffire. Et puis, nous étions tout de même sensés nous marier dans moins d'un mois. Chacun de notre côté, nous avions des obligations professionnelles qui nous tenaient constamment éloignés et ça m'emmerdait vraiment. _J_'avais voulu ce mariage. _J_'avais voulu que l'on fasse de ce jour quelque chose d'inoubliable tant pour Bella que pour moi. Et plus nous nous rapprochions du jour fatidique, plus les choses m'échappaient. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces mauvais films à l'eau de rose où le personnage principal se retrouve à un stade critique de sa vie et qu'un choix s'impose à lui. Mais dans mon cas, quelles étaient mes options ? Quitter les _Spunk Ransom_ ? Quitter Bella ? Continuer à jouer sur les deux tableaux, sachant qu'à un moment où à un autre, les choses déraperaient ? Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer tout finirait par m'exploser au visage, prenant certainement une dimension incroyable. En fait, ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Quelle que soit ma décision, il m'était impossible de quitter Bella, parce que j'en crèverais probablement de douleur. Mon départ pour Boston, deux ans plus tôt, m'avait partiellement tué alors il était inconcevable de faire deux fois la même erreur. Alors quoi, la seule option qu'il me resterait serait de quitter les _Spunk Ransom_ ? Là aussi, mon cœur se brisait à cette pensée. Ce groupe était toute ma vie, tout ce pourquoi je m'étais battu depuis mon adolescence. La musique m'avait aidé à ne pas m'enfoncer quand j'aurais pu si facilement le faire drogue, trafic, etc. C'était tellement courant, maintenant, de se faire un petit rail avant d'aller chanter, tourner ou je ne sais quelle autre merde. Et pourtant, moi, j'étais resté intègre. La seule drogue douce que je me permettais était le tabac. Ça s'arrêtait là.

« Tu peux aller te changer, Edward, m'apprit Alice alors que je réalisai que j'étais resté planté là, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle esquissa un vague geste de la main, trop occupée à scruter la déchirure dans le dos d'Em'.

_ Nous devons rester pour quelques retouches, Emmett et moi, enchaîna Jasper avant de se rapprocher discrètement. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que nous fûmes à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'il se décida à l'ouvrir de nouveau. Tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal avec elle ? questionna-t-il, se grattant la joue d'un air pensif. Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas lui avoir planté un clou dans la main. Je ricanai.

_ Je m'en serais souvenu, répondis-je avec amusement. Plus j'y pensais et plus cette histoire entre Maria et Jazz me trottait dans la tête. La subite froideur de la styliste envers lui ne pouvait venir que de ça. Je décidai brusquement de le cuisiner à ce propos. Vous parlez beaucoup, Alice et toi ? demandai-je, mine de rien. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-il, confus. Je suppose que oui, mais honnêtement, je ne tiens pas de comptes quant au temps que je passe à discuter avec elle. Il y eut un silence qu'aucun de nous deux n'osa briser. C'est une fille que j'apprécie, finit-il par reprendre. Sa vivacité et son dynamisme ont quelque chose de … rafraichissant. _Ouais_, songeai-je,_ c'était typiquement le type de réponse que Jazz pouvait fournir lorsqu'il craquait littéralement pour une fille et qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre_.

_ Mais encore ? insistai-je, callant une clope entre mes lèvres.

_ Et alors quoi ? répliqua-t-il, désinvolte. Ça s'arrête là.

_ Et c'est toi le soi-disant psy de notre groupe ? Quelle blague ! me moquai-je doucement. Tu n'es même pas foutu de me dire ce qui cloche chez toi ou même de le reconnaître. Vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ? Il se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, muet comme une tombe. Dieu, c'était un des putains de tics d'Emmett lorsqu'il se sentait comme un gamin prit en faute …_ Attendez, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?_ réalisai-je subitement. Non, ça n'était pas son genre. Jazz n'était pas de ces mecs qui aiment les coups d'un soir. Il valait mieux que ça. Mais, je préférais m'en assurer.

_ Ne me dis pas que …, commençai-je, incrédule.

_ Non, non, me coupa-t-il dans mon élan avant d'arborer un discret sourire. Enfin, pas si discret puisque je le repérai en une nanoseconde.

_ Jazz ? m'étonnai-je. Cette conversation prenait un cours tout à fait inattendu, relevant même du pur délire. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait aux membres de ce groupe ? Etaient-ils tous frappés par la foudre ou quoi ? D'abord, Tanya qui devenait presque une harpie sans nom et maintenant Jazz qui agissait comme Emmett ? Putain, mais où est-ce que l'on allait ?

_ Alice est une très belle femme, se laissa-t-il à avouer tandis qu'elle piquait _accidentellement_ Emmett avec une épingle. Ce dernier grommela dans sa barbe tandis que le lutin eut un sourire diabolique. _Visiblement, sa bonne humeur lui était revenue_. J'aime aussi son côté enfantin, poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Mais je suis avec Maria et je sais aussi que nos deux personnalités sont trop différentes pour que ça marche. Le fatalisme que je notai dans sa voix, me déplut. Pire encore, ça me bouffa le cœur. Il me faisait penser à Bella dans ces moments-là, parce qu'elle jugeait l'abandon de ses parents comme quelque chose d'insurmontable. Tout ça, c'était des conneries. L'homme évoluait sans cesse alors pourquoi pas eux ?

_ Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du principe de complémentarité entre deux personnes ? l'interrogeai-je tout en tirant une taffe. Il haussa un sourcil avant de me regarder bien attentivement, comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil. Passais-je donc autant pour un idiot aux yeux des autres ? Jazz finit par secouer doucement la tête, rigolant à gorge déployée.

_ Putain, Edward, c'est tellement peu ton genre de dire des choses comme ça que je crois bien qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour me remettre du choc que tu viens de me causer, là. Il rit de plus belle tandis que j'affichai un air blasé. Fumant tranquillement ma clope, j'attendis qu'il se calme de sa crise de rire avant de reprendre notre conversation. _Ainsi, la petite Alice ne le laissait pas indifférent, hmm ?_ C'était bon pour le business, ça.

_ Tu sais, je crois que tu lui plais, lançai-je innocemment alors qu'il s'étouffait. Je lui adressai un sourire entendu.

_ J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, soupira-t-il avant de s'adosser au mur. Ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, fit-il tout en l'observant à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Maria. Et puis, Volturi me tuerait si je plantais tout pour tenter ma chance avec Alice maintenant que l'article sur Maria et moi est paru dans _Seattle Weekly_. Après tout, je suis réputé pour être le mec le plus fiable de ce groupe, plaisanta-t-il alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire que je ne suis pas crédible, ok ? Sa bouche frémit et je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il retenait son hilarité. Tu sais Jazz, je suis pas toi, commençai-je avant de jeter mon mégot par la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas psy, ni le genre de mec qui comprend la nature profonde des gens comme tu peux le faire. Mais pour moi, t'es en train de te voiler la face. Volturi n'est qu'un prétexte et même moi je peux le sentir. Si tu la veux, fis-je tout en désignant Alice d'un mouvement de la tête, alors fais en sorte de l'avoir. Mais si jamais tu choisis de ne rien faire, alors inutile de venir pleurnicher ou me casser les oreilles avec tes regrets, parce que tu pourras aller te faire foutre. La balle est dans ton camp, Jazz. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que tu vas en faire. »

Je posai ma main sur son épaule avant de la serrer brièvement. Il avait son fameux air impassible, celui qui disait clairement _ne venez pas m'emmerder, je suis en pleine réflexion intérieure_. Quoi qu'il décide, je savais qu'il ferait le bon choix. Jasper était le genre de personne qui savait d'instinct que faire, que dire ou autre truc du genre. Il était plus qu'un mentor, plus même qu'un ami. En fait, il était à la fois un père et un frère, toujours derrière nous pour réparer les pots cassés, toujours là pour nous conseiller, nous aider. J'avais un profond respect pour lui parce que si je devais donner ma vie pour un proche, hormis Bella, ça serait sans doute pour Jazz que je le ferais. Et s'il devait tomber amoureux d'Alice, alors ainsi soit-il.

Une fois changé, je m'installai dans le bureau de cette dernière, contemplant la ville en contrebas. Nous étions au beau milieu de l'après-midi, mais les trottoirs grouillaient encore de monde et les rues étaient bondées de voiture. La circulation était dense, mais finalement, même si Seattle n'était pas une grande ville comme pouvaient l'être Boston ou New York, il y avait aussi son lot d'activités. Nous étions entourés de gratte-ciels et bon sang, des buildings, il y en avait à perte de vue. Peut-être aurais-je pu rester ici, deux ans plus tôt, au lieu de partir à la conquête de l'Est avec les autres ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais _plus_. _Ouais, je suis complètement perdu_.

Je me retournai lorsque j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et je vis Tanya s'engouffrer dans la pièce avant de se poster à la fenêtre, à côté de moi. Son parfum capiteux m'enveloppa et je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à l'exquise odeur de fraise que Bella dégageait. Comme si sa peau en était imbibée, ce qui même à moi, me paraissait étrange. Notre chanteuse était là, les yeux perdus dans le vague et je me sentais comme un minable, incapable de trouver quoi lui dire. Parce que, qu'est-ce que j'avais à lui dire, au fond ? _Plus rien_. Putain, ç'en était vraiment effrayant. C'était comme si, sans vraiment le vouloir, je me détachai des _Spunk Ransom_ pour me tourner vers Bella, je suppose. Quitter le groupe vint à nouveau me trotter dans la tête et j'éprouvais toujours cette douleur rien qu'à penser tourner le dos à mes amis, ma famille. Toujours ce putain de dilemme. _J'avais de belles nuits d'insomnie en perspective_, songeai-je avec ironie.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Tanya du bout des lèvres. Sa voix était douce, presque inaudible, comme si elle ne voulait pas troubler la quiétude dans laquelle nous étions plongés.

_ Des tas de choses, répondis-je, volontairement évasif. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire d'autre, de toute manière ? _Je pense quitter le groupe ?_ Quelle connerie.

_ Ton mariage s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices, sourit-elle finement. Alice fait des merveilles avec les tenues. Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler la robe de Bella. Ses yeux, eux, ne me trompaient pas. Si son sourire me disait qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, qu'elle avait autant hâte que moi d'être à la cérémonie, son regard, lui, me persuadait du contraire. Comme si elle avait une peur panique que ce jour arrive.

_ Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, fis-je avant de me tourner vers elle. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Tanya ? J'essayai de la pousser doucement à me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je voulais la soulager de cette douleur qui semblait la torturer. J'aurais tellement aimé revoir cette lueur scintillante dans ses prunelles acier. _Ouais, j'aurais voulu ça_.

_ Non, pourquoi ? feignit-elle de s'étonner. Mais elle avait très bien compris mon petit manège. Tout du moins, elle me connaissait assez pour savoir exactement où je voulais en venir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se dérobait au moment où je lui tendais la perche. Qu'essayait-elle de cacher ? Putain, j'étais perdu dans ça. Tout va bien, Edward, crut-elle bon de dire, histoire de me rassurer. Tout va _toujours_ bien. _Menteuse_, eus-je envie de lui répondre aussi sec.

_ Toujours, hein ? répétai-je, dubitatif. Et si tu arrêtais avec toutes ces salades, Tanya ? Son regard dévia, évitant soigneusement de croiser le mien. _Et tels des papillons, les masques tombent_. C'est à ce moment là que je vis la Tanya que je connaissais depuis l'enfance. Cette même fille qui avait un tel chagrin inscrit sur le visage que mon cœur en trembla. Putain, que lui arrivait-il ?

_ Tu ne te souviens pas, Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre, alors laisse simplement tomber, d'accord ? Elle parlait d'une voix monocorde, comme à bout de force. _Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas aperçu de son état avant aujourd'hui ?_ Il était évident qu'elle avait maigri. Son apparence habituellement si soignée ne l'était plus tellement. Elle n'était pas négligée, mais la différence était assez flagrante pour que je m'en aperçoive. J'eus des flashs de l'époque où elle se remettait doucement de ce que James lui avait fait et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Qui est le putain d'enculé qui avait osé lui faire du mal ? Il était hors de question qu'elle retombe dans la dépression. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert.

_ Je me fous de tout ça, répliquai-je avec une pointe d'énervement. Qu'est ce qui est à l'origine de ce changement radical chez toi, hein ? Ou peut-être devrais-je dire _qui_ ? Comment veux-tu que l'on t'aide si tu te fermes à nous, merde, Tanya ! L'air autour de nous était chargé de tension, de non-dits, de colère sous-jacente. Et étrangement, de tristesse. Cet abcès entre nous me rendait dingue.

_ Arrête ça, s'il te plaît ! chuchota-t-elle dans un mince filet de voix, les larmes au coin des yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne la frustration que son silence m'inspirait. J'étais certain que c'était aussi le cas pour Emmett et Jasper.

_ Tanya, je … J'avançai une main vers elle mais elle la balaya d'un geste sec. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Depuis quand se comportait-elle comme ça ? Depuis quand refusait-elle la main que je tendais vers elle ?

_ Arrête, je t'ai dit ! dit-elle plus durement, me faisant enfin face. J'étais là, planté devant elle, hébété par toute cette douleur que je voyais en elle. Tout son corps criait qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle _avait_ mal. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me comporter, de quoi lui répondre. Putain, je me sentais tellement pitoyable en cet instant précis. L'ensemble de son corps tremblait, sous le coup de quoi ? La tristesse, la colère ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'un seul coup de vent serait capable de la briser.

_ Pourquoi ? fut tout ce que je trouvais à murmurer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi me repoussait-elle alors que je voulais simplement essayer de la comprendre ? D'apaiser son chagrin ? _Pourquoi ?_

_ Tu ne comprends donc rien ? se mit-elle à crier, des torrents de larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans ma direction, le regard vide de toute émotion. C'était carrément flippant.

_ Mais comprendre quoi, à la fin ? haussai-je le ton à mon tour. _De quoi m'accusait-elle, bordel ?_ Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui avoir fait pour qu'elle soit bouleversée à ce point ? »

Une seule seconde passa et à peine lui avais-je craché mes dernières paroles à la figure qu'elle se jeta à mon cou pour souder ses lèvres aux miennes. Mon cœur loupa un battement. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_ Tanya colla son corps plantureux contre le mien, ses lèvres butinant les miennes dans une sorte d'élan de désespoir. Et moi, j'étais là, les bras ballants, complètement déboussolé. C'était à peine si je réalisais l'horreur de la situation. Pourquoi ne l'avais pas encore repoussée, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas encore mis un terme à cette situation qui tenait plus de l'inceste pour moi, que du réel baiser amoureux ? _Parce tu es curieux_, me souffla ma conscience. _Tu t'es toujours demandé ce que l'on pouvait bien ressentir en embrassant Tanya et maintenant que tu as la possibilité de le savoir, tu te défiles ? _Ouais, je me défilais. Je devais avouer qu'il m'était déjà arrivé de me demander ce que je ressentirais si c'était moi à la place des anciens petit-amis de Tanya, mais c'était bien avant que je ne rencontre Bella.

Bella était arrivée, tel un boulet de canon, emportant tout sur son passage. Mon univers s'en était retrouvé complètement retourné et c'était pour le mieux. Parce que malgré tout ce que l'on avait vécu, malgré tout ce mal que l'on s'était fait, je n'aurais jamais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. On a eu nos moments difficiles, nos coups de gueules, nos disputes, mais ça n'était que temporaire. Quand je pensais au bonheur qui éclatait en moi lorsque nous étions ensemble, ça surpassait tout le reste, et de loin. Alors, oui, Bella en valait le coup et non, je ne pouvais pas laisser Tanya s'enfoncer dans cette situation n'ayant ni queue, ni tête.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer ma bouche de sa langue, j'attrapai fermement ses épaules et la reculai, l'empêchant par la même occasion de tenter un nouvel assaut. Sa respiration était hachée, à l'instar de la mienne, et ses yeux cherchaient les miens, en quête d'une réponse. _C'était donc ça_. La raison de ses sautes d'humeur, du fait qu'elle n'était jamais dans les parages lorsque Bella y était, de ses détournements de sujets lorsque nous abordions de trop près mon prochain mariage. _Tanya était amoureuse de moi. _Cette phrase, aussi ridicule soit-elle, me faisait l'effet d'une satanée sentence qui venait de tomber, et que j'avais juste à en assumer les conséquences. Putain, comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Maintenant que je réalisais enfin l'ampleur de mon ignorance, toutes les petites bizarreries de Tanya me revinrent en tête. Ses remarques sibyllines, ses gestes un peu trop intimes. Putain, jusqu'où allait mon idiotie ? Pire encore, jusqu'où allaient ses sentiments pour moi ? Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, même si j'y étais obligé. _Dans quelle merde je m'étais encore fourré ?_

« Tanya, bordel, jurai-je, laissant doucement mes bras retomber le long de mes flancs, à quoi tu joues ? Elle était raide comme un piquet, ses yeux emplis de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. _Dieu, comme je détestais la mettre dans un état pareil_. Tu n'as pas le choix, si c'est avec Bella que tu veux finir ta vie, Edward. Ouais, je le savais bien.

_ Oh mon dieu, entendis-je murmurer à quelques pas. Horrifié, je tournai brutalement la tête et découvris Alice, sur le seuil, incrédule. _Oh non_. _Ne me dites pas que …_

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me justifiai-je aussitôt, m'écartant davantage de Tanya. Je ne … nous n'étions pas … Putain, ça n'est juste pas ce que tu crois, Alice, ok ? Je voulais la supplier, faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu puisque de toute manière, ce baiser était sans importance. Putain, comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper en si peu de temps ?

_ Je ne crois que ce que je vois, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix aussi dure que le roc. Et tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai vu, _Edward_ ? Je t'ai vu, ta saleté de bouche collée à celle de Tanya ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait, bon sang ? s'énerva-t-elle avant de claquer bruyamment la porte de son bureau. Elle s'avança dans ma direction, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage, l'air menaçant. Comment as-tu osé ? Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce que pensé une seule seconde à Bella ? cria-t-elle, certainement prêter à m'en coller une. _Comment lui dire que rien n'était de ma faute ? Comment lui dire que je ne faisais que ça penser à Bella ?_

_ Alice, s'il te plait, se mit à chuchoter Tanya d'une voix brisée. Mon cœur se tordit.

_ Quoi ? aboya-t-elle, prête à défendre l'honneur de Bella, coûte que coûte.

_ Ça n'est pas la faute d'Edward, confessa-t-elle, le visage dévasté. C'est moi. C'est de _ma_ faute. C'est moi qui me suis jetée sur lui. C'est _moi_ qui suis à l'initiative de ce baiser. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Alice délaissa son costume de bull-dog pour arborer un air stupéfait. Je devais sûrement avoir fait la même tête lorsque Tanya avait collé ses lèvres aux miennes. Bon sang, je peinais vraiment à réaliser que Tanya était amoureuse de moi. Ça me semblait juste tellement dingue que je n'avais jamais envisagé ça. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, d'ailleurs ? Jamais elle n'avait montré quoi que ce soit. Et je me doutais bien que ses sentiments ne dataient pas de la veille. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, putain. Moi qui me targuait de la connaître sur le bout des doigts, de la protéger au mieux des pauvres types, j'avais tout foiré. Je n'avais pas su la protéger de moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le schéma se reproduisait avec Bella. Je n'avais pas su la protéger de James, à la conférence. J'étais aussi trop stupide pour me rendre compte que les gestes de Tanya puaient les _Je t'aime_ à des kilomètres à la ronde. _Bon sang, me voilà encore dans un sacré bordel_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Alice d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Son regard perçant scannait notre chanteuse de bas en haut, comme s'il était doté d'un détecteur de mensonges ou autres conneries du genre.

_ Ne me force pas à le répéter, lança Tanya d'une voix rauque. Je la voyais retenir ses sanglots et me détestais pour être la cause de toute cette merde. J'aime Edward mais je sais aussi que ce baiser était une erreur, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Après quoi, elle se redressa et quitta la pièce aussi dignement que possible, nous laissant Alice et moi, hébétés. Je passais une main sur mon visage, me disant que j'avais _vraiment_ besoin d'une clope. Une partie de moi voulait la rattraper et s'excuser de lui causer autant de mal, autant de tourments. S'excuser de n'avoir rien vu durant toutes ces années, d'être un tel minable. D'avoir continué à être aussi proche d'elle alors que ça devait plus la blesser qu'autre chose. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas intérêt à la rattraper. Parce que si je le faisais, c'était mon couple avec Bella qui basculait. Et je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. _Jamais_.

_ J'arrive pas à le croire, murmura le lutin, ses griffes maintenant rentrées. Edward, je suis désolée. Je croyais …

_ Ouais, je sais, la coupai-je avant de glisser une cigarette entre mes lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Tanya soit amoureuse de moi. J'allumai ma clope et tirai une longue taffe. Putain, je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, laissai-je échapper d'une voix abasourdie. Ça me paraît tellement dingue.

_ A moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à Bella. Après tout, ça n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu de ce baiser, n'est-ce pas ? J'haussai un sourcil avant de me retourner, agacé. Elle me toisait avec sévérité, les mains sur les hanches comme si elle s'apprêtait à me ruer de coups si jamais je n'allais pas dans son sens. Ça m'énerva encore plus de voir que personne ne semblait me faire confiance quant à mes sentiments pour Bella. _Putain, qui croyaient-ils donc que j'étais ?_ Je n'étais pas un de ces foutus enculés qui jouaient avec le cœur des filles, simplement pour avoir le plaisir de les voir souffrir, ou même de se languir. Je trouvais ça juste pathétique.

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Alice ? persiflai-je, dardant un regard noir dans sa direction. J'aime Bella plus que ma propre vie, merde ! Jamais je ne lui ferais un truc pareil. Et encore moins avec Tanya. Putain, elle est comme ma sœur ! Je m'aperçus que je tremblai comme une feuille. Cette merde m'affectait plus que je ne le pensais. Après tout, je venais de ruiner une amitié qui m'était très chère, tout ça pour un ramassis de conneries que je n'avais pas été foutu de voir. Je me haïssais pour ça.

_ Je sais, Edward, je sais, dit-elle tout en posant sa petite main sur mon bras. Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous allions dans le même sens. Parce que nous savons tous les deux que Bella ne supporterait pas une nouvelle défection de ta part.

_ Merci de me faire sentir comme de la merde, Alice, j'apprécie, raillai-je bien qu'au fond, ça me blessait quand même. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être un loser fini, même si je savais pertinemment que ça n'était pas intentionnel. Elle voulait juste clarifier les choses pour que l'une de ses meilleures amies ne souffre pas inutilement. Parfois, c'était aussi l'impression que j'avais lorsque j'étais avec Bella, comme si elle m'était hors d'atteinte, que je ne méritais pas une fille comme elle. C'était tellement difficile de me sentir à la hauteur avec une femme comme elle qu'il m'arrivait de me perdre dans tout ça. Et de me remettre en question pour des conneries sans nom.

_ Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle presque férocement et je me tus, me contentant de fumer ma clope. Bella et toi êtes vraiment pareils, souffla-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Je lui jetai un regard confus. Vous vous aimez tellement que vous en arrivez à un point où vous aimeriez vous posséder mutuellement. C'est complètement fou. Je n'avais encore jamais vu rien de tel, auparavant, tu sais. Sa voix se fit lointaine, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Crois-moi, Edward, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Celui qui osera aller à l'encontre de ça, et bien … je m'assurerais qu'il cesse tout simplement de vivre. J'éclatai de rire.

_ Tu me surprendras toujours, déclarai-je entre deux rires, entourant ses épaules frêles de mon bras droit. C'est vrai, peut-être que tu as raison. Pour tout te dire, l'attraction que Bella a sur moi est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su m'expliquer. Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais je ne le suis pas non plus. Je l'aime comme elle est.

_ Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Alice, attendrie.

_ Ouais. N'importe quoi.

_ Ça me laisse rêveuse, votre histoire, soupira-t-elle avant de sourire d'une manière tendre. Je n'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi complémentaires que vous, tu sais. J'aimerais trouver mon Edward, moi aussi. Je ris. Alice était complètement déjantée.

_ A défaut d'avoir ton _Edward_, tu pourrais avoir ton _Jasper_, hum ? Elle rougit violemment. Dieu, cette petite chose était hilarante. Je réprimai mon fou rire naissant avec force, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de frapper légèrement mon torse, comme si elle avait compris. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser : pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme une parfaite chienne avec lui ? questionnai-je soudainement. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, non ? _On y était_. J'allais enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ou plutôt avec eux.

_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça, riposta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

_ Alice, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! protestai-je avant de me mettre face à elle. Tu ne peux pas me conseiller, parler avec moi de cette merde qui s'est passée avec Tanya et ne pas me rendre la pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jazz ? C'est à cause de cet article dans le _Seattle Weekly_, c'est ça ? Tu devais pourtant savoir qu'il sortait avec Maria, non ?

_ Il m'en avait déjà parlé, oui, fit-elle tristement avant de secouer ses cheveux d'un geste las. Seulement, je me suis montée la tête toute seule, l'idéalisant peut-être trop. Quand Jasper et moi on a commencé à parler, il s'est avéré extrêmement fidèle au Jasper que je m'imaginais, tu vois.

_ Que tu t'imaginais ? répétai-je avant d'écarquiller les yeux. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me parler de tes fantasmes répugnants à propos de Jazz ? Je simulai la nausée avant d'entendre son rire cristallin.

_ Non, je ne te parle pas de mes longues nuits de solitude où je me touche tout en pensant à lui, me charria-t-elle tandis que je frissonnai d'horreur. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer la scène. _Merde, c'était écœurant de penser à ça_. Je te parle du vrai Jazz, tu sais, le gars qui semble être le pilier de ce groupe, sourit-elle avant de croiser à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai appris à le connaître et je ne sais pas, c'est comme si mon cœur voulait exploser tant j'avais d'amour à revendre.

_ Je connais ça, reconnus-je, observant cette petite chose, à côté de moi. Je me sens pareil quand Bella est dans les parages.

_ Et quand j'ai vu cet article, eh bien, j'ai juste eu le retour du bâton. L'amusement disparut progressivement de ses traits pour laisser place à la tristesse, au chagrin. Le petit lutin qu'était Alice avait mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, Edward, soupira-t-elle avant d'essuyer discrètement une larme, mais j'y ai cru, tu sais. J'ai espéré qu'un jour, il y aurait un _nous_ pour Jazz et moi. C'est un ramassis de conneries. Il n'y avait que l'idiote d'Alice Brandon et ses rêveries stupides. Je reniflai dédaigneusement, agacé qu'elle se décrive comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ne baisse pas les bras, tout n'est pas encore joué, l'encourageai-je, me remémorant la conversation que j'avais eu avec Jazz à son sujet. _Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Maria_, avait-il dit. Je ne la connaissais pas trop, mais elle avait rencontré Jasper au moment où notre carrière décollait, soit plus d'un an auparavant. S'il devait tomber amoureux d'elle, ça serait actuellement le cas. Après tout, on ne passe pas plus d'une année avec une fille sans rien ressentir. Pourtant, je connaissais assez mon ami pour savoir que s'il disait n'avoir que de l'affection pour Maria, c'est que ça devait être le cas. Alors tout n'était pas encore perdu pour Alice.

_ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, confessa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je tournai brutalement la tête dans sa direction et la vis avec cette douleur inscrite sur son visage enfantin. _Elle aussi, putain_. Elle aussi, elle se remettait en question. »

Je ne fis que suivre mon instinct et la pris dans mes bras, vain réconfort à ses maux. Alice aussi savait ce que l'amour pouvait provoquer, ce qu'il pouvait détruire. Elle avait le cœur brisé et je la comprenais. Jazz était attiré par elle, il l'appréciait aussi, d'après ce que j'en avais compris. A mon avis, il était ce genre de gars qui avaient peur de vivre dangereusement, de vivre à fond. Parce que je ne doutais pas que ça serait le cas si jamais il envisageait de sortir avec Alice. Maria était la sécurité, la stabilité alors que ce petit bout de femme pourrait le pousser à l'extrême. Mais ça serait tellement bon. Jasper est un trouillard en ce qui concerne les filles. Autant qu'il peut être lucide et calme en ce qui concerne le quotidien et les aléas liés à notre carrière, mais avec les femmes, c'était une autre affaire. Il était complètement terrifié par le risque. _Ou peut-être avait-il la frousse de se laisser aller, tout simplement ?_

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où cette peur pouvait venir, ni pourquoi. Si ma seconde théorie s'avérait être la bonne – et je pensais vraiment ne pas me tromper là-dessus – il avait juste peur de vivre. Même quand nous étions de simples ados, Jazz avait toujours été le plus mûr d'entre nous. Quand on se bagarrait avec d'autres mecs et que le proviseur du lycée nous convoquait, c'était Jasper qui défendait notre cause. Quand on a envoyé notre tout premier démo à _Relentless Records_ et qu'ils nous ont rappelés, c'est encore lui qui s'est occupé de tout. Nous n'avions qu'à apposer quelques signatures, ça et là, et puis nous avions notre maison de disques. Jazz était là, quelle que soit la situation, quelles que soient les emmerdes dans lesquelles on était. A trop s'occuper des autres, il en oubliait de vivre sa vie. Alice avait entièrement raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était le pilier de notre groupe parce que c'était absolument et définitivement le cas. _Putain, sans lui, nous jouerions encore dans les bars miteux des banlieues de Seattle_.

Ouais, il fallait que je discute de ce point avec Jazz pour voir où il en était. _Ça changerait la donne_, m'amusai-je, _puisqu'il était habituellement celui qui posait les questions. Bientôt, ça serait à mon tour_.

« Edward ? m'interpela doucement Alice.

_ Hum ? répondis-je, baissant la tête pour l'observer.

_ Est-ce que tu- Elle fut coupée lorsque l'on toqua tranquillement à la porte. Ça devait certainement être Jazz ou Emmett qui recherchaient leur styliste. Après tout, ne restaient-ils pas pour que leurs costumes soient retouchés ?

_ Oui ? questionnai-je tout en haussant la voix. La tête blonde de Jasper apparut dans mon champ de vision, nous fixant Alice et moi d'un air indéchiffrable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse d'idées, mais faire ressortir son côté homme des cavernes n'était peut-être pas plus mal pour le lutin.

_ Oh, Alice est avec toi, fit-il, neutre. On se demandait où tu étais passée. Son regard ne resta pas plus d'une seconde sur nous et à mes yeux, ça voulait tout simplement tout dire.

_ J'arrive tout de suite, sourit-elle mollement, se dégageant de mon emprise. Elle allait quitter la pièce mais je la retins par le poignet. Ils devaient parler, mettre les choses à plat avant que ça ne les bouffe de l'intérieur. J'adressai un regard entendu à Jazz, espérant qu'il saisisse mon appel. Ça devait juste marcher entre eux.

_ Reste ici, la priai-je d'une voix étouffée. Elle obtempéra, à mon plus grand étonnement. Peut-être notre discussion lui avait-elle fait du bien ?

_ Oh fait, Edward, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tanya ? s'enquit tranquillement Jazz, faisant innocemment quelques pas dans la pièce. Mon cœur sembla gonfler dans ma poitrine, ses battements emplissant mes oreilles. Et bien sûr, la culpabilité me submergea. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié la merde dans laquelle je nous avais tous mis, mais ça me revenait en pleine face, tel un putain de boulet de canon.

_ Je vais aller lui parler. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Il haussa une épaule.

_ Au dortoir, probablement. Peut-être au studio, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Rien de grave, j'espère ? Je me rembrunis. Pouvait-on qualifier la situation de grave ? Non, certainement pas. Mais les peines de cœur n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère, surtout lorsque l'on parlait d'une fille. Alors, je dis ce que j'avais à dire, soit la vérité.

_ J'en sais rien, Jazz, j'en sais rien. »

Après quoi, je quittai l'atelier et hélai un taxi, quelques étages plus bas. Quand les choses n'allaient pas, Tanya avait la sale manie de retourner dans notre vieux quartier, là où tout avait commencé entre nous. Là où elle m'avait trouvé, jouant avec un vieux tourniquet qui puait le moisi à des kilomètres. Mais j'étais gosse, et je n'avais pas de jouets, pas de famille. Elle en revanche, était née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Ses parents étaient des businessman affranchis, et tout chez eux respirait le luxe, la réussite. Je me souviens encore du regard dédaigneux qu'ils m'avaient accordé lorsqu'ils étaient venus embarquer Tanya, sévères et hautains, alors qu'on ne faisait que jouer. _Putain, on était des gosses. Qu'est-ce qu'on en savait des classes sociales ?_ Ses géniteurs ne l'avaient jamais aimé ou tout du moins, si jamais ça avait été le cas, ils n'ont jamais rien montré. Des gouvernantes l'ont élevée, des écoles privées se sont inclinées devant elle pour que la petite fille qu'elle était, fasse sa scolarité là-bas. Même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée du comment elle a fait pour échouer dans un lycée public, avec les gars et moi. Peut-être avait-elle passé un marché avec ses parents, je n'en savais rien.

Toujours est-il que c'est dans ce parc miteux que je la retrouvais, près de trente minutes plus tard. Elle était là, assise sur un banc couvert de graffitis, les yeux rouges parce qu'ayant versés trop de larmes. _Par ma faute_. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient avec la brise, formant un tableau qui fendrait le cœur de n'importe qui. Elle ne me vit pas. Ou si c'était le cas, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Les mains dans les poches, j'avançai doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que je fus assis à côté d'elle qu'elle tourna la tête dans ma direction. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais voir son visage aussi tourmenté, aussi dévasté. J'aurais voulu ne jamais voir cette tristesse si profonde dans ses yeux gris. Cette sorte de désespoir qui brisa quelque chose en moi. Glissant une main derrière sa nuque, je l'attirai à moi, collant mon front contre le sien.

« Pardonne-moi, chuchotai-je d'une voix presque inaudible. Je t'en prie, Tanya, pardonne-moi. »

Elle se recula pour mieux se pelotonner contre moi et de posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule alors que je l'enlaçai. Nous étions là, tous les deux, revenus à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, mais là où tout se brisait aussi. Toute chose avait un début et une fin. Etait-ce la même chose en ce qui concernait les sentiments ? Une fois rompus, pouvait-on tout réparer ? Bella et moi étions un bel exemple de tout ça, mais avec Tanya, les choses étaient différentes. Je savais bien que quelque chose s'était brisé et que jamais plus ça ne serait pareil entre nous.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel, observant les feuilles voler, observant le monde tourner. C'était la vie et ses aléas. Nous devions juste faire avec et surmonter ces obstacles, quelle que soit la douleur qu'ils engendrent. Parce que c'était ça le propre de l'homme : aller de l'avant, sans se retourner. Bien sûr, c'était vite dit et c'était surtout de belles pensées, mais les mettre en application n'était pas chose simple. Oh non, loin de là. Pourtant, c'est ce que je nous souhaitais à Bella et moi, mais aussi pour Tanya, Jasper et Alice. On devait avancer, quoi que ça nous en coûte. Parce que sinon, on pourrira de l'intérieur …

.**oOo.**

_Si j'avais prêté attention à ce qui nous entourait au lieu de me laisser entraîner dans mes divagations intérieures, j'aurais certainement vu ce photographe nous mitraillant de clichés, dans cette Berline noire, à quelques pas de là où Tanya et moi nous trouvions. En revanche, ce que je n'aurais pas su, c'est qu'il avait aussi pris des photos de notre baiser, de l'immeuble d'en face. Parce qu'il était au courant qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous trouvions à l'atelier d'Alice Brandon, styliste de ces dames. J'aurais peut-être compris en le voyant, qu'il faisait partie de ce maudit magazine qu'était le Seattle Weekly et que les clichés qu'il avait pris allaient me détruire, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ouais, une putain de question de temps._

**.oOo.**

**

* * *

**

Je reviens vers vous ! Je sais, et Alicia me l'a fait remarqué à juste titre ; ça fera très bientôt un mois que je n'avais pas posté. Je vais cesser de m'excuser pour mes retards parce que je suppose que vous devez en avoir sérieusement ras-le-bol, mais comprenez : Etudes + Job étudiant = 7J/7 d'occupation et donc, très peu de temps pour moi. Les choses devraient se calmer à partir de la deuxième semaine d'Avril parce que je serais en stage, mais là encore, je ne garantis rien.

Sinon, vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? J'ai conscience d'avoir été tout simplement odieuse le chapitre précédent, surtout avec la fin tout à fait cruelle que je vous ai écrit, mais et comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous ; ne tient-on pas son lecteur en haleine avec des fins de chapitres pareilles ? Bon, ok, ensuite, c'était abusé de ma part de vous laisser pratiquement un mois sans rien, mais je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi, alors ne revenons plus là-dessus.

Ceci étant dit, je vais répondre aux non-inscrites :

**Lilia68 : Finalement, te voilà sans doute rassurée ; Edward n'est pas le connard fini que j'ai laissé croire au chapitre précédent. En fin de compte, il ne lui arrive que des tuiles à ce pauvre garçon ;).**

****Nathalie : Bienvenue parmi nous ! ^^. Je suis vraiment très contente que ça t'es plu et surtout que tu as remarqué cette impression de réel, parce que c'est vraiment ce que j'ai voulu faire. Je voulais faire une histoire qui donne l'impression que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas qu'aux autres et que peut-être, ma voisine ou mon voisin vit quelque chose de ce style. Bon évidemment, je n'ai pas des voisins qui sont des rockstars, mais c'était une image ^^.

Alicia : Prières exaucées, tu ne trouves pas ? :)

N'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER.

Pour les non-inscrites, regardez ici de temps à autres ;

** http : / ourfarewell . skyrock . com / (Enlevez bien les espaces)**

****Je refais la déco' du blog, mais je posterais sans doute un teaser du prochain chapitre quand je l'aurais commencé, évidemment !

Bien à vous. C.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21**

_**Ryan Star – You're losing your memory**_

« Bella, arrête de stresser, morigéna Rosalie, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Facile à dire ! ripostai-je avec agacement. Ça n'est pas toi qui va être photographiée sous toutes tes coutures ! Mon cœur battait la chamade et je craignais vraiment qu'il ne me lâche en plein milieu de l'allée pour aller à l'autel. _Putain, comment pouvais-je être autant stressée pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ?_ Ça n'était qu'une représentation de plus, pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Alors pourquoi diable n'étais-je presque plus maître de mon corps ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il aussi fort pour une putain de représentation ? Tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser, c'était cet énorme coup de pression que j'avais ressenti en posant les pieds dans cette église. _Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?_

_ Elle a les mains moites, fit remarquer Alice à Victoria comme si c'était un signe extérieur de stress évident. Elle panique, ajouta le lutin tout en secouant la tête. Mon amie, mains sur les hanches, me dévisageait avec un drôle d'air, mélange de compassion et d'autre chose que je ne sus pas décrypter. Mon instinct me souffla que je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce que ça cachait, alors pour une fois, je l'écoutais et passais outre ce _truc_, à défaut de pouvoir le qualifier autrement. J'y repenserais plus tard.

_ Bon ok les filles, laissez-moi une minute avec elle, d'accord ? décida brusquement la rouquine tandis que mes deux amies acquiesçaient. Visiblement, elles ne savaient plus quoi faire pour calmer cette crise d'hyperventilation qui menaçait d'éclater. Elles quittèrent la pièce pour attendre dans le couloir, me laissant seule avec notre manager. Assieds-toi là, ordonna-t-elle, désignant de l'index le siège face à la coiffeuse. Respire un bon coup, Bella, me conseilla-t-elle d'un ton que j'aurais pu qualifier de maternel. Ça ira mieux après. Je suivis ses conseils et pris de longues inspirations, postée devant la coiffeuse. _J'étais sur le point de craquer_. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Moi, soufflai-je, les pulsations de mon cœur semblant déjà ralentir. _Cette femme était une déesse_. L'air passait bien mieux dans mes poumons, me permettant de m'oxygéner normalement. Les rougissements, eux, persistaient en revanche. _Dieu, j'aurais presque l'air d'une ingénue avec ses rougeurs stupides_.

_ Bien. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait dans cette église, Bella ? poursuivit Victoria, sereine. Elle entreprit de me masser les épaules dans l'espoir de me détendre. Et ça marcha étonnement bien. J'étais plus que réceptive aux ondes de calme qui semblaient se dégager d'elle. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

_ La répétition pour le mariage, répondis-je dans un soupir. On se prépare pour demain.

_ Parce que … ? Bon dieu, j'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait à une enfant. _C'est ce que tu es, Bella, à te prendre la tête pour une simple répétition_.

_ Parce que demain, Edward et moi allons nous marier. »

Près d'un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis ce fameux shooting photo et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer_. Comme_ _si les semaines me filaient entre les doigts_. C'était assez frustrant pour moi que de savoir que je n'étais plus maître de mon temps, mais j'avais appris à faire avec. Et puis, les choses étaient bien parties pour continuer de la sorte une paire de mois, voire des années. Notre premier album était sorti voilà maintenant deux bonnes semaines et les ventes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de croître, ce qui évidemment, rendait Volturi extatique. S'en est donc suivi des conférences de presse, des interviews et autres shows télévisés durant les quinze derniers jours et franchement, je flirtais outrageusement avec l'épuisement. Nous faisions des journées de vingt-six heures sur vingt-quatre et ce satané vieillard se plaignait que l'on n'en faisait pas encore assez. _Bon dieu, il allait sérieusement m'esquinter la santé !_

Je n'avais pas vu Edward durant ces dernières semaines et peut-être était-ce tant mieux parce que j'imaginais sans mal qu'avec la fatigue, j'aurais été une parfaite chienne. J'étais arrivée à gérer les choses durant les premiers jours, mais une fois le manque de sommeil prenant part à mon quotidien, je m'étais montrée insupportable de par mon sale caractère. _Je ne sais même pas comment les gars ont fait pour me supporter tout ce temps_. La vérité était que j'étais débordée mais aussi dépassée par tout ça. Le phénomène de masse autour des _Ribson Keane_ qui était déjà fort au préalable, avait tout simplement explosé avec la sortie de l'album. A la télé, on ne parlait plus que nos fans qui frisaient l'hystérie à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient nous croiser à un coin de rue et agressaient de pauvres passants. _Putain, c'était vraiment terrifiant_. Et puis, l'agenda que Victoria trimballait tout le temps avec elle ne semblait plus avoir assez de pages pour répondre à la demande des journalistes, présentateurs télé ou autre merdes du genre. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que la vague de succès sur laquelle nous surfions depuis quelques temps viendrait à nous bouffer petit à petit. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire ; même si j'étais profondément heureuse du succès que nos chansons remportaient, je savais aussi que ce même succès était en train de ronger nos vies à petit pas et putain, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau après ça.

Parallèlement, les _Spunk Ransom_ étaient remontés dans les sondages, ce qui nous mettait maintenant sur un pied d'égalité_. Nous y étions enfin arrivés_. Nous nous étions enfin hissés à leur niveau. Evidemment, ça avait été le fruit de longues heures de travail et de nuits bien trop courtes, mais nous avions partiellement atteint notre but. Parce que si notre single s'était hissé à la première place dans le hit parade, ça n'avait pas duré et les _Spunk Ransom_ avaient tôt fait de nous rattraper. J'avais toujours pour rêve de les dépasser, mais je sentais bien que ma détermination et cet esprit de compétition que j'avais bien malgré moi, s'effritaient ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce le mariage qui me rendait toute chose, mais j'avais l'impression de changer, de me ranger pour avoir une vie un peu plus saine.

_Sauf que ça m'effrayait_. Je ne voulais pas changer. Ça me tuait de savoir que tous mes beaux principes, tout ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais modifier, s'affaissaient par amour pour Edward. J'aurais voulu continuer à avoir ce caractère de merde, cet orgueil, cette fierté qui faisaient de moi la personne que j'étais, qui me rendaient unique en mon genre. Bien sûr, j'en avais souffert mais c'était comme ça. C'était _en_ moi. Et là, où étaient passés ma fierté, mon orgueil, ma putain de dignité ? _Probablement dans le trou des toilettes, à tremper_. Edward m'avait changé et une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ça. Même ma peur panique du mariage et de toute forme d'engagement avait été balayée comme si ça n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un morceau de papier bon à être jeté à la poubelle. _Ce mec aura ma peau_.

Et nous étions là, aujourd'hui, prêts à faire une maudite répétition afin d'être opérationnels le jour J. _Soit demain_. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de creuser un peu plus notre carrière avant même de parler fiançailles ou autre merdes du genre avec Edward, mais tout c'était précipité et demain, ma vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. _Un tournant à cent quatre-vingt degrés tu veux dire !_ Bon sang, dire que je pensais que le mariage me filerait de l'urticaire et me voilà là, bien décidée à porter cette foutue robe blanche et à prononcer mes vœux. _Où est-ce que j'allais comme ça ? _Trois mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis sa demande qui était plus un tour de force qu'autre chose et là encore, je n'avais rien vu de ces trois mois. Nous étions tellement débordés que je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de me poser cinq minutes et de faire le point sur ce que j'étais devenue, ce qu'était devenue ma vie. Parce qu'à bien y regarder, ma putain d'existence me semblait être un champ de bataille.

Je savais que ça n'était pas le moment de craquer, que me marier avec Edward serait sans doute la plus belle chose de ma vie et de loin la meilleure. J'étais aussi consciente qu'une fois mariés, on ne serait quasiment jamais ensemble, nos deux groupes exigeant bien trop de nous même pour ça. Les _Ribson Keane_ parce que nous étions en plein essor et les _Spunk Ransom_ parce qu'ils avaient une place à conserver. Peut-être était-il trop tard pour me poser ce genre de questions, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si ça allait vraiment marcher entre nous. Notre couple avait tenu le coup dans le passé parce que même s'il commençait à se faire un nom avec les autres, moi, j'étais toujours l'insignifiante Bella, vous savez la petite-amie du grand Edward, ce putain de dieu de guitariste. Et maintenant alors ? La petite Bella avait grandi et s'était épanouie dans la musique à son tour. Petite Bella n'était plus si inconnue que ça et je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la tête des tabloïds durant des semaines si les choses venaient à mal tourner entre nous. Pour autant, je ne nous condamnais pas à échouer. Nous avions déjà vécu ensemble et il arriverait bien des périodes où l'on pourrait se voir. _Enfin, je l'espérais vraiment_. Je savais aussi que ça pourrait marcher, que l'on pouvait faire fonctionner cette union mais seulement au prix d'efforts et de concessions mutuelles. Est-ce que j'étais prête à faire ça ? Est-ce que j'étais prête à aller en enfer pour ce mec ? _Putain, oui_. J'étais prête à endosser le rôle d'Isabella Cullen et pire encore, je le _voulais_. Je voulais ce putain de rôle. Je voulais devenir sa femme.

« Victoria ? l'interpelai-je alors qu'elle me fixait toujours dans le miroir, silencieuse. Tu crois que je suis en train de faire une connerie ? J'attendais d'elle un simple mot oui ou non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éternise et me fasse tout un laïus sur les bienfaits du mariage ou non. _Juste un mot_. Ce putain de mot qui me donnerait la force de me lever d'arrêter de trembler de peur pour cette foutue représentation. J'avais un besoin presque viscéral de l'entendre.

_ Non. »

Sa réponse était claire et nette, comme d'habitude. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'ailleurs. Alors je lui souris avant de me lever, soudainement très sereine. Ma crise était passée. Mes peurs ne s'étaient pas envolées pour autant mais elles avaient arrêté de me faire paniquer. Je pourrais y penser plus tard et en discuter avec les filles, sans qu'elles ne me jugent, sans qu'elles n'en fassent tout un plat. Parce que c'était mes meilleures amies. Alors, attifée de ce tailleur hors de prix, j'ouvris doucement la porte, un sourire paisible jouant sur mes lèvres. Alice et Rose étaient là, visiblement soulagées de me voir arborer cet air tranquille, et m'attendaient. Sans un mot, Victoria passa devant nous et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, de ceux qui vous réchauffaient le cœur et vous confirmaient que ce que vous faisiez était bien. Que c'était juste et que l'on ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ça. Elle posa sa main chaude sur mon épaule et exerça une légère pression dessus avant de descendre pour rejoindre les autres, le bruit de ses talons retentissant dans le couloir silencieux.

« Tout va bien ? s'assura Rose, caressant ma joue comme une mère l'aurait fait. Alice était derrière elle, me dévisageant comme si elle testait l'authenticité de ce que j'allais dire. Ça me tira presque un éclat de rire.

_ Ouais, je suis ok. On va pouvoir commencer. J'étais prête à y aller, prête à risquer ma vie lorsque je descendrais cet escalier maudit. Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, en revanche, ce fut la soudaine émotion qui emplit leurs yeux.

_ Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama le lutin, sa voix grimpant de deux octaves. Tu te rends compte, Rosalie ? Elle se tourna vers la blonde, toute chose. On a fait du bon travail, quand même, reprit-elle, émue. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir mon hilarité plus longtemps et me mis à rire fortement. Elles me faisaient penser à ces parents qui s'extasiaient devant leurs enfants lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de faire le grand saut et de se marier. Et dieu, entendre ça sortir de la bouche d'Alice, sans compter cette expression de fierté indicible sur son visage enfantin, c'était à mourir de rire.

_ Ne te moque pas ! gronda-t-elle tout en donnant un coup sur mon bras. J'ai l'émotion qui me serre la gorge et tu trouves le moyen d'en rire ? Elle semblait outrée.

_ Oh, Alice, souris-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort contre moi. Elle me rendit en tout point mon étreinte et j'attirai Rosalie à nous pour faire ce fameux câlin collectif dont je raffolais. Elles étaient là pour moi, là dans cette étape importante et bon dieu, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je devais le leur dire, maintenant, parce que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser si je ne gardais ça pour moi. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'être vous, les filles, murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais assez.

_ Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, tu sais, contra doucement Rose, une fois que nous nous fûmes détachées les unes des autres. C'est ça qui est le plus beau dans une amitié les moments que l'on partage ensemble, bons comme mauvais, les étapes que l'on franchit ensemble, soudées. Il n'y a pas de _merci_ à dire dans des moments comme ceux-là, Bella. Savoure-les à leur juste valeur, simplement, et tu verras qu'il n'y pas de plus beau sentiment que celui-là. Sauf quand tu as un orgasme, évidemment, me taquina-t-elle. Après quoi, elle remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

_ Oh, les filles, sanglota la styliste, reniflant de manière tout à fait disgracieuse. Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait jamais dite. »

Cette fois-ci, je retins mon hilarité et me contentai de sourire, attendrie. Rose et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil avant de poser nos regards sur cette petite chose fragile qu'était Alice. Rosalie était dans le vrai, bon sang. C'était aussi la manière dont je concevais l'amitié. _La vraie_. Pas cette espèce de lien bancal qui faisait que lorsqu'il vous arrivait quelque chose, vous n'aviez plus personne vers qui vous tourner. Non, ici, on ne parlait pas de ça. On parlait de ces amies qui étaient là pour vous, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou bien qu'il neige. Celles qui étaient là quand vous touchiez le fond ou bien lorsque vous étiez comblée. On parlait de ce type d'amie. Et moi, je les avais trouvées, elles sans qui je ne pourrais plus vivre. Pour tout dire, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire combien elles m'étaient importantes, presque vitales. Une simple amitié n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi fusionnel, d'aussi intense. Non, c'était bien plus que ça.

« Bon sang, grogna Alice, tamponnant délicatement ses yeux, une fois calmée. Je viens de ruiner mon maquillage. Je ris.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours aussi splendide, la rassurai-je.

_ Tu as raison, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Parfois, la confiance qu'Alice avait en elle était juste impressionnante. Jamais elle n'avait douté de son physique. Jamais elle ne m'avait donné l'impression de douter de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Alice était juste un putain de monstre de confiance. C'était complètement fou. Et puis, qu'en penserait Jasper ? reprit-elle, sortant son poudrier pour s'observer dans la minuscule glace.

_ Jasper ? répétai-je bêtement. _N'était-elle pas sensée maudire ce mec parce qu'il avait brisé son cœur ?_

_ Bella, ça t'arrive de redescendre sur terre, de temps en temps ? se moqua Rosalie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, quelque chose m'échappait et mon mannequin d'amie se faisait un plaisir de me le montrer.

_ Ce n'est pas faute de t'en avoir parlé, me réprimanda sévèrement le lutin. Jasper et moi sommes partis sur de nouvelles bases, tu le sais bien, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, agacée. Quand il était à l'atelier pour que j'apporte les finitions à son costume, nous avons parlé, lui et moi. Et il m'a avoué que je ne le laissais pas indifférent, sautilla-t-elle, balançant son poudrier à Rose au passage. A cet instant précis, elle m'aurait fait la danse de la pluie que je ne m'en serais même pas étonnée. Alice sautait dans tous les coins, certainement prête à crier au monde entier que le grand Jasper Withlock, bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_ n'était in-foutrement-pas-sensible à son charme. _Nous l'avons perdue pour de bon, cette fois-ci_, déplorai-je intérieurement.

_ Tu sais, Rose, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette conversation, confessai-je à voix basse, de peur que notre stylisme d'amie ne se transforme en harpie et m'achève sur place. Je me repassais en tête toutes les discussions que nous avions pu avoir ce dernier mois et jamais Alice n'avait parlé de Jasper. Enfin, pas dans mes souvenirs, tout du moins.

_ Si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais de le lui dire, ricana-t-elle tout en secouant la tête. Elle pourrait te tuer pour avoir oublié le, et je ne fais que la citer, « _plus grand événement de tous les temps _».

_ Alice peut se montrer particulièrement exubérante en ce qui concerne Jazz, souris-je, clairement amusée.

_ Alice _est_ exubérante, quel que soit le domaine, me corrigea Rose d'une voix blasée. Je suppose que c'est ce qui fait son charme. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de nous adresser un coup d'œil pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait nous rîmes à gorge déployée, m'amenant presque au bord des larmes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? s'enquit l'intéressée, bien plus calme. Nous ne nous étions pas aperçues que le lutin s'était rapprochée de nous.

_ Eh bien, vois-tu, Alice

_ Alice ! Rosalie ! me coupa Victoria d'une voix forte. Elle devait certainement être aux pieds de l'escalier. _Sauvée par le gong_. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? brailla-t-elle à nouveau.

_ Bon, on se retrouve en bas, d'accord ? souffla la blonde sculpturale, m'adressant un sourire encourageant. Ça va être à toi. N'oublie pas de redresser le buste, les seins en avant, ok ? »

Je secouai la tête, amusée, bien qu'au fond, Rose ait parfaitement raison – et je ne parlais pas du fait de mettre mes seins en avant. C'était mon rôle, ma représentation. Mais c'était aussi notre heure de gloire, à Edward et moi. Le moment où l'on officialiserait cet amour presque obsessionnel entre nous et cette idée me faisait chavirer. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau à mes yeux que ce que l'on partageait. Je m'étais déjà posé des multitudes de questions concernant le véritable amour, vous savez, celui que l'on peut lire dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose ou encore celui que l'on voit dans ces feuilletons qui passaient l'après-midi. _Celui avec un putain de grand A_. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Jamais ces acteurs ou ces personnages fictifs n'ont égalé ce que nous partagions, Edward et moi. A mes yeux, l'amour était un sentiment brut, presque primitif, qu'il fallait entretenir voire polir pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas avec le temps. L'amour, c'est cette sensation que votre cœur va se déloger de votre poitrine et exploser alors que vous contemplez celui qui vous l'inspire. L'amour, putain, c'est ce qui me donne des papillons dans le ventre lorsque le souffle d'Edward touche ma peau.

Alors oui, j'allais descendre ce putain d'escalier en colimaçon avant d'arriver devant la grande porte. Celle-ci débouchera sur la salle où je dirais le fatidique _oui_ qui scellera nos vies à jamais et tout ça, par amour, ou peut-être devrais-je dire _pour_ l'amour. _Demain_. J'étais prête pour ça parce qu'il y avait cette bouffée d'adoration, d'adulation même, qui semblait couler en moi comme un doux élixir, apaisement à tous mes maux. Cet amour qui avait éclos voilà maintenant des années m'avait affaibli, moi, le monstre de fierté et d'orgueil. Bien sûr, mes paroles tenaient toujours jamais je ne serais la femme au foyer qui attendrait patiemment qu'Edward rentre du studio, mais je m'adoucissais, je le sentais bien. Peut-être était-ce bien, peut-être était-ce mal. Je ne voulais plus me prendre la tête pour ce genre de chose parce que merde, on ne vivait qu'une seule fois et que je voulais faire ça bien. _Pour une fois._ Oui, rien qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, je voulais faire des choses que le commun des mortels faisait, lui aussi s'engager dans quelque chose jusqu'à y perdre son souffle. Alors si je devais passer par là et porter une alliance à mon annulaire gauche et bien soit, je porterais cet anneau. Et je ferais sans doute le plus heureux des hommes demain, à cette heure. Je voulais revoir le visage radieux d'Edward lorsque j'avais finalement cédé pour que l'on se marie, parce que ça m'avait fait tellement de bien de le voir comme ça que j'étais prête à me damner pour revoir ce sourire.

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale sortirent du somptueux piano qui trônait à l'entrée de l'église et après un dernier sourire d'encouragement, Rose, puis Alice descendirent les marches, presque solennelles. J'aurais vraiment pu en rire si l'heure n'avait pas été à la concentration pour que je ne me tue pas avec ces chaussures damnées. Parce qu'en plus de porter ce tailleur qui même s'il était extrêmement sophistiqué, devait coûter un bras, Alice m'avait affublée d'une de ces paires d'escarpins qui étaient horriblement hauts. _Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les chaussures qu'elle a prévu avec la robe de mariée_. Dieu, je pouvais déjà dire adieu à mes pieds puisque demain, je n'en aurais plus.

Accrochée à la rambarde d'escalier comme une folle, je descendis les escaliers uns à uns, vous savez, comme dans ces films où la princesse se fait attendre parce qu'elle passe trois plombes à descendre les marches en marbre. Maintenant, je les comprenais mieux et jamais plus je ne me moquerais de la lenteur avec laquelle elles posaient leurs pieds sur les surfaces étroites. Parce que le stress était revenu et qu'il me liquéfiait les jambes, me donnant l'impression de tanguer à chaque instant. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois devant la grande porte que mon cœur fut réellement englouti par un océan de tension, menaçant de me lâcher pour de bon. Ils étaient tous là. Tous ceux que j'aimais, tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Nos témoins respectifs au pied de l'hôtel, Edward à côté du prêtre et les membres des _Ribson Keane_ sur le côté, avec Tanya, Victoria et Esmée, solennels. J'aurais porté la somptueuse robe qu'Alice m'avait crée que ça n'aurait rien changé. Parce que la situation me paraissait si réelle que j'avais un mal fou à me dire que ça n'était qu'une simple répétition.

Les notes de la marche nuptiale continuaient de flotter dans l'air, ne troublant pas vraiment la quiétude dans laquelle nous étions tous enfermés. Elles me berçaient, m'aidaient à reprendre contenance, contre toute attente. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elles m'auraient fait prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais cette mélodie sonnait bien à mon oreille. Ça sonnait juste. Alors la tête haute, je fis un premier pas en direction d'Edward. Ses yeux suivaient chacun de mes mouvements, attentifs, comme s'il était prêt à me courir après si jamais je m'enfuyais. Je me sentais gauche dans ce tailleur et ces chaussures de luxe, bien trop élégante, trop sophistiquée. J'avais des palpitations, mon cœur virevoltant dans ma poitrine et comme je n'avais pas encore le fameux bouquet de la mariée, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop austère, ni maladroite dans mes gestes parce que je savais qu'Edward en serait blessé. Mais merde, je n'étais pas à ma place dans toutes ces simagrées !

Je manquai de sursauter lorsque Carlisle se matérialisa à côté de moi, m'offrant galamment son bras. J'en aurais presque oublié le rôle qu'il était sensé tenir tant j'étais tendue. A défaut d'avoir nos parents, nous avions convenu avec Edward et les autres que Carlisle m'escorterait jusqu'à l'hôtel et que Victoria ferait son entrée avec Edward. Après tout, il fallait bien l'escorter lui aussi et s'il osait se défiler, Victoria aurait tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs. Lorsque nous avions pris cette décision, là encore, ça m'avait semblé juste. Parce que le manager des _Spunk Ransom_ était un homme qu'Edward tenait en très haute estime et qu'il en était de même pour notre rouquine préférée. Elle avait bien plus que sa place à nos côtés, durant la cérémonie et faire en sorte qu'elle accompagne Edward jusqu'au prêtre me semblait être le plus bel hommage que je pouvais lui faire.

« Tout va bien, Bella, chuchota Carlisle d'un ton doux, alors que nous progressions en direction de l'autel. Ce n'est qu'une répétition.

_ C'est aussi ce dont j'essaie de me persuader, répondis-je dans un souffle, pratiquement haletante. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de cérémonies.

_ Laisse-moi te guider, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Inspire bien à fond. J'acquiesçai faiblement, le bruit de nos chuchotements couverts par le piano. »

Et Carlisle avait dit vrai. Il m'amena à Edward avant de poser sa main sur les nôtres déjà entrelacées comme une sorte de bénédiction silencieuse. Je gravis alors les quelques marches qui me séparaient encore du prêtre, pleine d'émotions, et me tint finalement face à Edward dont le visage pourrait certainement illuminer toute l'église, tant il rayonnait. Ce mariage, c'était aussi pour lui que je le faisais. Personnellement, me marier n'était pas une priorité. Je m'en serais sans doute soucié dans quelques années mais je voulais avant tout que les _Ribson Keane_ se soient fait une réputation, une côte de popularité et que notre avenir dans le monde de la musique soit quasiment assuré. Pari risqué, j'en étais consciente, mais c'était l'un des objectifs que je m'étais fixé, en toute connaissance de cause. Mais quand je le voyais, là, sous mes yeux, plus resplendissant que jamais, je me disais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Voir Edward dans un tel état d'euphorie faisait gonfler mon cœur de bonheur et me rendait heureuse. Oui, _heureuse_ était bien le mot adéquat parce que jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, autant à ma place. Parce qu'au fond, qu'est-ce qu'était le bonheur si ce n'est cet état euphorique, cet état de contentement et de satisfaction où vous avez l'impression que rien ne peut vous atteindre, que rien ne peut vous détruire ? _Putain, oui, ça c'était le bonheur à l'état pur_. Ça, c'était aussi ce que je ressentais alors que je me tenais à côté du prêtre, face à mon futur mari, mes yeux brillants plongés dans ses prunelles éclatantes.

« Eeeet coupez ! se mit à hurler brusquement Emmett avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Cet idiot m'avait fait sursauter, brisant cet instant magique qui nous avait enveloppé, Edward et moi. Je m'apprêtai à lui faire une remarque mesquine mais Rose fut plus rapide que moi et lui asséna une gifle derrière la tête. Mais, Rose, bouda-t-il l'instant suivant, comme un véritable gamin. »

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à combien mes amies s'étaient rapprochées des _Spunk Ransom_, mais maintenant que j'avais ça sous le nez, je notai que ça ne me faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Pour sûr, je pourrais faire une crise de jalousie ou même de possessivité, scandant à qui voulait l'entendre que les _Spunk Ransom_ me prenaient tous ceux qui m'étaient chers, mais ça n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie. J'avais l'impression d'être passée au-dessus de ça. Et je me sentais fière de ce changement parce que ça signifiait que la gamine capricieuse que j'étais se transformait en une véritable femme.

D'un autre côté, ça signifiait aussi abandonner mon côté possessif. Quoi que, _abandonner_ était peut-être un terme trop fort pour décrire notre situation. _Lâcher du leste_ convenait bien mieux. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater à quel point je changeais. Qu'en pensaient les gars ? Ce changement, putain, c'était profond et non irréversible, alors peut-être que je pourrais toujours revenir à celle que j'étais … ? _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bella. Le mariage te retourne complètement le cerveau_, soupira ma conscience, levant les yeux au ciel. _Devenir une femme t'effraie donc autant ?_ poursuivit-elle, insidieuse. _Saute d'un pont et tu resteras l'éternelle gamine incomprise que tu es. Oh, et trouillarde, qui plus est_. Ferme-la, grondai-je intérieurement. Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout. _Bella, Bella, Bella_, déplora-t-elle, théâtrale._ Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Toi et moi ne formons qu'une seule et même personne. Il serait temps que ta vie cesse d'être régie par la peur et les doutes. Tu finiras par en crever si tu continues sur cette voie-là_.

Il m'était difficile d'avouer que ma propre conscience avait fondamentalement raison sur ce sujet-là. Après tout, pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin, tous ces compromis pour finalement baisser les bras devant la dernière ligne droite ? Faire un pas en avant pour mieux en faire deux en arrière ? Non, impossible. Parce que ce mariage était peut-être ça, en fin de compte ; une putain de dernière épreuve avant la félicité. Si j'avais été objective, je pourrais dire que j'avais une vie de rêve un groupe en pleine ascension, un mec rivalisant avec un putain de dieu grec et le meilleur dans tout ça était que j'allais me marier demain avec ledit mec. Oui, je devais juste laisser mes doutes derrière moi et ne plus y penser, sous peine d'être rongée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. _J'ai toujours raison_, se moqua la voix, ironique. Elle semblait presque me jauger avec un œil hautain, me prouvant que j'étais pathétique à sans cesse me remettre en question. Ferme-la, tu veux bien ? répliquai-je aussitôt.

« C'était parfait ! s'extasia Alice, sautillant autour de nous. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain ! cria-t-elle de plus belle, extatique. Je ris.

_ Je ne veux pas te voir défaillir quand le prêtre nous déclarera mari et femme, ok ? plaisantai-je alors qu'elle me tirait la langue. J'entendis le somptueux ténor d'Edward avant qu'il ne m'attire à lui et ne m'embrasse sur la tempe.

_ T'étais drôlement impressionnante quand tu es apparue à l'entrée de la salle, tu sais ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en mordre doucement le lobe. Un frisson d'excitation me secoua.

_ Sois sage, lui répondis-je avant de le pincer à l'estomac. Je te rappelle qu'on est plus sensé faire l'amour avant de nous marier.

_ Eh ouais, mon vieux, ricana Emmett en posant sa grande main sur l'épaule d'Edward. A vouloir faire dans les règles, t'en as oublié qu'il fallait … comment dit-on, déjà ? se moqua-t-il, riant déjà à gorge déployée. Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'_abstinence_, mon pote !

_ Ta gueule, Emmett ! ronchonna le concerné, cachant sa tête dans mon épaule.

_ Edward ! s'offusqua brusquement Esmée, comme scandalisée. Langage, s'il te plaît ! A côté d'elle, Victoria riait silencieusement, Jasper, Rose et les gars l'imitant. Alice, elle, était trop occupée à baver sur le bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_ et quant à Carlisle, il réconfortait sa femme. Nous parlions vraiment trop mal pour une femme telle qu'elle. Esmée semblait si douce, si bonne et généreuse que tout langage grossier était à bannir quand elle traînait dans les parages.

_ Jazz, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, se plaignit mon futur mari, boudeur. Ça fait des semaines que ce crétin me fait des blagues vaseuses visant à me rendre complètement dingue à propos de cette putain d'abstinence. Je vais finir par en crever.

_ Tu as décidé ça tout seul, Edward. Tu te débrouilles. Jasper sourit doucement à notre lutin, mine de rien, avant de reporter son attention sur nous. Une grimace gênée apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit que je n'avais pas perdu une miette de leur échange visuel. Alice devait nager en pleine extase à l'heure qu'il était. Moi, j'étais tout simplement heureuse pour eux.

_ Quel ami indigne, rigola Félix dans son coin. Je ne peux pas croire que toi, le grand Jasper, dise ça.

_ T'as pas idée, morigéna Edward en se redressant, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Enfin bon, dis-toi que la marchandise en vaut le coup, ajouta Alec, comme s'il faisait une confidence.

_ Dis-donc, sale gamin, m'enflammai-je aussitôt, tu te prends pour qui ? Je n'étais pas vexée, loin de là même, mais j'adorais partir au quart de tour quand il se permettait de faire des petites blagues dans ce genre. Il était un grand enfant que j'adorais emmerder.

_ Oh non, Bella, ne touche pas à mon crâne, fit-il presque suppliant avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, un masque apeuré sur le visage. C'était tout simplement tordant. Je jure que je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça ! dit-il à nouveau, pour se racheter. Parce que si Emmett avait endossé le rôle du tortionnaire avec Edward, en ce qui me concernait, c'était ce gars aux traits enfantins qui ne cessait de me rappeler combien ma vie sexuelle était réduite au néant ces derniers temps. Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais le sexe avec Edward me manquait cruellement. Et le voir dans cette chemise fripée, totalement désinvolte, merde, ça mettait le feu dans mon bas ventre. _Alors quand il t'a mordu l'oreille … ughhh … Je meurs !_

_ Laisse cet enfant tranquille, _bellissima_, rigola Démétri. Et puis, c'est avec sa gueule d'ange qu'il fait tomber toutes les filles, alors tu imagines bien que si tu l'abîmes, sa cote de popularité serait en chute libre. Quoi que, enchaina-t-il aussitôt, presque pensif. Ça me tira un rire avant que je ne laisse couler les enfantillages d'Alec.

_ Tu as raison, Dem', acquiesçai-je tout en retournant auprès d'Edward. Ce gamin ne mérite pas que je m'en préoccupe, le provoquai-je avec amusement. Je le vis grimacer avant de lui aussi, regagner notre groupe, penaud.

_ Bon, dit Carlisle d'une voix ferme. Nous nous tûmes pour le laisser parler, mais il s'adressa à Victoria en premier. Je pense que tout est bon pour ici. Notre manager hocha de la tête, parfaitement d'accord. Pour la sortie de l'église, ça ne me semble pas utile de préparer quoi que ce soit, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Une limousine vous attendra à l'extérieur, prête à vous emmener dans le restaurant que M. Volturi a fait louer pour l'événement. _M. Volturi ? Sérieusement ? _Bon ok, on parlait bien de Carlisle, le gars qui avait certainement le plus grand respect pour autrui sur cette planète, mais quand même ! Appeler ce vieillard de manière aussi formelle et respectueuse, ça me faisait drôlement bizarre. Ça le rendait trop amical à mes yeux et cette vision ne me convenait pas du tout.

_ Edward, Bella, entre temps, vous aurez les photos de mariage à faire, nous apprit notre rouquine préférée, m'interrompant momentanément dans mes ruminations. Volturi sera là pour vous guider et je suppose que c'est Alejandro qui se chargera de ça, ok ? Vous avez déjà travaillé tous les deux avec lui donc je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème. Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Alejandro était un type cool qui savait me mettre à l'aise, alors je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce que ce soit lui notre photographe. Et puis, tant qu'Edward était avec moi, le reste, je m'en foutais pas mal.

_ Moi, ça me va, déclara mon futur époux, en accord avec mes pensées.

_ Si vous en êtes satisfaits, c'est le principal, accorda Carlisle, tranquille.

_ Je crois surtout que même si ça ne nous avait pas plu, on n'aurait pas vraiment eu le choix, pas vrai ? m'amusai-je avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Bella, souffla Alice après m'avoir donné un coup de coude, soit un peu plus coopérative, tu veux ? Ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Je jetai un regard en coin à Rosalie, lui criant silencieusement '_Mais putain, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire !_'. Elle rit sous sa cape avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le mariage en lui-même, Rosalie et Alice s'en sont chargées, comme vous en aviez décidé avec le patron, poursuivit le manager des_ Spunk Ransom_. Notre rôle à Victoria et moi s'arrête là.

_ C'est ok, alors, soupirai-je, soulagée. Je pense que ça va aller. J'étais assez nerveuse à ce sujet, mais je vois bien que vous vous êtes occupés de tout alors je n'ai plus de mouron à me faire.

_ Tout se passera bien ma chérie, tu verras, sourit Esmée, aux anges. Tu seras la plus belle mariée de tous les temps ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai vu la création d'Alice et c'est superbe ! Tu vas tous les éblouir.

_ Evidemment, renifla la styliste avec dédain. J'ai une réputation à tenir et puis, jamais je n'aurais laissé Bella se marier avec une robe banale. D'ailleurs, elle sait bien que j'en aurais été offensée si jamais elle ne m'avait pas laissé m'occuper de sa robe, ajouta-t-elle, désinvolte. _Grands dieux !_ Alice n'était _jamais_ désinvolte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce faux air qu'elle se donnait ? J'eus envie de hurler de rire. _Essayait-elle d'impressionner Jazz ou un truc du genre ?_ Quelque chose à dire, Emmett ? grogna le lutin en direction de l'intéressé. Il se retenait de rire et chuchotait avec Jazz dans leur coin. Ça semblait louche, leur affaire et mon amie avait l'air d'être du même avis.

_ Non, non, nia le colosse, mine de rien. Une des choses pour laquelle Emmett était particulièrement mauvais, c'était les mensonges. Ce type était certainement incapable de mentir et même lorsque ses conneries tenaient la route, c'était son air de gamin prit en faute qui vous criait qu'il racontait des salades. Alors personne n'était dupe quant à ses dires Jasper et lui devaient certainement causer d'Alice.

_ Rose ? répliqua aussitôt la petite chose, sourcil gauche haussé. _Oh, oh, le batteur des Spunk Ransom va avoir des ennuis_. Lorsqu'Alice se mettait à jouer des sourcils comme elle était en train de le faire, vous saviez que vous étiez foutu.

_ Humm ? marmonna Rosalie, ennuyée de ce qu'il allait se passer. J'avais certainement sous-estimé l'importance de son lien avec Emmett Alice allait certainement lui demander de faire un truc fou – comme à son habitude – et je pouvais sentir d'ici que ça emmerdait déjà mon mannequin d'amie. Rose n'évoquait pas particulièrement Emmett dans nos discussions, mais je savais qu'il l'intéressait. D'ailleurs, Edward m'avait avoué qu'il avait dû monnayer un tête-à-tête avec Rosalie pour que leur batteur accepte de l'aider à s'échapper de leur _prison_, donc je supposais que leur relation n'était plus vraiment si innocente que ça. Parce que cette blonde sculpturale avait un défaut majeur son impatience et croyez-moi, si elle voulait réellement ce colosse, elle l'avait eu, c'était une certitude.

_ Il était bien convenu que tu dormes chez Emmett demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Alice, fixant furieusement l'ours en face d'elle. Sa voix était sèche, déterminée. Le silence se fit et je sentais Edward tressauter contre moi. Cet idiot ricanait dans son coin, anticipant déjà ce que ma déjantée d'amie allait dire. _Il faut avouer que la situation est risible_, concédai-je, alors que du coin de l'œil, je vis que Carlisle et Esmée esquissaient des sourires moqueurs.

_ Oui, c'était prévu, soupira Rose, croisant déjà les bras sur sa poitrine. Parce que pour qu'Alice s'assure bien d'une chose pareille, c'était qu'elle allait persuader Rosalie de ne pas y aller, rien que par esprit de vengeance. Alice était de ces filles qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à semer la pagaille dans vos plans et c'était ça qui était fun. Je l'adorais pour ça. Bon évidemment, quand ça tombait sur moi, je l'aimais beaucoup moins, mais je ne pouvais pas toujours esquiver ses attaques, non ?

_ Tu n'iras pas, n'est-ce pas, _Rosalie_ ? insista-t-elle, défiant toujours du regard le colosse. _Ughh, le lutin sortait le grand jeu_. Il devenait rare que l'on utilise le prénom entier de Rose. Vraiment rare. Enfin, ne disait-on pas 'la fin justifie les moyens' ?

_ Non, je n'irais pas, maman, se moqua l'intéressée, jetant ensuite un regard lourd de reproches à Emmett. Quant à lui, il se liquéfiait sous nos yeux, voyant son plan du lendemain soir tomber à l'eau. _Game over, little Emmett._

_ Alice, tu imagines bien que je ne vais pas me laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? attaqua-t-il, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Vois-tu, petite chose, la frustration a des effets vraiment mauvais sur mon organisme, dit-il tout en tournant autour de notre styliste. Elle était digne, la tête haute, et attendait de voir ce qu'Emmett allait bien pouvoir faire face à son coup bas. Demande à Edward un peu, ajouta-t-il tout en pointant du doigt le concerné.

_ Putain, ils ne vont jamais me laisser tranquille avec ça, marmonna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Les gars pouffèrent sur ma droite et je leur fis signe de la boucler, Edward n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter leurs taquineries.

_ Ma vengeance sera terrible, la naine, poursuivit-il, son visage si proche de celui d'Alice que j'étais certaine qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Ces deux gamins étaient là, se lorgnant dans le blanc des yeux, déterminés. Pour autant, ils s'adoraient, mais se faire des crasses mutuellement semblait être le moteur de leur amitié. Etrange, mais totalement divertissant. Voir ces deux là en action était hilarant au possible.

_ J'attends ça avec impatience, le défia-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour retrouver instantanément son entrain habituel. Bon, on y va ? _Comment faisait-elle, bon dieu ?_ Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi lunatique ? C'était juste invraisemblable.

_ Aller où ? m'inquiétai-je au vu de son air enjoué. Elle sautillait de nouveau, nous attrapant, Rose et moi, par le bras avant de nous diriger vers la sortie.

_ Chez la coiffeuse, enfin, sourit Esmée avant de nous emboîter le pas. Je me retournai aussi sec, alarmée.

_ Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, couinai-je à l'intention d'Edward. Ce lâche me rit au nez, se tournant déjà vers les hommes qui étaient restés. Apparemment, j'allais me faire chouchouter par ces dames et Edward, lui, était sensé faire grimper son taux de testostérone en restant avec les autres mâles. _Impossible de me sortir de là, _me lamentai-je intérieurement, notant qu'Esmée et Victoria nous emboîter le pas.

_ Alors, quel est le programme ? s'enquit notre manager, nous guidant vers notre van.

_ En premier, on va passer au salon de coiffure où Alice et moi avons l'habitude d'aller, nous expliqua Rose alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège du passager. Esmée et le lutin m'encerclèrent, une fois dans le van. _Peut-être de peur que je ne me jette par la fenêtre pour échapper à cette journée entre femmes ?_ Possible, rétorqua ma conscience, hilare. On ira ensuite chez l'esthéticienne où tu auras le droit à l'intégrale, Bella chérie.

_ L'intégrale, hein ? marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, guère emballée par cette idée. J'en suis toute retournée, grinçai-je à son intention. Rosalie fit mine de ne rien entendre.

_ On passera le reste de la journée dans un institut de beauté et enfin, on se préparera pour ce soir ! s'excita Alice, tapant dans ses mains.

_ Ce soir, m'étonnai-je brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? L'air tout simplement réjoui de notre lutin national ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_ Comme tu n'as pas pu avoir un enterrement de vie de jeune fille au vu de l'emploi du temps chargé de ces dernières semaines, intervint Victoria, nous nous sommes débrouillées pour t'en organiser un quand même.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que

_ Que ce soir, Belly Jean, me coupa Rose, plantant ses yeux cobalt dans les miens, tu vas assister à la plus grande fiesta de tous les temps. Crois-moi, avec ce que l'on t'a préparé, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre avant des siècles ! »

Si le programme de la journée m'avait laissé haletante, la perspective d'un enterrement de jeune fille explosif me coupa littéralement le souffle. Comment avais-je pu oublier que toute future mariée fêtait dignement la fin de cette ère où il m'aurait été encore possible de papillonner de mec en mec en toute impunité ? J'avais tellement été absorbée par notre carrière qui décollait que j'en avais négligé tous les détails autour du mariage, me concentrant uniquement sur ce fatidique moment où je dirais _oui_. Et que mes amies veulent marquer le coup ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. En fait, je crois surtout que si elles en avaient fait abstraction, seulement là, j'aurais été choquée. Parce que Rose et Alice avaient une seconde passion commune, en dehors de la mode les putains de fêtes démentielles. _Seigneur, demain j'allais être incapable de me lever_. Au moment même où j'eus cette pensée, ça fit tilt dans mon cerveau, un lent sourire s'inscrivant sur mes lèvres.

« Vous êtes certaine que c'est un bon plan ? objectai-je, fière de ma dernière idée. On risque d'être épuisées demain. Je relevai le menton avec un sourire discret. Si elles me voyaient rayonner de ma dernière trouvaille, elles me tailleront en pièce le plus rapidement possible. Je m'auto-félicitai de cette pensée. Elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir, celle-là !

_ Bella, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te défiler avec une excuse pareille ? se moqua Rose, les sourcils à peine arqués. Mon sourire retomba aussi sec, mon espoir éventré dans l'œil. Tu te maries en fin d'après-midi, ce qui nous laisse le temps de te pomponner pour la cérémonie. _Rosalie ou l'art de vous démonter une argumentation en deux secondes_. Je soupirai, résignée.

_ Très bien, ce soir nous allons faire la fête, finis-je par déclarer, sans aucun entrain.

_ Réjouis-toi, ma chérie, souffla Esmée à mon oreille, compatissante. Elles m'ont parlé de leurs projets et je crois sincèrement que tu vas adorer. »

J'étais vraiment sceptique là-dessus parce que quand ces filles-là évoquaient la fiesta du siècle, ça me donnait simplement envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de détaler à vitesse grand V. Enfin bon, ne disait-on pas : qui vivra, verra ? Avec elles, il fallait être préparé au pire, comme au meilleur, d'ailleurs. Alors je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège et regardai Victoria manier le van d'une main de maître, zigzaguant entre les voitures comme si de rien était, avant de nous mener en plein cœur de la ville. _Vers ma fin très prochaine_.

Si je crus avoir vraiment tout vu aujourd'hui, je compris que je m'étais lourdement trompée une fois que nous fûmes arrivées au salon de coiffure. On nous accueillit comme de véritables reines et j'en étais toute retournée. Alice et Rosalie étaient très visiblement connues ici puisque chaque personne damnée qui travaillait ici, vint les saluer, demandant de leurs nouvelles et ainsi de suite. C'était complètement dingue.

On m'envoya ensuite me faire shampooiner une fois, deux fois avant de retourner m'asseoir. Et ce n'est que lorsque l'odeur nauséabonde de l'ammoniac me frappa les narines que je grimaçais.

« Une couleur ? questionnai-je, les sourcils froncés. Je croyais que l'on était d'accord là-dessus, marmottai-je, leur jetant un coup d'œil oblique. Je veux garder cette teinte noire.

_ Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant, s'agaça Victoria, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais bien que Rosalie et Alice font tout pour te rendre la plus merveilleuse possible, alors tais-toi cinq minutes et obtempère sans rechigner, s'il te plaît. Je me renfrognai.

_ Oui, maman, grognai-je dans mon coin, avant de soupirer. »

_Bon sang, pourquoi avais-je céder à leurs caprices, une fois de plus ?_ me fustigeai-je alors que j'étais entre les mains de la coiffeuse. Les filles avaient refusé que je ne me voie avant que tout soit terminé, mais même si je ne pouvais pas voir la coiffeuse à l'œuvre, je _sentais_ les choses. La couleur était donc la première étape et je ne doutais pas que les filles m'avaient réservé une autre 'surprise' comme je les détestais. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était plus lourde et la coiffeuse tirait régulièrement sur mes cheveux, alors je décidai d'opter pour la thèse des extensions. Je savais qu'Alice m'avait prévu une coiffure savante pour le mariage et mes cheveux courts limitaient pas mal les possibilités. Alors elle avait contourné l'obstacle comme ça. Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen, d'ailleurs.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Demain, j'allais épouser Edward. Même en me le répétant cinquante fois d'affilée, ça me faisait toujours aussi bizarre de dire que _moi_, Bella Swan, j'allais avoir un mari. Se marier était tellement conventionnel alors que nous étions tous les deux franchement décalés par rapport à ça … c'était tout simplement étrange. J'imaginais sans mal que Volturi avait invité ses petits copains du _Seattle Weekly_ à notre mariage, mais je devais l'accepter, malheureusement. La négociation pour qu'il nous laisse faire notre mariage à notre guise ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme je l'avais imaginé. En fait, ça avait été comme s'il était déjà au courant de nos projets et que les choses s'étaient faites trop facilement. Je trouvais ça toujours aussi louche qu'il y a des mois.

« TADAM ! pépia Alice, une fois que la coiffeuse en eut fini avec moi. J'ouvris la bouche, étonnée.

_ Bouclé ? demandai-je dans un souffle. Mes cheveux – et je ne m'étais pas trompée en ce qui concernait les extensions – étaient bouclés de partout ! Ma couleur avait été rafraîchie, tirant davantage sur le bleuté maintenant, et je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que mes nouveaux cheveux descendaient jusqu'en bas de mon dos.

_ Simplement parce Rose et moi avons littéralement flashé sur une coiffure qu'il faut que tu aies demain ! s'excita-t-elle, attrapant un magazine de coiffure qui trainait. Elle tournait les pages à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de brandir une photo sous mon nez. Force m'était d'avouer que la coiffure était sublime. Les cheveux de cette femme étaient artistiquement tirés en arrière avant de former un chignon extrêmement complexe. Ses boucles étaient également impeccables. Un fin diadème et quelques fausses gouttes rehaussaient le tout d'une manière incroyablement sophistiquée. Le résultat devait être tout simplement époustouflant.

_ Euh, tu es certaine pour l'histoire du diadème ? hésitai-je un instant. Ça me paraît un peu gros. Et je ne croyais pas non plus que le diadème soit quelque chose dont je ne pourrais pas me passer. Ça faisait bien trop princier pour moi.

_ Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, Bella, me rassura Esmée d'un sourire chaleureux. Tout est en parfaite harmonie. _En parfaite harmonie, hein ?_ grinçai-je intérieurement. Bon dieu, je savais qu'Alice ne me laisserait jamais ressembler à une de ces meringues de mariées, mais quand même ! Une princesse ! déplorai-je, la mort dans l'âme.

_ Si tu oses me contredire, même mentalement, souffla le petit diable à mon oreille, il pourrait t'arriver de graves bricoles.

_ Je crois qu'avoir déjà Emmett sur ton dos est suffisant, non ? me moquai-je. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa une épaule.

_ Il m'a cherché alors il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, dit-elle, ferme.

_ Si seulement ça n'avait pas avoir avec ma vie sexuelle, morigéna Rose et nous fîmes toutes la sourde oreille parce qu'une Rosalie frustrée était une Rosalie sacrément emmerdante. Ça n'était un secret pour personne.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Victoria, rieuse. Avec le programme de ce soir, aucun risque que tu ne t'ennuies. J'acquiesçai, heureuse que notre manager ait désamorcé la bombe avant de me figer. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?_

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, exactement ? m'enquis-je, mon attention braquée sur elle. Je pressentais déjà la soirée complètement déjantée qu'Alice avait organisé et maintenant, je craignais _vraiment_ le pire.

_ Tu es bien curieuse, répondit-elle, mine de rien. De toute manière, une surprise est une surprise, alors tu n'en sauras rien. »

Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée. Je croyais dur comme fer qu'elles s'étaient concertées dans mon dos afin de me rendre chèvre. J'avais l'impression qu'elles glissaient des allusions, des sous-entendus dans chaque putain de conversations et ça me rendait dingue. Je n'avais eu de cesse de me demander ce qu'était cette satanée soirée et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je me disais que ça allait être farfelu. Et mes prévisions s'étaient encore assombries lorsque l'on me banda les yeux et me guida dans des endroits inconnus.

J'aurais voulu toucher tout ce qui m'entourait pour tenter vainement de me repérer mais Esmée me tenait fermement les mains alors que Victoria, un bras autour de mes épaules, m'évitait de trébucher. La situation était tellement étrange et je devais l'avouer bien malgré moi, excitante. Jamais je n'avais été manipulée comme ça, privée de ma vue. Si ça avait été désagréable au premier abord, j'avais fini par m'y habituer pour enfin, apprécier. Ne voyant strictement rien, j'étais davantage concentrée sur mon ouïe et c'était tout simplement incroyable le nombre de choses que je percevais. A croire que la vue primait sur le reste et nous empêchait même d'identifier des sons que jamais je n'aurais détectés auparavant. _Il fallait absolument que j'expérimente ça avec Edward ! Ça pourrait être une expérience foutrement érotique … ughhh._

« Bella, m'interpela Rose et je tournai la tête dans sa direction, à défaut de pouvoir la visualiser. Est-ce que tu me vois ?

_ Tu sais bien que non, répondis-je, moqueuse. Pourquoi ?

_ Je vais t'aider à enfiler ta tenue de ce soir, m'expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la veste de mon tailleur. Esmée et Victoria vont faire en sorte que tu ne touches pas tes vêtements, ok ? Alice est partie se changer, comme ça, elle pourrait ensuite s'occuper de toi.

_ Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je, curieuse. Je ne vois pas comment le simple fait de toucher des fringues me permettrait de deviner ce que c'est et surtout, à quoi elles ressemblent, dis-je, un brin dubitative.

_ Cet ensemble là est différent, insista-t-elle, m'enlevant définitivement ma veste. Je t'interdis d'y mettre un doigt, d'accord ? Elle s'attaqua aux premiers boutons de mon chemisier. Je me sentais foutrement mal à l'aise, bon dieu ! Joue le jeu, s'il te plaît, me pria-t-elle à nouveau alors que je me tortillai pour me détacher d'Esmée. Ça va être génial ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme. Sa mauvaise humeur due à sa frustration semblait s'être évaporée alors je ne voulais certainement pas m'attirer ses foudres. Pour autant, il était hors de question qu'elles me voient toutes pratiquement nue. Alice et Rose passent encore, mais Esmée et Victoria, impossible.

_ Tu sais bien que je suis pudique, soufflai-je et à sa réaction, ou plutôt son manque de réaction, je compris qu'elle voyait de quoi je parlais.

_ Merde, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. J'avais oublié ce détail. _Détail_, soupirai-je intérieurement. _Elle appelle ça un détail_. Il est vrai qu'en tant que mannequin, Rose ne doit pas vraiment savoir ce que c'est que la pudeur, soupirai-je intérieurement. Mais si je fais sortir les autres, tu me promets de ne pas bouger, hein ? s'assura-t-elle, hésitante.

_ Pitié, Rosalie, je ne suis plus une enfant, braillai-je, exaspérée. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je ne touche à rien, c'est bon, je vais faire attention, mais arrête de la jouer maman-qui-a-une-môme-insupportable, s'il te plaît ! Elle eut l'audace de me rire au nez.

_ C'est ok, Bella, je ne dirais plus rien, fit-elle et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix, à défaut de le voir. Esmée, Victoria, est-ce que vous pouvez sortir quelques minutes, le temps que Bella se change ?

_ Bien entendu, entendis-je et la minute suivante, je pouvais sentir que nous étions seules dans la pièce. Je me décrispai légèrement.

_ Bon, puisqu'elles sont sorties, tu vas pouvoir te déshabiller toute seule, fit ma superbe amie avant de se déplacer pour aller dans un coin de la pièce. Bella, enlève ton soutien gorge, râla-t-elle alors que mon visage tournait violemment au rouge carmin.

_ Hors de question ! objectai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. C'était impensable pour moi qu'elle me voit nue. Seigneur, c'était même au-dessus de mes forces. Une déesse comme elle ne pouvait pas poser son regard critique sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était aussi simple que ça.

_ La situation est extrêmement simple, s'agaça-t-elle et je sentais sa voix trembler sous son début de colère. Soit tu fais ce que je te dis, soit je le fais de force et peu m'importe que tu sois pudique ou non. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? Bon dieu, j'étais certaine que son regard s'était assombri parce que putain, sa voix, elle, s'était faite coupante comme une lame de rasoir.

_ Ok, ok, cédai-je de mauvaise grâce, je vais le faire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu regardes. Elle soupira fortement, certainement pour que j'entende ça parfaitement. Elle plaça un fin morceau de tissu dans ma main avant de replier mes doigts dessus.

_ Enfile-moi ça, m'ordonna-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Je vais chercher ta robe alors tâche d'avoir mis ça avant que je ne revienne. »

Rosalie claqua la porte derrière elle, preuve qu'elle était véritablement énervée. Je m'en voulais de lui taper autant sur les nerfs, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ma gêne. Je me sentais si minable à côté de sa splendeur flamboyante. Cette fille était une putain de déesse avec un corps à se damner et un sex appeal qui n'avait pas d'égal. Comment voulait-elle que je ne me sente pas mal à l'aise, à moitié nue, et surtout devant elle ? Alice était tout autant magnifique, mais sa beauté était en tout point différente de celle de Rose. Moins flagrante, beaucoup plus subtile et en ce sens, j'aurais été moins gênée si ça avait été notre lutin avec moi. Mais Rose … Même si je savais que jamais ne lui viendrait l'idée de nous comparer, moi, je le faisais et les choses penchaient bien trop dans son sens à mon goût.

Soufflant un bon coup, je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le laissai tomber au sol, l'air un peu frais de la salle faisant automatiquement dresser mes tétons. Encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il y a une minute, je couvrai ma poitrine de mon bras gauche, enlevant ma culotte avec ma main droite. Et c'est seulement lorsque j'enfilai le fin morceau de tissu que Rosalie m'avait donné, que je m'aperçus que c'était un putain de string. Mon dieu, que je détestai porter ces trucs là ! J'avais l'impression d'être vulgaire.

« Ça n'est pas parce que tu portes des dessous sexy que tu passes pour une traînée, soupira brusquement Rose. Je sursautai, tant parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir que parce que je n'avais pas eu l'impression de parler à voix haute. Au contraire, ça prouve que tu fais attention à ce que tu portes, que tu veux être féminine, rit-elle tout en s'approchant. Je la sentis s'abaisser avant qu'elle n'enroule ses doigts autour de ma cheville droite et ne me lève la jambe. Elle déroula ce que je devinai être un bas et le fit monter jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avant de passer à l'autre jambe.

_ Tu ne mets rien pour les faire tenir ? m'étonnai-je, appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_ Pas ceux-là, non, répondit Rosalie alors qu'elle se redressait. Ce sont des bas résille spéciaux. _Bas résille_, déplorai-je mentalement. Je n'osai même pas imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ma tenue. Et puis, ça aurait fait vraiment provoquant, crut-elle bon d'ajouter alors que je la sentais s'agenouiller de nouveau. Elle me fit bouger avant de se relever progressivement, un tissu fluide et léger longeant mon corps. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux lorsqu'il fallut que je bouge les bras pour enfiler les bretelles de la robe. Ne sois pas si gênée, me dit doucement Rose, dans le vain espoir de me calmer. Bella, ça n'est que moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être ta première fois avec Edward, se moqua-t-elle.

_ A vrai dire, dans le feu de l'action, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, admis-je, m'empourprant davantage. _Comme si c'était possible_, plaisanta ma conscience. Je la rouai de coups pour ses blagues douteuses. Mais le lendemain matin, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, repris-je, riant légèrement à ce souvenir. C'est idiot, je sais, mais j'avais peur qu'Edward ne me juge ou ne me trouve pas assez bien pour lui.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te dénigres autant, soupira-t-elle, me tournant afin de remonter la fermeture de la robe. Je me sentais étrangement légère et à peine habillée. Je sentais bien que la majorité de mes cuisses était découverte et que l'on voyait certainement mes bas. Peut-être était-ce un effet de mode ou une autre merde du genre. Pour tout dire, je n'y connaissais strictement rien là dedans. C'était plutôt le domaine de prédilection des filles, pas le mien.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de me dénigrer ou non, Rose, avouai-je, la tête baissée. C'est juste que … je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à la hauteur. Quand je te vois, avec tes jambes à n'en plus finir, ta chevelure d'or et ta silhouette plantureuse, bon sang, tu ne peux pas dire que je peux prétendre à rivaliser avec toi !

_ Qui a dit que nous devions rivaliser ? »

Je pouvais presque sentir ses sourcils se froncer. Jamais je n'osais parler de mes doutes les plus profonds avec Alice ou Rose, parce que j'avais peur qu'elles ne comprennent pas vraiment ce sentiment de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Elles avaient beau me connaître sur le bout des doigts, ce sujet était véritablement le seul que je n'avais jamais abordé avec elles. Et même si j'avais fait de gros progrès sur ce plan, je restais toujours cette froussarde dans l'âme, toujours à me remettre en question pour un oui ou pour un non. J'essayais de changer de toutes mes forces, parce qu'Edward méritait que je cesse d'être une gamine torturée, mais la vérité était que j'avais lamentablement échoué. J'étais faible et même si je tendais à devenir meilleure, je craignais vraiment de ne jamais atteindre ce but. Et ça me laissait un arrière goût d'amertume sur la langue.

« Bella, ma chérie. Rosalie marqua une pause durant laquelle j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Je comprends ce que tu viens de dire mais crois-moi – et tu sais bien que je suis sincère – on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie toutes les deux, fit-elle, parlant à cœur ouvert. Sa main caressa ma joue dans un geste maternel avant de lisser les plis de mon front. Je t'envie peut-être autant que toi, tu ne peux m'envier, tu sais, confessa-t-elle, comme attristée. J'esquissai un geste pour enlever mon bandeau et plonger mon regard dans le sien, mais elle me stoppa net, mon avant-bras emprisonné dans son étreinte. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais rien voir pour le moment, me réprimanda-t-elle aussi sec.

_ Pourquoi tu m'envierais, Rosalie ? Sérieusement, tu n'as rien à envier d'une fille comme moi.

_ Ma relation avec Emmett n'est pas quelque chose qui durera dans le temps, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je n'en aurais pas souffert si je ne vous avais pas vu, Edward et toi, prêts à vous marier. Parce que j'ai ressenti cette émotion qui planait autour de vous, ce matin, et ça m'a comprimé le cœur de savoir que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le bon. _Rose_ … Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle pouvait voir les choses sous cet angle, qu'elle pouvait ressentir ça.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, contrai-je dans un murmure. Tout était si calme autour de nous que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de troubler cette quiétude apaisante.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plait, me pria-t-elle avant de se détourner. En fait, _relation_ n'est peut-être pas le mot exact pour nous décrire, Emmett et moi. On couche ensemble, c'est tout ce que l'on fait. Rien que du plaisir, pas de sentiments, pas de prises de tête. Rien.

_ Vous deux, Rosalie, c'est récent, objectai-je tranquillement. Qui sait ce que vous serez devenus dans trois mois ? Dans six ? Dans un an ?

_ Je t'envie pour ça, Bella, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avant d'attacher quelque chose autour de mon cou. Ça me fit frissonner parce que le collier était foutrement froid. Peut-être était-ce des perles ? Parce qu'au vu de leur texture, je ne voyais pas trop ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Cette stabilité que tu as avec Edward, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la trouver un jour, reprit-elle, me faisant enfiler des gants.

_ On a eu des hauts et des bas, Edward et moi. Peut-être même bien plus de bas que de hauts, d'ailleurs, souris-je, amusée. Ça eut au moins le mérite de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère et cette bulle de pression qui nous avait aspirées, sembla éclater soudainement. Mais on a survécu à tout ça, alors se marier me paraît presque naturel, compte tenu de tout ce que l'on a déjà affronté, fis-je tout en haussant les épaules. Mais ne te biles pas pour Emmett. Je suis certaine que les choses évolueront dans le sens que tu veux.

_ Me voilà enfin ! déboula brutalement Alice dans la salle, faisant une arrivée triomphante. La porte s'encastra dans le mur, faisant un boucan du diable et accompagnée d'Esmée et de Victoria, elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce. J'adressai un sourire à Rose, signe que nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard. L'heure était aux festivités, après tout. Je devais oublier tout ça pour l'instant et me concentrer sur notre soirée, ou plutôt _ma_ soirée.

_ Oh, Bella, lança Esmée, comme émue. Tu es si belle ! Son doux parfum m'enveloppa alors qu'elle tournait autour de moi, certainement pour jauger ma tenue.

_ C'est un bon choix, renchérit Victoria, pensive. Je pense que ça pourra être vraiment drôle.

_ Bien sûr, fit Alice d'une voix presque arrogante. Maintenant, allez vous changer, déclara-t-elle, m'empoignant le bras gauche. Je m'occupe de finir les choses avec Bella et quant à vous, vos affaires ont été déposées dans la salle en face. J'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner et la porte se refermer sur elles. Maintenant, à nous deux, Belly Jean, dit notre lutin et j'eus l'impression qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents, prête à se frotter les mains ensemble. _Doux Jésus_. Tu vas devoir fermer les yeux parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir te coiffer avec ce bandeau, d'accord ?

_ C'est bon, je vais le faire, acquiesçai-je avant de m'exécuter.

_ De quoi parliez-vous avec Rose ? s'enquit-elle avant de me retirer le foulard. Vous aviez l'air si sérieuses.

_ Et bien, j'étais mal à l'aise quant au fait qu'elle me voit nue, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi et nous en avons discuté, dis-je simplement. Ce sont les grandes lignes.

_ Très bien. J'haussai les sourcils.

_ Très bien ? répétai-je bêtement. Ça n'est pas vraiment ton genre de dire des trucs pareils, Alice. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas plus de questions que ça ? J'aurais voulu toucher son front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre mais elle s'attelait déjà à me coiffer.

_ Rose a certainement dit ce qu'il fallait dire et qui plus est, au bon moment, expliqua Alice alors qu'elle était dans mon dos, tordant mes cheveux et les fixant à l'aide de fines barrettes. Elle a une sorte de don pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais certainement rien à ajouter alors je ne dis rien de plus, c'est tout.

_ Ok, ris-je doucement, amusée par sa logique. Et si tu me parlais encore de Jasper et toi, hum ? changeai-je de sujet. Tu crois peut-être que je ne vous ai pas vu vous jeter des regards, à l'église ? Son rire cristallin perça le silence qui nous entourait.

_ C'est vrai, les choses avancent entre nous, mais Jazz n'a toujours pas rompu avec Maria alors il m'arrive parfois de douter. Il m'a dit à l'atelier que je ne le laissais pas indifférente, mais depuis, tout ce que nous sommes capables d'échanger, ce sont ces regards en coin que tu as noté, soupira-t-elle avant de me contourner à nouveau. Elle semblait en avoir fini avec mes cheveux et s'attaquai maintenant au maquillage.

_ Je suis étonnée de voir que tu n'as pas pris les choses en main, répondis-je, penchant légèrement la tête. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu te démènes toujours pour l'avoir, habituellement.

_ Je sais bien, souffla-t-elle, appliquant du blush sur mes pommettes. Mais Jazz n'est pas une chose et je sens bien qu'il nous reste un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir être véritablement ensemble. Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais c'est comme ça. Et cette Maria, gronda-t-elle, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir la quitter maintenant. Je suis heureuse que les choses aient bougé, mais en fin de compte, nous n'avons pas réellement évolué. J'essaie de me persuader qu'il faut que je lui laisse du temps pour régler tout ça, mais à la simple idée qu'il puisse embrasser cette fille dans mon dos, j'en suis malade.

_ Jazz est un bon gars, assurai-je et je la sentis se pencher davantage dans ma direction avant que m'appliquer du fard à paupières. Ça n'est pas non plus le genre d'homme à blesser les femmes, alors prends juste ton mal en patience. L'issue de cette situation merdique n'en sera que plus savoureuse. »

Après quoi, nous ne dîmes plus rien, chacune perdue dans nos pensées respectives. Alice continua de jouer avec ses instruments et à me maquiller durant une dizaine de minutes avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent, prêtes à partir. Leurs talons avaient martelés le sol alors que la pièce s'était retrouvée saturée de leurs parfums respectifs. Le lutin glissa quelque chose d'élastique autour de ma tête et coinça ce qui me semblait être une cigarette entre mes doigts gantés. Tant mieux. Il s'était écoulé une éternité sans que je ne m'en grille une et le besoin se faisait sévèrement sentir. Elle m'aida ensuite à me lever, me redressa lorsque je tanguai à cause de ces satanés hauts talons et me tourna enfin vers les autres.

« Doux Jésus, murmura Esmée et je résistai réellement pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

_ C'est bon, Bella, ricana Victoria, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. »

Et alors que je m'exécutai, je m'étranglai aussi sec. Parce que nom de dieu, la première personne que j'eus sous les yeux fut Rosalie et qu'elle était déguisée en amazone ! Son minuscule cache cœur semblait être fait dans de la peau de léopard, laissant une vue _très_ avantageuse sur sa poitrine plantureuse. Elle était aussi affublée d'un short ridicule – à mes yeux, ça s'apparentait plus à un boxer qu'un véritable short, d'ailleurs – lui aussi en peau synthétique. Ses fesses dénudées était recouvertes par du tulle noire, arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait aussi de grandes bottes fourrées, donnant l'impression que ses jambes n'en finissaient jamais. Merde, Rosalie était tout simplement divine dans cette tenue de femme de la jungle. _Emmett en tomberait à la renverse, s'il la voyait_, m'amusai-je en continuant de la détailler. Ça pourrait être une blague assez drôle, en fin de compte. _Il faut que j'en parle à Alice_. Rose portait aussi une espèce de batte de base-ball dans la main, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ce que c'était. Tout du moins, ça ressemblait à une sorte de massue. Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

Les yeux encore exorbités, hébétée, je me tournai alors en direction de notre manager qui me coupa, elle aussi, le souffle dans sa tenue de danseuse de french cancan. Equipée d'une robe-bustier d'un rouge éclatant, agrémentée de fine dentelle noire, elle était à tomber à la renverse. Sa perruque blonde dissimulant ses cheveux de feu, son visage me semblait être mis en valeur, sa beauté n'en étant que plus flagrante. Elle aussi portait des gants en velours et qui plus est, Victoria agitait un éventail en plumes, comme s'il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Les longues bottes et la jarretière qu'elle portait m'achevèrent littéralement. Bonté divine, étaient-elles toutes déterminées à m'éblouir comme ça ?

L'air manqua soudainement à mes poumons et je luttai pour respirer avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil vers Esmée. Elle s'était aussi prêtée au jeu et arborait un déguisement militaire affriolant. Bas résille, robe courte au possible, képi sur le côté de la tête, dieu du ciel, s'étaient-elles droguées ou quelque chose du genre ? Je ne me retournai même pas pour examiner Alice parce que je me doutais qu'elle serait aussi extravagante que Rosalie. _Pourquoi étaient-elles déguisées, d'ailleurs ? _Et alors que je secouai les bras, encore surprise, je remarquai que je tenais un fume-cigarette entre les doigts. Gelant instantanément, je baissai davantage les yeux pour remarquer cette robe à franges noir et violette, décidément trop courte. Et alors, je réalisai abruptement. J'étais déguisée en femme de Charleston. Tout y était des bas résilles aux talons, de la robe à franges au fume-cigarette, du collier en perles à la coiffure digne des femmes des années vingt. _Impossible_.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella ! s'extasia Victoria, avançant une main pour toucher ma robe. Alice et Rose t'ont vraiment trouvé le déguisement idéal !

_ Je confirme, renchérit aussitôt Esmée. Tu es superbe.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit, Rose, entendis-je Alice, dans mon dos. Les femmes Charleston ont une classe incroyable et je ne voyais personne d'autre pour ce déguisement, expliqua-t-elle à notre amazone d'amie. Je me tournai alors pour lui dire ma façon de penser quand à cette robe outrageusement courte mais au vu de sa tenue, je devais sérieusement m'estimer heureuse. Même Alice s'était laissée embarquer dans ses frasques et elle incarnait la parfaite petite prisonnière, sexy comme l'enfer. Elle portait un boléro rayé, cachant à peine sa poitrine et une courte jupe, elle aussi striée de noir et de blanc. Armée d'un collant blanc opaque et de petites chaussures noies, elle arborait fièrement son tout nouveau statut de criminelle. Mon colère me sembla retomber d'un coup, éventrée. Je me laissais alors aller à sourire, amusée. Elles s'étaient données beaucoup de mal pour organiser cette soirée alors je ne voulais rien gâcher avec ma mauvaise humeur ou mes reproches. Je devais juste mettre tout ça de côté et en profiter un maximum. _Ouais, c'est ce que j'allais faire_.

_ Bon, enchaîna Rose alors qu'elle posait sa massue contre le mur, il est presque dix-neuf heures. Je propose que l'on y aille, d'accord ? J'ai appelé la limousine avant d'aller me changer, comme ça, on n'aura pas à attendre. »

_La limousine ?_ Dieu, j'étais sur le point de défaillir. J'eus la chance de ne pas avoir un nouveau bandeau sur les yeux puisque ça ruinerait le travail d'Alice alors je me bornais à fermer les yeux pendant que l'on me guidait vers l'immense voiture. Je devais reconnaître que même si je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ma tenue, Rosalie et Alice étaient bien plus exhibées que moi, alors sérieusement, je me prenais la tête pour rien. Et plus je me répétais que ça n'était rien, que je n'avais pas à être gênée, plus l'excitation me prenait, me faisant vibrer toute entière. J'avais envie de cette soirée, au final. J'avais envie de m'amuser jusqu'à pas d'heures et de profiter de cette dernière soirée en tant que Bella Swan. J'avais la putain d'envie d'expérimenter des choses que jamais je n'avais fait avant. _Ouais, j'avais envie_.

Alors lorsque le chauffeur fit remonter la vitre pour nous laisser entre nous et monta le son par la même occasion, je partis danser avec mes amies, riant aux éclats. La limousine ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais voir une de ces voitures interminables, noires et brillantes, avec un chauffeur à l'allure distinguée. Vous voyez le genre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à monter dans une limousine qui tenait plus du Hummer qu'autre chose ! Et l'intérieur m'avait tout simplement couplé le souffle. Merveille de technologie et de raffinement, tout était coloré, confortable, tellement beau que je n'osai presque pas m'asseoir, de peur que ce soit un mirage.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais avec Rose et Alice, riant aux éclats, agglutinées dans le faible espace où se trouvait auparavant le toit ouvrant, levant notre verre de champagne à qui voulait le voir. Victoria et Esmée ricanaient dans leur coin, se moquant certainement de nous et de nos attitudes puériles, mais j'étais pleine de détermination et je comptais bien tout oublier pour profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Je le devais bien à mes amies, d'ailleurs. Cette soirée, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle était autant à mon honneur qu'au leur parce qu'en plus de leur travail respectif, elles avaient organisé mon mariage sans jamais se plaindre. Je leur étais redevable sur bien des plans, alors agir comme une gamine insouciante pour le reste de la nuit était tout à fait dans mes cordes.

« Oh, regardez ! cria soudainement un mec, à ma gauche. C'est Bella, la chanteuse des _Ribson Keane_ ! hurla-t-il de plus belle, comme heureux de m'avoir reconnue. »

Nous étions à un feu, sur _Fareview Avenue_, les filles et moi légèrement éméchées. Je ne savais toujours pas où elles comptaient m'emmener mais nous n'avions pas vraiment attendu pour faire ami-ami avec les bouteilles du minibar à notre disposition. Les joues certainement rosies tant par la fraicheur de l'air que par l'alcool, je lui adressai un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire que je voulais amical. _Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû_. Aussitôt, les cris fusèrent, comme si les passants venaient simplement de comprendre que ce gringalet ne racontait pas de cracks. Des fans s'attroupèrent autour de la voiture, scandant mon nom et tendant les bras pour me toucher. La vérité, c'était que l'alcool coulant dans mon sang, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Je touchais les passants, leur souriais, les saluais, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Merde, je trouvais ça tellement cool d'être adulée à ce point que je me laissais porter par cette douce vague, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à ce que je faisais. Les flashs crépitaient autour de nous et je ne doutais pas un instant que demain, je serais certainement dans un des magazines people, assortie d'un commentaire de journalistes. _Et alors, nom de dieu ?_ me hurla ma conscience. Pour une fois, j'étais bien d'accord avec elle.

« Bella, où est-ce que vous allez, comme ça ? entendis-je au loin et insouciante, je répondis. C'était le même type que tout à l'heure, mais il était à présent bien plus proche de moi. Je notai que c'était un très beau spécimen, même pour un blond je n'étais plus très friande des blonds depuis James, pour tout avouer. Mais celui-là n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder.

_ Au bout du monde, trésor. Je lui fis un clin d'œil coquin avant de rire à nouveau avec Alice et Rose. Le gars semblait manquer d'air. Je trouvais ça vraiment mignon.

_ Il est sexy, commenta Rosalie dans mon dos et je pouffai de plus belle. L'alcool était là, montant lentement en moi, grisant. J'avais l'impression de surfer sur une vague de bien-être, complètement à côté de la plaque. Et pourtant, ça semblait tellement bon de tout oublier et de ne faire que profiter de tout ça. Merde, je pouvais, rien que pour une seule fois, me permettre de faire des écarts. _Tu en faisais déjà pas mal avant, quand même_, me fit remarquer mon for intérieur. _Volturi pourrait te rappeler tes incartades sans problèmes._ La ferme ! grinçai-je avant de la cogner. C'était ma soirée, mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille et j'allais tout faire pour que ça soit une réussite. _Parole de Swan !_

_ Vous voulez bien nous emmener avec vous ? Je tournai la tête en direction d'un groupe de filles à l'allure complètement déjantée. Elles me rappelaient le lutin à côté de moi et me plurent instantanément. Je me sentais d'humeur généreuse, ce soir. Peut-être était-ce là l'alcool qui agissait et qu'il commençait à me griller quelques neurones, mais j'avais envie de m'amuser et ces filles avaient l'air partantes. _Alors pourquoi pas ?_

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, m'emportai-je à nouveau, finissant mon énième coupe de champagne. Vous n'av

_ Oh la, oh la, me coupa Victoria, tout en attrapant ma jambe droite et me tirant à l'intérieur. Esmée entraîna Alice et Rose de son côté, et bientôt, nous fûmes face à nos aînées, comme des gamines prises en faute. Calme-toi un petit peu, tu veux ? se moqua notre manager alors que je coinçai une clope entre mes dents. Je lui tendis ma coupe qu'elle prit pour la poser à côté de la bouteille. Sans la remplir.

_ Allez, Vicky, on a le droit de s'amuser, non ? Elles avaient l'air vraiment sympas, boudai-je légèrement, allumant ma cigarette.

_ Seulement l'air, Bella, me rappela-t-elle un peu sévèrement. Les fans ne sont jamais fiables même si je ne nie absolument pas que certains d'entre eux ne veuillent pas faire de mal. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire un truc pareil.

_ Victoria a raison, renchérit aussitôt Esmée, conciliante. Tu dois toujours rester sur tes gardes parce qu'il y a malheureusement des gens mal intentionnés et qui n'hésiteront pas à piétiner ta carrière à la moindre faiblesse de ta part. J'étais étonnée de voir cette femme si douce me mettre en garde de la sorte. Ça paraissait être si peu elle que j'en sourcillai. J'ai beaucoup appris auprès des _Spunk Ransom_ et surtout avec Carlisle, sourit-elle, radieuse à l'évocation de son mari. Le monde de la musique est extrêmement difficile, à l'instar de celui du cinéma. Il faut avoir le cœur accroché pour y survivre. J'allais répondre lorsque le chauffeur abaissa la vitre qui nous séparait, nous regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mesdames, mais nous arrivons dans quelques minutes.

_ C'est parfait ! s'excita Alice, applaudissant et sautillant sur son siège dans le même temps. Elle semblait avoir pris un sévère coup de jus. Merci beaucoup. »

Après quoi, les choses se passèrent très vite et mon cerveau légèrement embrumé ne sembla pas vouloir tout imprimer d'un coup. Une fois que nous fûmes arrivées, un portier vint nous ouvrir la porte et l'effet fut presque violent pour moi parce que j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. C'était comme dans les films mythiques un portier généralement habillé en rouge avec un petit chapeau venait vous ouvrir la porte et vous tendait la main pour vous aider à descendre. Le Hummer-limousine étant très haut, je lui serrai fortement la main pour ne pas me rompre la cheville, ce qui parut l'amuser. Je lui mimai de se taire et il ricana silencieusement, m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. Et c'est au moment où je relâchai sa main que je m'aperçus que nous étions devant un restaurant. _Mais pas n'importe quel restaurant_. C'était un endroit chic et raffiné qui aurait pu empester la richesse et la luxure si les choses avaient été agencées autrement. Mais là, c'était juste très attirant et le tapis rouge sur lequel nous marchions me donnait l'impression que nous faisions partis de la Haute avec un grand H. C'était purement impressionnant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? me demanda Rose, saisissant mon bras. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? L'_Eclipse _est très en vogue en ce moment et on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que de cette soirée à thèmes.

_ Oh, d'où les déguisements, alors, réalisai-je, jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa tenue d'amazone. Dieu, Rose, si tu te fais agresser dans la soirée, je ne m'étonnerais même pas.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, rit-elle avant de me désigner sa massue du menton. Les amateurs seront reçus dignement. Alice empoigna mon autre bras et nous guida vers l'entrée alors que je secouai la tête, hilare.

_ Nous avons réservé au nom de Brandon, dit-elle à la sécurité c'était un mec énorme, monstre de muscles et de charisme. Pour cinq personnes, précisa-t-elle ensuite, alors qu'il détaillait la petite chose qu'était mon amie. Cette dernière ne se démontait pas et levai la tête, digne. Je crus même le voir esquisser un sourire amusé.

_ Heaven, pouvez-vous vérifier la réservation au nom de Brandon, s'il vous plait ? dit-il à son oreillette et à peine une minute plus tard, l'homme nous ouvrait les portes, nous souhaitant une très bonne soirée. »

_Ce restaurant n'est pas ordinaire_, fut la première chose que je me suis dite alors que la dénommée Heaven nous accueillait chaleureusement. Bien sûr, l'impression de luxe et de richesse était toujours là, mais l'ambiance intimiste de l'endroit me subjugua en même temps qu'elle me fascina. A chaque table était dédiée une alcôve raffinée. Du peu que j'en voyais pour l'instant, elles étaient toutes surélevées et taillées dans de l'ébène, ornées de rideaux épais, d'un rouge sombre et envoûtant. On aurait pu comparer ces alcôves à un archipel d'îlots que ça ne m'aurait pas choquée outre mesure. L'éclairage tamisé était la cerise sur le gâteau, conférant à tout ça un aspect presque irréel, paradisiaque. Et au beau milieu de tout ça se trouvait une scène, comme dans les cabarets. Ça détonnait un peu et honnêtement, je me demandais ce qu'une scène fichait là, mais j'imaginais que personne ne me répondrait, histoire d'entretenir le mystère de l'endroit.

Alors qu'Heaven nous conduisait à notre table, je laissai mon regard errer sur les alcôves déjà occupées. Force m'était de constater que nous attirions l'attention. _Enfin, Alice et Rose attiraient l'attention_, me corrigeai-je mentalement, mes deux amies étant tellement peu vêtues que ç'en était consternant. Tous étaient déguisés, à notre instar, et je repérai plusieurs Marilyn Monroe, Indiana Jones et autres personnages du genre. Je crus même entrapercevoir une Betty Boop, c'était pour dire. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré tout ce luxe et cette sophistication, cette impression que quelque chose était radicalement différent ici, ne me quittait pas. Il y avait un truc, peut-être dans l'ambiance même de l'_Eclipse_, qui me faisait dire que ce restaurant était inhabituel. Pour autant, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et ça m'agaçai sérieusement.

« Un serveur va venir s'occuper de vous dans quelques minutes, nous informa Heaven lorsque nous fûmes toutes installées. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment à l'_Eclipse_, mesdames. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

_ Le cadre est somptueux ! s'exclama Esmée alors que nous étudions un peu plus en détail la décoration. Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit, continua-t-elle, mais je suppose que Carlisle et moi pourrons venir ici de temps en temps.

_ Eh bien, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il appréciera vraiment, avança Alice avec précaution. J'haussai un sourcil à son intention._ Et pourquoi cela ?_

_ J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce restaurant, nous apprit Victoria avec amusement. Et mieux vaudrait que tu ne viennes pas avec ton mari ici, rigola notre manager, laissant une Esmée confuse. Je devais aussi avouer que j'avais du mal à suivre.

_ Nous ne voulons pas gâcher l'effet de surprise, ajouta Rose, mais je confirme vous ne devez absolument pas venir ici avec Carlisle.

_ Oh, allez, les incitai-je à tout me dire. Vous pouvez bien faire un effort et nous donner de quoi nous mettre sous la dent, non ? Rien qu'un infime indice ?

_ Bella, soupira Victoria, cette soirée t'est

_ Bonsoir, l'interrompit une voix suave et l'espace d'un instant, je ne pus décrocher mes yeux du serveur qui venait d'apparaître. Cet homme était une pure merveille pour les yeux. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, le teint halé. _Doux Jésus_ … Il était un véritable appel au sexe avec sa carrure parfaitement dessinée et son regard profond. Ses yeux d'un noir indescriptible semblaient voir à travers vous d'une manière incroyable. Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais je suis Garrett, votre serveur, se présenta-t-il, le sourire étincelant. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pour la soirée. Du coin de l'œil, je notai que Victoria n'était pas non plus insensible à l'attraction que dégageait cet homme. Son regard criait _prends-moi-tout-de-suite-beau-gosse-et-tu-ne-le-regretteras-pas_. Hilarant. Il nous donna les menus et des effluves de son parfum épicé me parvinrent aux narines. J'en frissonnai. _Edward a exactement le même parfum_. Je vous laisse choisir, dit-il ensuite, je repasserais tout à l'heure.

_ Très bien, merci, susurra Rose d'une voix mielleuse. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de se retourner pour descendre les marches. Et là, notre manager ne put retenir un miaulement. Parce que, putain de merde, le pantalon de ce gars semblait avoir été découpé au niveau de ses fesses – diablement musclées, soit dit en passant – et laissait apparaitre un string noir qui bougeait au rythme de ses pas. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ?_

_ Et bien, voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, rit Esmée de bon cœur. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées mais elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise pour autant. Maintenant, il est certain que Carlisle et moi ne viendrons pas dans ce restaurant pour un dîner romantique. Je pouffai dans mon coin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en remettrait si sa femme le traînait dans un endroit pareil.

_ Non mais sérieusement, les filles, murmurai-je, penchée sur la table, dans quel genre de restaurant vous nous avez emmené ? Pas que la marchandise ne soit pas alléchante, mais je vous rappelle que je me marie demain. Il est un peu tard pour vouloir me faire changer d'avis, plaisantai-je, mon regard effleurant à nouveau le splendide fessier de Garrett. _Celui d'Edward est autrement plus craquant_, notai-je, _bien que moins musclé_. Si ce gars arrivait à sa cheville, il était incapable de se hisser à sa hauteur. Edward était véritablement inégalable, physiquement parlant.

_ L'_Eclipse_ est connu pour ses services de qualité, mais pas uniquement, m'apprit Alice, mutine.

_ Services de qualité, hein ? répétai-je, amusée.

_ Il existe très peu de restaurants de ce genre, en réalité, poursuivit Victoria, tapotant son menton de son index.

_ Ce qui ne répond toujours pas à ma question, objectai-je, sourcils haussés. S'étaient-elles liguées pour me laisser dans l'ignorance toute la soirée ou quoi ?

_ L'_Eclipse_ est le must du must en tant que restaurant de charme, nous confia Rosalie à voix basse. J'ai des amies qui fréquentent ce genre d'endroits et elles ne s'en sont jamais plaintes. Au contraire, elles en redemandent ! Mais ça n'est pas uniquement réservé aux femmes, fit-elle tout en désignant une serveuse dans un uniforme ultra sexy. Les hommes ont eux aussi leur place ici et le fait que les deux sexes trouvent leur contentement ne fait que donner une meilleure réputation à ce restaurant.

_ Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais cru que des endroits pareils existent ! m'écriai-je, abasourdie. Et tu as des privés avec le personnel ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elles me jetèrent toutes des regards surpris. Quoi, ça pourrait faire striptease aussi, non ? Au vu de leurs têtes, j'eus l'impression de passer pour une parfaite idiote.

_ Parce que tu es prête à voir un homme autre qu'Edward se déshabiller et se frotter contre toi ? murmura Alice, subitement intéressée. Je m'empourprai, embarrassée par cette idée.

_ Non, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me corrigeai-je, rouge. A côté de moi, Esmée se moquait de ma gêne. Je m'étonnai toujours autant du fait qu'elle ne soit pas mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle qui était si douce, si pure, je n'en revenais tout simplement pas.

_ Mais tu y as pensé, se moqua Victoria, me pointant du doigt. Petite coquine !

_ Je … euh, je, bredouillai-je, déstabilisée. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à ce genre de trucs, déclarai-je, faussement désinvolte. Et je ne suis certainement pas la seule, hum. Surtout en ce qui concerne ce cher Garrett, lançai-je, mine de rien.

_ Touchée, avoua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres. Ce gars est … alléchant. »

Après quoi, nous nous taquinâmes à propos de ça et du restaurant en lui-même. Je notai tout de même que personne n'avait vraiment répondu à ma question alors je laissais l'idée dans un coin de ma tête, en attendant d'en savoir un peu plus. Garrett revint peu après pour prendre nos commandes et s'autorisa même à flirter avec nous, ce que je trouvais sacrément culoté. Mais c'était franchement drôle, alors j'imagine que je ne devais rien ajouter de plus. Nous étions peut-être une cinquantaine, voire une centaine de clients présents dans l'_Eclipse_, mais jamais je n'eus l'impression que c'était le cas. Nous étions dans notre somptueuse alcôve, entre nous et riant aux éclats, insouciantes. Je passais vraiment une excellente soirée et en plus, la nourriture était délicieuse. _Que demander de plus, sérieusement ?_ Nous avons beaucoup discuté du mariage, de notre voyage de noces qui n'était malheureusement pas encore prévu et de tas d'autres choses. Evidemment, Alice et Rose avaient fait en sorte que nous ayons une nuit de noces digne de ce nom mais le voyage n'était pas encore prévu au programme. Avec nos emplois du temps surchargés, il ne fallait même pas y compter pour l'instant.

Aux environs de vingt-trois heures, alors que nous prenions un thé à l'apparence un peu étrange, l'ambiance sembla changer, devenant plus chaude et sensuelle. C'était vraiment subtil, mais suffisamment flagrant pour que je m'en rende compte. Garrett se fit plus entreprenant avec chacune d'entre nous, déboutonnant sa chemise et faisant tomber son nœud papillon. Victoria semblait d'ailleurs s'accrocher à sa chaise pour ne pas sauter sur ce pauvre serveur et quant à Esmée, elle était devenue pivoine. A mon plus grand étonnement, j'avais fini par m'habituer à ça alors les rougeurs avaient fini par disparaître. En très peu de temps, d'ailleurs.

Les projecteurs braqués sur la scène semblaient éclairer plus fort et je me demandais alors s'il y allait avoir un spectacle ou quelque chose du genre. Cet endroit tenant plus du cabaret que du véritable restaurant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Progressivement, la musique fit son entrée, d'abord douce pour devenir de plus en plus puissante à mesure que les minutes passaient. Le faible bourdonnement dû aux conversations finit par s'arrêter et d'un seul coup d'un seul, l'ensemble des rideaux qui couvraient les alcôves, se levèrent. Ainsi, nous étions à découvert. Alice et Rose se jetèrent un regard en coin, sourire aux lèvres et je me dis que ça ne sentait pas bon, cette histoire. Surtout quand elles avaient cette espèce de grimace mutine parce que je reconnaissais bien là cet air ça voulait tout simplement dire qu'elles allaient s'occuper de mon cas et pas dans le bon sens. _Doux Jésus_.

Alors que le son de _Timbaland_ sortait des enceintes, un présentateur fit son apparition sur la scène que j'avais remarqué plus tôt, pimpant, enjoué.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir, commença-t-il d'une voix profonde. Il avait un timbre de voix vraiment particulier et merde – je devais l'avouer – c'était sensuel. Je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue à l'_Eclipse_ et espère que vous passez une très bonne soirée, poursuivit-il, micro en main. La plupart d'entre vous connaissent cet endroit de par sa réputation, sa popularité. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, vous n'êtes pas exactement dans un restaurant classique mais c'est ce qui fait tout le charme de notre établissement. Le présentateur eut un sourire entendu. Et nous allons vous le prouver dans quelques instants, reprit-il presque aussitôt. Vos serveuses et serveurs vont vous mener dans un endroit extrêmement particulier que nous avons aménagé spécialement pour nos clients. Je vous prie donc de les suivre sans vous poser de questions. Je vous garantie que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne soirée et merci de votre attention. »

Nous l'applaudîmes et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les rideaux des alcôves se baissaient à l'unisson, nous permettant de retrouver l'intimité que nous avions. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur galopait dans ma poitrine, incapable de se calmer. Qu'avait bien voulu dire cet homme lorsqu'il parlait de ce fameux endroit où Garrett, notre serveur, allait nous emmener ? J'étais impatiente et en même temps, peureuse. Et dieu du ciel, jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'étais foutrement excitée. Cette ambiance m'électrisait, cette intimité me rendant dingue. Pour autant, il y avait autre chose encore, quelque chose qui faisait monter en moi cette vague de lave que seule Edward savait allumer. Et ça me perturbait vraiment. Je ne voulais pas faire de connerie à cause de ce désir qui me possédait, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ma culotte devenait humide. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Dites, les filles, hésitai-je un instant, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je pouvais réellement parler de mon excitation comme ça ? Sérieusement, non, mais ça me dérangeait d'être autant excitée, électrifiée au moindre contact. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je me voyais loucher dangereusement sur Garrett. _Enfin, sur son magnifique fessier_. Je devais absolument leur en toucher un mot.

_ Hum ? rétorqua Rose, jouant avec sa cuillère.

_ Je … je me sens bizarre, avouai-je à voix basse.

_ Bizarre ? répéta Alice, sourcil haussé. Tu peux être un peu plus précise ?

_ , dis-je d'une traite, mâchant à moitié mes mots.

_ Bella, si tu veux que l'on te comprenne, la moindre des choses serait d'articuler, non ? soupira Victoria, moqueuse.

_ J'ai une envie indicible de m'envoyer en l'air et je ne trouve pas ça normal, vous voyez, lâchai-je d'un coup et ce fut précisément cet instant que choisit Garrett pour faire irruption dans l'alcôve. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. _Merde_.

_ Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer, dans ce cas. J'allais répondre mais le comportement d'Alice m'alerta. Elle se mit à applaudir, sautillant sur sa chaise comme si elle piaffait d'impatience. Je lui jetai un regard empli d'interrogations.

_ Ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal, Belly Jean. Là, j'étais carrément confuse. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

_ Quoi ? m'étouffai-je brusquement. Tu es en train de me dire que le fait de me consumer tant j'ai envie de faire l'amour est parfaitement normal ? Non mais tu t'entends, Alice ? m'agaçai-je, la frustration me rendant plus hargneuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Parce que c'était une chose que de ressentir cette montée de désir impossible à freiner, mais la frustration de ne pas être touchée, goûtée, caressée en était une autre. Et là, la seconde prenait amplement le pas sur la première.

_ Une dose de bois bandé a été glissée dans ton thé, m'apprit Esmée d'une voix douce. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil oblique. Du _quoi_ ?

_ Parce que vous êtes aussi dans le coup ? m'énervai-je, les seins presque douloureux. J'avais _besoin_ de me libérer de tout ça. Putain, je voulais qu'on me touche, que l'on fasse taire cette lave en fusion qui me secouait toute entière.

_ Ne vous énervez pas, tempéra Garrett, séducteur. C'était simplement pour mieux vous préparer.

_ Me préparer, hein ? Je reniflai avec dédain. D'ailleurs, ce truc dont vous avez parlé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un aphrodisiaque, rit Victoria avant de se lever et de se positionner derrière moi. Je vais t'en montrer les effets, souffla-t-elle tout en se penchant. »

Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur ma nuque, légers comme une plume. Ils descendirent lentement en direction de ma poitrine, sinueux, leur pression variant continuellement. Le souffle de notre manager se répercutait au niveau de ma clavicule, régulier. On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose du mien, en revanche. Son toucher était délicat et ça suffisait amplement pour éveiller tous mes sens. Mon cœur se mit à cogner comme un dingue et mon désir connut un pic incroyable, humidifiant mon string au-delà du possible. Je serrai les jambes, mal à l'aise. _En fait, tu résistes plutôt à l'envie de les frotter l'une contre l'autre, hein ?_ me nargua ma conscience et je lui fis un splendide doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse. Mes tétons étaient douloureux parce que tendus à l'extrême et mon corps voulait se soulever pour que les doigts de Victoria continuent leur besogne. Sauf que non seulement, elle était une femme et qu'en plus, elle était notre manager. Et puis, le seul qui était réellement en droit de me toucher était Edward alors je devais vite m'enlever ces pensées malsaines de la tête.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la rouquine était retournée à sa place, que je respirais toujours aussi maladroitement. Garrett, lui, semblait hypnotisé par ma réaction plutôt brutale, son regard sombre me reluquant d'une manière carrément indécente. Et je m'en voulus pour aimer ça. Le désir que j'avais, celui qui me vrillait les reins et était insupportable de par sa puissance, me faisait complètement oublier Edward. Notre mariage était bien loin dans mon esprit, beaucoup trop loin, en vérité, le pire étant sans aucun doute que j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Mais je ne pouvais plus ignorer les appels désespérés de mon corps qui me suppliait de le libérer de toute cette tension, de cette frustration. Ce qui me fit prendre la main que Garrett me tendait, m'aidant ainsi à me lever. Il nous fit quitter l'alcôve, s'assurant que les autres nous suivaient, puis nous conduisit au fond de la salle, devant une porte en ébène, elle aussi. Et il l'ouvrit.

_**Björk – Army of me**_

C'était un long couloir, faiblement éclairé. Les murs semblaient être faits en plexiglas noir, lisses, impeccables. L'escalier nous menait vers les profondeurs, dans les sous-sols probablement et au départ, seuls les bruits de nos talons claquant sur le sol nous accompagnaient. Mais plus nous nous enfoncions, plus la musique nous parvenait. D'abord comme un chuchotis pour venir ensuite par vagues et enfin, d'une manière totalement audible. Du rock industriel, mais pas dans le sens _Nine Inch Nails_, non, c'était plus profond que ça. _Et d'autant plus envoûtant_. Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main serra davantage celle de Garrett alors que nous arrivions à destination. En-dessous du restaurant se trouvait là le véritable _Eclipse_ c'était un club et par l'enfer, au vu de l'ambiance chargée de sensualité et de sexe, j'aurais pu croire que c'était un club d'échangistes. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça soit le cas … _n'est-ce pas_ ? Rose et Alice n'auraient pas fait ça, tout de même ! Il y avait une différence entre être déjantées comme elles l'étaient et être stupides. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, me persuadai-je avant d'oublier tout ce à quoi je pensais, grisée par ce que ce club dégageait. _Ou plutôt l'atmosphère_.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais, mais c'était puissant. J'étais comme en transe, à des lieues d'ici. Peut-être était-ce ce soi-disant bois bandé qui me faisait cet effet-là, mais je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal. J'étais beaucoup trop réceptive aux ondes sexuelles de cet endroit et je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Jamais je ne me touchais habituellement, parce qu'Edward comblait mes désirs à un point inimaginable, mais là, bon dieu là, j'aurais pu me caresser au beau milieu de ce club que ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Parce que merde, ça m'aurait presque semblé normal de me donner du plaisir là, tant l'air semblait saturé par l'envie, le désir et dieu du ciel, le sexe. C'était de la luxure dans son état le plus brut, le plus primitif et ça me plaisait bien trop pour mon propre bien.

Garrett nous guida à travers la foule d'un pas tranquille, comme s'il voulait que l'on s'imprègne de l'ambiance, de ce que ça dégageait pour mieux y succomber, sans doute. Pour ma part, j'étais déjà foutue. J'avais l'impression que mon excitation dégoulinait le long de mes jambes alors qu'il n'en était rien. Mon string constituait d'ailleurs un faible rempart vis-à-vis de ça. Edward serait là qu'il s'émerveillerait de combien j'étais foutrement mouillée. Oh, rien qu'à penser à lui, sa langue et … _ughhh, ses doigts_ … Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, un gémissement prêt à sortir. Je m'étais immobilisée, au bord de l'implosion. Rose et les autres suivaient, mais elles n'étaient probablement pas dans le même état que moi. Parce que j'étais pratiquement certaine que ma frustration et mon désir se lisaient sur mon visage alors qu'en ce qui les concernaient, elles pouvaient être excitées par l'ambiance de l'_Eclipse _– je pourrais en jurer, même – mais elles ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être un putain de volcan en fusion.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas Bella ? chuchota Garrett dans le creux de mon oreille. J'en frissonnai. Son souffle chaud caressait ma peau nue, et l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais voulu que ce soit ses doigts, rien que pour me soulager un peu de ma tension. _Juste un peu_. Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-il, sa langue glissant le long de ma clavicule. Ce sera bientôt ton tour.

_ Je me marie demain, plaidai-je, mon petit paquet de nerfs m'envoyant des signaux de détresse. _Aide-moi, soulage-toi_, me hurlait-il. _Comme j'aurais voulu accéder à ses suppliques _… Je ne veux pas avoir quoi que ce soit à me reprocher, tu saisis ? Son sourire se fit encore plus aguicheur.

_ Tu es sûre de ça ?

_ De vouloir me marier ? suffoquai-je parce que sa main droite se frayait un chemin de ma hanche jusqu'à mes fesses.

_ Oui, souffla-t-il, empaumant une de mes fesses et la malaxant adroitement. J'étais obligée de me tenir à lui si je ne voulais pas tomber parce que mes putains de jambes me lâchaient.

_ C'est l'homme de ma vie, avouai-je dans un halètement, mon excitation grimpant à des niveaux inégalés. Ne fais rien de stupide, Garrett, le prévins-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien, troublée.

_ Dommage, soupira-t-il, ses yeux captant les mouvements lascifs de Victoria contre un sublime métis. _Etaient-ils tous aussi somptueux, ici, bordel ? _Et elle ? questionna-t-il, sa langue léchant ses lèvres charnues. Notre rouquine lui avait visiblement fait de l'effet.

_ Libre comme l'air, ris-je alors qu'il m'entraînait plus profondément dans le club. Je me retournai pour faire signe aux filles de me suivre, mais elles m'adressèrent des sourires amusés avant de me tourner le dos. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque_ ? Allaient-elles vraiment le laisser seule avec lui ? Parce que je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force de résister à ses assauts, tant mon corps ne supportait plus ce désir incroyable. J'avais atteint mes putains de limite et étais presque certaine qu'un simple effleurement me ferait gémir comme une damnée. Alors s'il continuait ses assauts … Je préférais ne pas y penser.

_ J'ai une mission, Isabella Swan, dit Garrett d'une voix déterminée. Et je compte la mener à bien. »

Il me poussa dans une alcôve simplement protégée par des rideaux. D'un blanc pur, en total contraste avec la déchéance qui semblait saturer ce club. Mais dieu, c'était si bon, si excitant que je n'en pouvais littéralement plus. Mes jambes tremblaient, me portant à grand peine. Assise de force sur une chaise, au beau milieu d'un amas de coussins pourpre, il fit glisser une paire de menottes le long de mes bras. Glaciales, elles me tirèrent un gémissement lorsqu'il les fit effleurer mes seins. Les pointes durcies depuis ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, étaient à présent sensibles à l'extrême et ma robe ne me permettait pas vraiment de cacher mon état. Garrett jubilait de me voir là, à sa totale merci, haletante et dégoulinante de désir.

« Sais-tu quels sont les effets du bois bandé, Isabella ? Sa voix était autoritaire, ferme et ô combien excitante. Je me sentais mal de ressentir ça, surtout vis-à-vis d'Edward, mais je n'arrivais véritablement pas à m'en empêcher. Comme si c'était indépendant de ma propre volonté.

_ Putain, ne t'arrête pas, gémis-je lorsque les menottes glissèrent dans mon décolleté, touchant enfin ma poitrine. Leur froideur me semblait être une foutue délivrance à mon malheur. Mais j'en voulais déjà plus. _Dieu, beaucoup plus_. Ça n'était même plus une envie ou quoi que ce soit. C'était absolument et définitivement devenu un besoin. Cette frustration allait avoir raison de moi.

_ Ce sont des écorces d'arbre antillais, expliqua-t-il, me tournant autour comme si j'étais sa proie. _Et il n'est pas vraiment loin de la vérité, Bella. Tu es à sa putain de merci_. Le bois bandé décuple le désir et l'excitation d'une femme, ajouta-t-il, sensuel. Il stimule aussi les hommes, leur permettant d'avoir une queue plus dure que du béton. Je gémis bruyamment alors qu'il retirait les menottes de mon décolleté et haletai. Au lieu de quoi, il accrocha mon poignet gauche à la chaise. _J'étais bloquée_. Et toi, Isabella, es-tu émoustillée ? Es-tu excitée par ce que tu as vu … ou par moi ? Sa main se posa sur mon estomac et commença à descendre plus bas. Je le stoppai vivement de ma main libre, le forçant à me regarder.

_ Pas de choses répréhensibles, lui rappelai-je, ferme. Je ne veux pas trahir Edward, grinçai-je, même si tu es totalement dans le vrai. J'ai l'impression de littéralement baigner dans mon excitation, geignis-je, frustrée. Mon entrejambe m'appela une nouvelle fois au secours et je pinçai les lèvres, tellement désireuse de lui répondre que j'en mourrais presque d'envie. Mon point de rupture était foutrement proche et Garrett semblait s'éclater à me le faire rappeler.

_ Très bien, se résigna-t-il dans un soupir. C'est vraiment dommage parce que toi et moi aurions pu atteindre des sommets, chérie. Surtout toi, en réalité. Je suis certain que ton Edward ne te fait pas grimper au rideau comme moi, je le pourrais. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça, Isabella, dit-il, à nouveau dominateur. Tu aimerais que ma queue te remplisse totalement et que je te fasse crier comme personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je gémis. Ma longue et large bite pourrait te faire découvrir des contrées inconnues, Isabella, continua-t-il sur sa lancée et je balançai ma tête en arrière, le string inondé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les paroles salaces m'exciteraient à ce point, mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je voulais qu'Edward me parle comme ça, qu'il me domine, qu'il me fasse hurler de plaisir, bon sang ! Je pouvais presque nous imaginer, moi, attachée à notre lit, lui, me dominant de toute sa splendeur, jouant avec moi, me torturant. Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était me conduire à ma destruction que de visualiser la scène parce que j'avais ce sanglot de frustration en travers de la gorge et que j'étais prête à supplier Garrett pour qu'il arrête tout ça.

_ Garrett, m'étouffai-je, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! Je n'en peux plus, me plaignis-je, frottant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre. Je m'étonnais encore du fait que mon désir ne dégoulinait pas sur ma chaise. C'était beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

_ Je t'ai parlé d'une mission. Sais-tu en quoi elle consiste ? ignora-t-il mes suppliques, reprenant son petit manège.

_ A me tuer avec cette putain de frustration ? ironisai-je, le souffle court.

_ J'aurais bien voulu, mais c'est une fin vraiment cruelle, rit-il, comme si de rien était. _Absolument_. Ça n'était pas comme si j'étais en train de me liquéfier à ses pieds, consumée de l'intérieur. Je suis là, très chère Bella, pour te donner un cours des plus intéressants, ajouta-t-il, un brin mystérieux.

_ Un cours ? reniflai-je, tentant d'ignorer son souffle chaud sur mes seins. Mes tétons semblait lui hurler de venir les sucer, les pincer, les caresser. _Oh, dieu_. Quel genre de cours ? repris-je avec difficulté, la respiration désordonnée. Il snoba superbement ma question pour se poster derrière moi, ses mains entreprenant de me masser.

_ Edward est bien l'homme de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? J'acquiesçai, perdue. _Où veut-il en venir ?_ Tu serais prête à tout pour lui, hein ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée et ça devint vraiment confus. _Putain, mais à quoi jouait-il ?_ Sais-tu quelles sont ses positions préférées, ses tics quand vous faites l'amour ? Quelles sont ses zones érogènes ? A-t-il déjà fait preuve de fétichisme ? As-tu déjà essayé les tenues coquines pour le stimuler ? Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que mes joues, elles, prenaient une teinte foncée. Y avait-il plus embarrassante conversation que celle-là ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout ça ? lançai-je, gênée au possible.

_ Parce que je vais t'apprendre à faire plaisir à un homme, Isabella Swan prochainement Cullen. Et je te garantis que ta nuit de noces serait la plus torride de toute ton existence. Tu vas t'en bousiller la voix, trésor, ricana-t-il, poursuivant sa besogne.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Ma mâchoire se décrocha. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mise en scène, cet aphrodisiaque si l'unique but était de me donner un putain de cours ?_ Peut-être Garrett semblait-il l'oublier, mais je mourrais à petits feux, accrochée à cette foutue chaise ! Je voulais juste l'étriper.

_ Le but était que tu expérimentes les huit commandements du plaisir***** sur moi, mais tu n'as pas l'air très disposée pour faire ça, dit-il d'un air ennuyé. Je réfléchis à la manière dont on va pouvoir s'occuper de ça, mais je ne trouve pas grand chose.

_ Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me dire que le but de cette soirée était que je couche avec toi ? Les filles n'auraient pas pu me faire un truc pareil. C'était impossible. Alice et Rose n'étaient pas comme ça. Elle voulait ce mariage au moins autant que moi. Jamais elles ne m'auraient poussé dans les bras d'un autre type qu'Edward. _Jamais_.

_ Non, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi loin, me rassura-t-il tout de suite, son sourire en coin revenu. Mais ça aurait pu te faire une certaine expérience en la matière, fit-il, suggestif. Tes amies t'ont fait là un merveilleux cadeau. Il cessa subitement de me masser sans pour autant enlever ses mains de mon corps. Ses longs doigts se mirent à galoper sur ma peau, longeant le décolleté de ma robe sans jamais le franchir. Ce sale type jouait avec mes nerfs et je me promis de le lui faire payer. Victoria n'aurait pas le choix, de toute manière. Ma frustration indicible me faisait complètement perdre la tête, des plans farfelus germant dans mon esprit sans discontinuer. J'allais l'obliger à revoir Garrett après cette soirée et là, je lui ferais payer les tourments qu'il m'infligeait. _Oh oui, j'allais faire ça_.

_ Je te battrais jusqu'à sang pour ce que tu me fais vivre, criai-je à moitié, ma main libre de toute entrave essayant de l'attraper.

_ Bella, Bella, Bella, soupira-t-il, théâtral. Ne dis pas de bêtises. A partir de cet instant, je suis ton instructeur alors tu me dois le respect.

_ Ecoute-moi bien, _Garrett_, insistai-je sur son prénom, il se trouve que tes petits jeux pour me rendre ivre de désir ont foutrement bien fonctionné. Je détachai chaque mot, histoire qu'il voit l'ampleur de ma détresse. Et vois-tu, j'ai cette boule de frustration absolument astronomique qui me compresse l'estomac et peut me rendre vraiment agressive, hum, ajoutai-je, très suggestive. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me détacher pour que je puisse rentrer. _Putain, je voulais envoyer au diable cette coutume de ne jamais voir le mari la veille du mariage_. S'il le fallait, je bâillonnerais et attacherais Edward à une chaise, comme on l'avait fait pour moi et me déhancherais sur sa longueur comme une damnée. Oh, ça sonnait tellement bon à mon oreille. Son sexe si long, si dur, si puissant … _ughhh_. _Bella, arrête ça, tu te fais du mal_, me réprimanda ma conscience, elle aussi à bout de souffle par la puissance de ma vision. _Trouve plutôt un moyen de retrouver Edward en douce et d'anticiper votre nuit de noces_. Oh ouais, ça, c'était une putain de bonne idée. En fait, toute idée, même la plus dingue, serait acceptée pourvu que ma frustration s'en aille. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une parfaite nymphomane avec toutes ces visions de sexe, mais mon excitation était à la hauteur de tout ça. Et je n'arrivais pas à réfréner le flot d'images qui courraient se mettre dans mon esprit. C'était foutrement impossible.

_ Je vois, déclara-t-il posément. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Je ne connaissais pas ce mec, mais une chose était tout à fait certaine : il ne se résignait jamais, même devant des menaces. Ma petite colère ne devrait pas vraiment avoir d'effet sur lui, mais là … putain, quelque chose clochait. Et que dirais-tu si je te laissais le temps de t'occuper de ce petit problème ? me demanda-t-il, taquin. J'écarquillai les yeux.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? bafouillai-je, ébahie. Ce retournement de situation me laissait de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Je te parle là de masturbation, très chère élève, se moqua-t-il alors que mes yeux s'élargissaient davantage. Je vais te laisser le temps qu'il te faudra pour utiliser tes doigts – et il joignit le geste à la parole en s'emparant de ma main et jouant avec mes doigts, les guidant jusqu'à mon sexe palpitant – et te soulager de toute cette frustration que tu sembles ressentir. Ensuite, nous reprendrons où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Qu'en dis-tu ? _La victoire est bien trop facile_, fut ce qui me frappa en premier. A quoi ça rimait, tout ça ?

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça, ô grand maître ? ironisai-je, sceptique. Tu avais l'air de vouloir me laisser attachée à cette putain de chaise pour le reste de la nuit.

_ La frustration te rend insupportable, même si je fonds littéralement pour les femmes qui jurent tels des charretiers, dit-il naturel, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des lustres. _Putain, ce mec était dingue_. Et puis, poursuivit-il, son regard presque fou, voir une femme se faire du bien est un de mes plus grands fantasmes, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, sa main passant sur mes côtes, effleurant délibérément mon sein gauche. Je grinçai, prête à lui arracher la tête. C'était donc ça le but de sa proposition. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais ce putain de crétin était un foutu voyeur. _Je dois avoir un satané karma pour accumuler les situations de ce genre,_ soupirai-je intérieurement et ma conscience me rit au nez avant de porter ses doigts sous son T-shirt et de pincer l'un de ses tétons, un gémissement langoureux sortant de sa bouche. La boule dans mon estomac tressauta, au bord de la déflagration. _Putain_.

_ Tu pourriras en enfer, Garrett, crachai-je alors que je l'entendis rire gaiement. Mais j'accepte ta proposition, enchaînai-je à contrecœur. C'était mon unique porte de sortie si je ne voulais pas devenir folle, oppressée pour ce désir insatisfait si intense que je pourrais en crever d'une seconde à l'autre. A peine eus-je dit oui que mon poignet fut libéré et de son entrave. Mais je ne veux pas de toi avec moi, ajoutai-je, ferme. Il est hors de question que tu me vois faire … _ça_. J'étais mal à l'aise avec l'idée de me masturber et ce crétin en jubilait. Jamais dans ma courte vie, je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un de plus insupportable que lui. Il était unique en son genre.

_ Très bien, je t'attendrais à l'extérieur, répondit-il simplement. »

Et je réalisai soudainement mon erreur. Nous n'étions pas dans une pièce à proprement parler c'était simplement une alcôve protégée par un rideau. Rien d'autre. _Quoi que je fasse, cet enfoiré m'entendra ou me verra, le rideau ne constituant pas une barrière en soi_. Jésus, j'étais à bout. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lutter contre quelqu'un comme Garrett. Non seulement parce qu'il faisait ressortir vos côtés les plus mauvais et qu'il savait en jouer, en abuser. _Comme j'aimerais qu'Edward abuse de moi, là, maintenant_, gémit ma conscience à présent allongée, sa main glissant vers son paquet de nerfs. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, lui soufflai-je tout en m'allongeant à mon tour sur l'amas de coussins pourpre. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. _Ressens, juste ressens. Imagine-toi avec Edward et le reste viendra naturellement_.

Fermant alors les yeux, je le visualisai, simplement vêtu d'un de ses vieux jeans. Merde, il était à tomber comme ça. J'aimais cette allure désinvolte, cette indifférence qui émanait de lui, le pire étant sans doute que tout ça était naturel. Il n'avait pas de rôle à jouer, pas de costume à enfiler. Edward pouvait être simplement lui et je ne le désirais que plus pour ça. Ma main gauche, qui reposait auparavant sur mes flancs, remonta lentement en direction de ma poitrine. Mes tétons durcis au possible pointaient sous cette fine robe et je passai mon ongle dessus, m'arquant brusquement sous l'effet. Oh bon sang, c'était bon. _Foutrement bon_. J'avais besoin de plus. Tout de suite.

Me relevant d'un coup, je fis glisser les fines bretelles de ma robe, me laissant ainsi accès à mes seins non emprisonnés. Me recouchant, je pris mon téton droit et le fis rouler entre mes doigts, haletante. La seconde suivante, je le pinçai comme Edward l'aurait certainement fait, m'arrachant une longue plainte. Je nous imaginais là, dans notre chambre. Ça n'était plus moi qui me touchait, expérimentant le sexe seule, c'était lui, c'était ses mains qui me touchaient.

Sa bouche charnue descendit à ma poitrine, aspirant, suçant chacune de mes pointes sensibles, tantôt avec rudesse, tantôt avec douceur. Il m'extirpait de longues plaintes, bruyantes, désespérées, mais je n'en avais pas honte, non. C'était juste là un moyen de lui montrer combien ce qu'il me faisait était bon. _Combien il s'y prenait à merveille_. Sa langue glissa entre mes seins, traçant un chemin humide le long de ma gorge avant de nous embarquer dans un baiser passionné. Il me dominait, cherchant à me faire plier, à me faire admettre qu'il était le plus fort. _Et dieu savait combien j'aimais ça_. Un Edward dominant était un Edward qui me faisait fantasmer à un point inimaginable et lorsqu'il repoussa mes mains de ses fesses divines, j'eus un lent sourire. La partie ne faisait que commencer.

« Debout, m'ordonna-t-il, se pourléchant les lèvres d'une manière féline. »

Je m'exécutai aussi sec, le cœur battant. Ses mains rugueuses frottèrent à nouveau mes tétons, rudes, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Me cambrant, j'ondulai exagérément des hanches contre les siennes. Son érection était là, forte, puissante et il était dur comme le roc. _Putain, j'étais en train de rendre l'âme_.

« Vilaine Isabella, reprit-il, sa respiration bien moins laborieuse que la mienne. »

Sa main droite glissa sur mes côtes avant de frapper durement mes fesses, laissant certainement une marque. J'haletai. C'était la première fois qu'Edward me donnait la fessée et dieu, j'en voulais encore. _Et si j'étais dérangée ?_ Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains, désarticulée, prête à me soumettre à ses moindres désirs. S'il voulait me battre, je l'acceptais. S'il voulait me faire réaliser ses fantasmes les plus fous, je dirais oui. S'il voulait me prendre dans la seconde, je me ruerais sur son membre, hanches en avant. Edward pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, j'étais à lui. Passionnément et entièrement. _Sienne_.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru si coquine, ajouta mon Edward d'une voix rauque, pétrissant mes fesses de ses mains. Il s'abaissa légèrement avant de pousser contre moi, son gland tapant directement contre ma fente languissante. J'hurlai. C'est ça, bé-bébé, gémit-il, accentuant ses poussées contre mon centre en feu. Merde, Bella, c'est … putain, c'est …

_ Je t'en supplie, haletai-je à son oreille, les mains déjà sur son jean. Prends-moi, Edward. Comme une bête enragée, je veux que tu me fasses tienne, là, tout de suite, avouai-je, touchant enfin sa hampe tendue rien que pour moi. Je te veux en moi, me remplissant comme tu sais si bien le faire, me prenant comme un sauvage, susurrai-je, glissant ma langue dans son oreille. Je sentis sa queue frétiller dans ma main. Parce que j'aime ça, quand tu es bestial, chéri. _J'adore ça_. »

Ç'en fut trop pour lui. _Et pour moi aussi_. J'étais déjà nue par je ne sais quel miracle et il balança le reste de ses fringues à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se jeter sur moi. Je gémis au contact de sa virilité contre mon centre. Mais cet enfoiré décida de me torturer encore un peu, son membre dans sa main, faisant coulisser son gland sur ma fente noyée. Je criai, attrapant les draps pour me tenir à quelque chose, la respiration difficile. Il était au-dessus de moi, sifflant, marmonnant, jurant d'une manière si sexy que je tendis brusquement les hanches, le faisant pénétrer de moitié. Nous gémîmes ensemble, trouvant ça tellement bon, tellement fort.

« Je t'en prie, suppliai-je à nouveau. Edward … s'-s'il te plaît, sanglotai-je à demi, ma frustration étant telle que je ne contrôlais plus rien. »

Et enfin, il s'enfonça en moi.

Je nouai aussitôt mes jambes autour de sa taille, lui permettant de me pénétrer plus profondément. Dans une plainte commune, il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres, bataillant avec la mienne, dominateur. Le volcan en moi explosa, envoyant sa lave vers toutes mes extrémités, pulvérisant tout sur son passage. J'appuyai avec l'aide de mes chevilles sur la taille d'Edward pour qu'il se mette en mouvement avant que ma frustration ne revienne au galop et que je ne perde ma raison de manière définitive. _Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en l'attaquant, par exemple_.

« Vilaine fille, gronda-t-il, sa bouche mordant brutalement un de mes tétons. Je glapis. Qui a le contrôle, Isabella ? Qui a le contrôle ? répétait-il, brusque. »

De l'index, il frôla mon clitoris avec son ongle, un courant électrique me secouant tout entière. Je m'arc-boutai, transportée. Un cri dément allait sortir de ma bouche qu'il la couvrit de sa main, empêchant le moindre son de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Coquine, j'entrepris de lécher ses doigts avec délectation. Son regard vira au charbon, comme fou. L'index avec lequel il avait gratté mon petit bouton se présenta devant moi et je l'avalai, le léchant comme si c'était son membre que je tenais en bouche. Un grognement quasi animal lui échappa.

Ses gestes se firent alors plus secs, plus saccadés. Edward repoussaient ses limites, lui aussi, et ça ne nous réussissait pas très bien. Sa langue suivit un chemin imaginaire le long de mon cou jusqu'au creux de mes seins pour descendre plus bas. _Beaucoup plus bas_. Et lorsqu'il fut devant ma fente luisante, il renifla, un air béat sur le visage. J'en geignis de plaisir, trouvant ce geste hautement érotique.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre, claqua-t-il, autoritaire et bon dieu de merde, rien que le son de sa voix m'amena aux portes de l'orgasme. Tes gémissements sont miens, enchaîna-t-il tout de suite après, remontant lentement son visage jusqu'au mien. Tes hurlements sont miens. Sa langue léchant les lèvres entrouvertes avant de pénétrer ma bouche, conquérante. Tes orgasmes sont miens, disait-il inlassablement, son souffle rebondissant sur mes pointes tendues à l'extrême. Tout ce que tu peux représenter, Isabella, est à moi. Rien qu'à _moi_. »

Sans crier gare, il prit mes seins en coupe, les pétrissant, les malaxant, rude. Je me mordis durement les lèvres pour me retenir de gémir, ses _miens_ encore trop présents dans mon esprit. _Mais tu pourrais le défier pour voir ce que ça donne_, me lança ma conscience, perverse. _Peut-être qu'il te punira ? _Ughhh. Je me découvrais ce penchant soumis que jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir. J'aimais que l'on me tienne tête, c'était vrai, mais de là à me soumettre entièrement à Edward … ?

Je perdis le fil lorsqu'il se remit en mouvement, sa queue me semblant plus large que la minute précédente. Frémissante, je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements, ondulant des hanches, bougeant quand il bougeait. Ça m'était vital. Il fallait qu'il me prenne plus sauvagement, plus fort, plus loin. _Toujours plus_.

« Edward, pleurnichai-je alors qu'il ralentissait son rythme et bougeait. »

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il dénoue l'étau de mes jambes pour attraper celle de droite et la poser sur son épaule. Et là, j'atteignis le paradis. Ses poussées étaient plus puissantes, presque rageuses et il me pénétrait, encore et encore, rapide, sec. _Orgasmique_. Je ne retenais plus mes cris, parce que c'était peine perdue que de réfréner les manifestations de mon plaisir. Et même si Edward m'avait dit de la boucler, je savais qu'il aimait ça. Il adorait voir mon plaisir, voir à quel point il me faisait du bien. Et puis, il n'était pas en reste au vu des grognements qu'il lâchait à intervalles réguliers. _Jésus, Marie, Joseph_.

« Bella, haletait-il, accélérant encore ses va et vient. J'avais l'impression que nous allions finir par nous déboiter quelque chose à y aller si fort. Mais c'était tout ce que je voulais.

_ Ed-Edward, luttai-je pour articuler. Putain ! criai-je presque aussitôt alors qu'il butait au fond de mon antre.

_ Jouis pour moi, dit-il avec difficulté et pourtant, sa voix était inflexible. Bordel de merde, jurait-il tandis que je m'agrippai à ses épaules, mon orgasme dangereusement proche.

_ Il faut … il me faut, bégayai-je et comme s'il avait compris ce dont j'avais besoin, ses doigts magiques trouvèrent mon clitoris, effectuant de rudes cercles autour. Et ce fut ma perte. _EDWARD_ ! hurlai-je, un orgasme me terrassant totalement. »

Je tremblai violemment, secouée voire dévastée par cet état d'euphorie phénoménal. Pouvant à peine respirer, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Le retour à la réalité fut foutrement brutal. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un fantasme délirant et ça n'était pas le membre imposant d'Edward qui me remplissait. _Jésus, c'étaient mes doigts_. Peinant à reprendre mon souffle, je me redressai d'entre les coussins pourpre avant de remonter prestement les bretelles de ma robe, dérobant mes seins à la vue de Garrett. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer il n'avait pas perdu une seule goutte du spectacle que j'avais pu lui offrir, là, languissante, gémissante et putain, frémissante. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que le fait de voir une femme se toucher pouvait éveiller en lui, mais le tipi qui avait élu domicile dans son pantalon me prouvait qu'il n'était pas resté sagement derrière le rideau, comme je lui avais demandé. _Foutu mec à la con_.

Un brin gentleman malgré tout, il me tendit un mouchoir pour que je puisse essuyer le jus qui s'écoulait de mon sexe. Jamais je n'avais eu d'orgasme aussi intense, aussi déstabilisant. Ça avait vraiment été quelque chose, ça et j'avais hâte de tester ça avec Edward. J'étais certaine qu'il aimerait ce petit jeu de rôle. A moins qu'il ne me juge complètement timbrée et refuse de se marier avec moi. Était-ce vraiment mal ? J'entendais par là d'avoir de telles pensées, de tels fantasmes ? Pouvais-je les explorer avec Edward sans me sentir mal ou même sale ? Parce que cette partie de sexe était juste incroyable et maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je ne me voyais plus faire l'amour de façon traditionnelle. Je voulais de la surprise, du retournement de situation, de la sensualité et bien sûr, je voulais être dominée. _Oh oui, surtout cet aspect là_.

« Et bien, siffla Garrett, coupant involontairement le fil de mes pensées. _Tant mieux parce que tu déviais à nouveau dans le pays où les fantasmes règnent_. Ouais, soupirai-je intérieurement, tu as raison. Ça, c'était absolument et totalement hot ! s'écria-t-il, m'aidant à me relever. Une fois debout, je tentai vainement de sauver ce qu'il restait de ma coiffure et rabaissai ma robe. Bon sang, Bella, tu n'as même pas idée de combien tu étais bandante ! souffla à nouveau notre serveur, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je ris nerveusement, évitant de poser mes yeux sur son érection proéminente et lissai des faux-plis imaginaires de ma tenue. Je te remercie, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avant d'enlever les quelques barrettes qui avaient survécu. Mes cheveux retombèrent en cascade dans mon dos et l'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié la pose des extensions.

_ Merci pour quoi ? m'étonnai-je, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes était de voir une femme se caresser, se masturber. Merde, le spectacle que tu m'as offert … j'en ai encore la queue qui frétille ! s'exclama-t-il tout en désignant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Visiblement, il en était encore tout excité.

_ Je te serais gré de ne pas étaler ta marchandise devant moi, répliquai-je, un peu sèche. Je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis d'Edward, après.

_ N'y pense plus, tout simplement, haussa-t-il une épaule avant de se laisser tomber sur les coussins. _Aucune chance_, ricana ma conscience. Mais maintenant que tu es plus prompte à la parlotte, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consistent ces huit commandements du plaisir. Vu ?

_ Tu y tiens, à ces commandements, fis-je remarquer alors qu'il se redressait sur un coude.

_ Absolument ! Et puis, très chère élève, sache que cet orgasme que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure, et bien, il aurait pu être mille fois meilleur. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? En cet instant, l'expression _mourir de plaisir_ prit tout son sens à mes yeux et je fouillai son regard à la recherche d'une trace, me prouvant qu'il mentait. A la place, j'y trouvais l'aplomb et la détermination. _Putain, il ne mentait pas_. C'était juste foutrement impossible d'avoir un orgasme plus intense que celui que j'avais eu. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Bien, je vois que tu portes un peu plus foi à ce que je peux te dire, Bella, sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Alors, commençons tout de suite. Commandement numéro un _Ton corps, tu assumeras_. C'est quelque chose que tu peux comprendre sans aucune explication.

_ Ouais, acquiesçai-je me mettant plus à mon aise. J'attrapai quelques coussins et les calai dans mon dos de manière à pouvoir écouter attentivement Garrett et ne pas me briser le dos. Je n'étais plus gênée ou embarrassée de parler sexe avec lui, parce que sérieusement, après m'avoir vue me masturber, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il ignorait encore de moi ou de mon corps. Bien sûr, je me sentais mal qu'il m'ait reluquée mais ma frustration avait supplanté toute gêne. J'aurais été une foutue chienne insupportable s'il ne m'avait pas poussée à me soulager, alors je pouvais bien écouter ce qu'il avait à m'enseigner, non ?

_ Quels que soient tes complexes, poursuivit-il, détendu, tu ne dois pas les lui faire remarquer. Que tu trouves tes seins trop petits, tes hanches trop larges, on s'en tape. Il était si naturel dans sa manière de parler que j'en ricanai. Garrett ne connaissait certainement pas le mot _tabou_. Tu dois le laisser t'apprécier lui-même sans faire de commentaires, compris, Bella ? m'interrogea-t-il et j'acquiesçai vivement. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qui m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, lorsqu'Edward et moi étions dans le feu de l'action. Pas de raison que je m'en fasse pour ça, alors.

_ C'est bon, je suis ok avec ça, l'assurai-je avec un sourire.

_ Tu es vraiment une très belle femme, Bella, balança-t-il brusquement, caressant ma joue avec tendresse. Je retirai sa main avec calme. Pas de débordements. Mon appétit sexuel étant comblé pour le moment, je ne captais presque plus cette aura de séduction que dégageait notre serveur. Comme quoi, l'alcool et le thé m'avaient bien retourné le cerveau_. Sans oublier l'ambiance extra-chaude de ce club_. Ouais, sans oublier cet aspect là non plus.

_ Nous ne sommes pas sensés aborder ce point, rappelai-je avec fermeté.

_ Et alors ? demanda-t-il, insouciant. Quand j'ai une belle femme sous les yeux, il serait dommage de ne pas tenter ma chance, n'est-ce pas ? Je ris, amusée par sa logique.

_ Il me semblait que c'était Victoria qui t'avait tapé dans l'œil, non ? Je me souvenais combien il avait eu l'air hypnotisé par ses mouvements, un peu plus tôt. J'étais certaine que ces deux-là feraient la paire.

_ Oh, cette femme est aussi bandante, je ne nie pas, avoua-t-il dans un demi-sourire. Elle est très différente de toi, en fait.

_ C'est vrai, accordai-je, fixant le plafond, pensive. Mais en y réfléchissant, je n'aurais pas voulu que les choses soient autrement, tu saisis ?

_ Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par là. Maintenant, fit-il comme ragaillardi, passons au commandement numéro deux.

_ Qui est … ? attendis-je et son sourire se fit carnassier.

_ _L'exciter, tu sauras_. Il joua exagérément des sourcils, le regard entendu. Je ris à nouveau. Il faut que tu apprennes la moindre de ses faiblesses, ses penchants, m'apprit-il, croissant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il faut que tu sois suggestive tout en veillant à ne pas trop lui en laisser voir. Tu dois trouver le moyen d'exploiter ses faiblesses afin qu'il soit à ta merci. Je rougis violemment. Oh, petite coquine ! me pointa-t-il du doigt, rieur. Je te vois bien venir avec tes fantasmes débridés ! Dis-moi tout.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que je vais te raconter ça, surtout à toi, gémis-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Merde, tu es un parfait inconnu, Garrett !

_ Bella, ne fais pas ton enfant, me réprimanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ça n'est pas comme si j'allais en parler à qui que ce soit. J'ai vu beaucoup de gens défiler à l'_Eclipse_, tu sais et sans vouloir t'offenser, des femmes bien plus célèbres que toi.

_ Je suis ok avec ça, dis-je, portant mon attention sur lui.

_ Tu es l'une des rares personnes avec qui j'ai une conduite aussi chaste, pour tout te dire, ricana-t-il, me poussant légèrement. Je me laissai à sourire à mon tour. Ne te bile pas, Bella, je serais plus muet qu'une carpe.

_ Eh bien … il y a cette relation de domination/soumission entre nous qui créé comme des étincelles, confessai-je, pivoine. Nous n'avons pas encore exploré pleinement cet aspect de notre relation parce que c'est juste un terrain où je crois que nous avons peur de nous aventurer, mais ça m'excite au-delà du possible. Edward a déjà expérimenté en surface le rôle de dominant et je crois que ça peut marcher.

_ Excitant ! approuva-t-il vivement. Contre toute attente, beaucoup de gens se prêtent à ce genre de pratiques sans pour autant tomber dans les extrêmes, tu sais. J'en connais un rayon sur le sexe, très chère élève, et je pourrais t'apprendre des trucs complètement dingues. Mais ton idée est bonne. Tu devrais vraiment essayer.

_ Commandement numéro trois ? m'empressai-je de demander, rouge écarlate.

_ Petite impatiente, me fit-il remarquer, moqueur. Numéro trois _Mater, tu le laisseras_. Aussi simple cette règle puisse te paraître, mais bien des femmes oublient que le désir passe aussi par le regard. Garrett était tellement différent du serveur que nous avions rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il prenait son rôle d'instructeur très à cœur. C'était hilarant. Tu dois laisser Edward te regarder, te désir, t'allumer par ses yeux, ajouta-t-il, mimant mon futur mari. Il te regardera de bas en haut, s'attardera sur tes seins, ton vagin, tes fesses et c'est là que tu dois tout faire pour attiser la braise, tu vois ? J'haussai un sourcil dubitatif. Prends des poses sexy, envoyez-vous en l'air dans des pièces lumineuses, tu sais, des trucs de ce genre, expliqua notre serveur tout en reprenant sa posture initiale.

_ Et dans notre cas ? interrogeai-je, curieuse.

_ Pour ce type de lien particulier, c'est plus délicat, concéda-t-il, un air pensif sur le visage. La personne qui domine, si l'on se base sur la véritable relation qui existe entre un Dom et sa Soumise, n'autorise pas l'autre à le regarder dans les yeux. Ça pourrait être considéré comme signe de défi. Le soumis doit se contenter d'obéir et de donner. Il ne reçoit que si son maître le décide, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'acquiesçai. Ça me semblait bien compliqué et il m'était clair qu'Edward et moi ne nous inscrivions pas vraiment dans ce type de relation. Seuls certains points pouvaient être similaires.

_ Je ne pense pas, alors, qu'Edward et moi soyons vraiment dans ce type de chose, exposai-je, réfléchissant à ça. Ce sont simplement des pulsions quand nous sommes sur le point de faire l'amour. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me domine sans cesse, admis-je dans un souffle. Ça serait comme s'il essayait d'étouffer ma personnalité, tu vois. Enfin, je suppose que c'est comme ça que je le vivrais.

_ C'est pourquoi le quatrième commandement existe, plaisanta Garrett. _Sa géographie érogène, tu maîtriseras_. A-t-il des points sensibles ? Des zones où rien que le fait de souffler dessus le fait frissonner ?

_ Ses oreilles, ris-je, me remémorant ses réactions plutôt … violentes. Lorsque je lui mords le lobe ou lèche le point sensible juste derrière ses oreilles, il se met à jurer comme un damné ou à grogner. C'est foutrement sexy.

_ Sais-tu où te trouve le point H des hommes, Bella ? questionna-t-il soudainement.

_ Le point H ? répétai-je bêtement. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_ C'est un point particulièrement sensible chez nous, les hommes, m'enseigna-t-il, très sérieux. Peu de femmes savent y faire pour l'atteindre, en vérité. C'est l'équivalent du point G chez la femme.

_ Wow, soufflai-je, abasourdie. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses vous concernaient aussi. Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?

_ Dans l'anus. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

_ Hors de question que j'expérimente ce genre de trucs avec Edward, grimaçai-je, dégoûtée. Ça ne me paraît pas correct, c'est tout. Je respecte celles qui le font, mais je sais que je ne le pourrais pas. Et puis, je doute vraiment qu'Edward se laisse faire.

_ Dommage, rétorqua Garrett, désinvolte. C'était le cinquième commandement.

_ Au suivant … ? tentai-je, amusée de voir la bouille mignonne qu'il arborait.

_ _Davantage, tu t'exprimeras_. Parle le même langage que nous, dévoila-t-il, mutin. Dis-lui des trucs cochons, parle-lui crument. Dis-lui ce qui t'excite, ce qui te fait fantasmer et je te garantis que l'effet sera phénoménal. Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment beaucoup d'efforts à faire là-dessus, tu sais. Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Tu jures déjà et tu n'imagines pas combien tu es bandante, comme ça. C'est juste incroyable.

_ En fait, Garrett, c'est toi que je trouve incroyable, articulai-je de manière presque inaudible. Il se pencha dans ma direction pour m'entendre. Tu sais tant de choses sur le sexe et ses plaisirs, ses à-côtés que je me sens comme une parfaite idiote. Tu pourrais être un prof de sciences qui donne un cours d'éducation sexuelle que ça ne me ferait pas d'autre effet. Il éclata de rire.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais expérimenté beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses. Toute mon existence a toujours plus ou moins tourné autour du sexe et des différentes portes que ça ouvrait. J'ai couché avec des femmes, des hommes et maintenant, je peux prétendre en connaître un rayon là-dessus sans me vanter, tu vois. Et puis, je trouve ça délirant de transmettre mon savoir à quelqu'un. Un couple qui a une vie sexuelle extraordinaire vivra bien plus longtemps que les autres, crois-moi. Garrett disait ça comme s'il en était persuadé.

_ C'est très controversé ce que tu viens de dire, objectai-je, le fixant. Le sexe était important dans un couple, je lui accordais ce point, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en était le ciment.

_ Mais pourtant tellement vrai, rit-il. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour polémiquer là-dessus, n'est ce pas ? J'hochai la tête. Les deux derniers commandements sont, à mes yeux, étroitement liés, me confia-t-il avec un sourire. _En confiance, tu le mettras_ et _des initiatives, tu prendras_. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il doit y avoir un climat de confiance suffisamment stable entre vous pour que tu te permettes de prendre des initiatives et le fait de prendre des initiatives induit forcément que les partenaires se font confiance. Tu saisis ?

_ Ouais, je crois, acquiesçai-je, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait. Si je n'ai pas confiance en Edward, je ne pourrais pas me lâcher totalement et expérimenter des nouveaux trucs, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exactement ça, approuva Garrett, un fin sourire étirant les lèvres. Et maintenant, Bella, maintenant que tu sais tout, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

_ Laquelle ? sourcillai-je, intriguée. _Encore un truc sexuel ?_

_ Isabella Swan prochainement Cullen, jures-tu solennellement que tu utiliseras à bon escient tous les conseils que je t'ai donné, que tu veilleras à faire en sorte qu'Edward soit continuellement dur comme un roc et – c'est le point le plus important à mes yeux – jures-tu de faire de votre nuit de noces un véritable marathon du sexe où tu connaitras les plus puissants des orgasmes ? débita-t-il à une vitesse ahurissante. Un lent sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, imaginant déjà notre nuit de noces torride.

_ Oui, je le jure. »

* * *

***. - J'aurais aimé dire que l'invention des huit commandements du plaisir m'appartient, mais ça serait du plagiat pur et dur. Je m'en suis simplement inspirée.**

**Alléluia ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre damné. C'est de loin le plus long que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie et j'espère réellement qu'il vous a plu. Pour ma part, je me suis juste éclatée à l'écrire, à m'imaginer tout un tas de scénario une fois les filles lâchées dans l'**_**Eclipse**_**, mais je suis restée extrêmement sage ^^.**

**Vous vous attendiez certainement à avoir les conséquences du baiser entre Edward et Tanya, mais ça n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Un peu de patience, mesdames ).**

**Pour me faire pardonner de cette extrêmement longue attente (Et Alicia me l'a très souvent rappelé ^^), j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Et puis, un peu de lemon fait toujours chaud au cœur … ou dans nos petites culottes.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore de me suivre. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement moins long, pour tout dire, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. J'ai plutôt une autre fiction en projet que je compte peut-être poster sur FF dans le futur. Je verrais ça.**

**Oh, autre conseil, tant que j'y suis. Ecoutez bien les chansons que je vous ai noté, parce que ce sont celles que moi, j'écoutais quand j'écrivais le chapitre. **

**Ensuite, mes réponses aux anonymes :**

_**Lilia68 :**_** Tu n'es pas là seule à trouver qu'Edward est extrêmement long à comprendre les sentiments de Tanya. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir à ce pauvre petit : il est tellement amoureux de Bella qu'il ne se préoccupe pas des autres ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! **

_**Alicia :**_** Merci pour toutes tes reviews et je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster tout de suite, mais je me suis rattrapée en faisant un chapitre très long ^^. Pour les conséquences du baiser … vous ne saurez pas maintenant, lol. Cruel, je le sais, mais je réserve quelque chose pour ça. Motus et bouche cousus ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien !**

_**Alexiane**_** : Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà répondu avant alors bienvenue parmi nous ^^. Merci d'apprécier cette fiction, en tout cas !**

_**June-en-Juin **_**: Je dois avouer que les chutes un peu « dramatiques » en toute fin de chapitre, j'aime ça. Ça tient en haleine la lectrice ^^ et bien sûr, ça créé du suspens. Merci aussi à toi de me suivre depuis les débuts de cette fiction !**

_**Sam**_** : Bienvenue parmi nous, toi aussi ! Je suis vraiment contente que Notre Adieu te plaise. Pour répondre à ta remarque, c'est vrai que l'idée du mariage peut paraître bizarre, surtout au vu de leurs caractères respectifs, mais c'est ça qui est fun. Faire des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas, innover, etc. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois contre cette idée de mariage, mais Edward est le genre de gars qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir son propre foyer, sa propre famille. Parce que n'oublions pas que l'idée vient de lui. J'espère que ça ne t'a tout de même pas trop choquée, hein ! ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**

**Tant que j'en suis à remercier les gens, je dis un grand merci à Vidia27 qui m'a bien aidé dans ce chapitre et je termine par dire que les REVIEWS amènent toujours des TEASERS. Pour les anonymes, vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse mail si vous voulez que je vous envoie les teasers.**

**J'arrête là mon roman et vous remercie encore toutes de me suivre !**

**Amicalement. C.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bon, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Ne me lancez pas des tomates ! **

**Non, plus sérieusement, j'avais promis quelques explications sur le 'pourquoi' de ce retard astronomique, donc je vais vous expliquer. La vérité est que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je passais mon diplôme en Juin donc qui dit soutenance, dit pression. J'ai aussi voulu me lancer dans plusieurs projets d'écritures en même temps et j'ai fini par 'perdre' l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais quand j'écrivais les suites de **_**Notre Adieu**_**. Il m'a fallu le temps, mais j'ai retrouvé le filon donc je viens vous présenter cette première partie du mariage de nos deux tourtereaux préférés. La seconde partie arrivera quand je l'aurais achevé, évidemment. J'essaie de me dépêcher mais comme je bosse, impossible de m'y consacrer pleinement. Je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir, mais je me dépêche, ça c'est certain !**

**Savourez bien cette première partie, fruit de tant de prises de tête ! ^_^**

**.oOo.**

**Chapitre 22**

_**Jimmy Eat World – Gotta be somebody's blues**_

Je fixais le plafond, à présent complètement réveillée. Ma tête me lançait à peine, ce qui était étrange au vu des litres d'alcool que j'avais eu l'impression d'avaler, hier soir. _En parlant d'hier soir …_ Les souvenirs de la veille affluaient déjà dans mon esprit, vifs et colorés. Sensuels. _Sexuels_.

Après mon entrevue avec Garrett, j'étais retournée auprès des filles, attablées dans un coin du club. Cocktails entre les mains, rires au bord des lèvres, elles s'amusaient comme des folles et leurs expressions lorsque je m'étais matérialisée devant elles avaient juste été impayables. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tenue avant de m'échapper d'entre les griffes de notre serveur, mais ça n'était pas réellement la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé. Alors les cheveux ébouriffés, les franges de ma robe entremêlées et un air rêveur sur le visage, je m'étais présentée devant elles.

Leurs réactions ne s'étaient pas faites attendre, d'ailleurs. J'avais été bombardée de milles et une questions et la plus récurrente avait été sans conteste '_Pourquoi diable es-tu dans un état pareil ?_' J'avais été tentée de leur mentir dans un sursaut de pudeur, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Garrett, sérieusement, je pouvais l'envoyer au placard pour la soirée. Alors je m'étais lancée dans les explications, leur avait dit combien cet enfoiré s'était éclaté à m'exciter et à me torturer. Je leur avais parlé de sa proposition de me satisfaire moi-même avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, lui et ses commandements givrés. Les exclamations avaient fusé quand je leur avais avoué la vérité : oui, je m'étais masturbée et certainement sous les yeux lubriques de notre serveur. Rose et Alice s'étaient jeté des regards en coin, visiblement satisfaites que je laisse mes inhibitions aux oubliettes pour ce soir et même si j'avais sourcillé devant leurs cachotteries, je n'en avais soufflé mot.

Mon esprit se faisait un peu plus brumeux en ce qui concernait la suite des événements parce que l'alcool avait coulé à flot et que la fin de soirée n'était pas vraiment claire dans ma tête. Je me rappelle avoir été traînée sur la piste, avoir dansé avec des inconnus et avoir ri à m'en taper le cul par terre. Mes côtes douloureuses en étaient un excellent souvenir, d'ailleurs. Garrett était revenu au cours de la soirée, entièrement centré sur Victoria et son bustier qui donnait l'impression qu'en plus d'avoir une poitrine volumineuse, celle-ci allait déborder de sa robe à tout instant. Je me souviens avoir éclaté de rire devant ses yeux émerveillés et – avouons-le – foutrement excités. Garrett était vraiment un drôle de type.

Et quant au fait que je sois actuellement dans mon lit, au duplex, ça, ça m'échappait totalement. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'être rentrée, encore moins déshabillée parce que j'étais présentement dans mon débardeur et mon short habituels. Haussant les épaules, je décidais d'attribuer ça aux filles et croisais les bras derrière ma tête, profitant de ce répit momentané pour réfléchir un peu. La répétition s'était vraiment bien déroulée, la veille, et je priais pour qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui. De toute manière, si jamais un imbécile quel qu'il soit, venait à troubler notre mariage à Edward et moi, il pouvait creuser sa tombe derechef. Alice et Rose l'achèveront à coup sûr sans possibilité de faire amende honorable.

Je me surpris à sourire bêtement à l'idée de devenir Madame Edward Cullen. Ça paraissait tellement hors propos, si peu _moi_ de faire un truc pareil que ç'en était presque drôle. A peine un an auparavant, mon passé avec cet homme me hantait, me rendant un peu plus aigrie et amère chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais affirmer être une femme comblée. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours mes tracas quotidiens et mes appréhensions les plus profondes mais globalement, ma vie avait pris un tournant radical. _Grâce à Edward_.

J'étais bien incapable de le remercier pour tout ce bonheur, tout cet amour qu'il m'apportait. Il était celui qui m'avait tendu la main et j'étais celle qui s'était laissée entraîner pour sortir de la pénombre. J'avais marché dans son sillage, visage face à la lumière et je m'étais sentie revivre. C'était comme une putain de seconde chance, vous voyez ? Mon cœur n'était plus aussi torturé qu'il l'était avant que nous nous rencontrions. Evidemment, s'engager dans une relation avec un gars comme Edward générait bien d'autres problèmes et nous avions eu nos passes difficiles, mais au fond, nous nous en étions foutrement bien sortis. J'étais fière de nous, fière de ce que l'on avait réussi à devenir.

« Bien dormi ? me demanda une voix amusée. Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Rose et Alice adossées contre le chambranle de la porte, deux énormes sourires barrant leurs visages radieux. Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'incurver à leur tour, pâle imitation de ces deux beautés fatales. Pourrais-je un jour, prétendre à rivaliser avec elles ? Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

- Hum, miaulai-je tout en m'étirant, il semblerait que oui. Pourtant, nous avons beaucoup bu hier soir, m'étonnai-je tout en m'asseyant face à elles. Je devrais me sentir nauséeuse et tout. _Et c'était vrai._ Curieusement, les litres d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité étaient, eux, extrêmement clairs dans ma mémoire_. Tu étais trop imbibée pour compter les litres, Bella._ _Tu as juste __**beaucoup**__ bu. _Seigneur, j'espérais vraiment qu'aucun paparazzi n'était là parce qu'autrement, Volturi me ferait la peau, mariage ou non. Et Edward m'achèverait ensuite pour avoir ruiné ce qui était sensé être le plus beau jour de notre vie. _Mon dieu, faites qu'il n'y ait eu aucun écho de cette soirée_.

- Alice t'a fait avaler son cocktail anti-gueule-de-bois, une fois que nous sommes rentrées, m'apprit Rose tout en me rejoignant sur le lit. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il y avait dedans parce que ça avait juste l'air à vomir, grimaça-t-elle au souvenir dudit cocktail, mais en tout cas, ça a l'air efficace. Je ne pensais pas te trouver la bouche en cœur de si bon matin, rit-elle avant de recevoir une tape sur la tête de la part de notre lutin.

- Ça n'était pas à vomir, d'accord ? ronchonna-t-elle comme une enfant. J'ai appris à faire ce mélange durant ma première année de fac, dit-elle, les yeux nostalgiques. Nous, les stylistes, étions de vrais fêtards et disons qu'il était vital d'avoir un élixir de ce genre, vous voyez ? J'étais dans une université privée et là-bas, on ne tolérait pas grand-chose, donc mieux valait ne louper aucun cours. Elle haussa une épaule, désinvolte. Moi, j'avais juste la bouche grande ouverte, étonnée. _Avions-nous là une reine de la nuit_ ? Bah, ça expliquerait peut-être son côté hyperactif parce que pour faire la fête toute la nuit, il en fallait, de l'énergie.

- Bon dieu, Alice, ne me dis pas que tu buvais jusqu'à te rouler sous la table _tous_ les soirs ? demandai-je, presque assurée qu'elle allait me répondre par la négative. Ça n'était pas son genre, de toute manière. Alice était de ces femmes bien élevées qui ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de trucs. C'était juste impossible.

- Eh bien … hésita-t-elle un instant et je restais là, bouche bée, littéralement abasourdie. Putain, qu'était-elle en train de _dire_ ? Je ne suis pas un modèle de sainteté, dirons-nous, éluda-t-elle tranquillement, lorgnant ses ongles parfaits comme s'ils étaient le centre de monde. L'alcool aidant, nous étions des jeunes complètement désinhibés, pouffa-t-elle seule, nous laissant Rose et moi, pantoises. Bon sang, de quoi parlait-elle ? Etait-ce vraiment la même Alice que la veille ? Etait-ce bien ce lutin excentrique qui disait là avoir fait des erreurs de jeunesse ? Je sentais une migraine prendre forme dans ma boite crânienne. C'était juste trop pour un lendemain de fête, cocktail anti-gueule-de-bois ou non.

- Alice, de quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta Rose, autant suspendue aux lèvres de ce petit bout de femme que je ne l'étais. On a toutes fait des conneries étant plus jeunes et alors ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Non, c'est vrai, reconnut-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai juste plus regardé certaines personnes du même œil, ajouta-t-elle, un brin … déçue ? J'allais de surprises en surprises, complètement ébahie. De quoi parlait-elle au juste ? Avaient-ils poussé le vice trop loin ? N'avaient-ils pas su faire face à l'alcool et fait des choses inconsidérées ? Putain, tout ça craignait. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice dans un état pareil. Elle était juste … calme et pensive. C'était foutrement bizarre.

- Eh bien, il y avait ce gars, en cours avec moi, commença-t-elle, s'allongeant à côté de moi et contemplant le plafond comme pour se donner du courage. _Avait-elle tué quelqu'un, putain ?_ Parce que ça y ressemblait drôlement. Un de mes premiers béguins avant que je ne voie Jasper au détour d'une rue, avoua-t-elle, adorable. Elle était si mignonne lorsqu'elle parlait de Jazz, les joues colorées d'un délicieux rose foncé, le regard brillant. Elle irradiait, bon sang. _Et moi, étais-je comme ça quand je parlais d'Edward ? Avais-je autant d'étoiles dans les yeux, autant d'amour dans la voix ? _J'aimerais, sérieusement. J'aimerais.

- Ne change pas de sujet, tu veux, lui rappela Rose, sourcil haussé. Le lutin laissa échapper un éclat de rire cristallin, démasquée.

- Tyler était un de ces beaux garçons que vous saviez inaccessibles rien qu'après un seul coup d'œil et évidemment, je suis tombée pour lui. Sa voix était douce, son ton calme et son visage, apaisé. Elle avait vraiment dû tenir à ce gars, bon dieu. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? L'avait-il repoussé ? _Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, Bella. Bon sang, on dirait une maman-poule_. Je grimaçais intérieurement à cette idée parce que je me faisais réellement l'effet d'être une mère hyper-protectrice. Ça craignait, juste.

- C'était un styliste ? intervins-je, tête penchée dans sa direction.

- Il était tout simplement brillant ! répondit-elle aussitôt, avec son enthousiasme habituel. C'était l'un des meilleurs de ma promotion, d'ailleurs. Ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais il a trouvé rapidement un poste, une fois l'université terminée. J'ai mis plus de temps même si aujourd'hui, de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis la plus reconnue. Il n'y avait pas de vantardise dans son ton, pas de hauteur quant à ce gars dont nous ne connaissions que le prénom. Alice ne se jugeait pas plus étonnante ou intelligente qu'elle ne l'était. Elle exposait juste ça avec réalisme et exactitude. C'était plaisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? questionna rapidement Rose, le regard braqué sur notre amie, inquisitrice. _Ughh, elle sortait le grand jeu_. Quand Rosalie employait ce ton et cet air de fouine, je savais qu'elle ferait cracher le morceau à Alice, quoi qu'il en coûte. Cette fille est dingue, ris-je intérieurement.

- Tyler est gay. _La chute_, songeai-je, compatissante. Je suis tombée de haut à l'époque, quand je l'ai appris, soupira-t-elle à ce souvenir. C'était durant notre soirée d'adieu. Nous venions tout juste de terminer notre cycle. Chacun allait poursuivre dans sa voie au gré de ses envies et nous étions tous quasiment certains de ne jamais nous revoir, alors pour l'occasion, on avait organisé une grande fête. J'avais décidé de me lancer ce soir-là, espérant secrètement que la fin de soirée se terminerait avec lui et moi, enfermés dans une chambre à coucher à faire un véritable marathon du sexe.

- Alice ! m'exclamai-je, stupéfaite. Merde, je ne te reconnais plus ! Hilare, je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, ne croyant pas vraiment ce que j'entendais. Evidemment, je savais que Jazz lui avait littéralement retourné le cerveau et que ses pensées envers lui étaient des plus … _explicites_, mais ça me faisait drôle de savoir qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un autre gars. C'était juste étrange. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce type de sentiments – je parle là de ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour le bassiste des _Spunk Ransom _– eh bien, qu'elle aurait pu ressentir ça deux fois dans sa vie.

- J'étais jeune ! protesta-t-elle comme si c'était une excuse valable. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel alors que je riais, moqueuse.

- A d'autres, tu veux ! renifla mon mannequin d'amie, sourire au bord des lèvres. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ?

- Et bien, relativisa Alice, même ma robe la plus sexy n'a pas eu d'effet sur lui. Je l'ai cherché partout dans la villa que nous avions loué pour la fête et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que je l'ai trouvé. Elle se tut, le suspens étant carrément insoutenable. Apparemment, elle s'amusait à jouer avec nos nerfs.

- Bon sang, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ? maugréai-je, la poussant gentiment. Elle ricana avant de se redresser et de nous faire face.

- Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, il était là, avec un gars et visiblement en pleins préliminaires. Elle grimaça à ce souvenir. Enfin, ça n'était pas le plus dérangeant dans tout ça, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Et c'était … ? insista Rose, agacée par la lenteur dont faisait preuve notre lutin. Je devais avouer que moi-même, je m'impatientais sérieusement.

- Son … partenaire tenait un crayon dans les mains, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Alice arborait maintenant un visage plein de dégoût.

- Un crayon ? (_N/A : Topine, défi relevé, eh, eh ! Tu m'en croyais pas capable, hein ? ^^_) répétai-je bêtement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'un putain de crayon pouvait venir faire dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire, bon sang ?

- Comment dire ? hésita-t-elle un instant, ne sachant sans doute comment présenter les choses. Tyler était debout, à moitié nu et ce gars était là, avec son crayon, près à

- Alice, je t'en prie, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! s'exclama Rose, clairement écœurée. Elle avait presque crié et rejeté sa tête en arrière, son visage angélique déformé par une grimace tout bonnement horrible. Et c'est alors que je compris. Putain de merde, sérieusement ? Un putain de crayon au niveau de … _Arrgh_. Je ne préférais même pas y penser. C'était juste une vision d'horreur que je n'étais pas certaine de supporter.

- Autant vous dire que mon béguin pour Tyler a fondu comme neige après cette soirée-là, rit-elle alors que Rose ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Elle marmonnait dans son coin mais les mots '_dégoûtant_' et '_horrible_' revenaient assez fréquemment. Son teint de pêche avait viré au blanc, presque verdâtre. Dieu du ciel, elle était livide. Voir Rosalie dans cet état n'avait tout simplement pas de prix. C'était foutrement impayable !

- Tu m'en diras tant, secouai-je la tête, essayant en vain de m'extraire de la tête cette image et ce putain de crayon. Je ne voulais juste plus y penser.

- Enfin ! s'écria soudainement le lutin avant de se relever d'un bond. C'était notre petite session '_repos et plaisanteries_' parce qu'à partir de maintenant, Bella, tu deviens ma poupée. »

J'eus à peine le temps d'esquisser une grimace en bonne et due forme qu'on entendit frapper, à l'autre bout du duplex. La seconde suivante, une paire de talons martelait le sol, vifs, énergiques. Qui d'autre que Victoria pourrait être dans une forme olympique le lendemain d'une soirée aussi arrosée ? Alice, bien sûr, mais cette énergumène se tenait déjà devant moi, campée sur ses jambes tremblantes d'excitation. J'étais certaine qu'elle se retenait de hurler à tout va, complètement dingue à l'idée que je me marie. _Edward, pourquoi n'es-tu donc pas le preux chevalier qui vient me sauver des pires situations ? _Je pouvais dire que d'ici peu, j'allais _vraiment_ avoir besoin d'aide.

« Salutations, mesdemoiselles ! lança fortement notre manager, toute pimpante. _Et n'oublie pas cette lueur dans ses yeux_._ Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule putain de chose, pas vrai Bella ?_

- Incroyable ! répondis-je sur le même ton, complètement abasourdie. _Dieu du ciel, s'étaient-elles concertées pour me rendre chèvre, ce matin_ ? Au vu de la mine radieuse de la rouquine, j'étais certaine que Garrett y était pour quelque chose. J'avais quelques souvenirs quant à la manière dont ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sur la piste – ils ne dansaient pas, non, ils faisaient pratiquement l'amour au milieu de ces corps qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique – et l'issue de tout ça était évidente. Oh oui, Victoria avait passé une nuit foutrement torride. Putain de chanceuse.

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle innocemment, tirant un éclat de rire à Rose. De mon côté, je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Cette fille était unique.

- J'espère que Garrett a su se montrer à la hauteur, la taquinai-je avant de les rejoindre. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, laquelle sentait le café à plein nez. Soupirant de bien être, je me versais une grande tasse de ce breuvage sacré. Il m'aiderait certainement à tenir pour la journée qui m'attendait. Attrapant mon paquet de clopes qui traînait sur la table, je m'en grillais une, soupirant à nouveau. Rien de mieux pour me détendre au réveil.

- Et tellement plus que ça, confia-t-elle, rêveuse. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant d'orgasmes dans une nuit.

- Pitié ! m'exclamai-je, les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis en train de boire mon café ! Tu veux que je m'étouffe ou quoi ?

- Bella, sérieusement, fit Rose, les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine. Comment peux-tu être aussi prude après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? As-tu oublié Garrett ou encore ses recommandations ? As-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a conseillé de faire ? Ce que tu as _fait_ parce que tu ne pouvais plus te _retenir_ ? Je tremblais sous ses questions, mes joues prenant une teinte rouge foncé. Comme toujours, Rosalie savait viser là où ça faisait mal. Putain, à trop traîner avec Alice, elle devenait vraiment comme elle. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui n'avais plus aucun secret pour elles ?

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée ! me défendis-je vainement.

- Tu t'es touchée et masturbée devant un parfait inconnu mais parler de sexe avec nous te dérange ? Rosalie n'en croyait visiblement pas ses yeux. Et moi non plus. _Etais-je aussi stupide ?_ Pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à parler de ça avec mes amies, en toute liberté ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi honteuse, bon sang ? Faire l'amour, éprouver du plaisir, aimer son partenaire … tout ça, c'était naturel. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de honte à avoir. Ça n'était pas comme si nous nous filmions en train de baiser comme des animaux et postions ça sur internet, putain. _Pourquoi, juste pourquoi ?_

- Pardon, baissai-je la tête, minable. Je ne me l'explique pas, c'est tout. Quand j'étais plus jeune, les nonnes ne connaissaient pas le mot _sexe_. Tout ce qui s'y apparentait était un pêché et jamais il ne fallait tomber dans le vice des chairs, récitai-je à l'aide d'anciens souvenirs. Quand j'ai rencontré Edward, je ne connaissais rien aux relations entre une fille et un garçon, avouai-je avec nostalgie. Il m'a tout appris. _Et c'était vrai._ Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point Edward m'avait aidé à devenir celle que j'étais non seulement par le passé, mais aussi aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui avait contribué à former l'actuelle Bella Swan, prête à l'épouser dans une poignée d'heures. Et je ne savais comment le remercier pour tout ça. Ça me semblait juste impossible à faire, bien que nécessaire. Il devait juste savoir.

- Idiote, rétorqua Victoria, frappant mon front avec la paume de sa main. Ne sois pas désolée pour si peu. Tu dois juste aller au-delà de ces sentiments stupides, Bella.

- Ça a dû être quelque chose lorsqu'Edward t'a déflorée, se moqua Alice, la tête penchée.

- Arghh, Alice, tu ne pourrais pas dire ça de manière plus romantique ? maugréai-je, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Si tu avais dit '_la nuit où Edward et toi avez fait l'amour pour la première fois, ça a dû être particulier_' … et bien là, c'est déjà mieux. En guise de réponse, elle rit davantage.

- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, interrompit Victoria après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Nous ne voudrions pas nous mettre en retard, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Rose avec un sourire. Laisse-nous simplement le temps de prendre une douche et on ira ensuite à l'atelier d'Alice.

- L'atelier ? m'étonnai-je, sourcils haussés. C'est là-bas que nous allons nous préparer ?

- C'est là-bas que _tu_ vas te préparer, rectifia Alice avec un sourire diabolique. J'en eus la chair de poule. _Edward, où es-tu bon sang ? _Son sourire était gigantesque, dévoilant toutes ses dents impeccablement blanches. _Jésus, c'était la fin pour moi._

- Hum, ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire, me repris-je, hésitante.

- Tu vas voir, Belly Jean, tu vas adorer ta robe ! cria le lutin, sautant déjà dans tous les coins de la pièce. _Belly Jean_. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça … Je me sentais juste un brin nostalgique de tous ces moments passés ensemble, toutes les trois. Bien sûr, le mariage n'allait pas radicalement changer ma vie mais cette impression idiote d'éloignement était juste douloureuse. Je ne voulais jamais qu'un seul putain de millimètre ne se mette entre nous. Parce que ces deux filles étaient la définition de l'amitié dans toute leur splendeur et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ça. Ecrasant ma cigarette consumée dans le cendrier, je lui souris faiblement.

- Bella ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Rosalie. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Que je me marie ne changera rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. J'avais besoin de les entendre me dire que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seraient toujours là. C'était stupide de ma part de douter à ce point parce que je savais _déjà_ qu'elles seraient là, quelles que soient la situation ou les circonstances, mais je voulais être rassurée une dernière fois. Juste une putain de dernière fois.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit mon mannequin d'amie, intriguée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'interroges à propos de ça, Bella ? Elle fit un pas dans ma direction avant de m'attraper par la nuque et de me serrer dans ses bras. Est-ce l'imminence de ton mariage qui te rend aussi idiote ? rit Rose tout en caressant mes cheveux. Tu sais bien que nous sommes indissociables les unes des autres, toutes les trois. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à t'assurer que c'est bien le cas. Alice avait cessé de sautiller comme une damnée et s'était approchée de nous, les yeux emplis de tendresse. Sans un mot, je l'avais embarqué dans notre étreinte collective, rassurante et sécurisante. Je me sentais chez moi, dans le creux de leurs bras. _Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?_

- Je sais, pleurnichai-je, mais c'est juste que

- On le sait bien, me coupa le lutin, cognant doucement son front contre le mien, mais ne te fatigue pas à penser à toutes ces choses, d'accord ? Tu dois uniquement te concentrer sur ton mariage et ta nuit de noces, hum ? ajouta-t-elle presque aussitôt, haussant ses sourcils parfaits, suggestive. Je ris aux éclats devant sa bouille enfantine. Etait-ce simplement moi ou Alice avait atteint un taux de frustration tel qu'il l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe ? D'abord cette histoire répugnante de crayon et maintenant ma nuit de noces ? _Seigneur, elle allait me tuer avec ses allusions._

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais nous avons un timing à respecter, les filles, fit remarquer Victoria et aussitôt, les filles s'écartèrent de moi comme si j'avais la peste.

- Nom de dieu, il faut nous dépêcher ! s'alarma Rosalie, s'agitant soudainement dans tous les sens. Je l'observais, choquée. Depuis quand partageait-elle les gênes déjantés d'Alice ? _En parlant du loup …_

- Belly Jean, tu as exactement sept minutes trente pour prendre ta douche, descendre au garage de l'immeuble et monter dans la voiture, minauda le lutin, désignant sa montre d'un index parfaitement manucuré. Elle avait _ce_ sourire, bon sang. Ce sourire qui ferait se retourner un mort dans sa tombe, tant il était diabolique.

- Sept minutes trente, hein ? la snobai-je avec amusement. Tu te fiches de moi ? Nous avons largement le temps pour nous préparer. Alice me regardait avec désolation, ses envies de torture complètement envolées.

- C'est une cause perdue, Victoria, déplora-t-elle d'une voix foutrement aigue. Je te laisse t'en occuper. »

Et alors, je sus que j'étais finie. Notre manager me jeta une œillade qui me fit frissonner de tout mon être. Elle était bel et bien déterminée à m'enfermer à double tour dans cet atelier damné et je pouvais jurer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à user de la force si ça s'avérait être nécessaire. _Doux Jésus, Victoria me ferait presque peur_. Sa main agrippa mon bras dans un geste tout sauf tendre et me traîna à sa suite, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Après m'avoir littéralement jetée dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide, elle m'avait ensuite attachée comme une enfant, dans la voiture. Rosalie avait aussitôt mis le contact et démarré sur les chapeaux de roues, comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses. Ce qui était peut-être le cas si on assimilait Alice au diable, tout compte fait.

Le lutin avait pris quelques barres de céréales pour m'aider à tenir le choc, mais honnêtement, mon cerveau avait simplement arrêté de fonctionner au moment où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la robe. _Ma_ robe. Ma putain de robe de mariée. Parce qu'elle était juste in-foutrement-croyable et que je n'avais pu réprimer mes larmes à sa simple vue. Et pourtant je détestais pleurer, c'était bien connu. Ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, beaucoup trop sombres pour cette journée. Mais cette robe, nom de dieu, il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire tant c'était un véritable chef d'œuvre. Elle était juste … _céleste_.

Le cœur serré, je m'étais avancée jusqu'à me trouver à une putain de poignée de centimètres et hypnotisée, j'avais touché le tissu. Doux comme de la soie, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire. Cette merveille serait incroyable à porter, j'en étais certaine. La tenue était simple, en soi, mais Alice avait organisé les choses d'une telle manière que tout ça était juste grandiose et trop énorme pour une simple fille comme moi. Je ne pouvais même pas concevoir que j'étais celle qui avait inspiré ce bijou. Alice était un véritable génie. Juste un putain de génie.

C'était une robe bustier basique – si tant est que l'on puisse oser qualifier cette robe de basique – descendant jusqu'aux chevilles et serrant probablement ma poitrine afin de faire croire qu'elle était plus grosse qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Le bustier était d'un blanc éclatant, presque irréel. Et afin de casser cet air virginal que dégageait une telle pureté, Alice avait fait un truc tout à fait splendide. Trois fines lignes noires, verticales, barraient le bustier, agrémentées d'accessoires divins. De loin, on aurait pu croire que c'était des fleurs, mais alors que j'étais scotchée devant le mannequin sur lequel était accrochée ma robe, je vis que c'était des plumes. Des plumes noires, savamment organisées sur l'espace entre les trois lignes. Et le résultat était foutrement spectaculaire.

Mes yeux effleurèrent ensuite le reste de la robe. C'était léger, comme une sorte de tulle blanchâtre. Alice me montra que le dessous était en soie et que ça allait me coller au corps. Bon dieu, en réalité, ma robe était un fourreau, à première vue. Et comme elle savait aussi que ça ne m'aurait pas plu, elle avait agrémenté le tout avec du tulle, dissimulant ainsi mes courbes moulées tout en donnant un peu de volume à la tenue.

Fascinée et émue par l'œuvre de ma styliste d'amie, j'étais restée là, béante d'admiration devant ma robe de mariée, pleurant comme une midinette de premier ordre. C'était juste trop pour moi.

« Non ça ne l'est pas, me contra Alice, tout sourire. _A croire que j'avais parlé à voix haute_. Tu le mérites, Belly Jean. Edward et toi méritez le mieux. »

Oui, elle avait sans doute raison. Nous le méritions et j'allais me donner à fond pour ça.

Alors durant ces heures interminables de préparation, je ne dis rien, totalement immergée dans mon monde. Alice, Rose et Victoria s'affairaient autour de moi, toutes œuvrant pour me rendre la plus parfaite possible et moi, je m'étais docilement laissée faire. Mes cheveux maintenant nettement plus longs grâce aux extensions, avaient été tournés, tantôt bouclés, tantôt lissés et enfin attachés dans ce qui semblait être le chignon le plus complexe au monde. C'était splendide, évidemment, mais j'allais interdire à Edward de toucher à mes cheveux durant notre nuit de noces, sous peine de ressentir d'atroces douleurs lorsqu'il sera temps de démêler tout ça.

Les filles avaient opté pour un maquillage léger mais mettant mes yeux en valeur. Alors affublée d'un noir charbonneux en quantité raisonnable en guise de fard à paupières, d'un trait fin d'eye-liner et de lèvres pulpeuses grâce à un gloss made in Alice Brandon, j'avais été déclarée officiellement parfaite. Elles m'avaient fait enfiler des gants assez curieux puisqu'ils ne couvraient pas mes mains. C'était plus un mix entre mitaines et gants, et malgré le fait que je trouve ça un peu bizarre, c'était sacrément classe.

Victoria, Rosalie et Alice s'étaient relayées dans l'opération '_Rendre Bella parfaite pour son mariage_' si bien que nous étions toutes les quatre prêtes dans le même temps. Et toutes les trois, bon sang, elles m'avaient coupé le souffle. Notre manager était, comme à son habitude, distinguée et si élégante que je pourrais m'étrangler devant sa putain de prestance. Drapée de tissus signés _Gucci_, elle transpirait la richesse et la classe. Sa tignasse de feu avait été soigneusement bouclée et attachée sur le côté en une coiffure qui paraissait terriblement simple mais qui – et je le savais pour l'avoir entendu pester durant des heures – lui avait fait perdre un temps fou. Elle était chic et totalement branchée. Victoria était tout simplement terrible.

Et pourtant, même dans toute sa splendeur et son élégance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire qu'elle était complètement _out_ au vu des tenues de mes deux amies. Parce qu'il n'y avait juste pas de mots pour décrire combien elles étaient belles. En tant que demoiselles d'honneur, leurs robes devaient rester dans la continuité de la mienne et nom de dieu, j'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'elles étaient bien plus en beauté que moi. Elles avaient une sorte de bustier, tout comme moi, mais entièrement pailleté, tirant dans les tons argentés et noir. Un nœud couleur encre était fixé à leur taille et le reste de la robe – blanc comme neige – se mouvait contre elles comme une seconde peau. Elles étaient sensationnelles, bon sang.

« Êtes-vous certaines que je suis la mariée, là ? demandai-je, blasée d'être en face de beautés aussi époustouflantes. Parce qu'on pourrait se le demander.

- Ne sois pas idiote, Belly Jean, ricana Alice tout en vérifiant une dernière fois que ses cheveux étaient bien en place. Tu es tellement belle qu'Edward va en tomber à la renverse ! Votre nuit de noces s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices, crois-moi. Elle me donna un léger coup de coude, couplé à un clin d'œil complice. _Bon dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ?_ Cette soirée à l'_Eclipse _l'avait chamboulé plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Ou peut-être était-ce l'aura sexuelle de Garrett qui l'avait contaminée, allez savoir. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne semblait plus savoir décoller son cerveau de ça. C'était incroyable et un peu terrifiant, je devais l'avouer. Je devais prévenir ce pauvre Jasper qu'Alice n'allait certainement pas savoir se tenir ce soir.

- Elle a raison, approuva Rose tout en inspectant une toute dernière fois ma tenue. Et puis, de toute manière, nous n'avons pas vraiment de soucis à nous faire là-dessus. Edward te désire quant tu portes tes T-shirt et shorts hideux alors dans cette robe … ça va être tellement drôle de le voir se retenir de te sauter dessus ! rit-elle à gorge déployée. Emmett ne va pas en revenir.

- Emmett, hein ? Je lui adressai une œillade inquisitrice. Pourquoi parlait-elle subitement d'Emmett ? _A moins que_ … J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait, Rosalie Hale ? questionnai-je, mains sur les hanches. Elle me répondit par un léger sourire qui en dit long. Rose ! m'exclamai-je, choquée. Qu'est-ce que tu as parié, au juste ?

- Bella, ne sois pas si prude ! protesta-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Emmett et moi on a juste fait un pari sur sa réaction lorsqu'il te verrait.

- D'où votre insistance sur le fait d'être renversante, hein ? Je grommelai dans ma barbe.

- Bella, intervint Victoria d'une voix douce. Jusque là, elle était restée si calme que ç'en était déconcertant. Habituellement, elle était la première à prendre part aux idées stupides des filles mais là, depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans le duplex, et bien … elle était différente. Bien sûr, j'avais retrouvé notre manager quand elle avait évoqué sa nuit avec Garrett foutrement torride, mais sérieusement, quelque chose clochait. Victoria était trop silencieuse pour un jour comme celui-là. S'il te plaît, calme-toi, me pria-t-elle, posant sa main chaude sur mon épaule dénudée. Rosalie ne pensait pas à mal et tu en es consciente. Je sais que la cérémonie approche et que même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu commences à stresser. Cette journée est la tienne, Bella. _Tu_ dois t'_amuser_ et profiter de ton mariage à fond. Tes amies ont fait en sorte que ce jour soit le plus parfait possible. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as qu'à savourer, d'accord ? Elle avait attrapé mon visage avec ses deux mains et fait en sorte que ses iris flamboyantes captent les miennes. Ainsi, elle s'assurait que le message était bien passé.

- Je sais tout ça, soupirai-je, ne décrochant pas mon regard du sien. Mais c'est juste que

- Il n'y a pas _mais_ qui tienne, me coupa-t-elle, déterminée. Tu vas te marier. Avec Edward. Et on va fêter ça aussi dignement que possible, _capiche_ ?

- _Capiche_, acquiesçai-je alors qu'elle me relâchait. Désolée, murmurai-je à l'intention de mes amies avec un sourire que je voulais chaleureux. Je merdais complètement, là. Putain, était-ce vraiment le stress qui me rendait aussi idiote ? Il fallait croire.

- Chérie, ça va aller, sourit mon mannequin d'amie, comme si de rien était. Tu es forte. Tu peux le faire.

- De toute manière, elle n'a pas le choix, se moqua Alice alors qu'elle rassemblait les sacs à main. La limousine vient d'arriver. Il est l'heure, Belly Jean.

- Je vais me marier, murmurai-je dans un souffle. Tout va bien. Edward m'attendra au pied de l'autel, plus radieux que jamais et nous allons nous dire _oui_.

- Bon résumé de la situation, Sherlock, souligna Victoria avec malice. Sa main me guidant dans le couloir, elle me laissait évoluer à mon rythme avec les talons vertigineux que je portais. Il est inutile de te mettre la pression à ce point, tu sais, souffla-t-elle alors que mes deux amies riaient devant moi, insouciantes et diablement belles. J'avais une chance incroyable de les avoir près de moi.

- J'ai beau savoir tout ça, soupirai-je, je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre comme un dingue. Je crois que quelque part, j'ai peur de tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Notre manager s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je le fis signe de me laisser continuer. Combien de personnes, après avoir connu une évolution comme celle des _Ribson Keane_ et vécu une vie incroyable durant un court laps de temps, ont connu l'enfer ? Combien, Victoria ? Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai peur d'être heureuse avec Edward. Parce qu'une bulle de bonheur comme celle-là fini toujours par éclater et quand ça arrivera, putain, ça ne sera pas seulement douloureux. Ce sera l'enfer. »

La rouquine ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant probablement ses mots. J'avais mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi j'étais si réticente au mariage, à la base. Bien sûr, il y avait encore le fantôme de mon passé, mais je savais bien que ça ne faisait pas tout. Il y avait autre chose que je n'avais pas compris, au départ, et qui était beaucoup plus clair, maintenant. _Tout allait trop bien_. La montée du groupe sur la scène nationale et prochainement internationale, le retour d'Edward, notre futur mariage. La rencontre avec des filles comme Alice, Rosalie ou encore Victoria. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire : notre manager avait une place bien précise dans mon cœur et elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. Oui, toute cette petite vie que je menais était beaucoup trop parfaite. Et il est de notoriété publique que lorsque trop va trop bien, les choses deviennent subitement hors de contrôle. Et j'étais foutrement effrayée par cette idée.

Bien sûr, j'allais m'amuser aujourd'hui. J'allais fêter dignement mon mariage avec Edward, boire du champagne et m'empiffrer de canapés hors de prix. Mais même si je laissais mes pensées au placard pour la journée, il y avait toujours cette épée de Damoclès qui me semblait être au-dessus de ma tête, comme si ma putain de descente aux enfers était plus proche que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.

Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer ce sentiment bizarre mais j'avais la nette impression que le phénomène s'était accentué ces derniers temps. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles je devrais penser, mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'était là, dans un coin de mon cerveau, prêt à m'occuper l'esprit dès que j'essayais de me détendre un tant soit peu. Ça ne me lâchait pas et avait grandi au fil des jours. J'en parlerais probablement à Edward une fois que toute cette folie autour du mariage sera terminée.

« Bella. Je tournais alors ma tête vers Victoria, si sérieuse que j'en fus la première surprise. Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle, me faisant m'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir. Je ne te mentirais pas en disant que tu te fais des idées parce que c'est faux. Quand ta vie est à son apogée et que tu sembles être intouchable, il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui veut te faire crasher au sol et revenir parmi le commun des mortels. C'est encore plus vrai maintenant que votre carrière a décollé. Vous êtes des cibles idéales pour ce genre de personnes, Bella. Tu dois le savoir.

- Vic

- Laisse-moi terminer, me coupa-t-elle et je m'exécutais. Avoir peur est normal, mais t'empêcher de vivre pour ça ne l'est pas. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une légère inquiétude et si jamais ce genre de choses devait arriver, tu ne seras pas seule. Tu auras ton mari, tes amis, ton groupe et tu m'auras moi. Nous formons une grande famille, maintenant et en tant que telle, tu as le droit de te reposer un peu sur les membres qui la compose. Tu n'es plus seule, Bella. Cette idée a du mal à faire son bout de chemin jusqu'à ton cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-elle tranquillement avant que nous ne reprenions notre marche.

- Ouais, je crois bien, acquiesçai-je avec un léger sourire. Alice et Rose, maintenant devant l'ascenseur, nous jetaient des regards perplexes. Pas un mot aux filles, hein ? m'assurai-je dans un souffle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Victoria était, comme toujours, la personne sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer. Elle avait raison. Il était peut-être temps pour moi de lâcher du lest et d'apprendre à faire davantage confiance à mon entourage. Je n'étais pas de taille à combattre seule, de toute manière.

- Bella, m'apostropha Rosalie, un brin agacée. Je sais bien qu'Alice et moi t'avons enseigné l'art et la manière d'être en retard, mais ça ne s'applique pas au jour du mariage, hum ? Alors on se dépêche, tu veux ? »

Après quoi, ce fut la course. Notre manager hurlait littéralement sur le chauffeur, marmonnant dans sa barbe et nous maudissant pour ne pas l'avoir laissé conduire. La vérité était que si Victoria avait effectivement pris le volant, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau. Si elle pouvait se permettre de conduire n'importe comment avec le van du groupe, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'une limousine. Et Jésus, je voulais arriver entière à l'église. Ce jour était trop important pour qu'il ne m'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, je posais mon pied sur la première marche qui me mènerait à Edward. La cérémonie était prévue pour seize heures, ce qui me laissait une bonne dizaine de minutes pour ordonner à mon cœur de se calmer un tant soit peu. Parce qu'il serait vraiment dommage que l'on m'embarque pour tachycardie, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu ressens une montée de pression, pas vrai ? me questionna doucement Rose alors que je m'inspectais une dernière fois dans le miroir. Nous étions de retour dans la même pièce que la veille, toujours avec cette putain d'angoisse qui me serrait le cœur. Mais nous étions le fameux jour J et je devais juste me vider la tête. C'était important pour Edward et moi. Je devais faire de ce jour un moment parfait.

- Je crois bien que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, soufflai-je, la main posée sur ma poitrine étroitement serrée dans ma robe. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Elle perd la tête, lança Alice tout en secouant la tête. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux joueurs et ce sourire enfantin qui lui allait si bien. Quand cessera-t-elle donc de m'éblouir, bon dieu ?

- C'est normal, déclara Victoria alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Mais tu connais cette émotion, pas vrai, Bella ? Tu la ressens à chaque fois que tu t'apprêtes à monter sur scène, je me trompe ? Et au même moment où elle finit sa phrase, je compris qu'elle était entièrement dans le vrai. J'avais le trac. Bon dieu, comment pouvais-je avec le trac le jour de mon mariage ? C'était tellement … _bizarre_.

- Normal, hein ? Je lui lançai une œillade dubitative.

- Vois ça comme une représentation et ça ira, ajouta Alice, subitement à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas vue se rapprocher. Elle se plaça à côté de Rose, tranquille. Son visage avait cet air, vous savez, celui qui vous dit que votre interlocuteur est sur le point d'avoir de sages paroles. Alice avait juste cette espèce de bouille sérieuse qui me faisait frissonner. Je n'aimais pas la voir sérieuse parce qu'en général, c'était mauvais signe pour moi. Tu es capable de gérer le stress dû au trac parce que tu connais ça, Belly Jean. Vous avez fait toute une série de concerts et je sais que ton cœur battait la chamade avant chaque montée sur scène. Et tu sais _pourquoi_ je le sais ? Parce que je ressens exactement la même chose lorsque l'un de mes défilés est sur le point de commencer. Tu as l'impression que ta cage thoracique se rétracte, que tu ne peux plus respirer. Tu sens presque les pulsations de ton cœur résonner dans tes oreilles, pas vrai ? J'acquiesçai. Tu le peux le faire, Bella, me rassura-t-elle. Tu sais comment gérer ça. »

Alice avait entièrement raison. Le trac était quelque chose que j'avais appris à surmonter parce que si je voulais chanter, ma voix devait être ferme et non tremblotante. Je me souvenais de notre premier concert comme si c'était hier. Je me rappelais sans mal ce satané Jacob Black, patron du _New Moon's Pub _et du public incroyable qui nous avait accueilli. _Il faut que tu ressentes la musique, qu'elle te pénètre pour te toucher en profondeur_. C'était ce que m'avait dit Démétri pour me calmer avant que nous ne montions sur les planches pour la toute première fois. Alors une ultime fois, je l'écoutais.

J'allais me poster à la fenêtre, la pièce subitement silencieuse. Peut-être avaient-elles compris sans même que je n'ai à formuler quoi que ce soit ? Je trouvais que c'était l'un des plus beaux traits de l'amitié savoir ce que l'autre pensait, au moment où il le pensait. C'était véritablement incroyable d'être connecté à quelqu'un, même si c'était éphémère ou hasardeux. Parce que c'était juste magique l'espace de cette unique seconde et que ça méritait d'être souligné.

Et alors, je commençais à fredonner. C'était cette chanson qu'Edward m'avait inspiré _Only want you_. Je me rappelle comment moi et mes paroles improvisées, nous nous étions déclarées à Edward pour la toute première fois. Oui, les mots '_je t'aime_' avaient franchi ma bouche ce soir-là. Tant de temps était passé depuis ce moment mais notre couple s'était solidifié au fil des semaines et en ce jour précis, je croyais sincèrement que nous étions indestructibles. Personne ne pourrait nous briser, ni même nous faire plier.

Au moment même où cette pensée traversa mon cerveau, je réalisais à quel point j'étais devenue sereine. Tous les doutes qui subsistaient sur Edward, Edward et Tanya ou autres merdes du genre … tout avait simplement été bazardé au placard pour une durée indéterminée. Les battements désordonnés de mon cœur s'étaient apaisés et mon souffle s'était fait plus régulier. Oui, il était temps que la cérémonie commence.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda timidement Carlisle, passant soudainement sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. »

Force m'était de constater que le mentor des _Spunk Ransom_ était splendide. Le costume encre qu'il portait lui saillait à merveille, faisant ressortir ses cheveux d'or, presque blanc. Carlisle me faisait penser à une de ces beautés figées dans le temps. J'en mettrais ma main à couper que lorsqu'il aurait soixante-dix ans, il serait toujours aussi beau. Je ne doutais pas non plus qu'il en serait de même pour la douce Esmée. A eux deux, ils représentaient tout ce que je voudrais être avec Edward, dans quelques années, peut-être des marmots en plus.

Victoria m'avait appris qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient toujours eu des problèmes pour procréer et que les échecs qu'ils avaient subis avaient eu raison de leur envie de devenir parent. Au lieu de quoi, ils prenaient des gamins comme Edward sous leurs ailes et les aidaient à grandir. En un sens, ils avaient tout de même réussi à tenir ce rôle pour quelqu'un parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que représentait le couple aux yeux de mon futur mari. Ils étaient importants pour Edward et je le comprenais tellement bien. On ne pouvait que s'attacher à des gens aussi incroyables que l'étaient ces deux-là.

« Bien sûr, rétorqua aussitôt notre manager, tout sourire. Je suppose qu'il est bientôt l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiesça Carlisle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Edward est prêt, il t'attend. Impatiemment, d'ailleurs. Il ricana brièvement, comme semblant se rappeler de quelque chose d'hilarant, avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. J'en oublie mes bonnes manières, marmonna-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi. Bella, tu es très belle, me complimenta-t-il, s'inclinant pour poser sa bouche chaude sur le dos de ma main. Edward ne va plus tenir en place. Aussitôt, le rire de Rosalie transperça l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, hum ? me nargua-t-elle, l'air de dire '_Ne cherche pas, tu ne peux pas parer cette attaque_'.

- Rose, n'en parle juste plus, ok ? maugréai-je, les yeux levés au ciel. Savoir qu'Emmett et toi – surtout toi, en fait – avez parié, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je veux juste éviter de voir sa bouille de gamin lorsqu'il gagnera son maudit pari, parce qu'il gagne toujours à ce genre de merde.

- Un pari ? s'enquit le mentor d'Edward, à moitié étonné. Je suppose que le jour où Emmett ne proposera pas de paris, il faudra s'inquiéter de son sort.

- Vous dîtes ça avec une sorte de fatalité, soulignai-je, blasée. J'avais l'espoir que Rose l'aide à devenir un peu plus mature, mais je crois bien qu'il tend à l'infantiliser plus qu'autre chose, plaisantai-je, tirant puérilement la langue à mon amie.

- Alléluia ! scanda soudainement Alice, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. J'ai bien cru que tu resterais guindée jusqu'à ce que tu dises enfin _oui_ à Edward ! Elle paraissait soulagée de ce retour à la normal. Le stress ou trac – appelez ça comme vous voulez – était parti, me laissant sereine et en paix avec moi-même. Ça paraissait horriblement clichée de débiter des conneries pareilles, mais étrangement, c'était réellement l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais juste … _confiante_ quant à ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Ça suffit, la grondai-je, mutine.

- Bella, m'interpela Victoria. Je me tournais dans sa direction et elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras. Je suis si fière de toi, ma chérie. Tu es l'une des plus belles mariées que j'ai jamais vues. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent furtivement sur ma tempe avant qu'elle ne s'écarte. Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de descendre, lança-t-elle avec le sourire. Autrement, ton futur mari va me botter le train. Je ris de bon cœur.

- Oui, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Edward le fasse. Eh, Victoria, dis-je doucement avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, _merci_. »

Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, lueur que je reconnaitrais probablement partout : l'émotion. Elle était émue. Je ne me trompais pas tellement quand je disais que Victoria s'apparentait plus à une mère qu'à un véritable manager pour moi. Nous n'avions que quelques années d'écart, mais le fossé entre nous me semblait être bien plus profond que ça. Cette femme avait tant à offrir que je ne demandais qu'à ce qu'elle trouve chaussure à son pied. Elle le méritait, ça et beaucoup plus encore. Victoria était véritablement le genre de femme pour qui vous décrocheriez la lune.

Qu'elle se dise être fière de moi était quelque chose qui me touchait profondément. J'avais connu cette rouquine dans mes pires jours comme dans les meilleurs. Elle nous avait fait suer comme des bœufs durant nos entraînements sportifs, nous avait poussé dans nos limites d'un point de vue musical et s'était liée à nous naturellement, comme si elle était le cinquième membre des _Ribson Keane_. Quel que soit le plan sur lequel on se plaçait, Victoria était déjà là, nous aidant, nous conseillant, nous soutenant. Elle était bien plus qu'une simple manager, pour tout dire. Elle était notre point d'ancrage, à tous.

D'un côté, c'était effrayant parce que je me voyais devenir dépendante d'une personne supplémentaire et ça craignait vraiment. Finalement, mes belles paroles d'indépendante dans l'âme étaient parties en fumée, réduites à l'état de poussière. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, en fin de compte. Parce que j'étais tellement mieux comme ça que je ne pouvais pas regretter mes choix. _Jamais_.

Et alors, les premières notes me parvinrent. Le somptueux piano qui trônait à l'entrée laissait s'échapper de douces notes, caressantes, emplissant mon cœur d'un bonheur indicible. Je me sentais légère, prête à voler jusqu'à l'hôtel où se trouvait Edward, certainement si beau que je m'étranglerais dès que je l'apercevrais. Oh oui, ça allait sûrement se passer comme ça.

« Belly Jean, souffla Alice d'une voix enrouée. Ses yeux étaient embués et je sentais mon cœur se serrer d'émotion. _Non, Bella, si tu verses une seule fichue larme, ton maquillage est ruiné ! Focus, Bella, focus. _

- Je t'interdis de me faire pleurer, marmonnai-je, me sentant bizarre de voir mes amies si émues. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elles étaient heureuses pour moi, mais voir ces sentiments dans leurs yeux, voir ces émotions si intenses, prêtes à éclater, ça me dépassait, juste. Mon cœur tremblait de les voir comme ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rit Rosalie avant de caresser ma joue dans un geste tendre. On s'en voudrait trop pour ça. Ce serait bâcler notre travail, tu imagines ! _Oh oui, j'imaginais sans mal_. Ces filles ne visaient jamais moins que la perfection. En même temps, elles avaient tout à fait raison de le faire, je devais le reconnaître. Ainsi, elles donnaient le meilleur d'elles-mêmes et retiraient toujours une immense fierté de ce qu'elles faisaient.

- C'est le grand moment, hein ? chuchotai-je alors que mes deux amies m'encerclaient. N'éblouissez pas trop l'assistance, hum. Il ne faudrait pas que j'ai l'air fade après votre passage. Ça ferait mauvais genre, surtout pour un mariage. Alice éclata de ce rire cristallin que j'aimais tant. Son rire était à mes yeux, le parfait reflet de son âme : joyeux, clair et communicatif. Ce petit bout de femme était tout ça à la fois et tellement plus.

- Idiote. Ce serait plutôt à nous de dire ça, rétorqua le lutin, complice. J'espère que Jasper ne tombera pas bouche bée devant toi, une fois que tu feras ton apparition. Là, ça ferait _vraiment_ mauvais genre.

- Pas de doute là-dessus, me moquai-je. Je crois qu'une certaine femme accapare toutes ses pensées, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence tandis que Rose secouait la tête devant mes idioties.

- Tant que ce n'est pas une certaine blonde peroxydée, poursuivit Alice, entrant dans mon jeu, ça me va.

- Blonde peroxydée, hein ? tiqua Rose, l'œil subitement mauvais. J'espère pour vous que vous n'osez même pas m'assimiler à _ça_.

- Bien sûr que non, répliquai-je sur le ton de l'évidence. On parlait de Lauren Mallory, l'odieuse journaliste du_ Seattle Weekly_. Derrière nous, on toussota. Merde, nous avions complètement occulté la présence de Carlisle. J'étais mortifiée : c'était terriblement malpoli de notre part d'avoir nos moments tout en laissant ce pauvre homme de côté. Putain, il était juste sensé m'amener à l'autel. A quoi est-ce que je pensais, encore ?

- Mesdemoiselles, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il semblerait que ce soit à vous d'entrer en scène.

- Une femme doit toujours se faire attendre, Carlisle, fit remarquer Alice avec malice. Vérifions simplement que tout y est, lança-t-elle à Rosalie, très sérieuse pour le coup. La robe est neuve.

- Les bijoux sont vieux, ajouta Rose, les caressant brièvement du regard. Esmée m'avait confié une ancienne parure, somptueuse à souhait, et qui se transmettait de générations en générations au sein de sa famille. Comme Carlisle et elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant, elle n'avait eu personne à qui la donner. Considérant Edward comme l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle m'avait proposé de porter ces vieux bijoux. J'en avais été très touchée.

- Ta chaîne est à son pied, enchaîna aussitôt le lutin, ton index tapotant doucement son menton. Et pour ce qui est du bleu …

- Le bouquet ! s'exclamèrent mes deux amies en même temps, me faisant sursauter. J'avais vraiment tenu à faire un mariage dans les traditions et elles exigeaient que je porte aussi quelque chose de bleu. Comme j'étais déjà apprêtée, notre manager avait décidé qu'au lieu d'être accordé à ma robe, mon bouquet oscillerait dans les tons bleus, respectant ainsi les vieilles traditions. Le bleu étant le symbole de la fidélité, je l'avais jugé essentiel même si je ne me souciais pas trop de cet aspect. Edward n'aurait pas insisté pour que ce mariage ait lieu s'il me trompait. Il n'était pas stupide. Rosalie me flanqua le bouquet dans les mains avant de m'inspecter une dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Alice ? Je pense que c'est bon, maintenant. Bella a tout.

- Bien. Je te déclare officiellement parfaite, Belly Jean ! Eblouis-nous tous, ok ? Elle rit avant d'embrasser ma tempe et se diriger vers la porte.

- Et ne tarde pas trop, me rappela Rosalie à l'ordre. Elle me fit un clin d'œil chaleureux.

- Il me semblait qu'Alice et toi aviez dit que c'était justement le jour où un quelconque retard n'était pas permis, les taquinai-je, serrant fortement la main de Rose dans la mienne. Ses yeux fouillaient les miens, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Mon amie parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle y trouva puisqu'elle m'envoya un baiser de sa main et rejoignit notre lutin. J'écoutais leurs talons s'éloigner progressivement avant de me tourner vers le mentor des _Spunk Ransom_. Comme à son habitude, il était là, stoïque, et surtout sur le point de me mener à l'homme à qui j'allais sceller ma vie.

- Prête ? questionna Carlisle, main tendue. J'y plaçais ma propre main, sereine. J'étais fin prête à pénétrer dans cette église bondée et à faire face à Edward, devant le prêtre. Parce que c'était tout ce que je voulais et voudrais jamais.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question avant que nous ne descendions ? Intrigué, il m'invita à continuer. Le jour de votre mariage avec Esmée, comment est-ce que vous vous sentiez ? Il sourit, probablement un brin nostalgique.

- Ça remonte à longtemps, maintenant.

- Je vous en prie, protestai-je aussitôt, amusée. Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça.

- C'est vrai, mais Esmée et moi en sommes arrivés à un point, dans notre relation, où il me semble qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité entre le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois et maintenant. J'étais extrêmement nerveux le jour de notre mariage, pour tout te dire. Sa main se serra davantage autour de la mienne comme s'il ressentait à nouveau cette tension. J'avais la hantise qu'elle ne change d'avis à la dernière minute et ne fuit l'église, les pieds en avant, m'apprit-il et j'en fus complètement abasourdie.

- Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, ricanai-je, choquée qu'il ait pu douter de lui à ce point.

- Edward est dans un état similaire, pour ne rien te cacher. Je sourcillai à ces mots.

- A-t-il peur que je me défile ? Il sait pourtant que

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, me coupa-t-il avec le sourire. Mais c'est comme ça, Bella. Les hommes craignent toujours de ne jamais voir leur promise passer l'entrée de l'église, le jour J.

- C'est votre égo qui en prendrait un sacré coup, ris-je, amusée.

- Aussi, reconnut-il tout en me tendant son bras. En bas, le pianiste entama le pont précédant la marche nuptiale. Avoir répété le truc la veille était finalement une excellente chose. Je ne ressentais plus ce vent de panique qui m'avait secouée lorsque j'avais posé le pied à l'entrée de la grande salle, hier. Et puis, Carlisle était là, maintenant et je savais pertinemment qu'il me soutiendrait ou m'empêcherait de tomber. Tout était juste parfait.

- Je crois qu'Edward m'attend, dis-je, le cœur battant. »

Et alors, nous sortîmes. Un peu plus à l'aise avec ma tenue, je me déplaçais de manière plus fluide – et je l'espérais – plus élégante. Tenant mon bouquet fermement, je pris de longues inspirations et écoutais les paroles apaisantes de Carlisle. Cet homme était réellement un personnage fascinant. Même si nous n'étions pas liés par le sang, je sentais qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre nous. _Par le cœur_. Je tenais le rôle de belle-fille à leurs yeux et honnêtement, ça me réjouissait. Après tant d'années sans présence parentale, avoir enfin deux personnes pour nous épauler ou nous conseiller, Edward et moi, ça n'était pas quelque chose de négligeable.

_**Lifehouse – You and me**_

Lorsque les premières notes de la marche nuptiale s'échappèrent du piano, nous venions de descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier. A chaque nouveau pas que je faisais, mon cœur battait un peu plus fort, me faisant m'accrocher davantage tant au bras de Carlisle qu'à mon bouquet. Enfin, ça, ce fut avant que je ne voie Edward, devant l'autel, m'attendant le pied ferme. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Le bonheur était bien sûr l'émotion prédominante, mais ça n'était pas tout. Je suspectais également du soulagement. Le soulagement d'en être arrivés là où nous en étions aujourd'hui et que malgré tout ce temps, nous avions tenu bon.

Et aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui, j'allais devenir madame Isabella Marie Cullen. C'était surréaliste et pourtant tellement vrai à la fois. Parce que quand je voyais Edward aux côtés du prêtre, si beau que je pourrais en mourir, notre destin me semblait déjà tout tracé.

Ses prunelles émeraude suivaient chacun de mes pas, brillantes comme jamais je ne les avais vues auparavant. Ça n'était même pas de l'émotion, non, c'était tellement plus que ça. Ce qui allait se dérouler aujourd'hui, j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait attendu durant des années. Edward avait toujours nourri ce genre de rêves : un foyer, une armée de gamins, une maison au bord de la mer et ainsi de suite. Notre mariage était la concrétisation de tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu et je me sentais tellement fière et heureuse de faire ça pour lui que c'était à peine si je me retenais de courir pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Je voulais que ce jour soit le sien.

A pas lents, Carlisle et moi remontâmes l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, suivant le rythme des notes frappées sur cet incroyable piano. J'essayais d'ignorer les murmures qui suivaient mon passage parce que ça me déconcentrait et qu'à chaque instant, je risquais de me tuer avec ces talons damnés, mais c'était foutrement difficile. Tous semblaient s'extasier sur combien j'étais en beauté aujourd'hui et si je l'avais pu, j'aurais répondu humblement que je n'y étais strictement pour rien. Mes meilleures amies s'étaient chargées de tout.

Une fois devant Edward, je lui souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux déjà embués. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'émotion me nouait la gorge, m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont j'étais capable était de sourire et de cligner des yeux pour tenter vainement de chasser les larmes qui s'y étaient formées. J'avais toujours trouvé ça pathétique de pleurer le jour de son mariage mais maintenant que c'était à mon tour de prononcer le fatidique _oui_ qui changerait le cours de ma vie, j'étais dans le même cas de figure. Alors non, je ne me moquerais plus jamais des gens et de leurs réactions étranges le jour de leurs noces par que je les comprenais, maintenant.

Une fois que j'eus monté les marches menant à l'autel, je confiais mon bouquet à Rose. Je voulais être libre de mes mouvements à chaque instant de la cérémonie. Dans le souci du respect de vieilles traditions, Carlisle plaça ma main dans celle d'Edward et posa la sienne dessus afin de bénir notre union et au vu de l'expression de mon futur mari, je sus qu'il était touché. Oui, le mentor des _Spunk Ransom_ était vraiment important pour lui.

« Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Edward Anthony Cullen et d'Isabella Marie Swan, débuta le prêtre, solennel. »

Les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward, larmoyante, je serrais ses mains aussi fort que je ne le pouvais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir toutes ces choses. Je pensais que le mariage était plus une sorte de formalité et que la cérémonie n'était que la représentation publique qui clôturait tout ça. Je m'étais lourdement trompée. Le passage devant le prêtre était quelque chose de tout sauf une foutue simple représentation. C'était émouvant. Ça vous prenait aux tripes. C'était quelque chose que je n'aurais voulu rater pour rien au monde.

« Si, dans l'assistance, quelqu'un souhaite se prononcer contre cette union, poursuivit l'homme, inconscient de ce qui se jouait en moi, qu'il se lève maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Je descendis brusquement de mon petit nuage, m'écrasant au sol comme une vulgaire mouche que l'on venait d'abattre. Si jamais quelqu'un osait se lever et ouvrir sa bouche damnée, je crois bien que je pourrais en mourir sur le coup. Et pourtant, je savais aussi que cette situation n'était pas impossible. Pourquoi ? Parce que Tanya était dans l'assistance. Somptueuse, comme à son habitude, mais en retrait. Chose que j'avais logiquement attribué au fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait si passionnément, en épousait une autre juste sous ses yeux. Elle m'avait dit avoir abandonné la partie mais de nouveau, cette terrible appréhension me serra le cœur. Cette sensation que quelque chose de mal allait arriver et que j'allais connaître la douleur. La _véritable_ douleur. Rien de ce que j'avais déjà connu ne serait semblable à ce sentiment et j'en avais la chair de poule rien qu'à y penser.

Mais personne ne se manifesta et alors, j'eus la sensation de revivre. J'aspirais un grand bol d'air – je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais retenu mon souffle – et me détendis complètement. Plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter, maintenant.

« Bien, sourit le prêtre, satisfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Incapable de détacher mes yeux d'Edward l'espace d'une seule fichue seconde, je le sentis me rendre en tout point la pression que j'exerçais sur ses mains. Il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait. Il avait compris à la seconde même où je lui avais montré mes yeux larmoyants : je voulais ce mariage, plus que tout au monde. Je pensais sincèrement que c'était le plus beau cadeau que je puisse lui offrir. Même s'il m'avait forcé la main et glissé cette bague en douce à mon annulaire, je pouvais maintenant affirmer que j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais certainement pas vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

« Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ? J'eus presque envie de rire devant cette question aussi stupide que risible. Croyait-il réellement que j'épouserais quelqu'un sous la contrainte ? _Quelle blague_.

- Oui, répondit pourtant Edward avec un tel sérieux que mon envie d'ironie retomba aussitôt.

- Oui, affirmai-je, parfait écho au dieu qui me faisait face.

- Vous allez vous promettre la fidélité. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ?

- Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je tout en le fusillant du regard. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Il ne nous avait pas fait ça, durant la répétition, la veille. Quel genre de prêtre demandait des trucs pareils ? _Un type louche, assurément !_

- Oui, je le promets, dit mon futur mari, bien plus calme. Ses lèvres légèrement incurvées me prouvaient pourtant qu'il était amusé de mon air outré. De même que l'assemblée, légèrement agitée suite à ma réaction.

- Devant tous ceux qui sont ici, Edward, Bella, je vous prie d'échanger vos vœux, continua le vieil homme, pas démonté le moins du monde par mon regard réfrigérant. Bella, à vous la parole.

- Jésus, je ne peux pas croire que l'on fasse dans la galanterie quand il s'agit de dire des trucs importants, marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé que mes grommèlements se répercuteraient dans toute l'église, tirant quelques rires étouffés ça et là. Edward, me repris-je, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il me rendait mes regards avec la même intensité, si ce n'est davantage. Ses prunelles brillaient de mille feux, telles des pierres précieuses, et m'éblouissaient. J'en perdrais presque pied. On a vécu tellement de choses, toi et moi, que ce serait beaucoup trop long de parler de tout, commençai-je avec un sourire. Et embarrassant, aussi. (Nouveaux rires de l'assistance). Je vais peut-être verser dans le cliché et tu devras me pardonner pour ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur quand je te vois, Edward. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre durant de nombreuses années et ce jour-là, dans ce bar miteux, tu m'es apparu comme un put… euhm, toussai-je faussement au vu du regard sévère du prêtre. A partir de cette nuit-là, me repris-je, tu es devenu une sorte de soleil, illuminant ma vie de tes rayons. Je n'ai jamais pu, ni su comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. C'est précisément ce moment que ma voix choisit pour se briser en mille morceaux. Les larmes se mirent à déborder de mes yeux, formant un tableau que j'aurais pu décrire comme pathétique, mais sans doute trouverait-on cela touchant. _Qu'en savais-je, après tout ? _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais, et la personne que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui l'a construite. Il se tendit, les yeux écarquillés. _Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?_ C'est grâce à toi que je vis, Edward. Et je ne t'en aime que plus pour ça. »

Il y eut un long silence où je crus bien que nous l'avions perdu. Edward me fixait d'un air absent, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ça m'angoissait de le voir presque … catatonique. Je venais de lui ouvrir mon cœur et voilà qu'il devenait plus muet qu'une tombe ? Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Il ne pouvait juste pas me faire ça. Pas le jour de notre mariage, devant ce foutu autel. Il n'avait pas le droit.

« Putain, siffla-t-il soudainement, me faisant sursauter. Le prêtre se racla bruyamment la gorge, signe de son mécontentement, mais je m'en fichais totalement. Je voulais juste qu'Edward réagisse. Qu'il me fasse un de ses sourires dévastateurs de petites culottes et dise au prêtre que l'on pouvait sauter toutes ces conneries de vœux. Qu'il était temps de nous déclarer mari et femme. Tu viens de foutre en l'air mes vœux, tu le sais ? grogna-t-il, très sérieux. Je ris, oubliant complètement que nous étions devant l'autel et qu'une centaine de gens nous regardaient. Non, je ne lésinais pas sur les mots. Volturi avait invité une putain de centaine de gens à notre mariage. Je ne devais même pas en connaître un foutu dixième, bon sang !

- Hey, Eddie, il est pas encore trop tard pour te rattraper, souffla Emmett, tout sauf discrètement. Seigneur, ce mariage _devait_ être quelque chose de formel et d'émouvant. Et là, nous étions juste en train de plaisanter comme des enfants, sous les yeux de journalistes et célébrités en tout genre. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? _Oh oui._ Je n'avais jamais voulu de ce mariage collet monté où vous deviez sans cesse surveiller votre langage de peur de blesser votre voisin dans sa fierté. C'était stupide et inintéressant au possible. Je voulais du naturel et rien ne pouvait me combler plus qu'une cérémonie faite dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ça me rappelait d'où nous venions et qu'avant d'être reconnus en tant qu'artistes, nous étions simplement des gens comme tant d'autres. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir à nouveau 'normal'.

- Ouais, je suppose que ouais, grommela-t-il, lâchant mes mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe. Bella, chérie, ajouta-t-il, caressant. Je frissonnai violemment, réagissant instinctivement à son ton séducteur. Ses yeux capturèrent à nouveau les miens tandis qu'il me caressait les joues de ses pouces, délicat. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un mal fou à me déclarer, n'est-ce pas ? me questionna-t-il, d'un ton empli d'amour et de tendresse. _Pouvait-on réellement rêver de mieux que ça ? _Edward était là, me regardant telle une déesse, avec _ces_ yeux. Vous savez, _ces_ putains d'yeux. Ceux qui vous crient que l'amour que l'on éprouve pour vous est tellement fort qu'il est impossible de mettre des mots dessus. C'était exactement ce qu'Edward était en train de me dire. Avec ses incroyables billes vertes. Alors pour me démarquer des autres hommes qui sont montés sur cet autel avant moi, j'ai voulu innover, poursuivit-il, tout sourire. J'haussai un sourcil dubitatif. Bon en fait, c'est une belle connerie, tu l'as compris, mais je pouvais feindre de me donner un genre, non ? pouffa-t-il alors que Jasper lui amenait une guitare sèche. Edward la saisit, passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête et plaça ses doigts sur les cordes. Et alors, je compris où il voulait en venir. Comme je suis bien incapable de te dire combien je t'aime et combien tu m'es vitale par de simples mots, je vais t'interpréter une chanson, ok ? J'acquiesçai, les larmes perlant à nouveau aux coins de mes yeux. »

Edward eut à peine gratté les premiers accords que j'étouffais un sanglot silencieux. _November Rain_, des _Guns'N'Roses_. Ma putain de chanson préférée. J'avais toujours eu une admiration sans borne pour les _Sex Pistols_, mais ce groupe … j'en avais des frissons à chaque fois que j'entendais la voix d'Axl Rose, complètement transportée dans une dimension parallèle. Le meilleur dans tout ça était sans conteste qu'Edward reproduisait à merveille son timbre si particulier, sa voix légèrement cassée et ses intonations incroyables. Je pouvais mourir maintenant, c'était décidé. Je serais heureuse jusqu'à la fin.

_November Rain_ était une de ces chansons d'amour qui vous touchait en profondeur et vous marquait à vie. Tout du moins, c'était ce que j'avais pensé la première fois que je l'avais entendue. Je me souvenais qu'Edward m'avait vu fondre dans mon siège, fermer les yeux et pleurer stupidement parce que j'étais trop bouleversée par cette chanson pour retenir mes larmes. Et même après tout ce temps, il s'en était rappelé. Il n'avait donc pas menti quand il m'avait dit ne jamais avoir oublié un seul putain de moment que nous avions passé ensemble. Parce que si c'était le cas pour moi, j'en avais vraiment douté en ce qui concernait Edward.

Durant les quelques trois minutes où seule sa voix résonnait dans l'église et le son de la guitare se répercutait contre les murs, je versais un nombre incalculable de larmes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Edward se mettait à nu, lui aussi, et qu'il hurlait au visage de tous ces gens, là pour célébrer notre mariage, à quel point il m'aimait, combien il avait besoin de moi dans sa vie. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux ne nous connaissait que de nom ou de vue, mais j'étais intimement persuadée qu'ils avaient tous jasé à propos de nous et de notre couple lorsqu'avait éclaté ce scandale ridicule. C'était une sorte de revanche que nous prenions là et j'en étais fière.

Lorsque le moment fut venu, Edward plaqua ses doigts majestueux sur les cordes de la guitare, marquant ainsi la fin de _November Rain_. Encore toute éblouie par son incroyable prestation, je me retins de lui sauter dessus. _Littéralement_. Edward avait ce pouvoir, vous savez. Celui de me faire passer par toute une gamme d'émotions juste comme ça, en un instant, et de me toucher au plus profond de mon âme.

Me dédier cette chanson, là, devant toute cette assistance, c'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Il avait dit que ses vœux paraîtraient idiots et insuffisants face aux miens, mais je ne voyais pas les choses sous le même angle. Pour moi, c'était _lui_ qui avait balayé toutes mes paroles simplettes en un mouvement, me faisant presque me sentir ridicule. Je savais bien que ça n'était pas le but recherché, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupéfiant que lui.

« Edward. Bella, nous interpela le prêtre. Je quittai à regret le regard intense de mon futur mari et me tournai à nouveau vers l'homme qui me permettrait de devenir officiellement Madame Isabella Cullen. Maintenant que vous avez échangé vos consentements, nous allons poursuivre la cérémonie, ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Cet homme sentait sans mal notre agitation, agitation qui ne concernait aucune foutue chasteté. Jésus, j'étais certaine que même le plus sombre des idiots pourrait comprendre aisément à quel point j'avais envie d'Edward, combien ce désir puissant m'enflammait toute entière. Et le petit toussotement gêné du prêtre ne passa pas non plus inaperçu. Je n'eus même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de mon apollon pour savoir que ses pensées faisaient écho aux miennes et le petit ricanement qui lui échappa n'en fut qu'une preuve supplémentaire. Bella, reprit-il, les joues légèrement rosées, veuillez répéter après moi. Il y eut un bref instant où un silence quasi religieux s'abattit dans la salle avant que l'homme n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je te prends pour époux et te promets, Edward, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur comme pour le pire …

- Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, m'exécutai-je, lui souriant avec tout l'amour que je lui portais, je te prends pour époux et te promets, Edward, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

- Dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répétai-je mot pour mot, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Je t'aime, Edward, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter. A jamais.

- Edward, c'est à votre tour, le convia le prêtre, ayant repris des couleurs normales.

- Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, je te prends pour épouse et te promets, Bella, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la malade et la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Les alliances, s'il vous plait, demanda alors le prêtre d'une voix forte. Mais peu m'importait qu'il me hurle dans les oreilles ou essaie de me percer les tympans, à vrai dire. Tout mon être était centré sur Edward, si profondément bouleversé que j'étais surprise de ne pas avoir tremblé en prononçant les phrases fatidiques. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Juste Edward et moi. _Nous_. Esmée s'avança, telle une reine, un coussin pourpre entre les mains. Nos alliances étaient là, ultime symbole de notre union. Vacillant légèrement, Edward s'empara de mon alliance et prit doucement ma main gauche dans la sienne, présentant la bague à mon annulaire.

- A jamais, Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix si rauque que j'eus du mal à ne pas sourciller. Ses doigts glissèrent l'alliance le long de mon doigt, tremblants comme une feuille. Emue, j'en fis de même.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, souris-je entre mes larmes.

- Hum, se racla-t-on la gorge à côté de nous. Le prêtre nous observait avec attendrissement même s'il n'oubliera certainement pas nos problèmes de langage dans la maison de Dieu. Mais peu importe. Edward. Il marqua une brève pause. Bella. Nouvelle pause. Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme, finit-il par dire, souriant. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

A vrai dire, Edward n'avait même pas attendu que le prêtre ait fini sa phrase pour m'attraper par la nuque et sceller – enfin ! – ses lèvres aux miennes. _J'étais arrivée chez moi._ M'accrochant à ses épaules comme si j'étais désespérée, je plongeai sans hésitation mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'approchai plus près de moi. _Toujours plus près_. Nous étions à nouveau dans notre bulle, isolés du monde extérieur. Les cris et les applaudissements ne nous parvenaient pas, non seulement parce que j'étais trop occupée à cajoler la langue d'Edward avec la mienne, mais parce que tout ce qui m'importait, c'était lui.

Ses bras avaient glissé autour de ma taille et son étreinte s'était fait plus rude, plus passionnée. Derrière moi, j'entendais les sifflements et les cris, mais la vérité était que si Edward ne me détachait pas de lui, je serais incapable de le faire. Parce que j'étais trop heureuse pour vouloir m'écarter de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, une fois que nous fûmes tout deux à cours d'air. Haletants mais bercés par une sorte d'euphorie commune, nous fîmes enfin face à la foule, plus resplendissants que jamais.

Ma main gauche dans celle d'Edward, je récupérais de justesse mon bouquet des mains de Rose avant que nous ne traversâmes l'allée centrale, baignés par les fragrances de fleurs mêlées aux parfums des invités. Sans oublier ces innombrables grains de riz qui semblaient s'abattre sur nous, telle une bénédiction, évidemment. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une stupide actrice vivant un de ces mariages que l'on ne voyait qu'à la télévision, tant ils semblaient parfaits, mais c'était tout simplement la vérité. Tout semblait _réellement_ être parfait.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'entrée de l'église, je remarquai qu'elle s'était déjà vidée de la grande majorité de son audience. Ils nous attendaient tous en bas des marches, dehors, souriant et riant comme si nous étions tous des amis de longue date. Je trouvais ça juste incroyable. Comment pouvaient-ils tous feindre cette sorte d'intimité entre nous, au point qu'une personne extérieure pourrait s'y méprendre ? Pour ma part, je savais que j'en étais parfaitement incapable. Ça sonnait beaucoup trop hypocrite à mon oreille pour que je ne fasse un truc pareil. Ça n'était pas moi, tout simplement.

Pour autant, je ne me formalisais pas davantage de cette mascarade. Nous avions accepté ce deal avec Volturi de manière à ce qu'il nous laisse en paix, Edward et moi. Si manipulateur et conspirateur soit-il, ce foutu vieillard – et ça me tuait littéralement de l'admettre – était un homme qui n'avait qu'une seule parole. Il tenait ses promesses, quels que soient les moyens ou combines utilisés pour y parvenir. L'ascension fulgurante des _Ribson Keane_ était d'ailleurs un glorieux exemple de ses capacités en termes de manipulation.

Aussi, en nous laissant nous marier et confiant l'organisation du mariage à mes amies, Volturi avait eu le champ libre pour faire ce que bon lui semblait. C'était certainement l'explication de cette centaine de personnes présentes aujourd'hui. Mais peu m'importait, au fond. Chacune des parties avait honoré son engagement et c'était tout ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment. Bien sûr, nos photos de mariage seront publiées dans ce putain de magazine et tout le monde nous verrait dans ce qui est sensé être intime, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous avions accepté ce deal en connaissance de cause. Nous ferions ce que ce vieillard attendait de nous et ensuite, il nous ficherait la paix. _Pour de bon_. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions signé notre contrat chez _Relentless Records_, j'avais la sensation de gagner la partie contre lui. Et c'était tout simplement jouissif.

« Félicitations ! criait-on d'un côté.

- Vive les mariés ! hurlait-on de l'autre. »

Honnêtement, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ce gens même si ces simples mots me touchaient en plein cœur. _Oui, nous étions enfin mariés, Edward et moi._ Bien sûr, j'aurais dû réaliser ça avant, au moment même où il avait glissé l'alliance à mon annulaire ou encore à l'instant où je lui avais rendu la pareille, mais non. Sans doute fallait-il que ça soit les autres qui me fassent prendre pleinement conscience de la chose. Putain, c'était juste dingue. J'étais Isabella Marie Cullen, maintenant. Je l'avais juste fait, moi la fille à qui le mot 'mariage' filait de l'urticaire. _Doux Jésus_.

Et alors, mes yeux se posèrent sur le groupe. Les _Ribson Keane_. _Ma putain de famille_. Ils étaient là tous les trois, débordant d'assurance et de fierté. Félix, main dans les poches, me souriant tranquillement tandis qu'Alec, toujours aussi blagueur, avait sans doute fait un pari idiot avec Emmett, cherchant à savoir qui d'eux deux arriverait à nous ensevelir le premier avec ces putains de grains de riz (_N/A : Topiiine, j'y ai encore pensé à ton fameux riz, hihii. Obligée de le caser quelque part._).

Quant à Démétri … L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus une sorte de coup au cœur. Parce qu'il était accompagné. _De Sally_. Sally, la maquilleuse hyper sexy qui était présente lors du shooting pour notre premier album. La seconde fille la plus parfaite au monde, après Rosalie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais tant choquée, après tout. Peut-être était-ce parce que quelques mois plus tôt, c'était de moi dont il était amoureux ? Ou peut-être parce qu'ils formaient un si beau couple que j'en crevais subitement de jalousie ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je savais pertinemment que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose d'avoir la réponse à ces questions. Il était inutile de me plomber le moral le jour de mon mariage alors lui adressant un sourire calculé, je leur fis un rapide signe de la main avant de me détourner.

« Attendez, il y a encore le bouquet de la mariée ! cria-t-on à ma gauche et aussitôt, j'y pensais. _Putain, bien sûr !_ J'avais complètement oublié cet aspect. La tradition voulait qu'une fois mariée, je jette le bouquet à mes amies encore célibataires. Recevoir le bouquet était synonyme d'un mariage dans l'année, mais personnellement, je n'y croyais pas des masses. Enfin, je pouvais toujours faire semblant.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, soupirai-je alors qu'Edward ricanait. Je lui donnais un léger coup de coude avant de me retourner, le bouquet bien en mains. Préviens-moi quand je peux le lancer, ok ? lui demandai-je et son bras, maintenant sur mon ventre, me donnait chaud._ Focus, Bella. Focus_. J'attendis peu de temps, en fait, parce qu'il semblait que cette histoire de lancement de bouquet soit important pour les femmes qui faisaient partie de l'assistance. Enfin, je réprimais un éclat de rire quand j'entendis Alice se manifester.

- Ne rêvez pas mes jolies, c'est moi qui vais l'avoir. Jazz et moi convoleront bientôt, n'est-ce pas Rose ? Il y eut un toussotement étranglé un peu plus loin et je ne doutais pas que ce fut ce pauvre Jasper. Il devait s'attendre à beaucoup de choses en venant à ce mariage, mais certainement pas à _ça_. Seigneur, j'espérais qu'il ne tournerait pas de l'œil.

- Bien sûr, Alice, bien sûr, la rassura Rosalie. Je pouvais presque imaginer son air blasé et sa main caresser gentiment le dos de notre lutin. Oh dieu, ces filles étaient juste déjantées. Si j'avais retenu mon hilarité, mon mari lui en revanche, ne m'avait pas imité. Riant à gorgé déployé, il devait certainement s'attirer les foudres du lutin. Pas bien, Edward._ Pas bien du tout_. Il ne connaissait pas Alice comme je la connaissais. _Oh dieu, faites qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide_.

- Je pense que tu peux lancer ton bouquet, me dit-il, toujours aussi moqueur. Cet homme ne semblait vraiment pas avoir peur d'Alice. Je le mettrais en garde quand nous serions seuls : cette amazone serait bien fichue d'entendre, même d'aussi loin. Suivant ses indications, je jetai alors mon bouquet loin derrière moi, priant pour qu'il n'atterrisse pas en plein visage d'un des convives. Bien sûr, je n'en connaissais pas un dixième, mais ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre de leur coller mes fleurs dans le nez. Je me retournais alors pour voir mon bouquet voler et causer un tapage énorme. Si j'avais pensé qu'il y aurait une petite dizaine de mains tendues et bien, j'avais fait fausse route. Toutes les putains de femme de l'assemblée attendant le bouquet ! Les yeux écarquillés, je suivis la trajectoire des fleurs et vit qu'elles devraient atterrir pile poil dans les bras du lutin. Cette fille n'était juste pas croyable.

- Je l'ai ! hurla Alice, sautillant, main tendue vers le ciel. »

Et au moment où ses petits doigts allaient entrer en contact avec les tiges du bouquet, une autre femme voulu l'attraper. Résultats des courses, le lutin manqua les fleurs qui élurent domicile … dans les mains de Sally. Me raidissant l'espace d'une seconde sous la surprise, j'eus un peu plus de mal à me détendre. Heureusement, Edward ne remarqua rien. Il riait juste de la mine abasourdie et définitivement furieuse d'Alice. Quant à moi, et bien, je ne savais pas trop.

Evidemment, tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste connerie : se marier dans l'année parce que l'on avait reçu ce stupide bouquet mais le coup au cœur que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure était revenu, un peu plus fort, cette fois-ci. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si Sally et Démétri sortaient ensemble, et bien, c'était une bonne chose. Je ne voulais pas que mon ami souffre à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais … Quelque chose en moi me soufflait que tout allait trop vite entre eux et que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Mes yeux cherchèrent ceux de Démétri qui, lui, se contentait de fixer cette femme, amusé. Peut-être que je me faisais des films, après tout. Ou bien était-ce de la jalousie. Parce que quand on tombait amoureux de quelqu'un, les sentiments ne partaient pas en un claquement de doigts. Ça n'était pas du bla bla que je racontais là, mais du vécu. J'avais hésité à un moment : mes sentiments pour Démétri, le fait que je sois bien avec lui et le reste. Bien sûr, Edward avait toujours été l'unique, mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même. Dans un hypothétique cas, il y aurait peut-être eu quelque chose avec Démétri. Et là, ce qui se passait sous mes yeux, ça me disait juste que ce gars n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments quand il avait dit être amoureux de moi.

Au fond, et surtout en y réfléchissant, ça n'était pas de la jalousie que je ressentais. Juste de la déception. _De la putain de déception_. Sally s'avança vers Démétri, les joues roses, bouquet dans les mains. Il en tira une fleur, la coupa avec ses doigts et la glissa dans ses cheveux savamment coiffés. Détournant le regard, je me focalisais sur mon mari et vis qu'il souriait à s'en détendre la bouche, extatique. Il semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant il débordait de joie. Ça aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances mais là, je me sentais juste dans le même état que lui. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, les paroles du prêtre encore en tête et bien sûr, _ce_ baiser … Oh dieu, Alice avait raison. Notre nuit de noces allait être terriblement torride. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être.

« Que dirais-tu de faire un bain de foule, chérie ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille, en mordillant doucement le lobe. Je frissonnais violemment en réponse, le désir me traversant telle une putain de lame. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens alors que je lui lançais un regard brûlant.

- N'essaie pas de m'allumer tu veux ? le grondai-je alors qu'il rit aux éclats. En bas des marches, les photographes nous mitraillaient, les flashs crépitant dans tous les coins. Me dire que toutes ces photos paraîtraient à la Une de magazines pourris dès demain me donnait envie de vomir mais encore une fois, c'était le deal avec Volturi. Il était conciliant avec nous et nos caprices alors je supposais que nous devions juste la fermer quand le bâton nous revenait en pleine figure.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas mon genre, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, hilare de me voir me consumer alors qu'il m'était foutrement impossible de poser ma bouche sur lui. J'haussai un sourcil, pas dupe pour un sou. Ce mec était encore en train d'essayer de m'embobiner.

- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te rends la pareille, hum ? Cette fois-ci, son putain de sourire en coin retomba. Je voulais jouer, moi aussi. Pourquoi serais-je la seule à souffrir, d'abord ? Et si j'étais sur le point de mourir d'une combustion, je voulais qu'Edward meure de la même manière que moi.

- La pareille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que j'arborais mon air le plus diabolique.

- Embrasse-moi chéri, les caméras sont braqués sur nous, dis-je dans l'espoir de le distraire. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je tendis les lèvres dans sa direction. Lèvres qu'il dévora avec passion avant de faire glisser sa langue entre elles, me tirant un gémissement sonore. L'instant aurait pu être parfait si je n'avais pas entendu le rire gras d'Emmett, les cris suraigus d'Alice ainsi que les exclamations de cette satanée foule. Nos amis resteraient nos amis, de toute manière, et les reporters … eh bien, ils restaient des reporters. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Allons-y, murmura brusquement Edward, les prunelles en feu. »

_Etape numéro 1 : réussie_.

Me tirant presque parce que je ne devais sûrement pas aller assez vite à son goût, il nous fraya un chemin à travers l'assistance, ignorant délibérément les remarques salaces d'Emmett et d'Alec ainsi que les regards amusés ou avides de ces foutus paparazzis. Oh oui, il s'en contrefichait bien. Tout ce qui lui importait était ce qui allait se passer entre lui et moi, une fois enfermés à double tour dans cette limousine. Et ça m'importait aussi, nom de Dieu.

Comme si je venais brutalement de prendre conscience de ça, je volais presque jusqu'à la voiture, suivant Edward comme son ombre. Les grains de riz ne semblaient jamais cesser de pleuvoir et quelques uns atterrirent directement dans mon décolleté, comme jetés sciemment à cet endroit. Foudroyant du regard Alec qui semblait s'éclater comme un fou, je m'engouffrais dans le véhicule la tête en avant. Mon mari claqua la porte et aussitôt, ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes, chaudes et surtout – oh dieu, oui, surtout – avides. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et força le barrage de mes lèvres, se mêlant ainsi à ma langue. Edward me fit asseoir sur le plancher de la limousine, me poussant à m'adosser aux sièges en cuir. Sa bouche toujours férocement collée à la mienne, il écarta mes jambes pour se glisser à l'intérieur, presque animal.

Excitée au possible par son comportement brutal et ses manières d'hommes des cavernes, je gémis contre ses lèvres. Je me sentais comme dans ses moments où mon désir, mon envie de lui étaient tels qu'il me semblait être partout. Je ne savais pas vraiment expliquer le phénomène, mais tout ce que je pouvais dire était que toutes les fibres de mon corps semblaient être imprégnées d'Edward et que c'était foutrement bon.

Alors que ses lèvres divines glissaient le long de mon cou, sa main droite réussit à se frayer un chemin entre le tulle et le tissu de ma robe, atterrissant directement là où j'avais besoin de lui : mon string noyé. Mes bras entouraient ses épaules, le serrant aussi fort que je ne le pouvais et ma respiration erratique semblait emplir l'espace clos, doublé de mes gémissements honteusement sonores. Seigneur, le chauffeur aurait certainement des anecdotes à raconter à ses collègues, une fois que le mariage serait terminé. En fait, je ne voulais même pas y penser, trop absorbée par Edward et ses doigts. Ses longs doigts de guitaristes qui venaient frôler mon entrée plus que mouillée, sans jamais me pénétrer.

« Edward, grognai-je contre sa peau, frustrée.

- Attends une seconde, murmura-t-il avant de m'aider à bouger. »

Il me cala davantage contre la banquette et bougea ma robe de manière à ce que nous ne déchirions rien pendant notre petite séance de sexe. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer : même si nous ne couchions pas ensemble dans cette putain de voiture, nous aurions du sexe, du plaisir et de la sueur. Alice nous atomiserait si jamais nous ne sortions pas impeccables de l'habitacle et je ne me le pardonnerais certainement pas. Rose et elle avaient tant fait de choses que même si j'étais incapable de résister à mon désir, je pouvais au moins essayer de faire les choses bien._ A peu près bien_.

Et alors, il inséra deux doigts froids en moi, me faisant m'arquer contre lui. Je l'attirais à moi, conquérant sa bouche, presque vorace. Tant pis pour les apparences. La vérité était que lorsque l'envie était trop forte, je pouvais, moi aussi, me montrer affreusement bestiale. Mais au vu du grondement qui s'échappa du torse de mon mari, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

« Putain, Bella, jura-t-il contre mes lèvres, son souffle se mêlant au mien. Tu es tellement

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, gémis-je dans le même temps, agrippée à lui comme à une putain de boue de secours. Ses doigts fouillaient mon antre, experts, enivrants. Alors qu'il me pénétrait à un rythme allègre, Edward se détacha de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? geignis-je, transportée par le plaisir.

- Je t'achève, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, repoussant ma robe jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses. Et alors, je compris. Mon clitoris me semblait d'ailleurs tressauter dans l'expectative d'être mordillé par ses dents.

- Oh bon dieu de merde ! hurlai-je à m'en déchirer les poumons lorsque sa bouche damnée aspira mon petit bouton de plaisir.

- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il, plus dans l'envie de me torturer qu'autre chose.

- Edward, est-ce que tu as idée de demander à Moïse, perdu en plein désert, s'il aime l'eau ? persiflai-je, pressant mon centre contre sa langue divine. Il était comme ça : il voulait toujours me pousser à mes limites. Il adorait me voir me transformer en une sorte d'harpie incontrôlable parce que frustrée au possible. Et sentir sa peau remuer contre la mienne quand il me parlait, c'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. Ce mec était aussi idiot que je ne pouvais l'être. Nous nous étions bien trouvés, finalement.

- Je te jure que si tu me laisses comme ça, c'est-à-dire sur le point de crever d'une putain de combustion, m'énervai-je devant son sourire foutrement satisfait, c'est moi qui t'achèvera !

- Une putain de combustion, hein ? répéta-t-il, enchanté. Il sortit sa langue et la fit glisser le long de ma fente détrempée en un mouvement lascif. Accrochée aux sièges, je criais. Et si nous mettions fin à ton supplice, femme ? demanda-t-il, amusé. »

Glissant une main derrière sa nuque, je pressai son visage contre mon sexe humide, pantelante de désir. Et il s'activa. _Enfin_.

Ses doigts devinrent plus rapides et à chaque poussée, Edward les courbaient légèrement de manière à ce qu'il bute contre un point particulièrement sensible. L'estomac retourné, toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses en feu, je le laissais frapper mon poing G encore et encore, m'amenant au bord du gouffre en un temps record. Ses dents grattaient mon clitoris tantôt doucement, tantôt plus brutalement, me faisant oublier mon nom et même mon existence entière. Je n'étais plus qu'une combinaison complexe de désir, frustration et d'extase. Oh oui, d'extase. Parce que c'était le seul mot qui pouvait tenter de décrire le pied d'enfer qu'Edward me faisait prendre.

« Tu es tellement étroite, gémit-il, me provoquant un énième spasme de plaisir. Je n'ose même pas penser à la nuit qui nous attend.

- Oh, moi je le peux. Tellement bien, haletai-je presque douloureusement tant j'avais le souffle coupé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce mec était un putain de dieu du sexe. »

Et alors, l'orgasme me terrassa. Dévastateur. Epoustouflant. Tout simplement incroyable. L'expression 'atteindre le septième ciel' était tellement fade en comparaison à l'extase qui venait de me secouer toute entière que je ne trouvais même plus mes mots. Tout ce que je savais était que mon cri s'était perdu contre les lèvres d'Edward et que maintenant, il me butinait telle une fleur, tendre et délicat. C'était aussi un des aspects que j'aimais chez lui : sa tendresse. Il prenait soin de moi, comme si j'étais un petit oiseau fragile. C'était agréable, plongeant mon cœur un peu plus dans les filets de l'amour inconditionnel.

Entourant son cou de mes bras, je le sentis s'appuyer contre moi, le souffle bruyant. J'aurais pu croire qu'il venait aussi de jouir, mais l'érection incroyablement énorme qui buta contre mon ventre ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Impossible pour moi, après avoir ressenti un orgasme aussi renversant, de ne pas lui rendre la pareille. Et ça allait arriver, pas plus tard que maintenant.

Je le repoussais presque brutalement et déséquilibré, il retomba à côté de moi, assis. Son pantalon de smoking déformé par son membre tendu à l'extrême, je me devais de le soulager de tout ça. Après tout, j'étais sa femme maintenant et je supposais que veiller au bien-être de mon mari faisait parti d'un de mes nouveaux devoirs. Même si ça me semblait plutôt naturel, je trouvais ça assez drôle d'y penser.

« Alors, mon très cher mari, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle au possible. Edward loucha dans ma direction, la bouche entrouverte. _Parfait_. J'avais toute son attention.

- Bella, tu … ? Il me jeta un regard qui aurait pu paraître perdu alors que je m'attelais à déboutonner son pantalon, mais moi je savais. Derrière son apparente confusion se cachait des fantasmes plus dingues les uns que les autres. Nous les réaliserons, un jour. Pour l'instant, je devais juste calmer nos pulsions définitivement sexuelles pour que nous puissions profiter pleinement de la soirée. Nous aurions tout le temps de fêter notre mariage cette nuit, une fois enfermés dans la chambre. Parce que j'avais promis à Garrett de faire de ma nuit de noces un véritable marathon du sexe. _Get it _?

- As-tu été sage, dernièrement ? questionnai-je armée d'un sourire hautement coquin. J'avais baissé son pantalon et son boxer dans le même temps, mon visage maintenant à quelques centimètres de sa verge fièrement tendue. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle était plus épaisse et plus longue qu'avant mais mes neurones ravagés par l'orgasme avaient certainement du mal à se remettre en place.

- Putain, siffla-t-il alors qu'il sentit mon souffle effleurer son gland. Son sexe tressauta.

- Alors, Eddy … ? J'attends. Je sortis ma langue pour recueillir le liquide pré-séminal qui s'en échappait. Un long grondement lui échappa alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, le visage transfiguré. Son plaisir était tellement évident que mon cœur cogna plus fort, subitement.

- Bella … putain de merde, tu vas me tuer, grogna-t-il, se retenant de plonger sa main dans mes cheveux pour enfoncer son membre dans ma bouche. Edward avait beau atteindre ses limites, il savait encore différencier ce qui pouvait être fait de ce qui ne l'était pas. Et investir de force ma bouche pour qu'il trouve plus vite la jouissance était quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Je le savais bien.

- Si tu n'as pas été sage, je vais devoir te punir, hum ? Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême semblaient repousser les limites et s'élargir de quelques millimètres supplémentaires. Ses yeux maintenant noirs me fixaient, telle une proie. Sauf qu'en ce moment précis, Edward oubliait que c'était lui, ma putain de proie.

- Me punir ? répéta-t-il dans un souffle, totalement hypnotisé par la proximité entre son membre et ma bouche.

- Oui. Je frôlais son gland de mes lèvres, lui tirant un son étranglé. Te punir, ajoutai-je avant de l'engloutir d'un seul mouvement, le faisant buter contre le fond de ma gorge. Je m'accordais quelques secondes pour me permettre de m'adapter à son sexe épais avant de me mettre à bouger.

- Bella ! cria-t-il, tapant le plancher de la limousine avec son poing. Il semblait avoir compris de lui-même qu'il avait interdiction de toucher à ma coiffure damnée et c'était tant mieux. Je ne me voyais pas repousser ses attaques dans un moment pareil, de toute manière.

- Ne t'en fais pas, chéri, souris-je. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. »

Son sexe humide était hors ma bouche et mon mari ne semblait plus savoir comment respirer. Je m'étonnais toujours de déclencher des réactions aussi violentes chez lui, mais à mes yeux, ça n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il me vouait. Et je n'étais pas en reste, de mon côté. Nous étions juste les deux parties d'une seule et même âme. Je ne pouvais décrire autrement notre couple atypique.

Emplissant à nouveau ma bouche de sa divine érection, je commençais à bouger. Lentement, voulant lui infliger la même torture qu'il m'avait faite. Mon clitoris tremblant s'en souvenait encore, d'ailleurs. Ses mains étaient tendues vers moi, prêtes à m'attraper et à m'imposer un rythme effréné. Mais je prenais mon temps, léchant, suçant, goûtant son délicieux membre tendu. Les secondes passaient et malgré mon infinie lenteur, Edward paraissait tout de même être sur le point de venir. Son visage était tourmenté, le plaisir inscrit sur chacun de ses traits odieusement parfaits. J'aurais voulu immortaliser cette image et la garder avec moi, l'observant chaque jour qu'il m'était donné. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais paru plus beau qu'en cet instant précis.

Et alors, j'accélérais la cadence. Branlant la base de son sexe parce que je ne pouvais pas tout garder en bouche, il s'enfonçait plus profondément à chaque poussée, butant au fond de ma gorge. Ses grognements gutturaux mettaient à nouveau mon entrejambe dans tous ses états mais l'heure n'était plus à ça. Nous avions joué, nous avions eu du plaisir et nous en aurions aussi cette nuit._ Beaucoup de plaisir. _Pour autant, la limousine menaçait d'arriver au restaurant d'une minute à l'autre et je ne voulais pas qu'un portier ouvre la porte et nous trouve dans cette position plus que sexuelle. Oh seigneur, je n'osais même pas imaginer la situation tant ce serait embarrassant !

Plus rapide dans mes mouvements, je le suçais plus durement à chaque poussée, cherchant à le délivrer de cet étau appelé frustration. Il grognait, jurait et marmonnait sans que je ne comprenne un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était suffisant pour me donner l'envie de continuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans ma bouche.

Son sexe finit par se faire plus épais et donc, plus difficile tenir dans ma bouche. Et lorsqu'il toucha une ultime fois le fond de ma gorge, il vint. Secrétant de longs jets salés, j'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait, lui offrant une de ces visions érotiques dont Edward raffolait. Il ne fallait pas croire : Edward était tout sauf un saint. Je savais qu'il y avait cette part en lui qu'aucun de nous n'avait exploré mais le fait d'être maintenant mariés était peut-être une bonne chose. Nous pourrions repousser les limites ensemble et voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller, sexuellement parlant. Mon corps en frémissait déjà, brûlant d'impatience.

Je le nettoyais de ma langue, le laissant progressivement reprendre son souffle. Il avait juste cet air comblé qui me faisait fondre. La tension sexuelle explosive entre nous était tombée, nous laissant plus calmes. Avec tendresse, je le rhabillais tout comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Je l'embrassais ça et là alors qu'il m'observait faire, souriant, juste. Beau comme ça devrait être interdit, il me caressa la joue alors que je remontais jusqu'à son visage et posais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« On a fière allure, maintenant, ris-je doucement, lui volant un autre baiser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te remettre en ordre, répondit-il, taquin.

- Edward ! Je frappai sa main lorsqu'elle se posa sur mes seins serrés dans ce bustier de l'enfer. Sois sage, maintenant. Je dois être impeccable au moment où je sortirais de la limousine, autrement, Alice m'achèvera. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ne la contrarie pas, d'accord ? Je me moquai de son air perplexe. Cette fille est un vrai démon si tu oses la titiller un peu de trop, hum ?

- Ah, réalisa-t-il enfin, lisant vainement ses cheveux indomptables. Il fallait avouer que j'avais beaucoup tiré dessus durant cette petite séance de sexe torride. Edward aurait un post-il sur le front avec '_Fraîchement baisé_' que ça n'aurait étonné personne. Doux Jésus, nous n'allions pas du tout être crédible dans notre comédie '_Il ne s'est rien passé, vous vous faites des idées_'. Tu parles du bouquet, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il alors que je réajustai son nœud papillon.

- Ouais. Les choses sont encore incertaines entre Jasper et elle puisque l'ombre de Maria traîne encore dans le tableau, mais je pense que tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. En attendant, elle devient sauvage quand tu oses la provoquer sur le sujet. Comme les Gremlins quand ils mangent, vu ? Il ricana de la comparaison.

- Elle serait heureuse de voir à quoi tu l'assimiles, rit-il à nouveau, plantant un baiser sous mon oreille. Il replaçait quelques unes de mes mèches rebelles à leur place, doux. Ma robe semblait être comme à ma sortie de l'atelier et même si nos visages semblaient crier que nous n'avions pas eu une conduite très catholique dans la limousine, et bien, au moins, nos tenues n'en disait pas un traître mot. Oh fait, très jolie jarretière ! lança-t-il soudainement, coquin.

- Tu n'étais pas sensée la voir, hum, grimaçai-je avant de me caler au creux de ses bras. Son après rasage emplissait mes narines et je soupirai de bien-être contre lui. J'étais à ma putain de place.

- Bah, je pourrais toujours feindre la surprise, haussa-t-il une épaule, amusé. Personne ne sera vraiment dupe mais on peut toujours le faire. Je pouffai, secouant la tête.

- Tu es guitariste, Edward, pas acteur, lui rappelai-je parce qu'il semblait l'avoir oublié. Même s'il était plus doué pour mentir que moi, je doutais vraiment que sa performance soit crédible.

- Peu importe, fit-il, caressant doucement ma nuque. On verra bien. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel nous ne dîmes rien. Ça n'était pas gênant ni quoi que ce soit du genre. C'était plaisant. J'ai vu que Démétri avait amené sa petite-amie avec lui, balança-t-il soudainement. Cette fois-ci, je ne me raidis pas. J'avais trouvé le pourquoi du comment de ce coup au cœur et c'était suffisant. Je ne voulais plus m'interroger au sujet de Démétri et de ses anciens sentiments pour moi. J'étais mariée maintenant et c'était tout ce que je devais garder en tête.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas si tu connais Sally, son amie. Edward secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle fait partie de l'équipe que Volturi a engagé pour les groupes qu'il gère. Elle est maquilleuse. C'est étonnant que tu ne l'aies jamais vue, d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très physionomiste et puis, franchement, tous ces shooting photos étaient d'un ennui ! soupira-t-il, presque théâtral. Il ne manquait plus que la main sur son front, l'air agonisant et il pourrait dire '_Je me meurs !_'. Je ris en m'imaginant la scène.

- Ça fait partie de notre boulot. L'espace d'un instant, le shooting du _Vanity Fair_ me revint en tête mais Edward n'en avait jamais parlé. Peut-être que le numéro où j'apparaîtrais n'était tout simplement pas encore sorti ? Ça me paraissait bizarre mais si Volturi avait mis son nez dedans, les choses tomberaient tout de suite sous le sens.

- Notre boulot, Bella, c'est de chanter ou jouer. De faire passer notre âme à travers nos chansons et de toucher le public. Ces photos ne sont que des conneries, là pour brasser de la maille. Volturi le sait plus que bien, d'ailleurs. Je pris le temps pour l'observer et souris doucement. Edward était un passionné, ça se sentait. J'avais toujours su que la musique était sa vie, mais le voir, là, à me sortir cette petite tirade enflammée … et bien, ça faisait toute la différence.

- Tu as raison, acquiesçai-je pensivement. Mais c'est aussi ça, la célébrité : générer du cash à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Si tu veux être connu, tu dois faire entrer de l'argent dans la caisse, autrement, ton groupe reste en bas de l'échelle.

- C'est idiot que les choses soient devenues comme ça. Son bras autour de ma taille se fit plus ferme, étrangement. Si j'avais eu le choix, tu serais devenue notre chanteuse, tu sais. Il avait dit sans même me regarder, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. Surprise, je pris son visage en coupe et le forçai à me regarder.

- Edward ? questionnai-je, surprise. Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?_ Ça n'était pas normal. _Il ne devrait pas dire ce genre de choses, surtout quand son groupe était classé dans les cinquante meilleurs des Etats-Unis. Putain, les _Spunk Ransom_ avaient tout alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tête ? Cette sorte de fatalité que je lisais dans ses yeux ?

- Les choses sont un peu difficiles pour nous en ce moment, avoua-t-il, ses yeux fixant désespérément le plafond. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il m'explique ce qui semblait le ronger, au lieu de quoi, ses prunelles me fuyaient. C'était comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas souffler un seul putain de mot.

- Difficiles ? répétai-je, ahurie. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Les _Spunk Ransom_ avaient-ils des problèmes ?

- La situation est devenue compliquée avec Tanya, lâcha-t-il enfin, se frottant le front comme s'il espérait trouver une solution comme ça. L'ambiance a changé et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

- Il doit y avoir une solution, non ? Je m'inquiétais. Si les _Spunk Ransom_ venaient à se séparer, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? D'Edward ?

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il, comme fatigué. Il faut probablement que nous discutions avec Tanya. Elle ne chante plus ces derniers temps.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui dire quelques mots une fois que tout le monde nous aura félicités pour le mariage ? proposai-je, désireuse d'enlever de son visage cet air torturé. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait la tête ailleurs que dans notre mariage et s'il devait s'éclipser quelques minutes pour parler à Tanya avant de revenir, prêt à fêter tout ça, alors je lui donnais ma bénédiction. Bien que j'étais loin d'approuver ma décision. _Vraiment très, très loin_. Jeter mon mari dans les bras de celle qui l'aimait passionnément était vraiment un très mauvais choix mais Edward passait avant tout, maintenant.

Je ne me l'expliquais pas mais depuis que le prêtre nous avait déclaré mari et femme, quelque chose avait changé en moi. _Profondément_. C'était comme si, inconsciemment, mon mari était passé en haut de ma liste des priorités, éjectant les _Ribson Keane_ pour les faire retomber à la seconde place. Et ça me faisait sacrément bizarre, je devais l'avouer. J'avais pris pour habitude de ne me préoccuper que du groupe et des filles. Là … c'était différent. Nous étions _mariés_, plus simplement _ensemble_ et si j'avais pensé que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, c'était tout de même le cas. Le changement était impalpable, certes, mais il était là et je ne pouvais pas feindre de l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais _plus_.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, murmura Edward, à ma plus grande surprise. Je laissais mes cogitations internes de côté et bougeai de manière à lui faire face. Nous allions arriver – j'entendais déjà les sifflements et les cris des convives – mais je devais savoir. Je devais m'assurer que tout irait bien.

- Edward. Chéri. Il planta ses deux globes verts dans les miens, plus ternes. Je plaçais mes mains sur chacune de ses joues et lui souris amoureusement. Notre mariage est important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? m'assurai-je alors qu'il sembla subitement confus.

- Il n'est pas juste important, Bella. Il est primordial. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je collai mon front contre le sien, comme lorsque nous nous étions affrontés, dans cette ruelle adjacente au New Moon's Pub. _Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés_.

- C'est la même chose pour moi mais ici – je tapotais son front du bout des doigts – tu n'es pas pleinement dedans. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et je sais que c'est cette histoire avec Tanya. Je soupirai, franchement agacée de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Elle est importante pour toi, elle aussi, repris-je, les yeux fermés. Je pouvais sentir son regard peser sur mes paupières mais je ne pouvais le regarder en disant toutes ces choses. Parce qu'il verrait que je n'en pensais pas un foutu mot. Je veux que tu sois concentré sur toi et moi, sur notre mariage et sur notre nuit de noces. J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris, coquine. Alors si tu dois prendre un moment avec elle pour discuter et bien, soit, que tu le prennes ce moment. Je veux que _mon_ Edward revienne. Celui avec qui je me suis mariée, pas plus tard qu'il y a trois-quarts d'heure. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse ce sourire diablement sexy dont il avait le secret et me dise que c'était bon, qu'il allait parler avec la chanteuse des _Spunk Ransom_. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Son air tranquille s'obscurcit brusquement et indéchiffrable, il s'énerva.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Bella ! De simples mots ne seront pas suffisants pour remuer toute cette merde et en sortir le meilleur. Ça n'est foutrement pas suffisant, répéta-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans ma poitrine. Il me donnait l'impression d'être un gamin incapable de faire face à la réalité. Que c'était quelque chose de trop gros pour qu'il s'y attaque seul. J'avais mal, mal de le voir se détruire pour un truc dont je ne savais rien. Mal de le voir se fustiger pour quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Mains dans ses cheveux, je grattais doucement son cuir chevelu. Je n'avais pas d'autres explications à son agitation interne. Les _Spunk Ransom _étaient en période de crise, voilà tout. Et Edward était submergé par tout ça.

- Ouais, dit-il enfin. Plus grave que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, poursuivit-il, comme à bout de toute cette merde. Je continuais de gratter et de masser son crâne pour qu'il se détende. Il n'avait pas à tout porter sur ses épaules. Emmett et Jasper étaient là, eux aussi, non seulement en tant que membres du groupe mais également en tant qu'amis. Ils ne devraient pas le laisser assumer tout seul ce qu'il s'était passé, quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi Emmett et Jasper ne t'aident pas à gérer tout ça ? demandai-je presque aussitôt. Tu ne formes pas les _Spunk Ransom_ à toi tout seul, chéri. Son étreinte se resserra tandis que la voiture ralentissait doucement. Nous arrivions.

- Ils ne sont au courant de rien, crus-je l'entendre dire avant qu'un portier ne vienne me tendre la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je serrai fermement sa main et tins ma robe pour ne pas m'emmêler les pieds dans cet amas de tissu. Alice me tuerait si j'osais ne serait-ce que vaciller. Edward me suivit, le visage aussi radieux que lorsque nous avions quitté l'église. Abasourdie, je lui jetai un coup d'œil qu'il prétendit de ne pas comprendre. Je n'avais pourtant pas imaginé ce qu'il venait de se passer, bon dieu de merde !

- Edward … ? murmurai-je alors qu'on nous mitraillait à nouveau de photos. Qu'est-ce que

- Je me concentre sur toi et moi, Bella, répondit-il avant de me voler un baiser furtif. Tu avais raison. C'est notre journée à tous les deux. Rien qu'à nous.

- D'accord, cédai-je un peu trop vite à mon goût. Ses yeux resplendissants devaient y être pour quelque chose, à ne pas y manquer. Juste nous deux, répétai-je avant de lui sourire, heureuse. Bien sûr, je savais que notre conversation était loin d'être finie, mais pour l'instant, mieux valait la laisser dans un coin de ma tête. Parce que nos amis s'avançaient déjà vers nous et qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ce truc dramatique dont nous étions en train de parler.

- Oh ma chérie, rit Alice aux éclats, les yeux emplis de larmes. Tes vœux étaient magnifiques ! Elle me prit dans ses bras, riant sottement comme si c'était nerveux. Ses mains m'étreignirent comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bordel ?

- Tout va bien ? soufflai-je à son oreille. Elle semblait proche de la crise de larmes. _Beaucoup trop proche pour un jour de mariage_.

- Jasper a quitté Maria, répondit-elle sur le même ton, hystérique. Je ris à mon tour, heureuse pour elle. Depuis combien de temps Rose et moi attendions que ces mots ne franchissent ses lèvres ? Longtemps, ça, c'était définitivement certain.

- Finalement, ce mariage aura vraiment du bon, hein ? Je me reculais doucement et effaçais en un mouvement les quelques larmes de bonheur qui lui avaient échappé. Fonce, Alice. C'est la chance de ta vie, lui conseillai-je avant de la pousser discrètement vers le bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_. Il me fit un discret clin d'œil avant de prendre mon amie par la taille et de l'emmener dans le restaurant qui n'attendait que nous. Je me tournais alors vers mon mari qui était déjà en proie aux moqueries d'Emmett et d'Alec.

- Dis donc Eddie, le taquina l'ours alors qu'Edward se tendait au surnom utilisé, je ne te savais pas si romantique. Pas vrai, Alec ? _Jésus, ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé_. Je ne savais pas à quel point ils se connaissaient tous, à Boston, mais depuis que nos deux groupes étaient en contact, une fois réunis, ces deux-là ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. C'était juste incroyable. Et malheureusement pour nous, leur degré d'idiotie augmentait de manière exponentielle quand ils se voyaient.

- C'est sûr que si je prends exemple sur toi, tiqua Edward, un léger sourire en coin, t'es aussi romantique qu'un film de karaté mon pauvre gars. Je ne m'explique pas comment Rosalie fait pour supporter un balourd dans ton genre. J'eus un arrêt sur image l'espace d'une seconde et me déboîtais le coup à tourner la tête aussi vite. Edward venait-il vraiment de sortir quelque chose comme ça ? _Sérieusement_ ? Au vu de la mine choquée d'Emmett, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps : j'éclatai de rire, d'un rire à m'en taper le cul par terre. Rose, elle, se contentait de croiser les bras sur son imposante poitrine et de secouer la tête avec amusement.

- Oh merde, il t'a bien eu sur ce coup, commenta Alec, amusé. Le colosse avait encore la bouche entrouverte, complètement hébété. C'était juste tordant.

- C'est vrai qu'on est pas habitué à ce qu'Edward entre dans le jeu d'Emmett, ricana Félix, mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Le personnage du brun ténébreux lui collait véritablement à la peau. _Volturi avait vu juste, encore une fois_. Les autres membres des _Ribson Keane_ semblaient vraiment à leur aise dans toute cette assemblée de journalistes et honnêtement, ça me soulageait. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait nettement plus de personnes qui faisaient partie de l'entourage d'Edward que du mien et savoir qu'ils s'intégraient bien était une bonne chose. Je n'aurais pas voulu d'un mariage où ils auraient été en autarcie. Ça m'aurait brisé le cœur.

- Romantique, hein ? répéta soudainement Emmett, sorti de son hébétude. Il se frotta les mains, l'air extatique. _Ça_, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose. Alec avait exactement le même air lorsque nous jouions au poker après une journée harassante et que pour rendre ça plus fun, il nous lançait des défis loufoques. Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari, Eddie ? lança-t-il, un énorme sourire barrant son visage enfantin.

- Un pari ? renifla mon mari avec dédain. Emmett, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire un pari ? Il baissa la voix et se rapprocha de son ami. En tant normal, je n'aurais peut-être pas refusé, histoire de te clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes, plaisanta mon époux, mais entourés de paparazzis, Volturi va nous flinguer.

- On joue sa fillette, Eddie ? le provoqua le grizzli, joueur. On a peur de perdre face à Memett (_N/A : Topine, encore et toujours, ^^_), c'est ça ? poursuivit-il, toujours aussi moqueur.

- Edward, intervins-je en guise de prévention. Je voyais déjà son envie de lui faire perdre son sourire, briller dans ses yeux. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il tout sourire. Sa main caressa tendrement la mienne avant qu'il ne glisse son bras autour de mes épaules et n'embrasse mes cheveux. Ok, Emmett, va pour un pari et si je gagne, mon ami, tu vas morfler. Tu en as conscience, j'espère ? Le principal intéressé remua des sourcils l'air de dire '_Moi ? Perdre un pari ? T'as craqué, mec !_'. Jésus, je craignais vraiment ce qui allait arriver avec leurs jeux stupides. Quand on l'asticotait un peu trop, Emmett pouvait définitivement jouer le rôle du méchant à merveille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il foute notre mariage en l'air pour une connerie de pari.

- Démétri, grinçai-je tout en me détachant d'Edward. Ces deux idiots étaient déjà en train de parler du pari et de ses retombées. Aide-moi, bon sang ! m'agaçai-je, plantée devant lui. Tu es sensé être la voix de la sagesse dans toute cette histoire. Et ne ricane pas, Félix, le prévins-je alors qu'il pouffait déjà dans son coin, parce que tu pourrais aussi intervenir, hein ! Ce pari va tourner au désastre, je peux vous le garantir !

- Bella, soupira notre leader, tranquille. Arrête de te biler pour des choses aussi insignifiantes. C'est ta journée, ok ? Prends juste le temps de la savourer et par pitié, arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens, en stress. Tout ira bien. Edward sait que de toute manière, il n'a pas intérêt à gâcher quoi que ce soit sinon il peut faire une croix sur votre folle nuit de noces. Derrière l'ironie et la moquerie, je sentais que quelque chose avait du mal à passer. Qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de mon mariage aussi librement qu'il le voudrait. Et malgré moi, j'en ressentais un certain plaisir._ Mauvais, Bella. Tu vas vers le mauvais chemin_.

- Il a raison, approuva notre batteur, vif. C'est assez drôle de te voir dans un état pareil parce que même lorsqu'on a fait ces concerts guérillas, t'étais pas si stressée. »

Je le foudroyai du regard avant d'inspirer lentement. Ils avaient toujours raison, ces deux-là. Quoi que je puisse penser ou dire, ils trouvaient juste les bons mots pour me faire comprendre que j'allais trop loin dans mon comportement. Un peu plus tôt, dans l'église, j'avais dit adorer cette ambiance bon enfant et maintenant, voilà que je la prenais en grippe ? Non, il fallait que je me résonne. _Ou que tu essaies d'oublier cette conversation un peu trop bouleversante dans la limousine, Bella. Parce que c'est elle qui te met les nerfs en pelote_. Ou que j'essaie d'oublier, oui. Parce que c'était trop perturbant voire effrayant. Je ne voulais juste plus y penser.

Edward avait feint de ne pas comprendre mes signaux ou mes regards interrogateurs. C'était comme si l'homme épuisé qu'il m'avait montré dans la limousine n'était plus. Enfin, pas devant les autres. Bien sûr, en tant que femme, c'était mon rôle de le soutenir et d'être là pour lui, mais si ce qu'il me révélait mettait en danger notre couple, comment est-ce que j'étais sensée réagir ? Edward m'en avait dit trop et pas assez à la fois pour que mon esprit torturé fasse le point sur tout ça.

Trop dans le sens où je savais maintenant que les _Spunk Ransom_ battaient sérieusement de l'aile et que leur prétendue cohésion pourrait voler en éclat à tout instant. Pas assez parce que je ne savais pas à quel point les choses s'étaient compliquées avec Tanya. Je n'avais plus aussi peur d'elle dans le sens où maintenant que j'étais mariée avec Edward, il semblait y avoir une sorte de barrière infranchissable qui nous protégeait. Mais d'un autre côté – et je ne me l'expliquais pas – mon cœur tremblait, angoissé comme jamais. Encore et toujours cette appréhension, cette putain d'épée de Damoclès qui se pavanait au-dessus de ma tête en toute impunité. J'étais perdue dans tout ça.

« Bella, tu es avec nous ? m'interpela Félix, main sur mes épaules.

- Oh … ouais, désolée, répondis-je, me reprenant rapidement. J'étais ailleurs.

- C'est ce que l'on a remarqué, rit Démétri, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Edward avait toujours ce genre de gestes envers moi, lui aussi.

- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, me fit sursauter mon mari avant de glisser un bras autour de ma taille, possessif. Il regarda notre leader de travers avant de renifler avec quoi, du dédain ? Je secouais la tête, amusée. Les vieilles rancœurs n'étaient pas tout à fait enterrées, on dirait.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Bella ! s'exclama Félix avant d'emmener les autres membres du groupe en direction du restaurant. En fait, tous semblaient déjà être rentrés. Ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi. Je fis signe à mes amis avant de me tourner dans les bras d'Edward et de me coller contre lui.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise avec cette histoire de pari, hum ? m'assurai-je, picorant ses lèvres de baisers. Il sourit, tendre, avant de glisser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et de me serrer contre lui. Encore cette attitude d'enfant fragile. _Edward, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?_

- A propos de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure … Je fourrais ma main dans ses cheveux et les caressais, pas prête un seul instant à ce qu'il continue cette conversation bouleversante, mais s'il avait décidé de me le dire, ici et maintenant … et bien je l'écouterais. Parce que je l'aimais. Je vais m'en charger, d'accord ? finit-il par dire, à ma plus grande surprise. Surprise, je me reculais légèrement et l'observais. Ne te préoccupe plus de ça, ok ? demanda-t-il avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de coller son front contre le mien.

- Tu en es sûr ? m'assurai-je, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il avançait. Son visage tourmenté était encore trop frais dans mon esprit pour que je prête fois à ce qu'il me disait là. Tu avais l'air vraiment inquiet à propos de ça, tout à l'heure, insistai-je doucement.

- Edward ! Bella ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? nous interpella Victoria du seuil du restaurant. Les mains sur les hanches, une moue franchement agacée sur les lèvres, elle semblait prête à nous botter le cul dans la seconde qui suivait.

- On arrive ! lui répondis-je de peur que la menace sous-jacente soit mise à exécution.

- Tout va bien, chérie. Je crois que c'est l'émotion qui m'a fait perdre la tête, rit-il tout en posant son bras sur mes épaules. Repliant sa main pour qu'elle s'enroule autour de ma nuque, il nous guida jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant où tous étaient déjà là, un verre dans la main. Profitons juste de cette soirée, me conseilla-t-il, radieux. »

* * *

**Tadaaam ! Bon, d'accord, le chapitre a mis vraiment beaucoup de temps pour venir, mais ça en vaut le coup … non ?**

**Je ne voulais pas trop verser dans le guimauve pour ce chapitre et je pense avoir réussi à doser le tout.**

**Au menu de la seconde partie de ce mariage : des rires et bien sûr … du lemon, mesdames !**

**A vos claviers ! (Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et remonte le moral des troupes ^^)**

**Bien à vous, C.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**KM : Honnêtement, j'avais dit que l'histoire ne contiendrait pas plus de 30 chapitres mais je crois que je vais faire un peu plus. Les idées continuent de venir mais une chose est sûre : la fin s'approche à vitesse grand V. Sinon, merci bien sûr, pour tes reviews adorables =D. La nuit de noces est pour le chapitre 24 mais promis, je vais faire comme tu me l'as dit gentiment demandé, lol.**

**Alexiane : Bienvenue parmi nous ! ^^. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît. Ça n'est pas vraiment dans les styles en vogue mais ça me plaît tout de même ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te contentera !**

**June-en-Juin : Merci de venir prendre de mes nouvelles ! Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'étais un peu perdue mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un semblant d'ordre, tout va beaucoup mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, même si je suis longue à poster, hors de question que j'abandonne cette fiction. Je la terminerais, coûte que coûte. Sinon, merci pour tes merveilleux compliments qui font chaud au cœur !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously in "Our Farewell" : **_Après une demande en mariage des plus originales, Edward et Bella franchissent enfin le cap. Entourés de leurs amis ainsi que des paparazzis rapatriés par Volturi, les tourtereaux se sont dit « Oui. ». Ce chapitre est donc à propos de la seconde partie du mariage, la cérémonie étant passée (Chapitre précédent)._

_Les choses se sont, en parallèle, dégradées au sein des Spunk Ransom après le baiser entre Edward et Tanya, cette dernière n'a plus voulu chanter. Edward n'en a pas parlé à Bella et ne sait plus comment agir suite à la déclaration de celle qu'il a toujours considérée comme une sœur. Les Spunk Ransom sont donc en péril …_

**Chapitre 23**

_**Shiny Toys Gun – Starts with one**_

La part d'ombre que j'avais décelé en lui dans la limousine avait désormais quitté ses yeux. Il ne restait rien, pas même un infime résidu. Ses deux globes verts semblaient briller de mille feux, m'éblouissant et m'envoûtant dans le même temps. _Il est tout à moi, maintenant_. Je le croyais.

Les choses suivirent ensuite leur cours. Carlisle et Victoria nous placèrent dans un coin de manière à ce que les invités puissent venir nous féliciter pour notre union, nous souhaitant une longue vie ensemble et surtout, de beaux enfants. C'était sans doute la question épineuse qui semblait revenir sur toutes les lèvres : quand est-ce qu'Edward et moi envisagerions de fonder notre famille ?

J'avais tenté d'être la plus délicate possible et de ne pas leur hurler au visage que les marmots n'étaient définitivement pas ma tasse de thé, mais je n'avais pas manqué les œillades surprises de ces prétendus invités. Si devenir l'épouse de quelqu'un était quelque chose avec lequel j'arrivais à vivre maintenant, devenir mère en était une autre. Pour autant, rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un petit garçon qui serait le portrait craché de son père, et bien … mon cœur battait plus vite. Alors, je me contentais de sourire et de dire que nous n'en avions pas encore parlé. Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, au final.

Je vis défiler tant de visages que remercier les personnes pour leur présence était devenu un automatisme et que je ne calculais plus vraiment ce qui m'entourait. Je ne reverrais probablement plus ces gens alors à quoi bon s'embourber dans de faux semblants ? Je ne les connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Il était donc hors de question que je prête attention à mes remerciements ou même qu'ils aient à peu près l'air sincères. Parce que le fait que ces starlettes du petit écran ou ces journalistes fassent partie de la cour de Volturi, ça, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

Sauf lorsque mes amis les plus proches s'avancèrent. Ils s'étaient tous placés en fin de file, peut-être pour clore toute cette débâcle de faux semblants. Mais peu importait. Ils étaient juste là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Rosalie et Alice ouvraient la marche, flamboyantes dans leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur, belles à en crever. Elles semblaient presque voler jusqu'à nous tant elles débordaient d'enthousiasme et d'impatience. Je suis certaine qu'elles auraient été aussi heureuses si nous avions assisté à leur propre mariage, en réalité. Et ça me faisait du bien. Cette douce sensation s'infiltrait sous ma peau, longeait mes veines et remontait jusqu'à mon cœur, l'emplissant un peu plus d'amour et de bonheur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ces deux filles-là n'étaient pas des amies, non. Elles étaient comme des âmes sœurs d'amitié (_N/A : Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ça !_).

Derrière elles, l'ordre était un peu plus flou, tous formant une sorte de masse difforme et quelque peu … chaotique. J'aurais voulu dire ça moins proprement que j'aurais parlé d'un véritable troupeau qui se dirigeait vers nous. Ils se bousculaient, plaisantaient et riaient comme une grande bande d'amis et ça me faisait foutrement plaisir de le constater. Parmi ce flot de visages inconnus, savoir qu'ils étaient bien et tous ensemble, c'était le plus important. Je ne faisais pas ce mariage pour les journalistes ou même pour Volturi. Je voulais que l'on célèbre ça entre nous, comme si nous étions en petit comité et non près de cent cinquante personnes.

« Bella, dit mon mannequin d'amie, émue jusqu'aux larmes. »

Rose et Alice venaient tout juste de féliciter Edward, lui murmurant quelques phrases que je ne pus entendre, bien que j'eusse tendu l'oreille. _Peut-être l'avaient-elles mis en garde ? _Je manquais de rire à cette idée. Ce serait trop idiot. Les filles lui avaient certainement souhaité tout le bonheur du monde, à mes côtés. Alice prit chacune de nos mains dans les siennes et les serra fort.

« Ça y est, tu l'as fait, fit-elle, d'une voix chevrotante. Tu es _Madame Edward Cullen_. Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas le croire ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose qui riait silencieusement. Dire qu'il y a à peine deux heures, nous étions en train de t'habiller et de te maquiller ! pépia-t-elle, serrant ma main de plus en plus fort. Je grimaçais presque de douleur. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assoie, lança-t-elle brusquement, comme assommée. Etonnée, j'adressai une œillade perplexe à Rosalie. Alice et ses sautes d'humeur aussi soudaines que brèves auraient raison de mon sang froid, un de ces jours. J'en étais certaine.

- Elle est en train de débloquer, chuchota-t-elle si faiblement que je lus la plupart des mots sur ses lèvres. Elle nous fait un complexe de mère abandonnée, là. Je pouffais, telle une idiote.

- Alice, répondis-je entre deux rires. Je ne peux pas croire que ça soit à moi de te rassurer maintenant alors que vous l'avez fait pour moi, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Comme Rose l'a si bien dit, pas moyen que l'on se lâche même si je suis mariée, maintenant. Hormis Edward, vous êtes les personnes que j'ai de plus cher au monde et jamais ça ne changera. _Jamais_. Elle renifla doucement, me faisant étrangement penser à un chaton égaré. Sa bouille larmoyante et ses yeux de biche m'amusèrent plus qu'autre chose. Cette fille était complètement déjantée._ Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà, Bella._ Vrai.

- Tu es vraiment unique, se moqua Rosalie, tête rejetée en arrière. C'est juste l'oisillon qui quitte le bercail, chérie. Bella ne nous tourne pas le dos pour autant, ok ? Et puis, regarde un peu le sublime mariage qu'on lui a organisé. Tu y as mis tout ton cœur, toute ton âme, Alice. Tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil si tu n'avais pas voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, pas vrai ? »

Nouveau reniflement, encore plus étouffé que le premier. Le lutin se calmait, c'était évident. Elle réalisait enfin que le rôle de la fille déprimée ne lui allait pas, surtout après que Jasper se soit ouvertement affiché _avec_ elle.

En fait, ce que je craignais le plus, c'était ce moment post-déprime où elle sauterait dans tous les sens et crierait '_Peace And Love_' à tout va. Parce que _ça_, c'était Alice tout craché, et qu'en ce qui concernait Jazz, sa folie n'avait aucune limite. Malheureusement pour nous.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix que je trouvais déjà plus ferme, plus assurée. Tu as raison, Rose. Ç'en est presque agaçant, d'ailleurs. Tu as _toujours_ raison. Elle secoua la tête, dramatique. Mais peu importe ! s'exclama-t-elle, requinquée. Je suis tellement contente que tu aies enfin cette superbe alliance à ton annulaire. Elle est vraiment splendide ! Une fois que nous songerons à nous marier, j'espère que Jasper aura aussi bon goût que toi, dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à Edward. L'ultime quinte de toux provenant de notre troupe d'amis me détourna momentanément de mes pensées. Le pauvre bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_ allait faire une syncope avant la fin de la journée, c'était certain.

- Cette superbe alliance ? finis-je, sourcil haussé. _Est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vue avant aujourd'hui ?_

- Alice ! la réprimanda Rose, mécontente. Elle croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine, réprobatrice. Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait. Mais restait à savoir quoi.

- Pardon, pardon ! dit-elle aussitôt, ses petites mains couvrant brusquement sa bouche. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction de mon mari qui haussa les épaules, plus amusé par notre échange qu'autre chose._ Un complot à trois ?_

- Bah ! Bella l'aurait probablement découvert un jour ou l'autre, non ? Edward embrassa mes cheveux avant de caresser tendrement ma nuque. Elles m'ont aidé à choisir ton alliance, m'avoua-t-il avec une moue penaude. J'avais un mal fou à me décider et elles m'ont poussé à prendre celle-ci. »

Il désigna mon alliance, fine, carrément splendide.

La bague n'était pas un simple anneau en argent, non. Elle était incrustée de petites pierres tout autour – je supposais que c'était des diamants mais je ne pouvais l'affirmer, n'étant pas experte en la matière – restant simple et élégante. C'était une des plus belles bagues que j'avais jamais vues, à dire vrai. J'étais heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas choisi un de ces gros cailloux pour en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde. Edward savait que c'était tout ce que je détestais. J'avais déjà eu du mal à me faire au solitaire qu'il m'avait offert pour nos fiançailles alors ça n'était certainement pas pour avoir une autre bague dans ce genre là en guise d'alliance.

« Vous avez bien choisi, les félicitai-je, radieuse. »

Je m'appuyais contre mon mari qui me serra contre lui avec tendresse. Rose et Alice étaient là, devant nous et me donnaient l'impression d'être fières de moi. Elles avaient cette lueur dans les yeux qui me criait qu'elles n'auraient pu être plus heureuses pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais espéré trouver des amies telles que ces deux-là. C'était juste in-foutrement-croyable.

« Dieu merci, soupira faussement Rosalie alors que je la poussais légèrement sur l'épaule. Et puis, ça aurait fait mauvais genre si tu avais eu une alliance le jour de ton mariage et une autre pour le reste, commenta-t-elle, amusée.

- Volturi en aurait fait une attaque, ris-je à gorge déployée, imaginant déjà le vieillard, main sur le cœur, pâle comme un linge. Toutes ces simagrées autour de notre mariage sont épuisantes, à la fin, me plaignis-je à mes amies. Mais il le valait bien, au final. Mes nuits d'insomnies et de tracas à cause de ses manipulations perverses n'étaient rien en comparaison à cette petite blague. De son côté, Edward secouait la tête tout en souriant et Alice levait les yeux au ciel, blasée.

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller nous asseoir, lança ensuite le lutin, jetant un coup d'œil oblique à la troupe qui s'impatientait, derrière elle. Ils ont l'air pressés de vous féliciter, ces hommes-là.

- Ouais, je suppose, pouffai-je doucement, regardant les filles avec tendresse alors qu'elles s'éloignaient vers la table principale. »

Hors de question que j'ai ces corbeaux de paparazzis autour de moi, durant la célébration de notre mariage. Edward et moi étions entourés par nos amis et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres se mettent entre nous, surtout que je ne les connaîtrais probablement pas. Ils n'étaient qu'une vaste flopée de visages inconnus pour moi et ne m'inspiraient pas du tout confiance, pour tout dire.

Mais ces pensées désertèrent mon esprit alors que Démétri m'enveloppait dans une étreinte rassurante et chaude. Le serrant contre moi à mon tour, je souris lorsqu'il me félicita dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Tu es tombée sur la bonne personne, dit-il, se détachant légèrement. J'étais certaine qu'Edward le foudroyait du regard pour être aussi proche de moi, physiquement parlant, mais tant pis. Et puis, maintenant que Sally était rentrée dans l'équation, il n'y avait plus de quoi faire un drame … non ? Edward va prendre soin de toi, ajouta-t-il, me relâchant complètement pour ne prendre que mes mains dans les siennes. Chaudes et rassurantes, elles enveloppaient les miennes, petites et moites. Une douloureuse sensation de déjà vu m'étreignit brusquement le cœur.

- Je sais, acquiesçai-je, sourire aux lèvres. Mon mari, lui, discutait avec Félix tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Des fois que je peloterais Démétri sous ses yeux. _Quel idiot !_ Il est tout ce dont j'ai jamais rêvé, tu sais, avouai-je doucement. Ça a toujours été Edward. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, en fait. Je n'aurais jamais voulu faire ma vie avec un autre que lui.

- Ouais, rit-il avec une pointe de … _tristesse ?_ Je n'ai jamais été à sa hauteur, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, ébouriffant ses cheveux impeccables. Dans des gestes comme celui-là, il me rappelait mon apollon d'époux. Nerveux jusqu'au bout des ongles quand ça me concernait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je les mette dans l'embarras, ces deux-là ?

- Démétri …

- Ça n'est rien, tu sais. Enfin, plus maintenant. Il haussa une épaule qu'il voulait certainement désinvolte. Peut-être était-ce pour me rassurer ? Ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, finit-il par dire après un court silence.

- Tu mérites une fille comme Sally, éludai-je, les yeux dans les yeux. Pourquoi semer le doute aujourd'hui en lui avouant que j'aurais pu croire à une hypothétique relation avec lui ? Non, ça ne servait vraiment à rien. Même si je n'approuve pas totalement votre relation, je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec elle, finis-je par ajouter doucement.

- Tu n'approuves pas totalement ? sourcilla-t-il, baissant subitement d'un ton. Il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas alerter Edward en disant des trucs pareils. Il aurait pu mal interpréter ça.

- On en parlera plus tard, répondis-je alors que Félix se tournait vers moi. Quand on sera seuls, d'accord ? Il hocha affirmativement de la tête avant de rejoindre mes meilleures amies, déjà attablées, verre de champagne à la main.

- Félicitations Bella, dit chaudement notre batteur, m'étreignant à son tour. Ça fait du bien de te voir radieuse comme ça. Et vise un peu les délicieux cailloux que tu as maintenant à l'annulaire ! Je ris. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, poursuivit-il, sa main posée sur mon épaule dénudée. Tu es parvenue là où j'aurais tué pour être avec Heidi et Keane. Quelque part, mes rêves reposent un peu sur toi, maintenant. Mon cœur reçut un violent crochet du droit, mis subitement à mal. Cette confidence était trop intime pour que je garde un visage impassible.

- Félix, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée. Tu aurais tellement mérité d'être à ma place. Les yeux embués, la bouche tordue en une horrible grimace, j'étais prête à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps sur son épaule. Parce que ce moment était trop riche en émotions et que ma capacité à les maîtriser était de plus en plus minime.

- La vie est ainsi faite, Belly Jean, fit-il en haussant une épaule. Son sourire fin et ses yeux sombres ne me trompaient pas, pourtant. Il essayait juste de relativiser et de ne pas laisser sortir sa douleur. _Putain de chienne de vie_.

- Ne renonce jamais, d'accord ? Je tendis les bras dans sa direction et il m'enlaça à nouveau. Mes mains s'attardèrent sur sa nuque que je caressais telle une sœur l'aurait fait pour son frère. Le brun ténébreux me semblait plus accessible, maintenant, son cœur tellement brisé qu'il l'avait fait choir de son piédestal. As-tu déjà pensé à refaire ta vie ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler dans le creux de son oreille. A côté de moi, Emmett et Jasper plaisantaient avec Edward, inconscients de ce qui se jouait entre Félix et moi.

- Non, jamais. Je me sens comme si c'était un acte d'adultère. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Qu'en penserait Heidi ? me risquai-je, le relâchant un peu, tout en restant proche de lui. Notre batteur me semblait si vulnérable qu'un coup de vent serait certainement capable de le briser. Il avait _cette_ expression. La même expression que je retrouvais dans les yeux de Tanya, quelques mètres plus loin. Et ça me foutait les jetons.

- Que je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes conneries le jour de ton mariage, reprit-il contenance, se redressant comme si de rien n'était. Un sourire en coin, faussement amusé et de nouveau, il avait revêtu son masque impénétrable.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Félix. Tu ne m'embêtes jamais avec ça. Je veux être là pour toi, tu sais. Evidemment, les choses se sont compliquées avec Démétri, mais j'aimerais vraiment être aussi proche de toi que je ne le suis de lui. Et je t'écouterais parler d'Heidi et de Keane durant des heures, des semaines, des mois ou des années, si ça peut te faire du bien. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? Quelque chose passa dans son regard, si fugace que je crus presque l'avoir imaginé. Pourtant, lorsque ses prunelles étincelèrent un peu plus à la lumière du jour, je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Merci, Bella. Juste, merci. Un sourire chancelant plus tard, il partait rejoindre les autres. Le cœur encore tremblant de notre conversation à Félix et moi, je dus offrir une mine affreuse à Emmett et Jazz qui me jaugèrent étrangement, l'espace d'un instant.

- Tout va bien, Bella ? s'inquiéta Jasper. Edward tourna brutalement la tête dans ma direction, sa main saisissant déjà la mienne, la pressant fortement.

- Ouais, tout va bien, les rassurai-je, leur offrant un sourire on ne peut plus authentique. Notre batteur allait bien pour l'instant et c'était tout ce qui importait. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mon très cher époux fouilla mon regard de ses yeux, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge à l'intérieur. Et quand il n'y découvrit rien de particulier, il me vola un chaste baiser avant de parler à nouveau avec Alec.

- Toutes mes félicitations, la naine ! s'exclama soudainement Emmett, posa une de ses palmes sur mon épaule gauche. Elle me semblait si petite à l'intérieur de ses grandes mains. _Doux Jésus_.

- Euh … j'hésitais un instant. Merci ? demandai-je plus qu'autre chose avant d'entendre son rire gras. »

Un rire typiquement Emmettien parce que oui, le truc Emmettien, ça existait. Comme faire des paris à tout va, par exemple. A croire que ce mec n'était pas gonflé à la testostérone mais à l'adrénaline et au challenge. Je devais reconnaître que c'était un peu flippant, mais terriblement drôle, parfois.

« Je suis content pour Eddie Boy et toi, tu sais. »

Son sourire enfantin ne quittait pas ses lèvres un seul instant. De même que sa main géante sur mon épaule. Le colosse était tout pimpant dans son costume bleu nuit, sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé et sa cravate gris perle. J'aurais pu le prendre pour un garde du corps, sans blaguer. Sa carrure s'y prêtait trop bien, mais son visage joueur cassait le truc.

Un enfant dans un corps d'homme, voilà tout.

« Je n'en doute pas, lui souris-je à mon tour, bougeant la mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux. C'est précisément cet instant qu'Emmett choisit pour se pencher et murmurer à mon oreille.

- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés dans la voiture ? Je rougis violemment, les lèvres formant certainement un O de surprise.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, marmonnai-je, au comble de l'embarras. A nouveau son rire gras retentit dans mes oreilles, accompagné de celui, plus discret, de Jasper.

- Je te l'ai toujours dit, Jazz, fit-il au bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_. Ces deux-là sont des exhibitionnistes dans l'âme, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Discrètement, mais pas assez pour que je ne le note pas, Edward releva un majeur tordu, un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en continuant sa conversation avec Alec. Le colosse éclata d'un rire tonitruant. _S'arrêtait-il seulement de rire un jour ?_

- Au moins, Little Eddie n'est plus … _tendu_, me charria-t-il à nouveau et j'étais certaine d'avoir inventé une nouvelle teinte de rouge, tant mon visage semblait en feu. Pour autant, je ne me démontais pas parce que s'il était excellent pour nous provoquer, Edward et moi, je me demandais de ce qu'il en était quant à sa capacité à recevoir les attaques. Il y était tellement peu habitué que ça pourrait être tordant.

- Et toi, Emmy Boy ? demandai-je avec assurance, faisant un pas pour m'approcher plus près de lui. Es-tu _tendu_ ? _Frustré_ ? Je levais mon index et le fit zigzaguer sur son imposante poitrine, tout en muscles. Je le pelotais, c'était certain, mais c'était aussi pour la bonne cause. Parce qu'il ne nous lâcherait pas avec ça si je ne faisais rien pour le contrer. As-tu besoin d'un petit quart d'heure de _récréation_ ? D'une pause _goûter_ ? suggérai-je, suçotant mon index avec gourmandise. Ses yeux éberlués suivaient mon doigt et sa mine abasourdie était impayable. De même que sa bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il, comme sonné. Pour autant, il ne fit pas mine de retirer mes mains. Emmett était réellement trop choqué pour réagir et c'était hilarant.

- Moi ? interrogeai-je, faussement surprise. Rien du tout, pourquoi ? Je reculai alors d'un pas et lui envoyai un baiser, comme les pin-up des années soixante. Et alors, Jasper éclata.

- Em- … Emmett, dit-il entre deux rires, tu aurais … merde, tu aurais dû … voir ta tête ! Jazz riait aux éclats, faisant tourner quelques têtes dans notre direction.

- Enfin une femme qui sait lui rabattre son caquet, me félicita mon mari dans le creux de l'oreille. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alec et lui s'étaient tournés vers nous et qu'ils avaient assisté à mon petit manège.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? soufflai-je, lui volant un baiser. Je ne voulais rien faire pour gâcher cette journée qui s'avérait être, pour l'instant, parfaite.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il contre mon oreille. Je ne t'aime que plus pour ce que tu viens de faire, rit-il doucement et je penchais légèrement la tête dans son sens pour que nos fronts se touchent. Peut-être que mon idée était idiote mais maintenant que nous étions mariés, et bien, je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais. Si j'avais déjà eu la sensation que nous étions indestructibles, ça n'était rien en comparaison à ce que je ressentais maintenant, alors que ses bras m'enveloppaient. Et c'était stupéfiant.

- Belly Bell's, finit enfin par dire Emmett, on se voit tout à l'heure. Un brin vexé parce que je m'étais jouée de lui, il grommelait dans sa barbe tout en prenant place à côté de Rose. Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil complice, pas du tout alarmée par ce que je venais de faire. Elle savait que ça n'était qu'un jeu et que jamais je n'aurais fait quoi que ce soit du genre.

- Encore toutes mes félicitations, souffla Jasper, une de mes mains au creux des siennes. Merci pour Edward. Un dernier clin d'œil et il s'écarta, se retournant vers notre ours vexé.

- Alec, soupirai-je faussement alors qu'il se plantait devant moi. Ses yeux emplis de malice n'étaient jamais de bon augure, en vérité. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire, nous tenions là un Emmett numéro deux. Et c'était flippant à souhait.

- Bella. »

Il se tut un instant alors que ses yeux papillonnèrent vers les deux personnes juste à côté de nous. Edward et Tanya se faisaient face, plus silencieux que jamais. Ils s'observaient en chien de faïence et j'eus un coup au cœur. Merde, c'était peut-être pire que je le croyais. Les _Spunk Ransom_ tenaient-ils là leur fin ? La séparation du groupe ? _Merde_.

« Oublie-les deux secondes, d'accord ? murmura notre bassiste et je me tournais vers lui avec un faible sourire. »

Les choses basculaient pour les _Spunk Ransom_, c'était on ne peut plus visible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer aux conséquences que ça aurait sur Edward. Inévitablement, ça donnerait quelque chose de mauvais. Foutrement mauvais. Je n'étais juste pas certaine de savoir comment gérer cette potentielle merde, bon sang.

« Facile à dire, plus difficile à faire, marmonnai-je à son intention. Pourtant, c'était dans son regard que le mien était plongé.

- Tu peux être fière de toi, tu sais ? Tu as fait tellement de chemin. J'haussais un sourcil, ahurie.

- Où est passé le mec qui cherchait à mettre le plus de grains de riz dans mon décolleté, tout à l'heure ? lui demandai-je, soupçonneuse. Il rit à gorge déployée.

- Bella ! T'es vraiment pas drôle. J'essayais de te dire quelque chose d'hyper profond et voilà que tu casses mon image de mec sérieux, se plaignit-il, tel un enfant.

- Tu n'as jamais été un mec sérieux, relevai-je, mine de rien. Son sourire barra un peu plus son visage.

- C'est un des côtés que j'aime le plus chez toi : ton parfait manque de délicatesse. Ce fut à mon tour de m'étouffer de rire.

- Je n'aime pas mentir, me contentai-je de dire, haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

- Merde, j'arrive pas à croire que tu as enfin sauté le pas, dit-il tout en secouant la tête. Glissant une main derrière sa nuque, il m'observait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? finis-je par demander, amusée.

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante. Ça me fait tout drôle.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis maussade genre … tout le temps ? Jouant des sourcils, je tentais d'imiter l'air méchant de Félix – ou pire, celui de Rosalie – mais j'étais certaine que le résultat était assez lamentable … ou pas, à en juger l'air subitement alerté d'Alec.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas mon genre, hein ? lança-t-il, repentant. Je retenais le rire qui voulait s'échapper de ma gorge. Etais-je vraiment en train de terroriser ce gosse ? _Seigneur, Bella, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Emmett et lui ne vont plus vous lâcher après votre sortie tout sauf discrète en direction de la limousine, hum ?_ Ouais, c'était définitivement vrai. Pour l'instant, Edward et moi n'avions pas encore mordu la poussière, mais je savais que ces deux-là ne nous manqueraient pas.

- Pas ton genre, tu dis ? Je fis un pas dans sa direction et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, placardant un air austère sur mon visage. Alec, lui, avait fait un pas en arrière, les mains levées devant lui.

- Tu es ma Bella préférée, tu le sais bien. »

Voir ce gamin essayer de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait dans l'espoir de ne pas me froisser était hilarant au possible. Ce plaisantin, malgré tout, restait naïf à l'extrême et avait une sainte horreur de blesser les gens. Il aimait se moquer d'eux, les provoquer, mais il savait toujours où se trouvait la limite entre l'acceptable et le blessant. Jamais il ne l'avait franchi mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'affoler pour rien. Si Alec n'existait pas, il faudrait songer à l'inventer.

« Parce que tu connais d'autres Bella, toi ? continuai-je de le taquiner, avançant toujours dans sa direction. J'étais étonnée que ma robe et mes talons diablement hauts ne m'aient pas plus déséquilibrées que ça, par ailleurs. _Mais qui vivra, verra, pas vrai ?_ Les invités se tournaient vers nous, petits groupes par petits groupes et se demandaient probablement ce qu'il se passait. Mon air guindé, à la limite de l'outrance, devait leur donner la puce à l'oreille.

- Euh … euh … non ? J'aurais pu prendre ça pour une question mais je décidais que je l'avais assez embêté. Quoi que …

- Viens par ici, toi. L'attrapant par la nuque avant qu'il puisse réagir, je fermais mon poing et grattais son crâne alors qu'il geignait comme un enfant entre mes bras. Riant aux éclats, je le torturais quelques secondes de plus avant d'enfin le relâcher. Les cheveux hirsutes, un air scandalisé, il tentait vainement de se recoiffer.

- De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ? souffla-t-il, théâtral. Comment veux-tu que je drague qui que ce soit avec une coupe pareille ?

- Peut-être que ta queue devrait rester dans ton pantalon aujourd'hui, hmm ? proposai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Cet endroit est plein à craquer de journalistes. Fais-toi une seule minette qui est ici et c'est les ennuis garantis, chéri.

- Peuh, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Tu as raison, leurs petites culottes resteront intactes, aujourd'hui. Pas moyen que je me fasse une des leurs.

- Bien dit, acquiesçai-je tout en lui donnant un coup de coude amical. Allez l'ami, va rejoindre les autres. Je vais voir Tanya et on pourra commencer à célébrer ce mariage.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il tout en me tirant puérilement la langue. C'est pas trop tôt ! Quoi que, Edward et toi avez déjà en partie célébré le truc, hein ? Il joua des sourcils, suggestif. Ce morveux avait de la chance que je n'ai rien à portée de main pour lui lancer à la figure.

- Attention à toi, gamin ! le mis-je en garde, sourcil relevé. Il pourrait t'arriver de graves bricoles pour oser dire un truc pareil. »

Il fit mine de fermer sa bouche et de balancer la clef qui la fermait. Ce mioche était unique en son genre. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu un autre bassiste que lui dans notre groupe. Il était notre bouffée d'air frais, après tout.

Retournant rapidement aux côtés d'Edward, une vague de tension me picota brusquement la peau. Ils ne se regardaient pas, non, ils semblaient s'affronter. Une personne extérieure n'aurait pas compris les regards qu'ils se lançaient mais moi, je savais. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

« Merci, Tanya, la remercia froidement Edward. Eberluée, je ne tentais même pas un regard dans sa direction et fixais le sol. S'il voulait m'en parler, il le fera. Je savais, avec l'expérience, que le forcer à me parler de choses dont il ne voulait souffler un traître mot, était mauvais. Et là, c'était la merde à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. _Putain de bordel de bordel._ (_N/A : Chou, tu as vu, j'ai enfin réussi à le caser ^^)._

- Bella, dit-elle enfin, le regard éteint. Elle se décala pour laisser place à Carlisle et Esmée, tout deux rayonnants et … émus. Je pouvais voir les larmes dans leurs yeux, de même que cette fierté qui semblait émaner d'eux, impossible à manquer.

- Merci d'être venue, répondis-je plus pour la forme. La vérité était que ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment que ma rivale soit là, mais c'était important pour Edward et désormais, ce qui était important pour lui devenait une priorité. _Jésus, j'en deviendrais presque une petite épouse modèle,_ songeai-je, au comble de l'ironie.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée, sourit-elle si faiblement que son expression ne changea pas vraiment. »

Ses yeux, en revanche, étaient foutrement effrayants. Si vides de tout sentiment que je me demandais presque comme elle faisait pour tenir debout et ne pas flancher.

Et j'eus pitié d'elle, bordel. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Pas de pitié pour les gens que je suis sensée détester. Ça ne devait pas marcher comme ça. Elle était mon ennemie de toujours, celle qui faisait que mon cœur se serrait de peur quand elle était trop près d'Edward. Et maintenant, j'avais presque de la sympathie pour elle. Sérieusement ? Je soupirais. _Fais chier_.

Alors, je fis ce qui me semblait être le mieux et la pris dans mes bras, hissant ma bouche à la hauteur de son oreille gauche. Ainsi, Edward ne voyait pas, ni ne pouvait entendre ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, les choses auraient vite dégénérées.

« Je sais qu'être ici est si épouvantable que la douleur ne semble même plus t'affecter, chuchotai-je doucement à son oreille. Si elle tressaillit durant les premières secondes, elle finit par nouer ses bras autour de ma taille comme une vieille amie l'aurait fait. Elle m'écoutait attentivement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward, toi et le groupe, mais ça le fout en l'air, poursuivis-je, adressant un clin d'œil à Rose et Alice, au loin. Elles étaient perplexes, surtout quand on savait que Tanya aimait Edward à en crever. Si tu as besoin d'un moment pour discuter avec eux, prends-le, continuai-je sur le même ton. Si tu as besoin de mon aide pour régler les choses avec Edward, je le ferais. Je ne supporte pas de voir son regard déchiré parce que je ne sais pas quelle merde est arrivée. Fais juste en sorte que ça s'arrête, d'accord ? Tu l'aimes trop pour ça, je le sais, finis-je, me détachant doucement. Je lui souris chaleureusement, fausse jusqu'au bout des ongles. Entrant dans mon jeu stupide, elle me prit les mains et se pencha dans ma direction.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles, Bella, souffla-t-elle si bas que je n'entendis pratiquement pas. J'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci, les pots brisés ne puissent pas être recollés.

- Qu'est-il arrivé de si grave pour que la cohésion du groupe soit à ce point menacée ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de questionner, prenant garde à ce qu'Edward ne nous observe pas. Par une heureuse chance, Carlisle et Esmée le tenaient occupé et assez distrait pour qu'il ne s'aventure pas à jeter un coup d'œil dans notre direction.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, je suis désolée. Et elle l'était. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

- Ouais, toujours la même rengaine, m'agaçai-je, lâchant ses mains un peu sèchement. Personne ne dit jamais rien parce que ça n'est pas à elle de le dire, mais en attendant, le mal se propage, tel un poison. Tanya baissa un peu plus la tête. Ecoute, désolée d'être aussi brutale, ok ? tentai-je maladroitement. Je ne peux pas imaginer ta souffrance mais essaie juste de t'amuser un peu. C'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter. »

Un sourire discret plus tard et elle s'éloigna, me laissant aux 'parents' d'Edward. Mon mari glissa son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui. Carlisle et Esmée étaient les dernières personnes qui venaient nous féliciter. Victoria passera tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, elle avait des problèmes de logistique sur les bras.

« Ma chérie, me félicita Esmée en me donnant une étreinte chaleureuse. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous que j'en perdrais presque mes mots. Une inhabituelle rougeur vint faire rosir ses joues et quant à moi, je ne pus qu'en rire.

- Merci, Esmée, pouffai-je, m'appuyant contre le torse d'Edward. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là.

- On dirait que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied, fils, sourit tendrement Carlisle à mon mari. »

_Fils_. A en juger le regard étonnamment brillant d'Edward, je savais qu'il était ému des paroles de son mentor. Qui ne le serait pas, d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ce couple exemplaire avait pris Edward sous leurs ailes et pas les autres. Tanya était de loin la plus fragile du groupe, émotionnellement parlant. Et puis, c'était une fille alors logiquement, c'est vers elle qu'ils auraient dû se tourner. Mais non, ils avaient choisi celui qui était le loin le plus compliqué et le plus torturé des _Spunk Ransom_. Peut-être avaient-ils vu le vrai visage d'Edward, après notre séparation, et que ça avait influencé leur jugement ?

Peu importait, en vérité. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était leur présence et cette aura emplie d'amour qu'ils dégageaient. Parce que les liens du sang ne faisaient pas tout, même si dans la plupart des cas, ça aidait drôlement. Parfois, les liens du cœur, eux, primaient sur tout le reste et signifiaient davantage qu'un code génétique partagé. Edward et moi en étions des preuves vivantes, à l'instar de toutes ces familles recomposées qui peuplaient notre planète.

Dans les moments où je me sentais possédée par l'âme d'un philosophe, j'aurais pu dire que nous étions des rescapés. Une vie sans amour ou sans pilier parental n'est pas normale. Dès notre plus jeune âge, on était condamnés à devenir ces personnes tourmentées que nous sommes encore aujourd'hui, même si nous y travaillons un peu plus chaque jour. Carlisle et Esmée étaient bien plus qu'une pierre de l'édifice que nous construisions, tous les deux : ils en étaient les clefs de voûte, au même titre que Victoria, Alice et Rose, pour moi.

On avait survécu à toute cette merde, oui. C'était une de nos plus grandes forces.

« On dirait bien, ouais, sourit mon époux, glissant dans mon dos pour finalement poser son menton sur le sommet de ma tête.

- Ils me rappellent nos premières années de mariage, se laissa à commenter Esmée, pétillante de malice. Tu me regardais avec les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est toujours le cas, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Edward, resserrant son étreinte sur ma taille. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les miens, à la recherche de mon contact. Je les entremêlais, complètement appuyée contre lui. Tu ne le vois sans doute pas, mais Carlisle te regarde toujours comme un ado pré-pubère ! rit-il aux éclats, provoquant de petites secousses dans mon dos.

- Fiston, tu empruntes le mauvais chemin, le mit faussement en garde l'intéressé. Son air bougon était drôle au possible. Il était comme un gamin prit la main dans le sac. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Carlisle arborer une telle tête.

- C'est vrai ? s'assura Esmée, les yeux malicieux. Tu fantasmes toujours sur ta vieille femme ?

- Oh, seigneur ! ricanai-je alors que le mentor des _Spunk Ransom _devint subitement embarrassé. Je suis en train de rêver !

- Voyons, chérie, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il, trouvant l'idée qu'il ne la désire plus totalement absurde. Rien n'a changé, même si le temps a déjà fait ses effets sur nous. Tu es toujours la femme que j'ai épousée il y a tant d'années, maintenant, dit-il avec tendresse et un amour si pur que j'en eus presque des frissons.

- Je crois que cette conversation devient un peu trop privée pour nous, se moqua Edward à mon oreille. J'acquiesçais, définitivement d'accord. Carlisle et Esmée ne se touchaient pas, ne s'embrassaient pas non plus, mais l'instant semblait si intime que je me sentais gênée d'être là. Je ne savais pas comment décrire cette impression. Eclipsons-nous avant qu'ils ne se décident à essayer encore une fois de faire des marmots, grimaça-t-il, nous dirigeant vers notre table.

- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Emmett, en grande forme. Visiblement, il n'était plus vexé du tout.

- Tu nous l'as requinqué ? demandai-je à Rose tout en m'asseyant sur la chaise qu'Edward tenait. Il avait revêtu son rôle de gentleman et étonnement, j'appréciais ça. Moi qui détestais tant être choyée, c'était une première.

- L'abstinence est un argument contre lequel Emmett ne pourra jamais lutter, plaisanta-t-elle doucement avant de reporter les yeux sur notre colosse.

- Tu m'en diras tant, pouffai-je doucement, adressant un regard amusé à l'intéressé. Il jouait des muscles devant Sally qui secouait la tête, sourire aux lèvres, et parlait à voix basse avec Démétri. Démétri qui lui, gardait son regard fixé sur moi. Sans doute pensait-il encore à ce que je lui avais dit. _Merde_.

- Hey, Jazz ! se décida Alec d'intervenir. Celui-ci qui, jusqu'alors, batifolait avec Alice, tourna précautionneusement la tête dans la direction de notre bassiste. Il n'était pas non plus sans ignorer le tempérament joueur de ce dernier. Il faisait bien de se méfier.

- Hum ? s'avança-t-il prudemment. Alice, à côté de lui, avait un sourire plus grand que son visage. Il me semblait qu'elle se déboitait presque la mâchoire tant il était énorme. _Doux Jésus_. Elle était enfin parvenue là où elle avait tant rêvé d'être et j'étais heureuse pour elle. Parce qu'elle le méritait, après tout. Alice et Rose méritaient tout l'or de ce monde et bien plus.

- Alors, pour quand les noces avec Alice ? demanda-t-il, hilare. Jazz passa pas une succession de couleur allant du blanc au verdâtre, vert un peu plus prononcé pour enfin revenir au livide. Evidemment, Alec était tordu de rire.

- Pour bientôt, pas vrai Jazz ? s'assura notre lutin, sautillant sur sa chaise. Je voulus ricaner mais l'air embarrassé de Jasper m'en dissuada.

- Bien sûr, Alice, bien sûr, grommela-t-il tout en se grattant la tête. Sans doute cherchait-il un moyen de se sortir de cette merde ? Seigneur, il était dans de beaux draps ! Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'Alice ne pousse un hurlement et ne lui saute dessus, enfournant sa langue dans sa bouche sans même lui laisser le choix.

- Mon dieu, je ne veux vraiment pas voir ça, commenta Félix tout en détournant la tête. Emmett, lui, se moquait.

- Le cerveau du groupe a enfin trouvé son alter ego, ricanait-il, les bras croisés. Il n'en semblait que plus imposant.

- Tu connais ce mot, sérieusement, Emmett ? s'étonna Démétri, railleur. Je ris, ayant pensé peut-être trop fort la même chose. Cette grosse paire de bras n'était pas de ces cérébraux qui cherchaient à faire de belles phrases quand ils voulaient simplement dire 'ça va ?'. Il était simple comme bonjour et le voir utiliser ce genre de trucs, c'était … bizarre.

- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que je suis idiot, à tout hasard ? Son air faussement sérieux ne trompait personne. Pour autant, Démétri entra dans son jeu.

- Bien sûr que non, enfin, se rattrapa-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais t'es plutôt branché gonflette que prose, tu vois ?

- Ecoute, blondie, fit Emmett, posant négligemment son bras sur les épaules de Sally, il va falloir que l'on parle toi et moi, tu vois ?

- Que l'on parle, répéta lentement la maquilleuse, amusée. A propos de quoi ?

- De comment tu dois dresser ton mec ! s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Il se pencha davantage dans sa direction et du coin de l'œil, j'analysais rapidement l'expression de Rose. Rien d'inquiétant. Rosalie était de ces filles qui, même si elles étaient jalouses, ne le montraient pas. En revanche, si elle décrétait que les choses étaient allées trop loin, vous pouviez déjà creuser votre tombe. Cette fille était une putain de tigresse, je pourrais en jurer.

- Satanée piqueuse de bouquet, marmonna Alice dans son coin, son sourire radieux retombant enfin. »

_Cette fille n'avait-elle jamais de crampes aux zygomatiques ou quoi ? _Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avisa Sally d'un œil noir. Visiblement, le fait que la toute récente petite-amie de Démétri ait attrapé ces fleurs damnées la foutait en rogne. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi notre lutin prenait à cœur cette histoire de mariage dans l'année – qui, à mes yeux, était une belle connerie – mais Alice restait Alice et si elle n'avait pas ce côté déjanté, j'aurais trouvé ça étrange.

« Ça n'est qu'un bouquet, tu sais, relativisa mon mari. Si tu veux absolument un bouquet, je t'en achèterais un demain, ajouta-t-il, haussant une épaule avec désinvolture. Lentement, elle tourna sa tête dans la direction d'Edward, les yeux plissés. _Seigneur, comment une femme aussi petite pouvait-elle être aussi effrayante ?_ Avec son regard noir et cet air de tueur sur son visage, eh bien merde, si ça n'avait pas été mon amie, j'aurais eu peur.

- Non, Edward, ça n'est pas QU'UN bouquet ! s'insurgea-t-elle, les pupilles dilatées. Une chance que le duo Emmett-Alec amuse la table et les empêche de regarder dans notre direction. Parce qu'Alice était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de mon mari et que Jasper ne bougeait pas un seul orteil pour calmer le jeu.

- Chérie, intervint finalement Rosalie, inutile de t'énerver. Ce qui est fait, est fait, de toute manière. »

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Emmett qui faisait le pitre avec Alec, tout deux entourant Tanya et la faisant sourire. Sans doute avaient-ils vu son regard éteint ou simplement compris que les choses étaient allées trop loin pour que l'on puisse les réparer ? Peu importait. La pitié n'était pas un bon sentiment. Je ne voulais pas la voir rire et s'amuser à mon mariage, mais mon cœur me disait le contraire. Cette pauvre fille avait beaucoup souffert à cause de moi et la moindre des choses serait de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Je me gardais bien de lui dire, en revanche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demandai-je doucement, désignant Démétri et Sally du menton. Ils ne se regardaient pas avec les yeux de l'amour, mais on sentait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple complicité entre eux. Ça me faisait vraiment drôle. Je n'étais pas habituée à voir les membres du groupe avec une autre femme que Victoria ou moi. Mon côté possessif se manifesta en l'espace d'une seconde mais je le repoussais avec force. Il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ces conneries. Je ne voulais pas me miner en songeant que même ma nouvelle famille s'éparpillait. Ça me ferait trop mal.

- Je suis très heureux pour eux ! rétorqua vivement mon mari et sourcil haussé, amusée, je le regardais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? ris-je à demi alors qu'il me volait un baiser, sourire ravageur dégainé. Pour mieux me faire oublier ses conneries de possessivité, ça, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Ce mec était dingue.

- Peut-être parce qu'Edward est jaloux, se moqua Alice, lui tirant la langue. Elle avait enlevé son costume de serial killer pour le ranger dans son placard. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'Edward ne fasse pas d'autres mauvais pas. _Seigneur_, _on est pas sorti de l'auberge_.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, siffla-t-il dans sa direction, presque venimeux. On ne s'approche pas des personnes qui m'appartiennent, c'est tout, s'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était naturel. Rosalie huma l'air, une bouille affreusement narquoise.

- Hum, un délicat parfum de possessivité, tu ne crois pas, _Eddy Boy _? se moqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de déesse. Mon mari marmonna dans sa barbe alors que je riais aux éclats.

- Tu sais, je trouve ça sexy, par moments, avouai-je, coquine. Je caressais sa joue, les yeux certainement dégoulinants d'amour.

- Ah oui ? reprit-il aussitôt du poil de la bête. Il se pencha dans ma direction et fit glisser ses bras autour de ma taille. En vérité, Edward était complètement avachi sur moi, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Et je m'en foutais. _Royalement_. C'était mon mariage alors je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait.

- Par moments, hum ? répétai-je avec un sourire amusé. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, tu sais. Tu n'as _jamais_ eu à craindre quoi que ce soit de lui, Edward. _Tu_ le sais,_ il _le sait et _je_ le sais aussi.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que lorsque tu les dis, Bella, chuchota-t-il avec douceur. Pourtant, tu peux pas savoir combien j'aimerais que ça le soit. Il faisait certainement allusion à Tanya et aux _Spunk Ransom_. A toute cette connerie qui gravitait autour d'eux et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

- Je sais, répondis-je sur le même ton, déposant tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. »

Il picora mes lèvres à plusieurs reprises avant de se rasseoir normalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter les quelques regards curieux ou attendris qui s'attardaient sur notre couple. Tous nous jaugeaient plus ou moins discrètement, tentant sûrement de glaner quelques infos ça et là. _Putains de journalistes._ Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, de toute manière, les choses étaient maintenant à plat entre Edward et moi. Les secrets avaient été dévoilés, enfin, en ce qui me concernait. Il ne restait plus que cette merde dont il m'avait parlé aujourd'hui et cette bulle de non-dits qui subsistait entre nous serait enfin éventrée. _Et ça fait un bien fou, putain_.

Callée contre mon mari, caressant distraitement la main qui reposait sur ma cuisse, j'observais nos amis parler gaiement. Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett, Sally et Démétri, Esmée et Carlisle, Victoria prochainement avec Garrett … ça faisait bien plus de couples que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Alec s'était placé à côté de Tanya, sans doute parce que personne à cette table n'avait manqué son regard vide et qu'il tentait de mettre un peu de gaieté dans sa journée. Ce gamin était ce qu'il était, mais il avait toujours le cœur sous la main et ça faisait plaisir à voir. _Vraiment_.

Félix, malgré sa baisse de moral lors de nos félicitations, c'était plutôt bien remis et riait aux éclats avec les autres. Là encore, c'était un soulagement. Les choses qu'il m'avait dit à propos d'Heidi et lui, que j'étais comme l'incarnation de ses rêves … seigneur, je n'étais pas certaine d'être à la hauteur. Ca me semblait être une sorte de boulot qui n'entrait clairement pas dans mes cordes. Jamais on n'avait placé _tous_ ses putains d'espoirs en moi et c'était un peu flippant, je devais l'avouer. Parce qu'en général, tout faire capoter est plus simple que de faire en sorte que les choses marchent.

Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Victoria et Garrett, malgré moi, ils roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle m'avait presque supplié pour l'inviter aujourd'hui et face à ses yeux de biche – certainement appris d'Alice – je n'avais pas pu résister. Et voilà donc pourquoi Garrett, tout pimpant dans son costume gris anthracite, se trouvait à la même table que moi, le jour de mon mariage. _Seigneur, ne pouvait-elle pas se trouver un autre mec que ce gars-là ? _Ça n'était pas comme si c'était le serveur culotté qui m'avait observée me masturber la veille et donné des conseils sur comment grimper au septième ciel avec mon apollon de mari. _Doux Jésus, vu sous cet angle, la situation me semblait être encore pire_.

J'étais sur le point de pousser un gémissement de consternation lorsqu'Emmett se leva tranquillement, une coupe de champagne dans les mains, une fourchette dans l'autre. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?_ Faisant tinter doucement le couvert en métal sur la surface lisse de la coupe, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Fier comme un paon d'avoir attiré l'attention, il bomba le torse et nous sourit, presque adorable. _Putain de putain. Le pari_.

« Edward, l'appelai-je, incertaine. Ne me dis pas que

- Si, je crois bien qu'il va le faire, secoua-t-il la tête, riant presque de l'air conquérant et conspirateur d'Emmett.

- En quoi consiste le pari ? questionnai-je, bouche contre son oreille. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais le colosse qui s'éclaircissait la gorge, prêt à parler.

- Une déclaration d'amour. A Volturi. Sa cage thoracique se souleva par à-coup, comme s'il riait silencieusement.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je alors que le batteur des _Spunk Ransom_ commençait à parler. Putain, mais

- Chut, chérie, me fit taire Edward d'un baiser. Ecoute et profite, juste. Emmett va perdre le premier putain de pari de sa vie et ça va être jouissif. »

Je n'aurais pas été si crispée si ça n'avait pas été le jour de mon mariage. Evidemment, ces deux-là ne pensaient jamais à mal, mais je savais par expérience que les dérapages arrivaient si vite que l'on ne se rendait jamais compte de toute cette merde avant que ça ne soit fait. _Seigneur_.

« Nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage d'Eddy Boy et de Bella, ça, personne ne l'ignore, débuta-t-il d'une voix forte. »

Edward lui jeta un regard mauvais à la mention de son surnom et Alec ne put qu'en rire. _Qu'ils soient maudits, ces deux rigolos_.

« En tant que témoin, je me dois de leur servir un petit discours pour leur souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur et de beaux marmots, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de dire des trucs pareils, poursuivit-il, moqueur. »

Un rire collectif gagna notre table à ses paroles. Ce plaisantin disait la vérité : Emmett ne serait jamais un romantique ou même un orateur qualifié. Rose en savait quelque chose, d'ailleurs.

« Je leur souhaite tout simplement de vivre longtemps et de continuer à surfer sur la vague nommée _plaisir_, fit-il, haussant les sourcils, suggestif. Enfin, ça n'est pas comme s'ils ne la connaissaient pas déjà par cœur, ricana-t-il de plus belle. »

Rouge comme une pivoine, je me cachais contre l'épaule d'Edward qui riait aux éclats, pas gêné le moins du monde. L'assemblée, elle, était dans le même état que mon mari et pouffait, plus ou moins discrètement. _Bon dieu de bon dieu._ Je faisais le serment de tuer ce mec une fois le mariage terminé. _Enfin, une fois ma nuit de noces passée_, me corrigeai-je mentalement.

« Avant de laisser la parole aux autres témoins, il y a juste quelque chose que j'aimerais ajouter, dit-il finalement et au sourire gigantesque qui barrait le visage de mon mari, je sus que nous touchions là le cœur du pari. _Doux Jésus_. En fait, ce message est destiné à une seule personne présente dans cette salle et j'ose espérer qu'elle se reconnaîtra à travers mes mots. »

Rosalie gigota subitement sur sa chaise, comme si elle était embarrassée. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour que je comprenne l'étendue du bordel qui allait nous tomber sur le coin du nez une fois qu'Emmett aurait fait sa putain de déclaration d'amour. Parce que Rosalie n'était pas la destinataire du discours enflammé que notre colosse s'apprêtait à faire. _C'était ce vieillard de Volturi._

Evidemment, rien n'était plus embarrassant que ce genre de conneries et je ne doutais pas que nos deux groupes avaient enfin une occasion de faire passer là notre grand ami par delà la barrière du ridicule, mais Rose risquait aussi d'en souffrir. Le manque de sérieux dans sa relation avec Emmett était quelque chose qui la blessait et je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux briller d'espoir pour qu'ils soient éventrés quelques secondes plus tard. Parce que son petit-ami – bien que je ne savais pas vraiment s'il en portait réellement le titre – allait simplement faire une farce à notre 'ami' de_ Relentless Records_.

« Rose, l'appelai-je alors doucement tandis qu'Emmett se dirigeait entre les tables, toujours sa coupe de champagne à la main.

- Hum ? Elle ne m'écoutait pas vraiment, son regard fixé sur le batteur des _Spunk Ransom_. Trop tard, les espoirs étaient déjà là, putain.

- Il va parler de Volturi, tu sais ? demandai-je tout en posant une de mes mains sur la sienne. Il va tenter de gagner le pari qu'il a fait avec Edward.

- Pari ? répéta-t-elle plus sèchement, son attention maintenant focalisée sur moi. De quoi tu parles ? Elle avait tourné la tête et s'était penchée pour que ma bouche soit à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Son idiot de pari avec mon cher et tendre époux – j'en profitais pour jeter un regard peu amène à Edward qui me répondit par un grimace contrite, les mains levées sur son torse – et bien, ça consiste à faire une déclaration d'amour à t'en tirer des larmes, à Volturi.

- Oh, réalisa-t-elle alors que son visage s'affaissait. A Volturi, hein ? Ouais, je vois. Elle acquiesça doucement, prenant quelques secondes pour se remettre de ma révélation. Elle avait espéré, bordel. Si fort que je l'avais compris rien qu'en croisant son regard. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour elle et avoir une petite conversation avec son abruti de béguin me semblait être la plus brillante des idées, en ce moment.

- Rose …

- C'est bon, chérie. Elle referma ses doigts sur ma main et la serra. Je ne devrais pas m'attendre à quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu pâle. Emmett est Emmett, après tout. »

Je me sentais mal pour elle parce qu'elle m'avait déjà avoué envier notre relation à Edward et moi. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas avec un gaillard comme Emmett. _Putain_. Sa main broya pratiquement la mienne alors que Rose coulait un regard vers Jasper et Alice qui batifolaient comme des ados. Ouais, une discussion d'urgence avec Emmett était absolument à l'ordre du jour.

« Voilà presque trois ans maintenant, que nous avons fait connaissance, commença le principal concerné, désormais au beau milieu du restaurant. »

Sa bouille enfantine arborait maintenant un visage rêveur, couplé d'un regard énamouré. Il semblait loin du restaurant, complètement ailleurs. Dans une sorte de monde auquel nous ne comprendrions probablement rien.

Putain, heureusement que j'avais mis Rosalie au parfum parce qu'elle aurait définitivement craqué quand elle aurait compris qu'il parlait de Volturi. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait fait une scène parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé gâcher le boulot incroyable qu'Alice et elle avaient accompli, mais elle aurait collé une gifle monumentale à son béguin, une fois dans l'intimité. _Oh oui, ça, c'était presque certain_.

« Nos débuts ont été un peu chaotiques parce qu'on ne trouvait pas vraiment de terrain d'entente, poursuivit-il alors que je tiquais l'espace d'un instant. _Chaotique_ ? Sérieusement ? Ce gamin m'impressionnait, aujourd'hui. Ou sans doute voulait-il faire le beau devant Rose. _Peu importe_, décidai-je en haussant une épaule. Mais ces derniers temps, les choses ont changées, continuait-il toujours avec ce regard empli d'étoiles. Je me demandais bien à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait penser pour avoir un tel air d'amoureux transis. Voyait-il Rosalie derrière ses paupières ? Etait-elle sa source d'inspiration ? Je l'espérais sincèrement. Cette personne … dès que je la voyais, mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine, prêt à exploser, dit-il, une main sur le cœur. Je me sentais comme une de ces filles au bord de la syncope parce qu'elles voient le mec de leurs rêves, vous voyez ? Des murmures attendris parcoururent l'assemblée alors que beaucoup d'entre eux se tournaient vers Rosalie. _Seigneur, elle allait les fusiller_. Ce mariage me semblait être la plus belle occasion pour moi de lui dire combien je l'aime et combien cette personne est importante pour moi … Il y eut un bref instant où l'on entendit presque les mouches voler et le parfait masque d'Emmett vola en éclat alors qu'il se tournait vers le vieillard … pas vrai, _Aro_ ? demanda-t-il enfin, un énorme sourire barrant son visage moqueur. »

Et alors, il y eut des rires. Beaucoup de rires.

Emmett rit à gorge déployée alors que Volturi perdit brusquement ses couleurs, blanc comme un linge. Enfin, ça, ce fut avant qu'il ne serre les poings et prenne une teinte carmin, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur le bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_ pour lui donner une bonne correction. La nappe se froissa entre ses doigts aux jointures blanchies alors que les ricanements retentissaient dans le restaurant. Enfin, une bonne partie d'entre eux venait clairement de notre table, il fallait l'avouer.

Alec était sur le point de se rouler sous la table, assis à côté d'une Tanya qui se laissait aller à sourire franchement. Félix, lui, riait, tête penchée en arrière, joyeux. Rosalie dodelinait de la tête, se moquant aussi doucement du vieil homme qui nous avait causé tant de soucis tout en gardant cet air peiné parce que la déclaration ne lui était pas destinée. Jasper et Alice riait comme des enfants, se bécotant entre deux. _Seigneur, on croirait presque qu'ils étaient revenus à la maternelle. _

Carlisle et Esmée, eux, riaient sous leur cape parce que leur boss risquait de se retourner sévèrement contre eux. En revanche, Victoria, elle, faisait clairement partie de ceux qui pouffaient le plus fort. Appuyée sur un Garrett qui ricanait silencieusement, elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais été dans les petits papiers de Volturi et je doutais sincèrement que le mariage y changerait quoi que ce soit. Surtout quand elle se moquait de lui aussi peu discrètement. Démétri rigolait contre l'épaule de Sally tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, secouant la tête d'amusement.

Quant à Edward et moi, impossible de ne pas rire aux éclats au vu de la tête de ce foutu vieillard. Il nous avait fait beaucoup trop tourner en bourrique pour que nous ne profitions pas de ce moment où, une fois n'était pas coutume, il était à l'honneur. Bien évidemment, ça n'était pas en tant que P-DG de _Relentless Records_ mais en tant qu'homme tout à fait ridicule. Ça faisait de bien que de savoir que même ceux qui semblent intouchables, pouvaient parfois tomber de leur piédestal. Et quelle chute ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Rose et ses faux espoirs, j'aurais volontiers applaudi notre colosse.

« Tu as définitivement perdu ! tonna Edward, riant encore de la petite blague d'Emmett. Le colosse lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang.

- Comment ça, perdu ? Je n'ai rien perdu du tout ! Je devais faire une déclaration à Volturi et je l'ai fait. Et c'était _émouvant_, souligna-t-il, sourcils haussés.

- Tu étais sensé être sérieux du début à la fin, lui rappela mon mari, secouant la tête. Sauf que tu souriais comme un idiot avant la fin, donc le pari est mort. Je gagne, tu perds.

- N'importe quoi ! grommela Emmett, bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, le sermonna Rosalie. Elle lui caressa distraitement un de ses biceps mais sans vraiment appuyer sa caresse. Si moi je voyais la différence dans son comportement, lui, ne voyait strictement rien.

- Mais, Rose, soupira-t-il avant qu'il ne voit son regard ferme. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Edward nous réserve en guise de gage, insista-t-il fortement et pour le coup, je tiquais. Il leur réservait un gage à tous les _deux_ ?

- _Nous_ ? Pourquoi _nous_ ? Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir noté ce petit détail.

- Parce qu'Emmett t'a inclus avec lui dans le pari, rit Félix, penché dans notre direction.

- Emmett, tu … ! Elle haussa à peine la voix, mais ça me semblait claquer comme un coup de fouet et sur l'instant, le principal intéressé se contenta de baisser la tête, foutrement coupable. La scène était à se tordre de rire et je pouvais jurer qu'Alec allait nous claquer entre les doigts avant la fin de la journée tant il aura ri. Tanya et lui pouffaient dans leur coin, comme si une complicité débutait entre eux. _Ça n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout_, songeai-je en haussant les épaules. Jasper, lui, secouait la tête avec un air navré. Sans doute était-il en train de ce dire que ce tas de muscles faisait partie de son groupe et que ça le désolait.

- Rose, tenta-t-il de plaider avant qu'elle ne lui serve un air des plus glacials. Plus frigide et méprisant, je crois que l'on ne pouvait sérieusement pas.

- Il n'y a pas de 'Rose' qui tiennent, Emmett McCarthy ! s'énerva-t-elle sans pour autant hausser la voix. Rosalie était de ces personnes qui savaient vous faire vous sentir pitoyable sans même vous hurler dessus. C'était à peine croyable. Qu'est-ce que _nous_ étions sensé faire, au cas où tu perdrais ce fichu pari ? reprit-elle, sa voix prenant des accès de folie furieuse. Là, elle était _vraiment_ en pétard. Pour toute réponse, son idiot de béguin se pencha dans sa direction et chuchota quelques instants à son oreille, hésitant. Quand il se redressa, Rosalie semblait être tombée encore plus bas. _Putain, qu'avaient-ils parié au juste, avec Edward ?_ Cette fois-ci, mon vieux, notre trépidante vie sexuelle est terminée ! persifla-t-elle, ivre de fureur. Hors de question que tu me touches à nouveau après m'avoir fait un coup pareil !

- Rose, chérie, je

- Ferme-la, juste, Emmett. Je n'ai plus envie de te parler pour l'instant. »

Rose se tourna ensuite résolument vers Sally, avec qui elle engagea vivement la conversation.

A mon avis, ça n'était pas tant le gage qui la faisait fulminer, mais c'était une combinaison de tout ce qui lui manquait. Si la déclaration que le batteur venait de faire, lui avait été destinée, les choses auraient sans doute pu prendre un tour amusant, peut-être même ludique. Ou embarrassant parce qu'elle lui aurait probablement sauté dessus et enfourné sa langue dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire 'ouf'. Mais là … je pensais juste qu'elle faisait sortir sa rancœur en s'énervant sur un stupide pari. Parce qu'Emmett ne voyait sans doute pas d'avenir pour leur relation et que c'était justement ce dont elle avait désespérément envie.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une foutue mauvaise idée, grognai-je en direction d'Edward, faisant les gros yeux. Regarde un peu ce qu'il se passe, maintenant !

- C'est juste une broutille, relativisa-t-il alors que je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ce n'est pas une putain de broutille, m'agaçai-je, le cœur serré pour mon amie. Rose espérait vraiment que cette déclaration soit pour elle, bon sang ! A la manière dont ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement, je compris qu'Edward n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que les choses puissent aller dans ce sens. C'était bien pourquoi j'étais une femme, et lui, un homme. Nos modes de pensée étaient radicalement différents.

- Elle l'a vraiment mauvaise, hein ? tenta-t-il alors que je lui renvoyais un regard furieux. Merde, chérie, écoute, je suis désolé. C'était juste pour le fun et pour emmerder Volturi. Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas à mal. Il prit mes mains et colla son front au mien, me sortant son regard définitivement enjôleur.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ta technique, finis-je par soupirer avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir quand tu agis comme ça avec moi.

- L'art de la séduction, bébé, dit-il avec son fameux sourire aguicheur. J'haussai à peine un sourcil parfaitement épilé que ses lèvres odieusement tentantes retombèrent déjà. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il, laissant glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, mine de rien.

- Bien joué, Cullen, ris-je avant de secouer la tête. »

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et la caressais alors que du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice et Jasper se redresser, se munissant du micro qu'Emmett avait abandonné sur la table après sa bourde monumentale. Ce pauvre gars allait garder un mauvais souvenir de notre mariage, mais je ne pouvais pas blâmer Rosalie : elle avait entièrement raison sur ce coup-là. Il avait bien mérité sa soufflante.

« Hum. »

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge et l'ensemble des enceintes dispatchées dans la salle lui firent écho. Les invités se tournèrent à nouveau dans notre direction, cessant toute conversation. Alice adressa un sourire d'amoureuse transie à Jazz tandis que Rose se leva pour les rejoindre, tout en grâce. Son visage n'était plus animé par la fureur ou même la douleur. Il était juste serein et souriant comme il l'était alors que nous étions à l'église. Cette fille savait si bien masquer ses émotions que ç'en était vraiment déroutant.

« Après la petite démonstration d'affection d'Emmett, débuta le bassiste des _Spunk Ransom_ avec un sourire amusé, je suppose que nos discours vont paraître un peu guindés ou clichés, mais tant pis. On est quand même là pour fêter le mariage de nos amis et non faire une ode à l'amour pour Aro Volturi. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie que Jazz se permette de dire ce genre de choses. Il était habituellement celui qui faisait en sorte que la hiérarchie les voit d'un bon œil, avec Carlisle et Esmée. Pas le mec qui les critiquait et leur riait ouvertement au visage. Enfin, la mine ébahie puis furieuse de Volturi était à mourir de rire. Pas autant que lorsqu'Emmett lui avait déclaré son amour, mais c'était dans ces tons-là. Et c'était tout simplement jouissif.

J'entendis un grognement sur ma gauche et tournais la tête juste à temps pour voir l'amusement d'Alec retomber et qu'il glisse un billet de dix dollars dans la main de Félix. Les bras croisés, je les observais, attendant qu'ils s'aperçoivent que je n'avais pas manqué une miette de leur pari. S'étaient-ils tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? Le foutu pari d'Emmett et de mon idiot de mari n'avait-il pas assez fait de mal ?

« J'ai juste dit que Jasper ferait une remarque de ce genre, se justifia Félix tout en haussant les épaules. Ne t'en fais pas, on fait attention, ajouta-t-il tout en posant une main douce sur mon avant-bras. Il avait parfaitement compris le malaise entre Emmett et Rose et savait qu'il ne fallait plus faire de gaffe dans ce style. Je voulais un mariage parfait pour nous parce que je pensais que nous le méritions vraiment après tout ce que l'on avait vécu. Je ne supporterais pas que mes amies souffrent pendant ce jour de fête. J'acquiesçais alors avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je connais Edward depuis si longtemps que je ne compte même plus les années, reprit Jasper, planté à quelques mètres de nous. Ils avaient tous les trois bougé sans que je ne m'en rende compte et se situaient probablement au centre du restaurant, afin que tout le monde puisse les voir. Après avoir fait les 400 coups ensemble, mais aussi avec Emmett, on a fini par monter les _Spunk Ransom_ à nous trois, avant d'être rejoints par Tanya, notre chanteuse, poursuivit-il, un brin nostalgique. Je garderais à jamais des souvenirs heureux de cette période où nous n'étions que des gamins insouciants qui faisaient plus de bruit que de la véritable musique et où nous ne jurions que par le sexe et l'alcool. Il y eut quelques rires étouffés dans la salle mais moi, je me concentrais sur Edward qui me serrait la main à me la broyer. _Parce que les paroles de Jazz le touchaient et lui faisaient du bien_. Et ensuite, Bella, tu es arrivée, lança le bassiste avant de se tourner dans ma direction, les yeux débordant de sincérité. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward plus vivant et heureux que lorsque tu étais là, dans sa vie et en tant qu'ami, je dois te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Les temps ont été rudes à Boston mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà alors je ne vais pas m'appesantir dessus. Depuis vos retrouvailles, et bien, Edward est juste redevenu le gars que nous avions connu il y a longtemps. Ça nous a tous fait beaucoup de bien, alors simplement, merci, termina-t-il alors que je sentais mes yeux me picoter. »

Je ne savais plus très bien qui d'Edward ou moi s'agrippait à la main de l'autre, mais peu importait. Je lui envoyais un sourire radieux en réponse, profondément touchée. Ce que venait de dire Jazz était juste trop émouvant pour que je ne me soucie de détails comme ceux-là. Mon cœur était serré dans ma poitrine et mes larmes menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me percevrait comme une sorte de sauveuse pour un de ses amis les plus proches. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'il avait une si haute opinion de moi ou même qu'Edward était autant désemparé quand je n'étais pas à ses côtés ? Finalement, nous étions bien les mêmes, tous les deux. Deux cœurs amers et torturés quand l'autre n'était pas là pour nous soutenir ou nous soulager de nos démons respectifs._ Quand l'autre n'était pas là pour nous aimer_.

J'avais beau savoir qu'Edward m'aimait au moins autant que moi, cette idée avait toujours un mal de chien à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Peut-être que le discours émouvant de Jasper était l'électrochoc dont j'avais finalement besoin. Il m'était difficile de comprendre Edward parce que même si je le connaissais pour ainsi dire, par cœur, il y avait toujours des facettes de lui qui m'étaient inconnues. _Et que je découvrais au fil du temps_. Me dire que chacun de ses multiples aspects m'aimait à en crever était dur à saisir, mais tellement bon, tellement savoureux. Parce que je ne me faisais plus l'effet d'être la seule transie d'amour.

« Wow, souffla Rosalie dans le micro alors qu'elle fit mine de se tamponner l'œil. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Jasper me tirerait quelques larmes un jour ! L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un léger amusement. En tant que témoins, reprit-elle presque aussitôt, Alice et moi sommes sensées faire un discours du tonnerre où tout le monde pleurera ou rira, c'est selon. Mais bon, je crois que l'on a eu notre quota avec Emmett et Jazz. (Nouveaux rires étouffés.) Je vais simplement me contenter de dire que Bella, tu es l'une des personnes les plus fantastiques qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Une fois entrée dans nos vies, avec Alice, on a formé ce trio du diable, soudées comme jamais. Vous deux m'avez offert l'amitié avec un grand A et je n'aurais certainement pas assez de temps dans ma vie pour vous montrer à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante à toutes les deux. »

Reniflant tout sauf gracieusement, je lui envoyais un baiser de la main, ruinant probablement mon maquillage de mes larmes. Mais tant pis. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre quand Rose me disait des choses pareilles. C'était juste impossible. Elle qui ne voulait pas faire dans les sentiments ni les larmes, c'était raté et en beauté. Elle parlait de remerciements et de reconnaissance mais il n'y en avait aucun à faire. Tout ce que je faisais ou pouvais faire pour elles deux, c'était parce que je les aimais profondément. Ça n'était pas un type d'attachement que l'on acquérait du jour au lendemain en se disant '_Tiens, et si je les aimais, ces deux-là ?_'. Non, c'était bien plus que ça.

Lentement, elles avaient pris de l'importance dans mon existence, dans mon quotidien. Jamais je ne me serais imaginée pouvoir vivre sans Edward et je l'avais fait. Bien sûr, j'en avais gardé des cicatrices abyssales, mais elles m'avaient soutenue sans jamais faillir ou se lasser. C'était aussi elles deux qui m'avaient poussé à nouveau dans les bras d'Edward alors que je mourrais à petits feux, je m'en rendais compte, maintenant. Enfermée dans un passé trop heureux pour être vrai, je n'arrivais plus à aller de l'avant.

Alice et Rose avaient tant œuvré pour mon bonheur que ce serait plutôt à moi de me prosterner à leurs pieds et de les prier de bien vouloir me bénir de leur grâce. Elles étaient celles qui avaient illuminé ma vie terne et sans saveur avec leur joie de vivre et leurs esprits déjantés. Ces deux filles-là m'avaient donné une putain de seconde chance.

« Finalement, ce que je vais dire va rejoindre ce que disait Jasper, mais Edward, c'est à mon tour de te remercier pour être revenu dans la vie de Bella. Quand on a été à votre concert, le soir où vous vous êtes revus après deux ans sans nouvelles, je savais qu'on l'avait perdue. Vous voir en interaction, c'est comme voir deux aimants se chercher et se trouver. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une relation comme la votre, aussi profonde et belle soit-elle, puisse exister. Vous m'en ferez presque rêver. »

Sa voix descendit d'une octave et je sus que l'on touchait une corde sensible. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Emmett, je ne doutais pas qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer et de fondre en larmes. Son colosse d'amant, quant à lui, la regardait avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il semblait enfin comprendre les choses, comprendre sa colère. Emmett n'était pas idiot, il était juste plus long à la détente que d'autres. Mais là, son visage était radicalement différent.

Sa bouille enfantine avait laissé place à un masque d'inquiétude. Il observait Rosalie comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire parce qu'en ce moment même, il n'était plus ce grand gamin qui s'éclatait à faire des paris plus stupides les uns que les autres, non. En cet instant précis, il était un homme qui posait un regard intense sur la femme avec qui il entretenait une pseudo-relation. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Je termine simplement par vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, sourit-elle, émue au moins autant que moi. Son menton semblait trembler autant que le mien, à la différence que je ne retenais pas mes larmes.

- Je déteste ce genre de situation, se plaignit brusquement Alice, secouant la tête avec désespoir. J'ai le rôle le moins facile dans l'histoire, je vous signale ! s'indigna-t-elle, adorable. Elle essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère après cette séquence terriblement émotive. Et elle y parvint. Déjà, quelques gloussements retentirent dans la salle. Comment voulez-vous que je dise quelque chose de convenable après ce que ces deux-là nous ont concocté ? Elle soupira dramatiquement, très théâtrale. Ce rôle lui allait terriblement bien. Moi, j'aimerais juste ajouter que j'ai quand même réussi à amener notre couple préféré à un défilé de mode et ça, mes amis, ça n'est pas rien ! Cette fois-ci, les rires fusèrent pour de bon.

- Bella, à un défilé de mode ? s'écria Alec, déjà hilare. IM-POS-SI-BLE ! Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde !

- La ferme, grommelai-je dans ma barbe en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est pas vrai, t'as vraiment été là-bas ? s'étonna Démétri avant d'éclater de rire. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais cru que tu aurais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil !

- C'était une occasion spéciale, crut bon de préciser Alice. Je venais de lancer ma nouvelle collection 'Drop and Roll' et Bella a défilé pour moi avec ma tenue phare.

- Tu as défilé ? »

Alec en tomba presque de sa chaise, quant à Emmett, il partit dans un de ces rires gras dont il avait le secret. Je n'avais plus vraiment l'impression d'être à mon mariage mais dans un bar, autour d'un verre, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire._ Ou autour d'un poker._ Notre discussion était digne de ces soirées-là et ça me plaisait. C'était de cette ambiance là dont j'avais besoin pour oublier toute cette armada de paparazzis qui était présente. Pour oublier que Tanya était là et qu'elle couvait Edward d'un doux regard, parce que ça, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer.

« Ouais, c'était assez stressant, avouai-je alors qu'Edward riait à côté de moi. Alice a failli m'égorger quand je suis partie fumer une cigarette ! Tous nos amis s'écroulèrent de rire. Ça ne les étonnait pas vraiment, en fin de compte. Cette fille pouvait être aussi douce qu'un agneau mais quand on touchait à son boulot, elle se transformait en tigre du Bengale. Et encore, j'étais gentille sur ce coup-là.

- Tu avais disparue de la circulation ! se justifia l'intéressée avec un air boudeur. La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse t'attendaient pour te préparer.

- J'avais juste besoin d'air, haussai-je les épaules. Je n'ai jamais vu Alice aussi furax de ma vie ! m'écriai-je alors qu'elle soupirait, les yeux levés au ciel. Enfin si, mais pas contre moi.

- C'est ça ! ricana Félix avant de me pousser légèrement de l'épaule.

- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient là _tous les deux_ … ? fit remarquer Tanya et je tournais brutalement la tête dans sa direction. Si j'avais pensé qu'elle se serait effacée au vu de la situation quelques peu délicate, la bonne influence d'Alec semblait déjà faire des miracles. Ses yeux restaient toujours désespérément vides mais ses joues me semblaient déjà plus colorées.

- Eddy Boy, ne me dit pas que t'es allé à un truc de minettes ? s'étouffa-t-il, ses yeux sortant presque de ses orbites. Le pauvre ne savait sans doute pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

- Eh, c'est là-bas que j'ai revu Bella après deux ans de séparation ! rétorqua mon mari, sourcils haussés. Je m'en foutais de savoir où j'allais, tant que je la voyais.

- C'est vrai, ça ? demandai-je, le fixant avec un doux sourire. L'amour que je lui portais m'envahit par vagues, remuant tout sur son passage. Je devais arborer un de ces sourires niais que je détestais tant, mais ce mec, je l'avais dans la peau. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il m'aimait et continuait de le faire jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et je songeais que son air embarrassé était terriblement adorable.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il me vola un baiser et complice, remis une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureuse de les avoir entraînés tous les deux à mon défilé, en conclut Alice avec un sourire rayonnant. Je vais rejoindre ce qu'a dit Rose et je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. »

Abandonnant momentanément l'étreinte confortable d'Edward, je me levais avec autant de grâce que possible et avançais tranquillement vers mes amis. Les yeux encore brillants de larmes, je leur souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, émue par leurs discours à tous les trois. En toute sincérité, jamais je n'aurais pensé être autant touchée par leurs mots. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous étions là pour fêter mon mariage, mais je me sentais lentement me transformer en une espère de guimauve et même si je détestais ça à la base, là, ça ne me faisait juste rien. J'étais profondément heureuse d'être là avec eux et je ne savais pas comment leur montrer ma gratitude et mon attachement. Alors je les pris dans mes bras, un par un et leur glissais des remerciements chaleureux dans le creux de l'oreille, faible compensation à ce moment qu'ils venaient de m'offrir. On nous applaudit, on nous siffla, et finalement, les choses suivirent enfin leur cours.

« Vos discours étaient très touchants, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter alors que nous étions tous à table, patientant pour le début du repas. Du fond du cœur, merci.

- Hey, Bella, ça n'était rien, ok ? tempéra Jazz avec un sourire amusé. Et puis, il n'y ait rien qui n'ait été dit que nous ne pensions pas.

- C'est pour ça que je vous remercie, soulignai-je alors qu'il riait.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir aussi généreuse en remerciements, se moqua Félix alors que je lui cognais doucement l'épaule de mon poing. Je ne reconnais plus notre chanteuse tyrannique !

- Tyrannique ? m'étranglai-je faussement.

- Ouais, tu as été intraitable ces dernières semaines, me charria Alec alors que je le fusillais du regard pour la énième fois. J'allais faire un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée. Ce gamin ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, ça, c'était certain.

- Je serais toi, souffla Tanya avec un léger sourire, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Bella n'est pas du genre à oublier les choses.

- Ecoute donc une personne sage, lui dis-je tout en adressant un clin d'œil à la chanteuse des _Spunk Ransom_. N'oublie pas, gamin, que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah, je n'ai pas peur de toi, haussa-t-il une épaule alors que je pris clairement ça comme un défi. Les sourcils relevés, je le toisais avec un air calculateur.

- Hum, on verra bien qui rira le dernier, pas vrai ? Emmett éclata de rire.

- T'as drôlement changé, ricana-t-il avant de poser négligemment un bras sur la chaise de Rose. Je scrutais attentivement mon amie. Je savais que sa fureur n'était pas encore calmée, mais le fait qu'elle ne se hérisse pas à son contact était une bonne chose. Peut-être avait-elle noté les yeux inquiets et sérieux de son béguin pendant son discours ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Démétri avec une lueur étrange dans les prunelles. La petite fleur s'est épanouie et a pris en assurance. Il semblait sincèrement heureux de me voir m'amuser et sourire à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir creuser plus loin et me questionner à savoir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière son regard brillant. Parce que si jamais j'y trouvais effectivement quelque chose, je n'étais sûre de bien y réagir.

- Je ne dirais pas que Bella est une fleur, contredit mon mari avec une certaine raideur. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil qui en dit long. _Bon dieu, quand cessera-t-il de s'inquiéter dès que Démétri parlait de moi ?_ J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire qu'elle est une sorte d'aimant, mais bon, chacun son point de vue, termina Edward avec désinvolture.

- Peu importe, finit par trancher Félix, conciliant. »

Entre ces deux-là, la situation pouvait s'envenimer d'une seconde à l'autre, tous les pores de ma peau le sentaient. Si jamais ils n'étaient pas fichus de calmer leur animosité typiquement masculine, je me mêlerais de cette querelle stupide. Les choses étaient pourtant claires dorénavant et le fait que je me sois mariée avec Edward devrait prouver à Démétri qu'une hypothétique relation entre nous n'était même pas envisageable. D'autant plus qu'il était avec Sally, maintenant. Alors quoi, son égo ne supportait pas, inconsciemment, que je l'ai rejeté ? _Quelle connerie_.

« Elle est notre Bella à tous et c'est ce qui compte, non ? poursuivit notre guitariste, imperturbable. Mon mari acquiesça plutôt sèchement en direction de Démétri avant de capturer mes lèvres pour nous embarquer dans un baiser conquérant et ô combien érotique. Sa langue traça langoureusement le contour de ma bouche avant de s'y glisser, dominante. Un frisson de plaisir partit de mes reins et me secoua toute entière. J'avais déjà hâte d'être à notre nuit de noces.

- Allez à l'hôtel, je vous en prie ! pleurnicha Alec alors que je me détachais abruptement d'Edward, haletante. Ses pupilles dilatées m'en disaient long sur son état. De même que son entrejambe réveillée. _Seigneur tout puissant._

- Hmm, je crois que l'on va y avoir droit toute la soirée, commenta Emmett avec un air affligé. »

Il se pencha ensuite en direction de Rose qui ne flanchait pas. Bon sang, j'étais fière d'elle ! Il fallait qu'elle sache pour eux et pour son bien-être mental. Ils devaient délimiter clairement leur relation et ce qu'elle impliquait. Rosalie ne pouvait pas rester dans le vague à attendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais.

« Enfin, tant qu'ils ne nous embarquent pas avec eux dans la limousine, je pense que ça pourra être supportable, glissa le colosse, sibyllin. Il haussa les sourcils, hautement suggestif et je me dis que nous étions putain de fichus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquai-je, la tête haute. Bien sûr, je mentais effrontément mais ils n'étaient pas tous obligés de le savoir.

- Vous comptiez les moutons, peut-être ? questionna-t-il, pernicieux. Il me scrutait de son regard fouineur, excité d'avoir mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Ce mec était Satan en personne, je ne pouvais pas le qualifier autrement.

- Le Monopoly existe bien, souffla Edward, calmé. Le scrabble aussi, d'ailleurs. Son visage avait perdu cette expression purement animale qu'il prenait quand il avait violemment envie de moi. Je faillis dire que c'était vraiment dommage mais si j'avais osé faire cette bévue, ç'en aurait été fini de moi. J'adorais constater l'effet incroyable que j'avais sur lui. Je ne m'en lassais jamais. Emmett, lui, ricana.

- Vous ne reconnaîtrez jamais que vous avez eu un comportement des moins catholiques dans cette limousine, pas vrai ? rit-il à nouveau alors que toute notre table avait les yeux braqués sur nous. _Seigneur, y avait-il plus embarrassant comme situation ?_

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! s'exclama Alec avec une grimace horrifiée. Je lui jetais ma serviette à la tête.

- Toi, le Dom Juan, je me passerais bien de tes commentaires ! répliquai-je, mutine. Il prit son plus bel air scandalisé avant de porter une main à son cœur, théâtral au possible. Parfois, il me faisait penser à Alice et je pouvais dire que c'était foutrement effrayant. Une seule folle dans notre cercle d'amis, c'était déjà trop.

- Moi ? Dom Juan ? Tu dois te tromper de personne ! Il me fit les gros yeux et désigna Tanya du coin de l'œil. Signe presque imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'extérieur mais je connaissais le phénomène, maintenant. Et mon petit doigt me disait que la superbe chanteuse lui avait tapé dans l'œil. _Merde, ça, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine d'adhérer à cette idée_.

- Eh, ne fais pas ton joli cœur, le charria Edward. On sait tous que tu aimes autant les minettes que ta basse.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas pareil, entendis-je Alice dire à Jazz, d'une voix un peu trop dure. Derrière son air d'amoureuse transie, je voyais bien la lueur d'avertissement qui dansait au fond de ses yeux. C'était à mourir de rire. Le pauvre allait devoir répondre illico presto, autrement, il pourrait lui arriver de graves bricoles.

- Non, bien sûr que non, bredouilla-t-il avec un air craquant. Il se pencha dans sa direction et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Ses joues prirent soudainement une teinte rosée et je me dis que ce cochon devait lui susurrer des mots coquins. J'aurais vraiment tout vu, aujourd'hui. Jazz, si réservé et discret, faire un truc pareil, bon sang ! C'était comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête.

- Regardez-les tous les deux ! fit Emmett, mettant pile poil le doigt sur ce que je venais tout juste de noter. Visiblement, leurs petites messes basses n'étaient pas passées inaperçues pour tous.

- T'es jaloux parce que Rosalie ne te fait pas les yeux doux, rétorqua le lutin, lui tirant puérilement la langue. C'est tout, très cher !

- Rose, dis quelque chose ! protesta-t-il comme un enfant, l'air dépité.

- Désolée mais tu l'as bien cherché, secoua-t-elle négativement de la tête. Pas moyen que je te défende là-dessus.

- Mais … mais, bafouilla-t-il, outré. Rose, enfin !

- N'insiste pas, Emmett, tu dois te débrouiller comme le grand garçon que tu es, se moqua-t-elle, perdant un peu de sa verve.

- Me voilà renié et rejeté, se plaignit-il, prenant de grands airs. Comment pourrais-je survivre à une telle situation ?

- L'abstinence est sans doute ce qui t'achèvera, rit Démétri à gorge déployé. Sa main gauche négligemment posée sur la chaise de Sally, il lui caressait l'épaule avec distraction. Bon sang, Edward avait mis un certain temps avant d'agir de manière aussi naturelle avec moi. Depuis combien de temps se fréquentaient ces deux-là, sérieusement ?

- Oh dieu, je me meurs, simula-t-il, une main sur le front, l'autre sur le cœur. Il fit semblant de s'évanouir et de tomber de sa chaise. Cela eut au moins le mérite de définitivement dérider Rose.

- Cesse donc de faire ton intéressant, tu veux ? Je te rappelle que tu seras suffisamment sous les feux des projecteurs quand on devra faire ce satané gage ! maugréa-t-elle avant de poser une main sur sa cuisse. Le sourire d'Emmett me parut soudainement plus chaleureux lorsqu'il s'aperçut ce petit geste. Sans doute y voyait-il là un premier pas vers la réconciliation, ce dont je ne doutais pas non plus.

- Finalement, ils ne sont plus si brouillés que ça, me glissa Edward dans l'oreille alors qu'il embrassait tendrement ma clavicule. Ils finiront peut-être par être un couple à part entière, un jour, même si je pense que notre batteur sera un gamin toute sa vie. Bon courage à elle, soupira-t-il avec un sourire. Je ricanais.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir tous les jours mais elle est vraiment accrochée à lui, tu sais, murmurai-je alors que nos amis continuaient de plaisanter sans plus nous prêter d'attention. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, mais c'est la première fois que je vois Rose rester sur le même mec. Etant mannequin, elle les faisait habituellement défiler dans son lit, tu vois ?

- Ouais, et le plus drôle est qu'elle ait choisit Emmett, secoua-t-il la tête. Vraiment, là, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

- Fais comme moi, chéri, et renonce : ce truc entre eux est incompréhensible. Edward rit.

- Tu sais Bella, tu ne pourrais vraiment pas me rendre plus heureux que je ne le suis aujourd'hui, lança-t-il si soudainement que ça me prit au dépourvu. Je lui jetais une œillade interrogatrice. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me sortait un truc pareil maintenant ? Quand tu as prononcé tes vœux, devant le prêtre, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, poursuivit-il avec la même douceur dans la voix. Ses yeux brillaient, tels des joyaux exposés en plein soleil. Envoûtée, je les fixais avec le même amour guimauve, sans aucun doute. Mais je m'en foutais.

- Je

- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait, m'interrompit-il d'un tendre baiser. Je sais qu'on a eu pas mal de problèmes à gérer ces derniers temps tous les deux et qu'un monticule de merdes nous attendent encore dans le futur, mais je sais que tu seras là, avec moi. Je ne suis plus tout seul. Et ça, c'est foutrement important. »

Le cœur serré, je le dévisageais l'espace d'un instant. Il avait raison, définitivement raison. A partir de maintenant, il n'était plus seul, au même titre que moi. Bien sûr, ce truc de couple, nous le faisions déjà auparavant, mais le mariage était aussi un moyen pour consolider tout ça. Nous rendre plus forts que jamais, invincibles.

Les prunelles plongées dans les siennes, j'y vis tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su réellement expliquer à travers des mots, des sons ou peut-être même des mélodies. Peut-être était la première fois qu'il m'ouvrait son cœur à ce point, mais le mien voulu littéralement jaillir hors de ma poitrine tant il s'emballait. Ses sentiments transparaissaient dans son regard, clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Cet amour inconditionnel qu'il me vouait, bordel, il était là, aussi pur qu'un diamant à l'état brut. Et c'était tellement touchant que je ne trouvais pas de mot pour décrire mon état émotionnel actuel.

« A jamais, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

- A jamais, répondit-il en écho, son front posé contre le mien.

- Dis donc, vous deux ! nous interpela Félix dans un éclat de rire. Vous en seriez presque dégoulinants d'amour ! fit-il, provoquant l'amusement de toute notre tablée.

- La ferme, chéri, autrement tu me le paieras ! le menaçai-je faussement, battant exagérément des cils. Il rit de plus belle. Des serveurs engagés pour l'occasion œuvraient déjà autour de nous, remplissant généreusement nos verres et déposant des assiettes arrangées avec style. Ça avait l'air foutrement délicieux.

- Je propose de leur porter un toast, lança Tanya, tout à trac. Sous ma main, la cuisse d'Edward se contracta alors que mon propre cœur manqua un battement. Que la chanteuse des _Spunk Ransom_ s'intègre était une bonne chose, mais je ne m'expliquais toujours pas le malaise de mon mari. Lui qui aurait sans doute décroché la lune pour elle, bordel, comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là ?

- Excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Alec, définitivement sous son charme. C'était limite si je voyais un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres, bon sang de bon sang. Ce mariage était vraiment dingue. Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à agir si différemment de ce que j'ai jamais connu ? L'idée de perdre tous mes repères était tout simplement terrifiante.

- A votre mariage, évidemment, poursuivit celle que je considérais comme mon ancienne rivale, mais aussi à vous deux. Je vous souhaite une longue vie ensemble, avec de merveilleux enfants. Elle leva ensuite son verre, une lueur fugace dans le regard avant de nous faire son plus beau sourire. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il était on ne peut plus faux, mais l'intention était là. Et je me surpris à apprécier le geste.

- Merci, Tanya, répondis-je avec sincérité. Vraiment, merci. »

Elle sembla comprendre les non-dits dissimulés derrière mes remerciements et se contenta d'hocher de la tête à mon intention. Les choses ne devaient pas être simples pour une fille dans sa situation et je lui tirais mon chapeau pour affronter ça aussi courageusement. Pour ma part, voir Edward avec une autre femme m'aurait certainement tuée.

Nous trinquâmes tous avant d'attaquer joyeusement les somptueux plats qui avaient été mis sous nos nez. Personnellement, toutes ces émotions m'avaient creusé et maintenant que la pression était redescendue, je me sentais nettement mieux. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant où tout le monde participait aux discussions et riait. Souvent aux dépends d'Edward et moi, d'ailleurs, mais je ne disais rien, me contentant de rire avec eux. C'était notre journée et rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire descendre du petit nuage sur lequel j'étais perchée une fois que nous nous étions dit « oui ».

Victoria prit le temps de venir nous féliciter en bonne et due forme, une fois sortie des griffes de Volturi. Visiblement, elle était indemne et avait conservé son poste de manager. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle parla longuement, glissant quelques messages subliminaux sur l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'enfer qu'elles m'avaient toutes préparées. Si Edward m'avait jeté un regard en coin, j'avais manqué de donner un coup de talons dans les tibias de la rouquine. Quelle saleté, vraiment ! Mais elle en avait ri et nous avait dit que sa sulfureuse conquête – qui ne pouvait être que ce dingue de Garrett – l'avait comblé à outrance.

Si je me suis contentée de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée, Rose et Alice s'étaient extasiées sur combien il était chaud bouillant et mouillant au possible. Bien évidemment, c'était pour titiller Jazz et Emmett, et l'effet avait été plus que terrible. A aucun instant ils n'avaient tourné la tête pour dévisager Garrett. Ce mec était installé avec nous, riant à nos blagues stupides et faisait comme s'il avait toujours été dans notre groupe d'amis. _Si jamais Edward apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, en revanche, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau_, songeai-je avec amusement. Jasper s'était renfrogné, arborant sa tête des mauvais jours et Emmett s'était offusqué, redoublant d'attention envers une Rosalie enchantée. Que demandait le peuple, sérieusement ? Voir mes deux amies, heureuses le jour de mariage était l'un des objectifs que je m'étais fixée aujourd'hui et je pensais l'avoir brillamment rempli. Bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose à y avoir, d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas le plus important.

Et alors que nous plaisantions sur combien notre manager était déjantée, les hauts parleurs se mirent à cracher une douce mélodie, malmenant mon cœur au possible. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, manquant de me briser la nuque alors qu'il se mit à sourire comme un idiot pris en flag. C'était notre chanson, « _I don't want to miss a thing_ », d'Aerosmith. Emue, je le regardais se lever au ralenti, comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose où vous voyez votre prince charmant vous tendre la main et vous emmener danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et je me sentais comme toutes ces midinettes : le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Sauf que là, le prince charmant en question était Edward et qu'il me souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hypnotisée par sa beauté sulfureuse, je plaçais ma main dans la sienne et le suivis, au bout du monde s'il l'avait fallu. Il nous guida entre les tables, ignorant les murmures attendris qui nous suivirent, pour nous emmener sur la piste de danse. Au milieu, précisément. Et bien que je détestais être au centre de l'attention, en cet instant précis, je m'en balançais royalement. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, je collais mon front contre le sien et me laissais aller.

Calquant mes pas sur les siens, nous évoluâmes doucement, tendrement même, sur la piste, comme seuls au monde. Il avait niché sa tête dans mon cou et embrassait à intervalles réguliers le morceau de peau sensible sous mon oreille, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Soupirant, je moulais plus étroitement nos corps alors que la voix au timbre si particulier de Steven Tyler me transperçait l'âme.

Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour décrire la myriade d'émotions qui m'assaillaient en même temps. L'amour était bien sûr l'émotion prédominante, mais la joie et la sérénité se distinguaient aussi, me faisant planer à mille lieues. Les bras confortables de mon mari me serraient contre lui dans une étreinte chaude et amoureuse. Et malgré mes talons vertigineux, je ne tombais pas une seule fois.

« Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il avec une tendresse bouleversante. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je devais te perdre un jour.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, affirmai-je avec force alors que je capturais ses lèvres pour nous embarquer dans un baiser chaste. Jamais, répétai-je avec conviction.

- Je l'espère. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Tu crois que ça serait différent pour moi ? Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille alors que je le fixais intensément. J'en mourrais, tu sais. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour décrire combien je t'aime, Edward. Tu m'es aussi vital que l'air pour respirer, putain, soufflai-je tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux.

- Parfois, dit-il d'une voix foutrement douce, je me dis que c'est malsain, tu sais. Il bougea pour coller à nouveau son front sur le mien alors que Steven Tyler continuait de chanter. Tu es tellement importante pour moi que j'aimerais juste pouvoir te mettre dans ma poche et t'embarquer avec moi partout. Comme si je te possédais. Merde, c'est carrément dingue d'aimer quelqu'un autant mais je ne peux pas réfréner tout ça. »

Je lui souris, larmoyante. C'était la première fois, étrangement, que nous parlions à cœur ouvert. Jamais auparavant nous n'avions essayé de mettre des mots sur nos sentiments respectifs. Jamais encore, Edward n'avait tenté de m'expliquer combien il m'aimait, combien il avait besoin de moi dans sa vie. Et ça me faisait du bien d'entendre ça parce que je m'apercevais enfin que nous étions tous deux des copies conformes. Aimant l'autre à l'excès, jusqu'à se faire souffrir inutilement pour des broutilles. Et si j'avais pensé, bien des mois plus tôt, que vouloir posséder quelqu'un était malsain, j'étais rassurée. Parce qu'Edward était dans la même situation, bon sang. Je ne l'en aimais que plus pour ça.

« Je me suis déjà fait ce genre de réflexion, ris-je, embrassant tendrement sa mâchoire. Je t'ai toujours aimé démesurément, en fait, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il, souriant à son tour.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu sur scène, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. Je me rappelle m'être dit que si un jour, j'avais la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, je t'enchainerais à mon lit pour que tu ne me quittes jamais. Edward éclata de rire. Tu as été et tu es toujours le soleil qui éclaire mes nuits sombres, celui qui me permet d'avancer un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'ai dans la peau, Edward. Ton départ pour Boston m'a anéantie mais je savais aussi que si je t'avais suivie, je nous aurais détruits. Ma fierté et mon orgueil étaient trop importants. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de vivre à ton crochet.

- Je l'ai compris, mais bien plus tard, me rassura-t-il, continuant de nous faire évoluer sur la piste de danse. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions été rejoint par de nombreux couples, tous enfermés dans leur bulle comme nous l'étions Edward et moi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, un mariage était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quoi que j'aie pu penser auparavant. Je t'en ai voulu, beaucoup, à vrai dire, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Mais j'ai toujours su que ça serait comme ça, parce que je te connaissais et que j'étais parfaitement conscient que, malgré tout l'amour que tu pourrais éprouver, tu ne t'écraserais pas face à moi.

- Mon dieu, je suis vraiment une personne horrible, ris-je tout en me cachant dans son épaule.

- Pas horrible, juste fière et entêtée. Ce sont de belles qualités, mais qui nous ont posé problème, réfuta mon mari, me redressant pour que je puisse voir son visage. Mais le passé n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui m'importe, c'est le moment présent et notre futur. Notre futur à tous les deux. »

Je l'embrassais longuement, tentant de faire passer l'ensemble de mes sentiments à travers ce baiser, bien que je sache que c'était parfaitement impossible. Rien ne pourrait lui montrer l'étendue de mon amour pour lui, même si je venais à mourir en le sauvant. Le temps serait sans doute notre seul moyen, à lui tout comme à moi, pour consolider tout ça et montrer à l'autre combien nous étions forts. _Ensemble_.

Lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, une salve d'applaudissement ponctua cette première danse des mariés si primordiale dans une fête. Pas autant que ne pouvait l'être la cérémonie, au fond, mais c'était tout comme. Nous restait l'étape du gâteau et nous pourrions dire que nous nous sommes mariés en bonne et due forme.

J'étais sur le point de dire à Edward que j'allais me rasseoir car mes talons – si je les avais oublié l'espace d'une seconde, commençaient à me meurtrir les pieds – quand le Dj fit un scratch du tonnerre. Et alors, mes yeux voulurent sortir de leurs orbites.

La si célèbre chanson du film mythique _Pulp Fiction _se mit à sortir des enceintes et tous sur la piste, s'écartaient au fur et à mesure. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais la moue extatique d'Edward piqua ma curiosité au vif. Restant finalement à ma place, je penchais légèrement la tête et vis l'impensable.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient là, au beau milieu de la piste, nous faisant un remake tout à fait délirant d'Uma Thurman et John Travolta lorsqu'ils dansaient, dans le film. C'était leur putain de gage.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! m'entendis-je dire, complètement soufflée. »

_Ils avaient osé, bordel de bordel._

Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie dans une situation aussi embarrassante et c'était vraiment parfait. Elle faisait une imitation de dingue, bon sang et c'était hilarant au possible. Pouffant sans la moindre retenue, je m'appuyais contre Edward, écroulée. Alors qu'Emmett ne se foulait pas et remuait simplement le derrière, se contentant de suivre Rose comme il le pouvait, elle, elle se mit à balancer des hanches et danser comme dans les eighties.

Bougeant les doigts devant ses yeux, pinçant son nez et descendant en boogie-woogie, elle me fit hurler de rire. Son colosse de mec l'accompagnait, bougeant les jambes comme s'il dansait le twist, remuant les fesses alors qu'il se tapait clairement un trip tout seul. Rose secouait ses bras devant elle, tournait sur elle-même et se plaçait vraiment dans la peau d'Uma Thurman comme durant leur show dans _Pulp Fiction_.

J'étais à la fois bouche bée devant leur courage pour faire cette danse complètement idiote devant tout le monde, et définitivement écroulée de rire à côté d'un Edward qui se tenait l'estomac tant il riait. Alice, Jazz et les autres nous avaient rejoints, les acclamant, sifflant et leur hurlant des encouragements, sans camoufler leur hilarité pour autant. L'ensemble des convives s'étaient levés pour admirer leur prestation, riant avec nous et mettant à leur tour une petite touche d'ambiance.

Nom de dieu, je n'y croyais vraiment pas ! Je comprenais mieux la réaction de Rose quand elle avait su pour leur gage à Emmett et elle. Sérieusement, si jamais Edward avait perdu le pari, je n'osais même pas imaginer le truc tordu qu'il nous aurait fait faire. Seigneur, finalement, j'étais drôlement contente que Volturi ne nous ait pas fait une syncope. Ça aurait signé l'arrêt de mort de toute dignité, ça, c'était certain. Et je n'osais même pas songer à ce que les journalistes présents auraient raconté dans leurs torchons, bon dieu de bon dieu. Nous devions passer pour une sacrée bande d'allumés à leurs yeux, mais peu importe. C'était culoté, mais incroyablement drôle, tout en restant dans cet idéal d'ambiance bonne enfant que je désirais tant.

Je trouvais ça tout simplement génial.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, je les applaudis aussi fort que je le pus, les larmes aux yeux tant je riais. Démétri, à ma droite, porta les mains à sa bouche et sifflait les danseurs audacieux qu'ils étaient pour leur prestation délirante. Rose, les joues colorées par l'effort, se dirigea vers Alice et moi tout en nous prenant dans ses bras. Pouffant toutes les trois comme des gamines, je les serrais dans mes bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ne cessais de me dire qu'elles étaient des amies formidables, mais bordel, c'était tellement vrai.

« Bon sang, Rose, tu étais du tonnerre ! pépia Alice entre deux rires. Mes yeux ont failli sortir de leurs orbites quand je vous ai vu sur la piste, Emmett et toi !

- M'en parle pas ! souffla-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Quand il m'a dit le gage que nous aurions à faire parce qu'il avait perdu son satané pari, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un meurtre.

- Oh, Rose, vous êtes géniaux ! m'exclamai-je, leur danse stupide repassant en boucle devant mes yeux. J'ai bien cru que mon estomac n'allait pas tenir tellement je rigolais.

- Le principal, c'est que ça t'ait fait rire, bougonna-t-elle alors que je lui donnais un coup de coude complice.

- Alors, on a tout déchiré, hein ! intervint Emmett en grande pompe, passant un de ses imposants bras autour du cou de Rosalie. Allez, dis-le Bella qu'on était des bêtes ! Visiblement, il était extrêmement fier de sa connerie.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je de bonne grâce, secouant la tête, amusée. Vous étiez incroyables.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, m'affirma-t-il, me lançant un clin d'œil mystérieux. »

Fronçant les sourcils, je l'observais parler gaiement avec nos amis quelques minutes puis, mine de rien, se diriger vers le Dj.

_Et là, j'eus peur pour de bon._

Il parlait assurément à voix basse et j'eus beau tenter désespérément de lire sur leurs lèvres, rien n'y fit. L'air conspirateur, il me fixait tout en causant à l'animateur, comme si, délibérément, il me narguait. Ce que je ne pensais pas être trop loin de la réalité, à vrai dire. Ce genre d'enfantillages était tout à fait digne d'Emmett.

J'aurais pu demander à Edward s'il savait quoi que ce soit à ce propos mais je m'arrêtais net dans mon élan lorsque je le vis discuter avec Tanya et Démétri. Ils arboraient tous trois un visage détendu et riaient à propos de la prestation d'Emmett et Rose. Sincèrement heureuse de les voir ensemble à parler tranquillement, je me sentis sereine, tout à coup. Je ne m'expliquais pas vraiment ce calme qui m'emplissait mais c'était agréable.

Bien sûr, je ne me faisais pas l'illusion : Edward et Démétri ne s'entendraient probablement jamais parce quoi que je dise ou fasse, mon mari verrait toujours notre guitariste comme un rival. Tant sur le plan amoureux que musical, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il n'ait strictement rien à lui envier, je savais que le fait de ma présence même dans les _Ribson Keane_ le dérangeait. Ce qu'il avait dit dans la limousine était encore trop frais dans mon esprit pour que je ne puisse en faire abstraction.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! finit par dire Emmett dans un micro gracieusement emprunté au Dj. Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire contrit auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Face à un type de la carrure du batteur des _Spunk Ransom_, le gars maigrichon qu'il était n'avait strictement aucune chance.

- Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ? se plaignit Rose dans sa barbe. Riant doucement, je lui donnais un discret coup de coude.

- Venez tous autour de la piste ! continua de brailler le colosse dans le micro, agitant ses grandes mains dans tous les sens. Il y eut des murmures, des raclements de chaises et après quelques minutes, tous les convives étaient, à notre instar, autour de la piste de danse. Bon dieu, je me demandais bien ce que ce gamin mijotait. Et à voir Alec se bidonner dans son coin, je ne doutais pas un instant que ce petit plaisantin devait être dans le coup. Seigneur, Rosalie n'avait pas tord, finalement. Je vais demander aux membres des _Spunk Ransom_ et des _Ribson Keane_ de me rejoindre, reprit-il gaiement. Tous hormis Bella et Edward, bien entendu, sourit-il, toutes dents sorties.

- Bon sang de bon sang, marmonnai-je à l'intention d'Edward. Il ricana face à mes grommellements. Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu ?

- Non, désolé, je ne suis au courant de rien là-dessus, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote. »

Emmett s'entoura des membres de nos deux groupes réunis, l'air extatique de la future connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre mais sincèrement, après sa démonstration du remake de _Pulp Fiction_, je craignais le pire. Délicatement, les doigts d'Edward vinrent se nouer aux miens, serrant ma main dans la sienne. Sans doute voulait-il m'apporter un quelconque soutien moral pour ce qui allait nous tomber sur le coin du nez, mais au final, je me stressais pour rien. C'était notre mariage, nous avions le droit de nous amuser et si nous apparaissions complètement déjantés aux yeux des autres … et bien tant pis.

Le batteur des _Spunk Ransom_ fit passer des micros entre nos amis tout en chuchotant des instructions. Il y eut des moues amusées – notamment de la part d'Alec et Tanya –, des yeux levés au ciel et un hurlement de la part … d'Alice. Applaudissant comme une enfant, un sourire énorme barrant son mince visage, elle semblait briller de mille feux. Blasée, Rosalie la regardait tout en secouant la tête, non sans gratifier son mec d'une œillade meurtrière. Et ce n'est que lorsque les premiers accords de la chanson sortirent des enceintes que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

_Nom de dieu, il n'aurait pas osé, quand même !_ Dans la vibs, il remuait des hanches, croyant certainement qu'il partageait les mêmes gênes que Michael Jackson – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, d'ailleurs – et faisait son show. Sauf que les paroles n'étaient pas du tout en adéquation avec le phénomène et que j'en serais tombée tellement je riais fort.

« _Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time_. »

Il minaudait, imitant la midinette de base, et le tout, parfaitement. Prête à avoir une crampe à l'estomac tant je rigolais, je m'agrippais à Edward pour ne pas tomber au sol. Les joues baignant de larmes, je n'en pouvais plus. Tous nos amis sans exception, étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il osait faire. Et bien sûr, les micros dans leurs mains ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose : Emmett allait les embarquer avec lui dans son délire. La seule qui semblait extatique à cette perspective, était Alice, mais je ne m'en étonnais pas. _Like a virgin_ était l'une de ses chansons favorites. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous deux concertés.

« _Like a virgin_, reprit Alice en écho, chancelant sous le poids de son enthousiasme. _When your heart beats, next to mine_. »

_Oh mon dieu._ Emmett attrapa le lutin par l'épaule, collant son minuscule corps contre le sien dans une étreinte vigoureuse. Pour autant, elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, glissant même son bras autour de sa taille. C'était complètement délirant. Hanches contre hanches, ils se balançaient au rythme de la musique, oubliant l'assistance et hurlant leurs poumons dans leurs micros respectifs. Bon sang de bon sang, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir comment respirer tant je riais. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux-là étaient des forces de la nature. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter dans leurs idées loufoques.

Et alors, le lutin empoigna l'avant bras de Jasper qui se trouvait à sa droite et l'embarqua dans leur folle danse, brandissant son arme sous ses yeux élargis. Sa moue était presque comique, surtout pour un mec habitué à gratter de la basse devant moult spectateurs. A croire qu'il avait presque peur de pousser une note. Quoi que, en y pensant bien, la peur du ridicule supplantait peut-être tout le reste. Ça ne me fit que plus hurler de rire.

A mes côtés, Edward n'était pas en reste. Nous nous retenions chacun à l'autre pour ne pas nous écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Il ricanait à gorge déployée, tête rejetée en arrière, bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement, il avait le même problème respiratoire que moi face à nos amis. Détendu au possible, je songeais sérieusement que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi serein qu'aujourd'hui. Edward et moi étions semblables sur bien des points et fréquemment, notre passé et les démons qui allaient de paire, indubitablement, nous poursuivaient. Combien de fois avais-je vu ses prunelles émeraude tourmentées ? Combien de fois l'avais-je vu s'asseoir et simplement réfléchir à toute la merde qui l'entourait ? Je ne les comptais même plus, pour tout dire. Nous avions tous les deux souffert de notre côté, lorsque nous étions ensemble ou bien même séparés. Mais aujourd'hui, seigneur, tout ça me semblait envolé.

_As-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé dans la limousine, Bella ?_ Bien sûr que non, je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse dessus. Son ton avait été trop désespéré pour j'espère l'oublier. Quant à son sous-entendu, bon dieu, c'était plus d'informations que mon pauvre cerveau ne pouvait enregistrer. Je préférais penser à cette merde un autre jour, à vrai dire. Pour l'instant, mon mantra était « Profiter de mon mariage » et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire en riant comme une dératée, à presque m'en taper le cul par terre.

Surtout lorsque les voix des autres des _Ribson Keane_ poursuivirent en cœur. Doux Jésus, ils allaient tous me tuer avec leurs conneries.

« Gonna give you all my love, girl, changea subitement Démétri, m'adressant un clin d'œil évocateur. Edward sur qui je m'appuyais, se tendit brusquement. _Bon sang, il n'allait pas recommencer, si ?_ My fear is fading fast, been saving it all for you, 'cause only love can last.

- Chéri, soupirai-je doucement, me calmant instantanément. C'est une plaisanterie.

- Qu'il n'aille pas trop loin avec ça, alors, grogna-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser dominateur. Tu es à _moi_, ne l'oublie pas, dit-il une fois qu'il m'eut relâchée.

- Tout comme tu m'appartiens, soulignai-je avec un sourire niais. _Seigneur, le mariage ne me réussissait pas vraiment_.

- Tout comme je t'appartiens, reprit-il avec un sourire éblouissant. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Je lui donnais un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hey, si tu ne m'avais pas forcé la main, tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu ! ris-je, me blottissant tout contre lui.

- Ose dire que ça te déplait, ricana-t-il, enroulant son bras autour de mon cou. Il caressa ma nuque avec tendresse, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux savamment coiffés.

- Ça me tue de te le dire, mais tu avais raison, déclarai-je avec sincérité. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Edward étincelait sous le coup de ma déclaration.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de t'entendre me dire ça, sérieusement. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir imposé notre mariage, tu sais. Il parlait à cœur ouvert tandis que nos amis continuaient de brailler dans leurs micros, chantant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient vierges. Y avait-il une situation plus surréaliste ?

- Ah oui ? J'étais surprise. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il aurait vu les choses sous cet angle là, à vrai dire. Evidemment, ça avait été un choc pour moi lorsqu'il m'en avait parlé pour la première fois, davantage encore lorsqu'il avait glissé le solitaire à mon annulaire mais au final, ça m'avait semblé naturel. Parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre finalité à notre relation qu'un mariage.

- Je savais que tu étais opposée à l'idée, acquiesça-t-il tranquillement. La dispute que l'on a eue à ce sujet est encore fraiche dans mon esprit et surtout les paroles que j'ai eu envers toi. Bon sang, je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir balancé toutes ces horreurs mais je voulais que tu réagisses. Que tu comprennes que tes parents ne pouvaient pas t'empêcher de vivre et de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends.

- Et tu as réussi, l'assurai-je, posant ma main parfaitement manucurée sur son avant-bras. J'avais besoin de cet électrochoc et nous le savons tous les deux. Il hocha affirmativement de la tête. Je ne peux pas vivre enfermée par des souvenirs ou des démons anciens, Edward. Si je me suis braquée quand tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois, je peux maintenant t'affirmer que cette décision, bien que tu l'aies pris pour nous deux, soit la meilleure chose que tu aies jamais faite. Et je ne t'en aime que plus pour ça. Vraiment, insistai-je sous son regard scrutateur. Je ne dis pas que la vie sera plus rose parce que nous sommes désormais mariés, mais j'aime cette nouvelle vision des choses.

- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il en réponse, posant son front contre le mien. _A jamais_.

- A jamais, répétai-je en écho, hypnotisée. »

Eblouie et apaisée, je m'appuyais de nouveau contre lui et reportais mon regard sur mes amis. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je constatais avec ébahissement que ce dingue d'Emmett avait réussi à embringuer l'ensemble de nos compagnons sur cette chanson délirante. Sérieusement, _Like a virgin_ ? Etait-ce encore là un de ces messages subliminaux dont il avait le secret ? Tous chantaient de bon cœur, s'amusant comme des fous.

Alec et Emmett, nos deux plaisantins de service, hurlaient tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs poumons, chantant à tue-tête, riant comme des bossus. A côté d'Alec se trouvait Tanya, qui, à ma grande surprise, poussait elle aussi la chansonnette. Edward m'avait dit que ces derniers temps, plus aucune note ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Certainement cette foutue brouille dont personne ne voulait me parler. Je ne m'expliquais pas l'agacement qui me gagnait à chaque fois que j'en arrivais à cette conclusion. L'idée que Tanya et Edward ne se parlent plus vraiment devrait me réjouir puisque mon cerveau la voyait toujours comme une rivale. Pour autant, constater que cette situation rendait mon mari malheureux, me peinait. Bon sang, ne pouvaient-ils juste pas crever cet abcès et mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute ?

_Et si Edward venait à vraiment quitter les Spunk Ransom ?_ Cette pensée me remplissait d'effroi. La musique était toute sa vie. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il était adolescent, d'ailleurs. Jasper et Emmett étaient ses meilleurs amis, deux piliers dans sa vie dont il ne pourrait jamais se séparer. Il les adorait, bien qu'il ne le montre jamais. Il y a quelques années, avant que nous ne nous séparions, si je cherchais Edward, il me suffisait simplement de savoir où se trouvaient les deux autres. Liés comme les doigts d'une seule main. Au final, mon époux avait trouvé son Alice et sa Rosalie. L'idée me fit pouffer.

Un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Tanya, Félix suivait le mouvement, de même que Démétri. Ils nous fixaient tous deux avec leurs regards rieurs, en pleine forme. Rose se tenait à côté de Jasper, qui gauchement, l'entraînait à sa suite dans les délires d'Alice. Les voir tous ensemble, face à nous, fit gonfler mon cœur d'émotions. Ils formaient une ligne parfaite, tous reliés les uns aux autres, s'amusant comme des petits fous et je ne pus qu'en pleurer de joie. Ces gens étaient notre famille. _Notre putain de famille_.

Lorsque les derniers accords de la chanson retentirent, il y eut une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements. Les journalistes étaient déjà à l'affût, appareils photos en main, mitraillant nos amis. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, après tout, c'était leur boulot et je doutais qu'ils assistent souvent à des mariages de stars. _Stars_ … ça me faisait encore tout drôle de penser à nous tous en tant que célébrités. Et dire qu'il y à peine quelques années nous étions tous dans des bars miteux à chanter en quête d'un peu de reconnaissance. Enfin, c'était effectivement le cas pour les _Spunk Ransom_, les _Ribson Keane_ n'étant nés que récemment. J'arborais une mine abasourdie lorsque je vis Volturi se laisser aller à sourire.

« Alors ? pépia Alice, bondissant, bras tendus dans ma direction.

- Nom de dieu, vous étiez géants ! criai-je à mon tour, retrouvant mon excitation. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez osé chanter ça ! m'exclamai-je, incrédule. _Et c'était vrai_. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça, sans rire ? Jamais je n'aurais osé, même pour tout l'or du monde.

- A vrai dire, je crois qu'Emmett ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix, soupira Jasper tout en enfermant la taille du lutin dans une étreinte tendre.

- Eh, reconnais que tu t'es assez bien prêté au jeu, le charriai-je avant d'éclater de rire. Démétri, Alec et Félix nous rejoignaient, rieurs et heureux. Ils nous entourèrent rapidement, Félix et Démétri s'appuyant chacun sur une de mes épaules.

- Tu as vu un peu les bombes que nous étions, se vanta notre guitariste d'une voix grave. Il posa son regard saphir sur moi et je vis une lueur d'avertissement dans les prunelles de mon mari. Décidément, cette manie de voir mon ami comme un rival ne passerait jamais.

- Bien sûr, ris-je aux éclats. C'est sûr qu'en clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais une vierge touchée pour la première fois, c'est sexy comme l'enfer. Demande donc à ta petite amie ce qu'elle en pensait, plaisantai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Sa bouche retomba l'espace d'un instant avant de se tordre à nouveau dans un sourire.

- Ouais, fit-il en se grattant la nuque. Il me fit penser à Edward avec ce geste. Mon mari avait la même manie lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Je lui demanderais plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oh allez, arrête de faire ta fillette, le taquina Félix. On sait tous que t'es un peu prude sur les bords, non ? J'éclatais de rire à la mine abasourdie de Démétri. Il n'en croyait probablement pas ses yeux et au vu du fou rire qui saisit Alec, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Félix sorte un truc pareil. Bon sang de bon sang, ce mariage nous retournait la tête à l'envers.

- Je démissionne, lâcha notre victime, portant un regard blasé sur Rose. Rosalie, fais quelques chose d'eux, je t'en prie, mais ne les laisse pas s'enfoncer plus loin dans leur connerie. Il prit un air affligé qui nous fit tous pouffer. Seigneur, Démétri ne se comportait jamais de la sorte, ne faisait jamais l'idiot avec autant de témoin. Sally était-elle responsable de cette évolution ? Parce que si c'était le cas, bon dieu, je me devais de la remercier. Que j'approuve ou pas leur relation, elle me semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur lui. Et ce qui était bon pour mon ami l'était aussi pour moi.

- Bella, intervint sournoisement Emmett, se frottant déjà les mains. _Seigneur tout puissant, qu'avait-il encore en tête, celui-là ?_

- Emmett, dis-je précautionneusement tandis qu'un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais qu'un mariage a toutes sortes de traditions, pas vrai ? J'opinais, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sérieusement, qu'avait-il planifié ? _Doux Jésus, ce mec allait me rendre chèvre._ Je ne savais pas comment Rosalie pouvait tolérer ça. Je lui tirais mon chapeau.

- Et … ? l'incita à poursuivre Alec, souriant déjà comme un idiot. Je le fixais d'un œil soupçonneux. Savait-il quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire à ce sujet … Il y eut un court silence où le colosse jouit du suspense qu'il avait su faire planer au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Alors ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire attendre des heures, quand même ! s'impatienta le lutin. Il lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse.

- JARRETIERE ! hurla-t-il subitement, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. J'eus quelques secondes où je ne compris pas ce qu'il venait de dire, comme si nous ne parlions pas le même langage. Et ensuite, j'eus un frisson d'effroi. _Oh non_ …

- Oh bon sang, bien sûr ! s'exclama Rose, se tapant le front avec sa paume de main. Comment a-t-on pu oublier, Alice ?

- Pourtant c'est pas faute de lui avoir fixé à la cuisse ! déplora le lutin, affligée. Elle était aussi ébahie que Rose d'avoir oublié la jarretière. Personnellement, si nous avions pu zapper cette partie des traditions, et bien … je n'aurais pas dit non. Edward, quant à lui, arborait déjà un sourire gourmand. Sourire qui fut vite calmé par la réflexion d'Emmett.

- Oh non, ptit gars, tu as déjà eu ta ration de sexe tout à l'heure ! dit-il à l'intention de mon époux. Maintenant, tu laisses la place aux autres, un peu, non ? La bonne humeur de mon mari fondit telle de la neige au soleil. Il jeta un regard oblique en direction de son ami, la mâchoire serrée.

- Modère tes paroles, l'ami ! grogna-t-il, m'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive. Emmett rit, ne percevant pas la menace à peine voilée sous ses paroles. Ou peut-être l'avait-il sciemment ignorée, allez savoir.

- Oh allez Eddy, tu sais bien que je blague ! C'est juste que ta très charmante épouse va devoir maintenant exhiber ses belles gambettes avant de nous amuser un petit peu. A ces mots, je ris … jaune. _Seigneur_. A l'instar d'Alice et Rosalie, j'avais complètement occulté cette … partie du mariage._ Merde_.

- Et si on … zappait ça des festivités ? proposai-je avec espoir. Tu aurais champ libre pour nous faire d'autres pas de danse à hurler de rire, hum ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te défiler, Belly Bells ? Il rit aux éclats. Même pas en rêve ma mignonne. Tu peux faire une croix dessus. »

Les choses se passèrent ensuite à une vitesse hallucinante et j'eus beau m'accrocher au bras d'Edward de toutes mes forces – aussi maigres soient-elles, d'ailleurs – le colosse me porta jusqu'à leur scène improvisée lorsque les premiers accords de Joe Cocker, _You can leave your hat on_, retentirent. _Jésus, Marie, Joseph_. J'allais mourir de honte sur cette maudite estrade, je le sentais déjà.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! les interpela Alec, de mèche avec ce maudit batteur des _Spunk Ransom_. Approchez, venez s'il vous plaît ! »

Des chaises raclèrent sur le sol et des rires amusés secouèrent l'assemblée avant que l'ensemble des convives ne s'agglutinent autour de la scène où j'étais désespérément perchée. Je lançais un regard apeuré à mon mari qui se contenta de plaisanter avec Jasper et de m'envoyer un baiser. _Quelle enflure !_ Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me laissait seule face à mon sort alors qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant, il aurait presque attaqué son ami pour avoir balancé que nous ne respections pas _toutes_ les traditions.

Ceci étant dit, je devais reconnaître qu'une fois mon angoisse primaire passée, je pourrais éventuellement trouver ça amusant. Comme Edward s'était défilé et qu'il ne comptait définitivement pas sauver son épouse en détresse, peut-être qu'il était temps de lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine … non ? Une idée malveillante germa dans mon esprit et j'esquissais un sourire diabolique à son intention. Monsieur Cullen voulait jouer, hum ? Eh bien, je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire que nous serons deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. Ni plus, ni moins.

Il fronça les sourcils face à mon air joueur avant d'esquisser un lent sourire. Sans doute avait-il compris où je voulais en venir et je me disais sérieusement que ça pourrait être jouissif de le voir se décomposer parmi la foule sans qu'il ne puisse me toucher. Oh oui, j'allais vraiment adorer cette tradition, bien que je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais devant Emmett. Ce déglingo serait bien capable d'en inventer de nouvelles pourvu que je rougisse comme l'enfer. Alec et lui auraient bien raison de ma mort, un de ces jours. Je me le répétais sans cesse, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était vrai !

« Comme vous le savez tous, reprit Alec lorsque l'assemblée se trouva aux pieds de la scène, un mariage ne peut être complet que lorsque nous avons, non seulement la danse des mariés, le fameux découpage du gâteau mais il y a aussi … la jarretière ! finit-il par brailler dans le micro et j'entendis mes amis siffler comme des brutes épaisses. »

Rose, Alice et même … bon sang, même Tanya criait ! J'en restais sans voix. Un verre de champagne à la main, d'après ce que j'en voyais, elle avait noué son bras à celui de Rose et hurlaient toutes les trois comme des midinettes. _Doux Jésus_. De l'autre côté de la foule, une autre voix monta, plus rauque que les autres et j'identifiais Victoria, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle semblait si heureuse pour moi que mon cœur se serra, l'espace d'un instant. Cette femme était putain de formidable. Esmée était toute proche, applaudissant et riant avec Carlisle. Ils étaient tous là, autour de moi et une fois n'était pas coutume, l'idée que nous formions une vraie famille m'étreignit. Si jamais on m'avait dit un jour que je rencontrerais ces gens, bordel, je ne les aurais jamais cru. J'aurais plutôt pouffé avec cynisme en leur disant que leurs conneries, ils pouvaient les garder.

_Et pourtant, c'était foutrement vrai_. Plus que décidée à accomplir ce mariage dans les bonnes et dues formes, je recherchais Edward du regard et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient, amoureux comme jamais et sa bouche, tordue en ce si adorable sourire en coin, était pleine de promesses. Des promesses de volupté et de plaisir. Un frisson de désir me parcourut l'échine, me faisant vibrer même si une bonne dizaine de mètres nous séparaient. Et à la lueur carnassière que j'y lus ensuite, il savait exactement l'effet qu'il me faisait. _Quel trou du cul_.

Emmett fit un signe au Dj et ce dernier relança la musique de Joe Cocker tandis que j'empoignais le bas de ma robe. _A nous de jouer, Cullen,_ dis-je à Edward avec mes yeux. _Voyons si tu peux résister à l'envie de venir sur scène, chéri_.

« Alors, les enfants, s'époumona le colosse d'une grosse voix, combien pour monter la robe de cette charmante dame ?

- 25 dollars ! répondit Carlisle, riant aux éclats avec sa femme. »

Esmée lui adressa un regard étonné avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Mon mari les dévisageait également avec ébahissement avant d'en pouffer à son tour. Ces deux-là m'étonneraient toujours. Et dire que je les voyais comme des parents modèles ! J'en ricanais de là où je me trouvais.

Me mettant alors en mouvement, j'ondulais lascivement des hanches, mes prunelles ancrées dans celles de mon époux. Ses yeux d'un vert incroyable s'assombrirent tandis que lentement, je relevais ma robe, laissant apercevoir mes chevilles. La foule qui, jusque là était relativement calme, s'anima. Des cris et des sifflements percèrent la musique, me surprenant au plus haut point. Qui avait donc dit que les paparazzis ne savaient pas plaisanter ? Evidemment, ils n'en restaient pas moins mes ennemis mais aujourd'hui, oui, rien qu'aujourd'hui, je voulais oublier leur métier et célébrer mon mariage à l'extrême. Je serais une piètre menteuse si je ne disais pas que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je voulais m'enivrer de cette aura fêtarde qui nous entourait tous et la prendre en mon sein pour ne jamais l'effacer de ma mémoire. Elle serait désormais associée à de si bons souvenirs qu'il me semblait impossible d'en occulter un seul instant.

Je ris aux éclats lorsque les paris reprirent.

« 100 dollars ! lança Volturi et haletante, je quittais momentanément le visage d'Edward pour l'observer à la dérobée. Cet enfoiré était amusé par le spectacle que nous pouvions lui offrir. Il semblait d'ailleurs s'être bien remis de la petite blague d'Emmett. Haussant une épaule et revenant à mon mari, séductrice, je relevais à nouveau ma robe qui se trouvait désormais à mi-mollet.

- Admirez-moi ces jambes ! s'exclama alors une voix dans le public et bien que je ne sus pas de qui cette remarque venait, je ne pus qu'en pouffer.

- 35 dollars ! enchérit alors Victoria, secouant les billets verts dans les airs. Des sifflements désapprobateurs s'élevèrent alors que la robe descendait.

- 125 dollars ! entendis-je à peine une seconde plus tard. Démétri fixait notre manager avec un air de défi. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de surenchérir.

- 150 ! cria-t-elle à nouveau. »

Les mollets découverts, je balançais mon bassin, dansant légèrement sur la scène. Edward me déshabillait déjà du regard. Oh seigneur, cette coutume était vraiment joussive. Joe Cocker laissa ensuite place Otis Redding avec son si célèbre _Love man_. Mon corps, comme mué d'une volonté qui lui était propre, se déhancha sur cette chanson. Prenant appui sur ma jambe droite, j'ondulais du bassin, secouant ma robe entre mes bras et la montait jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses, la redescendant au rythme de la musique. Sans doute voulais-je faire un remake de _Dirty Dancing_, allez savoir, mais ma peau, mon sang et mes veines me semblaient dilatées, animées d'une envie folle. Je voulais voir Edward ramper à mes pieds, me supplier de quitter la scène pour m'emmener directement dans notre suite afin de profiter de notre nuit de noces. _Oh oui, je ne voulais que ça_.

D'ailleurs, ses prunelles s'étaient davantage assombries, suivant mes mouvements comme personne. Il ne cessait de s'humecter les lèvres comme s'il avait la bouche désespérément sèche. Tant mieux, j'étais dans le même état. Littéralement en transe, je ne suivais plus les enchères, me contentant de monter ou de descendre le tissu mais je notais tout de même que la salle s'était enflammée et que malgré les protestations des femmes, j'étais maintenant plus découverte que couverte. Edward ne bougeait pas, statufié. Ses yeux sombres se touchaient plus les miens, se contentant d'observer mon corps battre au rythme des musiques sensuelles qui défilaient. J'essayais au mieux de suivre bien que la génétique ne m'ait pas vraiment portée chance en matière de danse. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tanguais pas sur mes jambes et poursuivis mon improvisation, me délectant de l'air ahuri de mon époux.

Il me faisait penser à un fauve affamé à se lécher les lèvres à intervalle régulier, faisant littéralement exploser la température en mon sein. Au final, je me demandais si mon petit jeu n'allait pas avoir l'effet inverse : ça n'était non pas lui qui me supplierait de le prendre, mais moi. Seigneur, je baignais déjà dans mon désir, définitivement allumée par son regard ô combien érotique. Je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à ce soir, dans cet état là. Parce que je savais ce qu'il se passerait, une joie la jarretière tombée. Une boule de frustration me nouerait le ventre, me laissant haletante, pantelante. Mon seul contentement serait de savoir que mon époux était dans le même état.

« Bon dieu, c'est chaud bouillant par ici ! entendis Alec siffler dans le micro et me tournant dans sa direction, je lui envoyais un baiser. Comme un enfant, il le rattrapa et le plaqua sur sa joue, provoquant des rires dans l'assistance. Notre Bella est en feu, les amis ! Faites encore grimper la température ! On voit presque la jarretière !

- 1000 dollars ! asséna Emmett presque aussitôt, me faisant éclater de rire. »

Les hommes présents dans la salle applaudirent, signe de leur accord et avec une moue diabolique, le colosse s'approcha de moi. Hilare, je le laissais venir, tel un prédateur. Je remontais la robe jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses, laissant entrapercevoir la jarretière haut placée. Des sifflements retentirent de partout, nous enfermant dans une bulle de festivités. J'avouais adorer ça. Les pupilles dilatées d'Edward jaugèrent à peine le colosse tandis qu'il agenouillait devant moi. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je sentis plus que je ne vis le visage d'Emmett près de la jarretière. Je frissonnais lorsque ses dents raclèrent ma peau, complètement allumée. Mon mari me semblait être sur le point d'imploser, à mon instar. C'était dingue combien nous étions capable de nous désirer à ce point tout en étant éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Mes entrailles étaient nouées tant j'étais prête pour lui. Je n'avais besoin que de lui, de son corps, de son sexe qui me contentait d'une manière humainement impossible. Cette nuit de noces serait parfaite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, à vrai dire. Peut-être était-ce l'attente, l'ambiance ou ce je ne sais quoi qui planait dans l'air, mais j'étais quasiment certaine de ne plus savoir marcher demain matin. _Oh, délicieuse torture_. Mon anticipation grimpa en flèche. Je m'appuyais sur les épaules d'Emmett lorsqu'il leva ma jambe afin d'enlever complètement la jarretière et lorsqu'il se redressa, le bout de tissu entre ses dents, la salle se déchaîna. Il la lança dans la foule avant de m'attraper par les épaules et embrasser mes cheveux comme Edward le faisait souvent.

Mais en cet instant précis, je me fis l'effet d'être dans les bras de mon frère. Un frangin protecteur bien que définitivement allumé. _Mais un frère_. L'émotion me vrilla le cœur, faisant chuter mon désir. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille, je souris comme une idiote, laissant échapper un rire haut perché de ma gorge.

« Bon dieu de merde, glissa-t-il à mon oreille, ça va être torride entre vous cette nuit ! Il semblait ahuri de l'intensité de mon désir pour son ami. Je ne voudrais pas être vos pauvres voisins ! rit-il grassement. »

Atterrée, je réalisais soudain. Putain, en retirant la jarretière, Emmett s'était retrouvé bien près de … mon entrejambe. Pivoine, je lui adressais un regard belliqueux. Il avait sans doute senti mon désir. Oh seigneur, y avait-il plus embarrassant ? Si j'avais pensé que mes quelques moments de rapprochement avec Démétri avaient été honteux, doux Jésus, qu'en était-il de maintenant ? Je voudrais simplement me terrer dans un trou pour ne plus en sortir. Sentir mon désir, eh bien, merde, c'était foutrement intime. Je me sentais vraiment mal à cette idée.

« Hey, Belly Bells ! ricana Emmett, renforçant son étreinte autour de mes épaules. On s'en fout, d'accord ? En fait, ça me montre juste combien tu es amoureuse d'Edward et je trouve ça génial ! Il sourit, sa bouille enfantine de retour. C'était une expérience amusante.

- Parle pour toi, grommelai-je tandis que la salle était toujours plongée dans une douce euphorie. Je voudrais plonger sous terre tant je suis embarrassée. Et la teinte cramoisie qui avait élue domicile sur mes joues n'étaient pas sans le démontrer.

- Moi je trouve ça marrant, nia-t-il, secouant la tête. Et ça n'est que moi, Bells. Si ça avait été Démétri, je pense que les conséquences n'auraient pas été les mêmes. Surprise, je l'observais.

- Comment tu … ? Atterrée, la pensée qu'Emmett n'était pas aussi idiot que nous le pensions, me traversa. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas stupide. Son attitude de gamin cachait quelque chose, sans doute. Ses débilités avec Alec n'entachaient en rien son intelligence bien que parfois, il la dissimulait bien. Jamais je ne remettrais en cause sa capacité à réfléchir ou voir les choses. Il me surprenait toujours avec ses remarques dénuées d'idiotie, dans des moments inopportuns, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était Emmett et je l'adorais tel qu'il était.

- Il le porte sur son visage, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Bon sang, si ce gamin avait été capable de décrypter les sentiments de Démétri à mon égard, qu'en était-il des autres ? Putain, c'était vraiment la merde. Mais bon, ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt, maintenant qu'il a Sally, les choses devraient pouvoir s'arranger.

- Ouais, je l'espère aussi, acquiesçai-je tandis qu'il nous dirigeait vers l'extrémité de la scène. Edward ne le supporte pas.

- C'est évident, rit-il tout en me tenant fermement, m'empêchant de tomber avec ces talons du diable. Le diable était en l'occurrence ma déglingo d'amie, Alice. Si jamais un mec lorgnait ma Rose avec la même intensité, je pense que je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Edward a quand même un sacré self-control. »

J'hochais affirmativement de la tête avant de poser mon pied sur la dernière marche, retrouvant la terre ferme. Mon mari était déjà là, les bras tendus dans ma direction. Je cognais doucement mon épaule contre celle du batteur des _Spunk Ransom_ avant de rejoindre mon époux, me jetant littéralement dans ses bras. Une main sur sa nuque, je le forçais à se pencher dans ma direction, ravageant sa bouche de la mienne. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la force du baiser, mais qu'importe. Il pourrait bien m'arracher mes vêtements qu'honnêtement, je m'en contrefichais. Sa langue vint valser érotiquement avec la mienne, m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir. _Enfin, je le retrouvais_.

« Tu étais tellement belle, sur scène, haleta-t-il à mon oreille une fois que nous fûmes détachés l'un de l'autre. Ses mains rugueuses glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il pétrit avant de coller son corps contre le mien. J'avais du mal à rester dans la foule. Jazz a dû me retenir pour ne pas que je te rejoigne sur scène. Je ris.

- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue, avouai-je, rougissante.

- Ta danse m'a rendu complètement fou, souffla-t-il avant de mordiller mon cou. J'avais tellement envie de toi, Bella. J'ai _toujours_ envie de toi, d'ailleurs. Il se frotta légèrement et je sentis sa verge tendue contre mon estomac. Une nuée ardente balaya mes veines, me coupant le souffle.

- Pitié, dis-moi que l'on peut partir maintenant, le suppliai-je, capturant sa bouche à nouveau. Je veillais cependant à rester chaste, chacun de nous étant sur la corde tendue. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer, le brasier s'enflammant à nouveau dans mon bas ventre. Si j'avais cru que la remarque d'Emmett m'avait calmé, eh bien, je m'étais trompée. Foutrement trompée. Mon désir s'était juste retiré le temps que ces mauvaises minutes passent. Maintenant que je me trouvais dans les bras d'Edward, il revenait à la charge, destructeur, passionné. _Vivant_.

- Putain, ne me dis pas ça, persiffla-t-il contre ma peau, avec … douleur ? Ouais, la douleur de pas pouvoir partir maintenant.

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi, pleurnichai-je comme une gamine. Je te _veux_, bordel de bordel. J'étais incapable de retenir ma diarrhée verbale bien que je sache parfaitement que ça n'était pas du tout dans notre intérêt, bien au contraire.

- Bella, gémit-il, nous embarquant dans un baiser fiévreux.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime, chez toi, quand nous faisons l'amour ? repris-je, le désir pulsant en moi m'empêchant définitivement de réfléchir. Je ne semblais plus être capable de me retenir. Je ne voulais pas attendre d'être dans notre suite pour l'avoir en moi. Je le voulais, _maintenant_.

- Continue, grogna-t-il tandis qu'il nous dirigeait vers la sortie. Attends, nous arrêta-t-il un instant. Va chercher mes clopes et rejoins-moi dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Il expirait rapidement et ses pupilles dilatées me firent un effet du diable. _Lui et moi, dans un coin tranquille_. Oh oui, je comprenais parfaitement le message. J'acquiesçais et volais presque jusqu'à notre table, attrapant son paquet de cigarettes avec brusquerie. Haletante, je croisais le regard hilare de Félix qui discutait joyeusement avec Sally et m'enfuis pratiquement en courant. Je retrouvais mon mari appuyé contre le mur, priant certainement le ciel pour que l'on puisse tenir le coup tous les deux. On en avait putain de besoin, de ses prières.

Sitôt qu'il me vit, il m'attira à lui prestement, me collant brutalement contre son corps. Je geignis de plaisir. Ses doigts accrochèrent ma nuque sans douceur tandis qu'il me dévorait littéralement la bouche, sa langue investissant ma cavité buccale, conquérante, dominante. _Parfaite_. Il me dominait de toute sa splendeur, me forçant à courber le dos sous son poids, penché sur moi d'une manière érotiquement étouffante. Tandis qu'il me soutenait de son bras droit, sa main gauche se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ma jambe qu'il releva, collant sensuellement nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre. _Oh putain de bordel de bordel_. Je voulais mourir.

Je n'étais plus que sensations entre ses doigts, une poupée de chiffon qu'il pouvait manier à sa guise. Un putain de pantin désarticulé. Je n'étais plus mouillée, non. J'étais trempée à un niveau que je n'avais encore jamais atteint. Sans doute que l'interdit et le fait que nous puissions être surpris à tout moment donnaient un méchant coup de fouet à la traînée de lave qui semblait courir dans mes veines. Je luttais pour ne pas perdre mon souffle contre lui, en lui. Mes mains fourrageait ses cheveux indisciplinés tandis qu'il me ravageait de sa beauté, de son désir, de son amour.

Furieusement, j'ondulais des hanches contre lui et bien que nos vêtements nous séparaient encore, je le sentais merveilleusement bien. Sa verge tendue à bloc frétilla lorsque nous bougions ensemble, faisant vibrer le volcan qui me servait de corps. J'en voulais plus, putain. _Tellement plus_.

« _Dis-moi_. Sa voix, rauque au possible, était descendue de deux octaves, si ce n'est plus. Il était le lion qui me prenait en chasse et j'étais plus qu'encline à le laisser m'attraper. Dis-moi combien tu me veux, ordonna-t-il, impérieux. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, comment tu le veux, où tu veux que je te touche. Un gémissement étranglé sortit de ma gorge, allumée par ses paroles ou devrais-je plutôt dire ses ordres. Me laissant alors aller, je déversais sur lui les mots que je n'avais que trop longtemps retenus.

- J'aime tes mains, débutai-je tout en m'écartant. »

Un grondement le secoua alors qu'il tendait à nouveau les bras dans ma direction. Je les frappais, séductrice. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'aux siennes avant de les amener là où j'en avais besoin. Mes tétons durs comme l'enfer hurlaient son nom, en manque de caresse, en manque de sa bouche. Il était soumis à ma volonté, son visage entier vibrant de désir. Je n'en revenais pas de tenir encore sur mes jambes après la vision céleste qu'il m'offrit. Il était un dieu. Oui, un putain de dieu. Ses cheveux cuivrés que j'avais malmené, n'étaient plus qu'un amas d'épis partant dans tous les coins. Sa bouche, gonflée de nos baisers, avait pris une teinte carmin des plus tentatrices. Ses mains posées sur mes seins englobaient parfaitement ma poitrine, comme si elle n'avait été faite que pour lui. Quand à ses yeux, bordel, ils étaient un puits sans fond, m'aspirant en eux, me rendant chèvre. La lueur qui prédominait était sans conteste une putain de luxure dans laquelle je rêvais de plonger. _Maintenant_.

« J'aime quand tes doigts rugueux sont sur ma peau, poursuivis-je ma diatribe, perdant toute pudeur. »

Je n'avais jamais été une adepte des dialogues coquins mais en cet instant précis, je me sentais l'âme d'une déesse du sexe. Allez savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais c'était comme ça et avant que mon côté pudique ne revienne au galop, je voulais en profiter. _Nous_ en faire profiter. Edward était littéralement au bord du gouffre, à mon instar, et bien que la tradition veuille que nous attendions avant de faire l'amour, je ne comptais pas la respecter le moins du monde. _Oh non_. Pressant ses mains sagement posées sur ma poitrine, je l'incitais à me caresser. Je n'attendais que ça.

« J'aime quand tu prends mes tétons entre tes doigts et que tu les pinces doucement, me faisant frissonner … je me penchais à son oreille et en mordillais le lobe avant de reprendre … _partout_. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Ah oui ? fit-il d'une voix râpeuse. Comme ça ? Il s'exécuta, prenant mes pointes durcies entre ses doigts, les faisant rouler entre. Il m'arracha un râle de plaisir.

- Oh oui, Edward, juste comme ça, soupirai-je tandis qu'il continuait sa lente torture. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, le laissant me manipuler de ses mains d'artiste. Dieu, cet homme pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, il me détenait, corps et âme.

- Quoi d'autre ? Un ordre, ni plus, ni moins. Je l'adulais littéralement.

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, déclarai-je, me pressant contre lui. Nous geignîmes de concert. J'aime lorsque ta langue vient dominer la mienne, dure et fougueuse. J'aime tes baisers enflammés parce qu'à travers eux, je sens combien tu as envie de moi, combien je compte pour toi.

- Il n'y a pas que ma bouche qui a besoin de toi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mon regard devenu vitreux par le désir glissa sur son corps encore bien trop couvert à mon goût. Je terminais ma course sur son érection massive. Bien malgré moi, je me léchais les lèvres.

- Oh _putain_, Bella, couina-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Je ne vais _jamais_ tenir.

- Qui a dit que tu avais besoin de tenir ? dis-je d'une voix langoureuse.

- Putain, qu … _quoi_ ? balbutia-t-il, me fixant les yeux écarquillés.

- Peut-être que je pourrais te faire plaisir, ici, hmm. Je gémis à cette idée. Je le voulais tant et plus que mon cerveau s'était mis à faire la grève, grillé par les sensations qui me traversaient à chaque effleurement, à chaque souffle, à chaque putain de mot qui sortait de sa bouche divine.

- Bon dieu de merde … putain, Bella, je … merde, merde, merde, répéta-t-il alors que ma main avait déjà saisi sa ceinture. Je la défis en un éclair, impatiente au possible. J'étais avide. Je voulais le toucher. Je voulais l'emmener au bord du précipice et le voir se libérer. Je plongeais la main dans son boxer de marque et empoigna son membre gorgé de sang. Un grondement quasi animal lui échappa. Tu vas me tuer, gémit-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Mais ne t'arrête putain de pas ! »

Débutant par de lents va et vient, je le branlais doucement, appréciant le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Sa respiration était erratique, sa poitrine se soulevant allègrement. La bouche entrouverte, il avait fermé ses yeux incroyables, me privant de leur intensité et de leur lumière. Mais je passais outre parce que ce moment était pour lui. Il représentait tant à mes yeux qu'une vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour le lui montrer. Eh oui, moi, Bella Swan, nom de dieu, je versais dans le guimauve. Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? Bah, il fallait bien finir par laisser son passé derrière nous à un moment donné et je pensais sincèrement que notre mariage me permettrait de prendre un nouveau départ. D'oublier mon enfance de merde, d'oublier mes putains de parents et de commencer ma vraie vie. Avec Edward.

Alors que j'accélérais mes mouvements, mon tendre époux me prit brutalement de court, m'enlaçant avec force et me plaçant dos à l'entrée de la salle.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que … ? eus-je le temps de marmonner avant qu'une voix familière ne s'élève.

- Edward ? Bella ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? interrogea Alice. Vu que je lui tournais le dos, je ne pouvais pas voir sa stature mais je serais prête à jurer qu'elle avait mis les mains sur ses hanches et nous jetait son fameux regard noir. Cette fille aurait pu faire pisser un mec dans son boxer si elle l'avait voulu, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

- On prend un peu de temps pour nous, grogna Edward, la voix encore rauque. Ça te pose un problème ? Je le pinçais aux fesses en réponse. Qu'il soit plus que frustré, je le comprenais, mais il pouvait éviter d'agresser mon amie, tout de même. _Bella, de qui tu te moques, là ? Tu as toi aussi envie de l'égorger. _Ouais, c'était putain de vrai aussi.

- C'est l'heure du gâteau, plaida-t-elle sèchement. Oh merde, il nous l'avait vexée. Et une Alice vexée était insupportable. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille raconter à tout le monde que vous étiez à deux doigts de copuler au vu et au su de tous, magnez-vous !

- Alice, l'interpelai-je avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle. Je me retournais dans les bras d'Edward, mais de manière à cacher son érection. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un argument supplémentaire afin qu'Alice nous gronde comme des gamins de quatre ans.

- Quoi ? Putain, elle était vraiment vexée. Je me brisais presque la nuque pour fusiller Edward du regard. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée, ok ? nous excusai-je, cambrant volontairement le dos. Mes fesses touchèrent la virilité de mon mari qui retint un gémissement. _Bien fait_.

- Mouais. Elle tourna la tête dans notre direction, la bouche tremblante. Et enfin, elle laissa éclater son hilarité. Putain, elle nous avait eu en beauté. Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! rit-elle de plus belle alors que je me renfrognais. Ce petit bout de femme avait le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point, puis de me faire pouffer la seconde suivante. _Putain d'ascenseur émotif !_

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu de plus marrant, marmottai-je à son intention, la bouche pincée.

- Oh, allez Bella, c'était tellement drôle ! Elle se tenait l'estomac comme si elle avait des crampes à force de rire. Les traditions sont les traditions, les enfants. Je me suis dévouée pour aller vous chercher parce que personne ne voulait vous interrompre durant votre séance … _spirituelle_, dirons-nous. A ces mots, je me déridais enfin. Edward, quant à lui, grogna avant de s'avachir sur moi. _Seigneur, nous n'étions vraiment que deux exhibitionnistes !_ Pas de pénétration avant la nuit de noces, nous rappela-t-elle tout en secouant son index. Je rougis, embarrassée au possible.

- Alice, râlai-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin d'aller dans ce niveau de détails, merci bien !

- Oh, tu peux parler Bella-fausse-sainte-nitouche-Swan ! Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! Je ris enfin.

- D'accord, d'accord, on arrive, cédai-je finalement. Laisse-nous deux minutes.

- Une seule et … elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle, malicieuse. Recoiffe donc ton cher mari, il a l'écriteau « Fraîchement baisé » sur le front. »

J'ouvris la bouche, scandalisée alors qu'elle riait comme une idiote et partit rejoindre les autres. Bon sang, une fois n'était pas coutume, tous étaient au courant de notre vie sexuelle. Edward se détacha à regret et se rhabilla lentement, une lueur séductrice dans le regard. _Oh non, bébé. Pas maintenant_. Nous nous étions déjà grillé une fois et si le lutin s'amenait de nouveau, je ne doutais pas qu'elle resterait avec nous afin de contrôler que nous ne fassions rien de sexuel. Putain, cette fille était visionnaire ou quoi ?

« Je jure de l'égorger vivante, un de ces jours, marmonna mon mari entre ses dents. Putain, cette fille arrive _toujours_ au mauvais moment ! Je ricanais.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mal tomber. Je jetais un coup d'œil à son membre encore pleinement érigé. Il va falloir que l'on règle ce problème là, chéri, dis-je tout en touchant mes cheveux. Je ne pensais pas être décoiffée mais je préférais vérifier.

- Régler le problème, hmm ? Ses bras m'entouraient déjà, sa bouche dévorant la mienne.

- Edward, soupirai-je lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement. Son corps restait étroitement moulé au mien, ne voulant pas me lâcher. Il faut que l'on y retourne, maintenant. Plus vite on aura mangé ce satané gâteau, plus vite, toi et moi … je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse recouvert … on pourra s'en aller dans notre suite nuptiale, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est un excellent programme, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin. Et là, tu seras toute à moi, rien qu'à moi, sans emmerdeuse.

- Edward ! protestai-je, outrée. Tu parles d'une de mes meilleures amies, là !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à la tuer l'espace d'une seconde, je l'ai lu sur ton visage, répliqua-t-il, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, avouai-je tout en finissant d'ajuster ses vêtements. Je passais ensuite mes mains dans ses cheveux en essayant de les discipliner. En vain. Il avait toujours cette putain de pancarte sur le visage. Merde. Double merde. Ils allaient tous nous tacler à ce sujet. Comment se porte Little Eddy ? plaisantai-je tout en embrassant sa mâchoire. Il soupira.

- Il pourrait se porter bien mieux, mais il saura attendre. Je souris, amusée. La nuit est à nous, je ne l'oublie pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'empêche de me jeter sur toi, là, maintenant. Je me contrefous que tout le monde nous voit. J'en rougis, une bouffée de chaleur me traversant de nous. Mon désir n'était pas non plus assouvi, là, tapi dans un coin de mon corps. Et il n'attendait que ça.

- Sois sage, lui rappelai-je. Comment je suis ?

- Magnifique, m'embrassa-t-il. Comme toujours.

- Tu sais parler à une femme, ricanai-je en liant mes doigts aux siens. Je nous entraînais déjà vers l'entrée de la salle.

- Je sais parler à _ma_ femme, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je avec tendresse. Ta femme. »

Abandonnant ma main, il attrapa mes épaules et me colla contre son torse. Pouffant comme des enfants alors que nous repensions à ce qu'il venait de se passer, nous entrâmes dans la salle. Et alors, nous nous figeâmes. Tous s'étaient levés et se trouvaient maintenant autour de la pièce montée. Lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil de la salle, ils nous applaudirent, nous mitraillant de photos. Seigneur, demain nous ferions là une et je ne voulais même pas penser aux commentaires que les paparazzis feront sur notre petite escapade. Parce qu'ils l'avaient tous remarqué, putain. Nous avions été si peu discrets que ç'en était affligeant. Edward secoua la tête avant d'embrasser ma tempe et de nous guider vers nos amis.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure du gâteau, me taquina Rose en me donnant un léger coup de hanches. Je pouffais.

- Ouais, il semblerait bien. Bruno Mars fit son entrée, jaillissant des hauts parleurs. Son titre _Marry you_ nous berça tandis que Rose empaumait un couteau. Elle le prit par la pointe et nous le tendit. Je la regardais sans réellement comprendre mais Edward fut plus vif que moi et s'en empara.

- La tradition veut que les mariés coupent ensemble la première part du gâteau et se donnent à manger mutuellement, m'apprit mon époux, son souffle rebondissant contre mon oreille.

- Ah oui ? souris-je, radieuse. »

Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne et il nous dirigea vers la pièce montée. Ma première réaction face à cette pièce montée fut qu'elle était des plus artistiques, pour ne pas dire, sublime. D'un blanc crémeux que je devinais être de la pate d'amande, les trois étages qu'elle comportait étaient entourés d'un fin ruban marron à chaque niveau, me donnant l'impression d'être une succession de chapeaux haut de forme, empilés les uns sur les autres. Simple mais ça semblait délicieux.

Plongeant ensemble l'ustensile dans la matière tendre du gâteau, notre geste fut suivi d'une salve d'applaudissements. Emue jusqu'aux larmes, nous finîmes de nous couper notre part de la pièce montée avant de la déposer dans une des assiettes et alors, Edward s'empara de deux cuillères. Je pris le morceau de gâteau en bouche et gémis devant leur goût. Doux Jésus, c'était bien plus que délicieux. C'était tout simplement exquis. La pate d'amande renfermait un fondant au chocolat, chose que j'adorais et pourrais manger à outrance.

J'imitais ensuite son geste et nous furent applaudis de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, je songeais que nous arrivions à la fin de cette journée des plus exceptionnelles. J'avais expérimenté toute une palette d'émotions mais je n'en regrettais pas une seule seconde. Y compris l'intervention d'Alice, un peu plus tôt. Evidemment, les choses auraient dérapées entre nous et je savais qu'elle agissait dans notre intérêt. Ne disait-on pas que l'attente avait des bons côtés ? Bon, pas sûr qu'Edward soit d'accord sur ce point, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et sous peu, nous quitterions la salle, nous enfermant dans notre bulle pour le reste de la nuit.

Une fois que l'ensemble des convives eurent mangé une part de la pièce montée, les cafés arrivèrent et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser fumer une clope. Et dire que je n'avais pas fumé de la journée ! Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. J'allumais à peine ma cigarette qu'une main fine vint lier ses doigts aux miens. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître notre lutin national. Ses onglets manucurés parlaient pour elle. Rose nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, glissant son bras autour de ma taille. Nous restâmes silencieuses lorsque je fumais, appréciant simplement le fait d'être toutes les trois, ensemble, durant ce jour si important pour moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à verbaliser combien je leur étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi et ce, depuis le tout début de notre amitié. Leur soutien quand j'étais descendue au plus bas avec l'absence d'Edward, leur présence dans ma vie lorsque notre groupe avait fait ses premiers pas, l'organisation de ce mariage ô combien parfait. Et encore, je ne citais pas la moitié des choses qu'elles avaient faites pour moi. Elles étaient mon tout, mon essence, ma vie. Si je n'avais pas eu Edward, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais amoureux de mes amies. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas le cas, mais l'importance qu'elles avaient dans ma vie était indescriptible. J'étais parfaitement incapable de décrire avec des mots ce que j'éprouvais pour elles, combien je les aimais, combien elles m'étaient vitales.

L'idée de quitter le duplex m'était difficile, pour tout avouer. Evidemment, je serais avec Edward ce qui me comblait de bonheur, mais ne plus vivre avec elles deux serait dur. J'avais pris mes marques, mes habitudes et changer du tout au tout m'effrayait. Pour sûr, elles m'avaient déjà calmé à ce sujet, me disant que mes inquiétudes à propos d'un éventuel éloignement étaient infondées, mais la peur restait là, tapie dans un coin. Seul le temps pourrait m'apporter les réponses, mais je ne comptais pas les lâcher de si tôt. Elles étaient miennes, en quelque sorte, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant. J'avais déjà eu ce cheminement de pensées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, des années plus tôt et la profondeur abyssale dans laquelle j'étais tombée n'était pas un endroit que je voulais de nouveau visiter.

« Tu vas nous manquer, maintenant que tu vas quitter le duplex, murmura finalement Rose, brisant la quiétude qui nous entourant. Etrangement, elle était en parfait accord avec mes pensées. Je jetais mon mégot un peu plus loin et entourais ses épaules de mon bras désormais libre.

- Ouais, je pensais aussi à cette merde, répondis-je sur le même ton. J'ai peur que l'on s'éloigne, vous le savez déjà. Je ne veux pas que l'on se lâche, les filles. _Jamais_. Alice serra ma main dans la sienne.

- Jamais, Belly Jean, souffla le lutin à son tour. Jamais.

- Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire qu'après avoir vécu toutes les trois durant quelques années, tout va partir en éclat. Rose, tu es avec Emmett et toi, Alice, avec Jazz. Si les choses se passent bien et je suis persuadée que ce sera le cas, nous aurons chacune notre vie. Merde, c'est tellement étrange, ce truc. Qui l'aurait cru ? Je ris, sans joie, tout à coup. L'idée de les quitter me rendait affreusement triste.

- Hey, Bella, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas te biler à ce sujet, non ? répondit Rosalie tout en resserrant son étreinte sur ma taille. Ça n'arrivera pas. Nous trois, c'est pour la vie.

- Bien sûr, renchérit Alice, souriante. Et lorsque Jazz et moi auront des enfants, vous serez leurs taties. Je compte sur vous pour les gâter, hein ! Je ricanais.

- J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne seront pas comme leur pile électrique de mère, plaisantai-je, tournant la tête dans sa direction. Les institutrices auront la vie dure, les pauvres.

- Bah, tant que mes filles s'intéresseront à la mode, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? marmonna Rose, me tirant un nouvel éclat de rire. Soudain, un flash apparut dans notre dos. Je me brisais à moitié la nuque pour me retourner et vis Victoria accompagnée de Sally et de Tanya. Notre manager tenait un appareil photo dans les mains, d'où sortait le flash. Toutes les trois s'approchèrent, souriantes.

- Vous étiez tellement mignonnes de dos, enlacées comme ça que je n'ai pas pu résister, se justifia-t-elle tandis que je secouais la tête.

- J'espère bien que tu me la fileras, cette photo, la taquinai-je. Je la mettrais dans notre future maison.

- Vous avez trouvé une maison, déjà ? s'enquit Tanya d'une voix sereine. »

Je l'avais vu évoluer tout au long de la soirée. Après sa consommation excessive de champagne, elle s'était détendue, plaisantant avec toute notre équipée, parfaitement intégrée. J'avais apprécié cela, à mon plus grand étonnement. Malgré tout, je gardais ce sentiment de pitié envers elle. Je ne voulais pas penser à la douleur qu'elle pouvait éprouver à se trouver là mais elle m'avait semblé s'amuser et c'était ce qui comptait. Alec s'était d'ailleurs montré d'excellente compagnie, d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir. Ce gamin avait définitivement craqué pour la blonde pulpeuse qui me faisait face. En même temps, Tanya était réellement canon. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu lui plaire ?

« Edward m'a dit qu'il avait flashé sur l'une d'elle, mais impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau, souris-je à son intention.

- Le connaissant, il va encore voir les choses en grand, ajouta-t-elle, me rendant mon sourire.

- Définitivement vrai, accordai-je. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien vu. Il a toujours rêvé de maison style victorien, tout en hauteur et ainsi de suite. Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu, pourvu que l'on en fasse un nid douillet. Elle rit.

- Oui, c'est vraiment son style, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Bon sang, nous arrivions même à discuter sans que l'envie mordante de lui sauter à la gorge ne me prenne. C'était bien. Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas si dramatiques que ça, après tout. Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque son amour pour Edward aura fini par s'estomper, eh bien, nous trouverions un terrain d'entente. Cette femme était foncièrement bonne et je l'admirais pour s'être écartée afin de me laisser la place. Elle avait juste vu ce qui était le mieux pour l'homme que nous aimions toutes les deux. Tanya était une sacrée bonne femme, courageuse et particulièrement belle. Alec était tombé sur la perle, si jamais il se passait effectivement quelque chose entre eux.

« J'ai remarqué qu'Alec t'aimait bien, lançai-je soudainement, sibylline. Alice s'étouffa de rire et alors, Tanya eut une réaction totalement inattendue. Elle rougit, bon dieu de merde. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose !

- Alec, hein ? nota Victoria, amusée. C'est un sacré numéro, celui-là !

- Je l'apprécie, concéda la chanteuse des _Spunk Ransom_. Il est vraiment adorable avec moi.

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais tout de même attention, me moquai-je tranquillement. Ce gamin est aussi blagueur qu'Emmett alors je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il peut nous faire, des fois ! Elle rit de ce rire si rauque et sexy que bon sang, si j'avais été un mec, j'aurais fondu. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi noté que Démétri et toi vous entendiez bien, ajoutai-je subitement, me tournant vers Sally. Depuis le shooting photo, je ne l'avais pas revue et maintenant, j'apprenais qu'elle sortait avec notre guitariste. Pourquoi je n'en avais pas entendu parler avant, ça, c'était un mystère.

- Oui, je l'adore ! embraya-t-elle presque aussitôt, une lueur familière dans les yeux. Elle avait craqué pour lui, bon sang. Elle tenait à lui bien que je doute qu'ils soient ensemble depuis longtemps. En même temps, Démétri était superbe. Pas dans le même genre qu'Edward, mais un étalon ténébreux. Quoi de plus naturel qu'elle ait flashé sur lui ?

- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Rose avec un sourire.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesçai-je à mon tour. Il mérite le mieux et si vous êtes heureux ensemble, grand bien vous en fasse !

- Bella ? m'interpela alors une voix douce. Je lâchais les filles pour me retourner. Edward se trouvait sur le seuil de la salle, presque penaud. Je lui souris, radieuse.

- Oui ? répondis-je avec tendresse. Il fronça les sourcils une demie seconde lorsqu'il vit que nous discutions toutes les six, évitant soigneusement Tanya du regard. Encore ce putain de mystère à leur sujet, merde. Ça en devenait vraiment frustrant, à la longue.

- On va bientôt partir, dit-il avec un lent sourire. Un sourire empli de promesses voluptueuses et de luxure.

- Oh seigneur, bientôt ? s'anima soudainement Alice. Mais ça ne va pas du tout, ça ! Il faut que tu te changes !

- Absolument ! ajouta Rose presque aussitôt. Tu ne peux pas partir avec cette robe. Ça va être un calvaire à enlever, précisa-t-elle à mon mari en guise de justification. Il arbora une moue soulagée qui me fit pouffer.

- Tant mieux, j'avais peur de perdre patience avec sa tenue compliquée, marmonna-t-il, une main sur la nuque.

- Viens, Belly Jean, disait déjà Alice, m'entraînant à sa suite dans la salle. Victoria, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher la valise que j'ai laissé dans la voiture, s'il te plait ?

- La valise ? répétai-je bêtement. Bon sang, Alice, ça n'est qu'une tenue.

- Oh non ma chérie, ricana Rose. Ça n'est pas qu'une tenue. On a prévu les sous-vêtements et le reste pour que votre nuit de noces soit la plus parfaite possible.

- Sous-vêtements, hum ? Ok, d'accord, je vous suis, me résignai-je, me laissant traîner comme une poupée de chiffon. »

Elles nous emmenèrent à l'étage, dans une salle où nous ne serions pas dérangées. Victoria revint rapidement, traînant à sa suite une valise colossale. Je levais les yeux au ciel. M'aidant à ôter ma robe, Rosalie m'ordonna ensuite d'aller changer mes sous-vêtements dans la petite salle de bain à disposition. J'observais les bouts de tissus que je tenais entre les doigts. Du satin. L'ensemble venait directement de chez _Victoria's Secret_, d'un violet profond, agrémenté de tulle noir. Le string était assorti, comportant, en plus, de discrets rubans noirs. C'était sublime. Enfilant ça rapidement, je regagnais la salle où se trouvaient mes trois amies, rouges d'être aussi peut dévêtues devant elles.

« Tu es parfaite ! s'exclama Alice en tapant dans ses mains. Elle sautillait à nouveau dans la salle, jonglant avec les tenues qui se trouvaient dans la valise, encore indécise. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle à Rose et Victoria en brandissant une robe rouge sang.

- Trop voyant, répliqua Rose, désapprobatrice.

- Celle-là ? D'un vert pâle, elle aurait pu être belle mais le vert n'était pas vraiment une couleur que j'appréciais.

- Pas sa couleur, fit notre manager d'un mouvement de la tête. Elles me connaissaient si bien, toutes les trois, que je n'avais même pas besoin d'intervenir. Elles le faisaient pour moi.

- Et pourquoi pas quelque chose de bleu ? proposai-je doucement. Elles tournèrent la tête dans ma direction d'une manière uniforme, méditant sur ma proposition.

- Bonne idée, fit soudainement le lutin, heureuse. Tu vois, Belly Jean que j'ai réussi à planter la graine de la mode en toi !

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tempérai-je, affligée à l'idée qu'elle me demande à nouveau de défiler pour elle.

- Bien sûr que si, bien sûr que si, réfuta-t-elle, fouillant à nouveau dans sa grosse valise. Elle en extirpa une robe bleu roi s'arrêtant à mi-genou. Sans manche et sans aucun artifice, elle était très belle. Ça signait le retour à la normalité après la robe extravagante que j'avais porté aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce qu'il lui faut, acquiesça Rose avec un sourire. Elles m'aidèrent à enfiler la robe portefeuille alors que Victoria préparait le … _maquillage_ ? Bon sang, j'allais _encore_ me maquiller ?

- On restera simple, m'avertit-elle, me voyant certainement loucher sur les accessoires d'Alice. Quelque chose de naturel, hein ! Je pense que si l'on charge le maquillage, on va te retrouver avec des yeux au beurre noir au vu de la nuit éminemment torride que vous allez passer ! Elle éclata de rire, suivi de mes meilleures amies.

- Je ne veux même pas en parler avec vous ! fis-je, me cachant entre mes mains, embarrassée.

- Oh je t'en prie ! rit Alice de plus belle. Après votre très charmante prestation de tout à l'heure, ne joue pas à l'ingénue !

- Seigneur, pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas une putain de souris pour me cacher dans un trou, soupirai-je théâtralement avant de pouffer avec mes amies. Bon ok, je le reconnais, cette nuit va être du tonnerre !

- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Rosalie, enduisant un coton de lotion démaquillante. Viens t'asseoir là. Je m'exécutais, prenant place devant notre atelier maquillage improvisé.

- J'espère que la suite vous plaira, d'ailleurs, reprit Alice avant de sélectionner le maquillage adapté. Elle s'empara d'un blush pâle qui rehausserait certainement mon teint, mais le sublimerait également. Cette fille avait l'œil, je ne pouvais pas le dire autrement. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à moins que ça venant d'une styliste.

- Oui, ajouta Rose, s'attaquant à mon chignon savant. Une par une, elle ôta les épingles, mes cheveux retombant en vagues souples dans mon dos. On vous a concocté un petit nid douillet pour votre nuit de noces vu que la lune de miel et pour l'instant, impossible. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous allez en faire une, un jour ?

- L'idée serait quand même que l'on parte avant nos un an de mariage, mais honnêtement, Edward et moi n'en avons pas vraiment discuté pour l'instant, haussai-je une épaule. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées en ce moment sans que l'on se prenne la tête avec Volturi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne nous ait pas fait une syncope avec tous les rebondissements d'aujourd'hui, éclatai-je de rire. Victoria me rejoignit dans mon hilarité, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Ça c'est sûr ! concéda-t-elle, rieuse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il savait se montrer aussi cool ! Surtout après la déclaration d'Emmett. J'en avais mal à l'estomac tellement je riais !

- Oh oui, ça c'est sûr, marmonna Rose dans sa barbe.

- Vous êtes ok, maintenant ? lui soufflai-je tandis qu'elle acheva de défaire mon chignon. Mes cheveux, ondulés comme jamais, encadraient mon visage lumineux. Mes deux amies avaient toutes deux des doigts de fées.

- Plus ou moins, soupira-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Tu sais ce que je pense de notre relation, je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est juste que j'attends plus d'Emmett et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit capable de me l'apporter. Et pourtant, au vu de son comportement aujourd'hui, eh bien, merde, j'avais envie de garder espoir. J'attrapais sa main posée sur mon épaule et nouais mes doigts aux siens.

- Tu as raison, acquiesçai-je doucement. Je pense qu'il a vraiment eu un déclic, tu sais, quand tu as fait ton discours de témoin. Il te fixait d'un air tellement sérieux, Rose. Je me demandais vraiment à quoi il pensait mais au final, c'était limpide à mes yeux. Il s'est comporté comme un vrai petit-ami tout au long de la soirée, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle, jouant avec mes cheveux, comme nerveuse. J'ai juste peur d'y croire, en fait. Je ne veux pas m'imaginer des choses qui n'auront peut-être jamais lieu. Emmett est un grand enfant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut vraiment.

- Il saura trouver les mots pour te rassurer, souffla Alice, lui donnant un léger coup de hanches. C'est un gamin, pour sûr, mais il n'est pas idiot. Il te veut, Rose. Pas uniquement sur le plan sexuel mais sur davantage que ça. Je le sens.

- Toi et tes intuitions, marmonna l'intéressée avec un sourire. Je prie pour que tu aies raison.

- Alice a toujours raison, intervint Victoria avec calme. Ç'en est vraiment agaçant, d'ailleurs. Le lutin lui tira puérilement la langue. Enfin bon, ceci étant dit, Bella, tu es officiellement prête pour aller fêter ta nuit de noces, chérie.

- Argh, marmottai-je soudainement, me tapant le front de la paume. Ma pilule ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Notre manager me tendit un verre d'eau et je glissais le comprimé entre mes dents, avalant une gorgée d'eau dans la foulée.

- Hygiène intime ? interrogea Alice, sur le qui-vive.

- Intégralement épilée, lui assurai-je, me demandant même pourquoi elle s'évertuait à me poser la question. Ne m'avait-elle pas emmené dans ce putain d'institut de beauté la veille ?

- C'était pour voir si tu suivais, se déroba-t-elle, rieuse.

- Mais bien sûr, sourcillai-je, un sourire en coin.

- La robe est mise, commença-t-elle à énumérer. Les sous-vêtements sont ok, la coiffure aussi. Le maquillage est bien. Pas de talons, de simples ballerines.

- Mes pieds me font déjà souffrir le martyre, grognai-je doucement.

- D'où les ballerines, ricana-t-elle. Et bien, chérie, je te déclare prête à partir !

- Un petit câlin collectif avant ? demandai-je, le cœur battant. Les trois filles s'agglutinèrent autour de moi, me serrant dans leurs bras comme elles le pouvaient. Pour autant, il fallait reconnaître qu'à quatre, ça n'était pas des plus pratiques. »

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve. Nous nous séparâmes et finîmes par rejoindre la salle où tous nous attendaient pour notre départ. Edward avait abandonné sa veste de costume et son nœud papillon, ne conservant que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de smoking. Il était superbe. Un à un, je serrais nos amis dans mes bras, les remerciant pour cette journée incroyable, les remerciant d'avoir été là. Les remerciant d'être eux, tout simplement. Edward m'imita, donnant des accolades viriles et quelques étreintes, ça et là.

Une salve d'applaudissement nous salua une dernière fois tandis que nous quittâmes le restaurant pour nous installer dans la limousine. Bien qu'une vision torride vint flotter dans mon esprit en mémoire à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, nous restâmes sagement assis, une bulle d'amour et de tendresse nous englobant tous les deux, nous propulsant dans un autre monde. _Notre_ monde.

Le chauffeur nous conduisit jusqu'au Ritz, un de ces hôtels qui coûtait un bras. Je roulais des yeux intérieurement face à l'extravagance de mes amies mais au final, ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Et je les en remerciais de vouloir le mieux pour nous. Me laissant guider par la main ferme de mon mari, je ne pipais mot jusqu'à ce qu'un groom nous amène à la suite qui nous avait été réservée. Lui glissant un billet dans la main, Edward prit la carte magnétique qui lui était tendue et se pencha subitement, me soulevant dans ses bras musclés. Riant comme une écolière, je glissais mes mains autour de son cou et embrassais sa mâchoire.

« La tradition, chérie, la tradition, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il passait le seuil de la suite avec moi dans ses bras. Pour qu'un mariage soit totalement béni, il faut respecter toutes les traditions. Je ris.

- Pour sûr, on les a toutes respectées, plaisantai-je alors qu'il me reposait tendrement sur le sol. Nous nous trouvions dans le vestibule de la suite et de là où nous nous trouvions, je pouvais voir la lumière tamisée, allumée dans l'ensemble de l'endroit. On a même failli en griller l'étape la plus importante, ajoutai-je dans un sourire.

- Hum … peut-être, finit-il par avouer, me prenant dans ses bras. Mais maintenant que tout ça est terminé, il ne reste plus que toi, et moi. Il se pencha, touchant mon nez du sien.

- Je t'aime, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser chastement. Emmène-nous donc dans notre suite, homme ! ordonnai-je ensuite faussement et il s'exécuta, me portant à nouveau comme la mariée que j'étais.

- Oh ben merde alors, laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il s'immobilisait sur le seuil de la chambre à coucher. »

Muette de stupeur, j'ouvris involontairement la bouche, sous le choc. Dire que c'était splendide était un putain d'euphémisme. En fait, il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier la beauté de la chambre et je reconnus instantanément les touches personnelles de mes amies. Des pétales de roses rouges indiquaient le chemin à emprunter pour rejoindre le lit, orné de soie rouge passion. Des bougies avaient été allumés un peu partout dans la chambre, créant cette ambiance tamisée et intime que j'avais détecté alors que nous nous trouvions dans le vestibule.

Le parfum entêtant des roses vint flatter mes narines, me forçant à gonfler les poumons pour m'en imprégner. Malgré le mobilier des plus modernes, les filles avaient su nous créer un cocon douillet, simple et chaleureux. Des fleurs étaient présentes dans l'ensemble de la pièce, à l'instar des rouges, nous éblouissant de leur superbe couleur. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le lit qui serait le témoin de notre union finale, la concrétisation de ce mariage. C'était un superbe lit à baldaquin en ébène, savamment orné de rideaux rouges. Ils me semblaient être en velours de loin, mais je ne pouvais en attester.

En vérité, si nous n'avions pas été dans notre bulle à Edward et moi, j'aurais certainement fait une overdose de rouge. Mais là, je trouvais ça tout simplement parfait. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une mini chaine hifi, un iPod branché sur un socle spécial. Je me demandais bien quelles chansons avaient pu y mettre Rose et Alice. Pas quelque chose de trop hard-core, j'espérais. Tout ce dont j'avais envie, pour l'instant, c'était de la tendresse. De l'amour. Oui, je voulais qu'Edward et moi fassions l'amour, nous honorions l'un l'autre, célébrant notre mariage de la plus belle des manières.

Mon mari finit par me reposer sur le sol, me tenant cependant, toujours étroitement contre son corps chaud. Il scannait la chambre de son incroyable regard émeraude, visiblement émerveillé. Je le comprenais tellement bien. Alice et Rosalie avaient fait un boulot sensationnel ici et je ne les en aimais que plus pour ça. Elles avaient su comprendre notre logique, notre besoin quand à cette nuit exceptionnelle. Dire qu'elles étaient merveilleuses ne serait foutrement pas suffisant.

« Putain, c'est superbe, finit par souffler mon époux, embrassant mes cheveux avec douceur. Rappelle-moi de les remercier quand nous les verrons.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, répondis-je, la voix chargée d'émotion. Rien que pour une nuit, tout ça était pour nous. _Rien qu'à nous_.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elles ont pu mettre dedans, lança Edward tout en s'approchant de la chaîne hi-fi. Il la mit en marche et alors, une douce musique s'en échappa. _Cry to me_ de Salomon Burke. Seigneur, la musique chaude et sensuelle de _Dirty Dancing_. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- J'adore ces filles, ris-je tout en m'approchant lentement de lui. »

Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse ferme tandis que sa main gauche longea mon dos, s'attardant sur la courbe de mes fesses pour glisser jusqu'à la pliure de ma jambe. La relevant, il me força à me cambrer pour embrasser ma gorge. Ses lèvres pleines la picoraient lentement, prenant leur temps, savourant ma peau. Son nez aquilin me reniflait alors qu'un léger grondement secoua son torse. Edward avait toujours été friand de mon odeur, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Relâchant ma jambe, il enlaça ma taille et nous fit esquisser quelques pas de danse. Je remerciais mentalement Alice pour ses ballerines et suivis mon mari, collée contre lui. Ses mains balayaient mon corps, légères comme une plume, ne s'attardant pas. Il voulait que nous montions lentement ensemble, tout comme moi. Nos moments d'égarement étaient certes, divins, mais ça n'était pas ce dont j'avais désespérément besoin en cet instant. Je voulais de la lenteur, de la tendresse et, putain, de l'amour en surcharge. Constater qu'Edward était dans la même optique me rassura. Le sexe était toujours exceptionnel avec lui, mais pour une fois, nous devions prendre notre temps. Je mettais un point d'honneur là-dessus.

Me faisant me cambrer, il me fit descendre la tête, effectuant avec nos corps un arc de cercle. Je n'avais jamais eu l'âme d'une danseuse, ayant d'ailleurs plus de chutes à mon actif que la moitié de la population américaine mais alors que je me trouvais dans ses bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de nous assimiler à Patrick Swayze et Jennifer Grey. Edward ne me touchait pas réellement, se contentant de m'effleurer et de me faire danser. C'était sensuel au possible et j'avouais adorer ça.

Lorsqu'il nous redressa, il relâcha ma jambe, me permettant de me tenir à nouveau devant lui. Et alors, je pris les choses en main, me calquant sur la voix de Salomon Burke. Défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, j'embrassais délicatement chaque parcelle de peau accessible, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Ils brillaient de nouveau, une faim inextinguible mettant à mal mon contrôle. Et pourtant, il se laissa docilement faire, se contentant de me tenir par les hanches.

Une fois que sa chemise fut entièrement ouverte sur son torse parfait, je fis courir mes mains sur sa peau douce, gardant le même rythme. Elle tomba de ses épaules dans un froissement tandis que _When a man loves a woman _vint se soustraire à _Cry to me_. Tournant lentement autour de lui, je parcourais son épiderme de mes mains, m'imprégnant de chacun de ses muscles, de chacune de ses courbes. Y déposant une pluie de baisers tendres, je le caressais lentement, sans me presser. Après tout, nous avions la nuit devant nous.

La fermeture éclair de ma robe fut défaite tandis que je lui faisais à nouveau face, nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Et alors, il m'embrassa. Chastement en premier lieu avant de faire coulisser sa langue sur mes lèvres, m'en demandant implicitement l'accès. Accès que je lui accordais derechef. Nos langues se mêlèrent, se cherchant, se découvrant l'une l'autre. Il n'y avait plus la passion qui nous avait animés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et bien que ça ne m'ait pas dérangée, j'appréciais juste l'instant, le cœur gonflé d'amour à bloc.

« Je t'aime, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement. Nos corps toujours emboîtés, me permettaient de sentir l'excroissance au-dessous de sa ceinture. Ondulant des hanches, je m'accrochais à ses épaules, mon souffle perdant déjà de sa régularité.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un endroit où tu n'es pas, répondis-je à sa déclaration, léchant sensuellement sa mâchoire. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour moi, Edward.

- J'en crèverais si je te perdais, dit-il à nouveau, défaisant l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Le sous vêtement tomba sans bruit sur le sol, rejoignant sa chemise.

- Je t'aime à en mourir, soupirai-je alors qu'il se pencha sur mes seins. »

Sa bouche, chaude et humide, parcourut ma poitrine, en traça le contour de sa langue avant de se déplacer vers mes pointes durcies, là où j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il prit un téton en bouche, le suçotant comme si c'était une putain de sucette. Rejetant complètement ma tête en arrière afin de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps, je m'abandonnais aux sensations que lui seul savait m'inspirer.

Haletante, toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient électrisées par son contact, me hurlant combien elles le voulaient. Combien elles avaient besoin de lui. Edward m'enserrait de ses bras forts, me soutenant alors que je tendais davantage à glisser sur le sol, galvanisée par le désir qu'il m'inspirait. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, tiraient doucement dessus, le rapprochant de ma peau. Je voulais qu'il m'aspire en lui, qu'il me possède aussi intimement que possible. Je voulais être sous sa peau, ne faire qu'un avec lui. _La fusion de nos deux âmes meurtries_.

« Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ta femme, Edward, gémis-je tandis qu'il cajolait mon autre sein. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais c'est tellement vrai, putain.

- Et je suis heureux que tu portes le nom Masen, désormais, ronronna-t-il contre ma peau dénudée. Je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour te prouver combien tu me rends heureux. Combien je t'aime. Combien tu m'es vitale. Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un coup de langue, délicieuse torture.

- Tout comme moi, geignis-je, dans l'attente de ses caresses. Je te veux tellement, Edward. Je ne sais pas comment le formuler mais la possessivité que je ressens à ton égard ne connait jamais de limites. C'est clairement malsain, mais c'est comme ça que je me sens. Tu es juste, à _moi_. Tout à _moi_, rien qu'à _moi_. Il me redressa avant de s'agenouiller devant moi, faisant glisser le string le long de mes jambes. Ses mains puissantes et rugueuses râpaient légèrement sur ma peau, couvrant le bas de mon dos, mes fesses avant de terminer leur course sur mes cuisses, les écartant doucement. J'haletais, songeant à ce qu'il allait faire.

- Je suis à toi, chérie, chuchota-t-il contre mon ventre. De toutes les manières qui existent. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, je t'accorderais tout, pourvu que tu m'aimes. »

Et alors, sa langue vint trouver mes lèvres intimes, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il les embrassa avec délectation, se contentant d'en toucher la surface, de me torturer. Il soufflait sur ma peau en ébullition, me faisant me tordre contre sa bouche.

« Edward, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? se fit-il languir. L'attente faisait battre mon cœur comme jamais, mon désir n'était plus que la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser.

- Je te _veux_, dis-je, la voix toujours aussi éraillée. Je veux que tu me touches, Edward. Que tu fasses de moi ta femme, sous tous les sens du terme. Il gronda contre mon entrejambe.

- Bella, ne dis pas des trucs comme ça. Je ne vais jamais être capable de tenir.

- Alors touche-moi, finis-je par ordonner, plantant mes pupilles dilatées dans les siennes. »

De nouveau, cette faim vorace dansait dans ses prunelles, animale, furieusement sensuelle. _Délectable_. Plongeant fougueusement sa langue dans mon intimité, j'hurlais de plaisir. Il fouilla mes chairs intimes, avide, me léchant, mordillant ma peau, me faisant lentement monter au septième ciel. L'orgasme se construisait à chacun de ses mouvements, une boule au creux de mon bas ventre, menaçant d'exploser à chaque seconde qui passait.

Lorsque mon désir fut trop fort pour mon petit corps, mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous ses mains alors qu'il avait toujours sa langue plongée en moi. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, je l'incitais à se coller davantage contre moi, à épouser mes courbes des siennes. A plonger dans ma chaleur. Je le voulais si désespérément que j'étais presque prête à envoyer valser la bulle d'amour dans laquelle nous étions plongés. Je ne voulais que lui. Toujours lui. Désespérément lui.

« Edward, l'appelai-je, au bord du gouffre. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie !

- Non, dit-il, s'écartant à peine de ma peau. Je veux que tu viennes sur ma langue. Je veux ton nectar dans ma bouche. Je veux te goûter.

- S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je, dardant mon regard brûlant sur lui.

- Non, refusa-t-il à nouveau et alors, ses yeux dévorant toujours les miens, il prit mon clitoris entre ses dents, le titillant à l'aide d'une de ses canines. »

J'explosais dans un hurlement, tremblant de tout mon corps. L'extase m'emplit, dilatant mes veines, me secouant dans mon intégralité. Laissant Edward supporter mon poids, je profitais de cet orgasme du diable, malmenant encore mon bas ventre. Le contentement balaya mes organes et la lueur de pure satisfaction masculine que je lus dans les yeux de mon mari, m'acheva. Il me laissa reprendre mon souffle, se contentant de m'enlacer et de déposer une pluie de baisers dans mon cou. Mon corps baignait dans un agréable engourdissement, preuve du plaisir incommensurable que mon mari savait m'apporter. Putain, ce mec était un dieu, je ne pouvais pas qualifier ça autrement.

« Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu jouis, dit-il, me serrant dans ses bras. Il me surplombait maintenant de toute sa hauteur, un désir animal animant chacun de ses traits. Bon dieu, dégager autant de virilité et de sensualité devrait être tout simplement interdit.

- Tu me veux, déclarai-je et aux moments où les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je pris pleinement conscience de leur véracité. Nous étions désespérés l'un de l'autre.

- Si désespérément, grogna-t-il contre ma bouche, la capturant pour nous enfermer dans un baiser fiévreux. Mais je veux faire les choses bien.

- Viens, fis-je tout en nous entraînant tous deux vers le lit. »

Nue comme un ver, je m'étonnais de ne pas rougir de gêne. Gêne qui serait totalement inutile, soit dit en passant. Edward connaissait mon corps dans ses moindres recoins. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit qu'il n'ait déjà exploré de ses mains de mâle. Le faisant s'asseoir, je déboutonnais tranquillement son pantalon, appréciant la sensation de contrôle qui m'envahissait par vague. Il haletait littéralement, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge, ne laissant qu'un sifflement rauque s'en échapper. Dézippant sa braguette, je le fis se relever légèrement afin de m'aider à ôter totalement son caleçon. Il finit par se retrouver uniquement vêtu de son boxer et malgré moi, je me léchais les lèvres. A mon tour, je voulais le toucher, l'embrasser partout où ma bouche pouvait se poser.

« Non, m'interrompit-il alors je lui ôtais son boxer et me penchais vers lui.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu me dis non, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix tendue. Putain, quel était son problème ? Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir au même titre qu'il m'avait fait plaisir avec sa bouche. Pourquoi y voyait-il un inconvénient ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir si tu poses ta charmante bouche sur moi, se justifia-t-il, m'installant sur ses genoux. Sa verge fièrement érigée reposait entre nous, n'attendant que sa rencontre avec mon centre brûlant.

- Alors prends-moi, chuchotai-je à son oreille, en mordillant sensuellement le lobe. Je n'attends que ça et je sais que _Little Eddy_ est dans le même état que moi. Il rit, prenant mon visage en coupe.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme ? Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, tirant doucement dessus. Sa langue vint chercher fougueusement la mienne alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui.

- Je suis juste une femme fraîchement mariée qui a envie de son mari comme une folle, plaisantai-je, remuant sur lui. Il gémit alors que je frottais nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu vas me tuer, un de ces jours, tu sais ? lança-t-il, agrippant déjà mes hanches afin de se positionner à mon entrée définitivement prête pour lui.

- Et je mourrais avec toi, répondis-je dans un souffle.

- Pour toujours. »

Et il me pénétra d'un profond coup de rein, m'emplissant de la plus belle des manières. Il poussa un râle de plaisir, enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas. Il était si beau en cet instant, si vulnérable que j'en eus le cœur serré. Jamais je ne me lasserais de l'observer, de m'émerveiller sur sa beauté extravagante. De l'aimer, oh non, ça jamais. Mon amour ne connaîtrait jamais de limites en ce qui le concernait. _Jamais_.

Lentement, je commençais à aller et venir, me mouvant de haut en bas. Il m'aida de ses mains, me guida dans mes mouvements. Il se redressa lorsque je bougeais afin qu'il me pénètre davantage, m'entourant de ses bras, soudant nos deux torses. Nos respirations se mêlèrent, chaudes et rauques. Ses lèvres gonflées de nos baisers cherchèrent les miennes, avides et dominatrices.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il me poussait à accélérer le rythme de mes mouvements.

- Mon mari, soupirai-je avec possessivité, enfermant sa nuque dans une étreinte de fer. »

Poussant ses hanches à la rencontre des miennes, je le sentis me remplir davantage, preuve qu'il s'approchait de la libération.

« Bella, j'ai … j'ai besoin, balbutia-t-il, à bout de souffle, merde, viens avec moi, je t'en prie !

- Encore un peu, le priai-je, accélérant à nouveau mes descentes sur son membre gorgé de sang. Juste un »

Je m'interrompis alors qu'il prit mon clitoris entre ses longs doigts, fasciné par l'endroit où nos deux corps se rejoignaient pour ne former plus qu'un.

« Bella, rugit-il, la voix si rauque que je peinais à la reconnaître. Il faut que tu viennes, putain. »

Son visage n'était qu'un masque de souffrance parce qu'il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas jouir sans moi et l'attention me toucha si profondément que j'éclatais, poussant un long cri d'extase. _Son nom._ C'était le seul mot qui revenait dans mes cris de volupté, oubliant qui j'étais, où je me trouvais et de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Il me suivit de près, gémissant contre mon épaule, répétant mon propre prénom comme un mantra. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward, moi et la bulle d'euphorie qui nous enveloppait, nous laissant pantelants, hors d'haleine.

Longtemps nous nous serrâmes mutuellement dans les bras, nous agrippant à l'autre. Edward resta enfoncé en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ramollisse, se retirant ensuite. Je passais outre la cruelle sensation de vide qui me saisit soudain et me contentais de le serrer un peu plus dans mes bras, inspirant nos odeurs mêlées. Emmett aurait été là qu'il nous aurait fait une blague des plus déplaisantes quant à l'odeur de sexe frais qui planait dans la chambre. Personnellement, je me sentais juste à ma place, sur les genoux de mon époux, à l'enlacer et ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

Edward se releva quelques instants, partant dans le vestibule et brandit son paquet de clopes en avant. Ouais, j'avais une putain d'envie de nicotine. Je n'avais presque pas fumé de la journée et je m'étonnais sincèrement de ne pas être plus à cran que ça.

« Allonge toi près de moi, me conseilla-t-il tout en me relâchant légèrement. Nous installant confortablement sous la couette, il me tira contre lui, me hissant sur sa poitrine large. Prenant appui sur mon coude libre, je l'observais, caressant brièvement son visage détendu avant d'allumer ma cigarette avec la bougie sur la table de chevet. Edward, lui, s'en servait en guise de cendrier. Je lui adressais une moue désapprobatrice à laquelle il répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Où est-ce que l'on va vivre, maintenant ? l'interrogeai-je sans vraiment en prendre conscience. C'était certes, une question que je me posais mais je ne comptais pas vraiment l'évoquer cette nuit, avant que les mots ne franchissent le barrage de mes lèvres. Il rit au vu de mon air ahuri.

- C'est bien que tu en parles puisque je comptais te faire visiter une maison, dans les prochains jours, m'apprit-il avec une moue adorable. Je tirais une longue taffe.

- Ah oui ? répondis-je, surprise. Où ça ?

- Dans un des quartiers chics de Seattle, dit-il tranquillement et sa réponse me cloua le bec, me laissant sans voix.

- A Seattle ? Mais … ça veut dire que tu vas finalement rester ici ? m'éberluai-je, la bouche grande ouverte. Je croyais …

- Non, les _Spunk Ransom_ ne retourneront plus à Boston, me confirma-t-il, caressant distraitement mon dos. Il n'est pas seulement question de toi ou moi, en fait. C'est plutôt un accord commun. Jazz a trouvé Alice, Emmett avec Rose et Tanya … Il hésita, grimaçant en prononçant son nom.

- Elle aura Alec, souris-je, embrassant son nez.

- Alec ? sourcilla-t-il, des plus surpris. Sérieusement, _Alec_ ? Ils ne vont pas vraiment ensemble, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Il écrasa son mégot dans la cire de la bougie, sifflant parce qu'il venait de se brûler. _Quoi de plus normal ?_ songeai-je, amusée.

- Emmett et Rosalie non plus, rétorquai-je avec malice, et pourtant, je crois que c'est vraiment bien parti entre eux. Si Emmett cesse de faire l'idiot, bien entendu. Edward ricana.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu as raison, concéda-t-il avec humeur. Il me fit ensuite descendre de sa poitrine pour se mettre sur le flanc, entremêlant nos corps nus.

- Comment est la maison ? demandai-je du bout des lèvres, frottant mon nez contre le sien.

- Grande, fit-il avec un sourire. Style victorien mais cosy, comme tu aimes. En fait, je pense même que tu vas l'adorer. Je l'embrassais amoureusement avant de lui tendre mon mégot pour qu'il l'écrase à son tour.

- Quartier chic, hein ? reniflai-je avec un sourire.

- C'est un coin tranquille pour fonder notre famille, lança-t-il, précautionneux. Il me sondait de ses yeux émeraude, jaugeant ma réaction quand à d'éventuels enfants. Dire que je n'en voudrais pas d'Edward serait un blasphème. Mais pas maintenant. Nous menions tous les deux des vies de tarés et je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer la responsabilité d'avoir des enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent de l'absence de leurs parents et je savais qu'Edward pensait la même chose à ce sujet.

- C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je, l'entendant souffler de soulagement. Mais je ne compte pas tomber enceinte avant quelques années, tu le sais, non ?

- Ouais, on a trop de merdes à gérer pour l'instant, acquiesça-t-il, me caressant tendrement les cheveux. En particulier avec les _Spunk Ransom_, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. Et si on se donnait quatre ans ? s'enquit-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Ça nous permettra de trouver notre rythme et de réfléchir à nos nouvelles responsabilités de parents, non ? Quatre ans ça me semble bien. »

Il avait raison. Je ne voulais plus penser aux difficultés que son groupe rencontrait pour le moment. Premièrement, parce que ça gâcherait l'esprit dans lequel j'étais plongée pour notre nuit de noces et deuxièmement, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sentais que ça le foutrait en rogne si jamais j'osais aborder le sujet ce soir.

« Va pour quatre ans, alors, cédai-je et le sourire qui vint ensuite d'épanouir sur ses lèvres fut radieux, me coupant le souffle. M'embrassant chastement, il se leva ensuite d'un bon, fouillant dans tous les tiroirs qu'il trouvait, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Il doit forcément y en avoir, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Ce genre de conneries traine toujours dans les suites de luxe.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Une bible ? gloussai-je, roulant sur le lit. Accoudée sur le bord du lit, je l'observais fouiner dans tous les coins. Ma bouche s'assécha tandis que je contemplais les muscles de son dos saillir à chaque mouvement de ses bras. _Et son cul parfait, Bella, n'oublie pas son putain de cul ! _Ça, pas moyen que je l'oublie ! Ce mec avait les plus belles fesses que j'eus jamais vu : rondes et musclées. J'eus soudain l'envie irrépressible de les pincer.

- Très drôle, chérie, grinça-t-il bien que je détectais une trace d'humour dans sa voix. En fait, je recherche deux trucs. Je veux un putain de cendrier parce que je ne veux pas finir avec les doigts brûlés et ensuite, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête et j'ai besoin d'un bandeau.

- Un bandeau ? répétai-je, un lent sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. M. Masen, ronronnai-je, quittant le lit pour venir enserrer sa taille. Avez-vous en tête de faire un jeu coquin ? Il se retourna dans mes bras, prêt pour un second round, une lueur carnassière dans les yeux.

- Oh que oui, Mme Masen, dit-il, sexy comme l'enfer. Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça. Un frisson de désir s'épanouit en moi, faisant déjà tambouriner mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Son membre tendu se frottait déjà contre mon ventre, promettant monts et merveilles.

- Hmm, gémis-je, posant mes lèvres sur son épaule. Ça me semble être un excellent programme.

- Ouais, mais il me faut ce putain de bandeau. Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler le service de chambre pour qu'il nous amène des fruits et de la glace ? Le plus possible et variés, évidemment. L'idée de faire couler de la glace sur Edward et de la lécher avec délectation me causa une bouffée de chaleur phénoménale. Oh bordel, il fallait que j'appelle le groom. _Tout de suite_.

- Quelle coquine, m'attrapa-t-il par la taille alors que je m'apprêtais à me ruer sur le téléphone. Tu crois sans doute que je n'ai pas vu la luxure dans ton regard, me taquina-t-il, laissant sa main faire des serpentins sur mon estomac, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. _Putain_, siffla-t-il, insérant un doigt en moi. Tu es déjà trempée !

- Toujours pour toi, lui répondis-je avec audace, poussant le truc jusqu'à battre des cils exagérément, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Appelle le groom, grogna-t-il, mordant durement ma clavicule (_N/A : Chouchou, tu sais de quoi je parle, hihi. En souvenir de tes révélations._). Je glapis de douleur face à sa morsure mais ses cercles autour de mon clitoris me firent rapidement oublier tandis que mes jambes lâchaient prise. J'étais certaine d'avoir un putain de bleu demain, mais qu'importe. _Carpe diem_ était mon mantra, ce soir. Appelle-le, reprit-il avec brusquerie. Et vite. »

Je volais presque jusqu'au téléphone, composant le numéro de l'accueil à grand V. Allumée, j'observais Edward continuer ses recherches dans les tiroirs, reluquant sans gêne son corps splendide. L'hôtesse d'accueil dut même me rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre avant que je ne daigne lui répondre, totalement distraite. Je lui commandais un chariot plein de fruits, de glace ainsi que de champagne. Le meilleur qu'ils avaient en réserve. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer le goût que ce liquide bulleux aurait sur la peau d'Edward. Ce serait indescriptible. _Oh seigneur, j'étais excitée au possible. _Ça n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de choses mais Edward me faisait prendre goût au sexe et ses aléas.

Je partis rapidement dans la salle de bain et enfilais un peignoir histoire de ne pas ouvrir la porte du duplex complètement nue. Je pris celui d'Edward et le lui tendis lorsqu'il sembla satisfait, brandissant des masques de sommeil que l'on retrouvait souvent dans les avions (_N/A : Chouchou, et voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à caser mon délire sur les avions, mdrr_). Humm, je voyais déjà où il voulait en venir. Il allait sans doute me faire goûter fruits et glaces avec mes yeux cachés. _Doux Jésus, pourquoi est-ce que le groom n'était pas encore là ?_

« Mets le peignoir avant que le garçon d'étage ne débarque, lui lançai-je le tissu en soie fine. Je ne voudrais pas que _Little Eddy_ prenne froid, plaisantai-je, m'approchant de lui. Dans un marmonnement, il fit glisser le peignoir le long de ses épaules, ne l'attachant pas pour autant. Et alors, il empoigna ma main, l'amenant sur son érection du diable.

- Tu vois, chérie, ronronna-t-il à mon oreille, _Little Eddy_ est très, très loin d'avoir froid.

- Humm, gémis-je doucement, refermant totalement la main sur son membre. Peut-être que je devrais m'en assurer, tu ne crois pas ? Je tirais sur les pans de son peignoir, l'amenant à moi.

- Oui, je crois qu'une contre-visite d'une spécialiste serait avisée, siffla-t-il tandis que je débutais par de doux mouvements, utilisant la goutte de liquide pré-séminal afin d'humidifier ma main. »

Et alors, une fois n'était pas coutume, nous fûmes interrompus par le groom qui frappa discrètement à notre porte. Nous poussâmes un soupir de frustration dans le même temps. Du moins, celui d'Edward était nettement plus prononcé que le mien, constatai-je avec amusement. Il allait finir par croire que le sort était contre lui aujourd'hui, s'acharnant à le laisser sur sa faim. A regret, je m'écartais, le laissant nouer son peignoir en un nœud lâche. Ça lui permettait de dissimuler son état au groom, pourvu qu'il ne l'observe pas trop.

Je lui ouvris, le saluant doucement. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner un pourboire lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'avais strictement rien. Pas de portefeuille ni de sac à main, de même que pour Edward. Au visage gêné que je lui offris, il n'insista pas et quitta rapidement la chambre, me laissant avec un chariot rempli. Tout semblait si délicieux que j'en eus l'eau à la bouche. Ce serait plus que délectable à goûter sur Edward, j'en mettais ma main à couper.

« Même pas en rêve, Mme Masen, fit mon mari, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Son peignoir de nouveau défait me donnant une vue sur l'ensemble de son corps. Je lui adressais un coup d'œil appréciateur. C'était mon idée donc je teste en premier, me rappela-t-il, passant sa langue sur un coin de ma mâchoire. Et désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il en montrant du doigt sa morsure. J'avais oublié à quel point tu marquais facilement.

- Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner, dans ce cas, roulai-je des hanches à son intention, fascinée par l'effet que je produisais sur lui. Sa verge eut une sorte de soubresaut avant de pointer dans ma direction, certainement plus dure que jamais.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, bébé. Je vais te faire jouir tellement fort que tu en auras la voix brisée. »

Secouée par sa déclaration, je sentis mon entrejambe palpiter, mon désir chauffé à blanc. C'était lancinant, me troublant de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus penser qu'à ça, comme tout à l'heure. Comment faisait-il, bon sang ? Comment pouvait-il aspirer l'ensemble de mes neurones et n'en laisser plus qu'un : celui qui était branché sur la radio « Love and Sex » vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Edward plaça le fameux masque de sommeil devant mes yeux avant de m'emmener au lit d'une main ferme, envoyant valser mon peignoir. Nue, il me fit m'allonger sur le lit et m'ordonna de ne plus bouger. Je me tortillais, frottant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre, essayant tandis bien que mal de réfréner mon désir. Je ne serais jamais capable de tenir le coup aussi longtemps, en fonction de ce qu'Edward était décidé à faire durant son petit jeu. Et je savais qu'il adorerait me torturer, oh oui, ça c'était certain.

Je l'entendis traîner le chariot jusque mon côté du lit, s'asseyant ensuite à côté de moi.

« Tu ne parleras à aucun moment, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux entendre que tes gémissements et tes cris. Rien d'autre.

- Edward, je … débutai-je avant qu'il ne pose quelque chose d'extrêmement froid sur mon téton gauche. »

Je gémis, produisant un son étranglé. C'était une cuillère. Il tapotait mon téton durci avec une putain de cuillère. Chacun de ses mouvements me causait une onde électrique, parcourant mon corps en quelques secondes, me rendant dingue. Privée de la vue, mon ouïe et mon sens du touché me semblaient être exacerbées, bien plus réactifs qu'auparavant. J'étais à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur qu'il pouvait dégager. Je ne voulais même pas penser à mon entrée : elle était plus que luisante de désir, définitivement conquise par son attitude dominante et orgueilleuse.

Et alors, mon mari commença son petit manège, pressant quelque chose entre ses doigts, à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine. Je sentis le jus couler entre mes seins et vouloir glisser sur mes côtes avant de rejoindre le matelas mais sa bouche léchait déjà activement le fruit inconnu au bataillon, se contentant de diffuser une légère odeur. Etait-ce que l'orange ? De la clémentine ? Je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer : le panneau que le groom nous avait apporté était tellement grand qu'Edward aurait pu en choisir n'importe lequel.

« Oh oui, gémis-je fortement lorsque ce fut au tour de la glace de s'écraser sur mes seins, la différence de température entre la glace et moi m'amenant au bord du gouffre en une seule et unique seconde.

- Tu aimes ça, chérie ? questionna-t-il de sa voix de velours. Si je ne l'avais pas connu aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire qu'il y avait une menace voilée sous chacun de ses mots. Mais là, je savais simplement que me savoir à sa merci était terriblement excitant pour lui. _Quel homme ne serait pas complètement allumé à cette idée, d'ailleurs ?_

- Ne t'arrête surtout pas, persiflai-je, en feu. Le désir courait à travers mes veines, me réchauffant par son intensité. Doux Jésus, cette nuit de noces allait être un vrai sex-à-thon si ça continuait. L'image de Garrett plana quelques secondes derrière mes paupières closes avant que je ne le repousse avec force. Ça n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ce déglingo de serveur ni à ses huit commandements du plaisir. Je ne voulais même pas songer à cette histoire de point H. C'était écœurant.

- Oh, ça, je ne risque pas, rit-il, sensuel. Je veux que tu hurles de plaisir, tu n'as pas oublié ? »

Je le sentis se relever puisque le matelas ne supportait plus son poids durant quelques secondes. Je l'entendis prendre quelque chose sur le chariot avant de revenir à mes côtés. Il sembla m'escalader mais je ne pouvais l'affirmer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses cuisses frôler mes bras. Putain, il était au-dessus de moi, au niveau de ma poitrine et j'entendis le même éclatement que lorsqu'il avait versé le jus d'un fruit pour la première fois sur ma poitrine. D'ailleurs, il renouvela l'expérience mais le fruit qu'il avait pris avait l'air plus petit, son nectar ne s'écoulant pas de manière.

« Suce, claqua alors mon mari de sa voix autoritaire. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, il enfourna son doigt dans ma bouche. De l'orange. Il avait pressé une orange et en avait déversé son jus sur son doigt, laissant couler le reste sur mes seins. Agissant comme si je tenais son membre entre mes dents, je pris l'intégralité de son doigt dans ma bouche, tournant lentement autour de l'extrémité, jouissant du gémissement rauque qui lui échappa.

« _Putain_ Bella, jura-t-il, sexy comme le diable. Tu ne peux pas … putain de merde, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça. J'ai juste envie de te prendre, pas de te faire l'amour. Du sexe animal, _brutal_, insista-t-il, me tirant un gémissement étranglé. Il soufflait à mon oreille, me taraudant de sa voix de velours, observant certainement son doigt glisser entre mes lèvres. Dieu que je le voulais.

- Touche-moi encore avec de la glace, le suppliai-t-il subitement. Et ensuite, j'enlèverais ce maudit masque. »

Proche de la libération, je la laissais faire et tendis l'oreille pour me préparer mentalement au choc des températures. Je ne résisterais pas longtemps à ses traitements délicieux, ça c'était certain. Il se recula, sans doute pour avoir un plein contrôle de mes gestes et réactions, mais ça n'était pas ça, non. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un coulis glacé tomba sur le haut de mon bas vente que je laissais sortir de ma gorge le hurlement de plaisir. Me tortillant dans les draps, je lui permis de s'insérer entre mes jambes avant de s'emparer de la crème glacée, la savourant avec un grondement animal.

Il fouilla mes lèvres intimes où la glace avait commencé à rouler, les léchant avec délectation, mordillant la peau qui se trouvait à portée de dents. En moi, le désir se déchainait, tourbillonnant, me donnant l'effet d'être une putain de déesse du sexe. J'étais brûlante sans pour autant couver une fièvre. Ou plutôt si, je frissonnais d'une fièvre que seul Edward pouvait soigner. Et je le voulais, _maintenant_. J'étais au bord du gouffre, le corps endolori tandis il était contracté dans l'expectative de recevoir un orgasme dévastateur.

« Ed … Edward, soufflai-je, à bout de souffler. Les émotions et sentiments se mélangeaient en moi, me faisant perdre l'ensemble de mes repères. J'ai besoin de toi, chéri. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Otant le masque de sommeil d'un geste brusque, il me fixa de son regard charbon, fondant sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je m'accrochais immédiatement à lui, tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'inciter à se fondre à moi, nos deux corps en transe l'un contre l'autre.

« Je te veux, putain de merde. Ses mouvements lascifs contre mon centre en ébullition mettaient mon système nerveux à mal. Ce dernier me hurlait qu'il fallait que je cesse, que je reprenne mes esprits mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

- Alors prends-moi, lui dis-je pour la seconde fois de la soirée. »

Se positionnant contre mon centre en feu, il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, m'emmenant directement aux portes de l'extase. Je criais mon plaisir, hurlant son prénom à de nombreuses reprises. Il continuait de me marteler de ses hanches, de ses mouvements, un second orgasme se construisant presque aussi rapidement que le premier. C'était carrément dingue. Il me surplombait de tout son poids mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Je voulais le sentir, chacun de ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts, je voulais sa respiration sifflante contre moi. Je voulais tout. Tout de lui.

Triturant mon clitoris de ses doigts experts, il savait exactement à quel endroit il fallait me toucher pour me faire décoller en un instant et lorsqu'il se déversa en moi, grondant mon nom contre mon épaule, j'hurlais le sien pour la seconde fois d'affilée.

Pantelants, haletants comme des bœufs, nous retombâmes sur le lit, complètement vannés. Je ne pouvais sincèrement pas penser à une nuit de noces plus parfaite que cela. Cadre idyllique, mariage idyllique et ainsi de suite. Tout était juste parfait.

« Il va falloir que l'on aille prendre une douche, ricana Edward, un long moment plus tard, s'allumant une nouvelle clope. Autrement, on risque d'avoir des problèmes demain matin. La glace avec quelle on jouait, potentiellement, fera en sorte que nos peaux soient collées demain matin et il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas abîmer ta peau. (_N/A : Humm, ça me rappelle des trucs, Chouchou, pas toi ? MDR_)

- Et moi donc, ripostai-je avec un air épuisé. Enfin, j'irais quand je serais capable de marcher à nouveau. J'ai les jambes sciées. Le sourire félin qu'il m'offrit me fit éclater de rire.

- Tu es vraiment insatiable ! m'exclamai-je, abasourdie. Je risquais un léger coup d'œil à son entrejambe couverte et m'aperçus que _Little Eddy_ n'était pas près à remettre le couvert. Tant mieux parce que je n'étais pas certaine d'être en état. Je tombais littéralement de fatigue.

- Allez, viens, femme ! ordonna-t-il faussement, se levant avant de se pencher dans ma direction et de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'emmener à la salle de bain. Prenons rapidement une douche et retournons au lit. J'ai des projets pour nous, demain matin. »

Riant contre son cou, ma dernière pensée avant qu'il ne m'emmène sous le jet d'eau chaude afin de laver tout ce sucre qui nous collait à la peau, était que cette journée resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Et que je l'aimais, aussi. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie …

**Chose promise, chose due. J'avais dit que je publierais le chapitre avant la fin de semaine et je suis pile poil dans le timing ^^. Enfin bref.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Evidemment, cela fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas posté et je le regrette sincèrement. Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'au moins un chapitre par mois. **

**D'après mes prévisions et je ne pense vraiment pas en faire plus, l'histoire comporterait 32 chapitres au grand maximum, épilogue compris.**

**Autrement, ce mariage et cette nuit de noces, vos réactions à propos de ça ?**

**Encore une fois, je renouvelle mes excuses quant à ma longue absence, mais sachez que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue, rien que pour savoir si vous êtes encore des nôtres ou pas.**

**Bien à vous, C.**

**REVIEW = TEASER.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24**

_**One Night Only – Forget my name**_

« Chérie, souffla-t-on contre mon oreille, doux comme du velours. »

Je grognais, me retournant entre les draps chauds. Une main longea mon épaule dénudée, me donnant instinctivement la chair de poule. Enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller, je gardais les yeux clos, appréciant la caresse. Edward avait toujours su me réveiller de la meilleure des manières. Je ne parlais pas forcément de sexe, bien que je ne rechignais jamais face aux câlins matinaux, mais j'évoquais là sa tendresse, l'amour dans sa voix. Il me connaissait sur le bout des doigts, sachant me tirer du sommeil comme personne.

« Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il avant de planter un baiser sur mon omoplate gauche. Jasper vient de m'appeler. Ils sont tous au studio.

- Hmm, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, me tournant afin de lui faire face. »

Fraîchement douché, ses cheveux humides tombaient légèrement sur son front. Indisciplinés, comme toujours, je ne résistais pas et passais ma main dans sa tignasse de feu, l'amenant à moi. Se laissant faire, il s'allongea sur moi, m'enfermant dans une étreinte tendre. Je me réfugiais dans son cou, clignant fortement des yeux face à la lumière matinale. Notre chambre était en plein sud, ne nous laissant pas de répit face au soleil levé. Mais la vue était bien trop époustouflante pour que je ne nous fasse déménager dans une autre pièce de la maison.

« Tu dois vraiment y aller ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque, entourant sa nuque de mes bras. J'aimerais profiter de toi encore un peu. Il rit.

- Désolé bébé, mais le travail m'appelle, dit-il contre mes lèvres. Et puis, c'est Tanya qui a demandé à ce que nous allions au studio, aujourd'hui. Après la merde de ces dernières semaines, c'est une putain d'aubaine. Pourquoi aimais-je autant l'entendre jurer, je ne me l'expliquerais sans doute jamais. Et je trouvais ça sexy en diable. Parfaitement réveillée, maintenant, je picorais sa mâchoire de baisers, le serrant davantage contre moi.

- Ouais, je suppose, mentis-je faussement et au sourire que je le sentis esquisser, il vit à travers mon mensonge. Il savait que le fil fragile sur lequel tanguaient les _Spunk Ransom_ ces derniers temps, m'inquiétait. Et bien que les choses semblent s'être légèrement améliorées, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Ils n'avaient pas encore crevé l'abcès, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et tant que cette merde ne sera pas éventrée, le groupe n'ira pas mieux, bien au contraire.

- Quel est le programme de ta journée de repos ? interrogea-t-il, reculant légèrement avant de coller son front contre le mien. _Farniente_ ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Je ne pus qu'arborer le même visage heureux, éblouie par sa beauté. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cet homme, c'était impossible.

- Hmm, peut-être, laissai-je planer, récoltant un ricanement. J'aimerais composer un petit peu, aujourd'hui, alors une journée de calme me fera le plus grand bien. Oh et j'ai rendez-vous à la banque, dans l'après-midi.

- A la banque ? haussa-t-il un sourcil, perplexe. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, débutai-je tout en l'approchant à nouveau de mon visage, ponctuant ses lèvres de baisers, parce qu'il faut que je nous ouvre un compte commun. Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que l'on est mariés et on ajuste au fur et à mesure ce qu'il nous manque, poursuivis-je, frottant mon nez contre le sien. Je vais pouvoir disposer de toute ta fortune, me moquai-je, lui arrachant un aboiement amusé.

- J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas contaminée avec sa folie des grandeurs, s'effraya-t-il faussement, roulant des yeux.

- Aucun doute là-dessus, plaisantai-je, caressant sa joue avec tendresse. A vrai dire, j'aime faire ce genre de petits trucs, avouai-je, sans aucune honte. C'est idiot, mais rien que le fait d'avoir le même compte en banque, ça me prouve à quel point notre mariage est réel. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu m'as passé la bague au doigt, Masen ! Il secoua la tête, hilare.

- Hey, Masen, me retourna-t-il sur le même ton badin, tu m'as dit oui alors maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu vas devoir supporter ton irascible mari tout au long de ta looongue vie, insista-t-il, tout sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il en vaut le coup ? le taquinai-je, d'humeur joueuse. Je n'en suis pas encore certaine, en fait.

- Ah ouais ? gronda-t-il, revêtant instantanément son masque d'animal. Dans ses yeux dansait cette lueur qui m'était si familière. Du désir pur, dans son état le plus brut. Et ça n'était pas une certaine partie de son anatomie, fièrement dressée, qui me prouverait le contraire.

- Peut-être que j'ai finalement trouvé l'argument pour te faire rester, ris-je de nouveau, nous embarquant tous les deux dans un baiser fiévreux. Il nous laissa haletants et envieux.

- Putain, siffla-t-il avant de se redresser. Ils vont me botter le cul si je ne me pointe pas au studio, soupira-t-il, laissant traîner ses mains sur mes seins nus. Il avait tiré le drap, m'exposant jusqu'à la taille. Et pourtant, bordel, jura-t-il de nouveau, me faisant me mordre la lèvre, ça n'est _vraiment_ pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

- Hmm, je peux peut-être t'aider à ce sujet ? suggérai-je, tentatrice.

- Oh, Bella ! gémit-il, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Tu vas me tuer, putain. Il se pencha brusquement dans ma direction, investissant brutalement ma bouche de sa langue, me dominant, m'envoûtant et m'embrasant dans le même temps. Je serais de retour en début d'après-midi, ok ? fit-il après m'avoir relâchée. Et alors, grogna-t-il, je finirais ce que l'on a commencé. »

Sa voix, emplie de promesses, recelait de volupté et de sensualité. Avec ça, j'étais quasiment certaine de ne pas pouvoir gratter le moindre accord aujourd'hui, putain. Edward se leva ensuite, réajustant ses vêtements et m'envoya un baiser alors qu'il passait le seuil de notre chambre. Me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, je me couvris avec les draps et tournais la tête en direction de la fenêtre, les souvenirs de ces trois dernières semaines me revenant en tête.

Notre nuit de noces était sans conteste le second plus beau moment de ma vie, le premier étant l'instant magique où nous avions échangé nos vœux devant le prêtre. Edward avait su me combler de toutes les manières possibles, me possédant corps et âme. Bien que ça ait toujours été le cas, d'ailleurs, mais cette nuit-là … je ne pouvais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé en moi. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses caresses était un « _Je t'aime_ » qui me collait à la peau, me rendant toute chose, balayant le monstre de fierté et d'arrogance tapi en moi. Edward m'avait littéralement transformée.

Si j'avais eu peur du changement qui s'était opéré en moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, d'ailleurs, ce n'était plus le cas. Au final, et je n'en revenais pas de dire un truc pareil, mais j'étais fière de la personne que j'étais devenue. Fière de ce que j'avais accompli jusque là, tant avec les _Ribson Keane_ qu'avec mon cher et tendre époux. Il m'insufflait la vie avec son amour, gonflait mes poumons à l'aide de ses sourires et m'envoûtait lorsqu'il se mettait à gratter une guitare. Edward était mon tout, je ne pouvais pas le décrire autrement.

M'installant plus confortablement dans notre lit hors de prix, je songeais avec amusement au moment où nous avions visité cette maison. Maison qui était désormais la nôtre. Notre nid douillet, comme il me l'avait si bien décrit.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? avait-il demandé, sa poitrine collée contre mon dos. Ses bras avaient glissé sur mon corps pour venir enserrer ma taille, caressant distraitement mon ventre._

_- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais de détacher de cette vue, avais-je soufflée, littéralement époustouflée._ »

Comment ne l'aurais-je pas été ? Edward avait clairement passé trop de temps en compagnie d'Alice, bon sang ! Il en avait attrapé sa fameuse folie des grandeurs, comme il disait si bien, investissant dans cette maison démesurée où nous n'étions que deux, pour l'instant. La vision pernicieuse de nos futurs enfants vint s'infiltrer sous mon crâne, malmenant mon pauvre petit cœur. Quatre ans. Nous avions quatre ans devant nous pour fortifier ce que nous possédions et préparer le terrain. _Oui, dans quatre années, nous aurions notre premier enfant._

Notre maison – ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre villa ? – était en banlieue, comme me l'avait expliqué Edward. Mais la banlieue qui empestait la richesse, bon sang. Ça ne me plaisait pas des masses d'habiter autour de gens qui ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur argent tant ils en avaient, mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de notre maison à l'instant même où nous avions passé le portail.

Main dans la main, Edward et moi avions suivi docilement l'agent immobilier qui ne cessait de piailler tout en vantant les mérites de la villa. Ces jacassements, bien qu'insupportables, n'avaient pas réellement su retranscrire la beauté de notre foyer, maintenant. _Putain, c'est immense_, fut la première chose que j'eus pensé lorsque nous nous étions approchés de l'entrée. _Je la veux,_ fut ma seconde pensée, subjuguée par le palace qui s'était étalé devant mes yeux ébahis.

L'édifice était en fait une vieille maison victorienne, fraîchement repeinte en un blanc éclatant. De chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, sous le porche, se trouvaient deux colonnes comme celles que l'on retrouvait dans les monuments grecs, d'une couleur quasi ivoire. Ça tranchait avec la pureté de la façade mais ça avait juste l'air à sa place et ça ne choquait pas.

La maison comportait un étage – où se trouvait d'ailleurs notre chambre à coucher – ainsi qu'une terrasse, dissimulée de l'autre côté de la maison. Ça nous permettait d'avoir notre intimité tout en étant dehors. Nous ne craignions pas les yeux ou oreilles indiscrètes. Une immense piscine était un peu plus en retrait dans le jardin, à côté de laquelle se trouvait un patio. Rien que de l'extérieur, j'avais immédiatement pensé que l'endroit était une pure merveille. Et lorsque nous avions posé un pied dans l'entrée, je m'étais immédiatement repris. En fait, il n'y avait pas de putain de mot pour décrire combien c'était époustouflant.

Face à l'entrée se trouvait un long escalier en marbre, de ceux que vous voyez dans les films guimauves où la fille descendait gracieusement les marches, tenant le bas de sa robe de soirée, soignant son entrée. Stupidement, je m'étais instantanément dit qu'il nous faudrait une femme de ménage. Que nous avions d'ailleurs embauchée. Impossible de nettoyer une maison aussi grande toute seule. Et encore, si mon emploi du temps me l'avait permis, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine, plus moderne que ce que j'aurais pensé. A vrai dire, l'endroit semblait être venu d'une autre époque alors je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à trouver une cuisine typiquement américaine et high-tech. La pièce était extrêmement spacieuse : nos deux groupes avaient tenu sans problèmes lorsque nous avions fait notre crémaillère.

Nous avions installé, de l'autre côté de l'escalier – à droite – notre salon. Edward m'avait tanné pour acheter un billard et l'avait mis en plein milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin était placé notre bar, déjà dévalisé d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas la question. Nous avions également investi dans un canapé d'angle avec une table basse. Après, j'avais laissé Edward partir dans son délire d'écran plasma et de chaine hi-fi parce que ça ne m'intéressait clairement pas toutes ces nouvelles technologies. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait et nous avions largement les moyens de nous le permettre. Alors je l'avais laissé faire et acheter toutes ces conneries pour son bon plaisir.

La pièce suivante contenait l'ensemble de nos instruments de musique. D'ailleurs, Jasper envisageait à long terme de créer leur propre studio dans notre maison. Bah, ils pouvaient bien le faire, je m'en fichais. Ils pourraient même tous emménager ici, j'en étais certaine. La maison était bien assez grande pour ça.

A l'étage se trouvait notre chambre à coucher ainsi que deux salles de bain. Juste à côté de notre lit se trouvait une énorme baie à chalandage, nous offrant une vue panoramique. D'ici, je pouvais voir notre jardin absolument divin, mélange de verdure, de fleurs superbes et d'arbustes dont je ne connaissais pas le traitre nom.

« _Bordel, vous avez craqué votre compte en banque ou quoi ? avait juré Emmett lorsque nos deux groupes étaient venus pour fêter notre installation. Rose, t'as vu un peu la taille de cette bicoque ? Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à outrance et j'en avais ri à m'en taper le cul par terre._

_- Cadeau de mariage pour ma chère et tendre épouse, avait rétorqué Edward, m'embrassant sur la tempe. Pas mal, hein ?_

_- Pas mal ? s'était étranglé Alec. Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Votre maison est un putain de palace !_

_- Je crois que ce qu'il essaie de dire, chéri, avais-je insisté avec un clin d'œil complice, c'est qu'il a déjà mis une option sur une des chambres de la maison._

_- Définitivement ! s'était exclamé Félix, minaudant comme un enfant. J'avais gloussé de nouveau. _

_- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur, lui avais-je donné un coup de coude, amusée. Tu vas défaillir quand tu vas voir la pièce où Edward a mis ses instruments._

_- Mon dieu, Bella ! avait crié Alice, me sautant dans les bras. Elle m'avait serré contre elle à m'en étouffer mais au lieu de protester, je lui avais rendu son étreinte. Elle s'était reculée avec un sourire avant d'aviser un peu ma tenue. Et merde. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fringues ? s'était-elle ensuite écriée, outrée face à mon jean et mon T-shirt de ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Cette fille était démente. Ça faisait trois semaines que l'on ne s'était pas vues, uniquement eues par téléphone toutes les trois et elle trouvait le moyen d'éclipser totalement ma maison, se contentant de me dévisager de haut en bas avec une moue pincée._

_- Alice, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! m'étais-je exaspérée, provoquant les gloussements idiots de tous nos amis. Je ne suis pas de sortie alors hors de question que tu critiques la manière dont je m'habille, ok ?_

_- Ah oui ? Les mains sur les hanches, elle m'avait toisée de toute sa hauteur et bien qu'elle soit plus petite que moi, je me suis fait l'effet d'être une naine à côté d'elle. Et tout aussi soudainement, son air glacial avait disparu et elle m'avait donné une petite tape sur l'épaule. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, Belly Jean, sinon j'aurais piqué une crise, m'avait-elle appris avec un clin d'œil. Sa main avait ensuite retrouvé celle de Jasper qui avait levé les yeux au ciel. Je l'aurais bien imité mais le lutin avait encore ses yeux sombres sur moi et elle n'aurait pas manqué de m'enguirlander à ce sujet._

_- Rose, avais-je murmuré par la suite, adressant un sourire heureux à mon amie. Je l'avais enlacé, laissant son parfum capiteux nous ensevelir. Je suis contente que tu sois là, avais-je chuchoté à son oreille. Vous m'avez manqué, toutes les deux._

_- Et nous donc, avait-elle soupiré dans mes cheveux. Le duplex semble vide sans toi. Il faut juste que l'on s'y habitude, avait-elle rit doucement, me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras._

_- Emmett ? avais-je questionné presque de manière inaudible, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre._

_- Peut-être a-t-il eu un électrochoc au mariage, mais depuis, il se plie en quatre pour satisfaire la moindre de mes volontés. La joie qui transparaissait dans sa voix m'avait rassuré, me détendant complètement. J'avais donc vu juste. Le colosse s'était enfin aperçu de l'or qu'il tenait sans cesse au creux de ses bras et il avait décidé de tout faire pour la satisfaire. J'en avais été plus qu'heureuse._

_- Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça, avais-je dis avec chaleur. Je désespérais qu'il s'aperçoive un jour de la perle qu'il a entre les mains. Rosalie avait ricané et s'était détachée de moi, reculant d'un pas._

_- Et moi donc, avait-elle ri à nouveau. Son visage était resplendissant. En vérité, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu sourire autant. Ni même cette lueur dans ces yeux lorsqu'elle les posait sur Emmett. Elle l'aimait, bien sûr, mais maintenant que les choses allaient mieux entre eux, elle ne retenait plus la bride de ses sentiments et les laissait paraître sur son visage. Elle n'en était que plus diablement splendide. Edward emmenait déjà nos amis en direction de la maison mais les membres de mon groupe étaient restés à mes côtés, m'observant avec de discrets sourires._

_- Quoi ? avais-je demandé, levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dévisagez comme ça ?_

_- Le mariage te va bien, avait décrété Démétri, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureuse._

_- Ouais, Dem' a raison, avait approuvé Alec, s'approchant à son tour. Vous nous avez fait un mariage du tonnerre ! Les journalistes vous ont fait des articles du diable !_

_- C'est ce que Volturi nous a dit, avais-je acquiescé. Visiblement, ils ne nous ont pas pris pour des barjos venus d'une autre planète. Félix ricana._

_- C'est vrai, avait-il dit en ricanant. Ils n'ont même pas parlé de ta danse chaude pour Edward, au moment de la jarretière. J'en suis presque déçu. Je lui avais donné un coup de poing sur l'épaule._

_- Encore heureux ! m'étais-je exclamée, les yeux écarquillés. Après être une croqueuse de diamants, je serais passée au statut d'allumeuse ! Merci mais je m'en passerais bien._

_- N'empêche que ça aurait été vraiment drôle, avait ajouté Alec, tout sourire._

_- Parle pour toi, gamin, avais-je rétorqué avec une grimace. Personnellement, la situation actuelle me convient très bien. Enfin bon, tu sais ça, m'étais-je soudainement rappelé, mais ils auraient aussi pu parler de quand tu comptais fleurette à Tanya, hum ? J'avais joué des sourcils, essayant vainement d'imiter Rose, mais je savais que c'était purement impossible. D'ailleurs, ils m'avaient tous ri au nez._

_- Compter fleurette, hein ? avait-il reniflé, dédaigneux. _

_- Ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu ne la draguais pas ! s'était écrié Félix, hilare. Parce que je ne te croirais pas, mon ami._

_- Moi non plus, avait surenchéri Démétri, joueur. Tu ne l'as pas lâchée du mariage, étant aux petits soins avec elle. Tu ne te comportes jamais comme ça avec une fille, même si tu veux désespérément la baiser._

_- Démétri ! avais-je fait les gros yeux. Langage, s'il te plait ! Tanya n'est pas un bout de viande !_

_- Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, tu m'aurais laissé dire, avait-il dit doucement. Et alors, je sus. Pourquoi ils m'avaient tous observés de la sorte. Ils avaient vu à quel point j'avais changé. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de nouveau, mais peut-être qu'à cet instant-là, ça leur avait sauté au visage de la même manière que ça l'avait fait avec moi._

_- Oui mais c'était avant, avais-je répondu sur le même ton. Vous vous souvenez du jour où nous avons croisé Tanya dans un café et que je lui ai demandé de rester ? Ils avaient acquiescé d'un mouvement uniforme. On a pas mal discuté, elle et moi, avais-je repris, regardant ailleurs que les membres de mon groupe. Je voyais encore le visage torturé d'Edward dans la limousine. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours connu Tanya alors qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse d'Edward, leur avais-je appris avec une grimace. Ce jour-là, elle m'a certifié qu'elle ne tenterait jamais rien avec lui parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il aimait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre les Spunk Ransom en ce moment, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi._

_- Et quelle est ta conclusion ? m'avait questionné Félix, des plus sérieux._

_- Je crois qu'elle l'a dit à Edward ou qu'il s'en est aperçu, avais-je avoué, repensant à toutes mes cogitations. _»

Depuis cette scène dans la limousine, malgré moi, ça revenait fréquemment dans mon esprit, me hantant. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi, m'étais beaucoup questionnée à ce sujet et la seule potentielle réponse pour que les choses se soient autant dégradées entre eux, était que la vérité avait éclaté. Edward avait certainement dû s'apercevoir de l'amour inconditionnel et à sens unique que Tanya lui avait toujours voué. Pour autant, si cette théorie s'avérait être la bonne, pourquoi cette froideur envers elle, alors ? Connaissant Edward, il aurait simplement été rongé par la culpabilité, se détruisant à petits feux. Mais là, il semblait juste furieux contre elle, ce qui me conduisait à revoir cette idée. S'il était au courant que Tanya l'aimait, jamais il ne pourrait être en colère contre elle. Il s'en serait voulu à crever d'avoir inconsciemment alimenté ses rêveries. _Ça_, c'était vraiment Edward. Je ne m'expliquais tout simplement pas ce visage glacial qui tenait plus de la haine que de l'indifférence.

« _Tu crois ? avait haleté Alec. _

_- A vrai dire, plus j'y pense et plus ça me semble idiot, en fait, avais-je haussé les épaules. Je connais Edward. Jamais il n'agirait comme ça avec elle s'il savait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Il se détruirait probablement avec des conneries de culpabilité mais il ne serait pas froid ou distant comme il l'est actuellement. Ça n'est pas lui._

_- D'autres idées à ce sujet ? m'avait interrogé Démétri, la compassion brillant dans ses prunelles acier. J'avais secoué la tête._

_- C'est vrai que même moi, j'ai pu sentir qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz chez les Spunk Ransom, bien que nous ne soyons pas tout le temps fourrés avec eux, avait dit pensivement Félix. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais ça rend fragile leur cohésion. C'est une situation vraiment délicate._

_- Vous venez ? s'était soudainement enquit une grosse voix, nous coupant dans nos cogitations. Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Emmett qui nous attendait, sous le porche. _»

La soirée était vite passée, après ça, mes amis visitant notre maison, commentant un peu tout et rien, célébrant avec nous notre emménagement dans la villa. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Une vie avec Edward.

Rose, Alice, Tanya et moi avions pouffé dans notre coin lorsque le lutin nous avait raconté ses premiers pas avec Jazz. En vérité, l'officialisation de leur couple s'était faite à notre mariage et maintenant que Maria n'était plus dans la partie, notre styliste lâchait totalement la bride à ses sentiments. Elle lui avait déjà parlé mariage, appartement et enfants, pour tout avouer. Le pauvre Jasper avait expérimenté une nouvelle gamme de teint, passage du livide au verdâtre en à peine quelques secondes. Cette fille était folle à lier, je n'en avais jamais douté une seconde.

Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée dans la salle de musique, laissant nos amis étaler leur créativité devant nos yeux et nos oreilles avides. Edward et Démétri s'étaient mesurés à la guitare et si, l'espace d'un instant, mon cœur fut étreint par un soupçon de crainte, l'air rieur de mon ami me rassura. En revanche, mon mari, lui, semblait des plus sérieux. Je déplorais constamment cette rivalité entre eux et jusqu'à ce que Démétri soit sans doute marié, Edward n'aurait de cesse de se mesurer à lui. C'était stupide et puéril, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, comme une idiote. Un homme jaloux était un homme qui me faisait chavirer, au fond. Surtout quand il s'agissait de mon sexy comme l'enfer de mari. Avais-je déjà dit que j'étais pathétique ? Parce que lorsque je me mettais à avoir ce genre de pensées mièvres, et bien, c'était l'effet que je me faisais. _Et tu as entièrement raison, ma pauvre_.

Emmett et moi avions discrètement taquiné Alec, qui, étrangement, se tenait à nouveau aux côtés de Tanya. La chanteuse des _Spunk Ransom_ discutait tranquillement avec lui, jouant avec ses boucles blondes de temps à autre et riant à ses blagues stupides. L'idée séduisante qu'elle puisse inconsciemment répondre à l'appel de notre bassiste m'avait plu un peu trop, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Je la voyais davantage comme une martyre qu'une véritable rivale, pour dire vrai. Enfin bon, maintenant, je ne devrais plus réellement m'en soucier, notre mariage mettant entre elle et Edward une barrière qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'affront de surmonter. J'étais parfaitement consciente que la jalousie inconditionnelle que je lui avais toujours vouée ne lui rendait pas justice : elle n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit du genre envers mon mari. Pour autant, c'était plus fort que moi, comme maladif ou compulsif. Mon esprit l'associait automatiquement à l'idée de rivalité pour Edward.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec les autres, j'avais attentivement analysé ses prunelles grises, en quête de la douleur abyssale que j'y avais lue, le jour de notre mariage. A ma grande surprise, elle ne m'avait plus semblée aussi déchirée qu'elle avait pu l'être. Sans doute s'était-elle faite une raison, ça m'importait peu. Elle était la femme qui, victime de son propre amour, préférait souffrir dans son coin. Si je ne me savais pas autant égoïste, j'aurais pu croire que j'avais là une poussée d'altruisme envers elle. Mais ma possessivité maladive se moquait doucement d'elle et de son chagrin. J'étais une vraie pourriture de me réjouir de son malheur. Alors, dans le vain espoir de me racheter, j'avais comploté avec les gars, œuvrant pour qu'Alec et elle fasse le couple idéal. Il me semblait que c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour elle après l'avoir dépouillée de l'homme de ses rêves.

Bien sûr, je savais que ça prendrait du temps. Tanya était amoureuse d'Edward depuis des années. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier en quelques semaines ? L'amour était tellement destructeur quand il n'était pas porté en retour. Ça n'était pas nouveau et bien que cette pensée m'eut souvent traversé l'esprit, elle ne perdait jamais de sa véracité. Quand Edward était parti pour Boston, j'avais vu mon monde voler en éclats, l'ensemble de mes repères s'envolant avec lui pour la grande ville. Il avait emporté une partie de mon âme – si ce n'est sa totalité – avec lui dans sa quête de reconnaissance et de succès.

Parfois, l'idée saugrenue que je devrais lui en vouloir d'être parti pointait dans mon esprit mais je la repoussais avec force. J'avais déjà dit à Edward que j'avais compris, avec le temps, les raisons de son départ. La musique, c'était sa vie, l'essence même de sa personnalité. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi drogué de musique qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ses longs doigts n'effleurent les cordes délicates de sa guitare ou bien qu'il sifflote un air de manière presque inconsciente. _Pas un seul jour_.

Je sursautais violemment lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner, sur la table de nuit. Enfermée dans mes souvenirs des trois dernières semaines, j'avais complètement perdu pied et m'étais éloignée de la réalité. Riant toute seule pour mes idioties, je m'emparais du portable et jetais un coup d'œil à l'identifiant. _Victoria_. Notre rouquine coulait de jours heureux avec Garrett, tous les deux aussi dingues l'un que l'autre. Bon sang, et dire que nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans ce restaurant de charme ! Mes joues chauffaient encore de ce que j'avais osé faire. Et devant ce serveur déjanté, seigneur. Edward l'avait déjà vu à notre mariage mais j'espérais qu'il tiendrait sa langue jusqu'à la tombe. Mon mari en ferait une crise cardiaque si jamais il apprenait quoi que ce soit.

« Salut ! dis-je avec humeur. Me relevant, je rejetais les couvertures pour m'attarder quelques secondes devant la vue panoramique, ne me souciant pas un instant de ma nudité. Vu de hauteur, le jardin était digne des palais d'antan et j'avouais adorer ça. Ça me donnait l'illusion d'être une princesse.

- Salut ma belle ! répondit notre manager sur le même ton. Comment va notre jeune mariée ? Ta libido doit battre des records ! s'exclama-t-elle, pouffant dans son coin. Une voix grave vint ricaner à ses côtés et je présumais que c'était là Garrett. Je roulais des yeux.

- Bon sang, c'est fou ce que les gens peuvent s'inquiéter de ma vie sexuelle, ces derniers temps, me moquai-je tout en m'extirpant du spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux avides. Je quittais la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain, jaugeant mon sourire niais et mes cheveux ébouriffés. Nue comme dans mes premiers jours, je priais pour que la femme de ménage ne débarque pas à l'improviste, autrement, nous pourrions être toutes les deux extrêmement gênées.

- Hey, en général, les premiers mois de mariage sont ceux où tu connais le plus d'orgasmes alors je peux bien te questionner là-dessus, non ? interrogea la rouquine, rieuse. Et Garrett est totalement d'accord avec ça, crut-elle bon d'ajouter. J'activais le haut parleur du téléphone et le posais à côté du lavabo.

- Bah voyons, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas des deux cochons que vous êtes ? ris-je aux éclats, attrapant un élastique pour nouer mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Je n'avais pas encore fait enlever mes extensions et en vérité, Edward avait avoué adorer que j'ai les cheveux de nouveau longs. Je comptais donc les laisser repousser tranquillement.

- Les deux cochons que nous sommes ? s'offusqua faussement Garrett, s'emparant du téléphone. Désolé chérie mais je ne me suis pas masturbé devant toi, _moi_.

- Garrett ! m'écriai-je, outrée. Alors ça, c'est vraiment, mais alors, vraiment _petit_ ! me plaignis-je, me mettant de profil devant la glace murale. »

Me penchant, j'observais le tatouage sur ma nuque, une vague d'amour m'emplissant soudainement. J'avais fait inscrire son prénom sur ma peau, affichant égoïstement à qui il appartenait, avec qui il vivait et couchait. Edward était mien, ainsi, de toutes les manières possibles. Evidemment, c'était déjà le cas, mais faire ce tatouage m'avait semblé naturel, dans l'ordre des choses. En fait, je trouvais que c'était la finalité de notre mariage. Plus de doutes, plus de peur, plus rien. Juste de l'amour, du bonheur et du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir, selon Victoria.

Nous nous étions rendus chez le tatoueur quelques jours après notre nuit de noces, une fois que toute l'effervescence autour de notre mariage était retombée. Enfin, de notre côté du moins, puisque les paparazzis s'étaient affolés et s'étaient mis à nous traquer, prenant en photos nos alliances flambant neuves et nos mains liées, la plupart du temps. Si j'avais toujours un mal de chien avec ces intrusions intempestives dans nos vies privées, me dire que je finissais par m'y habituer était effrayant, en soi. Comment pouvait-on accepter que ces requins traînent tout le temps dans nos pattes afin de photographier le moindre de nos faits et gestes ? Je pense sincèrement que le fait que l'on ait pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire, avait joué une grande part dans ma propre acceptation ou fatalité vis-à-vis de ça, appelez ça comme vous le voulez.

Toujours est-il qu'ils nous avaient suivi jusqu'à chez le tatoueur où nous étions restés quelques heures. J'avais fait graver le prénom d'Edward sur ma nuque et mon propre prénom était maintenant inscrit sur sa hanche droite, bien plus gros et décoré que pour moi. Pas spécialement douillette, j'avais quand même un certain seuil de douleur à ne pas dépasser alors je m'étais cantonnée à une écriture de type gothique, choisie avec Edward. Quant à lui, il avait porté son choix sur une police fine et recherchée. _Délicate_. Il avait dit que cet adjectif me correspondait bien, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'il m'avait bernée pour ce coup-là. En quoi étais-je délicate, sincèrement ? Enfin bon, toujours est-il que voir mon prénom inscrit dans sa chair, et bien merde, ça m'avait remué les tripes et pas qu'un peu. Ça avait été la touche finale pour que je ne décrète que notre mariage avait été des plus parfaits.

« Bella, tu es toujours avec nous ? La voix de Victoria résonna dans la salle de bain, me ramenant à nouveau dans la réalité.

- Ouais, pardon, m'excusai-je, laissant retomber les cheveux.

- Tu repensais à ta nuit chaude ? questionna Garrett derrière notre manager. Je retenais le soupir d'agacement qui voulait franchir mes lèvres. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que l'amour n'était pas uniquement le sexe ? Que de temps à autre, Edward et moi pouvions parler au lieu de nous envoyer en l'air comme des chauds lapins.

- Ouais, grondai-je, légèrement mauvaise. Je pensais à sa longue et large queue qui m'emplira de la plus belle des manières quand il reviendra du studio, claquai-je sèchement. Et au fou rire qu'il eut de l'autre côté de combiné, mes mots crus avaient fait mouche.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embarrasses avec tes questions ? le rabroua Victoria en fond, s'emparant certainement du téléphone au vu du bruit que j'entendis soudain. Cesse donc d'écouter cet obsédé, rit-elle de son rire rauque et sexy. Je crois que le sexe est aussi important que boire ou manger, pour lui. Pas que je m'en plaigne, d'ailleurs, nota-t-elle avec un nouveau gloussement, mais il va falloir supporter ses remarques salaces.

- Remarque, fis-je avec décontraction, c'est pas comme si ça changeait d'Emmett ou Alec. On est déjà sacrément bien lotis avec ces deux énergumènes, pouffai-je. Un de plus ou un de moins, je ne devrais plus être à ça près.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit en écho notre manager, me rejoignant dans mes rires.

- Tu m'appelais dans un but précis ? finis-je par lui demander, cessant de reluquer mon tatouage. Je pris le peignoir accroché derrière la porte et l'enfilais, histoire de ne pas me retrouver en tenue d'Eve face au personnel.

- Les gars m'ont dit que tu ne venais pas au studio, aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-elle et au ton sérieux de sa voix, je sus que son badinage était bel et bien terminé. Elle se plaçait de nouveau dans la peau de notre manager féroce, prête à me botter le cul si j'osais trainer aujourd'hui au lieu de travailler.

- Je voulais essayer de composer, en fait, me justifiai-je tout en ôtant le haut parleur du téléphone. Je sais que le groupe n'a pas été très productif cette semaine et je suis également consciente du fait que c'est intégralement ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez dispo pour les gars.

- Pas uniquement ta faute, me corrigea-t-elle doucement. Démétri et les autres peuvent composer sans toi. Ils ont juste besoin de ta validation sur leurs morceaux, mais tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer. Elle soupira, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me dire un truc déplaisant. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs.

- Va s'y, lâche le morceau, l'incitai-je. Plus vite je saurais, mieux ce sera.

- Le truc, commença-t-elle après une brève inspiration, c'est que votre carrière, tout comme celle des _Spunk_ _Ransom_ d'après ce que m'en a dit Carlisle, a pris un méchant coup de fouet avec votre mariage. Les fans vous réclament, Bella. Ils veulent vous voir sur les devants des scènes, s'arrachent vos singles et albums. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un boom pareil puisse nous arriver, mais c'est une aubaine ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force. Vous avez déjà fait votre entrée dans la cour des grands, mais là, ça n'est pas juste un putain de tremplin. C'est une place VIP dans un carré tranquille où l'on ne pourra plus vous toucher. Les _Spunk Ransom_ sont sur le marché depuis plus longtemps donc fatalement, ils ont déjà été propulsés au rang de Rock Star, mais c'est au tour des _Ribson Keane_ d'entrer dans la danse.

- Et pour ça, on a besoin de nouveaux titres, ajoutai-je avec une grimace. Ouais, ouais, je comprends. On a tous merdés ces dernières semaines alors que c'est la folie furieuse au dehors.

- Je suis désolée d'éventrer ton nuage de bonheur comme ça, ma chérie, mais la réalité est toujours là et elle t'attend. Elle vous attend tous les quatre. Victoria marqua une courte pause où je l'entendis discuter brièvement avec Garrett et enfin, elle reprit. Il nous faut des résultats, Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix. _Vous_ n'avez pas le choix. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de louper une occasion pareille parce que tu peux être certaine qu'elle ne se représentera pas une seconde fois.

- J'imagine que tu as desservi le même discours aux gars, m'amusai-je, descendant rapidement les escaliers pour me diriger vers la cuisine. J'adressais un rapide signe de tête et un sourire chaleureux à notre gouvernante avant de m'installer à table. Immédiatement, elle se mit à me préparer un petit déjeuner. J'adorais cette femme.

- Tout juste, m'apprit la rouquine avec moquerie. Alec est celui qui a le moins apprécié, d'ailleurs, mais peu importe.

- Ouais, je comprends et je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard, dis-je, piteusement. En fait, je ne pensais pas du tout que notre mariage aurait ce type d'effet. Evidemment, j'ai bien vu que tous les tabloïds en parlait et avec la quantité de paparazzis que Volturi avait invité, ça aurait été difficile autrement, mais quand même ! Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ? m'enquis-je, surprise. Victoria savait parfaitement que le groupe était et restait notre priorité, quels que soient les événements qui se passent. Cette rétention d'informations était des plus étonnantes, en y réfléchissant.

- Tu avais le droit à un peu de tranquillité, avoua-t-elle avec tendresse. Edward et toi n'avez pas eu de voyage de noces alors j'ai voulu vous foutre la paix quelques temps. Mais là, ça finit par devenir urgent et on doit bouger.

- Merci beaucoup, remerciai-je notre gouvernante lorsqu'elle disposa mon petit déjeuner sous mes yeux gourmands. Ouais, Victoria, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, répétai-je, glissant un sucre dans mon café. Je vais rester à la maison pour composer aujourd'hui et demain, on se verra tous au studio pour faire le point. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ça me parait bien, approuva-t-elle. On est pas à un jour près mais d'ici la fin de la semaine, on doit pouvoir présenter notre stratégie offensive à Volturi. Et le rassurer sur la venue très prochaine de nouveaux singles, ça, ça serait le must.

- Tu m'en diras tant, ris-je doucement. Bon alors on fait comme ça. Je serais au studio pour huit heures demain matin et on voit avec les gars ce que l'on fait. J'espère bien avancer aujourd'hui pour pouvoir leur proposer quelque chose demain, mais je ne garantis rien.

- Ne te bile pas pour ça, me rassura-t-elle. On voit ça demain ma belle, ok ? Bon courage ! »

Nous raccrochâmes quelques instants plus tard et j'engloutis rapidement mon petit déjeuner, discutant quelques minutes avec notre gouvernante. Mme Cope était une femme approchant la soixantaine, chaleureuse et aimante. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une petite fille choyée et gâtée lorsque je passais entre ses mains. Elle avait toujours une parole gentille pour Edward et moi et je l'adorais littéralement. Et puis, le fait qu'elle soit un véritable cordon bleu était le petit plus qui me faisait littéralement fondre. Nous avions fait une affaire en la prenant à notre service.

Je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre avant de filer sous la douche et de redescendre pour m'enfermer dans notre studio personnel. Edward n'aurait pas pu mieux prévoir que cette salle dédiée à notre musique. Jasper et Emmett l'avaient aidé à installer un semblant de cabine d'enregistrement et m'avaient tous trois montré les bases. En d'autres termes, si j'arrivais à créer quelque chose de potable aujourd'hui, j'étais en mesure de l'enregistrer et de le graver pour le faire écouter aux gars demain. Ce qui était déjà pas mal, à mon sens.

Je laissais glisser mes doigts sur le piano, en appréciant la surface lisse, le grain parfait. Mes doigts effleurèrent les touches blanches et noires, majestueuses et sensibles. Piano dont je ne savais pas jouer une traitre note. Il me semblait qu'Edward l'avait fait installer pour Tanya et à vrai dire, mon cher et tendre époux s'était avéré riche comme Crésus. Alors un piano de plus ou de moins, ça n'avait pas fait grande différence. Je localisais ensuite la guitare électrique et en passais la sangle avant de prendre mon téléphone et d'appeler Démétri, enclenchant à nouveau le haut parleur.

« Salut Bella, me répondit son beau ténor après deux tonalités. Comment va ?

- Bien, dis-je avec enthousiasme. Je suis dans notre studio, à la maison, prête à me glisser dans la peau de Joan Jett, plaisantai-je tout en grattant les premiers accords.

- Ouais, j'entends ça, rit-il avant que sa voix ne s'éloigne. Tu m'entends ? reprit-il après quelques secondes.

- Oui, fis-je en laissant à nouveau mes doigts trainer sur les cordes. Mais tu es un peu loin, non ?

- C'est pour que les gars t'entendent, m'expliqua-t-il tandis que je l'entendais bouger dans la pièce.

- Hello ma belle, fusa aussitôt en fond sonore et au ton enjoué, je reconnus notre bassiste.

- Salut gamin, souris-je, amusée.

- Pas envie de nous voir, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Félix en tapotant sur sa batterie.

- Jamais, tu sais bien que je vous adore trop pour ça, ricanai-je, me sentant subitement seule dans notre studio improvisé. C'était vrai que j'aurais pu composer avec eux dans les parages. Qui sait, ça m'aurait peut-être même aidé. J'avais juste joué la carte de l'égoïsme et avais voulu rester terrée dans mon trou une journée de plus. Une dernière journée avant de reprendre totalement pied dans la réalité.

- Y a intérêt, grommela Démétri, se rapprochant du téléphone. Je pouffais doucement.

- Je suppose que vous avez eu une petite conversation avec Victoria ? questionnai-je, réajustant mes cheveux. Mon chignon tombait en lambeaux sur mes épaules.

- Oh que oui, s'écria Alec, apparemment dépité. Entre deux cris avec Garrett, elle a daigné nous expliquer la raison de son appel.

- Oh seigneur, éclatai-je de rire, pas vraiment étonnée. Son serveur de mec traitait la sexualité comme s'il lisait le journal du matin. Il était tellement ouvert là-dessus que ça pourrait en être vraiment gênant. Et mes amis en avaient visiblement fait l'expérience.

- Où est-ce qu'elle a été se dégotter un gars pareil, je me le demande ! s'exclama Félix et je l'imaginais sans mal, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, secouant la tête avec une grimace.

- Sais pas, mentis-je gauchement, mes joues se réchauffant à la vitesse du son.

- Menteuse ! nia notre bassiste avec aplomb. Tu avais l'air de parfaitement le connaître, à ton mariage. J'écarquillais les yeux. Putain, j'étais coincée. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que ce petit plaisantin m'avait observé avec une telle clairvoyance. Enfin bon, connaître était un bien grand mot. _Bella, je t'en prie ! Tu as déjà vécu une situation intime avec lui alors tu peux bien dire que tu le connais, non ?_ Ouais, vu sous cet angle, ça craignait. _Vraiment_. Je me grattais la tête à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les trois en face de moi, autrement, j'étais cuite.

- En fait … laissai-je trainer, cherchant désespérément de quoi satisfaire leur curiosité.

- En fait … ? répéta Démétri, insistant. Au ton de sa voix, je savais que cet idiot souriait. Ils devaient sourire tous les trois. Je savais pertinemment combien ils adoraient me mettre mal à l'aise.

- On l'a rencontré à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, lançai-je tout à trac, me mordant la lèvre. Et alors, ils se mirent à rire comme des bossus, prêts à s'en taper le cul par terre.

- Je le savais ! pépia Alec, prédominant les fous rire des deux autres. Putain, je vous l'avais pas dit ? Il attendait visiblement les approbations de Félix et Démétri.

- C'est vrai, finit par répondre notre brun ténébreux lorsqu'il fut calmé. Et je te dois 50 dollars. Je roulais des yeux face à ses paroles.

- Vous traînez trop avec Emmett, les gars, les rappelai-je à l'ordre, rieuse. Sa folie des paris vous a carrément atteint.

- Bon dieu ! fit notre guitariste, comme électrisé. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille si Victoria a rencontré un gigolo comme Garrett ! Putain ça devait être foutrement chaud !

- Et ça l'était, laissai-je échapper tout à mes souvenirs. Enfin, me rattrapai-je aussitôt devant leurs cris scandalisés, c'est une autre histoire dont je ne vous parlerais jamais.

- Oh je t'en prie, Bella ! s'exaspéra faussement Félix. Tu peux pas nous livrer des détails comme ça et nous couper la chique. Tu viens de choquer mes petites oreilles fragiles. Et maintenant que je sais que tu t'es éclatée, je veux absolument savoir.

- Tu me rappelles Alice avec ce genre de comportement, le taquinai-je, tentant vainement de le faire oublier de quoi nous parlions, juste. C'était tellement embarrassant que je me félicitais de ne pas les avoir retrouvés au studio. Je n'aurais pas pu me terrer dans un trou de souris.

- On s'en fiche ! reprit Alec avec impatience. Alors, raconte, Belly Jean ! Où est-ce que vous avez été ?

- En fait, leur confiai-je, Rose et Alice nous ont fait nous déguiser avant que l'on parte.

- Vous ? releva Démétri.

- Ouais, Esmée, Victoria, Rose, Alice et moi, répondis-je, reposant la guitare sur son pied. Je pris le téléphone dans les mains et allais m'asseoir dans le sofa, me surprenant moi-même de ce que j'allais confier à mes amis. C'était intime mais en un sens, ils faisaient partie de ces personnes à qui je pouvais tout confier sans peur d'être jugée. Et entendre leur réaction suite à notre soirée déjantée, ça allait être jouissif. _Oh oui_.

- Tanya n'était pas là ? s'enquit Alec, négligemment. Il jouait déjà au mâle possessif et c'était tordant.

- Non et la pauvre aurait été en état de choc si elle nous avait suivi !

- Bordel, c'est à ce point ? ricana fortement notre batteur.

- Je compte sur vous pour ne jamais plus en reparler, d'accord ? m'inquiétai-je brièvement. Si jamais ça venait aux oreilles d'Edward, putain, je n'ose même pas imaginer la crise qu'il ferait.

- Oh putain ! rit Démétri de plus en plus fort. Vous êtes allées dans un club échangiste ou quoi ?

- Bah … je les taquinais, joueuse. Et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- QUOI ? hurla Alec et je le voyais sans mal, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte. Dans … dans un club _échangiste_ ? balbutia-t-il, définitivement choqué. J'en ricanais.

- Franchement, ça n'était pas des échangistes mais c'était tout comme. L'ambiance était si chaude dans la discothèque qu'on voyait des gens sur le point de faire l'amour dans tous les coins.

- Oh merde, ça, c'est du dossier, marmonna Félix, comme à cours de mots. Je peux juste pas le croire.

- Les filles m'ont emmené dans un restaurant de charme, lançai-je tout à trac, leur laissant à peine le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

- Sérieusement ? Je sentais que le pauvre gamin retenait son souffle.

- Oui, sérieusement, confirmai-je, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devant eux pour savoir quelles expressions ils arboraient. Parce que le silence de plomb qui cueillit mes paroles ne laissa aucun doute quant à leur stupéfaction.

- Je ne peux juste pas le croire, répéta notre batteur, comme abasourdi. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait un truc pareil, murmura-t-il. Le choc était peut-être plus grand que je ne l'aurais pensé et je ne résistais pas : j'éclatais de rire, pouffant comme une démente devant leurs réactions.

- Bon sang les gars, remettez-vous ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'étais vierge ? les charriai-je, amusée.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit immédiatement Démétri, mais le fossé entre ça et un putain de restaurant de charme est

- Pas si grand que ça, le coupai-je, moqueuse. Je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder Edward dans le blanc des yeux, les gars. Bon dieu, d'où est-ce que vous vient cette idée ? Je ne suis pas une ingénue ! me plaignis-je, les yeux humides tant je riais.

- Tu es notre chanteuse, Bella, expliqua Félix de sa voix profonde. Pour ma part, tu es la fille que je respecte sans doute le plus au monde, après Heidi. Te connaître sous cet angle, c'est … il hésita et je le visualisais presque se gratter la joue … étrange.

- C'est juste un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, leur rappelai-je avec douceur, mon hilarité brutalement éventrée. Ils étaient si calmes, tous les trois, que ç'en était vraiment perturbant. Je ne voulais même pas penser à l'éventualité de les avoir choqués. Ça me semblait trop absurde et délirant, bien que leur absence de répartie ne faisait que m'enfoncer dans cette idée.

- Enfin, changea brutalement Alec de sujet, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous appelais, au juste ?

- Victoria m'a remis les pendules à l'heure concernant le groupe, soupirai-je, secouant mes cheveux. Je n'aimais pas ce climat de gêne dans lequel nous étions tous les quatre enfermés. Ils avaient voulu savoir alors étais-je vraiment à blâmer pour le leur avoir dit ? Je détestais chaque seconde de cet instant.

- Ah oui ? embraya notre guitariste, mine de rien. Il n'avait jamais su feindre quoi que ce soit et ça n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait m'y tromper.

- Façon de parler, rectifiai-je avec une grimace. Elle m'a dit qu'il était temps pour nous de sortir un nouveau single et de travailler sur notre prochain album. Notre carrière vient à peine de décoller et c'est malheureux à dire, mais visiblement, mon mariage nous a fait une pub du tonnerre. Les gens s'arrachent nos albums et le phénomène se retrouve chez les _Spunk Ransom_.

- On doit se bouger avant que l'euphorie ne retombe, approuva Félix.

- Exactement, dis-je avec un semblant d'enthousiasme. Je voulais me réserver l'après-midi pour composer et essayer de vous présenter quelque chose, demain matin. Evidemment, je n'ai pas vos talents pour jouer ou composer, mais je peux toujours essayer.

- Nous avons adoré chacune des compositions que tu nous as présentées, rappela Alec, ayant perdu sa stupidité naturelle. Tout cela était tellement étrange, tellement inattendu. N'y avait-il pas cinq minutes, nous riions comme des bossus ? Ces conneries me tuaient, littéralement. Peut-être que le malentendu entre les _Spunk Ransom_ avait débuté sur une merde de ce style, qu'en savais-je ? Edward n'avait jamais daigné m'en parler et que je sois damnée si je l'avais forcé à le faire.

- Peut-être, haussai-je une épaule, préoccupée par cette ambiance morose et silencieuse. On a rendez-vous avec Victoria demain pour faire un point sur où on est tout, notre carrière et tout ce qui va avec, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, rétorqua Démétri au loin. La mort dans l'âme, je m'apprêtais à raccrocher lorsque je me ravisais.

- Je vous aime les gars, sachez-le, ok ? »

Et sans leur laisser le soin de me répondre, je coupais la communication. Le cœur serré, je fixais le portable entre mes doigts, confuse et incomprise. Comment la conversation avait-elle pu tourner en _ça_ ? _Ça_, c'était cette atmosphère saturée et gênée. _Ça_, c'était ces non-dits qui planaient entre nous, me donnant un violent coup au cœur. _Ça_, c'était ma croyance en eux qui en prenait un sacré coup. Après m'être dit qu'ils faisaient partie de ceux à qui je pouvais tout dire, tout avouer, m'apercevoir que finalement, ça n'était pas tant le cas que ça, c'était me prendre une putain de gifle en plein visage. Et je détestais ça.

Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça. Une fois la nouvelle digérée, nous aurions dû en rire. Ils se seraient moqués de moi, m'auraient certainement charriée vis-à-vis de mon audace et j'en aurais rougi de honte. Et ensuite, nous aurions parlé des compositions que j'allais tenter de faire aujourd'hui, du ton de notre nouvel album, de l'état d'esprit dans lequel nous étions tous. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais à observer stupidement mon portable, espérant en vain qu'ils appellent pour s'excuser. Mais je savais qu'ils ne le feraient pas alors je laissais tomber.

Etendant mes jambes et posant les pieds sur la table basse, je me remémorais la dernière fois que j'étais venue dans cette pièce, entourée. Pas des _Ribson Keane_, comme je l'aurais souhaité, mais des _Spunk Ransom_. Les gars avaient eu besoin de répéter un morceau pendant que leur chanteuse déjeunait avec Alec, en ville.

« _Salut les gars ! les avais-je salué avant de me diriger vers Edward pour le gratifier d'un chaste baiser. Quoi de neuf ? les avais-je questionné tout en m'appuyant contre le piano. Tanya n'est pas là ? m'étais-je étonnée avant qu'Emmett n'étouffe un rire._

_- Elle est de sortie, ce midi, m'avait-il répondu, rieur. Ton bassiste l'a emmené déjeuner._

_- Sans rire ? avais-je demandé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il a osé se lancer ?_

_- Faut croire, avait ricané Jazz, grattant distraitement les cordes de sa basse._

_- J'avais parié qu'il aurait pas les tripes de le faire, avait marmonné Edward, entourant ma taille de ses bras chauds. Je m'étais laissée aller contre lui, souriante. Puis j'avais secoué la tête face à leurs propos._

_- Vous et vos satanés paris, avais-je grommelé, provoquant l'hilarité des trois musiciens. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, avais-je poursuivi avec une grimace. Leurs rires n'en avaient que redoublés._

_- Dis-moi, Bella, maintenant que tu es là, avait ensuite entamé Jazz, une fois leurs ricanements passés, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?_

_- Si tu veux m'accuser d'espionnage industriel, je décline toute responsabilité, avais-je automatiquement répondu, souriant de toutes mes dents. Le colosse avait ri à gorge déployée face à mes propos._

_- Belly Jean, voyons ! s'était exclamé Emmett, son torse large secoué au rythme de ses rires. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on t'accuse d'un truc pareil ? A moins que … il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, m'analysant ensuite d'un œil soupçonneux. A moins que tu ne te sois vendue toute seule, avait-il dit, les yeux plissés. Cette fois, c'est Edward qui avait éclaté de rire._

_- Non mais tu t'entends, espèce d'imbécile ? avait-il pouffé, collant son front contre mon épaule. N'importe quoi ! _

_- Eh, on sait jamais ! avait-il haussé les épaules. On est jamais trop prudent. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et je remarquais que Jasper m'avait imité._

_- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? avais-je fini par questionner le blond, quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'était gratté le crâne, comme embarrassé._

_- Ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais Tanya n'étant pas là, c'est emmerdant de faire la répet' sans elle, avait-il enfin expliqué, une grimace barrant son adorable visage._

_- Vous voulez que je chante à sa place ? m'étais-je écriée, abasourdie._

_- Ouais, si ça ne te dérange pas, m'avait soudoyé mon mari, picorant ma gorge de tendres baisers. Ça serait vraiment cool, si tu pouvais faire ça, très chère Mme Masen._

_- Joue donc la carte de la corruption affective, Masen, l'avais-je faussement enguirlandé, me tournant entre ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Je m'étais ensuite rappelée que nous n'étions pas seuls et m'étais écartée pour plus de sécurité. Tanya et moi n'avons pas du tout le même timbre de voix, avais-je cru bon de rappeler alors qu'ils s'emparaient déjà de leurs instruments._

_- Pas grave, avait décrété Emmett, assis sur son tabouret, baguettes en main. On veut simplement être sûrs que l'on est opérationnels sur notre dernier morceau._

_- Shape of love ? avais-je questionné, mes yeux suivant Edward comme une seconde peau. Il s'était installé au piano, ses longs doigts flattant les touches pâles avec une sorte de révérence._

_- Exact, avait acquiescé Jasper, réglant le micro devant lui. Les paroles sont sur la table, m'avait-il précisé et je m'en étais emparée, l'air de leur nouveau titre déjà en tête._ »

Cette chanson, je l'avais entendu des dizaines de fois et à chaque fois, l'effet était identique. Je me mettais à trembler de la tête aux pieds, le cœur battant la chamade, les larmes au bord des yeux. Parce que ce morceau était triste à en mourir et qu'il était une de leurs plus belles œuvres. Avec la voix cristalline de Tanya, j'avais eu l'impression de me prendre un coup de massue sur la tête, la première fois que j'avais assisté à leur répétition. Elle m'avait clouée au plancher avec son timbre clair, sa voix haut perchée, atteignant des notes que je me savais incapable de sortir. Bien sûr que je l'avais jalousée, mais l'émotion m'enserrant la gorge, je m'étais contentée d'ouvrir grand mes oreilles et de me régaler du spectacle que les _Spunk Ransom _avaient pu m'offrir.

C'était un adieu. A travers cette chanson, leur chanteuse tournait la page et ouvrait les bras à un avenir radieux et joyeux. Un avenir avec Alec, peut-être, personne ne pouvait le prédire. Mais chacune de ses paroles avait trouvé un écho en moi, m'emplissant d'émotions et de soulagement. Evidemment, à la fin du titre, j'avais reniflé tout sauf gracieusement et essuyé mes joues baignées de larmes, mais le sourire rayonnant de mon mari m'avait réchauffé le cœur, le soulageant de la tristesse dans laquelle il avait été plongé durant quelques minutes. _Le temps d'une chanson_.

_**Anna Tsuchiya – Shape of love**_

Je m'étais finalement installée au micro, les paroles devant les yeux. Et alors, Edward s'était mis à plaquer les accords au piano, me faisant perdre mon souffle. Jasper avait ensuite embrayé, grattant avec une quasi tendresse les cordes de sa basse, Emmett les suivant de peu, calme et concentré. Je l'avais toujours connu déchaîné, tambourinant sur sa batterie comme la brute épaisse qu'il était. Le voir traiter son instrument avec une sorte de révérence, m'avait chamboulée. Ils avaient tous saisi la portée de cette chanson et ses implications, en fait. La pensée qu'ils étaient tous les _trois_ au courant des sentiments que Tanya portait à Edward m'avait frappée l'espace d'un instant, mais j'avais préféré écarter cette pensée fumeuse pour prêter ma voix aux _Spunk Ransom_, l'espace d'une seule et unique chanson.

Mon timbre grave s'était suppléé aux notes aiguës de Tanya, les embarquant tous dans une nouvelle mélodie. _Ma propre mélodie_. Edward excellait au piano, force m'avait été de le reconnaître. Tout en chantant, mes yeux n'avaient pu se détacher de ses doigts effilés, virevoltant sur les touches blanches et noires, en tirant des sons d'une perfection inouïe. Et c'est en le dévorant du regard que j'avais susurré « _My love, my love_ » au micro, le faisant se tourner dans ma direction. Il avait eu de nouveau les prunelles brillantes, comme lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans la limousine, le jour de notre mariage. Le moment fatidique où il avait dit que les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça et que j'aurais dû être à la place de Tanya, dans leur groupe.

Je m'étais sentie fière, en cet instant là, parce l'émotion que j'avais entraperçue en lui, m'avait touchée de la plus profonde des manières. Je m'étais sentie honorée d'occuper la place de Tanya, l'espace d'une chanson, me prouvant à moi-même que oui, j'étais capable de chanter pour les _Spunk Ransom_. Oui, j'étais à leur hauteur. Et l'amour qui avait transpercé les iris émeraude d'Edward n'avait été que la cerise sur le gâteau.

« _Bon dieu, avait soufflé Jazz une fois qu'Edward eut plaqué les derniers accords. Ça, c'était de la chanson. J'en ai des frissons ! s'était-il exclamé tout en posant sa basse. Faussement désinvolte, j'avais haussé les épaules._

_- C'est votre chanson, avais-je dit pour la forme. Secrètement, ses paroles me rendaient folle de joie. Comment ne l'aurais-je pas été ? J'avais toujours considéré les Spunk Ransom comme hors de portée, trop brillants et lumineux pour moi, même du temps où je ne faisais pas partie des Ribson Keane._

_- Vrai, avait acquiescé Emmett, mais son interprétation est tienne et uniquement tienne. J'avais haussé un sourcil à son intention._

_- Es-tu en train de me faire un compliment ou bien mes oreilles me jouent des tours ? l'avais-je charrié, un large sourire me barrant le visage. L'ours s'était approché de moi, glissant son énorme bras sur mes épaules et me collant contre sa montagne de muscles._

_- Edward t'a rendue sourde ou quoi ? m'avait-il rétorqué, sournois. J'ouvris la bouche, scandalisée qu'il ait pu me sortir une pique pareille. Enfin, connaissant le phénomène, je n'aurais même pas dû m'étonner mais tout de même. Alors sur le même ton badin, je lui avais répondu._

_- Peut-être bien, avais-je ricané, jetant un regard en coin en direction d'Edward. Un lent sourire suffisant avait fleuri sur ses lèvres pleines à mes paroles. Je suis même certaine que tu ne peux pas combler Rosalie autant qu'Edward ne le fait avec moi, l'avais-je taquiné, tapant volontairement là où ça faisait mal. Emmett et sa virilité, c'était tout une affaire._

_- Ah ouais, gamine ? avait-il immédiatement répondu, perdant son air rieur. Ça, t'en sais rien._

_- Crois-tu vraiment que Rose, Alice et moi ne parlons pas de vos … performances sexuelles ? avais-je faussement buté, pouffant face à leurs airs ahuris._

_- Et quand on dit que les hommes parlent plus de sexe que les femmes, avait déploré Jazz, posant théâtralement une main sur son front. De Rose, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais Alice ou toi, je peux juste pas y croire. J'avais éclaté de rire. _

_- C'est mal nous connaître, Cow Boy ! m'étais-je moquée, rejoignant Edward qui me fit une place sur le banc du piano. Il avait noué ses bras autour de ma taille, embrassant doucement mon cou. Ta petite-amie est bien pire que moi, en fait ! A la mine atterrée qu'il avait arboré, je n'en avais ri que plus fort._

_- De mieux en mieux, avait-il bougonné avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cabine de mixage. Il avait mis en route l'enregistrement au début de la chanson et allait analyser le titre, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous parfaits._

_- Ne le malmène pas trop, m'avait prié Edward, hilare. Le pauvre a déjà du mal à suivre le train auquel Alice fait avancer leur relation, qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête !_

_- C'est ça de sortir avec un lutin de son genre, avait rigolé Emmett, posant ses baguettes sur la table basse. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton affront, Belly Jean ! m'avait-il désigné de l'index, une mine outrée sur le visage. Je vais en discuter avec Rose ce soir et on verra bien qui rira le dernier ! _»

La tête haute, le torse bombé, il s'en était allé rejoindre Jazz dans la cabine, comme si je n'avais pas tâtonné son égo de mal. Edward et moi avions ri comme des enfants avant de nous murmurer des mots doux et qu'il ne me dise combien il avait aimé jouer pour moi. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, la seule fois où il avait gratté une guitare pour moi était cette nuit chaude, quelques temps après nos retrouvailles. Cette même nuit où j'avais avoué l'aimer pour la toute première fois. Tant de temps était passé, depuis.

Me redressant brutalement sur le sofa, j'abandonnais mes souvenirs de ces dernières semaines pour me bouger un peu. Le point que nous allons faire demain matin avec Victoria serait décisif pour notre futur proche. En tant que manager, cette femme était tout simplement parfaite. Elle avait su nous guider à chaque fois, nous orientant vers des choix judicieux, non sans risques parfois, mais qui s'étaient toujours révélés couronnés de succès. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle voulait adopter une nouvelle stratégie offensive. Peut-être pas de la trempe de nos concerts guérillas, mais dans le même ton et je trouvais ça dément. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être.

M'emparant pour la seconde fois de ma guitare, je la branchais à l'ampli, grattant quelques accords en guise d'échauffement. Je repris notre célèbre « _I'm addicted to you_ », choisissant délibérément un morceau difficile pour mieux reprendre la main. Je les enchainais ensuite, retrouvant ma dextérité, appréciant les notes qui sortaient de la boite noire. Fermant les yeux, je me lassais bercer par le rythme que j'imposais à ma guitare, me remémorant ces chansons que nous avions composé tous ensemble, chargées de rires et de souvenirs.

Une fois que je décidais mon échauffement terminé, je partis dans la cabine, enclenchant le bouton d'enregistrement. Retrouvant sans mal ma rock attitude, j'improvisais, mon imagination gambadant sans mal, m'amenant à entamer des solos que jamais auparavant, je n'aurais tenté de faire. Démétri et Edward aidant, mon niveau à la guitare avait explosé, dernièrement. Je ne disais pas là que j'étais la Jimmy Hendrix de demain, mais je me débrouillais suffisamment pour avoir le culot de dire que je composais.

Un long moment passa au cours duquel seul le son de ma guitare enflammé résonna dans la pièce, accompagné de quelques balbutiements au micro. Si la musique me venait simplement, les paroles, en revanche, c'était une autre affaire. Et Félix était celui d'entre nous qui excellait dans cette matière. Lorsque nous lui proposions des morceaux éventuels, il semblait à chaque fois pris d'une sorte de frénésie, les mots se déversant dans son esprit en masse. Il les couchait sur le papier avec empressement, les retravaillait quelques temps avant de nous les proposer. Jamais il ne nous avait déçus jusqu'à présent.

« Madame ? m'interpela-t-on tandis que je me trouvais dans notre cabine d'enregistrement, écoutant mon délire musical avec amusement. Je m'étais complètement lâchée, je devais l'avouer. Je soulevais alors les yeux de la table de mixage pour les poser sur notre gouvernante.

- Oui ? répondis-je avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le paquet qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Ce colis a été déposé devant la porte d'entrée, expliqua-t-elle, s'avançant déjà dans ma direction.

- Ah bon ? sourcillai-je, surprise. Personne, hormis nos amis, les managers de nos deux groupes et Volturi, savaient où nous avions élu domicile, Edward et moi. C'était assez étrange. Qui donc pouvait bien avoir déposé ça devant notre porte ?

- C'est gentil de me l'amener, la remerciai-je tout en m'emparant de l'enveloppe en papier kraft. »

Elle était assez lourde, contenant – je tâtonnais de manière à me faire une idée de ce que ça pouvait contenir – une sorte de cadre, d'après ce que j'en sentais. Au dos, un court message était laissé au marqueur noir : «_ Heureux mariage à vous deux, Edward et Bella. _». Pas de signature, notai-je non sans grimace. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua lentement en moi, me glaçant les os. Quoi que contienne ce maudit paquet, ça n'allait pas être bon, la terreur stupide qui coulait en moi, me le soufflait. J'en avais presque la chair de poule. C'était idiot de prendre peur face à une enveloppe d'apparence inoffensive, mais mon cœur en tremblait de frayeur. Quelque chose de bizarre planait dans l'air, empêchant mes poumons de s'oxygéner correctement.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle alors que je décachetais le paquet.

- Non, c'est bon, la congédiai-je doucement, dans un état second. »

J'attendis qu'elle quitte la pièce pour sortir le cadre – je pouvais maintenant en attester – et y jetai un coup d'œil.

Mon cœur cessa brutalement de battre dans ma poitrine, tétanisé par la vision funeste. L'air déserta mes poumons, n'y laissant qu'une trainée acide, comme chargée de souffre. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, flageolantes, supportant à peine mon poids. Ma tête m'élançait, mes tempes battant allègrement. On m'aurait fracassé le crâne à coup de masse que ça n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la douleur qui s'était instantanément abattue sur moi, m'assommant et me tuant dans le même temps, me laissant sur le carreau, vide de toute substance.

Frénétique, je cherchais du regard mes clopes dans la cabine, mais en vain. J'étais incapable de bouger, tous mes membres tremblants comme une feuille, à deux doigts de me lâcher. Quant à mon cœur, lui, il s'était déjà délogé de ma poitrine, tailladé dans tous les sens, répandant son liquide bordeaux sur le sol. La seule question qui résonnait dans ma boite crânienne était « _Pourquoi ?_ », suivie d'un « _C'est pas possible_ » aussi faible et brisé que je ne l'étais.

Figée dans mon horreur, je vis le cadre s'écraser contre le sol, brisant le verre en d'innombrables morceaux. Incapable de réagir, ni même de penser à autre chose qu'à la photo qui m'avait été envoyée et à la douleur lancinante qui me vrillait la poitrine, je ne m'aperçus pas que ma vue s'était brouillée et que déjà, mes joues étaient baignées de larmes. Ne parvenant à maîtriser mes tremblements, je me coupais en tentant d'attraper la photo maudite. Bon sang, comment avait-il _pu_ ? Comment Edward avait-il _pu_ me faire un truc pareil ? Comment avaient-ils _pu_, tous les deux ?

J'arrachais tant bien que mal la photo de son socle et y posai à nouveau mon regard, ne sachant plus comment respirer. Ils étaient là, Tanya et lui, devant la fenêtre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Je me sentis vaciller et ne fis rien pour me retenir, me laissant glisser sur le sol, désespérée. Perdue. _Triste à en crever_. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, putain ? J'avais beau fixer la photo à m'en bousiller les yeux, me répéter comme un mantra que ça n'était qu'un putain de montage et que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, la terreur qui me vrillait le cœur, elle, était belle et bien réelle.

Je n'avais jamais connu de pareille souffrance. Pas même lorsque nous nous étions disputés, Edward et moi, quand il m'avait demandé en mariage et que j'avais refusé. Non, pas même là, je n'avais autant souffert. C'était bien plus douloureux que de la torture physique ou mentale. C'était un étirement de mon âme : on tirait dessus, encore et encore, avec acharnement, jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable arrive et qu'elle ne se brise en mille éclats. Affalée sur le sol, pleurant de tout mon saoul, je n'étais plus vraiment consciente de mon propre corps, comme déconnectée. J'étais à des lieues d'ici mais dans un endroit où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds : les enfers.

Ça n'était pas comme dans les films où le héros hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, non. C'était tellement plus douloureux que ça. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant de me préserver du chagrin, de la tristesse. De la claque magistrale que je venais de me prendre en plein visage. Mon cœur était mutilé, plaie béante à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, saignant un peu plus à chaque respiration que je prenais. Je m'étonnais même de ne pas m'être arrêter de respirer, tout simplement.

Terrassée par ce tsunami de douleur, je ne me sentais plus la force de tenter de me relever et de combattre. Cette photo m'avait mise K.O. avant même le commencement du premier round, m'envoyant au tapis par la scène qu'elle représentait, m'ensevelissant par la signification de leur geste à tous les deux. Trahison. _Trahison_. _TRAHISON_. Partout où je posais les yeux, je ne voyais que trahison et malheur, manipulation sans aucun scrupule. Un jeu. Je m'efforçais de ne pas croire l'image qui me cinglait les yeux, tentant de me persuader que tout ça n'était que chimères visant à me déstabiliser, à me couper les jambes et me laisser sur le carreau. L'effet était on ne peut plus réussi, pour tout dire.

_Parce que l'on m'avait privé de la vie._

J'essayais, à travers le brouillard qui me polluait le cerveau, de trouver une explication logique, de me dire que ça n'était qu'un simple baiser, mais l'amour était bien connu pour être des plus irrationnels. Et celui que je vouais à Edward se trouvait dans la plus haute des catégories. Pas de demi-mesure pour la relation dans laquelle nous étions tous les deux embarqués. J'avais beau tenter de réfréner mes ardeurs, de calmer la haine quasi meurtrière qui courrait déjà dans mes veines, supplantant presque le mal qui m'étreignait toute entière, mais c'était peine perdue. Je me visualisais déjà rouer de coups cette putain de chanteuse, lui défigurant son si beau visage, broyant sa gorge pour qu'elle ne puisse plus sortir une seule damnée note.

Et Edward ? L'idée qu'il m'ait trahi m'était tout simplement insupportable. Même si cette pensée tendait à se faire un bout de chemin en-dessous de ma caboche têtue, le truc me paraissait trop irréel pour que je n'y croie. Et pourtant, lorsque mes yeux louchaient sur cette putain de photo, la réalité de l'acte m'apparaissait claire comme de l'eau de roche. Les bras de Tanya soigneusement noués autour des épaules d'Edward, leurs bouches collées l'une sur l'autre, leurs corps bien trop proches. Ça me tuait littéralement mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Les faits étaient les faits et je comptais bien lui faire cracher le morceau.

Et si jamais cette image était vraie ? Bien sûr, c'était _la_ question à laquelle il me fallait impérativement répondre mais émotionnellement, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. La douleur indescriptible était toujours là, m'enveloppant dans son manteau, me réfrigérant les veines et le cœur. Mais la haine et la fureur étaient là, elles aussi, éloignant le froid de mes membres, enflammant mes organes estropiés, occupant mon esprit par des pensées meurtrières. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'une fois devant Edward, je ne craque, mais je voulais me préparer et me blinder avant notre confrontation.

_Confrontation qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures, quand il reviendrait du studio._

« Mme Cope ? articulai-je d'une voix rauque à l'interphone. Edward avait fait installer des téléphones communiquant dans toute la maison et je savais que notre gouvernante devait se trouver dans la cuisine.

- Mme Masen ? interrogea-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Ça devait être dû à mon timbre affreusement enroué. Les larmes ne m'avaient jamais vraiment réussie.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, acquiesçai-je, encore faible. Ma crise n'était pas encore tout à fait passée, mais la fureur me faisait reprendre vie, poussant mon cœur à battre régulièrement afin que je leur donne à tous les deux la correction qu'ils méritaient. Et le lot de souffrance qui allait avec, sans oublier.

- Que puis-je pour vous, madame ? s'enquit-elle, n'insistant pas plus sur mon état pathétique.

- J'aurais besoin que vous veniez dans la salle de musique, s'il vous plait, la priai-je gentiment. J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

- J'arrive tout de suite, fut sa réponse avant qu'elle ne raccroche. »

Je me traînais mollement jusqu'au sofa où je pris place, mes yeux errant encore sur le cadre brisé et la photo abandonnée à son côté, mon cœur comme poignardé à chaque regard. La douleur m'obstruait les poumons, me tirant des respirations lentes et irrégulières que la rage ne réussissait pas à raviver. Mon Edward ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça. Celui que je chérissais plus que ma propre vie, même dans ses caprices ou dans ses fureurs. Je l'aimais, envers et contre tout. L'idée se heurtait à un barrage psychique, me protégeant sans doute de l'éparpillement total. J'étais brisée, mais pas irrécupérable, je le sentais. Je pourrais me remettre de ce choc psychologique s'il me disait que cette photo n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries et que jamais ses lèvres n'avaient touché celles de Tanya. Que jamais il ne s'était joué de moi. Parce que si c'était le cas, ce serait la fin. _Ma fin_.

Lorsque notre gouvernante pénétra d'un pas vif dans la salle de musique, elle m'analysa longuement, observant mes yeux bouffis et rougis, mes lèvres craquelées de les avoir trop mordu pour retenir mes cris de douleur, ma position sur le sofa. Les bras autour de mes genoux, recroquevillée, je me faisais l'effet d'être une enfant battue ou une autre merde du genre. J'étais pitoyable mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'avais arrêté de vivre à l'instant même où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur cette photo damnée.

« Madame ? m'interpela-t-elle tandis que je sombrais de nouveau. Elle m'avait interrompu au bon moment, me ramenant dans la réalité par sa voix douce et soucieuse.

- Pourriez-vous … je me raclais la gorge, déplorant la voix rauque et faible avec laquelle je m'étais adressée à elle … pourriez-vous remplacer le cadre de cette photo ? demandai-je en désignant la maudite chose brisée. J'aimerais beaucoup la montrer à Edward et lui demander son avis quand il rentrera. Mme Cope acquiesça, déjà positionnée au-dessus du cadre en miettes. Sa bouche se forma en un O parfaitement surpris lorsqu'elle saisit la photographie entre ses doigts ridés, avant qu'un air peiné ne s'inscrive sur ses traits. Elle leva un regard empli de compassion, m'adressant une grimace contrite.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez, madame ? s'enquit-elle, me fixant de ses yeux noisette. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais …

- Je veux voir sa réaction, la coupai-je, la laissant entrapercevoir à quel point je souffrais. Je veux voir la surprise sur son visage, la colère, vous voyez. Parce que ça voudra dire que cette merde n'est pas la vérité et que c'est encore une tentative de manipulation de la presse, crachai-je, méprisante. Mais si c'est de l'horreur que je lis dans ses yeux … poursuivis-je avec un filet de voix. Si je comprends que cette photo n'est qu'une représentation de la réalité …

- Vous le quitterez ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, s'approchant à pas mesurés du sofa où j'étais installée. Elle finit par s'accroupir devant moi, ses mains ridées saisissant les miennes.

- Le quitter sera une bien trop facile punition pour lui, dis-je avec rage. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains, s'il le fallait.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, me répondit-elle avec la même tendresse.

- Je pense chaque mot, Mme Cope, rétorquai-je avec aplomb. La vue embuée, je clignais frénétiquement des yeux pour chasser les larmes amères. Vous ne … Je fixais mes prunelles dans les siennes, compatissantes, et finis par les baisser, à deux doigts de céder à nouveau à la souffrance qui m'étreignait comme une seconde peau.

- Laissez-vous aller, me conseilla-t-elle, s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le sofa et me prenant maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle cala ma tête contre son épaule et caressant mes cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait. Je suis là pour vous, Bella, dit-elle à nouveau, dans un murmure. Ce qui se passe maintenant ne sortira jamais de cette salle. »

Ses douces caresses, le ton tendre de sa voix et son attitude protectrice à mon égard eurent raison de mes dernières barrières. J'éclatais en sanglots bruyants, la laissant me bercer dans le creux de ses bras, me réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Je hurlais contre son gilet, répétant sans cesse le même mot « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_ ». Qu'avais-je donc fait au bon dieu pour que l'on me fasse un truc pareil ? Pour que l'on m'arrache mon âme, petit à petit, me causant mille souffrances ? Etait-ce mon caractère trop possessif que l'on punissait ? Ma fierté ou mon orgueil ? N'avais-je donc pas le droit à un peu de bonheur ? N'avais-je pas assez payé durant mon enfance pour que l'on continue à s'en prendre à moi ?

Je pleurais de tout mon saoul, gémissante entre les bras de Mme Cope, lui confiant entre deux sanglots mon ressenti, mes peurs, mes angoisses. Elle ne me jugea pas, se contentant de prêter une oreille attentive à chacune de mes plaintes douloureuses, s'occupant de moi comme si j'étais son propre enfant. Elle ne cessa de me murmurer de douces paroles dans une langue que je ne compris pas mais l'intonation de sa voix me fit le plus grand bien. Un long moment passa avant que je ne me calme et que je ne me redresse, l'air encore plus pitoyable qu'auparavant, mais vidée. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Ni haine, ni rage, ni douleur. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour ça.

« S'il vous plait, la priai-je alors que notre gouvernante allait se retirer. N'oubliez pas de changer le cadre. »

Elle m'adressa une moue réprobatrice mais s'exécuta, ramassant les débris de verre et emportant la photo avec elle quelques minutes. Curieusement, lorsqu'elle eut emporté la chose damnée, l'atmosphère dans la pièce me sembla moins lourde, comme allégée d'un poids. Bien sûr, je me faisais des idées et ma peine me poussait à croire n'importe quoi, mais c'était tout de même l'impression que j'eus. A moins que je ne confonde la pièce et mon propre cœur en lambeaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentis mieux. Lorsqu'elle revint déposer un cadre intact en face de mes yeux meurtris, ça ne me fit plus rien. Je n'avais plus de larmes à évacuer, plus de peine à faire sortir. Je n'avais plus rien.

Et c'est dans cet état de léthargie qu'Edward me trouva, plus tard dans la journée. Il me semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps, enfermée dans ma bulle vide de toutes émotions. Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis s'approcher de moi et un magasine vola devant mes yeux inertes. Je ne réagis même pas. Pourquoi, de toute manière ? Lui lancer un regard énamouré alors qu'il s'était sans doute prélassé aux côtés de Tanya ? Je songeais avec perversion aux moments où ils faisaient l'amour. La couvrait-il de baisers de la manière qu'il le faisait avec moi ? Honorait-il son corps avec autant de dévotion ? Avait-il cette lueur d'amour pur dans les yeux lorsqu'il jouissait en elle ? J'en aurais hurlé.

_**Leona Lewis – Run**_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, Bella ? enclencha-t-il les hostilités, à peine arrivé. Je daignais enfin lever les yeux pour les porter sur son visage. Fermé, il était aussi sombre que lorsque toute cette merde avec les _Spunk Ransom_ était d'actualité. La mâchoire verrouillée, les bras croisés sur son torse, il me toisait avec fureur, attendant visiblement que je réponde à son attaque.

- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque. Plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulue, ma voix me semblait râpeuse, méprisante. Et Edward dût le ressentir au sursaut qu'il eut. Ses prunelles en feu s'attardèrent longuement sur mon visage et sa fureur retomba aussitôt.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as pleuré ? s'agenouilla-t-il devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux. Je réprimais un frisson d'horreur. L'avait-il touchée, _elle_, avec ses mains de musicien ? S'inquiétait-il pour elle autant qu'il ne le faisait pour moi ? J'affichais un air impénétrable, masquant mon dégoût et ma peine. La bataille allait commencer et je devais me montrer des plus fortes. Parce que si sa réponse n'était pas celle que je tuerais pour entendre, les choses allaient rapidement dégénérer.

- De quelles conneries tu parles, Edward ? m'entêtai-je, le repoussant sans aucune douceur. Je me levais et m'approchais déjà de la table basse, jetant un coup d'œil au torchon qu'il avait lancé en arrivant. Je ne devais pas flancher et combattais ardemment mon puissant désir de me réfugier dans ses bras, là où rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre. La froide distance que j'installais entre nous le rendait suspicieux, fronçant ses sourcils, animant ses iris émeraude d'une lueur des plus inquiètes. _Tu as tellement raison d'être inquiet, Edward, quand tu sauras ce qu'il va te tomber sur le coin du nez si tu m'as trahie_ …

- On s'en fout, décida-t-il brusquement, m'attrapant par les épaules et se plantant devant moi. Je voulus reculer d'un pas mais il ne me laissa pas faire, resserrant ses doigts sur ma peau. Putain, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tout allait si bien, ce matin … Sa voix était tremblante d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et je m'en voulus de comprendre sa réaction. Nous étions si bien, à mon réveil, nous susurrant des mots doux, nous taquinant comme tous jeunes mariés auraient pu le faire. Mais voilà, la surprise que j'avais eu en début d'après-midi avait mis un terme à tous mes rêves, m'enfermant dans une spirale de douleur sans nom. Et si c'était la stricte vérité, il allait le payer. Cher. _Foutrement cher_.

- Tu es en colère à cause d'un putain de shooting photo ? m'agaçai-je, la colère embrasant déjà mes veines. C'était le magasine _Vanity Fair_ qu'il avait bazardé sur la table. Je faisais la première de couverture avec les photos que nous avions faites voilà plus de deux mois. Le torchon datait du même moment, aussi, il était étonnant qu'Edward soit tombé dessus, deux mois après sa parution. _A moins que quelqu'un ne lui ait donné_ …

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance, grinça-t-il, prenant mon visage en coupe. Je me raidis et il dut le sentir, tant son visage se décomposa. Ses yeux prirent un vert terne, blessés. _Blessé_ ? eus-je envie de ricaner. Et moi, ne l'étais-je pas, putain de blessée ? J'avais l'impression d'être morte une bonne dizaine de fois tant je souffrais comme un chien d'une douleur dont _il_ était responsable.

- Les photos ont été prises il y a plus de deux mois, expliquai-je avec sècheresse. On ne voit rien d'autre que mes jambes alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'enflammes à ce sujet.

- JE M'EN TAPE ! cria-t-il, secouant mon visage entre ses mains. Dis-moi ce que tu as, bordel ! Dis-moi pourquoi, quand je te touche, j'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de vomir ? Il me lâcha brutalement, attrapant ses cheveux entre ses doigts et tirant dessus. _Souffre, Edward_, chanta-t-on dans ma tête. _Vois un peu ce que je peux ressentir quand je t'ai vu avec cette putain. Eprouve donc un peu de douleur, ça ne pourra te faire que du bien_.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? m'enquis-je d'une voix glaciale, coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Il sursauta face à mon ton. Dressée de toute ma hauteur, la fureur irriguant mon système nerveux, je ne laissais plus la douleur m'affaiblir, me concentrant sur ma colère, ma rage contre lui et leur chanteuse. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça, à moi, celle qui aurait tout donné, tout sacrifié pour lui ? Je le haïssais.

- Bella, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, s'approchant de moi à pas hésitants. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ne cessait-il de demander. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on est en train de se déchirer alors que l'on devrait faire l'amour, comme je te l'avais promis ce matin ? »

Mon regard errait sur lui, notant son maintien instable, la douleur empreinte sur ses traits parfaits, ses poings serrés à l'extrême. Il souffrait, bien sûr qu'il souffrait. Et c'était exactement ce que je voulais. C'était une faible compensation au mal qui me rongeait jusqu'aux os, bouffant un peu plus mon âme à chaque seconde. Il méritait que je le tourmente un peu. Je m'emparais donc du cadre maudit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là et le lui lançais. Il le rattrapa gauchement, les sourcils froncés, avant de baisser les yeux et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il se pétrifia, statue au beau milieu de notre salle de musique. Et alors, je sus. Je sus que cette putain de photo était vraie, qu'il n'y avait aucun montage, aucun trucage. _Rien_.

Figé, sa bouche était entrouverte, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on les ait surpris. Le cadre tremblait entre ses mains tandis qu'il reporta son regard vide de toutes émotions sur moi. Et bien que ma rage eut atteint son summum, je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps, m'effondrant à même le sol. _Putain_, _non_. C'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça. Pas _mon_ Edward. Pas avec elle. _Merde, merde, merde_. A nouveau, l'impression de me prendre un poignard en plein cœur me saisit, coupant ma respiration en deux, ne laissant passer qu'un filet d'air qui me fit haleter en un temps record. Alors, les sanglots reprirent, bien plus intenses qu'auparavant, me brisant en deux. Je ne pouvais juste pas le croire. Je vivais un véritable cauchemar éveillée.

« Bella, murmura-t-il après avoir reposé le cadre, s'approchant avec lenteur. Je …

- Ne t'approche pas ! hurlai-je avec désespoir. Comment … un sanglot m'obstrua la gorge l'espace d'un instant, m'obligeant à reprendre mon souffle … comment as-tu _pu_ ? A _moi_ ? Je criais de rage, de douleur. _Brisée_. J'étais brisée. Je me mis à marteler le sol de mon poing, continuant de frapper même lorsque ma peau finit par s'écorcher et saigner. Je m'en foutais. Je me fichais de tout. Je n'étais plus rien. _Rien. RIEN_.

- Je t'en prie, chérie …

- _Chérie_ ? m'égosillai-je, ricanant. Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler encore comme ça alors que tu devais sans doute être avec ta _putain_ ? Ma voix monta de deux octaves tant je n'étais plus maître de mon corps, ni de mes émotions. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de gérer la situation comme une adulte, de raisonner calmement et de lui donner une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Je me laissais juste submerger par les émotions, impuissante fasse à l'océan de douleur qui m'avait engloutie à la seconde même où j'avais compris l'horrible vérité. _Lorsque j'avais compris que ce baiser été bel et bien réel_.

- Je peux t'expliquer, poursuivit-il avec force, prenant mon visage entre ses mains rugueuses. Je tentais de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement, les yeux brillants. Je t'en supplie, Bella, écoute-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait, elle s'est jetée sur moi, putain ! Je l'ai repoussé aussitôt !

- La photo parle pour elle-même, _chéri_, crachai-je avec mépris. Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de la repousser ! Bon dieu, comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote de croire que toi et moi, c'était pour toujours ? Que tu ressentais la même chose que moi ? Lorsque ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes dans un élan de désespoir, je ne l'en empêchais pas, trop anéantie pour réagir. Son baiser était puissant, amoureux, captivant. Si je n'avais pas le cœur en miettes, je lui aurais sans doute arraché sa chemise, mais voilà. Nous en étions juste là, au bord de la rupture.

- Tu dois me croire, Bella, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche, des larmes pointant aux coins de ses yeux. Tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'ai jamais aimée. Il n'y a que toi, putain, ne te l'ai-je jamais assez prouvé ? Ne te l'ai-je jamais assez dit ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais plus parler à Tanya ? Je l'ai haïe pour s'être jetée sur moi. Bien sûr, la culpabilité était là, mais je me sentais mal, nauséeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Les joues baignées de ma tristesse, de mon chagrin, je ne dis rien lorsqu'il embrassa les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire ? Que Tanya m'avait embrassé ? Tu semblais déjà ne pas l'aimer alors imagine un peu ma situation. Je t'en prie, bébé, tu dois me croire. Il chercha à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes mais je me dérobais, me levant difficilement, tanguant sur mes jambes tremblotantes.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne l'approchais pas ? Jamais ? J'ai toujours su qu'elle _crevait_ littéralement d'amour pour toi, Edward ! m'époumonai-je, le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Elle était toujours aux petits soins avec toi, à te tourner autour, à me faire me sentir comme une pitoyable merde ! Elle, si belle, avec sa voix du tonnerre, son allure de reine et ses manières de princesse. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Vous étiez le couple parfait !

- Bella, bordel ! haussa-t-il le ton à son tour, grattant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Dans quelle putain de langue il faut que je te le dise ? Je la hais, bordel ! Depuis ce baiser écœurant, je ne _peux_ plus la voir ! Je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour que tu comprennes que tu es la seule, finit-il d'une voix brisée. Je préfèrerais crever que tu sois loin de moi, encore une fois. Tu es toute ma putain de vie, Bella. Jamais une autre femme n'a existé à mes yeux. _Toi_. Juste _toi_, encore _toi_, toujours _toi_, répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Entourant ma taille de ses bras vigoureux, il appuya son front contre mon épaule, son torse tressautant doucement. _Putain de merde_. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? _Vraiment_ ?

- Edward ? Mon souffle irrégulier se répercuta sur sa tignasse indisciplinée alors que son étreinte sur ma taille se raffermit.

- Tu dois me croire, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il, presque inaudible. Il renifla avant de se frotter rapidement les yeux et de les plonger dans les miens. Putain, il pleurait vraiment. Merde. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, mes pleurs redoublant d'intensité.

- Quand j'ai vu cette photo, avouai-je enfin, laissant ma peine éclater en mon cœur, me balayant de son souffle glacial, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'écartelait. Il colla son front contre le mien, écoutant attentivement ce que je disais, ses mains enserrant ma taille tel un étau de fer. Et j'aimais _ça_. Je l'aimais _lui_, évidemment. Ma rage ou mon chagrin n'auront jamais raison de mon amour pour lui, quoi qu'il se passe. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir plus d'une dizaine de fois, Edward, tellement j'ai eu mal, tellement j'ai encore mal, balbutiai-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il, me fixant de ses iris profondes. »

J'y lisais de la souffrance, mêlée à de la compréhension. Il aurait réagi aussi violemment si la situation avait été inversée, je n'en doutais pas. Etais-je déjà en train de le pardonner, malgré toutes mes belles résolutions ? Malgré ma haine et ma fureur ? Malgré le mal profond que j'avais ressenti ? Sans doute. L'amour fou que je lui vouais, parlait pour moi (_N/A : Petite dédicace à ma Chouchou d'amour avec son OS « L'Amour Fou ». Allez le lire, c'est une pure merveille *_*_). Il m'avait l'air tellement sincère, bordel. Edward n'était pas de ses hommes qui pleuraient et jouaient à la fillette. Il était de ceux qui faisaient passer leur virilité et leur fierté avant tout et le voir verser des larmes parce que je refusais obstinément de l'écouter, m'avait retournée. Bon dieu, en étions-nous vraiment arrivés à nous déchirer à nouveau, comme avant ? _Je le crois bien_.

Ses bras me serraient contre lui à m'en étouffer, comme s'il craignait que je ne le fuie, ce qui n'était pas tellement loin de la réalité, à vrai dire. Mais maintenant que je commençais à entendre raison, que je cessais de me monter la tête avec mes idées noires, la pression était redescendue. Ma poitrine était toujours la plaie béante qu'elle était il y a encore une heure, mais elle avait cessé de saigner, emplie d'un espoir ténu, certes, mais d'un espoir tout de même. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour nous. Peut-être que cette putain de photo n'était pas le reflet de la réalité et qu'Edward avait effectivement repoussé Tanya. Peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas trahie. Bon dieu, cette pensée me soulagea fugacement, ordonnant à mes larmes de cesser de couler. Il était temps pour moi de me comporter en adulte.

« Je t'aime tellement, Edward, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, allant volontairement à sa rencontre. Je … les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge, nouée par l'émotion. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que je puisse parler, son corps se détendant à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Il avait compris que ma colère était passée et que mes pensées devenaient un peu plus claires sur le sujet. Même si nous avions dû en passer par des déchirures, j'en avais besoin. _Foutrement besoin_. J'ai toujours vu Tanya comme une rivale, avouai-je, me collant contre lui. Par mes mots, par mes gestes, j'essayais de lui dire que je l'aimais, malgré tout. Que j'étais sa femme parce qu'il comptait plus que tout à mes yeux. Que s'il n'avait rien fait, l'histoire n'avait plus lieu d'être, mais il me faudrait du temps pour me remettre du choc, ça, c'était certain.

- Je n'ai jamais compris, dit-il avec douceur. Je ne me suis jamais aperçu qu'elle avait ce type de sentiments pour moi. Autrement, j'aurais mis les choses au point depuis, longtemps. Il soupira, une culpabilité profonde pointant dans ses iris. Merde, je … je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur, Bella ! s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, bordel ? Il se fustigea, souffrant de l'intérieur. Je ne fis rien pour l'excuser ou le pardonner. Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout comme moi je l'avais fait.

- Tu n'as pas vu les signes qui, pourtant, te sautaient au visage, susurrai-je, l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue. Nous étions sur le chemin de la réconciliation, bien sûr, mais et bien qu'il m'ait quasiment convaincue, la peur était encore tapie en moi, persistante. Elle me meurtrissait le cœur, tendant à étouffer l'espoir qui l'animait, désormais. Et j'avais besoin de clarifier les choses là-dessus, rien que pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Tu sais, poursuivis-je, je me suis toujours dit que vous finiriez ensemble, tous les deux. Quand tu es parti pour Boston, l'idée que tu te sois mis en couple avec Tanya avait déjà fait son chemin dans mon esprit et c'est pourquoi, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, je t'ai tant parlé d'elle. Je te croyais _avec_ elle. L'air révulsé qu'il arbora subitement me tira presque un sourire. _Presque_.

- Jamais, me soutint-il, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes. Putain, jamais je ne pourrais … Non, jamais. Je pris son visage en coupe, le sentant frissonner à mon contact. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il le savourait, maintenant que je ne le fuyais plus.

- Ecoute, Edward, je ... tout mon être me crie que tu me dis la vérité, mais … il se raidit, certainement blessé dans son égo ou sa fierté, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. J'avais besoin d'assurance. Je voulais avoir confiance en lui mais la douleur qui me lacérait encore le cœur m'en empêchait. Toutes ces heures où j'avais souffert mille morts ne s'effaçaient pas en un battement de cils ou en une simple phrase. Je voulais le croire, vraiment, mais il me fallait quelque chose de plus tangible que sa simple parole.

- Tu ne me crois pas. Sa voix tomba comme un couperet, sifflante et sèche. Il se recula, sombre, les mains dans les poches.

- J'aimerais, mais … je laissais mes paroles en suspens, tentant de lui montrer le cruel dilemme qui se jouait en moi. C'était trop facile que de me dire que ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Et la photo m'avait fait bien trop mal pour que je ne m'en contente. Il devait comprendre. Tout du moins, je pensais qu'il comprendrait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! ricana-t-il subitement, dur. Putain, il était furieux à présent. Tu n'es pas fichue de me faire confiance, pas vrai ? Depuis le début de notre histoire, hein ? T'as toujours eu peur que je me mette avec Tanya, c'est ça ?

- Tu le sais très bien, rétorquai-je avec agacement, puisque je viens de te le dire. Oui, je pensais et je pense encore aujourd'hui que tu as toutes les raisons de te mettre avec Tanya. Mais malgré mes doutes, je sais que tu es profondément amoureux de moi et que tu ne me ferais pas ça, même pour tout l'or du monde. Son air ironique m'exaspérait et sa posture, bien trop bad boy pour lui, n'augurait rien de bon. Nous allions nous déchirer à nouveau, je le sentais dans tous les pores de ma peau. _Putain de bordel de bordel_.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de te quitter ? s'énerva-t-il, ses mots m'entaillant un peu plus la peau à chaque seconde. Il se rebiffait complètement.

- Parce que j'ai _besoin_ d'une garantie, bon sang, Edward ! Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ? haussai-je à nouveau le ton, soupirant de lassitude. J'étais épuisée, vidée par mes pleurs, par notre réconciliation bancale et tout ce à quoi j'aspirais était de prendre un bain pour me détendre.

- Je t'ai jamais demandé de garantie quand tu m'as dit avoir écarté Démétri du jeu, fit-il, amenant le sujet comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Quoi ? m'étouffai-je, serrant les poings pour me retenir de le cogner. Putain, que venait-il de _dire_ ? En quoi est-ce que Démétri a à faire dans notre putain de conversation ? criai-je, enragée. Bon sang, Edward, oublie le cinq minutes et parlons sérieusement ! Je te parle de toi et de ta putain de chanteuse ! Sais-tu combien j'ai eu mal ? Combien j'ai _encore_ mal ?

- Et toi, sais-tu combien j'ai souffert de voir ce mec te tourner autour ? De ne pas te voir le repousser alors que l'on s'était déjà remis ensemble ? Il me répondait sur le même ton, furieux. Je détestais ce combat verbal qui venait de s'engager, mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Ne pas le poursuivre était foutre mon couple en l'air et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Paradoxalement, continuer à nous hurler dessus n'arrangerait pas les choses non plus.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Démétri et moi, soupirai-je, passant une main sur mon visage.

- Le cas est identique pour moi, cingla-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Sauf que je ne l'ai pas embrassé, aux dernières nouvelles ! lançai-je méchamment, faisant mouche. Chose que _tu_ as faite.

- Et je t'ai déjà répondu que je n'y étais pour rien ! cracha-t-il avec énervement. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi sans que je ne m'y attende ? Alice peut même te le certifier ! J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Alice ? Elle … elle vous a vu ? murmurai-je, un nœud dans la gorge. Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ?

- Parce que je le lui ai demandé, dit-il, légèrement calmé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose qui est sans importance.

- Là est toute la différence entre nous, Edward, secouai-je la tête, blessée. Ça, fis-je en désignant le cadre de la main, est tout sauf sans importance à mes yeux. Je ne peux pas faire l'impasse dessus, putain. C'est juste impossible.

- Ecoute Bella, j'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi, soupira-t-il, tirant sur ses cheveux de bronze. A chaque fois que quelque chose bloque entre nous, on ne fait pas que se disputer, on se déchire et ça me tue littéralement. Tu veux une putain de garantie ? Appelle Alice mais ne me demande pas à _moi_, d'oublier quoi que ce soit sur Démétri.

- Tu devrais, fronçai-je les sourcils, l'observant, désespérément triste. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter en ce qui le concerne.

- Ah ouais ? renifla Edward avec dédain. Moi j'en suis pas si certain. J'ai vu ses regards à notre mariage. Il est encore putain d'amoureux de toi et le pire est sans doute ton visage quand tu l'as vu avec Sally. Je me figeais, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Merde_. Ça, c'était très mauvais. Vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

- Quoi, mon visage ? l'incitai-je à me dire, le poussant dans ses retranchements. Au point où nous en étions, pouvait-on vraiment tomber plus bas ? Nous déchirer plus que nous ne l'étions déjà ?

- Le choc n'est pas ce qui m'a fait le plus souffrir, persifla Edward, la bouche déformée par une horrible grimace. Ce qui m'a retourné l'estomac, c'est le regret que j'y ai lu, putain, Bella ! Tu y a déjà pensé, pas vrai ? Une souffrance tenace anima son visage, me prenant aux tripes. Tu t'es déjà imaginée avec lui, hein ? Avoue-le ! hurla-t-il, désespéré.

- Pendant ces deux années où t'étais à Boston, je n'ai jamais connu d'autres hommes, sifflai-je, énervée. Je ne vivais que par toi, ne respirais que pour toi, bien que tu te sois cassé pour favoriser ta carrière musicale, lui balançai-je en plein visage, sans réellement le vouloir. Je ne t'en veux plus, maintenant, m'empressai-je d'ajouter mais le mal était déjà fait. Je n'avais pas manqué son mouvement de recul. Démétri était là pour recoller les pots cassés, Edward. Merde, il m'a soutenu durant tout ce temps parce que je me laissais mourir, sans toi ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'être attachée à lui !

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'emporta-t-il, fonçant dans ma direction pour coller nos deux corps. La colère accélérait nos rythmes cardiaques, nous faisant haleter tous les deux. Ma poitrine frôlait son torse, créant un doux frottement, en total contraste avec l'atmosphère oppressante et tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. En opposition avec les émotions qui nous assaillaient tous les deux. Tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, grognai-je avec rage. Bon sang, Edward, c'est un ami cher mais ça s'arrête là ! Et je te signale que le sujet de notre dispute n'était pas Démétri mais Tanya ! vociférai-je une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous devions régler ça et cesser de nous entre-tuer. Ça ne nous mènera nulle part.

- C'est du pareil au même ! éructa-t-il, les poings serrés. Ses yeux rendus charbonneux tant sa colère était forte, ne cessaient de loucher sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Tanya pour moi, Démétri pour toi, putain ! Il se rapprocha davantage, penchant son visage vers le mien, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes à chaque foutu mouvement. Je veux que tu cesses de le voir, que tu ne le regardes même plus, que tu m'appartiennes, corps et âme, m'ordonna-t-il, sa main gauche trainant sur le haut de mon cou avant de l'enserrer de ses longs doigts. Je suis le _seul_ mec que tu dois aimer, désirer ou chérir. Jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves, tu as compris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure comme le roc. Il appuya sur ma gorge, me privant brutalement d'air. Pour autant, je ne paniquais pas, y trouvant même une sorte de contentement morbide. Jusqu'où voulait-il que l'on aille, tous les deux, pour nous prouver à quel point nous étions exclusivement l'un à l'autre ? _Jusqu'où _?

- Seulement si tu me promets la même chose, imposai-je à mon tour, avec le filet de voix qu'il me restait. Edward desserra légèrement son étreinte, me permettant d'aspirer un grand bol d'air. Tu ne la laisses plus t'approcher, le prévins-je avec possessivité. Pas d'effleurement, pas de caresses et pas de putain de _baiser_, exigeai-je, mauvaise. Je la tuerais si elle ose s'approcher encore de toi, dis-je, des plus sérieuses. Tu es _à moi_.

- Possessive, gémit-il, mordant sans douceur aucune ma lèvre inférieure. Tu sais aussi que j'en demanderais autant de toi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, prenant le lobe entre ses dents. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur mes seins, les prenant en coupe. Miens, souffla-t-il. Ils sont à _moi_. Ses doigts effilés glissèrent sur ma taille, longeant mon nombril pour venir se loger dans le creux de mes cuisses, près de mon centre en feu. J'avais cruellement envie de lui, malgré la situation. Malgré nos déchirements. Malgré nos différents. Ta petite chatte en chaleur est à _moi_, rien qu'à _moi_, susurra-t-il, promenant son nez sur mon cou avant d'y planter brutalement ses dents. J'en glapis de douleur.

- Elle ne chantera plus pour toi, grommelai-je, m'accrochant à ses épaules tandis qu'il léchait l'endroit où il venait de planter ses dents. Je veux que tu quittes le groupe, exigeai-je égoïstement, pas réellement consciente de ce que je lui demandais. La journée avait été putain de rude et je ne savais plus réellement ce que je disais. Je voulais simplement m'enivrer de son contact et oublier toute cette histoire affreuse. Laisser derrière nous notre plus grande dispute.

- Tu vas quitter les _Ribson Keane_, me dit-il en retour d'un ton impérieux. Je serais le seul pour qui tu vas chanter, dorénavant. »

_**SohoDolls – Stripper**_

Ses mains avaient glissé sous mon T-shirt, malaxant ma poitrine, jouant avec leurs pointes durcies. Edward n'était pas doux, ni prévenant. Il était furieux, enragé et foutrement passionné. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, ce dont _nous_ avions besoin. Il fallait que nous exprimions notre colère autrement que par des mots, afin de la faire sortir définitivement, de retrouver l'accalmie au sein de notre couple. Cette photo avait été plus qu'un coup dur, au fond. Elle avait été le bélier qui avait fait dangereusement tremblé les murs du château derrière lequel nous nous étions retranchés pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Ça avait été une belle connerie, maintenant je m'en rendais compte. Parce que ça nous avait affaiblis face aux attaques extérieures. Au moindre obstacle, nous étions déjà en train de nous entre-tuer.

Poursuivant ses attaques de sa main gauche, la droite serpenta le long de mon dos pour saisir durement mes cheveux, les enroulant autour de son poignet. D'un geste sec, il les tira, me faisant lever le visage vers lui. Et alors il investit ma bouche totalement, puissamment, langoureusement. Son baiser était profond et possessif, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne, jouant avec elle, nous engageant dans une bataille que je ne pourrais gagner même si je le voulais. Il était trop enragé pour ça. Saisissant le col de sa chemise, je l'attirais à moi, gémissant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il me pinça un téton. Un courant électrique me traversant à son geste, envoyant directement la décharge en direction de mon entrejambe j'étais littéralement noyée.

« Je te veux, lui dis-je d'une voix rauque, tirant sur sa chemise. Elle s'arracha en un bruit sec, les boutons s'éparpillant sur le sol en une multitude de « _ploc _». Mon regard se fixa immédiatement sur sa hanche droite, là où était inscrit mon prénom dans cette police si délicate. Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine, ma plaie béante se résorbant lentement mais sûrement. Edward m'avait dans la peau au même titre que je ne l'avais, moi.

- Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix empestait la luxure mais j'adorais ça. _Littéralement_.

- Ce tatouage hurle au visage de tous à qui tu _appartiens_, Edward, susurrai-je à son oreille, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds avant d'en lécher le contour, tentatrice. Garrett m'avait appris que lécher l'oreille d'un homme et pas seulement son lobe, les excitait au plus haut point. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je décidais d'en faire l'expérience. Et au grognement de mon mari, je sus que j'avais visé juste.

- Putain, Bella, marmonna-t-il, délaissant ma poitrine pour me soulever dans ses bras, collant nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre. Je te veux tellement _fort_, gémit-il tandis que j'ondulais des hanches contre sa verge fièrement tendue. Il avança dans la pièce jusqu'à me cogner brutalement contre le mur, pétrissant mes fesses avec brusquerie.

- Jure-moi, avant, que plus jamais tu ne la reverras, exigeai-je, basculant furieusement des hanches, mon corps crépitant de plaisir. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. _Tellement plus_. Il s'empara à nouveau de ma bouche, toujours plus conquérant, toujours plus dominateur. Son baiser me coupa le souffle tant il était chaud et excitant. Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez, bon sang.

- Je te tuerais de mes propres mains si tu laisses encore ton putain de guitariste t'approcher, me menaça-t-il, poursuivant nos balancements quasi frénétiques. Je hurlais de frustration, intérieurement. Nous étions encore bien trop couverts, bordel.

- J'égorgerais ta chanteuse moi-même si elle ose encore poser ses lèvres damnées sur toi, criai-je, décidant brusquement de prendre les choses en main. Atteignant difficilement sa braguette, je l'entrouvris, gigotant entre ses bras pour qu'il m'aide à descendre son pantalon et son boxer. Edward finit par me reposer sur le sol, haletant avant de se déshabiller lui-même. Il m'arracha presque mon pantalon avant de me reprendre dans ses bras, me cognant à nouveau contre le mur.

- Fais ce que tu veux de Tanya, je m'en fous, persifla-t-il tout en me pénétrant d'une seule et longue poussée. Je laissais échapper un cri de contentement. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, je m'accrochais à lui comme une damnée tandis qu'il me martelait de coups de buttoir. Je ne savais plus comment respirer, terrassée par un désir aussi ardent que dévastateur. Il m'incendiait les reins, me léchant de ses flammes teintées de plaisir.

- Tue-moi si tu veux, lui dis-je, pantelante. Pourvu que tu restes avec moi et que tu continues de m'aimer. Il cala un bras derrière ma nuque, posant sa main sur l'endroit même où se trouvait mon tatouage. Inclinant de force ma tête vers la sienne, il m'embrassa à nouveau, nos souffles irréguliers ne faisant plus qu'un.

- Un monde où tu n'es pas ne sera qu'agonie et souffrance sans nom, pour moi, fit-il, collant son front contre le mien. Il y eut un court silence où seules nos respirations hachées et le bruit de nos peaux entrant en contact, résonnèrent dans la pièce. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, je m'y noyais littéralement, broyée par ses paroles. _Je voulais mourir de sa_ _main_, songeai-je, morbide. J'étais prête pour ce sacrifice. On crèvera ensemble, toi et moi, ajouta-t-il, poussant plus profondément en moi. Nos corps recouverts de sueur, se reconnaissaient et s'aimaient, de la plus belle des manières. Je me collais à lui, raffermissant ma prise autour de sa taille, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements. J'étais au bord du gouffre, sentant déjà les prémices de l'orgasme me griffer le bas ventre.

- Comme on se l'est toujours dit, complétai-je, rejetant la tête en arrière. Un cri m'échappa tandis qu'Edward augmentait la cadence, bien que j'aurais juré que c'était impossible. Bientôt, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne voguait dans mon esprit. J'étais entièrement focalisée sur la boule de plaisir qui menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant. Je lui tendais la main, à ce plaisir, clôturant enfin l'horrible après-midi que j'avais passé, à me morfondre, à me détruire à petits feux. Je voulais juste oublier tout ça.

- J'aimerais crever d'amour pour toi, grommela-t-il contre ma bouche, entre deux grognements. Il me semblait grossir en moi, à deux doigts de la libération. Je veux te garder pour moi tout seul. T'empêcher de voir d'autres hommes. T'interdire de leur parler, de même les regarder. Je veux te posséder, Bella, putain ! Un long gémissement m'échappa et j'attrapais sa langue entre mes lèvres, les suçotant comme je l'aurais fait avec sa verge, s'il m'avait laissée faire.

- Crois-tu que ça soit différent pour moi, geignis-je après l'avoir relâché. Je réduirais en charpie quiconque se mettra entre toi et moi ! criai-je, laissant ma tête retomber sur son épaule. Si tu me laisses, Edward … si jamais tu me laisses, putain … je préfèrerais que tu me tues que de te savoir dans les bras d'une autre. »

Son bras droit enroulé autour de ma nuque, il plaça le gauche sous mes fesses, me pressant contre lui, m'accompagnant dans ses mouvements frénétiques. Nous ne parlions plus, tout avait été dit. Tout ce que nous ressentions, tout cet amour destructeur qui nous liait. Tout était désormais clair. Ce fut sans doute l'élément déclencheur. Je sentis que mon esprit se détachait de mon corps, laissant échapper toute cette tension, cette douleur qui m'avait étreint durant d'interminables heures, me tuant un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'étau de fer dans lequel j'étais enfermée me sembla se déverrouiller de lui-même, me libérant de son étreinte glaciale et rude. Et alors, j'éclatais.

Un orgasme fulgurant me terrassa, me faisant hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Secouée des pieds à la tête, je tremblais de tout mon corps entre les bras d'Edward qui me suivit, quelques mouvements plus tard. Le serrant contre moi à l'en étouffer, je craignais qu'il ne s'en aille, qu'une fois son plaisir pris, il ne m'abandonne, moi et mes exigences tordues. Que tous ces mots que l'on s'était échangés durant notre étreinte ne soit que du vent brassé, des paroles en l'air. Parce qu'en ce qui me concernait, j'étais des plus sérieuses. Je voulais qu'il lâche les _Spunk Ransom,_ qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre Tanya et lui. Je ne supporterais pas de les savoir dans la même pièce sans que je ne sois là. Je ne peux juste plus.

Nous nous écroulâmes à même le sol, épuisés, reprenant difficilement nos respirations. Encore bouleversée par l'orgasme divin qui m'avait parcourue, je mis quelques secondes à venir me pelotonner contre le torse d'Edward. Il se contentait de me serrer simplement dans ses bras, sans mot dire. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse, en appréciant les muscles et les courbes, jouant avec la trainée de poils autour de son nombril.

« J'étais sérieuse, tu sais, m'entendis-je murmurer, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Quand je t'ai dis toutes ces choses à propos de Tanya, précisai-je tout en me redressant sur le coude. Edward était de nouveau serein. J'avais retrouvé l'homme qui avait quitté mon lit ce matin, la frustration en moins. Il me fixa de ses grands yeux verts, des plus calmes. Sa main droite vint caresser tendrement mes cheveux tandis qu'il se tournait sur le côté.

- Tout comme je l'étais, dit-il avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Je veux que tu quittes les _Ribson Keane_. J'aimerais faire en sorte que Tanya quitte les _Spunk Ransom_ pour que tu prennes sa place mais Jazz et Emmett ne me laisseront jamais faire. Tu comptes à leurs yeux, n'en doute pas, mais nous vivons avec Tanya depuis des années. Ils ne te favoriseront pas à elle.

- Tu sais que c'est horriblement cruel ce que l'on est en train de dire, soupirai-je, me blottissant contre lui. Nous n'avons pas le droit de décider de l'avenir de nos deux groupes simplement parce que l'on est incapable de surtout la vue d'un membre. Edward nous enferma dans une étreinte possessive, ce dont je ne me plaignis pas une seule seconde. Quand bien même nous étions allongés sur le sol et que je frissonnais de froid. J'étais juste bien, mes chimères m'ayant enfin abandonné.

- Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que nous venons de vivre, murmura-t-il avec une douceur infinie. Plus jamais, Bella. J'ai cru … il trembla contre moi alors je le serrais aussi fort que je le pus, lui prouvant que j'étais bel et bien avec lui … j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue quand je suis arrivé et que tu fixais cette putain de photo, dit-il comme pour lui-même, d'une voix étrangement atone. Quand tu ne semblais même pas supporter mon contact, chérie, je … putain, c'est juste trop dur. Ça ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. J'acquiesçais, complètement d'accord. Nous avions assez donné de notre personne. Nous avions assez souffert. Il était temps que l'on cesse de se mettre entre nous et que l'on nous laisse vivre en paix. J'étais sincèrement à bout.

- Ils ne vont pas prendre très bien la nouvelle, finis-je par lancer, un long moment après. Nos deux groupes, Carlisle, Esmée, Victoria et pire encore, Volturi. Nous ricanâmes tous deux lorsque j'énonçais le nom du vieil homme.

- Il va en faire une syncope ! J'éclatais de rire contre son épaule, en pleurant presque.

- Définitivement ! Je pouffais toujours lorsque deux coups furent donnés à la porte. Edward et moi tournâmes la tête comme un seul homme, écarquillant les yeux.

- Attendez une seconde ! pria-t-il d'une voix forte, se relevant déjà et ramassant nos affaires à la hâte. Nous nous rhabillâmes en un éclair, hilares. Nous étions de grands enfants en cet instant précis. Deux grands dadais qui ne voulaient pas être pris sur le fait par notre gouvernante. La situation était des plus comiques.

- Madame Cope ? m'enquis-je après avoir entrouvert la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle parut abasourdie par mon changement de comportement, sachant que quelques heures auparavant j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps entre ses bras, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, me retournant mon sourire.

- Madame, vous allez finir par être en retard à votre rendez-vous à la banque si vous ne partez pas tout de suite. Je me frappais le front du plat de la main.

- Merde, j'avais complètement oublié ! m'exclamai-je avec une grimace. Je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

- La banque ? questionna-t-il, surpris.

- Souviens-toi, je t'en ai parlé ce matin, soupirai-je tout en me laissant aller contre lui. Je dois aller nous ouvrir un compte commun. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps mais c'est pas mal de paperasse à remplir.

- Tu peux pas décaler le rendez-vous et y aller demain ? demanda-t-il avec une bouille adorable. On doit parler de ce que l'on va dire à nos deux groupes.

- Ouais, je sais. Je secouais mes cheveux, jetant un sourire contrit à mon mari. Merci Madame Cope pour me l'avoir rappelé. Faîtes appeler un taxi, vous voulez bien ? Je me prépare rapidement. Elle acquiesça avant de s'éloigner silencieusement, nous laissant à nouveau seuls, Edward et moi.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? me proposa-t-il tandis que j'inspectais mon visage dans un des miroirs du couloir.

- Non, pas la peine, répondis-je, grimaçant devant mes yeux bouffis. C'est juste des papiers à remplir, tu vas t'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, tu pourrais peut-être commencer à réfléchir ce que tu vas dire aux _Spunk Ransom_. Emmett et Jazz sont comme des frères pour toi. Ils ne vont pas prendre très bien la nouvelle, tu sais.

- Ils comprendront, se contenta mon mari de répondre, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

- C'est ce que tu crois, fis-je en lui caressant la joue. Moi j'en suis pas si certaine. Prépare bien ce que tu vas leur dire, tes explications. C'est … je baissais la tête, soudainement honteuse … je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de faire un tel sacrifice, mais

- Tais-toi, me coupa-t-il, plantant un baiser sonore sur mes lèvres. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense, de toute manière.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je, les yeux exorbités. Mais … tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Je t'en aurais parlé quand j'aurais pris ma décision, et maintenant, c'est le cas.

- Je me sens coupable, Edward, confessai-je, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. La musique est toute ta vie.

- Tu es toute ma vie, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. Je monterais un autre groupe ou quelque chose du genre, tu sais. Je ne vais pas arrêter la musique, juste quitter les _Spunk Ransom_. Ils ne laisseront pas Tanya tomber, alors c'est moi qui pars. Point final. J'hochais de la tête à ses paroles.

- Pour les _Ribson Keane_, je dois réfléchir. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais leur annoncer la chose. Je montais dans notre chambre où Edward me suivit. Je flanquais mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez pour dissimuler mes yeux éclatés au vu et au su de tous, avant d'attraper mon sac à main. En bas, le taxi klaxonnait, m'attendant pour partir. Il me bloqua de son corps, couvrant mes lèvres des siennes.

- Reviens vite, d'accord ? Je veux que l'on profite de nous, ce soir. Il me sourit, adorable, et je ne pus m'empêcher de picorer sa bouche de baisers.

- Promis. Je devrais en avoir pour une petite heure, je pense, supposai-je. Que l'on profite de nous ? répétai-je ensuite, amusée. C'est ce que l'on fait tous les soirs, non ? Il ricana.

- Non, je veux dire, sortir au restaurant, peut-être ? Tu sais, faire un truc que l'on fait pas habituellement.

- Hum … je l'embrassais tandis que le chauffeur de taxi klaxonnait à nouveau, s'impatientant … j'irais faire les boutiques avant de revenir, alors. Il faut que je sois belle pour mon mari. Il sourit, amusé.

- Tu l'es toujours, me rassura-t-il d'un baiser. D'une claque sur les fesses, il me poussa vers la sortie. Allez, file avant que le mec ne vienne te chercher lui-même !

- Eh, Edward ! l'interpelai-je, une fois en bas des escaliers. Il se pencha au-dessus de la rampe, sourcils haussés.

- Ouais ?

- Je t'aime, chéri, soufflai-je, lui envoyant un baiser de la main. Il rit.

- Moi aussi, bébé. »

Je quittais rapidement la maison, réajustant mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'engouffrant dans le taxi. Le chauffeur, après quelques soupirs exagérés pour me prouver qu'il avait attendu plus que de raison, finit par s'engager sur la route, m'emmenant à la banque. Une fois sortie et notre compte commun créé, j'appellerais Alice et Rose pour voir si elles sont disponibles. Ça pourrait être sympa de nous retrouver toutes les trois pour faire un peu de shopping. C'était un truc si rare pour moi qu'elles n'en reviendraient sans doute pas et béniront Edward jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. J'en ris toute seule dans la voiture, m'attirant le regard perplexe du taximan.

Et puis, en vérité, j'avais surtout besoin d'oreilles attentives et d'épaules sur lesquelles pleurer lorsque je leur raconterais ma journée du diable. Lorsque je leur parlerais de cette photo damnée et de notre dispute monumentale à Edward et moi. Gardant le meilleur pour la fin, je leur expliquerais que nous comptons quitter nos groupes. Une sourde appréhension me mordait le cœur quand j'y songeais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que nous avions été trop loin dans nos demandes, que nous avions tous deux trop exigé de l'autre.

Enflammée par la haine et la colère, je lui avais demandé de quitter les _Spunk Ransom_. Bon sang, comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Le chauffeur me fit sursauter lorsqu'il m'apprit que nous étions arrivés. Payant ma course, je sortis rapidement de l'habitacle et pénétrais dans la banque, me dirigeant vers la guichetière. En fin de journée, l'endroit était littéralement bondé. Nous ne devions pas être loin de l'heure de pointe, sans doute. Toujours est-il qu'il y avait foule dans la banque. On signala ma présence au conseiller que je devais rencontrer puis me fit asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin, me permettant de me replonger tranquillement dans mes pensées en attendant.

Je ne voulais plus qu'Edward approche Tanya, c'était un fait, mais il y avait toujours un écart monstrueux entre ce que je voulais et ce qu'il se passait réellement. Demander à Edward de quitter les _Spunk Ransom_ reviendrait à l'amputer de ses membres ou de ses organes. Bon sang, de quel droit avais-je osé proférer ces paroles ? Pour qui est-ce que je m'étais prise, au juste ? Croisant les jambes, je soupirais, posant mon coude sur mon sac et enfouissant mon menton dans le creux de ma main.

Partout, des regards curieux louchaient sur ma silhouette frêle et mal fagotée. Habillée d'un jean des plus simples et d'un T-shirt uni, j'étais bien loin de la rockeuse barbouillée de maquillage aux tenues extravagantes. Mes lunettes dissimulaient une bonne partie de mon visage mais je pensais être tout de même facilement reconnaissable. Bah, il fallait bien que je m'y habitue un jour ou l'autre ! Je n'y faisais déjà partiellement plus attention. Victoria veillait à ce que je soigne mon style et mon apparence lorsque nous sortions Edward et moi, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais eu une journée bien trop éprouvante pour me soucier de ces conneries d'illusions.

Tapant doucement du pied, patientant, je pris mon téléphone et envoyais quelques messages à Rose et Alice, leur demandant si elles étaient occupées pour le début de soirée. Mon téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard. _Alice_. Le lutin ne perdait jamais une minute.

« Belly Jean ! cria-t-elle dans le téléphone, me forçant à écarte le mobile de mon oreille avec une grimace.

- Alice, je t'en prie, mes oreilles ! me plaignis-je avant d'en rire. Comment ça va ? J'observais distraitement les personnes qui s'entassaient dans la banque tandis que mon amie me répondait.

- Impeccable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je suis en train de travailler sur une nouvelle collection dont Rose sera l'égérie.

- C'est une super nouvelle, ça ! dis-je avec enthousiasme, mes yeux louchant sur un homme dans la file. Il semblait stressé, tapant du pied, suant comme un bœuf. Ses yeux parcouraient la vaste salle comme s'il était à la recherche des caméras de sécurité. Manquant de rigoler devant ma propre bêtise, je laissais courir et repris mon observation. Quel est le thème, cette fois-ci ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

- Couleurs chaudes comme le miel, jaune or, chocolat ou encore bleu de Chine, pépia mon amie, surexcitée. J'espère que tu assisteras au défilé !

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je, mes yeux crochetant sans le vouloir, les iris noires d'une des personnes dans la file d'attente. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Le gars en question était vraiment bizarre, me faisant peur avec son allure sinistre, son sourire que je qualifierais de sadique et ses énormes tatouages sur les avant-bras. Il me donna l'impression de me voir à travers mes lunettes et de me transpercer l'âme. Je remuais sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

- C'est parfait, alors ! Je pense qu'elle sortira d'ici le mois de Septembre, poursuivit Alice sur sa lancée. J'ai déjà fait un bon nombre de croquis, en fait. Je prévoie d'en dessiner une bonne dizaine supplémentaire et ensuite, on passera à la réalisation. Tout doit être parfait. Je l'entendis s'applaudir, me tirant un demi-sourire. Je ne parvenais pas à me réjouir totalement, l'impression étrange qu'il allait arriver quelque chose m'étreignant douloureusement le cœur. Je n'arrivais pas à m'échapper de la sensation que l'homme étrange avait suscitée en moi. J'avais la chair de poule.

- C'est vraiment une bonne chose, me contentai-je de dire, pas vraiment expressive. Le lutin le nota instantanément.

- Bella, ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Je sais pas vraiment, avouai-je, tout en me frottant le bras. Je suis à la banque, là, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Alice éclata de rire.

- Et dire que c'est moi que l'on traite de voyante ! se moqua-t-elle doucement, m'arrachant un ricanement, cette fois-ci.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est idiot, finis-je par reconnaître, ignorant délibérément mon instinct.

- Quelle banque ? demanda-t-elle d'un peu loin. Elle avait sans doute mis le haut-parleur.

- HSBC, au croisement de la cinquième et de la douzième, expliquai-je, croisant et décroisant les jambes nerveusement. L'homme aux tatouages me fixait à nouveau.

- Ah oui, je vois, lança Alice, sa voix se trouvant plus près du micro. Elle devait avoir repris son téléphone. Tu vas placer de l'argent ?

- Han, han, secouai-je négativement la tête. Je vais nous ouvrir un compte à Edward et moi. C'est idiot mais on a pas du tout pensé à ça.

- Un des nombreux détails auquel une femme mariée ne pense pas sur l'instant, rigola la styliste. Ça viendra avec le temps.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Dis-moi, tu travailles jusque quelle heure, aujourd'hui ? la questionnai-je, focalisant mon regard sur une femme enceinte. La grossesse lui allait superbement bien, d'après ce que je constatais. Ses joues colorées et son sourire radieux parlaient assez pour elle. Elle devait sans doute être proche du terme, au vu de son énorme ventre. Seigneur, serais-je comme ça lorsque je porterais les enfants d'Edward ? Bah, songeai-je avec un haussement d'épaules, si jamais j'étais aussi lumineuse qu'elle, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je suis mon propre patron, ma chérie ? Le rire cristallin d'Alice me tira de mon observation, me faisant reporter mon attention sur la conversation. J'ai vu ton message à ce sujet, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement. Tu veux que l'on se voit ?

- Ouais, Edward veut que l'on aille au restaurant ce soir. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa que l'on se retrouve toutes les trois avec Rose pour une petite séance de shopping improvisée. Un cri me vrilla le tympan alors que je m'écartais vivement le téléphone. Putain, Alice ! râlai-je, m'attirant le regard d'une vieille dame. Langage, comme dirait Esmée. Oh et puis merde, je disais ce que je voulais.

- Argh, pardon Belly Jean mais je ne peux juste pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre ! s'écria-t-elle, comme abasourdie. Tu veux bien répéter pour être certaine que je ne deviens pas folle ? Je pouffais, captant l'attention de plusieurs personnes autour de moi. Mais je m'en fichais. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce qu'il y avait toujours des oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient.

- Es-tu disponible pour une séance de shopping, ô lutin de mon cœur ? Son rire clair perça le silence derrière elle, vif et sexy. Alice avait toujours su appâter la gente masculine avec ses éclats de rire.

- Bien sûr que oui, chérie ! répondit-elle, aux anges. »

J'allais lui répondre lorsque tout se passa très vite, devant moi. Le mec nerveux que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt sortit une arme de dessus sa veste en cuir et la brandit, la pointant sur la poitrine de la guichetière et appuyant presque aussitôt sur la détente. Un long cri d'horreur m'échappa tandis que je m'accrochais à mon téléphone comme une damnée. J'entendais qu'Alice s'affolait, me hurlant de m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette détonation, mais j'étais juste figée, incapable de me détourner de la scène macabre. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? _

Des hurlements de terreur retentirent dans la vaste salle, me vrillant les tympans, crevant littéralement le plafond. Trop stupéfaite – ou horrifiée ? – pour réaliser ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer, j'observais stupidement les gens se ruer vers la sortie mais déjà, un homme leur barrait le chemin, les menaçant de son arme. Les vigiles et policiers en service dans la banque étaient tenus en joue, ne s'y attendant pas, incapable de leur offrir une résistance digne de ce nom. Mes yeux exorbités dénombraient pas moins de sept personnes à l'origine de cet excès de violence. Putain, non. _Pas ça_, suppliai-je intérieurement. _Pas de braquage_.

L'homme tatoué eut un sourire sadique lorsqu'il frappa la femme qui faisait la queue derrière lui, lui hurlant de rester au sol avant de sortir à son tour un fusil, plus long, dans le style mitraillette que l'on voyait à la télévision. Il s'approcha de moi, le canon pointé dans ma direction. Bouche bée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je n'esquissais pas le moindre geste, la terreur suintant par tous mes pores. Seigneur, ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver. C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller et découvrir que je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Edward après que nous nous soyons réconciliés. J'allais me réveiller, putain, je le devais.

« Ton téléphone, grinça-t-il, le désignant de son arme. Donne-le-moi. Je ne réagis pas durant quelques secondes, en état de choc, mais le fait de le voir jouer de son arme devant moi, me fit reprendre brutalement pied. Tremblante comme si j'étais atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson, je lui tendis mon portable, entendant malgré ma stupéfaction, les hurlements d'Alice. Votre amie est occupée pour l'instant, lui dit-il de sa voix rauque et basse. Il me faisait penser à un serpent sur le point de mordre. Essayez de la rappeler plus tard … si elle est encore en vie, rit-il d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. »

Sur ses paroles terrifiantes, il jeta mon portable au sol, l'écrasant de ses rangers vieillottes, avant de me ricaner au nez. Il agrippa mes cheveux et me força à me lever, m'amenant avec le reste de la foule. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de la femme enceinte que j'avais remarquée tout à l'heure, il me jeta à terre, m'ordonnant de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte. Et alors, une rousse sculpturale s'avança, tout de cuir vêtue, un sourire froid sur le visage.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue dans votre enfer personnel, lança-t-elle avec puissance, me congelant toute entière. »

**Hi everybody !**

**Chose promise, chose due, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un mois de délai, pile poil. Chouchou veille au grain, de toute manière ^^.**

**J'ai des remerciements à faire, évidemment. A toutes les personnes pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent. A toutes celles qui continuent de me suivre malgré mon absence et qui me laissent des reviews plus adorables les unes que les autres. **

**Merci également aux anonymes pour leurs encouragements et leurs reviews. Si jamais vous avez une adresse mail à me laisser pour que l'on communique, n'hésitez pas ! Ça sera avec le plus grand plaisir ! **

**Mes autres remerciements vont à ma Chouchou d'amour alias Vidia (**_**Cf. mes auteurs préférés**_**), mon âme sœur d'amitié. Bon sang, si elle ne veillait pas au grain et ne me motiverait pas à écrire, je ne serais sans doute pas aussi à l'heure dans mes délais ^^.**

**Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour tous tes encouragements, tous les avis que tu me fournis au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mes chapitres. Merci pour tous les conseils que tu me donnes, les questions que tu me poses et qui me font penser à d'autres axes pour cette fiction. Comme tu le sais, cette fiction est mon bébé, mais c'est aussi grâce à elle que notre amitié a débuté. Love you Chouchou !**

**Bon, sur cette petite séquence émotions, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? Certaines voient-elles enfin le lien entre la fin du chapitre et le résumé ?**

**N'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER.**

**Bien à vous,**

**C.**


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à toutes (puisque je doute sincèrement qu'il y ait un « tous » ^^)

Un petit coucou sous les conseils de ma Chouchou pour vous dire que non, je ne suis pas encore six pieds sous terre et que malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne vous oublie pas. (Je vous interdit de penser à la chanson de Céline Dion, hum ^^)

Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur le prochain chapitre qui risque d'être riche en émotions. Si j'ai pris tant de retard, c'est bien sûr avec mes études mais j'ai également eu un long passage à vide : perte de l'envie d'écrire, de la motivation, etc. Tout ceci est dû à diverses choses mais on fait en sorte que tout ça s'arrange.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère pouvoir publier rapidement le prochain chapitre.

On se parle bientôt les filles !

Bien à vous, C.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 25**

**ÂMES SENSIBLES, PENSEZ AUX MOUCHOIRS**

**Fatboy Slim**_** – Right here, right now**_

_Terrifiée_. J'étais putain de terrifiée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire mon état émotionnel. J'essayais de rester forte, de ne pas me mettre à pleurer comme de nombreuses personnes présentes dans la banque, mais j'étais réellement à deux doigts de craquer et de laisser libre cours à mes larmes à grand peine retenues. Les six personnes qui nous prenaient en otages bougeaient rapidement dans la banque, veillant à ce que l'alarme n'ait pas été déclenchée et que la police ne soit pas avertie.

Mon cœur battait comme jamais dans ma poitrine et ma respiration, rendue sifflante par mon excès de tabac, était entrecoupée, comme si je sanglotais silencieusement. A côté de moi, la femme enceinte n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne cessait de prier, comme si sa dernière heure était venue. Je ne savais pas vraiment si nous craignions réellement quelque chose mais ma peur me hurlait que si. Après tout, ils étaient là pour dévaliser la banque et non faire un carnage … pas vrai ? _Et la guichetière, Bella ? Tu l'oublies ?_ Putain, bien sûr que non je ne l'oubliais pas, ni la fin tragique qu'elle avait connue.

« Bryan, toi et Tyler allez au coffre fort, ordonna la rousse, ne quittant pas son masque glacial une seule seconde. Fais-moi savoir quand vous l'aurez ouvert. Le mec nerveux acquiesça vivement avant qu'un autre homme ne le suive. _Le dénommé Tyler_. Rogan, tu restes là avec moi. Tanner et Flint, vous faites le tour du propriétaire pour voir si de gentils petits employés ne nous ont pas échappé. S'il en reste, vous les amenez ici. Bloquez toutes les issues de secours pour que, si jamais nos amis les poulets décident de se pointer, ils ne puissent pas entrer. Ses compagnons commençaient déjà à se disperser lorsqu'un homme se redressa sur ses genoux.

- Attendez ! les interpela un membre du personnel. Sa voix tremblait tellement que même moi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en apercevoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? claqua la rouquine sèchement. Visiblement, elle était le chef des opérations et s'il comptait l'amadouer, l'employé était dans une sacrée merde. Elle avait l'air plus coriace qu'un putain de bulldog.

- Il … balbutia-t-il avec crainte … il y a une sécurité au niveau du coffre fort. Si … si vous n'y prenez pas garde, l'alarme se déclenchera. Elle s'approcha de lui, le cuir crissant à chacun de ses mouvements, et le saisit par le col.

- Ah oui ? Un sourire malveillant s'installa sur ses lèvres fines. Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Si vous ne tenez pas à vous faire arrêter, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie, finit-il avec un filet de voix, terrorisé. Elle le relâcha brutalement, rappelant ses hommes.

- Bryan, emmène-le avec toi. Et s'il a menti, tue-le. »

Il poussa un glapissement de peur tandis que mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites et que la bile me remonta dans la gorge. _Putain, c'était juste pas possible_. Elle parlait de tuer ce pauvre homme alors qu'il cherchait simplement à les aider et sans doute à faire en sorte que la prise d'otages se passe au mieux. Il était putain de courageux. Je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir articuler le moindre mot tant la terreur m'enserrait la gorge. Je m'en voulais de me sentir impuissante à ce point, mais n'était-ce pas légitime ? De craindre pour ma vie et de ne pas réagir quand on parlait de buter un mec ? Je me sentais pitoyable.

« Vous croyez que l'on va s'en sortir ? souffla la femme enceinte de manière presque inaudible. Je mis du temps à réagir et m'apercevoir que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

- Je sais pas, dis-je sur le même ton, pour le moins rassurée. J'en sais rien, répétai-je avec angoisse. Je laissais passer un court silence pour que l'on ne nous repère pas en train de parler. Le pire serait que cette rousse abominable nous scrute de ses yeux glacés. Vous tenez le coup ? demandai-je dans un murmure, désignant d'un mouvement de la tête son ventre gonflé.

- Difficilement, avoua-t-elle avec crainte. J'ai surtout peur que l'émotion ne déclenche des contractions.

- Vous êtes bientôt à terme ? Elle acquiesça, confirmant mes dires. Putain, là, c'était vraiment la merde. Si elle se mettait à avoir des contractions, ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeau et je ne comptais certainement pas la faire accoucher au milieu de cette merde. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Je m'appelle Aurora (_N/A : petite pensée pour toi ma Chouchou d'amour_), se présenta-t-elle, me tendant une main tremblante.

- Bella, répondis-je simplement, serrant la main tendue.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Ma fille adore votre groupe et n'en peut plus d'attendre la sortie de votre nouvel album. A ces propos, j'eus un sourire discret. Cette conversation, aussi banale soit-elle, me faisait le plus grand bien. J'en oubliais que nos vies étaient menacées et que ces dingues paraissaient être des fous de la gâchette.

- Pas pour aujourd'hui, tentai-je d'ironiser mais la blague n'eut aucun effet et retomba, creuse.

- Alors, on fait amie-amie ? nous interrogea une voix rauque, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Je relevais précipitamment la tête pour voir le gars tatoué qui m'avait jeté au sol. Craintive, je baissais immédiatement les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur. _Et sadique_.

- Non, monsieur, m'entendis-je dire d'une voix faible.

- Bah voyons ! ricana-t-il, attrapant mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Il me broya pratiquement les os du visage tant son emprise dessus était puissante. Tu es en train de me mentir, pas vrai ? Ça mérite une petite correction, tu ne crois pas ? »

Terrifiée, j'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si mes cordes vocales avaient été subitement tranchées. Sa main fendit brutalement l'air, s'abattant sur ma joue en un claquement sonore. Les têtes tournèrent intégralement dans notre direction tandis que je me retenais pour ne pas lui répondre vertement. Mon côté rebelle se manifestait décidément aux plus mauvais moments. Encaissant le coup sans un mot ou même une émotion, je redressais fièrement le menton même si intérieurement, je n'en menais pas large. Avec sa force de bœuf, son coup m'avait quasiment brisé la nuque. Agacé par mon défi silencieux, il leva à nouveau la main pour me frapper une seconde fois lorsqu'on le stoppa dans son élan.

« Touche la encore une fois et c'est à moi que tu aurais à faire, lança la chef des opérations, coupante. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui cette femme peut être ? Son collègue haussa un sourcil, une grimace mauvaise déformant ses traits.

- Qui es-tu pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? cracha-t-il, méprisant. Elle braqua son flingue sur sa tempe, appuyant dessus pour lui prouver qui était le boss, ici.

- Tu sembles oublier à qui tu obéis, siffla-t-elle avec puissance. Tous retenaient leur souffle, peu désireux d'assister à un nouveau meurtre. _Quoi que_, songeai-je avec perversion, _si elle pouvait tuer ce mec, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal_. Il me flanquait des putains de jetons.

- Je n'obéis à personne, grogna-t-il, se dégageant de son emprise en un mouvement sec. Néanmoins, il recula prudemment, mettant quelques pas entre eux. L'arme braquée sur sa tempe avait visiblement fait mouche.

- _Désobéis_, insista-t-elle avec perfidie, utilisant volontairement ce verbe de soumission, encore une fois et je te réserve le même sort qu'à la guichetière, compris ? Elle ne plaisantait pas, putain. Son visage le hurlait. Et cette fille, poursuivit-elle en me désignant de l'index, vaut des millions alors ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle. Elle sera un otage de choix si jamais les flics débarquent.

- Des millions ? répéta-t-il, écœuré.

- Ça fait des semaines que la presse parle d'elle et de son musicien de mari, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. Elle est une porte de sortie alors fous-lui la paix. »

L'homme m'adressa un long regard, empli de toute la haine et la colère qu'il ressentait, dirigeant ces sentiments néfastes dans ma direction. J'en tremblais de peur. S'il voulait me montrer qu'il m'avait dans sa ligne de mire et qu'au moindre pas de travers, il me tomberait dessus de toute sa puissance, et bien le pari était largement remporté. Il me glaçait le sang par son aura sombre et ses prunelles qui me hurlaient au visage qu'il prenait son putain de pied à torturer les gens. Ce type était trop effrayant pour que je ne me permette de me dire que j'étais en sécurité avec les paroles de la rousse.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa Aurora, inspectant discrètement mon visage. Le tatoué terrifiant ne nous quittait pas du regard. C'est de ma faute si cette brute vous a frappée. »

Elle était putain de mortifiée, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle me rappelait Alice lorsqu'elle se flageolait pour des conneries. Je me remémorais le soir où elle avait reçu un prix pour son défilé et qu'elle avait presque assommé Jazz avec. A ce souvenir heureux, ma bouche se déforma en un sourire amusé alors que je retenais l'éclat de rire frénétique qui voulait sortir de ma gorge. La nervosité me rendait dingue, je l'avais toujours su mais si je me mettais tout simplement à rire, je ne saurais pas m'arrêter et virerais certainement à l'hystérie. Je ne voulais sincèrement pas tenter l'expérience avec le putain de croquemitaine qui ne semblait aspirer qu'à me trancher la gorge.

Et alors seulement, je réalisais quelque chose. J'étais au téléphone avec Alice lorsque la prise d'otages avait débuté. Trop horrifiée et terrorisée pour y penser plus tôt, je me rappelais maintenant que ma styliste d'amie avait entendu le coup de feu et les cris. Mes yeux captèrent un mouvement du tatoué tandis qu'il me souriait comme un idiot, jouant avec un long couteau dans les mains. Putain, qu'avais-je donc fait au bon dieu pour que ce psychopathe en ait spécifiquement après moi ? _Tu avais un téléphone, Bella. Tu es la seule personne qui était au téléphone quand ils ont commencé la prise d'otage_.

Mon cerveau ralentit par la peur et l'angoisse avait du mal à raisonner logiquement et se perdait dans des conneries de lamentations : je vivais sans doute la journée la plus pourrie de toute ma vie. Si cette merde avec Tanya m'avait pratiquement tuée, que dire de maintenant ? Et Edward, dans tout ça ? Bon dieu, après nous être déchirés comme des chiens avec des promesses trop exclusives et poussées, que penserait-il de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même ? Comment réagirait-il ?

_Il garderait son sang froid, bien sûr_, répondis-je moi-même à ma question. Parce qu'Edward était ce type de mec dans des situations comme celle-là. Les rares fois où je l'avais réellement vu sortir de ses gonds, c'était lors de nos disputes, en fait. Il était ce mec posé et désinvolte que j'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur, ce gars aux doigts de fées qui avait su me faire chavirer. C'est pourquoi je crevais littéralement de peur. Et si les choses ne se passaient pas bien et qu'ils m'utilisaient réellement comme une « porte de sortie », comme l'avait dit cette rouquine damnée ? Et si je venais à mourir, tout simplement ?

Je secouais la tête, perturbée. La gifle que ce taré m'avait donné avait dû me sonner plus que de raison. La terreur que je ressentais engloutissait ce qu'il me restait de raison et polluait mon cerveau de scénarios catastrophes plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser aller comme ça. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de baisser les bras.

D'une part parce qu'Edward était là, dehors, et qu'il m'attendait pour que nous allions au restaurant ce soir. Après la journée particulièrement affreuse que j'avais passé, je tenais à ce que nous sortions et profitions des jeunes mariés que nous étions. D'autre part, je ne voulais pas sombrer avec mes divagations. Je me devais d'être en pleine possession de mes moyens, quoi qu'il arrive.

Non pas que j'estimais être une réincarnation de Rambo et que j'étais prête à fendre l'air pour exécuter des prises de karaté du diable, mais il me fallait être alerte et prête à réfléchir à toutes les options dont nous, les otages, disposions. Parce que je savais pertinemment qu'Edward aurait agi comme ça, alors c'est ce que j'allais faire. Bien sûr, une fois que nous serions sortis de toute cette merde, jamais je n'avouerais l'avoir pris pour modèle parce que mon semblant de fierté en pâtirait beaucoup trop, mais je pourrais crâner en disant que j'avais su me contrôler. Je ricanais presque toute seule à cette idée.

Bon sang, même quand il n'était pas là, Edward savait comment m'influencer et me guider. Bien que je trouvais ça complètement dingue, mon esprit restait focalisé sur lui, me permettant de me remémorer tous ces instants que l'on avait passé ensemble, que ce soit dans la joie ou dans le malheur d'ailleurs. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble, en si peu de temps en fin de compte, que si je venais à mourir aujourd'hui, je mourrais heureuse.

J'avais rencontré l'amour dans sa forme la plus pure et brute d'état. Ça m'était tombé dessus sans que je ne demande rien et même si au départ j'avais eu du mal à reconnaître et accepter ce sentiment, je ne saurais plus vivre sans dorénavant. Cette émotion douce et agréable qui réchauffait votre corps et emplissait votre cœur de la plus belle des manières, oui, c'était ça aimer. Être prête à tout sacrifier pour une personne, y compris votre vie s'il le fallait, n'était-ce pas là quelque chose de merveilleux en soi ?

Evidemment, on m'aurait dit ça quelques années auparavant, j'aurais ricané avec amertume en piétinant ces belles paroles. Et puis, j'étais tombé sur Edward et ma vie s'était transformée. Bien sûr, son envol pour Boston avait brisé les choses entre nous mais si j'avais écouté mon cœur et fais taire la partie la plus fière de ma petite personne, je l'aurais suivi. Je ne peux pas dire si les choses se seraient bien passées parce que je pouvais parier qu'avec mon caractère épouvantable, j'aurais fini par lui reprocher notre départ. Ce qui était stupide en soi, je le savais, parce que ça aurait été ma décision.

Je ne pouvais pas réellement regretter cette coupure dans notre relation puisque ça m'avait permis de rencontrer les garçons et de monter notre groupe : les _Ribson Keane_. J'étais tombée amoureuse pour la seconde fois : la scène et les sensations extrêmes qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Les choses s'étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve avec nos premiers concerts, Volturi qui nous avait propulsé avec _Relentless Records_ et bien sûr, notre montée en puissance dans les charts. Nous avions croulé sous les fans, sous les paparazzis et l'argent, bien sûr. Mais tout ça me paraissait bien dérisoire, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien m'apporter dans ma situation actuelle, hein ? Putain de rien.

_Vois le bon côté des choses, Bella. Penser à Edward semble calmer tes nerfs sur le point de craquer_. Ouais, tout n'avait pas été mauvais pour moi, malgré un début difficile dans la vie. Moi, Bella Swan, j'avais pu épouser l'homme de mes rêves, le seul et unique mec pour qui mon cœur battait comme un dératé. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Combien de personnes pouvaient en dire autant ? J'étais sans cesse en train de me plaindre pour mes problèmes existentiels mais combien d'entre nous, sur cette planète, pouvaient prétendre vivre la vie que je menais ? Trop peu, malheureusement._ Trop peu_.

A côté de moi, Aurora se mit soudainement à se trémousser, comme si elle souffrait affreusement. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil en direction du taré qui m'avait giflé et constatais qu'il s'était déplacé pour aller voir ce que ses compagnons fichaient. Enfin, compagnons me semblait être un bien grand mot pour ce mec. Il me faisait plutôt penser à un vieux fou solitaire qui ne demandait qu'à déchainer la violence qu'il contenait en lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui de lui ou la rouquine damnée était le plus dangereux, mais ils me faisaient peur à en crever, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

« Aurora, tout va bien ? me risquai-je à lui demander dans un souffle. Elle gesticulait doucement, comme incapable de trouver une position confortable. Bon sang, c'était vraiment pas son jour de chance à elle non plus. Enceinte jusqu'aux dents, il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation merdique. _Avec moi_.

- J'ai dû mal à me placer pour ne pas avoir mal, répondit-elle avec une grimace. Son bras gauche était enroulé autour de la montgolfière qui lui servait de ventre tandis qu'elle se déplaçait doucement avec le droit. Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. J'étais déjà suffisamment dans leur ligne de mire pour leur donner une raison supplémentaire de me surveiller.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux, là ? questionnai-je doucement. Un faible sourire incurva ses lèvres pleines.

- Oui, merci.

- C'est votre deuxième enfant ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interroger, désirant momentanément oublier la situation difficile dans laquelle nous étions toutes les deux embringuées. Bon sang, si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais dit à Edward de m'accompagner. Au moins, il aurait été avec moi dans cette épreuve._ Ou tu aurais carrément dû annuler ce putain de rendez-vous avec ton banquier, ça, ça aurait été encore mieux_. Diaboliquement vrai.

- Non, le quatrième en fait, rigola-t-elle doucement avant de devenir blanche comme un linge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt, sentant la sueur dégouliner le long de mon dos. »

Je ne m'expliquais pas ce sentiment, mais j'avais besoin de savoir que cette femme allait bien, besoin de m'assurer qu'elle et son bébé ne craindraient rien. Bordel, elle était déjà maman de trois enfants ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable. L'espace d'un instant, je me laissais à imaginer de magnifiques bambins avec la crinière de feu d'Edward et ses yeux émeraudes, ou peut-être mes billes chocolat. Nos enfants seraient des merveilles, je pouvais presque en attester. Ils seraient notre plus belle réussite à tous les deux.

« Je viens d'avoir une contraction, couina-t-elle un peu trop fort. Le diable à la perruque rousse se tourna brusquement dans notre direction, nous adressant un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ses yeux de glace me donnaient des frissons, contractant mes muscles dans une espèce de tétanie sans nom.

- Quelque chose à dire, mesdames ? demanda le chef des opérations, un air si sadique sur le visage que j'en fus terrifiée.

- Elle … elle, bégayai-je comme une adolescente. Son sourcil droit, parfait, s'incurva tandis qu'elle me dévisageait avec hauteur. Je me forçais à me racler la gorge pour tenter de parler normalement. Elle va avoir besoin de l'assistance d'un médecin si les contractions s'intensifient, débitai-je d'une seule traite, reprenant doucement mon souffle.

- Hors de question, trancha le diable d'un ton sec. Je pensais avoir été claire : personne ne sort d'ici. Ta musique t'aurait-elle rendue sourde, Bella Swan ? ironisa-t-elle avec mépris. Malgré moi, un pic de colère vint enflammer mes veines, me poussant à lui répondre vertement.

- Apparemment pas puisque je peux encore entendre votre nasillarde de voix, crachai-je sur le même ton, totalement inconsciente de ce que je venais de dire. La gifle que je reçus en échange résonna dans toute la pièce, me laissant un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je le crachais à terre, dédaigneuse. Et pour votre information, mon nom de famille n'est plus Swan comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer à votre collègue tout à l'heure, grondai-je, redressant la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Tu n'oserais pas me défier, j'espère, petite chanteuse ? ricana notre tortionnaire, comme heureuse de trouver un peu de rébellion parmi les otages. »

_Bon dieu Bella, ferme-la, putain ! Tais-toi !_ Haineuse, je la fusillais du regard, faisant fi de ce que ma raison me dictait. Putain, pour qui cette salope se prenait-elle ? Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant de nous prendre en otage, il fallait maintenant qu'elle nous traite comme de la merde. Bien sûr, ma terreur était toujours là mais elle se transformait lentement en rage que je ne pouvais réprimer. C'était comme si je demandais à Alice d'arrêter d'être cette espèce de pile électrique sur patte. C'était putain d'impossible.

« Pour que vous m'en colliez une autre ? persiflai-je avec fureur. Évidemment que non.

- Tu es une personne intéressante, Bella _Masen_, rit-elle à gorge déployée. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas à nos côtés, j'aime ton sens de l'humour.

- Ça n'était pas vraiment une blague, rectifiai-je durement. Elle saisit alors mon visage avec sa main gauche, me tenant le menton avec force.

- Attention ma mignonne, tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, resserrant sa poigne à chaque putain de mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton amie enceinte nous ponde son môme maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Aurora qui semblait ne plus savoir comment respirer. Elle nous observait, terrifiée. Je pris une de ses mains dans la mienne et liais nos doigts dans le vain espoir de la décrisper. Avoir cet assassin aussi près de nous n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle. _Putain Bella, mais à quoi tu pensais, bordel ? Tu crois sans doute que tu es toute seule dans cette prise d'otages et que tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux ? Et si cette connasse de rouquine tue quelqu'un parce que tu l'as énervée ?!_ Bon sang, merde. C'était définitivement vrai, à quoi je pensais, putain ?

Le diable roux ricana de nouveau avant de me lâcher brusquement, ne me quittant pas du regard tandis qu'elle allait se percher sur un comptoir, au loin, ses talons damnés retentissant dans la salle silencieuse. Tous me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux au vu de la manière dont j'avais répondu et provoqué cette salope. Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle devait être putain d'effrayante.

Mes yeux errèrent sur les autres otages tous autant terrifiés que je ne l'étais. Oh bien sûr, ils étaient moins tête brûlée que moi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de défier cette rousse damnée dans des circonstances pareilles. Dans les films d'action qu'Emmett adulait tant, ceux qui l'ouvraient s'en sortaient. Pas toujours, c'est vrai, mais si je songe à la quadrilogie _Die Hard_ – cultissime pour le batteur des _Spunk Ransom_ – et bien l'inspecteur McClane était parfaitement infoutu de fermer sa bouche et pourtant, il s'en sortait toujours. _Sauf que tu sembles oublier quelques petits détails, Bella : on est pas au cinéma et tu fais pas partie de la police. Continue à faire ton intéressante et tu vas mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il t'arrivera._ J'en frissonnais. Merde.

Tandis que je gardais toujours un œil sur Aurora, le mec nerveux revint à grand pas, en nage. Il essayait son front couvert de sueur avec son avant bras et se planta devant la diablesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bryan ? questionna-t-elle avec sècheresse.

- L'employé avait raison, lui apprit-il tandis qu'une grimace contrariée orna les lèvres du démon roux. Je ne sais pas m'occuper de ce type d'alarme. Il me faut de l'aide.

- Tyler a les doigts de pieds en éventail, je présume ? cracha-t-elle, furieuse. Bryan amorça un mouvement de recul.

- Non, Irina, il … il essaie de m'aider, se justifia-t-il, levant les mains devant lui en guise d'innocence. C'est juste que nous n'avons jamais rencontré ce type de sécurité. J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et de déclencher l'alarme qui alertera les flics. _Irina_. Cette salope d'assassin s'appelait _Irina_. Je tâchais de m'en souvenir pour que, lorsque nous sortirions de toute cette merde, ils puissent la coffrer directement. Je voulais qu'elle pourrisse en prison pour le reste de ses jours.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de couper cette putain d'alarme, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Bryan ? demanda Irina, une moue diabolique sur ses traits odieusement parfaits. Si elle n'était pas une telle pute et une meurtrière, j'aurais pu me laisser à dire que cette rouquine était superbe, tout comme Victoria. Qui a dit que les rousses étaient moches, de toute façon ? Il en fallait pour tous les goûts.

- Je … tu sais que je peux me rendre utile à autre chose, se précipita-t-il de dire. Demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

- Rogan, appela-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. Le taré tatoué se leva, non sans m'adressa un terrifiant sourire en coin, faisant battre mon cœur si fort dans ma cage thoracique que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Pour l'instant, étrangement, je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Tant que le démon roux était là pour tenir la bride de ce déglingué, il ne me toucherait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se contenta-t-il de grogner, mauvais. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré son rabrouement un peu plus tôt.

- Bryan et Tyler ne sont plus d'aucune utilité alors occupe t'en, ordonna-t-elle avant de se retourner et de se pencher à son oreille. Bien qu'elle fût à une dizaine de mètres, elle ne chuchota pas, sans doute pour effrayer davantage ce pauvre type. Fais leur ce que bon te semble, tant qu'ils meurent, asséna-t-elle avec cruauté, lui envoyant un sourire radieux. Il lui renvoya un sourire bancal. Au moins, ces deux là s'accordaient sur ce point : ils étaient aussi tarés l'un que l'autre.

- Très bien, je m'en charge. »

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le bras de Bryan et le traina dans le couloir. Le pauvre type tenta de s'excuser, de dire qu'il se rattraperait mais il y eu un bruit, comme si on l'avait frappé pour qu'il la boucle puisque les gémissements et lamentations disparurent aussitôt. Pour ma part, je me trouvais parfaitement incapable de détacher mes yeux de là où les deux hommes avaient disparu. Bon sang, est-ce que j'avais réellement vu ce que j'avais vu ? Ce taré tatoué allait-il vraiment tuer les deux autres ? _Bien sûr que oui, Bella. Ce mec porte la mort dans son sillage, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?_

Je me mis à trembler violemment, en proie à une terreur si grande que je ne vis pas Irina sourire de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Aurora et moi. J'avais saisi la main de cette femme enceinte, la broyant pratiquement tant j'étais terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait nous arriver, bon sang ? Allaient-ils nous tuer pour nous empêcher de divulguer des informations sur eux à la police ? Allaient-ils poser des bombes pour que nous n'en réchappions pas ? _Emmett te fait trop regarder la télé, Bella. Inspire et expire calmement. La pute rousse t'observe_. Ma poigne se raffermit sur la main d'Aurora alors qu'Irina s'abaissa à notre hauteur, le cuir crissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Et lorsqu'une vive douleur me traversa le bras, je compris que ma nouvelle amie essayait de me broyer la main au même titre que je ne le faisais avec elle. Parce que nous étions putain d'effrayées, voilà tout.

« As-tu peur, petite chanteuse ? souffla-t-elle dans ma direction, heureuse de me flanquer des putains de jetons. Si le mec tatoué avait la mort dans son sillage, putain de bordel de bordel, elle, elle le portait sur son visage.

- Difficile de ne pas l'être, trouvai-je je ne sais où la force de lui répondre. Vous avez ordonné à ce malade d'aller descendre deux de vos co-équipiers. Putain, comment voulez-vous que je ne tremble pas, bordel ? m'agaçai-je brusquement. Êtes-vous à ce point dénuée de sentiments pour exécuter des personnes comme ça ? Irina eut un sourire chargé d'ironie.

- Tu es assez crédule pour croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, petite idiote, me réprimanda-t-elle sèchement, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec sa fille. Pour qui te prends-tu à me décréter sans le moindre sentiment, hum ? Tu te crois meilleure que moi ? questionna-t-elle, ravie de notre combat verbal. Je songeais avec horreur que cette déglinguée avait l'air d'apprécier que je lui tienne tête._ Bella, ferme-la, putain ! Arrête de lui parler !_

- Je ne me crois pas spécialement meilleure, mais moi au moins, je ne tue personne, lançai-je durement, lui envoyant mon regard le plus noir. Elle rit de bon cœur, pas atteinte le moins du monde par ce que je venais de dire. Putain, elle était juste cinglée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je vienne dans cette banque damnée ? Que penserait Edward de tout ça ? _Il te dirait de la fermer, ça c'est pour le moins sûr !_

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais connu le désespoir, Bella Masen. Irina se pencha davantage dans ma direction, son flingue toujours au point. Tu ne sais rien de la vie, dit-elle avec froideur. Tu es comme tous les autres : tu crois savoir, tu crois connaître les choses mais en vérité, tu ne sais rien. Tu es aussi insipide que tous ces gens. C'est dommage, je commençais à bien t'aimer. Elle se releva prestement et j'eus soudainement une idée. Putain, ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle m'aimait bien ? Je devais tenter ma chance. _Bella, non !_ La ferme, je n'avais pas le choix, de toute façon et je ne comptais pas moisir ici _ad vitam aeternam_.

- Tu crois que je ne sais rien, pas vrai ? l'interpelai-je d'une voix forte, lâchant la main d'Aurora. »

Le sang circula à nouveau dans mes doigts et l'engourdissement rendit ma main plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. J'entendis à peine mon amie me murmurer de ne pas bouger et de ne pas parler davantage à cette diablesse mais j'en faisais fi. Après tout, si Irina se mettait à m'apprécier, peut-être que je pourrais négocier avec elle de faire sortir Aurora pour qu'elle reçoive les soins dont elle avait désespérément besoin. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle avait eu de nouvelles contractions mais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas m'alerter.

« C'est vrai, ricana Irina tout en se retournant. Tu as une petite vie parfaite avec ton mari, ton groupe et le paquet de thunes que génèrent chacune de vos chansons damnées. Qu'est-ce que tu sais du désespoir, petite chanteuse ? Rien. Rien du tout, acheva-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le comptoir, vérifiant en quelques gestes que son arme était bien chargée. _Merde_. Je sentais que l'opportunité qui s'était créée était en train de m'échapper et malgré ma peur, il fallait que je le fasse. Un seul coup d'œil au visage pâle d'Aurora me donna la force nécessaire pour l'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Tu sais qui je suis parce que je suis devenue célèbre, mais tu ne connais rien de moi, _Irina_, insistai-je tranquillement sur son prénom. J'affichais ce masque d'assurance qui m'avait souvent permis de me replier et de ne pas montrer mes sentiments. J'étais plutôt bonne à ce jeu là en fait, alors je priais simplement pour que la chance tourne un peu en ma faveur pour une fois.

- Ils disent tous ça, se moqua-t-elle à nouveau tandis qu'un grand bruit vint perturber la quiétude de la pièce. Tout le monde nous observait, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil. Ils me prenaient tous pour une folle, soit. Et si la folle les faisait sortir, j'obligerais ces crétins à me baiser les pieds. Putain, on ne pouvait pas rester inactifs, bordel ! Je ne voulais pas pourrir ici. _Jamais_.

- Si je suis la petite idiote qui ne connaît rien à la vie, tu sembles être l'idiote qui croit qu'elle a tout vu, la provoquai-je, terrant ma peur au plus profond de mes tripes. Irina haussa un sourcil amusé. Si je la faisais rire, nous étions peut-être sur la bonne voix. J'espérais qu'Aurora tiendrait le coup : elle venait à nouveau de se crisper, tenant son ventre dans un geste protecteur. _Putain, de nouvelles contractions_.

- À quoi essaies-tu de jouer en me défiant, Bella Masen, hum ? »

De nouveau ce sourire glacial. Bon, eh bien la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, hein, mais je devais le faire. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour tous ces gens autour de nous, aussi apeurés que je ne l'étais. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui étaient un monstre de courage mais la situation était tellement triste que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de rester là à attendre sagement. Aurora ne pouvait pas non plus se le permettre. Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas cet espèce de sentiment qui me poussait à prendre des risques pour elle, mais elle était gentille et bon sang, elle allait mettre au monde son quatrième enfant ! J'étais certaine qu'elle était une excellente mère et j'aimerais beaucoup lui ressembler quand il serait temps pour Edward et moi d'avoir des enfants. J'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme Aurora. Elle semblait aimer ses petits si fort que ç'en était réellement touchant.

« Je ne joue pas, lui répondis-je aussi calmement que je ne le puis, posant une main sur le bras tiède de mon amie. J'essaie simplement de comprendre comment tu as pu en arriver là. Il a dû t'arriver des trucs sacrément moches pour que tu te retrouves à braquer une banque.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, petite chanteuse, rit-elle mais cette fois-ci, je sentis que son éclat de rire était différent. Elle n'était plus aussi amusée que tout à l'heure, peut-être parce que j'avais touché un point sensible, peut-être pas, allez savoir.

- Alors racontez-moi, la priai-je tranquillement, m'adossant le plus confortablement possible au mur derrière moi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, un air ironique peint sur le visage. Nul doute qu'elle allait certainement m'envoyer paitre mais c'était sans compter Rogan qui revint, tâché de sang. _Tâché, tu es bien gentille. Il semble putain de baigner dans le sang !_ Mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur ses mains rougeâtres, une horreur telle que je régurgitais presque ce que j'avais mangé dans la journée. Mon cœur me sembla remonter dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement, me tirant cet espèce d'halètement que personne ne put ignorer. Mes mains remontèrent et se posèrent autour de ma gorge tandis que j'essayais de ne pas hyperventiler. Putain non, putain. Il avait tué ces deux types. _Merde, merde, merde_.

« Alors, petite Bella, on a peur de la vue d'un peu de sang ? se moqua Irina, de nouveau radieuse. A croire que le sang la rendait terriblement belle. _Diaboliquement belle, putain_. Elle se tourna ensuite vers cet assassin cinglé qui lui servait de compère. Tu t'es occupé d'eux ? s'assura-t-elle, descendant de son perchoir.

- C'est bon, ils n'ouvriront plus jamais leur putain de bouche, acquiesça-t-il, apparemment satisfait de lui. Il essuya ses mains baignées de sang sur son T-shirt, me tirant un nouvel étranglement. Ils parlaient de la mort de ces deux hommes avec un tel détachement que je me doutais qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier meurtre. Que Dieu nous vienne en aide.

- Va chercher Tanner et Flint, lui dit-elle une fois qu'il eut fini. Je m'occuperais ensuite de cette foutue alarme puisque tout le monde semble en être incapable ! Elle soupira avant de le regarder de nouveau. Et ce stupide employé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?

- Je l'ai attaché en face du coffre, lui répondit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de la pièce. Cet idiot est tellement peureux qu'il ne bougera pas d'un poil.

- Bien. Ramène-les. »

Il la fixa quelques secondes comme s'il voulait la défier silencieusement et finit par s'éloigner de nouveau à la recherche de ces deux mecs. Irina se rassit tranquillement, observant l'ensemble des otages avec une moue satisfaite. Mon plan était lamentablement tombé à l'eau. Se rapprocher d'elle aurait été utopique de toute façon. C'était comme pactiser avec le diable : un truc impossible à faire. Jamais je n'aurais pu apprivoiser ou tromper une femme aussi fourbe et inébranlable qu'elle. Irina était un putain de monstre de froideur que je jurerais indestructible. Je mettrais ma main à couper que cette femme n'avait pas d'attaches, pas de famille à protéger d'éventuelles représailles, pas de mari ni de petit-ami. Les mercenaires sont des solitaires, non ?

« Bella, est-ce que ça va mieux ? me questionna doucement Aurora. Je tournais lentement la tête dans sa direction, m'apercevant de la même façon que je respirais à peu près normale. Un début de crise de panique, voilà ce que ça avait été. Une sensation d'étouffement et d'asphyxie si terrible que mon cœur avait menacé de lâcher.

- Ouais, coassai-je d'une voix rauque. Ça va.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête pour aller la provoquer ? me gronda-t-elle doucement, une lueur inquiète planant au fond de ses prunelles.

- Vous devez sortir d'ici, Aurora, lui rappelai-je un peu durement. Si vous croyez que je ne me suis pas aperçue que le temps entre chaque contraction s'amenuise, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Elle grimaça de nouveau, entourant son ventre proéminent dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras. J'haussais un sourcil avec un air de _je-te-l'avais-bien-dit_. Elle ne protesta pas.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour me faire quitter la banque, Bella, dit-elle doucement, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. C'est très noble et gentil de votre part, mais tant que je ne bouge pas, je peux tenter de limiter les choses. Je dois simplement rester immobile.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas que l'on va aller très loin, vous et moi, ironisai-je, lui tirant un petit rire. »

Enfin, ça, c'était avant que je n'entende les sirènes des voitures de police. Ça, c'était avant qu'il y ait plusieurs crissements de pneus, des portières ouvertes et d'autres refermées dans la foulée. Il y eut beaucoup de bruit au dehors : ça parlait, donnait des ordres, ça criait. On entendait des gens se déplacer à toute vitesse et j'osais jeter un regard en direction d'Aurora. Le putain de même espoir brillait dans nos prunelles. _La police_. Ils savaient qu'il y avait une prise d'otage dans la banque et ils étaient là pour nous sauver. C'était une bénédiction. Et alors, les choses devinrent sacrément dangereuses dans la banque.

Irina était brutalement descendu de son perchoir, un air si furieux sur son superbe visage que mon cœur sembla de nouveau remontrer dans ma gorge. L'espoir ténu qui inondait mon organe vital fut vite éventré dans l'œuf. Rogan, Tanner et Flint la rejoignirent rapidement, vérifiant que leurs armes étaient chargées. Dans la banque régnait un silence quasi mortuaire, baigné dans une tension sans nom.

« Putain, comment ces foutus poulets sont au courant ? finit-elle par hurler sur ses hommes, ivre de rage. Je savais bien que ces deux imbéciles étaient des bons à rien. Bordel, ils ont déclenché cette putain d'alarme ! cria-t-elle de nouveau, prête à tuer n'importe quelle personne qui oserait la contredire. Le cœur battant, j'enfermais à nouveau la main d'Aurora dans la mienne, serrant ses doigts si fort que j'étais certaine de pouvoir lui briser des phalanges. Heureusement, elle me rendit cette étreinte et je me sentis moins seule à avoir les jetons de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui, putain.

- Ce connard d'employé nous a dit que rien n'était endommagé et que l'alarme n'avait pas pu être déclenchée via le coffre fort, expliqua l'un d'entre d'eux d'une voix rapide et froide. Je ne savais s'il était Tanner ou Flint mais peu importait. La présence des flics dehors compliquait sacrément la situation pour nous.

- Alors comment ça se fait qu'il y a un bataillon de flics devant la banque, expliquez-moi ? s'égosilla-t-elle, saisissant celui qui avait parlé par le col. Elle colla son flingue contre sa tempe et le lui enfonça pratiquement dans le crâne. Et si ce mec souffrait, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Certainement qu'il était de la même trempe que cette horrible bonne femme et qu'il ne ressentait strictement rien. C'était carrément flippant.

- Quelqu'un était au téléphone quand nous avons pris la banque, annonça Rogan avec un sourire sadique.

- Quelqu'un ? répéta Irina avec fureur. Qui ?

- Elle. »

Il me pointa de l'index et je me congelais en une seconde. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de se mettre à galoper comme un damné dans ma poitrine et je songeais que j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Ce sale type en avait eu après moi dès qu'il était entré dans la banque, me fixant de ses yeux sombres, me terrorisant par son aura sinistre. Et voilà maintenant qu'il me balançait. Bon sang, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'Alice avait prévenu la police alors pourquoi me désignait-il comme bouc émissaire ? Quelqu'un avait peut-être appuyé sur une alarme de sécurité ou une merde du genre à l'instant même où ils avaient descendu cette guichetière, putain !

Irina pencha la tête et me dévisagea. Je crus suffoquer. Ses yeux, pourtant bleu azur à la base, n'était qu'un putain de puits sans fond gorgé de haine et de fureur. Oh bon dieu de merde, elle allait me tuer. Une peur irrationnelle se mit à faire trembler chaque muscle qui constituait mon corps, les rendant hors de contrôle. J'étais parfaitement incapable d'articuler un seul foutu mot et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi, une lueur meurtrière planait dans ses prunelles devenues charbon. Seigneur. J'allais mourir, putain. Elle allait cribler mon corps de balles, c'était certain. Je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayée de ma vie.

« Et moi qui commençait à t'apprécier, princesse du rock, persifla-t-elle d'une voix si coupante que j'aurais pu jurer déjà saigner avec ses mots. Je croyais que l'on allait sur un bon chemin toi et moi, mais tu as décidé de nous trahir, Bella Masen, poursuivit-il, impitoyable. Vraiment mauvais petite chérie. Parce que tu vas mourir pour ça.

- Non ! cria soudainement Aurora, tellement plus courageuse que je ne l'étais en cet instant. »

Comment avait-elle pu trouver la force de s'opposer à ce monstre en cuir, hurlant pour que l'on ne me tue pas ? _Bella, bouge-toi ! Où est passée ta verve de tout à l'heure ? C'est maintenant que tu dois te mettre à défendre ta cause parce que si tu ne fais rien, tu vas te faire tuer !_ Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, comme pressentant ma dernière heure arrivée. Bon sang, cette journée aura été pourrie jusqu'au bout. Je respirais difficilement, un filet d'air passant dans mes poumons comprimés par la peur.

« Non ? sourit diaboliquement Irina. Elle se pencha vers mon amie, féroce jusqu'au bout des onglets. Tu veux peut-être mourir à sa place ? questionna-t-elle froidement, braquant son arme sur sa tête.

- Arrête ça, dis-je pathétiquement, dans une espèce de croassement. Ma voix était si faible que si cette salope ne se trouvait pas à côté de nous, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas entendue.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas en état de me donner des ordres, sale petite idiote ! La gifle qu'elle me donna fut si forte que je vis presque des étoiles. Ma pommette me fit un mal de chien et lorsque j'y portais la main, mes doigts furent teintés de rouge. _Seigneur, Bella, ne pense pas au sang. Respire, respire, c'est tout ce sur quoi tu dois te concentrer. Respirer et ne pas mourir_.

- J'étais … j'étais au téléphone quand … quand vous êtes entrés, avouai-je d'une voix chevrotante. Et … le sourire mauvais de Rogan me donna la force de poursuivre, parce que dès qu'Irina apprendra qu'il avait parlé à Alice, elle le frapperait si fort qu'il en perdrait probablement connaissance.

- Et ? grogna-t-elle, m'attrapant par le col. Elle me releva en un geste sec, doté d'une espèce de force surhumaine. L'adrénaline, sans doute. C'était ça même qui me permit de me tenir sur mes jambes tremblantes et de ne pas m'effondrer.

- Il a pris mon téléphone, pointai-je du doigt l'enculé même qui m'avait balancé, et a parlé mon amie. Il lui a dit que nous allions tous mourir ici. S'il n'avait rien dit, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas appelé la police, dis-je avec véhémence, essayant de me convaincre de ce que je disais. Je dis la vérité, je le promets, insistai-je, terrifiée.

- Je ne crois pas ce que tu dis, stupide chanteuse, mais je vais m'assurer que justice soit faite si ça s'avérait vrai. »

Elle me lâcha brutalement et je retombais le long du mur, m'effondrant comme une vulgaire marionnette dont on aurait détaché les liens. Aussitôt, Aurora m'enveloppa dans une étreinte rassurante, me berçant contre elle tandis que je laissais échapper quelques larmes de soulagement. Je n'étais pas encore morte, ce qui n'était pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle, mais il y avait pire. J'enroulais mes bras autour de mon amie, calant ma tête contre son épaule et la laissait me murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Le soupçon d'adrénaline qui m'avait parcouru venait tout simplement de me lâcher et je me sentais vidée de toutes mes forces et de ma combativité. Pourtant, les choses n'étaient pas terminées, nous en étions très loin même.

« Tu as donc pris son téléphone ? questionna Irina, tournant autour de Rogan comme un vautour avec sa proie. Tu as parlé à cette fille et lui a dit que cette stupide chanteuse allait mourir ? Sa voix était trop douce pour être sincère et je craignais sincèrement le pire.

- Ce ne sont pas mes mots exacts, finit-il par répondre après un court silence, mais j'ai bien dit ça. »

Le coup de feu partit si vite que je ne réalisais pas vraiment. J'entendis juste Rogan pousser un hurlement avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, tenant sa cuisse droite entre ses mains. Quelques gouttes de sang tombaient déjà sur le sol blanc de la banque. Dans un nouveau hurlement, celui-là était davantage rageur, il se redressa et se remit debout avant de déchirer un morceau de son T-Shirt pour en faire un garrot. Il serra fermement autour de la blessure, s'empêchant certainement de faire une hémorragie. Il ramassa son flingue en une seconde avant de le braquer sur Irina.

« Tire et je te fais sauter la cervelle, sale connard, le menaça-t-elle, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Ils ne vont pas tarder à appeler pour tenter de négocier et nous faire relâcher les otages. Tanner, Flint, j'espère pour vous que vous avez sécurisé les autres issues sinon vous subirez le même sort, trancha-t-elle, sans cœur. Ils acquiescèrent dans un mouvement uniforme. Bien, fit-elle. Nos plans tombent à l'eau, donc il est maintenant question de se tirer d'affaire sans se faire attraper, évidemment. Et d'en tirer un max de blé. Elle tourna méchamment la tête dans ma direction. C'est là que tu interviens, petite chérie. Son visage empreint d'une bestialité sans nom fit tomber un parpaing dans mon estomac.

- Oh seigneur, geignis contre l'épaule d'Aurora, en pleine crise de panique.

- Arrêtez de gesticuler, Bella, me supplia-t-elle dans un souffle, le visage tendu. Je me redressais rapidement et compris que l'inévitable était en train d'arriver. Putain, putain, putain. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus proches : son visage en nage et cadavérique me le prouvaient assez.

- Aurora, bon sang, vous … vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher ? balbutiai-je, tétanisée.

- Les contractions, gémit-elle tout en se tenant le ventre, elles sont trop proches. A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'on me saisit par le col. Je jetai un œil à celui qui venait de me soulever et ça n'était autre que ce cinglé de Rogan. Un hurlement voulut franchir mes lèvres mais je ne réussis à sortir qu'un couinement.

- Amène là prêt du coffre fort et attache-là, ordonna Irina d'un ton sans appel. Et alors, un regain d'énergie sembla habiter mon corps, me hurlant que je ne pouvais laisser Aurora toute seule dans son état.

- Non ! hurlai-je entre les bras de ce taré. Je gesticulais dans tous les sens, me débattant comme je le pouvais. J'essayais de flanquer un magistral coup de pied dans son entrejambe et réussis en partie à entendre le grognement de douleur qu'il émit. Elle a besoin d'aide ! criai-je de plus belle alors que la brute épaisse empoigna mes cheveux et tira dessus, exposant ma gorge où il pressait une putain de dague. Elle est sur le point d'accoucher, bon sang ! poursuivis-je sans me soucier de la lame qui me tranchait déjà la peau. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser là !

- Tu as raison, petit chaton, ricana Irina tandis qu'un téléphone au niveau du standard se mit à sonner. Le corps de la guichetière n'était pas loin. Emmène la baleine avec elle si elle se sent d'humeur à prendre soin d'elle, fit-elle avant de décrocher. Banque HSBC, bonjour, débita-t-elle avec naturel, faisant des gestes avec son arme pour intimer à Rogan de se magner. »

Dans un grondement rageur, il rangea sa dague et sans défaire son emprise sur mes cheveux, il tira d'un geste sec sur le bras d'Aurora. Elle parvint à se relever avec difficulté et c'est là que les choses empirèrent prodigieusement. Putain. Une flaque tomba littéralement à ses pieds : une espèce de liquide étrange et à sa mine paniquée, je compris qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Irina jura comme un charretier avant d'intimer à Rogan de se dépêcher. Gémissant, Aurora nous suivit avec lenteur, protégeant son ventre avec ses bras. Fort heureusement pour nous, le coffre fort n'était pas très éloigné. Rogan me jeta littéralement au sol tandis que j'aidais Aurora à s'allonger, en pleine crise de panique. Bon dieu, son bébé pouvait naître d'un instant à l'autre et nous étions en pleine prise d'otages. N'y avait-il pas pire comme situation ?

« Tu gardes un œil sur elles deux, ordonna Irina une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Ils essaient de négocier, comme je l'avais prédit. Avec cette femme sur le point d'avoir son môme, inutile de nous inquiéter de notre petite chanteuse. Contente toi de les surveiller. Le démon roux allait repartir lorsqu'elle saisit Rogan par le col et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Désobéis encore une fois à mes ordres et je te découperais en morceaux moi-même, c'est bien compris ? insista-t-elle avec froideur. »

Il se dégagea de sa prise sans piper mot, se contentant de sortir sa dague et de jouer avec, comme il le faisait au début de la prise d'otage. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, emplis d'une haine sans nom, deux billes noires qui auraient pu me tuer tant elles étaient diaboliques. Déglutissant bruyamment, je fis allonger Aurora, touchant son front en nage. Bon sang, elle était brûlante.

**Muse – **_**Space dementia**_

« Aurora, j'espère pour vous que vous n'allez pas accoucher parce que je ne suis pas un putain de médecin, gémis-je douloureusement, ayant mal de la voir souffrir à ce point. Elle se tordait sur le sol froid, psalmodiant des prières pour son enfant. S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose !

- Je vais essayer … de le retenir, dit-elle, ses mots entrecoupés d'halètements, mais ça va être difficile.

- Il faut que vous teniez le coup, la priai-je dans un filet de voix. La police va nous sortir de là.

- N'y compte pas trop, ma mignonne, m'interrompit Rogan avec un lent sourire.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils pulvérisent ta sale tête de psychopathe, lui répondis-je vertement, caressant à nouveau le front d'Aurora. Je veux qu'ils te foutent le canon de ton flingue dans le cul et qu'ils te fassent exploser par l'intérieur. Et je t'assure que je serais là pour cracher sur ta putain de tombe, connard !

- Si je dois crever, chérie, tu crèveras avec moi, crois-moi, rit-il fortement. Mais je te remercie pour ces délicates paroles, sache que je n'en pense pas moins à ton sujet. »

Un sourire horriblement sadique étendit ses lèvres fines et dans un grognement, je me retournais vers mon amie. Certes, Rogan m'effrayait à ne plus savoir comment respirer, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre. J'étais plus forte que ça, bon sang ! Je devais retrouver cette attitude rebelle que je maîtrisais si bien lors de mes débuts avec Edward. Je devais cesser d'être cette parfaite petite épouse que je devenais malgré moi et reprendre mes anciennes habitudes. Sauf qu'évidemment, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mon guitariste de mari m'avait véritablement transformée.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? questionnai-je Aurora tandis qu'elle effectuait ses exercices de respirations. Je nouais ses doigts aux miens, espérant lui apporter un quelconque soutien. C'était illusoire, bien sûr, mais je pouvais essayer de nous en convaincre toutes les deux.

- Mieux, dit-elle entre deux profondes inspirations. La panique est passée, expliqua-t-elle tout en raffermissant sa prise sur mes doigts. Je pense pouvoir tenir un peu mais il ne faut pas que la police tarde à venir nous chercher, chuchota-t-elle de manière presque inaudible.

- Je l'espère, répondis-je sur le même ton. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais rapidement Rogan. Son attention était prise ailleurs tandis que des hurlements de rage nous parvenaient. Irina était dans un état de fureur sans nom, apparemment. Les négociations ne devaient pas se dérouler de la manière dont elle l'aurait voulu, sans doute. Je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les choses ici, lui avouai-je subitement, mais je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontrée, même si ça n'a pas eu lieu dans des circonstances optimales. Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

- Ma fille ne voudra jamais me croire quand je lui dirais que je vous ai rencontrée, pouffa doucement Aurora, tentant d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front.

- Comment s'appellent vos enfants ? lui demandai-je tranquillement, m'asseyant en tailleur à côté d'elle, sa main toujours dans la mienne. »

Je ne prêtais plus aucune attention à Rogan. Il ne nous toucherait pas tant qu'Irina ne l'aurait pas ordonné et elle était bien trop occupée à négocier leur extraction qu'à s'emmerder avec nous. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Une partie de mon cœur me soufflait de ne pas oublier qu'elle m'avait qualifiée de « porte de sortie » parce qu'en plus d'être célèbre, j'étais riche. Et puis, la fortune d'Edward n'était plus à qualifier. Il avait acheté notre maison sans même sourciller devant le prix exorbitant, signant le chèque comme s'il balançait dix dollars à une pauvre caissière. Irina ne devait certainement pas l'ignorer et si elle s'avérait demander une rançon à Edward, il exécuterait ses ordres. Je savais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, quitte à se ruiner. Il savait également que la réciproque était vraie, bon sang ! Je serais prête à tuer pour lui.

« Vidia est la plus vieille, m'apprit-elle avant de couiner, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Ah oui ? souris-je doucement. C'est un joli prénom, Vidia. Pas vraiment commun.

- C'est Robb, mon mari, qui a voulu que l'on appelle notre première fille comme ça, rit-elle avant que son rire ne se transforme en gémissement de douleur. Bon dieu, mon cœur se contractait dans ma poitrine à voir combien elle avait mal. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas médecin et je ne connaissais aucun remède pour les femmes sur le point d'accoucher. Nous devions simplement prendre notre mal en patience et prier pour que la police nous sorte vite de là.

- Quel âge a-t-elle, maintenant ? C'est bien Vidia qui écoute notre groupe ? Je souris à cette évocation. Rencontrer la maman d'une de nos fans, ça aurait pu être vraiment drôle dans d'autres circonstances.

- Oui c'est bien elle, ricana Aurora, le visage tendu. Elle approche les dix-sept ans, maintenant. J'entends votre voix du matin au soir, en fait. J'éclatais de rire à ses mots, m'attirant un regard furieux de la part de Rogan. L'ignorant avec superbe, je caressais les cheveux de mon amie.

- Ah oui ? m'entendis-je demander, amusée.

- Oh oui et je suis pratiquement certaine de connaître les paroles de toutes vos chansons tellement je les ai entendues ! Nous pouffâmes comme des adolescentes. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, fit-elle dans un soupir. On avait du très bon rock dans les années 80. Mon premier petit-ami faisait partie d'un groupe de _Death Metal_. A ce moment là, ça faisait juste beaucoup de bruit et le chanteur poussait des cris dans tous les sens mais ils avaient un certain succès. Je faisais ma fière devant toutes les autres filles qui voulaient sortir avec Jamie.

- Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet puisque j'ai aussi regardé les midinettes de haut lorsqu'elles bavaient sur Edward. Je savais qu'il était à moi et voir leur visage se décomposer quand il m'embrassait sous leurs yeux est un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais sans doute jamais ! rigolai-je à gorge déployée.

- La ferme ! grogna Rogan, nous adressant une œillade meurtrière. Tu te crois au bistrot du coin, petite chanteuse ?

- Ah bon ? le provoquai-je, acide. Dommage, j'avais oublié que nous étions des putains d'_otages_, toutes mes excuses. »

Je lui adressais un sourire cynique qu'il ne manqua pas de noter. Il s'approcha de nous, dangereux comme pas permis. _Bordel, Bella, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à ne pas ouvrir ta putain de grande bouche ?_ Quand les poules auront des dents ! J'en avais assez de jouer à la parfaite petite fille docile tout ça parce qu'ils étaient en train de dévaliser cette banque damnée. Mes nerfs ne supportaient plus la pression que je leur faisais supporter ni la peur qui me nouait l'estomac. Peut-être que j'étais effectivement en train de déconner et que je mettais ma vie en danger mais peu importait. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer définitivement.

« Arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu avec moi, lança-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Il enroula mes cheveux autour de son point, tirant brutalement ma tête en arrière. Je m'empêchais de protester de douleur parce que bon dieu de bon dieu, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mais je ne voulais pas voir la satisfaction se peindre sur ses traits hideux. Ça lui donnerait de l'ascendant sur moi, un pouvoir que je n'étais pas prête à lui concéder.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, le narguai-je avec perfidie. Irina te collera une balle entre les deux yeux si tu le fais. Un halètement me parvint et je sus qu'Aurora supportait difficilement la pression, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Ce connard savait que j'étais une otage de choix et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me faire de mal s'il voulait sortir d'ici sans être menotté.

- Pas si je m'occupe d'elle en premier, sourit-il, sombre. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut l'échine, glaçant mon sang échauffé par la peur.

- Quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de balbutier, ahurie. Bordel, je comptais sur les menaces d'Irina pour l'intimider mais visiblement, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. _Putain, il n'avait pas peur d'elle_. Merde. Double merde.

- T'as très bien entendu alors maintenant, la baleine et toi allez la boucler sinon je pourrais éventuellement passer mes nerfs sur vous, siffla-t-il avec haine. Sachant que je te dois toujours une balle, ma mignonne. Il désigna de l'index le garrot ensanglanté qui serrait sa cuisse._ Et voilà, t'as tout gagné espèce d'idiote_.

- Tout va bien, rassurai-je mon amie qui avait perdu le fil de sa respiration. J'avais néanmoins attendu que Rogan se détourne pour recommencer à parler. Bon dieu, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine parce que la peur était de nouveau là, m'étreignant avec ses mains glacées et sa poigne de fer. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas un homme, bon sang ? J'aurais pu me jeter sur lui et l'étranger à main nue. Cet enfoiré ne méritait pas moins que ça.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, murmura-t-elle difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme allègre.

- Vous devez reprendre vos exercices de respiration, la priai-je doucement, serrant foutrement fort sa main dans la mienne. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser intimider par ce monstre, soufflai-je. Il n'est rien qu'un pion qu'Irina manipule.

- Mais … mais, hoqueta-t-elle avec frayeur, il a dit qu'il comptait la tuer._ Bien sûr qu'il avait dit ça, cet enfoiré_. Faire croire à Aurora que ses paroles n'étaient un tissu de conneries était inenvisageable parce qu'elle se douterait obligatoirement que j'essayais simplement de la calmer pour retarder l'accouchement le plus vite possible.

- Je sais, je sais, tapotai-je sa main comme j'aurais pu le faire avec un enfant. C'est juste que vous ne devez pas y penser. Il nous a peut-être menti sur ses intentions avec Irina, supposai-je. Elle a l'air quand même de le tenir par les tripes donc je me pose la question. Mais peu importe, maintenant, souris-je avec douceur. Parlez moi encore de Vidia et de vos autres enfants.

- Ça faisait peu de temps que Robb et moi étions ensemble quand je suis tombée enceinte de Vidia, dit-elle avec amusement. Elle se crispa brièvement lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction la parcourut, mais elle tint bon. Nous n'étions pas du tout préparés et jeunes, surtout, mais on a voulu tenter le coup. Je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision.

- Quel âge aviez-vous, à ce moment là ? Je l'observais attentivement. Elle m'avait paru plus jeune lorsque je l'avais vu dans la file d'attente, avant que le braquage ne commence. De loin, je lui aurais donné moins de trente ans. Elle était si radieuse et belle qu'elle m'avait presque illuminé par sa bonne humeur. Maintenant, alors que son visage était terrassé par la souffrance et la peur, elle paraissait plus vieille, peut être dans les trente-huit ans ou quelque chose comme ça.

- J'avais vingt et un ans à l'époque. Elle rit à la vue de ma mine stupéfaite.

- Bon sang, vous étiez plus jeunes que moi et vous aviez déjà un enfant ! J'étais littéralement scotchée. Je ne m'estimais pas excessivement immature mais je savais qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'étais parfaitement incapable d'élever un enfant, même avec la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Ils m'impressionnaient.

- Robb avait vingt-cinq ans à ce moment-là et c'est lui qui nous a permis de ne pas flancher, financièrement parlant. J'ai dû démissionner de mon travail parce que mon patron ne supportait pas les femmes enceintes. Ça a été une période difficile pour nous mais nos deux familles nous ont épaulé et je ne saurais jamais assez les remercier pour toute l'aide qu'ils nous ont tous apporté. Nous avons eu Ace et Cécyle beaucoup plus tard, préférant en profiter un peu avant d'avoir de nouveaux enfants (_N/A : tiens, c'est marrant, ces deux prénoms me disent quelque chose, hein Chouchou *_*_)

- J'imagine, murmurai-je avec tristesse. »

Edward et moi n'aurions jamais ce genre d'aide, c'était certain. Charlie et Renée m'avaient jetée comme une vulgaire chaussette et Edward était orphelin. Esmée et Carlisle seraient les deux seules personnes qui pourraient jouer le rôle de parents à mes yeux et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'avais jamais connu de gens aussi adorables et dévoués que ces deux-là. Ils considéraient déjà Edward comme le fils qu'ils n'ont jamais eu alors, lorsque le moment viendrait pour nous d'avoir des enfants, et bien je pensais sincèrement qu'ils seraient heureux de porter le titre de grands-parents. Mon cœur se serra à cette perspective. Peut-être étais-je plus encline à avoir des enfants que je ne l'aurais présumé. A voir Aurora s'illuminer dès qu'elle parlait de sa famille, bon sang, je la jalousais presque.

« Vous n'avez pas de famille sur qui … elle s'interrompit sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle contraction. Bon sang, c'était de pire en pire. Une famille sur qui compter ? reprit-elle après quelques inspirations.

- Edward est orphelin et mes parents m'ont déposé très tôt dans un orphelinat, prétendant qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'enfant, crachai-je avec venin. Sauf que j'ai appris, il y a quelques années, qu'ils étaient les heureux parents d'une autre fille. Enfin peu importe, maintenant, haussai-je les épaules. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Les prunelles de ma nouvelle amie s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle ne put retenir longtemps.

- Oh non, Bella, sanglota-t-elle dans mes bras tandis que je coulais un regard discret en direction de Rogan. Il secoua la tête avant de souffler fortement.

- Ne pleurez pas, la priai-je, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Je m'y suis faite avec le temps. Une fois que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je compris à quel point ils étaient vrais. Si je n'arrivais pas à franchir le cap, autrement, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux à présent. _Parce qu'Edward m'avait appris à composer avec ça_. C'était lui qui m'avait aidé à surmonter ce rejet douloureux et de me tourner vers un avenir meilleur avec des personnes qui elles, m'aimaient.

- C'est horrible, pleurnicha-t-elle à nouveau. Comment peut-on faire ça à ses enfants ? La chair de sa chair ?

- Eh bien je suppose que tout le monde ne définit pas le mot « famille » de la même manière que vous, ris-je d'un rire gauche et faux. Mais j'aurais adoré avoir une mère comme vous. Vos enfants ont beaucoup de chance.

- Allez donc leur dire, protesta-t-elle avec une grimace. Elle serra convulsivement les jambes, la respiration subitement hachée.

- Restez avec moi, dis-je, posant une main sur son ventre proéminent. J'étais certaine que son enfant serait une merveille.

- Bel … LA ! finit-elle par hurler, me faisant sursauter.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à crier comme ça ? jura Rogan avant de braquer son flingue dans sa direction. Si tu ne la fermes pas, je te bute, ok ?

- Ça suffit ! m'exclamai-je tout en repoussant son revolver de la main. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher, sale enfoiré ?

- Rien à foutre, rétorqua-t-il, impitoyable. Si elle ne boucle pas sa petite bouche, je lui fous mon canon dans la gorge et je tire. Compris ?

- Sale fils de pute ! m'enflammai-je tout en me redressant et lui faisant face. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire un truc pareil ?! Aurora se mit à hurler de douleur, se tortillant sur le sol en quête de délivrance. Ses cris redoublaient d'intensité à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait si bien qu'ils me semblaient résonner dans toute la banque.

- Je le dis parce que j'ai envie, c'est clair ? grogna-t-il, me saisissant par la gorge et la serrant si fort que l'air ne passa plus. »

J'étais en train de suffoquer. Je battais des pieds dans le vain espoir de lui donner un coup de pied et de le faire lâcher prise. Mes poumons réclamaient déjà l'oxygène dont cet enfoiré était en train de me priver, le manque d'air rendant mon esprit brumer. Rogan accentua sa poigne, comprimant ma trachée au point que je ne la sentis presque plus. Des points blancs se mirent à danser violemment devant mes yeux, recouvrant rapidement le visage affreusement laid de mon tortionnaire. Au moment où je manquais de perdre connaissance, une nouvelle douleur me travailler, envoyant comme un électrochoc à mon cerveau. J'étais par terre et je pouvais à nouveau respirer.

Aspirant un grand bol d'air, je me mis ensuite à tousser comme une damnée, palpant ma gorge salement maltraitée. Il allait me tuer. J'étais certaine qu'il allait le faire si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu. Et ce quelqu'un était Irina, évidemment. Aurora semblait s'être calmée puisque les hurlements que j'entendais à travers mon cerveau encore embrumé d'être passé si près de la mort, n'étaient pas les siens. Affalée sur le sol, respirant à peu près normalement, je me redressais lentement sur un coude, contemplant mon bourreau en train de crier un chapelet d'injures auquel je ne voulais même pas penser. A genoux sur le sol, il tenait sa main pleine de sang comme s'il … _bon sang_. Irina lui avait tiré dans la main, celle-là même qui avait essayé de m'asphyxier.

« Rogan, Rogan, Rogan, dit-elle avec une sorte de tendresse qui n'augurait rien de bon. La prochaine fois que tu maltraites ma petite chanteuse, c'est dans ton cœur que la balle ira se loger, c'est clair ?

- Putain ! hurla-t-il de nouveau, ses yeux fixés sur sa main. Comment t'as pu me faire ça, espèce de salope ? Elle leva sa jambe droite et la détendit brusquement, lui envoyant un magistral coup de pied en pleine mâchoire.

- Je suis en train de me tuer à tenter de nous faire sortir d'ici le mieux possible et tu es en train de ruiner tout mon boulot avec ta sale merde ! vociféra-t-elle, donnant un nouveau coup de pied, mais dans son ventre cette fois-ci. Comment j'ose te faire ça ? répéta-t-il avec haine. Tu n'es qu'un sale trou du cul qui ne mérite pas de vivre, Rogan, alors estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. Parce qu'une fois que l'on sera sortie de cette merde, crois-moi, _chéri_, je vais te le faire payer et très cher ! »

Elle continua de le battre avec acharnement, lui flanquant des coups de pieds et de poings à ne plus les distinguer. Si un de ses hommes, Tanner ou Flint, n'était pas venu la chercher, je pariais qu'elle aurait battu Rogan à mort. Il n'était plus qu'une masse amorphe sur le carrelage, gémissant et remuant doucement mais sans réellement amorcer un signe pour se redresser. Je rampais jusqu'Aurora, épuisée par tout ça. Ma gorge était encore douloureuse mais je pouvais respirer et parler, c'était ce qui comptait. Ce qui était plus important encore, c'était que nous sortions de là toutes les deux et vivantes de surcroît. Nous devions résister, nous montrer plus fortes qu'eux.

« Bella, tu n'es pas blessée ? s'enquit-elle, oubliant le vouvoiement entre nous. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, des larmes plein les yeux.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, ironisai-je, me trainant pour m'allonger près d'elle.

- Et moi donc, soupira-t-elle, prenant une fois de plus ma main dans la sienne. J'ai eu si peur qu'il ne te tue, confia-t-elle tout en regardant le plafond. Ses larmes trop longtemps retenues roulèrent sur ses joues lisses, me broyant le cœur. Bon dieu, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. _Tout comme tu t'inquiètes pour elle, idiote ! Dans une situation comme celle-là, les gens se montrent d'une solidarité sans faille_. Ouais, c'était foutrement vrai.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il ne le fasse, acquiesçai-je douloureusement, tentant d'occulter le fait que j'avais failli mourir, il y avait quelques minutes. Mes nerfs étaient déjà sur le point de lâcher alors si je m'appesantissais trop sur cette idée morbide, j'allais rendre les armes pour de bon. Il me fallait conserver encore un peu de combativité. _Encore un chouilla pour que nous puissions survivre à tout ce foutoir_.

- Quand crois-tu que la police va venir nous sauver ? Je fus parfaitement incapable de lui répondre parce que je n'en avais aucune putain d'idée. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la réconforter et lui dire que j'avais l'intime intuition qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, mais tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries.

- Je sais pas, Aurora, je sais pas, me contentai-je de dire. Parce que je ne voulais pas lui mentir, voilà tout. »

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque je me figeais. _Rogan_. Rogan était en train de se redresser. Par une puissante pression sur sa main, je lui intimais de se taire. Irina l'avait battu à mort par ma faute mais si les hurlements d'Aurora ne l'avaient pas attirée, eh bien je serais peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Aux yeux de cet enfoiré, nous étions certainement aussi fautives l'une que l'autre alors mieux valait pour nous jouer les mortes et nous faire oublier. J'inspirais profondément, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui s'était emballé une fois de plus. Un grand froid sembla glisser sur ma peau, la longeant, la caressant avant de s'infiltrer par tous mes pores au même instant. Et alors, la terreur me gagna quand je l'entendis se relever.

Je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction parce qu'il me tuerait simplement en m'adressant son regard empli de haine et de toute sorte de choses malsaines. S'il était déjà terriblement dangereux tout à l'heure, et bien là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait être mais les choses allaient s'empirer, ça c'était certain. Il haletait comme un bœuf, certainement touché à la cage thoracique après le déluge de coups qu'il avait dû essuyer. Bon sang, si jamais on m'avait tabassé de la même façon, je serais sans nul doute restée sur le carreau en train de pleurer pour que l'on mette fin à mon agonie.

En un sens et même si je détestais cet homme jusqu'à la moelle, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait dû courage. J'étais certaine de regretter ces mots lorsqu'il s'en prendrait de nouveau à moi – parce que je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, ça allait de nouveau arriver – mais je n'aurais pas sa ténacité et cette envie de me remettre debout si j'avais été à sa place. Peut-être que j'étais trop défaitiste ou quoi que ce soit de genre mais sa capacité à se relever malgré ce qu'Irina lui avait fait, et bien merde, je devais le reconnaître. Je l'entendis siffler de douleur un bon nombre de fois avant que je ne voie son ombre complètement debout. Ses lourdes rangers tapèrent contre le sol, me faisant l'effet d'être un gong sinistre, m'annonçant ma mort imminente. Mes doigts, malgré l'engourdissement, continuèrent de serrer ceux d'Aurora parce qu'elle était mon seul soutien mental dans cette épreuve et que son état me donnait la force de ne pas me laisser aller et fondre en larmes.

**Hans Zimmer - **_**Time**_

« Toi ! me taillada une voix si rauque que j'en oubliais mes résolutions et levais les yeux. Rogan était penché au-dessus de nous deux, le visage salement amoché, le rendant définitivement plus laid. Sa lèvre était fendue en deux et j'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir son œil droit tant Irina avait cogné dessus. Il y avait des contusions sur ses bras et son visage, sans oublier sans jambe blessée. Et malgré ça, il avait encore la force de nous menacer, positionné en hauteur comme un ange de la mort. Réponds ! rugit-il avec une hargne qui me compressa la poitrine.

- Moi ? questionnai-je avec un filet de voix.

- Pas toi, me cracha-t-il au visage, méprisant. Mais je te rassure que tu ne paies rien pour attendre, sale petite chienne ! Tu es responsable de l'intégralité de mes blessures, espèce de vermine ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir vivante, pas vrai ? Ses paroles pénétrèrent mon esprit sans qu'il ne les décrypte vraiment. J'acquiesçais, terrorisée et alors, leur sens fit tilt en moi. J'écarquillais mes yeux à l'extrême, le souffle coupé. Il venait de le dire. _Il allait me tuer. J'allais mourir_.

- Je savais bien que tu allais nous poser des problèmes, se mit-il ensuite à grogner, dévisageant Aurora avec son regard de chasseur. J'aurais dû te tuer dès le départ, ça m'aurait évité bien des soucis. Redresse-toi, lui ordonna-t-il, braquant son arme sur mon amie. »

Toujours allongée sur le sol, tétanisée par ses paroles, je fus parfaitement incapable de bouger lorsqu'Aurora détacha ses doigts des miens et dans un effet du diable, tenta de se redresser. Rogan tapa du pied, impatient, jouant avec son arme. Je tournais la tête pour la voir lutter contre ses cris de souffrance et contre ses larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Elle gémissait en se relevant légèrement, les bras protégeant son bébé, paniquée à l'idée de mourir. Et c'est alors que je compris.

Parfois, dans les moments où je ne pensais ni à Edward, ni aux _Ribson Keane_, ni aux filles, j'aimais me poser, fermer les yeux et réfléchir à ce qu'était ma vie. Je me suis toujours demandé, au moment de mourir, quelle serait l'empreinte que je laisserais sur mon entourage et sur le monde. Bien sûr, nous étions célèbres maintenant mais dans dix ans, qui pouvait prédire ? J'aurais simplement voulu, comme tout ces grands savants ou poètes du passé, laisser une marque indélébile sur l'humanité. C'était peut être prétentieux ou stupide, mais c'était une envie qui me venait, de temps à autre. Faire passer un message que personne ne pourra oublier. Pas forcément être une icône ou une merde du genre, mais par nos paroles ou nos actes, faire en sorte que l'on se souvienne de moi, par delà ma mort.

Quand je vis Aurora presque assise, face à Rogan, je sus qu'il fallait que j'agisse. En fait, dans la situation actuelle, il n'y avait que deux choix qui s'offraient à moi : se relever et m'interposer ou rester à terre et la regarder mourir. C'était une seule et unique décision qui pourrait changer le courant de ma vie parce que s'interposer, c'était mettre davantage ma vie en danger et peut-être me faire tuer mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'échappatoire. Ce chien avait décidé de me tuer, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle alors peut-être qu'elle était là, ma chance de sauver non pas une vie mais deux. Une mère et son enfant sur le point de naître. N'y avait-il pas plus beau sacrifice que celui-là ?

Bien sûr, j'étais terrifiée et toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent vers mon mari, l'homme de ma vie. _Edward_. Nous nous étions jurés bonheur et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je savais comment il réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette banque damnée, mais en vérité, je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait une fois que je ne serais plus là. Parce qu'il se tournerait vers l'autodestruction, c'était certain. Cet amour qui nous liait était la chose la plus puissante que j'ai jamais expérimenté. Bien sûr, les bouquins décrivent les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat, mais vivre l'amour au sens réellement du terme, c'était tellement différent et tellement plus doux.

La crise de tétanie qui m'avait empêché de bouger mes membres sembla se lever, comme si elle avait compris que ma décision était prise et que rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher. La scène me sembla se dérouler au ralenti, comme dans les films. Rogan leva lentement son arme, visant la tête d'Aurora. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son geste, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. L'arme qu'il avait au poing ne semblait pas lui peser, pas de tremblements, pas de pliure du bras. Rien. Il était juste un tueur froid et sanguinaire, comme je l'avais pressenti la première seconde où je l'avais vu. Il m'avait fait froid dans le dos et finalement, c'était bien loin de ce qu'il m'évoquait à l'instant présent.

Je me relevais en un bond, m'interposant entre eux alors qu'il appuyait sur la gâchette et qu'un « PAN » résonna dans toute la banque. Lorsque je m'étais interposée, ça m'avait semblé juste et courageux et maintenant que le coup était parti, j'osais baisser les yeux. Le canon de son arme était pointé directement sur mon abdomen. Mon T-shirt sali parce que j'avais trainé à terre commença à se teinter de rouge et la douleur m'ensevelit soudainement. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres tandis que je posais les mains sur ma blessure, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je l'avais fait. Je m'étais interposée. _Je les avais sauvé_. Je tombais à genoux, vissant mon regard dans celui de Rogan qui étonné. Sans doute pensait-il que je ne me serais pas interposée et que je l'aurais laissé la tuer sans rien tenter. _Tu as tout faux, mon grand_.

« BELLA ! hurla Aurora dans mon dos, me tirant dans un geste sec pour me retourner. J'écartais la main de ma blessure, terrassée par la douleur, et me vis lui tendre une main ensanglantée. Oh mon dieu, non ! pleura-t-elle aussitôt, attrapant ma main visqueuse tout en m'attirant vers elle. Bella, seigneur, pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? sanglota-t-elle de plus belle, m'adossant au mur et plaquant ses mains comme ma blessure sanguinolente.

- Il le fallait, gémis-je tandis qu'elle appuyait sur mon abdomen. Ton enfant et toi deviez être sauvés.

- Ça, ma mignonne, lança Rogan avec un sourire amusé, ça n'était pas très intelligent. Te voilà blessée, maintenant. Condamnée à te vider de ton sang si tes précieux poulets n'arrivent pas rapidement. Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?

- Non, mais moi je veux bien le savoir, intervint Irina d'une voix hivernale. Je tournais les yeux dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle braquait son arme sur Rogan, me jetant à peine un coup d'œil, les yeux focalisés sur ma blessure.

- Elle n'a pas réussi à sauver sa copine, rit-il sombrement, lui faisant face. Tu veux me tuer, salope ? Va s'y. Au moins j'en aurais buté une des deux. Il ne lui en fallu apparemment pas plus puisqu'elle tira droit sur son cœur, le laissant tomber au sol comme le pathétique mec qu'il était.

- Ce connard vient de bousiller mon putain de plan, pesta-t-elle avant de s'approcher et de soulever mon T-shirt. Merde, jura-t-elle. »

Et alors, il y eut une espèce de détonation venant de l'extérieur qui fit se redresser Irina, raide comme un piquet. Elle me lança un « _Si tu crèves, petite chanteuse, je te tue une seconde fois ! _» avant de s'éloigner en courant, arme au point. La police, ça devait être la police qui venait de lancer son assaut. Je savais que c'était un bon signe mais d'un autre côté, je me sentais faible. Vidée. Avec une pointe d'humour, je songeais que j'étais effectivement en train de me vider de mon sang. Mon T-shirt en était imbibé, mon jean devenait sacrément rouge et la douleur suçait la vie hors de moi. Je sentais à peine qu'Aurora me berçait contre sa poitrine, pleurant à ne plus savoir respirer.

« La première fois que j'ai vu Edward, murmurai-je d'une voix éraillée, c'était dans un bar miteux, à Seattle. Aurora renifla bruyamment avant de me sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Shhht, dit-elle sur le même ton, posant un doigt humide sur mes lèvres. Tu dois économiser tes forces pour quand les secours viendront nous chercher.

- Comment vont tes contractions ? soufflai-je difficilement, me calant un peu mieux contre elle. Le bébé n'est pas sur le point d'arriver ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, me gronda-t-elle, reniflant à nouveau. Concentre-toi sur ta santé.

- Quand j'ai vu Edward, dans ce bar, j'ai eu comme un coup de foudre, tu sais ? poursuivis-je, parce que j'avais besoin de parler. »

J'étais douloureusement consciente du fait que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et que les secours, s'ils n'arrivaient pas bientôt, ne pourraient plus rien faire. Alors je désirais parler de la seule chose qui comptait encore à mes yeux : _Edward_. Ce sacrifice, pour Aurora et son enfant était nécessaire mais je craignais la réaction de mon mari. On s'était toujours juré, lui et moi, et mourir ensemble parce que c'était comme ça que nous voulions finir, l'un et l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible compte tenu de l'attachement que nous nous vouions. Pourtant, j'étais là, aux portes de la mort, dans les bras d'une femme que j'avais rencontré dans d'horribles circonstances et qui serait sans doute la dernière personne que je verrais jamais. Je débinais alors comme une folle, laissant sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que je voulais qu'il sache.

« Je n'ai jamais cru à cette merde de coup de foudre où l'on tombe pour l'autre à l'instant même où nos yeux se croisent pour la première fois, dis-je avec un petit rire qui me tira une violente quinte de toux. J'appuyais contre mon abdomen parce qu'à chaque mouvement, c'était une souffrance sans nom, mais je continuais à parler. Et pourtant, j'eus un sourire nostalgique, Edward a capturé mon cœur dès la première seconde. Je sortais à peine de l'orphelinat alors je n'y connaissais rien aux relations entre garçons et filles. Je me rappelle de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa vieille veste en cuir sur le dos, ses doigts magiques qui caressait sa guitare comme si c'était une femme. »

Je soupirais avant d'adresser un faible sourire à Aurora. Un torrent de larmes dévalait toujours ses joues mais elle avait cessé de sangloter. Elle m'écoutait juste parler, comme si ça la calmait.

« Ce soir-là, s'il n'y avait pas eu Tanya pour s'interposer, Edward m'a dit qu'il m'aurait offert un verre et que nous aurions sans doute parlé pendant des heures. Ça c'était fait naturellement en nous, parce qu'Edward et moi, c'était simplement juste. »

Mon amie me berçait dans ses bras tandis que je lui parlais de l'histoire de ma vie, m'affaiblissant à chaque seconde qui passait. Aurora luttait contre ses contractions, je le voyais à la crispation de son visage, à la sueur qi dégoulinait de son front et aux grimaces de plus en plus horribles qu'elle esquissait. Et pourtant, elle tint bon, ne laissant pas son petit bout de chou sortir parce que j'étais en train de mourir dans ses bras. Son courage et sa bravoure me laissèrent sans voix quelques instants.

Dans la salle principale, on entendait un ramdam d'enfer, des cris, des bruits de pas mais je m'en fichais parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était transmettre mon histoire à quelqu'un. Qu'Aurora sache qui j'avais été, qui j'étais et qui je ne serais jamais. Je lui parlais de l'amour fou et irrationnel qui nous liait, Edward et moi, de combien son départ pour Boston avait failli m'achever. Je lui décrivis les sensations que je ressentais sur scène, la manière dont les _Ribson Keane_ ainsi qu'Alice et Rose m'avaient sauvé alors que je continuais à sombrer pour mon amour perdu. Je lui racontais comment Volturi nous avait déniché puis propulsé notre carrière pour faire de nous ce que nous étions aujourd'hui.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, quelqu'un s'approcha de nous : un homme. Je l'entendis hurler à ses co-équipiers d'appeler deux ambulances et l'équipe de secours, qu'il y avait une blessée grave à terre, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Parce que parler m'avait épuisée et que j'en étais arrivée à un stade où je ne ressentais plus rien : ni douleur, ni tristesse, ni peur. Rien. Juste une pointe de regret.

« Bella, sanglota de nouveau Aurora, les secours sont là. Ils sont venus nous sauver. Tu avais dit qu'ils viendraient et tu avais raison !

- Aurora … je … je pense qu'il est trop tard pour moi, soufflai-je, bataillant difficilement avec mes paupières. Elles n'aspiraient qu'à se fermer pour ne jamais se rouvrir. Mais ton … ton bébé va arriver. Tu vas pouvoir accoucher. Tu ne dois plus te retenir, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point … à quel point tes contractions sont douloureuses.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? pleura-t-elle de plus belle tandis qu'un homme s'agenouilla auprès de nous. Je peux encore tenir un peu pour le bébé, lança-t-elle avec détermination. Je sais que je peux le faire. L'homme était visiblement un médecin. Il jeta un coup d'œil oblique à son collègue, grimaçant devant mon état plus que critique.

- Depuis combien de temps perd-elle du sang, madame ? questionna-t-il mon amie, grave.

- Je … je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle, me serrant contre elle à m'en étouffer. Vous … vous allez la sauver, pas vrai ?

- Elle a perdu énormément de sang, fit-il remarquer, montrant du doigt la flaque rougeâtre qui salissait le carrelage d'un blanc pur. Connaissez-vous son groupe sanguin ? Elle secoua la tête, paniquée. Mes yeux se fermaient presque lorsqu'elle me réveilla, tapotant sur mes joues.

- Bella, chérie, quel est ton groupe sanguin ? se dépêcha-t-elle de me demander, me secouant pour que je ne ferme pas les yeux.

- Sais pas, répondis-je brièvement, ayant seulement en tête que ma place n'était plus là. Que ç'en était finit pour moi. Aurora … pense … pense à ton bébé.

- BELLA ! hurla-t-elle, me prenant par les épaules et me secouant comme un prunier. J'étais certaine que ses larmes l'aveuglaient mais elle vit mon sourire pâle.

- Je veux … je veux que tu lui dises, Aurora … tout ce que je t'ai raconté. Je repris ma respiration avec lenteur, parce que je sentais mon dernier souffle arriver.

- Que je dise ça à qui ? Elle poussa un cri de désespoir, posant son front contre le mien, me noyant de ses larmes salées.

- A Edward. Dis-lui qu'il a été toute ma vie et la seule personne que j'aurais jamais aimé.

- Je lui dirais, je te le promets, mais reste avec moi, je t'en prie !

- Pro … promets-le, dis-je du bout des lèvres, presque inaudible.

- Je te le promets ! Bella, je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! »

La dernière chose que j'entendis, avant de fermer les yeux, fut ses hurlements de douleur. Ils déchirèrent le silence auquel j'aspirais, à qui je tendais les bras. Les regrets étaient là, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? J'avais choisi de donner ma vie contre les leur en connaissance de cause. J'espérais simplement qu'Edward me pardonnerait un jour pour ça. Pour l'avoir laissé seul dans ce monde si dur. D'être morte sans lui.

_Ne m'oublie pas, Edward, parce que je t'aimerais indéfiniment._

* * *

**Et voilà, le drame tant arrivé est là ! Ne me jetez pas de tomates, hein ! Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, ce serait sympathique ^^. L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, prenant un tour plus douloureux et plus sombre. Je comprendrais si certaines d'entre vous désiraient ne plus suivre l'histoire (bien que j'en serais très déçue) mais je tiens à rappeler que cette FF est catégorisée dans Drama.**

**Ensuite, merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont envoyé de gentilles petites reviews d'encouragement. C'était vraiment adorable de votre part et je vous en remercie. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. J'espère vous avoir toutes répondu et si ce n'est pas le cas, toutes mes excuses !**

**Je me dois également de remercier ma Chouchou d'amour, ma Vidia adorée, pour son aide et son soutien dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Si elle n'avait pas endossé le rôle de maitre chanteur, et bien je crois que je n'aurais pas pu écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement et que les choses auraient encore traînées. A coup de défis, on finit par y arriver alors merci ma chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aime ! **

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont posté des reviews pour le précédent chapitre, je ne sais comment exprimer ma gratitude pour vos reviews qui me mettent toujours du baume au cœur. Pour les anonymes, vous trouverez mes réponses ci-dessous. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous envoyer de réponse par mail, mais si vous me laissez vos adresses mail, je le ferais avec grand plaisir.**

**J'ai remarqué que 164 personnes m'avaient mis dans leurs alertes. Wow, c'est vraiment flatteur et même si ces personnes ne prennent pas le temps de laisser de reviews, et bien merci quand même.**

**J'espère que malgré l'ambiance de ce chapitre, il vous a plus ! J'espère que l'on se retrouve bientôt.**

**Bien à vous, C.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

_Julie_**: merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis littéralement fan du manga Nana alors avec cette histoire, j'ai voulu faire un mix avec Twilight tout en poursuivant mon bonhomme de chemin ^^. J'espère que l'on se retrouvera très vite pour la suite ! :D**

_Nana10_**: j'espère que la découverte du baiser t'a plu ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, voyons. Ça aurait été trop gros ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !**

_Ma gamine préférée _**: ah, ma petite Axelle, tu sais bien mes intentions donc je ne te les cache pas ^^. Je sais que tu n'es toujours pas d'accord mais fort heureusement pour moi, c'est moi qui décide hihi. La rousse n'est pas Victoria, comme te l'apprend ce chapitre, mais Irina ^^. Donc ne t'énerve pas, lol. Pleins de bisous p'tite tête ^^**

_Nomie_** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, surtout que c'est mon tout premier bébé donc j'y tiens autant qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux ^^. J'espère que l'on se retrouvera à la fin de ce chapitre !**

_Barbichou_** : c'est un plaisir de te retrouver ici ! Je n'allais plus réellement sur Skyrock de toute façon donc je trouve aussi que c'est plus simple de se parler ici. J'ai également craqué pour « Shape of love » d'Anna Tsuchiya ! Je ne suis pas fan de toutes ses chansons mais j'en adore la plupart. J'écoute très souvent ses morceaux quand il s'agit d'écrire Notre Adieu. Je suis contente que la chanson t'aie plu ! Je t'aurais répondu avec plaisir par mail mais ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affichée dans la review alors je n'ai pas pu. C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent les choses ont carrément dérapé entre Edward et Bella et que leur possessivité a tout simplement crevé des sommets. C'est peut-être forcé, mais je trouvais que ça restait dans leur esprit parce qu'ils s'aiment tant qu'ils désireraient posséder l'autre. C'est peut-être malsain mais l'amour dans son état le plus brut ne l'est-il pas, malsain quelque part ? Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme la tienne !**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTA**** : Avant toute chose, je débute ce chapitre en souhaitant un excellent anniversaire à ma Chouchou d'amour ! Ma chérie, je sais que tu détestes cette période de l'année parce que ça te fait toujours te remettre en question et faire un bilan sur ce que tu as fait de ta vie. Ne laisse pas cette salope (Tu sais bien de qui je peux parler) te miner avec ses paroles à deux balles. Elle ne te connaît pas et ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu alors dis-lui d'aller mourir ailleurs. Tu sais bien que je t'aime à la folie et que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Cette histoire elle est à nous et elle le restera jusqu'à sa toute fin. Encore joyeux anniversaire ma Chouchou 3.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**EDWARD POV – ÂMES SENSIBLES, PENSEZ AUX MOUCHOIRS**

**Avril Lavigne – **_**Who knews**_

* * *

Je restais quelques secondes appuyé contre la balustrade, laissant les mots de Bella panser mon cœur à vif. Cette dispute avait été foutrement de terrible, mettant mon moral à sac. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer de cette façon, bordel ? Je haïssais ces moments où nous ne savions rien faire d'autre que nous déchirer pour un ramassis de conneries. _Ramassis de conneries, Edward, sérieusement ? Cette photo était on ne peut plus réelle, rappelle-toi !_ Jeserrais les poings à cette perspective. Bien sûr que ce foutu cliché reflétait la vérité mais l'avouer à Bella et la voir s'effondrer avait été la chose la plus dure que j'eus jamais faite. Même lorsque je m'étais envolé pour Boston, je n'avais pas eu aussi mal.

Inspirant profondément, je me redressais, passant une main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Bella avait dit ne pas en avoir pour longtemps à la banque alors je supposais que je pouvais prendre une douche rapide et voir avec Mme Cope si elle connaissait l'adresse d'un bon restaurant où nous pourrions aller. Avec le drame de cet après-midi, bordel, je voulais juste que nous retournions nous terrer dans cette bulle de bonheur qui nous avait empli tous les deux depuis le mariage. _Bon sang, Bella était ma femme_. J'en étais encore tout retourné de voir qu'elle avait accepté malgré ses réticences et que maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Pas de paparazzis, pas de Volturi et pas de satané James dans les parages. Ni de Démétri, d'ailleurs.

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine quand l'expression de Bella me revint en tête, le jour de notre mariage. Je n'avais pas pu la louper, si visible sur son visage en cœur que je me demandais si d'autres ne l'avaient pas vu. Quand le guitariste des _Ribson Keane_ s'était approché avec Sally à son bras, l'étonnement avait plané dans ses prunelles chocolat avant que quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux n'y apparaisse : du regret. _Bordel de dieu, du regret_. Je pensais pourtant que toute cette merde était derrière nous et que cette histoire avec Démétri appartenait au passé. _Apparemment pas_. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait de toutes ses forces et qu'il n'y avait que moi dans son cœur mais la simple idée qu'elle ait pensé à former un couple avec lui un jour me rendait malade.

Tandis que je pénétrais dans la douche, je songeais à nos paroles extrêmes l'un envers l'autre. Je lui avais imposé de quitter les _Ribson Keane_. Bien sûr, j'avais dit ça sous le coup de la colère et bien que ça soit démesuré, je le voulais tellement, bordel. J'en étais arrivé à un point où je voulais tant Bella que je serais prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour elle. Mon instinct me disait que c'était foutrement malsain d'aimer une personne de cette manière mais quand il s'agissait de ma femme, je ne répondais plus de rien. Elle m'appartenait, corps et âme, c'était tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser quand elle était dans les parages. _Mienne_, oui, Bella était mienne pour toute notre vie et même au-delà.

Je me savonnais rapidement tout en pensant à combien il serait doux et agréable de la voir enceinte, de l'observer évoluer avec un mélange de nos deux êtres en elle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre d'avoir des enfants mais je savais aussi qu'elle serait furieuse si j'évoquais ça ce soir. Nous étions arrivés à ce stupide deal où nous avions dit que nous nous donnions quatre ans avant d'essayer d'avoir de petites Bella ou des minis moi. Le pire étant sans doute que c'était ma gentille personne qui lui avait proposé d'attendre quatre longues années. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête cette nuit-là ? _C'était ta nuit de noces, Eddy, tout ce à quoi tu pouvais penser était comment ta queue pourrait emplir ta femme._ Bon ok, il y avait de ça aussi, je devais le reconnaître.

Enroulant une serviette autour de mes hanches, j'ouvris les portes de notre armoire, laissant mes yeux trainer sur mes fringues. Merde, qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre pour ce soir ? Quelque chose de classe, je suppose, parce que je voulais que Bella se pomponne lorsqu'elle reviendrait et que nous allions dans un bon restaurant. Pas un truc avec une haute réputation gastronomique parce que ça ne nous ressemblait vraiment pas, mais un endroit où l'on serait bien tous les deux, où nous pourrions être nous-même sans penser à notre environnement. Je décidais alors de choisir cette chemise blanche, impeccable, qui me faisait de l'œil. Ouais, ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Je dénichais un pantalon noir, cintré, avant d'enfiler tout ça et de descendre à la recherche de Mme Cope. Je la trouvais sans surprise dans notre cuisine en train de nettoyer la gazinière.

« Mme Cope ! l'interpelai-je doucement, m'asseyant au comptoir avant de lui sourire.

- Vous me cherchiez, M. Masen ? s'enquit-elle, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des onglets. Cette vieille dame était vraiment une crème. J'étais sacrément heureux de l'avoir trouvé pour Bella et moi. Elle prenait soin de nous comme si nous étions ses propres enfants, nous dorlotant et veillant à ce que nous ne manquions de rien. Nous ne pouvions réellement pas mieux tomber.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je avant de me lever et de me planter devant elle. Comment vous me trouvez ? questionnai-je, une grimace au coin des lèvres. Je sais bien que c'est pas vraiment mon style, me justifiai-je sous son regard amusé, mais je voulais emmener Bella quelque part ce soir.

- Approchez, me dit-elle, rieuse. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ajusta mon col. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas et m'observa pensivement.

- Alors ? demandai-je, comme un ado.

- Ça vous va très bien, me complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Dommage que vous ne portiez pas ces vêtements plus souvent.

- Oh Jésus, non, gémis-je avec horreur. Bella ferait une syncope si elle me voyait mettre ce genre de chiffons. Je désignais mes fringues d'un geste de la main, lui tirant un éclat de rire.

- Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour la personne que l'on aime, me confia-t-elle avec malice.

- Vous avez raison, lui accordai-je avec un sourire. Elle vaut tous les sacrifices. Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête avant de se remettre à la tâche pour s'arrêter quelques secondes après. Mme Cope voulait visiblement me demander quelque chose mais elle semblait hésiter, comme si c'était indiscret.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? finit-elle par se lancer à l'eau, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr, l'incitai-je tout en me rasseyant au comptoir. Sa mine grave ne présageait rien de bon.

- La situation avec votre femme s'est-elle réellement arrangée ? »

Je me rembrunis à cette question. La réponse qui me venait en premier lieu était oui, évidemment, mais je n'en étais pas si certain. Bien que je pensais sincèrement toutes ces choses que j'avais dites à Bella, je ne savais pas _réellement_ si nous nous étions réconciliés. Le calme était revenu, c'était certain, et la tempête avait été éventrée dans l'œuf mais nous devions en parler plus calmement. C'était également une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avions besoin de nous retrouver ce soir. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'horrible vérité à propos de Tanya, enfin à propos de ce baiser de l'enfer, je me devais de jouer cartes sur table avec elle. Je savais que Bella s'inquiétait de l'avenir des _Spunk Ransom_ et le pire était sans doute qu'elle s'en souciait probablement plus que moi. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? C'était précisément le groupe qui nous avait séparé, quelques années auparavant, lorsque nous nous étions envolé pour Boston.

Je ne voulais pas arrêter la musique parce que c'était comme si l'on décidait de m'arracher un poumon, mais mes priorités avaient changé. Me marier avec Bella avait bouleversé ma vie, c'était un fait, mais ça n'avait en rien influencé ma décision de quitter le groupe. La vérité était qu'à l'instant même où Tanya avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'étais destiné à quitter les _Spunk Ransom_, ce pour quoi j'avais trimé comme un malade durant des années. Bien que notre chanteuse essayait de le cacher au maximum, son chagrin était là, m'étouffant par son intensité et à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur sa silhouette, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir affreusement coupable. J'étais si idiot que je n'avais jamais compris les signes, ces signaux qui résonnaient comme des alarmes de détresse, me montrant combien le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle la faisait souffrir.

Je savais qu'elle ne me poussait pas, qu'elle essayait simplement de passer au-dessus et j'étais foutrement reconnaissant à Alec pour tenter de lui changer les idées. A mon avis, si Tanya avait pris la décision de chanter de nouveau, c'était parce que ce mec était entré dans sa vie. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient ensemble ou quoi, mais cette relation ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Elle méritait quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie, un homme qui saurait la faire rire et à qui elle pourrait confier son cœur sans avoir peur qu'il ne soit brisé en mille morceaux. Chose que j'avais faite, inconsciemment. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir compris ce qui avait sauté aux yeux de Bella dès nos premières rencontres. Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment elle s'était sentie lorsqu'elle avait vu ce cadre damné.

Pour sûr, elle avait dû vivre ça comme une trahison et je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'en blâmer. La photo avait été prise d'une telle manière que l'on aurait vraiment pu croire que j'appréciais chaque instant de ce baiser de l'enfer. _Jamais de la vie !_ Ses yeux vides, emplis d'une douleur insondable, bon dieu, je ne voulais plus jamais voir ça. Elle ne devait plus _jamais_ être dans un état pareil parce que j'avais été parfaitement infoutu de comprendre que Tanya était amoureuse de moi. Maintenant que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux, bordel, c'était tellement évident ! Je n'avais jamais compris toutes les questions que Bella m'avait posé sur Tanya et moi, sur la manière dont je la percevais, sur ce qu'elle pouvait représenter à mes yeux. J'avais toujours trouvé ça stupide et puéril de sa part d'être jalouse d'une femme que je considérais comme une sœur mais aujourd'hui, alors que je voyais ça d'un œil neuf, je comprenais.

Ça ne m'étonnait pas réellement, son comportement avec Démétri, en fait, parce qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même situation. Quoi que non, pas tout à fait. Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et malgré ça, elle le considérait toujours comme un ami. Durant toute la fête de notre mariage, j'avais vu ses yeux la scruter, la vénérer parce que bon dieu de merde, ce jour-là, elle avait été si belle que je n'avais pas eu de mot pour la décrire. Il l'avait observée de loin, l'aimant comme un dingue tout en ayant Sally à son bras. Je supposais qu'elle était là pour lui donner une contenance et je trouvais ça sacrément moche pour elle. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup mais c'était une fille très sympa. Elle ne méritait pas ce que Démétri lui faisait. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et je savais pertinemment que je devrais composer avec son guitariste encore un peu avant que Bella ne quitte les _Ribson Keane_.

« Monsieur ? m'interpela Mme Cope alors que j'étais parti sacrément loin dans mes réflexions. Je suis désolée si ma question était indiscrète, s'excusa-t-elle avec un léger rougissement. Je n'aurais jamais dû …

- Si, si, vous étiez parfaitement en droit de la poser, la coupai-je tout en m'efforçant d'être rassurant. Je suppose que vous avez vu la photo ? soupirai-je tout en passant une main dans ma chevelure indisciplinée.

- Mme Masen avait brisé le cadre, m'apprit-elle doucement. Elle m'a appelé pour me demander de le changer. C'est là que j'ai vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Je baissais la tête, honteux que notre gouvernante ait vu cette foutue de photo.

- Je …

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, me dit-elle avec empressement. Ce genre de choses ne me regarde pas.

- Elles vous regardent dans le sens où vous avez vu Bella mal en point, soupirai-je, hanté par la vision de ses deux billes vides de toutes émotions. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle l'apprenne parce que je savais combien ça lui ferait du mal, commençai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus que le seul moment où les choses ont dérapé, on nous prenne en photo ! Je jure de trouver celui qui a fait ça et de le dépecer vivant, grognai-je avec haine.

- Est-ce que … est-ce que vous aimez cette autre femme ? interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Grands dieux non ! m'exclamai-je avec horreur. Tanya est la chanteuse de notre groupe, les _Spunk Ransom_, lui expliquai-je rapidement, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez. Il fallait que je me calme, Mme Cope n'y pouvait rien dans cette affaire. Elle ne pouvait que se poser des questions quant au spectacle déplorable que nous lui avions offert. Tout ça était de ma faute, je le savais. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes gamins, poursuivis-je avant de me redresser et de m'adosser au mur. Emmett, Jasper et moi avons formé les _Spunk Ransom_ quand nous étions au lycée et Tanya nous a rejoint par la suite pour être notre chanteuse. Etant orphelin, je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur et je l'ai immédiatement considéré comme la petite sœur que je n'avais eu.

- Ce qui n'était pas son cas, comprit-elle soudainement, une lueur de compassion dans son regard chaleureux.

- Je ne l'ai jamais compris, lançai-je avec amertume, posant mon regard au dehors, pensif. Bella s'en est aperçue au premier coup d'œil, évidemment, mais je n'ai jamais prêté réellement foi à ce qu'elle me disait parce qu'il me semblait impossible que Tanya soit amoureuse de moi. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Les choses n'allaient pas très bien dans le groupe parce que Tanya se renfermait sur elle-même et que ça me tuait de la voir dans cet état.

- Vous lui avez fait avouer ? J'acquiesçais douloureusement. Je n'aurais jamais dû, ça, c'était certain.

- Elle s'est jetée à mon cou pour m'embrasser et c'est à cet instant là que cette satanée photo a été prise, grondai-je, haineux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'acharne sur Bella et moi, Mme Cope, secouai-je la tête, blasé et … triste. On n'a pourtant tué personne !

- Vous êtes heureux, tout simplement, me dit-elle avant de poser une main ridée sur ma joue. Je vous ai beaucoup observé évoluer l'un autour de l'autre et l'amour qui vous lie est incontestable. Combien de célébrités sont dans votre cas, dites-moi ?

- Trop peu, soupirai-je tandis qu'elle tapotait ma joue.

- Exactement, accorda-t-elle avant de retourner nettoyer la gazinière. Ils sont jaloux de ce que vous partagez parce que lorsque l'on vous voit ensemble, vous semblez indestructibles. Comme si rien n'était en mesure de vous atteindre ou de vous ébranler. C'est quelque chose d'inestimable que vous avez là. Ne les laissez jamais prendre le dessus sur vous.

- Ces requins ne nous laissent jamais tranquilles, déplorai-je dans un soupir. Bella et moi sommes une sorte d'attraction pour eux, comme s'ils pouvaient jouer avec nous librement. On n'est pas des foutus jouets mais des personnes en chair et en os, protestai-je avec véhémence. Je suis sacrément certain que c'est un journaliste qui a pris cette photo damnée et qui l'a envoyé à Bella. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça à part ces enfoirés ?

- Vous ne devez pas porter d'accusations hâtives, tempéra Mme Cope, conciliante. Il vous faut d'abord vous assurer que ce que vous dites a un fondement et ensuite, vous pourrez les poursuivre en justice, éventuellement pour diffamation.

- Je ne peux même pas parler de diffamation parce que la photo est réelle, m'exaspérai-je, enfonçant les mains dans mes poches pour ne pas taper dans le mur. Tanya s'est jetée à mon cou et je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Évidemment, c'est ce moment-là qu'ils ont choisi de photographier, ça aurait été moins drôle si ça avait pas été le cas ! Notre gouvernante s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes, les caressant doucement comme une mère l'aurait fait.

- Vous les trouverez, Edward, m'assura-t-elle avec tranquillité. Ils ne l'emporteront pas dans la tombe et n'auront pas le droit au salut du seigneur.

- Vous savez, dis-je maladroitement, je ne suis pas vraiment croyant. Je lui offris une pauvre grimace.

- Alors j'aurais foi pour nous deux. Elle serra une dernière fois mes mains dans les siennes comme si elle savait que tôt ou tard, nous trouverions le coupable et que je pourrais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu de cette affaire-là, mais bon, j'avais autre chose à penser pour l'instant.

- Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais emmener Bella dîner, par hasard ? questionnai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Un restaurant un peu intime qui nous permette de nous mettre à l'abri de la presse tout en passant une bonne soirée.

- Le _Carletto_ semble être un bon choix, lança-t-elle avant de s'essuyer les mains. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle aime beaucoup la nourriture italienne, non ? Je ris.

- J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez mieux Bella que moi, ricanai-je à nouveau, passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

Mme Cope se contenta se sourire avant de m'expliquer où il se trouvait. Le restaurant était sur les abords de Seattle, bien loin du centre-ville. Avec un peu de chance, nous passerions inaperçus. Je la remerciais avant de consulter ma montre. Ça faisait presqu'une heure que Bella était partie, maintenant, alors elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je me rendis dans notre salle de musique, appréciant la quiétude de l'endroit. L'ambiance y était bien différente de tout à l'heure.

La tension étouffante et la colère avaient disparu, emportant dans leur sillage la tristesse. _Notre tristesse_. Je lançais un coup d'œil écœuré au cadre damné qui était encore là, sur la table basse, avec ce maudit torchon de _Vanity Fair_. Une enveloppe en papier kraft avait été déposée à mon nom au studio ce matin. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce foutu magazine à l'intérieur et je n'avais strictement aucune idée de qui pouvait bien me l'avoir envoyé. Mon intuition me disait que l'enfoiré à l'origine de tout ça était la même personne qui avait fait parvenir le cadre ici. _Putain_.

Je m'approchais du piano que j'avais fait installer, laissant traîner ma main sur sa surface lisse, appréciant son contact. J'avais toujours pensé que le piano était pour les mauviettes parce que nous étions un groupe de rock et que ça paraissait viril. Et puis j'avais entendu Carlisle jouer au piano et j'avais changé d'avis. C'était dans nos tous débuts, quand nous avions emménagé à Boston. Volturi nous avait tous fait installer dans une grande villa où nous avions une salle de musique dans le genre de celle-là. Je me souviens du superbe piano à queue que j'y avais vu, noir brillant. Un Pleyel si mes souvenirs étaient bons. J'avais ricané quand je l'avais vu, chambrant Carlisle sur sa présence dans la villa. Aucun d'entre nous n'en jouait et n'en jouerait jamais. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, mais je ne le savais pas encore à cet instant-là.

Un soir où j'avais du mal à dormir, réveillé par un de mes nombreux cauchemars où j'entendais encore les pleurs de Bella le jour de mon départ, j'étais descendu boire un coup dans la cuisine. Et puis j'avais entendu quelqu'un jouer de ce somptueux piano et j'en avais vraiment été intrigué. J'avais trouvé Carlisle sur le banc, jouant pour une Esmée ravie et j'avais ravalé toutes mes moqueries. C'est idiot mais je l'avais trouvé d'une classe inestimable devant ce foutu de piano, faisant voleter ses doigts sur les touches pour en tirer une mélodie sensationnelle. C'était plaisant à l'oreille, empli d'amour et de tendresse. Parfait pour une femme comme Esmée et puis, il faut dire que Carlisle l'avait joué à la perfection. _Another day in paradise_ de Richard Clayderman, voilà ce qu'il avait interprété.

Je me souviens être entré dans la salle tout doucement pour ne pas l'interrompre parce que même si je trouvais que c'était une mélodie de gonzesse, elle m'apaisait et me faisait penser à Bella. L'air était aussi doux et beau qu'elle, variant et ondulant comme elle savait si bien le faire, m'envoûtant par sa simplicité. Durant les semaines qui suivirent ce fameux soir, j'avais tellement gonflé notre manager pour qu'il me joue constamment cette mélodie qu'il nous avait enfermé durant des heures dans la salle de musique pour m'apprendre les bases du piano. Je pouffais à ce souvenir. Carlisle était vraiment un mec génial. L'apprentissage du piano m'avait permis de me sensibiliser à un autre univers que le rock et ma manière de jouer s'en était vraiment ressentie.

Pour sûr, je ne verserais jamais dans le classique ou dans un quelconque style du genre mais dans l'album que nous étions en train de préparer, nous y avions incorporé quelques morceaux où je prenais place au piano. « _Shape of love _», par exemple. Je tremblais en me remémorant Bella au micro, lorsque Tanya était de sortie avec Alec. Nous avions besoin de répéter pour être sûrs d'être prêts le jour de l'enregistrement et bordel, jouer pour Bella, ça avait été le déclic final.

Ma décision de quitter les _Spunk Ransom_ n'avait été réellement prise qu'à ce moment-là, en fait. Durant des semaines, je m'étais pris la tête à hésiter comme une femmelette et à être parfaitement incapable de prendre des décisions mais en une simple chanson, j'avais su que mon départ était ce qu'il fallait faire. Que ça sonnait juste. J'étais jaloux à en mourir de tous ceux à qui ma femme prêterait sa voix.

Je me faisais l'effet d'être un parfait psychopathe à penser ce genre de conneries parce que c'était on ne peut plus stupide mais tout en elle m'appartenait. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps, son cœur et même sa voix. Tout était à moi et ça me rendait malade de savoir qu'elle prêtait sa voix si sexy à un autre que moi. Surtout pour ce connard de Démétri. Prenant place sur le banc, je plaquais quelques accords avant de faire craquer mes phalanges et de m'y mettre sérieusement. Ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais plus joué le morceau que Carlisle m'avait appris mais je me souvenais de la mélodie comme si c'était hier et avec un peu d'échauffement, je retrouvais rapidement mes marques.

Je jouais durant un long moment, oubliant que Bella devrait sans doute être rentrée à cette heure-là, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu m'interrompre et était partie se préparer. Elle savait que nous devions aller au restaurant ce soir alors je l'imaginais sans mal retourner notre armoire pour se mettre sur son trente et un. Cette pensée me tira un ricanement amusé et les airs se succédèrent sous mes doigts, emplissant la salle de douces notes.

J'entamais ensuite une valse autrichienne que Bella adorait littéralement, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Je n'étais pas réellement un bon danseur mais son anniversaire approchait et je me tâtais toujours en ce qui concernait son cadeau. L'idée de partir quelques jours en amoureux s'implanta dans mon esprit et je poursuivis la valse, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller en Autriche ? J'étais certain que ces bals où l'on dansait la valse jusqu'au bout de la nuit existaient encore. Evidemment, ça n'était pas du tout notre genre, mais Bella aimait ça et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Je pourrais sans doute en parler à Rosalie et Alice pour savoir ce qu'elles en pensaient. _Ouais, c'était définitivement une bonne idée_.

**Ludovico Einaudi - **_**Fly**_

Au moment où j'achevais la valse, j'eus un violent coup au cœur, m'empêchant momentanément de respirer. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le piano laissant échapper une cacophonie sans nom et je luttais pour reprendre ma respiration. Aspirant une grande goulée d'air, j'haletais durant quelques minutes, me demandant ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, au juste. Ça n'avait pas été douloureux au sens propre du terme mais l'incertitude qui me gagna instantanément ne présageait rien de bon. Je ne m'expliquais pas le phénomène mais lentement, la peur s'insinua en moi, me tordant les tripes de la pire des manières. J'avais un putain de mauvais pressentiment.

Me redressant brusquement, j'abandonnais la salle de musique au pas de course, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Courant aux toilettes, je me penchais au-dessus de la cuvette et régurgitais ce que j'avais mangé sans que cette sensation de malaise ne me quitte. _Quelque chose n'allait pas_. Je tirais la chasse d'eau et gagnait notre salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Bella devait être rentrée, maintenant : un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que ça faisait presque deux heures et demie qu'elle était partie. Lorsque je pénétrais dans notre chambre, rien n'avait changé. Il n'y avait pas de pile de vêtements comme je m'y attendais, ni de bruit dans la salle de bain.

« Bella ? interpelai-je malgré tout. Chérie, tu es là ? »

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. _Vide_. Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette impression morbide qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Quoi et à qui, aucune foutue idée, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. _Pourtant, d'entre tous nos amis, c'était ce lutin d'Alice, l'extralucide et non moi_. Je me rinçais rapidement la bouche avant de descendre à la cuisine à la recherche de notre gouvernante. _Personne_. C'était foutrement bizarre.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant qu'un nouveau coup au cœur ne me frappe, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus intense que le précédent. Je manquais de tomber sous la surprise, me tenant la poitrine. _Comme si ça pouvait y changer quelque chose_. L'ensemble de mon corps était engourdi, frigorifié, envahi par la panique. Et alors, la seule chose que mon cerveau fut en état de penser, c'était _Bella_. J'avais mal partout, comme si un train m'était passé sur le corps et la terreur qui me saisit brutalement me fila la chair de poule. Il fallait que je parle ou voie Bella, _maintenant_. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ça me faisait vraiment peur.

Je farfouillais rapidement dans mes poches et en sortis mon téléphone, composant le numéro de ma femme à toute vitesse. Il n'y eut pas une seule tonalité que je tombais directement sur son répondeur. Glacé par mon pressentiment, je refis la même manipulation une seconde fois, une troisième et une quatrième fois, arrivant au même résultat. Bella avait toujours son portable à portée de main parce qu'elle savait que Victoria pouvait l'appeler à tout moment, songeai-je, sombre. C'était foutrement pas normal.

Je me faisais peut-être du mouron pour trois fois rien parce qu'il était également possible qu'elle n'ait plus de batterie mais mon intuition me hurlait qu'il y avait un problème et que ça allait impliquer Bella. Mon cœur ne supportait pas cette perspective terrifiante. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à la télé, de toute manière. _Bien sûr, Edward, tu essaies de convaincre qui, au juste ? _Bordel, ouais. J'essayais de me convaincre moi-même et de ne pas céder à la panique qui me secouait les entrailles. Je n'étais tout simplement pas capable d'imaginer autre chose que ça.

« Mme Cope ? appelai-je d'une voix forte bien que transformée par l'angoisse.

- Oui ? me répondit-elle d'un peu loin. Je suivis sa voix et la trouvais dans le hall d'entrée avec un plumeau.

- Vous êtes là, murmurai-je, à peine soulagé. Est-ce que vous savez si Bella est rentrée de la banque ? questionnai-je rapidement, la gorge subitement sèche. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, effrayé qu'elle me réponde par la négative.

- Non, désolée monsieur, secoua-t-elle la tête, ignorant mon mal être croissant. Vous vous sentez mal ? Vous êtes très pâle, s'inquiéta-t-elle, portant une main à mon front. Venez vous asseoir cinq minutes, me conseilla-t-elle, m'amenant dans la cuisine. »

Elle me servit rapidement un verre d'eau que j'avalais d'une traite, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était comme si j'avais perdu l'usage de mes cordes vocales, paralysé par la peur. Ces coups au cœur, bon sang, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer. Bien sûr, je ne croyais pas à la connexion entre deux êtres mais ce que Bella et moi partagions était beaucoup trop fort alors l'idée ne me parut pas si improbable que ça. Il était arrivé quelque chose, bordel. Il _lui_ était arrivé quelque chose. Ça tenait plus de la certitude que du pressentiment, en fait. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi je le savais, mais je le savais, c'était aussi simple que ça. _Parce que je savais tout en ce qui concernait Bella._

« Monsieur Masen ? Mme Cope se trouvait maintenant devant moi, alarmée par mon silence.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella, soufflai-je, paniqué par la véracité que j'entendis dans mes propres paroles. C'était un signe, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- Elle est partie depuis des heures, lâchai-je sans pouvoir cacher ma détresse. Elle devait à peine en avoir pour une heure. Ça ne peut pas prendre autant de temps pour ouvrir un satané de compte en banque ! m'emportai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Peut-être y a-t-il eu des embouteillages ? hasarda-t-elle mais au plus profond de mon être, je savais que c'était un ramassis de conneries.

- Non, tranchai-je durement. Il faut que j'aille la retrouver à la banque. »

Plus les secondes passaient, plus j'avais la sordide impression que Bella s'éloignait de moi. La sensation était étrange mais c'était comme si une partie d'elle s'échappait d'entre les doigts sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir ni la garder avec moi. Et ça me flanquait les jetons, comprimant mon cœur dans un bloc de glace impossible à briser. La seule chose que j'avais en tête était de la retrouver et une fois qu'elle serait entre mes bras, de lui dire combien je l'aimais, combien elle m'était vitale. Sans elle, je n'étais rien, c'était aussi simple que ça. Bella était mon tout, le centre de ma vie. Je lui appartenais corps et âme. La vie ne valait pas d'être vécue si elle n'était pas avec moi pour la partager.

Et alors que cette dernière phrase traversait mon esprit, on se mit à tambouriner à la porte d'entrée. Sourcillant, je regardais notre gouvernante qui haussa les épaules face à ma question silencieuse. Doucement, je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée où les coups avaient redoublé de vigueur. Je l'ouvris brusquement, manquant de prendre le poing d'Emmett en plein visage. J'eus un long temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre que tous nos amis étaient là : les _Spunk Ransom_, les _Ribson Keane_ ainsi qu'Alice et Rose. Il y eut un grand silence tandis que mon vieil ami baissa lentement son bras, le visage décomposé. A tous les regarder, un par un, la panique me saisit de nouveau, m'enfermant dans une étreinte mortelle dont je n'arrivais foutrement pas à me dégager. Parce qu'ils portaient tous sur leurs visages des marques d'un chagrin épouvantable que je ne voulais pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demandai-je d'une voix trop rauque pour être normale.

- Edward, s'avança Jasper, les prunelles brillantes, j'aimerais trouver les mots … je

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? murmurai-je, commençant à avoir le souffle court. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous là avec des mines de déterrés comme si vous aviez perdu quelqu'un ? Ils se jaugèrent tous, probablement surpris. Je compris qu'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais et la vérité me foudroya sur place.

- Edward, sanglota brutalement Alice, me serrant le cœur. C'est Bella … elle … Je congelais sur place, perdant sans doute toutes mes couleurs. _Bella_. Putain, non. Tout sauf ça. _Pas elle_.

- Quoi, Bella ? questionnai-je d'une voix blanche. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Mon poing se serra et je tentais de garder contenance, de ne pas trembler comme une vulgaire minette mais bordel, on parlait de Bella. Je me foutais de passer pour une lopette.

- Eddie, elle … »

Emmett s'interrompit, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus douloureux. Il n'osa même pas soutenir mon regard, se contentant de baisser les yeux pour me dissimuler sa tristesse. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça : ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait concrètement tout en sachant que Bella était impliquée et que c'était sans doute grave ou m'apercevoir que tous nos amis étaient là et qu'ils essayaient de me cacher leur peine. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette expression sur leurs visages : ils semblaient tous terrassés par le chagrin.

« Elle, quoi, bordel ? hurlai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'avais la sensation que tout ce que j'avais construit, tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu tant d'années, allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre comme un vulgaire château de cartes balayé par une bourrasque de vent._ Tout allait partir en fumée_.

- Tu n'as pas vu les infos ? Une petite voix, douce comme de la soie, s'éleva. Je reconnaitrais ce timbre entre mille.

- Non, je n'ai pas vu les infos, Tanya ! crachai-je avec haine. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mon venin. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et moi cet après-midi par _sa_ faute, je ne tolérais plus sa présence, même si je l'avais voulu.

- Je sais que la situation n'est pas la meilleure, Edward, mais tu n'es pas obligée de l'agresser ! persifla Alec, furieux. Je prêtais à peine attention à ce qu'il disait, mes yeux foudroyant notre chanteuse sur place. Déterminé, je me frayais un chemin parmi nos amis pour venir me planter face à elle, polaire.

- A quoi tu joues, Edward ? siffla de nouveau le bassiste des _Ribson Keane_, s'interposant entre elle et moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'agresses comme ça ?

- Est-ce que tu sais que la fille dont tu es foutrement amoureux a failli briser mon mariage en mille morceaux et ça, pas plus tard que cet après-midi ? tonnai-je, la désignant de l'index. Toute la rage, tout le désespoir qui m'avait habité durant nos déchirements avec Bella, toute cette merde remontait à la surface et s'emparait de mon cœur, le rendant plus sombre à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

- Quoi ? Un hoquet qui venait de ma gauche. Je tournais la tête en direction de Rose qui était sans doute plus funeste que je ne l'étais. Son visage fermé et ses yeux transformés par la tristesse ne la rendaient que plus belle. _Attends une seconde, la __**tristesse**__ ?_

- Rose ? fut la seule chose que j'eus le courage de dire alors que le tableau qu'elle formait avec Alice me creva littéralement les yeux. »

La petite amie d'Emmett semblait dévastée et si j'avais occulté les sanglots bruyants du lutin, je ne pouvais plus les ignorer à présent. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ La blonde sculpturale ne me répondit pas, se contentant de tendre la main dans ma direction. Je pris la perche qu'elle me tendait et la laissait m'attirer à elle sans qu'elle ne cesse de caresser les cheveux d'Alice. Elle me poussa à me pencher dans sa direction, collant son front chaud contre le mien. Bien que je me sentais mal à l'aise parce que c'était habituellement le genre de gestes tendres que j'aurais eu avec Bella, je savais qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui bouleverserait ma vie. _Pour m'emporter en enfer_.

« Edward, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée. La petite main d'Alice saisit brutalement la mienne, me broyant pratiquement les doigts mais je ne prêtais pas attention à la douleur. Le temps était comme suspendu et chaque mot qui allait sortir de la bouche de Rosalie m'effrayait déjà. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma cage thoracique que je ne savais foutrement plus respirer.

- Rose, souffla Alice, enfouissant davantage son visage dans le cou du mannequin.

- Il faut … elle inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre la parole. Tu dois être fort, Edward. Tu le dois pour Bella et pour nous. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu tournes mal. _Jamais_. »

Ses mots eurent du mal à pénétrer mon cerveau parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne supporterais pas ce qu'ils impliquaient. J'essayais de ne pas suffoquer à l'idée qu'elle parle de Bella au passé mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je m'écroulais à moitié contre Rose, la serrant si fort contre moi que j'étais certain qu'elle en souffrait. Ma main glissa autour de sa taille et mon étreinte se resserra autour des deux amies de ma femme. J'étais à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur qui pourrait éloigner le froid hivernal qui paralysait chacun de mes membres.

L'envie et la terreur se mêlèrent en moi si brutalement que j'en eus presque la nausée, me poussant à m'accrocher aux filles comme si elles étaient des foutues de bouées de sauvetage. _L'envie de savoir ce qu'il était réellement arrivé contre la panique face aux dires de Rosalie. _C'était quelque chose que je me refusais d'entendre et de comprendre parce que les conséquences étaient trop lourdes pour moi : mon cœur et mon âme étaient en jeu. Prêter attention à ce qu'elle déblatérait, c'était s'exposer au coup de massue qui m'attendait à la sortie et assumer la spirale de douleur qui menaçait déjà de m'emporter, dévastant tout sur son passage. Et pourtant, sournoisement, je sentais ce vide monter en moi, cette souffrance que seule la perte de l'être aimé pouvait engendrer.

« Ne dis pas ça, la suppliai-je d'une voix étranglée. »

J'avais la sensation que l'on venait de me poignarder en plein cœur, ne m'achevant pas tout de suite et me laissant un peu de répit pour mieux m'achever. Nous n'étions pas dans un de ces films d'action où l'on martyrisait les agents secrets pendant des heures pour leur extorquer des informations, non. _Ou si, peut-être. Et j'étais la foutue personne que l'on torturait à mort, sans les secrets_. Je me sentais nauséeux, le corps engourdi de la pire des manières, terrassé par ce qu'ils avaient à m'apprendre concernant Bella. On m'aurait passé à tabac que je ne l'aurais pas ressenti autrement, du moins, physiquement. Parce qu'en ce qui concernait mon affect, tout semblait être détruit.

J'avais lu pas mal de bouquins un peu glauques mais profonds où les personnages principaux parlaient de douleur et de souffrance. De cette sensation réelle que vous tombiez au plus bas et que les flammes de l'enfer venaient vous lécher le cul avec dévotion. Je n'y avais jamais cru ni porté foi parce que ça me semblait inconcevable de souffrir autant. D'en être arrivé au point où chaque seconde qui s'écoule est une torture infinie que vous supportez on ne sait pas comment. D'avoir la sensation que l'on vous écartelait vivant en y prenant un malin plaisir, faisant durer le jeu pour que la douleur vous abrutisse et vous empêche de penser. Et bien tout ce ramassis de conneries, je l'expérimentais en cet instant précis, dans les bras des filles.

Je laissais Emmett et Jazz m'écarter de Rose et d'Alice pour me soutenir jusque la maison, m'amenant dans notre séjour, supportant sans mal le poids mort que je devais représenter. Hébété, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je n'arrivais pas à m'extraire de cette léthargie douloureuse où rien ne comptait à part Bella. _Bella_. _**Bella**_. _**BELLA !**_ Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec moi, tous les deux enfermés dans notre cocon d'amour comme nous savions si bien le faire ? Pourquoi éprouvais-je cette sensation de vide intérieur comme si elle m'avait quitté ? Pourquoi avais-je mal à en crever, à deux doigts d'hurler pour tenter d'extérioriser un dixième de ma souffrance ?

Les gars me lâchèrent au niveau du sofa laissant les deux meilleures amies de Bella m'entourer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me plantaient devant cette satanée télé mais j'eus un sursaut lorsque j'avisais la main tremblante de Jasper se saisir de la télécommande. _Il tremblait, bordel_. Les choses devaient être encore pires que ce que je ne pourrais jamais imaginer. Je sentis que l'on posait des mains réconfortantes sur mes épaules mais je n'eus pas la force de tourner la tête pour fixer leurs visages. Ils étaient si sombres et déprimés les uns et les autres que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

« _Flash info__ : une prise d'otage qui vire au drame chez HSBC_

_A quinze heures cet après-midi, les clients et employés de la banque HSBC, située en plein cœur de Seattle, ont connu la peur, l'angoisse et plus sombrement, la mort._

_Selon la police, six criminels reconnus pour vols à main armée auraient pris d'assaut la banque, prenant en otages environ une trentaine de personnes. Plusieurs coups de feu ont été entendus avant et après l'arrivée de la police sur les lieux. L'inspecteur a déclaré qu'ils avaient été prévenus par l'amie d'une des victimes. Les deux femmes étaient apparemment au téléphone lorsque la prise d'otage a débuté._ »

Paralysé, incapable de réfléchir quant à ce que cette journaliste débitait, la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de prendre en compte étaient les sanglots d'Alice déchirant le silence mortuaire qui nous entourait. Mes mains s'étaient crispées dans celles des filles, rendues moites au vu de la myriade d'émotions qui me tiraillaient. _Un braquage_ … seigneur dieu, Bella avait été prise au piège dans un braquage. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait dû se sentir ? Avait-elle cédé à la panique ? Je ne sais pas quelle aurait été ma réaction parce qu'on ne pouvait pas prédire quel serait notre comportement dans une situation telle que celle-là mais rester calme et prendre mon mal en patience ne me ressemblait foutrement pas.

Et alors, mon esprit pourtant empli par la peur et la douleur de ne pas avoir Bella à mes côtés, réalisa. Les pleurs d'Alice … _bon sang_. Elle devait certainement être cette amie dont la journaliste parlait. Alice avait-elle entendu des coups de feu ? Avait-elle senti la panique de ma femme à l'idée d'être prise dans un foutu braquage ? Bordel de dieu, elle était sans conteste la dernière d'entre nous qui lui avait parlé, c'était certain. Je resserrais alors mon emprise sur la main du lutin, tentant de lui apporter vainement mon soutien mais je n'en menais pas vraiment large. Je ne comprenais pas cette situation de merde. Pourquoi me montrer les informations du braquage et ne pas me dire ce que concrètement, il était arrivé à Bella ? Se pourrait-il que le braquage soit encore en cours ? Mon cœur se glaça à cette pensée.

« _La police a entamé des négociations avec les criminels en premier lieu mais après l'entente de nouveaux coups de feu, la situation s'est transformée en opération d'urgence._

_Les équipes du SWAT sont arrivées rapidement sur place, se déployant autour de l'immeuble et cernant ainsi les criminels. Une des équipes est passée par l'arrière du bâtiment et a lancé l'offensive. Une violente fusillade a alors éclaté au sein d'HSBC. Bilan : neuf blessés dont deux graves et six morts._

_D'après la police, parmi les six criminels ayant pris d'assaut le bâtiment, seuls deux seraient encore en vie. Ils seront transférés à King County Jail après avoir été interrogés. Les deux autres victimes de l'attaque sont une employée et une femme parmi les otages._

_Si l'identité de l'employée reste encore inconnue pour le moment, la seconde victime a été identifiée rapidement au vu de sa célébrité récente. Il s'agit d'Isabella Swan, nouvellement Masen. La chanteuse des Ribson Keane a connu une fin tragique dans les locaux d'HSBC, grièvement blessée par balle …_ »

_Impossible_. C'était foutrement impossible. Cette journaliste de merde ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, bordel. Bella ne pouvait pas … Elle ne pouvait pas … _Bordel de dieu, non_. Tout mais pas ça. Je ne pouvais juste pas y croire. Ça me semblait tellement inconcevable que Bella … foutu bordel de merde. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle n'aurait pas pu m'abandonner. Elle et moi … bon sang, elle et moi c'était pour la vie. On s'était mariés, on allait avoir des enfants et un jour, on serait grands parents. Bon dieu, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer ! On ne pouvait pas juste me l'enlever après me l'avoir redonnée pour un si court laps de temps. L'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là était aussi absurde qu'inconcevable. Toutes ces conneries étaient de la merde et je refusais d'avaler ces saloperies de mensonges.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pleure sa perte ?_ Je tressaillis à cette pensée. Tournant lentement la tête en direction d'Alice, je la vis se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à sang pour retenir ses hurlements. Son petit corps tressautait au rythme de ses sanglots silencieux et son visage, habituellement si soigné, n'était qu'un masque de souffrance baigné dans le sel de ses larmes. Rosalie, de son côté, tentait de rester stoïque et forte mais ses yeux emplis d'une tristesse infinie ne mentaient pas. Ils ne _me_ mentaient pas.

Elle m'observait avec douleur et compassion, peut-être même de la pitié mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ? Bella n'était pas morte, je refusais qu'elle le soit. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas me faire ça. Pas après tout ce que l'on avait traversé tous les deux et le chemin que l'on avait parcouru ces dernières années. Pas après qu'elle ait accepté de m'épouser et qu'enfin, nous puissions vivre ensemble comme ça aurait dû l'être dès le départ. Bien que des milliers de kilomètres nous aient séparés pendant longtemps, rien n'avait altéré cette passion et cet amour qui nous liaient et je pensais sincèrement que c'était quelque chose d'inestimable. _Bella était inestimable_. C'était une blague d'un foutu mauvais goût et une fois que ma femme rentrerait à la maison, je les scalperais tous pour m'avoir fait une frayeur pareille.

« Edward, murmura alors Jasper, s'accroupissant à mes pieds. »

La bouche tordue en une affreuse grimace et le regard un peu trop brillant, il posa sa main sur l'un de mes genoux sans doute dans l'espoir de me consoler. La vérité était que la douleur ne m'abrutissait pas réellement tant que je n'acceptais pas ce ramassis de conneries. Bien sûr, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était à vif parce qu'il était toujours en proie à la peur et la douleur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de sérieusement grave à Bella, mais je ne succombais pas. _Pas encore_. Parce que je savais que tout ça était une gigantesque blague et que ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Bella n'était _pas _morte. Nous nous étions promis de mourir ensemble et c'est ensemble que nous mourrons. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement. Je ne le permettrais jamais.

« C'est ok, Jazz, dis-je d'une voix un peu rauque. Il me dévisagea, abasourdi.

- Quoi … qu'est-ce qui est ok ? demanda-t-il avec peine.

- J'ai compris que vous essayez tous de me faire croire que Bella est morte et je dois reconnaître que c'est une foutue bonne blague que vous m'avez joué là mais maintenant ça suffit, sifflai-je avec colère. Je me relevais lentement avec un point atrocement douloureux qui m'appuyait sur le cœur mais je l'ignorais superbement. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par leur supercherie, aussi bien faite soit-elle.

- Edward, m'interpela Félix, la mâchoire serrée, tu crois que c'est une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que l'on blaguerait à propos d'un truc pareil ?

- Pourquoi pas ? arguai-je avec animosité. C'est juste que cette fois-ci le pari pour me pousser à bout va un peu trop loin, putain ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites ?

- Edward, tenta Tanya d'une voix douce. Elle s'était approchée avec douceur, les mains relevées en signe d'apaisement. Ils disent la vérité, poursuivit-elle avec … quoi ? _Tristesse_ ? _Laissez-moi rire, cette fille avait failli briser mon couple !_

- _Personne_ ne dit la vérité ! aboyai-je, sentant mon entourage se tendre. Vous ne racontez qu'une foultitude de conneries, bon sang ! Bella n'est pas morte ! finis-je par hurler, sentant mes nerfs me lâcher petit à petit. Elle ne peut pas l'être ! Elle ne me laissera pas, tu entends ? crachai-je au visage de notre chanteuse. _Jamais_ ! T'as failli tout briser entre nous mais on est plus forts que ça.

- Tout briser ? Démétri fronça les sourcils, une souffrance si intense sur le visage que j'en eus presque un haut le cœur. _Ils mentaient, c'était certain_. Je ne les savais pas si bons acteurs, tous, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir raison. C'était foutrement impossible.

- A cause d'elle, rageai-je en pointant Tanya du doigt, Bella a failli me quitter aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ? sursauta Emmett, les yeux écarquillés. Même notre batteur semblait malheureux, comme s'il avait perdu une personne chère. _Il ment, Edward, il ment. Bella ne laisserait jamais personne se mettre entre vous_. Ouais, c'était exactement ça.

- Tanya m'a sauté dessus quand on a fait les essayages des tenues pour le mariage ! criai-je, venimeux. Elle s'est foutrement jetée sur ma bouche et devinez quoi ? persiflai-je de plus belle. Un putain de journaliste nous a vu et n'a pas trouvé mieux que d'envoyer la photo à ma femme ! »

Il y eut un long silence où tous nous fixaient l'un après l'autre. Alec lui adressa un regard où j'aurais presque pu voir son cœur se briser. Elle n'osa même pas l'affronter, froussarde qu'elle était. _Ça fait mal Tanya, pas vrai ?_ Certainement pas aussi mal que lorsque j'avais vu Bella sombrer sous mes yeux, détruite par cette photo de merde. Si j'éprouvais toujours de la culpabilité pour ne pas m'être aperçu de la situation plus tôt, en cet instant précis, je m'en contrecarrais. L'unique chose sur laquelle mon esprit chaotique se concentrait, était cette rage qui incendiait mes veines et ajoutée au fait que mes nerfs me lâchaient, ça ne donnait rien de foutrement bon. Cette journée était un véritable enfer et tout ce à quoi j'aspirais était de retrouver la douceur et l'amour de Bella. Quitter nos groupes respectifs était vraiment une foutue bonne idée.

« J'éprouvais de la pitié et de la culpabilité pour toi, m'entendis-je dire d'une voix haineuse. Je m'en voulais parce que je n'avais jamais vu ce qui semblait si évident pour tout le monde. Bella était si inquiète à l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, bordel, et ça nous a causé des disputes de merde. Tout ça à cause de toi ! Je la pointais du doigt à nouveau, restant à distance, cependant. Je ne pouvais pas dire quelles seraient mes réactions dans mon état nerveux.

- Edward, tenta vainement Jasper dans l'espoir de me tempérer. L'heure actuelle n'est pas aux règlements de comptes. Tu dois comprendre que

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Jazz ! le coupai-je, libérant ma colère de sa prison charnelle. C'était comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps s'enflammaient, telles un bûcher, dévastant tout sur leur passage. Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre que Tanya a failli foutre ma vie en l'air avec Bella ? rugis-je comme une bête féroce. Que je lui ai hurlé au visage tout un chapelet d'insanités parce qu'elle était aussi jalouse de Tanya que je ne l'étais de Démétri ? Vous n'êtes que deux foutus vautours qui n'ont visiblement pas tilté qu'on ne voulait pas de vous ! Putain, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Vous qui ne saisissez pas ce que Bella et moi vivons. C'est peut-être trop puissant pour vous mais je vous interdis d'essayer de vous mettre entre nous.

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre vous, lança Tanya en reprenant les mêmes mots que j'avais employé. Tout son corps criait sa détresse mais j'y restais aveugle et insensible. Je me foutais de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non n'est pas mon problème, éructai-je avec hargne. Tu l'as fait, tout simplement. Je quittais le salon et courus pratiquement jusqu'à notre salle de musique, attrapant le cadre maléfique et le rapportant auprès de nos amis, le jetant sur la table basse comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Ça, dis-je en pointant du doigt le baiser de l'enfer, c'est ce dont tu es responsable. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer dans quel état j'ai retrouvé Bella quand je suis revenu du studio ! Parce que c'est de _ta_ faute ! »

Nous plongeâmes dans un silence de plomb où ma respiration sifflante semblait être la seule chose qui animait la pièce. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cette image diabolique où Tanya était suspendue à mon cou dans un acte désespéré. Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'était le désespoir ? En arriver à un point où la mort serait le châtiment le plus doux en comparaison à ce que vous vivez à chaque instant ? Non, je pouvais parier que cette enfant pourrie gâtée ne connaissait rien au désespoir parce qu'on l'avait couvée avec les gars, la protégeant constamment de cette saloperie de monde. Quand nous étions partis pour Boston, elle avait semblée emplie d'un regain de joie et de bonheur. _Foutues conneries !_ Elle se réjouissait simplement du fait que Bella ne serait plus là pour se mettre entre elle et moi. _Ma femme dont elle avait brisé la confiance et le cœur pas plus tard que tout à l'heure_.

« Eddie, fit subitement Emmett, si sérieux que mon cœur loupa un battement. Allait-il dire un de ces trucs profonds qu'il sortait si rarement mais qui marquaient mon esprit au fer rouge ? Je n'étais pas en état pour supporter d'être à nouveau maltraité émotionnellement. Tu dois te calmer et respirer un bon coup, me conseilla-t-il calmement, glissant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Emmett, commençai-je à protester mais il leva la main pour me faire taire. A cet instant précis, son charisme m'étouffa et me força à me plier à ses quatre volontés. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là et la panique qui m'avait assailli un peu plus tôt revint pointer le bout de son nez, provoquant une accélération de mon myocarde.

- S'il te plait, me pria-t-il, une lueur étrange dansant maintenant dans ses yeux, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tout ce que je vais te dire est l'unique vérité, mon frère et aussi douloureuse soit-elle, rappelle-toi que tu ne seras jamais seul dans cette épreuve.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper, là, acquiesçai-je d'une voix blanche, le corps de nouveau meurtri par la peur et l'angoisse.

- Après que l'on soit parti du studio, Jazz et moi on a traîné à la maison puisqu'il y avait le quart de final du SuperBowl qui passait à la télé. »

J'acquiesçais, pas certain de savoir où il allait en venir mais peu importait. Son ton calme et doux n'augurait juste rien de bon.

« Pas longtemps après que le match soit terminé, Alice a appelé, reprit-il, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du lutin qui pleurait toujours toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était en panique et à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs, complètement bouleversée. »

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent être une éternité. Et pourtant, lentement, les choses se mettaient en place dans mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Cette perspective était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour que j'y survive.

« Vous étiez au téléphone ensemble quand le braquage a eu lieu, pas vrai ? questionnai-je, tout sentiment de colère m'ayant désormais déserté. »

La seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de songer était cet éclair de compréhension qui se faisait lentement mais sûrement dans mon esprit. Je m'étais emporté parce que je ne voulais pas assimiler l'information et que je refusais catégoriquement de penser que ma femme … que Bella … _bordel_. Je chancelais, laissant Emmett me soutenir, parce que mes jambes venaient de me lâcher. Il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire le torrent de souffrance qui s'abattit brusquement sur moi, m'achevant en un coup bref et unique. _Echec et mat, Eddie_.

« Reste avec nous mon vieux, me souffla Emmett aussitôt aidé de Félix. »

J'entendis à peine son commentaire, trop absorbé par la douleur pour prêter attention au reste. Mes jambes avaient été les premières à me laisser tomber, littéralement sciées par le choc. Mes poumons se vidèrent instantanément de leur contenu, me tirant un halètement pitoyable. Les gars me déposèrent à nouveau dans le sofa et aussitôt, Alice et Rosalie m'entourèrent, m'inondant de leurs présences rassurantes. Pour autant, ça n'atténuait en rien le mal qui me rongeait déjà les os, suçant tout soupçon de vie qui avait pu animer mon être et l'anéantissant dans son fondement. M'arracher le cœur à mains nues n'était qu'une image fade en comparaison du supplice qui me tordait les tripes et me donnait l'envie de mettre fin à mes jours dans les plus brefs délais. Un monde où Bella disparaissait était un monde que je voulais quitter, quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Continue, incitai-je Emmett dans un halètement. Je devais savoir, c'était viscéral. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas été prévenu de la prise d'otage ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-on pas dit que la vie de ma femme était en danger ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dit qu'elle était … je ne pouvais pas dire encore ce mot, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? _**POURQUOI**_ ?

- Je ne suis pas certain

- Continue ! ordonnai-je dans un cri rauque. »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, essayant de me soustraire à leurs regards compatissants. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre qu'ils compatissent à mon sort ? Ils avaient perdu Bella eux aussi mais jamais, ô grand jamais, ils ne souffriraient autant que moi. _Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur âme sœur_. Félix, en fait, était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre parce qu'il avait perdu Heidi aussi abruptement que je venais de perdre Bella. Il savait ce que l'on ressentait : cette étreinte glacée qui vous comprimait le cœur au point de le faire éclater, ces crampes de douleur qui se manifestaient par vagues, toujours plus fortes et cette sensation que l'on étirait votre âme dans l'espoir de la briser. En un sens, je l'étais : j'étais brisé sans Bella parce qu'elle était mon tout.

« Alice était bouleversée au téléphone, totalement incohérente, reprit mon ami après quelques interminables minutes. »

Je sentais les mains de Rose et d'Alice resserrer leurs étreintes et leurs fronts se coller à chacune de mes épaules mais j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. La douleur bouffait mes muscles, les rongeant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Cependant, ce mal qui s'était glissé sous ma peau n'était rien en comparaison au vide qui emplissait mon cœur. _Parce que je le sentais_. Je _sentais_ littéralement qu'une partie de Bella avait disparue, qu'elle m'avait filé entre les doigts à l'instant même où son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Cette impression de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, une coquille vide, bon sang, c'était ça qui me tuait véritablement. Ma femme, en m'abandonnant ici, avait tout emporté avec elle : mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais, y compris ma propre vie, pour la sauver.

« Jazz et moi avons mis le temps pour comprendre de quoi Alice nous parlait, poursuivit Emmett, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et la peine. La police ne l'a pas cru de prime abord parce que les alarmes internes n'ont pas été déclenchées mais apparemment, des passants auraient entendu des coups de feu et ont passé des coups de fil pour les prévenir. Du coup, Alice a eu beaucoup plus de crédit et ils l'ont écouté attentivement avant d'envoyer des équipes sur place.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? murmurai-je, en morceaux.

- La police … elle m'a demandé de ne rien ébruiter, confia le lutin en larmes. Sa voix, habituellement si joviale et enjouée s'était transformée en une sonorité terne et vide d'émotions. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler à Jazz parce que je ne savais pas comment gérer ça.

- On a appelé tout le monde, ajouta Jasper avec gravité. On voulait venir te chercher ensemble et être unis dans cette situation de crise. Nos deux groupes étaient là ainsi qu'Alice et Rose. On était sur le point de venir ici pour t'emmener sur les lieux du braquage quand …

- Quand quoi ? questionnai-je toujours tête basse. »

Je posais ma main droite sur mon cœur dans l'espoir que la plaie béante qui s'y trouvait finisse par se résorber mais c'était peine perdue. Rien ne pourrait jamais me guérir de ce mal parce que c'était un mal d'amour, ceux de la pire espèce. Ceux qui vous érodaient jusqu'à la moelle sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit à part subir, encore et encore. C'était le destin funeste qui m'attendait dorénavant puisque Bella n'était plus là.

« Quand le flash info est passé à la télé, m'apprit Félix avec douceur. »

Je l'entendis se déplacer et ses pieds rentrèrent dans mon champ de vision lorsqu'il fut devant moi. Malgré tout, je ne relevais pas la tête : je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir la souffrance sur leurs visages parce qu'elle n'était rien en comparaison à la mienne. Ils étaient nos amis, nos frères et sœurs et pourtant, en cet instant précis, supporter leur présence était un véritable supplice. Nous avions besoin d'être ensemble pour faire front commun face à la perte de ma femme mais j'étais brisé et égoïste. Je ne voulais pas de leur aide, de leur compassion ou je ne sais quelle merde. Je voulais rester seul, hurler mon malheur de tout mon saoul et oublier. Juste oublier que Bella ne rentrerait jamais à la maison en vie.

« La télé était encore allumée et Emmett avait laissé en sourdine la chaine spécialisée pour les infos, poursuivit le batteur des _Spunk Ransom_ avec un calme qui m'irritait et me blessait dans le même temps. Il me donnait l'impression de ne pas être touché par la mort de Bella et j'eus une brusque envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne comateux.

- Au moment où Emmett allait éteindre la télé pour que l'on vienne te rejoindre, le flash info que tu viens de voir est passé, termina Démétri dans mon dos. On ne savait pas si tu étais au courant alors on est venu aussi vite que possible. »

Aucun d'entre nous ne pipa mot durant ce qui me parut être une éternité. _Tout était fini_. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que plus jamais je ne verrais Bella passer le pas de la porte, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres, de l'amour plein les yeux. Elle m'avait quitté il y a quelques heures sur un « _Je t'aime_ » et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait les derniers mots que je lui dirais. La souffrance qui me barrait la poitrine ne semblait pas avoir de limites, me tuant un peu plus à chaque seconde, me piétinant le cœur à coup de talons aiguilles. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez mal comme ça, bordel_. J'avais beau être entouré de nos plus proches amis, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette sensation d'être cruellement seul au monde. _D'avoir été abandonné par la femme de ma vie._

On s'était juré de finir nos vies ensemble, de jouir de la musique et d'amour jusqu'à ce que l'on soit vieux et décrépis, que toute fierté ou orgueil nous aient quitté et que ces merdes de paparazzis ne nous courront plus après. Toutes ces belles promesses venaient tout juste de voler en éclats. _Mon monde volait en éclats_. Comment est-ce que je pourrais survivre après que ma seule raison de vivre ait été assassinée ? Je m'étonnais d'être encore capable de respirer avec cette boule qui me compressait les poumons, empêchant l'air d'y rentrer. J'étais juste détruit de l'intérieur, irrécupérable. _Bella m'avait anéanti_.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler, indépendamment de ma volonté. Je cachais mon visage entre mes mains, extériorisant mon chagrin, la perte de l'être pour qui j'aurais tout fait, tout donné. Rose et Alice s'appuyèrent davantage contre moi et c'est à peine si je sentis ma chemise se mouiller. Je n'étais plus rien, j'étais juste vide. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir supporter une telle souffrance et ne pas en mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. De simples mots, bien qu'ils aient tout leur sens dans certaines situations, ne permettaient pas de décrire l'état de détresse dans lequel je me trouvais. Au-delà du fait que l'on m'ait violemment arraché ma femme, on m'avait également dépouillé de tout avenir. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de faire de nouveaux plans si Bella n'était plus là ? Elle était la seule avec qui je voulais faire et vivre toutes ces choses. Je refusais juste d'y penser pour l'instant.

**Hans Zimmer – **_**Rise (Avancez à la première minute de la chanson)**_

« Monsieur Masen. »

Une voix douce et emplie de chagrin me parvint aux oreilles. _Mme Cope, évidemment_. Elle avait certainement dû apprendre la nouvelle par dieu sait quel moyen. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et relevais la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher mon malheur et de me draper dans la dignité. Bella aurait fait ce genre de conneries mais je n'étais pas vraiment ce type de gars. Elle était beaucoup trop fière pour laisser filtrer ses faiblesses devant les autres. Seules les filles et moi connaissions réellement ma femme avec ses imperfections et ses qualités. Je serrais les poings. Bordel, c'était tellement dur de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là, maintenant. Il était tellement simple d'être avec elle et de profiter pleinement de la vie que l'idée avait du mal à se frayer un bout de chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. En revanche, je sais qu'une fois seul, la douleur éclaterait en un million de morceaux, tel un verre s'écrasant sur le sol, et je savais pertinemment que je ne m'en relèverais pas. Notre gouvernante m'adressa un visage terrassé avant de s'esquiver, préférant sans doute souffrir à l'abri des regards. _Si elle savait combien elle avait raison_.

« Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur Masen, fit le policier en guise de présentation. Il esquissa un sourire contrit auquel je n'eus pas la politesse de répondre. Je n'en avais pas la force. Nous sommes ici pour le meurtre de votre femme, Isabella Masen, poursuivit-il, impitoyable. Mon cœur se brisa un peu plus, pulvérisé par ses mots et son indifférence. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez difficiles, ce connard venait me planter un nouveau poignard dans le myocarde, histoire d'être certain que je me vide de mon sang sous leurs assauts.

- Pardonnez-nous notre manque de tact, poursuivit son co-équipier, jetant une œillade d'avertissement à l'autre homme. Nous savons que vous devez traverser un moment particulièrement éprouvant compte tenu de vos noces récentes.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? m'enquis d'une voix rauque, sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Nous aurions dû vous prévenir plus tôt pour le braquage mais nous n'étions pas au courant de la présence de votre femme dans les locaux d'HSBC, s'excusa-t-il avec une sincérité authentique.

- L'issue aurait été la même, reconnus-je, sombre. L'avez-vous vu ? demandai-je avec une curiosité … _morbide _? C'était malsain et ça polluerait sans doute davantage mon cerveau endommagé mais j'aurais aimé savoir dans quelles circonstances elle était morte. Avait-elle souffert ? S'était-elle tout simplement endormie comme dans les films, pour ne jamais se réveiller ? Etait-elle seule, attachée quelque part ? Cette idée me tua littéralement.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec gravité. Nous accompagnions l'équipe de secours lorsque nous avons libéré les otages.

- Vous l'avez vu, alors ? questionnai-je de nouveau, un parpaing me tombant dans le creux de l'estomac. Je ne pouvais dire si ce que ce policier s'apprêtait à dire me ferait plus de bien que de mal mais je _devais_ savoir.

- Votre femme ainsi qu'une autre otage étaient éloignées du groupe. Elles étaient apparemment gardées par l'un des criminels.

- Une autre otage ? _Elles_ ? répéta Démétri d'une voix faible.

- Une femme sur le point d'accoucher, en fait, précisa l'homme en uniforme. Son nom est Aurora David. (_N/A : petite dédicace à ma Chouchou d'amour 3_). Nous l'avons transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital puisqu'elle avait perdu les eaux un bon moment avant notre intervention mais elle nous a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Jasper, plaçant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Pour ma part, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant que ce mec avait commencé son récit. Bien sûr, je voulais toujours connaître la vérité mais ses mots me clouaient au sol, m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Néanmoins le fait que Bella n'ait pas été seule dans les derniers moments de sa vie était rassurant.

- Votre femme … il hésita un instant, jaugeant mon attitude et estimant certainement le type de réactions que je pourrais avoir. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, transpercé de part et d'autres d'un million d'aiguilles, s'enfonçant dans mon myocarde pour le soumettre à un supplice sans nom.

- Quoi, ma femme ? l'agressai-je, sentant Jasper me retenir d'une poigne ferme.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà via les médias, grinça-t-il à la mention de la presse, votre femme a été grièvement blessée par balle. En soi, la blessure n'était pas mortelle et si elle avait été soignée à temps, elle aurait pu être sauvée.

- Ne me dites pas des choses comme ça, les priai-je dans un souffle, passant une main rapide sur mon visage pour masquer mes larmes aux yeux de tous. Ne dites pas qu'elle aurait pu être sauvée alors qu'elle est morte.

- Je ne peux que comprendre votre peine, monsieur Masen, compatit-il, acquiesçant face à ma supplique. Votre femme est décédée suite à la trop grande quantité de sang perdu. La balle l'a touché à l'abdomen.

- C'est tout ce que vous a dit cette Aurora David ? s'enquit Félix, se postant à ma droite. Le batteur des _Ribson Keane _comprenait ma douleur et mon mal être. Le savoir à mes côtés était apaisant. Bien sûr, ça n'enlevait en rien le mal qui rongeait mon corps tout entier, mais ça atténuait légèrement la souffrance.

- Madame Masen s'est placée entre Aurora et le criminel qui s'apprêtait à l'abattre, largua-t-il la bombe, me faisant suffoquer en quelques secondes. »

Je le fixais sans comprendre durant une bonne minute tandis que mon corps, lui, avait déjà assimilé la nouvelle. Mes poumons se vidèrent brusquement de leur air, s'enivrant de désespoir et de malheur comme si c'était une nouvelle sorte d'oxygène. L'acidité et l'amertume qui accompagnaient ces sentiments me brûlèrent l'œsophage, remontant dans ma bouche et me rendant nauséeux. Je me retins à Jasper et Félix pour ne pas m'étaler au sol, partiellement inconscient avec le coup de massue qui m'était tombé sur le coin du nez. Bon sang, Bella avait joué le héros. Ça n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes que sur le coup, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas un monstre et ne restais pas insensible à la misère des gens mais de là à s'interposer entre cet enculé et sa victime, bordel, je ne pouvais juste pas me l'imaginer.

Avait-elle pensé à moi quand elle avait pris cette balle ? Avait-elle compris qu'elle n'en réchapperait pas si elle se faisait toucher ? Avait-elle pris en compte les foutues conséquences que pourraient avoir son acte héroïque ? Evidemment que non, autrement elle n'aurait pas fait ça, bordel. Elle était la femme de ma vie, celle que je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir à mes côtés et au final, je me rendais compte qu'elle s'était elle-même mise hors de ma portée, me laissant sur le carreau. Etait-ce une vengeance pour ce que lui avait infligé ce baiser mortel avec Tanya ? Cette idée me parut absurde à l'instant même où elle se forma dans mon esprit. Si elle avait voulu me punir, elle s'y serait prise d'une autre manière et nous nous étions quittés en bons termes, quelques heures plus tôt : sur un « _Je t'aime_ » qui fut finalement le dernier. J'avais envie de hurler de tout mon saoul, laissant cette douleur insoutenable sortir de ma prison charnelle où elle dévastait tout sur son passage, ne laissant que cendres et désolation.

« Elle … elle a pris la balle … à sa place ? bégaya Rosalie, sortant de son mutisme. Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, foudroyante par la souffrance qu'elle renfermait.

- Oui, madame, acquiesça le premier homme, un sourire compatissant au coin des lèvres.

- C'est impossible ! s'insurgea aussitôt Emmett, aussi ivre de rage que je ne l'étais de chagrin. Bella n'est pas idiote au point de faire un truc pareil ! »

Je compris où il voulait en venir, lui adressant un regard vide d'émotions. Emmett n'était pas de ces gars qui pleuraient. Pas parce qu'il pensait que ça faisait de lui une mauviette mais parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement. Il souffrait de la mort de Bella, c'était certain, mais la colère semblait plus salvatrice que se morfondre dans son coin en attendant le trépas. _Ce que je mourrais littéralement de faire_. Pourquoi vivre dans un monde où la lumière de mes jours et nuits n'était plus là ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Ma vie n'avait _plus_ de sens à partir du moment où j'avais compris que ce flash info ne traduisait que l'horrible tragédie qui nous frappait en plein cœur.

« C'est la stricte vérité, monsieur, se contenta de répondre le second flic d'une voix calme. Madame David nous a demandé, avant qu'elle ne soit hospitalisée, de vous mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé au sein de la banque. Votre femme leur a sauvé la vie à elle et son enfant, monsieur Masen. C'était un acte très noble.

- Noblesse de mon cul ! s'emporta Démétri, envoyant son poing dans le mur. Il n'eut même pas une grimace lors de l'impact bien que sa main fût en sang. Comment est-ce que l'on est sensé digérer la nouvelle quand vous nous dîtes un truc comme ça ? tempêta-t-il, hors de lui. »

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil acide, toute ma peine et ma souffrance se transformant en une rage insoupçonnée, comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Mon poing se serra, prêt à heurter sa putain de mâchoire en une nanoseconde. Comment osait-il dire un truc pareil ? Pour qui se prenait-il à hurler sur ces mecs alors que c'était _MOI_ le mari de Bella ? Il n'avait pas de droits sur elle, bordel de merde ! J'étais le seul qui importait pour elle et il n'était pas sans le savoir. Me dégageant brusquement de la poigne de Jazz et Félix, j'avançais à toute balle sur ce connard fini et lui écrasais la mâchoire avec un crochet du droit, y mettant toutes mes forces. Habité par une fureur quasi meurtrière, j'étais sur le point de taillader en pièces ce fumier de guitariste quand les policiers intervinrent, me claquant contre le mur et bloquant le moindre de mes mouvements.

« C'est à M. Masen que je m'adressais, pas à vous, lui rétorqua sèchement l'homme, lui jetant une œillade furibonde. Quant à vous, continua-t-il, m'observant de la même manière, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment approprié pour vous battre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? lui crachai-je au visage, incapable de réfréner ma furie. Putain il parle de _ma_ femme ! Elle est à moi, bordel. A _moi_ !

- C'est avec vous que Mme Masen est mariée, c'est un fait, concéda l'un des policiers, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire qu'elle vous appartient. Un être humain n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que nous vivons Bella et moi alors épargnez-moi vos serments moralisateurs ! persiflai-je avec hargne.

- Ce que vous _viviez_, M. Masen, souligna l'autre homme, me donnant l'envie subite de le pulvériser sur place. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous mais il faut que vous vous fassiez à l'idée que votre femme est décédée.

- Messieurs, tempéra Jazz avec une fermeté teintée d'amertume et de douleur. Son visage fermé, la tension dans sa mâchoire, sa posture raide, tout en lui criait que son cœur saignait autant que celui des autres pour la perte de Bella. Ce n'est pas en vous adressant à nous de cette manière que vous allez arranger la situation, dit-il à nouveau, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Vous avez raison, s'excusa l'impertinent, ayant la décence de me lancer un regard misérable. Je suis désolé.

- Vous aviez autre chose à ajouter ? sifflai-je, ivre de rage. Je ne voulais pas que ces enfoirés restent une seconde de plus chez nous. _Enfin, chez moi, maintenant,_ songeai-je avec un chagrin abyssal.

- Une autopsie va être pratiquée sur le corps de votre femme, m'apprit-on et je reçus un nouveau coup de poing en plein cœur. »

_Autopsiée, bordel_. Bella allait être autopsiée. Est-ce qu'ils allaient ouvrir son corps comme dans ces séries B qui passaient à la télé et disséquer ses organes ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Je refusais qu'ils touchent à un foutu cheveu de ma femme. Comme si notre malheur n'était pas assez grand, il fallait qu'elle passe sur le billard pour que les légistes satisfassent leur curiosité morbide mais il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Je voulais que le corps de ma femme soit intact, qu'elle ne soit pas souillée par leurs bistouris ou leurs gants en latex. Pas de mélanges douteux à injecter, pas de draps blancs ni d'étiquettes au pied droit comme si elle n'était qu'un corps de plus à enterrer. Je ne voulais foutrement pas !

« Autopsie ? hoquetai-je, au bord de la syncope.

- Pas au sens où vous l'entendez, rectifia-t-il aussitôt au vu de ma mine alarmée. L'examen va être sommaire et rapide, m'expliqua-t-il, me forçant à m'asseoir sur le sofa. Nous allons extraire la balle et l'envoyer au service balistique pour prouver qu'elle appartient bien au 45mm d'un des criminels.

- Mais ça ne fait aucun doute, n'est-ce pas ? supplia Rose d'une voix étouffée.

- Non, nous sommes quasiment certains que la balle qui a perforé l'abdomen de votre amie est bien celle du 45mm que nous avons trouvé près d'un cadavre. Les deux malfaiteurs restant seront jugés. Je suppose que vous souhaitez assister au procès … ? me demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé. La première réponse et qui me parut la plus évidente était _oui_, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Je ne savais foutrement pas si je serais capable de me tenir dans la même pièce que les assassins de ma femme sans pouvoir les égorger de mes propres mains.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais la plus calme possible. »

Penser à ces fumiers et à ce qu'ils avaient fait à ma Bella me plongeait dans un état de rage encore inconnu. _Sans parler de la haine, bien sûr_. Une haine si intense qu'elle semblait engorger tous les canaux servant à la circulation de mon sang. Je me sentais comme possédé, habité par une présence si maléfique qu'elle pourrait me corrompre en une fraction de seconde. Malgré moi, mon imagination débridée alimentait ce besoin de vengeance qui enflammait mes veines au point de les rendre douloureuses. Je ne cessais de m'imaginer les pires scénarios entrainant Bella et une gigantesque flaque de sang dans des situations plus sordides les unes que les autres. Etait-ce mon esprit et mon cœur brisé, piétiné par la souffrance, qui parlaient ? Qu'en savais-je, après tout ? Tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser, égoïstement, était que j'avais tout perdu.

« Nous vous tiendrons au cours du déroulement du procès, M. Masen, promit l'un des flics, posant une main amicale sur mon épaule. Je résistais à l'envie de me dégager de son étreinte dérangeante. Après la manière dont il s'était adressé à nous, j'avais juste envie de le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il pisse le sang sur le carrelage.

- Le corps de votre femme devrait vous être rendu dans quelques jours, poursuivit son collègue, imperturbable. Vous pourrez alors procéder à ses funérailles.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ? questionnai-je, subitement à bout. Mes émotions jouaient au yoyo, tantôt enflammées et meurtrières, tantôt abattues et dévastées. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

- Non, secoua la tête le flic le plus compatissant. Encore toutes nos condoléances M. Masen. Votre femme a agi en héros mais elle ne méritait certainement pas la mort. »

J'acquiesçais, incapable de parler. Qu'aurais-je pu dire de toute façon ? « _Merci, mec, ça me touche ce que tu dis ? _». _Foutues conneries_. J'entendis la porte être refermée doucement avant qu'un silence de plomb ne s'abatte dans le salon. Je posais mon regard éteint et vide sur chaque personne dans cette pièce, en quête d'un peu de réconfort, d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer pour ne pas sombrer définitivement. Mais il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu jouer ce rôle. Jasper tentait vainement de calmer Alice dont les sanglots étaient les seuls bruits qui déchiraient l'atmosphère mortuaire, Rose, de son côté, n'en menait pas large, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, la tête cachée entre ses bras. Emmett l'avait coincée entre ses jambes et la collait étroitement contre lui, sans doute de peur de perdre l'unique femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. _Tout comme je venais de perdre Bella_. Les _Ribson Keane_ se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un état similaire. Nous étions tous terrassés par la douleur.

Félix était le seul qui pouvait me comprendre et c'est pourquoi sa présence ne m'insupportait pas autant que celle des autres. Je savais qu'ils étaient nos amis, nos frères et sœurs de cœur, mais en cet instant sombre, je m'en contrecarrais. Bien sûr, j'avais assimilé l'idée que Bella soit morte, assez durement, certes, mais j'avais saisi le truc. Si j'avais pensé souffrir avant, ça n'était rien en comparaison à ce que je ressentais maintenant que la vérité me heurtait de plein fouet. _Bella ne reviendrait pas_. Elle était dans un de ces frigos que l'on voyait à la télé, prête à être autopsiée, dénuée de tout soupçon de vie. Je vacillais jusqu'au sofa, mon cœur battant si rapidement dans ma cage thoracique que j'étais quasiment certain de faire un malaise dans la minute qui suivait. Haletant comme si je venais de courir un marathon, j'avais beau respirer à grandes goulées, l'air ne voulait pas passer dans mes poumons, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'asphyxier.

« Respire, Edward, respire, me murmura doucement Félix, me massant le dos. Va s'y lentement, inspire et expire profondément. »

Je suivis ses conseils à la lettre, essayant de survivre à cette attaque de panique. Je ne pouvais pas qualifier ça autrement. L'idée d'être seul dans notre maison, enfermé avec nos souvenirs et surtout, _sans_ Bella, me paraissait insurmontable. Comment allais-je faire sans elle ? J'avais l'impression tout sauf absurde d'être sans repères, sans rien à quoi me raccrocher pour ne pas tomber encore plus bas et sombrer dans les ténèbres. Ce vide qui m'emplissait ma poitrine était infini, comme un trou sans fond, un puits de douleur et de souffrance sans nom. On m'avait arraché le cœur, poignardé, tailladé, piétiné de la pire des manières. Comment était-ce foutrement possible d'avoir aussi mal ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de Bella, bien sûr et qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement quand ça concernait ma femme.

« Comment je vais faire ? m'entendis-je dire d'une voix emplie de tous mes maux.

- Tu vas devoir y aller pas à pas, répondit le batteur des _Ribson Keane_ avec la même voix douce. J'étais complètement admiratif devant son stoïcisme. Je savais que Bella et lui étaient très amis mais il ne flanchait pas et ne montrait pas ses émotions, comme à son habitude. Il restait fort pour tout le monde et surtout les membres qui restaient de leur groupe : Alec et ce fumier de Démétri. La souffrance ne s'estompera peut-être jamais, souffla-t-il, une lueur douloureuse dans le regard. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je ne pense à Heidi, à fouiller dans les souvenirs qu'il me reste de nous, à me dire qu'il serait temps que je tourne la page parce que ça fait des années qu'elle n'est plus. Mais je n'y arrive pas et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour. Elle était pour moi ce que représentait Bella à tes yeux. Ta femme, mon ami, restera gravée ton cœur à jamais mais tu dois survivre à ça parce que si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Bella. Elle croyait en toi et avait foi en la personne que tu es. »

Ses paroles avaient du sens et si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais reconnu leur bien fondé et leur justesse. Je pensais sincèrement que si la situation avait été inversée et que c'était moi qui était mort, Bella s'en serait sortie. Elle était ce type de femme qui, même si elle ployait sous le poids du fardeau qu'elle transportait, elle ne se brisait jamais. Je n'avais pas sa force. La seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais désespérément, c'était de m'enfoncer dans les méandres de ma douleur et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Je souhaitais simplement souffrir dans mon coin et ne plus me soucier de qui que ce soit. J'avais ce besoin de me repaître de ce mal qui me rongeait, de l'aspirer jusqu'à ce que mon corps tout entier en soit gorgé pour me laisser porter par ce flot dévastateur et ne plus en réchapper.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, Félix ? bredouillai-je, la gorge serrée. Comment a-t-elle pu _me_ faire ça ? Bella savait parfaitement qu'en se plaçant entre ce putain de flingue et cette femme, elle en mourrait. Pourquoi ?

- C'était peut-être pour te fuir, sale enculé, cracha Démétri avec venin. Il se tenait encore la joue, mal remis du crochet que je lui avais balancé.

- Démétri ! vociféra Félix, furieux. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas le moment de raconter une telle merde, bordel !

- Tu crois que personne ne souffre ? me hurla-t-il au visage. Que tu es la seule personne à qui Bella importait plus que ta propre vie ? Regarde-les tous, me montra-t-il d'un geste de la main englobant tous nos amis. Regarde-nous, Edward, et vois combien c'est un coup dur et qu'on a besoin d'être là les uns pour les autres.

- Tu te crois sans doute en position de m'incendier ? fulminai-je, me levant d'un bond. Bella n'était pas ta femme, mon pote, c'était la mienne ! Ne l'oublie jamais, Démétri, dis-je tout en agrippant le col de sa chemise. C'est moi que Bella avait choisi, pas le pitoyable mec que tu es.

- Les gars, ça suffit, s'en mêla Alec, nous écartant d'environ deux mètres. Edward, je ne peux qu'imaginer combien tu souffres mais on est tous dans le même bateau.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à ton pote Démétri ? enrageai-je, pointant du doigt le coupable. Il se croit être le foutu centre du monde alors qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait comment je me sens, bordel. Ma femme est morte ! hurlai-je, luttant contre des larmes de désespoir. Bella était toute ma vie, Alec, tout ce dont j'ai jamais pu rêver, elle en était l'incarnation. J'inspirais prudemment, au bord du gouffre. Je n'ai pas seulement perdu la seule personne avec qui je voulais passer le restant de mes jours, repris-je avec la même hargne mais un ton plus bas. J'ai perdu toute ma putain de vie dans cette banque et ça, personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer ou combler ce vide. _Jamais_.

- J'ai aussi perdu la femme que j'aimais, se crut bon d'ajouter le guitariste des _Ribson Keane_. »

A cette remarque de merde, j'explosais, me projetant contre lui pour lui éclater son putain de visage. Quelque chose s'était définitivement rompu en moi à ses mots, me transformant en cette bête enragée qui le martelait de coups de poings. Emmett et les autres tentèrent de nous séparer mais je ne lâchais pas prise. La haine et la rage se mêlaient en moi, explosives, comme si j'étais un foutu cocktail Molotov à moi tout seul. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps, seulement enfermé dans cette spirale de l'enfer dont Démétri était la cible. Je voulais atomiser cet enfoiré pour oser prétendre aimer Bella. Savait-il vraiment ce que c'était que d'aimer une femme comme elle ? Etait-il conscient qu'elle aurait pu le détruire en quelques phrases si elle l'avait réellement voulu ? Comprenait-il que j'aimais tout chez elle, à outrance, même si ça devait me faire souffrir comme une plaie purulente impossible à soigner ? Bien sûr que non, cet abruti ne pouvait pas saisir le truc et même s'il avait été un jour en mesure de le faire, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire._ Jamais_.

« Démétri, t'as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? tempêta Jasper, le gardant hors de ma portée. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : me jeter sur lui à nouveau et lui arracher la gorge. Je voulais que ce bâtard crève. C'était peut être extrême mais je savais que j'en étais capable, surtout dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais le laisser dire que Bella lui appartenait ? éructa-t-il, haussant le ton à son tour. Si Emmett n'avait pas brusquement resserré son étreinte de fer, je me serais échapper pour tabasser ce minable à nouveau. Je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends sale enfoiré ? vociférai-je à grand peine retenu par notre batteur. Bordel je te jure, Démétri, je te haïssais déjà parce que tu passais trop de temps avec ma femme mais là, si tu ne te tires pas tout de suite de notre maison, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Tu ne mérites même pas d'avoir connu Bella ! Tu n'es qu'une saloperie d'égoïste doublé d'opportuniste ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de faire des réflexions pareilles alors que ma femme repose dans une saloperie de morgue ?

- Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, mon ami, murmura tristement Félix, posant la main sur son épaule. Je passerais tout à l'heure.

- Tu es sérieux, Félix, putain ? Tu te ranges de son côté ? Il le fixa, le visage contracté, cachant à grand peine sa colère. Pour sûr, il devait se sentir trahi mais il ne voyait pas la situation clairement. Bordel, je ne la voyais pas clairement non plus mais il était allé beaucoup trop loin dans ses paroles. Je ne supportais plus sa présence.

- Je ne me range d'aucun côté, Démétri, secoua-t-il la tête, les lèvres pincées. C'est juste que les choses sont assez douloureuses pour nous tous. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, franchement.

- Et moi, tu crois que je n'ai pas mal ? fronça-t-il les sourcils, soudainement abattu. Bella était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

- Tout comme pour Edward, contra Alec, s'approchant également du guitariste des _Ribson Keane_. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Le jeune bassiste jeta un coup d'œil écœuré au cadre photo, le cœur sans doute piétiné. Nous avons tous besoin de nous recueillir en paix sans nous déchirer encore plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait, poursuivit-il, nous fixant les uns après les autres tout en évitant soigneusement Tanya du regard.

- Alec, intervint-elle, faible. Il leva la main dans sa direction pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter, tu vois, rétorqua-t-il durement. Je savais que tu étais amoureuse d'Edward mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à te jeter dans ses bras comme ça, surtout au moment des essayages des tenues de leur mariage. As-tu donc si peu de respect pour leur relation ?

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est

- C'est la vérité, la coupa-t-il, sombre. Démétri, viens, on rentre à la maison, lança-t-il, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte. Il se statufia un instant avant de se tourner vers moi, le regard empli de chagrin. Edward, je suis tellement désolé pour toi. Bella et toi ne méritiez vraiment pas ça après tout ce que vous avez traversé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, hochant simplement la tête à son intention. J'aurais pu lui souffler un remerciement, lui dire combien être soutenu dans cette épreuve était important mais ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. J'étais égoïste et bousillé, perdu dans un tumulte de noirceur où l'amour était un poison qui coulait lentement dans mes veines, m'infectant jusqu'à la moelle. Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, de dire – pour la bienséance, évidemment – que j'appellerais en cas de besoin, que je savais qu'il était présent et que je lui en étais reconnaissant. J'avais eu assez d'hypocrites dans mon entourage ces derniers temps pour ne pas en devenir un. Bella n'aurait jamais voulu que je tourne comme ça.

Une fois que Démétri et Alec furent partis, il y eut un grand silence où tous me fixaient sans trop savoir comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu leur dire de toute façon, à part : _tuez-moi bordel, que j'en finisse avec cette douleur insupportable_ ! Ils m'auraient répondu par la négative, si jamais j'avais osé, m'observant avec cette lueur compatissante qui m'écœurait. En dehors d'Alice et Rosalie, qui, recroquevillées dans un coin et se câlinant mutuellement, semblaient souffrir autant que moi, les autres restaient stoïques, n'affichant qu'une moue chagrinée et des prunelles insondables. Ils m'exécraient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas hurler de tout leur saoul alors que Bella était morte ? Comment pouvaient-ils encore respirer sans l'oxygène qu'elle apportait par sa seule présence ? Comment osaient-ils se tenir encore devant moi alors que clairement, ils s'en contrecarraient ?

_Edward, soit rationnel. Ils sont tous affectés par la mort de ta femme à des stades différents. Tu ne peux pas exiger d'eux qu'ils ressentent la même souffrance que toi parce que tu sais que c'est impossible_. La vérité était que je me foutais royalement d'être tolérant, rationnel ou une merde du genre. Je devenais complètement fou, rongé par cette douleur, ce chagrin insurmontable qui me faisait courber l'échine sans pour autant me briser. Je savais que j'étais plus que gonflé d'exiger autant de leur part, sachant que c'était parfaitement injuste mais la perte de Bella grillait tous mes neurones, m'abrutissant d'une peine abyssale. J'avais l'impression que l'on versait de la putain d'absinthe sur mon cœur à vif, me brûlant à je ne sais quel degré, me tuant à moitié. _Cette brûlure n'était que le reflet de mon âme en train de se consumer_.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le moment, dit enfin Jazz posément, mais il va falloir que nous pensions aux obsèques de Bella.

- Jazz, s'il … s'il te plait, balbutia Alice, guère en état de parler. Pas … pas aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, s'approchant de sa femme. _Sa femme_. _Bordel_. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Geste que j'aurais pu avoir envers Bella. Putain.

- Je ne me sens pas capable de m'en occuper, avouai-je d'une voix si rocailleuse que j'eus presque un sursaut en m'entendant.

- Personne ne l'est, me rassura Emmett, une triste grimace sur les lèvres. Personne ne l'est, Eddie.

- Je pourrais m'en occuper, si vous le souhaitez, se proposa Tanya d'une voix douce. Je la fusillais du regard, n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de l'entendre ouvrir sa bouche damnée.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment de la ramener, ripostai-je, acide. Tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts aujourd'hui, Tanya.

- Je suis réellement désolée, Edward, tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent comme ça, s'exclama-t-elle, feignant d'être foutrement _désolée_.

- Arrête tes conneries ! m'emportai-je subitement, au bout du rouleau. Tu comprends vraiment rien, Tanya ! Tu crois que les choses ne sont pas suffisamment difficiles et tu te permets de venir ramener ta saleté de bouche là où tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Edward, calme-toi, me rabroua durement Jazz, les poings serrés.

- Me calmer ? Bon sang, Jasper, ça n'est pas ta femme qui a été tuée ! hurlai-je, au bord du précipice. Je voulais simplement extérioriser ce mal être irrationnel qui m'étreignait le cœur, me faisant sombrer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Sans compter la colère, bon dieu, et en cet instant précis, c'était l'émotion qui prédominait les autres.

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua notre bassiste avec une grimace. Mais ça n'est pas non plus Tanya qui l'a tuée. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui reprocher un truc pareil, putain !

- Les gars, essaya de nous tempérer Emmett, se plaçant entre nous et posant chacune de ses mains sur nos torses. Vous croyez que Bella aimerait nous voir nous déchirer parce que l'on n'est pas foutus de garder notre colère pour nous ? Je veux juste me recueillir en paix et pouvoir la pleurer tranquillement sans entendre vos engueulades à la con, siffla-t-il, nous clouant le bec en un set. Je restais littéralement scotché devant son coup de gueule et notre bassiste n'en menait pas large non plus. Nous ne pipions mot devant le colosse, trop abasourdis pour oser rétorquer.

- Emmett a raison, surenchérit Félix, toujours aussi doux et prévenant. Bella n'aurait jamais voulu que des tensions viennent semer la zizanie entre nous.

- Bella détestait Tanya, ripostai-je, adouci. »

Et elle avait foutrement bien raison. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement alors que notre chanteuse me tournait autour depuis des années ? J'avais eu le temps de cogiter là-dessus depuis notre baiser de l'enfer et tous les moments où j'avais trouvé le comportement de Tanya étrange, m'étaient revenus à l'esprit. Ses regards, ses sourires, ses gestes équivoques … Bon dieu, je m'en voulais vraiment d'être aussi stupide ou aveugle, peu importe, les deux m'allaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Je m'écœurais pour ne rien avoir vu et je haïssais notre chanteuse pour avoir osé interférer entre Bella et moi. J'avais écouté chacun de ses conseils parce qu'elle avait toujours prétendu avoir un avis bien meilleur que le mien puisque féminin. Je m'étais toujours fié à ses bonnes paroles parce qu'étrangement, ça semblait fonctionner sur Bella mais je comprenais maintenant que tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Elle m'avait dupé depuis le début, endormant ma conscience et s'intercalant entre ma femme et moi. _Foutue salope perfide_.

« Je suis encore là, Edward, murmura l'intéressée, blessée. Je n'eus aucune sorte de considération pour son air profondément heurté parce que je m'en foutais et que j'étais trop brisé pour ça.

- Et nous savons tous pourquoi, cracha soudainement Rosalie, sortant du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis ce satané flash infos. Edward a raison : tu en as plus qu'assez fait dans toute cette affaire ! lança-t-elle avec un tel mépris qu'il me glaça presque le sang. _Merde, Rosalie_. Cette femme était terrible.

- Rosie, la prévint Emmett, s'avançant déjà vers elle pour la bloquer.

- Non, Emmett, ça suffit cette fois ! sanglota-t-elle sans ôter son masque d'une fureur si noire que je pouvais presque voir la putain d'aura funeste qui l'entourait. Bella est morte ! hurla-t-elle à s'en briser la voix. Cette fille est là dans l'espoir de la remplacer un jour, pointa-t-elle du doigt notre chanteuse avant de se tourner vers elle, ivre de rage. Mais Tanya, ce que tu ne sembles pas assimiler, c'est que tu n'es _PAS_ Bella et tu ne le seras jamais ! Es-tu inhumaine à ce point ? Tes sentiments pour Edward t'aveuglent-ils au point d'être insensible à notre douleur ? fulmina-t-elle, la menaçant du doigt. Ton comportement me dégoûte. Le pire est sans doute que tu oses te proposer d'organiser l'enterrement de Bella ! Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus d'une manière très désagréable mais ça n'était que le reflet de son état mental. Rosalie vacillait, comme nous tous. Tu veux la voir six pieds sous terre le plus rapidement possible, pas vrai ? Comme ça Edward sera de nouveau libre comme l'air ! Mais c'est là que tu as tout faux, ma grande. Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais !

- Rosalie ! s'énerva Jasper, sortant brusquement de ses gonds. Ce qui est arrivé à Bella n'est pas de la faute de Tanya, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Cette photo – il désigna le cadre maudit de l'index – n'est pas la balle qui a tué ta meilleure amie et lui cracher au visage toutes ces conneries ne la ramènera pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends, Jazz ? questionnai-je celui que je considérais comme un frère. Tu ne comprends pas que ce qu'elle dit est mal ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de toi ! s'exclama soudainement la principale concernée, le visage en larmes. Bon sang Edward, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ? Je meurs d'amour pour toi depuis des décennies et à tes yeux, il n'y a jamais eu que Bella. Bella par ci, Bella par là. Encore et toujours _Bella _! N'est-il pas légitime que pour une seule et unique seconde, j'ai voulu que tu sois à moi ? Que lorsque je t'ai embrassé, mon cœur était transporté dans un monde où la douleur ne me rongeait pas jusqu'au sang ? Je t'ai aimé de toute mon âme, Edward, et tu ne l'as jamais compris. Il a fallu que je me jette à ton cou pour que tu réalises enfin la place que tu as toujours eu dans mon cœur ! Bella m'a pris tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Ça a commencé par toi, bien sûr et ensuite, ça s'est poursuivi avec les _Spunk Ransom_. J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps que tu voulais qu'elle me remplace parce que tu ne supportais pas de la voir si proche de Démétri, sachant qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ses sentiments. Pas une seule minute tu as pensé à moi parce qu'à partir du moment où elle est entrée à nouveau dans ta vie, ton monde n'a plus tourné qu'autour d'elle. Je suis morte mille et une fois de jalousie mais je n'ai jamais rien dit, jamais rien tenté envers toi. J'ai même été jusqu'à lui promettre que je ne vous mettrais jamais de bâtons dans les roues. Le temps m'avait raisonné et j'avais fini par comprendre que face à une femme de son envergure, je n'avais aucune chance. Mais l'annonce de votre mariage a juste été trop dure à supporter et j'ai craqué.

- Tanya, l'interrompit Jasper, posant une main sur son avant bras.

- Laisse-la finir, rétorqua aussitôt Rosalie d'une voix si râpeuse qu'on aurait dit de la fibre de verre. Je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Rosie, s'il te plait, n'envenime pas les choses, tenta notre colosse, désespéré. La situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

- La ferme, Emmett, je n'ai certainement pas envie de t'entendre maintenant. »

Il l'observa durant quelques secondes, abasourdi. Depuis quand son mannequin de petite amie se permettait de lui parler comme ça ? Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi dramatiques, j'en aurais sûrement éclaté de rire. Sa mine stupéfaite était impayable. Mais en cet instant précis, je me contentais d'écouter Tanya d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment concentré sur son babillage inutile. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre qu'elle m'aimait à en crever ? Les choses avaient été claires d'entrée de jeu : Tanya n'était et ne serait jamais qu'une petite sœur à mes yeux. Désormais, elle avait juste perdu cette place comme toute sorte d'importance qu'elle avait pu avoir un jour à mes yeux. Je voulais gommer de ma mémoire chaque foutu instant passé avec elle parce qu'ils étaient tous empreint d'un poison que je ne supportais pas. Surtout quand ça visait Bella.

« Je savais que ce baiser ne changerait rien, poursuivit-elle, brisée. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'au fond de moi brûlait encore cet espoir qu'il y ait un déclic de ton côté, que tu comprennes que nous aurions pu avoir une belle vie, toi et moi. Cet espoir a été anéanti quand tu m'as repoussé de toutes tes forces, sourit-elle tristement, ne m'émouvant pas le moins du monde. Qu'espérait-elle en reparlant de ce baiser de l'enfer ? Croyait-elle pouvoir me toucher, susciter de la sympathie et de la compassion à son égard ? _Conneries !_ Tanya était certainement en train d'essayer de me manipuler.

- C'est toi qui a fait prendre cette photo ? demandai-je d'une voix si tranchante qu'elle en frissonna.

- Non, ça n'est pas moi, mais je suppose que tu ne me croiras pas alors pense ce que tu veux, haussa-t-elle les épaules, la bouche tordue par la douleur. Face à mes accusations sans appel, Bella, elle, aurait joué les sourcils en signe de défi et aurait esquissé sa moue mauvaise. _Celle qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle était en colère_. Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine, en proie aux flammes de l'enfer. J'étais en train de verser sciemment de l'alcool sur ma plaie à vif, histoire de m'assurer que c'était bien réel. _Quel abruti fini j'étais_.

- Mon seul tord, dans cette histoire, a été de t'aimer, me dit-elle avec sincérité, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux gris.

- Mon seul tord, dans cette histoire, a été de te faire confiance, répétai-je presque mot pour moi. La souffrance que je lus dans ses yeux me parut si infime en comparaison de celle qui me rongeait que j'eus envie de lui rire au nez.

- Eddie, intervint Emmett, posant une main sur mon torse. Rose claqua simplement sa langue contre son palet et notre batteur recula d'un pas, me jetant tout de même une œillade d'avertissement.

- Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, débutai-je, pointant du doigt le cadre maudit où nous reposions tous les deux. As-tu la moindre idée de l'impact que cette foutue photo de merde a pu avoir sur Bella ? Je l'ai retrouvé brisée, Tanya, _brisée_. Elle n'était plus qu'une espèce d'enveloppe charnelle amorphe me fixant avec tout le désespoir du monde. Cette photo de l'enfer a juste piétiné la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en le fait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre toi et moi. En une foutue fraction de seconde tu as tout simplement bousillé ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à faire rentrer dans sa cervelle ! Et maintenant tu te tiens devant moi en me proposant d'organiser son enterrement ? Je ne sais pas si je dois te hurler au visage ou simplement la fermer tant la situation est risible, dis-je, méprisant.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas être autant affectée que vous tous par la mort de Bella ! se défendit-elle pitoyablement, me donnant l'envie de la bâillonner pour qu'elle cesse enfin de m'éclater le cœur à chaque maudite seconde qui s'écoulait. A la place, la colère, la haine et le mépris tourbillonnaient en moi, me poussant à avoir des pensées d'une violence extrême. Je ne frappais pas les femmes mais ma paume me démangeait comme jamais. (_N/A : eh, Chouchou, tu crois que lui aussi il a le syndrome de la paume folle ? XD)_

- Le respect est à la putain de portée de tous ! vociférai-je, prêt à l'étrangler dans la minute qui suivait. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle toutes ces années à supporter une fille insipide et imbue de sa personne que tu es ? Ça serait même à se demander si tu n'as pas foutrement mérité ce que James t'a infligé !

- Edward, tu vas trop loin ! intervint Jasper avec rage. James n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire alors pourquoi est-ce que tu remets cette sale période sur le tapis ? Tu es en train de disjoncter.

- Disjoncter ? répétai-je, quasi hystérique. DISJONCTER ? Evidemment que je disjoncte ! Ma femme est morte, Jazz, _morte _! Comment veux-tu que je reste assis à accepter vos condoléances et feindre que tout aille bien. Tout va foutrement mal et tu es bien placé pour le voir, merde à la fin !

- Bella n'est pas partie sur un malentendu, pas vrai ? intervint soudainement la voix fluette d'Alice. Le lutin s'était murée dans le chagrin depuis son arrivée, ne parlant que peu, sanglotant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux bouffis entourés de son maquillage détruit, sa bouche tordue par la souffrance. La styliste à l'allure toujours si distinguée n'était plus qu'un tas de chiffons froissés et baignés de larmes.

- Non, secouai-je la tête, me calmant face à ce petit bout de femme. Sa posture enfantine, recroquevillée sur elle même dans le coin d'un mur, ça me serrait le cœur tout en me faisant le plus grand bien. Il y avait au moins deux personnes dans cette pièce qui comprenaient mon mal être et ne me demandaient pas de m'adoucir. Rose et Alice semblaient savoir que j'avais besoin d'évacuer cette colère parce qu'une fois qu'elle m'aurait déserté, je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide. Et une coquille vide ne pouvait pas souffrir, n'étant qu'un foutu puits sans fond.

- Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as dit que tu n'y étais pour rien dans ce baiser et que je pouvais te servir de témoin ? Elle semblait tétanisée à l'idée que les derniers mots que l'on se soit dit soient des insultes ou des trucs du genre. J'étais touché par sa sollicitude mais il était trop tard maintenant pour changer quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour nous, ma femme n'était pas partie en me crachant au visage qu'elle me détestait. J'en serais peut être mort sur le coup.

- Ouais Alice, je lui ai dit, acquiesçai-je tristement, baissant les yeux pour fixer le sol. Je sentais de nouveau les larmes envahir mes yeux et je m'en voulais de leur montrer ma faiblesse. Bella ne voulait pas d'un homme faible, d'un mec qui ne savait pas réfréner ses émotions face aux autres. Elle était ce monstre de fierté et de dignité qui pouvait arborer un visage impénétrable alors qu'intérieurement, elle était brisée. Je n'avais pas sa force. J'étais pathétiquement faible.

- Ne cache pas ton chagrin, me rassura Rosalie, se matérialisant à mes côtés en un clin d'œil. Elle posa une main douce sur ma joue, me relevant la tête. Nous savons tous combien Bella t'importait plus que ta propre vie, poursuivit-elle, les yeux embués.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, Rose, murmurai-je pitoyablement. Je ne peux pas.

- Ça n'est pas ce que l'on te demande, bredouilla Alice, nous rejoignant. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, entourant ma taille avec un de ses petits bras. Cette fille me semblait si fragile, si vulnérable que ça m'éclata un peu plus le cœur. _Tu vois, Bella, par ton foutu d'acte héroïque, ce que tu fais de nous ? Est-ce que tu peux le voir ? _Le lutin se reposait contre moi comme si j'étais capable de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Comment le pourrais-je ? J'étais déjà anéanti.

- Elle a raison, souffla la blonde sur le même ton. Tout ce que l'on te demande, c'est de survivre pour le moment. On avisera pour le reste. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, Edward, parce que si tu le fais, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de nous ? »

je ne dis rien durant un long moment, me contentant de les prendre toutes les deux dans mes bras, cherchant un peu de chaleur dont mon corps avait désespérément besoin. J'étais frigorifié jusqu'à la moelle, mon âme prise dans un étau de glace dont il m'était impossible de me défaire. Je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni la force. La mort de Bella avait pris tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi et tellement plus encore. J'étais aussi douloureusement conscient du fait que ce que je traversais en ce moment n'était pas le plus difficile : ce qui risquait littéralement de m'achever serait le quotidien morne et atroce qui me tendait les bras, m'invitant dans son étreinte mortelle. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais, c'était une certitude.

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on reste ici, ce soir ? questionna Emmett, ayant la décence de se sentir mal à l'aise depuis la scène avec Tanya.

- Non, répliquai-je instantanément. J'ai besoin d'être seul, de digérer la nouvelle et … je ne veux pas que vous soyez là quand j'aurais le contre coup.

- Les amis sont là quand ça va mal, Edward, surtout quand ça va mal, ajouta Jasper avec une grimace.

- Jazz, je ne veux pas de vous ici ce soir. Revenez demain quand j'aurais eu le temps de pleurer de tout mon saoul et que je ne serais plus qu'une putain de loque, m'agaçai-je aussitôt. Notre bassiste en avait trop dit, s'interposant entre Tanya et moi alors que je n'avais aspiré qu'à tuer verbalement cette salope perfide et manipulatrice. J'étais sacrément remonté contre lui et je n'avais aucune envie de voir sa gueule d'ange pour l'instant. Je voulais juste qu'il parte.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit-il alors lentement. Je sus qu'il avait compris mon ressentiment au moment où nos yeux se croisèrent. Il le comprenait, dans une certaine mesure, bien sûr, mais ce mec était juste le gars qui était le plus apte à savoir ce que je ressentais avant que je ne mette un nom dessus.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta Alice, resserrant son emprise sur ma taille. Tu ne vas rien faire d'idiot, Edward, pas vrai ? Tu seras toujours là quand on reviendra demain et en vie ?

- Je suis déjà un homme mort, tu sais, me contentai-je de lui répondre, terrorisé à l'idée de me réveiller, demain._ Ma première journée sans Bella_. Et ce n'était que le commencement d'une longue série. Doux Jésus, pourquoi ne pouvais-je par m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller ? Je ne voulais plus de ce cauchemar qu'était devenu mon existence. Je voulais simplement en finir.

- Promets-le nous, ordonna Rosalie, intransigeante. Elle se détacha de moi, me fixant d'un regard aussi furibond que brisé.

- Rosie, intervint Emmett, mortifié à l'idée qu'elle s'en prenne à moi après avoir si durement rabroué Tanya.

- Promets-le ! m'empoigna-t-elle par le col et me secouant comme un prunier. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de penser comme ça, Edward, je te préviens ! Si jamais tu oses faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre ta santé en danger, je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas aux cieux !

- Je te le promets, finis-je par acquiescer, las et abattu. Je serais là demain quand vous viendrez.

- La mort de Bella est déjà suffisamment difficile à supporter, marmonna Alice, s'écartant d'un pas. Je ne veux pas pleurer pour la perte d'une autre personne de notre famille. Parce que c'est ce que l'on est : une famille. Avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais on doit restés soudés non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour Bella. Elle mettait un point d'honneur là-dessus et tu le sais. »

Bien sûr que j'en étais conscient. A cause de son enfance merdique, je n'avais jamais vu ma femme aussi rayonnante que lorsque nous étions tous réunis autour d'une table, soit pour boire un verre ou encore jouer au poker. Si elle était aussi proche des gars, ça n'était pas pour leurs belles gueules ou encore leur humour merdique, je le savais bien. C'était parce qu'ils se rapprochaient le plus de ce que pouvait être une famille pour elle. Des gens qui pensaient à elle, qui l'aimaient, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin et les _Ribson Keane_ lui avaient offert tellement plus que ça. Ils étaient les amis, les frères qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu. Quant à Rosalie et Alice, leur place dans le cœur de Bella était vraiment spéciale. A la fois meilleures amies, confidentes ou sœurs de cœur, elles étaient également le port auquel elle s'ancrait quand tout allait de travers. Ces deux filles-là était incontestablement les deux personnes les plus importantes pour ma femme, avec moi.

Je méditais ces paroles tandis que tous nos amis quittaient la pièce, me laissant seul comme je leur avais demandé. J'en avais assez de faire bonne figure, de leur montrer un visage douloureux mais qui serait cent fois pire lorsque je serais enfermé dans notre maison. Cette maison là même qui me devenait insupportable tant elle recelait de souvenirs, de nuits d'amour, de mots doux susurrés. Chaque couloir, chaque mur, chaque pièce me hurlait au visage son absence, cette femme merveilleuse que j'avais perdu à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Bon sang. Je portais une main à ma poitrine là où mon cœur avait cessé de battre depuis l'annonce de la mort de ma femme. Dire que j'étais dévasté et anéanti était, certes, redondant, mais c'était l'état dans lequel j'étais. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à mon épouse tant aimée, à sa putain de mort injuste, je m'enfermais progressivement dans cette bulle de douleur sans nom, au point d'en occulter presque une présence que j'avais failli oublier. _Tanya_.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi les autres ? questionnai-je sèchement. Tu es la personne que j'ai le moins envie de voir en ce moment, tu vois.

- Je sais, Edward, mais il fallait que je reste.

- Pourquoi ? sourcillai-je, à deux doigts de m'enflammer. J'en avais assez de ses harcèlements. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Qu'y avait-il de si difficile à imaginer que je ne la voulais pas entre ces murs ? Elle était comme une insulte envers ma femme et je ne le supportais pas. Je ne le supportais plus. En fait, je ne supportais plus rien du tout.

- Tu as l'air de me prendre comme la dernière des catins (_N/A : Catin en carton, ça te dit quelque chose Chouchou ? MDR_) et je veux simplement rectifier ça avant de te laisser en paix, comme tu nous l'as demandé, soupira-t-elle, s'approchant alors que j'esquissais un pas de recul. Non pas qu'elle m'effrayait mais si elle tentait une nouvelle approche, je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à frapper les femmes mais Tanya avait ce nouveau don de me mettre hors de moi rien qu'en ouvrant sa bouche damnée. J'avais bien trop de griefs contre elle pour rester calme face à ce démon.

- Il n'y a rien à rectifier, bordel ! m'énervai-je pour de bon, la faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre dans le fait que je ne veux plus te voir ? Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, Tanya ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie le plus rapidement possible pour ne jamais y revenir, bon sang !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si cruel ? sanglota-t-elle, ouvrant les bras en signe de désespoir. Je ne vous ai jamais mis de bâtons entre les roues à Bella et toi !

- Oh je t'en prie ! ricanai-je, haineux. Tu te payes vraiment ma tête ? Tous ces petits gestes que je n'avais jamais réellement compris, tes sautes d'humeur, ton brusque regain de vie lorsque nous sommes partis pour Boston, bordel, tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Je … je … bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Enflammé, je ne me maîtrisais plus et poursuivit ma diatribe, infernal.

- Quand j'ai flashé sur Bella, la première fois où je l'ai vue et que j'ai voulu lui parler, tu t'es mise entre nous, lui reprochai-je avec virulence. Depuis le commencement de notre histoire, tu as toujours essayé d'interférer sous mon nez et j'ai été assez stupide pour mettre ça sur le compte d'une possessivité hypothétique ! La vérité est que tu n'acceptes pas le fait que j'aime une autre femme et que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur mais c'est comme ça et ça ne changera jamais alors fais-toi une raison.

- Tu n'en as toujours eu que pour elle, de toute manière, haussa-t-elle le ton à son tour. A partir du moment où tu l'as aperçue dans ce bar, tout le reste a cessé d'exister.

- Tu te répètes, soulignai-je, esquissant un rictus amusé. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'à partir du moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, ça n'est pas mon problème. Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu te permets de venir cracher sur son dos, toi qui a été si docile jusque maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes peut être profiter du fait qu'elle ne soit plus là pour essayer de la remplacer ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention ! se défendit-elle, essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Je voulais simplement être là pour toi, te montrer mon soutien peu importe combien ça me coûtait et toi, tu es là avec ta colère et ta haine. Ça n'est pas contre moi que tu dois te battre mais contre ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Je ne suis pas celle qui l'a tuée !

- Non, tu es celle qui l'a brisé et crois-moi, ça n'est pas mieux. Tire-toi, Tanya. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu entends. _Jamais_. »

Elle resta un moment interdite, m'observant comme si elle ne prêtait pas réellement crédit à ce que je venais de dire. Je ne pouvais pas être plus clair. Si je l'avais aimé comme une sœur par le passé, si j'avais été prêt à tout faire pour la préserver, ce temps-là était bel et bien révolu. Chaque cellule qui constituait son corps charnu me faisait horreur, me donnant la nausée. Quant au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne voulais même pas y penser. C'était juste intolérable. J'avais l'impression de trahir ma femme de la pire des manières alors qu'en réalité, je n'étais foutrement pas responsable. Tout ça était la faute de notre satanée chanteuse et de son amour mal placé. Bien sûr, si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais pu comprendre et me dire que personne ne choisissait de qui il tombait amoureux mais je décidais de jouer mon connard entêté et de passer outre. Elle avait failli foutre en l'air mon couple et je ne pouvais pas la pardonner, voilà tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Une fois que j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, je lâchais un long soupir, levant la tête vers le plafond. Et maintenant, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer pour moi ? La souffrance était là, plus puissante que jamais, me coupant le souffle par son intensité, me laissant sur le carreau, à moitié mort. _Bella était morte_. Comment est-ce que je pouvais accepter quelque chose d'aussi insensé, d'aussi révoltant ? La femme que j'aimais de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, n'était plus. Je voulais juste la rejoindre et ne plus la quitter, où qu'elle soit, sous quelle que forme qu'elle soit. Cette idée déchira quelque chose en moi, me faisant vaciller. Je me raccrochais à la table basse avant de ne m'écraser au sol, au bout du rouleau. Je venais de toucher le putain de fond.

Le mal puisa sa force en mon cœur, se gorgeant de l'amour inconditionnel que je vouais à Bella pour le transformer en douleur, la laissant se diluer dans mes veines et circuler dans l'ensemble de mon corps à une vitesse infernale. Tous mes muscles se contractaient sur l'assaut, me lâchant un à un, me faisant tomber comme une masse sur le sol. Je roulais dans l'espoir de me relever mais je m'en révélais parfaitement incapable. Je souffrais bien trop pour ça. Toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient en train de griller sous la force de mon désespoir, me plongeant dans une espèce de folie dont je ne voulais pas me détacher. Parce que cette folie me permettait de m'éloigner de la réalité où Bella n'était plus. Mais je m'étais réjouis trop tôt parce que ce soulagement utopique m'avait été arraché aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et l'absence de ma femme prit alors tout son sens.

Alors, j'hurlais de tout mon saoul.

* * *

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus sombre que les précédents. Évidemment, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire mais Vidia veillait au grain et me boostait. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire malgré le tournant plus douloureux qu'elle vient de prendre.**

**Merci aux anonymes pour leurs reviews toujours plus gentilles les unes que les autres. Je vous embrasse toutes !**

**J'espère que l'on se retrouvera bientôt !**

**Bien à vous,**

**C.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 27**

**EDWARD POV – ÂMES SENSIBLES, PENSEZ AUX MOUCHOIRS**

**Marilyn Manson – _Sweet dreams_**

Ce fut une légère sensation de chaleur qui me sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais plongé bien des heures plus tôt. Mes yeux papillonnèrent, s'adaptant avec difficulté à la lumière qui passait à travers les stores de notre salle de musique. Je scannais du regard cette pièce où j'avais connu mes derniers instants avec Bella. Notre dernière dispute. Nos derniers ébats. Nos derniers élans de possessivité extrême. Tout n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, désormais. Après la première attaque de souffrance, la veille, j'étais venu me terrer ici avec nos souvenirs les plus frais, les plus récents. J'avais hurlé à nouveau de tout mon saoul, versé des torrents de larmes jusqu'à ce que je frôle la déshydratation et au final, je m'étais laissé consumer par la colère. Ma colère envers Démétri et Tanya, mais aussi envers ma femme. _Parce qu'elle avait trahi sa promesse_.

Je me redressais sur le sofa, frottant mes yeux en tentant vainement d'émerger de l'état cataleptique dans lequel je me trouvais. L'ensemble de mes muscles étaient raides, figés ou plutôt foudroyés par un chagrin si pesant qu'ils n'en avaient pas supporté le poids. Mon cœur en charpie regorgeait de plaies purulentes qui jamais ne guériraient : le remède à tous mes maux avait tout bonnement disparu dans cette fusillade de l'enfer, me fuyant de la pire des manières. M'asseyant, je posais les coudes sur mes genoux, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Mes yeux vides de toute trace d'humidité ne semblaient plus vouloir verser de larmes, ayant épuisé mon stock de liquide salé durant ces longues heures où j'avais sombré.

Cette nuit avait sans doute été la plus longue de toute mon existence. Je m'étais laissé submerger par cette agonie abyssale, incapable de me soustraire à sa poigne ferme et à ses longues griffes acérées. Une fois mes organes touchés et pulvérisés, cette vague maléfique s'en était prise à mon âme, l'emmenant dans des contrées inconnues, emplies de noirceur et de peine. Il y avait eu de longs cris, une plainte si poignante que j'en fus bouleversé, retourné. À aucun moment je ne compris qu'il s'agissait là des gémissements et hurlements qui s'échappaient de ma bouche alors que mon corps se tortillait sur le sol comme en proie à une crise d'épilepsie.

J'avais visité les enfers, entrant par la grande porte et tendant les mains à ce qu'ils pouvaient m'offrir, pourvu que la mort m'emporte avec elle. Un monde où Bella n'existait pas n'était pas un endroit que je voulais continuer à explorer. Je n'avais plus besoin de tout ça. Ma vie, ma _nouvelle_ vie, était avec elle, où qu'elle soit. J'avais toujours des projets avec elle comme le fait d'avoir des enfants, par exemple. Tout ce que je souhaitais était de retrouver ma femme et de pouvoir jouir de sa présence aimante et chaleureuse. Je désirais l'entendre me dire encore et encore qu'elle n'aimait que moi, que j'étais l'homme de sa vie. Que nous allions poursuivre notre bout de route ensemble et ne plus jamais se quitter. _Pour l'éternité_.

Au lieu de quoi, je me retrouvais dans notre salle de musique dévastée parce qu'ayant subi ma rage, à supporter ce vide infini qui me creusait la poitrine, cette plaie béante qui ne se refermerait jamais. Chaque seconde qui passait était profitable à la purulence qui s'était installée en mon cœur : elle bouffait les lambeaux de mon cœur déchiqueté, agrandissant les plaies pour creuser toujours plus profondément, effleurant mon âme par sa moisissure. Celle-ci avait été malmenée au possible, étirée, au bord de la rupture. Pouvait-on parler d'un mal d'âme ? Bien sûr que non, c'était absurde et pourtant, ça décrirait tellement bien mon état émotionnel. Il n'était plus question d'enveloppe charnelle ou quoi que ce soit du genre, on était bien loin de tout ça. C'était tellement plus profond que je n'arrivais foutrement pas à mettre de mots dessus. C'était juste insupportable.

« Edward. Mon prénom avait été murmuré depuis l'entrée de la pièce mais je n'avais pas la force de relever les yeux pour affronter les yeux compatissants d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je n'aspirais qu'à me morfondre dans mon coin et me laisser mourir d'agonie.

- Fils, dit Carlisle sur le même ton, s'approchant à pas lents. »

Sous ses chaussures crissèrent des débris de verre brisé accompagnés de morceaux de bois et de cordes de guitares. J'avais, par accès de rage, tout saccagé, détruisant l'ensemble de nos instruments, ravageant le studio. Peu importe qu'il y en ait pour des milliers de dollars d'investissement. J'avais juste eu besoin de canaliser ma fureur sur quelque chose et nos instruments en avaient fait les frais.

« Tout est fini, lui répondis-je d'une voix rocailleuse. »

_Brisée_. Une paire de talons aiguilles entrèrent alors dans mon champ de vision avant que la personne ne s'accroupisse, amenant son visage à la hauteur du mien. Ses yeux habituellement si vifs me semblaient bien sombres, désormais, emplis de la même peine qui nous contaminait tous. Elle leva une main hésitante, prête à saisir la mienne, coupée et pleine d'ecchymoses après l'ouragan qui avait détruit notre salle de musique, mais elle se ravisa.

« Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire le courage dont tu vas devoir faire preuve, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut douce. »

La manager des _Ribson Keane_ s'étrangla sur les derniers mots, en proie à la même souffrance que nous tous. Je savais que Bella et cette rouquine timbrée étaient très amies, en plus de bosser ensemble. C'était un foutu coup dur pour tout le monde, bordel. Qui aurait pu prévoir une tragédie de ce genre, sérieusement ? _Pas moi, en tout cas, autrement je me serais arrangé pour être dans cette banque avec elle, bon sang !_

« Nous serons là pour toi, mon chéri, m'assura Esmée tout en prenant place sur le sofa, à côté de moi. »

Son parfum fleuri nous embauma, m'offrant inconsciemment un port auquel me rattacher tout en me prouvant, une fois de plus, que le cauchemar éveillé que je vivais était on ne peut plus réel. _Douloureusement paradoxal_. Elle glissa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille, se contentant de me serrer contre elle et de m'apporter un peu de chaleur. Chaleur qui m'avait désertée depuis cette annonce fatidique, depuis ce flash-info maudit. _La vie est une chienne_, pensai-je vulgairement.

« Nous t'aiderons dans tous les instants, ajouta-t-elle, compatissante. Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et ce sera fait, mon chéri, caressa-t-elle ma joue avec tendresse.

- Le corps de Bella a été emmené à la morgue pour pratiquer une autopsie, leur appris-je de cette voix rauque au possible. »

Pour autant, mon ton était dénué d'intonations, presque atone. Je débitais des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens dans mon esprit rendu chaotique depuis la veille. Une partie de moi comprenait la situation et souffrait d'une peine incommensurable tandis que l'autre, plus idiote, préférait rester en retrait et plaider la folie. Ne pas comprendre la situation désespérante serait une solution, en effet, mais au final, je n'étais pas certain que ce soit la chose à faire. _Parce que le retour du bâton me serait sans doute fatal_. Quoi que, n'était-ce pas là ce dont j'aurais besoin ? D'un coup qui m'achèverait ?

« Jasper et Emmett nous en ont parlé, confirma notre manager, compatissant. »

Il vint s'asseoir sur la place libre, à ma droite. Une main puissante mais douce se posa sur mon épaule, lourde de sens. Il se contenta d'exercer une simple pression, signe de soutien moral, de compassion pour ce que je traversais. Bien que ça me touchait sincèrement venant de la part de ceux que je considérais comme mes propres parents, j'étais encore trop sous le choc pour apprécier leurs gestes à leur juste valeur. Je voulais simplement que l'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse pourrir dans un coin, m'enivrant de mon désespoir beaucoup trop profond pour être supportable.

« Ils ont eu une violente dispute avec Tanya, expliqua Esmée tout en entremêlant nos doigts. »

J'acquiesçais, légèrement surpris mais de manière agréable. Durant notre confrontation la veille et les interruptions intempestives de Jazz, j'avais eu la sensation que les gars m'abandonnaient, qu'ils me plantaient un foutu poignard dans le dos en prenant la défense de cette salope perfide. Comme si la mort de Bella n'était pas assez difficile à affronter, faire face à Démétri et Tanya avait embrasé mon sang, tentant dangereusement la partie la plus obscure en moi. Celle qui ne se souciait pas des conséquences et n'avait aucun remord quant aux actes ou paroles qu'elle pouvait proférer. Celle qui aurait voulu les étrangler quand ce guitariste miteux avait osé s'octroyer des droits sur Bella ou bien lorsque notre chanteuse avait parlé de son amour pour moi. _Si seulement ces deux-là pouvaient être dans cette foutue morgue à la place de Bella, bordel_.

Je reconnaissais que c'était cruel et inhumain d'avoir ce genre de pensées mais qu'étais-je, sinon un pauvre homme qui venait de perdre son épouse ? Mon esprit n'était pas encore au bord du gouffre, résistant pour rester cohérent, pour ne pas s'effondrer devant l'agonie qui me torturait corps et âme mais mes pensées, elles … Guidé par la haine – et je pesais chacun de mes mots – pour ces deux-là, des scénarios de supplices corporels me venaient instantanément à l'esprit, beaucoup trop réalistes pour qu'une sonnette d'alarme ne se mette pas à retentir. J'en faisais fi, oubliant les bonnes manières et acceptant cette folie en mon sein, l'utilisant comme un nouvel oxygène. La triste vérité était que j'avais _besoin_ de boucs émissaires sur qui évacuer toute cette rage parce qu'hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales n'était pas une option valable. Tout comme le fait de déverser ma haine et ma rage dans notre chambre à coucher, saccageant les affaires de Bella. Ma femme … celle-là même qui avait prise cette foutue balle sans penser à moi. _Putain_. Je fermais douloureusement les yeux à cette pensée.

« Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, ne pus-je m'empêcher de cracher. A peine l'annonce de la mort de Bella a été faite qu'elle était déjà dans la place pour essayer de me séduire, persiflai-je à nouveau, enragé. Foutue manipulatrice de merde.

- Je vais passer au-dessus de ton langage, mais uniquement pour cette fois, me taquina doucement Carlisle, tentant de dédramatiser la situation. J'aurais voulu esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, lui montrer que je comprenais sa démarche pour que je puisse retrouver un semblant de normalité mais ça tomba creux : j'étais parfaitement incapable de répondre à son appel, encore trop en proie à des émotions violentes concernant ces deux-là.

- Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis cette fois-ci, secouai-je la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Autant envers Tanya que Démétri, d'ailleurs. A ces mots, Victoria accentua ses caresses sur mon cuir chevelu, massant davantage. Sans doute en avait-elle entendu parlé par Félix. Il était le seul, avec Alec, à qui j'accordais encore du crédit. Leur connard de guitariste pourrait crever la bouche ouverte que je trouvais encore le moyen de piétiner sa gueule d'ange.

- J'ai entendu parler de ta bagarre avec Démétri, m'apprit doucement la manager des _Ribson Keane_. Félix m'a dit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

- Et il a eu raison, bordel, m'agaçai-je, ma voix descendant d'une nouvelle octave. Je ne pensais pourtant pas ça possible. Ma voix était déjà si rauque qu'elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle de base. Ce connard s'est permis de dire qu'il avait des droits sur Bella, bon sang ! m'enflammai-je aussitôt, de nouveau prêt à lui exploser sa mâchoire d'un bon uppercut. Je me suis demandé si j'étais sourd au départ, mais il a continué son délire en glissant quelques allusions par-ci, par-là. Quand il a déclaré avoir perdu, lui aussi, la femme qu'il aimait, je ne l'ai juste pas supporté. La rouquine secoua la tête, dépitée.

- Je suis tellement désolée qu'il t'ait dit des horreurs de ce genre, spécialement en ces moments si douloureux pour toi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait eu le culot de dire ça. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce pitoyable mec, Victoria, la rassurai-je faiblement. Tu n'es pas responsable des mots qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche damnée.

- Mais il est sous ma responsabilité, protesta-t-elle avec une grimace blessée. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, Edward.

- C'est ok, haussai-je vaguement une épaule. Je me fous de ce salopard. En fait, je ne veux même plus y penser. Elle acquiesça lentement, se reculant ensuite pour mieux se redresser. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de la voir sortir son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle soupira.

- Volturi, lança-t-elle à Carlisle et Esmée. Il me harcèle depuis hier soir. Maintenant que la nouvelle est apparue à la télé, les choses sont justes devenues merdiques.

- Ce vieillard n'a-t-il donc aucun respect des sentiments d'autrui ? maugréa Esmée dans sa barbe, me tirant un léger rictus. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu être grossière envers ce bon vieux manager de _Relentless Records_. L'entendre dire de telles paroles n'affirmait que le fait qu'il était allé foutrement trop loin. Bordel, cet enfoiré avait une chance du diable de ne pas m'avoir appelé en personne parce que, bon dieu, j'aurais su le recevoir des plus cordialement. _Foutu businessman à la con_.

- Il veut absolument faire un stupide communiqué de presse en partenariat avec le _Seattle Weekly_, grogna Carlisle, hors de lui. Choqué, je le dévisageais un instant. Bon sang, était-il juste en train de s'énerver, là ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris que ce magazine était déjà sur le coup hier et que c'est eux qui ont diffusé en premier la triste nouvelle, déplora-t-il à nouveau, tendu.

- Le fait qu'il soit un enfoiré fini n'est pas vraiment nouveau, jurai-je avec fatalité. Je m'attendais à une merde de ce genre, de toute façon. Volturi est juste comme ça, que Bella soit là ou non. Cette enflure ne pense qu'à son fric.

- Le respect est à la portée de tout le monde, s'entêta la femme de notre manager, m'observant, mortifiée. De même que la compassion, mon chéri. La situation doit être tellement dure pour toi, surtout quand on prend en compte ton attachement profond pour Bella.

- Nous aimerions vraiment te dire que tout va bien, poursuivit Victoria, s'accroupissant de nouveau pour se mettre à ma hauteur, mais toi et moi savons parfaitement que ce serait mentir. Les prochains mois, voire les prochaines années, vont être les plus compliquées de toute ton existence. En plus de la souffrance engendrée par la perte de Bella, tu vas devoir gérer le quotidien et tout ce qui va avec, sans elle. J'acquiesçais tristement, resserrant ma prise sur le doigt d'Esmée. Tu vas devoir trouver la force en toi de te battre et de survivre, m'encouragea Victoria, parce que nous sommes tous les deux conscients que Bella n'aurait jamais voulu que tu baisses les bras.

- Tu n'es pas la première à m'en parler, ni la dernière, soulignai-je avec lassitude, mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que je vis, Victoria. J'ai juste la sensation de mourir de mille morts à chaque foutue seconde qui s'écoule. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais me remettre de ça un jour ? Parce que je n'ai vécu ça que durant douze malheureuses heures et je suis déjà au bout du rouleau. Je n'ai ni la force ni le courage de me battre face à ça. Que Bella ne le veuille pas est une chose, ce que je suis en état de faire est une autre et je suis trop en colère contre elle pour penser à qu'elle voudrait pour moi.

- En colère, fils ? répéta Carlisle, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ? Je me levais avec brusquerie, gérant à grand peine mes sautes d'humeur. Je voulais juste réduire à nouveau en charpie cette satanée salle de musique, passant mes nerfs sur quelque chose qui nous appartenait, à Bella et moi.

- Ouais, foutrement en colère, bordel ! hurlai-je, levant les bras en direction du ciel. Bella m'a _abandonné_, Carlisle ! Elle était consciente de ce que son acte engendrerait une fois qu'elle serait entre l'arme et cette femme enceinte et maintenant, elle est morte ! _Morte _! A-t-elle pensé à moi à ce moment-là ? Bien évidemment que non ! Ma femme m'a juste laissé derrière elle, ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences.

- L'adrénaline lui a peut-être donné la force de le faire, remarqua notre manager, compatissant. Comment aurais-tu réagi si une femme enceinte était sur le point de se faire exécuter devant tes yeux, Edward ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas bougé d'un iota parce que je sais que c'est faux.

- Bien sûr que je trouve ça révoltant, concédai-je, épuisé et excédé. Mais là, c'est juste de Bella dont on parle. Ma femme, Carlisle. On n'a même pas atteint notre premier mois de mariage, finis-je par dire, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide. »

Tout était dit. Que pourrais-je ajouter de plus, de toute façon ? Que je rêvais de la rejoindre, ou qu'elle soit, et que s'il fallait mourir à mon tour pour en arriver là, que je serais prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice ? C'était peut-être romantique ou une merde du genre mais je le pensais sincèrement. Dans un monde où ma femme n'était plus … bordel, c'était in-foutrement-supportable. Bien sûr, je pourrais éventuellement passer pour une lopette à me lamenter sur mon sort, à pleurer Bella mais je me contrecarrais pas mal de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Ils n'avaient pas ce gouffre qui leur barrait la poitrine, ce trou noir qui ne tendait qu'à aspirer mon être dénué de toute vie, désormais. Leur cœur n'était pas estropié à vie, battant lentement, ravagé par un mal que l'on ne pouvait guérir.

Parce qu'il ne fallait plus se voiler la face, maintenant. L'amour inconditionnel que j'éprouvais pour Bella était devenu un véritable poison. Il me poussait à me transformer en ce corps languissant dans l'attente d'un soulagement. Il me contraignait à prendre sur moi, à ne pas crier à la face du monde qu'ils pouvaient bien aller tous se faire foutre, que je voulais souffrir en paix. Il m'abrutissait de chagrin, pulvérisant mes barrières émotionnelles pour me vider de toute substance. C'était toujours ce même poison qui me laissait sur le carreau une fois le drame passé, ne quémandant que justice et vengeance. _Surtout vengeance_. C'était presque viscéral.

Durant ma longue nuit d'agonie, j'avais eu le temps de songer à beaucoup de choses tout comme à m'assommer de questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponses. Je comprenais, à un certain degré, que ma femme puisse s'interposer entre son assassin et cette femme enceinte mais je détestais l'admettre. Bien sûr que Carlisle, comme à son habitude, savait poser les bonnes questions, titiller les points qui fâchaient et il m'était réellement difficile de le reconnaître. Dans une situation comme celle-là, peut-être que je me serais montré aussi stupide que ma femme ou peut-être pas. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir ses réactions dans un cas pareil et en un sens, je pourrais pardonner à Bella sa folie. Seulement … ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ce vide en moi, si profond que je n'en voyais pas la fin, transformait progressivement ma souffrance abyssale en fureur et en haine. Et ces deux émotions destructrices visaient précisément deux personnes : les criminels qui seraient jugés pour leurs crimes.

« Mon chéri, m'interpela prudemment Esmée, resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. »

Enfermé dans ma bulle et animé par une rage définitivement meurtrière à la pensée des criminels de cette foutue banque, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ma respiration s'était accélérée et que j'haletais comme un bœuf. La mâchoire serrée à l'extrême, mes doigts écrabouillant ceux de la femme que je considérais comme ma propre mère, j'étais propulsé dans une sphère où personne n'avait de prise. Ma malveillance et ma colère seules y avaient une place. Mes idées noires emplies de vengeance étaient les maîtres-mots, polluant mon esprit brisé par des vagues croissantes de scénarios plus macabres les uns que les autres mais qui incluaient tous la mort lente et douloureuse de ces fils de putes qui avaient tué ma femme.

La douleur était toujours présente, bien sûr, me meurtrissant le cœur sans discontinuité, mais la haine se montrait bien plus puissante. Salvatrice, peut-être parce qu'elle me permettait de m'éloigner – pour une courte durée, certes – de mes démons intérieurs et de songer à autre chose qu'à l'absence cruelle de Bella. Je voulais simplement que ces bâtards paient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Étaient-ils conscients du mal qu'ils avaient engendré en tirant cette foutue balle ? Voyaient-ils l'impact que la disparition de Bella pouvait avoir sur moi, sur nous tous ? Foutrement que non ! Ils étaient juste des criminels qui ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à un foutu magot de merde. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je les tuerais moi-même, vengeant ma femme.

« Désolé, m'excusai-je, inspirant profondément dans le vain espoir d'étouffer ce feu venu des enfers et qui emplissait chacune de mes pensées.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, me rassura Carlisle, compréhensif.

- Le sais-tu vraiment ? doutai-je, haussant un sourcil. Je n'en suis pas certain, le contredis-je, faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Comment pourrais-tu _savoir_ alors que tu n'as jamais vécu toi-même cette situation ?

- Tu es en colère Edward et c'est normal, poursuivit-il sur le même ton doucereux. Ça fait partie du processus de deuil. Dans quelques années, tu songeras à tous ces souvenirs que tu as de ta femme et tu en riras. La douleur sera toujours présente, bien sûr, mais elle sera bien plus ténue.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, Carlisle ! protestai-je avec virulence, le fusillant du retard. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que dire une chose pareille ?

- Qui te parle d'oublier ? questionna Victoria du bout des lèvres. Les bras entourés autour de sa taille comme si elle cherchait à se protéger elle-même, la manager conquérante qu'elle était me parut bien faible en cet instant. _Vois, Bella, vois le mal que tu as créé autour de nous_. _Vois combien tu nous as tous brisé avec ton héroïsme à la con_.

- Parce que c'est toujours comme ça quand il est question de deuil : tu acceptes, tu t'énerves contre le monde entier et avec le temps, tu finis par oublier le visage de celle pour qui tu aurais pu mourir ! Il est tout simplement hors de question que j'oublie Bella ! Je veux me rappeler de la saveur de sa peau, de son odeur, de son rire, de … »

Mes jambes flageolantes tremblaient si fort que j'avais l'impression que mes genoux se cognaient toutes les secondes. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, vacillant, prêt à m'effondrer une seconde fois. J'avais la sensation que personne ne pouvait comprendre le calvaire que je vivais. Bien qu'ils aimaient tous Bella – jamais je n'oserais en douter – ils n'étaient pas aussi dépendants d'elle que je l'étais. Ils n'avaient pas ce besoin viscéral de l'avoir à leurs côtés à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, le cœur réchauffé par le simple fait de sa présence. Son absence, bien que datant de moins de vingt-quatre heures, m'apparaissait déjà comme insurmontable. Comment étais-je sensé supporter et gérer ça pour le restant de ma vie ? _Impossible_. J'en mourrais avant.

« Mon chéri, murmura Esmée tout en s'avançant dans ma direction à pas lents. Elle me ramena vers le sofa et me fit m'asseoir d'une légère pression sur l'épaule. Son comportement était mesuré, comme si elle était en mesure de percevoir l'état de détresse extrême dans lequel je me trouvais. _En même temps, ça ne devait pas être trop difficile_.

- Bella constituera toujours une partie de toi, souligna la manager des _Ribson Keane_ en posant son index sur ma poitrine, à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Parce que tu l'aimes si éperdument que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Peut-être que si tu couches sur papier tes sentiments et souvenirs, ça te permettra de ne rien oublier.

- Oh je t'en prie ! m'emportai-je subitement, excédé. Je ne suis pas une midinette qui va tenir un stupide journal, bordel !

- Et pourquoi pas ? renchérit Carlisle, attisant mon agacement. Je suis certain que ça pourrait vraiment t'aider dans cette épreuve. Ecris-lui des lettres, des chansons, tout ce qui te passe par la tête, Edward. Tout ce qui pourrait t'aider à survivre.

- _Survivre_ … J'eus un ricanement amer. Tu as choisi exactement le bon terme, Carlisle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Bella, personne ne l'ignore. On parle juste d'une putain de survie.

- Ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures, souffla ma mère de cœur, caressant ma joue d'une main glacée. C'est un coup dur pour nous tous. Il faut juste que nous nous serrions les coudes. Nous sommes là pour toi, mon chéri.

- Je sais, Esmée. Je sais. »

Après quoi, nous ne dîmes plus un mot. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter, de toute façon ? La situation était telle qu'elle était et nous n'y pouvions plus rien. Je me sentais coupable envers Carlisle et les autres parce que mon mal être me poussait à me conduire comme une vraie chienne alors qu'ils étaient là pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, si tant est que cela fut réellement possible. Ils ravalaient leurs souffrances personnelles pour venir panser la mienne et trouver les mots qui me propulseraient vers le haut et me feraient sortir la tête du gouffre dans lequel je ne demandais qu'à m'enfoncer. Ils étaient si courageux, tous, que ma gorge se serra à nouveau sous l'émotion. Cachant ma tête dans mes bras, je laissais échapper quelques larmes, impuissant face à tout ça. Je n'étais pas capable de gérer la situation. C'était à peine si j'arrivais à tempérer les sentiments dévastateurs qui se battaient en moi.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Bella jouait à la fois un rôle de femme et de mère dans ma vie. Bien sûr, Esmée était là et avait réussi à combler ce vide d'une certaine manière, mais Bella en détenait toujours la plus grande partie. Par sa seule présence, elle arrivait à me rassurer, à me rendre fort et à me faire croire en moi. Avec ma femme à mes côtés, bon sang, j'étais invulnérable, prêt à lui offrir le monde dans le creux de ses mains. Quand j'étais à Boston, loin d'elle, et que nous montions sur scène, je me l'imaginais toujours se tenant là, au coin du bar ou dans les coulisses, adossée, un superbe sourire au coin des lèvres. _Plus belle que jamais_. Je ne voulais pas perdre ces souvenirs d'elle, les rêves que j'avais pour nous parce que j'en avais littéralement besoin. C'était la seule chose auquel je pouvais me rattacher pour ne pas sombrer définitivement. _C'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle_.

Malgré mes sarcasmes, Victoria avait déposé bloc note et stylo sur la table basse, pressentant sans doute que j'avais besoin de coucher sur le papier mes émotions, mon ressenti face à cette débâcle. Essuyant d'un geste las les larmes qui m'avaient échappé, je me saisis du carnet, songeant déjà à ce que je pourrais dire à ma femme.

« _Bella, _»

Ma main trembla lorsque j'écrivis son prénom comme si un simple mot pouvait représenter toute ma peine, ma solitude et ma souffrance. Idiotement, je pensais que c'était le cas. A chaque fois que je prononçais son nom, tant en pensée qu'en tant que parole, mon cœur tressautait, percé par un billion d'aiguilles empoisonnées, à deux doigts de la rupture. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que malgré ma douleur, je ne tombais pas complètement. J'étais juste au bord du gouffre sans franchir le pas ultime qui me mènerait vers le fond du précipice. Sans doute que je n'avais pas le cran de le faire ou bien que j'étais encore trop sous le choc pour y songer véritablement. Peut-être que je n'avais pas encore assez sombré et que j'étais suffisamment fort pour supporter quelques temps son absence. Néanmoins, j'étais quasiment certain du fait que c'était cette même absence qui me poussera à faire des choses inconsidérées. Bénéficier de sa présence à mes côtés durant si peu de temps et ensuite, me la reprendre, bon sang, c'était bien plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

« _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu ne pourras jamais la lire. Sans doute pour soulager mon esprit et mon cœur de la douleur qui les taraude sans discontinuité. Ouais, ça doit être ça._

_Vingt-quatre malheureuses heures se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai appris ta mort et je suis déjà au bout du rouleau. _

_Si tu avais été là, tu me dirais peut-être que les premiers temps sont les plus difficiles comme lorsque je t'ai quitté pour Boston. J'avais cru mourir de chagrin une fois dans l'avion, tes sanglots résonnant encore et encore dans mes oreilles, meurtrissant mon cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde. _

_Mais tout ça, bébé, ça n'était que du baratin. La vraie peine est là maintenant, en mon sein, me détruisant et me consumant à petits feux._

_Quand j'ai vu nos deux groupes réunis sur le pas de notre porte, bon sang, je ne comprenais pas. J'ai joué un moment à l'idiot de base, feignant de ne pas comprendre leurs expressions déterrées, leurs mots rassurants. _

_J'aurais voulu feindre un peu plus longtemps et ne pas apprendre la situation désastreuse dans laquelle tu t'étais empêtrée. Les choses auraient été si simples si je t'avais empêché d'aller à la banque. _

_Tu serais restée avec moi, on aurait été dans un restaurant sympa pour oublier nos soucis, tenir loin de nous ces déchirements à cause d'une foutue photo complètement absurde._

_Carlisle dit toujours qu'avec des « si », on referait le monde. C'est tellement vrai. Avec des « si », tu serais encore là, avec moi, et je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire cette stupide lettre. »_

Ma vue se troubla alors que je relisais les quelques lignes que j'avais notées. _C'était idiot._ Cette démarche était complètement stupide et pourtant, j'avais envie de poursuivre ma diarrhée verbale. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser mes sentiments autrement qu'en brisant tout sur mon passage. Notre salle de musique en avait assez fait les frais. Cette salle où nous avions vécu nos tout derniers moments. La pièce devrait m'être insupportable mais à vrai dire, c'était l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux dans notre maison. La chambre à coucher, par exemple, était complètement proscrite. Elle sentait toujours les effluves de Bella et je savais pertinemment qu'y poser un pied serait me condamner à mort. Je n'étais pas assez encore fort pour le supporter.

« _Les jours à venir, les mois qui suivront et s'enchaineront sans toi … même encore maintenant alors que je suis pleinement conscient de ce qu'il t'est arrivé … j'ai du mal à y croire. C'est si soudain, si terrible que j'espère encore me réveiller de ce cauchemar et te voir allongée à côté de moi, dormant d'un sommeil paisible après une nuit entière à avoir fait l'amour._

_J'ai encore nos rêves en tête, toutes ces choses que l'on voulait accomplir ensemble et qui, finalement, n'auront jamais lieu. La vérité, Bella, c'est qu'en décidant de mourir toute seule et me laissant derrière toi, je me sens trahi._

_On s'était toujours dit que l'on mourrait ensemble alors pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas inhumain au point de croire que tu aurais laissé cette pauvre femme se faire tuer devant toi. Je pense que si j'avais été dans la même situation, j'aurais probablement été aussi stupide que tu l'as été._

_Mais pourquoi un point vital ? Pourquoi avoir lâché prise alors que les médecins arrivaient ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné et ne pas t'être battue pour me revenir ? Bordel, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'être sans toi, ici._

_Même en y mettant tout ma bonne volonté, j'ai la cruelle impression que personne ne comprend ce que je ressens. Ils souffrent tous à leur manière mais ne sont pas ravagés comme je lui suis. Ils ne souffrent pas de mille morts en comprenant que tu ne viendras plus jamais leur parler, leur montrer ton affection. Ils souffrent juste de la perte d'une amie, d'une sœur. Pas d'une femme. D'une épouse. **D'une âme sœur**. »_

Je fermais le bloc note dans un bruit sec, mélancolique et éploré. Je ne pouvais pas écrire un mot de plus sans le risque de craquer à nouveau, de déverser un torrent de larmes amères et enragées. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une femme à pleurnicher sur mon sort et m'enfermer dans une spirale de peine mais la vérité … la vérité c'était peut être que j'étais tout aussi faible qu'elles. Uniquement quand il s'agissait de Bella. Elle avait été – et est encore à l'heure actuelle – mon tout. La personne pour qui j'aurais commis n'importe quel crime, pour qui j'aurais fait n'importe quelle bassesse, quelle qu'elle soit. Je lui aurais donné le monde, si seulement je l'avais pu. Et au lieu de ça, je m'embourbais seul dans une impasse, bloqué par un mur de chagrin.

« Edward. »

Une voix fluette me fit relever la tête et je dévisageais le lutin qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. D'une pâleur maladive, ses yeux gonflés et ses cernes me sautèrent aussitôt aux yeux tandis que j'analysais sa posture courbée, comme si toute la misère du monde lui pesait sur le dos. Peut-être que c'était vrai, en fin de compte. Alice autant que Rosalie, d'ailleurs, étaient fortement attachées à ma femme. Toutes les trois, elles formaient une espèce de trio infernal et j'étais sincèrement heureux que Bella ait pu s'entourer de filles comme elles. Elles étaient authentiques et leur amitié était on ne peut plus réelle. Bien sûr, elles s'étaient connues avant que les _Ribson Keane_ explosent et ne prennent une sacrée ampleur dans le monde de la musique mais les gens étaient si avides d'argent et de pouvoir que ça les conduisait bien souvent à faire des choses épouvantables.

« Viens là, murmurai-je de ma voix râpeuse. Je tapotais doucement la place à côté de moi sur le sofa, incapable d'en faire plus. J'étais vidé de mon énergie vitale, cette dernière ayant été absorbée, consumé par cet amour destructeur que je portais à ma femme.

- J'ai tellement mal, croassa-t-elle une fois assise, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me soulager de cette peine, Edward. Je l'entends encore me parler avant que … avant … Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un sanglot lui déchirant brusquement la gorge. J'enroulais mon bras autour de son cou, la serrant contre moi à l'en étouffer. Dieu sait combien je la comprenais et bien plus encore.

- Je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire comment je me sens, avouai-je le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux corbeau. Ils sont tous à me dire qu'ils comprennent mon malheur, mais sérieusement, Alice, personne ne peut le comprendre, bordel. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Bella et moi … Je laissais mes paroles planer dans l'air, lourdes de sens et d'émotions. Lorsque mes yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau, je fermais les paupières, me contentant d'inspirer à fond son parfum étrangement apaisant. Bella portait ce même genre de fragrance.

- Je me sens tellement coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle, dit-elle entre deux pleurs. J'étais simplement au téléphone avec elle à planifier une stupide virée de shopping alors qu'elle … Edward, seigneur … Elle s'interrompit quelques minutes histoire de reprendre un semblant d'esprit. Quand cet homme s'est mis à me parler, je jurerais pouvoir entendre sa perversité dans sa voix. J'étais effrayée, totalement désorientée parce que paralysée par la peur. C'était comme si je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais ni où j'habitais. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était cette voix horrible qui me glaçait le sang. »

Je ne dis rien de longues minutes, me contentant de la bercer contre moi. Qu'aurais-je pu dire, de toute façon ? Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de trouver les mots pour lui ôter cette peine et cette culpabilité. Je me sentais également coupable de l'avoir laissée aller dans cette foutue banque mais qu'y pouvais-je ? J'étais juste là, derrière elle, courant après une vie devenue fantôme. Je pourrais pester contre le monde entier, hurler à m'en briser la voix et renier mon entourage mais là non plus, je ne pensais pas en être capable. Par manque de conviction ou par simple abattement, à vrai dire je m'en tapais royalement. J'avais juste ce trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, impossible à combler. Une plaie purulente qui jamais ne se résorberait ou cicatriserait. J'étais juste putain de foutu, prêt à être déposé dans une déchetterie puante.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Alice, dis-je dans un souffle. Parce que c'était vrai. Ta culpabilité est probablement mal placée parce que tu ne pouvais rien pour Bella, mais d'un autre côté, je me sens un peu pareil. Je me dis que si j'étais parti avec elle à ce satané rendez-vous, toute cette merde n'aurait pas eu lieu mais j'ai beau ressasser cette situation catastrophique, rien ne changera. Je pense que l'on doit simplement supporter la douleur et composer avec. »

Le lutin acquiesça, glissant son bras autour de ma taille. Que de belles paroles qui étaient sorties de ma bouche, bien que je n'en pensais pas les dernières paroles. Composer avec la douleur, sérieusement ? C'était juste une connerie monumentale. Comment pourrais-je jamais supporter ça ? Et de là à en vivre avec, bon dieu, je préférais crever que d'apprendre à vivre un jour sans ma femme. Passer d'un amour passionnel et fusionnel au néant était bien au-delà du supportable. C'était un tel traumatisme que j'étais certain de ne pas en réchapper sur le long terme. Parce que cette peine abyssale s'attaquait à chacun de mes organes vitaux, les rongeant petit à petit mais sûrement. Comment pouvait-on vivre quand son propre corps ne répondait plus ? C'était quelque chose que j'étais certain d'expérimenter dans les mois qui allaient suivre.

Rose apparut finalement derrière nous, arborant le même air épuisé et anéanti. Je me levais maladroitement, embarquant Alice avec moi et nous la rejoignîmes avant de nous prendre tous dans les bras. Je m'appuyais sur leurs corps chauds, les utilisant comme ports où m'ancrer. En vérité, elles étaient les seules à qui je pouvais me raccrocher. Bella et elles étaient si proches que j'avais remarqué depuis bien longtemps que ça n'était pas de la simple amitié. _Ou bien ça ne l'était_ _plus_. Le lien qui les unissait semblait indestructible, source d'affection et de tendresse entre elles trois. Victoria avait commencé à tisser quelque chose de semblable avec elles mais elle en était encore bien loin. De part son statut de manager du groupe et par le fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas aussi profondément que Rosalie, Alice ou Bella. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Rose et le lutin.

« Je suis content de vous voir, articulai-je doucement tout en resserrant ma prise sur elles. J'avais besoin de vous voir, de sentir que vous étiez là.

- On est là, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Rosalie avec une voix râpeuse. La nuit a été tout autant difficile pour nous que pour toi, fit-elle en caressant lentement mon dos. Elle faisait sans aucun doute référence à la salle de musique qui était un véritable champ de ruines. _J'avais tout brisé_.

- Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Edward, ajouta Alice, presque inaudible. Parce que tu as autant besoin de nous que nous, nous avons besoin de toi. Touché par l'intensité de sa peine et me retrouvant un peu dans ses agissements, je la serrais contre moi à l'en étouffer, stupidement heureux de savoir que ces filles-là souffraient autant que moi. Je me sentais un peu moins seul.

- Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? s'enquit Rose, se détachant et nous conduisant hors de la salle. Elle nous guida dans la cuisine, me faisant m'asseoir au comptoir. Carlisle, Esmée et Victoria se trouvaient déjà là, un café fumant entre les mains. Attablés tous les trois, les mines graves, ils se turent lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

- Difficile à dire, finis-je par répondre, passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Ça ne date que d'hier. Je suis simplement dévasté par tout ça. Je pris la tasse que Mme Cope me tendait, lui adressant un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

- Si tu ne veux pas rester seul dans cette grande maison, reprit Alice avec un peu plus de vigueur, tu peux venir habiter avec nous au duplex. Bella a laissé quelques unes de ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre. Nous n'avons touché à rien depuis.

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesçai-je, un soupçon de chaleur me réchauffant le cœur. L'idée de ne pas être seul, d'avoir ces deux femmes-là pour m'aider, pour supporter mes sautes d'humeur et mon chagrin, bon sang, ça me faisait beaucoup de bien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ici, de toute manière, déclara le mannequin avec force. Les choses sont déjà assez graves. Il est hors de question que je te laisser broyer du noir dans ton coin. Souviens-toi Edward que jamais, ô grand jamais, tu serais isolé dans cette épreuve. »

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, réconfortante. _Maternelle_. L'émotion m'enserra aussitôt la gorge tandis que mon cœur rata un battement. Etait-ce malsain de me sentir étrangement calme avec une fille comme elle à mes côtés ? Était-ce de la trahison envers Bella si jamais je laissais Rose prendre soin de moi et me secourir du précipice vers lequel je me dirigeais ? Non, je ne le pensais pas. Ma femme serait sans doute heureuse si je ne me laissais pas abattre, si je prenais la vie à contre sens et que je me reprenais. Je n'en étais pas capable pour l'instant et sans doute ne le serais-je pas avant longtemps mais Rose et Alice me donnaient l'envie d'y arriver. _Un jour, peut-être_.

« Merci, répondis-je simplement mais j'y mis toutes mes émotions, toute ma gratitude avec elles deux qui ne me laissaient pas tomber. »

Bien sûr, je me faisais l'effet d'être une chienne à penser ça alors que Carlisle, Esmée et Victoria étaient là aux aurores mais les liens que nous entretenions étaient tout à fait différents. Bien que je sois profondément attaché au couple et qu'ils faisaient office de parents que je n'avais jamais eu, en cet instant précis, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux deux meilleures amies de Bella. _Parce que je voulais m'accrocher désespérément à tout ce qui me faisait me rapprocher de ma femme_,_ de près ou de loin_.

« Volturi, grogna férocement Victoria alors que son portable sonnait pour la énième fois. Ce vieux schnock ne sait donc pas la boucler quand c'est pas le moment ? éructa-t-elle, coupant son téléphone. Elle le claqua contre la table, sifflant de colère. J'esquissais un léger sourire, amusé.

- Pourquoi te harcèle-t-il comme ça ? questionna Esmée d'une voix douce. N'a-t-il donc aucune décence ?

- Il ne sait pas ce que veut dire ce mot, dis-je, blasé. Ce vieillard ne voit que par ses propres intérêts. On pourrait crever la bouche ouverte qu'il ne daignerait pas bouger le petit doigt, si ce n'est pour se faire un paquet de pognon sur notre dos.

- Je ne sais pas si ton jugement est vraiment objectif, hésita ma mère de cœur, une grimace peinte sur ses lèvres pleines.

- C'est malheureusement le cas, renchérit la manager des _Ribson Keane_, passant une main dans sa tignasse de feu.

- Et à quel propos te harcèle-t-il ? s'enquit Carlisle, nouant ses doigts à ceux de sa femme. Ils se jetèrent un regard empli de tendresse qui me donna presque la nausée. Bella et moi étions comme ça. Ouais, désormais, nous _étions_.

- Eh bien … la rouquine hésita, me lançant un coup d'œil penaud … c'est à propos de l'enterrement de Bella. Je sentis que mon sang se gelait à cette mention, me faisant probablement paraître livide. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé quand Volturi m'a appelé dans le courant de la nuit, reprit-elle, sa voix flanchant sur les premiers mots. J'étais débordée hier et je n'ai pas allumé la télé ou lu les journaux depuis. Il m'a à peine dit que Bella avait été assassinée qu'il enchainait directement sur l'enterrement en clamant haut et fort qu'il devait être médiatisé autant que possible.

- Hors de question ! tonnai-je, tapant du point sur le comptoir. Ce fumier, bordel … ! MERDE ! hurlai-je une bonne fois, ivre de rage. Comme si la mort de Bella n'est pas assez difficile, bordel, il faut que cet enculé vienne nous faire chier. C'est un enterrement, bon sang ! Pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir !

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'a aucun savoir-vivre, souffla Carlisle, honteux pour le propriétaire de _Relentless Records_. Il pense simplement aux fans dévastés et au fait qu'ils aimeraient certainement avoir une retranscription en direct de l'enterrement de Bella.

- J'espère que tu ne lui donnes pas raison, Carlisle, dis-je d'une voix blanche, complètement déboussolé à l'idée qu'il lui donne raison.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est inapproprié et incroyablement égoïste de sa part de nous harceler à propos de ça.

- Il mérite de pourrir en enfer, intervint Rosalie, crachant son venin. Comme s'il ne leur avait pas assez rendu la vie dure quand Bella était encore là, il poursuit ses petites affaires, totalement inconscient de ce qui se joue ici. Son ton dur et amer était réconfortant. Je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir voir ce vieillard six pieds sous tard. Ma réaction était, certes, démesurée parce que je n'étais pas idiot au point de souhaiter réellement sa mort mais son manque de compassion et plus parfaite indifférence face au meurtre de Bella … merde, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le digérer.

- L'enterrement … balbutia Alice d'une voix brisée, comment va-t-on faire ?

- Ce sera en comité très restreint, insista Victoria, m'adressant une œillade réservée. Nous n'avons pas encore pu voir les modalités des obsèques puisque … elle se tut un instant, soudainement translucide. Puisque Bella … La manager des _Ribson Keane_ passa une main tremblante dans sa lourde chevelure de feu, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Puisque l'autopsie est en cours, termina Carlisle dans un murmure. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. J'avais l'image en tête, celles que l'on voit à la télé dans les séries B : une morgue glauque, des gens qui plaisantent au-dessus du cadavre, un corps ouvert pour identifier de manière scientifique les causes de la mort. Bordel, je ne voulais pas y penser.

- Nous nous occuperons de tout, dit à nouveau Esmée, maternelle. Nous tenons à ce que cette épreuve soit la moins difficile pour toi, mon chéri, même si je sais qu'en aucun cas, mes mots ne pourront t'apaiser. Nous sursautâmes lorsque le portable de Victoria sonna à nouveau. Le lutin me surprit au plus au point lorsqu'elle balança le portable au sol avant de le piétiner avec rage, un air si sombre sur le visage que j'en fus presque effrayé. Je n'étais pas habitué à voir Alice dans cet état. Elle s'était juste métamorphosée.

- Il ne nous dérangera plus, maintenant, dit-elle froidement avant de prendre à nouveau place à mes côtés sur le divan. Je ris, d'un rire nerveux et épuisé. Je nouais mes doigts aux siens, si petits, avant de serrer sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elle me rendit la pareille, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je suppose que … je pris un grand bol d'air avant de poursuivre … l'enterrement aura lieu dans quelques jours ?

- Fin de semaine, normalement, acquiesça Victoria, toujours aussi blanche. Tu ne voudras sans doute pas que le rassemblement, après l'enterrement, soit ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais plutôt organiser ça au duplex.

- Surtout pas ici, m'empressai-je de dire, ayant des sueurs froides à cette idée. J'aimerais partir de la maison quelques temps. Je ne veux pas rester entre ces murs. Je n'en aurais pas la force.

- Il va venir habiter avec nous, renchérit Rosalie, caressant doucement mon dos. Edward s'installera dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Elle n'a pas pris toutes ses affaires mais je pense que c'est un bon compromis par rapport à ici. L'endroit est saturé de souvenirs qu'ils ont ensemble. Et puis … elle fit une pause avant de planter ses prunelles cobalt dans les miennes … te savoir avec nous au duplex me fait du bien. Je ne tiens pas à apprendre que tu as fini par te suicider parce que l'absence de Bella était trop dure à supporter. C'est une manière pour moi de garder un œil sur toi, même si dit comme ça, ça paraît terriblement égoïste. Je lui souris, nostalgique. J'étais bizarrement heureux que Bella ait finalement déteint sur ses amies. Je retrouvais une partie d'elle à travers les filles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? s'étonna Rose, perplexe.

- Parce que c'est typiquement le genre de discours qu'aurait pu tenir ma femme, ricanai-je avec chagrin. A son tour, le mannequin sourit, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier ce compliment, si ç'en est un, parce que Bella avait ses côtés égoïstes et bornés, mais ça prouve qu'elle est gravée en chacun de nous. Et _ça_, c'est le plus important. »

Le reste de la journée passa dans la même ambiance morose et saturée de tristesse. Emmett, Jazz et les autres nous rejoignirent dans la journée, parlant de tout et de rien, discutant de Bella et de ses lubies, de toutes les choses amusantes chez elle. Le colosse réussit à nous dérider quelques fois mais je sentais bien que l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment là. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être, d'ailleurs ? C'était encore trop frais, les plaies encore trop à vif pour que je ne me permette de rire à gorge déployée comme si tout allait bien et que ma femme n'avait pas été assassinée.

Nous étions tous là, dans la maison, à se serrer les coudes, à prendre soin les uns des autres que je me fis la réflexion que Bella aurait adoré ça. L'absence de ses parents dans sa vie avait développé cette possessivité aiguë qui la caractérisait tant. Elle était dépendante de l'amour que son entourage pouvait ressentir pour elle. C'est sans doute pourquoi elle a eu tant de mal à se détacher de Démétri et pourquoi elle a grimacé à la vue de Sally, pour notre mariage. En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'était pas tant qu'elle regrettait qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux qui la blessait, c'était l'idée qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et finisse par ne plus l'aimer qui l'angoissait.

Je n'avais jamais les choses sous cet angle là mais à nous voir tous ensemble, ça m'y faisait penser. Ma femme était également dépendante de Rosalie et Alice parce que ces deux-là apportaient une sorte d'équilibre féminin dont elle avait cruellement manqué dans sa jeunesse. Quant à moi, et bien j'étais aussi dépendant d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de moi. La situation était différente dans notre cas, bien sûr, mais je ne m'expliquais pas sa possessivité extrême autrement.

Nous venions tout juste de finir de dîner lorsqu'Alice attira mon attention en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Dis-moi, Edward, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce soir, quémanda-t-elle, toujours aussi vidée de toute énergie. Jazz s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa petite-amie, constamment aux aguets. Son changement si radical de comportement avait de quoi faire peur mais pour ma part, je le comprenais. L'ouragan Bella avait juste tout dévasté sur son passage, laissant le petit gabarit qu'était Alice, sur le carreau.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? sourcillai-je, étonné.

- As-tu encore la vidéo du premier concert de Bella ? Je l'avais glissé dans le carton que je t'ai confié, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. J'esquissais ce qui pouvait ressembler à un fin sourire, à ce souvenir.

- Oui, je me souviens. Le carton est rangé dans une de nos armoires, en haut.

- Est-ce que … est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait visionner la vidéo, ce soir ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix, sans doute craintive à l'idée que je refuse catégoriquement.

- Je … j'eus un moment d'hésitation et ces quelques secondes me permirent de m'apercevoir que tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour nous écouter. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas ? Je veux dire, voir le concert, me repris-je, avalant difficilement ma salive. Quelque chose s'était coincé dans ma gorge, comme si elle était nouée.

- Bien sûr que non, Edward, me rassura calmement Jazz. Dis nous simplement de quoi tu as besoin et on sera là pour te le donner.

- C'est ce que font les vrais amis, renchérit Félix avec compassion. Tu n'es pas seul, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Carlisle, est-ce que tu veux bien aller chercher le DVD avec la vidéo, s'il te plait ? C'est dans un carton qui est dans le bas de mon armoire.

- Dans votre chambre ? s'enquit mon mentor tout en se levant.

- Ouais, acquiesçai-je, lugubre. Je le suivis des yeux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit lentement les marches. Il avançait à pas mesurés comme si un poids invisible pesait sur ses épaules. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux, en vérité. Entrer dans notre tanière à Bella et moi, cette pièce qui avait connu tant d'émotions et de plaisir, bordel, ça devait être étrange pour Carlisle.

- Tu es sûr d'être d'accord, Eddy ? questionna Emmett, incertain. A voir ta tête, t'as pas franchement l'air OK avec ça.

- Non, c'est juste … ma voix se fit rocailleuse sur le dernier mot, m'obligeant à me racler bruyamment la gorge. Mon cœur battait la chamade, incapable de reprendre un rythme normal. Il avait été violemment estropié, à l'instar de mon esprit. C'est juste que … repris-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux … je ne sais pas quelle pourra être ma réaction. Alice resserra son emprise sur ma main tandis que Rose gratta l'arrière de mon crâne, espérant sans doute me soulager de ma tension.

- Ce qu'il faut que tu saisisses, Edward, répondit Jazz en s'agenouillant devant moi, c'est qu'au vu de votre amour exceptionnel à Bella et toi, on ne peut que comprendre si tu as juste envie de te laisser pourrir dans ton coin et de mourir de douleur. On en est tous conscients. Le truc c'est que c'est justement à ce moment-là que nous, tes amis et ta famille, nous devons intervenir. Parce qu'on ne veut pas te perdre, Edward. Le décès de Bella est déjà suffisamment lourd à porter alors je veux à tout prix éviter que tu n'aies ce genre d'idées morbides bien que je sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas contrôler tes pensées.

- C'est sûr que c'est tôt pour commencer à regarder des vidéos de Bella parce que c'est récent, mais on espère que ça t'aidera dans le deuil et que tu ne tomberas pas au fond du précipice, mon pote, renchérit Emmett avec un clin d'œil. Même s'il avait toujours cette tête de plaisantin et ce sourire qui avait fait tant de ravages parmi la gente féminine, seul un ami de longue date – comme Jazz ou moi – pouvait voir la peine qui dansait dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas dire que Bella et lui étaient exceptionnellement proches mais il l'adorait et sa perte était une épreuve pour nous tous.

- Tu as sans doute raison, concédai-je, n'ayant pas assez de forces pour le contredire. A quoi ça aurait servi, de toute façon ? Je voulais simplement oublier que j'existais, faire disparaître cette douleur dans les abysses et retrouver mon âme sœur. _Ouais, rien que ça_.

- C'est bon, je l'ai, entendis-je Carlisle dire dans mon dos. »

Il alluma ensuite le lecteur DVD et l'écran plasma tandis que je me tassais dans le sofa, m'accrochant désespérément à Rose et Alice. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts d'hyperventiler. _Bordel, c'était trop tôt_, fut ma dernière pensée alors que la vidéo démarra.

« _Bonsoir tout le monde, on est les Ribson Keane ! hurla Bella dans le micro, souriant comme si elle était aux anges_. »

Hypnotisé par la femme que j'aimais à en mourir, je dévorais des yeux chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses sourires, chacune des notes damnées qui sortaient de sa bouche pulpeuse. Etrangement, je ne souffrais pas, enfin, pas réellement. La douleur était toujours là, bien sûr, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle explose dans ma poitrine et me terrasse de son souffle brûlant une fois que j'aurais vu Bella évoluer sur scène. Rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu. Quand je voyais ma femme évoluer sur cette vidéo, donner toutes ses tripes dans leur premier concert, ça me faisait du bien. Parce que je savais qu'elle était là, que je ne pourrais jamais oublier les traits de son visage, ni sa gestuelle, ni l'intonation de sa voix. Je ne pouvais strictement rien oublier.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et aucun d'entre nous n'ouvrit la bouche durant le visionnage du premier concert des _Ribson_ _Keane_. L'atmosphère était chargée de chagrin, de tristesse. Alice et Rose pleuraient silencieusement, ne décrochant pas leurs prunelles de l'écran. Victoria s'appuyait au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard lointain et brumeux. Il en était de même pour Carlisle et Esmée, qui se tenaient sur ma gauche, même si ma mère de cœur me jetait de constantes œillades, histoire de s'assurer que je tenais le coup. Jazz, Emmett et Félix étaient assis à nos pieds alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir leurs expressions mais j'avais une idée assez précise de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. _Surtout pour Félix_. Il était le plus à même de comprendre ce que je ressentais parce qu'il avait déjà vécu cette situation malheureuse. J'espérais simplement qu'il pourrait me guider et me montrer le chemin de la guérison. _Parce que c'est ce que Bella aurait voulu_.

**.oOo.**

**Ludovico Einaudi – _Waterways_**

« Edward, il est temps d'y aller, murmura Rosalie, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, cintrée, elle était resplendissante même en temps de deuil. »

Fixant ma montre à mon poignet, j'eus l'impression que l'on me plantait un ultime poignard dans le ventre, ne demandant qu'à ce que je me vide de mon sang. Bella m'avait offert cette montre dans les débuts où nous sortions ensemble. Elle bossait encore dans ce pub dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom alors que les _Spunk Ransom_ et moi écumions les bars en quête de public. Elle avait économisé des semaines durant pour me payer cet objet hors de prix pour les petites mains que nous étions autrefois, fauchés comme les blés. J'y attachais une grande valeur sentimentale parce qu'à ce moment-là, nous ne savions pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain et nous vivions un peu au jour le jour, sans se prendre vraiment la tête. Cette montre était le symbole de notre amour naissant teinté d'insouciance et de légèreté.

« Je ne sais pas serrer cette cravate damnée, pestai-je dans ma barbe, face au miroir. Je ne préférais pas m'attarder sur le reflet qu'il me renvoyait : c'était beaucoup trop effrayant pour que je ne veuille me contempler. Je délaissais mes souvenirs douloureux pour m'enterrer dans le présent. J'aurais bien le temps de ruminer ça une fois seul.

- Laisse-moi faire, me conseilla la blonde avant de s'approcher et de fixer l'affaire en quelques mouvements. Elle m'observa ensuite quelques secondes, silencieuse. Comment tu te sens ? Tu es prêt ? La tête légèrement inclinée, un fin pli soucieux entre ses sourcils, Rose m'analysait.

- Difficile à dire, répondis-je d'une voix de pierre. C'était maintenant le timbre qui me caractérisait. Cette semaine écoulée m'avait rendu chétif, presque maladif. La respiration sifflante et la voix constamment brisée, j'étais vraiment mal en point. _Foutrement mal en point, bon sang_.

- Est-ce que tu vas prendre la parole ou quelque chose du genre ? s'enquit-elle tout en ajustant mon col et lissant les plis imaginaires sur ma veste. Ceux qui disaient que l'on apprenait une foultitude de choses sur notre entourage en vivant avec eux avaient tapé dans le mile. J'avais découvert véritablement les deux meilleures amies de Bella en emménageant au duplex avec elles et je savais désormais que c'était un moyen pour elle – je veux dire, en tripotant mes vêtements de la sorte – pour s'occuper l'esprit et feindre de ne pas être réellement intéressée par le sujet.

- Non, secouai-je la tête avec lenteur. Je … je ne m'en sens pas capable. Les choses sont déjà assez difficiles pour nous tous. Je ne voudrais pas déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur en public. Ce genre de discussions ne regarde que Bella et moi.

- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. En fait, je dois t'avouer que ça me soulage que tu ne dises rien. L'enterrement … je sais que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup.

- Je sais, Rose. Je sais, me contentai-je de répondre. »

Carlisle et Esmée étaient déjà au duplex, prêts à nous conduire au cimetière. J'avais demandé à ce que le cercueil soit fermé avant notre arrivée. Ça n'était pas exactement l'image que je voulais conserver de mon amour : celle d'une femme à la peau translucide, maquillée pour faire bonne figure. Pourquoi devait-on se maquiller pour sa mort, déjà ? Cette coutume était juste une connerie commerciale que les pompes funèbres avaient inventé pour générer plus de cash. Je trouvais ça pitoyable et incroyablement gonflé de leur part. Etablir son business sur la douleur des gens, qui pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille en faisant ce boulot ?

La semaine qui s'était écoulée avait été des plus éprouvantes pour faire simple et éviter d'être trop redondant. Les premières terreurs nocturnes avaient pointé le bout de leur nez, me laissant à chaque fois en sueur et transi de froid. Je faisais sans cesse les mêmes cauchemars incluant Bella, les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle le jour de notre mariage et du sang. _Beaucoup de sang_. La scène débutait toujours avec l'ouverture du bal, au mariage. _I don't want to miss a thing _en fond sonore, Bella et moi au centre de la piste de danse, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Nous avions notre moment à nous, retranchés dans cette bulle de bonheur et d'amour qui nous était propre. Et soudain, un coup de feu. Bella blanchissant à vue d'œil, moi qui paniquais en observant sa robe rosir puis rougir au niveau de son abdomen avant qu'enfin, du sang ne se mette à perler sur sa robe délicate. Elle se mettait alors à me fixer, les yeux révulsés en murmurant « _Sauve-moi_ ». Ma femme finissait par mourir dans le creux de mes bras sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Et impuissant, je subissais chaque nuit cette torture que mon esprit dérangé me faisait endurer.

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'impression étrange de me détacher de tout s'insinuait en moi, perfide et insidieuse. Je me transformais en une espèce de chose amorphe et vide sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ou peut-être était-ce que la situation me convenait et que je ne désirais pas intervenir pour en changer le cours. J'étais telle une coquille dont on ne pourrait plus rien extraire. Bien sûr, Rosalie et Alice veillaient au grain, mettant leur peine de côté et m'assistant dans tous les moments mais elles n'étaient pas en moi pour contempler le champ de ruines que je pouvais représenter. _Celui-là même que Bella avait causé_.

Le chemin jusqu'au cimetière s'effectua dans un silence mortuaire. Jeu de mot ironique au vu de la situation, j'en convenais. J'essayais de me distraire l'esprit, de ne pas penser que ma femme se trouverait à quelques mètres de moi, sans vie, allongée entre quatre planches de bois et prête à être mise en terre. J'étais pleinement conscient de son décès, maintenant. Il n'était plus question que je m'abrutisse en me contraignant moi-même à croire que ce que je vivais était un ramassis de conneries et que bientôt, je me réveillerais de cette agonie. Ces désillusions m'avaient abandonné elles aussi, me laissant dépérir un peu plus. Mon esprit dérangé avait finalement rendu les armes, me laissant démuni face à son absence.

Les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent une seconde lorsque je sortis de la voiture, nimbant le cercueil de Bella d'une douce lumière. C'était comme si les cieux l'appelaient à eux, ce qui me laissa une sensation étrange sur le cœur, quasi étouffante. Cette cérémonie funèbre était la dernière étape avant sa mise en terre. C'était le pas de géant qui conduirait ma femme vers tous ces macchabés croupissant quelques mètres plus bas, probablement bouffés par des insectes répugnants. L'idée me rendait malade. Bella n'avait foutrement pas sa place parmi ces morts à prétendument reposer en paix. On ne reposait pas en paix, on était juste mort. _Merde, qu'est-ce que je racontais, au juste ?_

Alors que nous marchâmes quasi religieusement vers le cercueil fermé, l'angoisse et la peur m'enserrèrent la gorge, me faisant transpirer comme pas permis. Mon esprit en profitait pour dérailler un peu plus encore, se déconnectant d'une réalité trop dure à supporter. Je n'étais tombé d'épuisement qu'à l'aube, incapable de fermer l'œil. A la fois persécuté par mes cauchemars et hanté par mes souvenirs, je devais ajouter l'anxiété liée à l'enterrement. Je n'avais aucune idée des réactions que je pourrais avoir, bonnes comme mauvaises. Je n'étais pas une satanée machine programmée pour ne rien faire d'autre que ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire. Mon objectif était de rester stoïque et fort, de ne pas flancher, non seulement pour moi mais pour mon entourage. Bien sûr, j'avais le droit de souffrir et de pleurer sur mon triste sort mais la vérité était que je n'en avais même plus la force. Une pauvre semaine était seulement passé que j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait duré des mois. Qu'en serait-il dans trois semaines ? Six mois ? Un an ? Je n'osais même pas y penser.

La sensation d'être seul même si vous êtes constamment entouré de vos amis et de votre famille est accablante. La solitude _est_ accablante. J'en suis arrivé à un point où je ne sais que m'apitoyer sur moi-même, maudire le monde entier, haïr les assassins de ma femme et hurler intérieurement de rage. J'avais un comportement incroyablement égoïste et je ne savais pas réellement ce qui était le pire : le savoir et ne rien faire ou simplement prétendre ne rien avoir remarqué ? Avec ma nouvelle situation de veuf, on me pardonnait tous mes écarts, toutes mes fautes, mes mauvaises conduites et mes sautes d'humeur. J'emmerdais mon monde pour que l'on me déteste, que l'on me rejette. Je ne voulais pas de leur compassion à la con, de leurs regards dégoulinants de pitié. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être une merde et je détestais ça du plus profond de mon être. J'avais perdu ma femme, je ne m'étais pas transformé en lépreux, putain.

« Edward. Je tournais brutalement la tête en direction de Jazz, oubliant momentanément mes pensées écœurées. Je pourrais toujours y penser une fois enfermé dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella, au duplex.

- Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé, dis-je pour la forme, scannant du regard notre petit comité. »

Nos deux groupes étaient là – sauf Démétri et Tanya : j'avais formellement interdit à Carlisle et Esmée de les convier. Quelques collègues proches ou encore Mme Cope complétaient notre maigre assemblée. Garrett était là, lui aussi, Victoria se tenant à lui, comme pour ne pas sombrer à son tour. Bella n'avait pas besoin d'avoir toute une tripotée d'hypocrites avec elle durant cette messe funèbre. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, je continuais à la chérir de toute mon âme et que je sois damné si je foirais complètement ses derniers pas sur terre. Elle méritait bien mieux que quiconque et je comptais bien essayer de le lui offrir. _Pour elle, pour moi et pour les rêves qu'il me restait de nous_.

Malgré la prétendue confidentialité de l'enterrement de ma femme, nous avions dû faire appel à des agents de sécurité pour cadrer le périmètre. Des centaines de fans se trouvaient là, à grand peine retenus par des banderoles, prêts à se recueillir eux aussi pour leur idole perdue. Il y avait des journalistes, bien sûr, putains de requins incapables d'avoir la moindre décence en ces heures funestes. Ils étaient là avec leurs appareils photos et leurs caméras damnées à enregistrer la plus petite émotion ou faiblesse qu'ils pourraient lire sur nos visages. J'avais la haine, je voulais les boxer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se relèvent plus mais mon grand corps manquait de force et si j'étais honnête envers moi-même, je savais qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Bella ne me pardonnerait pas ce genre d'attitude, spécialement aujourd'hui.

Le musicien en moi, pour autant, esquissait un faible sourire. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que ces gens étaient là, bon dieu. Ils étaient là pour leur idole, pour la chanteuse qu'était Bella, pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Histoire de boucler la boucle. Malgré ma solitude, je me sentais reconnaissant envers eux pour leur soutien indéfectible, même à travers de la mort. Je n'étais pas le seul à aimer ma femme, bien sûr, mais ça, c'était au-delà des mots. Un artiste, quel qu'il soit, ne pouvait qu'être ému devant ses fans, son public, son soutien à travers la vie difficile qu'était celle des musiciens. J'aurais voulu avoir l'énergie de mettre un pied devant l'autre, d'aller à leur rencontre et de leur exprimer ma gratitude. De leur servir un de ces discours tout prêt que seuls les politiciens chevronnés maîtrisaient mais j'en étais incapable. Alors je me contentais de rester là, planté dans mes chaussures vernies, stoïque, contenant à grand mal mes sentiments. Et après une longue minute à tenter de me ressaisir, je me tournais enfin vers Jazz.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, coupai-je notre bassiste avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole. Est-ce que je me sens prêt pour mettre Bella en terre ? Bordel de merde, bien sûr que non. Est-ce que j'ai d'autre choix ? Non. Je dois simplement la fermer et encaisser, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais bien, mon ami, soupira-t-il, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. On est tous là avec toi.

- Je sais, Jazz, vous vous tuez à me le répéter, m'agaçai-je, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais ça n'est pas parce que vous avez l'impression de me comprendre que c'est réellement le cas. Rose et Alice comprennent mieux le putain de calvaire que je vis mais ça n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Tu sais, je parle de ce sentiment d'absence qui me ronge, de ce besoin de vengeance. Je fis une pause de quelques secondes, passant une main nerveuse et moite dans mes cheveux. Merde, je déraille complètement, me moquai-je de ma propre détresse, le cerveau en rade.

- Ça a été un énorme traumatisme pour toi, Edward, dit-il doucement. Il te faudra du temps avant de t'en remettre. J'eus un petit rire, quasi condescendant.

- Me remettre, hein ? Tu sais, Jazz, je t'ai toujours considéré comme le psy de notre groupe parce que tu as _toujours_ su fondamentalement comprendre les gens et leur nature. Toi qui me connais si bien, pourtant, t'es parfaitement incapable de me servir un autre discours que '_Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, tu t'en remettras avec le temps'_. Bordel de merde, non, je ne vais pas m'en remettre avec le temps ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Mon ami me jeta un regard blessé et aussitôt, je sentis les flammes de la culpabilité me lécher le cul. Désolé, m'excusai-je tout en passant une main lasse sur mon visage défraîchi. C'est juste que … je suis perdu, Jazz. Le seul repère que je pouvais avoir dans cette chienne de vie se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, désignai-je le cercueil d'un mouvement de la tête. Bella est totalement hors de ma portée, maintenant. Elle ne le sera plus jamais.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis, Edward, et même si j'ai de la peine parce que Bella a été assassinée, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Il avait cet air d'impuissance inscrit sur le visage qui me faisait me sentir comme la dernière des merdes. J'étais en train de crier sur mon plus cher ami, tout ça parce que j'étais incapable de canaliser mes émotions. Parce que je ne suis pas à ta place, tout simplement, reprit-il. C'est difficile de demander aux autres d'éprouver une douleur aussi intense que la tienne alors que nous avions des rôles totalement différents dans la vie de Bella.

- Ça n'est pas ce que je demande, sourcillai-je, même si une partie en moi aimerait que vous souffriez autant. Je n'aurais pas été le seul à avoir l'impression de crever à chaque inspiration. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique mais il ne dit rien, son attention complètement centrée par quelque chose dans mon dos. Il affichait un air atterré mêlé à un dégoût des plus total. Suivant son regard, mon cœur fatigué et las loupa un battement qui me parut durer une bonne minute. Ma respiration se coupa si brutalement que j'eus une espèce de soubresaut et que je crus bien que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Si ça avait été le cas, le Tout Puissant savait combien j'aurais été heureux de l'accueillir en mon sein. Néanmoins, Dieu n'était miséricordieux qu'avec les gens qui en valaient le coup et je ne devais définitivement pas faire partie de cette catégorie. Autrement, j'aurais eu le droit au pardon divin et n'aurais plus lâché ma femme d'une semelle, rejoignant les cieux à mon tour. A croire que j'étais foutrement voué aux Enfers. Même dans la mort, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir ma femme._ Edward, reprends-toi mon vieux, tu dérailles bon sang._

Devant moi se trouvait la copie conforme de Bella avec une bonne vingtaine d'années supplémentaires. Renée-et-Charlie-enculés-de-Swan étaient là, statufiés, m'observant comme s'ils avaient peur de m'approcher. _Bella, chérie, est-ce que tu les vois ? Tes salopards de parents sont tout de même venus de te voir une fois : le foutu jour de ton enterrement_. L'image que m'avait renvoyé le miroir tout à l'heure m'avait laissé entrapercevoir les dégâts que ma femme m'avait infligé : un visage creusé, des cernes à n'en plus pouvoir, un teint blanchâtre, quasi maladif, ainsi qu'un masque de douleur si profondément ancré sur mes traits que je doutais pouvoir l'en détacher un jour. L'Edward d'avant avait tout simplement dépérit à vue d'œil pour devenir cette espèce de créature emplie de haine et de colère. J'étais juste pathétique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? questionnai-je durement, les poings serrés. Vous n'avez définitivement pas votre place parmi cette assemblée.

- Je suis heureuse de rencontrer mon gendre, dit la vipère en guise de salutations, même si les conditions n'auraient pas pu être plus mauvaises. Cette salope eut au moins la décence de ne pas sourire : je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de la gifler si elle l'avait fait.

- Les _conditions _? suffoquai-je, à deux doigts de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Vous parlez de la mort de ma femme comme d'une _condition _? Ma voix rocailleuse laissait transparaître la fureur qui menaçait d'embraser tout mon être. J'étais dangereusement prêt de la rupture et si je n'arrivais pas à me tempérer tout de suite, j'étais sûr d'esquisser un geste que je ne regretterais certainement pas. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me laisser déborder en ce jour si spécial. _Spécialement funeste, bordel_. Bella ne me pardonnerait jamais si je battais à mort cette femme : elle aurait sans doute voulu le faire elle-même.

- Ça n'est pas ce que Renée a voulu dire, répondit Charlie d'une voix qu'il voulut apaisante. Je m'excuse pour son parfait manque de tact. Elle voulait simplement dire

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle voulait dire ou non, soufflai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'inspirais et expirais lentement, refoulant cette rage mortellement dévastatrice qui courrait dans mes veines, assombrissant mon cœur un peu plus et recouvrant mes plaies purulentes de son venin salvateur. Le combat était incroyablement ardu.

- Edward, m'arrêta Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Ça va, je sais me comporter en public, claquai-je sèchement. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et fis quelques pas vers le couple silencieux. Peu importe quelles étaient vos intentions en venant ici, j'_exige_ que vous partiez et tout de suite, ordonnai-je d'une voix sans appel. Votre fille n'a pas _bénéficié_ de votre présence durant sa courte vie alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait souhaité que vous soyez là le jour de son enterrement, ironisai-je, mauvais comme la galle.

- Abandonner Bella n'a pas été quelque chose de facile, intervint Renée, avec quoi, de la _véhémence _? J'eus un rire cynique. Cette bonne femme était une excellente comédienne, je me devais de le souligner. Le ton de sa voix pourrait semer le doute dans mon esprit déjà en lambeaux mais son expression, elle, ne me mentait pas. Son visage était froid, dénué du moindre sentiment. _A l'identique de ma propre expression_. Quant à ses yeux, seigneur, ils ne reflétaient qu'une indifférence blessante et méprisante. _Ces mêmes yeux dont avait hérité Bella_. J'eus tellement mal pour ma femme que j'en aurais presque pleuré d'indignation. Sa génitrice – parce que je ne pouvais me résoudre à me dire qu'elle était sa mère – n'était qu'une garce de la même tempe que Tanya.

- Et vous osez arborer cette expression en plaignant votre cause ? rétorquai-je, glacial. Elle eut au moins la décence d'afficher, l'espace d'une seconde, un semblant de honte. Vous me dégoûtez, Renée Swan. Bella a été véritablement traumatisée par son abandon et suite à ça, elle a eu énormément de mal à aller de l'avant. Votre connerie a causé plus de dommages que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer et vous venez me dire que ça n'était pas facile ? Bordel mais pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? hurlai-je pour de bon, sortant totalement de mes gonds. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir cette femme sous les yeux une seconde de plus. Elle et son satané mari devaient partir _maintenant_.

- Edward, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes comme … »

Rosalie s'immobilisa à quelques mètres, abasourdie. Elle fixait les Swan, stupéfaite, avant qu'un profond ressentiment n'emplisse ses traits angéliques. J'aimais Rose parce qu'elle me comprenait mieux que Jasper ne le faisait en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était une femme ou parce qu'elle était comme une sœur pour Bella, je ne le savais pas. Ce dont j'étais sûr, en revanche, c'était qu'elle était animée des mêmes intentions que moi et que la situation allait empirer si jamais je n'intervenais pas. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé et ferme, se plantant à mes côtés, haute perchée sur ses talons. Son regard venimeux jaugeait les Swan avec une telle haine que les mots n'avaient pas leur place ici : ils auraient été vains et inutiles. Tout comme pour Rose, ma douleur et ma fureur face aux géniteurs de ma femme n'avaient pas besoin d'être exprimés verbalement : l'expression de mon visage en disait assez long pour ça.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, sourit Rosalie avec une ironie mordante, les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine. Vous venez tout juste de vous souvenir que vous aviez une fille ou bien votre présence ici pourrait-elle vous rapporter une quelconque notoriété, peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit piteusement Charlie. Nous ne sommes pas là dans le but de vous faire du tord ou d'en tirer un quelconque avantage, tenta-t-il de nous convaincre, les mains relevées en signe de paix. Nous souhaitons juste assister à la mise en terre de notre fille.

- Rose, intervint Emmett, tirant sur son bras pour l'attirer à lui tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement. Ne provoque pas d'esclandre, s'il te plait, la pria-t-il d'une voix grave. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Pour sûr que ce n'est pas le moment, cracha-t-elle avec rage, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'_eux_ – elle désigna de l'index les Swan – ont le moindre scrupule à se pointer ici après tout ce que Bella a enduré ? Elle s'est construite sans l'équilibre dont elle aurait cruellement eu besoin : une famille aimante, des parents qui auraient _dû_ être là et l'accompagner dans toutes les étapes de sa vie. Où étaient ces gens là quand elle avait besoin d'eux, bon sang ? hurla-t-elle, des larmes pleins les yeux, la voix glissant dangereusement vers les aigus. Ne me demande pas de comprendre ça, Emmett. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Abandonner Bella, comme nous l'avons déjà expliqué, n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, murmura à nouveau Renée, adoptant un air empli de remords. _Foutue bonne femme_. Je n'osais ouvrir la bouche sous peine d'exploser et de la clouer au sol par ma violence verbale. Cette trainée ne méritait ni plus, ni moins.

- Ça n'était pas une décision à prendre du tout, claqua Rosalie avec condescendance. Quel genre de parents êtes-vous donc pour oser faire ça ?

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, la coupa Charlie, nous ne sommes pas fiers de nos actions passées et malheureusement, il est trop tard pour que nous puissions nous racheter auprès de Bella.

- Ce sera Isabella, pour vous, lança la blonde avec verve. Bella est un surnom que seul son entourage est autorisé à utiliser.

- Isabella, soit, accorda-t-il avec une grimace peinée. Il s'agit juste

- Je vais vous demander de partir, finit par intervenir Carlisle, le visage fermé. J'haussais un sourcil, surpris, perdant le fil de ma pensée l'espace d'une seconde. Voir Carlisle perdre son sang froid et escorter rapidement son interlocuteur vers la porte de sortie était un spectacle que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois. Ceci est une cérémonie d'ordre privé à laquelle vous n'avez pas été conviés, poursuivit-il d'un ton calme duquel je sentais déborder son agacement. Bella mérite de quitter ces terres en paix, souligna-t-il avec sécheresse. Votre présence ici n'est pas souhaitée, monsieur et madame Swan.

- Il s'agit tout de même de notre fille, protesta Charlie sans pour autant faire de vagues.

- Vous avez perdu le droit de l'appeler votre droit de paternité ou de maternité le jour où vous l'avez abandonné à l'orphelinat, répliquai-je, glacial et méprisant. Maintenant, déguerpissez. J'aimerais pouvoir enterrer ma femme. »

J'adressais une œillade suppliante en direction de Jazz qui n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose. Carlisle et lui prirent tous deux la relève, se donnant pour mission d'écarter ces indésirables. La colère bouillonnait dans mes veines sans que je ne puisse pour autant l'exprimer. Trop de choses se bousculaient en moi, trop de ressentiment et de rage pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements. La présence de ces deux enflures était réellement la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. _Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez merdique, bon sang_. Notre maigre comité, réuni en ces circonstances funestes, ne demandait qu'à pouvoir se recueillir sur le cercueil de ma femme. J'aurais voulu que ses derniers instants sur la surface de cette planète damnée ne soient pas troublés. J'aurais voulu lui apporter cette quiétude dont elle avait toujours su m'entourer, ce calme qui m'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, qu'elle me caressait la joue. Cet apaisement lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce, comme si mon corps reconnaissait instinctivement le sien et que l'alchimie se mettait en place. C'était ce genre de lien qui nous unissait. _Ce même lien qu'elle avait éventré, tué dans l'œuf_.

Serrant les poings et verrouillant la mâchoire, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Alice et Victoria lorsque je vis la vipère Swan se retourner une ultime fois, crachant visiblement quelque chose à Rosalie. Au même moment, Alec m'attrapait le bras, m'empêchant d'entendre ce que cette harpie disait.

« Edward, il y a un problème, gronda le jeune bassiste des Ribson Keane, jetant un regard mauvais en direction de la dispute imminente entre Rose et Renée Swan. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer la ressemblance frappante entre leur chanteuse et sa foutue mère

- Quel genre de problème ? questionnai-je d'une voix distraite, observant Emmett et le père de Bella tenter de jouer les médiateurs. Bon dieu, les choses allaient rapidement dégénérer entre elles deux si jamais ils ne faisaient rien. Et putain de merde, je ne voulais pas de ça.

- Une femme a demandé aux gardes du corps à te parler. J'haussais un sourcil à son intention, pas vraiment surpris. Les fans avaient toujours ce genre de requêtes. Si nous n'étions pas à l'enterrement damné de ma femme, j'y serais probablement allé mais là, aucune chance bon dieu. Où était donc passée la décence des gens ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser souffrir en paix ?

- Alec, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de

- Elle dit s'appeler Aurora David, me coupa-t-il avec une grimace abominable. Je me figeai.

- Quoi ? me contentai-je de dire bêtement, le cœur mis à mal. _Non, ça n'était pas possible_. Il devait se tromper. Il le _fallait_.

- Aurora David, répéta-t-il avec gravité. Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment je pourrais oublier, bordel ? lui répondis-je avec brusquerie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

- Elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il faut absolument qu'elle te parle, secoua-t-il la tête, les sourcils froncés. Et puis … Il s'interrompit alors que mes yeux scannaient la foule à la recherche de cette prétendue Aurora David. Ce qui était idiot, bien évidemment, puisque je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. C'était juste comme une pulsion, le genre de réaction que je n'avais pas eu depuis que nos deux groupes avaient débarqué chez moi en cet après-midi maudit. Et au moment où j'allais renoncer à la trouver, je tombais sur deux visages tout sauf inconnus au bataillon.

- Bordel ! criai-je à moitié, les identifiant sans le moindre mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici, Alec ? vociférai-je d'un seul coup, le faisant presque sursauter. Je pointais du doigt les deux seules personnes que j'aurais voulu ne jamais revoir dans cette misérable existence qu'était devenue la mienne.

- De qui est-ce que tu … les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il suivit du regard les deux chiens que je lui montrais. Démétri et Tanya étaient là, dans cette foule de fans en deuil, pas le moins dissimulés du monde. Autour d'eux, les gens s'agitaient, se demandant sans doute ce qu'ils fichaient là au lieu d'être auprès de nous, les amis et famille de Bella. Quelle vaste blague. Surtout en ce qui concernait Tanya. L'ironie de la voir au milieu des fans de ma femme me mordit durement le cœur, le faisant saigner abondamment. _Encore une fois_. Cette peste n'avait-elle donc aucune limite dans son stupide amour pour moi ?

- Je veux que tu les fasses dégager, ordonnai-je d'une voix dure. Je ne veux pas d'eux ici.

- Putain, grommela Alec avant de se diriger vers eux. Je me serais bien passé de ça. Oh et Edward ? m'appela-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons. Cette Aurora David, elle a appelé sa petite fille Isabella. Celle-là même que Bella a sauvée dans la banque. Il marqua une courte pause, comme pour me laisser assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle est avec Tommy, elle t'attend. »

J'eus une sorte d'électrochoc à ces mots, me broyant le cœur comme s'il avait été sous un foutu rouleau compresseur. A croire que l'on ne m'épargnerait rien aujourd'hui. Je le regardais s'éloigner, mal dans ma peau, la nausée au bord des lèvres. J'avais la sensation que mon sang pulsait à l'intérieur de mes veines, cognant si fort que j'aurais presque envie de m'arracher la peau pour cesser cette sensation d'engourdissement qui m'étreignait. Mes jambes se mirent en marche d'elles mêmes, comme indépendante de ma volonté. J'avançais vers Tommy, mon garde du corps attitré et vit alors un petit bout de femme tenant un minuscule bébé dans ses bras. L'expression lasse et épuisée peinte sur son visage me fit penser qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de la maternité et qu'elle avait fait le déplacement quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mes yeux me démangèrent instantanément.

Ce brin de femme se tenait là, devant mon garde du corps, une franche détermination dans les yeux. Pour autant, elle me sembla si fragile avec sa fille dans les bras que je compris pourquoi Bella s'était interposée, fondamentalement. Elle respirait la bonté et la douceur, ces deux sentiments m'enserrant la gorge dès lors que je fus à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Je me repaissais de ces sensations que seules Bella savait faire naître en moi, ces expressions de mon amour profond et sincère pour elle. Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Tommy, lui faisant comprendre que c'était bon, que je me chargeais de cette rescapée. Après tout, elle était la femme que Bella avait choisi de sauver, celle pour qui elle s'était délibérément sacrifiée. Bon dieu, c'était trop pour moi.

Sans anticiper mes propres mouvements, je me penchais vers elle et les enlaçais, elle et sa minuscule fille. Posant ma tête sur le sommet de la sienne, je fermais les yeux, en proie à de vives émotions. Chagrin, sérénité, douceur, chaleur, c'était tout ce que cette étreinte signifiait et ça me mit un peu de baume au cœur. Parce qu'Aurora était là, elle aussi, par reconnaissance. Pas pour les performances musicales de Bella, mais parce qu'elle et sa petite lui devaient la vie. Tout comme la présence des fans, je me sentis étrangement réconforté, ce sentiment de solitude pesant s'estompant légèrement. Je resserrais ma prise sur cette minuscule femme, ne désirant pas quitter cette bulle de quiétude tranquille qu'elle avait su créer autour de nous. Je savais que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, que ces journalistes damnés ne devaient pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait mais qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Je tenais là le dernier lien que j'avais avec ma femme et je ne comptais pas l'abandonner aussi sec. C'était une sorte d'ultime connexion avec l'acte héroïque de Bella. Bien sûr, la colère pour son geste était toujours là mais je me mentirais si je disais que je ne le comprenais pas, au fond.

Au même moment où je quittais les bras protecteurs et maternels d'Aurora, il y eut du grabuge de toute part. Alec se trouvait avec Tanya et Démétri et je savais pertinemment que le guitariste des Ribson Keane ne décamperait pas selon mon bon vouloir. Il se bataillerait corps et âme avec le bambin de leur groupe au nom de son amour déplacé, cet amour interdit que j'avais ressenti avec force dès lors qu'il posait les yeux sur Bella. Cet amour qui avait déclenché chez moi une jalousie insoupçonnée, morbide au point que j'avais voulu le faire disparaître du paysage. Juste parce que ma femme n'appartenait qu'à moi et à personne d'autre, bordel. Et alors que ma possessivité prenait à nouveau part de mon être, la voix d'Emmett retentit, surpassant le brouhaha qui c'était installé.

« ROSALIE ! »

J'eus à peine tourné la tête que je la vis asséner une gifle magistrale à la mère de Bella, faisant accourir nos amis auprès d'eux. Je soupirais profondément, secouant la tête, brusquement las de ce bordel ambulant. Je pinçais mon nez, la mâchoire verrouillée, les poings serrés. _Rien ne se passait comme prévu_. Je voulais que cette journée soit digne de Bella, digne de la femme qu'elle était et bordel de bordel, tout partait en vrille. Absolument _tout_. Il ne manquerait plus que ce connard de James se pointe et je serais sur le point de faire un meurtre. L'énervement grimpa en moi telle une flèche, alimentant ma colère, mon mépris et ma haine. J'allais m'excuser auprès d'Aurora et aller régler ces discussions puériles lorsqu'elle me prit la main, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Dans l'état où vous êtes, ce serait une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-elle d'une voix angélique. Laissez vos amis régler la situation, M. Masen.

- Edward, corrigeai-je automatiquement. Appelez-moi Edward.

- Edward, dans ce cas, acquiesça-t-elle tranquillement, raffermissant sa poigne sur ma main. Je tournais la tête, indécis. Bella ne méritait pas ça, bon sang, mais d'un autre côté, cette petite femme avait raison. Ils étaient tous assez grands pour gérer ce conflit seuls et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'en mêler.

- Je ne suis pas certain de … hésitai-je l'espace d'un instant. Cette journée devait être parfaite, bon sang, grognai-je en me frottant le visage. Tout part en vrille et ça me met hors de moi. Bella ne mérite pas ça, bon dieu.

- Laissez-les gérer ça, répéta Aurora de sa voix douce. Vous ne leur serez d'aucune aide et comme je l'ai dit au jeune homme tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

- De la fusillade ? questionnai-je d'une voix blanche. Elle pâlit à l'évocation de ce moment particulièrement traumatisant.

- Non, pas … pas de ça, bégaya-t-elle, berçant la petite Isabella qui couinait doucement contre elle. Votre femme est morte dans mes bras, Edward, et ça, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Ni même ce qu'elle a fait pour ma fille et moi. Jamais, insista-t-elle, les yeux embués. Je vous en prie, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Je la fixais durant une longue minute, pesant mes mots, veillant à ne pas la blesser ou la froisser. Ça avait dû être une sacrée épreuve pour elle et bien que ma peine pour le décès de Bella supplantait tout le reste, je n'arrivais pas à me montrer cruel avec ce brin de femme. Sa douceur et sa chaleur m'en empêchaient.

- Venez, dis-je en la prenant par le bras et l'amenant dans un coin un peu plus reculé du cimetière. Nous n'avons pas besoin de témoins, crachai-je en jetant un coup d'œil furieux aux journalistes dont les flashs ne cessaient de crépiter dans notre direction.

- Vous lui en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes un peu plus à l'écart.

- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, Aurora, parce que vous avez frôlé la mort dans cette épreuve mais je veux me montrer honnête avec vous. Fondamentalement, oui, je lui en veux. Bella … je pris une grande inspiration, histoire de me donner une contenance. Parler de ma femme et de ce que nous partagions me tordait les entrailles à un point presque insupportable. Bella, répétai-je avec difficulté, bon dieu, Bella et moi c'était quelque chose. Elle acquiesça à ces mots. Nous avions une relation tellement fusionnelle que je ne peux même pas vous décrire l'état dans lequel je suis. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est morte et j'ai l'impression que des longs mois se sont écoulés. Son absence est insupportable. La douleur me bouffe les organes, Aurora, littéralement.

- Elle savait que vous réagiriez comme ça, sourit-elle tristement, caressant avec amour la tête de son enfant. Egoïstement, j'eus la pensée que je ne pourrais jamais partager ce genre de choses avec Bella. Des enfants, putain. Je n'en aurais jamais. Pas de fils ou de fille qui ressembleraient à leur mère avec des yeux marron ou encore ses cheveux bruns aux reflets légèrement roux au soleil. _Bordel_, pensai-je en me frottant les yeux,_ j'étais pathétique de ressasser ces rêves qui ne se réaliseraient jamais_.

- Comment ça, elle savait ? percutai-je alors qu'elle laissait le silence s'étirer entre nous. Vous … vous en avez parlé ? interrogeai-je, ahuri. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Après avoir reçu la balle, Bella s'est écroulée dans mes bras, m'expliqua Aurora, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes, écarquillées. Elle n'est pas décédée tout de suite, Edward, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'éteigne, vous êtes le seul dont elle m'a parlé. Mon cœur bondit douloureusement dans ma poitrine, l'amour le perforant en tout sens. _Bella_.

- De quoi vous a-t-elle parlé ? m'empressai-je de la questionner, les membres tremblants, mes jambes me tenant à peine debout tant elles flageolaient.

- De tout, Edward, de tout, répondit calmement Aurora, pressant tendrement ma main alors même que j'avais agrippé la sienne. Elle m'a parlé de cette passion destructrice qui vous animait tous les deux, de cette possessivité maladive qui rendait parfois votre relation chaotique. Bella m'a raconté votre rencontre, la manière dont elle se sentait quand elle était avec vous, les joies que la scène lui a procuré et enfin, votre mariage et vos rêves d'avenir.

- Oh, bordel, lançai-je la gorge serrée. »

Je me fichais bien que ma voix se soit brisée sur mon juron ou que mes yeux brillent de larmes contenues parce que, bon sang, j'étais en train de suffoquer. Bella avait tout de même pensé à moi durant ses derniers instants. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de se mettre bêtement devant ce foutu flingue mais avait parlé de ce _nous_ extraordinaire que nous étions. De cette relation destructrice comme elle l'avait décrite – et à juste titre – qui nous enchaînait littéralement l'un à l'autre, nous bouffant l'existence dans les moments où nous étions séparés. Pourtant, ce que nous partagions était tellement beau, procurant un bonheur exponentiel lorsque nous étions réunis que ni l'un, ni l'autre nous pouvions nous résoudre à réfréner cette passion mortelle qui nous tenait les tripes. C'était comme ça, nous étions juste Edward et Bella, dans une espèce de monde parallèle qui n'appartenait à qu'à nous et à nous seuls. Et Bella en avait partagé une infime partie avec Aurora.

« N'ayez pas peur de pleurer devant moi, Edward, me rassura-t-elle alors que je battais furieusement des paupières. J'aurais pourtant cru ne plus jamais être capable d'en verser.

- Ce n'est pas de la peur ou de la pudeur, lui répondis-je d'une voix rauque parce que transfigurée par l'émotion. C'est juste que … vous allez sans doute trouver ça stupide et méchant de ma part mais je l'ai maudit lorsque j'ai appris les circonstances de sa mort. Parce qu'elle s'est interposée pour vous sauver et qu'à mes yeux, à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à moi, à ce que je deviendrais sans elle. Je me sens horriblement coupable d'avoir été un tel putain de monstre.

- C'était votre nom qu'elle avait à la bouche jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde, Edward, me confirma-t-elle d'un hochement de la tête. Encore vous et toujours vous. Elle ne pensait qu'à vous, à ce que vous représentiez pour elle. L'amour suintait dans chacune de ses paroles. Elle savait pertinemment que vous lui voudriez et elle était prête à affronter ce genre de réactions parce qu'elle m'a confié qu'elle se sentirait certainement de la sorte si les situations avaient été inversées. Elle vous comprenait sans doute mieux que vous ne l'auriez cru, Edward.

- Ouais, j'en suis conscient, marmonnai-je, le mal dans l'âme.

- Vous devez lui pardonner. C'était sa dernière volonté, m'apprit Aurora, me flaquant un sacré coup de massue à l'arrière de crâne. Et c'est précisément la raison de ma présence aujourd'hui. Elle m'a fait promettre de vous faire dire que vous ne lui en vouliez pas, que vous vous retrouverez là-haut et que cette fois-ci, ni Tanya, ni Démétri ne pourront vous séparer. »

Je craquais lamentablement à ces paroles, serrant brutalement les poings et laissant échapper le sanglot que j'avais tenté d'étouffer au creux de ma gorge. J'eus une espèce de croassement affreux avant de gémir misérablement tandis qu'Aurora m'attirait dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras, me collant contre la petite Bella. Je voulais tout oublier, revenir dans le passé au temps où je n'étais pas encore parti pour Boston et que tout était encore pour le mieux entre nous. Pour autant, je ne regrettais pas cette cassure qui nous avait rendu plus fort, qui l'avait conduite à me dire oui sur l'autel et qui nous avait permis de faire des projets d'avenir incluant une éventuelle progéniture. Pourrais-je lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné derrière elle ? Au départ, j'en doutais fortement mais après les révélations d'Aurora, bon dieu, tout était si confus dans ma tête. Et je m'en voulais, bordel. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir maudite pour son geste stupide parce que j'aurais certainement fait la même connerie maintenant que j'avais rencontré ce brin de femme. Alors bien sûr que je comptais la pardonner. Il me faudrait encore du temps pour digérer tout ça mais doux Jésus, la dernière pensée de ma femme avait été pour moi et ça, ça m'ôtait un poids sur le cœur.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, la rassurai-je en me détachant d'Aurora et essuyant mes yeux. Comment le pourrais-je ? Bella était toute ma vie. Quand bien même je le voudrais, je sais que le temps jouerait en ma défaveur.

- J'en suis soulagée, soupira-t-elle avec un semblant de satisfaction. La petite remua entre ses bras et lorsque sa jolie frimousse m'apparut clairement, émergeant de sous sa couverture rose, je fondis. Tellement mignonne, les yeux à moitié clos, elle ne pipait mot, comatant tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère. J'eus un instant d'hésitation, l'index en l'air, avant de caresser sa joue d'une douceur incroyable. Et alors, une pulsion me saisit.

- Je peux ? demandai-je avec précaution. Je ne savais plus très bien ce que je faisais mais je voulais prendre ce bébé contre moi, effleurer du bout des doigts ce que serait la sensation de serrer un enfant dans le creux de mes bras. Cette fillette était une signification, j'en étais persuadé. A défaut d'avoir des enfants avec ma femme, peut-être que cette petite pourrait représenter l'ultime connexion que j'aurais jamais avec Bella d'ici là que je la rejoigne._ Peut-être que le Tout Puissant ne m'avait pas totalement abandonné_, espérai-je stupidement.

- Bien sûr, haussa-t-elle les sourcils avant de me tendre le bébé avec une infinie tendresse. Mettez une main sous sa tête, dit-elle en la plaçant confortablement dans mes bras. Je glissais mon index dans sa petite quenotte à moitié fermée, me sentant tout drôle. Ma souffrance semblait s'apaiser lentement, remplacée par l'émerveillement d'avoir cet être minuscule contre moi. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et son subtil parfum de bambin vint me chatouiller les narines. Ma gorge se noua sous l'émotion. J'aurais tellement souhaité que cette petite fille soit la nôtre, à Bella et moi.

- Elle est tellement petite, constatai-je, la sentant à peine tant elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Utilisant ma main libre pour toucher sa joue rebondie et lisse, mes yeux retombèrent sur ma montre. Un cadeau de Bella. Etrangement, cette montre me semblait déplacée à mon poignet, n'y ayant plus réellement sa place. Cette montre était celle que l'on offrait à un petit-ami, un mec que l'on venait de laisser entrer dans sa vie et que l'on ne savait pas s'il comptait y rester un moment ou non. Ça n'était pas un cadeau qu'une femme faisait à son mari. Bien sûr, cet objet avait une lourde signification sentimentale mais c'était comme si je me devais de l'enlever et de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogeai Aurora, constatant visiblement mon trouble. J'esquissais une grimace en constatant que cette femme savait lire à travers moi de la même manière que ma femme ne le faisait. C'était troublant.

- Détachez la montre à mon poignet, vous voulez bien ? m'enquis-je d'une voix que je voulus normale même si le résultat n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais escompté. Ma voix rocailleuse m'en empêchait. Elle s'exécuta, examina ensuite la montre pour y découvrir l'inscription au dos.

- J'aimerais vous la donner, dis-je calmement, reportant mon attention sur l'enfant serrée contre mon torse. Elle remuait sa bouche comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à téter. Cette montre, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, c'est Bella qui me l'a offerte. C'est le tout premier cadeau qu'elle m'a fait, en fait et ça a une grande valeur pour moi.

- Alors pourquoi me la confier ? s'enquit Aurora, les yeux écarquillés. Votre femme m'a déjà fait le plus beau présent au monde, Edward. Celui de la vie, la mienne comme celle d'Isabella. Je … je ne peux pas accepter. C'est beaucoup trop.

- Non, je veux que ce soit votre petite fille qui l'ait, m'entêtai-je, sûr de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Voyez ça comme un signe du destin, en tout cas, c'est la manière dont moi je la perçois. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant qui soit à moi parce que Bella n'est plus là. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous deux alors c'est une manière pour moi de ne pas rompre le lien et de lui rendre hommage une dernière fois. En gage de mon pardon pour son acte. La main tremblante, Aurora finit par glisser la montre dans la poche de son pantalon, laissant échapper quelques perles salées.

- Edward, je … merci, dit-elle avec une sincérité sans équivoque. Du plus profond de mon cœur, merci.

- Venez avec moi, Aurora, décidai-je sur un coup de tête, utilisant mon bras libre pour me saisir du sien. J'aimerais que vous assistiez à l'enterrement de Bella à nos côtés. Vous avez plus que votre place parmi nous. »

Je la guidais jusqu'à notre petite assemblée, les autres ayant visiblement su régler la situation sans que je n'ai besoin d'intervenir. Nous nous postâmes entre les meilleures amies de Bella alors que Rose, calmée, se tenait à Emmett, sans doute pour ne pas flancher. Nos amis finirent par se rassembler, solennels, ni pipant mot. Notre manager ainsi que Jazz, ayant fini de chasser ces enculés de Swan, se postèrent aux côtés de leurs compagnes respectives en silence. Positionnés autour du cercueil, je sentis mes yeux me brûler une fois de plus sans pour autant qu'ils ne s'emplissent de larmes. La gorge nouée, le cœur à l'agonie, j'écoutais le prêtre débiter des paroles qui n'avaient ni queue, ni tête pour moi. Tout ce sur quoi j'étais capable de me focaliser était ce cercueil, là, à quelques pas de moi et qui renfermait le seul et unique amour que j'eus jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais. Bella. Isabella Marie Masen. _Ma putain de femme_.

Le sang pulsait fortement dans mes veines, floutant ma réalité, m'amenant dans cet espèce d'engourdissement illusoire où mon pauvre cœur estropié connaissait un instant de répit. L'espace d'une seule et unique seconde, j'aurais tout donné, tout échangé pour ne pas me retrouver debout, engoncé dans un costume désormais trop grand pour mes frêles épaules, à affronter une situation dont je ne me remettrais jamais. Que je me détache de mon enveloppe charnelle ou non, mes sentiments étaient toujours là, me bouffant l'âme, rongeant jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de bonheur qu'il aurait pu me rester. Le chagrin avait tout détruit sur son passage, gommant peu à peu les merveilleux souvenirs que j'avais avec ma femme. Ça se propageait, tel un poison, noircissant mon âme, me transformant en un homme aigri et enragé, assoiffé de vengeance. _Tout ce que Bella haïssait_.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans cette ambiance mortuaire où personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, où chacun se contentait de pleurer ou bien de taire ses sentiments, par égard pour moi. Aurora nous avait quitté peu après la mise en terre de Bella, la solitude m'avait de nouveau pesé sur les épaules, lourd fardeau que je me devais d'affronter sans broncher. Mon entourage avait essayé de m'approcher, d'entretenir une conversation aussi banale fût-elle afin d'éviter le triste spectacle que je leur offrirais si je venais à me morfondre dans mon coin. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'ils pensaient, copiant Bella à la perfection et jouant l'égoïste de base. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de leurs conneries ? Qu'ils pleurent donc, ça ne m'atteignait pas. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes propres démons pour me laisser tourmenter par les autres. Il y avait cette douleur lancinante qui s'attaquait à chacun de mes membres et qui jamais ne les laissait en paix. D'autant plus que désormais, Bella était bel et bien enterrée. Ce mal était tel un appel au secours, un reproche sur le fait de l'avoir abandonnée derrière moi, de l'avoir laissé rejoindre ces macchabés sous terre. Pour autant, avais-je eu le choix ? Me l'avait-elle seulement donné ? Non, comme à son habitude, ma femme avait agi par égoïsme et c'était ce même égoïsme qui était en train de me tuer.

Les choses avaient été faites non pas en grandes pompes mais avec une simplicité qui aurait plu à Bella. Pas de chichis, juste quelques plats à partager ensemble à se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Si mon estomac ne se soulevait pas à chaque fois que de la nourriture passait sous mes yeux, mon cœur, lui, lâchait à chaque fois qu'une personne prononçait le prénom de ma femme. _Bella par-ci, Bella par-là_. Bon dieu, ne pouvaient-ils pas la fermer et cesser de répéter ce nom maudit ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que cette putain de veillée était ridicule à souhait ? Qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une monumentale blague à laquelle ils participaient tous avec ferveur ? J'en avais la nausée.

Retranché dans mon coin, je les observais avec un dégoût teinté de rancœur, le myocarde lourd de déception, de regrets et d'amertume. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir la force de s'alimenter, de vivre ou encore de sourire face à la tragédie qui nous frappait ? Je n'étais pas aussi fort qu'eux, je ne pouvais pas continuer d'avancer. J'avais ce boulet à mon pied, cette souffrance qui me retenait en arrière, dans le passé, et qui provoquait de profondes mutations en moi. Mon incompréhension se transformait lentement en ressentiment, je le savais et je n'avais foutrement pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit. Parce que le décès de ma femme me rendait con, insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Cette tristesse qui m'ensevelissait sous son poids avait également un rôle d'œillère, m'orientant sur ma petite personne brisée, comme si j'étais le putain de nombril de ce monde. De toute façon, ne me pardonnerait-on pas tous mes accès de colère ou de haine parce que j'étais nouvellement veuf ? Ouais, ça aussi c'était une gigantesque connerie.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tenta Esmée, en début de soirée. Tu n'as strictement rien avalé. Je la fixais de travers, éberlué qu'elle me dise un truc pareil.

- Je n'ai pas faim, fis-je en repoussant l'assiette qu'elle me tendait. Donne ça à quelqu'un qui en a envie.

- Je ne supporterais pas de te voir dépérir plus longtemps, Edward, insista-t-elle, posant l'assiette sur le rebord de fenêtre qui se trouvait à proximité. Tu vas devoir aller de l'avant, chéri.

- Si j'avais besoin de leçons de morale, Esmée, je serais allé voir un psy, persiflai-je, rude. »

Une partie de moi se sentit instantanément coupable de m'adresser à elle sur ce ton mais d'un autre côté, c'était libérateur de m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Une personne plus faible que moi, ou du moins, que j'estimais comme telle. Je me dégoûtais. J'étais une sorte d'animal qui traquait les faiblesses de sa proie et bien que m'envisager sous cet angle-là était dégradant, n'était-ce pas là la vérité la plus brute et primitive ? Le chagrin m'abrutissait et j'en venais à ne plus supporter personne. Pourquoi m'apitoyer sur ton sort quand je pouvais déverser ma haine sur mon entourage ? Ils ne diraient rien, pour la bienséance, se contentant de comprendre ou de laisser couler parce qu'une personne en deuil n'est plus sensée avoir toute sa tête. La colère contre le monde entier, la haine de ceux qui restent, l'impuissance face à celle qui est restée, bordel, c'était juste trop dur à gérer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa-t-elle avec tristesse, tendant la main pour me toucher. Je me dérobais, enfonçant un peu plus le poignard que je venais de lui planter dans le cœur.

- A d'autres, Esmée, ne pus-je empêcher ma diatribe, vil. Je me fiche de tes bonnes manières, de tes paroles compatissantes ou encore de tes caresses chaleureuses. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai besoin de rien à part Bella et ça, personne ne semble le comprendre. »

Ma langue se déliait toute seule, recrachant cette peine qui me torturait sans discontinuité, jour et nuit, sans répit. J'avais besoin d'un exutoire, quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur qui prendre l'ascendant et le ou la descendre plus bas que terre. Dieu que je m'en voulais de m'en prendre à Esmée mais pour autant, c'était là la seule libération que je trouvais. Devais-je m'en sentir coupable ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Mon esprit fracassé en mille morceaux ne semblait plus réellement distinguer le bien du mal, ce qui relevait de la bienséance ou de la pure provocation. La vengeance et l'envie de meurtre étant encore trop présents dans mon esprit, comment retrouver le juste milieu ? Comment retrouver cette ligne de conduite qui m'avait sauvé jusque maintenant lorsque j'étais éloigné de ma moitié ? Cette putain de ligne était bien loin, enfermée dans ma mémoire à double tour. Elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité pour survivre à cette épreuve.

« Fils, tu dépasses les bornes, intervint fermement Carlisle, relevant sa femme en pleurs. Ne t'en prends pas à Esmée sous prétexte que tu souffres. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles tu n'es pas d'accord et je m'en contrefous, rétorquai-je, indifférent. Tout ceci – je désignais notre petite assemblée d'un geste las, la mâchoire serrée – est une vaste comédie pour que nous acceptions mieux le décès de Bella. Je ne rentrerais pas dans cette merde, Carlisle. Je ne peux _pas_ accepter ça, quand bien même elle est maintenant sous terre. Il me faut du temps, tu te dis, ricanai-je, me sentant horriblement seul. Et bien moi je l'emmerde, ton putain de temps. Je ne veux pas de ce temps pour digérer la nouvelle, bordel. Je ne veux pas de votre compassion à deux balles qui me fait me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis. J'ai déjà assez à gérer avec ma propre souffrance pour me soucier de vous.

- Edward, murmura Esmée, sanglotant doucement contre son mari. Je t'en prie, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Nous t'aiderons à surmonter ça, tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes ta famille.

- La famille, hein ? reniflai-je en me relevant. Quelle famille ? La seule famille que j'ai jamais eue, je l'ai enterré aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire un truc pareil ! s'insurgea Rosalie, frappant durement la table d'un coup de poing. Tout le monde sursauta, nous fixant l'un l'autre, estimant sans doute que je resterais sur le carreau après cet affrontement verbal. Bon dieu Edward, grandis un peu ! cria-t-elle, ivre de rage. Tu crois que nous sommes indemnes, que l'on ne souffre pas, nous aussi ? Tu t'enfermes dans ta solitude, dans ton rôle de mari éploré pour justifier ton égoïsme ? Je vais te dire ce que je pense de ton comportement minable : tu n'es qu'un sale connard arrogant qui croit que Bella était sa chose. Ta possessivité ne te donne pas le droit de t'accaparer Bella ou de croire qu'elle ne comptait pas un tant soit peu pour nous. Tu nous craches dessus alors que nous étions là pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable lâche.

- Essaie de comprendre notre position, intervint Félix avec douceur, tentant de tempérer notre discussion pour le moins houleuse. Nous avons tous les nerfs à fleur de peau, les mots dépassent notre pensée et tout ça n'amène rien de bon. Si tu veux, je te ramène au duplex pour te laisser de l'espace, me proposa-t-il, brandissant le drapeau blanc tandis que Rosalie et moi nous affrontâmes, nos regards verrouillés sur l'autre. Edward, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il, plantant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ne joue pas à ça, tu vas te détruire.

- Et alors ? m'enquis-je, provocateur. A qui ça pose un problème si je m'autodétruis ? Tu sais ce que c'est Félix, tu l'as vécu toi aussi.

- C'est pourquoi je veux t'aider, Edward, soutint-il, posant sa main gauche sur mon épaule. Je ne te conseille pas de passer par les mêmes phases que moi. Tu ne t'en relèveras pas.

- Ça, c'est moi que ça regarde, m'entêtai-je, reculant d'un pas. Il laissa retomber son bras, une lueur de déception brillant dans son regard clair. Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air, décidai-je brusquement. »

Attrapant ma veste, je quittais la maison de Carlisle et Esmée sous une pluie diluvienne, triste reflet de mon état d'esprit. Des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel, comme ci là haut, quelqu'un pleurait également la perte de mon âme sœur, cet amour si pur et pourtant si malsain qui nous unissait tous les deux. Je ne cherchais même pas à m'abriter, déambulant dans les rues de Seattle sans but précis si ce n'est d'oublier jusqu'à mon propre nom. J'aurais voulu m'enivrer d'alcool jusqu'à ne plus savoir me relever, fumer un joint jusqu'à ce que mon esprit en soit embrouillé, me réfugier dans la douce moiteur de ma femme jusqu'à en hurler de plaisir. Ouais, j'aurais voulu tout ça en même temps et ce que je récoltais, bordel, c'était d'être trempé au beau milieu de cette ville damnée qui nous avait vu éclore tous les deux pour finalement nous briser en mille et un morceaux. Nous aurions dû mettre les voiles des lustres plus tôt, bon dieu. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct et la couper des _Ribson Keane_ quand il était encore temps. La déraciner de ce putain de Démétri et nous enfermer quelque part où nos seules préoccupations auraient été d'inventer de nouvelles positions pour faire l'amour. Bella m'en aurait certainement voulu mais je sais qu'à long terme, elle aurait compris. Parce qu'elle était mon âme sœur, voilà tout.

Je m'apprêtais à traverser la rue lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je me demandais, l'espace d'un instant, comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas encore rendu l'âme, trempé comme je l'étais, mais mon cerveau se verrouilla lorsque je pris connaissance de l'identifiant de mon interlocuteur. _La police_. Les gars même qui s'étaient pointés chez moi pour m'annoncer que Bella s'était faite assassinée et qu'il restait encore deux de ses assassins en vie. Je me calais sous un porche avant de décrocher.

« …

- Monsieur Masen ? interrogea-t-on à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez ? questionnai-je en guise de salutations. Aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment le jour idéal, soulignai-je avec rudesse.

- Je vous présente à nouveau mes condoléances monsieur Masen, murmura le flic, compatissant. Je me fichais bien de sa sympathie, en cet instant précis, mais je n'étais pas idiot au point de l'envoyer se faire foutre proprement. Ma folie connaissait tout de même quelques limites.

- Pourquoi me téléphonez-vous ? répétai-je avec une pointe d'impatience, ignorant l'engourdissement qui me gagnait à cause du froid. Trempé jusqu'aux os, j'accueillais cette sensation en mon sein, me prouvant que je n'étais pas encore totalement mort ni totalement détruit. Il restait encore une parcelle de mon être qui n'était pas en lambeaux : mon corps. Ce corps même qui tombait en ruines loin de ma femme.

- Vous vous souvenez que mon collègue et moi avions évoqué un éventuel procès pour les deux criminels encore en vie ? s'enquit-il tandis que mon cœur se mit brusquement à cogner fortement dans ma cage thoracique.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, le souffle court.

- L'adjoint du procureur nous a confirmé qu'il y aurait bien un procès et nous a communiqué la date. Si vous souhaitez y assister, monsieur Masen, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez y être.

- Y assister ? dis-je bêtement, le regard dans le vague. »

Mon regard fixé sur l'armurerie de la rue d'en face, je voguais dans les méandres de mon esprit en miettes dans comprendre réellement ce que l'agent de police me disait. Bon dieu, assister au procès ? Comment pourrais-je me trouver dans la même pièce que les meurtriers de ma femme sans pour autant pouvoir les toucher ? Les étrangler de mes propres mains, les torturer jusqu'à temps qu'ils me supplient de les achever et enfin planter mes prunelles dans les leurs pour voir la vie s'échapper de leurs corps misérables ? Ce tableau morbide n'était que le simple reflet de mes sentiments à leur propos alors non, je ne tenais pas à assister au procès. Le meurtre de ma femme y jouerait un rôle clef bien sûr et je ne le supporterais pas. Être assis dans cette foule sans pouvoir piper mot ou bien corriger un éventuel écart de langage, ça me rendrait fou à coup sûr.

« Monsieur Masen ? me rappela-t-on à l'ordre. Souhaitez-vous assister au procès ? Si vous ne le désirez pas, ne voyez pas cela comme une contrainte. Il y a de fortes chances que les accusés prennent perpétuité et j'ai pensé qu'être présent lorsque le jugement serait rendu pourrait vous aider dans votre deuil.

- Les savoir enfermés à vie entre quatre murs ne sera qu'une faible compensation face au désastre dont ils sont l'origine, grognai-je, sombre et empli de haine. Croyez-vous vraiment que je saurais me satisfaire d'un jugement aussi clément envers eux ?

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre chagrin, malheureusement, mais vous ne devriez pas tenir un tel discours. La vengeance a des conséquences que vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'assumer, monsieur Masen. Elle vous détruira, vous consumera jusqu'à ce que ce les derniers souvenirs que vous ayez de votre femme ne soient que chimères pour vous. Et par dessus tout, vous accomplirez des choses au nom de cette prétendue vengeance qui passeront au-delà de la loi : j'ai vu assez de gens se faire emprisonner au nom de cette même vengeance. Ne rentrez pas dans ce carcan là.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que ce soit déjà le cas ? lui demandai-je tandis qu'une idée germait rapidement dans mon esprit lorsque je pris conscience de la boutique qui se tenait devant moi. Je traversais la rue, la pluie s'étant légèrement calmée, avant de m'enfoncer à l'intérieur sans la moindre hésitation. Quoi qu'il en soit, comptez sur ma présence au procès, décidai-je brutalement tandis que le vendeur se redressa à ma vue, tout prêt à m'accueillir. Je vous rappelle, furent mes derniers mots avant que je ne coupe la communication.

- Bonjour, me salua poliment l'homme, s'appuyant sur son comptoir pour me dévisager. Je devais avoir fière allure dans mon costume en eaux, l'air misérable, cadavérique. Pour autant, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, patientant simplement, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

- Bonjour, grommelai-je, les yeux voguant déjà sur la vitrine. »

Le flic avait tord. J'étais parfaitement prêt à assumer et payer le prix qu'il m'en coûterait pour me venger. J'avais déjà tout perdu alors que pourrais-je craindre ? De quoi d'autre pourrait-on me priver ? Ma liberté ? La liberté ou plutôt, le sentiment d'être libre, était illusoire lui aussi. J'étais emprisonné dans mon propre corps, coincé par ces émotions nocives alors où était ma putain de liberté, là dedans ? Nulle part. J'étais tel un prisonnier entre quatre murs alors me trouver dedans ou dehors, en soi, ça ne faisait pas de grande distinction. Je voulais simplement reprendre la main sur ma vie et venger ma femme me semblait être la première étape dans cette démarche. _Avant que je ne puisse sombrer totalement sans faire le moindre effort pour remonter à la surface_.

« Un de nos modèles vous intéresse ? Je hochais la tête, désignant du doigt un petit pistolet pile poil sous son coude. Oh, un GC 54 ? »

Lorsque je ressortis de l'armurerie, muni de ce minuscule flingue et de quelques munitions, la satisfaction que vengeance serait bientôt faite me tranquillisa, comme un baume appliqué directement sur mes blessures à vif. _Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, ces chiens vont bientôt crever eux aussi_, promis-je mentalement à ma femme et je comptais bien m'y tenir.

**Un master, un mémoire, une opération et un arrêt de travail plus tard, me voilà en train de vous poster la suite et fin de ce chapitre. Il aura fallu du temps, c'est certain et je vous prie de m'en excuser mais mes études et mon boulot restent mes priorités dans ce monde de brutes.**

**A toutes celles (y a-t-il des hommes parmi vous ?) qui continuent de me suivre, je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier. Toutes vos critiques sont bonnes à prendre, si tant est qu'elles sont formulées avec respect.**

**Un grand merci à Vidia, ma chouchou d'amour, qui a su littéralement me pousser au cul pour que je finisse ce chapitre. Ce fut vraiment difficile de me remettre dans le bain et d'écrire quelque chose de convenable alors à vous de me dire ce que ça vaut ou si c'est un bide complet.**

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**Nana10 : Comme tu t'en doutes, la suite et fin de chapitre n'est guère plus réjouissante par rapport au début publié. Ceci étant, j'espère tout de même que l'histoire continuera de te plaire**

**Ma : Wow, merci pour cette review juste adorable. Je ne pense pas mériter autant de compliment mais cette histoire est un peu mon bébé, la toute première histoire où j'ai autant avancé et que je me suis, bien sûr, permise de publier. J'espère que cette fin de chapitre restera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**Encore merci à celles qui restent malgré mes absences répétées.**

**Merci aux autres pour votre soutien.**

**Bien à vous et je l'espère, à très bientôt.**

**C.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 28**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Assis dans la pénombre, je soupesais l'arme, encore indécis. J'avais agi sur un coup de tête, guidé par mes émotions, répondant présent à cette audience damnée tout en planifiant deux meurtres. Mon esprit s'était-il détraqué à ce point ? M'étais-je transformé en une créature assoiffée de vengeance et de sang ? _Bien sûr_, fut la réponse qui me vint instantanément à l'esprit. Merde, bien sûr que oui j'étais devenu ce mec là. La mort de ma femme m'avait rendu tel que j'étais, c'est-à-dire impuissant face aux événements, éviscéré par la douleur qui me taraudait jour et nuit, partagé entre l'autodestruction et le désir dévorant de mener ma propre vendetta. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que moi, Edward Masen, modeste guitariste dans un groupe de rock, planifierait d'assassiner deux personnes, bon dieu, je leur aurais ri au nez tant cette situation était improbable, rocambolesque. Et pourtant, me voilà avec un flingue au creux des mains, à statuer si oui ou non je me lançais à l'eau. Cependant, au fond et si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même, je savais bien que je ne tergiversais que pour la forme : ma décision avait été prise l'instant même où l'on m'avait appris que Bella était morte au cours de ce hold-up.

Je me levais, le GC 54 au poing, me positionnant face au miroir, visant mon propre reflet. En observant mon visage pâle et décrépi, bon sang, je me fis presque honte. Bella m'avait dévasté, allant même jusqu'à piétiner ce physique de séducteur qu'elle aimait tant. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ses yeux admiratifs lorsqu'elle me voyait en costume, de son expression fière et hautaine lorsque d'autres femmes me dévisageaient avec envie, de sa jalousie lorsque l'on m'approchait d'un peu trop près. Ma mémoire était parsemée de ces petits détails, les conservant précieusement, me la représentant quand mes paupières daignaient se clore pour m'enfermer dans un sommeil cauchemardesque. Ces souvenirs m'étaient aussi vitaux qu'un cœur battant, alimentant la rage et la haine qui prenaient désormais part à mon quotidien. Le plus dur, quand on perd quelqu'un, ça n'est pas de supporter le chagrin. La peine, on s'en accommode, on finit par composer avec même si l'on ne l'accepte pas. Non, la vraie difficulté, c'est quand on essaie de se raccrocher à quelques branches et que ces dernières se brisent une à une, nous laissant choir telle une merde sur le sol, au pied de ce putain d'arbre. Cet arbre, c'est ta vie, tes repères, les piliers que tu t'es construit avec le temps mais quand tu es en bas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour toi ? Simple comme bonjour : tu crèves et c'était précisément ce qui était en train de m'arriver. _Je suis en train de crever, bordel_.

Je mimais d'appuyer sur la gâchette, le cœur en feu, des scénarios mortuaires plein la tête. Un semblant d'adrénaline semblait donner la force à mon bras de tenir, là, en l'air, attendant le tir qui bouleverserait à nouveau ma vie. Ou plutôt les tirs.

**Salut la populace !**

**Ci-joint le teaser du nouveau chapitre dont j'ai entamé la rédaction.**

**Je poste ce teaser surtout pour vous dire que j'ai apporté des changements majeurs dans le chapitre précédent puisque ma tête de linotte a été atteinte d'Alzheimer avec mes histoires de mémoire à rendre.**

**Heureusement que Vidia et sa mémoire d'éléphant ont été là pour m'engueuler et me booster à corriger tout ça. A croire qu'elle connaît mieux l'histoire que moi, son auteur. LA BLAGUE (qui, en vérité, n'en est finalement pas une tant on a parlé de cette fanfiction) mouahahahah.**

**Donc merci à mon âme sœur d'amitié qui est mon garde fou pour cette histoire qui nous tient à cœur toutes les deux.**

**Oh et note de dernière minute : MERCI DE NE PAS LAISSER DE REVIEWS ICI. CE « CHAPITRE » SERA SUPPRIMÉ QUAND JE POSTERAIS LE PROCHAIN. SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ ME JOINDRE, FAITES-LE PAR MP.**

**C.**


End file.
